Descendiente primordial
by Suinrk
Summary: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Kaguya no hubiese sido sellada en la luna junto al caparazón del Jûbi y que de alguna forma hubiera rejuvenecido hasta tener la apariencia de una niña?, los dioses decidieron poner esta Kaguya en un estado de sueño eterno hasta que llegue el momento para que ayude a destruir lo que ella misma creo, pero con la desventaja de que no tendrá sus recuerdos.
1. Diosa conejo

**Uff, hola chicos, aquí Suin trayéndoles una nueva historia, la verdad es que no hay muchos fics que aparezca esta personaje, y los que hay dejaron de actualizarlo ya hace un tiempo (En especial uno que me encanta, estúpidos autores (** **¿Sabes que eres autor?** **) cierto Nami). Perdón si no hago presentación completa, pero es que ando un poco enfermo y no tengo mucha energía. Sin más les dejo el cap y espero que los disfruten.**

 **Leyenda:**

—Blah, Blah, Blah— personaje hablando **.**

— _Blah, Blah, Blah_ — personaje pensando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah—** Entidad sobre-natural hablando

— _ **Blah, Blah, Blah—**_ Entidad Sobre-natural pensando

—Katon: Gôkakyû no Jutsu ( **Elemento fuego: Jutsu Gran bola de fuego** )— Tecnicas y traducción.

.

 **Disclame: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

 **Nota: SI hay algún error, notificármelo, es que hice cambios de última hora porque falle en algunas cosas y pido disculpas por adelantado.**

.

 **Capitulo 1: Diosa conejo.**

Después de que Hagoromo y su hermano Hamura descubrieran las intenciones de su madre Kaguya de sumergir al mundo entero en un Genjutsu, se dispusieron a detenerla. La mujer al ver que sus hijos no la iban a apoyar decidió que ellos no debían vivir en su nuevo mundo y que debían ser destruidos para poder lograr que su "Jardín" floreciera.

La batalla fue titánica, Kaguya termino de absorber al Dios Árbol transformándose en una bestia gigantesca de diez colas. Montañas tan grandes cuyas puntas tocaban las nubes fueron destruidas, cañones gigantes fueron creados y bosques inmensos fueron reducidos a nada por la fuerza de los tres seres cuyos poderes sobre-pasaban a cualquier humano y no-humano.

Los hermanos Ôtsutsuki iban perdiendo a pesar de que eran dos contra uno, pero la fuerza y el chakra prácticamente infinito de su madre ya le estaba pasando factura. En un intento desesperado, decidieron tomaron una decisión que decidiría el futuro del mundo shinobi. Hagoromo uso el Shira Tensei en la bestia que antes era su madre para alejarla y darles tiempo suficiente.

—Hermano, ¿Estás listo?— pregunto Hamura a su hermano mayor.

—Si Hamura, no nos queda de otra— dijo empezando a formar sellos de mano una velocidad tan rápida que ni su hermano la podía seguir con su Byakugan.

—Entonces preparado— dijo también formando los mismos sellos que su hermano pero a una velocidad menor.

— ¡Fuin!— exclamaron los dos con el Rinnegan de Hagoromo girando y el Byakugan de Hamura brillando con intensidad, unas largas cadenas de chakra salieron de las manos de los hermanos y envolvieron a la bestia de diez colas, al ser estas hechas con casi todo el chakra restante de los hermanos Ôtsutsuki impidieron que la bestia se moviera el tiempo suficiente para que Hagoromo comenzara una nueva secuencia de sellos de mano.

—Onmyôton: ten to ji no bunri ( **Elemento Yin-yang: Separación de cielo y tierra** ) — dijo y las cadenas empezaron a brillas absorbiendo el chakra de la bestia y traspasándolo al Ôtsutsuki mayor.

La bestia grito y trato de liberarse de las cadenas de chakra sin éxito alguno, poco a poco sintió que se iba quedando sin chakra. En un intento desesperado intento crear una Bijudama pero la bola de chakra fue inmediatamente absorbida no quedando nada de ella. Cuando ya no quedo ni una pisca de chakra, solo quedo una cascara gigante de lo que era la diabólica bestia con la que los hermanos lucharon. Hagoromo cayó de rodillas jadeando por el esfuerzo y en el estomago se le formo un sello con un complejo caracteres.

— ¿Termino todo hermano?— pregunto Hamura.

—Aun no, necesitamos sellar el cascaron para que en el futuro la bestia no regrese— dijo viendo con el ceño fruncido a los restos de la bestia.

—Yo me encargo hermano, la voy a sellar en el espacio para que ningún ser humano ponga sus manos en ella— dijo envolviéndose en el chakra que le quedaba y se acerco a la estatua.

— ¡Espera Hamura!, mira— dijo Hagoromo apuntando a la parte más baja de la cascara.

Uno de los pies de la cascara se empezó a desquebrajar y de ella salió una niña de cabello blanco, los hermanos se acercaron con toda la precaución posible a la infante temiendo que a la bestia aun le quedaba un poco de chakra. Se sorprendieron cuando Hagoromo alzo a la niña usando el poder de su Rinnegan y vieron que la niña era la viva imagen de su madre, solo que no tenía los cuernos y tenía un rostro angelical propio de una niña de su edad.

— ¿Qué hacemos con ella hermano?, parece ser la parte residual de nuestra madre— dijo viendo con cautela a la niña

—Vamos a sellar su alma también Hamura, las personas reaccionaran mal al ver a alguien que se parezca a nuestra madre— dijo Hagoromo empezando a hacer sellos de mano, —Gedô: Koete yobidashimasu ( **Camino Exterior: Llamada del mas allá** ) — dijo y el espacio detrás de ellos se empezó a deformar y apareció una entidad cubierta con una túnica totalmente negra que no dejaba ver las características de la entidad.

— **¿Qué puedo hacer con ustedes hijos Ôtsutsuki?** — pregunto la entidad con una voz diabólica.

—Shinigami-sama deseo que sellara el alma y cuerpo de mi madre hasta que llegue un momento en que pueda ser feliz sin que tenga que destruir el mundo o algo parecido— pidió Hagoromo.

— **Está bien Ôtsutsuki Hagoromo, me llevare a Usagi no megami y borrare sus recuerdos de su vida anterior, Kami-sama no está para nada feliz de sus acciones** — dijo tomando a la niña como si fuera un saco.

—Por favor, cuídela— pidió Hamura al Shinigami antes de que desapareciera.

—Hamura, llévate el cascaron rápido— ordeno Hagoromo a su hermano.

—Hai hermano, cuídate— dijo Hamura acercándose al cascaron.

En lo que toco el cascaron, los dos se envolvieron en una aura de chakra y se prepararon para desaparecer, pero nadie se dio cuenta de una masa color negro que salió del mismo agujero del que había salido la versión infantil de Kaguya y se fusiono con el suelo desapareciendo totalmente. Antes de desaparecer Hamura se despidió de su hermano y sin más el espacio se distorsiono y tanto el Ôtsutsuki menor como el cascaron desaparecieron.

-_En los aposentos de los dioses principales_-

— **Regrese Izanagi-tou-sama, Izanami-oka-sama** — dijo Shinigami apareciendo ante los dos dioses principales.

Izanagi no Okami, el dios principal y creador de todo lo conocido estaba sentado en un trono hecho de un material dorado vestido con una toga blanca y junto a él estaba su esposa; Izanami no megami la diosa principal la cual también estaba vestida con una toga blanca. Los dos miraron a Shinigami con una expresión benevolente y se fijaron en lo que traía entre sus brazos.

— **Así que lo que me dijo Tsuyomi-chan era cierto, Hamura-kun le pidió ayuda para sellar al cascaron del Jûbi** — dijo Izanagi.

— **¿Que hago con ella?** —pregunto Shinigami viendo a sus creadores.

— **Déjamela** — dijo Izanami y una esfera envolvió a Kaguya que voló hasta estar a un lado de la diosa, — **Cuando llegue el momento, cuando este universo este en peligro nuevamente por la amenaza del Dios Árbol, ella será una de las encargadas de prevenir la destrucción** — dijo la diosa viendo con detenimiento a la niña.

— **¿Por qué ustedes no simplemente destruyen el cascaron?** — pregunto el Shinigami.

— **Shinigami-kun, hay normas que ni siquiera nosotros podemos romper** — expreso Izanagi, — **Pero** **Omikuji** **-chan (** **Oraculo** **) vio el futuro, y en el descubrió a alguien con el poder suficiente como para destruir definitivamente al Dios Árbol** — dijo Izanagi.

-_Cientos de años en el futuro_-

Un diez de Octubre en Hi no kuni precisamente en Konoha, se encontraba la esposa del Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze en pleno proceso de parto, todo hubiera sido normal si no fuera que la esposa del Hokage Kushina Uzumaki era en realidad la Jinchuriki del Kyubi no Yoko y debido al encontrase en proceso de parto, el sello se debilitaba por lo que tuvieron que ir a una parte alejada de la aldea para que la mujer pudiera dar a luz.

Pero aun así siendo vigilados por un escuadrón de élite de ANBU, un desconocido portando una máscara en espiral interrumpió el parto matando a los ANBU y a las enfermeras entre ellas la esposa del Sandaime Hokage. Minato intento enfrentar al enmascarado pero este poseía una técnica que lo volvía intangible, en un ligero descuido por parte del Hokage, el enmascarado se acerco a Kushina que milagrosamente ya había dado a luz y deshabilito el sello liberando la Bijû de nueve colas en las cercanías de la aldea.

Antes de que el enmascarado se fuera, Minato se Tele-transporto a él usando su jutsu huella Hiraishin no jutsu y se volvió a enfrascar en una batalla mientras confiaba que las fuerzas de su aldea fueran suficiente como para contener al Bijû hasta que él llegara. De alguna manera Minato logró ver a través de la técnica extraña del enmascarado y le asesto un Rasengan en la espalda y sin más el enmascarado escapo diciendo que en un futuro el Kyubi seria de él.

Minato vio con horror como el Bijû destruía la aldea sin que esta se supiera defender adecuadamente, y más cuando vio que el zorro estaba preparando el ataque característico de los Bijû: La Bijûdama. En un intento desesperado uso el Hiraishin shôkyori no jutsu ( **Jutsu dios del trueno volador de largo alcance** ) y se Tele-transporto junto con el zorro lejos de la aldea haciendo que la bola de chakra fuera lanzada hacia unas montañas siendo reducidas a nada.

Minato sabia mejor que nadie que derrotar al Bijû era imposible, por lo que la única opción que quedaba era sellarlo, pero la cuestión era ¿En quién?, su esposa estaba fuera de la ecuación ya que por su estado lo más seguro es que moriría sin siquiera terminar el sellado y él tampoco ya que su chakra era incompatible con el del rey de los Bijû. El único que podría aguantar el inmenso chakra del zorro era su hijo recién nacido; por lo que regreso y tomo su hijo junto a su esposa para que lo ayudara con el proceso de sellado.

Kushina uso su Kongô fûsa para mantener al Bijû quieto mientras su esposo preparaba el altar. Al tenerlo listo Convoco al Shinigami para realizar el Hakke no Fûin Shiki, la entidad al ver a su invocador le exigió la razón por la cual había sido llamado, Minato le explico que separara el chakra del Kyubi para que sellara la parte Yang en su hijo y él se quedara con la parte Yin. El Shinigami obedeció la orden del mortal con la condición que su alma seria sellada en el estomago del Shinigami, pero antes de introducir la mitad Yang en Naruto y la mita Yin en Minato, este se detuvo admirando al niño.

— **Cambio de planes Ningen** — dijo el Shinigami en un tono siniestro.

—Espera ¿Qué?— pregunto Minato confundido.

Las esferas que antes era el Bijû se juntaron nuevamente y se introdujeron en el interior del infante. El Shinigami sonrió para su interior y se volteo a ver al Hokage. Minato a ver la acción del Shinigami se confundió, ya que no pensaba que el dios de la muerte desobedecería un trato, y más al ver que el Shinigami se había volteado a verlo, el solo atino a abrazar a su esposa que ya se había quedado sin chakra y su vida peligraba.

— **Ahora mi pago** — dijo e introdujo su mano en el pecho del Namikaze y saco una esfera celeste y se la "Trago", — **Y no te preocupes, tu esposa no morirá** — dijo antes de que la vida dejara el cuerpo del Hokage, — **Harás obras muy grandes pequeño Naruto** — dijo antes de desaparecer.

Al rato llegaron los refuerzos ANBU junto al Sandaime Hiruzen Sarutobi y vieron con horror el cuerpo sin vida de su Hokage, la joven Kushina desmayada y al que suponían era su hijo en una especie de altar. Hiruzen comprendió inmediatamente lo que había pasado, ya que el rey de los Bijû no moriría con nada, pero decidió que mantendría esa información en secreto. Desgraciadamente Kushina había caído en coma por lo que fue movida con sumo secreto al hospital de Konoha que milagrosamente había resultado casi intacto con orden de ser instalada en una habitación que solo el Hokage tendría acceso, en cuanto al niño sería llevado a uno de los orfanatos que habían resultado ilesos durante el ataque sin que nadie supiera de la verdadera identidad del bebe. Y con sumo pesar, Hiruzen fue instalado nuevamente como Hokage.

-_Mente de Naruto_-

El interior de la mente del bebe Naruto era un plano totalmente en blanco, pero en medio de ese "Plano" había una cárcel tan grande como un edificio de veinte pisos, encerrado dentro estaba el tan famoso Kyubi no Yoko refunfuñando, y si se preguntan ¿Por qué simplemente no rompe la puerta?, bueno, en la cerradura había un papel donde ponía Fûin imposibilitando el escape del zorro. Los pensamientos del zorro fueron interrumpidos por la aparición de una mujer que tenia flotando a su lado una esfera.

— **Kurama** — llamo la mujer para que el zorro alzara la mirada, al principio tenía el ceño fruncido, pero su cara cambio a una de miedo al reconocer a la mujer.

— **¡Izanami-sama!, ¿Qué hace usted aquí?** — dijo el zorro viendo con asombro a la mujer.

— **Vengo aquí a dejar un encargo** — dijo y la esfera que traía a su lado dejo de brillar y empezó a tomar forma humana.

— **¿Esa es?** — dijo el Bijû tratando de reconocer a la infante que se había formado.

— **Kaguya Ôtsutsuki** — respondió sorprendiendo a Kitsune.

— **¡¿Pero cómo?!** — exclamo exaltado.

— **No quiero entrar en detalle, pero ella tiene los recuerdos de su vida anterior borrados. Además de que permanecerá aquí durante un tiempo definido** — expreso viendo sin sentimiento al infante.

— **¿Por cuánto tiempo?** — pregunto Kurama.

— **Hasta que tu Jinchuriki esté listo para conocerla** — dijo Izanami viendo con detenimiento al zorro.

— **Pero...** — quiso decir pero fue interrumpido por la diosa.

— **Trata de llevarte bien con el muchacho, en el futuro vendrá bien que seas tu amigo, y mas con los tiempos que se aproximan** — dijo antes de que el zorro hablara.

— **Tratare lo posible Izanami-sama** — asintió el zorro.

—Y **una última cosa, no reveles la verdadera identidad a la chica hasta que estén preparados** — dijo la diosa antes de desaparecer dejando a Kaguya junto a la jaula del zorro.

— **Bueno, creo que te tendré que cuidar** — dijo sacando una de sus colas para agarrar a la infante, — **Te ayudare en lo que más pueda... Naruto** — dijo mirado mediante una "Pantalla" el punto de vista del bebe.

-_5 años más tarde_-

Cinco años habían pasado después del fatídico día en que el Kyubi ataco la aldea y de la muerte del Hokage y de su esposa, la aldea había pasado por un duro proceso de recuperación del poder militar perdido en la batalla contra el Kyubi, y en cuanto a la recuperación de la aldea, Konoha ya estaba en sus días antiguos, cada edificio fue restaurado y hasta agregaron otros nuevos, pero aun los recuerdos de los seres queridos perdidos en ese día quedaba en las mentes de las personas.

Nos centramos en uno de los barios pobres de la aldea, vemos a un chico de unos cinco años de edad vestido con una sudadera negra con la capucha naranja y unos pantalones del mismo color que la sudadera. El chico estaba en uno de los callejones rebuscando entre la basura buscando algo que comer, porque resulta que hace unos días el orfanato en donde estaba quebró y todos los niños que cuidaban fueron abandonados a su suerte.

El chico inmediatamente se fue a los barios pobres para evitar las miradas que las personas le dirigían a los huérfanos, algunos se ganaron la mala fama de robar a los comerciantes tachando a todos los huérfanos como ladrones sinvergüenzas y eso sumado al mal estado de su ropa lo convertía en miradas de desconfianza de parte de las personas.

— **Oye Naruto, escóndete, siento la presencia de un ANBU del viejo** — escucho la voz en su mente.

—Como digas Kurama-nii—asintio el chico y se escondió en uno de los botes de basura.

El chico destapo uno de los botes de basura cercanos y se metió dentro dejando a la vista por unos momentos unos cabellos tan brillantes como el sol. Espero hasta que el ANBU pasara y salió a seguir en su tarea de buscar comida. El rubio desde que tenía 2 años de edad conoció a su inquilino, aunque al comienzo tuvo desconfianza ante el zorro, después lo empezó a tratar como un hermano cuando este lo enseño a leer y a escribir, además de instruirle en la vida diaria y a darle consejos para hacer las cosas.

Naruto llevaba unas semanas escapando de los ANBU que mandaba el Sandaime por orden de Kurama, y que el zorro desconfiaba de las intenciones de quien había dejado al niño solo en un orfanato teniendo una casa heredada por sus padres, y además de que secretamente sabia que la madre de su "Hermano" estaba aun con vida.

— **Eh chico, mira allá, a tus 2:00** — dijo el zorro "Señalando" un lugar.

— ¿Qué es esto?— se pregunto viendo una cosa que estaba cubierta por una bolsa.

Guiado por la curiosidad, Naruto destapo la bolsa y vio a alguien que lo hizo sonrojar un poco, se trataba de una niña de su misma edad, de pelo blanco que al parecer le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, su color de piel era tan blanco que parecía que nunca hubiera tomado luz solar. Su vestimenta consistía en un vestido el cual no parecía que la niña fuera de la calle, ya que el vestido estaba muy bien cuidado. La joven al parecer se encontraba dormida plácidamente ajena a todo lo demás que pasaba en el mundo exterior.

—Oye, niña; despierta— dijo Naruto moviéndola.

La peli-blanca empezó a despertar poco a poco y Naruto pudo ver unos ojos que parecía como si estuviera ciega, si no fuera porque la niña empezó a ver a sus alrededores confundida y después fijo su vista en el, habría pensado eso, —Hola, ¿Quién eres?, ¿Dónde estoy?— pregunto desconcertada.

—Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, y estas en los barios bajos de Konoha, y por cierto, ¿Qué haces dormida en medio de este basurero?— pregunto viendo con curiosidad a la niña que se empezó a tocar la cabeza.

—Creo que mi nombre es Kaguya, no me acuerdo el cómo llegue aquí u otra información— dijo para después hacer un gesto de dolor de cabeza y tocársela.

—Oye, tengo una idea; ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?— pregunto viendo con ojos de estrella a la niña.

— ¿Amigo?— dijo confundida.

—Sí, amigo. Ósea, hacer cosas juntos, jugar; esas cosas— dijo tomando las manos de la niña.

—Cre-creo que está bien—dijo mirando al niño ponerse aun más feliz.

—Vez Kurama-nii, tengo una amiga— dijo para que la confusión de la chica crezca aun mas.

— ¿Quién es Kurama-nii?— pregunto Kaguya.

—Es alguien a quien le tengo mucho aprecio, algún día te lo presentare— dijo sonriéndole pelándole los dientes.

—Está bien, Naruto-kun— dijo la peli-blanca agarrando confianza.

—Vamos Kagu-chan, a mi guarida, allí tengo suficiente comida como para los dos— dijo empezándola a jalar.

—Ya, voy, pero no es preciso que me jales— dijo resistiéndose un poco al ser jalada.

— _ **Espero que Izanami-sama este en lo correcto, no quisiera tener a una Kaguya loca de enemiga**_ — se dijo Kurama para sus adentros mirando la escena de felicidad de su hermano a través de su punto de vista.

.

 **Dialogo normal mío aparte por falta de tiempo y pasemos a lo bueno… tendrán el próximo cap si es bien recibido, si no van a tener que esperar para la prox semana (Como siempre).**

 **Tengo que hacer una confesión… ¡Este es el cap mas corto que he escrito desde que inicie aquí!... uf, uf, uf. Ya me desahogue. Sin más me despido.**

— **Adiós chicos— se despidió Nami al fondo.**

 **ATT: Suin y Nami**

 **Próximo Capitulo: Nueva vida.**


	2. Nueva vida

**¡Hey Distarches a todos mis queridos lectores! ¿Cómo estáis?, espero que bien, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de "Descendiente primordial".**

 **—A esta historia le veía un futuro muy feo— dijo viendo al autor con una cara de indiferencia.**

 **—Nee, yo igual, solo pensaba subirla y después borrarla, pero con la decente aceptación la continuare— el autor veía a Nami con una gota bajándole por detrás de la cabeza.**

 **—Y los lectores si son tacaños. No te dejaron ningún Review— Apunto a la pantalla del ordenador con una vena sobre-saliéndole en la sien.**

 **—Claro que me dejaron Review Nami. Pero basta, que ellos no quieren escucharte— el autor se levanta y empieza a empujar a Nami afuera de la habitación.**

 **— ¿Eh? ¡E-espera, n-no me saqueeeees! — la voz de la peli-blanca se corto cuando el autor cerró la puerta y se escucharon golpeteos en la misma.**

 **Bueno, seguimos con lo nuestro (^.^). Muchas gracias por dedicarle su tiempo para leer esta historia. Grandes ideas tengo para esta historia que a pesar de que la había clasificado como "WIT" en mi carpeta de ideas, debido a sus comentarios mi cerebro empezó a trabajar en ella. En este capítulo tendrán la inclusión de otro personaje importante así como de un potencial enemigo. Me encantaría seguir hablando, pero el tiempo apremia y necesito terminar los capítulos de mis otras historias (*cogf* Empezarlos *cogf*).**

 **.**

 **Reviews.**

 **Exterminio x: Muchas gracias por el review. Aquí tienes el cap.**

 **ReivaJUchiha: Gracias por el Review, espero que te guste el cap.**

 **Hotday productions: Gracias por el review. La verdad es que me gusta mucho esta diosa e imaginarla como si fuera una niña me agrado la idea. Aquí tienes la conti.**

 **.**

 **Leyenda.**

 **—** Blah, Blah, Blah— personaje hablando **.**

 **—** _Blah, Blah, Blah_ — personaje pensando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah** — Entidad sobre-natural hablando.

 **— _Blah, Blah, Blah_ — **Entidad sobre-natural pensando.

 **—** Katon: Gôkakyû no Jutsu ( **Elemento fuego: Jutsu gran bola de fuego** ) **—** técnica y traducción.

 **Disclamer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, solo los posibles Oc's son míos.**

 **Nota: Pido perdón y ven algunos errores en cuanto a la trama, pero hice algunos cambios en la misma por propósito de la continuidad de esta historia.**

 **Capitulo 2: Nueva vida.**

-_Lugar desconocido_-

En una habitación gigante adornada con diversos artículos de procedencia desconocida y algunos un tanto cuestionables, se encontraba un hombre cuyo rostro y cuerpo no se podía apreciar muy bien debido a que cargaba una túnica con capucha color negro. El hombre estaba en el centro de la enorme habitación frente a un altar de símbolos extraños iluminado con velas cuya flama era de color azul oscuro. La concentración del hombre se vio interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta abrirse.

—Maou-sama, llego el momento— el intruso cuya vestimenta era igual a la del hombre se arrodillo.

— **¿Enserio?** — el hombre dejo de apreciar el altar y se volteo a ver a su subordinado.

— ¡Si señor! Esperamos sus órdenes— el subordinado bajo aun más la cabeza al sentir la mirada de su superior.

— **Oh, no pensé que en verdad Izanagi-kun ni Izanami-chan hicieran su jugada tan pronto** — de entre las sombras que proveían la capucha se deslumbro unos ojos color rojo sangre, — **Busca a alguien apto para hacer la tarea** — le dirijo esos tenebrosos ojos a su subordinado.

—Se-señor, ya tenemos a alguien que quiere liberar al Dios Árbol— el esbirro empezó a sudar frio al sentir la penetrante mirada de su jefe.

— **Dime nombre** — se volteo nuevamente a su altar.

—Obito Uchiha— fue la respuesta del ser inferior.

— **Perfecto, pero los preparativos van a tomar tiempo, Izanagi-kun hizo un buen trabajo al sellar mis poderes. ¡Fuera de mi vista!** — con voz fuerte y clara le ordeno a su subordinado que se fuera.

— ¡Enseguida Maou-sama! Iré a preparar todo— con paso apresurado salió de la gran habitación.

— **Fui olvidado hace millares, pero pronto renaceré** — con su vista fija en el altar empezó a recitar unas palabras en un lenguaje desconocido al mismo tiempo de que las flamas de las velas empezaron a danzar.

 **—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—**

Dos años han pasado desde que Naruto conoció a Kaguya, desde entonces los dos se habían vuelto inseparables hasta llegar a participar en las travesuras que el Uzumaki hacia como pintar las caras del Monte Hokage o ponerle polvo pica-pica en los uniformes en el cuartel ANBU, ¿Como lograron meterse en los cuarteles sin ser descubiertos?, ni la joven Kaguya sabía la razón.

En cuanto a su vivienda, al principio los dos habían estado viviendo en un edificio abandonado, su fuente de calor era una hoguera en un barril de algún combustible, y Naruto le había cedido a pesar de las protestas de la peli-blanca, las "sabanas" y la "cama" más cómoda. Pero eso cambio cuando en un descuido de parte de Kurama, los dos fueran capturados por un escuadrón ANBU y llevados ante el Hokage.

-_Flash back_-

—Hokage-sama, le hemos traído a Naruto Uzumaki, pero también tuvimos que traer a esta niña— dijo el ANBU después de que el Hokage lo despachara se fueron en una bola de humo.

— ¿Nos llamo _Hokage-sama_?— pregunto Naruto en un tono amenazante mientras sentía que Kaguya se escondía en su espalda.

—Naruto-kun, he estado buscándote durante un buen tiempo— dijo el viejo siendo amable.

— ¿Para qué?, ¡¿Para volverme a meter en un orfanato?!—le grito al Hokage liberando unas finas lagrimas, pero se las limpio cuando sintió que Kaguya escondía su cabeza en su espalda.

— ¿Cómo crees Naruto-kun?— pregunto desconcertado, —He estado buscándote cuando me entere que el orfanato en que estabas quebró para suministrarte una vivienda donde puedas establecerte— dijo el Hokage mirando compasivo como Naruto cambiaba su cara a una de asombro.

— ¿Vivienda?— dijo el rubio.

—Sí, es lo menos que puedo hacer al ser tan amigo de tus padres— dijo pero después se arrepintió de lo que dijo.

— ¡¿Conoce a mis padres?!— exclamo Naruto dejándole de importar por unos momentos a la persona que estaba apoyada en su espalda y salto al escritorio del Hokage haciendo que la persona caiga.

—Los conocía Naruto-kun, pero aun eres muy joven como para saber la verdad— dijo Hiruzen tratando de calmarlo, y ahí fue que noto a la otra presencia que se había olvidado que estaba allí.

— **Escúchalo chico, yo mismo me encargare de decirte cuando estés preparado, pero ahora no es el momento** — escucho la voz de su hermano hablándole.

— ¿Quien es la niña?— pregunto el viejo curioso.

—No es su problema...— replico pero fue regañado por la voz de su hermano, —Ella es Kaguya... Uzumaki— la presento diciendo su apellido al final al no saberse el de su amiga.

—Un gusto Hokage-sama— dijo la peli-blanca inclinándose.

— ¿Eres amiga de este muchacho?— pregunto mirando compasivamente a la niña.

—Sí Hokage-sama, conozco a Naru-kun desde hace unas semanas— dijo la niña sorprendiendo al Hokage.

—Bueno, no los sigo entreteniendo más— expreso y saco unas llaves de su escritorio, —Aquí tienen las llaves de su apartamento, un ANBU los escoltara hasta llegar a él, y no se preocupen; van a recibir una pensión hasta que se conviertan en ninjas si es que quieren serlo— explico y vio que los dos le asentían ante la idea de ser ninjas.

-_End Flash back_-

Después de ese día la situación económica de los chicos mejoro en gran medida, el apartamento que le había dado el Hokage estaba ubicado en el área comercial de la villa, además de que este constaba de una cocina/comedor a la cual Kaguya cayó encantada en el arte de cocinar, un baño con todo lo básico y una habitación con una cama amplia y un clóset para guardar la ropa y demás cosas. Aunque ninguno de los dos demostró alguna incomodidad en cuanto a dormir juntos.

Sus ropas también sufrieron un pequeño cambio, en el caso de Naruto, su chaqueta naranja fue reemplazada por una roja con el Kanji de nueve en su espalda y el Kanji de remolino en su hombro derecho, también se compro unos pantalones AMBU que mejoraban su movilidad cuando hacia bromas. En cuanto a Kaguya, su vestido fue reemplazado por una chaqueta corta (De esas que solo tapan la parte del pecho) y debajo tenía una polera de manga recortada hasta los codos, además de tener unos guantes sin dedos, también tenía unos pesqueros y sandalias ninjas.

Por petición de Naruto el Hokage le otorgo el apellido Uzumaki a Kaguya por no poseer alguno, además de que la relación con el viejo Hokage mejoro en gran medida hasta que estos dos llamaban al Hokage jiji. Y gracias a esa relación, los dos salían casi impunes cuando eran agarrados en sus bromas, aunque el que pagaba las consecuencias era Naruto, el rubio negaba la participación de Kaguya en sus bromas, y el Hokage sabía que eran mentiras del rubio de que la peli-blanca no participaba, pero le gustaba que el rubio tomara la responsabilidad.

En estos momentos vemos como los dos chicos estaban caminando por un parque de la aldea, dicho parque era famoso por sus Arboles de Sakura que florecían cada año, pero como estaban en pleno invierno, los arboles de Sakura por lógica no tenían ninguna flor. Los dos habían decidido comer afuera para poder disfrutar del aire fresco que les suministraba el invierno sin sentir la adrenalina de tener a alguien persiguiéndote por jugarle alguna broma, vieron un claro y extendieron una manta donde pusieron la distintas comidas que Kaguya había preparado con antelación.

—Tu comida si es sorprendente Kagu-chan— dijo Naruto probando un bocado de un Onigiri de frijoles.

—Gracias Naru-kun, pero no comas deprisa, te vas a atragantar— regaño la chica.

—Como digas— asintió siguiendo comiendo.

Todo hubiera sido perfecto si no hubiera sido que escucharon una especie de pelea un poco alejados de ellos, al principio ignoraron los gritos ya que eso no era problema de ellos, pero el grito de una niña hizo que se levantaran y fueran a ver qué pasaba. Vieron un grupo de cinco niños, tres chicos mayores que ellos dos, un niño de unos 5 años y una chica de su misma edad. El grupo de los tres mayores al parecer estaba molestando al menor, pero la chica había decidido defenderlo pero perdió debido a que la superaban en número.

—Vamos Naru-kun— dijo Kaguya viendo molesta a los mayores que se estaban burlando de la chica.

—Como órdenes Kagu-chan— asintió.

—Ustedes, dejen a la chica— dijo Kaguya cuando estaban lo suficientemente cerca.

— ¿Eh?, pero si tenemos a unos valientes por aquí— dijo uno de los chicos.

—Vamos a enseñarles a no meterse con sus mayores— sugirió el otro.

—Los niños tienen que estar con sus mamis— término de decir el que faltaba.

Lo siguiente que paso sucedió de una manera muy rápida, dos fueron a por Kaguya creyendo que iba a ser la más fácil de someter, pero lo que no contaban es que de alguna manera la chica desapareció de su vista apareciendo detrás de uno de ellos y levanto su mano apuntándolo.

—Futatsu kamigami: Defuragu ( **Dos dioses: Desfragmentación** ) — y de su mano salió una energía invisible que hizo que el chico saliera disparado hasta quedar incrustado en una pared y por consecuente inconsciente.

— ¡Maldita perra! — dijo el otro con ira al ver que su compañero fue noqueado.

—Yottsu kamigami: Seishin-tekina shōheki ( **Cuatro dioses: Barrera espiritual** )— dijo y alzo otra vez su mano y frente de ella se formo una barrera semi-transparente que en lo que el chico choco contra ella fue mandado de regreso dándose un golpe en la cabeza con una roca, — ¿Pero que fue eso? — se pregunto viéndose las manos.

-_Con Naruto_-

—Ven niño de mama, a que no puedes atacarme— provoco el maleante que faltaba.

—Te enseñare tu lugar— dijo y fue a atacarlo. Los golpes de Naruto eran torpes y algunos fallaban estrepitosamente, aunque eso era de esperarse de alguien quien nunca había luchado en su vida. Cuando Naruto fallo otro de sus ataques el busca pleitos le dio una patada en la boca del estomago sacándole el aire.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?, mejor anda a llorar con tu mami— se burlo.

—Maldito— dijo y una energía roja lo envolvió. Antes de que el mayor se pudiera dar cuenta, ya estaba incrustado en un árbol con al menos cuatro costillas rotas y Naruto aun estaba envuelto en ese Chakra rojo intenso.

— **Cálmate chico, si se enteran nada bueno podría pasar** — le dijo Kurama en su mente tratándolo de calmar.

— ¿Naru-kun? — dijo Kaguya viendo el estado del rubio.

El chakra se empezó a disolver poco a poco hasta que no quedo rastro de él, —Estoy bien Kagu-chan— dijo el rubio con voz calmada.

— ¿Us-uste-des qui-quiénes son? — pregunto la chica que habían salvado.

— ¡Hola!, soy Naruto Uzumaki y ella es Kaguya Uzumaki un gusto— dijo Naruto retomando su expresión alegre.

— ¿Estás bien? — pregunto la peli-blanca ayudando a la chica a levantarse.

—S-si gra-gracias, s-soy Hina-nata Hyûga— se presento la chica.

Cuando lograron verla bien se sorprendieron, no era menos, la chica esa Hinata tenía los mismos ojos que Kaguya, la Hyûga al ver también los ojos de la Uzumaki también se sorprendió. Naruto invito a Hinata y al niño a que los acompañara a comer, pero el niño se fue antes de que siquiera Naruto formulara palabra alguna, y en cuanto a la Hyûga, ella acepto gustosa, pero en realidad le quería preguntar unas cuantas cosas a la Uzumaki.

— ¿Po-por qué ti-enes e-eso-sos ojos? — pregunto Hinata curiosa.

—Eso mismo te pregunto a ti, ¿Por qué tus ojos se parecen a los míos? — también le lanzo la misma pregunta.

—Desde que Kagu-chan tiene memoria siempre ha tenido esos ojos— dijo Naruto serio.

—L-los Hy-ûga na-nacemos co-con es-es-tos o-ojos, es un-estro Ke-kkei Gen-genkai el By-byakugan— explico cómo pudo.

— ¿Entonces significa que soy una Hyûga? — se pregunto viéndose las manos.

—N-no, no co-conoz-co a nin-gún Hyû-ga co-con esas ca-carac-racterísticas— negó Hinata.

—Bueno, ¡Comamos que tengo hambre! — dijo Naruto con drama tocándose el estomago.

—Tienes razón, come sin pena Hinata-chan, todo lo prepare yo— dijo Kaguya mostrando una sonrisa.

—Es-esta bi-en— asintió y tomo con timidez una taza de miso.

— **Oye chico** — llamo Kurama en la mente de Naruto.

— _¿Qué paso Kurama-nii?_ — le pregunto.

— **Lo de hoy me hizo pensar, necesitan entrenamiento si quieren entrar a la academia, por lo que a partir de mañana van a seguir un régimen estricto de duro entrenamiento** — dijo el zorro.

— ¡¿EH?! — exclamo a viva voz sorprendiendo a sus acompañantes.

Y el zorro cumplió con su palabra. Levanto a Naruto a las 5:00am con todos los medios posibles, cuando el rubio se logro levantar también despertó a su amiga que dormía a su lado, aunque a esta si se despertó con más facilidad. Prepararon el desayuno y comieron para después empezar con el primer ejercicio matutino: Darle dos vueltas a la aldea.

Gracias a que casi diariamente eran perseguidos por los ANBU esa tarea se les hizo fácil, pero la moral se les bajo cuando el zorro les dijo que a partir de mañana serian cinco por lo fácil que les había resultado. Por órdenes del zorro fueron a uno de los campos de entrenamientos más apartados de la aldea y siguieron con el itinerario preparado por el Bijû.

Como era el primer día de entrenamiento el zorro fue "Compasivo" con los chicos, primero les hizo hacer 20 flexiones, 20 abdominales y 20 sentadillas. Después del calentamiento empezó con primero a enseñarles control de Chakra haciéndolos escalar un árbol solo usando Chakra en sus pies. Al principio se les dificulto, pero cuando el zorro les dijo que pararan solo habían subido un total de 5 metros Naruto y Kaguya subió dos metros más que el.

Después empezaron un combate amistoso de Taijutsu donde el zorro les decía las aberturas y los errores que cometían, cuando acabaron ya era de medio día por lo que se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol a comer el almuerzo que la peli-blanca había hecho esta mañana. Apenas acabaron de comer el zorro les ordeno que fueran a la biblioteca y buscaran ejercicios de control de Chakra para principiantes ya que el de intermedio y avanzado solo era para Chûnin y Jônin.

También el zorro aprovecho y les dijo que leyeran un poco de política y economía ya que presentía que en un futuro iban a necesitar esos conocimientos. Después de unas horas salieron de la biblioteca y fueron al campo de entrenamiento a volver a practicar el escalar el árbol. Les fue tan bien como esta mañana, Naruto solo pudo escalar unos centímetros más y Kaguya casi escala el árbol, bueno, el árbol solo medía 11 metros. Kurama le atribuía eso a que Kaguya por alguna razón (Que el sabia) Kaguya tenía mejor control de Chakra que Naruto. La chica aprovecho ese momento y le pregunto acerca de esas habilidades extrañas que ella uso ayer, por supuesto de que el zorro contesto con un "Ni idea".

Al día siguiente habían hecho el mismo patrón que el de ayer, le dieron cinco vueltas que se convirtieron en un total de casi once ya que a Naruto se le había ocurrido la magnífica idea de jugarle una broma a unos Jônin que estaban en la entrada de la aldea y los empezaron a perseguir. Los estiramientos aumentaron en 10 haciendo que los chicos terminaran aun mas cansados, después se pusieron a practicar control de Chakra subiendo el mismo árbol, cabe decir que ninguno de los dos hizo alguna especie de progreso.

— **Chico** — llamo Kurama deteniendo a Naruto.

— ¿Qué paso Kurama-nii? — pregunto.

— **Te voy a enseñar un Jutsu que les va a servir mucho** — dijo entusiasmando al chico.

— ¿Qué paso Naru-kun? — Pregunto Kaguya al ver que su amigo se había detenido, pero después vio que empezó a trazar sellos de mano y se envolvió en una nube de humo, — ¿Estás bien Naru-kun? — dijo preocupada y se asombro que cuando la nube de humo se disperso habían dos Narutos.

—Hola Kagu-chan— saludaron los dos Narutos con una sonrisa.

— ¡¿Pero qué?! — exclamo sorprendida.

—Es un Jutsu que…— pero se detuvo al ver que su clon empezó a expulsar Chakra rojizo burbujeante haciendo que el rubio original se apartara asustado, las uñas del clon se alargaron, parte del pelo se pinto rojo y las pupilas se rasgaron.

— **¡OOHH si!** — exclamo el clon estirándose, — **Que bien se siente ser libre** — dijo para después fijar su vista en los dos chicos que lo miraban con curiosidad, — **Me presento, soy el Kyubi no Yoko, pero díganme Kurama, o si prefieren me dicen "El ser más poderoso del mundo". ¿Saben qué?, mejor llámenme por ese último** — dijo el clon pensando.

— ¿Kurama-nii? — pregunto Naruto mirando a su "Clon".

— ¿Eres el hermano de Naru-kun? — pregunto la peli-blanca.

— **Basta de charla, enséñale los sellos a kaguya y hagan cinco clones cada uno, ahora empieza el verdadero entrenamiento** — ordeno el Kyubi.

Y así la tortu… que diga, entrenamiento comenzó. Cada uno hizo cinco clones que lo hicieron hacer el ejercicio de caminar por los arboles, Kurama les ordeno que hicieran otros cinco más para que practiquen los Jutsus básicos que les iban a enseñar en la academia mientras que ellos dos se ponían a entrenar Taijutsu ya que Kurama no se quería arriesgas a que los chicos recibieran una sobre-carga de información cuando los clones se dispersaran. Y ese fue un dato curioso cuando Kurama les explico el verdadero propósito de los clones.

Los originales fueron nueva mente a la biblioteca a seguir con su lectura. Al medio día tomaron nuevamente el almuerzo mientras veían a los clones trabajar siendo supervisados por un clon de Naruto poseído por Kurama. Al final del día fueron de vuelta al apartamento, cenaron y por sugerencia de Kurama se acostaron en la cama antes de dispersar los clones, como consecuencia, los dos se desmayaron por la sobre-carga de información.

-_Una semana después_-

Una semana ha pasado desde que el "Entrenamiento" de Kurama había empezado, los chicos habían avanzado decentemente en su entrenamiento. En la parte del entrenamiento de control de Chakra, los chicos ya podían caminar con tranquilidad por los arboles por lo que habían pasado a la siguiente parte del entrenamiento; caminata por el agua, aunque ya tenían dos días de estar practicando no podían mantenerse a flote por más de diez segundos.

En Taijutsu los chicos no habían avanzado mucho por falta de un maestro apropiado, y el Taijutsu de los zorros de Kurama era muy fuerte para los chicos por lo que lo único que hacían eran pelearse entre ellos para agudizar su velocidad de reacción mientras eran supervisados por un clon de Naruto poseído por Kurama que les decía las aberturas y los fallos.

En Ninjutsu los chicos también habían avanzado mucho, pero a falta de un papel de Chakra para saber sus naturalezas Kurama solo les había enseñado los Jutsus básicos. El Kawarimi no Jutsu era uno de ellos, consistía en reemplazarse con un objeto para esquivar un ataque, el Henge no Jutsu que en opinión de los chicos era el segundo Jutsu después del Kage Bunshi que más les era útil ya que les permitía acceder a secciones de la biblioteca solo para ninjas transformándose en distintos Chûnin y Jônin. Y por ultimo estaba el Shunshi no Jutsu, que consistía en moverse a alta velocidad a distancias cortas o largas, lo único malo de ese Jutsu era que necesitaba concentración y mucho Chakra.

En el Genjutsu no se habla. Ninguno de los dos había podido aprender ninguna ilusión ya que el zorro carecía de alguno en su arsenal, pero se prometieron leer sobre alguno en la biblioteca. En Shurikenjutsu y Kunaijutsu también habían mejorado siendo capaces de dar en el centro a un blanco a 20 metros de distancia, estaban practicando en darles a blancos en movimientos pero se les estaban dificultando.

En estos momentos vemos a los chicos que estaban en su descanso para almorzar mientras que los clones entrenaban, pero un ruido proveniente de los arbustos cercanos los puso en alerta, cada uno invoco dos clones y se fueron acercando a los arbustos, sus temores se calmaron cuando lograron visualizar una cabellera azul que ya conocían muy bien.

—Hola Hinata-chan— saludo Naruto sobre-saltando a la oji-perla.

—Hola Hina, ¿Qué haces? — pregunto Kaguya viendo curiosa a la Hyûga.

—Ho-hola Na-naruto-kun, Kaguya-san. Solo los es-estaba vi-vien-do— dijo jugando con sus dedos con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— ¡Kawaii! — chillo Kaguya abrazando a Hinata posesivamente.

—Oye Hinata-chan, tengo una idea— dijo Naruto interrumpiendo a Kaguya.

— ¿Qué planeas Naru-kun? — pregunto la peli-blanca.

—Acompáñanos a entrenar Hinata-chan— dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a la peli-azul.

— ¡Qué gran idea Naruto! — Exclamo Kaguya pasando de abrazar a Hinata a abrazar al rubio, —Acompáñanos Hina ¿Siiii? — dijo poniendo ojos de cachorrito regañado.

—Es-esta bi-bien Kagu-kaguya-san— asintió la oji-perla nerviosa.

— ¡Esta hecho! — Exclamo y jalo el brazo de la Hyûga hacia donde estaban entrenando, —Hemos leído que los Hyûga son expertos en Taijutsu y necesitamos ayuda— dijo poniéndose en posición de Taijutsu.

—Tra-tare de ha-cer l-lo me-mejor que pu-eda— dijo la chica poniéndose en posición del Juken.

-_En un lugar cercano_-

—Voy a informar a Danzô-sama de esto— dijo una figura enmascarada para después desvanecerse en una nube de humo.

-_En la base subterránea Raíz_-

Raíz, una subdivisión ANBU súper secreta fundada por el Nidaime Hokage Tobirama Senju para proteger a la aldea entre las sombras, esta división cayó en manos de Danzô Shimura hace unos años convirtiéndola en una división especializada en misiones para un "Bien" para Konoha, pero en realidad Danzô usa Raíz para sus propios fines llegando a hacer tratos con otras aldeas hasta con el Sannin traidor Orochimaru.

En estos momentos vemos a Danzô sentado tras un escritorio siendo protegido por sus dos ANBU Raíz más confiables, en ese momento en frente de él aparece el mismo enmascarado que estaba vigilando a los chicos. El ANBU se arrodillo con sumo respeto antes de empezar a dar el informe correspondiente.

—Danzô-sama, listo para dar mi informe sobre Uzumaki Naruto— dijo el ANBU sin emociones.

—Prosigue— ordeno dejando el papeleo a un lado.

—Ahora si estamos seguros, el Kyubi no murió en la misma noche que el cuarto— dijo el ANBU.

—Entonces es cierto que el Uzumaki es el Jinchuriki del Kyubi, y ¿Qué hay acerca de la chica que siempre lo acompaña? — le pregunto.

—Uzumaki Kaguya todavía es un misterio Danzô-sama, pero esta al mismo nivel que Uzumaki Naruto— dijo haciendo molestar al viejo tuerto.

— ¡Incompetentes! ¡Les envío a hacer una tarea simple que consiste en averiguar la identidad de una niña y no pueden! — dijo azotando la mesa, pero el ANBU no se inmuto.

—Y una noticia relevante Danzô-sama, la heredera Hyûga se unió a los dos chicos— dijo calmando la ira del tuerto.

—Eso sí que me interesa, sigue vigilándolos, pero que no se te escape nada— le ordeno para que después el ANBU se fuera con un "Hai", —Esa información me vendrá de maravilla para volverme Hokage de una vez por todas— dijo empezando a maquinar algún plan siniestro (Esto me quedo muy lol).

-_Horas más tarde_-

Después de que hicieran el entrenamiento básico, los chicos se despidieron de Hinata y se fueron a dar una vuelta por la aldea antes de irse al departamento para desvanecer los clones, que a pesar de que ya no hacían que perdieran el conocimiento, aun hacia que se sintieran mareados y que perdieran el sentido del equilibrio durante un buen tiempo.

Los dos estaban buscando un buen establecimiento de comida rápida para poder cenar, ese día Kaguya no se sentía con muchas ganas o mejor dicho, se encontraba muy cansada para cocinar por lo que habían acordado comer en la calle. Caminaron hasta que un establecimiento llamado Ichiraku Ramen les llamo la atención, se trataba de un establecimiento simple con unas cuantas mesas y una barra donde las personas se podía sentar y comer.

—Buenas noches, quiero un Ramen de cerdo— dijo Naruto apenas se sentó.

—A mi igual por favor— dijo Kaguya pidiendo lo mismo.

—Claro, ya se los traigo— dijo el viejo encargado.

El viejo se veía que era alguien amable, y al parecer él y su hija, una joven de unos 16 años calculaban los chicos, eran los que mantenían el establecimiento. Cuando les trajeron los tazones se deleitaron ante el olor exquisito que salía de la comida, y cuando se llevaron el primer bocado a la boca sintieron que transcendían a un nuevo mundo de sabores, y en menos de veinte segundos ya habían terminado sus respectivos tazones.

— ¡Mas! — exclamaron extendiendo los tazones.

—Oh, en verdad que les gusto— dijo el viejo agarrando los tazones para irles a llenárselos nuevamente.

A la final se comieron cada uno 15 tazones de Ramen humeante antes de irse, aunque eso les costó un fuerte regaño de parte de Kurama por comer "Comida basura" como le decía, aunque los dos chicos le decían que el Ramen era la comida digna para dioses. Cuando llegaron al apartamento, deshicieron los clones y sufrieron los efectos secundarios antes de que se quedaran dormidos.

 **Próximo capítulo: Días de academia**

 **.**

 **— ¡Y corte! — como director de película barata el autor corto la escena.**

 **—Sin comentarios— se volteo furiosa evitando al autor.**

 **—Perdónenla, aun sigue molesta por lo de hace rato— poniéndose en pose Seiza el autor empezó a pedir disculpas.**

 **—Pasa a las notas finales, que el tiempo es oro— le reprocho al autor.**

 **¡Aye sir! Y con eso finalizamos el cap de esta semana. Como verán ya se hicieron algunos cambios importantes en cuanto a la trama, como lo es la amistad de Hinata y los dos "Uzumaki", también un régimen de entrenamiento impuesto por Kurama (Por régimen quiero decir semi-tortura e.e). Para aclarar, ni Naruto, Kaguya o Hinata van a tener un nivel que digas "Que súper op tío, se carga Akatsuki con la edad de 9 años", no, no, no. El nivel de ellos tres al finalizar la academia va a hacer casi el mismo que el de Kakashi, ya que ¡Por dios! Son unos niños todavía (Excluyendo a Kaguya que no sabe controlar su poder y además de que lo tiene "Sellado" debido a los dioses).**

 **Aunque ya a Shippuden su nivel va a aumentar exponencialmente, y como pudieron leer al principio, deberán aumentar su nivel debido a ese "Maou" (Si saben lo que significa ya podrán imaginarse a lo que se deberán enfrentar). Con respecto a la trama "Cannon", quiero mantenerlo lo más pegado posible, pero con algunos "Rellenos", pero no van a ser rellenos en sí. Lo que quiero poner va a ser él como Naruto se va a relacionar con los demás Jinchûrikis.**

 **Y como última cosa que quiero comentarles, si quieren que algo sea cambiado (Siempre y cuando no interfiera con lo que tengo en mente), siéntanse libres en ponerlo en la caja de comentarios, me gusta que mis lectores participen, así que consejos y demás cosas son muy bien bienvenidas. Oh, y más a priori, quiero saber estas dos cosas; ¿Sasuke bueno o malo?, y Zabuza y Haku ¿Muertos o vivos?, y si la respuesta es "Vivo" ¿Haku hombre o mujer? ( Pero esa fueron tres preguntas) Shh, déjame a mi rollo). Pero "OJO", este no va a ser un Harem, va a ser un NaruxKaguxHina, así que perdón por lo que querían Harem. Sin más que decir, me despido.**

 **Pdta: Su opinión es valiosa, así que se agradece que la refleje en la caja de comentarios (Review), su opinión podría serle de ayuda al autor en esta historia.**

 **Pdta2: El prox cap se subirá cuando haya una mínima cantidad de comentarios (Deben de saberlo ya al leer el titulo del sig cap), que tengan feliz semana.**

 **ATT: Suin y Nami.**


	3. Días de academia

**¡Hey Distarches a todos mis queridos lectores! ¿Cómo estáis?, espero que bien, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de "Descendiente primordial".**

— **Ahora si empiezo a ver los resultados— Nami vio satisfecha la pantalla que mostraba los datos del capítulo anterior.**

— **Ya te decía yo, pero tú siempre tan obstinada— el autor la vio con ojos entrecerrados.**

— **pasa a las notas si no quieres que te deje sin descendencia— y con un cuchillo que ni siquiera el autor sabe de dónde salió lo amenazo.**

— **¡Mi virilidad! — el autor se protegió con una almohada "Esa" zona.**

— **Veamos, ¿Con dolor o sin dolor? — con una mirada maquiavélica se empezó a acercar poco a poco.**

 **Vayamos rápido a por las notas antes de quedarme sin hijos O.O… Bueno, bueno, bueno, que bien se siente saber que le gusta mi historia, aunque creo que me pase con algo, y gracias a uno de ustedes me di cuenta, ya no vuelvo a hacer spoiler sobre sucesos futuros en mi historia, es una promesa (Que quiero mantener), pero es que está en mi naturaleza spoilear a las personas (T_T), pero ya pasando a lo serio, mientras mas review reciba, me voy a esmerar en sacar un mejor capitulo y más largo, como tenia este casi acabado y como me dio la chispa de la inspiración, lo decidí terminar y subirlo directamente hoy, y eso que lo pensaba subir la próxima semana, pero bueno, dos cap en una semana no hace daño (e.e). Pero eso sí, voy a poner un horario ahora que esta paso a ser mi historia principal, y va a ser el mismo horario que el que tenía "Un mundo irreal", ósea, actualizo los sábados-domingos, o si no los lunes-martes sin falta. No los entretengo más y pasemos a lo bueno.**

 **.**

 **Review:**

 **Gadihan** **: Gracias por el review. Jajaja, necesito a Sasuke para el futuro, así que no lo podre matar (De momento e.e). Decidido, dejo a Zabuza y a Haku vivos, les daré un buen uso en el futuro (^.^). Perdón, pero por la falta de votantes, decidí dejar a Haku hembra al leer el review de Hotday, disculpa. Disfruta el cap.**

 **Hotday productions** **: Gracias por el review largo. Tratare de hacer que la historia vaya lo más lenta como mi cabeza me lo permita, quiero que la graduación sea dentro varios caps (Estoy planeando varios sucesos antes de que eso ocurra). Lo de Anko, estaba pensando en una sensei para los chicos, estaba considerando a Yugao pero me diste esa fantástica idea (Aunque es muy usada en Fics donde a Naruto se le pone en otro equipo pero aun así la usare (Ups, se me escapo un spoiler, yo del futuro re-escribe este review)), lo de Shino ya lo tenía considerado, me agrada el chico y siempre me gusto su personalidad (En Boruto lo hicieron más… alegre). Lo de los spoiler perdóname, pero es que está en mi sangre, corre por mis venas spoilear a las personas (xD), pero tratare todo lo posible en no poner ningún Spoiler en mis notas, y si no simplemente las dejo de poner para no arriesgarme (Espero no llegar a eso, me gusta poner notas de autor T_T). decidido, Zabuza y Haku vivos, y gracias a ti encontré el motivo para darle más protagonismo (El que más pueda) al Aburame e.e. Sasuke, lo considerare, pero confórmate con la aptitud que muestra en este cap (No quise ahondar mucho ya que aun pienso ^-^). Disfruta el capitulo.**

 **PopCorn01** **: Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo en dejar un review. Me alegro de que te gustara la idea de Kaguya, solo he visto a contados Fic que la incluyen a ella, por lo que lo considere que sería original, y mas con el destino que le tengo a ella (e.e). Este Naruto no será OP, por ahora (e.e), pero en comparación con el del Anime, va a ser mucho más fuerte, eso si te lo aseguro, y lo va a necesitar, con el nuevo enemigo que integre se las va a ver feas (^-^). Disfruta el cap.**

 **: Gracias por el review, aunque un poco corto ¿Eh? (xD). Me alegro de que te gustara, aquí tienes la continuación.**

 **.**

 **Leyenda.**

—Blah, Blah, Blah— personaje hablando **.**

— _Blah, Blah, Blah_ — personaje pensando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah** — Entidad sobre-natural hablando.

— _ **Blah, Blah, Blah**_ **—** Entidad sobre-natural pensando.

—Katon: Gôkakyû no Jutsu ( **Elemento fuego: Jutsu gran bola de fuego** ) **—** técnica y traducción.

 **Disclamer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, solo los posibles Oc's son míos.**

 **Nota: Por mi carencia de información, puede que la masacre Uchiha no concuerde con lo ocurrido en el anime/manga, pido disculpas.**

 **Capitulo 3: Días de academia.**

Un año ha pasado desde que los chicos junto a Hinata habían empezado el entrenamiento y por fin había llegado el día. Hace dos meses habían acudido con el Hokage para que los inscribiera en la academia, porque como ellos no tenían tutores legales no podían hacer eso solos. El Hokage con gusto los había inscrito y les había dicho que hoy empezaban en la academia, pero se preguntaran ¿Cuál es el problema?, los dos llevaban más de un año levantándose a las 5:00am, pero justamente hoy el reloj despertador había sonado a las 7:45am, y la ceremonia de apertura era a las 8:15am.

— ¡Rápido Naru-kun, no llegaremos a tiempo!— Con su cabello destilando agua y con el cepillo de crema dental en la boca, Kaguya corría por la casa alistándose.

—Dame unos minutos, casi acabo de comer— Naruto tenía el cabello en el mismo estado que el de la oji-perla, además de tener un bol de ramen en sus manos devorando todo su contenido.

Debido a que se habían despertado súper tarde, a los dos se le habían acumulado las tareas, tuvieron que bañarse juntos mientras hacían sus necesidades diarias, aunque de vez en cuando se bañaban juntos por estar listos antes de la 5:30am que era la hora cuando salían a correr, lo encontraban un poco incomodo por lo que no lo hacían muy a menudo. Menos mal que tenían comida "Instantánea", Kaguya agarro unos panes de la despensa y los calentó mientras que Naruto se sirvió ramen.

Cuando estuvieron listos, vieron que eran las 8:07am por lo que empezaron a correr por los tejados. Debido a que su departamento se encontraba a diez minutos a paso de ninja, tuvieron que emplear los resultados de los entrenamientos e hicieron el sello de la rata liberando unos sellos especiales de gravedad que Kurama les había instruido para el entrenamiento.

Llegaron al techo de la academia justo cuando el timbre de comienzo de clases sonó. Bajaron del tejado y entraron a la academia junto a varios niños que seguramente también era su primer día de clases. Fueron hasta el área de entrenamiento del exterior donde estaban muchos niños en hileras viendo al lugar donde estaba el Hokage dispuesto a dar el discurso de inicio del año.

—Pss, Naruto-kun, Ka-kaguya-san, por aquí— escucharon que alguien los llamaban.

—Ohayô Hinata-chan— con su mano saludo a la Hyûga

—Hola Hina— Imito a su compañero y saludo a la chica Hyûga.

— ¿Se les hizo tarde hoy? — Con una mirada curiosa les pregunto a los chicos.

—Sí, nuestro reloj biológico fallo y el despertador sonó tarde hoy— el rubio se casco la cabeza nervioso revelándole a la chica el porqué habían llegado a esa hora.

—De u-ustedes dos ya ni sé que pueda pasar— la oji-perla soltó unas risitas al escuchar lo que dijo el rubio.

—Ya el Hokage acabo de dar el discurso— la otra oji-perla les llamo la atención al notar que el Hokage se estaba yendo y que los instructores los estaban separando para los salones.

Y como la peli-blanca había dicho, unos instructores llegaron y los llamaron para llevarlos a los salones que les correspondían. Por suerte los tres habían quedado juntos, además de unos chicos con los que Naruto y Kaguya habían mantenido relación pero sin llegar más allá, se sentaron en casi la última fila quedando Naruto en el centro, Kaguya a su derecha y Hinata a su izquierda, cuando el salón se termino de llenar, Naruto pudo ver algunos rostros que eran famosos como los herederos de los clanes.

— _Reconocimiento Kurama-nii_ — pidió a su inquilino.

— **Déjame ver** — la voz gruesa de su inquilino resonó en su cabeza, — **Kiba Inuzuka, su clan se especializa en los Jutsus de cooperación con animales, y al parecer el no es la excepción** —Naruto pudo ver al chico Inuzuka con el que había tenido algunos altercados, — **Ino Yamanaka, su clan se especializa en Jutsus mentales, su padre es miembro del IT** — fijo su vista en una rubia de ojos azules, era la primera vez que la veía así que no tenía un concepto en contra la chica, — **Shino Aburame, su clan se especializa en Jutsus que usan insectos, y por lo visto le gusta el misterio** — se refirió a un chico que tenía una capucha junto a unas gafas que impedían ver su rostro, Naruto si había cruzado palabras con el Aburame, hasta habían veces que se reunían en el parque para charlar, — **Shikamaru Nara, su clan se especializa en Jutsus de posesión de sombra y sus variantes, además de tener un CI superior a la del un humano promedio** — Naruto reconoció al chico con el que había tenido una que otra conversación en el pasado.

— ¿Quién _tiene el CI más elevado?, ¿El o yo?_ — con esa duda en la mente le pregunto a su "hermano".

— **Él, ahora déjame continuar** — regaño y recibió como respuesta un leve "Hai" de parte de su chico, — **Chôji Akimichi, su clan se especializa en Jutsus de expansión corporal, además de que su clan inventaron las Píldoras de Soldados** — se refirió al chico de "Huesos grandes" que estaba comiendo una bolsa de frituras. El y kaguya se habían encontrado con el anteriormente cuando estaban en un puesto de barbacoa, pero no establecieron una conversación relevante, — **Y por último, Sasuke Uchiha, su clan es especialista en el Katon además de ser usuarios del Doujutsu Sharingan; un Doujutsu capaz de copiar cualquier jutsu existente y de predecir los ataques del oponente** — dijo refiriéndose a un chico peli-negro que estaba en una de las esquinas del salón solo.

— ¿Qué tal? — escucho que su amiga Kaguya lo llamo.

—Están todos los herederos de los clanes de la aldea— esa respuesta hizo que Kaguya se lamiera la boca mientras sonreía.

—Es nuestro momento para demostrar lo que valemos Naru-kun— la aptitud de Kaguya contagio un poco a Naruto.

—Esperen chicos, creo que no sería buena idea que destaquemos mucho— la voz de la razón cayó sobre los chicos.

— ¿Por qué Hina-chan? — ante la pregunta la oji-perla se puso a pensar antes de contestar.

—Soy considerada la más débil Hyûga, y ustedes son unos huérfanos, ¿Que mejoremos así sin más no sería sospechoso? — el punto que expuso la oji-perla era válido.

—Mou, pero yo le quería patear el trasero a ese Uchiha— señalo a Sasuke que no hacía más que rechazara a las chicas que le iban a proponerle algo, —Parece como si tuviera un palo de dos metros en el trasero— con el ceño levemente fruncido se acostó en la mesa.

—Tranquilo Naru-kun, ya vas a tener tu tiempo para lucirte— la Uzumaki le palmeo la espalda a su amigo.

—Muy bien mina-san, guarden silencio— las conversaciones de todos fueron interrumpidas por la llegada del profesor, —Mi nombre es Iruka y seré su profesor durante la estadía de ustedes en la academia— el nombrado Iruka saco una carpeta y después la abrió para decir, —Ahora voy a pasar lista, presten atención— y empezó a nombrar a cada uno de los alumnos del salón.

—Este profesor…— Naruto se le quedo viendo a Iruka tratando de recordar algo.

— ¿Qué paso Naru-kun? — Al ver la rara expresión que puso su compañero, Kaguya quiso saber que pensaba.

—Este profesor nos ayudo antes de que el Hokage nos diera el apartamento, cuando nos atraparon robando unas manzanas y el las pago para que no nos hicieran nada— Recordó de golpe embozando una sonrisa.

—E-entonces es de fiar— Hinata hablo después de decir "Presente" cuando dijeron su nombre.

—Oh, ya recordé— imitando los gestos del Uzumaki rubio, la peli-blanca se rasco la cabeza.

—Serás Kagu-chan— vio a su compañera con los ojos entre-cerrados.

—Uzumaki Kaguya— escucharon el nombre de la peli-blanca.

—Presente— levantando la mano aviso de su presencia.

—Uzumaki Naruto— seguidamente fue el nombre del rubio el cual llamaron.

—Aquí profesor— de forma energética levanto su mano.

—Tampoco tienes que ser así Naruto-kun— le recrimino la Hyûga.

—Ya, ya, Hinata-chan— con un gesto de mano mando a callar a la chica.

—No seas malo con Hina Naru-baka— y la peli-blanca le dio un zape al ver que el Uzumaki había hecho que la Hyûga soltara unas lagrimas.

—Gomen Hinata-chan— juntando sus manos pidió perdón.

—N-no te preocupes Naruto-kun— con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas le sonrió al rubio.

— ¡Muy bien clases! — Iruka llamo usando un Jutsu extraño a ojos de los chicos que hizo que su voz se amplifique, —Hoy les iba a introducir en la historia ninja…— los quejidos en general de los chicos interrumpió su explicación, —… Pero los del consejo me ordenaron que hiciéramos unas prácticas para evaluar sus niveles iníciales— esas palabras calmaron a los bulliciosos estudiantes, —Ahora síganme hacia la arena de afuera— y con un ademan de mano les señalo que lo siguieran a afuera del aula.

Ordenados en filas todos salieron hacia el patio de la academia donde habían varias cosas para practicar las habilidades ninja, desde un campo de tiro de Kunai y Shuriken, hasta una gran pista de obstáculos que emociono a más de uno. Pero sus ánimos se vinieron abajo cuando Iruka les dijo que solo iban a ocupar el campo de tiro y la arena para un pequeño enfrentamiento entre ellos mismos para que Iruka evaluara sus habilidades iníciales como el consejo le ordeno.

—Muy bien todos, formen una pequeña fila para practicar con Kunais— les informo Iruka y todos hicieron una fila esperando su turno.

Uno a uno los chicos fueron pasando, los de familia de civiles solo habían asestado uno o dos Kunais en los blancos, mientras que los herederos de clanes habían asestado cuatro y cinco, solo Sasuke había dado a seis blancos, y por supuesto eso atrajo la atención de todas las chicas del salón excepto claro que Hinata y Kaguya ni le prestaron atención. Cuando todo el turno de la peli-blanca, esta a propósito dio cuatro en el centro, aunque en sus entrenamientos había dado hasta ocho, en cuando al rubio, Kaguya lo tuvo que amenazar para que fallara unos cuantos, pero aun así el chico dio cinco en el blanco.

Después pasaron al área donde iban a combatir, por supuesto que serian separados por género. El desempeño de todos era por decirlo de una manera amable… desastrosa, pero era de esperarse de estudiantes que apenas iniciaban en la academia. Naruto se tuvo que enfrentar al chico Nara que inmediatamente se negó a combatir diciendo "Rubios problemáticos" y se fue a un rincón a seguir durmiendo, mientras que las chicas se enfrentaron con hijas de civiles, por lo que pudieron ganar sin arriesgar mucho.

Regresaron al salón donde Iruka les empezó a impartir clases sobre historia ninja, gracias a que Iruka les había prometido que si sacaban buenas calificaciones en el examen final iban a tener otra practicas en el campo de tiro así como en la arena, los chicos prestaron atención y tomaron nota de todo lo que el profesor les decía. Al tocar el timbre que daba al almuerzo, las chicas le dijeron a Naruto que esperara que ellas se encargarían de comprar el almuerzo para ellos.

El rubio se quedo solo en el salón ya que todos se habían ido a comer, se dispuso a salir del salón cuando se dio cuenta de una presencia que no había notado antes (O que había estado oculta), miro unos asientos más arriba y vio al heredero Aburame comiendo de un Bentô solo, se dio un golpe mental al pensar de que se trataba de un enemigo, debía de mejorar su capacidad sensorial, dejar que un estudiante de academia pasara desapercibido era inaceptable, y estaba seguro que cuando Kurama se enterara de lo que paso, le armaría una buena bronca.

—Yo Shino-san— alzo la mano al estar lo suficientemente cerca del peli-negro saludándolo.

—Hola Naruto-san, tiempo sin verlo— de una manera formal correspondió al saludo.

—Vamos hombre, no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo— paso su brazo por detrás del cuello del Aburame en un gesto de confianza.

— ¿Dónde están Kaguya-san y Hinata? — ignoro el gesto del rubio y siguió comiendo su almuerzo.

—Mou, si eres serio. Fueron a comprar algo de comer— removió la su brazo del cuello del Aburame y se sentó en la silla junto a él.

— ¿Cómo ha ido el entrenamiento? — eso sí es verdad que Naruto no se lo esperaba.

— ¿Entrenamiento? ¿Qué entrenamiento? — evito el "Contacto visual" todo nervioso.

—Mis insectos me dijeron que el Chakra de Kaguya-san, el de Hinata y el tuyo están fuera de los parámetros de estudiantes de academia— el rubio volteo a verlo nuevamente, pero el chico en ningún momento aparto la vista de su Bentô que ya no le quedaba mucho.

—Oh… bueno… ese entrenamiento… veraz…— el rubio no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para explicarle al Aburame, y para completar su desgracias, Kurama estaba dormido en estos momentos.

— ¡Naru-kun! Llegamos— como un ángel caído del cielo, la peli-blanca junto a la oji-perla entraron al salón.

— ¡Por aquí! — levanto la mano llamando a sus amigas.

—Oh, Konnichiwa Shino— la Hyûga saludo al chico de los insectos al percatarse de su presencia.

—Hinata, Kaguya-san— le asintió a las dos chicas en modo de saludo.

—Aquí tienes Naru-kun— le extendió al rubio su Bentô.

—Arigatô Kagu-chan— acepto el almuerzo de la chica y lo abrió.

No se volvió a tocar mas el tema del entrenamiento durante el resto de la hora del almuerzo, pero el rubio hizo una pequeña nota mental de en un futuro preguntarle al Aburame sobre si quería unirse a sus entrenamientos, tener al heredero de unos de los grandes clanes de la Hoja sería muy beneficioso para ellos, ya que a pesar del estatus de la Hyûga, era vista como una inútil a ojos de su padre, además de que el Aburame era un muy buen amigo para el rubio.

Al acabar la hora del almuerzo, los chicos se fueron a sus asientos y esperaron a que Iruka-sensei llegara, por desgracias de ellos, el Chûnin no tardo en llegar e inmediatamente empezó a impartir clases sobre la historia de la formación del sistema de las aldeas ninjas. Los tres amigos no prestaron atención, ya sabían sobre eso de la boca de alguien que literalmente vivió cuando eso pasó.

Cuando finalmente las clases acabaron por ese día, los chicos salieron como alma que lleva el diablo bueno, la Hyûga salió con más calma, y fueron a su puesto favorito para comer y discutir sobre lo ocurrido en el día en un ambiente agradable como lo era en Ichiraku Ramen. Los dos Uzumaki empezaron a arrasar con el inventario del señor Teuchi mientras que la Hyûga comía con toda la calma del mundo.

-_Oficina Hokage_-

El Kage era considerado el shinobi mas fuerte y capaz de su aldea, desde la fundación de las aldeas, los Kages la han sabido gobernar con mano de hierro y con una postura inquebrantable, pero siempre han tenido a un enemigo que no importaba cuan fuerte eran, ese enemigo siempre ha sido más fuerte que ellos, y ese enemigo es: El papeleo.

Yendo directo al punto, el Hokage se encontraba en la batalla campal contra ese poderoso enemigo, y no ayudaba que cada media hora su asistente le traía una pila de al menos 100 hojas más que firmar. Se fijo en una hoja en concreto, se trataba del informe de los encargados de limpiar el desastre dejado por las bromas de los "Hermanos Uzumaki". Suspiro al venirle a la cabeza un muy mal recuerdo.

-_Flash back, 1 año y medio atrás_-

—Hokage-sama— su asistente irrumpió en su oficina, —Danzô-sama desea hablar con usted— al decir ese nombre, el Hokage suspiro con pesar.

—Déjalo pasar— asintió y dejo de firmar los documentos.

—Hiruzen, ¿Cómo estás? — el Shimura entro a la oficina sonriente apoyado de su bastón.

—No me jodas Danzô, dime lo que quieres rápido, con el problema de la casi extinción de los Uchihas estoy muy ocupado— el Hokage frunció el ceño.

—Una palabra Hiruzen; Jinchûriki— la mención de esa palabra hizo que el Hokage se paralizara, pero lo supo disimular.

— ¿Qué hay con eso? — fingiendo indiferencia le pregunto.

—Sabes muy bien como yo que el Kyûbi no puede ser destruido— con cada palabra que decía, los nervios del viejo se le erizaban, —Dime ¿Quién es nuestro Jinchûriki? — el Shimura cerró su único ojo y apoyo sus dos manos en el bastón.

—No se Danzô, Minato no me dejo escrito o dicho sobre a quién había agarrado para sellar a la bestia— El Hokage seguía en su papel de desentendido.

—Sé muy bien del estado… peculiar de Kushina— le revelo el Halcón. Para Hiruzen era bien sabido que el Embarazo de Kushina así como su estado como Jinchûriki era un completo secreto que solamente tres personas lo sabían, y esas personas no incluían al viejo Shimura.

— ¿Cómo? — fu la simple y llana pregunta.

—Tengo mis medios Hiruzen, y te digo algo; cuando averigüe la identidad del Jinchûriki, lo voy a tomar como aprendiz de RAIZ, por las buenas o por las malas— y sin dejar que el Hokage dijera algo más, Danzô se retiro.

—Tori— y en frente de Hiruzen apareció un ANBU con la máscara con la forma de un pájaro.

—A sus órdenes Hokage-sama— por el tono de la voz, se podría decir que se trataba de una mujer.

—Quiero que vigiles los movimientos de Danzô Shimura— dio sus ordenes y la ANBU desapareció en una bola de humo no sin antes decir "Hai".

-_End Flash Back_-

—Ya soy viejo para esta mierda— agarro su pipa y se puso a fumar.

—Aquí tiene más trabajo Hokage-sama— su asistente entro con otra pila de papeles.

— ¡POR QUE A MI! — ese fue el grito que se escucho por toda la aldea.

-_Campo de entrenamiento numero 41_-

Debido al problema de posibles encuentros con Jônin o Chûnin, los chicos tuvieron que ir en busca de otro campo de entrenamientos para poder practicar sin que nadie los molestara. Por suerte encontraron este campo que por la cercanía con el "Bosque de la Muerte" nadie se acercaba a esas zonas y la hacía un buen lugar para entrenar, y eso sumado a que de vez en cuando grandes osos que escapaban de la regulación de los animales del "Bosque de la muerte" por parte de los Jônin aparecían por el lugar, eso les daba experiencias en combates de vida o muerte, aunque normalmente se enfrentaban contra osos de 2,5m de altura, entre los tres lo derrotaban con cierta dificultad.

— ¡vamos Kagu-chan! Hoy si vamos a poder caminar sobre el agua como kami manda— el siempre entusiasmado Naruto fue directo al pequeño lago del lugar quitándose los zapatos y la ropa de arriba por el camino.

—Naruto-kun siempre tan entusiasta— la oji-perla se puso a recoger la ropa que el rubio había tirado.

—No entiendo el entusiasmo, no hemos podido estar de pie sobre el agua por más de diez minutos— la peli-blanca suspiro.

—Yo creo en ustedes chicos, se que podrán hacerlo— la Hyûga dio sus palabras de ánimo.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo, tienes un excelente control de Chakra— la Uzumaki la vio con ojos entrecerrados, —Naru-kun es por influencia de Kurama, y yo no sé el porqué no me puedo mantener más tiempo, si en teoría mi control de Chakra es mejor que el de Naru-kun— se miro los pies como buscando algo.

—Hablando de Kurama-san, ¿Dónde está? — a la Hyûga se le hacía raro que el "Hermano" de Naruto no estuviera, desde que había empezado a entrenar con los chicos, el siempre estaba presente antes de que llegaran.

— ¿ **Hablaban de mi**? — como si fuese sido invocado, el clon de Naruto con las características que resaltaba que era Kurama que lo estaba poseyendo se encontraba empapado sentado en unas de las rocas cercanas a las chicas.

— ¡KYA! — Hinata salto del susto y por reflejo se escondió detrás de la peli-blanca.

—Tranquila Hina— la Uzumaki le acaricio la cabeza para que se calmara.

—No aparezca así Kurama-san— desde su posición le recrimino al clon poseído.

— **Lo que digas, ¡Naruto ven inmediatamente!** — ignorando lo que le dijo la peli-azul llamo al rubio.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

— **Muy bien, para hoy les tengo algo muy especial para ustedes** — Kurama estaba de pie y al frente de él estaban los tres chicos alineados.

— ¿Cómo que Kurama-nii? — el rubio pregunto alzando la mano.

— **Para ustedes dos** — señalo a las chicas, — **Hinata le va a enseñar a Kaguya a activar y manejar el Byakugan** — les ordeno con voz seria.

— ¿Eh? ¿Yo? — la Hyûga se señalo a sí misma.

—Tú puedes Hina— la Uzumaki le agarro la mano a la peli-azul.

— ¿Y yo Kurama-nii? — el rubio entusiasta se señalo.

— **Para ti voy a poner en práctica un experimente que he estado haciendo en ti desde hace años** — el clon embozo una sonrisa maligna.

— ¡¿Eh?! — el rubio se mostro indignado.

— ¿Y ese experimento cual es Kurama? — la peli-blanca se mostro curiosa.

— **Lo verán cuando Naruto esté listo, por ahora sigue con el entrenamiento de control de Chakra** — dejo con la duda a los chicos que lo miraron exigiendo respuestas, — ¡¿ **Qué me ven**?! **Inicien el entrenamiento** — una vena se le resalto en la sien al clon.

— ¡Si Kurama-sama! — los tres hicieron un saludo militar antes de irse a hacer lo ordenado.

El rubio volvió al lago para seguir con su práctica de control de Chakra mientras que las chicas se separaron un poco del rubio para hacer su propio entrenamiento. Kurama se volvió a sentar en la roca en donde siempre se sentaba a ver el entrenamiento de sus muchachos, pero una presencia hizo que se pusiera en alerta y con el fin de averiguar de dónde provenía se esfumo en una bola de humo.

— **Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí** — apareció detrás del espía sorprendiéndolo. Se asombro cuando vio que se trataba de un ANBU del Hokage, pensó que eran uno de esos ANBU RAIZ que siempre estaban vigilando al rubio.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — el ANBU saco un Kunai y se puso en guardia.

— **Alguien que no existe** — los ojos del clon resplandecieron haciendo que el ANBU se pusiera rígido de golpe soltando el Kunai, — **Repite después de mi: Aquí no paso nada, ni va a pasar nada** — digno de un mago que Hipnotiza a su ayudante, Kurama dijo unas palabras para estimular al ANBU.

—Aquí no paso nada, ni va a pasar nada— obedientemente el ANBU repitió las palabras del zorro.

— **Naruto y sus amigas solo vinieron a hablar sobre la academia en este lugar** — siguió dándole órdenes al ANBU.

—Naruto y sus amigas solo vinieron a hablar sobre la academia en este lugar— volvió a repetir las mismas palabras.

— **Vete** — y con un "Hai", el ANBU se fue en una nube de humo, — **Tsk, solo espero que los chicos se puedan defender cuando se sepa la verdad** — el clon murmuro antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo y volver a aparecer en la misma roca con la misma posición.

Cuando ya estaba anocheciendo, Kurama les dijo a los chicos que ya podían detenerse, aunque los resultados obtenidos fueron… desastrosos desde su punto de vista, Naruto no había progresado NADA en cuando a caminar sobre el agua, pero eso creía el que se debía a su "Experimento", Kaguya no podía controlar el flujo de Chakra que mandaba a sus ojos, por lo que mantener activo el Byakugan era una tarea difícil, y eso sumado a las malas explicaciones de parte de la Hyûga hacia el trabajo aun más complicado.

Pero no podía culparla, su padre solo la enseñaba a la fuerza, no se detenía a explicarle cómo funcionaban las cosas, por lo que le ordeno a la Hyûga que leyera los pergaminos del clan. Debió de haber empezado con esta parte del entrenamiento hace unos meses, pero con lo ocurrido con un "Pequeño" fallo en sus cálculos, no pudo iniciar. Pero bueno, aun faltaba mucho para que los chicos salieran de la academia, y se iba a asegurar de que tuvieran el nivel suficiente como para defenderse de lo que le esperaban afuera.

La primera parte del camino fueron caminando, cuando llegaron a la intercepción donde los camino de la Hyûga con el de los Uzumaki se dividían, se despidieron y se fueron por su lado, los dos Uzumaki decidieron abarcar el resto del camino saltando por los tejados de las casas por lo que no tardaron mucho en llegar a su casa.

—Voy a preparar la cena ¿Qué quieres comer Naru-kun? — la peli-blanca se quito la chaqueta y fue hacia la cocina.

—Prepara algo sencillo Kagu-chan, no vaya a ser que nos volvamos a quedar dormidos— el rubio dio en un punto muy válido.

—Como digas Naru-kun— escucho desde la cocina.

Comieron lo preparado por la chica, se cambiaron a sus piyama y se fueron a dormir. Afuera de su apartamento, oculto entre las sombras estaba un ANBU con el Kanji de NE en su máscara, el ANBU al ver que los Uzumaki se acostaron a dormir hablo por una radio que tenia y desapareció en una nube de humo sin dejar rastro de que alguna vez estuvo ahí.

-_Al día siguiente_-

Para alegría de los chicos, esta vez sí se habían levantado a la hora de siempre por lo que salieron a darle unas vueltas a la aldea antes de ir a la academia. Regresaron a su apartamento para cambiarse, comieron un desayuno ligero hecho por Kaguya y a la chica le dio tiempo para hacer los Bentô para el almuerzo, al rubio se le hizo agua la boca de solo ver el Bentô, pero una mirada que prometía mucho dolor si comía antes del almuerzo de parte de la peli-blanca lo calmo.

Fueron a la academia saltando de tejado en tejado hasta llegar a su destino, fueron directamente a su salón donde ya estaban la mayoría de sus compañeros hablando en grupos. Visualizaron a la Hyûga sentada en el mismo puesto que usaron ayer y se dirigieron a su posición, la saludaron y se sentaron en el mismo formato que usaron ayer.

—Chicos— la voz tímida de la chica llamo la atención de los Uzumaki.

— ¿Qué paso Hina? — la peli-blanca miro curiosa a la chica.

—Hoy no podre acompañarlos en su entrenamiento, mi padre quiere que participe en una reunión con el consejo más tarde, sumimasen— la chica se levanto de su asiento y se inclino hacia los chicos.

—No te preocupes Hinata-chan, no hay problema— el chico le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Enserio Hina, no te preocupes, tienes que cumplir con tu deber como heredera del clan— la Uzumaki también dio su punto de vista.

—Muchas gracias por compren…— Hinata dejo de hablar al ver a uno de sus compañeros acercárseles.

Tanto Naruto como Kaguya voltearon a donde estaba viendo la Hyûga y vieron al que según recordaban era el heredero Inuzuka, que junto a su compañero canino que se encontraba en su cabeza aparentemente durmiendo se acercaban hacia ellos con una actitud arrogante. Lo primero que hizo el Inuzuka fue lucirse un ante las chicas que lo miraban asqueadas, y cuando fijo su vista en Naruto su expresión cambio a una de enojo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí baka? — chasqueo la lengua y le pregunto al rubio.

—Estudio aquí Inu-baka— le respondió con indiferencia.

—Teme, me refería a que estas chicas deberían estar con un macho alfa de verdad— el Inuzuka se inflo el pecho y nuevamente las chicas por alguna razón se sintieron asqueadas.

—Me imagino que alguien no es alguien como tu— el rubio lo miro con burla colocándose frente al inuzuka.

— ¡Ya verás! — Kiba estaba dispuesto a golpearlo, pero a último momento Naruto lo esquivo y además le metió el pie.

Por supuesto, el castaño iba derecho al suelo, pero en un desesperado acto para recuperar el equilibrio empezó a avanzar interponiendo sus piernas, pero luego sucedió algo que hizo que el aura asesina de todas las chicas se disparara excepto Hinata y Kaguya que se aguantaron las rosas, el Inuzuka había chocado contra un Sasuke que justamente en ese momento había decidido levantarse de su asiento, y no fue solo eso, si no que los labios de ambos chicos chocaron provocando que se dieran un beso.

—Y ahí tienen a su macho alfa— el rubio señalo a ambos chicos que misteriosamente no se habían separado.

Pero después como su el tacto con el otro fuera toxico, se separaron y empezaron a limpiarse la lengua y a escupir, el club de fans de Sasuke rodearon al Inuzuka y lo empezaron a apalear, y todo ante las miradas de los estudiantes masculinos que no tardaron en acompañar a Naruto empezando a reír. El rubio vio al Aburame en el mismo sitio de ayer, y para desconcierto del rubio, no estaba riendo, aunque teniendo en cuenta la personalidad del chico de los insectos, no era de extrañarse.

—Yo Shino— se acerco y lo saludo.

—Hola Naruto— le devolvió el saludo tratándolo un poco más informal.

—Así si me gusta— le mostro el dedo pulgar en alto, — ¿Qué te parece el espectáculo? — señalo a un pobre Kiba que estaba todo magullado y a un Sasuke que tenía su expresión un poco más seria que lo usual, y un misterioso sonrojo en sus mejillas apenas perceptible.

—La sabes armar buena— por unos momentos en la boca del Aburame se pudo apreciar una leve sonrisa.

—Esa es mi especialidad— el Uzumaki le sonrió, pero su atención se fijo en la persona que entro al salón.

—Muy bien…— Iruka apenas entrar saludo a sus estudiantes, pero vio a Kiba desmayado en el suelo y a la parte femenina molesta, — ¿Podría alguien llevar a Kiba a la enfermería? — Nadie hablo ni se movió de su lugar, —Seguimos con la clase— el Chûnin dejo sus cosas en la mesa del profesor y empezó a escribir en el pizarrón.

El resto del día para los chicos fue mucho más aburrido que el de ayer, a la hora del almuerzo se sentaron junto a Shino y como pudieron le sacaron una conversación al Aburame la cual resulto que se trataba sobre insectos. Alguien se apiado del pobre inuzuka y lo llevaron a la enfermería donde paso todo el horario de clases, por lo que fue un alivio para las amigas de Naruto.

A la hora de la salida se fueron por el camino que llevaba al complejo Hyûga que también estaba en dirección al campo numero 41. Al llegar a la intercepción la Hyûga se despidió de los Uzumaki y fue al su casa. Durante el breve camino no paro de pensar sobre lo que su padre querría hablar con el consejo que requería su presencia, desde que tenía memoria nunca había ido a ninguno de los consejos, y eso sería normal para cualquier heredero de clan, pero considerando la impresión que tenía su padre sobre ella ya no le importaba.

Cuando llego al complejo, los guardias le abrieron las puertas y la saludaron respetuosamente, la chica le correspondió y se dirigió a la casa de la rama principal del clan. Fue directamente a su habitación donde se dio un baño y se cambio sus ropas por un yukata elegante, espero el llamado de su padre que no tardo en llegar por medio de un miembro de la rama secundaria del clan.

Bajo hacia donde sabia que se encontraba el salón donde se reunía el consejo, toco la puerta en espera de una señal del otro lado. Escucho un "Adelante" y se adentro a la habitación, el lugar estaba en completa oscuridad, por lo que no podía apreciar muy bien la apariencia del lugar, solo había una tenue luz y se encontraba en el medio de la habitación justo arriba de la mesa donde se encontraban reunidos los consejeros y su padre, se sentó a su lado sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada, pero con presión que sentía, podía suponer que la mirada con un gesto nada amigable.

La puerta nuevamente se abrió y entro un anciano que reconoció como su abuelo, se sentó en el asiento libre del otro lado de la mesa, justo al frente de su padre. Aprovecho y miro a la persona que se encontraba a su lado y vio a una anciana que peculiarmente tenía el Byakugan activo, activo también el suyo y pudo ver que todos en la habitación tenían el suyo activado, por lo que pudo comprender el porqué la falta de iluminación de la sala.

—Ahora que estamos todos reunidos, vamos a pasar al tema principal de la reunión— su padre con voz autoritaria inicio la reunión.

— ¿Cuál es el tema de hoy Hiashi-sama? — unos de los consejeros ancianos pregunto.

— ¿Y por qué esta aquí su inútil hija? — el comentario de una de las ancianas dio duro en su orgullo, pero se mordió los labios para evitar decir algo.

—Ella está aquí ya que el tema de hoy la involucra directamente— su padre volvió a hablar acallando los leves murmullos que se habían generado.

—Di de una vez el tema de hoy, que tengo cosas que hacer Hiashi— su abuelo tomo la palabra.

—He decidido que es tiempo de que se empiecen a aceptar las propuestas de matrimonio para Hinata— la peli-azul sintió como su mundo se desmoronaba al escuchar esas palabras.

—Pero yo…— trato de decir, sin embargo solo salieron balbuceos.

— ¿Alguna interesante? — un consejero pregunto curioso.

—Muchas, pero tenemos tres que resaltaron sobre las demás— su padre tomo algunos documentos que se encontraban frente a él.

—Tou-sama, yo…— nuevamente salieron balbuceos de su boca.

—La primera es de un joven de la capital, aunque su familia no es ninja es heredero de una muy grande fortuna— leyó el primer documento.

—Podría sernos de utilidad— uno de los consejeros dio su opinión.

—Aprobada— hablaron todos.

—El siguiente es de kaze no Kuni, el heredero de un clan cuyo Kekkei Genkai es controlar a humanos por hilos de Chakra— leyó el documento y "Vio" que algunos ponían rostros de angustia.

— ¿Eso es todo? — uno de los consejeros se mostro inconforme.

—Es un simple marionetista— la consejera al lado suyo chasqueo la lengua.

—Los hilos de este clan son treinta veces más resistentes que los que usan los marionetistas, y no pueden ser cortados con un simple Kunai imbuido de Chakra— las expresiones de los concejales cambio radicalmente.

—Aprobada— asintieron todos.

—Y por ultimo tenemos a un heredero de un clan de Tetsu no kuni que tiene el Kekkei Genkai del elemento Hierro— término de leer el último documento.

—Aprobada— no tardaron ni cinco segundos para decir eso.

—Cuando Hinata tenga la edad, los tres seleccionados vendrán a cortejarla, y el ganador se podrá casar con ella. Declaro esta reunión concluida— y al decir eso se levanto y se dispuso a irse.

—Tou-sama, espera yo…— la chica alcanzo a su padre e intento hablar con el.

—Escúchame bien, vas a cumplir tu deber como heredera del clan más prestigioso de Konoha y te vas a casar con algunos de los que nombre y serás una fábrica de bebes para ellos si es posible, ¿Me escuchaste? — la encaro con una voz que no aceptaba un "no" como respuesta.

—Entendido Tou-sama— Hinata sintió como las lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos, pero no le iba a dar el placer a su padre el verla llorar.

—Ahora vete a tu habitación, no te quiero ver— y se fue de la habitación dejando a Hinata con las ganas de llorar en ese lugar que se vació enseguida.

Cuando se encontró sola, las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer, se puso en posición fetal en el mismo lugar y empezó a llorar en silencio. Al poco tiempo se levanto y fue a su habitación dispuesta a dormirse para ver si todo lo ocurrido se le pasara con solo dormir. Se cambio a su piyama y se durmió teniendo en mente el rostro de una persona en concreto.

— _Naruto-kun_ — ese fue el último pensamiento de la chica antes de caer dormida con todavía algunas lágrimas en el rostro.

.

— **Y corte—**

— **Eres de lo peor, ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a la pobre Hinata? — Nami vio al autor con lágrimas en los ojos.**

— **Es parte de la historia Nami, este hecho desencadenara sucesos buenos en el futuro (No al spoiler) — intento calmar a la peli-blanca.**

— **Buaaaa— empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.**

— **Pasemos a las notas finales para consolar a mi pobre alter ego— se sentó en la PC y se puso a escribir con rapidez.**

 **Muchas cosas que comentar y tanto que les quiero comentar también (Necesito a alguien a quien contarle mis secretos, enserio .-.). Empezamos con un suceso muy común para algunos de nosotros (a mi me ha pasado más de una vez), por algún motivo u otro nos levantamos muy tarde para ir al instituto/colegio. Y para algún perver de turno (¬.¬), todavía los dos son inocentes, por lo que no les incomodan bañarse juntos (aunque… FUERA SPOILER (T_T)), y bueno, en cuanto al nuevo comportamiento de la Hyûga, estar un año con la influencia de Naruto (Kaguya también se vio influenciada por el), le debe de provocar algún cambio ¿No?**

 **Herederos por aquí, herederos por allá, oh, hay muchos herederos de clanes, la inclusión de los herederos de los clanes ya se dio, y no se preocupen, voy a tratar de que Naruto y compañía convivan con todos en los próximos caps (Creo que use mucho la palabra "Heredero" solo en esa parte e.e). Y un amigo para Naruto (^.^), Shino siempre que lo he visto en algunos Fics como amigo del rubio, siempre terminan descuidándolo, por lo que quiero darle un papel mas prota, y un review me dio la inspiración para hacerlo realidad.**

 **Y hablando de entrenamientos, tenemos dos en este cap, el de la academia y el que hacen todos los días los chicos, empecemos por el de la academia. Considere que al ser la clase donde estuvieran todos los herederos debería ser la de mas "Elite" de todas, pero considerando que aun son niños, no exagere mucho, solo en el caso de Sasuke que por obvios motivos que ustedes ya sabrán tiene más entrenamiento que sus compañeros, y en cuanto a Naruto y compañía, se tuvieron que contener para no levantar sospecha y aun así no exagere en cuanto a sus precisión a la hora de tirar Kunai, y no se hablen de las Shuriken.**

 **En cuanto al entrenamiento personal de ellos, en el siguiente cap verán cómo es su rutina diaria, es solo que aquí quise poner un "Nuevo régimen", Kaguya aprenderá a manejar el Byakugan y Kurama practicara un "Experimento" en el rubio, aun no sé si poner cual es el "Experimento" en el siguiente o el que le sigue, después veré. Como leyeron, los chicos están como "Estancados" en su entrenamiento, en el siguiente se revelaran el motivo (No spoiler (T_T)), y un poco también de las habilidades de Kurama, que a pesar de estar sellado en Naruto, todavía tiene algunas de sus habilidades.**

 **Y para finalizar tenemos una escena donde no me resistí para incluir a Kiba, y la idea de que fuera el responsable de darle el "Primer beso" a Sasuke tampoco me resistí y ahí la tienen, y como podrán suponer, nació una rivalidad entre Naruto y Kiba, aunque un poco cómica el comienzo (Es la primera vez que me rio al hacer una escena cómica en mis Fics, enserio). Uf, un poco de jaleo en la residencia Hyûga, ¿Hinata comprometida? Mmm, no quiero hacer comentarios acerca de eso, así que se los dejo ahí. Sin más que comentar, me despido.**

 **Pdta: Su opinión es valiosa, así que se agradece que la refleje en la caja de comentarios (Review), su opinión podría serle de ayuda al autor en esta historia.**

 **Pdta2: Perdón por hacer esta nota final tan larga, pero es que me gusta resumir el capitulo para resaltar algunos hechos importantes, si no les gusta me lo dicen, ¡Mata-ne!**

 **Pdta3: Corregí algunos errores en cuanto a la gramática en el cap anterior.**

 **26/06/2017, 0:25 hora venezolana: En mi perfíl voy a poner lo que me falta para terminar un capitulo, por si les interesa (Me parecio interesante es todo :P)**

 **ATT: Suin y Nami.**

 **Próximo capítulo: Suceso desafortunado.**


	4. Suceso inesperado

**¡Hey Distarches a todos mis queridos lectores! ¿Cómo estáis?, espero que bien, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de "Descendiente primordial".**

 **—Yo creo que ellos no se merecen el capítulo de hoy— Nami vio seria al autor.**

 **—Vamos Nami, además, hoy me sentí muy inspirado, además de que pase mis vacaciones pensando en el cap y ya lo tenía completo en mi mente— intento convencer a su acompañante.**

 **—Pero si solo te dejaron "" review, tenias que traerles un cap mas corto que el anterior— refuto la autora.**

 **—Te vuelvo a decir Nami, me sentí inspirado— el autor miro con ojos entre-cerrados a la peli-blanca.**

 **—Pasa a las notas iníciales de una vez— se levanto de la silla y salió de la habitación.**

 **Hola chicos, espero que hayan pasado una muy buena semanita y aquí estoy como prometí trayéndoles un nuevo cap de esta historia, y la verdad es que mi margen de palabras limite van en aumento semana a semana, recuerdo cuando con solo escribir 3k de palabras me daba a mi mismo unas palmaditas diciéndome "Buen chico" jejeje. Muy bien, con las cosas importantes que debo decir… *Se escuchan hojas de una libreta*, bueno, que si todo va bien, los chicos se graduaran dentro de seis o cinco episodios más, a más temprano dentro de cuatro e.e, bueno, no tengo nada más que decir (Eso creo)… Oh espera, una última cosa, una pregunta para ustedes, los review: ¿Se los respondo con el cap nuevo o mediante MP?, como ustedes prefieran (Aunque prefiero que sea en el cap, pero se los dejo a decisión de ustedes), y recuerden, es a voto popular e.e. Ahora sí, sin más que decir pasemos al cap.**

 **.**

 **Review:**

 **Gradihan : Gracias por los ánimos, eso ayuda. Lamento lo de Haku, pero me sirve más que sea mujer, pero aun así va a dar esa impresión la primera vez (e.e). Jejeje, lo de Hinata se me ocurrió para añadir un "Jaleo" en el futuro, y créeme, cuando Naruto lo sepa le va a declarar la guerra a Hiashi, aunque este último es de Hinata (:v). Que disfrutes el cap.**

 **Black998 : ¡Vamos! Hagamos una contienda en contra Hiashi-Teme (:v). Wow, me siento alagado de que alguien me diga que le gusta mi forma de escribir, aunque es cierto de que se me pasa algún error, pero es que a veces me pongo a escribir que hasta no veo el teclado y como las palabras se ponen que el auto-corrector del Word las encuentra "Aceptable", cuando reviso la ortografía no las encuentra (u.u). Que disfrutes el cap y se despide tu amigo: Suinrk.**

 **Hotday productions : Ught, ilumíname, no quiero que me demanden por incluir contenido de sagas famosas en mi historia (xD), en serio, no me di cuenta en donde puse esa referencia, bueno, soy un fan intermedio de la saga (e.e). Jejeje, yo siempre vi a Hiashi como alguien serio y desalmado (Vaya impresión que me lleve en Boruto), en lo personal siempre lo he odiado el cómo trato a la pobre de Hinata, y ¿Que otra manera de desahogarme que en mi propio fic?, la aptitud de Neji, aunque me gusto mucho en cuanto a personaje… mejor te espero hasta que aparezca (xD), y no te preocupes, Hinata va a ser la encargada de enseñarle modales a Hiashi si entiendes a lo que me refiero (e.e). Que disfrutes el cap (Que por cierto, pero desde mi punto de vista quedo increíble).**

 **Leyenda.**

 **—** Blah, Blah, Blah— personaje hablando **.**

 **—** _Blah, Blah, Blah_ — personaje pensando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah** — Entidad sobre-natural hablando.

 **— _Blah, Blah, Blah_ — **Entidad sobre-natural pensando.

 **—** Katon: Gôkakyû no Jutsu ( **Elemento fuego: Jutsu gran bola de fuego** ) **—** técnica y traducción.

 **Disclamer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, solo los posibles Oc's son míos.**

 **Nota: No vayan a pensar mal con el final, lean en las notas finales que es donde explico todo sin llegar a spoiler.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 4: Suceso desafortunado.**

-_Esa misma noche, mente de Naruto_-

— **Vamos Kurama tu puedes** — en su jaula, el zorro se repetía una y otra vez esas palabras, — **A la cuenta de 3; 1, 2, ¡3!** — y forzándose empezó a emitir una leve luz que fue aumentando hasta que lo abarco por completo.

El tamaño del zorro empezó a variar, crecía y decrecía, pero el efecto de encogimiento era mayor que el de agrandamiento, por lo que al poco rato tomo un tamaño de unos 2 metros. Su forma también empezó a variar, pero hacer esta acción como que le costaba más, ya que tomo una forma como de una masa amorfa. Dicha masa empezó a cobrar forma, primero se pareció a un humano, le crecieron los brazos y las piernas, su tamaño disminuyo hasta llegar a medir unos 1.75m.

Cuando la luz ceso, el zorro quedo satisfecho con su nueva forma con solo verse. Ahora aparentaba ser un hombre de unos 20 años, pelo rojo y ojos del mismo color, aunque su pupila se quedo igual que la de su forma zorro. Vestía un Kimono de distintos todos de rojo y al pie del mismo tenía el diseño de flamas azules y en la espalda tenía el estampado de nueve colas ondeando.

— **Bien hecho Kurama, solo por eso te mereces la oportunidad de masacrar a Mito y a Hashirama. Oh espera… ya están muertos** — maldijo para sí mismo su suerte, — **Basta de entretenimiento** — y empezó a trazar sellos de manos, — **Ya entiendo el porqué los humanos tienen sus jutsus antes que los míos, estas cosas sirven de mucho, ¡ Kuchiyose no jutsu!** — al terminar puso sus manos en el suelo donde se formo un sello, y acto seguido en frente de él se formo una bola de humo de donde salió un zorro de color naranja, con 8 colas a su espala y que media casi 1,50m.

— **Kurama-sama, tiempo sin verlo** — el zorro se arrodillo ante el peli-rojo.

— **No hay tiempo de reencuentros Natsu, quiero que le digas a Kô-kun que se prepare, dile también que "Eso" se acerca** — con voz seria le ordeno al zorro de ocho colas.

— **Entendido** — y sin más se desapareció tal cual como vino.

— **Ahora se va a ser mucho más fácil lo que estoy haciendo** — sonrió de medio lado y empezó a trazar sellos otra vez.

-_Al día siguiente_-

—Naru-kun, despierta— la hermosa voz de Kaguya irrumpió el sueño del rubio, que se despertó con solo oír eso.

— ¿Qué paso Kagu-chan? — aun soñoliento le pregunto a la peli-blanca.

—Ya es la hora de despertarse, tenemos que ir al entrenamiento— la Uzumaki se sentó del lado de Naruto.

El rubio al verla no pudo evitar sonrojarse, la peli-blanca como ya era costumbre dormía con una pijama corta por las noches calurosas, pero esta vez por algún motivo el rubio la noto un poco más… sexy. La pijama se notaba un poco transparente ya que al parecer la chica se había acabado de bañar y se había vuelto a poner esa misma ropa. El top dejaba al descubierto el ombligo y la parte de abajo le llegaba hasta más arriba de las rodillas, el pensamiento de que en el futuro la chica iba a ser realmente hermosa se le pasó por la cabeza. Pero tal y como vinieron esos pensamientos morbosos se fueron, el rubio se sacudió la cabeza y se levanto sentándose al lado de la chica.

—Déjame cambiarme— le acaricio la cabeza y se levanto.

—Te espero en la mesa para comer— asintió y salió de la habitación.

— **Esto se está saliendo de control** — escucho la voz de su hermano molesto en su cabeza.

— ¿Qué _fue eso Kurama-nii_? — el Uzumaki se trato de comunicar con el zorro.

— **¿Eh?... Nada… sigue con lo tuyo… No me prestes atención** — las nerviosas palabras del Kitsune disparo la curiosidad del rubio.

— ¿Qué _pasa Kurama-nii_? — le volvió a preguntar, pero no hubo respuesta.

Intento unas veces más pero su "Hermano" no mostro señales de vida, se rindió y se cambio para después salir de la habitación e ir a la cocina para desayunar junto a Kaguya antes de ir a hacer sus estiramientos matutinos. Al terminar de comer, acomodaron la cocina y salieron del apartamento para empezar a darle las vueltas a la aldea. Terminando la tercera vuelta, los chicos sintieron que alguien los seguía, por lo que se vieron entre si antes de asentir y se separaron.

-_Momentos antes_-

Cerca de la posición de los chicos, iba caminando una mujer de cabello morado, por las vestimenta de la peli-morada se podría decir que era ninja, y el hecho de tener la bandada de la aldea de la hoja lo confirmaba. La mujer mientras iba caminando muy tranquilamente, estaba recitando una canción que se podría decir que era un poco infantil.

—…Dango, Dango, Dango, Dango, Daika…— su cantico fue interrumpido al sentir dos sombras que le saltaron por arriba y que siguieron derecho, —Ahora los Genin se toman el entrenamiento enserio ¿Eh? — la peli-morada embozo una sonrisa depredadora, —Un momento… Esos no son Genin— se reprocho al sentir los niveles de Chakra de los chicos que pasaron arriba de ella, —Es hora de ver de qué se trata el juego de estos niños— se lamio los labios y empezó a saltar por los tejados persiguiéndolos.

Tenía que admitir que esos niños tenían una buena velocidad, hasta la podría comparar con un Chûnin recién ascendido, pero aun así no estaba dentro de sus estándares de asombro. Su sonrisa se ensancho cuando vio que los dos niños se separaron, claramente se habían dado cuenta de su presencia por lo que podía inquirir de que alguno de los dos tenia la habilidad de sensor. Hizo un sello de mano e invoco unas serpientes ordenándoles que fueran detrás de la chica mientras ella se encargaría del niño.

—Se acabo el juego— sonrió al ver que se dirigían a las estatuas Hokage y solo había un camino que seguir, invoco otras serpientes para que cubriera esa ruta de escape y aprovechando de que se había desviado salto sobre el chico apresándolo, —Vamos a ju…— cuando se disponía a lamerle la mejilla, el rubio le sonrió y exploto en una nube de humo, —Fui… engañada… por un clon— quedo impactada y se reprendió mentalmente por confundir a un clon del real siendo ella una Jônin de elite, pero al recibir la información de sus serpientes su cara cambio y mostro una expresión que daría miedo a cualquiera, —Mmm, estos chicos saben jugar ¿Eh? — vio en los recuerdos que también la chica resulto ser un clon, —He de decirles que soy la número uno es este juego— y desapareció en un Shunshi de hojas.

-_Cerca de unas de las puertas de entrada de Konoha_-

— ¿La perdimos? — el rubio apareció al lado de la peli-blanca jadeando.

—Creo que si Naru-kun— la oji-perla no estaba en mejores condiciones que el rubio.

—Reemplazarnos con Kage Bunshin fue una muy buena idea de parte tuya— le sonrió alzándole el pulgar.

—Siempre se me ocurren buenas ideas— le correspondió con otra sonrisa.

—Creo que ya es mucho ejercicio por hoy, se ve que esa mujer era diferente a los ANBU— la peli-blanca miro seria en dirección a la aldea.

—Tienes razón, vayamos al apartamento— y con el visto bueno de su compañera, desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

-_Base subterránea_-

—Danzô-sama, Hiashi-sama quiere hablar con usted— uno de sus ANBU le informo.

—Hazlo pasar, lo llevo esperando desde anoche— el Shimura frunció el ceño.

El ANBU asintió y desapareció en una bola de humo. A los cinco minutos entro el patriarca Hyûga que miro al viejo tuerto con el ceño fruncido y con una clara indiferencia, —Espero no haber tardado demasiado— el Hyûga se sentó en frente del escritorio.

—Un poco tarde diría yo— el viejo siguió en su trabajo de firmar los papeles.

—Tsk— chasqueo la lengua, —Ya mi parte está hecha— soltó el tema.

—Entonces atacaremos esta noche ¿No crees? — dejo la pluma en el escritorio y vio con interés al patriarca Hyûga.

—Es muy pronto, es mejor atacar mañana para esperar que las aguas calmen. Si les llega a contar estarían alerta esta noche— Hiashi dio un punto valido, —Pero ¿Estás seguro que es él? —

—Muy bien, solo espero que los Hyûga no se echen para atrás. No quiero estar "Limpiando" la basura, ¿Me entiendes? — vio como el Hyûga ponía una cara rara y sonrió cínico.

—La mayoría están de acuerdo de que se haga esto, no voy a dejar de que nos ocurra lo mismo que a los Uchiha— Hiashi se levanto de la silla y se fue hacia la puerta.

—Tu hija mayor es pieza clave, nos resulto excelente que se hiciera amiga del chiquillo, eso no te importa ¿Verdad? — le dijo antes de que se fuera.

—Ya tenía contemplado rebajarla hacia la rama secundaria si no me llegaba ser útil, me voy— abrió la puerta y salió por esta.

—Hay Hiashi, con el fuego no se juega, se corre el riesgo de resultar quemado. El Jinchûriki se está haciendo poderoso a nuestras espaldas y hay que avanzar rápido. ¡ANBU! —frente a él apareció uno de sus muchos ANBU de NE.

—Danzô-sama— bajo la cabeza ante su líder.

—Prepara todo, atacamos mañana— ordeno con voz seria.

—Hai— desapareció tal como apareció.

-_Horas más tarde, camino a la academia_-

Después de haber esquivado a esa Jônin que los perseguía, los chicos fueron a su apartamento donde se cambiaron para ir a la academia. Ninguno de los dos sabia porque, pero tenían un mal presentimiento, pero eso debería de estar relacionado con esa Jônin rara ¿No?, lo más seguro es que los estaba siguiendo lista para atacarlos. Pero descartaron esa idea, Kurama ya les hubiera avisado.

—Nee, Naru-kun— la peli-blanca miro a su amigo.

— ¿Qué paso Kagu-chan? — el rubio miro curioso a su compañera.

— ¿Crees que cuando nos graduemos quedemos en el mismo equipo? — la oji-perla bajo un poco la mirada.

—Aun no es tiempo para pensar en eso, aun nos hacen falta unos tres años antes de graduarnos— paso la mano por detrás del hombro de la chica y la atrajo hacia él, —Y siempre queda pedirle al Hokage— le guiño el ojo.

—Tienes razón— recupero la sonrisa.

—Apresurémonos, que nos falta poco para que las clases empiecen— y ante la afirmativa de Kaguya, empezaron a saltar por los tejados.

No tardaron en llegar a la academia, pero una gran cantidad de estudiantes reunidos en el patio llamo la atención de los chicos, y más al ver a la peli-azul y al Aburame viendo lo que pasaba. No tardaron en darse cuenta, en el centro de la masa de gente habían dos chicas al parecer discutiendo entre ellas, una era una rubia de ojos azules y la otra una peli-rosa de ojos jade.

— ¿Qué paso aquí Hina? — Kaguya toco el hombro de la Hyûga la cual se sobre-salto un poco, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba de la Uzumaki se calmo.

—Esas dos pelean por llamar la atención de Uchiha Sasuke-san— el que respondió robándole la palabra a la Hyûga fue Shino.

— ¿Es en serio? — Naruto se unió y miro incrédulo a las dos chicas que se empezaron a jalar los cabellos.

— ¡Frentona, entiende que Sasuke-kun es mío! — las dos ya se habían caído al suelo.

— ¡Entiende ti Cerda, Sasuke-kun no te hará caso! — la peli-chicle empezó a rodar junto a la rubia dando un… peculiar espectáculo.

— ¡Frentona! —

— ¡Cerda! —

— ¡Frentona! —

— ¡Cerda!—

— ¡Silencio las dos y acompáñenme! —Iruka se había hecho paso a través de los niños y levanto a las dos por los brazos separándolas.

— ¡Ella empezó! — las dos se apuntaron mutuamente causando que se enojaran y se miraran con intensiones asesinas.

— ¡Basta! Y ustedes vayan a sus salones— miro a los estudiantes que ya se estaban dispersando.

—Vayamos, no queremos despertar la furia de Iruka-sensei— el rubio jalo la mano de Kaguya y la de Hinata, aunque la ultima parecía estarse resistiendo.

— ¿Qué pasa Hina? — Kaguya miro a la Hyûga que parecía ida.

— ¿Hinata-chan? — el rubio se detuvo su andar.

— ¿E-eh?, Na-naru-ruto-kun, Ka-kaguya-san, n-no m-e pa-sa n-ada— la Hyûga se puso nerviosa al sentir las miradas de sus amigos.

—Sigamos— Naruto retomo la caminata.

—P-pero Naru-kun ¿Y Hina? — la peli-blanca se resistía un poco, aunque la Hyûga ya era prácticamente un peso muerto.

—Ayúdame Shino— vio a su amigo Aburame que estaba atrás de ellos, —Cuando ella quiera, nos hablara sobre de lo que le pasa Kagu-chan— volteo a ver a la Uzumaki con una mirada seria.

—Hai— la oji-perla vio triste a su amiga que volvió a bajar la mirada dejándose ser arrastrada por el oji-azul.

Las clases se hicieron inusualmente largas, los dos Uzumaki veían a la Hyûga con mucha preocupación, no hacía más que ver al vacio, hasta tuvieron que escribir lo que Iruka decía para después pasárselo a la oji-perla. En cuanto a las alborotadoras, fueron castigadas con trabajo comunitario limpiando los baños del segundo piso, aunque de lo que si estaban seguros la mayoría del salón, es que eso no las iba a parar en su meta por ganarse el afecto del EMOtivo del salón (Por alguna razón en medio de la clase Sasuke le entro un escalofríos y se empezó a lamentar el hecho de que su hermano no lo haya matado).

Durante la hora del almuerzo, el Inuzuka volvió a hacer su movimiento de tratar de ganarse la atención de la Uzumaki y de la Hyûga, aunque por razones desconocidas acabo en la enfermería después de tratar de hacerle algo a Hinata que aun estaba ida, y el hecho de que Kaguya expulsaba humo por las orejas la hacia la primera sospechosa.

Además, por un raro motivo, Chôji Akimichi y Shikamaru Nara se le habían acercado, los dos Uzumaki los habían visto con malos ojos intimidando al gor… digo, "Huesos grandes", pero el Aburame le dijo que él había sido el que los había invitado calmando la ira momentánea del rubio y de la peli-blanca. Los había analizado a los dos y no pudo evitar sorprenderse, cada heredero de clan en su salón eran totalmente distintos; ejemplo de ello, el Nara era inusualmente flojo, propios de los de ese clan por lo que Kurama le había dicho, y Chôji era todo un glotón.

No tardaron en hacerse amigos y prometieron reunirse de ahora en adelante para el almuerzo, aunque el Nara había pronunciado "Uzumaki problemático", pero Naruto creyó haber oído mal; si, eso debió de haber sido. Salieron un rato aprovechando de que Iruka había tenido que ir a los baños del segundo piso, al parecer las dos habían tenido otras de sus peleas y habían vuelto un desastre toda el área de los baños.

Ya al final del día, los chicos se despidieron de sus nuevos amigos y se dirigieron al área de entrenamiento de ellos ante las protestas del rubio por no ir a Ichiraku pero una mirada de Kaguya lo tranquilizo ( **De alguna manera me siento identificado ( Cállate y sigue))**, aunque lo único malo era que todavía seguían sin poder sacarle ninguna palabra a la Hyûga, y Kaguya había notado de que había algunas veces de que sus ojos se le pusieron acuosos, pero la chica lo supo controlar y eso la tenia preocupada.

— **Ya estamos aquí y vamos a continuar con el entrenamiento…** — Kurama ya había salido y poseído un clon de Naruto, pero se le quedo viendo a la Hyûga.

— ¿Qué paso Kurama-nii? — el rubio miro a su "Hermano" curioso.

— **Hyûga** — Hinata dejo sus pensamientos al oír el llamado, — **Me vas a decir en estos momentos ¡¿Qué carajos te pasa?!** — Alzo su mano al sentir que los Uzumaki iban a replicar su orden callándolos en el momento, — **¿Y? ¿Qué decides? ¿Por las buenas o por las malas**? — el zorro ya había empezado a acumular Chakra en su mano derecha.

—Ku-kurama-san…— la chica cerró los ojos cuando vio la intensa mirada que le dio el zorro.

— **Escúchame bien Hyûga, y esto va para ustedes también** — se acerco a Hinata y la agarro por la ropa alzándola y apunto a los Uzumaki, — **Les deje muy bien en claro de que me llamaran "Sama" o en su defecto "Sensei" cuando estuviéramos en entrenamiento** — arrojo a la peli-azul al suelo con brusquedad, — **Y no quiero verte con esa expresión durante MÍS clases si no quieres una muerte lenta y dolorosa ¿Entendiste?** — se volteo en dirección a su roca.

—H-Hai…— se aterro cuando Kurama se volteo de tirón a verla, — ¡Hay Kurama-sensei! — la chica se levanto y puso pose militar.

— **Muy bien, así me gusta** — se sentó y los miro con una leve sonrisa antes de reemplazarla con una expresión seria, — **¿Qué hacen que no inician el entrenamiento?** — y con esto los chicos se apresuraron a iniciar con los estiramientos, — ** _Esta presencia, será…_** — pero negó, — ** _No, es diferente, y este Chakra alrededor, sin duda es un Hyûga, aun recuerdo su firma de Chakra, Tsk_** — el zorro volteo hacia donde sentía la firma de Chakra.

—Kurama-sensei, ¿Qué haremos hoy? — su "Hermano" se acerco a donde estaba él.

— **A unos metros rio a bajo hay una pequeña cascada, vayan los tres a practicar control de Chakra durante media hora y después practican Taijutsu turnándose, aun necesitamos un buen maestro de Taijutsu para ustedes, mi estilo es muy avanzado** — el clon poseído observo como el rubio asintió y se dispuso a irse a donde estaban las chicas en espera de su compañero.

— ¿Qué dijo Kurama-sensei? — la Uzumaki interrogo al rubio cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

—Vayamos a practicar control de Chakra en una cascada— y sin esperar respuesta empezó a seguir las instrucciones de su "Hermano".

— ¿Eh?... Chakra… cascada… ¡Espera Naru-kun! — la peli-blanca empezó a perseguir a su amigo al igual que la oji-perla que se había mantenido callada, pero aunque sea su expresión no se mostraba tan triste.

Siguieron al rubio hasta que escucharon el sonido de agua cayendo, y claro que ya sabían de qué se trataba. A unos metros de ellos estaba una caída de al menos unos 10 metros a una gran laguna que seguramente daba directamente al bosque prohibido, se vieron entre si los tres y se empezaron a quitar la ropa que les robraba para no mojarla.

Naruto se quito su chaqueta al igual que la camiseta que llevaba debajo y sus zapatos; Kaguya se quito su chaqueta, sus sandalias ninja y sus guantes, su polera le enrollo las mangas un poco, en cuanto a la chica Hyûga, ella se quito la gran chaqueta holgada revelando de que tenía una especie de polera negra pegada al cuerpo, sus pantalones raros holgados quedando en unos leggins negros igualmente y también sus sandalias y dejo todo al igual que los Uzumaki, debajo de un árbol ( **De seguro más de uno pensó mal en este momento ¬.¬** ).

—Muy bien chicas, ¡Vamos allá! — y sin medir nada, se lanzo al vacio.

— ¿Nos lanzamos Kaguya-san? — la Hyûga miro con miedo la caída.

—Si Naru-baka sobrevivió nosotras también— e imito a su compañero rubio lanzándose al vacío.

—Al-algo me dice que voy a acabar empapada toda ( **7.7** ) — se tapo la nariz con una de sus manos y cerró los ojos antes de lanzarse como una zambullida a una piscina.

Y la oji-perla no estuvo muy equivocada, ninguno de los tres no podían ni escalar ni un metro en la cascada, y por consecuencia cuando se caían aterrizaban en el agua yéndose al fondo antes de nadar a la superficie claro. Durante esa hora de entrenamiento se la pasaron entre entrenando y jugando arrojándose agua entre ellos cuando uno fallaba, pero igual a la final no pudieron llegar al metro de escalada.

— **Veo que se divirtieron** — la voz de Kurama los alerto.

—Yo, Kurama-sensei— el rubio se acerco a la orilla que era en donde estaba el zorro seguido de sus compañeras.

— **Ahora vamos con el de Taijutsu, en Ninjutsu creo que ya están lo suficientemente avanzados, aunque en el caso tuyo Hinata** — miro serio a la Hyûga amedrentándola un poco, — **Necesitamos Ninjutsu de agua para ti, no te puedo enseñar Ninjutsu de Fuego** — el clon se volteo al ver que la chica le asintió, — **Empezaran primero Kaguya y Naruto, el que gane peleara con Hinata** — y ya como era rutina, se fue a sentar en una roca sobre-saliente cercana.

—Bueno Kagu-chan, sin Ninjutsu ¿Eh? — el rubio se puso en pose básica del Taijutsu temporal que le había enseñado el zorro (Karate).

—Claro, no te quiero humillar Naru-kun— la chica le sonrió y lo imito.

— **Dejen la habladuría y empiecen de una vez** — la voz de Kurama les erizo la piel.

— ¡Hai Kurama-sensei! — los dos se pusieron en pose militar antes de volver a la pose anterior.

La primera en iniciar fue la peli-blanca que se impulso en el suelo y le intento conectar un golpe al rubio en el estomago, pero este lo bloqueo exitosamente y contra-ataco inmediatamente con otro en dirección a la cara que fue esquivado con solo apartándola del camino dejándolo indefenso a un golpe limpio en el pecho impulsándolo hacia atrás levemente.

—No bajes la defensa naru-kun— la chica lo miro pícaramente.

—Hmpt, no te confíes— ahora fue el turno de Naruto en atacar de primero.

Golpe por arriba, estomago, barrido de piernas; todos fueron esquivados y/o repelidos por la peli-blanca que parecía leer todos los movimientos del rubio, hasta fue capaz de evitar una finta que le hacía creer que le iba a dar una patada en la cabeza pero cuando la esquivo vio que le venía un puñetazo por su izquierda. La verdad ella también estaba un poco impresionada y con una sonrisa aun más confiada cargo en contra su compañero.

El rubio la recibió bloqueando un golpe que iba directamente a su cara interponiendo sus dos brazos dejando sin proteger el área del estomago dejándola libre para que la Uzumaki le diera un rodillazo sacándole el aire y luego para rematar le dio en la nuca con su codo tumbándolo y dejándolo con los ojos en espiral.

—Eso fue sucio Kagu-chan— el rubio murmuro tratando de no perder la conciencia.

—Las chicas mandan— la Uzumaki choco los cinco con la Hyûga.

— **Tu estilo se enfoca mas en el ataque Naruto, y cuando fallas dejas a la vista demasiadas aberturas, necesitamos un maestro de Taijutsu pronto, Tsk** — Kurama chasqueo la lengua inconforme y veía como unos clones del rubio lo venían a recoger generándole una mirada homicida hacia los chicos lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar del tirón a Naruto, — **Por cierto, se me olvido preguntarles; ¿Cómo va el entrenamiento de sus clones?** — esa pregunta hizo que los chicos sudaran frio.

—Etto…— la Uzumaki empezó a imitar a la Hyûga en cuanto a sus gestos y empezó a jugar con sus dedos.

—V-va mu-muy b-bien Kurama-sensei— el rubio evito el contacto visual rascándose la nuca.

—Kurama-sensei, cr-creo que venimos Kaguya-san y yo a l-luchar— Hinata levanto la mano pidiendo el derecho a hablar.

— **Oh, es verdad _¿Qué voy a hacer con ustedes?_** — Lo ultimo lo dijo para su mismo, — **Vayan rápido, que ya se está haciendo de noche** — vio que el cielo se estaba tornando anaranjado ( ***1** ).

—Prepárate Hina— la Uzumaki se puso en su posición de lucha, —Recuerda, no uses tu Byakugan— le sonrió maliciosa.

—No es justo Kaguya-san, mi estilo se apoya en su uso— la oji-perla hizo un puchero al verse privada de su Doujutsu.

— **Está bien Hinata, úsalo** — el zorro debatió la orden de la Uzumaki.

—Pero… está bien— la chica iba a replicar pero cuando vio la mirada que le dirigió el zorro cambio de opinión.

—Voy Kaguya-san— la chica Hyûga fue la primera en cargar en contra a la Uzumaki.

—La que gane le da un beso en la mejilla a Naru-kun— soltó de pronto haciendo que la Hyûga se desconcentrara y Kurama levantara una ceja, en cuanto a Naruto, se había ido a seguir practicando control de Chakra.

— ¿E-eh? — la peli-azul se tropezó con una piedra y cayó al suelo.

—Camarón que se duerme se lo lleva la…— la peli-blanca cargo una patada, pero Hinata se recupero y logro esquivarla rodando.

Hinata se levanto de un salto justo para esquivar otra patada de la peli-blanca, activo su Byakugan sin sellos y cambio a la ofensiva. Kaguya ahora si se veía en problemas, con cada movimiento que hacía para confundir a la Hyûga, esta simplemente lo evitaba o la contra-atacaba con otro movimiento, ahí se pudo dar cuenta de que la personalidad de su amiga cambiaba drásticamente cuando luchaba, la dulce y tierna niña era cambiada por una fría y calculadora combatiente, Kaguya sonrió y también se puso seria.

Cambio de posición y empezó a hacer retroceder a la Hyûga que había pasado claramente a la defensiva ante los embates de la peli-blanca; pero hasta los momentos ninguna de las dos había podido conectar ningún movimiento limpio hasta que Kaguya logro burlar al Byakugan atacando desde un punto que no noto y le dio una patada cargada de Chakra en el abdomen, aunque la fuerza fue algo excesiva y la mando a volar en contra uno de los arboles.

— **Suficiente** — Kurama se levanto de donde estaba y se acerco a las chicas.

— ¿Qué tal lo hicimos Kurama-sensei? — Kaguya se acerco a su amiga que ya se había recuperado y desactivado el Byakugan.

— **Tu Hinata debes de estar más pendiente de tu entorno y no descuidar tu entorno y usar tu Byakugan bien** —ahora volteo su atención a la peli-blanca, — **Tu debes de dejar de menospreciar a tus oponentes e ir siempre con todo desde el principio, aunque claro, guardando tus cartas más valiosas hasta que llegue un momento de necesidad** — se fue a sentar suevamente a su roca.

—Entonces es todo por hoy ¿No? — Kaguya vio interrogante al Kitsune.

— **Si, váyanse** — y desapareció en una nube de humo.

—Vamos a por nuestras ropas— Hinata le hizo señas a la Uzumaki.

— ¡Vamos chicas que muero de hambre! — Naruto llego todo empapado de agua pero sin perder su sonrisa.

—Eso me recuerda… *Chuu*— la peli-blanca se acerco al rubio y le dio un beso en la mejilla sorprendiéndolos a los dos presentes.

— ¿Por qué fue eso Kagu-chan? — Naruto se toco la mejilla sonrojado.

—Solo se me entro en gana— dijo sin más, —Apresúrate Hina, que te lo voy a ganar— le dijo a la Hyûga cuando paso por su lado sonrojándola un poco pero se recupero rápido.

—Ni pienses que te dejare ganarme— le sonrió sin mirarla.

—Mas te vale— y dicho esto fue a buscar su ropa.

Los tres se secaron con un Jutsu de aire de bajo nivel de parte del Uzumaki, se vistieron y salieron del campo de entrenamiento sin percatarse de que una figura los iba siguiendo. Llegaron a la intercepción donde se separaban de Hinata y se despidieron de ella yéndose cada quien por su lado.

Cuando los dos Uzumaki llegaron a su apartamento comieron algo de parte de Kaguya, se lavaron el sudor bien, se cambiaron y se fueron a dormir, todos menos uno. A las afueras del apartamento de los chicos un par de figuras con mascaras de ANBU vigilaban al par, pero desgraciadamente no tenían órdenes de atacar todavía, debían de esperar a mañana para cumplir sus planes.

-_Mente de Naruto_-

— **Muy bien Kurama, estas a un paso, solo tienes que evitar que Naruto tenga emociones fuertes** — el zorro en su forma humana veía una estatua de color azul transparente y detrás de estas se podían ver como unas protuberancias en la espalda baja.

La estatua empezó a brillar y se fundió con el suelo sin dejar evidencia de que alguna vez estuvo ahí, el peli-rojo se sentó al suelo sudando a mares y sin dejar de jadear. Hacer eso le consumió el 90% de su Chakra, solo le había quedado una cola de poder, pero valía la pena, todo por ayudar a su "Hermano" para con lo que se avecinaba, aun si eso significaba dejarse absorber por su hermano y/o compañera, los protegería a los dos.

— **Veo que has estado ocupado Kurama-kun** — una luz se genero en frente del zorro y de ella salió el gran Izanagi no Okami.

— **Izanagi-sama** — inmediatamente el zorro se arrodillo ante el dios.

— **Levántate Kurama-kun** — el dios le hizo una seña para que se levantara.

— **Perdón por la pregunta Izanagi-sama, pero ¿Qué hace aquí?** — el zorro estaba curioso, no todos los días estabas en presencia de el gran dios.

— **Lo siento si lo que traigo es malas noticias pero, "ÉL" ya despertó** — eso dejo intrigado a Kurama.

— **Por "Él" se refiere…** — pero no dejo al zorro terminar.

— **Me temo que si Kurama-kun, no solo tenemos a la amenaza del Dios Árbol, también tenemos su presencia, y me temo que si se vuelve lo suficientemente fuerte deberé de borrar este universo** — esas palabras hicieron que Kurama se pusiera azul.

— **N-no c-re-o q-que *Ejem*** — se aclaro la garganta, — **Eso no será necesario Izanagi-sama, para ese tiempo estoy seguro que Naruto lo podrá detener** — vio con determinación al dios.

— **Dile eso al Naruto del universo numero 541, pero gracias al sacrificio que hice de ese universo lo pude sellar, pero si este Naruto falla, tendré que sacrificar también este universo para sellarlo** — el porte del dios se puso serio y agarro con más fuerza la lanza que cargaba en la mano.

— **Este Naruto tiene ayuda extra Izanagi-sama, Kaguya fue considerada una diosa en sus años dorados, y si siguen el camino en el que están de seguro será más fuerte de lo que fue en el pasado sin el poder del Shinju** — dio esa excusa más que aceptable.

— **No te debato eso. La próxima vez que nos veamos ya significara el final para este universo, adiós** — y como vino se fue; en una luz incandescente.

— **Por favor Naruto, vuélvete fuerte** — vio la cerradura de su jaula antes de sentarse en posición de loto.

-_Afuera de la mente de Naruto_-

—Mi… lindo… y hermoso… ramen… ¡Ven! — sí, el rubio estaba soñando con su preciado ramen.

-_Al día siguiente_-

El entrenamiento básico no les fue del todo mal, esta vez no tenían a alguien persiguiéndolo, pero la sensación de que eran vigilados no se le quitaba a Naruto, se lo comento a su amiga pero le respondió que debía ser el golpe que le dio ella en el entrenamiento de ayer, por las malas acepto la teoría de su compañera y dejo de pensar en ello.

Cuando llegaron a la academia, se sentaron junto a Hinata uniéndose a ellos Shino y más tarde Shikamaru y Chôji. Ninguno de los dos Uzumaki se había percatado el momento en que su "Grupo" se había hecho más grande, pero bueno, como dice el dicho: "Entre mas mejor", y ellos no podían estar más felices de tener más amigos.

Sin contar los intentos de Kiba de demostrar de que era el "Macho alfa" y los constantes gritos del club de fans de Sasuke, se podría decir que la mañana paso tranquila, en el caso del Nara problemática, pero tranquila en sí. Decidieron irse a las afueras a la hora del almuerzo para conversar sobre temas diversos y por alguna razón se les unieron dos chicos más.

Uno de ellos era una chica de cabello castaño en peinado de bombón ( **Creo que así se le dice ese tipo de peinado en mi país, bueno, en esta parte del país e.e** ) llamada Tenten, y el chico era un cuanto extraño, tenía el cabello negro con peinado de tazón y llevaba un expandes verde que le quedaba un poco pegado al cuerpo (Para completo horror para los chicos), pero dejando fuera eso, los dos eran muy buenas personas y no tardaron en unírseles al "Grupo" de manera definitiva.

— ¿Hoy si vamos a Ichiraku? — apenas salieron de la academia Naruto pregunto.

—Si Kurama no está en desacuerdo de ir antes del entrenamiento— se le quedo al rubio en busca de una respuesta.

— ** _Vayan, hoy los absuelto de entrenamiento, ahora… ¡Déjenme descansar!_** — y corto comunicación con Naruto.

— ¿Qué dijo Kurama-san? —Hinata miro a su amigo rubio que se estaba sosteniendo la cabeza.

—Hoy no hay entrenamiento— fue todo lo que dijo antes de hacer un gesto de dolor.

— ¿Enserio? — la peli-blanca estaba sorprendida, era la primera vez en día de semana que no tenían entrenamiento.

— ¡Ahora vamos a Ichiraku! — y como si nunca le hubiera pasado nada, fue derecho hacia el local de ramen.

— ¿Qué hare contigo Naru-kun? — la Uzumaki negó con la cabeza.

—Sera mejor que lo alcancemos— la oji-perla apunto hacia el rastro de polvo que había dejado Naruto.

— ¡No te acabes el ramen tu solo Naru-baka! — e igualmente salió corriendo dejando a la pobre Hinata con la palabra en la boca.

La chica suspiro y empezó a caminar con calma, —Se ve que han estado conviviendo durante años— había bajado la cabeza un poco triste, pero inmediatamente la subió con una mirada de determinación, — ¡No me dejare vencer! ¡Espérenme, allá voy! — inicio la misma carrera que los dos chicos Uzumaki.

Cuando llego al local, vio que Naruto ya tenía acabado cinco tazones y ya iba por el séptimo dejando el sexto tazón a un lado, la peli-blanca por otro lado apenas empezaba el tercero y por la velocidad que llevaba al comer de seguro alcanzaría al rubio dentro de poco. Con la misma determinación acompaño a los dos Uzumaki y empezó a comer a la misma velocidad que ellos.

Como resultado tenemos a: Un Naruto con el estomago lleno después de comer catorce tazones, a una Kaguya igualmente con el estomago lleno pero con nueve tazones y en cuento a la Hyûga; termino con unas ganas horribles de vomitar cuando termino el tercer tazón de ramen, desgraciadamente a medio camino dejo al menos uno y medio en uno de los basureros de la aldea.

La tuvieron que dejar en la entrada del recinto Hyûga por si algo le pasaba, al menos el guardia ya era conocido de ellos por lo que no realizo ninguna pregunta, solo guio a la heredera al interior y les invito a ellos también a pasar. Aunque al principio se mostraron reacios, aceptaron ante la mirada que les lanzo la oji-perla y la acompañaron hasta su habitación.

— ¿Escuchaste? — por error habían empezado a escuchar una conversación de unas de las criadas, Naruto prefirió seguir derecho al sentir que su amiga amenazaba con volver a vomitar, en cambio Kaguya se quedo demostrando que la influencia curiosa de Naruto resonaba en ella.

— ¿Qué? ¿Sobre lo de Hinata-sama? — eso sí le llamo la atención.

—Sí, desde esta mañana estoy escuchando de que Hiashi-sama decidió comprometerla— la peli-blanca abrió los ojos de par en par.

Había aprendido lo que significaba eso en unas de las visitas que tuvieron con el Hokage. Ese día Hiruzen les había notificado de que ella quedo fuera definitivamente del ARC, y que ya el consejo no la podía comprometer, aunque no habían entendido el significado de esa palabra, el Hokage se los había explicado con lujo y detalle, pero se detuvo y murmuro algo sobre "La charla", después de eso los mando a sacar de su oficina con un nerviosismo, no ahondaron mas en ese tema, algún día el Hokage se los comentaría.

—Oh, sí; escuche que estaba comprometida con tres herederos muy influyentes— noto que la voz de la criada se quebró un poco.

—Pobre Hinata-sama, lo que tendrá que soportar— la otra hablo con el mismo tono.

— ¡Hey ustedes!, tráiganme una taza de té a mi habitación— cuando escucho la voz de lo que parecía ser un viejo, dejo el lugar de donde estaba y fue a la habitación de la Hyûga heredera.

No comento sobre ese tema cuando se reunió con sus amigos, después se encargaría de hablarlo con más calma, seguramente cuando Hinata ya no devuelva lo que se comió cada minuto. Hablaron durante un rato hasta que fueron interrumpidos por una criada, la misma se sorprendió al encontrar a esos chicos en el cuarto de Hinata, pero se alegro cuando les explicaron que eran sus amigos. La criada entonces le dijo que ya debía de dormirse por lo que se despidieron y fueron escoltados hasta la salida.

Empezaron a saltar por los tejados cuando estuvieron afuera del recinto Hyûga para llegar más rápido a su apartamento. Cuando estuvieron en un área donde no se podía sentir a nadie, la peli-blanca bajo un poco la velocidad, —Nee, Naru-kun— la chica miro al rubio que también había bajado la velocidad.

— ¿Qué paso Kagu-chan? ¿Por qué bajaste la velocidad, aun no llegamos a casa? — le pregunto con curiosidad.

—Es que tengo algo que decirte, en la mansión Hyûga escuche algo que me preocupo y podría ser la causa del comportamiento de ayer de Hina— Kaguya había bajado la cabeza con tristeza.

— ¿Estás segura? — La chica asintió, —Cuéntame entonces— bajaron un poco más la velocidad.

—Bueno, resulta que…—

— ** _¡Naruto protege a Kaguya!_** — la voz de Kurama sonó desesperada en la cabeza del rubio.

— ¡Kagu-chan! — intento hacer lo que su "Hermano" dijo, pero un Kunai le dio en la pierna a la peli-blanca tumbándola y por la inercia que llevaban al correr, empezó a rodar hasta caer del edificio de donde estaban, y la caída no era para nada corta. Pero gracias a los reflejos, Naruto la logro agarrar a mitad de camino y cayó en uno de los callejones, — ¡Kagu-chan! ¿Estás bien? — miro aterrado como su amiga empezaba a cerrar los ojos.

—Naru… kun— fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrarlos completamente.

— ¡KAGU-CHAN! — el grito resonó en las oscuras calles.

—Atrapen al niño— escucho a sus espaldas.

— ¡Ustedes! — se volteo y vio a unos sujetos con mascara ANBU.

—No tan rápido— y sin ninguna emoción, le lanzo un senbo al cuello del rubio.

—No… Kagu… chan… resiste— los ojos le empezaron a pesar.

— **¡Naruto...! ¡Respóndeme Naruto…! ¡No te duerm…**!— la voz de su "Hermano" se perdió en su mente y lo demás que vio fue total oscuridad.

.

— **¡Y corte!** — **Pero el autor cayó de la silla víctima de una patada voladora de Nami.**

— **Deja de ser idiota y sigue, que aun falta** — **Nami lo agarro por la camisa y lo empezó a zarandera.**

— **Esta… bien, pero déjame** — **Pidió el autor con los ojos en espirales.**

— **Está bien** — **y sin más lo lanzo al suelo.**

— **Sigamos** — **Como pudo se levanto y se sentó de nuevo en la computadora.**

 **.**

 **-_** Horas más tarde, lugar desconocido_-

— ¿Don-donde estoy? — con pesadez empezó a abrir los ojos dándose cuenta de que estaba encadenado de manos y pies y se encontraba en una clase de prisión, se puso a forcejear las cadenas cuando se acordó del estado en que se encontraba su amiga, pero la vio que estaba en las mismas condiciones que él en frente y aparentemente respirando.

—Oh, ¿Despertaste? — escucho como la puerta de la prisión de habría y entro un viejo con una venda en uno de sus ojos y caminando apoyado de un bastón.

— ¿Quién eres? ¡Deja libre a Kagu-chan! — desesperado le grito al viejo.

—Hum, pero ¿Para qué soltarla? Si ella es parte de la diversión— y con un chasquido de dedos un ANBU parecido al que los había capturado apareció a su lado.

— ¿Qu-que van a hacer? — Naruto se empezó a mostrar nervioso y preocupado y más cuando vio que el ANBU saco un Kunai.

—En la guerra el torturar a los prisioneros era una práctica que se llevaba todos los días, y a decir verdad era muy divertida— y con esto, le ordeno al ANBU que le diera el Kunai.

— ¡Deja a Kagu-chan libre y déjame a mí! — grito desesperándose más al ver como acercaba el Kunai a la cara de la chica.

—Oh, sí, lastima; esta chica de seguro seria una muy hermosa Kunoichi en el futuro— dejo una marca con el kunai en la mejilla de la chica de la cual no tardo en salir sangre.

— ¡No! déjala— lagrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos del chico.

— ¿Qué la deje? Pero si esto apenas inicia— y de un solo tajo le arranco la ropa a la chica dejando otra marca por donde paso el Kunai dejando que saliera sangre, —Oh, todavía no se desarrolla, lastima— miro con decepción el cuerpo de Kaguya.

—Por favor, déjala y tómame a mi— había bajado la mirada y cada vez mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

—Eso, ¡Eso! Quiero ver tu impotencia al saber que no podrás salvarla de… su muerte— sonrió con malicia y le hizo una gran "X" en el estomago de la chica.

—Por favor…— empezó a murmurar.

—Vamos, todavía tengo tiempo de escucharte mas— Le acerco el Kunai a uno de los ojos de la chica, pero cambio su rumbo y le hizo cortes en varias partes del brazo cuidándose de no cortar ninguna vena o arteria.

—…Por favor…— la voz del rubio empezó a aumentar de tono.

—Pero que hermoso cabello— con su mano libre todo el cabello de la Uzumaki que no se enteraba de nada, —De seguro que lo cuida muy bien— sonrió maliciosamente acercando el Kunai al cabello de la peli-blanca.

—…Te matare…— por su cabeza pasaron algunos recuerdos de las veces en que la chica le decía que amaba mucho su cabello y que uno de sus sueño por raro que pareciera era que le llegara a sus pies.

—Qué pena, pero lo guardare como recuerdo en mi oficina— agarro un buen mechón de cabello dispuesto a cortarlo.

— ¡…Te matare! — de alguna manera rompió las cadenas que tenían aprisionadas sus manos y un Chakra rojo se empezó a acumular en donde la espalda pierde nombre.

—Vamos, ¡Demuestra tu verdadera naturaleza Jinchûriki del Kyûbi! — Danzô había soltado el mechón de cabello y alrededor del aparecieron mas ANBU.

Pero el típico manto de Chakra del que tenía conocimiento de que los Jinchûriki materializaban no ocurrió. Los ojos de Naruto se tornaron amarillos con la pupila alargada, los "Bigotes" que tenía en sus mejillas se volvieron reales, algunos mechones de su cabello se tiñeron de rojo y detrás de él le salió una cola de color amarillo pálido que se movía furiosa, igual que el gesto que tenía el rubio.

—Atenlo, tenemos que sacarle el Bijû— le ordeno a sus ANBU y desapareció en una nube de humo.

Uno de los ANBU lo fue a atacar con un Kunai directo al cuello, pero el rubio/peli-rojo uso su cola y le aprisiono la garganta hasta separarla de la cabeza bañándolo de sangre, los demás ANBU no demostraron emoción ante la muerte de su compañero y atacaron esta vez en grupo valiéndose en el tipo de escenario en que se encontraban.

El rubio solo se dedicaba a esquivar a todos los ataques de los ANBU tratando de agarrarlos con su cola, aunque los ANBU no se dejarían agarrar tan fácilmente como lo fue el primero. Bloqueo una lluvia de Kunai interponiendo su cola y sus ojos brillaron por unos breves instantes desapareciendo y apareciendo detrás de unos de los ANBU y le enterró la cola en todo el pecho sacándole el corazón por el otro lado, saco su cola y la limpio dejando caer el corazón que aun palpitaba.

Solo quedaban tres ANBU, se vieron entre ellos y asintieron antes de empezar a trazar sellos de mano, en un descuido de uno que tardo mas en empezar a trazar sellos, Naruto volvió a aparecer a su espalda y le enterró esta vez una de sus manos justo en el cuello y de un jalón le rompió la tráquea resultando en una lluvia de sangre antes de que el cuerpo cayera.

—Lamentaran el haber lastimado a Kagu-chan— miro a los dos ANBU que quedaban y se limpio la sangre para después esquivar una bala de aire y una de agua.

Uno de los ANBU decidió atacar cuerpo a cuerpo evitando los embates de la cola del rubio que empezaba a tomar una forma más definida y al parecer era más fuerte que los Kunai normales, ya que trato de cortarla en más de una ocasión fallando, pero en una de esas, debido al retroceso que resulto de chocar el Kunai con la cola del chico, este uso una de sus manos que le habían crecido garras muy afiladas y le saco el corazón al igual que al otro y justo en ese momento uso su cola para bloquear una bala de aire que le lanzo el otro ANBU, pero en vez de deshacerla, al parecer su cola la absorbió tornando su color amarillento un poco más oscuro y al parecer la transformación ya estaba completa; un amarillo pollito un poco oscuro y en la punta blanca, sin duda se le hacía familiar ese tipo de cola.

Sus ojos volvieron a brillar y desapareció y re-apareció detrás del ANBU y lo intento traspasar usando su cola, pero ya el ultimo ANBU ya tenía eso re-visto y esquivo re-emplazándose con la chica que aun se encontraba inconsciente. Menos mal que Naruto se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Kaguya y paro su cola inmediatamente, ese fue un grave error de parte del ANBU, ya que los ojos de Naruto se volvieron un poco mas rojos y antes de que se diera cuenta, la cola del chico se había alargado y le atravesó la cabeza dejándolo tirado en el suelo en un baño de su propia sangre.

—Kagu-chan— agarro con cuidado a la chica asegurándose de no mancharla de sangre y alzo su cola antes de atravesar también a la chica con ella.

Pero la cola no apareció del otro lado de la peli-blanca, ni dejo alguna herida de la cual saliera sangre en la parte en donde se la enterró, en su lugar la cola se empezó a tornar mas pálida y las heridas hechas a la chica empezaron a sanar hasta que no quedo ninguna marca de que alguna vez estuvieron. Se limpio la sangre usando su cola que ya era prácticamente blanca, la sacudió y hizo que sus ojos brillaran, los cuales también se habían vuelto amarillo pálido y desaparecieron de ese lugar lleno de cuerpos muertos.

Aparecieron en medio de un bosque, Naruto alzo su cabeza vocifero un rugido que resonó por kilómetros. Vio a la peli-blanca durmiente y le sonrió, su cola desapareció al igual que sus garras, los bigotes, su cabello volvió a la normalidad y finalmente sus ojos volvieron al color azul de siempre, pero al hacerlo, cayo inconsciente en el suelo justo al lado de la peli-blanca. Al rato llegaron unos ANBU a cargo del Hokage junto al mismo Hokage que tenía su armadura samurái, al ver a los Uzumaki inmediatamente le ordeno a sus ANBU que los llevara al hospital.

— ¿Que paso aquí? — vio a lo lejos una columna de humo y mando a unos ANBU a investigar.

.

 **— ¡Ahora si corte…!— el autor se protege de una posible patada voladora.**

 **— ¿Qué paso? — entra Nami al cuarto con un bol de cereal.**

 **— ¿No crees que es muy tarde para comer? — una gota estilo anime le baja por detrás de la cabeza.**

 **—Nunca es tarde para comer, pasa a las notas finales, que de seguro tus lectores estarán pensando mal sobre lo que paso— Nami lo mira seria.**

 **—Enseguida— asiente y se inclina hacia la pantalla a escribir.**

 **Uff, capitulo largo el de hoy, ¿Ustedes saben lo que es escribir 7k de palabras en menos de 2 horas?, bueno, con un vaso de agua para calmar el hambre (Consejo Suin: Si de noche te da hambre, bebe agua, la calma e.e). Tenemos de primeras una escena con Kurama, esa forma se verá en el futuro (No quiero hablar mucho de eso ya que no lo tengo contemplado), y será de mucha ayuda para los chicos, eso es todo lo que les puedo decir. En cuanto a la Jônin, La engañaron muy feo ¿No? Jajajaja, ¿Cómo ella iba a pensar de que unos simples niños supieran ese Jutsu de nivel Jônin, y si tiene curiosidad a la canción que cantaba, es la canción del Ending de Clannad "Dango", pensé que le pegaría muy bien a ella (Y se le vera cantándola en varias ocasiones en el futuro).**

 **Bueno, mas puntos negativos para Hiashi, mira que aliarse con Danzô, creo que ya está jugando con fuego, pero bueno, a nuestro patriarca Hyûga se merece el peor inferno ¿No?, con eso ya creo que incluimos a todos los novatos de la aldea, se me vino una idea de último momento y se me ocurrió que todos fueran amigos del rubio, y su amistad se verá puesta a prueba cuando… espera, creo que no debería de decir lo que voy a decir, pasemos a otro punto.**

 **Más de uno estarán de acuerdo con el comportamiento que tuvo Hinata al principio, y no la culpo (Pobre), y si algunos se enojaron con Kurama, bueno no los culpo, pero él en realidad se preocupa por la chica y no desea verla así, y esa es su manera de expresarlo (lol). Espero que disfrutaran de mi primera lucha de puro Taijutsu, la verdad es que estaba acostumbrado a escribir luchas de espadas o de Pokemon, y esta es la primera vez que escribo lucha de puro puños, ya me imagino que voy a sufrir cuando empiece a escribir luchas con Ninjutsu y demás (-.-").**

 **Curioso el comportamiento de Kaguya y Hinata con Naruto ¿No?, pero para que no se hagan ideas equivocadas, ellas solo quieren llamar su atención, aun no lo quieren de "ese" modo, aunque ya lo están experimentando (7.7) y pobrecita la Hyûga, quedo con mal estomago y los chicos la tuvieron que acompañar al recinto Hyûga, y hablando del recinto, vemos que ya Kaguya se entero de la posición de Hinata, pero que mal que no se lo pudo comentar al rubio.**

 **Para que sepan, en mis historias no acostumbro a poner gore (Aunque soy fan de él), pero escribí el cap influenciado con Elfen Lied, lo empecé a ver hace poco y la verdad es que me gusto (Algunas escenas las escribí inspirado en métodos de matanza usado por Lucy e.e), y el método de tortura de Kaguya, solo agradezco de que no le cortaran el cabello (Para mí el cabello es la cosa más sagrada T_T). Creo que me salte la parte de Izanagi, como vemos estamos en el universo numero 542, y si me preguntan ¿Qué paso con los otros?, pues destruidos *Insertar risa demoniaca*, pero no voy a tocar mucho ese tema, ni tampoco tengo pesado meter otra vez a Izanagi (Por ahora).**

 **Ahora si pasamos a los que de repente todos esperaban, solo les voy diciendo, el poder usado por Naruto no es su transformación de manto de bestia con cola, eso por si no se habrán dado cuenta tiene que ver con el "Experimento" de Kurama, no quiero hablar mucho sobre eso, ya que por ahora no se va a tocar ese tema, y sobre el porqué Kurama no se pudo comunicar con Naruto, creo que deje suficientes pistas como para que lo averigüen por ustedes mismos. Y como dije en un principio del Fic, no es mi intención hacer a Naruto el todopoderoso desde el principio, solo no se va a tocar mas el tema de "Esa transformación" hasta dentro de unos cuantos capítulos. Sin más que decir (creo), me despido.**

 **ACLARACIONES:**

 **(*1): Bueno, puse que el horario de la academia fuera de 8:00am a 3:00pm.**

 **ATT: Suin y Nami.**

 **Pdta: Lamento si se me salió algún spoiler (Ahora quiero cuidad eso, no quiero que se averigüen muchas cosas que maquineo en mi mente e.e). Nos vemos en el sig cap.**

 **Pdta2: Perdón por algún error gramatical (Si, de los ortográficos se asegura el Word e.e).**

 **Próximo capítulo: Recuerdos Inaccesibles.**


	5. Recuerdos inaccesibles

**¡Hey Distarches a todos mis queridos lectores! ¿Cómo estáis?, espero que bien, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de "Descendiente primordial".**

 **— ¡Hola amiguitos ¿Cómo están?! — un muy feliz autor empezó a cantar.**

 **—Urusai— Nami lo mira con ojos entre-cerrados.**

 **—Uy, pero que insensible— la mira con un poco de asco.**

 **—Empieza, que hay cambios que debes de decir— le recuerda.**

 **—Oh, es verdad— choca sus manos y un extraño bombillo aparece sobre su cabeza.**

 **¡Hola chicos!, *Cog* *Cog*, perdón. Estoy un poco triste a decir verdad, me vi el anime de Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso hace unos dos días y eso me bajo la moral a niveles insospechados, y eso sumado a que a muchos no les agrado el cap anterior por la falta de review pues… BUAAAAAAAA… ( Interrumpimos los llantos del autor y lo reemplazamos con su servidora). Hola chicos, perdón por el comportamiento de Suin, es que a último momento se puso sentimental. Bueno, pasamos a los acontecimientos… Este cap estuvo a punto de ser cortado a la mitad (Por eso la extensión de 10.114 palabras sacando las notas de autor) por los pocos review que se recibió en el anterior. Hubo una parte buena y parte mala; la buena (Para ustedes), gracias a un segundo review Suin decidió subirlo completo, y la mala (Para Black998), queríamos darle un trato preferencial para que decida añadir algo a la historia por haber sido el único review que se había recibido, pero mal por el (No te enojes xD). Si esta historia llega a una aceptación aceptable, iniciaremos una encuesta para decidir sucesos futuros (Shippuden), por dos motivos; el primero es que esta historia por la adición de diversos elemento ya se salió del cannon, y la segunda es que a Suin le gusta que los lectores participen en el desarrollo de sus historias (Ideas que se salgan de lo "Lógico" serán descartadas ^.^). Sin más que decir, disfruten del cap, mientras yo iré a calmar a Suin.**

 **Review:**

 **Black998 : No te preocupes, va a ver sangre… MUCHA sangre (^.^), y más si es de los personajes que más odio del anime (Que se note el desprecio e.e). Tu despedida no tiene derechos de autor así que no me puedes demandar :P (Broma xD). Que disfrutes del pedazo de capitulo.**

 **Kevin4491 : Gracias por el review y bienvenido seas a esta historia donde los sueños se hacen realidad y... vayamos al punto (e.e). Van a sufrir, y mucho créeme, nadie le hace eso a mi cieguita favorita (*-*). ¿Qué pasaría si te digo que esa no es una "Transformación" en toda la extensión de la palabra (Creo que te diría que eso es mucho spoiler)? Muajajaja. Etto, no sé cómo terminaste comentándose sobre tu situación sin PC (e.e), si quieres puedes usar esta idea y adaptarla para que sea una transformación, y estaré ansioso de leer tu historia (Cuida tu ortografía, que eso es en lo primero que me fijo cuando leo ^.^)**

 **Leyenda.**

 **—** Blah, Blah, Blah— personaje hablando **.**

 **—** _Blah, Blah, Blah_ — personaje pensando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah** — Entidad sobre-natural hablando.

 **— _Blah, Blah, Blah_ — **Entidad sobre-natural pensando.

 **—** Katon: Gôkakyû no Jutsu ( **Elemento fuego: Jutsu gran bola de fuego** ) **—** técnica y traducción.

 **Disclamer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, solo los posibles Oc's son míos.**

 **Nota: Hice una revisada de último momento, pero solo fue en la parte final del cap y note que tuve un pequeño error, perdón si hay errores al inicio.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 5: Recuerdos inaccesibles.**

— ¡Arg! El sol me pega de frente— agarro la sabana y se la subió tapándose la cara, — _Ya es de día ¿Eh?_ — mantuvo los ojos abiertos aun bajo las sabanas, pero un sonido estruendoso le interrumpió sus pensamientos.

— ¡Onii-chan! — el sonido de la puerta abriéndose de golpe y chocando contra la pared lo termino de despertar.

— _¿Onii-chan? ¿Tengo hermana?_ — Negó rápidamente, — _¿En qué estoy pensando? Claro que tengo hermana_ — sonrió un poco.

— ¡Onii-chan arriba! — sintió que se le subían justo en su estomago y le empezaban a saltar, —Oka-chan y Oto-sama te están esperando para desayunar— se destapo para ver al responsable de que de repente se requiera que cambien la puerta… de nuevo.

—Kao-chan, espero que no destrozaras mi puerta otra vez— miro su hermana que se puso pálida de golpe y lentamente volteo a donde estaba su puerta.

—Etto… Onii-chan, ese diseño no me gusto, prefiero el que tenia tu 9na puerta— la niña le sonrió con ternura.

Su hermosa y tierna hermana, que a los cinco años era ya digna hija de uno de los clanes más fuerte de su pueblo, eso sí, él no se quedaba atrás. Su cabello de un hermoso rojo carmesí que hacia quedar a su cabello como un rojo pálido ante su presencia, los ojos si podía decir que ninguno de los dos se quedaban atrás, y como casi toda su raza, un perfecto tono amarillo, aunque claro, los de el eran más oscuros. Sus lindas orejitas que se encontraban gachas debido a la reprimenda que le había echado eran de un color un poco más pálido que él su cabello, y claro, como todas las hembras de su pueblo se le veían más bonitas a ella que a él, y finalmente el orgullo de todo Kitsune, la esponjosa cola de su hermana se movía a un lento movimiento, y no podía estar más orgulloso de ella, a la edad de cuatro había obtenido su segunda cola, una autentica prodigio y más cuando el apenas consiguió su segunda cola en su cumpleaños número cinco.

—Como castigo le tendrás que decir a los sirvientes que me cambien la puerta— le acaricio la cabeza a su hermana haciendo que su cola se meciera con alegría.

—Hai— la pequeña asintió alegre y de un salto se bajo del estomago de su hermano.

—Te espero abajo— se paso una mano por su cabello "Peinándolo".

—Está bien Onii-chan— su hermana se dispuso a salir de su habitación no sin antes cerrar la puerta, aunque al cerrarla, esta se cayó. Su hermana la vio con un rostro pálido y como alma que lleva el diablo se fue.

El chico suspiro, —Muy bien, no debo de llegar tarde al desayuno— se mentalizo y se cambio la piyama.

Algunos sirvientes se su casa no tardaron en venir y reemplazar su puerta por otra perfectamente igual, y conociendo bien a su hermana Kaori, para mañana le deberán de traer una nueva. Salió de su habitación y fijo su rumbo hacia el comedor principal saludando a todos los sirvientes que encontraba a su paso.

Al contrario que el resto de sus amigos, Ichirô a sus nueve años nunca ha despreciado a ninguna persona de casta inferior a la suya, a pesar de que su familia ocupa uno de los lugares más altos de su pueblo, aunque eso siempre sus amigos se lo reprochaban, pero él seguía diciendo que eso estaba bien, la única de afuera de su familia que lo apoyaba era su prometida, y eso le agradaba.

—Llegas tarde Ichirô— la voz de su padre sonó apenas entro al comedor.

—Recuerda de que hoy tienes que ir a la casa de Akemi-chan a tomar el té— la voz de su madre siempre tan suave.

Ellos habían sacado el color de pelo de su padre, aunque el de él era un poco mas tirando a como vino tinto, su cola signo de su poder se mecía afuera de la silla y sus orejas siempre alerta se movían en todas las direcciones. Su madre al contrario, el color de su pelo iba tirando al amarillo. Con su esponjosa cola tan liza y sus pechos copa D era la envidia de las otras matriarcas de las demás familias, y sus orejas en cambio de las de su padre, estaban "Mirando" hacia adelante y los modales al estar sentada eran simplemente hermosos.

— ¿Cuándo Akemi-tan vendrá a jugar Onii-chan? — su hermana se subió a la mesa y le pregunto entusiasmada.

—Kaori— su padre la reprendió.

—Si Oto-sama— bajo sus orejas y se sentó de nuevo en la silla.

—Ake-chan está ocupada con los asuntos de su familia Kao-chan, tuve suerte en poder apartarle un tiempo para tomar el té— se sentó en la mesa y empezó a comer junto a su familia, siempre cuidando los modales.

—Akemi-dono es tu prometida, puedes ir a verla cuando se te entre en gana— su padre le notifico sin dirigirle la mirada.

—Akemi-chan está en periodo de aprender a ser una buena esposa cariño, y además de que debido a que su casta es un poco inferior a la nuestra su padre cree que debe estar muy bien adiestrada— la mujer de la familia le sonrió con cariño a su marido.

—Todo lo que debe saber una buena esposa es mantener el nombre de la familia en alto, sabes que nunca he sido partidario de que las mujeres se queden en casa a tejer o cosas parecidas— el hombre había cerrado los ojos un momento y suspiro.

—Yakumo-sama, Miyu-sama; los líderes de la familia Ichama están esperándolos en la sala de congreso— uno de los sirvientes se asomo al comedor.

— ¡Y porque no se me fue notificado con anticipación! — el hombre dio un golpe en la mesa y su cola se dividió hasta mostrar un total de ocho colas que se movían furiosas.

—Calma cariño, vayamos a verlos, siempre son bienvenidos— su esposa lo tranquilizo con solo tocarle el hombro, aunque si se podía ver los ojos de la mujer, se podría observar una mirada dirigida a su esposo que prometía mucho dolor si seguía refutando.

—Díganle que voy enseguida— y el sirviente asintió asustado y se fue, —Acaben ustedes de comer y vayan a cumplir con sus deberes— le ordeno a sus hijos, —Y tu Ichirô, no dejes que la familia Kyûme caiga en vergüenza— le dirigió una sonrisa a su hijo y junto a su esposa salieron del comedor.

—Me voy Kao-chan— se levanto de la mesa apenas acabo su desayuno.

— ¡Que te vaya bien con Akemi-tan! — su hermana siempre energética lo despidió.

Subió a su cuarto y se cambio a un Kimono de color blanco con el obi rojo, en la parte de atrás del Kimono llevaba el emblema familiar; la cara de un zorro con nueve ojos en negro. Al salir de su casa sintió que sus guardaespaldas lo empezaron a perseguir, suspiro y siguió caminando saludando a todas las personas que encontraba en el camino.

Llegado a un punto, tuvo que cruzar por el mercado del pueblo, donde las personas vendían de todo tipo de cosas, compro unos aperitivos para ofrecerle a su prometida y siguió su camino. Ya saliendo del mercado, vio como uno de los puestos eran asaltados, y como heredero de uno de los diez clanes principales no pudo quedarse viendo.

— ¡Ustedes! Dejen a Taisei-san— se dirigió a los asaltantes haciendo que las orejas de estos voltearan a donde él se encontraba.

— ¿Eh? Pero si es un pequeño heredero— dijo uno de los asaltantes acercándose.

—Y no cualquiera, por el logo de su Kimono es el heredero de la familia Kyûme— otro de sus compañeros se puso a su lado.

—Capturémoslo, pagarían una buena cantidad por su rescate— el otro se acerco a él con una sonrisa que le daba mala espina.

—Alto— sintió como uno de sus guardaespaldas se puso delante de él.

—Tocan al joven amo y sufrirán una muerte dolorosa— su otro guardaespaldas su puso también delante de él.

—Joven amo, vaya a la casa de su prometida, nosotros arreglamos este problema— le sonrió y el joven Ichirô asintió.

—Vale— se dio vuelta y fue por el otro camino que también daba a la salida del mercado.

Fue por el que se consideraría el camino largo que daba a la salida del mercado y no se encontró con otro inconveniente. Cuando salió del mercado no tardo en entrar en los dominios de la casa de su prometida; los Shigatsu, llego a la casa principal y toco unas cuantas veces hasta que uno de los sirvientes le abrió.

—Oh, Ichirô-sama, Akemi-sama lleva un rato esperándolo— el sirviente le dejo entrar y le hizo una reverencia muy pronunciada.

—Tuve algunos inconvenientes al venir— le explico y el sirviente solo se limito a asentir.

—Por aquí por favor— y le empezó a guiar por la mansión.

Aunque se conocía esa mansión como la palma de su mano, se dejo guiar por el sirviente que lo trataba algo distante, y no lo culpaba, el trato que recibía de sus señores era un poco seco, y aunque el chico tratara de comportarse cortés con él, no le prestaba mucha atención que digamos.

Llegaron hasta donde se reunían siempre a tomar el té, el sirviente le abrió la puerta corrediza y lo dejo entrar. Dentro estaba una chica de su edad con un hermoso Kimono de color azul que hacia juego con el color de su cabello, esta al verle se puso en Seiza y se inclino, Ichirô de dio un golpe mental, dejo los aperitivos en la mesita y se acerco a la chica para darle un buen zape en la cabeza.

—Itta, eso duele Ichirô-sama— con una hermosa voz, la chica alzo la cabeza y se quejo sobándosela.

— ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me trates tan formal? — la miro serio.

Trago seco antes de responder, — ¿Unas cuatro o cinco veces? — respondió tímida evitando el contacto visual.

—Y creo que son suficientes para que sepas que en un futuro voy a ser tu esposo, no tu señor— le sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza.

—Ah, si Ichirô-kun, me gusta cuando haces eso— a la peli-azul se le había salido un hilo de saliva.

—Tu boca— aguantándose la risa le apunto a su boca.

— ¿Eh? ¡No mire! — Se volteo a una velocidad increíble y se limpio, —Listo— le miro sonriente y su hermosa cola azul se movía energéticamente.

— ¿Cómo va el té? — vio que la mesita habían dos tazas, pero con nada dentro.

—Que tonta, siéntate Ichirô-kun— la chica se fue al otro lado de la mesa y se sentó seguida de su prometido.

—Gracias Ake-chan— se sentó en el cojín que estaba en el suelo.

— ¡El té! — La peli-azul aplaudió y dos sirvientas entraron con dos téseras y las dejaron en la mesa antes de irse, —Déjame servirte— y con elegancia, tomo una de las téseras y le vertió un poco en la taza de Ichirô.

—Ayer mi madre me dijo la fecha de la boda— bebió un poco de té al contarle.

— ¿Enserio? — un tinte rojizo se formo en sus mejillas y su cola se empezó a agitar de manera alegre.

—Cuando cumplas los catorce años, ese día nos casaremos— le dirigió una mirada llena de amor a la chica.

—Me alegra mucho saber eso Ichirô-kun— tomo una expresión triste, —Perdón por cambiar a un tema un poco deprimente, pero ¿No sabrás algo sobre la guerra? — su cola dejo de moverse y se puso a jugar con sus dedos.

—No te preocupes, no hemos recibido noticias malas del frente, y te aseguro de que tu hermano está bien— le dirigió una mirada compasiva.

—Nii-sama no manda cartas desde hace unas semanas, y eso me preocupa— la expresión de la chica no cambio.

—Hoy los patriarca de la familia Ichama fueron a mi casa, creo que deben de traer noticias sobre la guerra— recordó lo que el sirviente le había dicho a sus padres.

—Por favor, si tus padres mencionan algo sobre Nii-sama házmelo saber— alzo la mirada revelando de que había empezado a llorar.

—No te preocupes, vas a ser la primera en saber— se levanto y rodeo la mesa para después abrazar a la chica dejando que se desahogara en su hombro.

—Gracias Ichirô-kun…— pero un estruendo los dejo un poco atontados.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — el peli-rojo abrazo mas fuerte a la chica de manera protectora. Después numerosas explosiones se escucharon tanto fuera como dentro.

— ¡Jóvenes amos, acompáñenme! — uno de los guardias de la familia Shigatsu entro en la habitación todo agitado.

—Demando saber que pasa— Ichirô cambio a un tono el que su padre le había estado enseñando cuando asumiera el cargo de la familia.

—Están atacando, los humanos nos atacan— fue lo que dijo y los dos niños palidecieron, —Ahora síganme, vayamos a las catacumbas— tomo la mano del peli-rojo y por inercia este tomo la de su prometida.

Fueron guiados por el guardia a través de la mansión donde se veía que estaba en total desorden, los sirvientes corrían buscando refugio y los guardias iban a sus respectivos lugares. Su escolta se dirigió hacia unas escaleras que daban hacia las catacumbas del pueblo, un lugar donde tanto lideres como herederos de los diez clanes mayores iban a buscar refugio en caso de alguna catástrofe.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo relajaron un poco el paso, pero aun así las explosiones se podían escuchar de fondo, el guardia tomo una antorcha de energía demoniaca y la encendió para iluminar el camino. Cuando estuvieron a mitad de camino, sintieron como el guardia se detuvo de golpe haciendo que los chicos chocaran contra su espalda.

— ¿Cómo llegaron a este lugar? — escucharon como hizo una pregunta. Ichirô se inclino para ver lo que estaba delante y se asusto cuando vio a una tropa humana armados con lanzas y espadas y que los miraban como un depredador mira a su presa antes de saltarle y comérsela.

— ¿Qué hacemos con ellos jefe? — escucho como uno de los humano le pregunto al humano que portaba mejor armadura.

—Acaben con los dos y dejen a la hembra, por su porte debe ser de alta cuna dentro de estas "Bestias" — le repugno la manera en que ese humano miro a su prometida y inconscientemente la puso detrás de él.

—Sobre mi cadáver van a poner una mano sobre los Jóvenes amos— desenfundo una espada y la imbuyo de una energía de color rojizo y su cola se separo en seis.

—Según la información, un Kitsune de seis colas es el equivalente a una armada de cien humanos bien entrenados, lastima de ti que somos la elite de la elite— y dicho esto, los ojos del humano líder cambiaron a un rojo sangre con tres tomoe.

—Tsk, perdón por no cumplir con mi deber Akemi-sama— y sin más el Kitsune se lanzo en contra la armada humana que ya estaba preparada.

No duro ni cinco minutos, el guardia apenas pudo tocar al líder cuando fue cortado en tres partes producto de otros tres humanos con los mismos ojos que tenía su jefe, el humano líder se acerco a los dos jóvenes herederos haciendo que Ichirô protegiera mas a Akemi y su cola se dividió en tres en espera de un posible combate, se sorprendió momentáneamente, antes su cola solo se podía dividir en dos, pero esta vez salieron tres, que ironía, en el último momento logro algo que solo los Kitsune militares lograban a sus quince años.

—Las bestias como ustedes merecen morir, alégrate de que tu hembra va a servir para algo mas— le miro con una mueca perversa.

—Me tendrás que matar antes— le miro con rabia.

—Hecho— y de un corte lo partió en dos haciendo gritar a la pobre Akemi que se tapo la boca al ver al cuerpo de su prometido cortado en ese estado.

—M-mal-di-tos— aun con la energía que le quedaba, trato de agarrar el pie del humano.

— ¿Sigues vivo? Pues no por mucho—con una voz que denotaba burla, se preparo para clavarle su espada en la cabeza.

—Odio-a-los humanos…— fue todo lo que logro formular antes de que su cabeza fuera partida en dos por la espada del humano.

— ¡ICHIRÔ-KUN…!— antes de que la vida abandonara su cuerpo, logro oír el grito de su prometida.

-_Hospital de Konoha_-

— ¡Ahhh! — Se levanto de golpe para después tomarse la cabeza debido a un intenso dolor, — ¿Dónde estoy? —se detuvo a ver a su alrededor palideciendo un poco en el acto, —No puede ser…— escucho como la puerta se abría.

— ¿Naru-kun? — la peli-blanca entro en la habitación.

—Kagu-chan— Naruto se alegro de que Kaguya llegara.

— ¡Despertaste! ¡Hina, Naru-kun despertó! — se asomo por la puerta y grito llamando a su amiga.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo en el Hospital? Y ¿Por qué estoy aquí? — llamo la atención de la peli-blanca con esas preguntas.

—Bueno, según lo que el Hokage me dijo, nos encontró a los dos desmayados en el medio del bosque, yo desperté el mismo día, aunque tenía unos dolores en todo el cuerpo, pero el doctor me dijo que me repondría; y ya estoy bien— se señalo a si misma haciendo sonreír al rubio, —En cuanto a ti— cambio a una expresión triste, —Llevas dos semanas inconsciente— esas palabras dieron en la mente de Naruto.

—Naruto-kun— saludo la oji-perla al entrar a la habitación.

—Oh, hola Hinata-chan— le devolvió el saludo sonriente.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — se puso a jugar con sus dedos.

—Por cierto Naru-kun— Kaguya se puso a buscar algo entre sus ropas.

—Ya estoy mucho mejor Hinata-chan. ¿Qué paso Kagu-chan? — miro curioso como la peli-blanca sacaba un par de hojas.

— ¿Qué es eso Kagu-chan? — observo con detenimiento las hojas que parecían que tenían algo escrito.

—Son las notas de las clases que te perdiste— le sonrió y al rubio se le formo una gota estilo anime por detrás de la cabeza.

— ¿Enserio? — la miro con los ojos entre-cerrados.

—Agradece de que Hina fue la que se preocupo por hacer estas notas— con una vena en la sien le tiro las hojas.

—G-gracias Hinata-chan— cambio su tono por uno de agradecimiento.

—D-de nada Na-Naruto-kun— los colores se le subieron más a la cara.

*Toc* *Toc* *Toc*

—Pase— dijo al oír que estaban tocando la puerta.

—Me alegro de que estés bien Naruto-kun— reconoció esa voz antes de que entrara.

—Ojii-san— se alegro de tener al Hokage ahí.

—Hokage-sama— la Hyûga se inclino para saludar al viejo.

—Hola a ti también Hinata-chan— le sonrió a la peli-azul, sin embargo, su rostro cambio a uno serio y miro al rubio, —Necesito que me contestes algunas preguntas Naruto-kun, chicas, ¿Podrían salir? — sin voltearse le hablo a las amigas de Naruto.

—Hai Hokage-sama/Ojii-chan— asintieron las dos y se fueron de la habitación.

— ¿Qué quería hablar conmigo Ojii-san? — imito la expresión que había puesto el Hokage.

— ¿Qué paso esa noche? — le soltó de una.

-_Recinto Hyûga, despacho de Hiashi_-

—Hiashi-sama, le traemos noticias— vio como uno de sus Jônin aparecía y se arrodillaba ante él.

—Dilas rápido, ando ocupado— el hombre alzo la mirada para observar a su subordinado.

—Uzumaki Naruto despertó— ante esa palabra el Hyûga embozo una sonrisa.

—Mándame a llamar a Hanabi— el Jônin asintió y desapareció en una nube de humo.

Hiashi agarro algunos documentos y los apiló antes de levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse a la ventana que daba al patio de la residencia. Sonrió con autosuficiencia al ver a su sobrino entrenando arduamente con los adiestradores del clan. Se le quedo viendo hasta que vio que su sobrino había decidido tomar un descanso y se cruzo de brazos.

—Ya era hora de que el Uzumaki despertara, el entrenamiento de Hinata se vio afectado por ese hecho y no quiero que se atrase— fue nuevamente a su escritorio y se quedo viendo las fotografías que habían enmarcadas, —Me tiene que ser útil de alguna manera esa decepción ¿No…? ¿Misaki? — Levanto la foto de su difunta esposa que se podría decir que era una Hinata pero adulta, —Salió igual a ti: Compasiva, amable y suave, pero la parte buena es que se alió con alguien que la volverá fuerte, y eso beneficiara en gran medida al clan— apretó con fuerza el marco, —Con Neji odiándola creyendo que por culpa de ella su padre fue mandado a una misión suicida, eso hará que entrene con más empeño para poder "Alcanzarla" — observo otra foto donde estaba una bebe y frunció el ceño, —Hanabi por otro lado— dejo el marco de su esposa y levanto el de la bebe, —Si sigue por ese camino, me temo que tendré que venderla al primer postor que venga, y perder a alguien que podría serle de utilidad al clan no está en mis planes— dejo el marco al sentir que tocaban la puerta.

—Oto-sama, ¿Puedo entrar? — escucho la voz suave de su hija menor del otro lado de la puerta.

—Adelante— respondió con voz tosca.

— ¿Me mando a llamar? — la joven entro y se inclino ante su padre.

—Es hora de que socialices mas con tu hermana mayor— le dijo serio, aunque por dentro tenía una sonrisa maliciosa.

-_Base Raíz_-

Danzô se encontraba en las cárceles buscando a alguien en particular. La perdida de una de sus bases de tortura había sido un duro golpe en sus planes a largo plazo, pero todo era para poder obtener en su poder al Jinchûriki del Kyûbi. ¿Quién iba a pensar de que fuera tan poderoso?, acabo con un escuadrón completo de sus ANBU como si fueran simples moscas, lastima de que los ANBU del Hokage llegaran antes que los suyos al sitio donde el chico se había tele-transportado. Sonrió al encontrar a la persona que buscaba.

—Llego tu momento Sai— vio la silueta de un chico en la espesa oscuridad en la que estaba sumergida todas las celdas.

—Hai, Danzô-sama— le respondió con una voz sin ninguna muestra de emoción.

-_Calles de Konoha, horas más tarde_-

Después de hablar con el Hokage, Naruto fue dado de alta al ver los médicos que todas sus heridas habían sanado y le recomendaron una semana de reposo absoluto. El chico había salido junto a sus compañeras a ir a celebrar la salida del rubio en su puesto de comida favorito, aunque una duda atormentaba la cabeza del rubio, y esa era la conversación que tuvo con el Hokage.

-_Flash Back_-

— ¿Qué paso esa noche? — soltó el Hokage.

—No se Ojii-san, no recuerdo nada sobre esa noche— el chico se toco la cabeza como queriendo recordar.

—Mmm, ya veo— se acerco a una de las ventanas y se puso a observar el exterior.

— ¿Cómo nos encontró en ese bosque? — esa pregunta corto los pensamientos del viejo.

—Estaba en la oficina cuando escuche un gran rugido y a lo lejos vi una gran columna de humo, un ANBU me informo de la situación y me cambie a mi armadura para ir a ver lo que sucedía— se aproximo a la cama donde se encontraba Naruto, —Cuando llegamos sentí como un Chakra se apagaba y en lo que nos acercamos los encontré a los dos desmayados—

—No recuerdo haber ido a ningún bosque— se agarro la cabeza con ambas manos antes de preguntar, — ¿Qué era la columna de humo que había visto Ojii-san? — levanto la vista para ver al Hokage.

—Una especie de base secreta donde aplicaban tortura— respondió sin tacto en espera de la reacción de Naruto.

—Aplicaban… Tortura… Base… Grilletes… ¡Ah! — se agarro la cabeza con más fuerza mientras gritaba con todas sus fuerzas.

— _Como lo imagine, tendré que ver el sello cuando Jiraiya llegue_ — se acerco preocupado a su "Nieto", — ¿Estás bien Naruto? — le acaricio la cabeza y los gritos del rubio se calmaron, menos mal que había colocado una barrera anti-sonido antes de entrar.

—Creo… que… Ya estoy mejor— suspiro y cerró los ojos para relajarse.

—Me voy entonces, tengo que volver a seguir con mis deberes de Hokage— el viejo le sonrió y fue hacia la puerta.

—Adiós Ojii-san— le despidió alzando la mano.

-_End Flash Back_-

Esa había sido la conversación que había tenido con el viejo Hokage, y la verdad todo lo que recordaba de ese día era el haber salido del recinto Hyûga y después todo negro, como un gran agujero negro que se había aspirado sus memorias. Un golpe de origen aparentemente desconocido corto sus pensamientos abruptamente.

— ¡Naru-baka! Te estoy hablando— descubrió la persona que le había dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

—Kaguya-san, va a hacer que los recuerdos de Naruto-kun no vuelvan— la chica Hyûga miraba nerviosa la acción de la Uzumaki.

—Atiende cuando te hable Naru-baka— con una venita en la sien regaño al rubio.

—Ya, ya. ¿Qué paso Kagu-chan? — se sobo la cabeza y miro a su compañera.

—Te estaba diciendo para ir a la academia, aun podemos llegar para las clases de después del almuerzo ( **Ugh, esas tres palabras me sonaron mal, pero mal en el sentido gramático, perdón por eso** ) — tomo la mano del oji-azul y tomaron rumbo a la academia.

— ¿Dónde queda mi opinión en esto? — le empezaron a salir lagrimas estilo anime en los ojos mientras era arrastrado.

—Quedo en Kumo— ignoro en parte la pregunta hecha por su amigo rubio y siguió camino a la academia.

Llegaron justo a la mitad de la hora del almuerzo y con sus Bentô en mano fueron al salón donde se encontraron al siempre serio Shino, que ahora estaba rodeado de los amigos que ellos habían hecho. Aparentemente nadie quiso saber de lo que le había pasado al rubio o ya lo sabían y no querían hacer comentarios ya que nadie le pregunto acerca de su ausencia sino que simplemente empezaron a hablar entre ellos y a jugarse bromas.

Si dejamos fuera las palabras de Lee acerca de las llamas de la juventud y las palabras de aburrimiento de Shikamaru, el almuerzo fue normal. Los dos chicos de grados superiores se retiraron cuando Iruka entro al salón, el profesor le dirigió una mirada alegre a Naruto y se dispuso a dar su clase sobre los Hokage de la aldea.

Después de la clase, los chicos fueron al campo de entrenamiento no sin antes ir a Ichiraku, donde los dueños celebraron la salida de Naruto del hospital dejándole los primeros cinco tazones de ramen gratis. Hinata esta vez solo se comió dos raciones de ramen, no se quería arriesgar a que le ocurrirá lo mismo que de hace dos semanas. En algún punto, Naruto se sintió mareado y sintió que su cerebro fuera a explotar, miro a sus acompañantes en busca de respuestas sobre su estado.

—Kurama te poseyó durante unos momentos y creo cincuenta clones diciendo que el entrenamiento no se podía abandonar, después no supimos mas de el— la explicación de su compañera peli-blanca preocupo un poco al nuestro rubio protagonista.

Trato de contactar con su "Hermano" en su interior, pero ninguno de sus intentos funcionó, dejo el tema para tratarlo a la noche y se fijo que ya habían llegado al campo de entrenamiento donde había una gran cantidad de clones entrenando. Pudo contar diez de Hinata entrenando control de Chakra usando una hoja, cincuenta clones de Kaguya que estaban divididos quedando la mitad haciendo el mismo entrenamiento que los clones de la Hyûga y la otra mitad en posición de loto, y finalmente veinte suyos en la misma posición que los de la peli-blanca.

—Están entrenando la concentración, y los míos para poder despertar mi Byakugan— respondió a la inexistente pregunta del rubio.

—Y los demás hacen un ejercicio de control de Chakra que Kurama-sensei nos sugirió, ya que no pudimos con el de la cascada—la Hyûga señalo a los clones que estaban tratando de usar el Chakra para hacerle un corte limpio.

—Y al parecer los clones tuyos encargados de esa tarea lo dominaron, ya que desaparecieron— la peli-blanca se puso a buscar a los clones del rubio.

—Déjame ver si puedo hacer el ejercicio— agarro una hoja cualquiera y valiéndose del conocimiento que los clones le había dejado; le hizo un corte limpio a la hoja.

— ¡Sí! —

— ¡Lo logre! —

— ¡Viva! —

— ¡Chócalas! —

— ¿Eh? — Kaguya pudo ver como sus clones se iban disipando a medida que cumplían con la tarea, —Que extraño, hasta esta mañana no habían podido ni manifestar el Chakra en la mano— se puso a analizar los recuerdos de los clones y se sorprendió al notar que súbitamente y de una manera extraña habían podido aprender a hacer el ejercicio correctamente.

—Lástima que los míos no lo hayan logrado— la peli-azul suspiro.

—No te decepciones Hinata-chan, ya verás que lo lograras— le dio animo a la oji-perla.

—Tengo una idea chicos— a la Uzumaki sintió que se le prendía el foco.

— ¿Qué sugieres Kagu-chan? — miro con curiosidad a su amiga.

— ¡Vayamos al rio! — la peli-blanca se mostro emocionada.

—Pero si ya logramos dominar ese ejercicio— Hinata la vio desconcertada.

—Dilo por ti— murmuro el Uzumaki.

—No es para eso— negó con la cabeza, —Tenemos tiempo de que no nos bañamos al aire libre— inmediatamente al decir eso, a Hinata se le subieron los colores del tirón.

— ¡Buena idea Kagu-chan! — vio con ojos estrellados (?) a su compañera.

— ¿E-eh? ¿P-e-pero q-que di-di-dices Ka-Kagu-ya-s-san? — la pobre Hinata no paraba de tartamudear.

— ¿Qué dijo Kurama sobre tu tartamudeo H-i-n-a-t-a-chan? — con una mirada diabólica deletreo el nombre de la oji-perla.

—Vamos Hinata-chan, di que si ¿Siii? — miro con los mismos ojos a la Hyûga.

—Está bien— murmuro en un tono tan bajo que ninguno de los dos escucho.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —el rubio puso su mano detrás de la oreja para escuchar mejor.

— ¡Que si acepto bañarme al aire libre! — soltó de pronto sorprendiendo a los dos chicos, aunque inmediatamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo se tapo la boca.

— ¡Vamos allá! — la Uzumaki agarro a los dos chicos por los brazos e ignorando a los clones restantes que los miraban como bichos raros, fueron al rio.

Al llegar, se quitaron la ropa, dejando solamente la ropa interior a falta de traje de baño ( **Mal pensados 7u7** ) y se metieron al agua. A Naruto se le ocurrió una idea y creando cinco clones los mando a apilarlos y con el Henge los transformo en una plataforma para tirarse al rio, aunque cuando por error el mismo rubio se tropezó al subir, la plataforma se disipo en una nube de humo; a la final terminaron usando un árbol cercano para lanzarse.

Ya cuando estaba anocheciendo, los chicos decidieron que ya era suficiente y se secaron las ropas con el Jutsu Futon de bajo nivel del Uzumaki y se pusieron el resto de vestimenta, disiparon los clones que entrenaban y después de recuperarse del pequeño shock mental se fueron del arena de entrenamiento en camino a sus respectivas casas.

Arribaron a su apartamento después de despedirse de la oji-perla en el cruce de siempre. Kaguya preparo una cena ligera y después se fueron a dormir. Naruto espero a que su amiga peli-blanca se durmiera y empezó a contactar con su "Hermano", al no encontrar respuesta, empezó a practicar el método que Kurama le había dicho para ir a su sub-consiente.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

Su sub-consciente, un lugar muy lúgubre para su gusto, parecía más a las cloacas de Konoha, y no estaba muy alejado de la realidad. Camino un buen tramo hasta que encontró la puerta que daba al lugar donde estaba su "Inquilino", tenia ¿Cuánto? ¿2 años que no venía a ese lugar? Negó con la cabeza y abrió la puerta antes de entrar por ella.

— **… Esa es tu tarea Kô-kun** — escucho la voz de su "Hermano" ordenarle algo a alguien.

— **Está bien Kurama-sama** — después escucho un "Puff".

— ¿Kurama-nii? — se acerco a la gran jaula que como siempre estaba en total oscuridad.

— **¿Eh? ¿Naruto? ¿Qué haces aquí?** — la voz de su "Hermano" se escucho un poco más baja que de costumbre.

—No te escuche en todo el día y me preocupe— se detuvo una vez estuvo frente a la gran reja.

— **No te preocupes, he estado bajo de Chakra durante este tiempo** — su voz sonaba nerviosa, — **Me alegro de que despertaras** — intento sonar normal.

— ¿Con quién hablabas Kurama-nii? Escuche la voz de alguien más— eso puso nervioso al Kitsune.

— **¿Cómo les va el entrenamiento?** — trato de cambiar su tono de voz a uno serio.

—Oh, ya puedo cortar la hoja con mi Chakra— suspiro mentalmente al ver que su compañero no se percato del cambio de tema.

— **Me alegro por ti, para mañana seguirán con el entrenamiento de la cascada, así que anda a dormir** — el rubio aun no pudo ver movimiento dentro de la jaula.

—Está bien Kurama-nii, descansa— cerro los ojos y se desvaneció del lugar.

— **Aun no es tiempo Naruto** — el Kitsune se acerco a la reja en su forma humana y sonrió irónicamente.

-_En algún lugar cerca de Kirigakure_-

En esa misma noche lluviosa, aunque era normal en ese país, se podían ver a dos figuras corriendo a todo lo que daba ignorando el frio y la fricción que hacían las gotas al caer sobre la hermosa piel de estas dos figuras. No tardaron en parar de correr y refugiarse en un árbol hueco, de pronto una centella cayó cerca de ellas iluminándolas.

Una tenía el cabello de un color tan negro como la noche, ojos color morados y una piel increíblemente pálida que hasta la hacía ver hermosa por el contraste con su cabello, su edad parecía rondar los 5 años. La otra parecía tener la misma edad que la primera, su cabello en cambio era de un color tan blanco como la nieve y sus ojos que a pesar de estar apagados, en otra instancia su color rivalizaría con el azul del cielo, su tono de piel era igual al de la primera haciendo una gran combinación con el color de su cabello.

Las dos se abrazaron asustadas al escuchar el sonido del trueno que le seguía a la centella, se asustaron mas cuando sintieron que alguien se acercaba, deseaban que solo fuera una ilusión, pero una explosión cercana y el sonido de las maldiciones hicieran que su deseo se despedazara. Cuando las voces estuvieron lo suficientemente cercas, pudieron escuchar una breve conversación.

— ¿Dónde se habrán metido esas demonios? — una voz masculina hizo que las dos se abrazaran más.

—Hay que buscarlas, el Mizukage-sama nos recompensara muy bien si le llevamos sus cabezas— eso causo que les subiera un escalofrío.

—Tú solo piensas en el dinero, mejor nos divertimos con ellas antes de entregarlas— con una voz lujuriosa solo logro aterrarlas más.

—Dejen de hablar y sigan buscando— escucharon la voz de un tercero y los otros dos le respondieron con un "Hai".

—Shiron-nee— murmuro la peli-negra.

—Hai, Hiton: Hansha kamofurâju ( **Elemento Luz: Reflexión camuflajeada** ) — al terminar unos breves sellos de mano, frente a ellas se genero una especie de muro que desde la parte de afuera hacia creer que no había nadie dentro, —No te preocupes Kurone-chan, vamos a salir de esta— abrazo a su hermana.

-_Un año y medio más tarde, 8 de octubre, sala del consejo ( ***1** ) _-

— ¿Cuál es el tema a tratar hoy? — el líder del clan Nara dio como iniciada la junta con voz perezosa.

—Siempre tan flojo ¿Eh Shikaku? — la matriarca del clan Inuzuka le hablo con sarcasmo.

—Calma Tsume, deja al pobre de Shikaku en paz— dijo el líder del clan Akimichi con voz estoica.

— ¿Qué no vez que su esposa le pega? Ya contigo es pasarse— el líder del clan Yamanaka reprimió una risa.

—Silencio— sentencio el patriarca Hyûga, —Deja tus jugarretas Inoichi— le dirigió una mirada dura.

—Hmpt— fue todo lo que dijo el líder del clan Aburame.

—Y hablo el señor-tengo-un-palo-clavado-en-el-trasero versión 2.0— la matriarca Inuzuka se rio a todo pulmón, —Vamos Shibi, es malo ser tan serio— le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

—Por favor Tsume, deja al Hokage hablar— el Aburame señalo al viejo Hokage que ya había tomado asiento junto a sus consejeros.

—Muy bien, doy por iniciada la junta del día de hoy por motivo del presupuesto para el festival del 10 de octubre— Hiruzen con voz sin emoción inicio la junta.

—Como representante del consejo civil— una mujer de cabello rosa pidió la palabra, —Requiero que el presupuesto suba un 20% además de proveer un 40% de tiendas para los puestos comerciales— término de leer una hoja que tenía en mano.

—Aprobado— pidió la hoja que tenia y la firmo.

—Requiero que se nos re-asignen a los ninja de mi clan, los perros pueden verse afectados por el olor a carne— Tsume hablo un poco preocupada.

—Veremos lo que hacemos con eso— Hiruzen asintió.

—Yo, quiero que se nos asignen unas tiendas a los de mi clan— por parecer imposible, Shikaku pidió la palabra, —Tenemos una buena colección de hiervas medicinales raras y requerimos venderlas— tan pronto termino se volvió a sentar.

—Nosotros igual Hokage-sama— Chouza levanto la mano, —Nuestro inventario de píldoras de soldado están llenas— bajo la mano y le paso un documento al Hokage.

—Me ocupare de que se le asignen tiendas— vio el contenido del papel, — ¿Y el tuyo Shikaku? — se dio de cuenta de que el Nara no le había dado un documento.

—Problemático. Aquí esta— saco de quien-sabe-donde un portafolio de documentos.

—Muy bien, zanjado este tema— apilo los documentos que había recibido.

—Pasemos a los respecto con "La clase especial" — la consejera Koharu tomo la palabra.

—Recibimos un informe de Iruka de que tiene planeado hacerle una prueba de supervivencia, además de que a partir de esta semana se le van a empezar a impartir las clases para Kunoichi— el consejero Homura leyó el informe.

— ¿Tan pronto? — Tsume parecía sorprendida.

—Pensé que ese tipo de prueba se la iban a aplicar en su último año— Inoichi se cruzo de brazos.

—Por eso decimos que esta es una clase "Especial" — Koharu recalco las últimas palabras.

—Y hablando de esta clase... — por primera vez Danzô hablo.

— _Ay no_ — el Hokage maldijo en su mente.

—… La otra vez uno de mis ANBU vio que la mocosa Uzumaki Kaguya no tiene problemas oculares ni nada parecido; al parecer tiene el Byakugan— más de uno se le quedo viendo a Hiashi en espera de su respuesta visiblemente sorprendidos.

— _Maldito Danzô, pensaba aprovecharme de esto en un futuro, pero no me deja de otra_ — por dentro estaba hecho una furia porque sus planes fueran estropeados, —Imposible, no hay nadie que tenga el Byakugan fuera del clan— actuó con normalidad y cruzo los brazos.

—Mírala bien— saco un papel de entre sus ropas y se lo dio al patriarca Hyûga.

— _¿Qué planeas Danzô?_ — pensaron tanto el Hokage como Hiashi.

—Tsk, ¿Qué significa esto Danzô? — vio visiblemente molesto al tuerto.

—No, solo que me pareció curioso encontrar a alguien con los mismos rasgos oculares que los Hyûga— el hombre solo alzo los hombros.

—Me encargare de investigar sobre esto— se guardo el papel entre sus ropas, — _No me podre aprovechar ahora de que es de conocimientos de todos, tendré que cambiar de planes_ — cambio a su rostro serio de siempre.

— ¿Otro tema de que hablar? — hablo rápidamente antes de que Danzô sacara un tema que pondría en peligro los secretos ocultos de Hiruzen. Nadie respondió y para alegría del Hokage Danzô se mostro sereno con una sonrisa auto-suficiente en el rostro, —Declaro finalizada esta junta— y dicho esto, todos se levantaron.

—Hiruzen— le llamo Danzô antes de que saliera.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora Danzô? — el Hokage ya estaba en su límite.

—Dos palabras: Naruto Uzumaki— eso alarmo al viejo

— ¿Qué quieres con un huérfano? — tomo su papel de actor y fingió confusión.

—Se sobre el Hiruzen, también sobre la identidad de sus padre y de lo que guarda en su interior— mantuvo esa sonrisa de auto-suficiencia.

— ¿Y que con eso? — mantuvo su papel hasta el final.

—Voy a decirlo de esta manera Hiruzen; lo quiero en Raíz, el Jinchûriki del Kyûbi puede sernos útil— el Hokage se mordió la lengua para evitar contestarle de mala manera.

—No voy a consentir esto Danzô— le negó aguantándose la rabia.

—Oh, que va entonces. Siendo tu le digo que se busque otro lugar donde vivir— su expresión cambio a una maliciosa que le causo un escalofríos a Hiruzen.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — ahora no se ahorro su rabia y la expreso mediante esas palabras cargadas de odio.

—Mira que dejar que un espía escuche una conversación importante— le señalo a sus espaldas.

— ¿Pero qué? — Se volteo justo a tiempo para ver como alguien cubierto totalmente de negro desaparecía en una nube de humo, — ¡ANBU! — Llamo a sus guardianes personales y uno de ellos apareció frente a él, —Atrapen al espía que se acaba de ir— le ordeno inmediatamente y el ANBU se fue.

—Bueno, yo me voy—el tuerto dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse.

— ¿Sabes que te puedo asesinar aquí mismo por traición? — detuvo al Shimura con esas palabras.

— ¿Con que pruebas me culpas de traición? Hiruzen— aunque no lo viera, sonrió con burla.

—Tu cabeza va a estar sobre mi escritorio cuando menos te los esperes— le dijo con un odio absoluto.

—Buena suerte encontrando pruebas— y sin más, se fue de la sala.

— ¡ANBU! — delante de él apareció otro ANBU.

— ¡Hai Hokage-sama! — obedientemente se inclino.

—Quiero que protejan a Uzumaki Naruto y a Uzumaki Kaguya con dos escuadrones— y dicho esto, el ANBU desapareció a cumplir sus órdenes, —Maldito Danzô— salió mascullando y orando de que esa información no se propague.

-_Academia, en ese mismo momento_-

—Y como vemos en esta grafica, esta es la distancia y el ángulo del Kunai A y el Kunai B que recorren en un tiempo de…— Iruka se mostraba muy entretenido dando su clase.

—Hinata-chan— llamo la atención de la peli-azul susurrándole.

— ¿Qué paso Naruto-kun? — le contesto de igual manera.

—Pásame el ejercicio B que…— pero una presencia aterradora le hizo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

—Naru-kun, ¿Hiciste los tres ejercicios que dejo Iruka-sensei? — le pregunto con una voz extremadamente dulce.

—Etto… Claro Kagu-chan, solo que tengo una confusión en ese— se rasco la cabeza nervioso.

—Déjame ver a mí, te la puedo aclarar— trato de agarrar el cuaderno de su amigo rubio.

— ¿Sabes qué? Ya creo saber en qué me confundí— le puso fuera de alcance su libreta de las manos de la Uzumaki.

— ¡Los de atrás! ¡Presten atención! — la voz de Iruka calmo la inminente pelea.

— ¡Hai! — se pusieron rígidos y siguieron prestando atención a la clase.

Muchas cosas cambian después de haber pasado un año y medio. Los chicos avanzaron al siguiente grado en la academia y resulto que les volvió a dar el mismo sensei, aunque hay que tener en cuenta de que Iruka en un principio les había dicho que estaría con ellos hasta que se graduaran de Shinobi.

Pero basta de cháchara inútil y pasemos a lo que nos interesa. Durante ese tiempo, los chicos habían avanzado mucho en sus entrenamientos, y habían agregado al heredero Aburame a sus entrenamientos, aunque el chico solo se les podía unir dos veces a la semana por asuntos del clan, durante esos dos días no tenían la presencia de Kurama vigilándolos para mantenerlo en secreto al menos por ahora.

Ya eran capaces de escalar la cascada que estaba cerca de donde estaban, ahora hacían un entrenamiento avanzado que consistía en separar arena de colores usando su respectivo Chakra, se consideraba el entrenamiento dominado cuando duraban 3 segundos o menos, y el mejor tiempo que tenían era de diez, en el caso de la Hyûga nueve.

Su Taijutsu no había mejorado mucho, solo se volvieron más rápido y su agudeza mental aumento exponencialmente, aunque Hinata como tenía el Taijutsu de su clan, había avanzado un poco, pero había algo que hacía que no pudiera recrear completamente el Taijutsu de su clan. Y hablando de su clan, su hermana pequeña le había empezado a hablar de pronto y entablo la amistad que habían perdido cuando su padre puso a la menor en un régimen de entrenamiento a los tres años.

Aun no podían encontrar papeles de Chakra, por lo que el entrenamiento elemental quedaba por ahora fuera de discusión, aunque el rubio demostró tener afinidad elemental al aire haciendo que Kurama le enseñara los pocos Jutsus de viento que se sabía, en cuanto a Kaguya, ella había estado practicando esas extrañas técnicas que había usado esa vez, estaba segura de que tenia mas de esas técnicas en alguna parte.

Kurama volvió a establecer contacto con los chicos a la semana y no había hecho comentarios sobre su ausencia, y cuando los chicos le preguntaba, el simplemente les cambiaba el tema con maestría. Los chicos además notaron que el clon que siempre poseía Kurama cada día cambiaba mas, primero el cabello se le puso totalmente rojo, y ahora la estatura del clon empezaba a aumentar, y claro, el Kitsune no hacía comentarios al respecto sobre el cambio de su apariencia.

Ahora vamos con las relaciones. La amistad con los de su grupo de siempre había aumentado bastante, llegando a que los días en que no iban a la academia se reunían en el restaurante del clan de Chôji o en algún otro sitio, el Nara como siempre decía "Problemático" cada vez que planeaban una salida, aunque siempre al final terminaba yendo aun cuando dijera que no iría, con el Inuzuka y Uchiha ni se diga, y ni pensarlo con la Haruno y Yamanaka, ellas siquiera les dirigían la mirada.

Al finalizar las clases, el grupo de Naruto salió junto ya que habían quedado en reunirse en Ichiraku para pasar el rato. Por el camino surgió el tema del 10 de octubre, pero claro, ninguno de sus amigos tenían conocimiento sobre que el cumpleaños del rubio y el de Kaguya era en esa fecha, excepto Hinata, pero esta lo mantenía en secreto por respeto a sus amigos.

Pidieron una mesa para que todos se sentaran y empezaron a hablar sobre el cercano 10 de octubre y de los planes que tenían mientras esperaban sus pedidos. Naruto había estado absorto durante un tiempo pensando sobre su próximo cumpleaños y el de su amiga Kaguya, hasta que la susodicha le coloco su tazón de ramen en frente.

—Aquí tienes— le sonrió.

—Mi padre me dijo que le tenía que… ayudar en el negocio— alcanzo a escuchar lo que su amigo de "Huesos grandes" decía mientras comía dos tazones de ramen al mismo tiempo.

—Problemático, mi madre me quiere obligar estar con el clan en el negocio de hierbas— el Nara chasqueo la lengua.

—Ustedes por lo menos van a estar aquí, mi padre tiene que ir a la aldea de la hierba a hacer unos negocio y quiere que vaya con el— Tenten miro triste su tazón de ramen.

—…— Shino comía sin decir nada.

— ¿Qué van a hacer ustedes? — Lee vio a las dos oji-perla y al oji-azul.

—Vamos a estar ocupados ese día— dijo rápidamente la Hyûga poniendo una excusa, aunque no estaba cien por ciento diciendo mentiras.

—Sí, tenemos cosas que hacer— la peli-blanca asintió sin dejar de probar el ramen.

—Ustedes siempre están juntos, y lo peor es que no me invitan a lo que hacen— la castaña hizo un pequeño puchero.

—Mujeres problemáticas— murmuro el peli-piña.

— ¿Dijiste algo Shikamaru-kun? —Kaguya y Tenten le dirigieron una mirada homicida al Nara.

—Nada— negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Jajajaja— rieron todos excepto el rubio que seguía metido en sus pensamientos.

El resto de la reunión se la pasaron jugándose bromas entre si y hablando de diversos motivos, aunque el ambiente se torno algo denso cuando Tenten le pregunto a Kaguya sobre si estaba enamorada, pero regreso a la normalidad por una tontería de Rock Lee y no volvieron a tocar ese tema, aunque la castaña no se le paso por alto las miradas que la peli-blanca le dirigía a un distraído rubio.

Cuando llego la hora de irse, todos se despidieron y fueron a sus respectivas casas, Hinata se excuso diciendo que había quedado con su hermana para entrenar un poco, los dos Uzumaki asintieron y fueron ellos dos al área de entrenamiento. Deshicieron los clones que estaban entrenando y se tuvieron que apoyar en un árbol hasta que la fatiga mental momentánea pasara. No hicieron el entrenamiento ya que vieron que el sol se ocultaba, solo subieron a lo alto de un árbol para observar el atardecer.

—Ya van cinco años— soltó de pronto el rubio.

— ¿Eh? — miro confundida a su amigo.

—Hace prácticamente cinco años que nos conocemos— dijo con voz nostálgica.

—Cierto, cinco años desde que somos amigos— apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del rubio.

—Pasamos por tantas cosas, me alegra de que llegáramos a este punto— le acaricio la cabeza a su amiga.

—A pesar de que no tuvimos padres, nos la supimos ingeniar— una débil sonrisa marco el rostro de la chica.

—No sé, pero tengo un mal presentimiento sobre este cumpleaños— esas palabras despertaron un sentimiento de inconformidad en la oji-perla.

— ¿Por qué lo dices Naru-kun? — levanto su rostro y miro a su amigo que había empezado a soltar unas pequeñas lagrimas.

—No lo sé, pero tengo miedo— con la manga se limpio algunas lagrimas.

—Siempre estaré… estaremos a tu lado, Hinata y yo— le limpio ella misma algunas lagrimas.

—Tan de pronto ella se nos volvió así de cercana, ella una chica de alta cuna con nosotros, unos huérfanos pobres— bajo la mirada un poco.

—No nos menosprecies—le reprendió, —Ella no piensa eso de nosotros Naru-kun, si estuviera aquí te lo diría— volvió a apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del oji-azul acurrucándose más.

—Tienes razón, pero cuando su padre se entere nos la arrebatara— la peli-blanca no encontró como debatir esas palabras.

—Puedes tener razón, pero cuando seamos Genin y estemos en el mismo equipo no nos la podrá arrebatar, tenemos a Ojii-chan para ayudarnos— cerro los ojos disfrutando de la suave brisa.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, creo que estoy pensando muchas cosas malas, dentro de dos días será nuestro cumpleaños y debería estar feliz por ello— su tono empezó a cambiar por uno feliz.

—Hinata me había dicho que no te dijera, pero entre ella y yo nos tenemos un pequeño pastel para cantar cumpleaños ese día— sintió que algunas gotas húmedas caían en su cara, levanto la vista y vio que el rubio la miraba feliz.

—Ya no puedo esperar…— sintió como Kaguya volvió a limpiar sus lagrimas y de repente un sentimiento dentro de él despertó de golpe.

Observo atentamente a su amiga que se encontraba acurrucada en su hombro, el tiempo pareció detenerse con solo observarla de arriba abajo ( **Tuve una pequeña pelea con el Word con respecto a esa palabra, y gano él así que la dejo así, perdón si es gramaticalmente incorrecto ( Eso está bien escrito Baka)**), el cuerpo de la chica se había empezado a desarrollar a pesar de su edad, hace unos días escucho que había ido a comprar ropa junto a la Hyûga y cuando regreso pudo ver entre las bolsas algunos sostenes.

Se saboreo los labios al ver esos pechos que a pesar de que eran copa A, eran un poco grandes para la edad de la chica. Su mirada bajo hasta las piernas descubiertas de la chica que ya se empezaban a marcar sus curvas, subió un poco y miro el estomago perfectamente plano. Volvió a fijar su vista en los labios de Kaguya y se empezó a acercar lentamente.

El corazón de la peli-blanca se empezó a acelerar ante la cercanía de su rubio amigo, involuntariamente cerró los ojos y abrió un poco sus labios al ver la trayectoria que estaba tomando el rubio, y ahí fue cuando lo sintió. Finalmente Naruto había tomado los labios de la Uzumaki y los empezó a besar con un poco de hambre, pero se supo controlar, algo dentro de él le decía que le quitara toda la ropa a la chica y que la hiciera suya en ese lugar.

Sus manos empezaron a bajar por el cuerpo de la chica remarcando cada sitio que tocaba, paso primero por sus pechos pero no se entretuvo mucho al sentir que no era eso lo que buscaba, bajo un poco mas hasta llegar a la cintura, la agarro con las dos manos y la acerco mas a él, pero nuevamente sintió que no era eso lo que buscaba; bajo un poco mas y llego al área sensible de la chica, subió la mano hasta llegar al botón del pesquero y se dispuso a quitárselo.

—Naru-kun…— la escucho gemir un poco.

De golpe todos esos pensamientos desaparecieron, todo lo que deseaba hacerle a la peli-blanca desaparecieron. Se separo lentamente de la peli-blanca que sentía como su corazón se saldría de su pecho y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas a más poder mientras un hilo de saliva aun unía sus bocas, Naruto la limpio y de pronto evito el contacto visual todo sonrojado.

—Y-yo l-lo s-si-siento Ka-Kagu-chan— balbuceo un poco vociferando sus disculpas por ese acto.

—Cre-creo que e-es h-hora de irnos, y-ya se está haciendo de n-noche— aunque tartamudeando un poco menos que el rubio, pudo decir esas palabras.

—E-esta b-bien— asintió y se bajaron del árbol de un salto.

El camino a casa se la pasaron en completo silencio, ninguno de los dos dijo algo al respeto a lo sucedido. Cuando llegaron, Kaguya preparo como siempre la cena ligera y apenas acabaron de comer se fueron a acostar en la cama, dejando una considerable distancia entre ellos, ninguno lograba considerar el sueño ni tampoco hablaban, hasta que Naruto se dispuso a romper el silencio.

—Kagu-chan, lo que paso hoy…— empezó a decir, pero la Uzumaki lo corto.

—No tienes porque disculparte Naru-kun, tomare eso como un regalo de cumpleaños— agradecía de que se encontraran de espalda además de estar a oscuras.

—Es-está bien, pero…— nuevamente fue interrumpido.

—No volvamos a hablar de esto, todavía somos muy pequeños como para pensar en "Eso" — recalco esa última palabra mientras su sonrojo crecía más.

—Vale, buenas noches Kagu-chan— se acomodo más las sabanas.

—Buenas noches Naru-kun— se rodo hasta estar justo al lado del rubio.

 **-_** Al día siguiente_-

Se comportaron como si lo sucedido el día de ayer nunca hubiera ocurrido, dieron las típicas vueltas a la aldea y se devolvieron a casa para cambiarse para ir a la academia. Se encontraron con la Hyûga a mitad de camino y empezaron a hablar sobre su entrenamiento con la hermana de la Hyûga, cuando esta le pregunto sobre lo que hicieron el día de ayer, ellos le respondieron que solo entrenaron hasta que anocheció.

Cuando llegaron a la academia, se reunieron con su grupo de amigos antes de que Iruka llegara, pero no pudieron hablar mucho ya que el Chûnin llego al salón apresurado y sin percatarse de los alumnos ajenos al salón empezó a dar la clase. Durante el resto de la clase el Chûnin se mostro distraído y explicaba un poco vaga los ejercicios que vieron ayer.

Al llegar la hora del almuerzo él fue el primero que salió sorprendiendo a los chicos, todos se fueron hablando entre ellos sobre el comportamiento extraño de su profesor, excepto el club de fans que se había formado que idolatraban al Uchiha el cual las ignoraba olímpicamente. Fueron al comedor donde compraron sus almuerzos y se encontraron con los dos chicos de grado superior que faltaban y fueron al patio para comer bajo el árbol de siempre.

— ¿No creen que el comportamiento de Iruka-sensei fue extraño? — Hinata fue la que saco el tema de conversación.

—Escuche que tuvo problemas con otros profesores— Tenten le pego un bocado a su pedazo de carne.

— ¿Iruka-sensei peleando con otros profesores? Problemático— como siempre, el Nara dio su opinión problemática.

—Pehgo ehg gerrio egsjuvo muy dihstgaído ( **Pero en serio estuvo muy distraído** )— Naruto hablo con comida en su boca.

—Traga antes de hablar Naru-kun— le reprendió con voz seria.

—Hai—

—Ya no puedo esperar a mañana, muchos puestos equivale a mucha comida— el rostro del Akimichi empezó a babear.

—Solo piensas en comida— la castaña bufo ante el comentario del Akimichi.

— ¡Yosh, las llamas de la juventud de Chôji-kun arden como mil soles! — Lee se levanto y de sus ojos parecían salir llamas.

—Cállate—le dio un zape sentando de golpe al peli-negro.

—…— el Aburame como siempre muy hablador.

—Por favor, díganme que no ven lo mismo que yo— Naruto entre-cerro los ojos mientras observaba algo a los lejos.

— ¿Donde? — Shikamaru salió de su letargo y volteo asqueándose por lo que presencio.

—Eso debería de estar prohibido— Kaguya sintió como su almuerzo se le salía.

—Concuerdo contigo— Tenten estaba en la misma situación que la peli-blanca.

—Sus llamas de la juventud se extinguieron— inclusive Lee mostro una cara de asco.

A lo lejos se encontraba Kiba haciendo poses de un físico-culturismo sin camisa ante un grupo de chicas que lo veían con total asco, al poco tiempo un grupo liderado por lo que parecía ser el hermano mayor de una de las chicas llego y le dio una paliza al Inuzuka dejándolo medio muerto en el piso. Los chicos solo negaron y ante el sonido del timbre se dispusieron regresar a su salón dejando al castaño a su suerte.

—Muy bien chicos— Iruka entro un poco más calmado pero con los mismos documentos que tenia esta mañana.

El Chûnin se sentó en el escritorio y empezó a revisar los papeles que traía ante la atenta mirada de sus estudiantes, ninguno se atrevía a decir nada y ni tampoco querían, lo último que deseaban era que Iruka retornara con esos ejercicios tan complejos. Los murmullos callaron cuando el Chûnin se levanto de su escritorio y empezó a buscar un papel de entre los que tenía.

—Con el asunto de su entrenamiento ninja, tengo dos cosas que decirle— al parecer encontró lo que buscaba, ya que dejo los otros en la mesa, —Las clases especiales para Kunoichi empezaran la semana que viene— eso asombro a las chicas presentes, —Los detalles se los diré a ellas después; pasemos al tema importante— suspiro antes de seguir, —Como esta clase es especial, después del festival en conmemoración de la derrota del Kyûbi, tendremos un campamento de supervivencia— el silencio azoto el salón hasta que uno levanto la mano.

— ¿Cómo que campamento de supervivencia Iruka-sensei? — un alumno al azar pregunto.

—A eso voy— se aclaro la garganta, —Estarán durante cinco días en uno de los bosques de la aldea en grupos de cuatro, los detalles finales se los daré el día en que vayamos, pero por ahora les debo de decir que no podrán llevar ni comida, agua u otro suministro, solo podrán llevar una herramienta por miembro, y sobra decir que pergaminos de almacenamientos quedan prohibidos por si sus padres le dan uno— suspiro para recuperar el aliento.

— ¿Los grupos lo elegiremos nosotros mismos? — pregunto otro estudiante al azar.

—A eso iba. En este momento diré los integrantes de cada equipo así que presten atención…— agarro la lista y empezó a nombrar.

-_Después de nombrar equipos que no nos interesan_-

—… El siguiente equipo estará formado por: Uzumaki Naruto— el corazón de Kaguya y el de Hinata empezaron a latir con más fuerza, —Uzumaki Kaguya— la peli-blanca suspiro aliviada mientras que la Hyûga aun tenia esperanza, — Yakumo Kurama— vieron a la heredera de un clan menor que chasqueo la lengua, —Y Uchiha Sasuke— los dos Uzumaki se sintieron tristes por la Hyûga y la consolaron como era debido, —El siguiente estará conformado por: Hyûga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino y Yamanaka Ino— bueno, aunque sea había tocado con dos amigos suyos, —El siguiente…— Iruka siguió nombrando equipos.

—Lastima por ti Hina— Kaguya se entristeció por Hinata.

—Pero confiamos de que estarás bien con Shikamaru y Shino— el rubio con su típica sonrisa la animo.

—Gracias chicos— embozo una sonrisa sincera.

-_Lugar desconocido_-

—Maou-sama— su subordinado se arrodillo ante su presencia.

— **¿Qué quieres?** — con una mirada seria le pregunto.

—Estamos listos para empezar, ya tenemos en la mira a tres sujetos para influenciar— eso causo que Maou embozara una sonrisa.

— **Mmm, ¿Con que esas tenemos eh?** — Borro rápidamente la sonrisa de su rostro, — **Retírate, tengo cosas que hacer** — le ordeno a su subordinado.

—Como ordene— salió por la gran puerta.

— **Levántate mi fiel seguidor…** — le rezo altar que empezó a emitir un brillo de color violeta, — **… Renace desde las cenizas del pasado y vuelve con tu amo** — al terminar el brillo violeta se calmo y unos ojos del mismo color se vieron flotando en la nada.

— **¿Ordenes?** — con una voz increíblemente lúgubre formulo la pregunta a su amo.

— **Consígueme la lealtad de aquellos que perdieron su camino y siguieron el equivocado** — al decir eso los ojos se cerraron y desaparecieron al igual que el encapuchado.

.

 **— *Snif* ¡Corte! *Snif*— con un pañuelo en la mano, el autor se limpia unas finas lagrimas.**

 **—Aun te queda trabajo encontrando animes tristes para el sig cap— Nami lo mira con malos ojos.**

 **—Algo me dice que voy a sufrir *Snif*— mas lagrimas empiezan a salir.**

 **Como leyeron al principio, el cap tenía pensado cortarlo a la mitad, para ser exactos, lo iba a dejar hasta la parte donde salieron las niñas esas raras; y también sobre los cambios, bueno, os notaran en las notas finales, ósea, estas (e.e).**

 **Sección explicativa a fondo Off. La escena del principio no voy a hacer comentarios ni tampoco sobre las niñas de Kirigakure, aún falta mucho para ahondar en esos temas, pero si me preguntan ¿Por qué lo pones entonces?, quiero sembrar incertidumbre en mis lectores, y más que ahora no voy a explicar mucho, bueno, ¡Sufran Muajajaja!**

 **La parte en la que se da el titulo al capítulo, pues resulta que nuestro querido rubio no recuerda absolutamente (En parte) nada sobre lo sucedido, mmm ¿Por qué será? ¿Ustedes lo sabrán? Porque yo no jejeje. Y como es lógica tampoco la oji-perla Uzumaki. La conversación con el Hokage estaba indeciso si colocarla o no, pero a la final si la puse y bueno, así resulto, a lo que nos lleva ¿El Hokage empezara a sospechar de Naruto?, les dejo esa duda e.e.**

 **Lo siguiente… Odien mas a Hiashi y a Danzô, quiero que demanden su sangre Muajaja, vemos que a nuestro ciego mayor se le ocurrió la idea de hacer que Hanabi se relacione mas con Hinata, ¿Cómo resultara esa jugada? Lo verán en el próximo episodio (Ok'no), la incursión de Sai temprana traerá cambios drásticos a la historia ¿O no? El chiste de Kaguya viene porque Kumo queda del otro lado del continente en relación a Konoha, es como decir en mi país "Tu opinión me vale de aquí a Japón" por decir un ejemplo a las personas que no entendieron (Por alguna razón me quede riendo un buen rato cuando escribí eso u.u).**

 **La reunión del consejo tenía solo la tarea de que Danzô hablara con Hiruzen, y la sorpresa que se llevo, nuestro Hokage se está poniendo viejo, mira que dejar que un espía se enterara de información que solo el sabia (e.e). Les apuesto a que muchos se les olvido que la pobre Kushina sigue viva, solo lo digo, porque no se va a saber nada de ella por mucho tiempo, lo digo para que no se olviden de la pobre (^.^).**

 **Los cambios ocurrido en ese año y medio no los voy a volver a narrar, para los cambios en el clon que Kurama posee, ya deberán saberlo. ¡Lo juro! Las acciones de Naruto tienen significado, no quiero volver a un niño de 10 años un pervertido, y Kaguya, pff; tiene más de cientos de años, no necesito explicarlo (Si lo mal entienden ya es problema de ustedes :P), quiero que me digan si les gusto esa parte, si no les gusta mejorare; si no recibo comentarios al respecto quitare esas partes y dejare el rating en M solo por el lenguaje y las escenas grotescas, se los advierto (^.^), soy nuevo en ese tipo de escenas y necesito su opinión.**

 **Y bueno, solo quedaría sobre la excursión de supervivencia pero eso es material para otro capítulo. Uff, su hubiera hecho estas notas de autor finales como las del cap anterior, seguramente se habrían ido 3k de palabras solo explicando jeje. Bueno sin más que decir, Bye.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **(*1): Tomando en cuenta de que las clases en Japón inician en abril, bueno, justo un año y medio era el siguiente año en Octubre, así que un golpe de suerte en ese aspecto (e.e).**

 **ATT: Nami y Suin**

 **Pdta: He estado pensando mucho últimamente, y propongo hacer un Opening y Ending para la historia, pero no el típico de que solo se pone el nombre de la canción y el enlace, si no uno donde ponga la canción (Original y traducida) y las escena correspondientes. Les dejo para que decidan (Advertencia: Pueden tener spoiler esas escenas).**

 **Próximo capítulo: Cumpleaños de sangre.**


	6. Cumpleaños de sangre

**¡Hey Distarches a todos mis queridos lectores! ¿Cómo estáis?, espero que bien, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de "Descendiente primordial".**

— **Oye, ¿Qué te paso con este cap? — Nami mira al autor con curiosidad.**

— **Solo quise dejar en claro que no todo es de color de rosas para los chicos— el autor se hace el desentendido.**

— **¿Tienes pensado hacer un Black Naruto y una Black Kaguya? — Nami se pone a ver los guiones del siguiente capítulo.**

— **Tú más que nadie tienes que saber— el autor se infla el pecho, —Pero no, ¿O tal vez si? — pone una mirada tétrica.**

— **¿Qué es un Yokai? — Nami ve raro un papel en particular.**

— **Empecemos con las notas iníciales— el autor nervioso empieza a escribir.**

— **En serio, ¿Qué es un Yokai? — Nami le vuelve a preguntar.**

 **¡Hola chicos aquí Suin! Este cap está dedicado a todas las personas que odian a los aldeanos de la hoja, aunque no me quedo como yo quería (Mi idea era hacerme llorar (Cosa que es extremadamente difícil), pero no lo logre), pero aun así me quedo muy bueno. Uff, ya vamos 6 capítulos de esta historia y no he faltado ni un solo día en actualizar, espero seguir así por el resto de la historia jejeje. Bueno con información varia; pienso colocar mi facebook secundario (Uno que me hice hace décadas pero que adapte para FF) por si alguno me quiere contactar (Busco amigos T_T). otra cosa seria que estoy realizando Omakes sobre una historia que yo mismo me monte para explicar algunas cosas que ya aparecieron en la historia (Maou, Izanagi, etc) y cosas futuras, también sobre los verdaderos alcances de los dioses y cuál fue su influencia en el mundo ninja (Con la escena del cap anterior ya vieron un cambio), y ya para que negar el tema, también sobre la historia de esas dos niñas que si puse una escena donde solo aparecen ellas es obvio que se encontraran eventualmente con Naruto. Bueno, ya creo que estoy alargando esto, pasemos entonces al cap.**

 **Review:**

 **Frocal** **: ¡Hey! Hola chaval, se aprecia el Review y todo, comparto el odio con Danzô, y no son las hormonas lo que afecto a Naruto, y también pondré escenas con Hina en el futuro. Pero en serio, creo que puse que ODIO los errores ortográficos, y lo que me pusiste ya es pasarse, si quieres te consigo un diccionario, que disfrutes el cap.**

 **Kevin4491** **: ¡Ja! Hiashi se va a cagar mil y un veces cuando tenga a un Naruto con el manto de 5 colas en frente (Creo que es ahí donde se comienza a formar el esqueleto). Eso también cuenta como Lolicon ¿Sabes? (e.e) y si todo va según lo planeado, a Hinata también le tocara un poco de Naruto si sabes a lo que me refiero (e.e). Mmm, sí y no. Esa escena no está muy vinculada con el experimento de Kurama, y si no sabes (Creo que no lo puse), eso ocurrió hace tieeeempoooo (Mucho después de la muerte de Hagoromo), solo lo puse para unos "Sucesos" en el futuro no muy próximo (Creo). Jejeje, me caíste bien, siempre fui fan del suspenso, pero desde mi punto de vista no se me da muy bien ya que tengo algo que me hace revelar los misterios antes de tiempo (e.e). Si quieres dar una aportación con el extra del sig cap, mándame MP (Si quieres claro). Que disfrutes el cap.**

 **Leyenda.**

—Blah, Blah, Blah— personaje hablando **.**

— _Blah, Blah, Blah_ — personaje pensando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah** — Entidad sobre-natural hablando.

— _ **Blah, Blah, Blah**_ **—** Entidad sobre-natural pensando.

—Katon: Gôkakyû no Jutsu ( **Elemento fuego: Jutsu gran bola de fuego** ) **—** técnica y traducción.

 **Disclamer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, solo los posibles Oc's son míos.**

 **Nota: El tema del dinero lo tratare que sea lo más cercano a los Yenes, por lo tanto, 1Ryo = 1Yen, pero puedo fallar. Pido disculpas.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 6: Cumpleaños de sangre.**

-_Después de clases

—Sigo diciendo que fue idea de Lee de jugarle una broma a Iruka-sensei— discutía el rubio caminando junto a Kaguya de camino a casa.

—Pero aun así participaste y me arrastraste en vuestra jugarreta— le Uzumaki seguía cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

—Vamos Kagu-chan, hare lo que sea para que dejes de estar molesta conmigo— la miro con ojitos de cachorrito.

—Mmm, veamos— se tomo el mentón, —Algo que compense las dos horas de castigo injusto que pase con ustedes dos por jugarle una broma pesada a Iruka-sensei— Naruto empezó a sudar a mares.

— ¿Kagu-chan? — dijo nervioso.

—Pues veraz. Estos últimos días debido al entrenamiento he tenido algunos dolores en todo el cuerpo— hizo girar su hombro como estirándolo mientras hacia unas muecas de dolor, —Y bueno, un masaje no me vendría mal— observo de reojo a Naruto que había suspirado logrando que se le ensanchara la sonrisa.

— ¿Cuándo? — le pregunto resignado.

—Después veré el día— y dicho esto empezó a silbar.

—Nee Kaguya— había bajado su tono de voz de modo que solo la peli-blanca lo pudiera escuchar.

— ¿Qué paso? — se puso seria por el modo en que el Uzumaki se le había dirigido.

— ¿No sientes como desde hace rato nos miran mal? — se acerco mas a ella poniéndose justo a su lado.

—Ahora que lo dices— disimuladamente observo sus alrededores.

Lo cierto es que desde que salieron de la academia ese día, el rubio había empezado a notar que los aldeanos y algunos Shinobi los miraban con rabia. Al principio los había ignorado, pero al entrar al área comercial de camino a su casa sintió que las miradas habían aumentado en intensidad, por si acaso se había acercado un poco a la peli-blanca para protegerla de un posible ataque aunque le costara creerlo.

—Sera mejor que vayamos por los tejados— más una sugerencia fue una orden.

—Nn— la peli-blanca asintió y se metieron en un callejón para subir hasta los tejados.

Cuando estuvieron saltando de tejado en tejado bajaron la guardia un poco, pero aun les causaba intriga el porqué los aldeanos los miraban de esa manera, pareciera como si les tuviera rabia por algún motivo. Desde hace un tiempo Naruto había dejado de hacer bromas, por lo que descartaban esa posibilidad, dejaron de pensar en eso cuando llegaron a su apartamento y la chica se puso a hacer la cena.

—Nee Naru-kun— escucho que la peli-blanca lo llamaba desde la cocina.

— ¿Qué pasa Kagu-chan? — se asomo desde el pasillo.

—Se nos acabo la leche y el jugo, ¿Podrías ir al mini a comprar? — le mostro los dos cartones de las bebidas vacios.

—Vale— agarro el dinero que guardaban debajo del Futon y salió.

Disfruto del aire fresco que le suministraba la noche, observo al cielo y vio la hermosa luna en su fase menguante, bajo su vista y empezó a seguir el camino que lo llevaría al pequeño comercio que quedaba cerca de su apartamento, al menos debido a la hora no se encontró a muchas personas, y a las que se encontró lo miraban de la misma manera que las del centro de la aldea, simplemente las ignoro y siguió su camino.

—Estas dos cosas por favor— puso un cartón de leche y uno de jugo de naranja sobre el mostrador.

—Son… 600 ryos— al principio la dependienta se había portado amable, pero cuando se fijo que era el su tono cambio drásticamente.

—Quédese con el cambio— le tendió un billete de 1000ryos de mala gana y se dispuso a salir.

— ¡No quiero el dinero sucio de un demonio! — sintió que le lanzo cuatro monedas, de repente era el cambio, solo la ignoro y se fue.

—Qué raro, ella siempre se había mostrado amable conmigo— una vez afuera se extraño del comportamiento de la dependienta.

No indago más en el tema y regreso a su apartamento. Cenaron juntos y se dispusieron a limpiar el apartamento un poco para poder recibir la visita de la Hyûga mañana, los dos se veían felices, y no era menos, el día de su cumpleaños era uno de los días donde tenían toda la mañana libre y además corrían la suerte de que justo ese día se celebraba anualmente un festival en honor al Yondaime y junto a Hinata lo iban a disfrutar mientras comían y jugaban en los diversos puestos que ponían.

A mitad de la noche, empezó a escuchar unos ruidos de afuera, inicialmente los ignoro asociándolos con los preparativos para el festival, había algunas personas que se ponían entusiastas y se empezaban a preparar desde muy temprano. Su inconformidad subió cuando empezó a oler un olor a madera quemada y a gas, y ahí fue cuando…

— ¡ **Chico despierta**! — la voz de su "Hermano" resonó dentro de su cabeza alarmado.

— ¡Kagu-chan! — por inercia abrazo a una Kaguya que hasta los momentos estaba muy dormida sorprendiéndola. Y ocurrió; una gran explosión proveniente de la cocina hizo que los dos cayeran de la cama.

— ¡¿Qué paso?! — se levanto desorientada.

—No sé, la cocina exploto— no sabía el porqué, pero había empezado a sacar ropa del armario.

— ¿Qué haces? Vamos a ver lo que paso— la peli-blanca miraba desesperada el comportamiento de su amigo.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que nos tenemos que ir Kagu-chan— con aproximadamente cuatro mudas de ropas para cada uno, las metió en un bolso y agarro a la peli-blanca por el brazo dispuesto a salir por la ventana.

—No me muevo de aquí hasta que me digas que pasa— se resistió al agarre del oji-azul.

—Escúchame— la agarro por los hombros, —Este no es el momento para que me contra-digas, vámonos— la soltó y le volvió a tomar del brazo.

—Espera un momento entonces— como pudo se soltó del agarre y fue directo a uno de los cajones que estaban al lado de la cama.

Por cada segundo que pasaba el rubio se desesperaba más, y más cuando ya el humo empezó a entrar al cuarto. Unos gritos de la parte de afuera lo puso en mayor estado de alerta y seguidamente otra explosión resonó, vio que la peli-blanca por fin había regresado a su lado y por un instante vio como se guardaba una cajita entre sus ropas, tomo la mano del rubio y este se dispuso a salir por la ventana.

—Vámonos entonces, después hablamos— y recibiendo una confirmación de parte de la oji-perla, salieron por la ventana.

Y justo a tiempo, ya que cuando estaban por el aire logro escuchar palabras como "Atrapen al demonio" o "Acaben al demonio" y hasta logro escuchar una que si lo saco de sus cabales: "También a la perra del demonio". Aterrizaron en un edificio como a 200 metros de su apartamento y cuando voltearon a verlo se quedaron estupefactos.

Gran cantidad de humo salía por las ventanas de su casa, podían ver a los aldeanos a las afueras vitoreando sobre ese logro y de alguna manera un estandarte con el Kanji "4" se veía en el techo. El hecho de que en el edificio donde vivía solo estaban otras 5 personas (Que también lograron visualizarlas) no los ayudaba a ellos en nada. Y de pronto, todo el piso exploto haciendo que algunos ninjas que se encontraban presentes (Naruto sospechaba de que habían lanzado algún Jutsu de fuego) alzaron muros de piedra para proteger a los civiles.

— ¿Por qué? — la oji-perla cayó de rodillas mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

—Kagu-chan— con un leve murmullo, apoyo una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica.

—No le hemos hecho nada a ellos ¿Por qué? — esa última palabra se la repetía una y otra vez.

—Vayamos al área de entrenamiento, aquí no estamos a salvo— trato de levantarla, pero la chica no se movía.

—Quería ser una buena Kunoichi para protegerlos, para proteger a esta aldea; hacerme amiga de ellos— mas lagrimas caían de las hermosas perlas de la chica.

— ¡Vámonos Kaguya! — desesperado trato de hacer reaccionar a la peli-blanca, ya que sentía que un gran grupo de personas (Presumiblemente Ninjas) se acercaban a su posición.

—Escoria, eso lo que son; escoria. No merecen nuestra compasión Naru-kun, hay que matar— con una voz apagada, se levanto de donde estaba.

—No Kagu-chan, vamos— la agarro de la mano y la empezó a arrastras ya que la oji-perla no oponía resistencia.

—La casa, nuestra casa. En llamas, muchos años perdidos— la voz había vuelto a cambiar, sonando triste, —Estaba ahorrando para comprar un lindo sillón que había visto en la tienda Naru-kun— como una autómata, se libero del agarre de su amigo y le empezó a seguir el paso.

—Después discutimos esto Kagu-chan, tenemos que llegar al campo de entrenamiento, allí estaremos a salvo hasta mañana para hablar con Ojii-san— con voz triste y un poco apagada se dirigió a la peli-blanca.

—Pero…— se quedo sin palabras y agacho la cabeza y mas lagrimas corrían por la cara de la Uzumaki.

Durante el trayecto, Naruto se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error y que habían estado yendo por una dirección errónea y se internaron en un bosque. Con los sentidos alerta y con su "Hermano" ayudándole, empezaron a caminar por el bosque ahorrando energía, unas horas de sueño no ayudaban y más cuando la adrenalina del momento había pasado.

—Kagu-chan, por aquí creo…— volteo un momento para ver a la peli-blanca y la encontró viendo la cajita que parecía de tercio pelo que había sacado de la casa.

— ¿Recuerdas esto? — le pregunto destapando la cajita dejando ver que en su interior había un broche de color blanco con un diseño de una pluma.

—Creí que lo habías botado— Naruto se sorprendió al reconocer el broche.

— ¿Cómo voy a botar el primer regalo que me diste? — le sonrió con ternura y se ajusto el broche en la parte derecha de su cabello.

—Recuerdo cuando te lo di, fue para nuestro 6to cumpleaños— se detuvo y miro al cielo con nostalgia.

-_10 de octubre, 4 años antes_-

— Kagu-chan mira eso— un Naruto de 6 años veía emocionado un puesto de golosinas con una gran cantidad de dulces que no conocían.

— ¡Sugoi! Naru-kun— una Kaguya de la misma edad del rubio se paró a su lado a observar el puesto.

—Ustedes mocosos— la voz del dueño los aterro, —Si no van a comprar nada se me van— les hizo una seña de "Fuera de aquí" con el brazo.

—Vámonos Kagu-chan— molesto le agarro la mano de la peli-blanca y se retiraron no sin antes de que la oji-perla le sacara la lengua al dueño sin que se diera cuenta.

Estuvieron caminando viendo con asombro todos los puestos que habían disponibles, esta era la primera vez de que el rubio salía el día de su cumpleaños, lo normal era de que se la pasara en su "Guarida" hablando todo el día con su "Hermano", pero con la llegada de la peli-blanca, había decidido salir para mostrarle el festival que casualmente se celebraba el mismo día de su cumpleaños.

Se detuvieron en un puesto de una anciana que aparentemente daba unos adornos a cambio de que lograran tirar una pirámide de tres vasos apilados. Primero vio como un chico de unos años mayor que él lo intentaba y lograba tumbar los tres vasos, como recompensa la anciana le dio un adorno que no reconocía que era, pero que tenia la forma de un humano con alas.

—Chico— la voz de la anciana lo saco de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Eh? — inconscientemente retrocedió junto a la peli-blanca protegiéndola detrás.

— ¿Quieres probar?, te doy un intento gratis— con amabilidad le extendió una pelota.

— ¿Enserio? — Vio emocionado a la anciana la cual le asintió, —Tumbare los vasos, ya va a ver— se acerco y agarro la pelota. Seguidamente se concentro en los vasos y después la lanzo.

—Enhorabuena— la anciana lo felicito, justamente había rozado uno de los vasos de la base logrado así de que se desestabilizara y cayera junto a los otros tres, —Toma para que se lo des a tu amiguita— le dio un broche para el cabello de color blanco con el diseño de un pluma.

— ¡Muchas gracias! — con una muy pronunciada inclinación agarro el broche y se acerco a la peli-blanca.

— ¿Qué es eso Naru-kun? — la niña vio con curiosidad el objeto que traía su amigo.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños Kagu-chan! — le extendió el broche feliz.

— ¿Eh? — le dedico una expresión de todavía más confusión al rubio.

—Bueno, escuche que se le daban regalos a las personas que cumplían años en su día, y como nos conocimos en un día como hoy y que no recuerdas tu verdadero cumpleaños, pues no me molestaría compartir el cumpleaños contigo— por alguna razón un sonrojo adorno sus mejillas y volteo la cara evitando el contacto visual.

—Oh, ¡Gracias Naru-kun! — agarro el broche y le dedico una mirada tierna al rubio.

—N-no es nada— le devolvió la mirada.

— ¿Cómo me veo? — se acomodo el broche sosteniendo su cabello hacia la derecha.

—Linda— ahora fue el turno de la oji-perla en sonrojarse.

—G-gracias— le sonrió y agarro otra vez la mano del rubio para seguir explorando.

-_End Flash Back_-

—Buenos recuer…— un sonido cercano hizo que Naruto se pusiera en alerta.

— ¿Qué paso? — la oji-perla se había puesta nerviosa por la acción del rubio.

—Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí— un hombre de unos 30 años apareció de entre los arbustos.

Vestía un chaleco de color gris con una camisa de camuflaje debajo, pantalones ANBU, unas sandalias Ninja y un porta-Kunai en su pierna derecha, lo que destacaba era su Hitai-ate con el símbolo de lo que parecía ser dos árboles juntos. El hombre se les quedo viendo a los dos chicos con una sonrisa siniestra.

— ¿Qué quieres? — se puso delante de Kaguya para protegerla.

—Solo esperaba a un informante, pero me encuentro con dos niños— el hombre chasqueo la lengua y saco un Kunai que se lo puso con la punta en la boca, —Tendré que silenciarlos para que no hablen— saco la lengua y lamio la punta del arma con sadismo.

— ¡Vámonos! — agarro a la oji-perla por las manos y empezaron a correr en dirección contraria.

— ¿Creen que van a escapar? — Puso el Kunai de modo de que no le estorbara y empezó a trazar sellos de mano, —Doton: Dakkyû ( **Elemento tierra: Dislocación** ) — seguidamente se abrió una grieta en línea recta por la dirección en la que habían tomado los chicos que al alcanzarlo tuvieron que saltar en direcciones opuestas para esquivarlo.

— ¡Naru-kun! — le asintió a su compañero el cual le respondió de la misma manera.

—Futon: Bôru Shinkû ( **Elemento viento: Bola del vacío** )— al terminar una breve secuencia de sellos inflaron sus pechos y le lanzaron una bala de aire al Jônin el cual simplemente las desvió con su Kunai.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que tienen? Hubiese sido mejor que se hubieran quedado con su mami en casa— de golpe el Ninja sintió que la temperatura bajo unos 30º.

— ¿Kagu-chan? — el rubio miro como la ji-perla había bajado la mirada.

—Ustedes son escoria— susurro, sin embargo fue escuchado hasta por el Jônin.

— ¿Qué murmura niña? —aunque por fuera estaba serio, en su interior su conciencia le decía que se fue inmediatamente de ese lugar.

—La escoria no merece ser protegida, y por lo tanto deben… morir— con la última palabra levanto su rostro revelando que tenía el Byakugan activo.

—Oh, ¿Con que una Hyûga? Ya no me interesa matarte— había empezado a volver a trazar sellos de mano cuando…

—Muere Muttsu no Kamigami: Dageki ( **Seis dioses: Golpe** )— de alguna manera se había puesto a menos de un metro de distancia del Jônin y con su mano cargada de un Chakra blanco, le atravesó el corazón.

—M-aldi-ta pu-ta— escupió sangre para después caer al suelo.

—Esta sensación— con aun su Byakugan activo se miro las manos con una sonrisa de punta a punta, —Es geni… ¡ARG! — un punto negro había aparecido en la frente de la peli-blanca y por unos momentos su broche pareció brillar para luego caer al piso retorciéndose de dolor.

— ¡Kagu-chan! —el rubio que hasta los momentos solo había estado de espectador, reacciono y se acerco preocupado a la oji-perla.

—M-mi pr-prim-era m-uer-te N-Naru-kun— le sonrió para después cerrar los ojos.

—Vamos de una vez a un lugar seguro— como pudo se la puso en la espalda para cargarla de "Caballito".

Naruto siguió por el camino correcto hasta que llegaron sin mayor contratiempo al área de entrenamiento 41. Se interno un poco en el bosque y dejo a su compañera recostada en uno de los arboles mientras él iba a por madera para encender fuego. Valiéndose del conocimiento de cuando aun no tenían casa, logro encender fuego con dos rocas de superficie dura que encontró.

De su equipaje saco un par de sabanas y se cubrió junto a su compañera con ellas para lograr conciliar el sueño. Sin embargo, la repentina llegada de los aldeanos a su apartamento lo tenía intrigado, el no era ignorante; Kurama le había dicho lo que era un Jinchûriki, y como Ojii-san se lo confirmo cuando estuvo una vez con él le dio una idea más o menos clara. Pero la pregunta era ¿Cómo se habían enterado los aldeanos de su "Condición"?

Por lo que pudo suponer, los únicos que sabían que él era un Jinchûriki eran Kaguya, Hinata y su Ojii-san. Kaguya estaba fuera de cuestión, Hinata era una posibilidad de que mientras estuviera hablando con alguien sin querer se le hubiese escapado esa información por lo torpe que era la Hyûga a veces, pero de inmediato ella se los hubiera dicho, por lo que les quedaba una persona en quien desconfiar.

Hiruzen, antes y aun ahora conocido como Shinobi no Kami, Naruto había leído en los libros de historia las hazañas del Hokage, y estaba seguro de que a Ojii-san no se le escapa esa información que podría perjudicado, por lo que quedaba una opción: El Hokage los había traicionado y le había contado al pueblo sobre de que él era el Jinchûriki del Kyûbi, y tomando el cuenta el desastre que causo Kurama en el pasado y las muertes que causo no esperaba menos de la reacción de los aldeanos hacia su persona, pero lo peor de todo; Kaguya había sido involucrada en un problema que solo el cargaba.

Se sentía traicionado, devastado en solo pensar en el adulto en que mas habían confiado, el que les habían dado una casa, una pensión para cubrir sus gastos, esa persona a la que se refería como Ojii-san los habían vendido. Como leyó una vez en un libro de Frases Comunes: Preparo cerdos para el matadero. Se golpeo mentalmente, nunca debió confiar en nadie aparte de Kaguya y Hinata, pero se mentalizo de no volver a confiar en la palabra de un adulto.

Observo a su amiga durmiente, dio gracias a Kami de que a la peli-blanca se le había pasado la cara de sufrimiento que tenia, vio su mano derecha, esa mano con la cual había asesinado al Shinobi desconocido. No sintió repulsión o algo parecido al pensar en ello, sentía como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a ver sangre, pero no consintió que esa sangre sucia manchara la blanquecina piel de su compañera de vida y agarro un pañuelo de su equipaje y se la limpio hasta que no quedo marca de que hubo sangre en ese lugar.

Al terminar sintió un peso en su pecho, sonrió al ver que Kaguya se le había acurrucado y sin pensar en ninguna cosa más (Pensaba que era obra de Kurama-nii de que su mente quedara vacía), pero se dijo a si mismo hablar con su "Hermano" cuando amaneciera para discutir lo que iban a hacer ahora. Vio de reojo como el fuego se apagaba poco a poco y rodeo con su brazo a la peli-blanca y sin más se quedo dormido.

Despertó cuando sintió como los rayos del sol le pegaban justo en los ojos, maldijo internamente a la diosa Amateratsu por hacerle eso, y como si fuera obra del Karma, sintió que los rayos se intensificaban haciendo que inevitablemente abriera los ojos y pusiera su única mano libre para cubrirse. Espera ¿Única mano libre? Volteo a ver a su acompañante y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver como la peli-blanca abrazaba su brazo poniéndolo entre sus prematuros pechos.

Se sustituyo con una de sus chaquetas de repuesto quedando libre del aprisionamiento, sonrió al ver como Kaguya agarraba y abrazaba aun mas fuerte su chaqueta que suponía aun conservaba parte de su aroma. El sonido de su estomago lo saco de su hipnotismo e inmediatamente revivió el fuego y fue a buscar algo que comer, seguramente encontraría algún oso o jabalí mortal a estas horas del día.

Y efectivamente, encontró a un oso a solo dos kilómetros del lugar de acampada durmiendo, le dio una muerte rápida y compasiva y con ayuda de sus clones lo arrastro hacia el campamento. Necesito un total de 20 clones y mucha fuerza de voluntad, arrastrar un oso de unos 200 kilogramos siendo él un niño de 10 años era una tarea difícil.

Junto a otros clones y un par de Kunai, despellejo el oso utilizando los conocimientos sobre biología que había leído en uno de los libros que le encargo Kurama, lo normal era que Kaguya se encargara de la comida, pero con solo verla dormir tan tranquila prefirió hacer esa tarea él. No tardo más que una hora en completar la tarea con la ayuda de 12 clones, invoco otros más para que fueran a por hierbas comestibles y partió el cadáver del oso en partes para que pudieran ser cocinadas.

— ¿Naru-kun? — la oji-perla se despertó desorientada al reconocer el olor de carne asándose.

Se sorprendió cuando levanto la vista y vio a su compañero rubio junto a 4 clones asando carne en la hoguera que seguramente él había hecho, y a otros 2 preparando lo que parecía ser una ensalada. Sin que Naruto lo notara, se levanto y acomodo la sabanas para después acercarse al que suponía era el original por como sudaba además de ser el que mas estaba haciendo y lo abrazo.

—Ôhayo Kagu-chan— saludo al sentir que era la peli-blanca.

— ¿El desayuno está listo? — se separo y se sentó en unas piedras que el oji-azul había traído con anterioridad.

—Ya casi— le dedico una sonrisa y siguió en lo suyo.

Después de cinco minutos de espera, el rubio le extendió una hoja de gran tamaño donde dentro tenía una porción de carne junto a una ensalada finamente picada, espero a que su compañero se sirviera y se sentara a su lado para empezar a comer. Durante la comida pudo sentir como el oji-azul la miraba de vez en cuando con una mirada de preocupación, después de unos minutos se canso y le pregunto.

— ¿Por qué me miras tanto y con esa cara Naru-kun? — mas que molesta sonaba preocupada.

—Mataste a alguien ayer, y también te desmayaste de dolor. Es lógico que me preocupe— desvió su mirada hacia su comida.

—No me arrepiento— esa respuesta sorprendió al rubio, —No siento ni felicidad ni tristeza al pensar en ello. Siento como si ya lo hubiese hecho antes. Lo que leímos en los libros sobre lo que se sentiría al experimentar nuestra primera muerte, no lo sentí siéndote honesta; ese arrepentimiento de arrebatar una vida, no— negó con la cabeza y siguió comiendo.

—Cuando vi al Jônin ( ***1** ) caer muerto no sentí ninguna emoción tampoco, se lo merecía; el mundo está mejor sin personas como el— vio de reojo como la oji-perla fruncía el ceño.

— ¿Y gente como nosotros no? — pero cambio su expresión por una de tristeza inmediatamente como arrepintiéndose por esas palabras.

— **Mejor no pensar en eso** — reconocieron la voz de su sensei.

— ¡Kurama-nii/Kurama!— voltearon inmediatamente al origen de la voz.

— **Es mejor no pensar en la muerte de las demás personas si no quieres acabar en un bucle de autodestrucción** — se sentó en medio de los dos chicos, — **Mejor piensa que la muerte es un regalo que da Shinigami-sama para aquellos que soportaron la carga de vivir** — esa frase los dejo pensando por unos momentos.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora Kurama-nii? — el primero en reaccionar fue el rubio.

— **He estado pensando en lo que pensaste sobre los culpables** — se tomo la barbilla con una de sus manos.

— ¿Culpables? — la Uzumaki se mostro curiosa.

— **Sobre la filtración del estado de Naruto como mi Jinchûriki** — cruzo las piernas y puso sus manos en cada una, — **Por lo que escuche, Hiruzen había decidido mantenerlo en secreto, por lo que dudo que le hubiese contado a mas nadie sobre quien era mi Jinchûriki** — volteo a mirar a la Uzumaki para ver su reacción.

—Ósea, ¿Ojii-chan revelo el estado de Naru-kun como Jinchûriki? — se había tapado la boca ahogando un grito.

— **Efectivamente** — asintió un par de veces, — **Y no me sorprende, desde hace un buen tiempo he estado espantando una gran cantidad de ANBU de la zona de entrenamiento. Lo más seguro era que el Hokage los mandaba a vigilarlos** — esa declaración sorprendió mas a los dos y unas finas lagrimas se vieron en los perlados ojos de Kaguya.

—Hina también está en problemas entonces— dedujo bajando la mirada a lo que Kurama negó.

— **A pesar de ser repudiada por su padre aun es heredera del clan más prestigioso de esta aldea. Está a salvo** — los dos suspiraron por lo dicho por Kurama.

— ¿Nos quedaremos aquí mientras? — Naruto decidió unirse.

— **Por ahora es lo más sensato. Y además de que fue muy bien planeado** — el clon frunció el ceño bastante.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto Naruto.

— **Hoy es el aniversario de mi "Derrota", por lo que hoy es el día en que los aldeanos están más resentidos** —ambos chicos suspiraron.

—Entendemos— tomando expresión seria, Kaguya le asintió.

— **Una última cosa antes de volver al sello** — los dos prestaron atención a lo que iba a decir Kurama, — **Maten si es necesario** — y sin más se esfumo.

No formularon ninguna palabra durante el resto de la comida. Esas últimas palabras dichas por Kurama se mantuvieron en sus cabezas, y por lo tanto llegaron a una conclusión mutua: "Matar o morir". Aunque también esas palabras estaban en el libro "Preparación para Shinobi novatos", no le prestaron atención para ese momento, ya que les resultaba impensable matar a otras personas, pero ahora reconocían el significado.

El sonido de unos arbustos moviéndose a una distancia cercana hizo que no solo ellos se pusieran en estado de alerta, sino también los clones apuntaron al lugar de donde provenía el ruido. Suspiraron al reconocer la cabellera azulada de su amiga Hyûga que venía con una caja color crema, la expresión que cargaba la Hyûga era de completa preocupación que cambio a felicidad al ver a sus amigos.

— ¡Chicos! — le dejo la caja a un clon de Naruto que se había acercado a ayudarla y los fue a abrazar.

—Ôhayo Hina— la peli-blanca le correspondió el abrazo.

—Yo, Hinata-chan— igualmente el rubio.

—Cuando fui a su apartamento esta mañana y lo vi todo quemado y con una gran cantidad de personas a su alrededor me asuste mucho— la Hyûga había empezado a derramar lagrimas, — ¿Qué paso? — se las limpio inmediatamente con la manga de su chaqueta.

—La información de Naru-kun se filtro y la escoria nos embosco cuando dormíamos— Kaguya cambio a mostrar una expresión sumamente sombría.

— ¿Eh? — la Hyûga no entendió lo dicho por la Uzumaki.

—Mi condición como Jinchûriki se filtro Hinata-chan, y como es de esperarse, los aldeanos nos atacaron en la noche— la chica se tapo la boca para ahogar un grito y unas finas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos.

—No…— susurro lo suficientemente alto como para ser escuchado por los chicos, — ¿Quién abrió la boca Naruto-kun? — Hinata mostro un aura nunca antes vista con los chicos, a muchas leguas se notaba de que estaba furiosa, y la miraba que reflejaba sus ojos ayudaba a esa conclusión.

—Creemos que fue Hokage-sama— la que hablo fue Kaguya con un inmenso odio.

—Los que conocen sobre ese secreto son pocos. Solo ustedes dos más el Hokage lo sabían— su miraba reflejaba una mezcla de decepción y odio.

—Oh— la Hyûga chasqueo la lengua y se sentó a un lado de la Uzumaki y le paso un brazo por detrás de su cuello para abrazarla.

— ¿Así que esta es el pastel? —el rubio le había pedido la caja a uno de sus clones y miro el interior de ella asombrándose de ver un pastel con un decorado celeste con las palabras "Felicidades" escritas en el centro.

— ¿Kaguya-san te lo comento? — se mostro un poco nerviosa.

—Perdón Hina, ayer Naru-kun estaba decaído jeje— la peli-blanca se rasco la parte trasera de la nuca con nervios.

—No importa, comamos entonces el postre— se levanto feliz y le quito la caja al rubio y con ayuda de los clones lo partió en pedazos repartiéndole a cada uno de los chicos.

Durante el postre salió el tema de la residencia de los chicos, los dos se miraron y le contestaron "No sabemos" a lo que Hinata respondió con una caída estilo anime por lo descuidado que eran. Y la verdad es que estaban en aprietos, la pensión que habían recibido del Hokage se la habían dado la semana pasada y todo el dinero lo habían dejado en el apartamento, y seguramente ahora estaría o quemado o fue robado por uno de los invasores.

Hinata se comprometió en darles el dinero de su mesada para que consiguieran una casa para vivir, pero los chicos negaron la propuesta de Hinata diciendo que encontrarían ellos mismos un lugar donde vivir, y que lo más seguro es que se construyeran una mini-casa en ese mismo bosque, y para calmar aun mas a la oji-perla, Naruto mando una docena de clones a buscar un lugar apropiado, lo que no notaron fue que uno de ellos el color de pelo se le torno de color rojo.

Sin más que hacer y habiéndose comido todo el pastel ellos solos, recogieron todas las cosas dejando su equipaje muy bien oculto y apagaron la hoguera para que el que pasara por ese lugar no notara de que alguien acampo ahí. Los Uzumaki se escondieron en un Henge para no ser reconocidos por los aldeanos y si algún Ninja se les acercaba, procuraron no usar mucho Chakra en la ilusión solo cambiando su color de cabello a negro y en el caso de Naruto oculto sus marcas en las mejillas y Kaguya cambio el color de sus ojos a color azul.

-_Base Raíz, momentos antes_-

Un fuerte golpe en un escritorio resonó en la pequeña habitación.

— ¿Qué planeas Danzô? — Hiashi más que furioso, estaba que echaba llamas de sus ojos.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — con mucha calma y sin verse afectado por el estado de ánimo del Hyûga, le pregunto.

—Primero revelas que la Uzumaki esa tiene presuntamente el Byakugan, y ahora me entero de que fuiste tú el que está detrás de que la aldea sabe que Uzumaki Naruto es el Jinchûriki del Kyûbi— le dijo molesto por cómo le había hablado.

— ¿Y eso qué? —uso el mismo tono enfadando apropósito aun mas al patriarca Hyûga.

—Nuestros planes pueden verse seriamente afectado Danzô— se sentó en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio del Shimura.

—Solo piensa— cruzo los dedos y apoyo los codos sobre el escritorio, —Uzumaki Kaguya es prácticamente una protegida de Hiruzen, ¿Qué pasaría si de pronto se revela que en realidad la niñata no es ciega, si no que tiene el Byakugan? — Sonrió de medio lado al ver la cara de impacto de Hiashi, —Y lo de la revelación del "Estado" de Uzumaki Naruto. Se suponía que solo Hiruzen sabía esa información, y eso también lo sabia el mocoso, por lo tanto, si esa información es revelada…— vio como la cara de impacto de Hiashi cambiaba a una con una sonrisa siniestra.

—Culparía al Hokage por revelarle su "Estado" — lucho internamente para no soltar una carcajada.

—En efecto, y si lo que dicen mis ANBU es cierto, el Uzumaki es amigo cercado de la mayoría de los herederos de clanes y si todo sale según lo previsto, ellos apoyaran al Uzumaki y le tendrán odio al Hokage por "Hacer sufrir" a su amigo— hizo unos movimientos con su mano como diciendo "Es obvio".

—Pero ¿Y mi hija? ¿No la perjudicaría seguir estando con ellos? — Hiashi vio como el Shimura volvía a negar con la cabeza.

—Hay veces que dudo de tu inteligencia Hiashi— se apoyo del escritorio, — ¿Quién se atrevería atacar a la heredera del clan más prestigioso de la aldea? — La sonrisa siniestra volvió al rostro del Hyûga, —Mientras ella este con esos dos, nadie se atrevería a atacarlos, lo más que pueden hacer es dirigirles miradas de odio— bajo sus manos de la mesa y se cruzo de brazos.

—Piensas en todo Danzô— no reprimió una leve risa de complicidad.

-_De vuelta con los chicos_-

Naruto había sentido que la mitad de sus clones habían desaparecido por ataques de animales, lo bueno era que un par de ello encontraron un buen lugar para construir una casa, tendría que mandar varios a la biblioteca para que lean sobre construcciones de casa, ya que no tenía ni idea de construir una. Dejo de pensar en ello por el llamado de las chicas.

Usando un dinero que Kaguya había robado (Recibió un buen regaño por parte de Naruto, pero la chica no le prestó atención diciendo que eran escoria), disfrutaron de la comida que ofrecían los puestos y de los juegos. Pasaron por los puestos de las familias de sus amigos, aunque claro, ninguno reconoció a Naruto ni a Kaguya. En el puesto de los Nara compraron unas hierbas medicinales que seguramente le servirían para más adelante. En el puesto de los Akimichi, Chôji le dio un descuento a Hinata en lo que comprara, terminaron con una bolsa llena de carne de barbacoa. Pasaron también por el puesto de los Aburame que extrañamente no tenía a nadie alrededor, pero no vieron a Shino por lo que se alejaron a otros lugares.

Y así pasaron el día, de puesto en puesto, participando de algunos juegos que los aldeanos organizaban (Ante las negativas de Kaguya) y en demás cosas. Cuando ya estaba atardeciendo escucharon algo que hizo que fruncieran el ceño los tres, a lo lejos había una gran multitud de personas reunidas escuchando a un hombre que seguramente era un Chûnin por la forma en la que vestía, se acercaron para escuchar mejor de lo que hablaba.

— ¡Llego la hora! ¡Esta noche iniciaremos la operación "Caza del demonio" y acabaremos lo que el Yondaime-sama inicio hace diez años! — al decir eso la multitud estallo proponiendo sus propias ideas o apoyando al Ninja.

— ¡Si el demonio pagara! —

— ¡La muerte de mi esposo será vengada! —

— ¡También matemos a la puta que esta siempre con él! — la multitud se quedo en silencio y algunos voltearon a ver al hombre que dijo eso.

— ¡Exacto! ¡Salvaremos a esa joven liberándola del control que el demonio puso sobre ella! — los gritos se reanudaron.

—Tsk, vámonos— la peli-negra se volteo dispuesta a irse.

—Espéranos Kagu-chan— agarro la mano de Hinata y siguió a su compañera que estaba que echaba humos por las orejas.

El mal humor de la chica no se le quito con nada y se la paso así por el resto del día. Supieron al rato que el Hokage iba a dar su discurso anual dentro de unos minutos, al principio los dos Uzumaki se negaron a asistir, Hinata los logro convencer de acercarse aunque sea a escuchar lo que el Hokage diría. Se acercaron al sitio donde se suponía que el Hokage daría el discurso y vieron que una grandísima cantidad de personas ya estaban presentes, no tardaron en ver al Hokage.

No duraron ni dos minutos escuchando el discurso cuando los dos se cansaron y se fueron del lugar ante las protestas de la Hyûga que simplemente se resigno y siguió a los chicos, y todo sin percatarse de que una figura negra los seguía. Llegaron nuevamente al campo de entrenamiento 41 y Naruto le dio un puñetazo cargado de Chakra a un árbol partiéndolo a la mitad y la peli-blanca solo se tiro boca arriba al suelo.

—Hina, será mejor que te vayas— dijo sin dirigirle la mirada.

— ¿Eh? — miro confundida a la Uzumaki.

—Es cierto, tu padre te debe de andar buscando, además que dentro de poco será la reunión de los jefes de clanes— le dedico una sonrisa a la peli-azul para calmarla.

—P-pero, ¿Y ustedes donde dormirán? — miro preocupada a los Uzumaki que se miraron entre sí.

—Mis clones encontraron una cueva un poco alejada de este lugar, allí estaremos a salvo— con maestría le mintió a la Hyûga para que se fuera tranquila.

—Está bien, que pasen buenas noches chicos— hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue.

—Debo suponer que le mentiste a Hina— no aparto su vista de las estrellas que adornaban el firmamento nocturno.

—Desgraciadamente, ocho clones fuera; pero uno encontró un buen lugar donde construir una cabaña, mañana vamos a la biblioteca a buscar información del tema— se acerco y se sentó a un lado de la peli-blanca.

—Me gustaba el apartamento— una fina lagrima bajo por la cara de la chica.

—Hoy a pesar de todo has llorado mucho Kagu-chan— le empezó a acariciar su cabello.

—Recuerdo cuando el Hokage nos la dio— ignoro lo dicho por el rubio y embozo una sonrisa nostálgica.

—Yo igual— suspiro y empezó a recordar el día en que le dieron el apartamento.

-_Flash Back (Este es como decir la continuación del Flash Back del capítulo 2) _-

Después de recibir las llaves de su nuevo hogar, un ANBU había aparecido frente a ellos diciendo que era el guía, sin embargo le dijeron que primero querían ir a su antiguo "Hogar" a buscar sus pertenencias (Las pocas que tenían) y llevárselas a su nueva casa, el ANBU asintió y desapareció en una bola de humo asombrando a los dos niños.

Cuando llegaron al edificio abandonado, recogieron unas cuantas cosas como: Ropa, algunas pertenencias y comida en buen estado; en el caso de Kaguya, ella además se llevo una cajita de tercio pelo y se la metió entre las ropas. Había conseguido esa cajita un día que iba junto a Naruto vagando por la aldea y vio a un hombre corriendo en dirección contraria a ellos y choco dejando caer esa cajita, el hombre la ignoro y siguió su curso, dentro había un anillo hermoso, pero la niña agarro el anillo y lo boto para después poner dentro el broche que su compañero le había regalado.

Al salir afuera del edificio, el ANBU volvió a aparecer y los empezó a guiar hacia donde sería su nuevo hogar. Durante el camino atrajeron muchas miradas curiosas de los aldeanos, ver como un ANBU escoltaba dos niños al parecer no era muy común. Cuando llegaron a un conjunto de edificios, el ANBU se interno en uno de ellos siendo seguido por los niños, subieron unos pisos y llegaron a una puerta de madera de caoba.

—Aquí es— fue lo que dijo antes de desaparecer.

— ¿Entramos? — Naruto vio con inseguridad la puerta.

— ¡Claro! — Sin mediar palabras le arrebato las llaves a su amigo y abrió la puerta, — ¡Sugoi! — dijo asombrada ver el interior y sin esperar a su amigo se interno a explorarla.

—Muy bonita casa— el rubio estaba sin palabras por lo espaciosa que era, pero un grito de su amiga lo alerto.

— ¡Naru-kun! — se escucho desde el pasillo.

— ¡Kagu-chan! — el rubio se apresuro y fue al origen del grito, entro a la habitación donde suponía se encontraría la peli-blanca y no evito que una gota estilo anime bajara por detrás de su cabeza al verla tirada boca abajo en la enorme cama.

—Tócala, es suavecita— con voz de ensueño se empezó a estrujar contra la cama.

—Creo que logre ver un lugar para bañarnos, será mejor que vayas para que no ensucies las sabanas— le sugirió a lo que la chica se levanto de un salto y salió de la habitación con destino al baño dejando de camino la ropa.

Después de que los dos se bañaran, acomodaron la poca ropa que tenían en el closet de su habitación e investigaron el resto de la casa. Nuevamente a la peli-blanca se le pusieron los ojos de estrella (?) al ver la cocina/comedor, además de los numerosos artilugios para cocinar, reviso la despensa y su sonrisa se ensancho al ver que estaba repleta.

—Es hora de poner en práctica esas recetas de cocina que encontré tiradas en la basura— se puso un delantal de quien-sabe-donde y se puso a cocinar.

—Cuidado Kagu-chan— el rubio se puso nervioso al ver a la oji-perla encender la cocina.

—No te preocupes Naru-kun, se lo que hago— saco algunos trastes y puso a hervir agua, —Me encanta esta casa Naru-kun— le dedico una sonrisa muy alegre a su amigo.

—A mi igual Kagu-chan—le correspondió la sonrisa.

-_End Flash Back_-

—En esos tiempos eras muy escandalosa— reprimió una risa, pero aun así la peli-blanca le dio un zape.

—No te burles— inflo los mofletes al hacer un puchero.

—Pero si son el demonio y su puta— esas palabras hicieron que los dos se levantaran de un salto y se pusieran en guardia.

—Rodéenlos que no escapen— hablo otra persona.

Ambos Uzumaki vieron con miedo como toda una multitud salía de entre los arbustos, trataron de huir volteándose pero descubrieron que también por atrás había una gran cantidad de personas, y no paso mucho hasta que les cortaron toda vía de escape. Se pusieron de espalda con espalda ideando una manera de escapar hasta que las palabras de Kurama le llegaron a la mente " **Maten si es necesario** ", se vieron de reojo y asintieron.

-_Cerca de ahí_-

—Tengo que avisar acerca de esto, no quiero perder a esos mocosos— una figura negra que estaba oculta entre los arboles observando a los chicos, desapareció en una nube de humo dejando serpientes en el lugar donde estaba.

-_De regreso con los chicos_-

— ¿Quieren pelea? Les daremos pelea— dicho esto, ambos se pusieron en posición de combate.

— ¡Ja! — Uno de los aldeanos rio, —Ustedes son simples mocosos, nosotros le superamos 50:1— dijo con arrogancia.

—Vengan a comprobarlo escoria— la Uzumaki vio con asco a los aldeanos los cuales se enfurecieron.

— ¡Mátenlos! — grito uno y todos se abalanzaron en contra los chicos.

Desviaron a los cuatro primero esquivando los trinchetes viendo que los que venían atrás traían unos cuchillos que ellos perfectamente podían usar, noquearon a esos dos y a los que venían atrás y ahí empezó la masacre. Se separaron y se empezaron a mover a tan alta velocidad que los aldeanos no los podían ver, y después uno a uno fue cayendo con el cuello con una profunda herida. Los aldeanos restantes se empezaron a alborotar y trataron de huir de la escena, pero ninguno podía cruzar más de los arbustos antes de caer muertos con el cuello cortado.

A la final solo dejaron vivos al que le había hablado primero a los chicos, la que parecía ser su esposa y un hombre que estaba en el suelo con una sospechosa mancha en los pantalones. Ambos chicos tenían solo el brazo del cuchillo cubierto de sangre, por lo que solo se sacudieron para sacar el exceso y se acercaron a la pareja de aldeanos que se abrazaron y temblaban cada vez más que se acercaban.

— ¿Fuiste tu el que llamo puta a Kagu-chan? — con una voz increíblemente seria como para un chico de su edad, Naruto le formulo la pregunta.

—N-no f-fu-i y-yo— el hombre negó con nerviosismo.

—Kagu-chan— miro a su compañera que solo asintió y le lanzo el cuchillo a la señora clavándoselo justo en medio de la frente.

— ¡NO! ¡Demonios aléjense! — el hombre dejo caer a su esposa ya muerta y empezó a correr para tratar de salvarse.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? — intencionalmente paso sobre el hombre que estaba tirado en el suelo y con su pie cubierto de Chakra le piso la cabeza destrozándosela, —El suelo no es lugar para acostarse— observo al cadáver del hombre con "Tristeza", —No deje que se vaya Kagu-chan— la peli-blanca asintió y de un salto se puso delante del hombre haciendo que choque con ella.

—La escoria merece morir— le dijo con voz de ultratumba.

— ¡M-maldita puta! — le levanto la mano dispuesto a darle una cachetada a la oji-perla, pero un Kunai se le clavo en medio de las cejas y cayó muerto en el suelo.

—Me quitaron a mi presa Naru-kun— se agacho y empezó a picar con el palo de un trinchete que estaba al lado suyo al cadáver.

—Tenemos compañía— Naruto vio hacia el lugar de donde había provenido el Kunai y vio a un grupo de 5 ANBU mas el Hokage que veía todo con una mezcla de Furia y Tristeza.

—Hokage-sama— la peli-blanca se levanto e hizo una reverencia sin inmutarse ante la presencia del Kage.

— ¿Qué paso aquí? — el viejo se puso frente a la Uzumaki a ver el reguero de cadáveres de aldeanos.

— ¿Los arrestamos Hokage-sama? — un ANBU se puso al lado de Hiruzen.

— ¿Arrestarnos? — Naruto hablo con ironía, —Pero si esto fue en defensa propia— extendió los brazos como queriendo señalar todo el lugar.

—La escoria merece morir Hokage-sama— Kaguya ni se inmuto y dijo eso aun teniendo al Hokage de frente.

—Me entere de lo sucedido con su apartamento, lo lamen…— pero unas risas lo interrumpieron.

— ¿Lamentarlo? No me haga reír— el rubio se acerco y tomo a Kaguya del brazo, —Ahora si nos disculpa, tenemos sueño y creo que usted debe de limpiar este desorden— y sin más desapareció mediante un Shunshi de humo.

— ¿Los perseguíos Hokage-sama? — le pregunto el mismo ANBU.

—No, todo esto es mi culpa— dio una respiración muy profunda para luego suspirar, —Limpien este desorden y que esto no salga de aquí— y recibiendo un "Hai" del ANBU se retiro usando un Shunshi de hojas.

-_Con los chicos_-

Los dos aparecieron en el lugar donde uno de los clones de Naruto había descubierto como posible lugar para la cabaña. Lo primero que hicieron fue tirarse en el suelo jadeando como si no hubiera un mañana, Kaguya se levanto y se puso justo al lado de su compañero y lo abrazo apoyando su cabeza en su pecho cerrando los ojos disfrutando el sonido de los latidos del corazón.

—No me creo que de verdad hayamos hecho ese genocidio— el rubio fue el primero en hablar.

—Es nuestro primer paso Naru-kun, si nos atacan necesitamos defendernos y estamos en nuestro derecho— esa fue la cruda respuesta de la peli-blanca.

—Sentía que si me hubiese quedado unos momentos más allí hubiese vomitado todo lo que comimos— una gota de sudor bajo por la sien.

—Siéndote sincera también yo, además de que no creía poderle aguantar más la mirada que me dirigía el Hokage sin romper a llorar— se empezó a reír contagiando al rubio.

—Durmámonos, mañana tenemos que ir a la biblioteca a buscar información sobre construcción, este lugar se ve bien— medio levanto la cabeza para ver el lugar.

—Está bien, descansa Naru-kun— se despidió de su compañero.

—Descansa, deja mandar unos clones para que busquen el equipaje— como pudo hizo el sello para invocar clones de sombre y salieron dos que fueron al lugar donde ellos habían dejado el equipaje. Pero Naruto no resistió el sueño y se quedo dormido.

-_Oficina Hokage_-

—Ahora ellos me odian, todo es mi culpa— Hiruzen se agarro la cabeza y la apoyo en el escritorio.

—Aun puedes dármelos para llevármelos a Raíz— de la nada Danzô apareció en el despacho.

—Tienes 20 segundos para irte de este lugar ¡Danzô! — con toda la rabia del mundo le dedico esas palabras.

—Cálmate viejo amigo— le dedico una sonrisa cínica.

— ¡Viejo amigo mis pelotas! ¡Tú o tus ANBU de mierda le ponen una mano a cualquiera de ellos y mando a toda la aldea a desmantelar tu organización y a darte caza! — esa vez su Danzô sintió miedo, pero se supo controlar.

—Bueno Hiruzen, no hay porque ponerse así. Tarde o temprano se iba a saber esa noticia— se dio media vuelta hacia la puerta, —Si me disculpas me voy— la abrió y salió por ella.

—Se que estas ahí Anko— y delante de él apareció una mujer peli-morada con una ropa de malla reveladora.

—No pierde el toque Hokage-sama— dijo esas palabras en un tono sugestivo.

—Solo en ti puedo confiar para esta tarea, gánate la confianza de esos dos para evitar que hagan un genocidio a toda la aldea— le pidió a la Jônin.

—Como ordene, pero no será fácil— cambio su expresión coqueta a una seria.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer, tienes permiso de hacer lo que sea para ganarte su confianza. Los actos que hicieron los aldeanos ayer hicieron que perdiera mi interés en protegerlos, lamentándolo mucho esta aldea está podrida— respiro profundo para luego suspirar.

—Y por la forma que lo dice no lo puede cambiar ¿No? — Anko dio en el clavo.

—El concejo civil gano mucho poder, no puedo hacer nada sin que ellos interfieran, y Kaguya-chan y Naruto-kun aun siguen siendo civiles, por lo tanto ellos aun pueden opinar en lo que yo quiero hacer con ellos— la Jônin no quiso indagar mas en ese tema tan delicado y desapareció en una nube de humo, —Ya estoy viejo para esta mierda— observo con gracia los monte Hokage a través de su ventana.

-_Muro de la aldea, Clon poseído por Kurama_-

— **Muy bien, me tomo mucho encontrarlo pero al fin lo hice** — el Kitsune sonrió con auto-suficiencia al ver un punto negro muy bien oculto en la muralla, — **Y pensar de que esto fue hecho por Mito cuando hacia esas escapadas nocturnas con Hashirama** — dijo con gracia para después tocar justo en el punto negro y decir, — **¡Kai!** —

Un círculo perfecto de dos metros de diámetro se había formado en ese lugar dejando una apertura hacia las afueras de la aldea. Salió por él y siguió corriendo por el bosque hasta que llego a un gran claro junto a un rio donde había una cabaña seriamente dañada y se notaba que llevaba años sin ser usada.

— **Este lugar aun sigue protegido por los Fûinjutsus de Mito, y eso sumado a la entrada que solo puede ser vista por los que saben de su existencia. Creo que Naruto y Kaguya podrán vivir aquí por un tiempo si le hacen mantenimiento a la cabaña** — se quedo observando por unos momentos la cabaña, — **Bueno, ahora a dejar libre a este clon para que les deje el conocimiento de todo este trayecto y el de la entrada a Naruto** — y dicho esto dejo el clon.

El clon se mostro confundido por unos momentos hasta que le llego de nuevo las órdenes dadas por el original, se sorprendió al ver la cabaña y más aun cuando le llegaron los recuerdos de cómo llegar a este lugar, sonrió internamente diciéndose que el original debería de estar muy feliz por este hallazgo, y después desapareció en una bola de humo sin dejar rastro de que alguien estuvo ahí.

.

 **Avances:**

 **Hinata está preocupada de la forma en la que sus amigos y compañeros de clase vayan a actuar ahora que saben el "Estado" de Naruto, pero ella misma se compromete a servirle de apoyo al rubio. Mas problemas se les vienen a los chicos al no poder mantener el Henge en la aldea, pero la aparición de cierta Jônin los hará cuestionarse en quien confiar. La bienvenida de vuelta a la academia asombra a los chicos de gran manera. La misión impuesta por Iruka comienza, y ya se ven el choque de las personalidades de Kaguya y de Sasuke por lo que eso va a dificultar más la misión, y cuando un compañero no ayuda en mejorar la situación no hace más que empeorarla, Naruto se las verá negras para superar el reto.**

 **Próximo capítulo: Manual de supervivencia para novatos: parte 1.**

 **.**

 **Extra: Elemento luz o Hiton (Liberación de la luz):**

 **Es una de las naturalezas avanzadas del Chakra y puede ser considerada un Kekkei Tôta ya que involucra tres elementos como lo son Elemento viento (Futon), Elemento Rayo (Raiton) y el elemento Yang (Yôton). Aunque es más un Kekkei Genkai ya que solo lo heredara los miembros de un clan extinto de Kirigakure.**

 **Este elemento es capaz de reflectar la luz debido a que el Chakra se convierte en espejos imperceptible al ojo humano y solamente puede ser visto por el Sharingan y en menor medida por el Byakugan. Este Chakra como es usado para reflectar la luz, puede volver al usuario o a un área circundante invisible, y como el Chakra se convierte prácticamente en espejos, la técnica solo puede ser descubierta por un Doujutsu o por Fûinjutsu, además de que este Chakra puede reflectar casi cualquier Jutsu así impidiendo de que el usuario resulte dañado.**

 **La luz reflectada por este elemento puede alcanzar hasta los 3000º concentrada en un solo punto por lo que es muy buena arma ofensiva. En el pasado este elemento era considerado una forma avanzada del Elemento velocidad (Jinton), pero este último no se le agregaba el Chakra Yang, y su "Evolución" al Elemento Luz solo era un mito.**

 **Próximo: Meiton (Liberación de la Oscuridad)**

 **.**

— **¡Corte! —**

— **Apoyo a Kaguya-chan, por mí que todos los aldeanos se mueran Muajajaja— Nami empieza a reír como una maniaca.**

— **A esta ya la perdimos— el autor mira con una gota estilo anime a Nami.**

— **¡Muerte a Konoha! — de quien-sabe-donde saco una pancarta que tenia dibujada la insignia de Konoha con una equis en el medio.**

— **Pasemos a lo que nos interesa (A mi xD) — se gira discretamente al computador.**

 **Misión hacer que odien a Danzô y a Hiashi cumplida jejeje. Por lo que pudieron observar, el espía cumplió su misión y transmitió la información del "Estado" de Naruto a la aldea, y bueno, pudieron ver lo lejos que fueron ellos para "Acabar con el demonio", y lo hubieran hecho si no hubiese sido por Kurama que despertó a tiempo a Naruto.**

 **La inclusión del Ninja desconocido solo fue por motivo de que Kaguya liberase "Ese" poder, aunque su aldea la tengo contemplada para que los chicos la visiten a futuro, no es mi estilo meter nuevos elementos de forma random y después olvidarme de ellos, y no piensen que el Flash back del como Kaguya obtuvo ese broche fue relleno, tiene un objetivo oculto (Repito lo que dije al principio sobre lo de meter cosas random).**

 **Vemos que Kaguya perdió su respeto hacia Konoha, mentiría si les digo que nunca lo planee, y Naruto como tiene parte de su personalidad del Cannon, es un poco más flexible, pero como vimos ya casi al final, si es de matar mata sin más. El plan de Danzô al parecer está tomando forma, solo puedo decir que ustedes decidirán si su plan resulta en éxito o fracasa e.e (Claro, el 60% de esa decisión va a ser mía), en un caso u otro la historia tomara un giro de casi 180º jeje.**

 **En la lucha contra los aldeanos, los chicos los vencieron con facilidad por eso, eran simples aldeanos, no había ningún ninja con ellos, además de que el nivel de ambos es Chûnin actualmente (Creo que no he dicho aun el nivel de los dos). Aun practico las peleas ya que los ánimos se me vinieron al suelo cuando estaba leyendo un Fic de Naruto y vi que una pelea duro un cap entero (Y el cap sobrepasaba las 8k de palabras - ), y me preocupa no llegar a sus expectativas, pero me sigo diciendo: Fic de géneros escolares o parecidos son mas lo mío (u.u).**

 **Anko apareció y viene para quedarse con todo y su sadismo (xD), ¿Qué cosas hará para ganarse la confianza de los chicos?, y también que el propio Hokage empezó a despreciar a los aldeanos, la va a tener difícil en el futuro con el concejo civil (u.u), y gran sorpresa se van a llevar cuando Naruto se vuelva Chûnin… esperen… creo que dije de mas ( ). Sé que no le estoy dando mucho protagonismo a Hinata, pero eso después veré como lo resuelvo (e.e). No los entretengo más así que nos leemos en el prox cap.**

 **ATT: Suin y Nami.**

 **Pdta: Voy a romperme la cabeza para crear una buena historia del continente Shinobi (e.e), ya van a ver.**

 **Pdta2: Si tienen alguna duda que necesite ser contestada a la brevedad, mandármela por PM, y si no me la dejan en el Review (Espero aunque sea 3 para el próximo cap).**


	7. Manual de supervivencia para novato 1

**¡Hey Distarches a todos mis queridos lectores! ¿Cómo estáis?, espero que bien, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de "Descendiente primordial".**

 **— ¡Hey!— igualmente saluda.**

 **— ¿Alguna cosa que decir Nami?— el autor la mira con entusiasmo.**

 **—Nada que aportar— ignora la pregunta.**

 **—Entonces pasemos a lo que me interesa— el autor se suena los dedos antes de empezar.**

 **¡Hola chicos! Espero que hayan pasado una muy buena semana, porque yo la he pasado horrible, mi teléfono se le daño el táctil, mi internet esta de la puta mierda y mi tablet que la mande a arreglar al parecer no agarra carga… conclusión, estoy en la mierda (X-X), pero como eso a ustedes no les interesa, pasemos a lo siguiente a comentar. Creo que esto lo tengo que poner en el sig cap de WoT, pero también lo voy a poner aquí aprovechando. Si fuera por mí, les traería capítulos un día sí y un día no, pero está el siguiente problema: Mis padres están divorciados, y preguntaran ¿Qué tiene que ver eso Suin?, bueno, yo vivo con mi madre, y paso con ella lo que son los días de semana (Lunes-viernes), y en esa casa no puedo escribir los caps, ya que el procesador de texto que tiene la laptop no me gusta, y no se lo he podido cambiar, por lo tanto solo puedo escribir los fin de semana (Viernes-domingo). Yo les tengo listo un cap de la extensión estándar (8k) en solo un día, pero surge el siguiente inconveniente, me distraigo fácil, y me pongo a jugar en la PC (e.e). Bueno, creo que ya está todo aclarado sobre mis "Horarios", ahora pasemos a los que nos interesa a todos.**

 **Agradecimientos a: Kevin4491, ReivaJUchiha, PopCorn01, Bladetri y a Zafir09 por haber dejado Review en el cap anterior, se les agradece, ya les respondí por MP, excepto al último que lo leí a última hora por lo que lo voy a responder en el cap, y también a un Quest.**

 **Review:**

 **Giuseppe : Gracias por el Review. Lo de las técnicas, creo que suenan mas "Cool" en Japonés, por eso que las pongo en ese idioma, aunque hay veces en que tengo que usar mi conocimiento en el idioma, ya que el traductor no me las traduce bien. La parte del Hokage no la entendí muy bien, pero creo que capte un poco la idea (e.e). La Kaguya asesina viene para quedarse, aunque no le incluí mucha acción en este cap (Creo), te dejo que disfrutes el cap.**

 **Zafir09 : Muchísimas gracias por apreciar los caps. Jajaja, lo de Danzô e Hiashi, pues lograron su objetivo, ya que ambos chicos no lo quieren ver ni en pintura (e.e), pero… ¿Se espera escena emotiva en la invasión?, dejo esa duda en el aire (xD). Aunque en la academia, creo que hace falta un Flash Back de Iruka el día en que ambos entraron a la academia, así se verá la opinión del Chûnin con respecto a los chicos. ¿Muerte ¡Para Hiashi!?, creo que es muy misericordioso darle una simple muerte, a Danzô lo necesito vivo, así que no esperen una muerte rápida para ese (xD). Que disfrutes el cap.**

 **.**

 **Leyenda.**

 **—** Blah, Blah, Blah— personaje hablando **.**

 **—** _Blah, Blah, Blah_ — personaje pensando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah** — Entidad sobre-natural hablando.

 **— _Blah, Blah, Blah_ — **Entidad sobre-natural pensando.

 **—** Katon: Gôkakyû no Jutsu ( **Elemento fuego: Jutsu gran bola de fuego** ) **—** técnica y traducción.

 **Disclamer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, solo los posibles Oc's son míos.**

 **Nota: No se vayan sin leer las notas finales, Mata-ne.**

 **Capitulo 7: Manual de supervivencia para novatos: Parte 1.**

Abrió los ojos encontrándose con un paramo desolado, lleno de cráteres de tamaños colosales sinónimo de que hubo alguna especie de pelea de proporciones magnificas. Se sentía desorientada, no sabía lo que había ahí, pero por alguna razón, una voz muy dentro de su ser le decía que atacara, mutilara, matara a todo ser que se encontrase a su alrededor.

— ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién soy?— se trato de ver las manos, pero no hubo tal movimiento.

—Siento ganas de…— su monologo fue abruptamente interrumpido por un ataque que le dio de lleno, ahí fue que se dio cuenta de que de alguna manera su altura rebasaba si no mal calculaba los 100m.

— ¿¡Pero qué?! — por algún motivo su ira creció inmensurablemente, logro ver a dos figuras a lo lejos y sin contemplación canalizo Chakra en su boca y cuando la bola que se formo en su boca alcanzo el tamaño adecuado la soltó en dirección a esas dos personas.

— ¡Insolentes! — pero de su boca solo salió un enorme rugido al ver que esas dos figuras esquivaron el ataque y que en el lugar donde impacto se genero un gran cráter.

—Mi jardín, ¡Nadie lo toca! — esta vez uso sus diez colas que tenia y volvió a canalizar Chakra en su boca.

Pero ocurrió algo, sintió que todo, absolutamente todo su poder era drenado de su ser, pudo ver a una tercera figura cuyo poder sobrepasaba en gran medida al que ella misma tenia. Logro ver como SU Chakra era drenado por una de las figuras usando lo que parecía ser unas cadenas. Y ahí quedo ella; como una cascara vacía. Sintió como de alguna manera su ser se separaba, vio como una masa color negra salía por un agujero y como ella misma perdía tamaño hasta llegar a ser lo que los humanos llamarían un Bebe. Pero lo que le incomodaba no era eso, sino que esa masa negra que se había escapado sentía que formaba parte de ella, y no era todo, si no que también sintió como una minúscula parte de su ser quedaba grabada en ese enorme cascaron vacio.

— **Está bien Ôtsutsuki Hagoromo, me llevare a Usagi no megami y borrare sus recuerdos de su vida anterior, Kami-sama no está para nada feliz de sus acciones** —sintió como alguien la cargaba como un simple saco y sin más, perdió el conocimiento.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

—Kagu-chan, despierta; ya es de día— escucho como alguien la llamaba.

—Ôhayo Naru-kun— se froto los ojos para acostumbrarlos a la luz del día.

—Me alegra de que despertaras, te movías mucho y pensé que tenias una pesadilla— vio de reojo como el oji-azul ponía una cara de preocupación.

—No te preocupes Naru-kun, dormí bien— le dedico una dulce sonrisa.

—Entonces ven. Un clon mío descubrió algo que te va a gustar— se levanto y le extendió la mano.

— ¿Qué es? — pregunto curiosa aceptando el gesto.

—Es un secreto. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu— hizo aparecer un clon, —Recoge el campamento y guarda las cosas en el lugar de ayer— le ordeno serio.

—Hai— el clon asintió y empezó a cumplir con su deber.

—Vamos Kagu-chan— le invito antes de empezar a saltar por los arboles.

-_Mansión Hyûga_-

Hinata se encontraba preocupada mientras caminaba hacia el comedor de la familia principal para consumir su desayuno. El día de mañana se re-incorporaban a la academia, y con la noticia de Naruto, le preocupaba de que sus amigos reaccionaran mal, y mas con la nueva aptitud de la Uzumaki, ya que lo más seguro es que ella termine repudiándolos y como buena amiga que ella era tendría que ponerse del lado de los Uzumaki aun no queriendo odiar a sus amigos.

Pero estaba decidida, ellos fueron los primeros amigos para ella, y sus sentimientos recién despertados para su rubio amigo eran tan fuertes que hasta si él le ordenase que matara a los aldeanos ella lo haría. Se re-planteo eso ultimo, a decir verdad ella no tenía a nadie que la atara a la aldea, exceptuando a sus amigos de la academia que su amistad se vería en juego el día de mañana y además tomando en cuenta a su hermana pequeña.

Misteriosamente, su hermana se acerco más a ella este último año, llegando hasta a que de vez en cuando ella se unía a su hermana en sus entrenamientos matutinos. Le impresionaba eso, antes su hermana la ignoraba casi totalmente, pero sabía que eso era obra de su padre. Y hablando de él, desde hace unos meses ya no le dirige esas miradas de decepción, es más, la mira con su siempre mirada seria, pero a ella no se le olvida lo que le hizo hace casi dos años.

También estaba el hecho de su primo Neji, nunca habían cruzado palabra y era evidente de que él le guardaba resentimiento, y hasta cierto punto el sentimiento era mutuo. Ella nunca se había visto cercana a su primo, y como él la trataba hizo que ella también le tuviera hasta cierto punto rabia, pero aun tenía esa parte tierna y compasiva que impedía que ese sentimiento de rabia creciera. Sospechaba que el motivo de la rabia de su primo era a raíz de la muerte de su padre cuando fue mandado en una misión suicida por su padre para "Reunir" información, pero eso a ella no le importaba, llego al punto en que nadie aparte de sus amigos y ahora su hermana que ya le estaba agarrando cariño le importase realmente.

—Nee-sama, llegas tarde— se vio interrumpida cuando se dio cuenta de que llego al comedor y su hermana le reprocho su tardía.

—Gomen Hanabi-chan— la Hyûga mayor hizo una pequeña reverencia disculpándose ante el regaño infantil de su hermana.

—Siéntate de una vez Hinata— la voz de su padre hizo que su expresión cambiara a la de una de total seriedad.

—Hai Otô-sama— la oji-perla le dedico una reverencia a su padre antes de sentarse a su derecha quedando frente a su hermana que estaba sentada a la izquierda de su padre.

El desayuno en la enorme mesa capaz de albergar hasta a 16 personas paso en completo silencio. El primero en levantarse fue Hiashi que solo le dijo a Hanabi que se portara bien y que cumpliera con su entrenamiento y se fue sin dirigirle palabra alguna a su hija mayor. Cuando salió el ambiente de alguna manera se relajo en gran manera, las dos hermanas disfrutaron de una breve charla sobre la próxima misión de supervivencia de la mayor.

Al finalizar el desayuno cada uno fue a hacer lo suyo, no entrenaron juntas ese día ya que Hinata había quedado en verse con Shino en el Área de entrenamiento 41. Por el camino iba en verdad preocupada de que en el Aburame asistiera a la reunión que ella le había convidado, ya que como tenían ese día libre, tuvo la buena idea de que tuvieran entrenamiento, además de que también había un motivo oculto; y era saber si el Aburame aun quería seguir siendo amigo de Naruto.

Al llega pudo ver a su rubio amigo en medio del campo, desgraciadamente le dijo que era un clon y que el original junto a Kaguya estaban haciendo unas cosas importantes, y cumpliendo con su tarea se esfumo. La oji-perla suspiro y se sentó a la sombra del árbol más próximo y se puso a meditar, pero la llegada de otro individuo la distrajo, se asombro al ver a Shino parado con su siempre seria expresión "Mirándola" fijamente o eso podía inquirir.

—Shino-kun— la oji-perla se levanto y pronuncio esas palabras seria.

—Hinata— el Aburame le respondió con la misma seriedad.

-_Con los Uzumaki_-

—Mira— el rubio le apunto a la cabaña abandonada que su clon había encontrado.

— ¿Y eso se encontraba afuera de la aldea? — la peli-blanca estaba asombrada.

—Si, además de que mi clon pudo detectar de que habían sellos en la salida que usamos y hay una barrera muy potente protegiendo la cabaña— se golpeo el pecho orgulloso.

—Pero habrá que remodelarla— se tomo la sien viendo curiosa la cabaña.

—Eso no es anda que un par de clones que mandemos a la biblioteca no arreglen— hizo las posiciones de manos e invoco dos clones.

—Tienes razón— la Uzumaki le asintió e imito a su amigo rubio.

—Vayan a leer sobre arquitectura y construcción, y si pueden agarran un par de libros sobre esos temas— y con un "Hai" los cuatro clones desaparecieron, —Ahora vayamos que Hinata nos está esperando, el clon que deje ya desapareció— le anuncio a su compañera.

—Pero tengo hambre— y como si tuviera control de su cuerpo, el estomago de la chica rugió.

—Creo que en el campamento quedo carne de oso— por unos momentos el rubio pudo jurar que los ojos color perla de su compañera brillaron.

— ¿Qué esperas? ¡Vallamos! — le agarro por el brazo y fueron por el camino que usaron para llegar a la cabaña.

Cuando estuvieron ya de regreso a la aldea, fueron al campamento que usaron ayer y consiguieron la carne de oso que milagrosamente se había mantenido fresca sumergida en el rio cercano, encendieron una hoguera y cocinaron una parte con la ayuda de los clones del rubio. Una vez terminaron de comer, recogieron todo, pero en una de esas que estaban guardando las cosas, a Kaguya le cayó una rama grande del árbol cercano a ella en la cabeza que la dejo aturdida por unos momentos.

— ¡Kagu-chan! ¿Estás bien? — Naruto dejo lo que estaba haciendo y fue a socorrer a la peli-blanca que se sobaba la cabeza.

—Sí, solo fue un leve golpe— pero no pudo evitar relajarse cuando Naruto le empezó a acariciar la cabeza buscando heridas.

—Ten más cuidado la próxima vez…— paro de hablar cuando sintió algo en la parte del frente de la chica, — ¿Qué es esto? — destapo esa parte de la frente que siempre desde que se habían conocido había estado cubierta por el cabello de la chica y vio como dos bultos en forma de cuernos estaban saliendo.

— ¿Qué paso Naru-kun? — la oji-perla toco el lugar donde estaba la mano de su amigo y también se sorprendió antes de alterarse, — ¿¡Que es eso!? ¡Sácamelo! — la Uzumaki empezó a tratar de arrancarse esas cosas que apenas estaban saliendo.

—Ca-cálmate Kagu-chan, alterarte no resolverá nada— trato de calmar a la chica que ya había ido a verse en el reflejo del rio cercano.

— ¿M-me e-están creciendo cuernos? — se había quedado estática en el lugar. Había logrado ver como dos protuberancias estaban creciendo en su frente asemejándose a cuernos.

—Podemos resolver eso Kagu-chan— se fue acercando poco a poco a la chica que seguía en Shock, — _Kurama-nii, ayuda_ — llamo a su "Hermano" para que les echara una mano.

— **Invoca un clon** — fue todo lo que dijo y Naruto obedeció e invoco el clon para que Kurama lo poseyera, — **Escúchame Kaguya, llego el momento de decirte algo** — el clon poseído que había tomado los rasgos de Kurama, se acerco y apoyo su mano en el hombro de Kaguya.

— ¿K-Kurama? — al escuchar la voz del Kitsune, se recupero del shock.

— **Veraz, resulta que no eres humana del todo** — soltó sin el más mínimo de tacto dejando en silencio a los dos infantes que trataban todo lo posible en asemejar la noticia.

—N-no soy…— balbuceo mirando sorprendida a Kurama.

—N-no e-es— igualmente Naruto.

— ¡¿Humana!? — soltaron un grito que dejo sordo por unos momentos a Kurama.

— **Malditos mocosos** — con sus orejas tapadas y una vena marcada en la sien se acerco furioso a los dos.

-_5 minutos más tarde_-

— **Muy bien, ahora déjenme explicarles** — les hablo a una Kaguya y a un Naruto sentados en Seiza frente a él con un enorme chichón en sus cabezas.

—Explíquenos el cómo no soy humana— Kaguya fue la primera en tomar la palabra.

— **No quiero entrar en detalles, pero es cierto que tu genética no es 100% humana, y rasgo de ello son los cuernos que te están creciendo, y también tu color de piel es debido a eso** — los chicos se quedaron pensando lo dicho por el Kitsune.

—Entonces… ¿Soy un experimento de ese tipo Orochimaru que renegó la aldea? — lagrimas ya empezaban a salir de los ojos de la peli-blanca.

—Calma Kagu-chan, no creo que tipo tenga algo que ver contigo— la trato de reconfortar.

— **Orochimaru no tiene nada que ver en ti Kaguya. Por ahora solo les puedo decir es que eres alguien especial. Por cierto, traten de ocultar esos cuernos, aunque no se les presentaran problemas hasta que cumplas 15 años, que es cuando se terminan de desarrollar** — y sin dejar a los chicos hablar, desapareció en una bola de humo regresando al sello.

— ¿Kurama? — Kaguya quedo con los ojos abiertos al ver que su sensei se había ido así sin más.

—Vamos Kagu-chan, pienso que te veras hermosa con esos cuernos— le alzo el pulgar en signo de aceptación.

— ¿Enserio Naru-kun? — sintió que sus mejillas tomaban tonalidades rojas.

—Sí, y Hinata-chan dirá lo mismo cuando se los muestres— ignoro la expresión de la chica que ya se estaba poniendo nerviosa hasta que recordó algo.

—Por cierto, Hina nos debe de estar un buen rato esperándonos— Naruto sintió como algo le hizo "Click" en la cabeza.

—Tienes razón— y seguidamente agarro a su compañera por la mano y empezó a saltar por los arboles en dirección al campo de entrenamiento no sin antes dejar unos clones para que limpiaran el lugar.

A medio camino la peli-blanca soltó la mano del rubio para poder saltar por su cuenta, Naruto se rasco la cabeza nervioso al notar ese detalle. Cuando llegaron a su destino, se pusieron en alerta al ver a Shino luchar contra Hinata en una muy pareja demostración de Taijutsu, ambos se vieron y asintieron, Kaguya salto y aparto a Hinata justo a tiempo para que una bola de viento cortesía de Naruto derribara al Aburame.

— ¿Por qué atacabas a Hinata-chan? — Naruto saco un Kunai y se posiciono sobre el chico amenazándolo en el cuello.

—Entrenando— el Aburame no pareció inmutarse por la cantidad de instinto asesino que Naruto soltó sin querer en ese momento.

—Naruto-kun, suelta a Shino-kun— escucho la voz de la Hyûga.

—Es nuestro aliado Naru-kun— eso lo convenció y con cautela se aparto del Aburame.

—Ese Jutsu de viento me pego duro Naruto, será mejor que me compenses— Shino se levanto y se toco el área afectada.

—Shino-kun y yo solo estábamos entrenando Naruto-kun— Hinata se puso al lado del rubio y le coloco su mano en el hombro.

— ¿Eso significa que estas de nuestro lado Shino-kun? — Kaguya también se coloco en el otro lado de Naruto.

—Estas en lo cierto Kaguya-san— el Aburame asintió.

— ¿Desde cuándo entrenan? — ahora la pregunta era para Hinata.

—Bueno Naruto-kun, veras…— y empezó a narrar lo acontecido de hace unos minutos.

-_Flash Back_-

—Shino-kun— la oji-perla se levanto y pronuncio esas palabras seria.

—Hinata— el Aburame le respondió con la misma seriedad.

— ¿Qué opinión tienes sobre Naruto-kun? — Hinata aun seguía en guardia en caso de tener que atacar al Aburame.

—Naruto es mi primer amigo, no lo voy a odiar ni atiendo a perjuicios sobre su persona, lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber cómo es el en realidad— asombrada relajo su postura.

—Entonces se podría decir que estas de nuestro lado— Hinata le hizo señas para que la acompañara a sentarse junto al árbol.

— ¿Cómo que de su lado? — Shino la imito y se sentó bajo la sombra del árbol.

—El Hokage fue el responsable de revelar el "Estado" de Naruto-kun, ellos en estos momentos están en su contra— Hinata vio como el Aburame se quedaba pensando por unos momentos.

—Si ese es el caso— le prestó atención cuando lo escucho hablar, —Estoy de su lado, Naruto ha hecho muchas cosas por mí, se lo debo— por unos momentos la Hyûga juro ver una sonrisa en la cara del chico.

— ¿Enserio? — Hinata embozo una sonrisa alegre, — ¡Gracias Shino-kun! — agarro sus manos e inclino la cabeza.

—Pero ¿No crees que deberíamos entrenar mientras ellos llegan? Se nos hace tarde y no hemos empezado—Hinata se levanto de un salto y exclamo.

— ¡Tienes razón! Ya sé, tengamos una pelea de calentamiento—Ayudo al Aburame a levantarse y espero la respuesta.

—Vale—tomo distancia y se puso en la posición de combate que Naruto y Kaguya le había enseñado.

-_End Flash back_-

—Y eso es todo— término de contar el relato.

—Gracias, en serio gracias Shino-kun— Kaguya le dedico una sonrisa.

—No se preocupe Kaguya-san— negó con las manos.

—Si ese es el caso, ya no hay porque ocultarlo— y formo el sello de mano para invocar un Kage Bunshin.

— ¿Vas a…?— no pudo completar la oración ya que vio como el clon tomaba los rasgo que indicaba que Kurama lo había poseído.

— **¿Así que tu eres el Aburame de que tanto estos chicos hablan?** — Shino se paralizo al oír esa voz gutural provenir del clon.

— ¿Pero qué…?— retrocedió unos pasos.

—Shino, el es Kurama-nii, pero las personas de la aldea lo conocen como Kyûbi— Naruto le puso una mano en la cabeza del clon que fue rechazada inmediatamente por él.

— ¿C-co-como e-es p-po-posi-sible? — a simple vista se podía ver que Shino estaba realmente asustado.

—No te preocupes Shino-kun, Kurama-sensei es adorable— de improvisto Hinata abrazo al clon ganándose un gruñido, —Pero hay veces que se pone odioso— lo soltó y le saco la lengua.

— **Te voy a poner a hacer 200 lagartijas más de la cuenta en el siguiente ejercicio** — la pobre chica sudo frio.

—Kurama-nii es el encargado de nuestro entrenamiento real, y ahora que sabes la verdad te nos puedes unir bajo el mando de Kurama-nii— le extendió la mano esperando que el Aburame le corresponda.

— **¿Yo no tengo voz aquí**? — se sentía ofendido por no opinar sobre agregar a alguien más.

—Mou, Kurama-sensei malo— Kaguya se guindo del brazo del rubio en un gesto infantil y le saco la lengua al Kitsune lográndole sacar una gota estilo anime por detrás de la cabeza.

—Acepto— al parecer esa actuación por parte de las chicas dio sus frutos, ya que Shino estrechó las manos con Naruto.

— **Muy bien, ahora que acordaron de que se uniera alguien más sin avisarme, ahora van a tener que hacerme 500 lagartijas cada uno, mas 200 para Hinata** — los cuatro se le quedaron mirando como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza, — **¿Qué esperan? ¡Empiecen!** — y con esas palabras ni rechistaron en comenzar el entrenamiento.

Esta vez Kurama si se había pasado un poco, el entrenamiento infernal que les sometió era tal que cuando llego la hora del almuerzo no pudieron ni levantarse, y no era por la cantidad de lagartijas, sentadillas, abdominales, vueltas a la aldea, etc. Si no por el tiempo limitado que les dio Kurama para realizar esos ejercicios, y por cada minuto que pasasen sin completarlo, se le añadía. En conclusión, hacer enojar a Kurama-sensei fue mala idea.

— ¡Me muero! — La peli-blanca se tiro al suelo y alzo una de sus manos hacia el cielo, —Veo la luz— balbuceo, aunque ninguno de sus compañeros le prestó atención.

—Naruto-kun, crea unos clones de sombra para que nos hagan de comer— Hinata se arrastro hasta quedar cerca del rubio.

—Buena idea Hinata-chan— como pudo hizo la cruz e invoco tres clones que fueron a cumplir con lo cometido.

—No sé como ustedes aguantan esto— el siempre callado e impasible Shino respiraba erróneamente.

—Basta de lamentarse— Kaguya de un salto se levanto y actuó como si le hubiesen cambiado las baterías.

— **Si se quejan, y eso que fui suave con ustedes** — desde una roca donde estaba sentado Kurama los observaba con una mueca de aburrimiento.

—Jefe, se nos acabaron los condimentos— uno de los clones de Naruto llego y notifico esa grave noticia.

—Oh, tendremos que ir a comprar— y por ir a comprar se refería a mandar a otros clones a la tienda, pero cuando iba a hacer el sello para invocar, Kaguya levanto la mano.

—Deja que Shino-kun y yo vayamos, tengo unas cosas que hablar con él con respecto al entrenamiento— levanto al Aburame del suelo y lo agarro del brazo.

—Oh, está bien, suerte Kaguya-san, Shino-kun— Hinata se sentó y le dedico una sonrisa a los chicos.

—Debo suponer que llevas dinero— Naruto le entre-cerro los ojos.

—Claro que llevo— le saco un saquito y lo sacudió haciendo sonar un sonido metálico.

—Entre más rápido vayamos más rápido vendremos Kaguya-san— el chico se ajusto la capucha y empezó a arrastrar a la chica.

— **Yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, así que me voy a echar una siesta** — Naruto iba a refutar eso, pero Kurama desapareció antes de que le dirigiera palabra alguna.

—Vayamos a sentarnos a recobrar fuerzas Naruto-kun— Hinata le extendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

—G-gracias Hinata-chan— dudo por unos momentos pero acepto el gesto de la chica.

— ¿Cómo van las cosas en tu casa Hinata-chan? — le pregunto cuando ya estaban a la sombra del árbol.

—Se puede decir que bien, mi padre sigue ignorándome, Hanabi-chan se lleva bien conmigo y Neji-nii-san aun me odia— Hinata aprovecho esa situación para recostarse del hombro de Naruto.

—Si ese idiota te hace algo, no dudes en decírnoslo, que entre Kaguya y yo le damos su merecido a patadas— bromeo a lo que la Hyûga soltó unas risitas, —Hueles bien Hinata-chan— le llego el dulce olor del cabello de la chica a su nariz, y pareció disfrutarlo.

—G-gra-gracias Na-Naruto-kun— Hinata sintió como los colores se le subían.

—Hueles a rosas, hueles demasiado bien, dan ganas de…— sintió unas enormes ansias de ver profundamente a la Hyûga, de tocarla, de saborearla, — _Comerte_ — esas últimas palabras las dijo en un susurro que increíblemente Hinata no escucho, en ese instante los ojos de Naruto cambiaron a un color amarillo y la pupila se le rasgo.

Volteo la cabeza de una impresionada Hinata ya que no se esperaba esa acción por parte del rubio y sin más se adueño de esos labios. Hinata no reacciono al principio, y cuando fue consciente de lo que pasaba no supo como corresponder al beso, era la primera vez que alguien la besaba, no tenía ni la más mínima experiencia, pero menos mal que al parecer su amigo rubio decidió que era él el que llevaría las riendas.

Lo que empezó con un beso suave, se transformo en un beso salvaje, el chico buscaba devorar a su acompañante usando sus labios como punto de apoyo, con su lengua prácticamente irrumpió en la boca de su acompañante impidiéndole resistirse, pero no noto resistencia por parte de la chica por lo que pudo suponer que tenía permiso. Separo su boca por unos instantes para recuperar el aliento y pudieron ver como un hilo de saliva unía ambas bocas, y sin esperar más, el rubio se adueño de los labios de la chica nuevamente.

Metió su mano entre las ropas holgadas que siempre usaba Hinata, y no es que a la chica le gustaba usar esas ropas, era que su padre le obligaba a usarlas, pero eso al chico no pareció importarle ya que con maestría metió su mano entre la chaqueta y la camiseta que tenia debajo y llego a su objetivo, unos pequeños pero bellos pechos copa A casi B. los amanso haciendo que Hinata liberara unos pequeños gemidos, pero tal y como metió la mano la saco.

Pudo notar como la boca de la Hyûga soltó un bufido, pero no la dejo descansar, tomo aire de nuevo y en un movimiento rápido la sentó en sus piernas y empezó otra vez. Esta vez su objetivo no era la parte superior de la chica, pero si una de sus manos se había detenido en esa parte, pero su otra mano siguió bajando hasta llegar a la zona prohibida. La toco por la superficie primero arrancándole unos leves gemidos a la chica y sin pensárselo metió su mano entre el pantalón y bragas de la chica tocando directamente su vagina.

—Jefe, tenemos casi todo listo— uno de los clones no le importo en la situación en la que estaban ambos chicos e interrumpió.

Por algún motivo, Naruto dejo de sentir esos inmensos deseos de hacer suyo a Hinata, lo mismo ya le había pasado con Kaguya hace unos días y la verdad ya le estaba preocupando, después le preguntaría a Kurama sobre eso. En cuanto a Hinata, sintió como todo su ser se enfriaba de golpe, dejo de sentir ese deseo de que Naruto la poseyera en ese lugar en ese momento. Y claro, ella ya sabía lo que significaba eso, una de las criadas de la mansión fue la encargada de darle la "Charla", pero lo que la confundía era que según la criada, sus hormonas se alborotaban a partir de los 12-13 años. Ambos chicos se miraron sumamente sonrojados y se separaron de golpe.

—H-Hina-Hinata-chan y-yo— Naruto empezó a balbucear unas palabras inentendibles.

—N-N-no N-Na-Naru-ruto-kun, y-y-yo— la Hyûga no estaba en mejor posición.

Ambos chicos no se dirigieron la palabra por el resto del mediodía, y cada vez que sus miradas correspondían, las apartaban rápidamente. Ese hecho desencajo a Shino y a Kaguya que llegaron 20 minutos después, pero no le lograron sacar palabra alguna a los chicos sobre lo que les sucedió. El almuerzo fue en completo silencio hasta que Shino se despidió ya que tenía que irse a su casa.

Después del almuerzo los chicos decidieron entrenar un poco más, ya que no tenían nada que hacer, y no querían andar paseando por la aldea (Kaguya se decía que si algún aldeano los miraba mal, lo mataría instantáneamente), y mantener un Henge no estaba entre sus opciones. Salieron al claro y esperaron a ver si Kurama se asomaba para supervisarlo, pero no respondió ni a los llamados del oji-azul, por lo que decidieron entrenar por ellos mismos.

—Kaguya-san, necesito que me ayudes a practicar una técnica del Clan, y como tienes el Byakugan, tal vez te interese— Hinata se acerco a la Uzumaki y le planteo eso.

—De ayudarte te puedo ayudar Hina, pero recuerda de que aun no soy capaz de activar mi Byakugan— señalo sus ojos.

—Bueno, entonces solo vela para que te la aprendas, la tratare de recrear— Hinata adopto la pose básica del Jûken, para después cambiarla estirando las piernas, bajo una de sus manos y subió la otra, —Hakke Sanjûni Shô **(Ocho Trigramas Treinta y Dos Palmas)** — y empezó contra un árbol. Primero dio dos palmas, después dio otras dos y el tronco se empezó a astillar, dio otras cuatro palmas, después ocho mas y el tronco ya se veía que estaba a punto de romperse, pero cuando iba a dar ocho mas, en la quinta se desconcentro y la técnica se vio interrumpida.

— ¡Sugoi! Eso fue impresionante Hina— Kaguya le aplaudió.

—Sí, pero no la logre completar, se suponía que tenía que dar un total de treinta y dos palmas, pero solo di trece— Hinata bajo la cabeza triste, —Desde que la leí en los rollos del clan no la he podido completar.

—Mmm, déjame pensar…— Kaguya se tomo la sien, —Esa técnica consiste en cerrar los puntos de Chakra del oponente ¿Verdad? — Se gano un asentimiento de parte de la peli-azul, —Los primeros golpes los vi regulares, pero esos últimos logre ver que pusiste Chakra extra—Hinata abrió la boca ante esa revelación, —Pero trata en sí de usar menos Chakra en todos los golpes, lo que importa es que expulses una pequeña porción de Chakra en los Tenketsu— Hinata asintió ante la explicación de Kaguya, —Leer sobre el cuerpo humano ayuda mucho— su atmosfera se sabiduría se esfumo con una risa nerviosa.

—Déjame probar tu teoría Kaguya-san— la Hyûga volvió a tomar la pose inicial del Jûken, pero cuando iba a tomar la misma posición para ejecutar la técnica Kaguya la detuvo.

—Espera, no es necesario tomar esa extraña pose que lo que hace es quitarte tiempo— le aconsejo.

—Está bien— la Hyûga asintió y se quedo en la pose del Jûken, — Hakke Sanjûni Shô **(Ocho Trigramas Treinta y Dos Palmas)** — y empezó a golpear otra vez otro árbol, pero procurando usar menos Chakra en sus golpes. Primero dos palmas, luego otras dos, después cuatro, noto como el árbol se resistía a los golpes, sonrió mentalmente ante ese hecho. Continuo con ocho y noto como no perdía la concentración, y finalmente termino con dieciséis.

—Creo que me equivoque— Kaguya negó al ver como el árbol seguía casi intacto ante los golpes de la chica.

—No Kaguya-san, esta técnica afecta es a los Tenketsu, que no tenga efecto en el exterior del oponente es en verdad un gran avance, creo que soy la primera en causar tan poco daño en el exterior— Hinata se acerco al árbol y le arranco un pedazo de corteza en el lugar donde había golpeado y revelo que en el interior del árbol todo estaba destruido.

— ¡Kagu-chan! — Naruto apareció de entre los árboles y se pare frente a la peli-blanca.

— ¿Qué paso Naru-kun? — fijo su atención en su amigo.

—Necesito que choquemos el Daitoppa, creo que lo puedo mejorar—

—Claro, después seguimos Hina— y dicho esto se apartaron de la chica de un salto.

—A la de tres; uno, dos, tres…— los dos empezaron a trazar los sellos de manos correspondientes.

—Fûton: Daitoppa **(Elemento viento: Devastación** ) — el pecho de ambos se inflo y después soltaron una corriente de aire que se anulo cuando chocaron.

—Perfecto— Naruto se giro hacia el bosque y trazo de nuevo sellos de mano.

— ¿Qué paso Naru-kun? — miro curiosa las acciones de su compañero

—Mira nada más, Fûton: Daitotsuba ( **Elemento viento: Gran penetración** ) — al terminar expulso una gran corriente de aire que debido a la fricción fue visible, y la forma que tomo se parecía a la de un taladro. El Jutsu al chocar contra el árbol más cercano lo traspaso como si no fuera nada y siguió así por dos árboles más hasta que se disipo.

— ¿Pero qué? — miro incrédula lo que había pasado.

—Je, solo tuve que añadirle el doble de Chakra a la técnica y mira lo que paso— se rasco la cabeza con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Déjame probar— imito los sellos de mano que Naruto había usado, —Fûton: Daitotsuba— y expulso el Jutsu de viento, que en si fue inferior al de Naruto, pero aun así destruyo el primer árbol antes de disolverse.

—Eso fue esplendido Kaguya-san— Hinata que había visto lo que había pasado, le aplaudió a la chica.

—Gracias Hina— le dedico una sonrisa.

—Pero Kagu-chan, aun me da curiosidad esas técnicas raras tuyas— Naruto cambio a una mirada seria.

—No tengo ni idea de donde las aprendí, pero por lo que pude ver cuando las practique, una es una buena defensa y la tiene gran poder ofensivo, la última no la he podido recrear otra vez— se vio las manos antes de hacerla un puño.

—Probemos la de defensa Kagu-chan— el rubio dio un salto hacia atrás para agarrar distancia.

—Vale— asintió.

—Fûton: Atsugai ( **Elemento viento: Presión de daño** ) — libero una corriente de aire que fue en contra la peli-blanca.

—Yottsu Kamigami: Seishin-tekina shôheki ( **Cuatro dioses: Barrera espiritual** ) — y frente a ella se materializo una pequeña pared semi-transparente que bloqueo con éxito el Jutsu de Naruto.

—Pasemos al siguiente— ahora se puso en guardia.

—Prepárate, Futatsu Kamigami: Defuragu ( **Dos dioses: Desfragmentación** ) — se acerco con rapidez al rubio y le conecto el ataque en los brazos haciendo que una corriente de viento saliera disparada en respuesta al choque en seco.

—Eso si me dolió— se sobo la parte afectada e hizo una mueca de dolor.

— ¿Estás bien Naruto-kun? — Hinata se apresuro a ver como se encontraba el rubio.

—Sí, no te preocupes Hinata-chan— la conforto para que no se preocupara.

—Aunque según recuerdo, el que use contra ese Jônin fue más potente que este— vio a su compañero con una expresión seria.

—Bueno, no hay que comernos la cabeza con…— de pronto ambos sintieron un leve dolor de cabeza y recuerdos le llegaron.

— ¿Qué paso chicos? — se mostro preocupada de cómo los dos Uzumaki se quedaron estáticos por unos momentos.

—Nada Hina, unos clones que mandamos a la biblioteca se disiparon— Kaguya fue la primera en asimilar la información.

—Sí, no es nada grave Hinata-chan— secundo Naruto.

—Oh, está bien— dijo antes de fijar su mirada en la posición del sol, —Creo entonces que me voy, tengo que comprar unas cosas para hacer un postre— embozo una sonrisa dirigida a los chicos, —Cuando lo termine les traeré para que lo prueben, vendré cuando el sol se oculte por si están haciendo otras cosas—

—Está bien Hina, cuídate— le asintió.

—Ya sabes, no te olvides de nosotros, te estaremos esperando— lo dijo en tono de broma.

—No lo hare, Mata-ne— dijo antes de empezar a saltar en dirección a la salida.

— ¿Qué hacemos nosotros? — vio a su compañero en interrogante.

—Supongo que podemos ir a Ichiraku— se le prendió el foco.

—Tienes razón, desde hace días que no vamos. Pero ¿El viejo te recibirá bien? — espero la respuesta del rubio que no tardo en llegar después de un suspiro.

—Conozco bien al viejo Teuchi, el no es de los que juzgan por apariencia—no espero respuesta de su compañera y empezó a caminar.

—Espérame Naru-kun— dio alcance al oji-azul.

Antes de salir se escondieron en el mismo Henge que usaron cuando fueron al festival del 10 de octubre. Cualquiera que los viera los confundiría con un par de hermanos, pues como la gran mayoría eran civiles, ellos no podían sentir el Chakra de la técnica por lo que los primeros momentos se la pasaron en tranquilidad, eso quitando las miradas de odio que Kaguya les dirigía a los aldeanos que pasaban totalmente desapercibidas por los mismos.

Ambos se tensaron cuando vieron que de frente venia un hombre con el chaleco táctico de un Jônin, buscaron algún camino por el cual ir para evitar encontrarse con el ninja, ya que el si iba a sentir el Chakra del Jutsu, y por lo tanto los descubrirían. Se lamentaron al no ver un camino opcional, por lo que hicieron lo que más pudieron y se mostraron serenos cuando pasaron por el lado del ninja. Suspiraron cuando ya habían tomado cierta distancia del ninja, pero cuando voltearon a ver hacia donde había ido, lo vieron que el Jônin estaba frente a sus espaldas con un sello en sus manos.

—Fûin: Kai— choco sus palmas y con una rapidez tan impresionante que no pudieron reaccionar, les coloco un papel en sus frentes que se fundió en su interior y después sintieron que el Jutsu se disipo.

— ¿Pero qué? — fue lo que atino a decir sorprendido.

—Naru-kun— Kaguya se escondió en la espalda del rubio. Ella no era tonta, sabía que no eran rivales para un Jônin, y mas con esa cantidad de personas a su alrededor.

—Pero miren a quienes tenemos aquí— el ninja se cruzo de brazos y los miro con superioridad.

—Son los demonios—

—Es el demonio y su puta—

—Ninja-sama descubrió el disfraz de los demonios—

Eso y muchos más comentarios escucharon decir de los aldeanos cercanos. Trataron de retroceder, pero una multitud les había cortado el paso y poco a poco aldeanos armados con armas caseras se fueron acumulando. Vieron como el Jônin sacaba un Kunai y de golpe a su lado aparecieron dos personas que según el chaleco que tenían intuían que eran Chûnin. Los tres ninjas los miraron como si fueran depredadores y ellos su presa.

—Es hora de que conozcan el infierno— se dispuso a atacarlos con el Kunai. Naruto al ver esa acción, trato de proteger más a su compañera en su espalda en espera del golpe; el cual nunca ocurrió.

—Atacar a niños es una ofensa muy grave en Konoha, puedo matarlos en este instante y no tendría repercusiones— frente a ellos y deteniendo el impacto, apareció la misma Jônin que en el pasado los había perseguido cuando estaban haciendo sus ejercicios matinales.

—Tsk, pero Anko-sama, ellos son los demonios, la reencarnación del Kyûbi— el Jônin intento hacerla entrar en razón.

—Lo repito…— con maestría agarro el Kunai que tenía el Jônin en su mano y lo lanzo a su espalda pasando entre ambos niños a nivel de su cabeza y se enterró entre ceja y ceja de un civil que al parecer aprovecho la distracción de Anko e iba a cargar en contra los Uzumaki, —… Atacar a niños es un crimen grave en Konoha— encaro de nuevo al Jônin y a los Chûnin que al parecer estaban muy asustados por la expresión que puso la peli-morada.

—Tsk, vámonos— les hizo señas a los Chûnin que tenía a su lado y desaparecieron en una bola de humo.

—Ustedes— hablo sin voltearse haciendo que los chicos se sobre-saltaran.

— ¿Eh? — Naruto aun seguía en alerta, no podían confiar en esa Jônin.

— ¿Están bien? — la peli-morada se volteo y primero vio como la multitud se dispersaba antes de fijar su vista en los niños.

— ¿Qué quiere de nosotros? — ignoro la pregunta de la mujer.

—Escucha mocoso, no soy de esas de las que actúan por caridad, hay algo en ustedes que me atrae, tienen potencial— se inclinó hasta estar a la altura del rubio y se vatio en un duelo de miradas.

Y ahí fue cuando Naruto vio en los ojos de esa mujer; tristeza, soledad, ira, y una multitud de sentimientos más, ella había pasado por cosas peores que ellos y ahí estaba, infundiendo miedo hasta a los Jônin de la aldea. Esa sola mirada llena de sentimientos agrios le basto para comprender, esa mujer los había estado vigilando, y no era para hacerles daño, si no para impedir que a ellos les sucediera lo mismo que le debió de haber pasado a ella en el pasado.

—Gracias— aparto la vista avergonzado y murmuro esas palabras.

—Habla duro mocoso, que no te escucho— se irguió y observo al rubio con una mirada depredadora.

—Gracias— volvió a pronuncias esas palabras, pero esta vez en un tono que la Jônin escucho con claridad.

—Es lo mínimo. Eh tu, la de atrás— se dio cuenta de que Kaguya le miraba con una expresión de ira total.

— ¿Qué? — le respondió de mala gana sin abandonar su sitio.

—Muy valiente, escondida detrás de tu novio y respondiéndome así— soltó una risa sarcástica, —No se metan en problemas— y sin más desapareció en una nube de humo.

—Esa perra…— Salió de detrás de la espalda de Naruto y alzo el puño enojada.

—Paso por cosas peores que nosotros— Kaguya relajo su postura y volteo a mirar a su compañero con duda.

— ¿Cómo? — lo miro interrogante.

—Ella nos entiende, vivió cosas peores que nosotros Kagu-chan— encaro a la peli-blanca.

—Hmpt, no me creo eso, vayamos a limpiar la cabaña— empezó a caminar arrastrando al rubio que no hacía más que pensar en lo sucedido.

Fueron de vuelta al área de entrenamiento por los tejados para evitar encontrarse con más aldeanos (También para evitar un posible genocidio a manos de Kaguya). Al llegar fueron por el camino que daba al hueco de la muralla de la aldea. Cuando llegaron a la cabaña se le quedaron viendo otra vez, esta mañana no pudieron entrar a ver el interior, por lo que se prepararon para cualquier cosa que pudiera haber dentro.

Lo primero que notaron fue que necesitarían una puerta nueva, esa ya estaba en las últimas y no creían que ni acomodándola aguantaría mucho. Los dos se separaron para ver las habitaciones, Naruto fue por el pasillo y vio tres puertas, la primera era lo que parecía ser un baño, a pesar de que el váter y la ducha estaban inservibles, las tuberías que al parecer estaban hechas de un tipo de madera resistente aun funcionaba y como pudo notar, como que estaban conectadas al rio.

Abrió la siguiente habitación y vio que se trataba de una habitación sin nada más que la cama tamaño King (Malgastada) y una mesita de noche, además de un guardarropa, noto una ventana y la abrió para que le entrara "Frescura" a la habitación, reviso los cajones pero no había nada, toco la cama para ver si estaba en condiciones, el colchón al parecer tenía una capa protectora, pero el armazón de la cama al estar hecho de madera, estaba ya podrido.

Salió de la habitación y fue a ver la última que estaba al fondo. Trato de abrir la puerta usando el pomo, pero parecía que tenía alguna especie de seguro, intento forzarla pero una astilla de madera se le clavo en la mano haciendo que una gota de sangre tocara el pomo, se impresiono al ver que el pomo y la puerta brillaron, intento abrirla otra vez teniendo éxito esta vez.

Sintió que su quijada se separo de su boca al ver el interior. Se trataba de una especie de despacho, pero lo que le impresiono fue el estado en que se encontraba; en comparación con la cabaña, el despacho esta nuevo, sin signos de malgaste o de corrosión por el tiempo, solo tenía una fina capa de polvo en todo. Dentro había unas estanterías donde había unos libros, en el escritorio arriba estaba un pergamino abierto junto a un recipiente de tinta y pluma, se acerco al escritorio y se sentó para empezar a leer el contenido del pergamino.

" _Si estás leyendo esto significa que he muerto o estoy desaparecida. No soy buena dejando testamentos así que no esperes mucho._

 _Bienvenido hombre o mujer del Clan Uzumaki, soy Mito Uzumaki, antigua heredera del clan, que por motivos políticos he tenido que casarme con el Shodaime Hokage Hashirama Senju. Pero no creas que lo hice en contra mi voluntad, yo siempre he amado a Hashirama desde el fondo de mi corazón y siempre lo querré._

 _Bien, creo que me salí del tema. Solo he ideado este despacho para que solo personas de sangre Uzumaki pudiesen entrar, y es porque dentro de este pergamino que es en realidad un pergamino de almacenamiento (Vea al final del mismo) están una serie de pergaminos que he podido traerme de mi pueblo y de algunos que yo misma he redactado para que usted, mi descendiente, pudiese aprender sobre el punto fuerte del clan, él porque somos temidos en todo el continente ninja: El Fûinjutsu._

 _De usted dependerá si quiere regresar estos pergaminos a Uzu o si los va a usar para aprender y poner el nombre de Uzushiogakure no sato, espero que use estos pergaminos con sabiduría y recuerde: Para los Uzumaki existen 15 niveles del Fûinjutsu, el Fûinjutsu es algo que está en nuestra naturaleza, en nuestra sangre, no deje que personas ajenas lo desprecien._

 _Mito Senju Uzumaki; Ex-heredera del Clan Uzumaki y esposa de Hashirama Senju"_

Siguió las instrucciones y vio que al final del pergamino había un sello, así que siguiendo lo que Kurama le había dicho una vez, le transfirió Chakra al sello y una explosión de humo inundo el despacho. Se tapo la nariz para evitar aspirar el humo y espero unos segundos para que desapareciera, y delante de él aparecieron cinco pergaminos sellados con un sello que se parecía al que tenía en su hombro.

Cuando se disponía a abrirlos, el llamado de Kaguya hizo que los dejara en el escritorio y fue a donde estaba ella, o al menos al origen de su voz. No tardo en encontrarla, al parecer encontró lo que se suponía era la cocina, media casi 10 metros cuadrados, y además de los instrumentos básicos (Que estaban oxidados), también tenía una mesa igualmente dañada en el centro. Escucho que la peli-blanca estaba murmurando cosas sobre lo que podía hacer cuando repararan la cocina, sonrió y llamo su atención.

— ¿Qué encontraste Kagu-chan? — saco a la chica del trance.

—Bueno, una sala que daba del todo asco, y esta cocina que también da del asco, pero con una limpieza quedaría perfecta— emulo una mueca de asco que fue reemplazada por una de esperanza al mencionar la cocina.

—Nos espera mucho trabajo, yo encontré el baño, una habitación que tenemos que acondicionarla en este momento para dormir esta noche, y un despacho increíble— lo ultimo activo la curiosidad de la chica.

— ¿Enserio? — Naruto asintió, —Muéstrame— y empezó a caminar siendo guiada por Naruto.

A la final tuvieron que crear 20 clones cada uno para empezar a arreglar la cabaña, y aun así calculaban que les llevaría como tres días para que fuera 100% habitable. Reunieron troncos de árboles y los cortaron según decía en el libro que los clones habían leído esta mañana, tumbaron las paredes que no podían ser reparadas y las reemplazaron con paredes nuevas.

Lamentablemente para Kaguya, la cocina todavía no podía ser renovada ya que había áreas de la cabaña más importantes, por lo que tuvo que encender una hoguera afuera para preparar la cena. Cuando ya el sol se estaba ocultando, Naruto mando un clon para que buscara a Hinata que seguramente ya estaría esperándolos en el campo de entrenamiento.

Cuando el clon volvió ya Kaguya tenía casi lista la cena; pescado con ensalada natural, y de postre tenían unas tartaletas rellenas que Hinata les había traído. Los tres se sentaron a comer mientras los clones seguían renovando la casa (Los clones de Naruto de vez en cuando le lanzaban miradas de envidia a su creador). Cuando terminaron Hinata ayudo a Kaguya a recoger todo mientras Naruto seguía con su trabajo ayudando a los clones.

Apenas avanzo la noche, Hinata se tuvo que ir a su casa y esa fue la señal para que los chicos disolvieran los clones. En resumen, habían acondicionaron la habitación a medias, remodelaron el exterior de la casa y limpiaron el exterior, y aun les quedaba poner funcional el baño, acomodar la sala (Que por cierto era bien espaciosa y con espacio para un juego de sillones) y la cocina. Se lavaron en el rio (Con ropa interior) y se cambiaron de ropa antes de irse a dormir en el colchón que lo tuvieron que poner en el suelo hasta que construyeran un armazón nuevo, cosa que no tenían ni idea de cómo hacer uno, pero eso no era nada que una visita a la biblioteca no resolviera.

Al día siguiente decidieron no hacer el ejercicio matinal, y el que Kurama no los regañara reforzó ese hecho, y a decir verdad Kurama no se reporto cuando los ellos fueron atacados ayer. Le restaron importancia y continuaron arreglando la cabaña hasta que llego la hora de ir a la academia, se limpiaron el sudor y comieron algo ligero, cuando estaban a punto de irse recordaron lo del campamento de supervivencia por lo que cada uno decidió llevar una herramienta; Naruto un Kunai y Kaguya un cuchillo de cocina ( **Típico de las mujeres** ), además claro de una muda de ropa, que extrañamente era igual a la que llevaban.

Se reunieron con Hinata a unas cuadras de la academia y vieron que también ella cargaba una mochila donde suponían tenía una muda de ropa y la herramienta, no entraron en detalle y se pusieron a hablar sobre la cabaña y ahí fue cuando Naruto le comento a Hinata sobre el despacho y los rollos de Fûinjutsu, ya que el día de ayer por el ajetreo no tuvo oportunidad, la oji-perla asintió cuando Naruto le dijo para que aprendiera junto a ellos Fûinjutsu. Cuando estuvieron en la puerta de su salón se miraron unos a otros, llego el momento de saber en quienes confiar, Naruto se armo de valor y abrió la puerta.

Apenas pasaron vieron como ya la gran mayoría de sus compañeros estaban ahí, algunos cuando lo vieron empezaron a murmurar entre ellos, otros los empezaron a mirar mal, y otros simplemente lo ignoraron. Fueron directamente a donde estaba Shino sentado y se pusieron a hablar con el Aburame. Los chicos pudieron ver como el resto de su grupo de amigos llego a donde estaban ellos siendo liderado por Shikamaru, el ambiente se torno tenso en espera de que alguno hablara, hasta que…

—Tsk, problemático. No creemos en esos rumores Naruto, nosotros somos tus amigos— esas fueron las palabras necesarias para que el ambiente se relajara.

Inmediatamente los demás buscaron una silla y se reunieron a hablar entre ellos contándose lo que hicieron en esos días, eso sí, ninguno toco el tema de que Naruto era el Jinchûriki, Hinata y Kaguya se miraron entre sí e intercambiaron sonrisas. Los grupos se vieron dispersados y los que no eran de su salón se fueron cuando Iruka llego al salón cargado de papeles, los dejo en el escritorio y espero a que sus estudiantes se sentaran antes de hablar.

—Muy bien, como ustedes sabrán hoy empieza el campamento de supervivencia empieza hoy, así que estén callados para que yo pueda leerles los detalles— de entre la pila de papeles saco uno en particular y empezó a leer el contenido no sin antes aclararse la garganta, —El campamento ocupara el área de entrenamiento 62 hasta la 66, abarcando un espacio total de 20km cuadrados. El tiempo de duración será de exactamente tres días. Aun así esto se llame campamento de supervivencia, tendrán ninjas de nivel Jônin elegidos personalmente por el Hokage…— disimuladamente miro a Naruto, —… Pero ellos solo intervendrán cuando la situación sea de vida o muerte, o en caso de que el estudiante ya no sea capaz de continuar. Si alguno desea renunciar ahora será degradado un grado inferior…— guardo silencio para que los abucheos de algunos estudiantes se callaran, —… La comida, agua y refugio lo tendrán que conseguir ustedes mismos, por lo que antes de iniciar se les hará entrega de un manual de supervivencia para novatos. Si por casualidad se llegan a encontrar con otro equipo, deben de ignorarse, en caso de que no cumplan con esto, ambos integrantes serán noqueados por uno de los Jônin y serán devueltos a su campamento base correspondiente, a los que nos lleva al último detalle; los equipos estarán a una distancia de aproximadamente 3km entre sí, un equipo Jônin será el encargado de llevarlos a sus puntos centrales— dejo la hoja en su mesa, —Ahora síganme— dijo para después salir.

Todos empezaron a seguir a su sensei mientras murmuraban entre sí opinando sobre las "Reglas", algunos estaban reacios y otros apoyaban algunas. En el grupo de Naruto los chicos hablaban sobre si encontrarse, habían decidido que se iban a ayudar entre sí, si se encontraban por causalidad, manteniéndose claro afuera del ojo de los Jônin. Al llegar al lugar donde suponían iba a ser la prueba, ya que ahí estaban como 20 Jônin esperándolos.

—Bien chicos, reúnanse con sus compañeros de equipo y elijan a un Jônin— Iruka dio las instrucciones antes de irse.

—Nos separamos entonces— Naruto se pudo a lado de la peli-blanca.

—Cuídense, no se sobre-esfuercen— Kaguya les aconsejo.

—No te preocupes, mantendré a Shikamaru ocupado— bromeo poniéndole una mano en el hombro del vago.

—Tsk, chicas problemáticas— murmuro por debajo.

—Vengan, Ino nos está buscando— el Aburame visualizo a su compañera faltante a unos metros.

—Nosotros también, allá están Uchiha y Kurama, se va a sentir raro llamarla por su apellido— lo ultimo lo dijo en un tono que solamente su compañera escucharía.

—A decir verdad si— se aproximaron a lo que serian sus compañeros por esos tres días.

— ¡Hola! — el rubio saludo entusiasta.

—Hmpt— el peli-negro simplemente lo ignoro.

—Hola— la otra chica aunque sea se digno en regresarle el saludo antes de voltear hacia otro lado.

— ¿Buenooo? — la peli-blanca se mostro nerviosa.

—Ustedes novatos, síganme— hablo un Jônin que tenía el copete de color marrón, y en vez de tener el Hitai-ate normal, tenía como una especie de casco, se le acerco y les hizo señas.

Los cuatro lo obedecieron y se internaron al bosque. Tuvieron que ir a paso de civil ya que Yakumo ni Sasuke sabían saltar por los arboles por lo que tardaron más. Se tomaron como una hora en llegar a un claro de cómo 50m cuadrados y el Jônin saco un mapa para confirmar algo, lo reviso un poco y lo volvió a guardar.

—Ya estamos en el punto, tomen— de su chaleco saco un libro y se lo entrego a Naruto —Buena suerte— y desapareció.

—Bueno, tenemos el resto del día para encontrar comida y agua, por lo que lo primero será buscar un refugio y…— pero el peli-negro lo interrumpió enojado.

— ¿Quién te nombro el líder? — lo ataco verbalmente y le arrebato el libro.

— ¿Eh? Bueno… yo…— Naruto busco las palabras adecuadas para defender su punto.

— ¿Quién te crees para hablarse así a Naru-kun? — la peli-blanca fue la que salió en su defensa.

—La elite Uchiha es la que debe de estar al mando— ignoro la pregunta de la chica y se puso a leer el libro.

—Elite mis ovarios, entrégame ese libro— trato de arrebatarle el libro fallando en el intento.

—Ya te lo dije mujer, soy la elite de la elite, si quieres pasar esta prueba tengo que estar al mando— le dirigió una mirada fría a la Uzumaki que ni se inmuto.

—Ya te lo dije, mi Naru-kun es mejor líder que tu— ya se le había formado una vena en la sien de lo enojada que estaba.

—Hmpt, sigue hablando, solo gastas saliva— el Uchiha pasaba olímpicamente de ella.

— ¿No vas a detenerlos? — la otra chica del grupo le susurro a Naruto.

—No lo creo conveniente— observo la pelea de sus dos compañeros con una gota estilo anime en la sien.

—Bueno— y sin más, se acostó en el césped a ver las nubes.

—Me recuerdas a un amigo mío— la gota creció aun más al ver la acción de la chica.

— ¿Decías algo? — pregunto con los ojos cerrados.

—Nada— negó rápidamente y le siguió prestando atención a la pelea verbal de Sasuke y Kaguya que no tenía pinta de detenerse, — _Algo me dice que estos van a ser los tres días más duros de mi vida_ — dentro de la mente se encontraba un Naruto chibi en un rincón con un aura de depresión llorando a mares.

-_Hospital de Konoha, Zona inferior_-

Pi-Pi-Pi-Pi (Cada "-"es un segundo)

En una habitación en la zona inferior del hospital de Konoha, lugar donde solamente podían acceder un número limitado de doctores y que solamente atendían a pacientes sumamente importantes como lo era Hokages, Señores Feudales o comerciantes con gran influencia en la aldea, se encontraba una peli-roja sumida en un sueño muy profundo, cuando.

Pi-Pi-Pi-Pi-Pi

— ¿Dónde estoy? — fue lo primero que se pregunto al abrir los ojos, volteo su cabeza a su derecha al oír algo romperse.

— ¡Doctor! — una mujer vestida de enfermera dejo caer una bandeja de plata con algunas medicinas y jeringas e inmediatamente salió de la habitación sin cerrar la puerta, — ¡Uzumaki Kushina-sama despertó! — logro oír antes de que la voz de esa enfermera se perdiera.

— ¿Desperté? ¿Estuve dormida? — aun no se recuperaba de su estado, se incorporo pero un dolor repentino en su cabeza hizo que se la tocara con su mano y se dio cuenta de que estaba conectada a una maquina que media su presión arterial, — ¿Eh? — la confusión creció aun mas.

— ¡Kushina-sama! — un hombre vestido con una bata de doctor entro a la habitación con la respiración ajetreada sinónimo de que vino corriendo.

— ¿Doctor? ¿Dónde estoy? — alcanzo a preguntar antes de que otro dolor de cabeza la azotara.

—Está en el hospital Kushina-sama, estuvo en coma durante más de 10 años— sintió como todos los dolores se le desaparecían al oír esa noticia.

— ¡¿Diez años!? — fue el grito que se escucho por toda esa zona.

.

 **Avances:**

 **La misión de supervivencia ha comenzado, y el equipo de Naruto las va a tener difícil para superarla, la pregunta es la siguiente ¿Cuándo se acabara el reinado de Sasuke y le cederá las riendas a Naruto? Las sospechas de Naruto y Kaguya sobre los Jônin que los vigilan son falsas. Hinata tendrá que lidiar con un vago y una rubia oxigenada que solo piensa en verse bien, pero aunque sea tiene la inteligencia de Shikamaru para superar la prueba. Yakumo toma interés en ayudar y mejorar la convivencia, pero Sasuke no tiene signos de mejoría. Comienza el entrenamiento de los chicos con el Fûinjutsu. Una figura misteriosa se infiltra en Konoha poniendo a la aldea en alerta.**

 **Siguiente capítulo: Manual de supervivencia para novatos: Parte 2**

 **.**

 **Extras: Elemento Oscuridad o Meiton (Liberación oscura):**

 **Es una de las naturalezas avanzadas del Chakra, es considerado un Kekkei Genkai ya que solamente lo pueden usar los miembros de un clan extinto en Kirigakure. Hasta la fecha no se sabe a ciencia cierta los elementos involucrados en esta naturaleza, pero algunos afirman de que el elemento Tierra (Doton) por su capacidad de absorber nutrientes y Yin (Inton) ya que al absorber Chakra, se usa el dominio de la mente.**

 **Este elemento al contrario que el elemento luz, es capaz de absorber casi cualquier Jutsu otorgándole el Chakra usado en ese Jutsu al usuario usando la características de la oscuridad de absorber la energía, aunque también el usuario puede decidir devolverle de regreso el Jutsu usando su propio Chakra para darle más potencia. Además de que con suficiente entrenamiento el usuario se vuelve capaz de usar las sombras a su favor, fusionándose con ellas para pasar inadvertido, y ya que este proceso no usa Chakra, puede pasar inadvertido ante el Byakugan o Sharingan, así como también del Fûinjutsu, la desventaja es que si esa sombra desaparece, una gran cantidad de Chakra es drenada del usuario para volver a su forma "Normal" a la fuerza.**

 **Usando el dominio con las sombras, el usuario también es capaz de hacer algo como los ninjas del clan Nara, usando las sombras para atacar a su oponente, aunque también pueden usar Jutsus que no involucren sombras. En el pasado este elemento se consideraba maldito, ya que se le asociaba con los Yokai, especie que en el pasado estaba en guerra con los humanos, llegando a tal punto, que los usuarios de este elemento eran exterminados.**

 **Siguiente: Un poco de Historia.**

 **.**

 **— ¡Corte!**

 **—Aun no tengo nada que decir— sale del cuarto sin más.**

 **—Pasemos a las notas finales— dice el autor con una gota estilo anime viendo la puerta.**

 **Tenemos muchas cosas hoy que comentar, comenzando por el comienzo, esa es por así decirlo, como el punto de vista de esta Kaguya sobre lo ocurrido hace miles de años (e.e). Lo de los cuernos, aun tengo "Jugo" que sacarle en el futuro, pero por ahora no van a ser un tema de mucho interés. Hinata se empieza a rebelar contra todos en la aldea, diciendo prácticamente que solo le es leal a Naruto y Kaguya, no sé, pero ¿Qué creen ustedes?, y lo del matrimonio no se les ocurra de que se me olvido, lo verán mas a futuro (Yo y mi futuro e.e).**

 **Un leve entrenamiento y la adición de Shino al "Verdadero" entrenamiento, para los que ya se lo veían venir, pues aquí esta (xD), lo de las técnicas (Véase Jutsus), solo los puse ya que no he puesto que los chicos usen muchos Jutsus, pero lo de Hinata, lo voy a recalcar, va a ser la base para futuras técnicas lo que le dijo Kaguya (e.e). Me siento orgulloso de cómo Naruto se desarrollo con Hinata, pero surge la pregunta ¿Cómo Hinata se volvió tan sumisa?, pues la respuesta solo yo la sé, pero se los dejo a ustedes, por cierto, si dicen que es por la timidez o porque está enamorada de Naruto, pues van a fallar (e.e).**

 **Anko hizo su aparición, y el sello que le dejo el Jônin a los chicos, bueno, solo puedo decir que les va a ser un dolor de trasero para ellos (xD). La cabaña llena se secretos, se puede decir que el entrenamiento de los chicos con el Fûinjutsu va a comenzar (e.e). Yo creo que ya era obvio, pero estaba claro de que los amigos del rubio no lo iban a juzgar por lo que lleva dentro, así que otro tema zanjado. Comienza la misión de supervivencia, y ya hay discordia en el grupo (xD). Lo último del cap ni lo voy a comentar (Soy malo e.e). Sin nada más que decir, Bye.**

 **ATT: Suin y Nami.**

 **Pdta: Cualquier duda, dato, curiosidad o solo quieres dejar tu opinión del capítulo, entonces déjalo en la caja de comentarios, creo que FF lo llama Review.**

 **Actualización 20/07/17: Se me olvido poner los Extras, disculpad.**


	8. Manual de supervivencia para novato 2

**¡Hey Distarches a todos mis queridos lectores! ¿Cómo estáis?, espero que bien, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de "Descendiente primordial".**

— **A mi ni me molestes, tengo sueño— Nami se tapo con las sabanas.**

— **Bueno, pasemos a las notas iníciales— el autor suspiro antes de ponerse a escribir.**

 **¡Hola chicos! Aquí Suin trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo, ya van 8 y no he faltado ni una semana, espero seguir así en verdad. Pasemos a los anuncios, he decidido dar a conocer mi Facebook, que estará en mi perfil para todo aquel que quiera mandar solicitud, he de decir que en ese Facebook estaré subiendo periódicamente imágenes sobre diversas cosas relacionadas a mis historias, algunas hechas por mi y otras encontradas por internet para que se hagan haciendo idea de algunos personajes y/o habilidades/armas, pero (Siempre tiene que haber un pero), debido a que en estos momentos mi teléfono esta en el técnico, no he subido absolutamente nada, y hacerlo por la computadora tal y como está mi internet se me resulta imposible, pero si quieren me mandan solicitud, y así cuando vuelva a estar "Activo" puedan ver las imágenes que subiré y hasta ustedes podrán hablar conmigo si quieren, de todas formas, el lunes cuando actualice Shōten pondré la información actualizada con respecto al Facebook. Dejando esto a un lado, en el capítulo de hoy habrá partes que transcurrirán de manera paralela, exactamente cuándo intercale entre los equipos de Naruto y Hinata. No los entretengo más y disfruten del cap.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:** **Kevin4491** **,** **bladetri** **,** **Zafir09** **,** **PopCorn01** **,** **CCSakuraforever** **,** **trollmemex** **y** **KruTzZ** **por dejar su Review en el cap anterior que ya les conteste por mediante MP, y se les invita a todos los que le dieron Fav y Follow a la historia a dejar su Review para saber si les gusto el capitulo o si tuve algún error.**

 **Leyenda.**

—Blah, Blah, Blah— personaje hablando **.**

— _Blah, Blah, Blah_ — personaje pensando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah** — Entidad sobre-natural hablando.

— _ **Blah, Blah, Blah**_ **—** Entidad sobre-natural pensando.

—Katon: Gôkakyû no Jutsu ( **Elemento fuego: Jutsu gran bola de fuego** ) **—** técnica y traducción.

 **Disclamer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, solo los posibles Oc's son míos.**

 **Nota: Pondré esto en las siguientes actualizaciones de mis otras dos historias: Les agradecería de que si me mandan MP, me lo manden por la página de FF, ya que me descargue la app de FF y vi un MP que no me salía en el perfil de la página. Nos leemos al final.**

 **Capitulo 8: Manual de supervivencia para novatos: parte 2.**

-_Base subterránea desconocida_-

En una celda cuyas condiciones no eran aptas ni para mantener al más mugriento cerdo, se encontraba una figura humanoide del tamaño de una niña con dos orejas de zorro que le sobresalían de la cabeza y una cola. La figura se encontraba encadenada de manos, pies, también dos cadenas en el pecho y estomago, un grillete en el cuello y hasta dos seguros en la cola para que no se moviera. La "Niña" que hasta hace unos momentos tenía los ojos cerrados en un aparente sueño, despertó de pronto, dejando ver unos ojos de un intenso color amarillo que brillaba en la oscuridad.

—Onii-chan, ¿Vienes por mi verdad? — Empezó a murmurar en voz baja, — ¿Vienes a salvarme? Sé que vendrás, siempre lo has hecho— embozo una ligera sonrisa que fue inmediatamente borrada y reemplazada por una expresión de completa furia al sentir una presencia, — ¡¿Qué haces aquí!? — grito al hombre que se había parado en la puerta de su celda.

—Kukuku, lastima de que ni siquiera sirves para mis experimentos, pero tranquila, dentro de poco te encontrare utilidad— el hombre con una voz de ultratumba toco la puerta haciendo que la encadenada se moviera bruscamente para intentar acercarse, pero por lo extremadamente corto de las cadenas, no se pudo mover ni cinco centímetros, —Hmpt, ¿Quién diría que los Yokai serian tan inútiles? — removió sus manos de la reja.

—Te matare, ¡Te matare! — una energía extremadamente densa la empezó a rodear a tiempo de que su cola se movía de forma muy agresiva, pero en su frente se materializo el Kanji para "Sello" e inmediatamente quedo inmóvil sentada.

—Ya es la octava vez en este mes, ¿Cuándo aprenderás que no puedes generar Youki? — Le dedico una sonrisa retorcida, —No tengo nada más que hacer aquí, compórtate, dentro de unos meses te vendré a visitar otra vez Kaori-chan— la energía residual hizo que la celda se iluminara momentáneamente dejando ver que la niña le dirigía una expresión de inmenso odio al hombre.

-_Grupo de Naruto_-

Horas después de haber comenzado la prueba, Naruto logro convencer a Kaguya de dejar tranquilo al Uchiha, el cual solo dio unas indicaciones de buscar leña para una fogata, eso sonaría lo que cualquier buen líder haría, si no fuera por las nubes grises que se empezaban a formar en el cielo. Yakumo por otro lado, no había mostrado ni el más mínimo interés en dar una opinión, solo acato lo que el Uchiha dijo sin dudar.

—Aquí traje la madera, ¿Cómo va la comida? — Naruto fue el primero en llegar a la "Base" que el Uchiha había elegido.

Se trataba de un claro de cuatro metros cuadrados rodeado de arboles, un buen lugar si se espera que una brasa del fuego saliera desprendida de la hoguera y llegara a uno de los arboles. Naruto se dio una palmada mental cuando vio como el Uchiha había terminado de armar una cama de hojas secas a solo unos metros de lo que sería la fogata.

—Déjala por ahí— señalo una especie de hueco que aparentemente había hecho con anterioridad, —Coloque algunas trampas para animales— señalo un lugar donde había una cuerda trampa que conectaba con un árbol, el problema era que el grosor de la cuerda sobrepasaba los 2mm y era evidentemente visible.

—Está bien— asintió sin ganas y arrojo la madera en el hueco.

—Hmpt— carraspeo al terminar de armar la segunda cama, —Ayúdame a buscar más hojas secas para la tercera cama Dobe— le miro con superioridad al ver que el rubio tenía una mirada de incredulidad.

— ¡Llegue! — anuncio Kaguya alegre con una pila de al menos cuatro troncos, además de algunas hojas verdes que parecían suaves.

— ¿Qué traes ahí? —el Uchiha vio las hojas verdes que traía la peli-blanca.

— ¿Esto? Para hacer una cama, estás loco si crees que voy a dormir tan cerca de una hoguera en una cama de hojas secas— Sasuke le dedico una mirada de odio antes de acumular la madera para encender la fogata.

— ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí Kagu-chan? — le susurro a la chica.

—Ya prepare las trampas— le asintió, — ¿Tus clones encontraron un buen lugar para acampar en caso de que llueva? — le devolvió el susurro.

—Todavía no me llega la información— le contesto.

—Ustedes, ¿Qué hacen? — Sasuke les llamo desde su lugar.

—Aquí llegue con la madera Uchiha— una Yakumo con trozos de maleza en el cabello y en la ropa llego cargando cinco maderos.

—Déjalas junto al resto— no se volteo siquiera a verla.

— ¿ _Y la comida/Agua_? — fue el pensamiento de ambos Uzumaki al ver la inmensa cantidad de leña.

-_Con el grupo de Hinata_-

— ¿Quién va a liderar? — después de estarse mirando por unos minutos, Hinata rompió el silencio.

—A mi ni me miren, yo ni estaba de acuerdo de venir a este inútil entrenamiento— la Yamanaka hizo un movimiento con su cabello y se fue al árbol más cercano en busca de sombra.

— ¿Shino? — miro a su amigo, pero una gota estilo anime se formo al verlo agachado buscando algo en el césped.

—Problemático— fue todo lo que dijo Shikamaru antes de acostarse en el suelo para ver las nubes que se empezaron a formar.

Hinata solo atino a suspirar, —Bueno entonces…—

—Estoy ocupada— alcanzo a escuchar el grito de Ino antes de terminar la oración.

—Espere Hinata-san, creo que conseguí una nueva especie de insecto— escucho la voz de Shino algo alejada.

—Zzz— y Shikamaru se echo a dormir.

—Ya verán— una gran vena se le marco en la frente a Hinata amenazando en reventar.

Lo siguiente que paso fue tan sangriento y bizarro que ni el autor soporto y por lo tanto no lo escribió para mantener la integridad mental de sus adorados lectores. A los cinco minutos tenemos a una Ino, un Shikamaru y a un Shino sentados en Seiza inclinados ante una Hinata con una mirada de pocos amigos con un ¿Garrote en su mano?

—Muy bien escuchen todos— arrojo el garrote a un lado, los tres chicos temblaron cuando escucharon un fuerte "Pum" que hasta hizo que las aves circundantes alzaran el vuelo, —Tenemos que conseguir un refugio de primero, y considerando de que pronto lloverá, lo más recomendable es que sea en un árbol hueco o en una cueva— Shino alzo la mano.

—Yo me encargare de conseguir el refugio— propuso con voz tímida, asustado de que la ira de la oji-perla estallase.

—Está bien— le asintió y seguidamente el chico fue a cumplir con su tarea, —Lo otro es poner trampas por el bosque para atrapar la comida— esta vez fue Shikamaru el que alzo la mano.

—Problemático. Mi Clan tiene un bosque propio, por lo que estoy bien informado en colocar trampas— Hinata asintió ante a idea y el peinado de piña se fue también a cumplir con su tarea.

—Ahora tu— Ino sintió como cada pelo de su piel se le erizaban, —Espera aquí y prepara un sitio para poner una fogata provisional, yo voy por madera y agua— no dejo que la rubia pronunciara palabras y se fue.

—No debí venir a esta prueba— se lamento para después empezar a cumplir con la orden de su "Superior".

-_Muralla norte de Konoha_-

—Shison-sama debe de estar en este lugar— una figura completamente encapuchada se encontraba encima de un árbol observando el gran muro que delimitaba a la aldea.

No lo pensó dos veces y de un salto lo sobrepaso, pero no conto que apenas atravesó el muro, sintió que una barrera lo detecto, inmediatamente empezó a correr a máxima velocidad buscando perder un escuadrón ANBU que ya le estaba pisando los talones. Hizo un giro brusco con la esperanza de perderlos, pero un muro de tierra se genero frente a él y desafiado todas las leyes de la física, se paró de golpe solo dejando la estela de aire que siguió derecho antes de chocar contra el muro.

—Que buscas en la aldea— vio a un ANBU con máscara de perro en la cima del muro.

—Ustedes humanos no lo entenderían— el veneno en su voz era evidente.

—Entonces tendré que hacerte hablar a golpes— el ANBU salto del muro y empezó a trazar sellos de mano, —Raiton: Rairyū no Jutsu ( **Elemento rayo: Dragón relámpago** ) — de las manos del ANBU empezaron a salir relámpagos que seguidamente tomaron forma de un dragón occidental.

—Tsk, iluso; Omona kōhai ( **Devastación primordial** ) — de las manos del intruso salió una energía roja que cambio a un color negro y simplemente rechazo el dragón relámpago.

— ¡Raikiri ( **Cuchilla relámpago** )! — apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar ese ataque que si no estaba mal, era capaz de traspasarlo.

— ¡Kyohi no hashira ( **Pilar de negación)**! — alzo sus dos manos imbuidas de energía roja y el suelo se fragmentó y de él salieron cuatro pilares, el ANBU con máscara de perro los esquivo todos, pero sus compañeros no corrieron con la misma suerte y se desintegraron.

— ¿Qué Jutsu fue ese? — en su voz se notaba un deje de asombro.

— ¿Jutsu? Nosotros no manejamos eso a lo que ustedes llaman Chakra— soltó una breve risa, —Ahora voy enserio— el ANBU se puso en guardia al ver que su enemigo se rodeaba de esa energía roja extraña, —Haien ( **Llamas desertoras** ) — la energía se desprendió y como si fuera fuego, se acerco peligrosamente al ANBU.

—Suiton: Taihōnda ( **Elemento agua: Gran cañón de agua** ) — el ANBU inflo su pecho y por un hueco en su máscara expulso un torrente de agua dispuesta a pagar el fuego, sin embargo, el propósito no fue cumplido y tuvo que saltar al muro de tierra que había creado con anterioridad para que el "Fuego" no lo alcanzara, — ¿Pero qué? — miro el "Fuego" confundido.

— ¿Sorprendido? Me temo que eso no es fuego en toda la extensión de la palabra, Hari no hikari ( **Agujas de luz** ) — con una rapidez envidiable, apunto su brazo en dirección al ANBU y de este salieron una gran multitud de agujas de color blancas.

—Maldición— tuvo que volver a saltar para esquivar el ataque.

—Vamos, me estoy aburriendo de es…— pero un dolor en su costado izquierdo interrumpió su dialogo.

— ¡Yo! — un Jōnin con un cigarro en la boca y lo que parecían ser dos dagas en sus manos se coloco al lado del ANBU.

—Los refuerzos tardaron en llega Asuma— el ANBU ya jadeando se quejo con el Jōnin.

—Veo que este tipo te está ganando— el Jōnin ahora nombrado Asuma sonrió.

—Maldito— vio como parte de su capa se había roto dejando ver por unos momentos un pelaje de color gris antes que el sujeto se tapara con el resto de la capa, —Por ahora me voy, siéntanse con suerte, Ēteru sōsa ( **Manipulación etérea** ) — energía de color gris lo empezó a rodear y acto seguido se fundió con el suelo.

— ¿Pero qué? — Asuma vio perplejo como el sujeto se fundió con el suelo como si no fuera nada.

—No perdamos el tiempo en pensar, debemos atraparlo— el ANBU desapareció mediante Shunshin dejando al Jōnin con la palabra en la boca.

—Tienes razón— imito el ejemplo del ANBU.

-_Oficina Hokage_-

—Entonces, ¿Me estás diciendo que simplemente se fundió con el suelo? — esa era la tercera vez que el Hokage hacia esa pregunta.

—Se lo vuelvo a decir Hokage-sama— el ANBU con máscara de perro hablo con voz cansada, —Dijo el nombre de un Jutsu raro y después se fundió con el suelo— se llevo una mano a la cabeza.

—Sigo sin poder creerlo, desplieguen todo el cuartel ANBU, quiero a ese hombre capturado para ayer— azoto su puño contra la mesa.

— ¡HAI! — acto seguido desapareció mediante Shunshi.

—Y pensar de que la aldea seria atacada a plena luz del día. Debo de encontrar un sucesor rápido— fijo su vista en el recuadro del 4to Hokage, —Mira toda la mierda que me dejaste Minato— miro con desgano el rostro de su ex-sucesor, —A lo que me lleva, tengo que ir al hospital, creo que ya debería de estar estable— hizo a un lado el papeleo que tenía en la mesa y empezó a redactar una carta.

-_Alguna parte de la aldea_-

En los terrenos un poco alejados de la aldea, el suelo se empezó a deforma y de él salió en encapuchado que había estado luchando contra el ANBU. El encapuchado se miro la parte rasgada de su túnica y de solo un movimiento de mano se restauro por completo, como si nunca hubiese sido arrancada.

—Tengo que encontrar a Shison-sama— puso su mano imbuida en esa extraña energía roja en el suelo y se materializaron tres animales con la apariencia de lobos, —Busquen los rastros del heredero Kitsune— los tres lobos aullaron y se fueron en distintas direcciones, —Yo también buscare por mi cuenta— y dicho esto, se volvió a fundir con el suelo.

-_Equipo de Sasuke (Naruto) _-

Ya el sol había caído y los chicos se encontraban reunidos en círculo frente a la hoguera comiendo unas frutas que Yakumo y Sasuke habían reunido, ninguno hablaba ni hacia gesto alguno, solo comían en silencio de esa cena muy corta. Al pasar un rato, la miembro del clan Kurama decidió hacer una pregunta que aparentemente se había estado aguantando por un tiempo.

—Oiga Naruto-san— llamo al rubio sin despegar la vista del fuego.

— ¿Qué paso? — volteo a mirar a la chica.

— ¿Qué se siente tener un demonio dentro suyo? — hubo distintas reacciones ante esa pregunta, Sasuke alzo una ceja interesado pero lo supo disimular, Kaguya le dirigió una mirada de odio, y Naruto la miro sorprendido.

— ¿A qué se debe esa pregunta? — era raro que alguien simplemente le preguntara eso.

—Solo respóndame… por favor— la voz se le había empezado a quebrar.

—Bueno, desde siempre nos hemos llevado bien, y al contrario de lo que dicen las personas, el Kyūbi es buena persona, pero si lo haces enojar, es como tener al demonio encarnado— soltó una risa al decir lo ultimo recibiendo un "¡Oye!" de parte de su inquilino.

—Gracias— fue la simple respuesta de la chica para después irse a su "Cama" y acostarse.

—Hmpt— carraspeo el Uchiha como queriendo llamar la atención.

— ¿Qué paso Uchiha-san? — Kaguya lo miro con odio.

—Los perdedores como tú no saben lo que dicen— miro con superioridad a Naruto.

— ¿Eh? — no entendió lo que quiso decir.

—Simple, esos rumores que dicen se escuchan sobre que eres el Jinchūriki del Kyūbi son falsos, si alguien debería ser poseedor de ese gran poder es la elite Uchiha— aunque a Naruto le salió una gota estilo anime por detrás de la cabeza, Kaguya no se lo tomo muy bien.

—Tú tienes de elite lo que Chōji tiene de delgado, no me vengas con eso— el veneno en esas palabras era evidente.

— ¿Qué vas a hablar tu? Solo eres la puta de este Dobe, así que no me vengas a hablar así— la temperatura pareció bajar mucho. Naruto se levanto y de un parpadeo agarro al Uchiha por la camisa y lo levanto.

—Mira tú pequeño mocoso insolente con aires de grandeza, me puedes insultar todo lo que tú quieras, pero si le vuelves a hablar así a Kagu-chan te juro que vas a poder ver de qué color son tus entrañas— y acto seguido lo arrojo contra un árbol.

—Mejor vayamos a dormir Naru-kun, no vale la pena— la peli-blanca intervino, no para el bien del Uchiha, si no para que el Uzumaki no se manchara las manos.

—Tienes razón Kagu-chan, no vale la pena— siguió las palabras de su compañera.

Sasuke se sentía ofendido no lo siguiente, se sentía enfadado, con ira. El solo pensar de que alguien "Inferior" como pensaba de Kaguya le decía que el no vale la pena, pero él se iba a asegurar de demostrarle a esa "Puta" de lo que él era capaz, le iba a enseñar que con la elite nadie se mete, tal vez no fuera hoy o incluso ni mañana, pero le iba a enseñar, siempre y cuando no estuviera ese rubio, algo le decía que ese Dobe estaba muy por encima a él, y eso no lo pensaba tolerar.

Cuando ya todos estuvieron acostados, a Naruto le llego los recuerdos de los clones que había mandado a investigar, sonrió al ver que uno de sus clones había descubierto el campamento de Hinata, y que al parecer no les iban tan mal. También vio que otro de sus clones había descubierto una cueva deshabitada que podían usar. Con ese pensamiento y con el hecho que había sentido que la peli-blanca estaba usando su pecho de almohada, cayó en los brazos de Morfeo, lo que no noto ni su compañera, fue que su mano se deslizo por la ropa de la chica y se poso en su pecho derecho mientras que por un momento sus marcas de bigotes se hicieron "Reales" y un aura roja lo cubrió, pero así como apareció se fue así como sus marcas que volvieron a la normalidad.

-_Grupo de Hinata_-

En este momento tenemos a los chicos asando en la hoguera el cadáver de múltiples ardillas que las trampas de Shikamaru habían atrapado. En cuanto al refugio, Shino había logrado conseguir un árbol hueco lo suficientemente grande como para que los cuatro cupieran sin problemas. Hinata había traído suficiente leña como para un buen tiempo y tenían unas cantimploras hechas de bambú que de por suerte habían encontrado, se podría decir que estaban muy bien preparados para soportar el campamento.

—Mi cabello, tendré que lavármelo varias veces con acondicionador— la Yamanaka se lamentaba por el estado mugriento de su pobre cabello.

—Tsk, problemático. Aquí no se ven las estrellas—el hecho de que se encontraran en un lugar rodeados de arboles, hacia esa tarea imposible a menos que pudieran escalar arboles con facilidad, algo que ninguno de los dos "Novatos" sabían.

—No chillen, me ponen nerviosa— Hinata había tenido que dejar su actitud pasiva para poder controlar a su grupo, porque si no estarían en graves problemas. Cambio de posición las ardillas que servirían como cena para que se cocieran bien.

—Ya las camas están listas Hinata-san— el chico Aburame salió de su refugio al finalizar su tarea.

—Perfecto, ya la cena esta lista— le extendió una ardilla envuelta en una hoja a cada miembro de su grupo.

— ¿Estas pensando que yo me comeré esta cosa? — Ino vio lo que sería su cena con indignación.

—Si no quieres morir desnutrida no te la comas— fue la sencilla respuesta de la Hyūga.

Escucho como la rubia empezaba a murmurar unas cosas mientras comía su cena, pero no le prestó atención. Vaya grupo que le había tocado, uno es un vago en toda la extensión de la palabra que solo le gusta acostarse y ver la nubes/estrellas, y a pesar de ser el más inteligente de su generación, no lo demostraba, otra siendo la heredera de uno de los mayores clanes de Konoha, era una vanidosa por naturaleza, hasta le hacía pensar sobre si siquiera sobreviviría a su primera misión. Y de Shino, lamentándolo mucho, el chico pensaba más en buscar nuevas clases de insectos que en pensar en ayudar.

Después de terminar de comer, se dispusieron a irse a dormir no sin antes poner algunas trampas por si se les acercase algún animal indeseado. Se distribuyeron de manera que hubiera un espacio considerable entre los chicos y chicas para que no hubiera "Inconvenientes". Antes de dormir, Hinata activo su Byakugan que en esos momentos podía ver hasta 500m a la redonda y sonrió al ver un clon de su rubio amigo, que de inmediato se esfumo. Con ese pensamiento en mente se quedo dormida, sin notar que un lobo más grande que el promedio la visualizaba a los lejos.

-_Al día siguiente, grupo de Naruto_-

Ya de mañana, el grupo se despertó siendo los primeros Naruto y Kaguya, que aunque se habían despertado ya a las 5:00am, se mantuvieron acostados y fingiendo que dormían hasta que el resto se despertara. Los hombres reavivaron el fuego mientras que las mujeres iban a hacer sus necesidades diarias, y cuando estas volvieron fue el turno de Naruto y Sasuke, ya cuando estuvieron todos surgió la siguiente duda.

—Oh gran Sasuke-sama, ¿Qué iremos a desayunar? — Kaguya hasta se arrodillo y le alabo, pero cada pisca de palabra que dijo fue en un tono de total ironía, que al parecer no fue notada por el Uchiha.

—Hasta que reconoces tu lugar, hay que ir a ver si la trampa que puse ayer atrapo algo— con el ego que sobrepasaba las nubes, el Uchiha fue a donde se encontraba su trampa que perfectamente según él, había colocado.

—Algo me dice que no vamos a tener desayuno— La Kurama murmuro, sin embargo fue escuchado por los Uzumaki.

— ¿Quieres apostar? — Naruto la miro con ironía.

— ¿Y bien? — la peli-blanca se cruzo de brazos al ver al Uchiha aparecer de entre los arbustos.

—Hmpt, al parecer ningún animal anda cerca, no cayo ninguno— desvió su atención a la hoguera.

— ¡Ja! Como lo temía, eres un inútil— incito burlándose.

—No veo que tú hagas algo— frunció el ceño y volteo a ver a la peli-blanca.

—Por lo menos yo si se colocar trampas— le combatió la mirada.

— ¿Entonces por qué no has hecho algo además de quejarte? —

—Si hicieras las cosas bien no tendría porque quejarme—

—Tú no entiendes como trabaja la elite—

—Si así es la "Elite" como tú dices, entonces mejor prefiero quedarme de reserva—

—Repíteme eso en la cara—

—I-N-Ú-T-I-L—

—Ni siquiera debes saber el significado de esa palabra, así que no la digas como si la conocieras—

—Para tu información yo si tengo educación académica—

—A mi me empezaron a enseñar desde que tenía 4 años, no creo que una huérfana como tu sea más inteligente que yo—

— ¿Quieres ver que tan inteligente soy? —

—No me arriesgo, debes ser menos inteligente que un caracol—

—Por lo menos un caracol corre más rápido que tu—

—Mi velocidad es superior a la de un Genin común niña—

— ¿Niña?, tú debes ser menor que yo "Niño" —

— ¿Niño? Tú debes ser menor que yo. Oh, me retracto, por tu color de cabello debes de tener más de cincuenta años—

—Con este cabello naci idiota—

—Anda a llorar con tu papi entonces—

—Anda tu con el tuyo, oh perdón, ¡Esta muerto! —

—Por lo menos yo aun tengo familia, no como otros—

—Yo también tengo familia idiota— el Uchiha iba a decir otra palabra, pero la peli-blanca se volteo y agarro a Naruto por la mano, —Vámonos Naru-kun, este Baka me saco de mis casillas— y el pobre de Naruto pago los platos rotos.

—Yo también me voy con ellos— la chica restante siguió el camino por el que había ido ambos Uzumaki.

— ¿Para donde van? ¡Yo soy el Líder del grupo! ¡Pertenezco a la elite Uchiha! — ninguna de esas palabras fueron escuchadas por alguien.

—Malditos Uchiha con un palo en el trasero que le gusta sacar de las casillas a las personas y…— esa y muchas más maldiciones salían de la boca de una muy molesta Kaguya que llevaba arrastrando a un pobre Naruto.

— ¿Me ayudas? — vio a su compañera Kurama que los seguía.

—No me meto donde no me llaman— la chica se puso a ver a otro lado ignorando al pobre rubio.

Finalmente e sufrimiento del rubio acabo cuando repentinamente Kaguya lo soltó, estaba dispuesto a quejarse con su compañera hasta que esta le dirigió una muy, pero una muy mala mirada que hasta lo dejo paralizado, la peli-blanca se volteo y se interno a la cueva que tenía en frente, la Kurama se acerco y ayudo a Naruto a levantarse y ahí se dio cuenta de que esa era la cueva que sus clones habían encontrado.

—Gracias Kurama-san— agradeció el gesto mientras se sacudía sus ropas.

—No hay porque— la chica negó.

— ¡Naruto Uzumaki, anda a comprobar las trampas que tengo hambre! — la voz de la peli-blanca resonó desde el interior de las cueva.

— ¡Hai Kaguya-sama! — sin replicar fue a cumplir lo ordenado.

—Yo voy a recoger más leña para el fuego— la castaña se fue antes de que la Uzumaki le gritara a ella también.

Las trampas de la peli-blanca que al contrario de las del Uchiha, estas si lograron atrapar a un animal, específicamente a un Jabalí, Naruto lo neutralizo con ayuda de sus clones y lo empezó a cargar el mismo hasta la cueva. Al llegar vio como el Uchiha está sentado en la entrada, este simplemente ignoro al rubio quien solo siguió su camino al interior de la cueva. Dentro vio que ya estaba lo suficientemente iluminado por una muy bien proporcionada hoguera y que ambas chicas estaban en proceso de elaboración de las camas.

—Aquí traje lo que una de tus trampas atrapo Kagu-chan— dejo el jabalí muerto sobre una de las rocas que sobresalían del suelo.

—Ahorita te ayudo a desmembrarlo— le contesto sin voltearse ocupada en su tarea.

— ¿Por qué hay cuatro espacios? — noto el cuarto lugar limpio donde ya la Kurama había empezado a colocar hojas verdes.

—Para colocar los alimentos— por el tono en que su compañera lo dijo no quiso añadir otro comentario al respecto.

Al terminar de hacer su tarea, Kaguya ayudo a Naruto a desmembrar al jabalí mientras Yakumo iba a buscar algo de agua en unos recipientes improvisados hecho con hojas y lianas, que por lo que Naruto pudo ver, fueron hechos por la peli-blanca. Después de un rato de esperar a que la carne estuviera lista, Naruto la repartió entre los presentes, pero la peli-blanca le extendió un "Plato" extra, ante eso Naruto la miro con duda, pero ella le señalo a la salida, el rubio capto el gesto y sirvió un poco mas de carne.

—Aquí tienes Uchiha-san— salió a la entrada de la cueva y le dio una porción al peli-negro que no se había movido del lugar.

—Hmpt— ignoro al rubio y volteo a otro lado, pero el rugido de su estomago lo delato.

—Aquí te dejo tu comida, cuando quieras entras a la cueva, aun hay espacio para alguien más— a pesar de todo, seguían siendo un equipo, y si querían superar la prueba tenían que estar los cuatro.

-_Grupo de Hinata_-

—Extraño mi cama— fue a primera queja de Hinata al levantarse.

—Dímelo a mí, mira como esta mi cabello ¡Por dios! ¡Mis uñas! — la rubia observo sus preciadas uñas que ahora estaban cubiertas de mugre.

— ¿Qué haremos hoy? — Shino se sacudió su ropa al levantarse.

—Yo voto por no hacer nada— el Nara solo se volteo dándole la espalda al resto de sus compañeros.

—Hoy vamos a reabastecernos de agua y leña, comida tenemos para el día de hoy— dio las tareas para hacer.

—Problemático— decidió levantarse antes de que Hinata le dijera algo.

— _Ahora que lo pienso, me apiado de Naruto-san si en el futuro llega a tener a Hinata-san de esposa_ — vio con una gota por detrás de la cabeza a una Hinata que ya se le estaba formando una venita al ver que Ino no hacía nada por moverse, —Iré a por agua— hiso algo inteligente al salir, ya que cuando estuvo a una distancia algo larga, se escucharon los gritos de la Hyūga.

-_Alguna parte de Konoha_-

Cerca del área comercial, en el antiguo lugar donde antes estaba la casa de los Uzumaki, del suelo surgió el mismo encapuchado que había estado luchando contra el ANBU ayer. El encapuchado miro a su lado a tiempo de que uno de sus "Lobos" llegaba junto a él, le acaricio la cabeza y este le acepto el gesto con gusto antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo, el encapuchado se aclaro la garganta en un gesto que señalaba que tenía el ceño fruncido por el modo en que lo hiso.

— ¿Se supone que este es el lugar donde Shison-sama se estaba hospedando? — Se giro con brusquedad, —Solo me queda a esa mocosa que tenía el olor de Shison-sama, lo más seguro es que sea su esposa o algo parecido por la intensidad del olor de Shison-sama— salto a un edificio lejano, —Es raro que no pudieran encontrar el origen del olor de Shison-sama, tendré que enviar más invocaciones antes de que esos malditos de los del clan Nezumi (Rata) me vengan a reemplazar— al terminar de decir eso se volvió a "Fusionar" con el suelo justo a tiempo para que una patrulla ANBU pasase y que no lo hayan visto.

-_Oficina Hokage_-

— ¿Me llamo Hokage-sama? — apenas entro saludo a su líder.

—Si Anko— Hiruzen dejo lo que estaba haciendo y fijo su vista en la Jōnin, — ¿Tendrás una buena excusa para atacar a un Jōnin y a dos Chūnin? — la Tokubetsu Jōnin solo suspiro.

—Estaban a punto de atacar a Naruto y a Kaguya— desvió la mirada con indiferencia.

—Eso me temía— arrugo los informes y los lanzo al cesto de la basura.

—Pero usted no me habrá llamado para algo como eso— la peli-morada parecía haber dado en el clavo.

—Tienes razón, necesito tu ayuda— la mujer alzo una ceja, —Kushina Uzumaki despertó y necesito que me ayudes a idear un plan para que seas tú el que se lo digas a Naruto— Anko abrió los ojos hasta más no poner.

-_De regreso con los chicos_-

El resto de la misión de supervivencia paso sin mucha más novedad, por parte del equipo de Naruto, las discusiones de Kaguya con Sasuke habían cesado, es más, el Uchiha ni siquiera hablaba, solo asentía con la cabeza cuando se le mandaba a buscar agua o leña. Después de que Kaguya se calmara, Naruto asumió el liderazgo del grupo y se podría decir que no sufrieron mucho, eso quitando la molestia de los insectos.

La Kurama se había mostrado más alegre con los chicos, aunque cuando le sacaban algo referente a su clan, la castaña solo cambiaba la conversación de golpe, ambos Uzumaki no quisieron indagar en el tema. Había veces en que Naruto miraba a ambas chicas a lo lejos y le entraba un sentimiento extraño, además de que había veces en que podía sentir que sus sentidos se disparaban y podía escuchar hasta el caminar de las hormigas, y eso sumado al sentimiento de que alguien lo estaba buscando, lo tenía muy preocupado.

Por otra parte, en el grupo de Hinata si las cosas habían estado un poco más agitadas, la Hyūga tenía que lidiar con el vago de Shikamaru y con la vanidosa de Ino que no importaba cuanto le dijera y gritara, esta seguía negándose a hacer cosas como traer leña o ayudar con la preparación de la comida, por lo que solo le dejaron como tarea el traer agua desde la laguna cercana, tarea con la que también se quejaba.

Shikamaru a pesar de ser un vago, aun así ayudaba a su manera, dándole ideas a Hinata para hacer trampas para cazar animales así como también el poniendo algunas. Shino no dio muchos problemas, ya que al terminar de analizar todos los bichos que había encontrado en la zona, se dispuso a las órdenes de la Hyūga, ayudando a desmembrar a los animales cazados con ayuda de sus insectos (Ante las quejas de la Yamanaka) y a otras tareas como proporcionar seda para las camas.

Al llegar finalmente al cuarto día, justamente al atardecer, los Jōnin encargados de vigilar los grupos de estudiantes se presentaron ante ellos y los guiaron a la entrada del área de entrenamiento donde los esperaba Iruka y los padres de los chicos, que estos al verlos se abalanzaron sobre ellos, algunos llorando y otros alegres por reencontrarse con ellos. Pero Hinata no pudo ver a su padre de entre la multitud, por lo que se reunió con los Uzumaki y se fueron.

Iruka había sacado un cuaderno y se puso a anotar sobre las condiciones en la que sus alumnos se encontraban, ya que sus condiciones físicas también serian tomadas en cuenta para la nota final. Vio a lo lejos al trió de amigos alejándose, específicamente en la peli-blanca y no pudo evitar recordar la conversación que tuvo con el Hokage antes de que ellos iniciaran en la academia.

-_Flash Back_-

— ¿Me llamo Hokage-sama? — el Chūnin entro y se puso recto ante el Sarutobi.

—Si Iruka-kun, es sobre los nuevos alumnos que van a entrar este año a la academia— Hiruzen saco una ficha que contenía una foto y la información básica de uno de los estudiantes.

— ¿Esta es…?— recibió la ficha y se sorprendió al ver la foto.

—Su nombre es Kaguya Uzumaki, es una huérfana que le fue dado el apellido Uzumaki en honor a nuestros antiguos aliados— la mentira era evidente para alguien que conociera bien al Hokage.

—Pero si tiene el Byakugan— le volteo la ficha para que el Hokage la volviera a ver.

—Sin embargo no es Hyūga ni tiene ascendencia ni parentesco con ese clan—el rostro del Hokage había cambiado a uno serio.

— ¿Entonces…?— sinceramente no podía creerlo.

—Es todo un misterio— el Chūnin quiso replicar, pero Hiruzen le corto la palabra, —Así que te voy a pedir que no comentes esto con nadie ni la trates diferente al resto, si alguien te pregunta solo dile que fue separada para protegerla o algo parecido— Iruka pensó por unos momentos antes de poner otra objeción.

—Pero ¿Y los Hyūga? ¿Lord Hiashi que va a decir? — eso sí era un buen punto.

—Ya estoy moviendo mis hilos para que Hiashi sea ignorante de la existencia de esa niña hasta que se haga Genin y pase a ser propiedad de la aldea— Iruka suspiro ante eso.

—Está bien Hokage-sama, hare lo que usted me ordeno— y sin más se retiro de la oficina.

-_End Flash Back_-

—Aunque he de admitir de que los Nara si son inteligentes, y su heredero no es la excepción— vio de reojo al peli-piña siendo regañado por su madre.

-_Mini Flash Back_-

—Iruka-sensei, ¿Tiene un momento? — antes de salir del salón, Shikamaru lo intercepto.

— ¿Qué paso Shikamaru-kun? — volteo a mirar a su alumno.

—Me preguntaba ¿Por qué Kaguya Uzumaki tiene el Byakugan y no lleva el apellido Hyūga? Y no me vaya a decir que esta ciega ya que he visto que hace los ejercicios de Tira al Blanco con facilidad— como buen Nara, le cortó la excusa posible.

—Kaguya-chan esta en un... caso especial, así que te pido que no indagues mas en el tema por favor— se había puesto nervioso en ese momento y esa fue la vaga explicación que le pudo dar antes de salir todo apresurado, aunque estaba seguro que el Nara no se iba a quedar tranquilo solo con eso.

-_End Flash Back_-

—Solo hace falta un año más— cerro la libreta y fue en dirección a donde una madre lo estaba llamando.

-_Con los chicos_-

— ¿Así que a la final tuviste tu que tomar el liderazgo de tu equipo? — Kaguya se había adelantado junto a Hinata y hablaban sobre la misión que tuvieron.

—Sí, y hubieras visto cuando me puse muy enojada, puedo jurar que a Shikamaru casi se hace en sus pantalones— ambas rieron ante lo dicho por la Hyūga.

—Chicas, vayamos a comer algo— el rubio intervino.

—Está bien, vayamos a…— pero la repentina aparición de una bola de humo los alarmo.

—Los invito a comer ¿Qué dicen? — de la nube de humo salió la misma mujer que los había salvado la otra vez.

— ¡Ni de coña…!— Kaguya se apresuro a contestar, pero su amigo rubio la contradijo.

—Aceptamos— vio con una expresión de perplejidad a su amigo rubio.

—Entonces vengan, cerca de aquí hay un puesto de Dango— se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar.

— ¿Qué significa esto Naru-kun? — se acerco al rubio y le murmuro por debajo.

—Me interesa saber sus intensiones, tenemos a Kurama para saber lo que en verdad quiere— la peli-blanca solo se cruzo de brazos y frunció el ceño.

—Kurama se la paso dormido durante toda la misión, estoy enojada con el— vio de reojo como la Hyūga se aguantaba una risa.

—Dice que en el siguiente entrenamiento te va a poner a hacer el doble de lagartijas— miro a su compañera con una expresión ultra seria.

— ¡Eh! — abrió los ojos y la peli-azul no lo aguanto más y se empezó a reír.

—Dejen la charla y caminen— la voz de la peli-morada los sacó de su conversación.

No hablaron más hasta que llegaron a un puesto al aire libre donde vendían Dangos. El tendero al parecer conocía a Anko, ya que apenas llegar este le saludo, pero fue una historia diferente cuando se fijo en Naruto, pero una fuerte mirada por parte de la Tokubetsu Jōnin hiso que los aceptara en su negocio, agarraron una mesa lo suficientemente grande como para los cuatro y pidieron.

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron en ese puesto comiendo ese dulce, aunque algunos pedidos que le llegaron, el Dango tenía sabor un poco salado. Anko sorprendentemente hablaba sobre las anécdotas de las misiones que había tenido, a cambio los chicos hablaban sobre su pasado, cuidando de no tocar temas sensibles. Por la forma en la que Naruto se desenvolvía con Anko, Kaguya pudo inquirir que ella no representaba ningún peligro, y tanto ella como Hinata se abrieron más con la mujer.

Al llegar ya al anochecer, se despidieron y cada uno se fue a su casa a descansar, Hinata quedo de encontrarse con los chicos en el lugar de siempre a la hora de siempre, Anko alzo una ceja ante eso pero decidió ignorarlo por ahora. Apenas los chicos llegaron, vieron como había cuatro clones sentados frente a la entrada de la cabaña jugando a algo, al principio se sorprendieron, pero después se acordaron que esos eran los clones que habían dejado para remodelar la cabaña.

Y si que lo habían hecho, ya no había lugar donde la madera se viera desgastada, la sala, el cuarto de baño, la cocina y la habitación tenían los muebles como nuevos, pero lo único malo es que aun no tenían el sistema de agua cien por ciento optimo, de eso se encargarían luego. Cuando se disponían a irse a la habitación, Naruto pasó la vista por el cuarto del estudio y decidió entrar siendo seguido por su compañera.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer Naru-kun? — vio como el rubio se ponía a ver algunos pergaminos.

—Kagu-chan, mañana inicia nuestro entrenamiento con Fūinjutsu— le volteo a verla con su sonrisa marca registrada.

— ¿Eh? — Se acerco mas a ver lo que el rubio estaba leyendo, — ¿Asobiba ( **Salón de juegos** )? — leyó confundida los Kanji.

—Se ve interesante esa técnica, aunque aún no está completada— dejo el pergamino donde estaba y cuando se disponía a agarrar otro, Kaguya se lo quito de las manos.

—Vayamos a dormir, mañana lees esto con más calma— agarro la mano de su compañero y lo arrastro a su habitación.

—E-espera Kagu-chan— trato de negociar con la chica, pero fallo en el intento.

-_Cerca de la muralla de la aldea_-

— ¿Encontraron algo? — El encapuchado se arrodillo hasta quedar a la altura de uno de sus "Lobos", —Entiendo— el "Lobo" jadeo y desapareció, —El rastro de Shison-sama fue encontrado, solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de encontrarlo—una leve sonrisa se logro visualizar por debajo de la capucha que rodeaba su cabeza antes de volver a "Fusionarse" con el suelo.

.

 **Avances:**

 **La confianza de Naruto y Kaguya con Anko crece. El encapuchado logra hacer contacto con Naruto revelándole una información crucial para su futuro. El inicio del entrenamiento el Fūinjutsu de los chicos avanza de manera constante para las chicas, pero Naruto demuestra tener un talento innato. Kurama se ve arrinconado y revela el motivo de sus ausencias a los chicos asombrándolos en gran medida.**

 **Siguiente capítulo: Revelaciones del pasado.**

— **Y Corte.**

— **ZzzZ—**

 **Bueno antes de pasar a las notas finales, se que puse que en este capítulo tocaba un extra, pero se me ocurrió que mejor es dejarlo para el siguiente capitulo, en su lugar quería poner algo referente a los Yokai, pero a la final decidí que no. Si todo sale según lo previsto, el siguiente capítulo va a estar cargado con revelaciones, pero sin profundizar mucho en la historia, ya que planeo dejar algunas cosas en incógnita.**

 **Ahora si pasando a comentar por encima el capitulo. Lo del principio creo que no lo voy a comentar, solo voy a decir que es gracias a un lector que decidí dejar a ella viva, si la recuerdan bien, si no… regrésense al capítulo 5 (xD). Lo de la misión de supervivencia, creo que no hace falta comentar mucho.**

 **Si a alguien le dio risa la discusión de Sasuke y Kaguya ponédmelo en los Review, porque a mí no, pero creo que eso ya es a causa del sueño, y si notaron que se salieron del tema principal, lo hice a propósito, ya que las mayoría de las discusiones hasta llegan a discutir sobre cosas ajenas a lo que discutían en primera instancia.**

 **No quise profundizar mucho en el campamento ya que lo considere relleno más que todo, hasta lo tenía escrito, pero a la final lo borre, en su lugar solo puse un resumen de lo que los chicos pasaron. También aproveche la ocasión y coloque el Flash Back sobre el día en que Iruka fue llamado con el Hokage e informado sobre Kaguya, y me es raro que nadie me pregunto sobre ese tema del porque Kaguya paso tan inadvertida en la academia hasta estos momentos, y como no, también de la pequeña conversación con Shikamaru.**

 **Anko hace su jugada y logra ganarse aun más la confianza de los chicos, decidí al final que fuera Anko la encargada de decirle a Naruto lo de su madre, ya que si quiero seguir como va la historia, no me conviene que Naruto confié en el Hokage por ahora. Lo del encapuchado, pues especulen, aunque deje MUCHAS pistas en el capitulo, si logran unirlas me deberían decir quién es, o "Que es" (xD). Bueno, eso fue todo de lo que quiero comentar, nos leemos en el siguiente cap. Bye.**

 **ATT: Suin y Nami.**

 **Pdta: Cualquier duda, dato, curiosidad o solo quieres dejar tu opinión del capítulo, entonces déjalo en la caja de comentarios, creo que FF lo llama Review.**


	9. Revelaciones menores

**¡Hey Distarches a todos mis queridos lectores! ¿Cómo estáis?, espero que bien, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de "Descendiente primordial".**

— **Te salvaste— ayuda al autor a recuperar la respiración.**

— **Ni que lo digas, un poco más y me pongo a llorar— agarra un vaso cercano y bebe su contenido.**

— **Ni que lo digas, ve a las notas— deja al autor para que continúe.**

 **Estuvieron a un pelo de calvo de quedarse sin cap esta semana, y me preguntaran la razón, bueno, estaba a punto de acabar el capitulo cuando de pronto a mi PC le entra la gana de reiniciarse por un programa que estaba instalando, como el Microsoft Word tenia auto-guardado y lo había configurado para que guardara cada minuto no me había puesto nervioso, me levante de la PC y me fui a la cocina, al volver vi que mi padre la había agarrado y se había puesto a hacer un trabajo, gran impresión me lleve que cuando la desocupo el archivo de auto-recuperación había sido cerrado y eliminado de la PC cuando volví a iniciar el programa (Para los que usen Microsoft Word sabrán que cuando se cierra el programa de golpe se queda un archivo de auto-recuperación, bueno, ese no estaba), y me puse a buscar por internet formas de recuperar el archivo, en uno de los métodos decía sobre revisar la papelera de reciclaje, yo por solo curiosidad la revise, y pude respirar hondo cuando encontré el archivo de auto-recuperación, algo dañado y con caracteres especiales, pero estaba casi todo el cap en buenas condiciones. Y esa fue mi historia del como casi pierdo el cap de hoy (e.e), debido a que tuve que explicar mi historia, no tendré oportunidad de poner alguna información mas, solo pondré que sigo sin teléfono. Sin más, que disfruten del cap.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a: Kevin4491, trollmemex, Zafir09, PopCorn01, bladetri, CCSakuraforever y a KruTzZ, y se les invita a todos los que dan Fav, Follow y que leen esta historia en dejar un Review, su participación me motiva para escribir los capítulos. Ahora a responder un Review que me dejo un Guest, recomiendo a los sensibles saltarse esta parte.**

 **Review:**

 **Guest** **: One Word… What? Mira men deja te explico, este es un Fic español, hecho por una persona de habla española, para que los lectores comenten en el idioma español, para eso existe algo llamado Traductor para que traduzcas desde tu lengua inglesa a mi lengua madre, otra cosa, existe algo llamado Bloq Mayus, no tengo NPI de cómo se llamara en tu idioma y ni me importa, pero sirve para no escribir en mayúsculas ya eso molesta en gran manera, y si vas a comentar algo, que sea referente al capítulo o a la historia porque ¡Resúmenes de historias que me importan una puta mierda no van dentro de mis parámetros! ¡Puedes agarrar ese Review el cual no le vi ni pies ni cabeza y metértelo por donde mejor te quepa porque en mi historia no quiero ese tipo de cosas! Ahora si quieres puedes irte a tu comunidad inglesa y dejar los Review en el idioma que quieras, o también puedes ir a otra historia a dejarle ese Review tan raro a escritores que si le interesen. Que disfrutes del cap (^-^), si me vuelves a dejar otro Review en ingles te reporto.**

 **Aprovecho para aclarar, eviten abusar de mayúsculas en sus Review, pareciera como si estuvieran gritando y se ve feo. Y si, no estoy a favor de que dejen Review en un idioma diferente del que está escrito la historia, perdonadme a los que de alguna manera indigne con esas palabras.**

 **Leyenda.**

—Blah, Blah, Blah— personaje hablando **.**

— _Blah, Blah, Blah_ — personaje pensando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah** — Entidad sobre-natural hablando.

— _ **Blah, Blah, Blah**_ **—** Entidad sobre-natural pensando.

—Katon: Gôkakyû no Jutsu ( **Elemento fuego: Jutsu gran bola de fuego** ) **—** técnica y traducción.

 **Disclamer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, solo los posibles Oc's son míos.**

 **Nota: Ya saben, no se vayan sin leer las notas finales.**

 **Capitulo 9: Revelaciones menores.**

Al día siguiente Naruto y Kaguya decidieron descansar de sus ejercicios matutinos, ya que de algún modo se sentían cansados por la misión que culminaron ayer. La peli-blanca preparo un desayuno sencillo de Arroz y tofu mientras el Uzumaki hacia lo que podía para arreglar el sistema de agua de la casa, aunque los resultados no fueron muy satisfactorios que digamos.

Al terminar de desayunar se vistieron y salieron para poder encontrarse con Hinata. No tardaron en reunirse con ella en la entrada del campo de entrenamiento 41, la saludaron y tomaron rumbo a la academia. Por el camino siguieron la conversación que tenían ayer antes de que la Jōnin peli-morada los interrumpieran, y hablando de ella; Kaguya todavía no confiaba mucho en ella.

Al llegar a la academia y entrar a su salón se sorprendieron al encontrarlo prácticamente vacío, y ya para estas horas debería de estar casi con todos sus compañeros. De sus amigos solo vieron a Shikamaru, el cual no lograron despertar ni que Kaguya le zampara un libro por la cabeza. Tampoco vieron a Shino, cosa que los extraño. Su sorpresa también fue compartida cuando Iruka entro al salón y lo vio tan… desolado.

—A decir verdad no me sorprende, recibí algunos mensajes de padres que dijeron que sus hijos estaban en el hospital de la aldea y que no iban a venir por una semana— dejo el material que traía en su mesa y volvió a dirigir su atención a sus alumnos, —Como hoy falto más del 80% de los estudiantes, me temo que no podre enseñar nada, se pueden retirar— se sentó en el escritorio y se puso a escribir algo.

—Eso fue inesperado— el rubio junto a sus dos amigas recogieron sus cosas.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora? — Hinata miro la hora en el reloj del salón que marcaba 8:43am.

—Vayamos a dar una vuelta por la aldea hasta que sea la hora del almuerzo— fue la proposición de Kaguya.

—Por mi está bien— Naruto asintió siendo imitado por la oji-perla.

El trió salió de la academia al igual que sus compañeros que habían asistido en ese día. Los tres procuraron no ir por las áreas habitadas de la aldea para evitar percances en su camino. Llegaron hasta las montañas Hokage y se subieron a la cabeza del cuarto Hokage a ver el paisaje que les brindaba la aldea. Hinata se percato que alguien se acercaba a donde estaban ellos, por lo que les aviso a sus amigos.

—Chicos, alguien se acerca a las 10 en punto— la oji-perla preparo los sellos para activar el Byakugan.

—Debe ser algún ninja que busque pelea— suspiro.

—Déjame matarlo Naru-kun— la peli-blanca miro con ojos de cachorro a su amigo.

— ¿A quién vas a matar mocosa? — sin que se dieran cuenta, detrás de ellos apareció cierta Jōnin ya conocida por los chicos.

—Anko-san— la Hyūga desactivo su recién activado Byakugan al ver a la Jōnin.

—Tsk, eres tu— la Uzumaki chasqueo la lengua.

—Hola Anko-san— el rubio la saludo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes por aquí? ¿No deberían estar en clases? — la peli-morada se cruzo de brazos.

—Nos dejaron el día libre por lo que paso ayer— la mujer tomo su mentón.

— ¿Ahora qué anciana? — Kaguya ya había agarrado la mano del rubio y estaba dispuesta a pasar por un lado de la Jōnin.

— ¿Qué les parece si los entreno un rato? Tengo el día libre también— a los tres se les cayo la quijada.

— ¿E-esta bi-bien con e-eso Anko-san? — la Hyūga había presentido una energía maligna proveniente de la mujer y se escondió a las espaldas de su Naruto.

—No me siento bien con esa propuesta— la peli-blanca imito a su amiga.

— ¡Claro que si Anko-san! — el rubio ignorando las palabras dichas por sus dos compañeras acepto.

— ¡Eeeehhh! — las dos chicas miraron al rubio con una expresión incrédula.

—Entonces síganme mocosos— Anko se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar siendo seguida por Naruto y de unas muy desconfiadas compañeras.

Por lo menos pudieron agradecer que durante el tiempo que estuvieron junto a Anko, ningún aldeano le habían dirigido miradas de odio a Naruto, aunque algunos inmediatamente al verlos se iban corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, no entendían muy bien el motivo, hasta que un borracho se acerco dispuesto a partirle la botella que llevaba al rubio, pero antes de que Kaguya se interpusiera para darle su merecido, Anko ya lo había mandado contra una pared, enviándolo con un pase gratis al mundo de los sueños.

Después de un rato caminando llegaron a un área de entrenamiento sin número, pero por lo que pudieron ver y por las explicaciones vagas de Anko, ese lugar quedaba al lado del Bosque Prohibido, para ser exactos, justo al otro lado que el área de entrenamiento de ellos. La mujer les ordeno que se sentaran en el suelo para explicarles sobre de que iba el entrenamiento. A ambas chicas se les subió un escalofrió, y ninguna entendía como el rubio se mantenía tan sereno ante el aura maligna que emitía la Jōnin, la cual se asemejaba a cuando Kurama-sensei se molestaba.

—Muy bien mocosos de pacotilla, yo la Gran Anko-sama les concederá el honor de ser su sensei por el día de hoy, así que declaro que empieza el entrenamiento— ninguno articulo palabras, ya que un millar de serpientes empezaron a salir de las mangas de su sensei.

Captaron la indirecta sobre su entrenamiento: Supervivencia. Los tres se separaron y actuaron por instinto olvidándose que tenían a una desconocida que no conocía sus habilidades. Cada uno se fue por su lado mientras ideaban diversas estrategias para matar o escapar de esas serpientes que era MUY diferentes a las que se encontraban de vez en cuanto en su área de entrenamiento, y el hecho de que eran tan rápidas como ellos y que de alguna manera saltaban hasta a cuatro metros de altura no era un indicio, entonces no sabían de algún otro.

A la final duraron como unas tres horas huyendo de las serpientes, pero su sensei les impidió descansar y les ordeno que mataran a otras tres serpientes que invoco, lo que las diferenciaban el resto era que estas median hasta ocho metros de largo, y que su grosor era de aproximadamente de diez a quince centímetros de diámetro, por lo que tranquilamente se podía tragar a una persona adulta en un momento.

Les había costado, pero después de una hora y media habían acabado con las tres serpientes invocadas por su sensei, aunque la peli-banca corrió con la suerte de ver cómo eran las entrañas de una serpiente, pero del resto todo bien. Los tres se habían apoyado contra un árbol aprovechando su sombra para poder descansar, levantaron la vista para ver como Anko caía frente a ellos con sus brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido. En momentos como este extrañaban los entrenamientos de Kurama-sensei.

—Muy bien mocosos, he de decir que…— relajo su expresión y embozo una sonrisa, —Superaron mis expectativas, pueden estar cien por ciento seguros de que seré su sensei cuando se gradúen, a mi no me pueden poner con mocosos incompetentes que no pueden siquiera matar a un centenar de mis queridas serpientes— los felicito, aunque lo ultimo lo dijo mas para sí misma.

—Tú estás loca si crees que usted será nuestra sensei, mire como quede— la peli-blanca parecía indignada, y no era menos, cuando se tiene toda la ropa y el cabello lleno de los jugos gástricos de una serpiente, cualquiera se indignaría con un comentario así.

—Aquí tienen sus almuerzos, coman que cuando este libre los voy a entrenar— les arrojo una bolsa donde se podían apreciar tres Bentō dentro y desapareció en un remolino de hojas.

—Aun ella no me agrada— la chica agarro un almuerzo y lo destapo.

—Pero hay que admitir que su forma de entrenar es buena Kaguya-san— intento defender a la peli-morada.

—Bueno si quieres acabar dentro del estomago de una serpiente— se sacudió su mano antes de agarrar los palillos.

—Deja de quejarte Kagu-chan, ¡Itadakimasu! — y felizmente empezó a comer.

Las chicas imitaron a su amigo y empezaron a disfrutar del almuerzo que les había traído Anko, y a juzgar por la posición del sol, suponían que eran alrededor de las 2:00pm. Al terminar decidieron seguir apoyados al árbol para seguir recuperando fuerzas, pero el cansancio les gano y cada uno sucumbió ante el sueño. Ambas chicas antes de dormir apoyaron sus cabezas en el hombro del rubio, pero cuando quedaron inertes estas cayeron en las piernas de su amigo.

El día fue pasando, los tres amigos disfrutaban de una buena siesta mientras eran observados por el enmascarado que se había entrometido en la aldea y que hasta la fecha de hoy no fue encontrado, sin embargo, este no hacia movimiento alguno, solo se quedaba quieto mirando fijamente a los tres chicos dormir, su mirada iba desde la Hyūga, la cual había estado siguiendo, pasando por la Uzumaki y finalmente llegar a Naruto. Simplemente se fundió con el suelo cuando sus dudas aparentemente fueron disipadas.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

— ¡Ah! Qué bien dormí— Naruto fue el primero en despertarse y lo primero que atino a hacer fue estirarse, sin embargo sintió un peso en sus piernas, — ¿Chicas? ¿Qué hacen…?— pero las palabras murieron al verlas detenidamente.

Las dos parecían a la vista de Naruto y a la de cualquier otro como unos ángeles, la tranquilidad que irradiaban cada una estremeció el corazón del rubio, lo cual hizo que este bombeara sangre con más fuerza, su vista bajo hacia los cuerpos de sus compañeras. Los jugos gastrointestinales de la serpiente se habían metido en la ropa de la peli-blanca, haciendo que su ropa se viera un poco translucida, y si de por si la ropa de la Uzumaki era un poco reveladora, ese efecto solo la hacía ver más sexy a los ojos del rubio. La Hyūga por otro lado, se había tenido que quitar su chamarra que no hacia más que estorbarle a la hora de escapar de las serpientes, y debido al sudor impregnado en su camisa que no se había secado, hacia que esta se le pegara mas al cuerpo resaltando las nacientes curvas de la peli-azul y sus pechos, los cuales se podían ver que eran más grandes que el promedio.

Los ojos del Uzumaki se habían puesto amarillos y empezó a respiras de manera agitada, bajo sus manos y empezó a acariciar los pechos de ambas chicas, una mano para cada una de ellas, estas por supuesto que empezaron a gemir debido al estimulo y sus ojos empezaron a abrirse, solo para encontrarse con la mirada profunda de Naruto. El rubio no dejo que ninguna articulara palabra alguna y de un movimiento insanamente rápido las alzo y capturo los labios de la peli-blanca mientras ponía más atención a los pechos de la Hyūga.

Kaguya al principio se sorprendió al ver que su espacio personal era invadido, pero al ver que se trataba del rubio, algo dentro de ella solo le dijo que lo dejara y disfrutara; cuando sintió como sus labios eran capturados por su amigo solo se dejo llevar, pero se quejo cuando la mano de Naruto dejo de consentir su pezón, y en su lugar fue a la parte trasera de su cabeza para intensificar el beso. Hinata por otro lado, se había sentido avergonzada, y no era menos, tener al chico que te gusta manoseando sus pechos pondría nerviosa a cualquier chica, pero al igual que a Kaguya, algo dentro de ella le dijo que simplemente se dejara llevar. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió la mano del rubio meterse por debajo de su ropa y masajear sus pechos por encima del sujetador, lo único que hizo fue aproximarse más para tener más contacto con el cuerpo de su rubio, pero sin dificultarle la tarea de tocar su cuerpo.

Naruto cambio de objetivo y empezó a besar a la Hyūga intensamente mientras que con maestría le quitaba el chaleco a la peli-blanca y le empezaba a masajear los pechos con más fiereza. Hinata por alguna razón sentía que no se quedaba sin aliento, es más, sentía que respiraba mejor mientras besaba al rubio. Un dulce gemido escapo de ella cuando la mano de Naruto bajo a su zona intima pasando entre sus pantalones y la empezó a masajear por encima de la braga, le apenaba decir que ya se estaba excitando, y el hecho que un peculiar olor salía de "Esa" zona solo confirmaba su teoría.

Kaguya al sentir que la atención se la llevaba toda su amiga, guio la mano de Naruto también a su zona intima, y como los pesqueros que llevaba no eran tan flexibles como el pantalón de la chica, se tuvo que conformar con ser acariciada por encima de estos. Naruto volvió a cambiar de blanco y de nuevo empezó a besar a la peli-blanca, Hinata solo se quedo respirando agitadamente y se desplomo sobre su espalda con su mano puesta en su pecho, había experimentado algo fantástico, por un momento se sintió como si estuviera en la tierra de la fantasía, y serio al ver que su amiga iba por el mismo camino. Con ambas manos "Libres", Naruto dedico una a masajear el pecho de la peli-blanca mientras que con la otra desabrochaba sus pesqueros.

Se detuvieron por unos momentos para que los pesqueros pudieran ser retirados correctamente y volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo. Kaguya sentía como si en cualquier momento explotaría, la sensación de ser tocada en su zona intima por el rubio la estaba volviendo loca, juraría que si no se estuvieran besando estaría jadeando, no experimento esa sensación cuando ambos lo habían casi hecho la vez pasada. Arqueo la espalda haciendo que sus bocas se separaran y emitió un fuerte grito a tiempo que sintió como algo escapaba de su zona intima, y sin más imito a la Hyūga y se desplomo sobre su espalda para quedar al lado de la peli-azul.

Naruto aun sentía que podía seguir, sus instintos le decían que siguiera, todo su ser le decía que siguiera con lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo, se coloco encima de ambas chicas y las miro. Haciendo acto de una velocidad que ni él sabía que tenía pero si se le hizo un poco familiar, le termino de quitar la ropa a Kaguya y le quito la ropa a Hinata solo dejándolas en paños menores. Ambas chicas no hicieron ni el más mínimo esfuerzo en ocultar sus partes, solo esperaron con ojos totalmente perdidos a la siguiente acción del rubio.

El Uzumaki se lanzo y ataco el pezón izquierdo de la peli-blanca mientras que con una mano amansaba el otro pezón de la chica y con su mano restante atendía el pecho derecho de Hinata. Como las chicas tenían sus piernas ligeramente separadas, hizo rozar sus propias piernas con las zonas íntimas de sus amigas, las cuales ya se encontraban totalmente empapadas debido al orgasmo que ellas habían tenido con anterioridad. Cambio de objetivo y ahora le dedico más atención a la Hyūga. Hinata por algún motivo se había puesto aun más sensible, ya que las caricias que le hacia el rubio hacia que no dejara de gemir hasta que sintió nuevamente otro orgasmo dejándola con la mirada totalmente perdida.

Abandono a Hinata y se enfoco otra vez en Kaguya, ella lo miraba totalmente sonrojada, abrió los labios como invitándolo a tomarlos otra vez, el solo sonrió y correspondió a lo que ella quería, con sus manos empezó a masajear ambos pechos de la chicas haciendo que gimiera, sin embargo, Naruto ahogaba los gemidos de la peli-blanca solo reforzando el control sobre sus labios. De pronto sintió como la chica ahogaba un grito y se ponía por un momento estática antes de relajarse nuevamente y quedar inconsciente, Naruto se levanto un poco para poder observar a ambas chicas ya inconscientes. Los ojos de Naruto que hasta ahora habían sido de color amarillos, empezaron a cambiar a azul, y otra vez a amarillo, y de nuevo a color azul hasta que se quedaron en color azul haciendo que también Naruto fuera llevado al mundo de los sueños cayendo entre ambas chicas.

— **Hmpt, estas hormonas sí que son fuertes** — un clon poseído por Kurama observaba a los tres chicos tendidos en el suelo, — **De alguna manera me las pagaran, pero no los puedo dejar así, pescaran un resfriado** — uso su propio Chakra y creo otras dos copias, y con su ayuda separo a los chicos.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

Poco a poco los tres empezaron a despertar encontrándose de que seguían en la misma posición de cuando acabaron de almorzar, los tres recordaban que había tenido un sueño, pero debido a la naturaleza del mismo ninguno quiso hacer comentarios. Los tres solo se levantaron y se dispusieron a salir del bosque, ya que por la posición del sol, solo quedaba unas horas de luz. Ya cuando estaban en el claro antes de salir, frente a ellos se materializo un encapuchado.

— ¿Quién eres? — Naruto se puso un paso al frente de las chicas como queriendo protegerlas.

—Shison-sama, tanto tiempo— el encapuchado no mostro ningún cambio ante la amenaza del rubio.

— ¡No te acerques! — Kaguya quiso ponerse enfrente, pero Naruto con su cuerpo se lo impidió.

—Me imagino que esas son sus esposas Shison-sama, y pensar que se ocultaría en una aldea de humanos para tener tales ejemplares— el ambiente se empezó a poner tenso.

— ¿Quieres dejar de decirme descendiente? Eso me molesta— ya se estaba comenzando a molestar por la forma en la que era llamado.

— ¿Q-quien e-eres t-t-tu? — Hinata había activado su Byakugan y sintió como los colores abandonaban su rostro al ver que el sujeto no tenia red de Chakra, pero su presencia aun así imponía respeto.

—Shison-sama, por favor, venga conmigo…— se acercaba cada vez más a donde estaban los chicos, y estos por algún motivo se habían quedado estáticos. Cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo ocurrió…

— **¡No lo toques idiota!** — Kurama había forzado su salida del sello y le grito al encapuchado, pero había sido demasiado tarde.

— ¡AAHH! — Naruto se tumbo al suelo agarrándose la cabeza mientras gritaba a todo pulmón.

— ¡Naru-kun/Naruto-kun! — ambas chicas se habían agachado para poder ayudar a su amigo.

—N-no fue mi intención— el encapuchado retrocedió lentamente mientras sacaba unas peludas manos y se las veía temblando.

—Fūin— Kurama presiono los dedos índice y medio en la frente de Naruto, y este de inmediato se calmo.

— _¿Qué es esto?_ — todo a su alrededor se estaba poniendo de color negro, hasta que…

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

—Tora-san, ¿Está bien con esta taza? — Se encontraba una niña en su habitación jugando con su muñecos, —No se preocupe Inu-san, para usted también hay... — pero una explosión que hace que su cuarto tiemble la saca de su mundo, — ¿Qué paso? — dejo su juego y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

Se asomo primero, pero se impresiono al no ver a ninguno de los sirvientes corriendo con tal explosión. Con cuidado salió y se puso a caminar por los pasillos de su casa, trato de llamar a sus padres sin ningún éxito, logro ver a una silueta acostada en el suelo y se acerco para ver lo que le pasaba. Vaya fue su sorpresa al ver a uno de los sirvientes que trabajaban en su casa muerto con un corte profundo en el cuello.

—Oka-sama— trato de ignorar el cadáver y bajo las escaleras.

Escucho un par más de explosiones y unos gritos provenientes del exterior, por lo que ignorando su sentido lógico, se aventuro al recibidor, solo para darse cuenta de que ya dicho recibidor no existía, en su lugar había un enorme hueco. Afuera diferencio a cuatro figuras, dos en el suelo, una como protegiendo a las caídas y otra a unos metros de ella.

—I-imposible, ¿Como alguien como tu pudo matar a Yakumo-sama con tanta facilidad siendo el Kitsune mas fuerte? — reconoció la voz de uno de los guardias personales de su padre.

—Hasta alguien como él tiene una debilidad, y justamente que este junto a él me resulto oportuno— se acerco en silencio y ahogo un grito al reconocer las figura en el suelo, una se trataba de su madre y la otra de su padre, ambos muertos con un corte profundo en el cuello.

Desde que tuvo uso de razón, siempre había considerado a su padre como el Kitsune más fuerte de los suyos, llegándolo a considerar una persona invencible, imparable, alguien que no podía morir, pero ahí estaba, muerto. No noto cuando lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos y su cola de dividía en dos y se movían furiosas, deseo que su hermano estuviera con ella en ese momento, para que la pudiera consolar.

— ¿Eh? —el extraño la noto, ya que debido al liberar sus colas, su poder se había hecho evidente.

— ¡Kaori-sama huya! — el guardia se dio cuenta de su presencia y le grito.

—Por el tono en que lo dijiste me imagino que es alguien importante— embozo una sonrisa maliciosa viendo a la niña, quien no se había dado cuenta de que la habían notado.

— ¡Deje a Kaori-sama...! — pero su voz murió cuando el atacante quien ya mostraba unos ojos color rojo sangre le había atravesado el pecho con facilidad.

—Hablas mucho, ni siquiera te di oportunidad de desplegar tus colas, me hubiese gustado combatir contra un Kitsune de siete colas, pero ¿Que se le va a hacer? — Arrojo el cadáver con rabia y se acerco a la niña, —Dime pequeña, ¿Qué posición ocupas? — no considero a la niña como una amenaza, por lo que se agacho hasta quedar a su altura.

— ¿Eh? — volvió en sí y noto como el extraño que antes estaba por iniciar una pelea con el guardia de su padre ahora estaba delante de ella. Bajo sus orejas y colas debido a estar asustada.

—Sabes las ordenes, matar adultos, viejos, mujeres y niños, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? — vio como a unos metros apareció una mujer con el mismo patrón de ojos que el extraño que tenia frente a ella. Su vista bajo hacia el cuerpo de sus padres y ahí fue cuando sus sentidos se potenciaron y con la una misión en mente, empezó a levantar con cuidado sus colas.

—Ella nos puede ser de ayuda—la señalo, —Además, Indra-sama estará complacido al tener a una Kitsune joven para poder experimentar—dijo esas palabras con algo de lujuria.

—Hombres. Haz lo que quieras, después no me vengas llorando— la mujer bufo y se dio media vuelta.

—Te arrepentirás de tu... — pero sintió como era atravesado por dos sitios diferentes, bajo su cabeza y abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo, —Maldita gaki— escupió sangre y después sintió como la vida se iba se su cuerpo.

—Nana-san, no debiste bajar la guardia ante una Kitsune, aun así esta se tratase de una niña— la mujer negó al ver el cadáver del que antes fue su compañero.

— **Vas a pagar por todo** — no quedaba ningún rastro de la voz angelical de Kaori, en su lugar hablaba con una voz gutural.

—Go-sama, ¿Qué hacemos? — uno de sus subordinados se acerco asustado.

—Huyan, esto no es algo que con lo que ustedes... — pero su cuerpo actuó por instinto y se aparto a un lado, justo a tiempo para no quedar como toda la tropa que estaba detrás de ella: Destrozada, — ¿Así que esto es lo que ustedes los Yokai llaman Shōheki o kokufuku ( **Barrera superada** )?— miro con malicia a la niña que yacía encorvada mirándola con odio.

Los rasgos animales de Kaori se habían afinado de manera impresionante, sus orejas se habían puesto más puntiagudas que de costumbre, sus colas se movían con fiereza y su color se había oscurecido, sus bigotes se habían alargado al rededor de 3cm mas, y parecía que los podía mover a voluntad, sus ojos se habían ensombrecido y el color amarillo se había convertido en un color parecido al dorado oscuro y las uñas de sus dedos habían crecido en sobremanera dándole una apariencia como a unas zarpas, y eso sin dejar a un lado el Youki que la rodeaba.

—Y pensar que una niña usaría una técnica que ni siquiera tu padre era capaz de controlar— los tomoe de sus ojos empezaron a girar al ritmo de las manecillas del reloj.

— **Es por eso que Onii-chan y yo somos considerados los prodigios de mi clan** — al parecer la conciencia de la niña seguía ahí.

—Teniendo en cuenta de tu edad, no creo que esa forma dure más de diez minutos— nuevamente sus instintos le advirtieron que se apartara a tiempo que otra onda de Youki pasaba muy cerca suyo.

— **No creo que dures mucho** — planto sus cuatro extremidades en el suelo y se impulso en contra la mujer.

Kaori se lanzo y se dispuso a acabarla con una de sus garras cargadas de Youki, pero la mujer le agarro el brazo y se giro para inmovilizarla contra el suelo, no contó con que la niña se giro a medio camino y le conecto una patada en la cabeza que no solo logro que soltara su agarre, sino que también hizo que la mujer saliera disparada unos metros. Kaori no dejo a la mujer recuperarse y se lanzo esta vez con ambas manos preparadas para cortarlas en picadillos.

—Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu ( **Elemento fuego: Gran bola de fuego** ) — antes de que siquiera la pequeña Kitsune llegara, le disparo con una bola de fuego en toda la cara.

— **Perra** — Kaori se detuvo a limpiarse el hollín.

—Esa boca niña— la pequeña solo alcanzo a voltear para ver una patada dirigida a su cabeza y con la imposibilidad de esquivar solo se preparo para lo peor, —Ya creo que estamos a mano— con cautela se acaricio la pierna que había usado, esos Kitsune en esa forma si tenían la piel dura.

— **¡Me la pagaras!** — se lanzo de nuevo.

La mujer había empezado a preparar otra vez sellos de mano, pero Kaori se lo impidió y con ayuda de sus colas, las cuales se clavaron en el suelo, le suministro un potente golpe que fue parado por la mujer dejando ver una pequeña onda de aire como residuo al choque. Kaori le sonrió antes de alzar ambos pies aprovechando que tenía sus colas como apoyo y se los enrosco en el cuello de la mujer apretándolos cada vez mas buscando partirle el cuello.

— ¡M-maldita mo-cosa!— sentía como el aire se le iba de los pulmones, y como en el último segundo sus manos habían sido agarradas por las manos de Kaori y en peligro de quedar destrozadas debido a la presión, no podía hacer para soltarse; en ese momento se sintió presintió que esta vez si iba a morir, había hasta cerrado los ojos esperando su final, pero de pronto sintió que el agarre de la niña mermaba, y que el Youki se empezaba a dispersar.

— **¡Maldición! ¡En este preciso momento no!** — Kaori maldecía mientras sentía que sus colas perdían poder, y por lo tanto ya no les servían de apoyo por lo que ya no pudo seguir con el intento de matar a la mujer y sin más, su agarre fallo y se precipito al suelo.

—Oh, ¿No eras tú la que decías que no iba a durar más de diez minutos contra ti? — pateo a Kaori que por algún motivo se había quedado estática en el suelo mientras se acariciaba el cuello.

— **Pe-rra** — por cada segundo que pasaba, articular palabra alguna se le dificultaba cada vez más.

—Y ese es el resultado por usar el Shōheki o kokufuku, solo conseguiste que tu Youki fuera vaciado un 99% de tu cuerpo y que por lo tanto tu movilidad fuera imposibilitada, y mírame— se señalo a sí misma con arrogancia, —Aun sigo viva. No pudiste vengar a tu papi ni a tu mami— se inclino para mirar a la niña a los ojos antes de escupirle la cara.

— **N-no** — lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

— ¿Qué paso con tu actitud de hace rato?, no te preocupes, voy a terminar con tu sufrimiento— saco un Kunai de su espalda y se preparo para matar a la niña.

—Go, detente— de pronto una voz proveniente de su espalda la paralizo por completo.

—Ichi— la mujer se volteo y se inclino ante la nueva figura masculina que había aparecido, "¿Quien es ella?" visualizo a una chica Kitsune que cagaba en sus brazos como su fuera un costal de harina.

—Acabo con el escuadrón de Hachi, presento una versión incompleta del Shōheki o kokufuku, además de que aparentemente era la prometida del heredero del clan jefe de los Kitsune— cambio a la chica de posición y se la puso en el hombro.

—A-akemi-tan— diferencio a la prometida de su hermano de reojo.

—Veo que aun esa viva, recógela y vayámonos, tenemos que reportar a Indra-sama que hemos exterminado a los Kitsune— el hombre se dio media vuelta y de un salto desapareció.

—Ahora tengo que cargar con esta mocosa, di buenas noches— se acerco peligrosamente a Kaori.

—Sálvame _Onii-chan_ — fue lo que pensó antes de que todo se viera negro.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

— ¿Qué fue eso? — se vio a si mismo caminando por un gran pasillo de color negro, — ¿Dónde estoy? Esto no es la jaula de Kurama-nii— siguió caminando para ver si lograba llegar al final de ese pasillo.

—Al fin estamos frente a frente— una voz proveniente de a sus espaldas hizo que se detuviera.

— ¿Qué? — se volteo y vio a un chico de más o menos su edad que de alguna manera se le hacía conocido.

—Me presento, soy Ichirō Kyūme, y tu eres lo que vendría siendo mi reencarnación— Naruto abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo.

— ¿Pero como…?—

—No hay tiempo, todo se te vera resuelto a medida que pase el tiempo— su imagen empezó a desaparecer, —Una última coas, no confíes en los Uchiha— y dicho esto, termino de desaparecer.

— ¡No! ¡Espera! — estiro las manos para poder alcanzarlo, solo para notar que también él estaba desapareciendo.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

—Me duele la cabeza— fue lo primero que dijo apenas despertó, solo para darse cuenta de que estaba apoyando la cabeza en algo suave.

—Naru-kun, despertaste— alzo su vista y se encontró con una sonriente Kaguya.

— ¿Kagu-chan? — Ahí se dio cuenta de que se encontraba acostado en el regazo de la peli-blanca, y que además la Hyūga le estaba limpiando su frente con un paño húmedo, — ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido? — miro esta vez a la oji-perla.

—Durante solo media hora Naruto-kun— la chica solo se sentó a un lado de él.

— ¡Perdóneme Naruto-sama! — escucho la voz del encapuchado haciendo que se levantara de golpe de ese cómodo lugar.

— ¡Tu…!— pero las ganar de enfrentarlo murieron cuando lo vio arrodillado con la cabeza al suelo.

— ¡Lo juro! Mi intención no era hacerle daño— el encapuchado seguía disculpándose una y otra vez.

—Esta así desde que te desmayaste— la peli-blanca se levanto y le dirigió una mirada seria al encapuchado.

— ¿Me podrías decir tu nombre? — Naruto imito a su amiga peli-blanca.

—Mi nombre es Kazuo y pertenezco al Clan Inugami Naruto-sama— el enmascarado se quito la capucha revelando un rostro parecido al de un lobo.

— ¡Eh! — la reacción de los tres fue de esperar.

— ¿Qué eres? — la peli-blanca pregunto escondida detrás del rubio.

— ¿No sabes? — se mostro confundido.

— **Es un Yokai** — Naruto se dio cuenta de la presencia de su "Hermano", quien al parecer estaba un poco alejado sentado bajo un árbol.

— ¿Un Yo-que-cosa? — la pronunciación se le dificultaba.

— **Yo-ka-i** — le deletreo cada palabra para que pudiera entender antes de suspirar resignado.

— ¿Y eso que es? — ahora fue el turno de Hinata de preguntar.

— **No me dejan opción, si no quiero que este idiota revele información que ustedes no deberían saber, tendré que hablar yo** — le dirigió una mirada de muerte al Inugami.

— ¿P-por que dice eso Kurama-senpai? — había retrocedido un paso debido a la sentencia de muerte que el zorro le había dado indirectamente.

— **No soy tu senpai** — se dirigió a los chicos, — **Siéntense** — los tres asintieron sin rechistar, — **Los Yokai son una raza "Humanoide" que presentan rasgos animales, en el caso de este ser que tienen acá** — señalo a Kazuo, el cual solo bajo las orejas, — **Es una variante de lobo, también hay Yokai con rasgos de gatos, perros, aves, etc.** — vio como Naruto alzo la mano.

— ¿Qué asuntos tiene Kazuo-san conmigo? ¿Y por qué me llama Shison? — fue secundado por ambas chicas.

— **Bueno, eso tiene que ver con el experimento que estaba haciendo. Cuando te desmayaste, ¿No tuviste una extraña visión?** — Naruto se puso a recordar.

—Ahora que lo dices, primero soñé con una niña Yokai mientas peleaba contra una mujer rara, pero no recuerdo los detalles, pero después me encontraba en un pasillo oscuro y detrás de mi apareció un chico de cómo mi edad con rasgos de zorro y me decía que yo era su reencarnación o algo así— cerro los ojos con fuerza para lograr recordar todo.

— ¡Viste a Ichirō-sama!— de no ser por la interferencia de Kurama, Kazuo se habría acercado mucho a Naruto.

— **Sigo** — se aclaro la garganta, — **La parte de que eres su reencarnación es verdad, tus poderes habían sido sellados, por lo que tuve que usar todo mi Chakra para poder liberarlos poco a poco, pero lamentablemente aun no los he liberado en su totalidad, y eso que he usado todas mis colas para logarlo** — al parecer esa fue toda su explicación.

—Y es por eso que tiene que venir conmigo Naruto-sama— el Inugami intento acercarse más, pero Kurama se lo impidió.

— **No, Naruto aun no está listo, si tiene contacto con otros Yokai lo que podría resultar es que sus poderes se salgan de control** — le frunció el ceño.

—Pero Kurama-nii—

— **¡Dije que no! Cuando estés listo podrás tener contacto con el resto de los Yokai, y es por eso que el entrenamiento de aquí a ahora se va a intensificar, pero debido a que me encuentro débil, tendrán que confiar en esa mujer** — se atención se fijo ahora en el Inugami, — **Entiende, vete, que tu presencia aquí va a resultar que el Youki de Naruto se descontrole** — Kazuo bajo la cabeza y asintió.

—Vale, le avisare a los altos mandos sobre esto, me voy— y acto seguido se fundió con el suelo.

— _ **Aun no les puedo decir sobre la verdadera naturaleza de los poderes de Naruto**_ — se aproximo a los chicos quienes se habían reunido a hablar sobre lo ocurrido, — _ **Y pesar que alguien más peligroso que "Ella" va a aparecer, solo espero que cuando llegue ya Naruto este en su punto máximo**_ — miro de reojo a Kaguya antes de ponerse serio, — **Bien ustedes, ya es muy tarde y tienen que descansar, para ser preciso tu Naruto** — señalo al rubio.

— ¿Yo? — se señalo a si mismo confundido.

— **Debido a la "Situación" peculiar que tuviste hoy, tu Youki está un poco descontrolado, mejor vete a dormir** — y sin dejar que ellos le preguntaran otra cosa, el clon se esfumo.

—Creo que deberías de hacerle caso a Kurama-san— la oji-perla dio su punto de vista.

—Si Naru-kun, te ves cansado— vio con preocupación a su amigo.

—Creo que esta vez les tomare la palabra— les sonrió a ambas y se puso a caminar a la salida siendo seguido por sus compañeras.

Durante el camino nadie hablo al respecto a lo ocurrido, en el caso de las chicas, ellas no querían iniciar una conversación que hiciera que Naruto recordara algo que se suponían se debía olvidar por el día de hoy. Naruto por otro lado, trataba de apartar todos los pensamientos sobre los Yokai, ya que no hacían más que dolerle la cabeza cuando se ponía a pensar sobre eso.

Al llegar al área de entrenamiento y entrada al bosque, se despidieron de Hinata y se adentraron al bosque. El camino a su cabaña fue todavía más silencioso, ya el sol se había ocultado casi por completo y el sonido de los animales nocturnos rompía el ambiente tranquilo, pero ellos dos solamente los ignoraban y seguían corriendo hasta llegar a su casa.

— ¿Quieres que te prepare algo de cenar? — fue lo primero que pregunto apenas llegaron a la cabaña.

—No tengo hambre Kagu-chan— el rubio entro y se quito los zapatos antes de irse a la habitación.

—Entiendo— la chica bajo la cabeza y se dirigió a la cocina.

Cuando llego se puso a prepararse una cena para que su hambre pudiera ser calmada ya que el Bentō dejado por Anko al mediodía no fue suficiente para calmar su apetito dejado después del entrenamiento. Mientras se hacía de comer pensaba en Naruto, le preocupaba lo que haría de ahora en adelante, pero confiaba en que las palabras de Kurama le habrían llegado para que no cometiera una locura y que ese poder del que Kurama hablo se descontrolara.

Cuando acabo de comer tomo un pequeño baño y se vistió cómoda, se acerco a la habitación y la abrió, sonrió al ver a su rubio dormido, pero su cara volvió a mostrar preocupación cuando vio la expresión que tenia Naruto. Al parecer tenía una especie de pesadilla, ya que su rostro reflejaba una mueca de dolor, Kaguya sonrió cuando una idea se le vino a la cabeza, se quito la ropa que tenía solo quedando en bragas y se acostó al lado del rubio, agarro su cabeza y la puso entre sus pechos, y con una sonrisa en su rostro se quedo dormida.

-_Lugar desconocido_-

—Kazuo, ¿A qué se debe esta intrusión a estas horas? — el Inugami está en medio de lo que parecía ser una corte, pero ninguno de ellos se lograba ver, ya que ese lugar se encontraba en completa oscuridad, solo el centro era iluminado por un foco, siendo la única fuente de luz del lugar.

—Vengo a reportar los resultados de misión— el Yokai se encontraba arrodillado con la cabeza gacha.

—Habla entonces— se escucho otra voz.

—Encontré a Shison-sama en el lugar reportado— unos murmullos se escucharon en la sala.

— ¿Entonces por qué no lo trajiste? — otra voz pregunto.

—Digamos que Shison-sama no está en condiciones para estar con nosotros— un duro golpe se escucho.

— ¡El lugar de Shison-sama es con nosotros! Él es nuestra única esperanza para poder recuperar nuestra gloria— unos de los habitantes de la habitación parecía furioso.

—Pero si Shison-sama no quiso venir con Kazuo-kun, entonces tendremos que respetar su decisión, aun queda tiempo para darle— la voz de lo que parecía ser una mujer resonó callando a la anterior.

—El poder de Shison-sama no está desarrollado totalmente, si entra en contacto con nosotros lo que haría es que su poder se descontrole— Kazuo tomo la palabra.

—Así que lo que dijo el sabio era cierto, ese no es el Shison-sama verdadero, si no que es la reencarnación de Shison-sama— la voz de un viejo apenas se escucho.

—Explícate— pidió uno de los más cercanos a Kazuo.

—El Gran sabio dijo que Shison-sama murió cuando los Kitsune fueron exterminados, pero el espíritu de Shison-sama se quedo en la tierra y tomo posesión de un cuerpo humano volviéndolo un Yokai verdadero, pero debido a eso, sus poderes y apariencia fueron selladas— el mismo viejo que hablo con anterioridad explico.

—Propongo que no se entre en contacto con Shison-sama hasta que esté listo, ¿Quién me apoya? — la misma mujer de antes volvió a hablar.

—Yo—

—Igual yo—

—Y yo— y así hasta que prácticamente todos apoyaron.

—Entonces el consejo de los clanes Yokai decidió: No se establecerá contacto con Shison-sama hasta que cumpla la mayoría edad Yokai, lo cual será dentro de cuatro años— se escucho otro fuerte golpe y después se escucho como los del consejo se empezaban a levantar de sus asientos.

—Entonces me retiro— el Inugami se fundió con el suelo desapareciendo.

—Repíteme el por qué aun no pusimos esta área anti-desplazamiento—

—Neko-sama es muy perezoso, míralo— señalo a un hombre con orejas de gato quien también se había fundido con el suelo.

—Saru-sama, ¿Qué le parece ir a tomar el té? —

—Estaré encantado Kuma-sama—

Y así cada integrante del consejo se fue retirando, uno en particular ignoro el llamado de uno de sus compañeros y salió de la enorme habitación, al llegar a las afuera desapareció como si huera humo. Apareció en lo que parecía ser su propia habitación, ya que se aproximo a un sofá cercano y se acomodo en el mientras se ponía a pensar.

—Ahora tendré que esperar más a que ese mocoso se presente— frunció el ceño, —Llevo más de mil años esperándolo y ahora resulta que tengo que esperar otros cuatro años. Bueno, no hará mucho la diferencia— se levanto y se aproximo a un espejo cercano, —Pronto los Yokai reclamaran lo que debió ser nuestro en primer lugar— se quedo viendo el espejo, pero en vez de reflejar su reflejo, este se deformaba hasta que una figura negra con unos ojos rojos fuera visible.

— **Reporte** — fue lo que dijo con una voz de ultratumba.

—El mocoso fue encontrado, espero que tu maestro este feliz— embozo una sonrisa.

— **Espera órdenes** — sin decir otra cosa su imagen desapareció.

— ¡Maldición! — Golpeo la mesa en la que estaba el espejo, —Pensar que tengo que seguir órdenes de ese tipo, pero no importa, cuando los Kitsune regresen, ningún dios será capaz de hacernos frente— empezó a reír como un maniaco.

-_Mente de Naruto_-

— **¿Tienes algo Kō-kun?** — Kurama vio como el zorro que había enviado a la misión encomendada regresaba.

—Si Kurama-sama— el zorro salió de las sombras, —Los Yokai-sama no planean entrar en contacto con Naruto-sama hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad para los de su especie— Kurama pareció meditar sobre eso, — ¿Cómo va el proceso de recuperación de sus colas Kurama-sama? — el pequeño zorro trato de ver por detrás de su maestro.

— **Ya he recuperado dos colas, cuando recupere cinco sigo forzando el sello que Ichirō-sama le puso a Naruto, calculo que dentro de un poco más de dos años podre romper el sello totalmente, así que cuando los Yokai vengan a por Naruto, el se podrá defender** — el pequeño zorro bajo sus orejas.

— ¿Cree que los Yokai-sama serán capaces de dañar a Naruto-sama? — Kurama miro serio a su subordinado haciendo que este retrocediera.

— **Están desesperados, su especie está al borde de la extinción, con la adición de Naruto a sus filas podrán recuperar el territorio que les fue arrebatado cuando los Kitsune fueron exterminados** — el Bijū se dio media vuelta, — **Y pensar que los Kitsune eran los Yokai mas fuertes de todos** — el pequeño zorro alzo sus orejas y se acerco a la jaula.

— ¿Cree que Maou esté detrás del exterminio de los Kitsune? — Kurama se volteo de golpe.

— **No descartaría esa posibilidad, la llevo pensando durante muchos años, si un Kitsune llegase a obtener su decima cola se convertiría en un oponente muy duro para alguien como él** — se acerco a los barrotes de su reja, — **Además, dudo mucho que Indra-baka sea capaz de derrotar a un Kitsune de ocho colas, y muchos menos sus subordinados, Maou debió de mover los hilos para ayudar a los Uchiha a exterminar a ese Clan** — se sentó cruzando las piernas.

— ¿Cuál será su siguiente movimiento Kurama-sama? — el zorro también se sentó.

— **Por ahora me concentrare en devolverles los poderes a Naruto, después veré lo que hago** — apoyo su cabeza en sus manos.

— ¿Cuáles son mis órdenes entonces? — el zorro se puso de pie.

— **Solo sigue vigilando a los Yokai, tráeme informes cada semana** — ante esas palabras, el zorro se desvaneció en una nube de humo a cumplir con lo ordenado, — **Algún día vas a caer** — se volteo y se quedo mirando a una estatua con la forma de un zorro de diez colas, de las cuales 3 de esas se encontraban alzadas y el resto recogidas.

 **-_** Amegakure_-

—Pain— de un remolido apareció un enmascarado con una túnica negra con nubes rojas.

— ¿Qué quieres Madara? — un hombre con la cara llena de piercing, cabello naranja y ojos anillados y de color morado que vestía la misma túnica que el enmascarado se volteo a mirarlo.

— ¿Cómo van los preparativos? — el enmascarado solo se sentó en un sofá que encontró.

—Ya hemos reclutado a siete miembros, estamos tras la pista de Orochimaru de las serpientes y de Kakuzu el caza recompensas— no se inmuto cuando el enmascarado se levanto de golpe.

—Con esos serian nueve miembros para nuestra organización— se acerco poco a poco a la salida.

—La verdadera paz se logra tras el dolor— el enmascarado solo se volteo.

—Como digas— y tal como apareció, se fue.

—Konan— al decir ese nombre, de la puerta salió una mujer de cabello azul que vestía la misma túnica.

— ¿Si, Pain? — la mujer miro al peli-naranja sin emociones.

— ¿Tienes el plan de emergencia? — había un deje de preocupación en su voz.

—Está un 43% preparado— se sentó en el sofá antes ocupado por el enmascarado.

—Perfecto— Pain se volteo para ver a su aldea a través del inmenso cristal.

.

 **Avances:**

 **Un nuevo año inicia en la academia Shinobi, y con él un nuevo estudiante se incorpora al salón de Naruto y por alguna razón se empeña en hacerse su amigo. El entrenamiento de los chicos ahora con el Aburame añadido progresa a buen paso ahora que tienen un maestro de Taijutsu, pero no todo es de color de rosas, una serie de atentados contra los chicos hace que estén en alerta todo el tiempo. Hinata y Kaguya toman una decisión sobre su relación con Naruto.**

 **Siguiente Capitulo: Un día Azul y Blanco.**

 **.**

 **Extras: Un poco de historia**

— **¡Hola a todos, aquí Kurama al habla!— sale Kurama en su forma humana en un escenario, —Como todos sabrán, yo he existido desde los inicios de la historia ninja, por lo que lo sé casi todo— el telón que tenia detrás de abre revelando una gran pantalla, —Y el día de hoy les concedo el honor de sabe de mí algo de historia— la pantalla se enciende, —Empecemos— de quien-sabe-donde saca un bastón para señalar.**

 **Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, cuando apenas mi padre inicio su viaje alrededor del mundo para esparcir el conocimiento sobre el Ninshu, conoció a una especie la cual pensó que era como la de él: Alienígena. Pero después de convivir con esa especie se dio cuenta de que en realidad llevaban viviendo mucho más tiempo en a tierra que los propios humanos, pero debido a la mente cerrada de estos, debían de permanecer ocultos.**

 **Esta nueva especie presentaban una cola, orejas y bigotes como si fueran zorros, solo que con forma humana. Mi padre se intereso en esa especie por lo que pidió que lo llevaran a donde ellos vivían, pero los miembros de esta especie se negaban a llevarlo a su hogar. De alguna forma después de muchas negociaciones, mi padre logro que esta especie a la cual no le habían dicho su nombre lo llevara a donde ellos vivían.**

 **Atravesaron una densa selva, pero mi padre sentía algo muy raro en el ambiente que no lograba identificar. Llegado un punto, los encargados de guiar a mi padre empezaron a expulsar una extraña energía que a diferencia del Chakra, esta era de color rojo, después mi padre se quedo sin palabras. El lugar donde antes era una densa selva que ni el más atrevido se adentraría apareció un gran prado donde había un pueblo, y en dicho pueblo había más "Humanoides Zorros".**

 **Mi padre fue llevado donde su líder, un zorro que bien no era diferente al resto, solo que se veía más viejo, ya que ni su poder era diferente al resto, o eso pensaba mi padre en ese momento. Mi padre estuvo hablando durante años con el líder de esa nueva especie, que según el viejo, se hacían llamar Kitsune. Tanto el viejo Kitsune como mi padre se hicieron amigos rápido, lo que llevo que el viejo le contara todas las características de su "Especie", y que además, había muchos más "Humanoides" ocultos además de ellos.**

 **Cuando mi padre tuvo a sus hijos, el viejo insistió a que se los fuera a presentar, mi padre estaba inseguro, ya que con el poder del Chakra ahora en manos de los humanos, un leve desliz y su raza podría entrar en guerra con los humanos. A la final termino aceptando, y termino llevando a un Indra y Asura de 12 años al hogar de los Kitsune. Asura se mostro muy feliz al conocer esa nueva raza, Indra por otro lado, se quedo impresionado con el poder que manejaban los Kitsune, o como ellos lo llamaban "Youki".**

 **Con el pasar del tiempo, Indra se fue empeñando mas en conseguir ese poder, pero el viejo Kitsune le dijo que solo los "Yokai", la especie general a la que los Kitsune pertenecían, solo podían controlar, claro, eso no dejo muy feliz al primogénito de mi padre. Cuando mi padre y eligió a su hijo menor como su sucesor, Indra volvió con los Kitsune con la esperanza de que le enseñaran a manejar el Youki para vengarse de su hermano, pero de nuevo el viejo Kitsune se lo negó, Indra se fue furioso de ese lugar prometiendo que no solo ellos, si no que todos los Yokai sufrirían las consecuencias.**

— **Bueno, eso ya fue mucho para un episodio— la pantalla se apaga, —Voten y dejen su Review para que Suin haga la continuación de este Extra, Kurama se despide— el telón se baja.**

 **Siguiente: Kitsune.**

 **.**

— **¡Corte!**

— **Es un alivio— Nami suspira.**

— **Ni que lo digas ¡Pasemos a las notas finales! —**

 **Primero tenemos que los chicos tuvieron el día libre en la academia, bueno, teniendo en cuenta de que la mayoría de sus compañeros eran hijos de civiles no es de sorprenderse ¿Y qué mejor manera de disfrutar de un día libre que vagando por la aldea? Aunque sus planes fueron frustrados por la aparición de Anko, pero a la final la Jōnin los invito a un buen entrenamiento… Atención: Daños colaterales, fracturas en todos los huesos o ser convertido en la cena de una serpiente viene en el combo.**

 **Y una escena Lime no viene mal, digamos que las "Hormonas" están haciendo de las suyas (7u7). A decir verdad estoy practicando para el futuro Lemon, ya que no me siento muy preparado para escribirlo y no los quiero decepcionar, díganme que les pareció esa escena, y no piensen mal por la edad, digamos que todo tiene una explicación (Tiene que ver con la boda de Ichirō con Akemi, aun cuando ellos aun tienen… ¡Chus spoiler!).**

 **Y la aparición de el encapuchado llega, alguno no se sorprenderán al saber la verdadera identidad sobre él, y sobre el sueño que tuvo Naruto donde aparecía Kaori, bueno, digamos que se explica cómo fue el exterminio de los Kitsune un poco, la aparición de Ichirō en el espacio mental de Naruto fue un tanto inesperada, ¿Qué querrá decir sobre tener cuidado con los Uchiha?**

 **Bueno, una pequeña explicación de Kurama donde más de uno se debió de haber decepcionado, pero tampoco quiero desvelar todo los misterios tan pronto en la historia entiéndalo, y por el título del cap ya debieron de saber "Revelaciones MENORES", aunque cuando me pongo a re-leer esas partes, pienso que de menores no tuvieron nada (xD). Por consecuencia de tanta revelación, tenemos a un Naruto un poco traumado, bueno, después de que les digan a ustedes que en realidad son una reencarnación, pienso que se sentirían igual.**

 **El reporte de Kazuo con el consejo de los Yokai también es un buen tema para comentar, y aprovecho para preguntarles, ¿Algún Yokai tienen en mente para meter?, al decir Yokai me refiero a una raza humanoide, no a esos muñequitos del "Anime" (No lo considero como tal) de Yokai Watch (xD). También tenemos a un posible traidor dentro de sus filas, ¿Con quien estaría hablando? Solo el autor lo sabe (Muajajaja). Por cierto, si no les quedo todavía claro, Shison significa Descendiente.**

 **Unas explicaciones extras del porque los Kitsune fueron eliminados por los Uchiha, y de las sospechas de Kurama, ¿Por qué Maou le tendría miedo a un Kitsune de 10 colas? ¿Qué significan las colas? ¿Por qué solo los Kitsune pueden tener más de una cola? ¿Cómo las ocultan? ¿Qué habrá pasado con Akemi? Esas y muchas preguntas más serán resueltas en capítulos posteriores, nos leemos en otra.**

 **ATT: Suin y Nami.**

 **Pdta: Cualquier duda, dato, curiosidad o solo quieres dejar tu opinión del capítulo, entonces déjalo en la caja de comentarios, creo que FF lo llama Review.**


	10. Un día Azul y Blanco

**¡Hey Distarches a todos mis queridos lectores! ¿Cómo estáis?, espero que bien, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de "Descendiente primordial".**

— **Tenias tiempo de que no escribías un cap corto— Nami acerco una silla hacia la mesa donde Suin tenía la computadora.**

— **Bueno, los puntos tocados fueron resueltos, además de que no me sentí con ganas de agregar los puntos sorpresas— arrastro un archivo muy sospechoso hacia la papelera.**

— **¿Eso era…?— a Nami le creció una vena.**

— **Las ideas del siguiente capítulo, quiero hacerlo desde cero— la peli-plata solo suspiro.**

— **Pasa a las notas iníciales— se levanto de la silla y salió de la habitación.**

 **¡Hey! Hoy les traigo buenas nuevas… ¡Sigo sin teléfono! ¡Viva! *Se va a un rincón a llorar*. Pasando a lo interesante, hoy hice este cap mas corto de lo normal ya que les tengo una sorpresa además de algo peculiar en los extras, así que tendrán que perdonadme. Me estoy planteando escribir lo que voy a poner estas notas en un Block, ya que justo cuando subo el cap se me vienen a la mente cosas importantes que debería de estar poniendo en vez de esto (u.u). No lo puedo creer, llegamos al capítulo 10 ¡Viva! Aunque me tome muy a pecho un comentario que me dijo que hiciera que la historia avanzara lenta, y pensar que aun falta otros dos capítulos para que Naruto y compañía se gradúen, pero bueno. Planeo que los exámenes Chūnin inicien dentro de más o menos quince capítulos, aunque conociéndome, se que meteré alguna clase de relleno (xD). No los entretengo más y pasemos a lo que respecta al cap. Que lo disfruten. Nos leemos al final.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:** **Kevin4491** **,** **trollmemex** **,** **KruTzZ** **,** **bladetri** **,** **shagrath178** **,** **Zafir09** **,** **CCSakuraforever** **y a** **PopCorn01** **por sus Review en el cap anterior, además también agradezco a** **grankhain** **por ser el primer Review que daño mi ego (xD embuste). E invito a todos los que le dieron Fav y Follow además a los que también leen esta historia en dejar su lindo Review.**

 **Leyenda.**

—Blah, Blah, Blah— personaje hablando **.**

— _Blah, Blah, Blah_ — personaje pensando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah** — Entidad sobre-natural hablando.

— _ **Blah, Blah, Blah**_ **—** Entidad sobre-natural pensando.

—Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu ( **Elemento fuego: Jutsu gran bola de fuego** ) **—** técnica y traducción.

 **Disclamer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, solo los posibles Oc's son míos.**

 **Saldo del Fic hasta los momentos: 45 Review, 51 Fav y 46 Follow, en verdad muchas gracias por todo.**

 **Capitulo 10: Un día Azul y Blanco.**

 **Black + White - (Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai Kara kuru sou desu yo?)**

[ **Se ven unas canicas que van cayendo en el vació, lo peculiar era que el interior de cada canica se ve como si tuviera una especie de galaxia**.]

(Kono te ni aru unmei.../ **Mi destino está en mi manos** )

[ **Imágenes de Naruto, Kaguya, Hinata y de otras dos siluetas, una de pelo blanco y otra de pelo negro se van mostrando periódicamente. Hasta que al final sale el titulo "Descendiente primordial".]**

(Kakuse shita KAOSU no toki ga/ **El tiempo del caos se levanta** )

[ **Ahora se muestra a Kaguya caminando por las calles de un lugar desconocido mientras llovía con fuerza, la cámara se acerca hasta colocarse frente a ella, tomando como la chica le caían unas lágrimas del rostro.** ]

(Mata shinjitsu wo kakusu/ **Y debo esconder la verdad otra vez** )

[ **La cámara se aleja con rapidez y ahora muestra a Naruto caminando en una calle desolada en la misma situación que Kaguya, la cámara se acerca pero Naruto parece darse cuenta de su presencia y de una ola de Chakra la aleja molesto.** ]

(Kodaku no hate kasuka ni ukabu/ **Flotando en el fondo de la soledad** )

[ **La cámara huye del lugar y encuentra a Hinata sentada en un banco mientras veía el cielo nublado, la cámara se acerca para tomar unas buenas imágenes a tiempo que la chica activa su Byakugan y frunce el ceño.** ]

(Nukumari wa MIRAGE/ **En una calidez fantasma** )

[ **La cámara sale a un sitio rural y visualiza unas siluetas moviéndose a gran velocidad por el bosque. En lo que se acerca logra ver a dos chicas corriendo ignorando completamente el clima, lo que más llama la atención de la cámara es la expresión de esperanza de ambas.** ]

(Kono hoshi wa kami ga tsukutta ibitsu na JIORAMA **/ El mundo no es más que una retorcida maqueta que dios creo** )

[ **Ahora se muestra a Kurama en su forma humana con sus nueve colas ondeando detrás de él. El Bijū alza sus colas y genera una onda de fuego a tiempo que en sus manos crea una esfera de color negro, la comprime y simplemente la elimina.** ]

(Hito wa mina shiawase to iu GIFT wo sagasuno/ **La gente busca un Don llamado felicidad** )

 **[Las imágenes se intercalan mostrando a muchas personas desconocidas, pero entre ellas se logra diferenciar a Kaori y a Akemi. Después se muestra a Kaguya en un fondo negro mientras atrapaba una esfera de color celeste que caía con suavidad del cielo.** ]

(Makiokose yo 1 2 3/ **Haz que suceda 1, 2, 3** )

[ **Se ve a Naruto corriendo mientras una esfera del tamaño de una pelota de Golf de color azul marino se formaba en su mano.** ]

(Noru ka soru ka no Black Or White/ **Es ganar o perder, es blanco o negro** )

[ **La cámara se mueve y muestra ahora a Hinata y Kaguya agarradas de las manos, ambas tienen el Byakugan activado y una energía plateada rodeaba sus manos unidas. Ahora se ven a las dos chicas de cabello blanco y negro entrecruzadas sonriendo a la cámara.** ]

(Kono shunkan yosougai no densetsu ga umareru/ **Una leyenda inesperada ha nacido** )

[ **La escena cambia abruptamente y ahora muestra a Maou-sama en su habitación junto a cuatro siluetas negras con ojos brillantes de color rojo a su espalda. Acto seguido, Maou-sama chasquea los dedos y la cámara se rompe.** ]

(Nerai sadamete 1 2 3/ **Afina tu puntería 1, 2, 3** )

[ **Ahora sale Naruto junto a Hinata y Kaguya a su lado haciendo el símbolo de "Paz" a la cámara.** ]

(Tamerawazu ni bang!/ **Sin dudarlo, ¡Bang!** )

[ **De la espalda de Kaguya sale la chica de pelo negro y se esconde de la cámara, y de la espalda de Hinata sale la otra chica de cabello blanco y le agarra los pechos a la Hyūga haciéndola sonrojar. La cámara se alza al cielo.** ]

(Takutsu na nichijou wo uchinuke!/ **¡Dispárale a tus días aburridos!** )

[ **De pronto aparece Naruto volando con diez colas ondeando furiosamente detrás de él, pone sus manos juntas a tiempo que una energía roja se empezaba a acumular hasta formar un bastón de color rojo, lo gira para después liberar una onda de esa misma energía haciendo que todas las nubes cercanas se desintegraran.** ]

.

—Naru-kun, Vamos a llegar tarde… de nuevo—la peli-blanca estaba parada en la entrada de su casa a la espera del rubio.

— ¡Voy! — el rubio apareció por el pasillo cargando una gran cantidad de pergaminos.

— ¿No pensaras llevar todos esos rollos a la academia? — suspiro ante el despiste de su amigo.

—Oh, cierto— los lanzo al aire para luego hacer un sello de mano haciendo que los pergaminos desaparecieran en una nube de humo.

— ¿Nos podemos ir? Que ya tenemos cinco minutos de retraso—cerró la puerta cuando Naruto salió.

— ¿Desactivamos los sellos de gravedad? — vio como a Kaguya se le iluminaba la mirada.

— ¡Sí! — Inmediatamente hizo el sello del tigre y su cuerpo emitió un breve brillo, —Me siento tan ligera, vámonos— no alcanzo a terminar las palabras cuando ya había desaparecido solo dejando una imagen residual.

— ¡Se me olvido un rollo! — empezó a buscar las llaves de la casa desesperado.

—Oh, claro que no— la chica de pronto apareció y lo agarro por la chaqueta para volver a desaparecer junto al rubio.

Hoy iniciaba lo que sería su último año en la academia, por lo que Kaguya estaba más feliz de lo normal, y Naruto como buen compañero que era aguantaba la alegría de la peli-blanca, y no la culpaba, cuando solo te queda un año para poder convertirte en ninja y poder sentir el calor de la batalla cualquiera se emocionaría (En algún lugar en el Complejo Nara, un chico con un peinado de Piña estornudo a tiempo que decía "Problemático").

Desde que el Yokai se había ido de la aldea, no tuvieron ningún otro imprevisto relacionado con esa especie, aunque Naruto paso tres días pensando en los misterios que envolvía ahora su propio ser en relación a los Yokai, y el hecho de que Kurama no le ayudaba en nada no lo tranquilizaba, además de que de vez en cuando sentía como si su "Hermano" hablaba con alguien dentro de su espacio mental.

Pasando ya a otro punto, en esos últimos meses el crecimiento de ellos tres había sido un poco anormal, Naruto se había vuelto un poco más alto que sus compañeros varones, además de que sus músculos se tonificaron pero no tanto como para exagerar, pero eso ya podría deberse al entrenamiento, las chicas por otro lado, las dos a pesar de sus edades, ya se podría decir que habían entrado a la pubertad, Hinata presentaba unos pechos copa D y sus curvas se parecían a la de una persona adulta, algo similar le paso a Kaguya, sus pechos ya estaban cercanos a la copa D, pero aunque sus curvas no eran tantas como la de Hinata, aun seguía siendo superiores a sus demás compañeras; cualquiera que las viera podrían pensar que las dos tendrían ya más de 15 años.

En cuanto al entrenamiento a manos de Anko, solo una palabra podría definir el método de enseñanza de esa mujer: Tortura. El hecho que el primer ejercicio que les imponía era evitar ser comidos por sus serpientes por más de una hora lo convertía en un acto inhumano, pero gracias a eso, la constitución física, así como la resistencia de los cuatro habían aumentado enormemente, y digo cuatro porqué Shino corrió con la suerte (Infortunio) de integrase al entrenamiento. Y como Anko era una de los directivos del IT, no salía mucho a misiones por lo que el entrenamiento era casi diario. Los chicos al fin pudieron avanzar en Taijutsu, ya que la Jōnin conocía varios estilos, y a cada uno de los tres (Exceptuando a la Hyūga), le asigno un estilo diferente; y hablando de avanzar, desde hace meses no podían avanzar mucho en Ninjutsu, y la respuesta de eso causo que casi Kaguya causara un Homicidio en masa contra la aldea si no fuese por la intervención de Anko y la de Naruto.

-_Flash Back_-

—Mocosos, he estado entrenándolos durante un tiempo, pero aun no sé todas sus capacidades, por lo que me gustaría que hicieran algunos Jutsus de su conocimiento— Anko miro a sus cuatro Alumnos sentados frente a ella, quienes simplemente asintieron y se fueron levantando uno a uno.

El primero en iniciar fue Shino, quien como ya era de esperarse, ejecuto un Jutsu de su clan, pero lo que hizo que Anko alzara una ceja fue que la potencia y el Chakra agregado fue mucho mayor a muchos Chūnin del clan Aburame, y sin embargo el Jutsu no perdió estabilidad. La siguiente que paso fue Hinata, quien ejecuto un Jutsu de su propia creación basándose en el Jūken: Jūken: Jūroku Shō no Shinkū ( **Dieciséis palmas del vacío** ), el Jutsu en si no era tan fuerte a simple vista como el Hakke Sanjūni Shō **(** **Ocho Trigramas Treinta y Dos Palmas)** , pero cuando el objetivo que uso para usarlo, que resulto ser una roca, se convirtió en polvo, todas las dudas de Anko se resolvieron. Cuando fue el turno de Kaguya, ella decidió pasar junto a Naruto para poner a prueba un Jutsu de colaboración en el que han estado trabajando.

—Fūton: Futago no tatsumaki ( **Elemento viento: Tornados gemelos** ) — con una sincronización increíble, ambos acabaron los sellos de mano y ejecutaron el Jutsu, pero nada salió.

— ¿Eh? — El rubio vio sus manos como si algo les hubieran pasado, — ¿Están seguros que trabajaron bien en ese Jutsu? — Anko frunció el ceño ante esa "Demostración".

—Pero si lo estábamos practicando hasta hace unos meses— la peli-blanca estaba igual de confundida que el rubio.

—Siento algo... —todos miraron a Naruto quien había empezado a pasar su mano por la parte trasera de su cuello.

—Déjame ver— la Jōnin se acerco sospechando lo que estaría pasando. Cuando llego y reviso en la parte trasera del cuello de Naruto no reprimió un gesto de molestia, —Mocosa, ven tu también— sin preocuparse por lo que diría Kaguya, se acerco y le reviso también el cuello.

— ¡¿Pero qué haces?! — había tomado eso como una ofensa hacía su persona.

—Como lo sospechaba— se alejo de Kaguya antes de que le diera un golpe.

— ¿Que tienen ellos Anko-san? — la Hyūga se acerco preocupada a la Jōnin.

—La primera vez que nos encontramos, el Jōnin que se disponía a atacarlos les planto un sello inhibidor de Chakra, aunque no es lo bastante potente como para impedirles usar Chakra, si les impide hacer Jutsus complejos como el que iban a hacer— los presentes se asombraron con esa explicación.

— ¿Ese maldito nos puso un sello? ¿A Naru-kun y a mí nos pusieron un sello? — a la chica le empezó a rodear un aura plateada, pero eso no fue notado por la Jōnin.

—Sí, pero... —

— ¡LOS MATARE A TODOS! — de golpe el aura plateada la rodeo a tiempo que sus ojos tomaban un color rojizo.

— ¡Kaguya cálmate! — Naruto se puso frente a ella para impedir que se fuera.

—Naru-kun— aunque el aura plateada no desapareció, Kaguya pareció calmarse.

—Maldita mocosa, si alguien te escuchara decir eso tendrías pase directo a los calabozos— apareció detrás de Kaguya y la noqueo con un golpe en el cuello.

— ¿Qué hacemos Anko-san? — atrapo a Kaguya antes de que cayera y miro preocupado a la Jōnin.

—Hablare con el Hokage y... —

— ¡Nada de eso! — tanto Naruto como Hinata protestaron, Shino solo se posiciono a un lado de Hinata pero no dijo nada, aunque tenía el ceño un poco fruncido por la mención del Hokage.

—Pero si no obtienen ayuda, no podrán realizar Jutsus— Anko les dirigió una mirada seria a Naruto.

—Encontrare la forma de quitarnos ese sello, lo juro— miro el rostro durmiente de su amiga.

-_End Flash Back_-

Y desde ese día Naruto se la pasaba encerrado todas las noches en el despacho hasta muy tarde leyendo la gran cantidad de pergaminos que se encontraban ahí buscando algo para quitar el sello que les pusieron a él y a Kaguya. Cuando se encontraba en el despacho, sentía como si ese lugar como si fuese su hogar, por lo que se sentía muy cómodo cuando se encontraba en ese lugar. Había encontrado varios sellos interesantes, uno en particular parecía ser más un Jutsu incompleto, por lo que en los ratos libres que tenía, se ponía a analizarlo para lograr completarlo, pero aun no se encontraba al nivel de comprender los sellos de ese pergamino.

Dejando todo eso a un lado, nos centramos nuevamente en Naruto y Kaguya, quienes sin los sellos especiales que hacían que el peso de sus cuerpos se incrementara, corrían a una gran velocidad por el bosque hasta que por fin salieron. Después empezaron a saltar de edificio en edificio mientras la Uzumaki revisaba a cada momento su reloj rezándole a Kami-sama de que no se les hiciera tarde. Cuando llegaron a la academia, fueron directamente al salón donde ya estaban todos sus compañeros, y para alivio de ellos, Iruka aun no había llegado, pero...

— ¿Se van a quedar ahí o van a entrar? — una voz muy conocida se escucho atrás de ellos.

— ¡Iruka-sensei! — la piel de ambos chicos se puso tan pálida como un fantasma al ver a su maestro.

—Pasen de una vez, que tengo que realizar algunas presentaciones— en vez de dirigirles una mirada de reproche, les sonrío con amabilidad.

— ¡Hai! — ambos entraron y fueron a sus respectivos asientos.

— ¡Hola a todos! Me alegra estar con ustedes en su último año en la academia— el Chūnin entro muy alegre al salón saludando a todos, —Hoy les tengo dos noticias— se empezaron a escuchar murmullos en el salón, —La primera es que de ahora hasta que finalice el año van a tener un nuevo Sensei que va a trabajar junto conmigo, pasa por favor— volteo a ver a la puerta a tiempo que se abría y entraba el que sería su nuevo Sensei.

—Me presento, soy Mizuki, por favor cuídenme—el hombre que paso parecía tener la misma edad que Iruka, cabello color grisáceo y ojos negros, pero algo de él no le daba confianza a Naruto, Hinata ni a Kaguya, — _¿Así que ese es el chico Kyūbi?_ — disimuladamente vio el lugar donde estaba sentado Naruto.

—Lo otro que quería decirles, es que tienen un nuevo compañero, puedes pasar— se volvió a dirigir a la puerta, que otra vez se abría dejando entrar a otra nueva persona.

—Soy Sai, espero hacerme amigo de todos— el chico nuevo que entro tenia la piel extremadamente pálida, cabello negro y ojos de igual color y tenía una sonrisa mas falsa que un billete de 100Ryu ( ***1** ).

—Por favor, siéntate en uno de los asientos libres del fondo—le señalo el lugar.

—Hai Iruka-sensei— Sai solo asintió y fue a donde le señalaron.

—Ahora junto a mi camarada, empezaremos con la clase— le dio a Mizuki un libro y empezaron a leer.

Los chicos el resto de la clase se la pasaron aburridos, ya que todas las cosas que tanto Iruka como Mizuki hablaban, ya ellos se lo sabían, pero por algún motivo Naruto sentía como si alguien lo miraba intensamente, pero cuando se volteaba a comprobar el origen de esa sensación, no encontraba a nadie. A la hora de almorzar, como siempre se reunieron con su grupo, aunque entre ellos ya no estaban Lee ni Tenten, ya que ellos se habían graduado este año.

— ¿Que hicieron todo este tiempo? Chōji y yo fuimos a la mansión Hyūga a buscar a Hinata pero nunca estaba— el vago... es decir, Shikamaru miro con su siempre expresión de fastidio a sus amigo.

—Me la pasaba todo el tiempo con Kaguya-san y Naruto-kun— la respuesta no pareció impresionar al Nara.

— ¿Dónde vives Naruto? — Chōji había parado de comer para hacerle esa pregunta a Naruto. Y la verdad desde que tuvieron "Ese" incidente en su antigua casa, no les habían dicho nada a sus amigos sobre donde vivían ahora.

—Vivimos ahora en uno de los bosques que rodean a la aldea— la Uzumaki respondió sin ganas, aunque no todo era mentira.

— ¿Como esta tu madre Shikamaru? Según escuche de mi madre, la tuya tuvo un problema con tu padre— Shino intervino rápidamente cuando el Nara iba a pedir más información. El Aburame estaba consciente de todo sobre sus amigos, y eso incluía la localización de su nueva vivienda.

— _Gracias Shino_ — Naruto suspiro aliviado de no tener que dar explicaciones sobre la localización de su nueva casa.

—Problemático, lo de siempre, mi padre se la pasa todo el día jugando Shōgi y eso a mi madre le molesta—pareció tragarse la persuasión hecha por Shino, ya que explico lo que había pasado antes de acostarse en el césped y cerrar los ojos.

—Creo que se parece a alguien— los presentes rieron ante la broma de Naruto y el Nara simplemente murmuro "Problemático".

—Naru-kun, mira— señalo a la espalda del rubio.

— ¿Eh? —Naruto volteo y vio que su nuevo compañero de salón se acercaba.

—Hola a todos— el peli-negro saludo con su sonrisa falsa.

—Oh, hola Sai-san— Hinata fue la primera en devolverle el saludo seguida de los demás.

— ¿Me puedo sentar con ustedes Naruto-kun? — por algún motivo Naruto sintió un escalofríos cuando Sai dijo su nombre.

— ¿Y por qué solo le preguntas a Naru-kun? —ya le empezaba a caer mal el nuevo chico.

—Porqué según lo que he estado viendo, Naruto-kun parecer ser el líder de este grupo mixto de estudiantes, y según lo que dice mi libro, si se quiere unir a un grupo en especifico, hay que preguntarle a su líder— esa explicación dejo callada a Kaguya, quien simplemente se acostó en el regazo de Naruto y empezó a murmurar unas cosas raras.

—S-si Sai, te puedes sentar con nosotros— una gota estilo anime le salió por detrás de la cabeza.

—Gracias Naruto-kun— de nuevo un escalofríos le paso por la espalda, simplemente sonrío mientras veía al peli-negro sentarse, —Por cierto— Naruto abrió los ojos para ver al chico, —Leí en mi libro que si una mujer se acuesta en el regazo de un hombre significa que tienen una relación, y me parece que esa postura que tienen es un poco atractiva, ¿Me dejarías dibujarlos? — de quien-sabe-donde saco una libreta de dibujos.

—Espera campeón, a mí nadie me dibuja— la peli-blanca se recupero y le dirigió una mirada de muerte al chico, pero este simplemente le respondió con una sonrisa.

—Entonces será otro día— guardo su libreta de dibujos y se puso a comer.

— _Tengo el presentimiento que este tipo me traerá problemas_ — Naruto lo que hacía era mantener esa sonrisa que ya estaba incomodando a la Hyūga por el resto del almuerzo.

Después de clases, el cuarteto compuesto por Naruto, Kaguya, Hinata y Shino salieron juntos de la academia y fueron al lugar donde habían quedado con Anko para entrenar, pero en el camino sintieron que alguien los seguía, Naruto volvió a sentir ese raro escalofríos y sospechando ya de quien se trataba, volteo y se encontró con un Sai con su rara sonrisa persiguiéndolos. Dieron un par de vueltas sin sentidos para ver si el peli-negro se cansaba de seguirlos, pero este no se rendía; ya cuando Kaguya estaba dispuesta a molerlo a golpes, a Naruto se le vino una idea, se metieron en un lugar plagado de personas ignorando las miradas de odio de aquellas que lo reconocía e hizo uno de los únicos Jutsus que aun podía hacer: El Kage Bunshin para lograr persuadir a Sai, choco las manos con la peli-blanca cuando Sai termino siguiendo a uno de sus clones y sin más se fueron rápidamente al lugar de entrenamiento.

Después de un arduo entrenamiento, los Uzumaki llegaron a su casa después de despedirse de Hinata quien como todo el tiempo los acompañaba hasta la entrada del bosque. Naruto fue al baño mientras Kaguya hacia la cena, al terminar de bañarse, ahora fue el turno de la oji-perla en meterse al baño mientras Naruto atendía la comida. La cena fue tranquila, la verdad es que ese tiempo no hablaban sobre nada, solo disfrutaban de su compañía mutua, la cena se volvía un poco más divertida cuando Hinata venía a pasar la noche. Al terminar Naruto fue directamente a su despacho a seguía leyendo los pergaminos.

—Si caminas por la casa vestida así acabaras pescando un resfriado— ya pasado la media noche, Naruto sintió que la puerta del despacho se abría, desvío su mirada de su lectura un momento y vio a la intrusa.

—Ya es muy de noche Naru-kun, te va a dar algo si sigues hasta tarde leyendo— la Uzumaki que solo traía puesto su ropa interior, entro al despacho abrazando su almohada y con la cara medio adormilada, se acerco al rubio pero no llego ya que termino desplomándose al suelo por culpa del sueño.

—Ya te lo he dicho, estudio para poder quitarnos estos sellos, e insisto, pescaras un resfriado— sonrío con ternura al ver a la chica hecho un ovillo en el suelo abrazando aun la almohada. Cerro el pergamino que estaba leyendo y apago la luz para después acercarse a la chica y recogerla del suelo cargándola estilo nupcial.

—Esta almohada no es capaz de reemplazar a la verdadera—aun medio dormida seguía hablando.

— ¿Sabes que esa acción se la copiaste a Hinata-chan? —alzo una ceja, aunque estaba cociente de que ella no estaba viendo.

—Cállate, tengo sueño— ignoro el hecho de que estaba en los brazos de Naruto y se volteo mirando hacia el pecho.

—No te mueva tanto, que nos vamos a caer— suspiro cuando al fin llegaron a la habitación, deposito a la chica en su lado de la cama y se quito la chaqueta junto a la camiseta para después acostarse de su lado de la cama, —Buenas noches— cerro los ojos.

—Duerme bien— dejo a un lado su almohada y poso su cabeza en el pecho del rubio.

-_Al día siguiente, Academia_-

Ese día después de terminar la primera clase, Iruka le había dicho a Naruto para que le hiciera el favor de ayudarle a llevar unas carpetas a la sala de profesores, y a pesar de las protestas que puso Kaguya, Naruto al final termino aceptando. Después de dejar las carpetas en la sala de profesores, se dispuso a reunirse con sus amigos en el patio de la academia, pero cuando doblo en una esquina, termino chocando con un estudiante que llevaba una bebida y por lo tanto, Naruto quedo empapado y en una situación que cualquiera amante del Yaoi quisiera ver.

— ¡Senpai! D-disculpe— inmediatamente el pobre chico se empezó a inclinar mientras se disculpaba con Naruto.

—No te preocupes, a cualquiera le pasaría algo como esto— se sacudió la mano para quitarse el exceso jugo.

—Oh, Naruto-kun, que casualidad encontrarte por aquí— un nuevo escalofríos sacudió su espalda al reconocer esa voz.

—H-hola Sai, pensé que estabas con los demás— trato de poner una sonrisa forzada.

—En esa situación tan peculiar en la que se encuentra, me gustaría que posara para dibujarlo— con ya permanente sonrisa falsa, saco su cuaderno.

— ¡EH! Lo siento, pero creo escuchar la voz de Hinata-chan— se levanto y se apresuro a irse, pero alguien le agarro en cuello de la chaqueta.

—Pero si yo no escuche nada— por algún motivo ahora la sonrisa de Sai se veía maliciosa, "—Por favor, pose para dibujarlo— le volvió a mostrar la libreta.

— ¡Adiós! —se reemplazo con un Kage Bunshin y salió corriendo.

-_Dos días después_-

—Baño, baño, baño— abrió la puerta que daba al baño de los varones y fue rápidamente a uno de los váter.

—Oh, Naruto-kun, que casualidad encontrarlo por aquí— Nuevamente esa voz.

—S-S-S-Sai, creí que estabas junto a Shikamaru estudiando— encontrarse a esa persona en un baño, y más teniendo en cuenta los posibles gustos del peli-negro, no era del total agrado del rubio.

—Por favor, vaya a hacer lo que iba a hacer, usted ignóreme— por un momento se sintió aliviado cuando vio que el chico se dirigía a los lavabos, —Pero asegúrese de dejar la puerta abierta por favor, me gustaría dibujarlo en esa situación— saco la más nueva pesadilla de Naruto "La libreta".

— ¡NOOOOO! —salió corriendo del baño como si no hubiera un mañana.

— ¿Eh?, pero si no vacío su tanque Naruto-kun— salió del baño e intento llamar a Naruto.

-_Una semana después_-

—Hinata-chan, ¿Estás segura de que Kaguya no podrá venir? — en uno de los arboles cercanos a la academia, estaban Naruto y Hinata sentados a la sombra, pero en el caso de la ultima, tenia apoyada su cabeza en el regazo del rubio.

—El sensei le pidió a Kaguya-san que se quedara para que lo ayudara a guardar unos folletos, no creo que venga hasta más tarde— la Hyūga empezaba a sentirse cada vez más adormilada.

—Pobre Kagu-chan, pero ¿Que se le va a ser? — suspiro y fijo su vista en su acompañante solo para encontrarla dormida, — ¿Hinata-chan? — pero no hubo respuesta, sonrío y empezó a acariciarle el cabello a la chica.

—Oh, Naruto-kun, que casualidad encontrarlo por aquí— se enderezo de golpe al oír esa voz.

—S-Sai, pensé que ya te habías ido a casa, viendo la hora... — busco por todos lados algún reloj que le sirviera.

—Son las 4:09pm Naruto-kun— nuevamente sintió un escalofríos en su espalda, —Viendo en la situación en la que esta, me gustaría inmortalizarla en un dibujo, ¿Me dejaría? — saco el infame cuaderno.

—Gomen Hinata-chan por lo que voy a hacer— murmuro dirigiéndose a una adormilada Hinata, — ¡Adiós muy buenas! — y desapareció en una nube de humo haciendo que la cabeza de la chica chocara contra el césped despertándola.

— ¿Naruto-kun? — miro desorientada hacia todos lados.

—Se fue por allá— le señalo la dirección en la que sentía el Chakra de Naruto.

—Gracias Sai-san. ¡Naruto-kun! — se levanto y dio una breve inclinación hacia el peli-negro antes de ir a buscar a su amigo.

-_Dos semanas más tarde_-

—Oye Naru-kun, yo... —

— ¡NO! — por reflejo se encogió en el lugar.

—Solo venía a decirte que quede con Hina para ir de compras mañana— su mirada cambio una preocupada, —Pero ¿Estás bien? — se agacho y le toco la cabeza al rubio.

—No... Digo si, si estoy bien— se levanto de golpe como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Bueno, entonces vámonos— le extendió la mano para que la siguiera.

— ¿Y Hinata-chan? —.

— ¿No la escuchaste esta mañana? — El rubio negó, —Dijo que tenía que entrenar con su hermana apenas saliera de la academia— el rubio suspiro y asintió.

— ¿Entonces solo Shino, tu y yo vamos al entrenamiento de hoy? — se aterro cuando a su compañera le salió una venita en la sien.

—Anko-san está ocupada hoy con el IT, nos lo dijo ayer después del entrenamiento— ya le estaba empezando a molestar las preguntas que le hacia Naruto.

—Ya, ya, vámonos entonces— le agarro la mano a la peli-blanca y se la acerco.

—Si— toda la molestia se le fue de golpe y fue reemplazada por alegría.

-_Mas tarde en la casa, 2:00am_-

*Toc* *Toc* *Toc*

—Pase— respondió ante los toques en la puerta.

— ¿Otra vez quedándote hasta tarde Naru-kun? — entro una Kaguya toda adormilada abrazando consigo su almohada.

—Oh, no pensé que ya fuera tan tarde— vio que efectivamente ya paso mucho de la media noche en el reloj del despacho.

—Deja eso y vámonos a la cama— se acerco a un mueble y se sentó en el.

—Perdón Kagu-chan, pero creo que estoy cerca de descubrir la llave de nuestros sellos— aparto los pergaminos y se acerco a la peli-blanca.

—No... Tardes... — pero el sueño la venció.

—Si eres necia, te debiste de haber quedado en la cama... — nuevamente sintió "Esos" instintos cuando se le quedo viendo a la chica. Esa pose que había agarrado para dormir la hacía ver indefensa, la poca ropa que traía la hacía ver... deseable. Se sacudió la cabeza sacando todos esos pensamientos, puso un poco de Chakra en uno de los sellos de su muñeca y saco una manta para colocársela a la chica, —Bueno, creo que esta noche tampoco dormiré— se volvió a sentar en el escritorio, —Y pensar que solo he leído menos del 20% de los pergaminos que Mito-sama dejo. Los Uzumaki si que eran unos genios— vio la estantería donde estaban todos los pergaminos que todavía no había leído.

-_Base Raíz_-

— ¿Algún avance Sai? — dijo Danzo antes de que el susodicho entrara a su oficina.

—Uzumaki Naruto es un sujeto duro Danzo-sama, aun no lo he podido romper— entro un Sai con una cara carente de toda emoción.

—Si tú no eres capaz de romper al Uzumaki, entonces no habrá nadie en Raíz capaz de hacerlo— chasqueo la lengua mosqueado, —Pero me gustaría saber los métodos que usaste— embozo una sonrisa burlona.

—Me gustaría no comentárselo, pero Uzumaki Naruto lo supo sobrellevar— trato de imitar a su líder, pero no le salió muy bien.

—Tendré que pasar al plan B, llámalos— Sai se inclino.

—Inmediatamente Danzo-sama— se dispuso a retirarse.

—Y Sai— el joven se detuvo, —Si vuelves a poner esa sonrisa frente a mí, te la arrancare con todo y cara— aunque no lo demostró, Sai sintió un peligro inminente.

—Hai Danzo-sama— ahora si se dispuso a irse antes de que su líder le dijera otra cosa.

-_Al día siguiente_-

— ¡Kaguya-san! ¡Por aquí! — escucho el llamado de la Hyūga.

— ¡Hola Hina! — las dos se saludaron con un abrazo.

— ¿Y Naruto-kun? — la chica era cociente de que el rubio llevaba unos días un poco tenso, por lo que tanto ella como la peli-blanca estaban preocupadas por eso.

—Se quedo en el despacho, como que ya se está recuperando— la Hyūga suspiro.

—Me alegro— embozo una sonrisa, —Entonces vayamos—y empezó a caminar siendo seguida por la Uzumaki.

— ¿Cómo te fue en el entrenamiento con tu hermana? — Hinata pareció meditarlo un poco.

—Hanabi-chan está mejorando mucho, pero aun tiene fallos en el Jūken—recordó un poco el entrenamiento que tuvo ayer.

—Bueno, el Jūken tuyo tampoco es que es tan perfecto— mofo a la Hyūga.

— ¡Kaguya-san! — la pobre chica se había sonrojado por la vergüenza.

—Venga, a te he dicho que no uses el "san" conmigo— le palmeo la espalda en un gesto amistoso.

—C-creo que debemos entrar en esta tienda— señalo una tienda de ropa femenina.

—Oh, creo que tus pechos crecieron últimamente, no me extraña que necesites sujetadores nuevos— los colores se le empezaron a subir a la Hyūga, —Aunque pensándolo mejor, creo que a Naru-kun le gustaría más que no usaras uno—Hinata no lo aguanto más y se desmayo, —Oh, creo que aún queda un poco de la Hinata inocente ahí— sonrío con gracia viendo a la pobre chica desmayada.

Después de que la Hyūga retornara la consciencia continuaron con su día de tienda en tienda, anteriormente habían descubierto otro uso para los Kage Bunshin además de entrenar, y ese nuevo uso era cargar las bolsas de compras. Cuando ya estuvieron satisfechas y con aproximadamente diez clones hasta la medula de bolsas de compras (La gran parte eran de Kaguya además de que eran nuevos cambios de ropa parecidas a las que cargaba), decidieron que era suficientes compras y mandaron a los clones que fueran cada uno a llevar las compras a sus casas.

Fueron a un parque cercano a relajarse un poco después de un día de compras, vieron la hora y sonrieron cuando apenas eran las 3:00pm, por lo que aun les quedaba tiempo. Compraron un par de helados en uno de los puestos ambulantes cercanos y se fueron a sentar en uno de los bancos del parque mientras veían a los niños jugar. Había sido un buen día, tenían tiempo que no se la pasaban ellas dos solas, siempre tenían a Naruto con ellas; y hablando de Naruto.

— ¿S-sa-sabes Ka-Kaguya-san? — llamo la atención de su acompañante cuando termino de comer su helado y se puso a jugar con sus dedos.

— ¿Que paso Hina? — la peli-blanca vio extrañada la actitud sumamente tímida de Hinata.

—T-te tengo q-que confesar algo— con cada palabra que decía se armaba de valor.

— ¿Y eso sería? — alzo una ceja.

—Estoy enamorada de Naruto-kun— si, lo había dicho; al fin lo había dicho. Cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando los gritos de molestia de su amiga, ya que ella era consciente de que Kaguya sentía lo mismo hacia Naruto, por lo que no era raro si le empezaba a gritar cosas como que se alejara de Naruto o parecido, y lo iba a aceptar, ella no era nadie como para arrebatarle el amor a otra. Pero no se espero lo que hizo la peli-blanca en el lugar de molestarse.

— ¡Jajajaja! — se empezó a reír tanto que tuvo que acostarse en el suelo mientras se sostenía el estomago.

— ¡¿D-de qué t-t-te ríes Kaguya-san?! — esa reacción en verdad que no se la esperaba.

—Mi querida Hina— después de recuperarse del ataque de risas se volvió a sentar en la banca, —Eso ya lo sabía desde hace años— Hinata abrió la boca dispuesta a decir algo, pero Kaguya la interrumpió, —Lo sé porqué se te ve en la cara Hina. Cada vez que estas cerca de Naru-kun de alguna manera tus ojos brillan, además de que tu postura se ve más confiada, y ¿Sabes qué? — Alzo su mirada al cielo, —Yo también estoy enamorada de Naru-kun, así que no soy quien para reprochártelo— ahora si Hinata abrió su boca para replicar.

—Pero si usted tiene más derecho con Naruto-kun que yo, ustedes se llevan conociendo desde hace más de cinco años, yo apenas soy nueva en su círculo de amigos— al decir lo último bajo la mirada.

—No lo entiendes Hina, no soy buena con las palabras, es más, ese es mi punto débil— agarro a la oji-perla de ambos hombros, —Tu has estado junto a Naruto y te has convertido en uno de sus pilares, por lo que yo pienso que tú tienes tanto derecho a sentir esos sentimientos como yo. Naru-kun es una persona de buen corazón, si yo hubiese sido él ya esta aldea no existiría, y yo creo somos las responsables de que él no cayera en la oscuridad— Hinata se quedo pensando esas palabras que la Uzumaki había dicho, —Así que yo pienso que para que ninguna salga lastimada, y considerando lo que ya Naru-kun siente, ¿Qué te parece si ambas nos quedamos con Naru-kun? — abrió los ojos impresionada por la pregunta de Kaguya, entendió de inmediato la indirecta que le estaba dando, y claro, estaría gustosa de formar esa "Alianza" entre ellas dos.

—Acepto Kaguya-chan— sentía como el sentimiento de alegría que sentía en esos momentos se desbordaba de su ser.

—Entonces nos declaro Novias de Naru-kun Hina— la cara de Hinata cambio a una expresión que le causo risa a la peli-blanca.

— ¡¿Eh?! — su rostro adquirió todas las tonalidades de rojo posibles.

—Pero eso sí, esperemos hasta que el Baka tome la decisión por él mismo— Kaguya embozo una sonrisa maliciosa, como si planeara algún plan malvado.

— ¿Pero si Naruto-kun solo elije a una de nosotros? — esa era la pregunta del millón, pero al parecer ya Kaguya la tenia cubierta.

—Tenemos el apoyo de Kurama, además, eso no es nada que un par de insinuaciones no arreglen— Hinata se empezó a sentir inquieta por algún motivo.

— ¿C-como que un par de insinuaciones? — se alejo poco a poco de su acompañante.

—No te preocupes, tu tranquila, yo nerviosa; me encargo de eso luego, te aseguro de que no pasa a que nos graduemos a Chūnin para que Naruto se nos declare— se levanto del banco con una enorme sonrisa y le alzo el pulgar a Hinata, aunque al parecer pensó mejor lo que había dicho ya que bajo la mirada y un aura morada la empezaba a rodear, —Eso es mucho tiempo, Bakaruto— empezó a maldecir por lo bajo.

—Kaguya-chan, creo que es hora de regresar— con un poco de nerviosismo trato de persuadir a su amiga.

— ¡Tienes razón! — Levanto la mirada y sonrío como si nada hubiese pasado, —Venga, que preparare algo que te va a encantar— agarro la mano de Hinata y la empezó a arrastrar.

—E-espera Kaguya-chan— trataba de seguirle el paso a su amiga para no caerse, pero al parecer no era tarea fácil.

La prioridad número uno de Kaguya en esos momentos era alejarse de las zonas pobladas para evitar las miradas que algunos aldeanos le dedicaban, pero en comparación a las miradas que recibía cuando estaba con Naruto, estas eran exponencialmente menores. Cuando llegaron a lo que vendría siendo la zona roja de la aldea, se empezó a sentir una atmosfera tensa, la peli-blanca se maldijo mentalmente por tomar un atajo, miro a Hinata como para advertirle de que iban a empezar a saltar por los tejados para alejarse rápidamente de esa zona, pero sus instintos aclamaron y aparto la cabeza para que no fuera atravesada por un cuchillo arrojadizo.

— ¡¿Pero qué?! — miro con una gota estilo anime el cuchillo finamente clavado en la pared cercana a ella.

—Kaguya-chan, detecto un total de cinco presencias hostiles" volteo a ver a Hinata quien tenía el Byakugan activado y el ceño fruncido.

—Lo primero que voy a hacer cuando me libere de este estúpido sello es encontrar la forma de despertar mi Byakugan— por un momento ignoro la atmosfera tensa y a las siluetas acercándose e hizo un berrinche.

—Esta niña como que está loca— se calmo al escuchar al primer atacante hablar.

—Al diablo lo que nos dijo el jefe, estas niñas tienen un cuerpo de infarto— esa voz provino de su derecha.

—Tienes razón, hoy en día no se encuentran tales ejemplares— Izquierda.

—Y yo que tenía tiempo de que no probaba carne de primera— a las 7 en punto.

—Cállense, que el jefe nos dijo que estas niñas eran peligrosas— a las 4 en punto.

—Objetivos localizados Hina— se puso espalda con espalda con la peli-azul.

—Entendido, me encargo entonces de los de tu derecha, tú encárgate de los restantes— la oji-perla uso un tono increíblemente serio.

—Oh, tengo mucha tensión acumulada por culpa de esos aldeanos, y que buena forma de liberarla— se trono los dedos incitando a sus atacantes.

— ¡Maldita perra! — el primero en atacar fue el de su izquierda.

Se separo de un salto de Hinata y le dio un rodillazo al sujeto haciendo que perdiera el aliento, seguidamente le dio una patada en una cabeza haciendo que se fuera de espalda y cayera. Alguien como él no era digno de hacerle usar siquiera Taijutsu, por lo que era irrelevante preocuparse, los otros al ver la caída de uno de los suyos se lanzaron contra la peli-blanca, pero ella solo bufo y salto haciendo que se chocaran entre sí, cayo apropósito sobre el cuerpo del hombre que había dejado inconsciente y acumulo Chakra en sus pies para luego aplastarle la cabeza.

—Que desperdicio, los zapatos ninja son un poco caros— se sacudió el exceso de… lo que tenía en su pies.

— ¡Esta perra nos la va a pagar! — sosteniendo su cabeza aun adolorida, saco lo que parecía ser un sable.

—Ya me tarde— vio como Hinata ya había acabado con los suyos y la miraba sentada sobre el pecho de uno de los cadáveres, —Pero eso se puede arreglar— esta vez fue ella quien se lanzo.

El del sable trato de cortarla usando dicha arma, la chica simplemente se escabullo por debajo y le dio una patada en la espalda para desestabilizarlo, pero tuvo que esquivar un navajazo proveniente del otro que faltaba, sonrió y le hizo una finta dándole una patada giratoria en la boca, por un momento creyó haber visto unas cosas blancas saliendo de ella, pero solo debió de haber sido su imaginación.

Se centro de nuevo en el sujeto del sable que ya estaba siendo demasiado fastidioso según su criterio, por lo que solo le agarro la mano que tenia agarrada el arma y se la apretó tan fuerte para que soltara el sable, lo agarro en pleno aire y nuevamente giro sobre su eje y le propino un puntapié en la cabeza, si el hombre corría con suerte, solo acabaría con una contusión. Agarro el sable bien y solo lo apunto hacia su espalda sintiendo como algo se clavaba en el, volteo y sonrió al ver al hombre a quien seguramente le habría sacado unos cuantos dientes clavado tal y como carne en vara en el sable, soltó el arma haciendo que el cuerpo cayera, saco el sable de la herida y se lo clavo en la cabeza solo por si aun no se habría muerto.

—Hasta que terminas Kaguya-chan— la Hyūga se acerco cuando vio que su amiga ya había terminado.

—Me tocaron tres, es obvio que tardaría un poco más que tu Hina— bufo al verse superada por la oppai.

— ¿Por qué lo dejaste a el vivo? — señalo al hombre que en esos momentos estaba haciendo lo que podía para reincorporarse.

—Pues para interrogarlo— se acerco y lo agarro por la camisa, —Empieza a cantar como un pajarito enjaulado campeón— la mirada maniática de la peli-blanca no tenia precio.

—Perra, mátame si quieres, no hablare no importa la tortura que me hagas— trato de escupirle, pero una cachetada de la chica se lo impidió.

—Hina ¿Por qué todos los espías, asesinos, psicópatas, burócratas, aldeanos y niños dicen eso? Si igual van a morir— le dirigió una mirada aburrida a la Hyūga.

—No tengo ni idea Kaguya-chan, aunque los cuatro últimos no tienen ningún sentido— un gotón le bajo por la sien.

—Entonces te digo que se nos fue instruido un método de tortura que es tan atroz que ni siquiera la IT lo quiere usar— el pobre hombre empezó a sudar frio.

—Fui entrenado para aguantar cualquier método de tortura existente— trataba de sonar despreocupado.

—Hina, saca "Esa cosa" — extendió la mano hacia Hinata.

—Entendido— embozo la misma sonrisa de Kaguya y se alzo la manga revelando un sello de almacenamiento.

—N-no importa lo que me hagan, no hablare— aparto la mirada y ya empezaba a temblar.

—Entonces, daremos inicio al método de tortura prohibido— el hombre cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, —Cuyo nombre ancestral es… cosquillas— un momento…

— ¡AH, JAJAJAJA! — abrió los ojos empezando a reír sin ningún pudor y vio como su captora le estaba haciendo cosquillas con un plumero.

—Es demasiado horrible para mi Kaguya-chan, voy a mejor a ver los cadáveres de sus compañeros— en momentos como ese es que le gustaría tener una píldora de veneno en su boca.

— ¡ESTA!… ¡BIEN!… ¡HABLARE! — ya no lograba aguantar, no había sido entrenado para aguantar eso.

—Entonces habla— dejo de hacerle cosquillas y se levanto.

—No va a hacer falta— escucharon una voz que reconocieron inmediatamente.

— ¡Naru-kun/Naruto-kun! — las dos exclamaron al ver a su rubio amigo sobre unos de los tejados llevando consigo ¿Una cabeza?

—Imposible— el hombre al parecer reconoció la cabeza que cargaba ese niño rubio.

—Oh, ¿Te parece familiar? — miro la cabeza y se la lanzo al hombre.

—Jefe— se arrastro hasta tomar la cabeza.

—Escoria— el rubio se aproximo a alta velocidad y le dio una patada tan fuerte en la cabeza que la separo del cuerpo.

— ¿Tu también fuiste atacado Naru-kun? — Kaguya se acerco preocupada al rubio.

—Me disponía a ir a buscarlas cuando este sujeto apareció de pronto— vio con asco la cabeza, —No me enorgullece decirlo, pero me dio pelea— se fijo en los cadáveres regados, —Veo que a ustedes también las atacaron— las observo a ambas en busca de heridas.

—Sí, pero entre Hina y yo lo pudimos sobrellevar— abrazo a la susodicha sonrojándola por el gesto.

—S-si— hablo por lo bajo asintiendo.

—Lo que me preocupa es que llevo sintiendo unas firmas de Chakra que me vienen persiguiendo desde que acabe con ese sujeto, pero esas firmas desaparecer y vuelven a aparecer— disimuladamente observo a sus alrededores.

— ¿Qué le haremos? — Kaguya se veía un poco preocupada.

—Pues… espera— alzo su cabeza y cerró los ojos, —Ya no siento nada, pero mejor vayamos a un área poblada antes de regresar a la casa— dio media vuelta.

—Pero si tengo hambre— se toco el estomago escandalizada.

— ¿Qué tal si vamos al puesto de comida del clan de Chōji? — Hinata se unió a la conversación.

— ¿Estará abierto a esta hora? — volteo a ver a la Hyūga y recibió un asentimiento de parte de ella.

— ¡Entonces vayamos! — agarro las manos de los dos y los empezó a arrastrar.

—Por cierto Kagu-chan— la chica se detuvo para oír lo que Naruto tuviera que decir, —Encontré la llave de nuestros sellos— sonrió al ver que los ojos de la peli-blanca se iluminaban.

— ¡¿Enserio?! ¿Dónde está? — sacudió al oji-azul en busca de una respuesta.

—Cálmate, cuando lleguemos a casa nos desharemos de los sellos— eso logro tranquilizarla, por el momento.

—Uh, ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Al restaurante! — volvió a jalar a ambos chicos.

—Kaguya-chan si es de personalidad cambiante— cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por su amiga.

— ¿Desde cuándo le dijes a Kagu-chan Kaguya-chan? — Naruto noto ese detalle y se asombro un poco.

—Desde esta mañana— embozo una sonrisa que pocas veces veía en la cara de su amiga Hyūga: Una de burla.

—Chicas, ¿Quién las entiende? — murmuro por lo bajo.

 **Supercell - (Noragami)**

(Kimi no namae nani ga attemo kanarazu yoku kara/ **Sin importar tu nombre, te llamaré** )

[ **Se ve un firmamento de estrellas en una noche sin ninguna nube en el cielo, la cámara baja y muestra a Naruto recostado en el tronco de un árbol con Shiron a su lado dormida y Kurone en su regazo en el mismo estado que su hermana siendo acariciada por Naruto. Se ven unos arbustos moviéndose y de entre ellos sale Kaguya, que al ver a las acompañantes del rubio sonríe cálidamente para después dirigirse hacia el rubio.** ]

(Kimi wagizagiza haato no mochinushi/ **Eres dueño de un corazón irregular y brusco** )

[ **Naruto se levanta de golpe asustando a las hermanas que estaban durmiendo, de sus ojos empiezan a salir lágrimas y sale corriendo ignorando el llamado de Kaguya.** ]

(Fureru mono wa nandemo kizutsukeru/ **Lo que sea lo que te lastima** )

[ **Corre a través del bosque que no parecía tener fin mientras recuerdos felices del pasado lo atormentan haciendo que más lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.** ]

(Sekai no subete wo nira mitsukete/ **Mirando malhumoradamente el mundo que te rodea,** )

[ **Se limpia los ojos pero parece inútil, ya que las lágrimas no dejan de salir, pero eso le da oportunidad de ver un árbol que estaba en su camino y lo esquiva para seguir corriendo sin rumbo.** ]

(Sono me wa iunda boku wa koko ni iru/ **Esos ojos me dicen: "Aquí estoy"** )

[ **Imágenes de Kaguya y Hinata le llegan a la mente haciendo que disminuya su paso hasta prácticamente detenerse.** ]

(Dareka ga waratetta/ **¿Acaso alguien se rio,** )

[ **Pero esas imágenes se rompen y Naruto se agacha y empieza a llorar más suelto siendo los únicos testigos las estrellas del cielo.** ]

(Dakara hiitanda sono kyoukaisen/ **Y es por eso que te retiraste detrás de tu frontera?** )

[ **En su mente se ve una foto donde estaba él junto a sus dos amadas, Kurone, Shiron, Kaori, su madre, Shino y Haku cayendo hacia un intenso fuego, quemándose en el acto.** ]

(Sore nara watashi ga sono te wo hiku/ **Si ese es el caso, déjame tomarte por el brazo** )

[ **De pronto siente como si alguien le tocara el hombro, pero se niega en alzar la mirada.** ]

(Tsureteku kara/ **Vendrás conmigo...** )

[ **Sin embargo, es obligado alzara y se queda hipnotizado mirando unos hermosos ojos color perla pertenecientes a Hinata, aprovecha y voltea hacia su espalda y ve a Kaguya quien se muestra preocupada.** ]

(Ie nai nara kono te wo tsuyoku nigiritte/ **Si no puedes decirlo, tan solo sostén mi mano fuertemente** )

[ **Siente que su mano es agarrada por Hinata, pero no se resiste y se deja guiar a través del bosque, pero de alguna manera se siente feliz.** ]

(Hanasanai de/ **No la dejes ir** )

[ **Kaguya agarra su otra mano y le limpia sus lágrimas con su mano libre sonriéndole en el acto.** ]

(Kimi wa mou hitori ja naindatte/ **Ya no estás solo, nunca mas** )

[ **Llegan a lo que parecía ser el final del bosque y se detienen, a sus dos lados aparecen ambas hermanas quienes le sonríen apoyándolo., y sin más deciden salir del bosque.** ]

(Shitte mo shiin da yo/ **Pensé que deberías saberlo** )

[ **Se asombra cuando ve a todos sus amigos sonriéndoles. Voltea a ver a ambas chicas quienes aun no soltaban sus manos y les dirige miradas de agradecimiento, también dirige su mirada hacia arriba de sus hombros y a sus pies encontrándose a Shiron y a Kurone respectivamente, él solo sonríe, cierra los ojos y los abre para mirar el firmamento estelar a tiempo que un estrella fugaz pasaba.** ]

.

 **Avances:**

 **Los chicos no reciben descansos por los intentos de asesinato, aunque se encarguen de esos asesinos, aun sigue siendo fastidioso, pero de una cosa están seguros, el Hokage no tiene nada que ver. Llega a la aldea alguien que le va a hacer la vida casi imposible a Hinata, poniendo así a prueba la cordura de Naruto. Un baño de sangre es resultado por el despertad de una persona, aunque decirle humano a esa cosa no sería lo más sensato. Ichirō mueve hilos.**

 **Siguiente capitulo: Bailando en una sombra blanca.**

 **.**

 **Extras: Kitsune.**

— **¡Hola mina-san! — Sale una niña de pelo rubio y de ojos violeta vistiendo un suéter de color morado y una minifalda negra, —Me presento, soy Anunciadora-san, y se preguntaran ¿Quién soy yo?, digamos que mi influencia y poder en la historia es igual a la de Suin-sama, pero si llegar a ser igual a la de Suin-sama... Oh, mi Suin-sama— los ojos de la niña empiezan a brillar.**

— **Pequeña mocosa, por eso es que aun no sales en la historia— Nami se materializa a un lado de Anunciadora-san y le da un zape.**

— **Nami-san siempre tan mala conmigo, Suin-sama me dijo que saldría en la segunda temporada" —empieza a llorar estilo anime.**

— **Silencio, aun no olvido lo que me hiciste— le crece una venita en la sien.**

— **Oh, ya recuerdo— la mira pícaramente haciendo que Nami se sonroje.**

— **Pasa de una vez con el extra— y tal como apareció se fue.**

— **¡Esto será divertido! — detrás de ella aparece una pantalla junto a una información.**

 **Nombre: Kitsune.**

 **Esperanza de vida: Desconocido.**

 **Características únicas: Presenta características propias de los zorros.**

 **Posición dentro de los Yokai: Antigua raza dominante.**

 **Relación Hombre/mujer: Aproximadamente 6:5**

 **Los Kitsune eran una de las razas Yokai más antiguas que existieron. En el pasado los Kitsune no ocupaban una posición de importancia en la antigua Tierra, pero con la traición de los Humanos, esta fueron unas de las razas que ayudaron a las demás a sobrevivir a esa guerra. Después de la guerra de los Humanos contra los Yokai, los Kitsune ayudaron a los de su raza a buscar lo que se conocería después como "El Templo", convirtiendo este en el hogar de toda la raza Yokai lejos a los ojos de los humanos. Lamentablemente, muchos Yokai y dos razas terminaron perdiéndose en la guerra, por lo que la población Yokai fue disminuida a tal punto de la casi extinción, y gracias a esa acción por parte de los Kitsune se logro que los Yokai sobrevivieran.**

 **Pero la paz no duro mucho, cuando Maou empezó a recuperar sus poderes, los sirvientes que él mando a la tierra causaron muchos desastres, esto causo que los Yokai se volvieran a unir para poder proteger su preciado hogar usando un poder que si lo hubiesen tenido antes hubieran ganado la guerra contra los humanos, llamaron a este poder "Youki", en honor al nombre de su raza. Los Kitsune demostraron mayor control con ese poder, algo que fue percibido por los dioses, y estos decidieron pedir la ayuda de los Kitsune para derrotar a los sirvientes de Maou. Después de una larga batalla que duro casi doscientos años, todos los sirvientes fueron erradicados, pero la población de los Kitsune se redujo más de la mitad. Los dioses como recompensa por prestar su ayuda, le otorgaron a los Kitsune una característica más, convirtiéndose en los primeros Yokai que podían tener más de una cola.**

 **Según la explicación de los dioses, las colas representarían el poder como la sabiduría de los Kitsune, y claro, como clan se convirtieron en los más fuertes de todos los Yokai logrando ahora ocupar el puesto de la raza dominante. Los demás Yokai vieron esto de buena manera y aceptaron a los Kitsune como sus líderes, ya que sin ellos, ya no existirían. Con respecto al nuevo poder llamado Youki, los Kitsune promulgaron una ley que dictaba que ningún Yokai podría dañar a los humanos a menos que sea una cuestión de vida o muerte, y que también bajo ningún motivo se debían mostrar ante los humanos, quienes ya habían olvidado que los Yokai una vez existieron, y para ellos se convirtieron en solo mitos y leyendas.**

 **En ningún registro se anuncio la muerte natural de un Kitsune, por lo que su esperanza de vida es un total misterio, hasta hubo rumores que decían que ellos supuestamente eran inmortales, aunque el Kitsune más viejo conocido fue el antiguo líder de todo el clan Kitsune quien vivió más de ciento veinte mil años antes de terminar muriendo en la batalla contra los sirvientes de Maou. Se conocía que los Kitsune así como unas pocas razas, eran capaces de cambiar su apariencia cuando llegaban a cierta edad, haciendo que no importara la edad que tuviera, nunca se verían como un viejo a menos que ellos quieran.**

 **Los Kitsune al igual que algunas razas, sus hijos se convertían en adultos a muy poca edad, exactamente los niños Kitsune lograban la plena adultez a la edad de 14 años, por lo que era normal que ellos se casaran desde muy temprana edad, aunque debido a su longevidad, los Kitsune no eran de procrear muchos hijos, además de que gracias al poder obtenido por los dioses, las mujeres decidían si querían quedar embarazadas o no, el hecho en que los Kitsune decidieran tener hijos pasaba regularmente cuando dos familias se ponían de acuerdo para que sus hijos se casaran. Además que debido a la influencia de una habilidad prohibida entre los Yokai, los niños Kitsune que estaban cerca de alcanzar la adultez, adquirían de vez en cuando un instinto primitivo que hacían querer hacer el amor con su pareja, por lo que no era raro que si algún Kitsune no llegara virgen a la adultez (** **Si eran pervertidos estos Yokai** **), aunque eso sí, ellos eran muy fieles a sus parejas, y en ningún registro se nombro que un Kitsune haya hecho infidelidad.**

— **Eso creo que fue todo con respecto a los Kitsune— la pantalla se apaga, —y solo me queda decirles una cosa: Solo sé que no sé nada, y si supiera algo seria eso; solo sé una cosa y es que no sé nada— Anunciadora-san hizo un reverencia, —Sin nada más que decir, Anunciadora-san se despide— de pronto junto sus manos y todo se volvió negro.**

 **Siguiente: Un poco de historia parte 2.**

 **.**

— **Y Corte.**

— **Trabaje muy duro en esas ideas Suin, nada de lo que pusiste en los avances iba a ir para el siguiente capítulo— Nami lo mira con desprecio desde la cama.**

— **Cálmate, soy un as en improvisar…— es silenciado por el golpe de una almohada.**

— **Cállate y pasa a las notas finales— se acomoda en la cama y cierra los ojos.**

 **Bueno, antes que nada, los títulos que pongo en mis capítulos son a veces literales, y otras veces como una especie de acertijo, así que no se confíen mucho por el título que ponga (Ejemplo esta en el titulo del sig cap, es un acertijo que les dejare que los resuelvan, aunque sé que ninguno se va a poner a pensar en el (xD)). Y espero que les haya gustado el Opening y Ending, trabaje duro en encontrar las canciones que más se podían adaptar a la historia, además de que trate de no ponerle mucho Spoiler.**

 **Ahora si pasando al cap. Tenemos primero un salto en el tiempo, creo que de saltos largos solo quedaría uno. Y como ya es costumbre, un repaso a lo vivido con los chicos, además del significado del sello, un sello tan simple pero a la vez complicado, menos mal que no impido a Naruto ni a Kaguya para hacer el Kage Bunshin. Sé que me estoy saltando las escenas del entrenamiento de ellos, pero es que no he encontrado hueco para meterlas en el cap (e.e).**

 **La aparición de Sai, creo que para los que recuerden capítulos anteriores no se habrán sorprendido mucho. Pobre Naruto, pasando situaciones un tanto… peculiares, además de la casualidad de que Sai se encontrara en esos lugares en ese momento, ¿Será obra del destino?, solo el autor lo sabe (xD).**

 **Bueno, el día de chicas de Kaguya y Hinata y el motivo del título del capítulo, mi idea inicial era dedicar medio cap en esas dos, pero a la final solo dedique un poco. Un punto fuerte en la historia, ya Hinata confeso abiertamente de que está enamorada de Naruto, y Kaguya le ofreció un acuerdo que claramente no pudo rechazar, creo que me aprovechare de la inocencia que aún conserva Hinata (Muajajaja) (¿Escena Yuri?, solo ustedes podrán decidir (JAJAJAJA)).**

 **Y por ultimo tenemos un ligero atentado, al principio quise poner a un súper OP ninja rango S que hiciera que Hiruzen se cagara en los pantalones, pero después me dije "Suin, creo que exageras", y termine poniendo a esos maleantes de cuarta, pero no se preocupes, retos mayores les esperan a los chicos en el futuro, solo quédense mirando este capítulo hasta que suba otro… espera, creo que la publicidad no es así, ¡NAMI! ¿Cómo es que es la publicidad?... *Se va a la cama a tratar de despertar a Nami*.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***1: No sé si estoy mal, pero no existen los billetes de cien yenes, solo monedas.**

 **ATT: Suin y Nami**

 **Pdta: Cualquier duda, dato, curiosidad o solo quieres dejar tu opinión del capítulo, entonces déjalo en la caja de comentarios, creo que FF lo llama Review.**


	11. Bailando en una sombra blanca

**¡Hey Distarches a todos mis queridos lectores! ¿Cómo estáis?, espero que bien, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de "Descendiente primordial".**

 **—Oye Suin— entra Nami con un cuadernito de notas.**

 **— ¿Qué paso Nami? — el autor se gira para verla.**

 **— ¿Me das tu numero? — la peli-plata se acuesta en la cama riendo.**

 **— ¡Fuera! — el autor enojado la echa del cuarto.**

 **—Vale, vale. Me gusta mi dialogo por cierto— es lo último que dice antes de salir.**

 **Bueno, hola a todos, como ya pudieron ver, estoy sin teléfono hasta nuevo aviso, resulto que mi teléfono no tenia arreglo por ningún lado y mi padre se enojo y lo vendió para repuesto, ahora solo me queda esperar a que un familiar viaje a EEUU para que me compre un teléfono por allá. Pasando a lo que concierne al capítulo, no sé exactamente cuándo lo suba ya que cuando estoy escribiendo esto el internet esta de lo último, así que si lo llego a subir tarde perdónenme. El capítulo de hoy cubrirá muchas cosas que ya venía tiempo que tendría que ponerle su debida atención, así que no esperen que Naruto y compañía protagonicen mucho el capítulo de hoy. Y pasando a otros anuncios, comencé a escribir una historia con el formato de una novela ligera, pero no sé donde subirla, si ustedes saben donde entonces la subiré allí, si no entonces se quedara en mi computadora hasta que me aburra de ella (xD). No los entretengo más y que disfruten del cap, nos leemos al final.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a: Trollmemex, Kevin4491, Zafir09, KruTzZ, CCSakuraforever y a shagrath178 y se les invita a todos lo que se pasan por esta historia a dejar un Review poniendo sus dudas u opinión sobre el capitulo.**

 **Leyenda.**

 **—** Blah, Blah, Blah— personaje hablando **.**

 **—** _Blah, Blah, Blah_ — personaje pensando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah** — Entidad sobre-natural hablando.

 **— _Blah, Blah, Blah_ — **Entidad sobre-natural pensando.

 **—** Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu ( **Elemento fuego: Jutsu gran bola de fuego** ) **—** técnica y traducción.

 **Disclamer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, solo los posibles Oc's son míos.**

 **Nota: No se vayan sin leer las notas finales (;D).**

 **Capitulo 11: Bailando en una sombra blanca.**

 **.**

 **Black + White - (Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai Kara kuru sou desu yo?)**

[ **Se ven unas canicas que van cayendo en el vació, lo peculiar era que el interior de cada canica se ve como si tuviera una especie de galaxia**.]

(Kono te ni aru unmei.../ **Mi destino está en mi manos** )

[ **Imágenes de Naruto, Kaguya, Hinata y de otras dos siluetas, una de pelo blanco y otra de pelo negro se van mostrando periódicamente. Hasta que al final sale el titulo "Descendiente primordial".]**

(Kakuse shita KAOSU no toki ga/ **El tiempo del caos se levanta** )

[ **Ahora se muestra a Kaguya caminando por las calles de un lugar desconocido mientras llovía con fuerza, la cámara se acerca hasta colocarse frente a ella, tomando como la chica le caían unas lágrimas del rostro.** ]

(Mata shinjitsu wo kakusu/ **Y debo esconder la verdad otra vez** )

[ **La cámara se aleja con rapidez y ahora muestra a Naruto caminando en una calle desolada en la misma situación que Kaguya, la cámara se acerca pero Naruto parece darse cuenta de su presencia y de una ola de Chakra la aleja molesto.** ]

(Kodaku no hate kasuka ni ukabu/ **Flotando en el fondo de la soledad** )

[ **La cámara huye del lugar y encuentra a Hinata sentada en un banco mientras veía el cielo nublado, la cámara se acerca para tomar unas buenas imágenes a tiempo que la chica activa su Byakugan y frunce el ceño.** ]

(Nukumari wa MIRAGE/ **En una calidez fantasma** )

[ **La cámara sale a un sitio rural y visualiza unas siluetas moviéndose a gran velocidad por el bosque. En lo que se acerca logra ver a dos chicas corriendo ignorando completamente el clima, lo que más llama la atención de la cámara es la expresión de esperanza de ambas.** ]

(Kono hoshi wa kami ga tsukutta ibitsu na JIORAMA **/ El mundo no es más que una retorcida maqueta que dios creo** )

[ **Ahora se muestra a Kurama en su forma humana con sus nueve colas ondeando detrás de él. El Bijū alza sus colas y genera una onda de fuego a tiempo que en sus manos crea una esfera de color negro, la comprime y simplemente la elimina.** ]

(Hito wa mina shiawase to iu GIFT wo sagasuno/ **La gente busca un Don llamado felicidad** )

 **[Las imágenes se intercalan mostrando a muchas personas desconocidas, pero entre ellas se logra diferenciar a Kaori y a Akemi. Después se muestra a Kaguya en un fondo negro mientras atrapaba una esfera de color celeste que caía con suavidad del cielo.** ]

(Makiokose yo 1 2 3/ **Haz que suceda 1, 2, 3** )

[ **Se ve a Naruto corriendo mientras una esfera del tamaño de una pelota de Golf de color azul marino se formaba en su mano.** ]

(Noru ka soru ka no Black Or White/ **Es ganar o perder, es blanco o negro** )

[ **La cámara se mueve y muestra ahora a Hinata y Kaguya agarradas de las manos, ambas tienen el Byakugan activado y una energía plateada rodeaba sus manos unidas. Ahora se ven a las dos chicas de cabello blanco y negro entrecruzadas sonriendo a la cámara.** ]

(Kono shunkan yosougai no densetsu ga umareru/ **Una leyenda inesperada ha nacido** )

[ **La escena cambia abruptamente y ahora muestra a Maou-sama en su habitación junto a cuatro siluetas negras con ojos brillantes de color rojo a su espalda. Acto seguido, Maou-sama chasquea los dedos y la cámara se rompe.** ]

(Nerai sadamete 1 2 3/ **Afina tu puntería 1, 2, 3** )

[ **Ahora sale Naruto junto a Hinata y Kaguya a su lado haciendo el símbolo de "Paz" a la cámara.** ]

(Tamerawazu ni bang!/ **Sin dudarlo, ¡Bang!** )

[ **De la espalda de Kaguya sale la chica de pelo negro y se esconde de la cámara, y de la espalda de Hinata sale la otra chica de cabello blanco y le agarra los pechos a la Hyūga haciéndola sonrojar. La cámara se alza al cielo.** ]

(Takutsu na nichijou wo uchinuke!/ **¡Dispárale a tus días aburridos!** )

[ **De pronto aparece Naruto volando con diez colas ondeando furiosamente detrás de él, pone sus manos juntas a tiempo que una energía roja se empezaba a acumular hasta formar un bastón de color rojo, lo gira para después liberar una onda de esa misma energía haciendo que todas las nubes cercanas se desintegraran.** ]

 **.**

-_A 500 metros de las puertas principales de Kumo_-

— ¿Estás segura de esto?— una figura del tamaño de una niña de primaria sentada en una rama de un árbol vestida con un traje tipo túnica con una capucha que cubría todo su cuerpo de color negro con una máscara del mismo color con rayas rojas y dos orificios para los ojos, que por cierto, eran de color morado.

—La información dicta de que el objetivo está ahí— otra figura casi igual a la otra se encontraba sentada en el pie del árbol, pero lo que la diferenciaba era que su máscara era de color blanco y en los orificios para los ojos se veían dos cuencas (Ojos) azules.

—Entonces vayamos, no debemos de hacer esperar a ese hombre— en su voz se notaba un tono de molestia.

—No te preocupes, te prometo que nos liberaremos de su control. Ahora vayamos a cumplir— en respuesta, la de mascara negra asintió.

—Te espero dentro— se balanceo y se lanzo de la rama, pero en vez de caer de pie en el suelo, se hundió como si el suelo no existiera.

— ¿Cuándo aprenderás? — negó en un tono de risa. Inmediatamente su cuerpo empezó a emitir los colores del arcoíris pero increíblemente no iluminaba absolutamente nada, y al cabo de apenas unos segundos, el cuerpo de la figura desapareció.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

— ¿Dónde están los balances del mes? — un viejo ya en finales de sus 60's cuya vestimenta consistía en la típica de comerciantes ricos le hablaba a lo que parecía ser su subordinado.

—Perdón señor, el mensajero que venía desde Taki fue atacado por ninjas— el hombre se ponía cada vez más nervioso por la cara de enojado que estaba poniendo su jefe.

— ¡Basta! Si no me llegan esos balances para mañana, toda tu familia pagara por tu incompetencia— se levanto de golpe y le dio un manotazo a la mesa, — ¡Retírate de mi vista! — su subordinado solo asintió apresuradamente.

—S-si señor— se apresuro en salir tropezando unas cuantas veces.

—Hoy en día no se consigue gente de confianza— se volvió a sentar en la silla y suspiro con pesadez, pero de pronto, la iluminación se apago.

—Eso nosotras deberíamos decirlo— escucho una voz femenina de algún sitio en su despacho.

— ¡Demando saber ¿Quién está ahí?! — uso un todo de voz autoritario, aunque en su interior estaba asustado hasta la medula.

— ¿Qué tal hermana? El cerdo ricachón hace una demanda— una voz diferente a la anterior resonó.

— ¿No crees que es hora de enseñarle que debe de pagar sus deudas? — el hombre juraba que esas voces empezaban a arremolinarse alrededor de su cabeza.

—Si hermana, debemos enseñarle lo que le hacemos a los deudores de Gato-sama— el hombre palideció al escuchar ese nombre.

— ¿G-Ga-Gato? — empezó a retroceder tropezándose con su silla en el camino.

— ¿Es hora hermana? — del suelo salió la enmascarada negra sentada con las piernas cruzadas.

—Ya perdimos mucho tiempo aquí— y como si la luz se deformara, al lado de la enmascarada negra apareció la figura con la máscara blanca.

— ¿Co-como entraron? — sintió como su mundo se vino abajo cuando choco contra la pared.

— ¿No es muy tarde como para preguntar eso? — la de mascara negra se levanto.

—De nada sirve gritar si piensas hacerlo, resulta que mi hermanita es buena para absorber cosas, hasta las ondas sonoras— se comenzó a acercar al hombre, quien ya no hacía nada más que sudar a mares.

—E-esperen, les puedo pagar. Si, les pagare el doble de lo que Gato les paga— se agacho y se cubrió con sus brazos en espera de su ya inevitable final.

—La oferta es tentadora, pero…—

—…Nuestro código dice que solo tenemos a un empleador— termino de decir la de mascara blanca, —Ahora, di adiós— de su mano se formo una cuchilla de color blanca que no emitía ninguna luz.

Después… nada.

-_Varios kilómetros lejos de Kumo_-

—Creo que ese era el ultimo— la de mascara blanca apareció de la nada.

—Entonces es hora de volver hermana— la figura de mascara negra salió nuevamente del suelo.

—Ya no quiero estar bajo el mando de ese cerdo en miniatura— se acerco y abrazo a su hermana.

—No tenemos ni donde caer muerta, y si lo llegásemos a traicionar, tiene a su disposición a ninjas mucho más fuerte que nosotras— palabras más ciertas imposibles. Se quito las mascara revelando un hermoso rostro femenino en desarrollo que era arruinado por las lagrimas que caían de su rostro.

—Ese maldito solo nos necesita por nuestra capacidad de infiltración— imito la acción de la oji-morada y se quito la máscara dejando ver así, un rostro que en cierta manera era parecido a la oji-morada, pero se notaba que era un poco más maduro además de la diferencia en los colores de sus ojos en comparación a los de su hermana.

—Entonces, escúchenme— las dos se alertaron al escuchar esa voz.

— ¿Quién? — la oji-azul se puso frente a su hermana como queriendo protegerla.

—No se preocupen, no les hare daño— de entre un árbol salió un chico unos años mayores que ellas, lo inusual era que tenía una cola color naranja, unas orejas de zorro del mismo color y emitía una leve luz blanca. El ser camino unos pasos más hasta que tropezó con una rama casi cayendo en el proceso, —Rayos, no me acostumbro a la divinidad— se sacudió un poco para tratar de disimular.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo nos encontraste? — volvió a hablar la mayor.

—Shiron y Kurone Ka… Es verdad, ustedes ya no tienen clan, pero eso no interesa— las dos vieron impresionadas como el chico zorro levanto ambas piernas y las cruzo en el aire sin siquiera ser afectado por la gravedad, —Ustedes me interesan, por lo que… ¡Esperen! No en ese sentido— se retracto de sus palabras al ver el rostro sonrojado de ambas, —*Ejem*, prosigo— se aclaro la garganta, —Verán, sus Kekkei Genkai no son tan fuertes solo porque eran de la rama principal de su clan, ustedes tienen una misión principal que tienen que cumplir— pauso su discurso para ver si las chicas tenían algo que decir.

— ¿Una misión? ¿Qué significa eso? — la mayor era la única que parecía hablar, ya que la oji-morada no emitía ningún sonido, solo observaba.

—Su salvación de esa vida que llevan vendrá pronto, y no se preocupen, cuando lo vean lo sabrán— su imagen se empezó a desvanecer.

— ¡Espera! ¡No respondes mi pregunta…!— pero ya el chico zorro se había ido.

—Hermana, no tiene caso seguir pensando en eso, vayámonos— la menor le toco el hombro.

—Tienes razón, pero…— de pronto puso una expresión de confusión, — ¿Qué hacemos aquí? — empezó a ver a sus alrededores.

—Ahora que lo dices, creo que dijiste que tenias hambre— la otra chica parecía estar en las mismas condiciones que su hermana.

—No tenemos tiempo para esas cosas, tenemos que reportar esto a Gato-sama— frunció el ceño y desapareció como deformando la luz.

—Tienes razón— y se fundió en el suelo.

-_En algún lugar del oeste de las Naciones Elementales_-

Lo único que podía describir esta escena es solamente una palabra: Horror. Anteriormente ese pueblo era un humilde pueblo agricultor de solo +200 habitantes, no tenían problemas con bandidos debido a que el pueblo está en la ruta regular de los samurái del País del Hierro, por lo que no había problemas por ese lado.

Después de la Tercera Guerra Ninja, ese pueblo había florecido a un ritmo acelerado, convirtiéndose en un importante productor de productor agrícolas, tanto para el País del Hierro como para el vecino más próximo, el País del Viento, nunca tuvieron problemas con el capital ni nada parecido así que se podría decir que los habitantes del pueblo vivían unas vidas felices, sin embargo, hace unas horas, ese pueblo dejo de existir.

Cadáveres descuartizados de hombres, mujeres y niños estaban regados por todo el pueblo, la gran mayoría de las casas estaban completamente destruidas y las que estaban de pie estaban en ruinas, no parecía haber ningún superviviente a la masacre que hubo, pero en el medio del pueblo, sobre una gran pila de cadáveres, estaba una figura de un hombre cubierta de sangre, una cabellera tan azul como el fondo del mar se mecía con el viento.

El hombre veía a todos los cadáveres como si fueran simples basuras, y pensar que solamente duro quince minutos en acabar con todo el pueblo, pero solo apilo algunos cadáveres y se sentó en el punto más alto para contemplar el firmamento nocturno. Sus ojos de color violeta no emitían ninguna emoción, pareciera como si no le hubiese afectado masacrar de tal manera un pueblo entero.

—Tenía tiempo que no sabía lo que era matar algo— después de estar durante horas solamente mirando el cielo, finalmente hablo. Sus ojos emitieron un brillo rojizo y alzo su mano hacia unos escombros, esta se rodeo de una energía plateada, —Es de mala educación no presentarse— de entre unos escombros, una joven de unos quince años fue como atraída hasta la mano de la figura, al estar al alcance de su mano, la agarro por el cuello.

—M-maldito monstruo— como pudo artículo esas palabras.

—Sí, efectivamente soy un monstruo, y tu mi querida, vas a ser la diversión de este monstruo hasta que solo seas un trapo sin voluntad— la joven abrió los ojos del miedo.

—N-no por favor, ¡Mátame!— empezó a tratar de liberarse del agarre del hombre.

—De nada sirve— con su mano libre, toco la barbilla de la chica, —Una piel digna de un dios, que pena por el destino que te aguarda— y como si se tratara de una navaja, hizo un solo movimiento con su mano hacia abajo y la joven fue despojada de toda su ropa.

— ¡...!— reprimió un grito, no le daría el placer a ese monstruo de oírla gritar.

— ¿Por qué no gritas?— la acerco más, —Me gusta cuando mis juguetes gritan— con la misma mano que había usado para quitarle la ropa, empezó a manosearle los pechos, —Veo que aun eres virgen— le lamió un pezón, —Voy a disfrutar mucho...— pero de pronto sintió una presencia que le hizo fruncir el ceño, —La dejo a su cuidado, no dejen que escape— sin importarle la seguridad de la chica, la arrojo desde esa altura, ella por instinto empezó a gritar, pero antes de llegar al suelo, unas manos salieron agarrándola para luego desaparecer fundiéndose en el suelo, —Tardabas en aparecer— cerro los ojos esperando a que la nueva presencia apareciera.

—Te recomiendo que me trates con más respeto, soy tu superior— del cielo cayo una mujer de unos 25 años, pelo color plateado, ojos color rojo, pechos copa D y traía una vestimenta parecida a la de las sacerdotisas, pero de color negro con rojo.

—Lo que digas, ¿Hay señales de Maou-sama?— ignorando lo que dijo la mujer, se levanto de la pila de cadáveres.

—A nuestro señor aun le queda unos años para que renazca, pero recuerdo que se te ordeno encontrar a cincuenta jóvenes vírgenes, pero por lo que veo, o te las agarraste para ti solo o las mataste— frunció el ceño al ver esa masacre.

—Con lo que me importa a mi...—pero de pronto, se vio enterrado contra una pared cercana y la mujer le agarraba con fuerza el cuello.

—Escúchame atentamente maldita escoria— cada palabra de la mujer estaba llena de total desprecio, —Esas mocosas son esenciales para el renacimiento de Maou-sama, si tu no puede cumplir con una sencilla tarea, entonces te matare y dejare al siguiente al mando para que la cumpla— por primera vez en milenios, el sujeto sintió lo que era el miedo.

—Entiendo— asintió como pudo.

—Espero resultados— sin despedirse, desapareció en un haz de luz blanca.

—Esa perra sigue siendo la General más fuerte de Maou-sama aunque odie admitirlo— se agarro el cuello para calmar el dolor, —Mejor me voy a dormir, esta masacre causo que el cansancio acumulado se liberara— empezó a caminar y frente a él se abrió una especie de portal de color purpura, el simplemente lo cruzo y el portal desapareció apenas termino de cruzar.

-_Frontera de Takigakure_-

—Seis elefante se columpiaban sobre la tela de una araña, pero como veían que resistía fueron a llamar a otro elefante...— un hombre cantaba mientras mecía a una mujer atada de una pierna a un árbol.

La situación era la siguiente para los que se pregunten, en el piso estaban cuatro Ninjas con la insignia de Takigakure muertos, al otro lado estaba un hombre civil de unos 40 años en la misma condición, y otro hombre vestido con lo que parecía ser un uniforme de bufón estaba jugando con una mujer y una niña, ambas atadas de una pierna a la rama de un árbol llevando solamente la ropa interior.

—... Jajajaja, no puedo resistirlo— después de darle vuelta a la mujer se tiro al suelo a reír.

—M-maldito monstruo— una vez termino de girar, la mujer lo maldijo.

— ¿Monstruo yo?, ese papel se lo dejo a mi compañero de armas~— dio una voltereta y le saco la lengua, —Veamos, me imagino que tú no eres virgen, ya que esta niña es tu hija— se acerco a la niña quien no pasaba de los nueve años, la pobre se encontraba totalmente inconsciente debido a la acumulación de sangre en la cabeza.

— ¡D-déjala a ella! Tómame a mí pero déjala— imploro la mujer tratando de no quedar inconsciente.

—Déjame pensarlo...— se puso de cabeza y cerró los ojos, —Creo que mejor te convierto en mi marioneta~— y lo último que logro ver la mujer, era como era tragada por un portal de color morado.

— ¿M-mama?— la pequeña empezó a abrir los ojos, solo para encontrarse con un par de ojos color turquesa pertenecientes al asesino de su padre y escolta.

—Mmm, ¿Cuántos años tienes niña?— con una de sus manos acaricio su mejilla.

—T-tengo 9 señor— respondió ella con un ligero nerviosismo.

—Veamos, dentro de cuatro años más o menos tendrás 13, así que si nos sirves— chasqueo los dedos y también ella fue tragada por un portal morado, —Creo que Su-chan se va a enojar por hacer su trabajo~— hizo unas cuantas maromas y cayo con las manos extendidas y volvió a chasquear los dedos, —Pero necesito marionetas nuevas~— otros portales aparecieron debajo de los cadáveres y se los tragaron, — ¿Eh?— se escucho como un pitido.

—S-señor— de entre sus ropas salió como un murciélago.

—Déjame ver— toco al murciélago y este se convirtió en un reloj de arena. El bufón frunció el ceño cuando vio que casi toda la arena estaba ya en el fondo, —No me queda mucha energía— pero de inmediato recupero su sonrisa, —Ya me voy chicos~, no se preocupen por sus amigos, están en muy buenas manos~— y debajo de él apareció otro portal morado y desapareció metiéndose.

—Manden un mensaje al Raikage y a Takigakure, esto también les afecta a ellos— de entre los arboles salió un Ninja con la insignia de Kumo.

— ¡Hai!— se escucharon dos bolas de humo.

— _¿Qué es esa cosa?_ — fue el pensamiento que cruzo por su cabeza.

-_Puertas de Konoha, día siguiente_-

— ¿Razón de su visita?— pregunto el guardia de la puerta al conductor de un carruaje.

—Venimos a tratar unos asuntos con los Hyūga— el conductor respondió indiferente.

—Entonces por favor escriba su nombre aquí— del puesto saco una lista.

—Entiendo— al parecer ya se estaba desesperando, ya que le arrebato la lista con rabia.

—"-"-san, ¿Por qué tardamos tanto?— una voz joven provino del interior del carruaje haciendo que el conductor se pusiera nervioso.

—Discúlpeme joven amo. Aquí tiene— le entrego la lista al guardia y le ordeno a los caballos que siguieran el camino.

—Oye, mira esto— el guardia con la lista se la pasó a su compañero.

— ¡¿Pero qué?!— se puso pálido de solo ver el nombre del clan.

— ¿Qué hará alguien como él aquí?— volteo mirar el carruaje que aun no había salido de su campo de visión.

— ¿Quién sabe?— el otro guardia solo suspiro y dejo la lista en el lugar correspondiente.

-_Mansión Hyūga_-

—Hiashi-sama— un mensajero entro al despacho del líder del clan.

—Habla rápido, estoy ocupado— con una expresión seria le hablo al mensajero.

—"Él" llego— Hiashi se levanto de golpe del escritorio.

— ¡¿Por qué no se me fue informado esto con anticipación?!— una vena le salió en la sien y estaba amenazando en explotar, —Denle los mejores servicios que podemos ofrecer y manden a un mensajero a buscar a Hinata cuando ella salga de la academia— su tono de voz no admitía una negación como respuesta.

—Enseguida Hiashi-sama— el mensajero se inclino y se fue.

— _No debería de haber llegado si no hasta dentro de una semana_ — se volvió a sentar en su escritorio y se puso a pensar, — _Bueno, solo estoy adelantando lo inevitable, solo espero que esa perra que tengo por hija no lo arruine_ — frunció el ceño y se levanto dispuesto a salir de su despacho.

-_Academia Ninja, hora del almuerzo_-

—Perdón por la tardanza chicos— Naruto llego junto a Hinata con tres Bentō.

—Apenas nos sentamos, no te preocupes— el vago se hizo a un lado para que el rubio se sentara.

—Gracias Naru-kun— recibió uno de los Bentō que trajo el Uzumaki.

—Y este es el tuyo Shino— Naruto le extendió otro Bentō a su otro amigo, quien solo asintió agradeciendo.

—Solo nos queda una semana chicos— una enorme sonrisa adorno su rostro.

—Tsk problemático— simplemente empezó a comer su almuerzo para tratar de olvidar eso.

—Hina tiene razón, dentro de una semana seremos oficialmente Ninjas— la alegría era compartida por la Uzumaki.

—Solo... espero... que me... toque un... equipo bueno— con cada palabra engullía su comida.

—Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Donde está Sai?— Naruto maldijo mentalmente a su amiga peli-blanca.

— ¿Me hablaban?— Un Naruto chibi lloraba a mares dentro de la mente del rubio.

— ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde Sai-kun?— la Hyūga se hizo a un lado para que el peli-negro se sentara.

—Naruto-kun me dijo que le comprara algo llamado "Asadero", pero en la cafetería no vendían nada de eso, perdóname Naruto-kun— le sonrío con su típica sonrisa más falsa que la palabra al rubio.

—E-entiendo Sai, creo que lo equivoque con otra comida— un escalofrío corrió por la espalda del oji-azul.

—Pasando a otro tema... ¿Con quienes quieren formar equipos?— al notar la inconformidad de su compañero, trato de cambiar de tema.

—Lo único que yo quiero es un equipo que no sea problemático— impresionantemente, el Nara dio su opinión.

—Yo creo que voy a quedar en un equipo de rastreo— el siempre callado Shino también dio su opinión sobre el asunto.

—Opino lo mismo que Shikamaru... Conociendo a nuestros padres... Quedaremos en el mismo equipo— el Akimichi apoyo las palabras de Shikamaru... a su modo.

—Yo solo quiero quedar en el mismo equipo que Naru-kun— la peli-blanca agarro un brazo de Naruto y lo puso entre sus encantos.

—Digo lo mismo Kaguya-chan— Hinata imito el gesto de su amiga.

—B-bueno, ¿Y tu Sai?— aunque se estaba acostumbrando a esas raras actuaciones de las chicas, aun le daba un poco de pena.

—Yo también quiero quedar en el mismo equipo que tu Naruto-kun— otro escalofrío per o esta vez el doble de fuerte paso por la espalda de Naruto.

—Oh, ¿Escucharon eso?— libero el brazo atrapado por Kaguya y lo uso en su oído.

— ¿Escuchar qué...?— la chica frunció el ceño al verse despojada del brazo de su amado, pero de inmediato sonó la campana de inicio de clases.

—Paso el tiempo volando— Hinata libero el brazo de Naruto para guardar las cosas.

—Bueno, es hora de volver a clases— el peli-negro se levanto y se fue sin más.

— ¿Nos vamos?— nuevamente Naruto sintió como sus brazos se volvieron prisioneros.

—Sí Naruto-kun, ¿Nos vamos?— agarro el otro brazo.

—S-sí, vámonos— asintió nervioso y empezó a caminar.

Desde hace unos seis meses, ambas empezaron a mostrarse más... afectuosas que de costumbre y eso a Naruto lo tenía seriamente confundido, y él no se quejaba con ella; pero ¿Qué hombre lo haría?, si diariamente era consentido por dos chicas sumamente hermosas, pero eso no quitaba que aun le seguían dando pena que ellas hicieran eso en público. Se había dicho para hablar con ellas, pero cuando sacaba ese tema, ellas le cambiaban hábilmente la conversación. Después de un tiempo se dio por vencido y las dejo quietas con su tema.

Durante todo ese tiempo Sai se había unido al grupo, aunque el peli-negro había dejado de acosarlo, aun le daba escalofríos esas sonrisas sin una pizca de emoción que siempre le daba el chico. El nuevo sensei Mizuki, al parecer le tenía rabia o algo parecido, ya que en todos los exámenes trataba de hacerlo reprobar colocándoles Genjutsus para cambiarle las preguntas, pero gracias al entrenamiento con Anko, ya era capaz de disipar esos Genjutsus.

Y hablando de entrenamiento, al fin no tenían el sello que les impedía usar Chakra, y según lo que les había dicho Anko, el responsable fue enviado a la cárcel por cometer un acto de tal magnitud contra un civil de Konoha. Lamentablemente, el entrenamiento elemental de los chicos fue suspendido hasta que salgan de la academia, por lo que solo entrenaban lo que era la resistencia y los otros campos Ninja.

Aunque eso no evitaba que ellos averiguaran sus naturalezas, Naruto resulto tener Aire y Fuego, Kaguya sorprendentemente igual, Hinata Agua y en menor medida Aire y Shino solo fue Afín a la Tierra. En el caso de Hinata, era sorprendente de que fuera Afín al Agua, ya que los miembros del clan solo fueron Afín a la Tierra y al Fuego en menor medida, y en el caso de Shino, era común de que los miembros de su clan fueran Afín a la Tierra.

El entrenamiento de Naruto con los sellos iba excepcionalmente rápido, hasta ya era capaz de hacer sellos intermedios desde cero, pero Kaguya y Hinata no mostraron tales talentos, por lo que el nivel de ellas dos en el Fūinjutsu era muy bajo en comparación con Naruto, pero ellas eran capaces de hacer sellos simples desde cero. Y hablando de sellos, los sellos de gravedad que ellos llevaban fueron modificados por Naruto, ahora el peso no solo se centraba en los pies, si no que el sello se espacia por todo el cuerpo, y tenía un mecanismo que cuando el usuario se acostumbrara al peso, estos inmediatamente lo aumentaban un 50%. Actualmente el peso que llevan los chicos, Naruto lleva 150kg extra, Kaguya lleva 140kg extra, Hinata lleva 120kg extra y Shino lleva 70kg extra, y eso era mucho teniendo en cuenta que Shino se unió al entrenamiento tarde. Además, de que la forma de quitar el sello, era solo haciendo el sello del dragón, por lo que en una emergencia, se podían deshacer de el sello rápidamente.

Ya habiendo abarcado todo el tema del entrenamiento, ahora vemos a los chicos que actualmente están saliendo de la academia, pero antes de poner un pie afuera, un ninja del clan Hyūga aparece ante ellos y se arrodilla frente a Hinata, ellos se miran entre sí extrañados por la aparición del ninja y Hinata es la primera en hablar.

— ¿Qué desea?— dio un paso al frente y le pregunto al Ninja.

— ¡Hinata-sama! ¡Hiashi-sama la solicita con carácter de urgencia en su casa!— en un tono profesional, se levanto y dio su mensaje.

—Dile a mi padre que ya voy— y con la confirmación, el Ninja se fue, —Perdón chicos, no podre acompañarlos hoy— la peli-azul se inclina ante los Uzumaki disculpándose.

—No te preocupes Hinata-chan, ve con tu padre— el rubio le sonríe entendiéndola.

—Sí Hina, ve— Kaguya secundo a su amigo.

—Nos vemos mañana— la Hyūga se despidió y dio un salto hacia un edificio cercano.

— ¿Nosotros nos vamos?— agarro el brazo del rubio y lo abrazo.

—Ya me está empezando a dar hambre, así que si— Naruto asintió y ambos empezaron a caminar rumbo a su casa.

-_Mansión Hyūga_-

Hinata llego a su casa y fue directamente a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa. Se puso algo más cómodo y fue a verse con su padre en el recibidor principal; en ningún momento abandono la expresión de asco que tenía su rostro del solo hecho de pensar en reunirse con su padre, durante ese tiempo su relación se fue deteriorando hasta el punto donde solo lo veía como el "Donante de Esperma".

Abrió la puerta y casi se ahoga con su propia saliva al ver a un inquilino extra. Se trataba de un joven de aparentemente un año mayor que ella, pelo rojo fuego y ojos color azules, vestía un atuendo digno de un príncipe, y el porte con el cual charlaba con su padre solo afianzo esa opinión.

— ¿Me quería ver Padre?— recupero su expresión y entro.

—Hija, ven y conoce a Kudou Asukabe, uno de tus prometidos— Hiashi le dedico una sonrisa la cual tenía doble significado a su hija.

—Un gusto conocerla Lady Hyūga— el peli-rojo se levanto de su asiento y le beso la mano a Hinata, ese gesto solo le hizo sentir más asco todavía, pero se guardo para sí misma esa opinión.

—Hinata Hyūga, Kudou-sama— hizo una leve inclinación para no decir "El gusto es mío", pero eso al parecer fue notado por su padre, ella solo le devolvió la mirada desafiándolo.

—Creo que ustedes tienen mucho de qué hablar, yo me retiro; solo llamen a cualquier sirviente para que les traiga algo— maldijo aun más a su padre por hacer eso.

—Gracias Hiashi-dono— Kudou no pareció entender el doble sentido de la marcha del líder Hyūga.

—Y dígame Kudou-sama, ¿Qué lo trae desde la capital hasta esta humilde aldea?— decidió seguir con su actuación y se sentó en uno de los sillones más alejados del chico.

—El simple hecho de solo conocerla fue suficiente como para venir a esta mugrosa aldea My Lady— Strike numero uno mi querido amigo.

—Oh, estar lejos de todo esos lujos debe de ser muy exasperare para usted— dibujo una sonrisa triunfadora mientras bebía de un té que habían traído con anterioridad.

—No me quejo, si es para ver a la madre de mis hijos, iría hasta a los barrios bajos de esta aldea— ¿Eso contaría como segundo Strike?, vamos a dejárselo pasar.

—Me alaga Kudou-sama. Ahora hábleme de usted— puso una cara como si le interesara que él le contara algo.

—Estaré encantado My Lady, vera yo nací en...— al parecer había dado en el clavo, ya que el peli-rojo empezó a soltar toda la sopa.

— _Alguien máteme_ — Hinata recostó su cabeza en su mano y se dedico a "Escuchar" el relato de Kudou.

-_Al día siguiente_-

—Naru-kun, ya creo que deberíamos irnos— Kaguya se levanto del lugar de donde estaba sentada y se acerco al rubio.

—Qué raro que Hinata-chan no vino hoy para irnos juntos a la academia— un sentimiento de preocupación surgió en la mente de Naruto.

—Se le debió de hacer tarde y fue directamente a la academia, si no nos vamos nosotros también llegaremos tarde— le tendió la mano para levantarlo.

—Tienes razón, conociéndola ya debe de estar en la academia— acepto el gesto de la peli-blanca.

—Entonces vayámonos— y al recibir la afirmación de su amigo, empezaron a saltar por los tejados.

Sin embargo, al llegar a la academia no vieron a la Hyūga, por lo que el sentimiento de preocupación de Naruto creció aun más. Al llegar la hora del almuerzo su amigos le preguntaron sobre el paradero de Hinata, pero ellos le respondieron que no sabían el porqué no había venido a la academia. Al llegar la hora de la salida, él junto a Kaguya y Shino fueron a reunirse con Anko para el entrenamiento, pero una serpiente que traía una carta en la boca se les cruzo por el camino y le dio la carta a Naruto antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

— ¿Qué dice la carta Naru-kun?— Kaguya se acerco para ver si podía ver el contenido de la carta.

—No vamos a tener entrenamiento hoy, a Anko le salió un imprevisto en el IT— la peli-blanca le entro un rayo de esperanza.

— ¡Hoy no vamos a ser perseguidos por serpientes!— empezó a saltar como si fuera una niña pequeña y a festejar.

— ¿No está exagerando Kaguya-san?— hasta a Shino le preocupo ese comportamiento de la peli-blanca.

—Tú no entenderías Shino, vámonos Naru-kun— agarro el brazo de Naruto y lo empezó a arrastrar.

—Nos vemos Shino— alcanzo a decir antes que el de lentes quedara fuera de su campo de visión.

— ¿A dónde vamos Naru-kun?— se detuvo un momento para plantearle eso al rubio.

—Vamos a la Mansión Hyūga para ver a Hinata-chan— Kaguya asintió ante esa propuesta.

—Me leíste la mente— y dicho esto, ambos tomaron rumbo al recinto Hyūga.

Ignoraron las miradas que le daban las personas de la aldea, por lo menos ya no habían tenido más atentados de parte de ellos, pero preferían más enfrentarse contra aldeanos que contra asesinos "Profesionales". Aunque ya llevaban unos dos días que no recibían algún atentado, pero eso no hacía que bajaran la guardia, es más, siempre tenían su guardia alzada.

Aun ignoraban al responsable de que todos esos asesinos fuesen enviados, pero juraron que cuando lo encontraran lo iban a hacer sufrir por hacerlos perder el tiempo tantas veces, ya que ni siquiera enviaba Ninja, lo que enviaba era a solo asesinos que no sabían usar el Chakra, y como el nivel de ellos era superior al de un Chūnin corriente, se les hacía muy fácil acabar con ellos. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la aparición de la persona que buscaban.

— ¿Hinata-chan?— Naruto vio a la Hyūga a solo unos metros a punto de ser besada por un sujeto peli-rojo.

— ¿Hina?— el llamado un poco más fuerte de Kaguya pareció llegarle a la peli-azul.

— ¿Chicos?— Hinata se alejo rápidamente del peli-rojo y miro perpleja a sus amigos, nunca espero encontrárselo.

— ¿Quiénes son ellos My Lady?— y como agregando más leña al fuego, Kudou lanzo esa pregunta.

— ¿My Lady?— Naruto sentía que su sangre empezaba a hervir, y el hecho de acordarse de que los labios de su Hinata casi tocan los de ese idiota no lo calmaba... Esperen, ¿La había llamado "SU" Hinata?, bueno; ese no era un tema para tocarlo en estos momentos, tenía que hacer brocheta de niñito rico.

-_En algún lugar cerca del mar_-

—Rápido Kurone, tenemos que dar el informe a Gato-sama antes de que se enoje— una muy apurada peli-blanca sin su máscara y capucha caminaba por un extenso pasillo.

—Voy lo más rápido que puedo Nee-san, si no te hubieras detenido a comer esos terrones no estuviésemos en esta situación— su hermana caminaba en la misma situación que la peli-blanca.

—Llegamos justo a tiempo— se detuvieron frente a una puerta con un marco de oro y tocaron.

—Pase— escucharon del otro lado y no dudaron en pasar.

Del otro lado estaba lo que parecía ser un enano sentado frente a un escritorio muy grande para su estatura, al lado de él estaban dos Ninjas que solo su mera presencia hacia que las hermanas temblaran del miedo. Ambas se acercaron hasta quedar a un metro del escritorio y se arrodillaron ante el enano.

—Hemos finalizado con lo que nos pidió Gato-sama— la primera en hablar fue Shiron.

— ¿Qué hora creen que son?— el enano frunció el ceño.

— ¿Las 5:00pm Gato-sama?— Kurone levanto la mirada nerviosa.

— ¡Debieron de haber terminado los trabajos que les pedí hace cuatro horas! Denme una buena razón para no enviarlas a un burdel de cuarta— la peli-blanca se mordió la lengua para no lanzar un comentario mordaz.

—Perdón Gato-sama, es que tuvimos unos problemas con el último encargo, su vigilancia era un poco más estricta, por lo que tuvimos que eliminarla primero— para evitar que su hermana soltara lo que tenía en su boca, Kurone dio esa excusa.

—Para la próxima no quiero más retrasos si no quieren que sean tratadas como las rameras que son, ahora fuera de mi vista— el enano le dio un golpe a su escritorio y apunto hacia la puerta.

—Si Gato-sama— ambas respondieron al unisonó y se retiraron.

Caminaron en completo silencio por todo el pasillo hasta que llegaron a las afueras de una gran mansión, pasaron a través de los guardias y fueron a las calles exteriores, hicieron un desvío hasta llegar a un callejón y fue ahí donde Shiron golpeo una pared con tanta fuerza que le hizo una abolladura, pero su puño no salió inmune.

—Maldito enano del demonio, si no fuera por qué tiene a semejantes guardaespaldas, hacer tiempo lo hubiese matado— se acaricio la mano para lograr calmar el dolor.

—No te preocupes Nee-san, nos falta poco para terminar de cumplir nuestra deuda con él— Kurone abrazo a su hermana para reconfortarla.

— ¿Y después qué?, nuestros poderes le son muy útiles Kurone, no nos va a dejar ir así como así— respondió al abrazo de su hermana.

—Algo me dice Nee-san que saldremos de esta— se separo de ella para acurrucarse en el pecho de la peli-blanca.

—Espero que sea así Kurone— acaricio su cabello tan negro como la noche.

Después ambas salieron del callejón para irse a su residencia actual. Su departamento constaba de una habitación, un baño, un pequeño recibidor y una cocina, algo simple para dos personas, pero ellas eran felices así, se quitaron la túnica que cargaban y cada quien se fue a hacer algo diferente. A pesar de que solo tenían 8 años, habían tenido que crecer muy rápido debido a la vida que llevaban desde que escaparon, las dos tuvieron su primera muerte a la edad de siete años, por lo que a pesar de su edad ya no les afectaba matar.

Ellas dos se habían tenido mutuamente desde que su clan fue masacrado en la guerra civil de Kiri, su clan era especializados en Taijutsu, pero los que lo hacía un clan especial era que muy rara vez entre sus miembros nacían alguien con la capacidad de usar el Elemento Oscuridad y el Elemento Luz, y por eso fueron blanco de la masacre de Kekkei Genkai.

Milagrosamente ellas dos lograron huir, ambas gemelas hijas del líder del clan, y por si fuera poco, ambas eran capaces del usar el Kekkei Genkai de su clan, Shiron el Elemento Luz y Kurone el Elemento Oscuridad, tal vez era por eso que sus padres le pusieron esos nombres. Después de un tiempo escapando de los asesinos que el Mizukage enviaba, lograron salir de Mizu no Kuni y se adentraron en terreno desconocido.

Durante un buen tiempo sobrevivieron usando sus habilidades para robar comida y para diversas cosas más, pero un día se metieron con algo que nunca se deberían de haber metido, le robaron uno de los magnate más poderosos del continente ninja, y ni ellas aun usando sus poderes lograron escapar. A ambas se le dieron dos opciones, la primera era ser vendidas a un prostíbulo para pagar la deuda, y la otra opción era trabajar para Gato, ya que el magnate había mostrado interés en las habilidades de las hermanas, las dos decidieron trabajar para Gato ya que no querían ir a un prostíbulo, y ahí inicio su ciclo de trabajo que según lo que les había dicho Gato, estarían cuatro años trabajando para él.

—Nee-san, la comida esta lista— escucho el llamado de su hermana menor desde la cocina.

—Voy— respondió esta desde el baño.

Se habían dividido las tareas, Kurone demostró ser hábil con la cocina, por lo que la tarea de cocinar le fue dada a ella, y también el hecho de que por algún motivo todo lo que cocinara Shiron terminaba quemándose. La peli-blanca se encargaba de la limpieza y en ir a comprar los suministros usando el dinero que robaban cuando hacían sus trabajos para Gato, ya que el magnate no les pagaba ni medio.

*Toc * *Toc* *Toc*

—Voy yo Kurone— se desvió para ir a abrir la puerta, —Dígame…— pero se quedo en blanco al ver quien tocaba la puerta.

— ¿Cómo esta una de mis enanas favoritas? — una joven de pelo negro abrió los brazos esperando un abrazo.

— ¡Haku-chan! — la peli-blanca se lanzo a los brazos de su amiga.

— ¿Y para mí? — vio como un hombre con vendas cubriéndole la boca se asomo por detrás de Haku.

—Para usted no Zabuza-san— le saco la lengua al Ninja.

— ¿Eh? — fingió estar herido por las palabras de la niña.

—Es broma— e igualmente como lo hizo con Haku, la oji-azul se lanzo a los brazos del "Demonio".

—Nee-san, ¿Está todo bien? Escuche…— la otra inquilina apareció desde la cocina y se quedo asombrada al ver a los recién llegados.

—Yo Kurone-chan— la peli-negra mayor levanto su mano saludando.

— ¡Haku, Zabuza-san! — ahora fue el turno de la oji-morada en abrazar a las dos visitas.

—Teníamos mucho tiempo sin vernos— el Ninja se libero del abrazo y le alboroto el cabello de la menor.

—Pasen, pase, la comida ya está casi lista— la oji-morada empezó a jalar a Haku de la mano para que entrara.

—Tenemos mucho de qué hablar— su hermana mayor también hizo lo mismo pero con Zabuza.

Tanto Zabuza como Haku eran amigos muy cercanos a las hermanas, ya que desde que empezaron a trabajar con Gato, Zabuza se volvió algo parecido a una figura de hermano mayor, y eso era mucho si tenemos en cuenta la personalidad de Zabuza, pero al pasar el tiempo su carácter se fue suavizando con ellas dos hasta llegar al punto de corresponder con los sentimientos de las niñas. Haku se había vuelto también la figura de una hermana mayor para ambas, pero lamentablemente, debido a los trabajos que recibían Zabuza y Haku, pasaban hasta semanas sin verse.

Lo hicieron pasar hasta la cocina donde Kurone empezó a servir la comida mientras contaban las aventuras que habían vivido desde la última vez que se vieron, al parecer Haku y Zabuza se estaban encargando de un pueblo pesquero, aunque ambos demostraron su disconformidad en seguir controlando a ese pueblo, nada podían hacer en contra las ordenes de Gato. Las hermanas les contaron sobre las ordenes de ir a matar a todos los deudores de Gato, Zabuza volvió a demostrar inconformidad porque ambas fueran a hacer tareas tan peligrosas, pero no podía hacer nada.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿Qué tal un entrenamiento? — los ojos de Haku brillaron cuando propuso esa idea.

— ¿Entrenamiento? — las dos preguntaron al unisonó.

—Sí, quiero ver hasta dónde han llegado con sus entrenamiento— ambas hermanas se miraron entre sí nerviosas, — ¿No me digan que no han entrenado? — ambas empezaron a sudar frio.

—Es que…— Shiron vio a su hermana buscando apoyo.

—… Las tareas que nos mandaban Gato-sama…— le devolvió la mirada a su hermana.

—… Nos mantuvieron ocupadas y…— la mirada de Haku la hizo amedrentarse.

—… No tuvimos oportunidad de entrenar— las dos se abrazaron en espera del juicio de la peli-negra mayor.

— ¡Ustedes enanas del demonio! — las agarro a cada una por la camisa y las empezó a zarandear.

—Oye Haku, creo que las perdimos— Zabuza miro nervioso como los ojos de las hermanas eran ahora unos remolinos.

— ¿Eh? ¿Enanas? — se puso nerviosa cuando ninguna de las dos respondieron.

— ¿Qué hare contigo? — suspiro profundo mientras veía como su "Protegida" trataba de animar a las hermanas.

-_Konoha_-

—Pe-pero Hina, ¿T-tu n-no…?— la pobre peli-blanca se había enredado con su propia lengua.

—Naruto-kun, Kaguya-chan, no es lo que ustedes creen— Hinata estaba que se ponía a llorar por la impotencia que sentía al no poder explicar bien la situación, ya que hasta ella misma estaba confusa, y la expresión que tenia Naruto en estos momentos le empezaba a dar miedo.

— ¿Conoces a estos pueblerinos My Lady? — agarro a la Hyūga de la cintura y la intento besar, pero ella aparto la cara.

— ¿Pueblerinos? — a Kaguya le empezó a dar un tick en el ojo.

—Aparta tus mugrientas manos de Hinata-chan Asukabe Kudou— todos se sorprendieron cuando ese nombre salió de la boca de Naruto.

— ¿Lo conoces Naru-kun? — se puso a un lado del rubio y le coloco la mano en su hombro.

—Veo que hasta un mugriento pueblerino como tú conoce mi nombre— se separo de Hinata y empezó a hablar como si fuera el mejor del mundo, sin percatarse del aura plateada que empezó a rodear a Kaguya.

—No lo escuches Kagu-chan— coloco a la peli-blanca atrás suyo, —Te lo voy a volver a preguntar, ¿Qué haces andando con Hinata-chan? — los ojos del rubio se estaban poniendo de color amarillo.

— ¿Es que no puedo caminar junto a mi futura esposa? — esa declaración hizo que tanto Naruto como Kaguya abrieran los ojos perplejos.

— ¿No me escuchaste Kudou-san? Primero muerta que casarme contigo— de golpe Hinata sintió como recordaba cosas que antes no estaban en su mente.

—Asukabe Kudou— Naruto embozo una sonrisa depredadora, —Heredero del clan Asukabe y de una gran fortuna, a pesar de que casi toda tu familia se dedica al comercio y a abanicarse las pelotas, son poseedores de unos de los Genjutsus más eficaces del Continente Ninja— el peli-rojo empezó a retroceder claramente nervioso.

—S-silencio mugriento pueblerino, n-no sabes nada— por algún motivo su voz sonaba muy nerviosa.

—Un Genjutsu cuyo efecto es casi igual al del Clan Yamanaka en cuanto a irrumpir en las mentes de las personas, pero el Genjutsu de tu clan no deja indefenso al usuario. Tu Genjutsu actúa irrumpiendo en los nervios que van hacia el cerebro teniendo la capacidad de controlarlo a gusto, pero tiene una gran debilidad, si el afectado recibe un estimulo externo, el Genjutsu se cancela inmediatamente— Naruto se fue acercando cada vez que Kudou retrocedía un paso, —Ups, creo que el conocimiento de ese Genjutsu es solo para los miembros de tu clan y un selectivo número de personas, y además de que desde hace cien años el Señor Feudal promulgo una ley para los de tu Clan prohibiéndoles el uso de ese Genjutsu, con la pena de que si lo usan en un civil o Ninja del país, se condenaría a muerte al que hizo uso del Genjutsu— Kudou trago en seco al ver que los ojos de Naruto intercalaban entre azul y amarillo dándole un efecto aterrador.

—N-no tienen pruebas de que lo use, además de que a mí se me considera un príncipe y es su palabra contra la mía— su sonrisa no duro mucho, ya que Naruto puso una aun más grande.

—No hace falta, si algún médico revisan los nervios de Hinata-chan, va a encontrar residuos de Chakra que deja tu Genjutsu, ¿Y sabes cómo me dicen a mí en esta aldea? — El rostro del Asukabe perdió color cuando choco contra una pared, —A mi me dicen "Monstruo" — Finalmente sus ojos se volvieron de un color amarillo oscuro con la pupila como la de un gato.

— ¡¿Eh?! — Kudou abrió los ojos de terror y una extraña mancha apareció en su entrepierna, encontró un hueco entre Naruto y él y se fue corriendo lo máximo que sus piernas le daban, — ¡Esto no es lo único que sabrán de mí! ¡Lo juro! — fue lo último que escucharon.

— ¿Viste lo mismo que yo Hina? — Kaguya se puso al lado de la Hyūga a mirar por donde se había ido el (ex)"Prometido" de la peli-azul.

—Claro que si lo vi— y con eso las dos se pusieron a reír.

— ¿Estás bien Hinata-chan? — los ojos del rubio ya habían vuelto a ser azules cuando se acerco a las chicas.

—Sí, y todo gracias a tu Naruto-kun— se acerco y lo abrazo.

— ¡Yo también quiero! — la peli-blanca se unió también al abrazo.

—C-chicas, n-no p-pue-edo respirar— las dos lo ignoraron y lo siguieron abrazando.

-_Lugar desconocido_-

En un lugar que aprecia ser una cueva de gran tamaño, se encontraban cuatro siluetas alejadas una de la otra, de las tres siluetas, una de ellas resaltaba del resto al llevar una vestimenta de bufón, y el hecho de que hacia cosas dignas de un bufón solo afianzaba más la creencia de que se tratase de uno. Otra de las figuras que parecía ser femenina solo estaba cruzada de brazos ignorando al bufón, el otro más cercano al parecer estaba durmiendo, ya que estaba acostado en una roca lo suficientemente grande como para estar "cómodo", por otro lado, la cuarta figura estaba que explotaba por los actos del bufón, se había mantenido callado al igual que sus compañeros, pero a la final no lo soporto.

—Los pollitos dicen "Pio" "Pio" "Pio", cuando tienen hambre, cuando tienen frio…— por desgracia su canto fue interrumpido por causa de su compañero.

— ¡¿TE PUEDES CALLAR DE UNA VEZ?! ¡ME TIENES ARTO CON TUS CANCIONES! — aunque grito en esa magnitud, no fue capaz de despertar al durmiente.

—Oh Su-chan, si no te calmas te harás viejo rápido— el bufón se detuvo y le guiño el ojo.

— ¡Somos inmortales, no nos hacemos viejos ni envejecemos! — ya su paciencia se estaba empezando a agotar.

—Silencio los dos, ya viene "Él" —las palabras de la mujer detuvo la inminente discusión antes de que comenzara, —Izayoi-kun, despierta— agarro una piedrita y se la lanzo al durmiente.

— ¿Uh? ¿Ya es hora? — una simple piedrita logro lo que un grito con el poder de llegar desde Kirigakure hasta Iwagakure no hizo.

—Si— al terminar de decir eso, un ser completamente negro se materializo frente a la mujer.

— ¿Tenemos que obedecer a una simple Sombra? ¡No me jodas! — el apodado Su-chan mostro su enojo.

—Silencio, esta sombra es el enlace directo a Mauo-sama y…— la mujer quien había volteado para regañar a su compañero, le entro un tick en el ojo al ver lo que hacia el bufón.

—Un sombrero por aquí; oh, y una corbata por aquí y ¡Listo! — de quien-sabe-donde había sacado unas ropas de payaso y se la puso a la entidad de color negro.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Roku? — respiro profundo y le pregunto al bufón.

—Solo hago más presentable a la Sombra, ella no puede verse así— respondió como si nada.

— ¿ **Puedo hablar Nami-sama**? — la sombra al parecer se había cansado del comportamiento de los presentes.

—Cuando quieras— la mujer volvió a suspirar.

— **Tenemos en estos momentos a Obito Uchiha y a Orochimaru de nuestro lado, falta es Danzō Shimura para completar el reclutamiento** — la mujer sonrió ante ese reporte.

— ¿Qué tal va la infiltración entre los Yokai? — la Sombra pareció pensarlo un poco.

— **Va un poco más lento que lo que anticipamos, ellos son muy fieles a sus normas, pero logre hacer un trato con uno de ellos** — la mujer aplaudió ante esas palabras.

—Perfecto— embozo una gran sonrisa, — ¿Vieron? Nosotros pudimos haber hecho todo lo que esta Sombra hizo, pero por la culpa de ustedes tardamos más en resurgir— una venita le salió.

—Cálmate doña, enojarte solo va a hacer que no te desee— le resto importancia a las palabras de Nami, pero de inmediato sentía como perdía todo control de su cuerpo.

—Escúchame bien Keita— el ahora nombrado Keita se fue acercando a Nami como si fuese un zombi, —No soy la líder de ustedes solo por ser la cara bonita del ejercito de Maou-sama, que eso se te quede grabado en tu cabeza— acerco el rostro del hombre hasta ponerlo a centímetros de su cara.

—Si Nami-sama— respondió como si fuese un cuerpo sin vida.

—Fuera de mi vista— con solo hacer un movimiento con su mano, el cuerpo de Keita fue empujado hasta chocar contra una pared.

— **¿Me puedo retirar Nami-sama?** — la voz de la Sombra hizo volver en si a Nami.

—Oh, sí vete, déjanos todo a nosotros, también dile a Maou-sama que haremos su resurgir lo más pronto posible— la Sombra se inclino y se desvaneció.

—Muy bien, Izayoi-kun, ¿Me haces los honores? — volteo a ver a su compañero quien tenía una cara de súper aburrimiento.

—Ya me estaba aburriendo de solo escuchar hablar a una Sombra ojou-sama— el hombre dio un enorme salto y golpeo en suelo con una fuerza tremenda haciendo un pequeño cráter se formara y rocas salieran volando, —Roku, es tu turno— salió del cráter y miro a su compañero.

—Aunque aún falta para que inicie el Show, creo que es tiempo del periodo de pre-apertura— coloco sus brazos al frente y estiro los dedos empezándolos a mover individualmente, algunas rocas se empezaron a mover y a juntarse hasta formar a dos enormes Golems.

—Keita… oh, esta inconsciente, ¿Qué se le va a hacer? — miro a su compañero inconsciente y lo apunto con su dedo, el cuerpo de Keita se levanto como zombi e hizo un movimiento como si le ordenara a alguien levantarse del pido no paso mucho para que unas manos salieran del suelo solo para que después salieran unos cinco esqueletos, algunos hasta aun tenían carne pegada a los huesos.

—Aun tu poder me sigue asombrando ojou-sama— Izayoi le dedico una sonrisa a la única mujer.

—Muchas gracias Izayoi-kun, ¡Ahora todos! ¡Protejan esta cueva! Tenemos que hacer los preparativos para el resurgir de Maou-sama— al decir eso, todas las entidades sin "Vida" se empezaron a mover.

— ¿Nosotros que hacemos Nami? — el bufón se acerco con cautela a la mujer.

—Esperar, simplemente esperar, aunque alguien por aquí tiene una tarea que cumplir— miro a un Keita cuyo cuerpo había vuelto a caer inconsciente, Nami suspiro y volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia los Golems y Esqueletos.

.

 **Supercell - (Noragami)**

(Kimi no namae nani ga attemo kanarazu yoku kara/ **Sin importar tu nombre, te llamaré** )

[ **Se ve un firmamento de estrellas en una noche sin ninguna nube en el cielo, la cámara baja y muestra a Naruto recostado en el tronco de un árbol con Shiron a su lado dormida y Kurone en su regazo en el mismo estado que su hermana siendo acariciada por Naruto. Se ven unos arbustos moviéndose y de entre ellos sale Kaguya, que al ver a las acompañantes del rubio sonríe cálidamente para después dirigirse hacia el rubio.** ]

(Kimi wagizagiza haato no mochinushi/ **Eres dueño de un corazón irregular y brusco** )

[ **Naruto se levanta de golpe asustando a las hermanas que estaban durmiendo, de sus ojos empiezan a salir lágrimas y sale corriendo ignorando el llamado de Kaguya.** ]

(Fureru mono wa nandemo kizutsukeru/ **Lo que sea lo que te lastima** )

[ **Corre a través del bosque que no parecía tener fin mientras recuerdos felices del pasado lo atormentan haciendo que más lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.** ]

(Sekai no subete wo nira mitsukete/ **Mirando malhumoradamente el mundo que te rodea,** )

[ **Se limpia los ojos pero parece inútil, ya que las lágrimas no dejan de salir, pero eso le da oportunidad de ver un árbol que estaba en su camino y lo esquiva para seguir corriendo sin rumbo.** ]

(Sono me wa iunda boku wa koko ni iru/ **Esos ojos me dicen: "Aquí estoy"** )

[ **Imágenes de Kaguya y Hinata le llegan a la mente haciendo que disminuya su paso hasta prácticamente detenerse.** ]

(Dareka ga waratetta/ **¿Acaso alguien se rio,** )

[ **Pero esas imágenes se rompen y Naruto se agacha y empieza a llorar más suelto siendo los únicos testigos las estrellas del cielo.** ]

(Dakara hiitanda sono kyoukaisen/ **Y es por eso que te retiraste detrás de tu frontera?** )

[ **En su mente se ve una foto donde estaba él junto a sus dos amadas, Kurone, Shiron, Kaori, su madre, Shino y Haku cayendo hacia un intenso fuego, quemándose en el acto.** ]

(Sore nara watashi ga sono te wo hiku/ **Si ese es el caso, déjame tomarte por el brazo** )

[ **De pronto siente como si alguien le tocara el hombro, pero se niega en alzar la mirada.** ]

(Tsureteku kara/ **Vendrás conmigo...** )

[ **Sin embargo, es obligado alzara y se queda hipnotizado mirando unos hermosos ojos color perla pertenecientes a Hinata, aprovecha y voltea hacia su espalda y ve a Kaguya quien se muestra preocupada.** ]

(Ie nai nara kono te wo tsuyoku nigiritte/ **Si no puedes decirlo, tan solo sostén mi mano fuertemente** )

[ **Siente que su mano es agarrada por Hinata, pero no se resiste y se deja guiar a través del bosque, pero de alguna manera se siente feliz.** ]

(Hanasanai de/ **No la dejes ir** )

[ **Kaguya agarra su otra mano y le limpia sus lágrimas con su mano libre sonriéndole en el acto.** ]

(Kimi wa mou hitori ja naindatte/ **Ya no estás solo, nunca mas** )

[ **Llegan a lo que parecía ser el final del bosque y se detienen, a sus dos lados aparecen ambas hermanas quienes le sonríen apoyándolo, y sin más deciden salir del bosque.** ]

(Shitte mo shiin da yo/ **Pensé que deberías saberlo** )

[ **Se asombra cuando ve a todos sus amigos sonriéndoles. Voltea a ver a ambas chicas quienes aun no soltaban sus manos y les dirige miradas de agradecimiento, también dirige su mirada hacia arriba de sus hombros y a sus pies encontrándose a Shiron y a Kurone respectivamente, él solo sonríe, cierra los ojos y los abre para mirar el firmamento estelar a tiempo que un estrella fugaz pasaba.** ]

.

 **Avances:**

 **La graduación al fin llega para los chicos y surge un pequeño descontento en la oficina Hokage sobre los equipos. El nuevo sensei de los chicos revela su verdadero rostro. Kushina se impacienta por el hecho de que aun no ve a su hijo. Kaguya y Hinata reciben una muy alegre noticia. El poder de Naruto se empieza a salir de control por un error de Kurama en el sello. Los atentados paran misteriosamente, pero eso es una buena noticia para los chicos. Las misiones de rango D son las mejores… para un bebe.**

 **Siguiente capítulo: El equipo numero 14 nace.**

 **.**

 **Extra: Un poco de historia Parte 2.**

 **— ¡Hola a todos! Soy Kurama y aquí estoy como presentador en otro Extra de Descendiente Primordial— Kurama aparece de un lado del escenario, —Y como les prometí en el Extra anterior en el que estuve, les voy a traer la segunda parte de Un Poco de Historia, aunque en esta emisión tengo a una invitada que me va a ayudar, ya que aun yo ni siquiera había nacido, es más, ni mi padre había nacido en ese entonces. Pero dejemos de hablar, démosle un aplauso a ¡Anunciadora-san!— apunta hacia el lado izquierdo del escenario y aparece la rubia.**

 **— ¡Hola a todos! Espero que no me hayan extrañado— la niña sale saltando y lanzando besos a la audiencia.**

 **—Anunciadora-san, no sé si llamarte así o Anunciadora-sama, estoy confundido— Kurama se acerca apenado a la niña.**

 **—Venga ya Kurama-chan— le da un manotazo en la espalda como un gesto amistoso, —Tu solo llámame Anunciadora-san, no tengo un nombre propio— hace un signo de paz hacia la audiencia.**

 **—Entiendo. Entonces, comencemos con...—**

 **— ¿Donde está Izanagi-chan? Quedo en traerme un té— la rubia pone una de sus manos sobre sus ojos en un gesto de evitar que la luz le pegue en los ojos.**

 **— ¿I-izanagi-sama?— el Bijū empieza a sudar a mares.**

 **—Oh ahí está, ¡Izanagi-chan, apúrate con ese té, que tengo cosas que hacer!— ve hacia el lado izquierdo del escenario y sale un muy agitado Izanagi con una taza en su mano.**

 **—Aquí tienes Anunciadora-san— el dios le entrega la taza y le hace una muy exagerada reverencia.**

 **—Esta frío— escupe el contenido de la taza, —Mejor tráeme uno más caliente al final del programa— le entrega la taza a un muy pálido Izanagi.**

 **—Entendido— el pobre dios se va apresuradamente del lugar.**

 **— ¿Kurama-chan?— la niña ve a un muy pálido Kurama.**

 **— _¿Acaba de hacer que el dios más fuerte de todos le trajera el té? ¿Y lo hizo que se fuera a traerle otro porqué ese estaba frío? ¿Qué clase de monstruo es esta niña?— esos_ y más pensamientos similares pasaban por la cabeza el zorro.**

 **—Ya que Kurama-chan esta distraído, empecemos con el programa— y detrás de Anunciadora-san sale una pantalla y esta se enciende.**

 **Hace Mucho, mucho tiempo, mucho antes de que Kaguya siquiera pensara venir a la tierra, los humanos vivían en armonía con los Yokai, entre ambas especies se ayudaban y demás, todo era paz en esos tiempos. Pero con el pasar de los años, los humanos y su ignorancia a lo que está frente a sus narices, empezaron a desconfiar cada vez más de los Yokai, ya que como algunos de los Yokai tenían como característica vivir mucho más que un humano, ellos creyeron que los Yokai eran una clase de demonios.**

 **Un día, cuando los lideres Humanos y Yokai discutían algunos términos para que la paz entre ambas especies convivieran en paz, el líder humano fue asesinado, esto hizo creer que los Yokai fueran vistos como los culpables ( Aunque yo sé quién lo hizo Jijiji), por lo que los Humanos le declararon la guerra a los Yokai, estos vieron este acto como uno de traición, así que respondieron con el mismo entusiasmo.**

 **La guerra duro mucho tiempo, pero a la final los ganadores fueron los Humanos, y los Yokai, fueron forzados a vivir ocultos ante ellos, pero gracias al esfuerzo de los Kitsune, pudieron vivir en paz durante muchos años. Ningún Yokai fue vuelto a ver frente a los Humanos, por lo que al pasar el tiempo, los Yokai se convirtieron en solo leyendas y fábulas que los padres les contaban a sus hijos.**

 **Pero un día, el despertar de Maou-chan causo que toda la paz acabara de golpe, aunque todavía no había sido liberado por completo, aun tenía el suficiente poder como para mandar a sus Cuatro Generales a la tierra a causar desastres y para acelerar su total resurrección. Los Cuatro Generales eran los cuatro sirvientes más fuertes de Maou-chan, y cada uno tenía habilidades que los hacía únicos.**

 **El cuarto podía hacer que los muertos volvieran a la vida en forma de esqueletos, además de poder controlar hasta cierto punto la muerte. El tercero era el General menos serio de todos, era considerado hasta dentro de las fuerzas de Maou-chan como un payaso, pero su aterradora habilidad de convertir a cualquier ser vivo en una marioneta lo ponía en ese lugar. El segundo quizás fuese el más aterrador de todos, su fuerza física era capaz hasta de desafiar a los dioses más fuertes, se le consideraba el General más fuerte, pero General numero uno lo dejaba en ridículo. El primer General era tal vez la mujer más hermosa de toda la tierra o del universo, su belleza era tal que era comparada con la de Izanami-chan o Amateratsu-chan, o tal vez esa diosa de la belleza cuyo nombre no me acuerdo; su poder era que podía controlar a CUALQUIER ser vivo existente ( Creo que hasta podría controlarme a mí, pero la última vez que la vi se orino en sus pantalones, así que no tuvimos una lucha).**

 **Los dioses no encontraban qué hacer, ya que lamentablemente ellos no podían interferir directamente en la tierra, y si dejaban que Maou-chan renaciera totalmente, hasta podría quitarle sus poderes (A los dioses). Pero ellos lograron ver a una especie con el poder de hacer retroceder a los Generales, así que les otorgaron a esa especie una habilidad capaz de lograr ese cometido, además de otorgarle un poder que solo ellos tenían el derecho de portar: La divinidad ( Y créanme, la divinidad no es juego).**

 **Gracias al poder que los dioses le dieron a esa raza Yokai, que además era capaz de hacer que el poder de los Generales tuviera la mitad de potencia contra ellos, los Generales fueron vencidos después de muchos años de una intensa lucha, y Maou-chan fue sellado otra vez jurando que un día renacería y asumiría el papel que le correspondía ( Pobre Maou-chan, creo que ya es la sexta vez que es sellado, pero el muy terco aun no se rinde).**

 **Y así la paz volvió a la tierra, la raza causante de la derrota de los Generales fueron veneradas dentro de los de su especie, y los Humanos ni siquiera supieron lo que había pasado. Un día, una extraña semilla cayó en el mundo, los Yokai no supieron qué hacer con la semilla, y los Kitsune quienes eran lo más cercano a un dios, no recibieron una respuesta de parte de ellos ( Yo creo que Izanagi-chan e Izanami-chan estaban de fiesta ese día), así que solo dejaron al olvido a esa semilla y la dejaron en un bosque al azar.**

 **—Bueno, creo que de ahí en adelante ya ustedes sabrán lo que sigue— la pantalla se apaga y desaparece.**

 **—Anunciadora-san, aquí tiene su té— Izanagi aparece con una taza humeante.**

 **—Buen trabajo Izanagi-chan, ahora sigue rigiendo el universo o lo que sea que hagas— la niña solo se dedico a beber su té.**

 **—Eso es lo que haré Anunciadora-san, que disfrute su estancia en el plano material y espiritual— el dios se aleja mientras se inclina una y otra vez.**

 **—Sí, sí, lo que digas— le hace un ademán de que se vaya.**

 **—Anunciadora-san— detrás de la rubia se escucha una voz que hace que escupa el té.**

 **— ¡¿Suin-sama?!— se voltea con los ojos brillantes, pero el brillo se apaga al ver el ceño fruncido del autor.**

 **— ¿Qué te he dicho sobre hacer a los dioses mayores tus sirvientes?— el autor se cruza de brazos.**

 **—Que no debería— la oji-violeta baja la mirada.**

 **—Muy bien, Kurama ¿Harías el favor de despedirnos?— se gira hacia el pobre zorro que aun no se recuperaba.**

 **—S-si Suin-san— Kurama de golpe empieza a parpadear y se aclara la garganta, —Eso fue todo en este Extra, voten positivamente la historia si quieren otro, nos despedimos— y los tres presenten hacen una reverencia antes de que el telón baje.**

 **.**

 **— ¡Y corte!**

 **—Soy mala, ¡Viva! — Nami se pone a hacer el paso de la luna en la habitación del autor.**

 **—Sabes que bailar en este territorio está prohibido— le dedica una mirada de muerte.**

 **—Entonces iré a decirle a tu madre que prepare un pastel para conmemorar el hecho de que ¡Soy mala!, oh, y también para celebrar que no tienes teléfono— se va antes de que el autor le lance una almohada.**

 **—*Ejem*, pasemos a las notas finales— gira la silla y se pone a escribir.**

 **Primero tenemos la aparición "Oficial" de Shiron y Kurone, aunque aparecieron por primera vez en el capitulo cinco si no me equivoco, esta vez su participación fue más activa. Si no entendieron muy bien el cómo le hace para ocultarse, regrésense al capítulo donde puse los Extras del Meiton y Hiton para que entiendan mejor. Si la cosa de la edad de ellas no los convence o si tienen planeado decirme en los Review cosas como "Suin, ¿No crees que son muy pequeñas?", pues entiendan que una guerra cambia a las personas, además de que las necesito de esa edad para algo en el futuro, y antes de que me pregunten, no las voy a poner en el Harem (xD).**

 **Después tenemos las apariciones de los Generales y viendo un poco por encima las habilidades de cada uno de ellos, pero en el futuro cuando ellos de verdad salgan a luchar, se van a ver el verdadero alcance de sus poderes, y lo que dijo Anunciadora-san en el extra es cierto, el poder de la Primera General para controlar a las personas es tal que puede controlar hasta a una entidad como lo es Anunciadora-san, y no se preocupen, después diré lo que es realmente Anunciadora-san (O tal vez no Muajajaja).**

 **También ven que no falta mucho para la graduación de los chicos, no puse un atentado contra ellos ya que no me convenció mucho y lo borre, y a la final se me olvido re-escribirlo, y bueno, quedo como un simple recuerdo. Espero que no se hayan olvidado sobre que Hinata está comprometida y como leyeron, ya el primero apareció, espero que les haya gustado el desenlace de todo, y como dijo antes de irse, no va a ser la última vez que Kudou aparezca en la historia (xD).**

 **Y por ultimo tenemos que Shiron y Kurone conocen a Haku y a Zabuza, aunque siendo de Kiri, no creo que les sorprenda. Si no estoy mal, creo que ellas dos no van a volver a aparecer en un buen tiempo, así que disfrútenlas como se debe, y si vuelven a aparecer, va a ser como enemigas de Naruto, les dejo eso como pista (x'D). Bueno, eso fue todo lo que quiero comentar, así que nos leemos en el prox cap.**

 **ATT: Suin y Nami.**

 **Pdta: Cualquier duda, dato, curiosidad o solo quieres dejar tu opinión del capítulo, entonces déjalo en la caja de comentarios, creo que FF lo llama Review.**


	12. El equipo número 14 nace

**¡Hey Distarches a todos mis queridos lectores! ¿Cómo estáis?, espero que bien, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de "Descendiente primordial".**

 **—Lo de este cap si que es un nivel totalmente diferente— se ve a Nami con una bandeja llena de palomitas.**

 **—Y espera para que veas lo que viene— el autor empieza a reír como un maniaco, —Dame— extendió la mano y agarro algunas palomitas.**

 **Aquí Suin trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de Descendiente P (Abreviación pls). Creo que ya se me está haciendo costumbre actualizar los domingos, espero cambiar eso pronto, es que me sentía con flojera de escribir este cap, lo que quería era pasar todo el día leyendo de nuevo una súper historia que ya me he leído como cuatro veces y que por motivos de que no soy participe del Spam de otras historias que no sean las mías no la voy a mencionar (e.e) (Aunque aquí creo que no se aplica eso… ¡Pero este es mi apartado carajo! Puedo decir lo que yo quiero imponiendo mis reglas, y esa palabra (Spam) está dicha correctamente por mi). Pasando ya a una mala noticia (Los que leyeron Shōten se pueden saltar esta parte), dentro de mes y pico empiezan mis clases, por lo que debido al horario solo podre actualizar una semana si y una semana no, así que lo lamento mucho para los seguidores de esta historia que van a ser los más afectados, pero me comprometo a terminarla si no me dejo de apodar Suin (nwn). Bueno, no los distraigo mas y que disfruten del cap, nos leemos al final.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a: Zafir09, bladetri, CCSakuraforever, KruTzZ y a trollmemex por sus Review en el capitulo anterior, y se les invita a todos los que leen esta historia a dejar su lindo Review que es más que bien recibido.**

 **Leyenda.**

 **—** Blah, Blah, Blah— personaje hablando **.**

 **—** _Blah, Blah, Blah_ — personaje pensando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah** — Entidad sobre-natural hablando.

 **— _Blah, Blah, Blah_ — **Entidad sobre-natural pensando.

 **—** Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu ( **Elemento fuego: Jutsu gran bola de fuego** ) **—** técnica y traducción.

 **Disclamer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, solo los posibles Oc's son míos.**

 **Nota: No se vayan sin leer las notas finales (;D).**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 12: El equipo numero 14 nace.**

 **.**

 **Black + White - (Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai Kara kuru sou desu yo?)**

[ **Se ven unas canicas que van cayendo en el vació, lo peculiar era que el interior de cada canica se ve como si tuviera una especie de galaxia**.]

(Kono te ni aru unmei.../ **Mi destino está en mi manos** )

[ **Imágenes de Naruto, Kaguya, Hinata y de otras dos siluetas, una de pelo blanco y otra de pelo negro se van mostrando periódicamente. Hasta que al final sale el titulo "Descendiente primordial".]**

(Kakuse shita KAOSU no toki ga/ **El tiempo del caos se levanta** )

[ **Ahora se muestra a Kaguya caminando por las calles de un lugar desconocido mientras llovía con fuerza, la cámara se acerca hasta colocarse frente a ella, tomando como la chica le caían unas lágrimas del rostro.** ]

(Mata shinjitsu wo kakusu/ **Y debo esconder la verdad otra vez** )

[ **La cámara se aleja con rapidez y ahora muestra a Naruto caminando en una calle desolada en la misma situación que Kaguya, la cámara se acerca pero Naruto parece darse cuenta de su presencia y de una ola de Chakra la aleja molesto.** ]

(Kodaku no hate kasuka ni ukabu/ **Flotando en el fondo de la soledad** )

[ **La cámara huye del lugar y encuentra a Hinata sentada en un banco mientras veía el cielo nublado, la cámara se acerca para tomar unas buenas imágenes a tiempo que la chica activa su Byakugan y frunce el ceño.** ]

(Nukumari wa MIRAGE/ **En una calidez fantasma** )

[ **La cámara sale a un sitio rural y visualiza unas siluetas moviéndose a gran velocidad por el bosque. En lo que se acerca logra ver a dos chicas corriendo ignorando completamente el clima, lo que más llama la atención de la cámara es la expresión de esperanza de ambas.** ]

(Kono hoshi wa kami ga tsukutta ibitsu na JIORAMA **/ El mundo no es más que una retorcida maqueta que dios creo** )

[ **Ahora se muestra a Kurama en su forma humana con sus nueve colas ondeando detrás de él. El Bijū alza sus colas y genera una onda de fuego a tiempo que en sus manos crea una esfera de color negro, la comprime y simplemente la elimina.** ]

(Hito wa mina shiawase to iu GIFT wo sagasuno/ **La gente busca un Don llamado felicidad** )

 **[Las imágenes se intercalan mostrando a muchas personas desconocidas, pero entre ellas se logra diferenciar a Kaori y a Akemi. Después se muestra a Kaguya en un fondo negro mientras atrapaba una esfera de color celeste que caía con suavidad del cielo.** ]

(Makiokose yo 1 2 3/ **Haz que suceda 1, 2, 3** )

[ **Se ve a Naruto corriendo mientras una esfera del tamaño de una pelota de Golf de color azul marino se formaba en su mano.** ]

(Noru ka soru ka no Black Or White/ **Es ganar o perder, es blanco o negro** )

[ **La cámara se mueve y muestra ahora a Hinata y Kaguya agarradas de las manos, ambas tienen el Byakugan activado y una energía plateada rodeaba sus manos unidas. Ahora se ven a las dos chicas de cabello blanco y negro entrecruzadas sonriendo a la cámara.** ]

(Kono shunkan yosougai no densetsu ga umareru/ **Una leyenda inesperada ha nacido** )

[ **La escena cambia abruptamente y ahora muestra a Maou-sama en su habitación junto a cuatro siluetas negras con ojos brillantes de color rojo a su espalda. Acto seguido, Maou-sama chasquea los dedos y la cámara se rompe.** ]

(Nerai sadamete 1 2 3/ **Afina tu puntería 1, 2, 3** )

[ **Ahora sale Naruto junto a Hinata y Kaguya a su lado haciendo el símbolo de "Paz" a la cámara.** ]

(Tamerawazu ni bang!/ **Sin dudarlo, ¡Bang!** )

[ **De la espalda de Kaguya sale la chica de pelo negro y se esconde de la cámara, y de la espalda de Hinata sale la otra chica de cabello blanco y le agarra los pechos a la Hyūga haciéndola sonrojar. La cámara se alza al cielo.** ]

(Takutsu na nichijou wo uchinuke!/ **¡Dispárale a tus días aburridos!** )

[ **De pronto aparece Naruto volando con diez colas ondeando furiosamente detrás de él, pone sus manos juntas a tiempo que una energía roja se empezaba a acumular hasta formar un bastón de color rojo, lo gira para después liberar una onda de esa misma energía haciendo que todas las nubes cercanas se desintegraran.** ]

 **.**

-_Oficina Hokage_-

—Ahora que estamos todos reunidos, me gustaría saber la decisión que tomaron sobre sus equipos Genin— el Hokage vio a los Jōnin que tenía en frente.

—Yo Asuma Sarutobi quiero tomar al trió Ino-Shika-Cho, por lo que pido a Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara y a Chōji Akimichi para el equipo 10— el hijo del Hokage fue el primero en hablar.

—Yo Kurenai Yuhi quiero armar un equipo especializado en rastreo e infiltración, por lo que pido a Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka y a Hinata Hyūga para formar el equipo 8— fue turno de una Jōnin oji-roja.

—Yo Kakashi Hatake decidí armar un equipo especializado en combate directo y de apoyo, por lo que pido a Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno y a Naruto Uzumaki para formar el equipo 7— un Jōnin peli-plata con un tapa boca dio un paso al frente.

—Muy bien, ¿Alguna objeción?— ningún otro Jōnin hablo, pero la puerta se abrió de golpe.

— ¡Objeción!— a la oficina Hokage entro cierta Jōnin de las serpientes.

— ¿Anko?— Hiruzen vio confundido a la Jōnin.

—Yo Anko Miratashi quiero un equipo Multipropósito, por lo que pido a Naruto Uzumaki, Kaguya Uzumaki y a Hinata Hyūga para formar el equipo 14— se cruzo de brazos y miro a todos con superioridad.

— ¿Eh? Pero Anko, yo ya pedí a Hinata Hyūga para estar en mi equipo— la mujer Jōnin miro incrédula a su compañera.

—Yo también estoy en contra, Naruto estaría mejor en un equipo de combate directo— Kakashi solo saco un pequeño libro de portada naranja y se puso a leerlo.

—Eso es cierto Anko, ellos lo pidieron antes— aunque el Hokage estaba de acuerdo con la peli-morada, ella había llegado tarde y no podía simplemente reasignar los equipos.

—Veamos: Hinata Hyūga, heredera de un clan especializado en Taijutsu puesta en un equipo donde su sensei se especializa en Genjutsu y no tiene casi nada de conocimiento en Taijutsu; Naruto Uzumaki, un Genin muy balanceado puesto en un equipo donde según mis contactos, se le pidió al sensei centrarse más en el Uchiha. En mi caso, yo personalmente los he entrenado, por lo que estoy familiarizada con sus capacidades, además de que los tres son los mejores amigos, por lo que su trabajo en equipo creo yo que sería el mejor— más de uno se quedo impresionado por la explicación que había dado Anko.

—Está decidido, Anko será la sensei de Naruto Uzumaki, Kaguya Uzumaki y Hinata Hyūga— el Hokage vio complacido a la peli-morada.

—Entonces me voy, no estoy para estar perdiendo el tiempo— y tampoco quería escucharle la lengua a Kurenai ni a Kakashi, por lo que se fue en un Shunshi de serpientes.

-_Con Naruto y compañía_-

— ¡Hina!— la peli-blanca apenas vio a su amiga se le lanzo encima.

—Hola Kaguya-chan— le correspondió el abrazo.

—Hola Hinata-chan— Naruto también se acerco a saludarla, — ¿Lista para hoy?— la sonrisa de la oji-perla se ensancho más.

—Hemos estado esperando este día durante todo este tiempo— asintió con emoción.

—Dejen de hablar, mejor que nos apresuremos si no queremos llegar tarde a la graduación— Kaguya se interpuso entre los dos y los tomo de las manos antes de empezar a saltar por los tejados.

Hoy se podría considerar el día que todo estudiante de la academia esperaría. Después de tanto esfuerzo durante muchos años por fin llegaba el día en que todos sus esfuerzos rendirían frutos, el día de la graduación, donde todos o los que pasasen el examen se convertirían en Genin; y Naruto, Kaguya y Hinata no eran la excepción, se podría considerar que de los tres, la peli-blanca era la más emocionada, y no era poco, al fin podría hacerse valer en la aldea, y los aldeanos no podrían hacerles nada a ellos. Los tres habían quedado en una buena posición el día anterior que fue el examen.

-_Flash Back_-

—El día ha llegado, me alegra decirles que hoy tendrán su examen de graduación— el salón se lleno con las conversaciones de los estudiantes emocionados por la noticia, —Si me prestan atención entonces les poder aplicar el examen— el salón se silencio, —Muy bien. Primero tendrán una prueba de tiro al blanco, seguidamente un pequeño combate entre ustedes para ver el dominio de sus Taijutsu, después tendrán un examen escrito y por ultimo van a realizar los tres Jutsus enseñados por la academia. ¿Alguna pregunta? — Nadie hablo al respecto, —Si serian tan amables de seguirnos a Mizuki-sensei y a mí al campo de entrenamiento— y siendo seguido por el otro profesor y los alumnos, salieron al campo de entrenamiento de la academia.

Al llegar al campo de tiro, los estudiantes fueron divididos en cuatro grupos y fueron pasando uno a uno. La mayoría demostró una puntería aceptable, logrando dar en el centro con un promedio de 8 Kunai y 7 Shuriken. Los herederos de clanes fueron los que mejor nota obtuvieron, en el caso de Sasuke en particular, tuvo una puntuación de 10 Kunai y 9 Shuriken, mientras que con los chicos: Naruto por petición de Kaguya dio 9 y 9, Kaguya dio 9 y 8, Hinat Shino dio 8 y 8. Si conocieran menor a ellos cuatro, se podría decir que tuvieron esas puntuaciones a propósito.

— ¿Lo notaste Naru-kun? — Kaguya se acerco a Naruto después de haber pasado ella.

—Tuve que agregarle Chakra Fūton a mis Kunai, ya que no tenían filo— frunció el ceño mirando al siguiente compañero suyo pasar.

—Los míos tampoco tenían filo, creo que nos quieren sabotear la prueba así que te pendiente por cualquier cosa— al decir eso, se alejo de Naruto para regresar con su grupo.

-_Con los profesores_-

— _Tengo que hacer lo imposible si quiero que esos mocosos me ayuden con lo que tengo planeado, si no Orochimaru-sama se va a enfadar mucho_ — el otro sensei de los chicos pensaba sobre su próximo movimiento.

-_Con los chicos_-

—Los resultados finales se le dirán al final. Ahora síganme a la siguiente etapa— Iruka con un cuaderno en sus brazos, anuncio lo que seguía.

—Hina, ¿Notaste algo en tus Kunai y Shuriken? — Cuando la peli-blanca tuvo la oportunidad, le fue a preguntar lo mismo a la oji-perla.

—No note nada malo en mis Kunai y Shuriken Kaguya-chan— miro confundida a su amiga.

—Entiendo, vamos antes de que nos dejen— le hizo señas a la Hyūga.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

—Les pido por favor que estén pendientes a los nombres que Mizuki-sensei diga, ya que van a ser los que se van a enfrentar, y déjenmeles decirle que serán hombres contra hombres y mujeres contra mujeres— Iruka le dejo el paso a su ayudante.

—Los primeros en luchar serán…— y empezó a decir los nombres de los combates.

—Espero luchar contigo Hina— le paso el brazo por detrás del hombro a la oji-perla.

—Perdería si lucho contigo Kaguya-chan, ya que no podemos usar nuestra carta más fuerte— le sonrió con desafío.

—Basta ustedes dos, solo armarían un desastre si les toca a ustedes pelear— el rubio se unió a la conversación.

—Naru-kun, he notado que Mizuki-sensei nos mira raro de vez en cuando— Kaguya abandono su sonrisa y miro seria a su amigo.

—Yo también lo he notado Kagu-chan, hay que andarnos con cautela o si mis instintos no me fallan, ese hombre puede hacer que suspendamos el examen— le contesto con la misma intensidad.

—Si fueran otras personas las que estuvieran diciendo esto no les creería, Mizuki-sensei siempre ha sido bueno con nosotros— mostro su preocupación en el tema.

—Bueno cuando no me ponía algún Genjutsu en los exámenes, ese tipo tiene algo conmigo— el ceño fruncido de Kaguya se intensifico.

—Me da asco— oculto su cara en el cuello de Naruto.

—Creo que te toca a ti Hinata-chan— el rubio le señalo hacia la arena de combate.

—Hinata Hyūga y Sakura Haruno— dio los nombres de las dos contendientes.

—Deséenme suerte chicos— se alejo mientras los despedía con su mano.

—Será una batalla de solo Taijutsu, las condiciones de victoria son: Su oponente pisa o sale de la línea que delimita la arena, su oponente se rinde o si es incapacitado— el Umino dio las reglas de la batalla, — ¡Hajime! — y con eso la dio por iniciada.

—Espero que estés lista…— sin contemplaciones, la peli-rosa se lanzo en contra Hinata, y lo siguiente que paso fue…

—Patético— Kaguya vio eso como un insulto para su género.

—Sin duda patético— el rubio aparto la vista para evitar ver ese acto tan vergonzoso.

Cuando la Haruno se lanzo en contra Hinata, esta vio la trayectoria que iba a tomar y como con esa velocidad era imposible cambiarla, simplemente se quito de su camino y le puso el pie. Sakura se alarmo y quiso detenerse, pero no pudo y termino tropezándose con el pie de Hinata y eso la llevo a rodar por el suelo hasta que se salió de la arena de lucha. Sin duda esa había sido una batalla algo… Decepcionante para algunos.

— ¡Eso fue trampa! ¡Exijo una revancha! — más de uno se tapo los oídos para evitar escuchar los chillidos de la peli-rosa.

—Shikamaru Nara y Kiba Inuzuka— el sensei no le hizo caso y llamo a los siguientes peleadores.

Los siguientes combates fueron algo… dentro de los parámetros de estudiantes de academia, por lo que los chicos no pusieron ninguna atención en ellos hasta que les llego su turno. A Shino le había tocado luchar contra Chōji, y termino siendo una victoria para el Aburame. Cuando el turno de Kaguya llego, esta se decepciono al ver que su oponente era solo una hija de civil, y quiso terminar el combate de un solo golpe para no seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

—Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto— por el rostro de Mizuki se asomo una leve sonrisa que solo fue notada por Kaguya.

—Aunque me hubiese gustado pelear contra la puta de allá, me conformare contigo— el Uchiha se mostro inconforme con su emparejado.

— ¿Entonces estás diciendo que prefieres luchar contra niñas? — ese comentario hizo que los espectadores soltaran unas risas y el rostro de Sasuke se puso rojo de la ira.

—Ya te enseñare a no meterte con la Elite Uchiha Dobe— se puso en la pose del estilo Taijutsu Uchiha.

—Yo te enseñare el color de tus entrañas si le sigues diciendo a Kagu-chan así— no tomo ningún estilo de Taijutsu, ni el de la academia; solo se quedo parado en la arena.

— _Naru-kun va enserio_ — Kaguya sonrió a sus adentros.

Se podría decir que ese era un método de Taijutsu ideado por los Uzumaki y que por casualidad Naruto lo había encontrado recientemente en los pergaminos. Ese estilo consistía en adaptarse y contrarrestar el estilo de Taijutsu de su oponente, y por eso era que no tenía la pose inicial, solo por medio de la vista el usuario analizaba la pose del oponente y visualizaba sus puntos débiles de inmediato. Al no tener pose inicial, ese estilo le deja al usuario muchos puntos débiles a ojos del enemigo, dándole más confianza a la hora de atacar, sin embargo, cuando eso ocurría ya el usuario tendría el estilo del oponente analizado y lo podía contrarrestar con éxito. En cuyo caso de que no lograra analizar el estilo de su oponente, el usuario podía adoptar una de las 32 poses de "Emergencia" para dar más oportunidad al usuario de analizar el Taijutsu de su oponente. Debido a que este estilo de Taijutsu nunca vio luz, no tuvo nombre alguno, por lo que Naruto lo decidió llamarlo "Nanashi", o simplemente "Sin Nombre".

—Si no atacas tu, entonces lo hare yo— el Uchiha se canso de esperar y cargo contra Naruto.

Primero aprovechando las múltiples aperturas que veía en el rubio, lo intento golpear en el hombro izquierdo, el rubio simplemente se agacho y le dio una patada que le saco el aliento. Se dio cuenta de que el Taijutsu de Sasuke tenía demasiadas aperturas, y eso era lógico ya que ese estilo de Taijutsu era para usarse en conjunto al Sharingan, algo que Sasuke no poseía.

El Uchiha se recupero del ataque y volvió a tratar de atacar a Naruto haciendo una sucesión de golpes y patadas, sin embargo todos y cada uno de esos golpes y patadas fueron detenidos por las dos manos de Naruto, y al terminar dio un leve salto para darle una patada en la cabeza. Vio con sorpresa cuando el peli-negro leyó su movimiento y se inclino hacia atrás para esquivar la patada y en contraataque le dio un golpe en el pecho. Naruto retrocedió un poco pero logro agarrar el brazo del Uchiha y lo desestabilizo para luego lanzarlo contra el suelo.

Sasuke se levanto y se lleno de ira al ver la mirada de burla que Naruto le dirigía, le enseñaría a no desafiar a la Elite Uchiha. Se empezó a mover con algo de agilidad y volvió a enfrascarse en un duelo de puños y golpes con Naruto, sonrió cuando vio una leve apertura en la defensa del rubio y la aprovecho, lo que no considero fue que esa apertura se trato de una trampa y como resultado su cabeza fue volteada 90 grados como resultado de una patada propinada por el Uzumaki.

—Uzumaki Naruto es el ganador— hubo una mezcla de entre abucheos de parte del club de fans de Sasuke y aplausos de parte de sus compañeros de clases.

—Estuviste increíble Naruto, pero usar el Nanashi contra el Uchiha fue un poco extremo— Kaguya lo recibió con una sonrisa, la cual cambio a una cara de enojada.

—Aun no lo perfecciono, por lo que no se podría decir que fue un poco extremo; además, necesito practicar con otros estilos de Taijutsu para perfeccionarlo— se rasco la cabeza nervioso.

—Pero aun así, espero que para la próxima vayas más en enserio y no juegues con los débiles— y termino su regaño apoyando su brazo en el hombro de Naruto.

—Escuchen chicos, Iruka-sensei va a decir algo— Hinata llamo la atención de sus amigos.

—Ahora que tengo la atención de todos, me gustaría que me acompañasen de regreso al salón— recibió una lista de manos de Mizuki y empezó a caminar rumbo al salón de clases siendo seguido por los estudiantes.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

—Ahora Mizuki-sensei les va a hacer entrega de sus respectivos exámenes, tienen 45 minutos para resolverlos. Cuando les ordene darán vuelta a la hoja y podrán comenzar— mientras decía eso, Mizuki iba de puesto en puesto entregando los exámenes. Cuando termino de entregarlos regreso junto a Iruka, — ¡Ahora! — con esa señal, todos voltearon sus respectivos exámenes.

— _Un momento, este examen tiene algo raro_ — volteo a mirar hacia Kaguya y por medio de lenguaje de señas le manifestó lo mismo que Naruto sentía, — _Esta bajo un Genjutsu, ¡Kai!_ — Junto sus manos y las preguntas de su examen cambiaron, — _Como lo suponía_ — le dijo mediante señas a su amiga peli-blanca que todo estaba bien y empezó a resolver el examen, — _Veamos, "Hokage que marco la historia de Konoha", pero que preguntas tan fáciles_ — sonrió mentalmente mientras respondía con rapidez las preguntas.

No pasó ni diez minutos cuando ya él había terminado de resolver su examen, y no solo él, sino que también Kaguya y Hinata había resuelto el suyo. Vio de reojo a un Shikamaru dormido sobre su escritorio, por lo que pudo suponer que también había resuelto el suyo. Después del tiempo pautado Iruka junto a Mizuki empezaron a pasar por los escritorios retirando los exámenes de cada alumno. Cuando Mizuki pasó por el puesto de Naruto y le quito su examen, puso una mueca de desagrado al ver las respuestas, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Naruto.

—Ahora que ya tenemos todos los exámenes, los iremos llamando uno a uno para pasar a la última prueba— Iruka recibió los exámenes de manos de Mizuki y los acomodo en su escritorio, —El primero es…— y empezó a llamar a los estudiantes.

— ¿Qué tal la prueba? — Naruto se reunió con sus compañeras para hablar sobre el examen.

—La mía tenía un Genjutsu, me imagino que la tuya también Naruto— la peli-blanca frunció el ceño.

—Efectivamente— imito el gesto de su compañera.

— ¿Por qué será que Mizuki-sensei querrá hacer que reprueben la prueba? — Hinata vio con preocupación a ambos.

—No lo sé— se cruzo de brazos y negó.

—Debe de tener relación con que Naru-kun tiene a Kurama y que yo tenga su mismo apellido— los ojos de la chica se afilaron.

—Lo más seguro, aunque es increíble que lo supo disimular durante todo el año— ambos Uzumaki asintieron ante lo dicho por Hinata.

—Pero aun me intriga saber el motivo por el que Mizuki-sensei hace eso, no creo que solo sea para que reprobemos— Kaguya empezó a pensar sobre eso.

—Creo que deberíamos dejarlo pro ahora, sigues tu Hinata-chan— señalo hacia Iruka.

—Hyūga Hinata— justo a tiempo para que Iruka dijera su nombre.

—Suerte Hina— le palmeo la espalda a su amiga.

—Gracias Kaguya-chan— sintió que la presión se le iba al recibir las palabras de ánimo de la peli-blanca. Miro al rubio y vio que le dirigía un gesto de buena suerte.

Hinata no tuvo ninguna dificultad en pasar la prueba, ya que esta consistía en hacer el Kawarimi, el Henge además del Bunshi sencillo; ayudaba que esos eran los primeros Jutsus que aprendió cuando empezó a entrenar con Naruto y Kaguya. Después de ella vino la peli-blanca, quien lo hizo tan bien o mejor que Hinata, seguidamente el nombre de Naruto fue mencionado por Iruka, el oji-azul bajo no sin antes recibir las palabras de buena suerte de sus amigas.

—Quiero que primero uses el Kawarimi, te lanzare un Kunai sin filo y quiero que te reemplaces con ese tronco de ahí— señalo el tronco que fue usado en las pruebas anteriores a unos cinco metros, — ¿Preparado? — se preparo para lanzar el Kunai.

— ¡Kawarimi! — y exitosamente se reemplazo con el tronco.

—Bien hecho, ahora transfórmate en mi usando el Henge— se posiciono recto para que le fuera más fácil.

— ¡Henge! — Parecía como si Iruka estuviera mirando a un espejo.

—Excelente Naruto, ahora has cuatro clones— el rubio volvió a la normalidad y miro con duda a su sensei.

—Iruka-sensei, ¿Podría usar unos Bunshi diferentes? — a Iruka le extraño la pregunta.

—Siempre y cuando sean clones, es pasable— le asintió.

—Entonces ¡Kage Bunshi no Jutsu! — puso sus dedos en cruz y cuatro nubes de humo aparecieron y al dispersase revelaron a cuatro Naruto's.

—Bien, pasas Naruto felicidades— no se sorprendió al ver a un Genin realizar un Kinjutsu rango B ya que el Hokage le había dicho con anterioridad algunas de las capacidades del rubio.

—Gracias Sensei— deshizo los clones y regreso.

Después de que el resto de los alumnos faltantes pasaran, Iruka se retiro junto a Mizuki a sacar los resultados de la pruebas. En el salón se respiraba un ambiente tenso, aunque había algunos que estaban tranquilos, ya que estaban cien por ciento seguros de que iban a pasar la prueba y podían simplemente relajarse. Después de unos veinte minutos, tanto Iruka como Mizuki entraron con lo que parecían ser los resultados de las pruebas.

—Antes de dar los resultados, voy a decir los nombres de los novatos del año— suspiro antes de leer la lista, —Como novata del año tenemos a Uzumaki Kaguya— la nombrada se mostro indiferente, pero debido a una mirada de Naruto, fingió alegría, —Y como novato del año, después de mucha discusión debido a que ambos estaban muy parejos en cuanto a las calificaciones, decidimos dejarle el puesto a ¡Uzumaki Naruto! — en contraste con su actitud anterior, la peli-blanca abrazo al rubio emocionada al igual que la Hyūga, —Ahora se les hará entrega de su Hitai-ate— Mizuki le paso una caja donde seguramente estarían las Hitai-ate, —El primero será…— y uno a uno fueron pasando, —Vengan mañana para decirles en que equipo van a estar— dijo finalmente cuando termino de entregar todas las Hitai-ate.

-_End Flash Back_-

Al llegar a la academia los chicos fueron directamente al salón donde ya la gran mayoría de sus compañeros de clases se encontraban. Fueron directamente a reunirse con Shino y no tardaron en unírseles Shikamaru y Chōji. Después de media hora Iruka aun no había llegado al salón, y eso empezaba a preocupar a los chicos, ya que el Umino siempre había sido puntual en la hora de llegada, pero a los minutos llego un muy maltratado Iruka asombrando a todos sus estudiantes.

—Perdón por la tardanza, pero es que tuve algunos… inconvenientes— y vaya que inconvenientes, venir a la academia casi pareciendo una momia era novedad.

—Iruka-sensei, ¿Y Mizuki-sensei? — pregunto un alumno al azar.

—Digamos que el profesor Mizuki esta indispuesto, ahora diré los equipos más el Jōnin que les toco, así que estén pendientes— saco una lista y empezó a nombrar a los equipos.

-_Pisos inferiores del hospital de Konoha_-

Kushina Uzumaki antes Namikaze se encontraba muy tranquila en su cama leyendo una revista, aunque lo cierto era que por dentro se sentía desesperada, llevaba no se-cuanto-tiempo internada en esa habitación y ya la espera le estaba cansando, quería ver a su querido hijo. Si no fuera porque se sentía extrañamente débil, ya hace tiempo hubiera destruido ese piso y salido a la fuerza, le importaba poco lo que Hiruzen le dijera, pero ver a su hijo era su prioridad número uno. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir que alguien abrió la puerta.

—Doctor, le sugiero que si no quiere quedar empalado por mis cadenas, se retire— ni siquiera aparto la mirada de su revista.

—Me hieres que digas eso Kushina— el viejo Hokage entro con una sonrisa a la habitación.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Hiruzen? — Aparto la mirada de la revista y le dirigió una expresión de muerte al Hokage, —Si no vienes para decirme que me dan de alta entonces vete— volvió a mirar su revista.

—Ya te dije que debido a que tu cuerpo había entrado en un estado de hibernación, no había podido reparar el daño hecho cuando el Kyūbi fue liberado, y es por eso que todavía estas en cama, ya que aún queda Chakra del Kyūbi en tu cuerpo— suspiro ante el comportamiento infantil de Kushina, —En fin, no vengo a decirte eso. Vengo a decirte que tu hijo se graduó de Genin— Kushina volvió a apartar la mirada de la revista y un brillo se vio en sus ojos.

— ¿Mi Naruto-kun se graduó? — sentía una gran alegría dentro de sus ser, —Bueno, eso era obvio, es mi hijo claro— una sonrisa de autosuficiencia curso su rostro.

—Lo que digas— un leve ataque de risas ataco al Hokage, —Te mantendré al tanto de su progreso, y prometo que cuando puedas salir te lo hare saber— y sin esperar palabra, salió de la habitación.

— ¿Viste Minato-kun?, nuestro hijo se graduó— miro al techo y puso una de sus manos en su pecho.

-_De vuelta a la academia_-

—El Equipo 7 está conformado por: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura y Sai, y su sensei será Kakashi Hatake— Sasuke frunció el ceño mientras murmuraba cosas sobre molestias, Sakura empezó a gritar cosas sobre el amor y Sai solo embozo su sonrisa tan falsa como la vida amorosa del autor, —El Equipo 8 está conformado por: Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino y Kurama Yakumo, y su sensei será Kurenai Yuhi— Kiba miro a sus compañeros y se cruzo de brazos, Shino solo se mantuvo con su expresión estoica y Yakumo suspiro al no quedar con cierta persona que admiraba mucho, —El equipo 9 aun esta en circulación, el equipo diez está conformado por: Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino y Akimichi Chōji, y su sensei será Asuma Sarutobi— Shikamaru seguía durmiendo en su escritorio, Ino empezó a reclamar sobre el equipo en que había quedado, y Chōji seguía comiendo sus papas, —El equipo 11, 12 y 13 esta aun en circulación, por lo que el equipo 14 estará formado por: Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Kaguya y Hyūga Hinata, y su sensei será Anko Miratashi— los chicos no reaccionaron debido a la impresión inicial, —Eso fue todo, esperen la llegada de sus sensei. Antes de irme he de decirles que fue un honor haber sido su sensei, cuídense mucho y que tengan buena suerte— Iruka hizo una reverencia y se retiro.

—Chicas, ¿Quedamos en el mismo equipo? — Naruto volteo su rostro poco a poco hacia sus compañeras.

—Eso escuche Naru-kun— la peli-blanca estaba igual que el rubio.

—Si no estoy mal, entonces es cierto— poco a poco una sonrisa adorno el rostro de Hinata.

— ¡Equipo 14, los quiero en el campo de entrenamiento 24 dentro de diez minutos! — Anko apareció en medio de la sala asustando a todos, pero se fue tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a nadie de decir algo.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

—Muy bien mocosos, ahora que somos un equipo podemos hacer un entrenamiento serio— Anko se paseaba como un capitán de las fuerzas armadas frente a sus discípulos.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer Anko-sensei? — respetando la nueva posición, Kaguya se refirió con respeto a la peli-morada.

—Anko-sensei ¿Eh?, me gusta eso— se quedo quieta un momento pensando sobre ese nombre, —Basta de distracciones, vamos a dejarlo claro; ustedes no son Genin comunes, me atrevería decir que sus niveles están por encima de un Chūnin— los tres la miraron confundidos.

— ¿A qué quiere llegar con esto Anko-sensei? — la que pregunto fue Hinata.

—El Hokage me pidió que les hiciera una prueba para ver si eran aptos, pero como conozco muy bien sus capacidades, veo inútil hacerles una prueba— ahora fue el turno del rubio en levantar la mano.

— ¿Entonces qué haremos? — Anko embozo una sonrisa maniaca.

—Como no me gusta escribir mentiras, entonces la prueba que les hare será su graduación personal como lindos Genin— por alguna razón los tres sintieron una muy pero muy mala espina, —Les presento a "Besitos" ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! — E invoco una serpiente de unos diez metros de largo y un diámetro de casi un metro y medio, —Su reto será regresarla al mundo de las invocaciones antes de que acabe el día— la serpiente miro a sus nuevas "Presas" con alegría.

—A-Anko-sensei, ¿Está segura? — Hinata trago duro.

—MUY segura, ¡Al ataque! — Y con eso la serpiente empezó la cacería, — ¿Quién pensó que ser sensei sería tan divertido? — de quien-sabe-donde saco una silla playera y se sentó a tomar el sol.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

Cuatro horas han pasado desde que la "Prueba" había empezado, y la verdad es que ninguno había hecho ningún avance significativo para hacer retroceder a la serpiente, quien misteriosamente parecía saber todas las técnicas así el cómo contrarrestarlas. Habían intentado de todo, desde ataques en solitario, hasta tácticas complejas en equipo, pero ninguna había resultado eficaz contra esa serpiente. Sin embargo, durante todas esas incursiones para tratar someterla, los chicos habían notado algo.

La serpiente parecía tener un pequeño punto ciego del tamaño del punto ciego del Byakugan, por lo que estaban planeando un plan para explotar esa nueva debilidad de la serpiente. El plan consistía en que tanto Hinata como Kaguya sirvieran de cebo por el Taijutsu de la Hyūga y los Jutsus de elemento viento de la peli-blanca mientras Naruto desactivaba sus sellos de gravedad otorgándole una velocidad sorprendente y le enterraba un Kunai imbuido con Chakra viento en el punto ciego de la serpiente.

Pero con lo que no contaban los chicos, era que la serpiente se había ocultado debajo de la tierra, por lo que tuvieron que buscarla por unos minutos. Gran sorpresa se llevaron cuando la serpiente apareció de improviso debajo de Kaguya comiéndosela entera, debido a la impresión Hinata se había quedado estática, por lo que también la serpiente se la comió a ella. Naruto en su escondite miro toda esa escena con completo asombro, pero después empezó a sentir nauseas cuando la serpiente pareció regurgitar lo que se había comido.

Aprovecho esa distracción de la serpiente y se quito los sellos de gravedad y seguidamente cargo contra ella arrojando el Kunai imbuido de Chakra viento en el medio de la cabeza, que debido a que la serpiente se encontraba ocupada vomitando lo que se había comido, no se percato del ataque, y cuando lo hizo ya era muy tarde; el Kunai ya se había enterrado lo suficientemente profundo como para atravesar la dura piel de la serpiente y llegar a tejido sensible, eso hizo que la serpiente desapareciera en una nube de humo.

Naruto se acerco preocupado a la masa que la serpiente había vomitado, y de ella salieron unas muy molestas Kaguya y Hinata. Estas se sacudieron el exceso de esa masa y después ocurrió lo inevitable, al tratarse de fluidos gastrointestinales, estos empezaron a corroer la ropa de las chicas, y a la final milagrosamente quedaron solo en sus prendas íntimas. Naruto se había quedado tan absorto viendo el cómo las prendas eran corroídas por los fluidos gastrointestinales de la serpiente, que no se percato del estado de ambas chicas.

—Naru-kun, te sugiero que le busques algo para Hina si no piensas hacerle nada— Kaguya ya estaba acostumbrada a que Naruto la viera en esas fachas, pero la pobre Hinata ya se había colorado hasta las orejas.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah! — se saco la chaqueta y se la extendió a Hinata.

—G-gracias Naruto-kun— acepto la chaqueta y se la puso.

— ¡Felicidades! ¡Pasan la prueba! — de pronto Anko apareció sorprendiendo a los chicos.

— ¡¿En qué pensaba Anko-sensei al enviarnos semejante criatura?! — Naruto estallo y empezó a reclamarle a la peli-morada.

—Venga, ella tenía órdenes de no matarlos, así que no tenían nada de qué preocuparse, aunque por lo que veo— vio a las chicas del grupo, —Hizo muy bien su trabajo— alzo el pulgar como diciendo "¡Bien!".

— ¿Usted le ordeno que nos derritiera la ropa? — Kaguya la miro incrédula.

—En un equipo debe de existir confianza mutua, eso incluye situaciones vergonzosas como estas, y por lo que veo Kaguya no tiene ningún inconveniente de que Naruto la mire así— les lanzo una mirada picara a ambos Uzumaki.

—Confianza mutua mis pelotas, acaba de inventar eso— el rubio frunció el ceño.

—Vamos Naruto, ¿Me vas a decir que no te gusta las vistas? — empezó a mover una de sus cejas haciendo sonrojar a las chicas.

— ¡Anko-sensei! — ambas le gritaron a su maestra.

—Oh, no se alarmen. El entrenamiento termino por hoy, se pueden retirar; los veo mañana a primera hora aquí— les empezó a hacer señas con sus manos para que se fueran.

—Está bien— Naruto tomo la mano de Hinata y se dispusieron a irse.

—Ustedes no chicas— los tres pararon y se miraron entre sí.

—Te espero en casa Naru-kun— el rubio respondió con un "Esta bien" y se fue.

— ¿Qué paso Anko-sensei? — Hinata se acerco a la peli-morada aun con la chaqueta del rubio puesta.

—He visto a través de sus actuaciones y de sus sentimientos—ambas se confundieron, —Sé lo que sienten por el rubio cabeza hueca— las dos abrieron los ojos al oír eso.

—N-no s-sé de l-lo que habla A-Anko-sensei— aunque parezca increíble, Kaguya empezó a tartamudear.

—Son como agua las dos, trasparentes— su sonrisa solo se ensancho más.

— ¿E-enserio? — la Hyūga bajo la mirada.

—Les voy a decir algo, las voy a ayudar para que el rubio cabeza hueca se dé cuenta de sus sentimientos— ambas miraron sorprendidas a su sensei.

— ¿Pero cómo va a hacer eso? Hasta yo que prácticamente me paseo desnuda por la casa no he logrado que Naru-kun me vea como algo más que su compañera, y Hina quien se le ha insinuado más que una perra barata ha conseguido mis mismos resultados— Hinata sintió como sus orejas empezaban a echar humo ante esa revelación.

— ¡Kaguya-chan ese era nuestro secreto! — agarro los hombros de la peli-blanca y los empezó a zarandear.

—Por favor niñas, he hecho que hasta los hombres con el corazón más duro que el hierro caigan a mis pies, creo que hacer que un rubio cabeza hueca se dé cuenta de los sentimientos de dos hermosuras como lo son ustedes va a ser tarea fácil— les guiño un ojo.

— ¡¿Enserio?! — las dos la vieron con ojos de estrella.

—Sí, ahora escúchenme, esta es la primera parte del plan, y déjenmeles decirle; la vergüenza no juega papel aquí— miro seria a sus dos alumnas.

—Entendemos— la que dijo eso fue la Hyūga.

—Vengan entonces, esta noche…— y lo siguiente que se escucharon y vieron fueron risillas de colegiala enamorada y uno que otro sonrojo por parte de las chicas.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

—Ya Kagu-chan tarda— Naruto miro por séptima vez el reloj en la pared.

— ¡Llegamos! — escucho la voz de la peli-blanca desde la puerta.

—Hasta que llegas Kagu… ¿Hinata-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí? — se sorprendió también ver a la Hyūga.

—Vengo para celebrar nuestro ascenso a Genin— el rubio salió de su estupor y se aparto para que pasaran.

— ¡Ya verás! ¡Preparare la mejor cena de todas! — con el entusiasmo a flor de piel fue directo a la cocina.

— ¿Me imagino que conoces el camino? — la oji-perla le sonrió y le asintió.

—Claro, después de todo estoy en mi casa ¿Verdad? — le contagio la sonrisa al rubio.

—Vamos a la cocina antes de que Kagu-chan se entusiasme mucho— y así los dos se dirigieron a la cocina de la casa.

A la final los tres terminaron participando en la preparación de la cena, ya que a la peli-blanca se le paso un poco la mano en cuanto a la cantidad de platillos que preparo y no los pudo atender todos ella sola sin recurrir al Kage Bunshin, y como había una norma no escrita en la casa sobre no usar clones para los quehaceres diarios, los otros dos la tuvieron que ayudar. Al final de la cena el rubio como siempre se dispuso a internarse en el despacho, las chicas al mirar eso sonrieron y se vieron antes de asentir y dirigirse a la única habitación de la casa.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

—Veamos, ya con este sería el pergamino número 54 en terminar— puso el rollo que acababa de leer en una pila donde habían otros diez o más rollos, —Ese entraría en la categoría de sellos sobre barreras— suspiro antes de ver que delante de él habían otras cuatro pilas con diversos rollos, —Ahora el siguiente— de otra pila más en el suelo a su lado cogió otro rollo. En ese preciso momento escucho que tocaban la puerta, hecho que en realidad le extrañaba, ya que Kaguya entraba sin más al despacho, — ¿Pase? — miro curioso la puerta, solo para sonrojarse hasta las orejas momentos después.

—Se acabo tu tiempo de leer rollos por hoy Naru-kun— entro Kaguya vestida con solo prendas intimas, eso no era de extrañarse, lo curiosos era que esas prendas eran un poco más pequeñas que de costumbre además de que el decorado con encaje de color blanco le daba un aspecto sugestivo.

—Es m-malo ir a estudiar después de comer la cena Naruto-kun— Hinata entro detrás de Kaguya con una vestimenta muy similar a la de la peli-blanca, solo que el encaje era de color violeta.

—C-Chicas, ¿Y e-esa ropa? — trato de sonar lo más sereno que pudo.

— ¿Esto? Solo es algo que recientemente compramos y que todavía no hemos estrenado— la Uzumaki se acerco al rubio y se puso a su derecha.

—Y venimos para ver qué tal te parecía— Hinata imito a su amiga y se posiciono en el lado izquierdo de Naruto.

—B-Bueno, yo c-creo que se v-ven bien— se puso nerviosos cuando ambas le agarraron los brazos.

—Eso nos alegra, pero ahora…— con ayuda de Hinata lo obligo a levantarse.

—… Vayamos a dormir— concluyo la frase y entre ambas empezaron a arrastrar al rubio afuera de la habitación.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

—C-Chicas, ¿Creen q-que esto es correcto? — una vez acostado en la cama, miro hacia sus dos lados como ambas chicas se apoderaban de sus brazos e "Inconscientemente" los ponían entre sus pechos.

—No te preocupes Naruto-kun, solo duerme— se acerco lo más que pudo a Naruto y cerró los ojos.

—P-pero…— fue silenciado por el dedo de Kaguya.

—Cállate y duérmete— e hizo lo mismo que la oji-perla.

— _No sé qué pensar_ — no se resistió mas y se durmió.

-_Mente de Naruto_-

— **Venga chicas, no me hagan esto más difícil** — Kurama frunció el ceño mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su sien.

Y no era poco, estaba concentrando todo su Chakra en la estatua que tenía delante de él. Hasta hace muy poco unas cadenas la habían empezado a rodear, eso significaba seguramente que había roto un mecanismo de defensa del sello, menos mal que de las múltiples cadenas que tenia al principio solo le quedaban unas cinco, lo malo era que para romper una cadena tenía que usar el Chakra equivalente a casi tres colas. Maldijo mil y una veces a Ichirō por poner un sello así de potente en sus propios poderes.

— **Y el hecho de que estimulen a Naruto sexualmente no me facilita el trabajo** — se limpio la gota de sudor con la manga del kimono.

Por naturaleza, los Yokai atienden más a sus instintos de supervivencia, y eso incluía el apareamiento, por lo que las acciones de las chicas hacia que esos instintos despertaran en Naruto, sin embargo estos solo salían antes debido a que Kurama está a punto de romper el primer mecanismo de defensa del sello, pero ahora con esas cadenas todo era un poco diferente. Si las chicas seguían estimulando al rubio de esa manera, causarían que parte del Youki sellado se fugara; si algo así sucedía, se podría repetir lo sucedido hace algunos años cuando Naruto "Despertó" por primera vez sus poderes.

—Kurama-sama— un zorro de ocho colas de aproximadamente 1,70 de alto apareció.

— **¿Qué quieres? ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?** — frunció el ceño ignorando al zorro.

—Es que "Ella" desea verlo— eso fue suficiente para que Kurama dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

— **¿Por "Ella" te refieres a…?** — el Bijū trago profundo.

—Si Kurama-sama, la dueña del Vacio espacio-tiempo— la impresión era tal que hasta el pelaje de Kurama palideció.

— **¿Desde cuándo alguien como "Ella" pide permiso para ver a alguien?** — el zorro simplemente se alzo de hombros.

— **Desde cuando es divertido** — una voz infantil alerto a Kurama.

— **¡¿Pero qué?!** — volteo hacia el origen la voz.

— **Venga Kurama-chan, ¿Tanto tiempo sin vernos y me recibes así?** — A la distancia una luz se había formado, y al disiparse salió una niña de pelo rubio y ojos violeta, — **Déjame ayudarte** — hizo un movimiento de mano y nueve colas aparecieron en la espalda del Bijū, — **Ahora, hablemos** — la niña empezó a levitar y se cruzo de piernas en el aire.

— **C-Claro** — nunca en su vida se había sentido tan atemorizado.

-_Al día siguiente, Campo de entrenamiento 24_-

—Bien mis lindos Genin, a partir de hoy empezaremos a hacer misiones— Anko se puso justo al frente de los tres mientras los veía con una sonrisa depredadora.

— ¿Qué misión vamos a hacer Anko-sensei? — de los tres, Naruto parecía ser el más emocionado.

—Vamos a… ¡Podar un jardín! — de su espalda saco la hoja con los detalles de la misión.

— ¿No estará hablando enserio? — Kaguya la vio con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Nunca he hablado más enserio en mi vida— y sin problemas le combatió la mirada a la peli-blanca.

—P-Pero Anko-sensei, ¿No cree que nuestro nivel es demasiado como para ese tipo de misiones? — con valentía Hinata también demostró su descontento.

—Yo tampoco estoy muy feliz haciendo estas misiones, pero como no soy yo la que las voy a hacer, no es mi problema— la presión en el aire aumento, pero la peli-morada ni se inmuto, — ¿Qué esperan? ¡Vamos! — ignoro a sus alumnos y empezó a caminar hacia la salida del campo de entrenamiento.

—Algo me dice que esto va a ser excesivamente aburrido— Naruto fue secundado por sus amigas.

Y no podían estar más en lo correcto, pasaron fácilmente unas dos horas desmalezando un terreno de un comerciante de la aldea que fácilmente podía medir 1km cuadrado, además de que por ordenes de Anko no podían usar el Kage Bunshin, por lo que tuvieron que hacerlo de forma "Manual"; y el hecho de que Anko solo se quedaba observándolos trabajar bebiendo una limonada solo hizo que los chicos odiaran más este trabajo.

Y ese no fue el último trabajo de ese tipo que hicieron, durante la siguiente semana realizaron diversos trabajos que iban desde ayudar en las compras a una ancianita hasta cuidar a niños recién nacidos, y ya los chicos se estaban cansando de hacer todos esos trabajos mundanos; pero solo bastaba una mirada de muerte de parte de Anko para hacerlos callar sus maldiciones. Y la paga no era tan buena que digamos, ya que al ser misiones de Rank D, la paga era acorde al rango, lo bueno era que no tenían que ver al Hokage para recibir las misiones.

—Eso fue todo por hoy mis queridos Genin, se pueden retirar— al terminar de entregarle las compras a una anciana, Anko los despidió y se fue a entregar el informe.

— ¿Qué hacemos? — ahora que habían terminado temprano, no tenían nada que hacer.

— ¿Volvemos a casa? Aun estamos a tiempo para la cena— la proposición de Kaguya pareció gustarle a sus compañeros.

—Está bien Kaguya-chan— Hinata asintió y fue secundada por el rubio.

Y así los chicos se dirigieron hacia la casa de ambos Uzumaki. De todos los equipos nuevos, se podría decir que el que mejor trabajaba en equipo era el Equipo 14, ya que Anko les había dicho que los otros equipos tenían problemas para entenderse. En el caso del equipo de su amigo Shino, se habían reunido con él hace dos días y este les había dicho que si no fuera por Inuzuka Kiba, también su equipo se podría entender, ya que Yakumo era muy dócil a la hora de acatar órdenes, y Kiba, bueno.

También en una de sus misiones pasaron por el campo de entrenamiento donde entrenaba el Equipo 7 y pudieron ver lo desastroso que se veía ese equipo; Sakura en vez de prestar atención al entrenamiento solo se la pasaba idolatrando al Uchiha, Sasuke ignoraba las ordenes de su sensei y entrenaba solo, y Sai solo dibujaba sentado a la sombra de un árbol; a ninguno de los tres le gustaría saber lo que les gustaría saber lo que le pasarían al Equipo 7 cuando salieran de misión. Del Equipo 10 no supieron nada, pero si estaban en lo correcto, no les estaría yendo mejor que el Equipo 7 a decir verdad.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

Cuando los chicos llegaron ya al área boscosa que estaba antes de la barrera, Naruto de pronto sintió ganas de detenerse, por lo que se paro en la rama de un árbol, sus compañeras al ver esa acción por parte de Naruto se detuvieron también para preguntarle lo que había ocurrido, sin embargo el rostro de Naruto parecía ido, y no respondía ninguna de las pregunta que Kaguya y Hinata le hacían.

— ¡Naru-kun! ¿Me escuchas? — le chasqueo los dedos a centímetros de los ojos, pero ni siquiera pestañearon.

— ¿Y si fue llevado a la fuerza con Kurama-sensei? — no podían descartar esa posibilidad.

—Podría ser, pero normalmente Naru-kun cierra los ojos y se sienta— esa teoría fue parcialmente descartada.

—Espera, como que está reaccionando— Hinata se acerco más al ver que las pupilas del rubio se dilataban.

—Esto no me da buena espina Hina— por algún motivo la peli-blanca se sintió amenazada.

— ¿Por qué Kaguya-chan? Naruto-kun no nos haría…— sin embargo fue silenciada por un movimiento brusco de Naruto que la hizo caer de la rama en la que se encontraba.

Menos mal que debido a sus reflejos pudo reincorporarse en el aire y se aferro a un árbol cercano, volteo hacia arriba y a la única que pudo ver era a Kaguya, quien tenía una expresión de horror en el rostro, sintió un poco de curiosidad y volvió a subir hacia la copa del árbol aunque sus instintos le gritaban que se alejara de ese lugar lo más rápido que podía, pero decidió ignorarlos y siguió subiendo hasta que llego a la copa. Al llegar lamento por unos momentos no haber seguido sus instintos, ya que Naruto estaba expulsando una energía parecida al Chakra de color rojo, pero increíblemente no podía sentir nada, aun cuando solo estaba a metros de la fuente.

Naruto se detuvo al escuchar como alguien lo llamaba, pero a pesar de enfocar todos sus sentidos para buscar el origen de ese llamado no pudo encontrarlo, sentía como sus compañeras hacían todo lo posible para hablar con él y tratar de saber lo que le pasaba, pero por más que trataba de decirles que todo estaba bien y que podían seguir ninguna palabra salía de su boca, y ahí fue cuando un sentimiento totalmente salvaje lo absorbió.

Sintió un inmenso poder saliendo de su interior y para poder liberar el exceso hizo un movimiento brusco haciendo que Hinata quien era la que se encontraba más cerca se cayera, pero eso no le importo en lo más mínimo, el era alguien superior a ellas, al fin lo logro entender; con ese poder podría subyugar a cualquiera que se le pusiera en frente. Miro a la peli-blanca que se encontraba frente a ella, por más que escarbara en sus recuerdos no podía reconocerla, pero en el pecho de la chica logro ver una flama de color blanco. Sabía lo que significaba eso, si lograba hacer que esa mujer se pusiera de su lado entonces ni siquiera los dioses podrían hacerle frente, tenía que hacer a esa mujer suya, pero antes tenía que terminar de liberar su poder.

Canalizo todo el Youki en primero liberar sus colas, desgraciadamente solo poseía dos, pero era solo cuestión de tiempo para que adquiriera el resto, al hacer eso sintió como las orejas de zorro le crecían en su cabeza eliminando las orejas humanas, también su vista empezó a cambiar, paso de ver de color a ver en Ultravioleta e Infrarrojo combinado. Había olvidado lo que era tener esa visión, una visión donde absolutamente nada se le escapaba de su percepción, donde podía ver hasta el más mínimo cambio de una persona, algo hasta superior a lo que los humanos llamaron "Ojos de Dioses", si supieran que los verdaderos "Ojos de Dioses" eran hasta capaces de manipular el tiempo-espacio a voluntad, pero él no era quien para corregir a los humanos.

Cuando sintió que su transformación estaba completa, se acerco a la chica que tenía en frente, cambio su vista a color para poder ver con más detalle, pero aun así en ese modo era capaz de ver cosas como si estuviera viendo la luz Ultravioleta e Infrarroja, pero no captaba muy bien los detalles debido al color. Al estar a solo unos centímetros, noto algo brillando con gran intensidad en una parte del cabello de la chica, pero cuando iba a poner su mano en ese punto brillante, la mano de la peli-blanca se lo impidió.

—Pones una mano en el broche que me regalo Naru-kun y te mueres— había salido de su estupor cuando sintió que ese "Extraño" iba a tocar el broche que le había regalado Naruto hace ya mucho tiempo.

—Silencio mujer, tu harás lo que yo diga— no se dejo intimidar por Kaguya y alzo sus colas como para señalar que él era el más fuerte. Por algún motivo el nombre de Naru-kun se le hizo familiar, pero eso no era importante ahora.

—Oblígame— mientras más se enfadaba, Kaguya sentía como su poder iba en aumento, al igual que estaba ganando la habilidad de sentir el poder del ser que tenía en frente, y de verdad que era abrumador, pero por algún motivo tenia la confianza de que podía hacerle frente.

—Nadie me desafía niña, si es de doblegarte entonces lo hare— le agarro una de las manos de la peli-blanca con fuerza.

—Hina, vete a la casa y espéranos, resolveré eso— Hinata solo asintió y se fue, al parecer no salía de la impresión de la nueva forma de Naruto.

—Inteligente de tu parte, ahora ven y únete a mí, con tu Chōetsu ( **Transcendencia** ) y mi Youki seremos invencibles— por un momento la chica se había quedado impresionada por la palabra que ese ser había dicho, ¿Qué era el Chōetsu?

—No me uniré a ti, devuélveme a Naru-kun— cambio de nuevo a su expresión seria.

—No conozco a ese "Naru-kun" del que hablas, pero si no te me unirás a mi entonces ¡No me sirves! — y sin contemplación formo una esfera de color negra en su mano y ataco a Kaguya con ella.

— ¡¿Pero qué?! — salió disparada debido a la explosión que fue capaz de tumbar los arboles del alrededor, pero no sintió que había recibido daño alguno.

— ¡¿Cómo sobreviviste?! Esa técnica era para evaporar tu cuerpo a nivel atómico— "Naruto" también se mostro incrédulo de que la chica había sobrevivido.

—No lo sé, y ni me interesa saberlo, pero hare que Naru-kun regrese de a como dé lugar— se preparo mentalmente para empezar una lucha seria contra el sujeto que había poseído el cuerpo de Naruto, —Sanjūni kamigami: Batafurai kōka **(Treinta y dos dioses: Efecto Mariposa)** — una energía plateada salió de sus manos y miles de cintas de solo milímetros de grosor salieron de sus manos y se dirigieron hacia "Naruto".

— ¡Esto es inútil! — uso sus garras afiladas y corto las cintas, pero al hacerlo unas ondas de energía invisible lo obligaron a cubrirse, — ¡¿Pero como no fui capaz de ver eso?! — aunque no se viera mucho, ese ataque lo había herido de consideración.

— Yonjūroku kamigami: Kūkan bunkatsu **(Cuarenta y seis dioses: División espacial)** — Kaguya se Tele-transporto encima del rubio e hizo un movimiento con su mano extendida y una especie de media luna de color morado se precipito hacia "Naruto".

— ¿Quieres jugar a ser dios? Te enseñare a jugar a ser dios Mugen rūpu **(Bucle Infinito)** —justo antes de que la media luna lo tocara, una especie de barrera se formo impidiéndole el paso, — Rosutobōto **(Barco Perdido)** — de su mano salió un enorme cumulo de Youki que se precipito hacia Kaguya.

— ¡Maldición! — trato de esquivarlo volviéndose a Tele-transportar, pero el cumulo había cambiado hacia su dirección, — ¡Sanjūkyū kamigami: Hansha akushon **(Treinta y nueve dioses: Acción del reflejo)!** — alzo sus manos y un espejo gigante apareció y absorbió el cumulo de energía, —  Yonjū kamigami: Rifurekutā no akushon **(Cuarenta dioses: Acción del reflector)** — y del espejo salió el cumulo de energía que regreso a "Naruto".

—Muy inteligente de tu parte, pero ¡Shigen **(Esfera Primigenia)!** — en su mano se creó una canica de color negro y la arrojo hacia el cumulo de energía, esta al tocarlo pareció absorberlo y el tamaño de la canica aumento hasta superar el tamaño del cumulo y regreso a atacar a Kaguya.

—Si esta técnica no te puede derrotar, entonces estoy perdida, ¡Gojū kamigami: Chijō no sōsa **(Cincuenta dioses: Manipulación Terrenal)!** — el aire pareció acumularse en la palma de la mano de Kaguya y en ella se formo lo que parecía ser una esfera de color azul, sin embargo esta muto su forma a la de un cubo, y a los milisegundo volvió a mutar a un cono y momentos después de nuevo a una esfera. Kaguya la presiono con su puño y después la lanzo.

Cuando las dos técnicas impactaron, se genero una implosión que se trago a ambas técnicas, —Resultaste más fuerte de lo que pensaba— aterrizo en el suelo, ya que el choque de todas esas técnicas hizo que los arboles a un kilometro a la redonda quedaran destruidos.

—Pienso lo mismo, pero algo me dice que estas usando todo tu poder— "Naruto" sonrió ante esa resolución.

—Me temo que estoy muy limitado, ahora si me permites ¡Nuru zokusei **(Atributo nulo)!** — el cuerpo de "Naruto" se cubrió de Youki.

— ¿No te basto un enfrentamiento de técnicas, si no que ahora quieres uno cuerpo a cuerpo? — El rubio solo ladeo la cabeza con una sonrisa, —Esta bien ¡Ichi-ban reberu **:** Nuru zokusei **(Primer nivel: Atributo nulo)!** — el cuerpo de Kaguya se rodeo de Chōetsu.

"Naruto" solo se lanzo a una velocidad increíble hacia Kaguya, pero esta fue capaz de verlo perfectamente por lo que bloqueo su primer ataque, eso hizo que una onda de viento se generara a su alrededor. El rubio giro sobre su propio eje y le dirigió una patada a la cabeza de la peli-blanca que fue perfectamente bloqueada por ella, a continuación Kaguya le dio un golpe en la boca del estomago del rubio, pero al golpear sintió como si hubiese golpeado hierro solido.

El rubio aprovecho el desconcierto de la peli-blanca y se apoyo en ella para poder usar su otra pierna y le dio una patada que la mando a volar, uso su súper velocidad y apareció en la trayectoria de la chica y le propino otra patada mandándola esta vez hacia el cielo, se apoyo en la tierra para propulsarse volviendo a aparecer delante de Kaguya y alzo ambas manos para mandarla hacia el suelo, pero Kaguya se logro recuperar y de alguna manera se reincorporo y se hizo a un lado para cuando el rubio golpeara al aire hizo un giro vertical y le pateo la espalda al rubio haciendo que fuera él el que se precipitara contra el suelo.

Cuando el rubio se recupero del ataque volteo hacia arriba y embozo una sonrisa, flexiono ambas piernas y usando sus colas como punto de apoyo dio un salto y salió disparado hacia el cielo. Al llegar a la altura en donde se encontraba Kaguya tuvo que evitar un derechazo por parte de la chica, lo siguiente ocurrió en cámara lenta hasta para Kaguya; "Naruto" se hizo a un lado y se posiciono en la espalda de su oponente para luego acumular Youki en su brazo derecho y después conecto un golpe en seco contra Kaguya.

Justo antes de llegar al suelo Kaguya se recupero del ataque y descendió con calma al ya no ser capaz de mantenerse en el aire, vio que también el rubio estaba descendiendo y espero a que tocara tierra. Los dos estaban a un poco más de veinte metros de distancia sin hacer el mínimo movimiento, no estaban ni siquiera en alguna posición de pelea, a que al más mínimo movimiento se volverían a lanzar a atacarse mutuamente. Sin embargo, el rubio relajo su postura y sonrió.

—Debo de decir que Nuru zokusei cansa, no soy capaz de mantenerme en pie— trato de sonar humilde, pero se veía que ni siquiera había empezado a sudar.

—No mientas, tus condiciones son perfectas como para seguir un buen rato más— por otro lado, Kaguya ya empezaba a sentirse fatigada.

— ¿Quieres que terminemos esto con nuestras mejores técnicas hasta ahora? — sonrió con malicia.

—Opino lo mismo— asintió.

— ¡Gojū kamigami: Chijō no sōsa / Shigen! — ambos lanzaron al mismo tiempo sus mejores técnicas, sin embargo…

— **¡Basta!** — en medio de las dos técnicas apareció una niña rubia y de un chasquido de dedos deshizo ambas técnicas como si no fueran nada, — **Me gustaría hablar más contigo Naruto-kun, pero en tu situación actual sería imposible** — vio sin ninguna expresión al rubio.

— ¡¿Quién eres?! — exigió saber el de rasgo de zorro.

— **Y tu** — volteo a ver a Kaguya, quien se sintió muy asustada por la mirada de la niña, — **Jugando a ser dios cuando tus poderes no están completos, y he de decirte que si esta pelea continua perderás miserablemente, nunca vas a poder ser más fuerte que Naruto-kun** — Kaguya sintió una especie de lucha interna, por un lado estaba su orgullo herido por esas palabras, pero por otro lado estaba el sentimiento de adoración y lealtad hacia Naruto feliz por eso, — **Ahora los dos, dejen de jugar** — chasqueo los dedos y el aura de poder que rodeaba a ambos se desvaneció y cayeron inconscientes, — **Como esto es culpa mía, creo que debo de arreglar esto** — volvió a chasquear los dedos y los arboles volvieron a crecer y el terreno se acomodo quedando como si nunca hubiese habido una batalla en primer lugar, — **Borraría los recuerdos de Hinata-chan, pero mi mera presencia ya está afectando el espacio-tiempo, así que solo hare que tenga una sensación de volver a este lugar** — miro hacia arriba y noto una nube de color negra, después coloco ambos pies suyos en la tierra y se acerco a Naruto, quien ya había vuelto a la normalidad, — **Este universo es mi favorito, sería una pena que Izanagi-chan lo borrara** — le acaricio el rostro y después se desvaneció.

— ¡Naruto-kun! ¡Kaguya-chan! — y justo a tiempo para que Hinata llegara.

.

 **Supercell - (Noragami)**

(Kimi no namae nani ga attemo kanarazu yoku kara/ **Sin importar tu nombre, te llamaré** )

[ **Se ve un firmamento de estrellas en una noche sin ninguna nube en el cielo, la cámara baja y muestra a Naruto recostado en el tronco de un árbol con Shiron a su lado dormida y Kurone en su regazo en el mismo estado que su hermana siendo acariciada por Naruto. Se ven unos arbustos moviéndose y de entre ellos sale Kaguya, que al ver a las acompañantes del rubio sonríe cálidamente para después dirigirse hacia el rubio.** ]

(Kimi wagizagiza haato no mochinushi/ **Eres dueño de un corazón irregular y brusco** )

[ **Naruto se levanta de golpe asustando a las hermanas que estaban durmiendo, de sus ojos empiezan a salir lágrimas y sale corriendo ignorando el llamado de Kaguya.** ]

(Fureru mono wa nandemo kizutsukeru/ **Lo que sea lo que te lastima** )

[ **Corre a través del bosque que no parecía tener fin mientras recuerdos felices del pasado lo atormentan haciendo que más lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.** ]

(Sekai no subete wo nira mitsukete/ **Mirando malhumoradamente el mundo que te rodea,** )

[ **Se limpia los ojos pero parece inútil, ya que las lágrimas no dejan de salir, pero eso le da oportunidad de ver un árbol que estaba en su camino y lo esquiva para seguir corriendo sin rumbo.** ]

(Sono me wa iunda boku wa koko ni iru/ **Esos ojos me dicen: "Aquí estoy"** )

[ **Imágenes de Kaguya y Hinata le llegan a la mente haciendo que disminuya su paso hasta prácticamente detenerse.** ]

(Dareka ga waratetta/ **¿Acaso alguien se rio,** )

[ **Pero esas imágenes se rompen y Naruto se agacha y empieza a llorar más suelto siendo los únicos testigos las estrellas del cielo.** ]

(Dakara hiitanda sono kyoukaisen/ **Y es por eso que te retiraste detrás de tu frontera?** )

[ **En su mente se ve una foto donde estaba él junto a sus dos amadas, Kurone, Shiron, Kaori, su madre, Shino y Haku cayendo hacia un intenso fuego, quemándose en el acto.** ]

(Sore nara watashi ga sono te wo hiku/ **Si ese es el caso, déjame tomarte por el brazo** )

[ **De pronto siente como si alguien le tocara el hombro, pero se niega en alzar la mirada.** ]

(Tsureteku kara/ **Vendrás conmigo...** )

[ **Sin embargo, es obligado alzara y se queda hipnotizado mirando unos hermosos ojos color perla pertenecientes a Hinata, aprovecha y voltea hacia su espalda y ve a Kaguya quien se muestra preocupada.** ]

(Ie nai nara kono te wo tsuyoku nigiritte/ **Si no puedes decirlo, tan solo sostén mi mano fuertemente** )

[ **Siente que su mano es agarrada por Hinata, pero no se resiste y se deja guiar a través del bosque, pero de alguna manera se siente feliz.** ]

(Hanasanai de/ **No la dejes ir** )

[ **Kaguya agarra su otra mano y le limpia sus lágrimas con su mano libre sonriéndole en el acto.** ]

(Kimi wa mou hitori ja naindatte/ **Ya no estás solo, nunca mas** )

[ **Llegan a lo que parecía ser el final del bosque y se detienen, a sus dos lados aparecen ambas hermanas quienes le sonríen apoyándolo, y sin más deciden salir del bosque.** ]

(Shitte mo shiin da yo/ **Pensé que deberías saberlo** )

[ **Se asombra cuando ve a todos sus amigos sonriéndoles. Voltea a ver a ambas chicas quienes aun no soltaban sus manos y les dirige miradas de agradecimiento, también dirige su mirada hacia arriba de sus hombros y a sus pies encontrándose a Shiron y a Kurone respectivamente, él solo sonríe, cierra los ojos y los abre para mirar el firmamento estelar a tiempo que un estrella fugaz pasaba.** ]

.

 **Avances:**

 **Los chicos no soportan más las misiones de Rank D, por lo que le piden a Anko que se les asigne una de rango superior. El Equipo 14 sale de la aldea en su primera misión que resulta ser de escolta de un viejo borracho amargado y pervertido. Maou empieza la primera etapa de su plan. Naruto conoce a una persona que sabe lo que es la soledad. Naruto conoce a alguien muy parecida a él.**

 **Siguiente capítulo: Conociéndonos.**

 **—Y corte.**

 **—Pero que nivel, déjame ir a buscar más palomitas** — **Nami sale de la habitación.**

 **—Bueno, escribiré las notas finales hasta que ella venga— el autor suspira y empieza a escribir.**

 **Bueno, de primera tenemos un pequeño desacuerdo que fue arreglado rápidamente por Anko, hasta le silencio la boca a Kakashi y a Kurenai (xD). Después un pequeño Flash Back sobre el día de la prueba, la verdad es que tenia planteado que el cap iniciara con esa prueba, pero a la final quedo como un recuerdo, espero que se hayan alegrado por saber la identidad de los novatos del año (xD) y también con el acomodado de los equipos.**

 **Uff, lo rikolino empieza (xD), Anko si que sabe lo que hace, y si no les queda claro, el nivel de Naruto, Kaguya y Hinata es de Chūnin alto, y esa serpiente esta como a dos escalones por debajo de Manda, así que es por eso que se les dificulto tanto. ¿Creyeron que Naruto se volvería loco al ver que sus amigas fueron ingeridas por la serpiente?, quise poner la parte donde Naruto se descontrola ahí, pero se me ocurrió algo mejor (7u7). Anko se alió con Kaguya y Hinata para que Naruto se dé de cuenta de los sentimientos de las chicas, después veremos lo que pasa más a fondo (e.e)**

 **Las misiones Rank D (Si preguntan el porqué lo pongo así, es que suena genial B-D), amadas y respetadas por los inútiles de toda aldea, ¿Quién querría hacer esas misiones? ¿Enserio los aldeanos pagan para que le hagan esas cosas pudiendo ellos hacerlas?, creo que es un desperdicio de dinero. Y no extrañen a Tora, el lindo gato aparecerá en el próximo capítulo (XD).**

 **Para los que hayan leído los extras ya sabrán quien es la niña, lo cierto es que no vi oportunidad mejor para incluirla a la historia, aunque voy avisando, ella al ser una clase de deidad (En realidad está por encima de una deidad), no va a interferir directamente en la "Tierra", después se verá más a fondo lo que es y sus capacidades.**

 **El nivel de ambos al momento de la pelea tiene explicación, al igual que sus habilidades, lamentándolo mucho no puedo decir eso ahora, pero la parte de que Kaguya nunca podrá ser más fuerte que Naruto es cierta, eso sí dejare que lo piensen bien, aunque con las pistas que deje desde hace MUCHOS capítulos ya deben de sospechar. Y si, los chicos estaban volando, y la respuesta es la misma, todo será explicado después, aunque el nombre de la técnica que usaron debe de dar algún indicio (xD). Para nombrar las técnicas de Kaguya tuve una duda existencial del cómo ponerlas en romanji, así que al final las deje así, espero que uno que sepa hablar bien japonés no lea eso, lo último que quiero es que me lo señalen (xD). Bueno, creo que eso fue todo, y nos leemos en el sig cap. Bye.**

 **ATT: Suin y Nami.**

 **Pdta: Cualquier duda, dato, curiosidad o solo quieres dejar tu opinión del capítulo, entonces déjalo en la caja de comentarios, creo que FF lo llama Review.**


	13. Conociéndonos

**¡Hey Distarches a todos mis queridos lectores! ¿Cómo estáis?, espero que bien, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de "Descendiente primordial".**

 **—Que sea la última vez que pasa eso— Nami ve al autor con una mirada de muerte.**

 **—Ya perdón, prometo que no volverá a pasar— el autor se pone a escribir.**

 **Pido disculpas por traerles este cap tan tarde, los que leyeron el cap anterior de WoT deberán saber que a mi hermana le hicieron una fiesta de cumpleaños, y bueno, también llevaron unas bebidas Alcohólicas y termine emborrachándome (xD), pero no piensen mal de mí, no soy de esos que beben mucho; y bueno, ayer me levante con resaca y no fluía ninguna idea (u.u). Pasando a otro tema, este ya vendría siendo una aclaración, habrá veces que ponga en las partes donde cambio de escena tanto esto "-_Con Naruto_-" para denotar un cambio brusco, o simplemente la secuencia de "—_—_" para denotar cambios más leves. Ya zanjado ese tema, vamos con el ultimo antes de iniciar con el cap, para que se hagan una idea, tanto Kurone como Shiron me base para crear su imagen de Hibiki y Akatsuki de Kancolle, así que si sienten curiosidad, búsquenlas; y con respecto a los generales, me temo que tres de ellos son Oc (La primera ustedes ya la conocerán e.e), pero el segundo general si es un personaje de anime, y sale en el anime del Opening, así que si lo quieren ver entonces búsquenlo, y déjenme decirles que Izayoi es capaz de hacerle frente a Goku y ganarle (Ya siento la arena en los Review e.e). No los entretengo más, y disfruten del cap.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a: animebot02, KruTzZ, Zafir09, CCSakuraforever y a PopCorn01 por sus Review en el cap anterior e invito a todos los que leen esta historia en dejar su lindo Review, sus comentarios me alegran el día.**

 **Leyenda.**

 **—** Blah, Blah, Blah— personaje hablando **.**

 **—** _Blah, Blah, Blah_ — personaje pensando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah** — Entidad sobre-natural hablando.

 **— _Blah, Blah, Blah_ — **Entidad sobre-natural pensando.

 **—** Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu ( **Elemento fuego: Jutsu gran bola de fuego** ) **—** técnica y traducción.

 **Disclamer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, solo los posibles Oc's son míos.**

 **Nota: No se vayan sin leer las notas finales (;D).**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 13: Conociéndonos.**

 **.**

 **Black + White - (Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai Kara kuru sou desu yo?)**

[ **Se ven unas canicas que van cayendo en el vació, lo peculiar era que el interior de cada canica se ve como si tuviera una especie de galaxia**.]

(Kono te ni aru unmei.../ **Mi destino está en mi manos** )

[ **Imágenes de Naruto, Kaguya, Hinata y de otras dos siluetas, una de pelo blanco y otra de pelo negro se van mostrando periódicamente. Hasta que al final sale el titulo "Descendiente primordial".]**

(Kakuse shita KAOSU no toki ga/ **El tiempo del caos se levanta** )

[ **Ahora se muestra a Kaguya caminando por las calles de un lugar desconocido mientras llovía con fuerza, la cámara se acerca hasta colocarse frente a ella, tomando como la chica le caían unas lágrimas del rostro.** ]

(Mata shinjitsu wo kakusu/ **Y debo esconder la verdad otra vez** )

[ **La cámara se aleja con rapidez y ahora muestra a Naruto caminando en una calle desolada en la misma situación que Kaguya, la cámara se acerca pero Naruto parece darse cuenta de su presencia y de una ola de Chakra la aleja molesto.** ]

(Kodaku no hate kasuka ni ukabu/ **Flotando en el fondo de la soledad** )

[ **La cámara huye del lugar y encuentra a Hinata sentada en un banco mientras veía el cielo nublado, la cámara se acerca para tomar unas buenas imágenes a tiempo que la chica activa su Byakugan y frunce el ceño.** ]

(Nukumari wa MIRAGE/ **En una calidez fantasma** )

[ **La cámara sale a un sitio rural y visualiza unas siluetas moviéndose a gran velocidad por el bosque. En lo que se acerca logra ver a dos chicas corriendo ignorando completamente el clima, lo que más llama la atención de la cámara es la expresión de esperanza de ambas.** ]

(Kono hoshi wa kami ga tsukutta ibitsu na JIORAMA **/ El mundo no es más que una retorcida maqueta que dios creo** )

[ **Ahora se muestra a Kurama en su forma humana con sus nueve colas ondeando detrás de él. El Bijū alza sus colas y genera una onda de fuego a tiempo que en sus manos crea una esfera de color negro, la comprime y simplemente la elimina.** ]

(Hito wa mina shiawase to iu GIFT wo sagasuno/ **La gente busca un Don llamado felicidad** )

 **[Las imágenes se intercalan mostrando a muchas personas desconocidas, pero entre ellas se logra diferenciar a Kaori y a Akemi. Después se muestra a Kaguya en un fondo negro mientras atrapaba una esfera de color celeste que caía con suavidad del cielo.** ]

(Makiokose yo 1 2 3/ **Haz que suceda 1, 2, 3** )

[ **Se ve a Naruto corriendo mientras una esfera del tamaño de una pelota de Golf de color azul marino se formaba en su mano.** ]

(Noru ka soru ka no Black Or White/ **Es ganar o perder, es blanco o negro** )

[ **La cámara se mueve y muestra ahora a Hinata y Kaguya agarradas de las manos, ambas tienen el Byakugan activado y una energía plateada rodeaba sus manos unidas. Ahora se ven a las dos chicas de cabello blanco y negro entrecruzadas sonriendo a la cámara.** ]

(Kono shunkan yosougai no densetsu ga umareru/ **Una leyenda inesperada ha nacido** )

[ **La escena cambia abruptamente y ahora muestra a Maou-sama en su habitación junto a cuatro siluetas negras con ojos brillantes de color rojo a su espalda. Acto seguido, Maou-sama chasquea los dedos y la cámara se rompe.** ]

(Nerai sadamete 1 2 3/ **Afina tu puntería 1, 2, 3** )

[ **Ahora sale Naruto junto a Hinata y Kaguya a su lado haciendo el símbolo de "Paz" a la cámara.** ]

(Tamerawazu ni bang!/ **Sin dudarlo, ¡Bang!** )

[ **De la espalda de Kaguya sale la chica de pelo negro y se esconde de la cámara, y de la espalda de Hinata sale la otra chica de cabello blanco y le agarra los pechos a la Hyūga haciéndola sonrojar. La cámara se alza al cielo.** ]

(Takutsu na nichijou wo uchinuke!/ **¡Dispárale a tus días aburridos!** )

[ **De pronto aparece Naruto volando con diez colas ondeando furiosamente detrás de él, pone sus manos juntas a tiempo que una energía roja se empezaba a acumular hasta formar un bastón de color rojo, lo gira para después liberar una onda de esa misma energía haciendo que todas las nubes cercanas se desintegraran.** ]

 **.**

-_Lugar desconocido_-

—Maou-sama, los preparativos iniciaron correctamente— escucho como uno de sus subordinados entraron a sus aposentos.

— **Perfecto, cuando el sello de debilite lo suficiente, ustedes va a ser los primeros en salir** — la voz gutural de Maou resonó en la habitación.

—Entendido Maou-sama, iré a avisar al resto de esto— dio una muy pronunciada reverencia y se retiro.

— **Espero que ya tengas a nuestros aliados** — volteo a ver el lugar donde la forma de una figura misteriosa se deslumbraba.

— **Todo va igual al plan, dentro de poco ya la primera barrera del sello se debe de romper** — una voz parecida a la de Maou pero menos intimidante salió de la figura.

— **Entonces déjale ese trabajo a mis Generales, ahora que despertaron ellos ya no me sirves** — la figura pareció no inmutarse ante esas palabras.

— **Entendido Maou-sama, ya les avisare a ellos** — y sin esperar otra orden, desapareció.

— **Me gusta mucho este universo** — y al acabar de decir eso, empezó a recitar palabras en un idioma desconocido.

-_Konoha_-

—Aquí Zorro, el objetivo se dirige hacia el este— escondido como un profesional entre unos arbustos, la voz de un joven hablo a través de un comunicador.

— _Entendido Zorro; Luna estate pendiente para que captures el objetivo cuando de la señal_ — una voz femenina se escucho en respuesta.

— _Entendido Conejo, tengo el objetivo en la mira_ — otra voz femenina pero más aguda se escucho por el comunicador.

— _A la cuenta de tres Luna; 1, 2, ¡3!_ — después se escucho un potente grito como el de un animal.

— _¡Se dirige a tu posición Conejo!_ — el grito desesperado de Luna se escucho en el comunicador.

— _¡Si lo ten…! ¡Lo perdí, todo queda en tus manos Zorro!_ — ahora era Conejo la que grito por el comunicador.

— ¡Entendido! — Salió de su escondite apenas vio al objetivo, — ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! — Al decir eso tres clones rodearon al objetivo desorientándolo y el original se lanzo a atraparlo, —Objetivo capturado— informo mientras que en sus brazos tenía un gato que trataba con todas sus fuerzas arañarlo para escapar.

— _Buen trabajo equipo, vamos de regreso a la torre Hokage, ¡Y no quiero un "No" como respuesta!_ — una voz más madura se escucho.

—Entendido/ _Entendido_ — tanto él como las otras dos hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-_Torre Hokage_-

— ¡Equipo 14 presentándose Hokage-sama! — tanto Anko como sus tres estudiantes se encontraban firmes ante el Hokage.

—Buen trabajo, Tora será devuelto a su dueña— el Hokage firmo unos papeles y saco otro de debajo de su escritorio, —Su próxima misión será la de ir a ayudar a una Ancianita con sus compras en…—

— ¡A la mierda con esto! — La peli-blanca no lo soporto más y exploto, —Todo lo que hace es mandarnos a hacer misiones inútiles— se cruzo de brazos y fulmino con la mirada al Hokage.

—Kaguya-chan, ustedes aun son Genin recién salidos de la academia, deben de hacer estas misiones para que se acostumbren— el Hokage ni se inmuto ante las palabras de la chica y explico todo con calma.

— ¡Me vale mierda! Pónganos a luchar contra sus mejores Jōnin para que vea que no somos unos enclenques de…—

—Kaguya, cállate— la voz increíblemente seria de Naruto calló a la oji-perla en seco.

—Yo estoy de acuerda con Kaguya-chan— Hinata mostro su apoyo hacia la peli-blanca.

— ¡Vez Naru-kun! Hasta Hina cree—

—Que te calles Kaguya— esta vez la fulmino con la mirada.

—Hai— la chica bajo la cabeza triste.

Eran contadas las ocasiones en las que Naruto la llamaba por su nombre y utilizaba ese tono con ella, eso solo ocurría cuando le daba sus arrebatos o cuando hacia algo mal. Últimamente Naruto se refería así a Kaguya ya que con la graduación, los humos se le subieron a la cabeza y se mostraba egocéntrica, y el único en la aldea capaz de bajarles los humos era el rubio, y cuando lo hacia se mostraba muy despiadado.

—Hokage-sama, si me permite, me pongo del lado de mis alumnos; mi equipo es de multipropósito además de tener a los dos estudiantes de honor además de la heredera del Clan más prestigioso de Konoha, así que exijo que me dé una misión de mayor rango— las palabras de Anko asombraron a los chicos, pero si se ponían a leer entrelineas, se podría entender de que la Jōnin estaba cansada de supervisar trabajos tan aburrido.

—Gracias Anko-se…—

—Kaguya, se te prohíbe participación en este asunto— nuevamente la peli-blanca fue silenciada por Naruto.

—Hai Naru-kun— la chica dio media vuelta y se fue a sentar en uno de los sillones.

—Entiendo, déjame ver lo que tengo por aquí— y se puso a buscar entre la gran pila de papeles una misión para ellos, — ¡Aja!, una misión Rank C. Veamos, tienen que escoltar a un viejo constructor de puentes hacia su aldea natal, ¡ANBU! — Al decir eso, un ANBU apareció ante el Hokage, —Busca al cliente— esas palabras fueron suficientes para que el ANBU se fuera.

—Al menos pasamos de Rank D a Rank C, es un avance— Naruto alzo una ceja ante eso.

—Va a ser nuestra primera vez que salgamos de la aldea Naruto-kun— el rubio sonrió por la actitud entusiasta de la oji-perla.

—Así es, por lo que prepárense mentalmente para lo que viene— la expresión sádica de su sensei los intimido.

En eso se escucha que alguien toca la puerta de la oficina, —Pase— fue el anuncio del Hokage.

Al recibir esas palabras, la puerta se abrió y por ella entro un viejo de unos 50 años con overol azul pálido, botas de constructor y camisa amarilla, cabe decir que toda su ropa estaba cubierta de distintos desperdicios y suciedad. El hombre mayor más que una suposición, era un hecho de que se encontraba borracho, ya que su caminar tambaleante y tener una botella de Sake en su mano derecha lo delataban. El viejo miro a las personas presentes y frunció el ceño, bebió un gran sorbo de la botella y se acerco al escritorio del Hokage.

— ¿Se supone que estos mocosos me van a escoltar? — la idea de que unos niños lo escoltaran parecía no agradarle.

— ¡¿Pero que se cree este anciano decre…?!—

—Kaguya— la chica quien se había levantado de golpe al escuchar esas palabras se volvió a sentar, —Es de mala educación insultar al cliente— volvió a centrar su atención en el viejo.

—Permítame decirle señor que estos "Mocosos" son los mejores Genin de esta generación— la sensei salió en la defensa de sus estudiantes.

—Mmm, ahora que lo dices…— se acerco a Hinata y con su mano le toco la cara y la empezó a examinar. Cabe decir que esta acción no le gusto para nada a la oji-perla, y ni se hable del rubio, pero parecía ser que el instinto asesino que soltaba en dirección al viejo no parecía afectarle, — ¿Qué dices si después de terminar la misión te diviertes conmigo? Te pagare una buena suma— el ambiente se torno frio de golpe.

—P-Perdón s-señor, ten-tendré que rechazar— dio un paso hacia el rubio y se escondió tras su espalda.

— ¿Nos podría leer los detalles de la misión _Hokage-sama_? — Naruto no le quito la vista al viejo ni por un segundo.

—Oh claro. Deberán escoltar a Hoshi-san hacia Takigakure y esperar a que resuelva algunos asuntos ahí y después llevarlo a Kusagakure— el Hokage leyó el contenido del papel y después se lo entrego a Anko.

—Muy bien, ustedes…— fijo su vista en Naruto y Hinata, —Vayan a buscar sus cosas, nos vemos en la puerta norte en media hora— al decir eso sus estudiantes asintieron, —Empaquen lo necesario— lo ultimo lo dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo a la Hyūga sin que el rubio se diera cuenta.

— ¡Hai! — con esas palabras los tres se retiraron.

-_Puerta norte, media hora después_-

— ¡Partamos! — al haberse asegurado de que todo estaba listo, Anko finalmente dio el visto bueno para salir de la aldea.

El viaje al parecer iba a ser d días, ya que como tenían a un civil con ellos no podían ir a paso Ninja, y siempre que no se encontraran con algún bandido al algo parecido entonces no tendrían problemas. Aunque Hi no Kuni es un país relativamente seguro, es casi normal encontrarse con algún que otro bandido que hasta Genin recién salidos de la academia podrían lidiar con ellos, y más aun teniendo a un Jōnin, por lo que con respecto a la seguridad iban bien; aunque claro, siempre y cuando no se cruzaran con algún renegado, cosa que casi era imposible.

Como era primera vez que los chicos salían de la aldea, se mostraron muy fascinados por el paisaje, aunque se parezca un poco a los bosques de la zona de entrenamiento que frecuentaban, eso no quitaba que estaban fuera de los límites de Konoha, eso quitando claro, la localización de la casa de los Uzumaki, pero ellos no se habían aventurado mas allá de la barrera que rodeaba la casa, por lo que no habían experimentado la "Libertad".

Estuvieron caminando por alrededor de unas seis horas hasta que decidieron establecer un campamento debido a que el sol se empezaba a esconder y no era muy buena idea viajar de noche donde la visibilidad era prácticamente nula. El papel de líder de los tres lo había asumido como siempre Naruto, por lo que le asigno tareas a las dos chicas; a Kaguya la mando a reunir leña mientras que a Hinata la mando a buscar algo de agua, él por otro lado empezó a colocar trampas por el lugar para evitar visitas no esperadas.

Cuando terminaron las tareas asignadas, se volvieron a repartir más tareas, Kaguya se encargo de hacer prender el fuego, Hinata era la encargada de montar las tiendas, y esa incluía a la del cliente, pero desde que este le manoseo el trasero a la chica, el encargado de montar las tiendas paso a ser Naruto, Hinata en su lugar se junto a Kaguya para preparar la cena. Y se preguntaran por Anko, la peli-morada se encontraba sentada en la rama de un árbol cercano viendo las acciones de sus alumnos, ella comprendió que no hacía falta ordenarles algo, ya que ellos ya sabían lo que debían hacer.

—Kagu-chan, Hinata-chan, ¿Y sus tiendas? — al revisas las mochilas de las chicas y no encontrar las tiendas de campaña, les pregunto confundido.

—Yo… creo que la deje encima del sofá— la Uzumaki se rasco la cabeza avergonzada.

—La mía la etnia Hanabi-chan, pero cuando le fui a preguntar sobre ella, no sabía el lugar donde la había puesto, y a la final se me olvido comprar otra— se mostro un poco más tímida que la peli-blanca al dar la respuesta.

— ¿Qué se le va a hacer?, ustedes duerman en mi tienda, yo dormiré afuera en mi…—

—Nada de eso— por primera vez desde que establecieron el campamento Anko hablo, — las noches son muy frías y no trajeron las bolsas de dormir adecuadas para dormir afuera, así que los tres compartirán la tienda— las chicas le dirigieron una mirada de agradecimiento.

—Bueno, está bien— Naruto vio inútil discutir con su sensei, — ¿Y los turnos de guardia? — saco a relucir otro "Pero".

— ¿Ustedes pueden hacer Kage Bunshin verdad?, entonces cada uno hará dos y lo tendrán vigilando toda la noche— Hinata y Kaguya debían admitir que su sensei era muy inteligente.

—Bien— el rubio asintió y fue a buscar unas cosas de su mochila.

—Aprovechen cada oportunidad que tengan chicas— le susurro a las dos cuando paso cerca de ellas.

—Hai— las dos respondieron afirmativamente.

Después de un rato, Naruto se había retirado un poco del campamento con un par de pergaminos en sus manos, las chicas no lo detuvieron ya sabiendo lo que seguramente iría a hacer; aunque ahora que lo pensaban, habían descuidado un poco sus entrenamientos con los sellos en estos días. Al terminar de preparar la cena, Kaguya fue la encargada de ir a avisarle a Naruto sobre de que la cena estaba lista; al internarse un poco en el bosque, lo descubrió junto a una pequeña caldera que él mismo había encendido dibujando algo en un pergamino.

— ¿Qué haces Naru-kun? — la chica se acerco con cuidado y se asomo por encima del hombro del rubio haciendo que sus pechos "Accidentalmente" rozaran la espalda del chico.

—Practico un sello muy especial Kagu-chan— ni se inmuto ante la sensación placentera que tenía en su espalda.

—Ya veo, ¿Qué tiene de especial ese sello? — vio con más atención el pergamino, ya que gracias a lo poco que había estudiado sobre sellos, reconoció algunos patrones parecidos a los usados en los sellos de almacenamiento.

—Es un sello que los Uzumaki estaban trabajando, pero no lo completaron ya que…— guardo silencio por unos segundos, aunque lo que venía era interpretable, —Consiste en un sello avanzado de invocación, pero en vez de invocar criaturas, invoca personas en el lugar donde el sello se pone, pero también note que con un ligero cambio en su estructura también sería capaz de hacer una invocación inversa. Pero aun está un poco incompleto, si lo llegase a completar y perfeccionar, creo que sería capaz de crear una técnica parecida al del Yondaime— el rubio se mostraba muy entusiasmado con la idea de jugar con los sellos, a lo que Kaguya solo sonrió de forma tierna.

—Me gusta esa faceta de ti Naruto, siempre fuiste curioso, aunque en menor medida que yo, pero gracias a eso me salvaste de muchos malentendidos; al verte tan fascinado con cosas que te gustan, una alegría me llena mi ser— la chica se acerco más y le beso la mejilla, pero justo en ese momento…

—Kagu-chan…— de improvisto el rubio se había volteado y agarro la cara de la peli-blanca, su línea de visión fue directamente hacia los labios de la chica, y por unos momentos la idea de hacer esos labios suyos cruzo por su mente.

— ¡Kaguya-chan! ¡Naruto-kun! — la voz de Hinata los saco de trance.

—Es cierto, la cena esta lista Naru-kun— con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, Kaguya se alejo del rubio.

—Vamos entonces— recogió sus cosas y se fue junto a la peli-blanca hacia el campamento.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

Los siguientes días lo pasaron sin ningún percance, salvo claro los intentos del viejo en sobre-pasarse con las mujeres del grupo, llegando al punto de querer espiarlas cuando se bañaban, pero casualmente Naruto estaba cerca y le impedía lograr tan vil acto. Pasaron por dos pueblos relativamente pequeños, pero como todavía era de día cuando pasaban por ellos, solo se abastecían de lo básico y después seguían por su camino. Pero como todo viaje no puede ser perfecto, nos encontramos con la siguiente situación.

El Equipo 14 más el cliente se encontraban caminando muy tranquilamente por el bosque del país de las cascadas, según informes del último pueblo que visitaron, habían un grupo muy grande de bandidos merodeando la zona por lo que les aconsejaron de que tuvieran cuidado, pero ellos al ser ninjas no tomaron el consejo muy en cuenta, y más al ser información algo ambigua. Pero como dice el dicho: "Hombre precavido vale por dos".

—Hinata, Kaguya— Naruto puso expresión seria y le transmitió a las chicas una muda orden.

—Son veinte, diez vienen por detrás de nosotros, cinco nos esperan para emboscarnos a cincuenta y cuatro metros de nuestra localización y los otros cinco están a la espera— Hinata inmediatamente activo su Byakugan e informo de la situación.

—Kaguya protege al cliente, no permitas que se le acerquen, si el informe de los aldeanos es correcto, entonces son solo bandidos incapaces de usar Chakra, pero no hay que confiarnos— la peli-blanca asintió y se acerco al cliente un poco más.

— ¿Qué pasa? — el viejo por otro lado no se enteraba de lo que estaba pasando.

—Usted solo quédese detrás de Kaguya y no haga ningún movimiento tonto, tiene órdenes de neutralizarlo para garantizar su seguridad— en pocas palabras: Te propasas con la hermosa y sexy peli-blanca y te quedas inconsciente durante unas dos horas con un fuerte dolor en el cuello.

— _Veamos como se la ingenian para salir de esta_ — Anko no tenía ni la más mínima intensión de entrometerse en la batalla.

—Hinata, te encargaras de los diez de atrás, yo me encargare de los cinco y estaré alerta de los otros cinco. Manténganse serenas para no alertarlos— con esa última orden, el ambiente tenso prácticamente se disipo.

— _Son mejores de lo que creí_ — si no hubiera escuchado la conversación y sentido la presencia de los bandidos, entonces juraría de que nada malo estuviese pasando.

Y tal como lo hicieron, Kaguya se mantuvo un paso más cerca de Hoshi-san, Hinata se puso al lado de Anko para hablar ya que la peli-morada era la que se encontraba en la retaguarda, mientras que Naruto se quedo en frente liderando el grupo. Cuando finalmente pasaron por el punto donde Hinata había dicho que se encontraban los bandidos que los iban a emboscar, los cinco salieron de los arbustos con cuchillos y espadas en mano.

—Si quieren pasar por aquí entonces entréganos todo lo que tengan— el más viejo de los cinco fue el que hablo.

— _¿Así que no van por el cliente? Perfecto_ — Naruto sonrió con malicia camuflada, — ¿Y si no queremos? — miro de forma arrogante al hombre.

— ¡Maldito mocoso! ¡Mátenlo a él y al viejo, dejen a las mujeres con vida! — al recibir esa orden tanto los cuatro hombres que se encontraban a sus lados como también los que estaban en la retaguardia salieron.

Lo siguiente que paso sinceramente no tenia nombre; bueno si, y se llamaba masacre. Sin que los diez hombres que estaban detrás del grupo se dieran cuenta, ya se encontraban en el suelo con un hueco del tamaño de una mano en el lugar en donde iba el corazón, y por lo tanto, también la ausencia del mismo, por otro lado Naruto simplemente esquivo los tajos de las armas punzantes de los cuatro hombres que lo atacaron y en menos de un segundo los cuatro habían perdido sus cabezas gracias a un Kunai imbuido en Chakra viento de Naruto.

El hombre viejo se enfado a más no poder y dio una orden para que los cinco que se encontraban escondidos salieran, al parecer esos eran la elite del grupo de Bandidos, aunque si se ponían a comparar el nivel de los Chakra de esos cinco, estarían en el nivel de Genin recién salidos de la academia, por lo que no presentaban ningún problema para Naruto y compañía. Los cinco junto a su líder atacaron al rubio a la vez, pero al intentar cortarlo con las armas que traían, el rubio había desaparecido, uno de ellos se le ocurrió voltear hacia arriba y vio como el oji-azul con su mano en los bolsillos simplemente le dio una potente patada cargada de Chakra que le hizo volar la cabeza..

Naruto aterrizo y se coloco en la posición básica del "Nanashi", aunque eso los bandidos no tenían ni idea, por lo que atacaron sin contemplación alguna. El primero en llegar intento cortar al rubio en dos, pero Naruto deslizo su mano por el lado sin filo de la espada haciendo que no solo esta se desviara, sino que también desestabilizo a su portador y lo mando a volar con una patada en su estomago, los siguientes dos intentaron hacer lo mismo que el primero, el rubio solo se agacho y le barrio los pies, el resultado fue que ambos fueron asesinados por sus propias espadas al caer.

Otros dos lo atacaron por los flancos del rubio, pero cuando este se disponía a contraatacarles, ambos oponentes perdieron la cabeza, Naruto volteo hacia la dirección en donde había sentido que fue lanzado un Jutsu y vio a una sonriente Kaguya con sus manos alrededor de su boca. Miro a su último oponente quien era el líder de los bandidos, primero pensó en simplemente quitarle la vida, pero otra idea se le vino a la cabeza.

—Llévanos a tu guarida— se acerco al hombre con paso firme.

—N-Nunca— en contraste con su respuesta, el hombre estaba que se orinaba en los pantalones.

—Entiendo. Kagu-chan, el plumero por favor— extendió la mano hacia la peli-blanca.

—Aquí tienes Naru-kun— de un sello de almacenamiento saco el dichoso plumero y se lo entrego.

— _¿Qué diablos va a hacer?_ — Anko veía todo con curiosidad.

—Después de que acabe contigo, me vas a contar hasta a la edad en la que dejaste de mojar la cama— se acerco con el plumero en mano hacia el hombre.

— ¿Q-Que p-pi-piensas ha-hacer? — sinceramente no comprendía, pero tenía una muy mala espina.

—Ya lo veras— puso una terrible cara de terror.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

A la final el hombre había cantado hasta el Pollito Pio, cuando el rubio vio que ya le había sacado toda la información al hombre, procedió a asesinarlo y cambiaron ligeramente de rumbo para ir a la guarida de los Bandidos. Hoshi-san se quejo al principio, pero por más que le comunicara sus quejas a la sensei del grupo, esta simplemente lo calló y siguió en silencio a sus alumnos.

—Esto…—

—… Es…

—… Repugnante— Kaguya, Hinata y Naruto habían dado su opinión sobre la guarida de los Bandidos.

Se trataba de una especie de campamente semipermanente con cinco tiendas con la capacidad de hasta cuatro personas y en el centro se encontraba una gran tienda. Pero lo que desagrado a los chicos fue que en todo el campamento había botellas de algún tipo de Sake y basura de todo tipo. Se distribuyeron para buscar algo de valor que les pudieran servir, Hinata encontró algunas armas, Kaguya encontró lo que parecía ser algunas joyas en las tiendas, Naruto por otro lado fue el encargado de ir a la tienda central.

— ¡…! — si la escena afuera de la tienda le pareció desagradable, esto sin duda era muchísimo peor.

La tienda central al parecer era ocupada por el líder de los Bandidos, pero eso al parecer no importaba ya que se encontraba hasta en peores condiciones que el exterior. Camino hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser el lugar de descanso del hombre y un fuerte olor que conocía muy bien llego a su nariz, sus sospechas se confirmaron al ver en la cama a una mujer de unos 25 años totalmente desnuda, y no fue el hecho de que se encontraba desnuda, sino que también tenía semen por todo el cuerpo, y si digo por todo el cuerpo es POR TODO EL CUERPO. Al principio pensó en buscarle algo de ropa y liberarla, ya que seguramente era alguien secuestrada por los bandidos, pero la mirada que tenia la mujer le elimino ese pensamiento, esa mirada era la de alguien que ya estaba roto mentalmente, por como respiraba y en la manera en la que estaba, intuyo que seguramente había estado alrededor de un año en posesión de esos Bandidos, por lo que decidió que le ahorraría el sufrimiento y le apuñalo el corazón.

Le dio una leve oración y empezó a buscar algo de valor en la tienda. Encontró muchas joyas, dinero y armas de buena calidad, invoco unos clones y cargo todo afuera; al terminar lanzo un Jutsu de fuego a la cama para calcinar el cuerpo de la mujer, ya que no quería verla en ese estado, y sacarla solo haría que Kaguya enloqueciera de ira y sería capaz de ir a buscar a los Bandidos hasta al mismo infierno. Por un breve momento la imagen de la mujer fue reemplazada por Hinata y Kaguya, pero se prometió que primero muerto antes de ver a sus más queridas amigas acabar en ese estado.

— ¡¿Qué paso Naru-kun?! ¿Encontraste algo inflamable? — apenas salió de la tienda en llamas fue abordado por la peli-blanca.

— ¿Son todas las cosas? — ignoro olímpicamente la pregunta de la Uzumaki y vio la pila de objetos.

—Sí, destruimos las carpas desde que eran inservibles para nosotros— la que hablo fue la oji-perla. Naruto volteo a ver los lugares donde antes estaban todas las carpas y cada una fue destruida desde los cimientos.

— ¿Encontraste a _Alguien_? — Anko se acerco a Naruto con voz seria.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — se mostro sorprendido por la pregunta de su sensei.

—El mundo no es santo Naruto, hay personas que son basura dentro de la basura, así que vete acostumbrando a situaciones hasta peores a las que viste en esa tienda. Sella eso y vámonos— con esa orden absoluta, Anko dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar.

—Naru-kun…— Kaguya se acerco con cautela al rubio.

—Kaguya, Hinata; las protegeré aun con mi último aliento— eso dejo con la boca abierta a ambas chicas.

— P-Pero ¿Qué dices? — Hinata busco respuesta ante esas palabras.

—Sellen parte de esas cosas aquí— ignorando a la pregunta de la Hyūga, les paso a ambas un pergamino de almacenamiento, —No pregunten y hagan lo que les digo— por el tono en el que hablo, ellas comprendieron que era algo serio.

—Naru-baka, como si fuera a dejar que solo tú me protegieras— la peli-blanca le dio un golpe tan duro en la cabeza que hizo que el chico se precipitara al suelo.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios te…?!—

—Kaguya-chan tiene razón Naruto-kun, sea lo que sea que viste ahí no nos interesa saberlo, presiento que aun no estamos listas, pero no vamos a permitir que solo tu hables por nosotras— se agacho para acariciar la cabeza del rubio.

— ¡Basta de charlas! — Se levanto como si nada hubiese pasado, —Sellemos esto y volvamos con Anko-sensei— aunque trato de sonar serio, había una leve pizca de felicidad en su voz.

—Nn— las dos asintieron felices de que Naruto volviera en sí.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

Después del episodio vivido en la guarida de los Bandidos, el grupo decidió acampar en un rio cercano; las tareas fueron las mismas para cada integrante del grupo, por lo que automáticamente al dejar sus mochilas en el suelo se fueron a cumplir con las tareas. Anko por su lado, como siempre se fue a sentar en una rama de algún árbol cercano mientras anotaba en secreto un informe para entregárselo al Hokage cuando acabasen la misión.

Al terminar sus tareas, Naruto cogió sus cosas y se alejo del grupo al seguir perfeccionando su sello, aunque había tenido grandes avances y lo había conseguido prácticamente completar, todavía faltaba perfeccionarlo para usarlo en batalla, ya que por ahora solo servía para ser convocado en lugares fijos, pero seguramente dentro de poco seria capaz de perfeccionarlo para usarlo en batalla, creía mucho en sus habilidades innatas para la creación de sellos.

Cuando ya empezó a sentir sueño recogió las cosas y regreso al campamento. Se encontró que todos excepto Anko (Quien se hacia la dormida) estaban dormidos, y que el fuego se había convertido en brasas, por lo que invoco dos Kage Bunshin y los mando a hacer vigilancia, entro en la tienda y sonrió al ver a sus dos amigas profundamente dormidas pero habían dejado un espacio en el centro para que el rubio durmiera.

En estos últimos meses Naruto se había puesto a pensar en la relación de ellos tres, ya que desde hace tiempo habían dejado de ser "Amigos", ya que a pesar de que se hacía pasar por denso, había notado las insinuaciones de ambas chicas hacia él, ¿Y quién no se daría cuenta?, hasta el más denso de todos los humanos se daría cuenta de esos detalles (En algún lugar del Universo 928 un rubio de ojos azules estornudo con fuerza), pero debido a que ambas se le insinuaban al mismo tiempo pensó que ellas estaban haciendo una especie de competencia.

También tenía conocimiento de eso, sabía que tanto Hinata como Kaguya buscaban ser "Algo más que Amigos", y que seguramente las dos al considerarse prácticamente hermanas, habían decidido hacer una competencia para ver quien se ganaba más su atención, y por lo tanto el derecho a confesarse abiertamente a él. Había leído historias sobre este tipo de situaciones en la biblioteca cuando se dio cuenta de las actuaciones extrañas de ambas chicas, y había adquirido el suficiente conocimiento.

Hasta ahora se había mostrado estoico ante sus insinuaciones, aunque claro, de vez en cuando se le escapaba un sonrojo, pero eso ya era normal. El solo hecho de pensar en elegir a una de las dos era suficiente como para darle dolor de cabeza, si elegía a una entonces la otra quedaría destrozada, y eso era lo que menos quería, ya que se había jurado las protegería a ambas de cualquier cosa, pero no sabía cómo protegerlas de él ( **Si no entendieron, es que al elegir a una estaría rompiendo esa promesa, ya que la otra sufriría** ), así que había tomado la decisión de quedarse "En el Medio", solo esperaba que fuera la correcta.

-_Al día siguiente_-

—Miren, hemos llegado— Naruto señalo las grandes puertas que daban la bienvenida a la aldea de Taki.

— ¡Nuestra primera vez en una aldea diferente! — la peli-blanca no tardo en saltar de entusiasmo.

—No puedo esperar para explorarla, se ve impresionante— aunque no mostraba el mismo nivel de entusiasmo que la Uzumaki, aun así Hinata se mostraba ansiosa por llegar.

—Calma mocosos, primero tenemos que hacer llegar a Hoshi-san a su destino— las esperanza de ambas chicas fueron destrozadas por la peli-morada.

—Venga, cuando hagamos eso los tres vamos a ir a explorar la aldea— las chicas recuperaron su estado de ánimo.

—Oí que Taki tiene unas hermosas cascadas—en la mente de Kaguya se encontraba una Chibi Kaguya admirando una cascada de unos cien metros de altura.

—Taki sin duda tiene hermosas cascadas Ojou-chan, pero no solo tiene eso— el viejo por primera vez se mostro sereno, tal vez era que desde hace un tiempo se le acabo el alcohol, —Taki es particularmente conocida por el Agua del Héroe ( **Lo iba a poner en Japonés, pero me dio Lala xD** ) — eso sin duda atrajo la atención de los tres chicos.

— ¿Agua del héroe? — sin embargo Naruto fue el primero en preguntar.

—Leí que es un agua que potencia las habilidades del que la consuma— la peli-azul dio la información que poseía.

—Y no estás del todo equivocada Hinata— la peli-morada se unió a la conversación, —Pero como "Castigo" por beber el agua, el usuario muere— la cara de los tres se puso azul.

—Jajaja, sin embargo el Agua del Héroe está seriamente resguardada y oculta por los altos mandos, así que no hay peligro de beberla por error— el viejo creyó que la expresión de los chicos era que creían que podían beber el agua por error y morir.

—Dejen de parlotear, ya llegamos a la entrada— y sin darse cuenta ya estaban a metros del puesto de control.

—Hoshi-sama, es un placer tenerlo por aquí— el Ninja guardián pareció reconocerlo.

—Vengo a hacer unos encargos y después me voy— entonces el Ninja fijo su mirada en el Equipo 14.

—Ustedes, ¿Podrían poner sus datos en el registro? — al ser Ninjas de otra aldea, era obvio que desconfiaría de ellos.

—Claro— Anko fue la encargada de rellenar los formularios.

—Muchas gracias, un Ninja será el encargado de guiarlos mientras estén en la aldea— al decir uso, un Ninja seguramente Chūnin apareció.

—Por mi está bien— la peli-morada respondió por el grupo.

—Que tengan feliz día entonces— y finalmente fueron despedidos.

Lo primero que se dieron cuenta los chicos, es que en comparación con Konoha, la circulación de tanto civiles como Ninjas es inferior aquí, aunque es un hecho obvio, ya que Konoha es considerada una de las Cinco Grandes Aldeas, mientras que Taki es simplemente un aldea menor, pero esta estaba cerca de ser considerada una gran aldea, pero la falta de fuerza de combate la ponían en una posición complicada.

Mientras eran guiados por el Chūnin, este le comentaba sobre la historia y cosas referente a la aldea, al parecer es algo así como propaganda para que la aldea reciba más número de solicitudes de misión. Al llegar al que seguramente era el mercado, Hinata noto que habían varios niños pequeños vestido con harapos y con desnutrición avanzada, pero cuando le pregunto sobre eso al Chūnin, este cambio abruptamente la conversación. Los sentidos de los tres Genin se afinaron al escuchar un escándalo.

— ¡Maldito demonio! —

— ¡Atrapen al demonio ladrón! —

— ¡Ahí va la mocosa demonio! —

— ¿Pero qué? — Naruto vio como una joven de más o menos su edad venia corriendo en su dirección sin siquiera mirar por donde iba y termino chocando con el rubio.

— ¡Naru-kun/Naruto-kun! — la reacción de ambas no tardo en aparecer.

—Eso dolió— se toco la cabeza adolorido.

—Lo siento ssu— la chica agacho la cabeza arrepentida.

Naruto la vio mejor y se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de una joven de pelo verde corto, ojos de un raro color naranja y piel oscura, tenía una camisa con malla por debajo, una falda que al igual que la camisa tenia malla ninja por debajo y unas sandalias ninjas de color blancas, además de llevar lo que parecía ser la Banda Ninja en su brazo derecho. Lo que le impresiono de la chica era que se veía sorprendentemente delgada, y no era precisamente a causa de una dieta, Naruto sintió que naturalmente simpatizaba con la chica de alguna manera.

— ¡Tu maldito demonio! ¿Cómo te atreves a chocar con los invitados? — el Chūnin que los seguía levanto la mano para pegarle a la peli-verde, esta al parecer ya se esperaba algo como eso y se cubrió.

— **¡Naruto!** — la voz de su "Hermano" resonó en su mente.

—Kaguya, Hinata— esas palabras fueron suficiente para que en menos de un segundo neutralizaran al Chūnin.

— ¡¿Pero qué?! — y como era de esperarse, el Chūnin se mostro confundido al ser sujetado por ambas chicas.

—Soy Uzumaki Naruto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — se levanto primero y le extendió la mano a la chica.

—Soy Fū, quiero ser tu amiga ssu— acepto con alegría la mano del rubio y se levanto con entusiasmo.

—Me encantaría ser tu amigo Fū, ahora si me permites— Naruto siguió lo que le había dicho su "Hermano" y sujeto a Fū de ambas manos.

-_Espacio Mental Compartido_-

— **Tiempo sin verte Chōmei** — y en menos de un parpadeo, ambos fueron llevados a un lugar parecido al subconsciente.

— **Lo mismo digo Kurama, debo de imaginar que ya simpatizaste con tu carcelero** — Naruto se limpio los ojos para asegurarse de que lo que tenía en frente era de verdad.

— **Lo siento si no los he presentado, Naruto, él es mi hermano menor Chōmei, mejor conocido como el Nanabi** — sin duda, frente a él se encontraba el Escarabajo de Siete colas ( ***1** ).

— **Es un gusto conocer al Ninge en que Kurama confía. Sal de ahí Fū** — el gran Bijū miro hacia abajo.

—Ese enorme Zorro me da miedo ssu— Fū miraba a Kurama con un increíble miedo, aunque era de suponer, no todos los días te encuentras con un Zorro gigante.

— **No te preocupes, aquí Kurama no puede hacerte ningún daño** — el Siete Colas trato de dale confianza a su Jinchūriki.

—Tiene razón Fū, Kurama-nii es alguien de confiar— y ahí fue donde Fū noto la presencia de Naruto.

— ¡Naruto-kun ssu! — su cara de miedo fue reemplazada por una de felicidad.

— **No tengo mucho tiempo, estoy usando una considerable cantidad de Chakra para mantener este espacio mental. Voy a tener que rebajarme a pedir tu ayuda Chōmei** — tanto Naruto como Chōmei alzaron una ceja ( **Suponiendo que Chōmei tenga cejas xD** ).

— **¿Qué quieres decir con mi ayuda?** — era raro que un Bijū le pida ayuda a otro Bijū.

— **Se acercan tiempos difíciles Chōmei, y debemos estar unidos. Algo pero que el Dios Árbol se acerca** — con solo la mención del Dios Árbol fue suficiente como para asustar al Nanabi.

— **I-I-Imposible** — Chōmei no creía lo que oía, si estaba en lo correcto, solo había alguien peor que el Dios Árbol.

— **Confía en tu Jinchūriki, concédele tu poder, solo así seremos capaces de sobrevivir** — Chōmei pareció meditar esas palabras.

— **Lo pensare** — esa era una respuesta que Kurama esperaba.

— **Con eso me basta, nos veremos en mejores circunstancias luego** — al decir eso, tanto Naruto como Fū sintieron como eran expulsados de golpe.

-_Realidad_-

— ¡…!— ambos soltaron exclamaciones al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Qué te paso Naru-kun? Te quedaste un segundo inmóvil— Sin abandonar su puesto, miro preocupada al rubio.

—Tuvimos una conversación rara— no sabía cómo, pero Kaguya y Hinata intuyeron que Kurama tuvo algo que ver.

— ¿Entonces ella…?— sin embargo la oji-perla fue interrumpida.

— ¿Ustedes quieren ser mis amigas ssu? — ahora la peli-verde se dirigió a ambas chicas.

—C-Claro— Kaguya respondió algo confundida.

—Me encantaría— por otro lado, Hinata respondió con una sonrisa.

— ¡Si! ¡Tengo nuevos amigos ssu! — la peli-verde no pudo evitar ponerse feliz.

—Ya pueden liberarlo chicas— noto que aun sus amigas tenían atrapado al Chūnin.

— ¿Qué significa eso? — al ser liberado, el Chūnin se levanto y sacudió la tierra.

—Mientras yo esté presente no habrá agresión física ni emocional hacia esta chica— por un momento el Chūnin sintió miedo de solo ver la cara de ese Genin.

—*Ejem*, ¿Podemos seguir nuestro camino? —el viejo al ser ignorado por tanto tiempo frunció el ceño.

—Oh cierto, sigamos. ¿Vienes Fū? — pregunto viendo a la peli-verde.

— ¡Claro que voy ssu! — y se puso al lado de Kaguya para después empezar a caminar.

— _Interesante, estos mocosos cada día me sorprenden más, suprimieron a un Chūnin en tiempo record además de hacerse amigos de la Jinchūriki del Nanabi_ — Anko seguía en su labor de observación.

Estuvieron caminando hasta que llegaron a una casa de dos pisos, dejaron al cliente ahí ya que parecía ser su casa y quedaron que cuando terminara entonces los contactaría con algún Ninja, después tomaron rumbo al edificio del líder de la aldea para anunciar que se quedarían un tiempo en su aldea. También notaron que prácticamente todos los aldeanos le mandaban miradas de odio y de asco a Fū, pero eso no era nada que Kaguya no arreglara con una simple mirada de respuesta.

Al llegar a un gran edificio el Chūnin los guio hasta que llegaron a una puerta que daba seguramente a la oficina del líder de la aldea, tocaron y recibieron un "Pase" del otro lado. En la oficina se encontraba un hombre de apariencia increíblemente joven de cabello largo marrón y ojos negros, aunque el aura que rodeaba al joven sentado no era precisamente la de un líder, pero el equipo de Naruto no eran quienes para señalar eso. El hombre al ver a sus invitados embozo una sonrisa, pero esta cambio a una de preocupación al ver a Fū.

—Les pido perdón si Fū-chan les causo algún inconveniente— fue lo primero que dijo asombrando al grupo.

—Fū no nos causo ningún inconveniente, así que no se preocupe— Naruto tomo la palabra.

—Así es Shibuki-san, ahora tengo nuevos amigos— la peli-verde se acerco al hombre y se coloco a su lado.

—Oh, me alegro mucho Fū-chan. Es un placer conocerlos, soy Shibuki el líder de Takigakure— el hombre se levanto y se inclino ante los chicos.

—Soy Uzumaki Naruto, ellas son Uzumaki Kaguya y Hyūga Hinata— el rubio se presento y señalo a sus compañeras.

—Un placer conocerlo Shibuki-sama— Hinata dio un paso al frente y se inclino.

—Igualmente es un gusto conocerlo Shibuki-san— la Uzumaki imito a su compañera.

—Soy Miratashi Anko, he de informarle que estaremos unos días en su aldea por motivos de misión— Anko se puso delante de sus alumnos y asumió el liderazgo.

—Entiendo, guíalos al mejor hotel de la aldea, y dígales que el costo de las habitaciones lo ponga a mi cuenta— el peli-marrón se dirigió al Chūnin.

— ¡Hai Shibuki-sama! — se puso firme y coloco su puño derecho en el pecho.

— ¡Yo voy con ustedes! — la peli-verde se apresuro para estar al lado de sus amigos.

—No creo que sea buena…—

—Yo mismo te lo iba a pedir Fū, tenemos de muchas cosas de que hablar— Naruto interrumpió sin querer al líder de Taki.

—Entonces si no quiere tratar más asuntos con nosotros Shibuki-sama, nos retiramos— Anko miro fijamente al aludido en espera de alguna respuesta.

—No, se pueden ir— y con eso, el Equipo 14 más Fū y el Chūnin salieron.

El Chūnin los empezó a guiar en dirección al hotel mientras le comentaba algunas características y lugares turísticos de la aldea, aunque solo Anko le prestaba atención, ya que los menores del grupo estaban en una amena charla. Naruto le comentaba a Fū sobre los días de academia y está entusiasmada también le hablaba sobre cosas similares; a Kaguya le agrado mucho la personalidad de Fū, ya que le recordaba un poco al Naruto de antes, Hinata por otro lado, parecía que tanto entusiasmo por parte de la peli-verde la empezaba a marear.

Al llegar a su destino Anko fue la encargada de ir a pedir las habitaciones siendo seguida por el Chūnin, los chicos se quedaron afuera del hotel ya que tanto Kaguya como Naruto no resistieron las miradas de odio que tanto los inquilinos como los empleados del hotel le mandaban a la peli-verde. Ahí a Naruto se le paso por la cabeza la siguiente pregunta, ¿Qué hubiese pasado si los aldeanos se hubiesen enterado desde el principio sobre su condición de Jinchūriki?

—Mocosos, ya reserve las habitaciones, aquí tienen la llave— Anko salió y le entrego a Naruto una llave que tenía el numero 96.

— ¿Y las chicas? — se extraño de que Anko no le entregara también llaves a sus compañeras.

—Solo habían dos habitaciones disponibles, y yo ni loca pienso compartir cuarto con alguno de ustedes. Los veo luego para ir a comer algo— y sin dar opción a la queja, la sensei del Equipo 14 se fue en un Shunshi.

—Oigan, conozco un buen lugar para estar tranquilo ssu— los ojos de Fū brillaron al decir eso.

—Guíanos Fū-chan— Hinata se puso al lado de la peli-verde.

—Ven Naru-kun, no te quedes ahí— la peli-blanca vio de forma burlona a su amigo.

—Está bien— suspiro y empezó a seguir a las chicas, últimamente había aprendido que discutir con Anko era una pérdida de tiempo.

Pasaron primero por los barrios pobres y vieron que no había mucha diferencia con los barrios pobres de Konoha, unos cuantos borrachos por ahí, un par de hombres con pinta de delincuentes por allá y una que otra prostituta diurna, pero Fū no pareció prestarle atención a nadie y siguió con la charla amena con sus amigos y de vez en cuando les decía sobre alguna dirección a tomar.

Llegaron a lo que seguramente era un área de entrenamiento, pero no parecía haber Shinobi en ella, sin embargo la peli-verde los siguió guiando. Los tres se asombraron al llegar a una especie de laguna enorme con una cascada de unos veinte o más metros de altura, y por si fuera poco, había un árbol enorme con la suficiente sombra como para relajarse, siendo sincero, ese sitio se podría decir que era perfecto para los chicos.

—Este es mi lugar secreto ssu— la peli-verde se quito las sandalias y se acerco a la laguna.

—Es increíble Fū-chan— siguió a la Jinchūriki sin dejar de admirar la cascada.

—Tienes razón Hina, esta cascada es más hermosa que la que tenemos en casa— Kaguya estaba igual que la Hyūga.

—Bueno, teniendo en cuenta de que la cascada en casa no tiene ni diez metros de alto— le salió una gota estilo anime ante la comparación de su amiga.

— ¿Y qué haces aquí Fū? — la peli-verde se mostro confundida ante la pregunta de la peli-blanca.

—Vengo aquí cuando quiero estar tranquila ssu— por primera vez desde que se conocieron la chica hablo con tranquilidad, —También vengo a hablar con mi primer amigo de vez en cuando— eso dejo confundidas a las chicas.

— ¿Primer amigo? — Hinata fue la primera en preguntar.

—Se refiere al Nanabi—el rubio quien se había quedado a organizar sus pertenencias en el árbol dio la respuesta.

— ¿Entonces tu eres una Jinchūriki? — la Uzumaki se mostro asombrada.

—Si ssu— bajo la cabeza con tristeza, —Ahora ustedes no querrán ser mis amigos por ser un monstruo ssu— las chicas se impactaron ante la resolución de la peli-verde.

— ¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión Fū-chan? — Hinata se acerco preocupada a la oji-naranja.

—Siempre que consigo amigos, ellos se terminan alejando cuando se enteran de que soy un monstruo ssu— pudo sentir como lágrimas se empezaban a formar en sus ojos.

—No pensamos que seas un monstruo Fū— se puso al lado de la peli-verde y la abrazo de improvisto.

—Así es Fū-chan— imito la acción de su compañera.

— ¿Enserio ssu? — alzo la mirada y vio a las dos chicas.

—Tenlo por asegurado— Kaguya asintió.

— ¡Sii! — con mucha alegría rodeo a sus dos amigas con sus brazos y reforzó el abrazo.

—Puedes contar conmigo también Fū— el rubio se había mantenido ajeno a las muestras de afecto, pero aun así también le sonrió a la chica.

— ¡Gracias a ti también Naruto-kun ssu! — le devolvió la sonrisa como respuesta.

Durante el resto del día se la pasaron entrenando entre ellas mientras que Naruto se fue hacia la sombra del árbol a seguir con sus sellos. La Uzumaki y Hyūga se asombraron al ver que las habilidades de Fū no eran tan bajas como suponían, pero aun así tenía un pobre control de Chakra además de que su Taijutsu tenía muchas aperturas, por lo que se enfocaron más en ayudarla a mejorar además de instruirle algunos ejercicios de control de Chakra.

Después de entrenar las tres decidieron que se meterían a refrescarse a la laguna, Kaguya vio de reojo a Naruto con la esperanza de que este las estuviese viendo, pero su denso amigo parecía más concentrado en sus sellos que en prestarle atención, y por más escándalo que hacían, este no parecía reaccionar de ninguna manera, así que decidió resignarse y se centro en divertirse jugando con sus dos amigas.

Al cabo de una hora, una serpiente se apareció ante Naruto y le informo que Anko los estaba esperando para comer, así que les dio el anuncio a las chicas, quienes salieron de la laguna y se secaron con un Jutsu de viento. El lugar de reunión era un restaurante al aire libre donde servían una gran cantidad de platillos de los cuales los chicos no habían escuchado nunca hablar de ellos. Para alegría de Fū, ella también fue invitada a comer con ellos, y demostró tener un apetito que hasta llegaba a competir con el de Naruto.

Y así los días fueron pasando en Takigakure, durante el día los chicos se la pasaban con Fū recorriendo la aldea de este a oeste, y de vez en cuando a la peli-verde le daba por jugarles bromas a los aldeanos, y los chicos con gusto se unían con ella. También comprendieron que Fū le guardaba un gran afecto a Shibuki, llegándolo a considerar un padre, aunque no era de extrañarse, ya que el único de la aldea que parecía agradarle Fū era el líder de Taki.

Pero finalmente el día de la despedida llego, el señor Hoshi pareció haber terminado lo que iba a hacer en la aldea y mando a llamar al Equipo número 14 para que pudieran irse de la aldea hacia su próximo destino. La noticia pareció haberle afectado a Fū, pero tanto Naruto como Hinata y Kaguya le prometieron que seguirían siendo amigos y que cuando tuvieran tiempo la vendrían a visitar.

—Bueno Fū, esta es una despedida— el Equipo 14 más el cliente se encontraba en las Puertas de la aldea para despedirse de Fū.

—Prometemos volvernos a encontrar Fū-chan— Hinata abrazo con fuerza a la peli-verde quien empezó a soltar lagrimas.

—Y ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer cuando alguien se quiera aprovechar de ti Fu— durante estos últimos días Kaguya le había instruido algunas técnicas de defensa personal a la peli-verde.

—Hai Kaguya-san, nos volveremos a ver Hinata-chan— se soltó del abrazo de la peli-azul y les dedico una reverencia.

—Fū, quiero que tengas esto y que lo lleves siempre contigo— Naruto le hizo entrega a la peli-verde un pedazo de pergamino.

— ¿Qué es esto Naruto-kun? — vio confundida el pedazo de pergamino.

—Es un sello de invocación, si te sientes en peligro o algo parecido, solo suminístrale un poco de Chakra y apareceré ante ti—le dio una explicación del funcionamiento del pergamino.

—Gracias Naruto-kun— puso el pergamino contra su pecho y luego se lo guardo en el bolsillo.

—Nos vamos entonces— Anko se acerco a sus alumnos rompiendo la linda atmósfera de camarería que se había formado.

—Está bien Anko-sensei— el rubio asintió y los tres se despidieron por última vez de Fū antes de partir.

-_En algún lugar de Takigakure_-

—Señor, el Jinchūriki del Kyūbi ha salido de la aldea— un ANBU apareció en una oficina en penumbra.

—Manden las tropas a capturarlo, si lo logramos capturar va a ser una fuerte adición a nuestras fuerzas— debido a que la oficina se encontraba en penumbra, no se podía apreciar la cara del hombre que hablo.

—Enseguida señor— el ANBU asintió y se fue.

-_Devuelta con el Equipo 14_-

Su siguiente destino es Kusagakure, o la aldea escondida entre la hierba, habían leído que se trataba de una aldea Ninja menor, pero muy orgullosa que mantenía su información en secreto, pero aun así en comparación con Takigakure, Kusa era mucho más pequeña en todo los sentidos. Según por boca de Anko, tardarían solo tres días en llegar siempre y cuando no tuvieran ningún inconveniente, pero el destino siempre te hace malas jugadas.

—Hinata— Naruto dijo el nombre de la oji-perla en voz alta como una orden muda.

—Hai Naruto-kun— activo el Byakugan y se puso a ver a los alrededores, pocos segundos después su cara se puso pálida.

— ¿Qué viste Hina? — la peli-blanca se preocupo por la cara que puso la Hyūga.

—Cinco ninjas de nivel Jōnin se acercan a gran velocidad hacia nuestra posición— tanto Naruto como Kaguya se asustaron.

—Mocosos— Anko decidió que esto no podría dejárselo a sus alumnos, ya era demasiado, —Hagan un perímetro alrededor del cliente, yo me encargo de ellos— frunció el ceño debido al problema.

—Pero Anko-sensei— Naruto quiso debatir la orden de su sensei.

— ¿Quién te crees para contradecir una orden directa de tu superior? Soy una Tokubetsu Jōnin, puedo manejar esto— las ordenes fueron claras.

—Ya llegaron— la voz de Hinata fue el detonante para que los tres rodearan a un muy confundido Hoshi.

—Hasta que nos encontramos— frente a ellos aparecieron cinco Shinobi con máscara, lo curiosos era que en sus brazos tenían las Hitai-ate de sus aldeas pertenecientes con una rajadura en el centro, —Entréguenos al Jinchūriki y no habrá problemas— esa declaración dejo en blanco al Equipo 14.

— _¿Cómo se enteraron de la condición de Naruto? Ellos siempre fueron muy cautelosos con respecto a ese tema… No espera, esto debe ser obra de Danzō_ — Anko se debatía mentalmente para encontrar alguna explicación, aunque a la respuesta que llego no le cuadro del todo, ya que ese hombre tenía a sus propios ANBU, —Estos mocosos están a mi cuidado, si los quieren tendrán que pasar sobre mi cadáver— la peli-morada se puso en posición de ataque.

—Que así sea— el mismo hombre hablo y de inmediato sus compañeros fueron al ataque.

— ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! — puso sus manos en la tierra y una gran cantidad de serpientes salieron.

Y así la batalla entre Anko y los cinco Jōnin comenzó. Aunque la peli-morada estaba en inferioridad numérica, los controlaba a la perfección y gracias a sus serpientes lograba hacerles más daño a ellos que ellos a ella, por algo ella era una de las mejores Tokubetsu Jōnin de Konoha, un rango que solo se le otorgaban a los Jōnin más fuertes de Konoha. Los chicos miraban con asombro como su sensei manejaba a los cinco atacantes a la misma vez con moderaba facilidad, comprendieron que aun tenían mucho por recorrer antes de llegar a superarla.

Pero la batalla se comenzó a complicar cuando los atacantes empezaron a usar Jutsus de agua y fuego en contra las serpientes, pero a medida que mataban a una, dos aparecían para ocupar su lugar, si eso continuaba así entonces ellos perderían, por lo que decidieron tomar medidas desesperadas, esa mujer resulto ser más fuerte que de lo que aparenta. Uno de ellos lanzo un Jutsu Rango B de fuego creando una nube de humo que dificulto la visión de Anko durante un milisegundo, pero al parecer eso fue suficiente para su plan.

— ¡Naruto, chicas! — en ese milisegundo uno de los Jōnin se coló y logro pasar a través de Anko y fue directo a atacar a los chicos.

— ¡Hinata-chan, Kagu-chan, procedan con la táctica de defensa numero tres! — Naruto se puso en guardia al igual que las chicas.

Lo siguiente que paso sucedió en cámara lenta, el Jōnin se acerco dispuesto a acabar con la vida de la peli-blanca, pero Hinata se posiciono a su lado y le dio un golpe en el tórax con el Jūken haciéndole perder la concentración, Naruto se movió al otro lado y le dio una sucesión de golpes y patadas usando un estilo básico del Taijutsu, pero de los 13 combos, 5 fueron esquivados por el Jōnin, el cual se disponía a contraatacar al rubio, en eso una bala de aire le dio de lleno en la cabeza mandándolo contra un árbol y antes de que se pudiera reincorporar fue asesinado por Naruto.

—Eso pasa cuando subestimas a unos niños— le dedico una sonrisa de burla al cadáver.

Por el lado de Anko, al tener a un contrincante menos pudo someter a los cuatro restantes con facilidad, a tres los mato usando el veneno de sus serpientes mientras que a uno lo capturo para obligarlo a hablar, pero sucedió algo que no esperaba; al parecer el que capturaron tenía una pastilla suicida en su boca, y al ser capturado se la trago haciendo que su corazón se detuviera.

—Deprisa, debemos salir de los límites del país, no sabemos si otras personas vendrán a atacarnos— Anko paso una mirada rápida por los cadáveres de los renegados muertos antes de seguir su camino.

-_En otro lado del continente_-

—Oye Su-chan, ¿Quién vino primero, el huevo o la gallina? — al aludido se le formo una vena en la sien.

— ¿Y qué diablos voy a saber yo? — le dirigió una mirada asesina al bufón.

—Si hablamos en términos de evolución, entonces vendría primero el huevo, ya que durante millones de años las gallinas han ido evolucionando hasta llegar a este punto— se escucho la voz del segundo general desde el otro lado de la cueva.

—Aburridoooooo— Kaito miro con aburrimiento al rubio.

—Los tres silencio— la única mujer del grupo apareció, —Ya tenemos casi los preparativos iníciales, así que vuelvan a sus tareas— los tres se levantaron casi al mismo tiempo.

—Vale, yo volveré con esos Akatsuki, el de pelo-rojo me cae bien— el cuerpo de Izayoi se volvió negro y luego se fundió con el suelo.

— ¿Tengo que volver con la tediosa tarea de buscar mocosas? — Kaito miro con una ceja alzada a la mujer, —Que mas da— presintió que no quería recibir respuesta de parte de ella.

— ¿Qué hare yo Nami-sama? — el bufón de acerco peligrosamente a la mujer.

—Te quedas a cargo de la guarida, tengo que ir a hacer unas cosas— y un portal de color morado apareció bajo los pies de la mujer tragándola.

—Bueno, Arroz con leche me quiero casar con una…— y se perdió en el interior de la cueva.

.

 **Supercell - (Noragami)**

(Kimi no namae nani ga attemo kanarazu yoku kara/ **Sin importar tu nombre, te llamaré** )

[ **Se ve un firmamento de estrellas en una noche sin ninguna nube en el cielo, la cámara baja y muestra a Naruto recostado en el tronco de un árbol con Shiron a su lado dormida y Kurone en su regazo en el mismo estado que su hermana siendo acariciada por Naruto. Se ven unos arbustos moviéndose y de entre ellos sale Kaguya, que al ver a las acompañantes del rubio sonríe cálidamente para después dirigirse hacia el rubio.** ]

(Kimi wagizagiza haato no mochinushi/ **Eres dueño de un corazón irregular y brusco** )

[ **Naruto se levanta de golpe asustando a las hermanas que estaban durmiendo, de sus ojos empiezan a salir lágrimas y sale corriendo ignorando el llamado de Kaguya.** ]

(Fureru mono wa nandemo kizutsukeru/ **Lo que sea lo que te lastima** )

[ **Corre a través del bosque que no parecía tener fin mientras recuerdos felices del pasado lo atormentan haciendo que más lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.** ]

(Sekai no subete wo nira mitsukete/ **Mirando malhumoradamente el mundo que te rodea,** )

[ **Se limpia los ojos pero parece inútil, ya que las lágrimas no dejan de salir, pero eso le da oportunidad de ver un árbol que estaba en su camino y lo esquiva para seguir corriendo sin rumbo.** ]

(Sono me wa iunda boku wa koko ni iru/ **Esos ojos me dicen: "Aquí estoy"** )

[ **Imágenes de Kaguya y Hinata le llegan a la mente haciendo que disminuya su paso hasta prácticamente detenerse.** ]

(Dareka ga waratetta/ **¿Acaso alguien se rio,** )

[ **Pero esas imágenes se rompen y Naruto se agacha y empieza a llorar más suelto siendo los únicos testigos las estrellas del cielo.** ]

(Dakara hiitanda sono kyoukaisen/ **Y es por eso que te retiraste detrás de tu frontera?** )

[ **En su mente se ve una foto donde estaba él junto a sus dos amadas, Kurone, Shiron, Kaori, su madre, Shino y Haku cayendo hacia un intenso fuego, quemándose en el acto.** ]

(Sore nara watashi ga sono te wo hiku/ **Si ese es el caso, déjame tomarte por el brazo** )

[ **De pronto siente como si alguien le tocara el hombro, pero se niega en alzar la mirada.** ]

(Tsureteku kara/ **Vendrás conmigo...** )

[ **Sin embargo, es obligado alzara y se queda hipnotizado mirando unos hermosos ojos color perla pertenecientes a Hinata, aprovecha y voltea hacia su espalda y ve a Kaguya quien se muestra preocupada.** ]

(Ie nai nara kono te wo tsuyoku nigiritte/ **Si no puedes decirlo, tan solo sostén mi mano fuertemente** )

[ **Siente que su mano es agarrada por Hinata, pero no se resiste y se deja guiar a través del bosque, pero de alguna manera se siente feliz.** ]

(Hanasanai de/ **No la dejes ir** )

[ **Kaguya agarra su otra mano y le limpia sus lágrimas con su mano libre sonriéndole en el acto.** ]

(Kimi wa mou hitori ja naindatte/ **Ya no estás solo, nunca mas** )

[ **Llegan a lo que parecía ser el final del bosque y se detienen, a sus dos lados aparecen ambas hermanas quienes le sonríen apoyándolo, y sin más deciden salir del bosque.** ]

(Shitte mo shiin da yo/ **Pensé que deberías saberlo** )

[ **Se asombra cuando ve a todos sus amigos sonriéndoles. Voltea a ver a ambas chicas quienes aun no soltaban sus manos y les dirige miradas de agradecimiento, también dirige su mirada hacia arriba de sus hombros y a sus pies encontrándose a Shiron y a Kurone respectivamente, él solo sonríe, cierra los ojos y los abre para mirar el firmamento estelar a tiempo que un estrella fugaz pasaba.** ]

.

 **Avances:**

 **Naruto y compañía llegan a Kusagakure y se encuentran con alguien muy especial para el rubio. Una misión secundaria llega al Equipo 14 y Anko no le queda de otra que cumplirla. Los Yokai inician sus planes para reencontrarse con Naruto. El equipo 14 conoce a un nuevo Jinchūriki.**

 **Siguiente capítulo: Familia perdida.**

 **.**

 **—Y corte.**

 **—Rápido, rápido— Nami alienta al autor.**

 **Bueno, el capítulo de hoy espero que haya sido de agrado para ustedes, ahora empezare a darle un breve resumen. Maou no espera para iniciar sus plan, ¿Qué les deparara? Y no podía faltar el gato Tora, lo siento si esperaban más con ese demonio, pero fue para introducir al cap.**

 **Espero que ninguno de ustedes creyó que Naruto se pasó con Kaguya, considerando que de los tres, Kaguya es la más explosiva, y lo menos que quería Naruto era que saltara sobre el Hokage (xD), además de que como líder del equipo, tiene que ser el más serio. Apuesto a que más de uno pensó que se trataba de la misión de Nami (Aldea), pues lamento decepcionarlos (xD), aun falta un poco para llegar a ella.**

 **En este capítulo toque un tema sensible para mi, y ese sería el abuso hacia la mujer, aunque me dije a mi mismo que no censuraría nada, pero aun así me costó poner esa parte, ya que lo que más odio es que una mujer sea abusada, me hierve la sangre de solo pensar en eso, y ni hablar de las niñas., digamos que soy enemigo mortal de los que les gusta el CP, pero ojo, esto no tiene nada que ver con las lolis (Lolis every where xD). Oh, y tengan en cuenta de que los bandidos son "Civiles" y el nivel de los chicos es el de un Chūnin alto, así que no es raro que los derrotaran tan fácil.**

 **Y por último los chicos conocieron a Fū además de que se hicieron sus amigos, ella es la primera de los Jinchūriki en hacerse amiga de Naruto, y aun faltan otros 7 uff, ya me estoy imaginando el modo que voy a usar para que sean amigos de Naruto. Y lo del sello, digamos que Naruto esta creando el Hiraishin de Minato prácticamente desde 0 (xD).**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **1: Debido a que los Bijū no tienen sexo en sí, decidí dejar a Chōmei como macho, la única Bijū mujer que voy a poner va a ser Matatabi.**

 **ATT: Suin y Nami.**

 **Pdta: Cualquier duda, dato, curiosidad o solo quieres dejar tu opinión del capítulo, entonces déjalo en la caja de comentarios, creo que FF lo llama Review.**


	14. Familia Perdida

**¡Hey Distarches a todos mis queridos lectores! ¿Cómo estáis?, espero que bien, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de "Descendiente primordial".**

— **Enserio, ¡Te voy a poner un horario! — se ve a una Nami muy enojada.**

— **Es que no lo resisto, sabes cómo me pongo cuando se trata de eso— el autor trata de excusarse.**

— **Pero darle más importancia a las Novelas Ligeras que a tu propia historia, eres despreciable— Nami sale de la habitación dando un portazo.**

— **Pasemos a las notas de autor— el autor con una gota estilo anime se sienta delante de la computadora.**

 **Principalmente de la tardanza de este cap es porque encontré los volúmenes del 4-7 de Isekai wa Smarthphone y no pude resistirme a leerlos todos ayer, y hoy un amigo me trajo dos volúmenes de otra Novela Ligera muy buena llamada Kenja no Mago, y den gracias a dios que solo tiene dos volúmenes en español, ya que si no estaría trayéndoles este cap mas tarde (En mi país son las 12:40am cuando estoy escribiendo esto). Pasando a otro punto… creo que no tengo nada que decir (xD). Oh, en el capítulo 11 ocurrió algo muy particular e interesante, y me extraño que hasta hoy en día no me lo preguntaran (u.u), eso me dice que tendré que dejar un poco el misterio a un lado, pero bueno, eso es lo de menos. Este cap tiene muchas cosas buenas e interesantes (Tanto principio, mitad y final (Literalmente)), así que no se repriman, aunque lo del principio no pueda hablar mucho sobre eso. Sobre el tema de Kushina, ella aparecerá dentro de mucho (xD). Los exámenes Chūnin aun falta un poco, necesito completar unos pequeños arcos antes de entrar de lleno en ellos. La participación del resto de los novatos la pondré seguramente en caps posteriores… ahora si no hay nada más que comentar, nos leemos al final.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:** **animebot02** **,** **KruTzZ** **,** **Zafir09** **y a** **CCSakuraforever** **y hago un llamado a todos los que leen esta magnífica historia para que dejen sus Review, ya que ellos son mi Desayuno/Almuerzo/Cena.**

 **Leyenda.**

—Blah, Blah, Blah— personaje hablando **.**

— _Blah, Blah, Blah_ — personaje pensando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah** — Entidad sobre-natural hablando.

— _ **Blah, Blah, Blah**_ **—** Entidad sobre-natural pensando.

—Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu ( **Elemento fuego: Jutsu gran bola de fuego** ) **—** técnica y traducción.

 **Disclamer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, solo los posibles Oc's son míos.**

 **Nota: No se vayan sin leer las notas finales (;D).**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 13: Familia perdida.**

 **.**

 **Black + White - (Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai Kara kuru sou desu yo?)**

[ **Se ven unas canicas que van cayendo en el vació, lo peculiar era que el interior de cada canica se ve como si tuviera una especie de galaxia**.]

(Kono te ni aru unmei.../ **Mi destino está en mi manos** )

[ **Imágenes de Naruto, Kaguya, Hinata y de otras dos siluetas, una de pelo blanco y otra de pelo negro se van mostrando periódicamente. Hasta que al final sale el titulo "Descendiente primordial".]**

(Kakuse shita KAOSU no toki ga/ **El tiempo del caos se levanta** )

[ **Ahora se muestra a Kaguya caminando por las calles de un lugar desconocido mientras llovía con fuerza, la cámara se acerca hasta colocarse frente a ella, tomando como la chica le caían unas lágrimas del rostro.** ]

(Mata shinjitsu wo kakusu/ **Y debo esconder la verdad otra vez** )

[ **La cámara se aleja con rapidez y ahora muestra a Naruto caminando en una calle desolada en la misma situación que Kaguya, la cámara se acerca pero Naruto parece darse cuenta de su presencia y de una ola de Chakra la aleja molesto.** ]

(Kodaku no hate kasuka ni ukabu/ **Flotando en el fondo de la soledad** )

[ **La cámara huye del lugar y encuentra a Hinata sentada en un banco mientras veía el cielo nublado, la cámara se acerca para tomar unas buenas imágenes a tiempo que la chica activa su Byakugan y frunce el ceño.** ]

(Nukumari wa MIRAGE/ **En una calidez fantasma** )

[ **La cámara sale a un sitio rural y visualiza unas siluetas moviéndose a gran velocidad por el bosque. En lo que se acerca logra ver a dos chicas corriendo ignorando completamente el clima, lo que más llama la atención de la cámara es la expresión de esperanza de ambas.** ]

(Kono hoshi wa kami ga tsukutta ibitsu na JIORAMA **/ El mundo no es más que una retorcida maqueta que dios creo** )

[ **Ahora se muestra a Kurama en su forma humana con sus nueve colas ondeando detrás de él. El Bijū alza sus colas y genera una onda de fuego a tiempo que en sus manos crea una esfera de color negro, la comprime y simplemente la elimina.** ]

(Hito wa mina shiawase to iu GIFT wo sagasuno/ **La gente busca un Don llamado felicidad** )

 **[Las imágenes se intercalan mostrando a muchas personas desconocidas, pero entre ellas se logra diferenciar a Kaori y a Akemi. Después se muestra a Kaguya en un fondo negro mientras atrapaba una esfera de color celeste que caía con suavidad del cielo.** ]

(Makiokose yo 1 2 3/ **Haz que suceda 1, 2, 3** )

[ **Se ve a Naruto corriendo mientras una esfera del tamaño de una pelota de Golf de color azul marino se formaba en su mano.** ]

(Noru ka soru ka no Black Or White/ **Es ganar o perder, es blanco o negro** )

[ **La cámara se mueve y muestra ahora a Hinata y Kaguya agarradas de las manos, ambas tienen el Byakugan activado y una energía plateada rodeaba sus manos unidas. Ahora se ven a las dos chicas de cabello blanco y negro entrecruzadas sonriendo a la cámara.** ]

(Kono shunkan yosougai no densetsu ga umareru/ **Una leyenda inesperada ha nacido** )

[ **La escena cambia abruptamente y ahora muestra a Maou-sama en su habitación junto a cuatro siluetas negras con ojos brillantes de color rojo a su espalda. Acto seguido, Maou-sama chasquea los dedos y la cámara se rompe.** ]

(Nerai sadamete 1 2 3/ **Afina tu puntería 1, 2, 3** )

[ **Ahora sale Naruto junto a Hinata y Kaguya a su lado haciendo el símbolo de "Paz" a la cámara.** ]

(Tamerawazu ni bang!/ **Sin dudarlo, ¡Bang!** )

[ **De la espalda de Kaguya sale la chica de pelo negro y se esconde de la cámara, y de la espalda de Hinata sale la otra chica de cabello blanco y le agarra los pechos a la Hyūga haciéndola sonrojar. La cámara se alza al cielo.** ]

(Takutsu na nichijou wo uchinuke!/ **¡Dispárale a tus días aburridos!** )

[ **De pronto aparece Naruto volando con diez colas ondeando furiosamente detrás de él, pone sus manos juntas a tiempo que una energía roja se empezaba a acumular hasta formar un bastón de color rojo, lo gira para después liberar una onda de esa misma energía haciendo que todas las nubes cercanas se desintegraran.** ]

 **.**

— **Vamos, ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?** — una figura completamente negra frente a él lo reto.

— ¡Esto no acaba solo aquí! — Cada palabra que decía transmitía un inmenso odio hacia la figura negra que tenía en frente, — ¡Te borrare de la existencia misma! — y acto seguido puso su palma derecha apuntando a la figura negra.

— **¿Tu borrarme? No me hagas reír niñato, he vivido durante milenios y enfrentado a oponentes más fuertes que tú, eres solo un obstáculo más que superar para poder expandir mis poderes** — miro con arrogancia a su oponente.

—Ya veremos si te mantienes de pie después de esto…— embozo una media sonrisa. Después el viento se empezó a estremecer, en la palma de su mano se empezó a arremolinar una energía azulada, después una roja y por ultimo una blanca; las tres energías empezaron a formar una esfera del tamaño de una pelota de Golf de color azul marino, — ¡Una técnica capaz de borrar la existencia misma! — la esfera dejo de girar y se convirtió en un rayo de energía que fue hacia la figura negra.

— **¡No me desafíes inmundo Yokai!** — con un grito de guerra se precipito hacia el rayo de energía, pero al momento de tocarlo se produjo una gran explosión que los cegó a ambos.

— **_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—**

— ¡…! — Naruto se despertó de golpe todo empapado de sudor, quiso levantar su mano derecha para poder pasársela por la cara, pero sintió que algo le impedía levantarla, — ¿Kagu-chan? — se extraño al encontrarse a la peli-blanca durmiendo a su lado, — ¿Hinata-chan? — volteo a su izquierda y se encontró a la Hyūga. Lo pensó durante unos momentos hasta que los recuerdos de los días anteriores le llegaron y se relajo, —Todo fue un sueño— emitió un muy hondo suspiro y se volvió a acostar para después dormirse sin mucho esfuerzo de nuevo.

-_Tiempo después_-

—Llegamos a Kusagakure mocosos— Anko fue la primera en anunciarlo apenas las puertas de la aldea estuvieron a su vista.

—Comparada con Taki esta es más pequeña— la peli-blanca puso una mueca de disgusto.

—No pidas mucho Kaguya-chan— puso su mano en el hombro de su amiga mientras que una gota estilo anime se le formaba en su sien.

—Hinata-chan tiene razón Kagu-chan, de lo que he leído, Kusa aun es una aldea con muy pocos ninjas— la chica suspiro ante lo dicho por su compañero.

—Excusas— dijo por lo bajo.

Después de tres días de viaje, el Equipo 14 al fin habían llegado a su último destino de su misión, aunque para disgusto de ellos, el resto del viaje había pasado en completa paz, no fueron emboscados ni lucharon con nadie, solo un pequeño encuentro con una patrulla fronteriza de Ninjas de Kusa, pero del resto sin novedad. De entre el grupo, Kaguya era la que más insatisfecha estaba, la peli-blanca había estado esperando que otro grupo igual al que se encontraron cuando salieron de Taki los encontrara, pero su deseo termino en no cumplirse.

—Silencio mocosos, déjenme las palabras a mi— al estar ya cerca de las puertas, Anko los callo.

— ¿Motivo de su visita? — el guardia de la puerta vio fijamente a Anko después de mirar a sus acompañantes.

—Venimos a dejar a nuestro cliente— Anko se hizo a un lado para señalar al señor Hoshi.

—Hoshi-san, bienvenido de vuelta— el ninja se inclino ante el anciano.

—Basta de charla y déjanos pasar, estoy muy cansado por el viaje— le frunció el ceño al ninja.

—Disculpe. ¿Me puede dar sus datos? — ahora se dirigió a la Jōnin peli-morada.

—Claro— se acerco al ninja y le empezó a decir la información para que los dejaran pasar.

—Que disfrute de su estancia en Kusa— al completar los requisitos el ninja se volvió a inclinar.

—Vamos mocosos— Anko tomo el liderazgo del grupo y entraron a la aldea.

Pero en el momento en que Naruto puso un pie dentro de la aldea, sintió algo fuera de lo normal, —Hinata-chan, Kagu-chan— con esas palabras ambas chicas se pusieron en alerta.

—No detecto Nada Naruto-kun— la Hyūga reviso dos veces con su Byakugan y no noto nada más que no fuera los ninjas de la aldea.

— ¿Estás seguro de lo que presentiste Naru-kun?— relajo su postura y volteo a mirar al rubio.

—Esta sensación es como familiar, algo no está bien aquí— aunque Hinata le había dicho que no había nada fuera de lo normal, aun tenía esa sensación extraña en su cuerpo.

— ¿Se quedan o me siguen mocosos? — escucharon la voz de su sensei quien se estaba alejando.

Y ni lentos ni perezosos alcanzaron a su sensei. Naruto se mantuvo callado durante todo el trayecto hacia la casa del cliente tratando de descifrar lo que era esa sensación extraña, pero aun así observo la aldea. Tuvo que darle la razón a Kaguya, en comparación con Taki, Kusa era relativamente más pequeña, la actividad tanto comercial como civil era muy reducida, pero algo le decía que algo pasaba en esa aldea.

—Esta es mi casa— fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz del señor Hoshi.

—Cuídese Hoshi-san— Anko se inclino ante el viejo.

—Fueron de mucha ayuda, les deseo suerte en su viaje de regreso— y con eso entro a su casa.

—Muy bien mocosos, disfruten de la aldea hoy porqué salimos mañana; después les mando una serpiente para informales la localización del hotel en el que nos vamos a hospedar— sin esperar respuesta de sus Genin, se esfumo.

— ¿Qué hacemos? — esa es una muy buena pregunta.

—Mientras veníamos vi un puesto de comida que me pareció agradable, vayamos allí— Naruto cruzo mirada con Kaguya para luego asentir ante la propuesta de la Hyūga.

—Ya no debe de faltar mucho para el almuerzo, así que vayamos— ante la afirmativa del rubio, ambas chicas se alegraron.

No tardaron mucho para llegar al sitio que Hinata había sugerido, y los dos Uzumaki debían admitir que se trataba de un sitio agradable, un típico puesto callejero donde se sirve comida de fácil preparación; los tres no pudieron evitar asociar un poco el puesto con Ichiraku Ramen, y ahora que lo pensaban, tenían mucho tiempo en que no iban a comer en ese lugar, se pusieron de acuerdo para ir en cuanto tuvieran oportunidad.

—De alguna manera, esta aldea me gusta— Naruto y Hinata miraron a la Uzumaki con una rara expresión.

—Hace rato dijiste que no te gustaba esta aldea— el rubio alzo una ceja.

—Esas palabras no salieron de mi boca Naru-kun— se hizo la desentendida comiendo lo que pidieron.

— ¿Kaguya-chan está pasando por una mala etapa? — se acerco lo suficiente a la chica y le toco la frente.

— ¡Déjame Hina! — con una venita en la sien aparto la mano de la Hyūga.

—Tampoco es para que te molestes Kagu-chan— aparto la mirada al ver que la peli-blanca le dirigía una de muerte.

—No tienes voz en esta conversación Naru-kun— el rubio trago duro al escuchar eso.

—Me estas empezando a preocupar Kaguya-chan— ladeo la cabeza mientras miraba a su amiga con preocupación.

—Silencio— lleno su boca con toda la comida que pudo.

—Vas a tener que hablar con Kurama-san para que tenga una charla con Kaguya-chan— la peli-blanca se atraganto al escuchar eso.

—Creo que tienes razón— Naruto comprendió las intensiones de la Hyūga y le siguió el juego.

—O-Oigan, tampoco es para que se lo comenten a Kurama— alterno su mirada entre Hinata y Naruto.

—Yo creo…— pero algo llamo la atención del rubio a través del rabillo del ojo, — ¿Pero qué? — le levanto de la mesa para poder ver mejor.

En uno de los callejones que estaban cerca de ellos, vio como un niño que parecía tener unos tres años menos que él corría de manera desesperada escapando de lo que parecía ser un hombre de unos 30 años. Sus instintos se dispararon cuando vio que el niño se tropezó con una deformación en el terreno y el hombre lo atrapo para después meterlo en un saco y se lo hecho a la espalda.

— ¿Qué paso Naru-kun? — Kaguya vio confundida a su amigo.

—Kaguya, Hinata; maniobra de supresión a mis 12— al decir esas palabras, ambas chicas se voltearon hacia donde Naruto estaba mirando y comprendieron un poco la situación.

Dejaron el dinero en la mesa y los tres se trasladaron hacia donde se estaba escapando el hombre. Hinata lo derribo con una patada y Kaguya atrapo el saco antes de que llegara al suelo; el hombre al ver que era atacado se levanto de un movimiento y frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de sus atacantes, pero antes de que lograra articular palabra, se volteo para detener un golpe que iba directo a su rostro y contraataco con un golpe en el estomago del rubio.

Naruto salió disparado hacia una pared cercana y se reincorporo mientras se sostenía el estomago. Kaguya soltó el saco al ver que Naruto fue lanzado hacia una pared y de precipito a atacar al hombre, este respondió con relativa facilidad al ataque de la chica y la mando a volar con una patada en las costillas. De inmediato se movió a un lado para esquivar un golpe del Jūken de la Hyūga, cuando esta se disponía a volverlo a atacar, giro y se movió a un lado para luego agarrar el brazo de la chica y de un movimiento la lanzo al suelo.

Naruto se dio cuenta en ese momento que su oponente tendría más o menos el nivel que su sensei, por lo que tenían que luchar sin restricciones, pero debido a que se encontraban en un espacio reducido, no podían usar Jutsus sin dañar a un aliado, por lo que decidió que se quitarían los sellos de gravedad. Sin esperar a acostumbrarse a su nuevo peso, se lanzo en contra el hombre, quien lo recibió con un poco de dificultad debido a la nueva velocidad de Naruto.

La situación se le complico más cuando ambas chicas al ver que Naruto se había quitado sus sellos de gravedad, decidieron imitarlo por lo que ahora los tres estaban luchando contra el hombre. En un descuido por parte de la peli-blanca, esta fue repelida por su oponente, pero su sacrificio fue suficiente como para que Hinata le diera tres golpes en puntos específicos en la espalda provocándole una parálisis temporal a su oponente. Los Hyūga normalmente no podrían hacer eso, pero gracias al entrenamiento y a un avance en las Palmas del Vacio, Hinata ahora era capaz de usar los puntos de presión a su favor.

—Habla de una vez, ¿Qué tratabas de hacer con ese niño? — Naruto le agarro por los cabellos mientras que Kaguya lo amarraba usando unas cuerdas sacadas del sello de almacenamiento.

— ¿Qué quieres saber? — le hombre ni se inmuto ante la pregunta de Naruto, —Ese niño va a ser vendido a un traficante de esclavo, eso es todo lo que tienes que saber— al decir eso escupió a los pies de la responsable de tenerlo en esa situación.

—Teme— le pateo el rostro ante tal falta de respeto, —Dime ¿Dónde va a ser llevado? — señalo al niño quien ya había sido liberado gracias a la peli-blanca.

—A un contacto a dos calles más abajo— a los tres le sorprendía la soltura con la que el hombre hablaba.

—Me imagino que solo secuestran huérfanos— el hombre rió ante esas palabras.

—Secuestramos de toda clase mocoso: Con padres, hijos de nobles, jóvenes ninjas, pero las que más demanda tienen son las jovencitas con tus características— miro a Kaguya con una sonrisa lasciva, —Tu precio en el mercado estaría rondando por el millos de ryos— por algún motivo la chica se sintió asqueada.

— ¿Un millón de ryos eh? — Naruto se puso en pose pensativa.

— ¿Qué estas pensando Naru-kun? — aunque quiso sonar enojada, le resulto todo lo contrario.

—Podemos llegar a un acuerdo si me liberas niño, me das a esa hermosura, te pago tu parte todos felices— una sonrisa triunfadora adorno su rostro al ver que Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Me encantaría formalizar el trato— ambas compañeras del rubio se espantaron ante esas palabras, —Pero lamentablemente ella me pertenece— y lo dejo inconsciente de una patada en el rostro, —Dejen libre al niño, vamos a ver al contacto— saco un Kunai y acabo con la vida del hombre.

—Hay veces en las que me causas miedo Naru-kun— Kaguya soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo todo este rato.

—Por un momento pensé que de verdad venderías a Kaguya-chan— al igual que la peli-blanca, Hinata relajo su postura.

—Me ofenden chicas— puso su mano en el corazón sintiéndose ofendido por la declaración, —Saben que primero muerto antes de ver que alguien les ponga una mano encima. Andando— se giro dispuesto a salir del callejón sin darse cuenta de que había dejado a unas muy sonrojadas chicas detrás de él.

Las chicas agarraron el saco y lo llenaron con un señuelo para engañar al contacto con el que el hombre que habían matado se iba a reunir, después llevaron el saco con el rubio quien las esperaba afuera del callejón como vigilante. Siguieron las vagas instrucciones del hombre y se metieron en un callejón dos calles abajo, ahí vieron a un hombre rondando los veinte cuya apariencia encajaba con las especulaciones de los chicos por lo que se acercaron a él.

— ¿Qué quieren mocosos? — frunció el ceño al verlos.

—Venimos a traer el paquete— Naruto le mostro el saco.

—Creí que el que vendría seria Mizutsu — alzo una ceja.

—Salió un imprevisto y nos envió a nosotros, espero que no haya ningún problema— puso su mejor cara de desconcierto que tenia.

—Con tal de que trajeran el paquete de hoy— finalmente relajo su postura y se acerco a los chicos.

—Ahora— y en menos de dos segundos, el hombre fue neutralizado por ambas chicas.

— ¡¿Qué significa esto?! — trato de liberarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero Hinata lo paralizo golpeando los puntos de presión.

—Las preguntas la hacemos nosotros— el rubio soltó el caso y se agacho a mas o menos la altura del hombre.

— ¿Dónde está vuestra base? — Kaguya afianzo su agarre haciéndole sentir más dolor.

— ¡Perra! No escucharan nada de mi boca— escupió a un lado mostrando desprecio hacia ellos.

— ¿Quién de ustedes tiene el plumero? — vio a las dos chicas en espera de una respuesta.

—Se lo di a Hina después de que lo usáramos la ultima vez— la atención recayó en la Hyūga.

—Haber— se recogió la manga de su chaqueta revelando unas especies de tatuajes que se esparcían por todo el brazo.

—No, espera— Naruto estiro su brazo y una serie de de tatuajes casi iguales que los que tiene Hinata le aparecieron.

—Aquí esta, recordarme organizar esto después— presiono un sector en especifico de su brazo y un plumero apareció en una nube de humo en su mano.

—Muy bien, que comience la diversión— recibió el plumero de manos de la oji-perla y se acerco a su prisionero.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

—Vámonos chicas— arrojo el cuerpo inerte del hombre que habían capturado.

—Y pensar que su base estaría prácticamente en el centro de la aldea— Kaguya vio con desprecio al hombre.

—Ocultarla en el lugar obvio casi siempre da resultado— agarro el plumero y lo guardo de nuevo.

—Aunque es un movimiento muy arriesgado de su parte— se acerco al rubio y lo noto pensativo.

—Sugiero que nos internemos en la noche Naruto-kun— el rubio agito la cabeza y se volteo a mirar a la chica.

—Tienes razón Hinata-chan, vayamos a decirle a Anko-sensei sobre esto— las dos chicas asintieron ante la propuesta del rubio.

-_Tiempo después_-

—De ninguna manera— Anko negó rompiéndole las esperanzas de los chicos.

—Pero Anko-sensei, tiene que ayudarnos— trato de hacer entrar en razón a la peli-morada.

—Naruto-kun tiene razón Anko-sensei, el tipo con el que luchamos tiene el nivel de un Jōnin, si nos llegamos a encontrar con más de su nivel no podremos ganar— se puso al lado del rubio para apoyarlo.

—Lo que ocurra en esta aldea me tiene sin cuidado— sin embargo, la peli-morada no cambio de parecer.

—Entonces no habrá problemas con que vayamos nosotros ¿Verdad? —tanto Naruto como Hinata vieron con incredulidad a la peli-blanca.

—Con tal de que no perjudique a Konoha, pueden hacer lo que quieran— embozo una sonrisa maliciosa al ver la cara de satisfacción de Kaguya.

—Vamos nosotros Naru-kun— encaro al rubio, quien la miraba con sospecha.

— ¿Tienes un plan Kagu-chan? — muy pocas veces veía esa expresión en su amiga.

—Cuéntanos Kaguya-chan— Hinata sonrió al ver la expresión que tenia la peli-blanca.

—No tiene caso que sensei lo escuche, vayamos a un lugar apartado— y al decir eso desapareció mediante Shunshi.

—Vamos Hinata-chan— miro a la Hyūga e imito a su compañera.

—Nos vemos luego Anko-sensei— le dedico una reverencia a su sensei y se fue con un Shunshi.

—Estos mocosos— negó con la cabeza y saco una especie de libreta, — _Kaguya es capaz de ver los huecos entre las órdenes dadas, tiene potencial_ — escribió en la libreta lo que pensó y luego la cerro, —Veamos lo que pueden hacer— estiro su mano al suelo y de ella salió una serpiente que creció hasta un tamaño que logro comerse a la peli-morada de un bocado para luego desaparecer.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

— ¿Estás segura de esto Kagu-chan? — fue lo primero que pregunto cuando apareció ante su amiga.

—La ayuda de Anko-sensei nos hubiese venido muy bien— también la Hyūga hizo acto de presencia.

—No importa lo que le digamos, sensei no se involucrara, pero eso no significa que nosotros trabajemos detrás de escena— se giro hacia sus dos compañeros con sus brazos cruzados, —Tenemos esta noche para completar nuestra escaramuza, así que presten atención— relajo su postura y procedió a contarles el plan a sus amigos.

-_Lugar desconocido_-

Una mujer increíblemente hermosa caminaba por las calles de lo que parecía ser una gran ciudad captando en su andar las miradas de los transeúntes, ya que no todos los días se ve una belleza de su calibre. Con una piel tan pálida que dejaría en ridículo a Orochimaru, pelo entre azul pálido y blanco que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, pechos que rodeaban la copa E y ojos color azul cielo cuya vestimenta consistía en un Kimono de color blanco con decoración de rosas azules tan largo que prácticamente lo arrastraba por el suelo y de mangas holgadas que tapaban sus manos.

— ¡Yuko-sama espéreme! — una voz conocida la detuvo.

—Ten-sama, tiempo sin verlo— embozo una sonrisa al ver a su viejo amigo.

Atrás de ella venia corriendo un hombre cuyos brazos tenía plumas lo que le daba apariencia de alas además de que en sus piernas tenía como unas especies de escamas. Su color de cabello parecía ser de color verde y sus ojos amarillos, vestía un Yukata masculino de color verde con el Sash azul, y en su cabeza cargaba lo que parecía ser un turbante que tapaba casi todo su cabello excepto por unos mechones que caían por su rostro.

—Yuko-sama, ¿Por qué no vino a la reunión de hoy? — la mujer puso una mueca de desagrado.

—Ese lugar lleno de hombres me disgusta, ellos solo piensan en matarse unos a otros— una venita apareció en su sien.

—Creo que está exagerando Yuko-sama— una gota estilo anime le salió por detrás de la cabeza.

— ¿Me vas a decir que no Ten-sama?, esos idiotas solo les interesa tener otra guerra contra los humanos— frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos.

—Sabe perfectamente que eso es imposible a menos que tengamos de regreso a Shison-sama— la postura de la oji-celeste se relajo.

— ¿Shison-sama?, creo haber escuchado de el del Gran Sabio— la mujer puso su mano en la barbilla mientras trataba de recordar.

—Eso se gana por no asistir a las reuniones Yuko-sama…— la gota que tenia detrás de la cabeza se le hizo más grande.

— ¡Cuidado! — escucharon un grito proveniente del cielo.

—Estos mocosos— levanto su mano al ver quien se aproximaba. Desde los pies de Yuko se empezó a formar hielo y luego se levanto hacia donde ella estaba apuntando logrando congelar al causante de la advertencia.

—Yukionna-sama, Tori-sama; pido disculpas— un Nekomimi ( ***1** ) apareció corriendo por las calles y se arrodillo ante ellos dos, —Estábamos entrenando y por accidente lo mande a volar— vio apenado a su compañero hecho paleta de hielo.

—Los mocosos como tú me exasperan— volvió puño la mano que tenia levantada haciendo que el hielo se rompiera liberando al prisionero.

—T-T-Tengo fri-frio— el prisionero que también era un Neko se envolvió para agarrar calor.

—Idiota, casi le caes encima a Yukionna-sama y a Tori-sama— le dio un zape a su compañero.

—P-Pido disculpas— se arrodillo como pudo sin cambiar de pose.

—No tienen porque seguirse humillando, pueden seguir su camino— Ten les dirigió una mirada amable.

—Váyanse antes de que los convierta en paletas de hielo— los apunto con su mano haciendo que una neblina empezara a cubrir.

—De nuevo disculpas—los dos se inclinaron para luego irse corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

—Me impresiona no haber convertido aun medio Templo en una zona glacial— la mujer se volvió a cruzar de brazos.

—Tienes que ser más abierta a los jóvenes Yuko-sama— el hombre-pájaro le puso una mano en su hombro.

—Los Kitsune eran los únicos en los cuales yo confiaba, estos Yokai de hoy en día no saben nada— soltó un suspiro haciendo que el camino delante de ella se formara un poco de escarcha.

—Cuando recuperemos a Shison-sama la raza Kitsune podrá resurgir— los dos empezaron a caminar nuevamente ya que debido a la interferencia de los dos chicos Neko se habían detenido.

—De seguro los de la Corte van a querer que tenga muchas esposas o algo parecido, me apiado de Shison-sama— por primera vez desde que comenzaron a hablar, Yuko mostro un rostro preocupado.

—Algo me dice que Shison-sama no va a ser convertido en un donante de esperma— Yuko alzo una ceja ante esas palabras ( **En algún lugar de las naciones, una peli-blanca de ojos color perla estornudo con fuerza** ).

—Si tú lo dices— soltó una leve risa.

— ¡Yuko-sama! — los dos se detuvieron al escuchar el nombre de la mujer.

— ¡¿Quién me llama así…?!— sus palabras murieron al ver que se trataba de una integrante de su raza.

— ¡Yuko-sama! Neko-sama e Inu-sama piden que se reúna con ellos en la Corte a la brevedad— la joven arrodillo ante su jefa y expreso la orden.

—Tsk, algo me dice que voy a comer helado de Gato y Perro para la cena; nos vemos luego Ten-sama— volteo a despedirse de su amigo, — ¡Tu, vuelve a nuestro territorio! — se dirigió a su subordinada.

— ¡Enseguida Yuko-sama! — la joven se levanto y se disipo en una neblina.

—Después planeamos una fiesta del té Yuko-sama— y al decir eso alzo el vuelo.

—Vamos a ver lo que quieren estos dos— frunció el ceño para luego disiparse al igual que lo hizo su subordinada.

-_Tiempo después, Sala privada de la Corte_-

— ¡Me niego! ¡¿Escucharon?! ¡Me niego! — la sala de golpe se había congelado debido a la ira de la mujer.

—Es tu deber como matriarca de tu raza Yukionna-sama— un hombre de unos 40 años con dos orejas de perro caídas de color gris le hablo a la Yukionna sin siquiera inmutarse.

— ¡No voy a dar a ninguna de mis chicas para su propio beneficio! Ya verán cuando le comente esto a Raion-sama o a Okami-sama— el líder de los Inu palideció.

—Sabes que es inútil Yukionna-sama, una vez que este caso se ponga a votación, la mayoría estará de acuerdo— el Nekomimi no perdió la compostura.

— ¡Ja!, ya verán cuando Shison-sama venga, ustedes me dan asco— no quiso seguir escuchando a los dos líderes y se disipo en neblina.

—Esta perra— el líder de los Neko se fundió en el piso dispuesto a seguir a la Yukionna.

—No tiene caso— se paso la mano por su cara para calmarse.

-_Territorio Yukionna_-

— ¡¿Peo quienes se creen que son?! — Yuko entro en la casa principal azotando las puertas haciendo que las que residían ahí se asustaran.

—Oka-sama, ¿Qué ocurre? — una versión más joven de Yuko se le acerco.

—Nada importante Yumi— la mujer se tranquilizo y le sonrió a su hija, —Si alguien viene a verme, siempre y cuando no sea de nuestra raza, dile que no estoy— le acaricio la cabeza y siguió su camino.

— ¡Hai Oka-sama! — se apresuro a decir antes de que su madre se le perdiera de vista.

—Hacerle eso al último descendiente Kitsune— entro a lo que seguramente era su habitación y cerró la puerta con seguro, —La reencarnación de Ichirō-kun— su voz se quebró mientras hacia lo posible para no soltar lagrimas, —Debes de estar retorciéndote en tu tumba Yakumo-kun— se arrodillo cerca de su cama y se agacho para sacar una caja de madera, la abrió y contemplo una hermosa joya de color azul, —Nos estamos desmoronando, si seguimos así estaremos extintos, ayúdanos a convencer a Shison-sama de que nos ayude Asuka-chan— la joya pareció brillar por unos segundos.

-_De regreso a Kusa_-

Una vez llegado la noche, los chicos procedieron a ir al almacén en donde tenían prisionero a una gran cantidad de niños para después ejecutar el plan diseñado por Kaguya, el cual consistía en lo siguiente: Naruto haría unos clones de sombra para distraer a los guardias y Hinata los neutralizaría de manera eficaz, después entrarían al almacén esquivando a todo aquel individuo sospechoso hasta llegar al lugar donde tenían prisionero a los niños para luego rescatarlos usando los sellos de Tele-transportación que el rubio había completado; si algo salía mal, entonces se quitarían los sellos de gravedad y empezaran a usar fuerza letal para neutralizar a sus oponentes.

Todo iba bien, habían logrado neutralizar a los guardias de la puerta con relativa facilidad, entraron al almacén encontrándose con un pasillo de derecha a izquierda, tomaron el que iba a la izquierda siguiendo la intuición de Naruto, se escondieron en una pila de cajas cuando escucharon a dos guardias pasar. Cuando los guardias entraron a una habitación salieron de sus escondites y siguieron hasta que llegaron a la puerta al final del pasillo.

— ¿Estás seguro que es por aquí Naru-kun? — Kaguya vio dudosa a su amigo.

—Hinata-chan, usa tu Byakugan para ver lo que hay detrás de esta puerta— la oji-perla asintió y activo su Kekkei Genkai.

—No hay nadie Naruto-kun, pero un poco más alejado puedo ver a otros dos guardias y unas cuantas celdas, pero no logro ver lo que hay dentro de ellas— informo de la situación.

—Vamos entonces— el rubio puso su mano en el pomo de la puerta y la abrió con cuidado.

Al pasar se encontraron con una gran habitación, se escondieron en una pila de sacos para evitar ser descubiertos por los guardias que se acercaban, una vez se fueron salieron y vaya fue su sorpresa al ver que todas las celdas estaban vacías, las revisaron una por una pero solo encontraron una que otra mancha de sangre, pero ninguna pista de los secuestrados. Naruto se empezó a desesperar pero la peli-blanca lo calmo antes de que alertara a los guardias.

—Espera Naru-kun—le puso su mano en el hombro del rubio.

—Pero Kagu-chan, todo fue en vano— dio un pisotón en el suelo frustrado.

—Esperen chicos— Hinata quien tenía el Byakugan activado llamo la atención de sus dos amigos, —Veo algo extraño por aquí— empezó a caminar en dirección a una gran caja.

— ¿Qué ves Hina? — se acerco curiosa hacia donde apuntaba la Hyūga.

—Ayúdenme a mover esto— señalo la enorme caja.

—Está bien— ambos asintieron y entre los tres movieron la caja.

—Esto…— Naruto vio asombrado lo que se escondía detrás de la caja.

—Un pasaje— la peli-blanca le completo la frase.

—Eso se extiende muchos metros bajo tierra— la Hyūga tomo el liderazgo y empezó a bajar.

—Kage Bunshin no Jutsu— creo tres clones, —Acomoden la caja en su lugar una vez bajemos— los tres clones asintieron.

El rubio fue el último en empezar a bajar por obvios motivos. Podían decir que esas escaleras eran dignas de una mazmorra, ya que parecía que no le habían hecho mantenimiento en un buen tiempo, pero para alegría de ambos Uzumaki, Hinata les aviso que solo les quedaba poco para poder llegar al final. Cuando llegaron al pie de las escaleras, se encontraron con una puerta de hierro, después de recibir la afirmativa de parte de Hinata, Kaguya abrió con cuidado la puerta.

Del otro lado se encontraron un gran espacio casi el doble de grande que el almacén en la superficie, el cual era ocupado por una gran multitud de celdas esta vez con personas en su interior. Mientras iban pasando frente a cada celda se horrorizaban cada vez más al ver las condiciones de los niños de diferentes edades y sexo en estado deplorable, algunos con solo un harapo como vestimenta y hasta había unos cuyo estado se podría decir que era crítico.

—Tenemos que…— pero el sonido de la puerta de hierro abriéndose los alerto.

—Arriba de la celda— Naruto y Hinata obedecieron la orden de la peli-blanca y escalaron hasta esconderse en el techo de la celda más cercana.

— ¿Ya están todos? — vieron como tres hombres se acercaban.

—Casi, pero ya podemos seguir adelante con el negocio— uno de ellos parecía llevar una lista.

—Pasemos lista, no quiero que nos falte alguno en el último momento—el otro frunció el ceño y miro con desprecio las celdas.

—Tenemos 9 mocosos que irán a las minas de Kaminari no Kuni, y los otros 3 serán negociados en Otogakure, una nueva aldea ninja que paga muy bien por los esclavos, lamentándolo mucho aun falta la llegada de otros dos— el de la lista tacho unos nombres.

—Quedaron en traerlos hoy, no se justifica tal retraso—

—Con las mujeres, tenemos un pedido de 12 para la capital de Hi no kuni, otras 14 para un noble en Tsuki no Kuni, un comerciante rico nos compro 3. Las otras 8 no tienen comprador todavía— tacho otros nombres en las listas.

— ¿Qué hay de esta? — vieron como llegaron a la celda que tenían en frente.

—Esa…— pareció buscar algo en la lista, —Una ex Genin que capturamos, se graduó con notas aceptables, pero un descuido la trajo para acá— Naruto apretó sus manos para no saltar y matarlo.

—Me gusta, las peli-rojas hoy en día son raras— eso dejo pasmado a los dos Uzumaki.

—Kagu-chan— intercambio mirada con su amiga.

— ¿Estás seguro? — vio con duda al rubio.

—Algo me dice que si Kagu-chan, tenemos que rescatarla cuanto antes— volteo a mirar a la Hyūga, — ¿Cuál es el nivel de cada uno de esos tres Hinata-chan? — la oji-perla activo su Byakugan.

—Apenas y tienen el nivel de un Genin bajo, son solo civiles— el rubio embozo una sonrisa.

—Cuando de la señal, atacamos— ambas chicas asintieron.

—Todavía no tenemos un pedido para ella, pero un señor Feudal de un pequeño país vendrá en cualquier momento para hacer negocios con nosotros— uno de ellos soltó una risa.

—Malditos desgraciados que buscan niñas para satisfacerse, deben tenerla minúscula si necesitan de niñas— fue acompañado por otro de sus acompañantes.

—Nuestro trabajo es traerlas, no nos interesa los que les ocurra luego—

—Eso sería todo entonces, ahora envió a los contrabandistas para sacar a estos mocosos— y con eso se empezaron a retirar.

— ¡Ahora! — esa voz los alerto, pero para cuando voltearon ya habían caído al suelo inconscientes.

— ¡Saquemos a todos! — los tres asintieron e invocaron tres clones de sombra cada uno.

—Déjame preparar el sello— el Naruto originar se agacho y saco unos pergaminos de sus sellos se almacenamiento y empezó a dibujar Kanji.

—Hina, ayúdame a sacarlos— tanto Hinata como los clones asintieron y empezaron a abrirles las celdas a los niños.

—Onee-san, ¿Para donde nos llevas? — uno de los niños le pregunto tímidamente a la Hyūga.

—Los venimos a sacar, sigan las instrucciones de los clones— y con eso la morar empezó a subir.

— ¡Listo! — El rubio se levanto satisfecho con su trabajo, — ¡Kai! — Y con eso los Kanji empezaron a brillar, —Uno a uno toque ese papel y serán transportados al exterior, allí encontraran a otro clon que les dará instrucciones— los niños uno a uno obedecieron al rubio.

— ¿Cómo vamos? — Hinata le pregunto a un clon del rubio.

—Quedan pocos en sus celdas Hinata-sama— al terminar de dar el reporte siguió con su trabajo.

—Hinata-chan, vigila la entrada— el Naruto original le ordeno desde su posición.

—Naru-kun, ya todos los varones salieron de sus celdas, solo quedan algunas— el rubio le asintió.

— ¿Dónde está ella? — pregunto al aire en espera de que algún clon le respondiera.

—Aquí esta Naruto-sama— un clon de Kaguya se acerco con una niña peli-roja de su misma edad vestida con ropa muy desgastada.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — se agacho un poco para quedar a su altura.

—K-Karin— aparto la mirada nerviosa.

—Escucha Karin-chan, cuando salgamos necesito hablar contigo— le acaricio la cabeza a la chica, — ¡Alguien que la acompañe! — llamo a algún clon desocupado.

—Yo lo hare Naruto-sama— un clon de Hinata llego y tomo a la chica para luego desaparecer al tocar el sello.

—Esos son todos los que estaban encerrados Naru-kun— la Kaguya original se puso a su lado.

— ¿Cuál es el saldo total? — miro a su amiga en espera de una respuesta.

— 37 mujeres y 12 hombres— un clon suyo le respondió.

—Perfecto, terminemos entonces— soltó un suspiro de alivio.

— ¡Se acercan tres individuos de nivel Chūnin! — la voz de Hinata alerto a todos.

— ¡Rápido! ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! — Invoco veinte clones, —Protejan a los niños cuando terminen de cruzar y uno que destruya el sello— los clones asintieron y formaron una barrera para proteger a los niños.

— ¡¿Qué significa esto?! — los recién llegados miraron incrédulos la situación.

—Hinata, Kaguya, elijan uno y no se contengan—frunció el ceño y desactivo sus sellos de gravedad.

— ¡Hai! — las dos asintieron e imitaron al rubio.

Sin esperar a que los intrusos comenzaran a atacar, los miembros del Equipo 14 se le lanzaron encima. Debido al gran aumento de velocidad cuando se quitaban los sellos de gravedad, tenían la capacidad de acabar con su oponente de un solo golpe siempre y cuando fuera rango Chūnin o menor, o eso les había dicho Anko, pero lo cierto que a pesar de que los hombres estaban confundidos, al comprender la situación lograron contraatacar con mucha eficiencia en contra los chicos.

Naruto se disponía a darle una patada al nivel de la cara a su oponente, pero este le vio venir y le bloqueo la patada, el rubio aprovechando el punto de apoyo provisional giro para propinarle otra patada usando el otro pie. El oponente se recupero en pleno aire y al apoyarse en el piso se traslado a una increíble velocidad hacia la espalda de Naruto para tratar de conectarle un golpe, Naruto vio la acción de su enemigo a la perfección y fue capaz de no solo parar el golpe, sino que también le dio una patada en las costillas.

El ninja ni siquiera le dio tiempo de quejarse del dolor ya cuando tuvo que ponerse a la defensiva. Naruto decidió que usaría la velocidad a su favor, por lo que empezó una batalla directa de Taijutsu en contra su oponente; aunque le impresionaba que su oponente le estuviera manteniendo el ritmo, ya que hasta a sus dos compañeras se les dificultaba seguirle el ritmo cuando luchaban sin los sellos, pero en un leve descuido por parte suya, su oponente le dio un duro golpe en el tórax, y no acabo ahí, aprovechando la proximidad del rubio, su oponente lo agarro como saco de boxeo por unos momentos antes de mandarlo en contra una celda cercana.

— Fūton: Kyooryoku na Kaze no Nami **(Onda de viento poderosa)** — después de hacer unos cortos sellos de mano, expulso una corriente poderosa de viento.

—Maldito bastardo, Doton: Dorogaeshi **(Escudo de tierra)** — enterró sus manos en el suelo e invoco un escudo que lo protegió del ataque del rubio, — Doton: Gansetsukon **(Lanza de tierra)** — con su puño rompió el escucho y se formaron unas especies de picos que fueron disparados en dirección a Naruto.

—Fūton: Shōkyo Kūki **(Desaparición en el aire)** — se disipo como si hubiera usado un Shunshi y apareció justo arriba de su oponente, — Fūton: Daitotsuba ( **Gran penetración)** — aprovechando el elemento sorpresa de su ultimo Jutsu, cargo otro y lo ataco a quemarropa haciendo que el cuerpo de su oponente se destrozara debido a la presión, —Ahora a ayudar a las chicas— vio que la que estaba teniendo más problemas era la peliblanca, por lo que empezó a hacer una sucesión de sellos a gran velocidad para luego empezar a correr a gran velocidad en contra el oponente de Kaguya, — Fūton: Reppūshō **(Viento violento de palma)** — acumulo una gran cantidad de Chakra en su mano derecha y la conecto en el tórax de su oponente.

— ¡Maldito mocoso! — su cuerpo se empezó a inflar hasta que exploto como si fuera un globo.

—La lavandería nos saldrá cara— se sacudió los restos de sangre y viseras que le cayeron.

—Pero si tu eres la que se encarga de la lavandería Kagu-chan— una gota estilo anime le salió por detrás de la cabeza.

—Por eso, la cantidad de detergente que tendré que usar para remover la sangre de escoria— se vio a si misma asqueada.

—Oh, ya Hinata-chan termino— vio como la Hyūga terminaba su pelea con un perfecto golpe en el corazón.

—Y lo hizo de una manera menos bizarra que la tuya— le entrecerró los ojos.

—Es que vi que tenías problemas, así que me apresure a ayudarte— se defendió.

—Este inútil era bueno en Taijutsu, no me dejo en ningún momento hacer sellos para atacarlo con un Jutsu— simplemente se cruzo de brazos y aparto la mirada.

— ¿Ahora qué hacemos Naruto-kun? — fue lo primero que dijo Hinata cuando llego en donde ellos estaban.

— ¿Volamos esto en pedazos? — de quien-sabe-donde ( **Aunque ya no podre usar esa expresión u.u** ) saco un gran rollo de pergamino y tinte.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses— una venita le salió en la sien y empezó a arrastrar al rubio por la oreja en dirección a la salida.

— ¡Ya Kagu-chan! ¡Entendí! ¡Entendí! — trato con todas sus fuerzas liberarse del agarre de la peli-blanca.

—Oigan, ¿No será mejor que nos vayamos de una vez? — los dos Uzumaki se detuvieron al escuchar las palabras de Hinata.

— ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón Hina, haz algo útil y crea un sello tuyo de esos— arrojo al rubio a una buena distancia.

—Me quejare con la asociación de protección contra el hombre— se empezó a quejar en voz baja mientras sacaba los materiales necesarios.

— ¿Dijiste algo? — de golpe la peli-blanca apareció a la espalda de su amigo con una cara tenebrosa.

— ¡Que ya va a estar listo el sello! — de la impresión derramo un poco de tinta y empezó a escribir a una gran velocidad.

— ¿Crees que está bien que trates a Naruto-kun así Kaguya-chan? —la Hyūga se acerco temerosa a la peli-blanca.

—Tiene que saber su lugar Hina, no te tienes que apiadar de él, los hombres solo piensan en destruir cosas— se cruzo de brazos y miro al rubio con el ceño fruncido.

— _Paso de ser el líder del grupo a un mero subordinado_ —en lo profundo de su mente se encontraba un Chibi-Naruto llorando a mares.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

Cuando salieron del sótano del almacén, se encontraron con todos los niños y jóvenes que rescataron, cada uno de ellos los miraban con mucha duda en sus rostros, y no era menos, si de un momento para otro eres liberado por completos extraños de tu cautiverio, te sentirías igual de confundido. Los chicos ya habían discutido lo que harían con los prisioneros una vez lo liberarían, por lo que no había problemas.

— ¡Escúchenme todos! — Naruto alzo la voz logrando captar la atención de todos, —En estos momentos unos Jōnin de Kusa vendrán a buscarlos, hemos hecho los preparativos previos para esto, así que no se preocupen— ya que debido a que algunos de los capturados eran hijos de algunos nobles y de ninjas, habían peticiones de búsqueda, por lo que los chicos habían mandado unos clones al cuartel de Jōnin y expusieron esta localización.

—Muchas gracias por salvarnos Onii-san— y uno a uno los niños y jóvenes fueron dándole las gracias a los del Equipo 14.

—Naruto-kun, los Jōnin ya están llegando—ejerciendo su papel de vigía, Hinata aviso a sus amigos.

—Entonces ¿Dónde estará…?— sin embargo una cabellera rojiza le corto las palabras.

—Aquí estoy— la chica se abrió paso y miro exceptiva al rubio.

—Vámonos entonces antes de que los Jōnin lleguen— agarro a la peli-roja de la mano y atrajo hacia a él para después abrazarla.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué te…?— pero fue cortada debido a que desapareció mediante Shunshi.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

—Ya estamos lo suficientemente lejos— fue lo primero que dijo al aparecer a una distancia considerable.

—A menos que establezcan un perímetro de 1km no tendríamos problemas— la siguiente en aparecer fue la Hyūga seguida de la peli-blanca.

— ¡Suéltame! — La peli-roja hizo fuerza para soltarse del abrazo del rubio, — ¿Quién te crees para agárrame así? — la joven se sintió asqueada.

— ¡Escúchame bien mocosa cabello de rábano, si no fuera por nosotros ya te habrías convertido en un juguete muy bonito! — la peli-blanca agarro a Karin por la camisa y la levanto.

—Suéltala Kaguya— le puso la mano en el hombro de la peli-blanca.

—Hmpt— la soltó y se fue a sentar al lado de la Hyūga.

—Karin-chan, soy Uzumaki Naruto— Naruto se inclino ante una aturdida peli-roja.

— ¿Dijiste Uzumaki? — la chica no podía creer lo que oía.

—Exactamente, soy un Uzumaki— pudo jurar que los ojos de la peli-roja tomaron forma de estrella.

— ¿¡Entonces tú conoces a mi Oto-san?! — se acerco al rubio y lo miro con las manos juntas como si estuviera rezando.

—Perdón, pero eres la única Uzumaki que conozco— la chica sintió como algo dentro de ella se rompía.

—Oh, perdón por preguntas— bajo la mirada triste.

— ¿Nos podrías decir el cómo terminaste así? —la agarro por la barbilla y le alzo la mirada.

—Hace unos años tanto mi Oto-san como mi Oka-san y yo llegamos a la aldea, no conozco mucho los detalles ya que todavía era una niña. Al principio todo era perfecto, nos habíamos instalado perfectamente en la aldea, mi Oto-san inicio servicio activo como ninja de la aldea mientras que mí Oka-san se quedaba en casa junto conmigo. Pero un día unos hombres raros entraron a la casa y mataron a mi madre y a mí me llevaron a ese lugar…— se noto que quería decir algo más, pero simplemente cerro la boca.

—Entonces no sabes nada sobre tu padre— la peli-roja negó con la cabeza.

—Pero el clan de mis padres era Uzumaki, pero no quise agarrar ese apellido por temor a que me hicieran algo malo, ya que oí de mi madre que nuestro clan era muy temido— Naruto se quedo pensando durante unos momentos.

—Te voy a hacer una proposición Karin— la chica lo miro atentamente, —Ven con nosotros a mi aldea y conviértete en mi familia— la peli-blanca se levanto de golpe y se dispuso a protestar, pero antes de que abriera la boca Naruto la callo con solo levantar la mano hacia su dirección.

— ¿Enserio? — los ojos de la chica parecía estar recuperando el brillo.

— ¿Crees que te mentiría? — le dedico una sonrisa dulce.

— ¡Acepto! — y se abalanzo para abrazar al rubio.

—Naru…—pero fue detenida por la mano de Hinata.

—Después protestas todo lo que quieras Kaguya-chan— miro a su amiga con una expresión seria.

—Tsk— simplemente se cruzo de brazos y chasqueo la lengua enojada.

-_Al día siguiente, puertas de Kusagakure_-

—A partir de aquí comienzas una nueva vida Karin-chan— a su lado estaba una peli-roja vestida con unas ropas prestadas por la peli-blanca.

—Hai Nii-san— la chica asintió con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas.

Después de que todo se calmara, los del Equipo 14 más la peli-roja fueron al hotel que Anko había elegido, aunque desgraciadamente para el rubio, tuvo que dormir en el suelo ya que la habitación que Anko había reservado para ellos solo disponía de tres camas individuales, aunque Kaguya había insistido para que durmieran juntos, pero tanto Karin como Hinata la persuadieron.

Al día siguiente le explicaron a su sensei lo que habían hecho en la noche y sobre la condición de la peli-roja además de lo que habían decidido hacer, Anko solo les dijo que no era su problema por lo que podían hacer lo que quisieran, en otras palabras: Karin podía venir con ellos. Se abastecieron y trataron de comprar algo de ropa para la chica, pero a las tiendas que iban, la ropa era de mala calidad por lo que quedaron que cuando llegaran a la aldea le comprarían ropa nueva.

—Apresúrense si no quiere que los deje— la voz de Anko saco a los "Hermanos" de sus pensamientos.

—Espérenos— agarro la mano de la peli-roja y se apresuro a alcanzar el grupo.

—Aun no me agradas rábano andante— Kaguya le dirigió una mirada de muerte a la peli-roja. La verdad es que Kaguya aun no perdonaba a Karin por el desplante que le había hecho a Naruto anoche, pero eso era algo que se arreglaría con el tiempo.

—Nee-san, ya le he dicho que me perdone— trato de hacer entrar en razón a la peli-blanca.

—Malditos rábanos andantes que se creen los dueños del mundo— la ignoro olímpicamente y asumió el liderazgo del grupo.

—No te preocupes Karin-chan, se le pasara pronto— le puso una mano en el hombro de su hermana para tranquilizarla.

— ¡Naru…!— de pronto Hinata sintió una presencia y se apresuro a informarla, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

— ¡Esperen! — un hombre de unos 20 años de pelo castaño oscuro con un mechón que le cubría un poco el rostro y ojos color ámbar cayó frente al Equipo 13.

— ¡¿Quién eres?! — Naruto se puso entre él y su equipo.

—Perdón por aparecer así, soy Utakata Jinchūriki del Rokubi— todos los del Equipo 14 incluida Anko se quedaron pasmados al escuchar eso, —Y vengo a pedirte ayuda Jinchūriki del Kyūbi— el castaño se arrodillo ante el rubio.

— ¿Pero qué? — eso le parecía irreal.

-_Konoha, Mansión Hyūga_-

—Hiashi-sama, alguien desea verlo— uno de sus subordinados entro a su despacho.

— ¿Quién es? — ni siquiera miro al mensajero.

—Touya Chisen ( ***2** ) — Hiashi se levanto de golpe exaltado.

— ¿Por qué no me informaron de esto? Llévenlo a nuestro recibidor de inmediato— el mensajero asintió y se fue, —Maldición, últimamente no avisan antes de llegar— guardo los papeles que estaba firmando y salió del despacho.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

—Touya-sama, un gusto tenerlo aquí— el patriarca Hyūga saludo a un joven con toda la formalidad posible.

—Hiashi-sama, ha sido un duro viaje— acepto el saludo del cabeza Hyūga.

Touya Chisen, un joven de al parecer 15 años, pelo color marrón con un peinado de punta, ojos color negros. El joven tenía un porte típico de hombres ricos, aunque la estructura de su cuerpo daba a entender que era un ninja, y más el Hitai-ate en su brazo derecho, aunque el ambiente alrededor del chico se sentía inusualmente extraño, y más de una de las criadas no le daba buena espina.

—Déjeme entonces prestarle una de nuestras habitaciones de la casa principal mientras usted está aquí— el joven sonrió y asintió.

—Me hubiese gustado reunirme con Hinata-hime, pero escuche que salió de la aldea— se sentó en un sillón cercano sin siquiera pedir permiso.

—Me temo que sí, pero según escuche no debería tardar más de una semana en llegar—Touya frunció el ceño ante eso.

—Entonces estará consiente de mis "Pasatiempos" ¿Verdad? Seria aburrido si me quedo aquí sin ellos— una sonrisa maliciosa adorno su rostro.

—No se preocupe, usted solo pida que yo le daré lo mejor de la mansión— la sonrisa fue imitada por el patriarca Hyūga.

—Entonces me retiro— se levanto del sillón siendo seguido por Hiashi.

—Déjeme mostrarle su habitación— y lo empezó a guiar por la mansión.

.

 **Supercell - (Noragami)**

(Kimi no namae nani ga attemo kanarazu yoku kara/ **Sin importar tu nombre, te llamaré** )

[ **Se ve un firmamento de estrellas en una noche sin ninguna nube en el cielo, la cámara baja y muestra a Naruto recostado en el tronco de un árbol con Shiron a su lado dormida y Kurone en su regazo en el mismo estado que su hermana siendo acariciada por Naruto. Se ven unos arbustos moviéndose y de entre ellos sale Kaguya, que al ver a las acompañantes del rubio sonríe cálidamente para después dirigirse hacia el rubio.** ]

(Kimi wagizagiza haato no mochinushi/ **Eres dueño de un corazón irregular y brusco** )

[ **Naruto se levanta de golpe asustando a las hermanas que estaban durmiendo, de sus ojos empiezan a salir lágrimas y sale corriendo ignorando el llamado de Kaguya.** ]

(Fureru mono wa nandemo kizutsukeru/ **Lo que sea lo que te lastima** )

[ **Corre a través del bosque que no parecía tener fin mientras recuerdos felices del pasado lo atormentan haciendo que más lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.** ]

(Sekai no subete wo nira mitsukete/ **Mirando malhumoradamente el mundo que te rodea,** )

[ **Se limpia los ojos pero parece inútil, ya que las lágrimas no dejan de salir, pero eso le da oportunidad de ver un árbol que estaba en su camino y lo esquiva para seguir corriendo sin rumbo.** ]

(Sono me wa iunda boku wa koko ni iru/ **Esos ojos me dicen: "Aquí estoy"** )

[ **Imágenes de Kaguya y Hinata le llegan a la mente haciendo que disminuya su paso hasta prácticamente detenerse.** ]

(Dareka ga waratetta/ **¿Acaso alguien se rio,** )

[ **Pero esas imágenes se rompen y Naruto se agacha y empieza a llorar más suelto siendo los únicos testigos las estrellas del cielo.** ]

(Dakara hiitanda sono kyoukaisen/ **Y es por eso que te retiraste detrás de tu frontera?** )

[ **En su mente se ve una foto donde estaba él junto a sus dos amadas, Kurone, Shiron, Kaori, su madre, Shino y Haku cayendo hacia un intenso fuego, quemándose en el acto.** ]

(Sore nara watashi ga sono te wo hiku/ **Si ese es el caso, déjame tomarte por el brazo** )

[ **De pronto siente como si alguien le tocara el hombro, pero se niega en alzar la mirada.** ]

(Tsureteku kara/ **Vendrás conmigo...** )

[ **Sin embargo, es obligado alzara y se queda hipnotizado mirando unos hermosos ojos color perla pertenecientes a Hinata, aprovecha y voltea hacia su espalda y ve a Kaguya quien se muestra preocupada.** ]

(Ie nai nara kono te wo tsuyoku nigiritte/ **Si no puedes decirlo, tan solo sostén mi mano fuertemente** )

[ **Siente que su mano es agarrada por Hinata, pero no se resiste y se deja guiar a través del bosque, pero de alguna manera se siente feliz.** ]

(Hanasanai de/ **No la dejes ir** )

[ **Kaguya agarra su otra mano y le limpia sus lágrimas con su mano libre sonriéndole en el acto.** ]

(Kimi wa mou hitori ja naindatte/ **Ya no estás solo, nunca mas** )

[ **Llegan a lo que parecía ser el final del bosque y se detienen, a sus dos lados aparecen ambas hermanas quienes le sonríen apoyándolo, y sin más deciden salir del bosque.** ]

(Shitte mo shiin da yo/ **Pensé que deberías saberlo** )

[ **Se asombra cuando ve a todos sus amigos sonriéndoles. Voltea a ver a ambas chicas quienes aun no soltaban sus manos y les dirige miradas de agradecimiento, también dirige su mirada hacia arriba de sus hombros y a sus pies encontrándose a Shiron y a Kurone respectivamente, él solo sonríe, cierra los ojos y los abre para mirar el firmamento estelar a tiempo que un estrella fugaz pasaba.** ]

.

 **Avances:**

 **El Jinchūriki del Rokubi pide un favor un tanto usual al rubio. Los chicos tienen un nuevo sensei un tanto peculiar. Debido a que tienen un miembro más, Naruto y Kaguya tienen que ampliar su casa. La recepción a la Aldea de la Hoja le deja un mal sabor en la boca a Hinata. Una niña llega a la vida de los chicos.**

 **Siguiente Capitulo: Quince colas es mayoría.**

— **Y corte— no pasa nada.**

 **¡Bueno, finalizando el capítulo de hoy tenemos a Suin para resumirles el cap!**

 **Los chicos llegan a la aldea de la hierba y nuestra querida peli-blanca tiene una primera mala impresión sobre ella. Finalmente acaban la misión con éxito, pero no todo es fácil, sin que ellos sepan adquirieron una misión secundaria. En primera no tenía pensado meter tanto relleno, pero quería hacer la reunión de Naruto y Karin un poco original.**

 **Las cosas en el mundo de los Yokai (Aunque no lo llamaría mundo) van de mal en peor. Tenemos a esta Mujer de las Nieves (Que por cierto, gracias al lector que me sugirió a este Yokai) que es al parecer muy cercana a los Kitsune. Los Yokai están desesperados, por lo que planean hacer que Naruto tome muchas Mujeres-Yokai, ¿Cómo reaccionara Kaguya ante eso?, con respecto a los Yokai en general, la gran mayoría van a ser semi-humanos, pero también voy a poner uno que otro que será demonio (De algún Folclor de un país). ¿Y esa gema rara?, pues digamos que el dinero habla.**

 **Si piensan el porqué a los chicos les costó tanto derrotar a sus oponentes, es por la siguiente razón… Ellos tienen poder, sí; tienen mucho Chakra, sí; tienen trabajo en equipo, sí; tienen experiencia en campo de batalla, no; ¡Eso lo resume todo!, por cierto, voy a dejar la historia completa de Karin como un secreto, tal vez lo cuente, tal vez no, pero de algo si estoy seguro ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver con los Yokai! (nwn).**

 **Finalmente la aparición de Utakata, ¿Quién iba a pensar que alguien como él apareciera?, tenía pensado que el que apareciera fuera el Jinchūriki del Yonbi o del Gobi, pero a la final decidí que sería mi viejo amigo Utakata, algo de él me agrada y es por eso que es mi Jinchūriki favorito (nwn). ¿Quién será ese que llego a la mansión Hyūga?, solo digamos que ese joven tiene el Síndrome de Noble Soberbio, o como me gusta llamarle: Síndrome de Noble Soberbio (X'D), digamos que ese joven tiene… esperen, estoy repitiendo mucho muchas palabras… ¡Ese chico lo quiero muerto Naruto! ¡¿Oíste?! ¡MUERTO!... nos despedimos entonces.**

 **Aclaraciones.**

 ***1: Para el que no lo sepa, es Orejas de Gato.**

 ***2: Es la unión de los Kanji de Sangre y de Mil.**

 **ATT: Suin y Nami.**

 **Pdta: Cualquier duda, dato, curiosidad o solo quieres dejar tu opinión del capítulo, entonces déjalo en la caja de comentarios, creo que FF lo llama Review.**


	15. Quince Colas es Mayoría

**¡Hey Distarches a todos mis queridos lectores! ¿Cómo estáis?, espero que bien, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de "Descendiente primordial".**

 **Sí, lo logre, lo hice ¡Vivaaaaaa!, *Ejem* *Ejem*. Aquí Suinrk trayéndole un nuevo capítulo de Descendiente P. Primeramente, mi falta esta vez está justificada, llevo desde hoy en la mañana tratando de entrar en FF, pero la página no me cargaba, así que pido disculpas (u.u). Etto... No se me ocurre nada que decir en estos momentos (Sé que cuando suba el cap se me van a venir a la mente muchas cosas u.u). Oh, solo que la misión de Nami creo que la tendrán dentro de dos o tres caps (Ya no puedo esperar para escribirla e.e), y este cap es un poco especial (Todos son especiales lo sé e.e), pero este en particular se va a explicar una cosilla que bueno, pasó en caps anteriores. No los entretengo más y que disfruten el cap.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a: animebot02, Zafir09, CCSakuraforever, KruTzZ y a Bryan (Ya te respondo el Review), y aprovecho para hacer un llamado a todos los que leen esta historia para que me dejen su lindo Review, no les cuesta nada y esa es mi comida (nwn).**

 **Review:**

 **Bryan:** **¿Me la Fanfimame? (X'D). Muchas gracias por el buen Review y por los buenos deseos, y espero terminar este Fic. Bueno, a decir verdad los caps los escribo normalmente en un solo día, solo que me distraigo MUCHO (xD), está en mi naturaleza, en un momento estoy escribiendo** súper inspirado, **y al instante me entra ganar de leer una NL o de buscar información sobre capítulos futuros (xD). Espero que disfrutes el cap.**

 **Leyenda.**

—Blah, Blah, Blah— personaje hablando **.**

— _Blah, Blah, Blah_ — personaje pensando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah** — Entidad sobre-natural hablando.

— ** _Blah, Blah, Blah_** **—** Entidad sobre-natural pensando.

—Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu ( **Elemento fuego: Jutsu gran bola de fuego** ) **—** técnica y traducción.

 **Disclamer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, solo los posibles Oc's son míos.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 15: Quince colas es mayoría.**

 **Black + White - (Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai Kara kuru sou desu yo?)**

[ **Se ven unas canicas que van cayendo en el vació, lo peculiar era que el interior de cada canica se ve como si tuviera una especie de galaxia**.]

(Kono te ni aru unmei.../ **Mi destino está en mi manos** )

[ **Imágenes de Naruto, Kaguya, Hinata y de otras dos siluetas, una de pelo blanco y otra de pelo negro se van mostrando periódicamente. Hasta que al final sale el titulo "Descendiente primordial".]**

(Kakuse shita KAOSU no toki ga/ **El tiempo del caos se levanta** )

[ **Ahora se muestra a Kaguya caminando por las calles de un lugar desconocido mientras llovía con fuerza, la cámara se acerca hasta colocarse frente a ella, tomando como la chica le caían unas lágrimas del rostro.** ]

(Mata shinjitsu wo kakusu/ **Y debo esconder la verdad otra vez** )

[ **La cámara se aleja con rapidez y ahora muestra a Naruto caminando en una calle desolada en la misma situación que Kaguya, la cámara se acerca pero Naruto parece darse cuenta de su presencia y de una ola de Chakra la aleja molesto.** ]

(Kodaku no hate kasuka ni ukabu/ **Flotando en el fondo de la soledad** )

[ **La cámara huye del lugar y encuentra a Hinata sentada en un banco mientras veía el cielo nublado, la cámara se acerca para tomar unas buenas imágenes a tiempo que la chica activa su Byakugan y frunce el ceño.** ]

(Nukumari wa MIRAGE/ **En una calidez fantasma** )

[ **La cámara sale a un sitio rural y visualiza unas siluetas moviéndose a gran velocidad por el bosque. En lo que se acerca logra ver a dos chicas corriendo ignorando completamente el clima, lo que más llama la atención de la cámara es la expresión de esperanza de ambas.** ]

(Kono hoshi wa kami ga tsukutta ibitsu na JIORAMA **/ El mundo no es más que una retorcida maqueta que dios creo** )

[ **Ahora se muestra a Kurama en su forma humana con sus nueve colas ondeando detrás de él. El Bijū alza sus colas y genera una onda de fuego a tiempo que en sus manos crea una esfera de color negro, la comprime y simplemente la elimina.** ]

(Hito wa mina shiawase to iu GIFT wo sagasuno/ **La gente busca un Don llamado felicidad** )

 **[Las imágenes se intercalan mostrando a muchas personas desconocidas, pero entre ellas se logra diferenciar a Kaori y a Akemi. Después se muestra a Kaguya en un fondo negro mientras atrapaba una esfera de color celeste que caía con suavidad del cielo.** ]

(Makiokose yo 1 2 3/ **Haz que suceda 1, 2, 3** )

[ **Se ve a Naruto corriendo mientras una esfera del tamaño de una pelota de Golf de color azul marino se formaba en su mano.** ]

(Noru ka soru ka no Black Or White/ **Es ganar o perder, es blanco o negro** )

[ **La cámara se mueve y muestra ahora a Hinata y Kaguya agarradas de las manos, ambas tienen el Byakugan activado y una energía plateada rodeaba sus manos unidas. Ahora se ven a las dos chicas de cabello blanco y negro entrecruzadas sonriendo a la cámara.** ]

(Kono shunkan yosougai no densetsu ga umareru/ **Una leyenda inesperada ha nacido** )

[ **La escena cambia abruptamente y ahora muestra a Maou-sama en su habitación junto a cuatro siluetas negras con ojos brillantes de color rojo a su espalda. Acto seguido, Maou-sama chasquea los dedos y la cámara se rompe.** ]

(Nerai sadamete 1 2 3/ **Afina tu puntería 1, 2, 3** )

[ **Ahora sale Naruto junto a Hinata y Kaguya a su lado haciendo el símbolo de "Paz" a la cámara.** ]

(Tamerawazu ni bang!/ **Sin dudarlo, ¡Bang!** )

[ **De la espalda de Kaguya sale la chica de pelo negro y se esconde de la cámara, y de la espalda de Hinata sale la otra chica de cabello blanco y le agarra los pechos a la Hyūga haciéndola sonrojar. La cámara se alza al cielo.** ]

(Takutsu na nichijou wo uchinuke!/ **¡Dispárale a tus días aburridos!** )

[ **De pronto aparece Naruto volando con diez colas ondeando furiosamente detrás de él, pone sus manos juntas a tiempo que una energía roja se empezaba a acumular hasta formar un bastón de color rojo, lo gira para después liberar una onda de esa misma energía haciendo que todas las nubes cercanas se desintegraran.** ]

 **.**

—Espera, espera— Naruto se alejo un poco de Utakata, — ¿Cómo que mi ayuda? —miro perplejo al castaño.

—Pero antes, ¿Nos moveríamos a un lugar mejor? No creo que hablar en medio de la carretera sea buena idea— el Jinchūriki se levanto y se sacudió la tierra de su Yukata.

—Bueno…— volteo a mirar a su sensei quien le asintió, —Bien, vamos— y desapareció en una nube de humo asombrando al joven adulto.

—Pero que…— miro al resto del Equipo 14 quienes al ver que Naruto se fue le siguieron, —Esta a un nivel diferente al informe— hizo un sello de mano y exploto literalmente como si fuera una burbuja.

-_Un poco alejado de la carretera_-

—Bien, habla— Naruto se cruzo de brazos y observo con detenimiento a Utakata.

—Primero que nada, soy Utakata Jinchūriki del Rokubi y Ninja Renegado de mi aldea— al decir eso, todo el Equipo 14 se puso en guardia, —No los voy a atacar, vine a ustedes para pedir ayuda— eso los relajo un poco.

— ¿Porqué un Ninja Renegado como tú nos pediría ayuda? — la sensei responsable decidió que ella tomaría el liderazgo a partir de ahora.

—Soy un Ninja Renegado ya que como sabrán, en Kirigakure… no, en Mizu no Kuni se está librando una guerra civil— Anko asintió para que siguiera hablando, —Y como soy un Jinchūriki, lo más seguro es que sería usado como un potencial bélico, y es por eso que hui de mi aldea— el ambiente se relajo solo un poco, pero Anko y Naruto seguían sin bajar la guardia.

— ¿Entonces quieres que te escondamos en Konoha? — le lanzo esa pregunta con veneno en su voz.

—En parte, pero déjenme terminar— dijo antes de que Anko claramente le dé una negativa, —Durante mi tiempo vagando por el continente, me encontré con una joven que es actualmente perseguida por su clan para matarla por llevar un Jutsu peligroso grabado en ella. A partir de eso decidí protegerla y estuvimos huyendo de los miembros de su clan, pero recientemente fuimos atacados por ANBU de Kirigakure además de unas extrañas personas sumamente fuertes, así que decidí que era mejor que nos uniéramos a alguna aldea Ninja para buscar refugio. Consideramos varias aldeas además de las Cinco Aldeas Ninja; Suna no tratan muy bien a su Jinchūriki, además de que el clima no es muy bueno, Iwa está descartada ya que es enemiga de Kiri y si me ven lo más seguro es que me maten sin preguntar, Kiri por obvios motivos no, las que quedaron fueron Kumo cuyos Jinchūriki eran tratados más o menos bien, pero son reacios a Ninjas externos, y Konoha no he recibido ningún dato sobre de que tu eres tratado mal, además de que el Tercer Hokage es una muy buena persona por lo que he escuchado, y al sentirte que andabas cerca, me acerque. Esa es casi toda mi historia— soltó un suspiro por el relato.

—Interesante…— Anko se toco la barbilla mientras pensaba, — ¡Naruto! — se volteo para llamar al rubio.

—Anko-sensei— se puso al lado de Anko

— ¿Qué decides? — tanto Utakata como Naruto se sorprendieron por la pregunta.

—Bueno… quisiera conocer a la chica con la que viajas— miro serio al castaño.

—Enseguida la llamo— de entre su Yukata saco un tubo de color dorado y soplo por él generando una burbuja de unos 5cm de diámetro, —Ven— al decir eso la burbuja se alejo, —No debe tardar en llegar— guardo el tubo y se sentó en el suelo.

—Bien, te dejare el resto Naruto— Anko miro seria a su alumno y se fue.

—Kagu-chan, Karin-chan, preparen el campamento; Hinata-chan, tu…—

—Viene alguien a nuestra posición Naruto-kun— la Hyūga hablo con el Byakugan activado.

—Debe ser ella, no te preocupes, no es una amenaza para ustedes— por primera vez vieron como Utakata frunció el ceño.

—Ve a buscar agua Hinata-chan, nos quedaremos aquí esta noche— la chica asintió y fue a hacer lo ordenado.

No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando una joven de unos 16 años salió de entre los arbustos. La joven en si se podría decir que era muy hermosa para cualquier ojo masculino, ojos color verde oscuros, cabello rubio y piel clara, además de que se veía a simple vista que en el futuro seria una muy hermosa mujer. La parte mala, era que en comparación con Hinata y Kaguya, los pechos de la rubia no estaban muy desarrollados, pero eso a ¿Quién le importaba?

— ¡Utakata-Shisho! ¿Por qué me dejo abandonada? — la chica se lanzo a abrazar al Jinchūriki del Rokubi, pero antes de llegar este se levanto y le hizo una llave para que esta quedara con el rostro contra el suelo.

— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames Shisho? — miro de manera amenazadora a la joven.

— ¡Suélteme Utakata-Shisho, no sea malo! — empieza a botar lagrimas por el trato del castaño.

—Etto…— un gotón estilo anime apareció detrás de la cabeza del rubio.

—Perdona, ella es Hotaru Tsuchigumo— dejo libre a la chica para que se presentase ante Naruto.

—Un gusto conocerlo— de inmediato recupero la compostura y se sentó en Seiza para luego inclinarse.

—El gusto es mío Hotaru-san— le regreso la reverencia.

—Entonces ¿Nos va a ayudar Naruto-sama? — ante eso el castaño le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

—B-Bueno…— el rubio evito el contacto visual con un sonrojo en sus mejillas por ser llamado con tanto respeto, —Considerando esto, ¿Qué gano yo o la aldea por dejarles venir conmigo? — volteo a verlos con una expresión seria.

—P-Pero Naruto-sama…— la chica se puso nerviosa y volteo a ver a su Shisho.

—Te puedo enseñar a controlar a tu Bijū, y tu aldea ganaría a otro Jinchūriki— lo dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

— ¿Cómo que controlar a mi Bijū? ¿Tú controlas al tuyo? — lo miro con sospecha.

—Mejor sería mostrártelo— se levanto y una capa de Chakra rojo lo rodeo y a sus espaldas aparecieron seis colas hechas del mismo Chakra rojo, — ¿Y bien? — dejo de hacer fluir el Chakra del Bijū y miro al rubio.

—Yo digo que si pueden venir Naru-kun— el rubio casi se cae de la sorpresa de tener a la Uzumaki a su lado.

— ¿Cuándo apareciste Kagu-chan? — le bufo molesto por ser sorprendido.

—No es mi culpa que tengas tu guardia baja— le saco la lengua y se acerco a la rubia, —Me caes bien de alguna manera, soy Kaguya Uzumaki— le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Hotaru Tsuchigumo, un gusto conocerte Kaguya-san—le acepto el ofrecimiento y se levanto.

— ¿Qué dices Naru-kun? — volteo a mirar a su compañero.

—Bueno, está bien, pueden venir— instantes después fue ahogado en un par de suaves pequeñas montañas.

— ¡Muchas gracias Naruto-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! — pero un fuerte golpe de parte de Utakata la volvió a tumbar al suelo.

—Eso no se le hace a un hombre Hotaru— le dirigió una severa mirada a la chica.

—Usted es malo conmigo Utakata-Shisho— la chica hablo con espirales en los ojos y después perdió el conocimiento.

—Ayúdame a levantarla por favor— la miro con una vena en la sien.

—No te preocupes, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu— invoco tres clones y les ordeno que la llevaran a un árbol cercano para que descansara.

— ¿Yo que hago? — miro interrogante a Naruto.

— ¿Cómo que "¿Qué hago?"? — le devolvió la mirada.

—Si voy a estar en tu grupo entonces quiero ser de utilidad, y por lo visto…— busco a la sensei de Naruto con la mirada, pero no la encontró por ningún lugar, —Eres el líder de tu grupo— fijo su atención en el rubio.

—Bueno… ¡Hinata-chan! — la susodicha apareció a su lado.

— ¿Qué paso Naruto-kun? — miro al rubio en espera de una respuesta.

— ¿Qué falta por hacer? — la Hyūga se puso a pensar.

—Solo hace falta montar las tiendas de campaña e ir a recoger madera— enumero ambas cosas.

— ¿Puedes ir a recoger madera Utakata? — volteo a ver al Jinchūriki.

—Claro— asintió y fue en dirección al bosque.

— ¿Estás seguro de tu decisión Naruto-kun? — la oji-perla le susurro en el oído.

—Kurama no me advirtió ni dijo nada, así que creo estar haciendo la decisión adecuada— soltó un pesado suspiro, —Vigila a Hotaru-san Kagu-chan— volteo a mirar a la peli-blanca.

—Entendido Naru-kun— asintió y se acerco a la rubia.

-_Un poco alejado del campamento_-

— ¿Cuáles son tus verdaderas intensiones? — Anko apareció de improvisto frente a Utakata.

—Las que declare, soy un Jinchūriki sin aldea, tu aldea recibirá con los brazos abiertos a un arma como yo— el Jinchūriki ni se inmuto por la aparición de Anko.

—No creo que seas considerado arma de todos modos, Naruto no confía en el Hokage, así que lo más seguro es que seas puesto bajo su jurisdicción— Utakata suspiro ante esas palabras.

—No quiero saber los detalles, pero si es así, es más preferible, a decir verdad no confió en ninguna aldea, me acerque a ustedes porqué Naruto sabe cómo me siento y me comprende, si fuera por mi seguiría vagando por el continente— se cruzo los brazos, pero estaba listo por si la peli-morada decidiera atacarlo por lo que había dicho.

—Entonces debo suponer que a la mínima traicionaras a la aldea— el ambiente se torno tenso.

—Nunca traicionaré a la aldea porqué mi lealtad estará con Naruto, él es el único en el que puedo confiar— respondió soltando la misma cantidad de Sed de Sangre.

—Debí suponer que si se gano la total confianza de la Jinchūriki del Nanami con solo unas palabras, contigo debería pasar lo mismo— relajo un poco su postura.

— ¿Nanami?, la última vez que supe de él fue hace un tiempo— abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—Hmpt, protege a Naruto— y al terminar, salto hasta perderse por los arboles.

—Saiken me dijo que ese chico es digno de confianza, nunca desconfiaría de mi mejor amiga— y dicho esto siguió su camino.

Mientras tanto en unos árboles alejados, Anko saco el mismo cuaderno pequeño de antes y se puso a escribir, —Se gano la lealtad del Jinchūriki del Rokubi además de la última usuario del Kinjutsu del clan Tsuchigumo. Demostró ser un excelente líder de grupo— cerro el cuadernito y desapareció mediante Shunshi.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

Después de haber reunido todo, empezaron los preparativos finales para acampar. Utakata demostró ser muy hábil para cocinar, considerando que tenía un buen tiempo de que se había convertido en un Ninja Renegado, no era de sorprenderse por lo que entre él y Kaguya se encargaron. Por otro lado, Hotaru ayudo a Hinata para terminar de instalar las tiendas, exactamente instalaron a parte de la tienda que usaba el Equipo 14, también instalaron la tienda que Utakata traía en su equipamiento de viaje, aunque por el tamaño suponía que solo era usada por Hotaru.

Cuando la cena estuvo lista, todos se reunieron delante la hoguera para comer. Todos se asombraron por el sabor de la comida que Utakata con la ayuda de Kaguya había preparado, fácilmente superaba a la habilidad de cocina de la peli-blanca (tuvo un leve golpe en el orgullo), por lo que prácticamente le rogo al Jinchūriki para que le enseñara a cocinar (Utakata mostro una expresión sombría), se negó al principio, pero a la finar termino aceptando para la alegría de la peli-blanca.

Al llegar la hora de dormir Utakata demostró una inconformidad por dejar solo a los clones como vigía, por lo que él junto a Naruto decidieron que vigilarían durante la noche. Pasaron toda la noche discutiendo sobre experiencias y relatos de su vida, ahí Naruto comprendió que su vida no fue nada comparada a lo que sufrió Utakata, por lo que no pudo evitar sentir empatía con su compañero Jinchūriki. Al día siguiente todos se despertaron sin ningún inconveniente, aunque las chicas demostraron su preocupación porque Naruto no había dormido en toda la noche, pero este demostró que no le había afectado para nada.

Prepararon el desayuno, comieron y recogieron el campamento para seguir el camino. Durante el resto del viaje no pasó nada fuera de lo normal, se detenían de vez en cuando ya que Hotaru y Karin al parecer no estaban muy acostumbradas a viajar, durante la noche Naruto empezó a tomar turnos con Utakata para hacer vigilancia; aunque lo que si era cierto, era que el humor de Hinata y Kaguya había empeorado durante el viaje de regreso, pero Naruto era completamente ignorante, o mejor dicho, se hacia el desentendido para no escuchar un sermón por parte de las chicas, pero al parecer esa no fue la mejor idea que había tenido.

Se emocionaron cuando visualizaron las puertas de la aldea, ya que para tres de ellos significaba la culminación de su primera misión afuera de la aldea, y para los otros tres significaba una nueva oportunidad de vida. Se registraron en la caseta de guardia y los extranjeros pasaron sin contratiempos y después tomaron rumbo hacia la Torre Hokage. Por el camino Utakata vio como algunos aldeanos le dirigían miradas de odio al rubio, pero en comparación a las miradas que él recibía en Kiri, estas no eran nada. Cuando llegaron a la Torre Hokage fueron directamente a la oficina del mismo, tocaron un par de veces y pasaron cuando recibieron el permiso.

— ¡Equipo 14 reportándose Hokage-sama! — la que se reporto fue Anko, el resto ni pendiente.

—Oh, ya habían tardado mucho en llegar— desvió su atención de los documentos hacia el Equipo 14.

—Aquí tiene el informe Hokage-sama— Anko se acerco y le entrego un par de hojas.

—Bien, pero ¿Quiénes son ellos? — se dio cuenta de que además del equipo 14 habían tres integrantes extras.

—Soy Utakata Hokage-sama, Jinchūriki del Rokubi— el castaño fue el primero en presentarse y le dedico una reverencia al Hokage.

—Tsuchigumo Hotaru, aprendiz de Utakata-Shisho— la chica dio un paso en frente y también se inclino ante el Hokage.

—Que no eres mi aprendiz— le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

—Duele— se agacho mientras se sostenía la cabeza.

—Etto…— Karin por otro lado, había oído las historias que le había contado el rubio, por lo que le tenía un poco de miedo al Hokage y se escondió detrás de Naruto.

—Vamos Karin-chan, preséntate— el rubio la incito para que se presentara.

—U-Uzumaki Karin desu— salió un poco de la espalda de Naruto y se inclino, pero después se volvió a ocultar.

—Uhmm— se agarro la barbilla mientras veía a los "Extraños", — ¿Anko? — vio a la sensei con una expresión de "¿Qué onda con ellos?".

—Karin-chan la rescatamos cuando estuvimos en Kusa, y como es mi familia la traje a la aldea para que viva con nosotros— empezó tranquilo, pero después paso su mano por su espalda para agarrarla, —Si me llego a enterar de que la van a poner en la LRC entonces prepárense para tener al Kyūbi en medio de la aldea— una gota bajo por la sien del Hokage.

— ¿Qué hay de ellos? — señalo a Utakata y Hotaru.

—Pidieron refugio a cambio de entrenarnos. Bueno, Utakata nos va a entrenar— un aura depresiva se poso en Hotaru.

— ¿Y si me niego? — el Hokage alzo una ceja.

—Entonces no tendrá solamente el Kyūbi, sino también al Rokubi dentro de la aldea, y si no es suficiente entonces le traeré también al Nanabi (Lo juro, reí cuando escribí esta parte) — la gota que bajaba en la sien del Hokage creció aun más, —Oh, y lo de la LRC también se aplica a Hotaru por si tiene preguntas— no pudiendo aguantar más soltó un suspiro.

—Bien…— de debajo del escritorio saco tres Hitai-ate se los lanzo a Karin, Utakata y Hotaru, —Tanto Utakata y Hotaru estarán en periodo de prueba durante seis meses, si llegan a hacer una cosa mala la culpa recaerá en ti Naruto— vio al rubio con una expresión seria.

—Hai— respondió con desgano.

—Karin hasta que no le encuentre un equipo Genin estará a la espera, y por cierto; Utakata portara el rango Jōnin y Hotaru el de Chūnin— de igual manera les lanzo los chalecos tácticos.

—Gracias Hokage-sama— ambos agradecieron.

—Se pueden retirar— no le hizo falta decirlo dos veces ya cuando casi todos se habían ido excepto Anko, — ¿Cumpliste con tu misión Anko? — las palabras del Hokage se volvieron serias.

—Hai, le daré un resumen, después usted lo leerá con más calma—saco el mismo cuadernito que había estado usando, —Naruto ha demostrado ser un líder innato, siendo capaz de estar al mando durante toda la misión sin que yo intervenga, excepto por unas excepciones que estaban fuera de su alcance. Hinata y Kaguya también demostraron tener cierto liderazgo, pero ellas son las que mantienen los pies de Naruto en la tierra (Los frenos), también demostraron ser conocedores de las primeras necesidades en una misión. Los tres son capaces de hacerle frente a enemigos de nivel Chūnin sin esfuerzo, enemigos niveles Jōnin sin los sellos de gravedad y entre los tres son capaces de someter a un Jōnin de elite. Demostraron tener grandes habilidades de infiltración y extracción de información usando un método totalmente diferente a la tortura, pero que da mejores resultados. Los tres fueron capaces de obtener la amistad de la Jinchūriki del Nanabi con solo unas palabras y también fueron capaces de hacer que el Jinchūriki del Rokubi le fuera leal a Naruto. Ese fue el resumen Hokage-sama, el resto está aquí— cerró el cuadernito y se lo entrego.

—Siento que si esto lo llega a saber el concejo lo más seguro es que Naruto cumpla con sus amenazas— sintió como si hubiera envejecido 30 años de golpe.

—Naruto será siendo leal a la aldea mientras no se le haga daño a ninguna de las tres chicas Hokage-sama— la peli-morada no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro.

— ¿Qué hay de ti Anko? ¿Lograste ganarte su confianza? — los ojos del Hokage brillaron esperanzados.

—Por lo menos la suficiente como para que reconsideren algunas acciones, pero siento que si Naruto le diera la gana de dejar la aldea, puedo hacer que lo reconsidere— una sonrisa amarga curso el rostro del Sarutobi.

—Nuestra única esperanza es que Kushina se cure, esos malditos del concejo solo buscan perder a un poderoso ninja— borro la sonrisa y volvió a poner una expresión amarga.

—Evite todo lo posible para que la identidad de Utakata no se revele Hokage-sama, si Kiri se entera de que tenemos a su Jinchūriki o si el concejo se entera, estaremos en problemas— Hiruzen pareció meditar esas palabras.

—Por Kiri no me preocupo, en estos momentos están en una guerra civil, lo más que pueden hacer es que la resistencia mande un mensajero solicitando la ayuda de Utakata. Con el concejo hare todo lo posible para que no se enteren— se empezó a acariciar la barba, —Si eso es todo lo que tienes que informar Anko, te puedes ir— soltó un suspiro.

—Hai— y con eso se fue en una nube de humo.

—Ya estoy viejo para esta mierda, necesito encontrar un reemplazo— se lamento internamente el haber aceptado el puesto de nuevo.

-_Con Naruto y compañía_-

—Tenía tiempo de que no estaba en una aldea mayor— Utakata no evito admirar los alrededores.

—Utakata-Shisho, tengo hambre— el estomago de Hotaru rugió como si fuera un león.

—Idiota— una venita se le formo en la sien.

—Bueno, ustedes deberán conseguir casa ¿Verdad?, si quieren los ayudamos a conseguirla— el rubio miro atentamente a su compañero Jinchūriki.

—No te preocupes, no quiero molestarlos con eso— agarro el brazo de Hotaru haciendo que esta se sonroje, pero una mirada que prometía mucho dolor de parte del castaño hizo que cerrara la boca.

—Mañana entonces nos encontraremos en el campo de entrenamiento 24, está justo al oeste de esta posición— apunto hacia la dirección donde se encontraba el campo de entrenamiento de su equipo.

—Está bien, mañana les informo, muchas gracias— y con eso se perdieron entre la multitud.

—Naruto-kun, Kaguya-chan, yo tengo que ir a informarle a mi padre sobre mi llegada— la Hyūga vio un cruce que la llevaría a su casa.

—Está bien, mañana nos vemos Hina— Kaguya abrazo a la oji-perla para despedirla.

—Hasta mañana Hinata-chan— el rubio solo le sonrió.

—Chao Hinata-nee— la peli-roja imito el gesto del rubio.

—Adiós— y con eso se fue por su lado.

—Y nosotros tenemos una importante tarea que hacer— se cruzo de brazos y vio a las dos chicas.

— ¿Cómo que Naruto-nii? — ladeo la cabeza confundida.

—Lo que dijo el Rábano Andante— apoyo la pregunta de la peli-roja.

—Nuestra casa actual es muy pequeña, por lo que la tenemos que ampliar, así que ¡Vamos! — agarro las manos de ambas chicas y desaparecieron en una bola de humo.

-_Hinata, Mansión Hyūga_-

Soltó un profundo suspiro cuando llego a la verja que daba a su casa, saludo al guardia y este le abrió la verja no sin antes dedicarle una reverencia. Entro a los terrenos de su clan y mientras se dirigía a la casa principal saludaba a todos los miembros de la rama secundaria con que se encontraba. Al entrar se dirigió directamente a su habitación donde tomo una pequeña ducha y se cambio de ropa para después dirigirse al despacho de su padre.

—Oto-sama— toco la puerta que daba al despacho.

—Pasa— una voz profunda le respondió del otro lado.

—Disculpe— abrió la puerta y entro con cuidado.

—Ya habías tardado en llegar — vio como su padre alzo su mirada para verla.

—Tuvimos algunos imprevistos Oto-sama— bajo la mirada.

—Bien, ¿Y entonces? — la voz de Hiashi empezó a mostrar un poco de molestia.

—Cumplimos la misión con éxito Oto-sama— se relajo cuando sintió como Hiashi se inclino en su silla.

—Eso es lo que quería escuchar, no tolerare que falles y manches el nombre del clan— Hinata solo asintió.

—Hai Oto-sama, me retiro entonces— hizo una reverencia y se volteo hacia la puerta.

—Hay alguien que quiero que conozcas, está en la habitación 21 de la mansión— Hinata se confundió ante esas palabras, pero no refuto a su padre y se fue.

Pensó en ir a su habitación y dormir por el resto del día hasta mañana, pero si no obedecía a su padre entonces le esperaría una gran reprimenda, así que se dirigió hacia el cuarto que Hiashi le había dicho. Mientras más se acercaba a esa habitación un mal presentimiento le empezaba a inundar, pero ya cuando estaba al frente a la puerta soltó un suspiro, cuando se disponía a tocar sus fosas nasales captaron un olor fuerte que se le hacía muy familiar, ignoro eso y toco la puerta.

— ¿Si? — escucho una voz masculina del otro lado.

—Hyūga Hinata, ¿Puedo pasar? — respondió con timidez.

— ¡Claro! Pasa, pasa— con eso se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

—Discul…— las palabras murieron al ver la habitación.

Primeramente le entro un sentimiento de profundo asco y repulsión; en la habitación se encontraban cuatro personas, tres femeninas y una masculina, y ella personalmente conocía a las tres mujeres ya que eran criadas de la mansión principal. Lo que más le dio asco y repulsión era el estado en la que se encontraban, las tres se encontraban completamente desnudas; una estaba atada de manos y pies en la cama con las piernas abiertas y una sustancia blanca le salía de la vagina además de estar cubierta totalmente por esa sustancia, otra se encontraba en el suelo con el trasero alzado e igualmente tenía esa sustancia blanca saliéndole de la vagina; y finalmente la ultima se encontraba maniatada con una cuerda y atada al techo. Ver a esas tres mujeres quienes la habían cuidado desde que era muy pequeña en ese estado le causo rabia, furia, cólera; y todo era dirigido hacia el único hombre en la habitación quien no tenía la parte superior de su vestimenta.

—Eres más hermosa de lo que imaginaba Hinata-Hime— una sonrisa lasciva curso el rostro del joven.

— ¿Quién eres? — empezó a retroceder lentamente.

—Mi nombre es Touya Chisen, un gusto conocerla Hime— se inclino como si fuera un caballero.

—H-H-Hin-nata-sama— una de las criadas trato de hablar.

— ¡Silencio! — de su espalda saco un látigo y lo azoto contra la que había hablado.

— ¡Déjalas! — lo miro con una furia indescriptible.

—No quiero, ellas son ahora de mi propiedad, y pronto tú también lo serás— se fue acercando a Hinata lentamente.

—Ni lo sueñes, ya vas a ver cuando mi padre se entere de esto— se dispuso a irse de la habitación.

—Pero hay dos cosas que no tienes en cuenta Hinata-Hime— Hinata se detuvo antes de salir.

— ¿Y esas son? —pregunto sin voltearse.

—La primera es que estos objetos se me fueron entregados por Hiashi-sama— señalo a las tres criadas, —Y lo segundo es que tu eres mi prometida— puso una sonrisa enferma y se acerco aun más a Hinata.

— ¿Qué? —se quedo en blanco por unos momentos.

—Lo que dije— cuando se dio cuenta ya Touya la había agarrado, —Ahora se buena niña y vuélvete mi objeto— puso la cabeza en el cuello de Hinata y comenzó a besarlo mientras que con sus manos empezaba a manosear los pechos de la Hyūga.

—S-Suéltame— trato de resistirse, pero por algún motivo no tenía fuerzas.

—Es inútil, ya introduje hilos de Chakra en tu cuerpo, eres prácticamente mi marioneta, mi propiedad— sus movimientos se volvieron más salvajes y empezó a sacarle la ropa a la chica.

—N-No, t-tu no— como pudo saco de uno de sus bolsillos un pequeño pedazo de pergamino y lo envolvió de Chakra.

— ¿Eh? — y seguidamente se desaparecieron como si se hubieran Tele-transportados.

-_Con Naruto, segundos atrás_-

— ¿Por aquí se llega a tu casa Naruto-nii? — apenas habían llegado al área de entrenamiento que siempre usaban.

—Exactamente, confió en ti para que no divulgues su ubicación, solo nuestros amigos más cercanos saben donde esta— le sonrió a su hermana.

—De todos modos, los Rábanos Andantes no son muy listos Naru-kun— Karin inflo sus mofletes por el insulto de Kaguya.

— ¡Kaguya-nee…!— pero fue silenciada por el súbito movimiento de Naruto.

— ¿Qué paso Naru-kun? — su expresión cambio a una de cautela.

—Hinata-chan activo el sello de Tele-transportación inversa— hizo el sello del conejo y frente a él apareció Hinata con un… acompañante.

—N-Naruto-kun— la chica soltó un gemido.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — Touya miro todo con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué crees que le haces a Hinata-chan? — la temperatura había bajado tanto que hasta Karin juro que su aliento era visible.

— ¿No estás viendo? La voy a convertir en una mujer— lo dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo ignorando completamente la amenaza.

—Tienes tres segundos para darme una mejor explicación— alzo su mano mostrando tres dedos.

— ¿Explicación? — vio confundido al rubio.

—3—

— ¿Qué me vas a hacer? — apenas fue consciente del peligro inminente.

—2—

— ¡E-Espera! ¿Sabes quién soy yo? — soltó a la Hyūga quien fue de inmediato a brazos de Kaguya y la empezó a consolar.

—1—

—Si me atacas te harás enemigo de todo mi clan, ¡Soy el heredero! — sin embargo fue inútil.

—0, muere— empezó a hacer sellos de mano a alta velocidad, —Fūton: Juha Shō ( **Ola Bestial** ) — alrededor del rubio se empezó a acumular una fuerte corriente de viento y luego esta se precipito hacia el peli-marrón cortando todo lo que estuviera en su camino.

— ¡Maldición! ¡( **Invocación de Marionetas** )! — Puso sus manos en el suelo y cinco ataúdes salieron bloqueando el Jutsu de Naruto, pero sin embargo no fue suficiente y la gran ola de viento corto a la mitad los ataúdes y le dio de lleno a Touya, — ¡Maldición! — Aunque gracias a que los ataúdes sirvieron para bloquear parte del Jutsu, el Chisen no recibió mucho daño, — ¡Esto lo sabrá mi Clan! ¡Te juro que tomare a esas tres mujeres y las hare mis objetos frente tuyo! — y con esa amenaza desapareció en una bola de humo.

— ¿Lo persigo Naru-kun? — Kaguya vio con cuidado al rubio.

—No es necesario, si lo vuelvo a ver le cortare lo que lo hace hombre— lo dijo en un tono tan frio que hasta a Kaguya le dio escalofrió, —Vayamos, esta noche duermes en nuestra casa Hinata-chan— más que una petición esa fue una orden.

—Hai— y con eso retomaron el camino.

-_Cerca de ese lugar_-

—Dos fuera, queda uno— un ANBU con el símbolo de "NE" vigilaba al grupo de Naruto, —Danzō-sama se alegrara de escuchar mi reporte— y dicho esto desapareció en una nube de humo.

-_De vuelta con Naruto y compañía_-

Después de llegar a la casa, Karin se quedo asombrada momentáneamente por la estructura de la misma, pero fue sacada de su estado por su hermano. Los chicos hicieron cada uno diez clones y les ordenaron ir a reunir troncos de árboles y preparar un buen lugar para la ampliación. El lugar que habían elegido quedaba justo al lado de la habitación principal, y debido a que el pasillo era considerablemente largo, podían hacer una habitación casi del mismo tamaño que la principal.

Les tomo prácticamente todo el día hasta que tuvieron lista la nueva habitación, lo único que le faltaba era el amueblado, pero eso se encargarían el día de mañana. Como en la cama de la habitación principal solo cabían 3 personas, Naruto decidió que se iría a dormir a la nueva habitación usando una bolsa para dormir, después de explicar las razones las chicas le dieron la razón y no le refutaron.

— ¿Para cuándo estará lista la cena Kagu-chan? — después del arduo trabajo, cada quien fue a hacer lo que le correspondía, en el caso de Kaguya, cocinar.

—Dentro de diez minutos Naru-kun, llama a Hina para que me venga a ayudar a preparar la mesa— el rubio asintió y fue a buscar a la Hyūga.

—Hinata-chan— abrió la puerta de la habitación principal y se encontró a una Hinata secándose los cabellos, menos mal que ya se había vestido, —Kagu-chan quiere que la ayudes a preparar la mesa— vio como la oji-perla se giro para mirarlo.

—Cuando termine aquí voy a para allá— al responder volvió a seguir secándose los cabellos.

—Yo estaré en la sala— salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta, pero justo cuando iba a empezar a caminar tropezó con alguien.

—Duele— Karin se quejo mientras se tocaba la zona afectada.

— ¿Karin-chan? — frente a él se encontraba su hermana adoptada Karin quien al parecer había salido de la ducha y solo cargaba una toalla para tapar su desnudez, o eso era hasta que choco con Naruto y la toalla se le cayó dejando a la vista un perfecto cuerpo de una pre-adolecente en crecimiento.

—Ten más cuidado Naruto-nii— la chica se levanto y se dio cuenta de que su toalla se había caído.

—Ten— la agarro y se la extendió.

—Gracias— se la envolvió en el cuerpo y entro a la habitación principal.

—Qué raro…— a pesar de que había visto el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer, no había sentido absolutamente nada, su reacción biológica era igual como si la hubiese visto con ropa, le resto importancia y fue a la sala a esperar la cena.

Después de un rato Naruto fue llamado por Kaguya para que viniera a comer. Gracias al modelo de la mesa, los cuatro se sentaron y comieron sin ninguna inconformidad, bromearon un poco sobre algunos clones que accidentalmente habían sido aplastados por un árbol y sobre como casi la casa se viene abajo debido a un error de cálculo de Hinata, pero gracias a Kami Naruto actuó rápido e impidió que se quedaran sin casa. Al terminar de comer ayudaron a levantar la mesa y cada quien se fue a su lugar para dormir después de pasar el día súper ocupados.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

Al día siguiente los integrantes de la casa se despertaron a la misma hora de siempre, pero uno de ellos se veían más soñoliento que de costumbre. Karin Uzumaki, la miembro más reciente del grupo aun no se acostumbraba a levantarse tan temprano, considerando que cuando estaba en cautiverio dormía cuando tenía sueño y se despertaba cuando quisiera, le costaba un poco adaptarse a su nueva vida.

Ese día decidieron que no harían los ejercicios matinales, por lo que se repartieron las tareas, Kaguya y Hinata se encargarían del desayuno, Karin se encargaría de la limpieza de la casa junto a dos clones y Naruto seguiría arreglando la nueva habitación. Después de que terminaran las tareas, se sentaron a desayunar y luego salieron de la casa para ir al lugar en donde habían quedado encontrarse con Utakata.

El recorrido de regreso también sirvió para que Karin se le gravara con más fuerza la ubicación de la casa, por lo que fueron lo más lento posible mientras saltaban por los arboles. Al llegar al campo de entrenamiento 24, se encontraron con una escena peculiar, Utakata estaba de pie esperando a los chicos y Hotaru se encontraba muy dormida usando los pies del Jinchūriki como una cómoda almohada.

—Esperamos no haberlos hecho esperar— el rubio se disculpo apenas llego.

—No te ¡Preocupes! — Pateo la cara de la chica despertándola, —Llegamos hace diez minutos— frunció el ceño al ver la cara desorientada de Hotaru.

— ¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy? — Fijo su vista en el grupo de Naruto y entrecerró los ojos, —Hasta que llega Naruto-¡Samaaaaaaaaaaaa! — el castaño no perdió tiempo y le dio un duro golpe a la chica en la cabeza.

—Creo que a Hotaru-chan le va a dar problemas mentales si le sigue tratando así Utakata-san— Hinata expreso su preocupación por la rubia.

—No se preocupe Hinata-san, esta idiota ya está acostumbrada— miro con desprecio como la Tsuchigumo se tocaba la cabeza.

— ¿Pasamos entonces al entrenamiento? — el rubio se canso de esta escena típica de una película de comedia barata.

—Entremos entonces— agarro a su "Discípula" de una pierna y la empezó a arrastrar.

— ¡Yo puedo caminar Utakata-Shisho! — pero fue miserablemente ignorada por todos.

Se adentraron un poco al campo de entrenamiento y los chicos hicieron cinco clones de sombra cada uno y los distribuyeron, personalmente un clon del rubio se llevo a Karin para entrenarla un poco. Utakata vio con detenimiento a cada uno y fue primero con Hinata, ya que había oído que la chica era afín al agua así que fue a enseñarle primero un Jutsu de bajo nivel llamado Mizu Tameru no Jutsu ( **Técnica de la Acumulación de Agua** ), y cuando dominara ese Jutsu le prometió que le enseñaría otro, también le dejo el mismo ejercicio a Hotaru después de que está prácticamente le rogara.

A Kaguya al no encontrar que enseñarle, le dejo haciendo un ejercicio de control de Chakra que trataba en usar arena de colores y juntarlas con su color respectivo, le dijo que el ejercicio se consideraba dominado cuando lo hiciera en menos de 10 segundos. Y finalmente con Naruto lo aparto un poco del grupo, ya que lo que iban a hacer se consideraba peligroso y para no causarles daño a sus amigos, mejor era que se apartaran del grupo.

—Por lo que he visto Naruto, te llevas bien con el Kyūbi ¿Verdad? — se sentó en una roca cercana y fue imitado por Naruto.

—Nos llevamos muy bien— una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Entonces no habrá problemas para acceder al Chakra del Bijū— el rubio comprendió lo que trataba de decirle Utakata.

— _Kurama-nii_ — llamo al Bijū en su mente.

— **¿Qué paso Naruto?** — no tardo mucho en responderle.

— _Quiero que me prestes algo de tu Chakra_ — escucho como un chasquido de lengua.

— **Está bien, pero sabes que no puedes usar más de cuatro colas** — con esa advertencia no se volvió a escuchar más en la mente de Naruto.

—Puedo usar hasta cuatro colas— Utakata se mostro sorprendido.

—La relación entre ustedes dos es mejor de lo que pensaba—internamente se alivio ya que al parecer el entrenamiento con el joven Jinchūriki iba a ser más fácil, —Ahora quiero que sientas el Chakra de tu Bijū, y que luego lo dejes fluir libremente por tu cuerpo. Así— se levanto y una ligera capa de Chakra rodeo a Utakata.

— ¿Y si alguien en la aldea se da cuenta? — esa pregunta era muy factible.

—No te preocupes, monte una ligera barrera mientras nos dirigíamos hacia aquí que hace que el Chakra no escape, pero no la toques, ya que como mi nivel de Fūinjutsu no es tan alto, si solo la tocas se podría romper— Naruto pareció meditar esas palabras.

—Después creó una barrera más fuerte que la que usas— Utakata dejo escapar una expresión de asombro, —Ahora…— no le dio oportunidad de hablar ya cuando el rubio empezó a hacer lo que Utakata le había ordenado.

Primero se relajo y amplió sus sentidos dentro de su cuerpo, sintió una leve fuente de Chakra diferente a la suya que estaba oprimida, por lo que la dejo fluir por su red de Chakra. Un manto de color rojo burbujeante empezó a cubrir a Naruto, después una cola hecha de ese Chakra rojo le salió en la espalda seguida de una segunda, tercera y cuarta cola. Abrió los ojos y se asombro al ver que había completado lo que Utakata le había dicho.

—A mi me costó dos meses tomar la forma de dos colas, y este niño tomo la forma de cuatro colas den menos de cinco minutos— un aura depresiva rodeo a Utakata.

— ¿Ahora qué Utakata? — Salió de su depresión y miro serio al rubio.

—Ahora solo queda entrenar un poco para que te acostumbres— un manto similar al rubio rodeo a Utakata y cuatro colas hechas de Chakra salieron de su espalda.

— ¿Eh?, espe…— pero fue cortado cuando surgió la necesidad de moverse a un lado.

Se movió justo a tiempo para evitar un ataque del Jinchūriki del Rokubi, Utakata no lo dejo recuperarse del ataque anterior y lo apreso usando dos colas para luego azotarlo contra el suelo. El cerebro de Naruto pareció por fin comprender la situación en la que se encontraba y empezó a tomar acciones defensivas, se movió a gran velocidad para evitar los ataques de Utakata e inmediatamente cuando tuvo la oportunidad para atacar se impulso usando el poder de sus pies imbuidos en Chakra de su Bijū.

Utakata sonrió y con facilidad detuvo el ataque y le dio un fuerte golpe con una de sus colas de Chakra mandando a Naruto contra un árbol, pero el pobre árbol no fue suficiente para parar el avance del rubio, por lo que otros cinco arboles fueron sacrificados para que el rubio se detuviera. Naruto se levanto viendo con asombro como sus heridas eran curadas con gran rapidez y luego se lanzo al ataque de nuevo. Se enfrasco en un duelo de Taijutsu contra Utakata donde el primero en cometer un error seria el que fuera mandado a volar.

Debido a la influencia del manto de Chakra, Naruto se encontraba en un estado de excitación, por lo que no uso ningún estilo de Taijutsu al atacar, y claro, eso le costó caro cuando Utakata le hizo una finta y lo mando a volar esta vez hacia el cielo, pero como Utakata se sentía generoso, no iba a dejar que ganara mucha altura por lo que se impulso con sus pies y salto hasta superar la altura a la que había sido mandado Naruto y de una patada giratoria lo mando de nuevo a tierra.

En medio del aire Naruto usando sus cuatro colas de Chakra como apoyo, se equilibro y logro reducir la velocidad a la que caía. Al llegar al suelo vio como Utakata aun se encontraba en el aire y una idea le llego de pronto, junto sus cuatro colas de Chakra hacia su boca y Chakra azul y rojo se empezó a acumular hasta formar una esfera del tamaño de una pelota de futbol. Utakata al reconocer la técnica se alarmo por lo que hizo lo mismo que Naruto generando una esfera del mismo tamaño y ambos las dispararon al mismo tiempo.

Las dos Bijūdama al chocar se contrarrestaron mutuamente generando solo una leve explosión. Cuando Utakata piso el suelo, se quedo mirando a Naruto con una expresión desafiante, pero noto como apenas el rubio era capaz de mantenerse de pie, por lo que decidió que ya era hora de finalizar el entrenamiento, desactivo su capa de Chakra y al parecer esa era la señal para que Naruto desactivara la suya también, y al hacerlo cayó al suelo agotado.

—Eso es todo por hoy— se dejo caer al suelo también cansado.

—Para la… próxima avisas… Utakata— como pudo se sentó.

—Un enemigo no te va a decir "Prepárate que ahí voy" — Naruto soltó un bufido.

—Punto para ti— no se aguanto más y se dejo caer de espaldas.

—Vayamos a ver cómo le van a las chicas— se levanto y se acerco al rubio para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

— **Buena pelea chicos, me gusto** — una voz femenina infantil alarmo a los dos Jinchūriki.

— ¡¿Quién eres?! — Utakata fue el primero en reaccionar y volteo al origen de la voz.

Ahí se encontraba una niña de unos 9 años de edad, pelo rubio lacio que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda y ojos color violeta. Su vestimenta consistía en un suéter de color morado pegado al cuerpo, una minifalda negra con algunos volantes, medias largas negras que le cubrían las piernas y la mitad de los muslos y zapatillas de color morado oscuro. La niña se acerco a los dos Jinchūriki sin preocuparse por la mirada asesina de Utakata.

— **Me siento herida que me reciban así** — sus ojos se empezaron a cubrir de lagrimas.

— **Que su apariencia no te engañe Naruto, y por ningún motivo la hagas enojar** — Naruto se confundió por la advertencia que le dio Kurama.

—Saiken está preocupada por tu presencia, ¿Quién eres? — volteo a ver a Utakata asombrado de que también su Bijū le hubiera dado una advertencia.

— **Lo que dijeron Kurama-chan y Saiken-chan es cierto chicos, a decir verdad estoy aquí por puro capricho** — volvió a ignorar la pregunta de Utakata y levanto ambas piernas en el aire y comenzó a flotar para sorpresa de los Jinchūriki, aunque el cruzar las piernas teniendo minifalda no fue una buena idea, ya que le podía ver un ligero patrón de rayas verdes.

—Te me haces conocida— Naruto ignoro el cansancio y se levanto.

— **No es bueno hablar aquí, vayamos con sus compañeras** — aplaudió y ambos hombres sintieron como una fuerza los arrastraba hacia el vacio, y cuando se dieron cuenta estaban en el campo de entrenamiento junto a las chicas.

— ¿Naru-kun? ¿Utakata-san? — Kaguya fue la primera en darse cuenta de la presencia de los dos Jinchūriki, — ¿Qué hacen aquí y quién es esa niña? — sin embargo, los dos se sentían extrañamente mareados y con ganas de vomitar.

— **Lo siento, los viajes espaciales dejan algunos efectos secundarios la primera vez que lo experimentan** — como si hubiese sido un juego, la rubia menor se puso a reír.

—Pequeño demonio— Naruto se levanto tambaleando y se quiso acercar a la niña pero a medio camino se desplomo y fue agarrado por Kaguya.

—Tú, llama al Rábano— miro a uno de sus clones y este asintió y se fue.

—Vuelvo a preguntar ¿Quién eres tú? —observo a la niña con una mirada afilada.

— **Y díganme, ¿Cómo se preparan?** — volvió a ignorar la pregunta de Utakata y vio a Naruto con un inusual brillo en los ojos.

— ¿Prepararnos para qué? Solo estamos entrenando— Naruto ladeo la cabeza confundido.

— **Oh, mi error, ignoren eso** — sus mejillas se ruborizaron de vergüenza.

—Ya dinos, ¿Quién eres? — esta vez el que pregunto fue Naruto.

— **¡Me alegra que preguntes!** — una vena le salió a Utakata y reprimió las ganas de matar a esa niña, — **Tengo una cantidad infinita de nombres, pero ustedes pueden llamarme Anunciadora-san** — piso suelo y tomo los bordes de su falda y se inclino como si fuera una princesa.

— ¿Sabes que usas minifalda? — Kaguya entrecerró los ojos y le señalo sus pantis visibles.

— **¡No vieron nada!** — rápidamente se bajo la falda y la estiro lo más que podía hacia abajo mientras su rostro tomaba un tono rojo intenso.

—Una pregunta Anunciadora-san— Naruto al parecer ya se había recuperado del mareo, se aparto de Kaguya y se acerco un poco a la rubia, — ¿Eres un dios? — todos sus amigos lo vieron con expresiones de incredulidad.

— **Hmm** — una sonrisa sombría adorno el rostro de Anunciadora-san, — **¿Qué te hizo llegar a esa conclusión Naruto-kun?** — se cruzo de brazos y miro con detenimiento al rubio.

—Primeramente por la forma en la que apareciste, Kurama-nii e incluso Saiken nos hubiesen alertado de alguna presencia extraña, lo siguiente es que desde que apareciste Kurama-nii ha estado demasiado nervioso, y eso no es normal en él además de que al parecer escuchaste lo que tanto Kurama-nii y Saiken dijeron con respecto a ti, haciéndome suponer que puedes leer mentes, y lo último y más extraño es que no siento para nada tu presencia, pareciese que no hay nada en el lugar en donde estas parada, o en otras palabras, como si no tuvieras vida— con cuidado puso a Kaguya a su espalda como si quisiera protegerla, pero la reacción de Anunciadora-san no se la espero.

— **¡Jajajajaja!** — la rubia se tiro al suelo mientras reía como una maniaca.

— ¿Naruto-nii? — Karin quien acababa de llegar veía confundida a Anunciadora-san.

—Ven Karin-chan— le extendió la mano a la peli-roja para que se acercara y la puso detrás suya junto a Kaguya.

— **Eres más inteligente de lo que pensaba, podría decir que eres el Naruto más inteligente con quien me he encontrado** — se levanto limpiándose las lagrimas que habían salido por reírse tanto.

— ¿Entonces? — aun veía a la niña con desconfianza.

— **Soy más que un dios Naruto-kun, estoy dos escalones más alto que un dios, pero eso no es importante ahora** — su cara se torno seria en contraste con su apariencia, — **El hecho de que no puedas sentirme no es porque no esté viva ni nada por el estilo, soy una Existencia; bueno, no sé si esa palabra se adecuaría a mí. Y el hecho de que no puedas sentirme es que no tengo Chakra dentro de mí, y por tener una energía diferente a la que acostumbras a sentir, no la sabes distinguir, y es por eso que ninguno de ustedes sienten mi presencia** — paso su mirada por cada uno de los presentes y se detuvo en la chica Hyūga quien tenía el Byakugan activado.

—Solo veo como una llama ( **De fuego** ) de color blanco a la altura de tu pecho— Anunciadora-san embozo una media sonrisa.

— **Eso lo tenemos todas las existencias de nivel dios o superior, de ahí viene nuestra… Fuerza vital o como le digan ustedes** — le resto importancia al asunto.

—Entonces ¿Qué quieres aquí? — Utakata se relajo un poco, pero aun estaba alerta de cualquier movimiento extraño.

— **Como les dije al principio, es solo un capricho para mí estar aquí. Verán, en el plano existencial todo es muy aburrido ya que solo estoy yo, y como me daba envidia ver la vida de los humanos, baje y aquí me tienen** — volvió a inclinarse como si fuera una princesa.

—Minifalda— recalco la peli-blanca.

— **¡Kyaa!** — estiro la minifalda lo más que pudo hacia abajo.

—Vas a estar solo aquí sin hacer nada ¿Verdad? — la oji-morada alzo el pulgar en signo de aceptación.

— **Exacto, así que tendrán que hacerme un lugar en vuestra casa** —Naruto y compañía abrieron los ojos debido a la sorpresa.

— ¿Cómo? — al parecer no había entendido muy bien lo que Anunciadora-san había dicho.

— **Oh, esperen. Me están llamando en otro sitio, nos vemos luego** — detrás de ella pareció como si el espacio se curvara y se trago a la niña.

—Eso fue extraño— Utakata al igual que el resto se quedo viendo el lugar donde antes estaba esa niña.

— ¿Creen que la volvamos a ver? — la Hyūga se acerco al lugar y empezó a tantear el aire como buscando algo.

—Espero que no a decir verdad— soltó un largo suspiro, —Mejor damos por concluido el entrenamiento de hoy y vayamos a comprar lo que hace falta en la casa— miro a sus dos amigas más la peli-roja.

—Aquí tienen la dirección del departamento que rentamos Naruto— de entre el Yukata saco un papel y se lo dio a Naruto.

—Acuérdate de visitarnos Naruto-sama— Hotaru le guiño el ojo y se agarro del brazo de Utakata.

—Nosotras procuraremos acordarle Hotaru-chan— paso su mano por detrás del hombro de Naruto y le sonrió a la rubia.

—Está bien Kaguya-chan, adiós— se termino de despedir y junto a Utakata desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

—Nosotros también nos vamos entonces— vio a las tres chicas y también desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

-_Al anochecer_-

—Naru-kun, Rábano Andante, la cena ya esta lista— la voz de Kaguya se escucho por toda la casa.

—Ya me estaba muriendo de hambre— el primero en entrar a la cocina fue el rubio.

—Lo mismo digo Naruto-nii, la comida de Kaguya-nee es deliciosa—detrás del rubio apareció la peli-roja.

—Yo pienso que la comida de Utakata-san es mejor que la mía— la chica empezó a poner los platos en la mesa, pero inusualmente había un plato extra.

—Kagu-chan, ¿Y ese plato extra? — el primero en darse cuenta al parecer fue Naruto.

—Ahora que lo dices Naru-kun…— pero de pronto, en uno de los asientos vacios apareció cierta niña rubia.

— **¡Bien, llegue a tiempo!** — vio con asombro toda la comida preparada por Kaguya.

— ¡¿EEHH?! — fueron la reacción de todos en la mesa.

 **Supercell - (Noragami)**

(Kimi no namae nani ga attemo kanarazu yoku kara/ **Sin importar tu nombre, te llamaré** )

[ **Se ve un firmamento de estrellas en una noche sin ninguna nube en el cielo, la cámara baja y muestra a Naruto recostado en el tronco de un árbol con Shiron a su lado dormida y Kurone en su regazo en el mismo estado que su hermana siendo acariciada por Naruto. Se ven unos arbustos moviéndose y de entre ellos sale Kaguya, que al ver a las acompañantes del rubio sonríe cálidamente para después dirigirse hacia el rubio.** ]

(Kimi wagizagiza haato no mochinushi/ **Eres dueño de un corazón irregular y brusco** )

[ **Naruto se levanta de golpe asustando a las hermanas que estaban durmiendo, de sus ojos empiezan a salir lágrimas y sale corriendo ignorando el llamado de Kaguya.** ]

(Fureru mono wa nandemo kizutsukeru/ **Lo que sea lo que te lastima** )

[ **Corre a través del bosque que no parecía tener fin mientras recuerdos felices del pasado lo atormentan haciendo que más lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.** ]

(Sekai no subete wo nira mitsukete/ **Mirando malhumoradamente el mundo que te rodea,** )

[ **Se limpia los ojos pero parece inútil, ya que las lágrimas no dejan de salir, pero eso le da oportunidad de ver un árbol que estaba en su camino y lo esquiva para seguir corriendo sin rumbo.** ]

(Sono me wa iunda boku wa koko ni iru/ **Esos ojos me dicen: "Aquí estoy"** )

[ **Imágenes de Kaguya y Hinata le llegan a la mente haciendo que disminuya su paso hasta prácticamente detenerse.** ]

(Dareka ga waratetta/ **¿Acaso alguien se rio,** )

[ **Pero esas imágenes se rompen y Naruto se agacha y empieza a llorar más suelto siendo los únicos testigos las estrellas del cielo.** ]

(Dakara hiitanda sono kyoukaisen/ **Y es por eso que te retiraste detrás de tu frontera?** )

[ **En su mente se ve una foto donde estaba él junto a sus dos amadas, Kurone, Shiron, Kaori, su madre, Shino y Haku cayendo hacia un intenso fuego, quemándose en el acto.** ]

(Sore nara watashi ga sono te wo hiku/ **Si ese es el caso, déjame tomarte por el brazo** )

[ **De pronto siente como si alguien le tocara el hombro, pero se niega en alzar la mirada.** ]

(Tsureteku kara/ **Vendrás conmigo...** )

[ **Sin embargo, es obligado alzara y se queda hipnotizado mirando unos hermosos ojos color perla pertenecientes a Hinata, aprovecha y voltea hacia su espalda y ve a Kaguya quien se muestra preocupada.** ]

(Ie nai nara kono te wo tsuyoku nigiritte/ **Si no puedes decirlo, tan solo sostén mi mano fuertemente** )

[ **Siente que su mano es agarrada por Hinata, pero no se resiste y se deja guiar a través del bosque, pero de alguna manera se siente feliz.** ]

(Hanasanai de/ **No la dejes ir** )

[ **Kaguya agarra su otra mano y le limpia sus lágrimas con su mano libre sonriéndole en el acto.** ]

(Kimi wa mou hitori ja naindatte/ **Ya no estás solo, nunca mas** )

[ **Llegan a lo que parecía ser el final del bosque y se detienen, a sus dos lados aparecen ambas hermanas quienes le sonríen apoyándolo., y sin más deciden salir del bosque.** ]

(Shitte mo shiin da yo/ **Pensé que deberías saberlo** )

[ **Se asombra cuando ve a todos sus amigos sonriéndoles. Voltea a ver a ambas chicas quienes aun no soltaban sus manos y les dirige miradas de agradecimiento, también dirige su mirada hacia arriba de sus hombros y a sus pies encontrándose a Shiron y a Kurone respectivamente, él solo sonríe, cierra los ojos y los abre para mirar el firmamento estelar a tiempo que un estrella fugaz pasaba.** ]

.

 **Avances:**

 **Tener a una diosa en casa no es tan divertido de lo que pensaban. Los chicos tendrán que ayudar al Equipo 8 con un serio problema mental. La mente de una persona no siempre está muy organizada. Akatsuki inicia los preparativos.**

 **Siguiente capítulo: Dolor de Cabeza.**

 **Uff, y ahí tienen el capítulo. Iniciamos con la propuesta de Utakata, ¿A que eso ninguno se lo esperaba (xD)?, por ahora el Clan Tsuchigumo va a estar tranquilo, así que no se preocupen. La relación de Utakata y Hotaru no la pude haber descrito mejor, aunque tiene sus diferencias con la del anime, pero creo que mantiene su esencia, además que la hice así a propósito, para ponerlo más simple, Utakata tiene una personalidad parecida a la de Sasuke y Hotaru una parecida a la de Naruto (El normal).**

 **La parte del Hokage, creo que esa fue la parte donde más me reí a decir verdad, debemos reconocer que Naruto puede ser muy persuasivo de vez en cuando (e.e). Uhmm, la misión secreta de Anko, ¿Qué piensan de ella?, yo pienso que está evitando que Naruto se revele contra la aldea, y no los culpo, si alguien le llega a hacer daño a una persona que es importante para mí, me puedo poner muy enojado (e.e).**

 **Fufufu, ese Touya, quería que Naruto lo matara... pero desgraciadamente lo necesito para el futuro, pero personalmente me encargaré de hacerlo sufrir como se debe, ¿Cómo será el próximo prometido de Hinata?, pues de Spoiler les voy a decir que de los tres, ese es el más "Civilizado" (xD).**

 **Hasta la fecha no he puesto el porqué los chicos hacen tan pocos clones (Solo invocando de 5-15), la respuesta llegara en el futuro. Bueno, con respecto a uno de los puntos en los que más de uno debió quedar confundido. Naruto no "Reacciono" ante Karin por las siguientes razones: Al tener sangre Yokai, sus instintos son muy fuertes, así que como Karin es su hermana (Prima), él no la ve como posible pareja, si no como familia; poniéndolo aun más simple, el cuerpo de Naruto sabe que Karin no se toca (e.e), y esa va a ser una de las principales razones por las que Naruto solo va a tener a Kaguya y a Hinata como pareja, ya que a las demás chicas que va a conocer, las va a considerar familia y no como parejas (Espero haberme explicado).**

 **Bueno, los chicos tienen un nuevo sensei para pesar del pobre Utakata, pero de alguna forma le tiene que pagar el favor a Naruto (xD). Aquí solo para una aclaración, ni Utakata ni Naruto cambiaron sus rasgos físicos al adquirir el manto de cuatro colas, eso lo voy a explicar en el futuro (Ya creo que debo empezar a escribir estos recordatorios xD), pero lo que les puedo decir por encima es porqué están en muy buenos términos con su Bestia.**

 **¡Y amigos, Anunciadora-san entra a escena! (xD). Bueno, primeramente, no se confundan que porque Anunciadora-san este con los chicos, ellos vayan a ganar todas las batallas, su presencia va a ser como la de Wiss y Bills de DBS (En la parte de que solo va a ver, más no va a intervenir para nada, no por la comida (Esto se lo digo explícitamente a CIERTO lector e.e)). Y sobre los escalones, bueno; en la mitología Japonesa, ya todo el mundo debe saber que Izanagi e Izanami son los "Dioses Mayores", pero encima de ellos están el Kotoamatsukami, ellos son por decirlo de alguna manera, la Corte de los Dioses (Creo que su traducción Lit. es "Los dioses del cielo o Principales" (No confundir con el Genjutsu)), y por encima de ellos esta Anunciadora-san. Bien, eso todo amigos, nos leemos luego.**

 **ATT: Suin y Nami**

 **Pdta: Cualquier duda, dato, curiosidad o solo quieres dejar tu opinión del capítulo, entonces déjalo en la caja de comentarios, creo que FF lo llama Review.**


	16. Dolor de Cabeza

**¡Hey Distarches a todos mis queridos lectores! ¿Cómo estáis?, espero que bien, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de "Descendiente primordial".**

— **Sinceramente te la "Fanfimameaste" — la alter ego del autor se tira a la cama a reír a pata suelta.**

— **Silencio— un sonrojo aparece en las mejillas del autor.**

 **Etto... Hola (u.u), ¡Tengo un buen pretexto lo juro!, estoy desde ayer tratando de subir el cap, pero mi *Beeb* *Beeb* de internet no quería nada (T_T)… Dejando a un lado mis delirios. Tengo que hacer un anuncio muy importante, por motivos personales, tanto WoT como Shōten quedaran pausadas, no voy a dar explicación… bueno si, planeo aunque sea terminar la primera temporada de Un Mundo Irreal, pero pido a los que siguen esas historias que no se preocupen, creo que dentro de un mes (Dos cuanto mucho ya que recuerden que inicio clases), las continuare. Bueno, no tengo nada más que decir, que disfruten del cap.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:** **animebot02** **,** **Zafir09** **,** **CCSakuraforever** **,** **Bryan** **(Ya te respondo el Review),** **fenixrojo46** **(Aunque ese no cuenta como Review exactamente),** **KruTzZ** **y a** **Trollmemex** **(e.e)** **y hago un llamado a todos mis hermosos/as lectores/as para que dejen su lindo Review, solo les llevara como máximo dos minutos dejarlo y eso me animara a escribir el sig cap.**

 **Review:**

 **Bryan:** **Nop. No habrá incesto (e.e). Mmm, a decir verdad quise plasmar al tipo de persona que más odio (Las que abusan de las mujeres), y de ahí salió Touya (XD), así que no hay nada de qué avergonzarse (nwn). Oye, a decir verdad no tengo planeado emparejar a Karin con nadie, con Sasuke no creo ya que igualmente Naruto no permitirá que su querida hermana se enamore de un emo (Lo que diga el rubio es ley NJDS (e.e)). Muchas gracias por el alago, y sí, a Naruto le gusta las Oppai (e.e).**

 **Fenixrojo46:** **Oie ¿Khe?**

Leyenda.

—Blah, Blah, Blah— personaje hablando.

— _Blah, Blah, Blah_ — personaje pensando.

—Blah, Blah, Blah— Entidad sobre-natural hablando.

—Blah, Blah, Blah— Entidad sobre-natural pensando.

—Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Elemento fuego: Jutsu gran bola de fuego) — técnica y traducción.

Disclamer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, solo los posibles Oc's son míos.

.

 **Black + White - (Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai Kara kuru sou desu yo?)**

[ **Se ven unas canicas que van cayendo en el vació, lo peculiar era que el interior de cada canica se ve como si tuviera una especie de galaxia**.]

(Kono te ni aru unmei.../ **Mi destino está en mi manos** )

[ **Imágenes de Naruto, Kaguya, Hinata y de otras dos siluetas, una de pelo blanco y otra de pelo negro se van mostrando periódicamente. Hasta que al final sale el titulo "Descendiente primordial".]**

(Kakuse shita KAOSU no toki ga/ **El tiempo del caos se levanta** )

[ **Ahora se muestra a Kaguya caminando por las calles de un lugar desconocido mientras llovía con fuerza, la cámara se acerca hasta colocarse frente a ella, tomando como la chica le caían unas lágrimas del rostro.** ]

(Mata shinjitsu wo kakusu/ **Y debo esconder la verdad otra vez** )

[ **La cámara se aleja con rapidez y ahora muestra a Naruto caminando en una calle desolada en la misma situación que Kaguya, la cámara se acerca pero Naruto parece darse cuenta de su presencia y de una ola de Chakra la aleja molesto.** ]

(Kodaku no hate kasuka ni ukabu/ **Flotando en el fondo de la soledad** )

[ **La cámara huye del lugar y encuentra a Hinata sentada en un banco mientras veía el cielo nublado, la cámara se acerca para tomar unas buenas imágenes a tiempo que la chica activa su Byakugan y frunce el ceño.** ]

(Nukumari wa MIRAGE/ **En una calidez fantasma** )

[ **La cámara sale a un sitio rural y visualiza unas siluetas moviéndose a gran velocidad por el bosque. En lo que se acerca logra ver a dos chicas corriendo ignorando completamente el clima, lo que más llama la atención de la cámara es la expresión de esperanza de ambas.** ]

(Kono hoshi wa kami ga tsukutta ibitsu na JIORAMA **/ El mundo no es más que una retorcida maqueta que dios creo** )

[ **Ahora se muestra a Kurama en su forma humana con sus nueve colas ondeando detrás de él. El Bijū alza sus colas y genera una onda de fuego a tiempo que en sus manos crea una esfera de color negro, la comprime y simplemente la elimina.** ]

(Hito wa mina shiawase to iu GIFT wo sagasuno/ **La gente busca un Don llamado felicidad** )

 **[Las imágenes se intercalan mostrando a muchas personas desconocidas, pero entre ellas se logra diferenciar a Kaori y a Akemi. Después se muestra a Kaguya en un fondo negro mientras atrapaba una esfera de color celeste que caía con suavidad del cielo.** ]

(Makiokose yo 1 2 3/ **Haz que suceda 1, 2, 3** )

[ **Se ve a Naruto corriendo mientras una esfera del tamaño de una pelota de Golf de color azul marino se formaba en su mano.** ]

(Noru ka soru ka no Black Or White/ **Es ganar o perder, es blanco o negro** )

[ **La cámara se mueve y muestra ahora a Hinata y Kaguya agarradas de las manos, ambas tienen el Byakugan activado y una energía plateada rodeaba sus manos unidas. Ahora se ven a las dos chicas de cabello blanco y negro entrecruzadas sonriendo a la cámara.** ]

(Kono shunkan yosougai no densetsu ga umareru/ **Una leyenda inesperada ha nacido** )

[ **La escena cambia abruptamente y ahora muestra a Maou-sama en su habitación junto a cuatro siluetas negras con ojos brillantes de color rojo a su espalda. Acto seguido, Maou-sama chasquea los dedos y la cámara se rompe.** ]

(Nerai sadamete 1 2 3/ **Afina tu puntería 1, 2, 3** )

[ **Ahora sale Naruto junto a Hinata y Kaguya a su lado haciendo el símbolo de "Paz" a la cámara.** ]

(Tamerawazu ni bang!/ **Sin dudarlo, ¡Bang!** )

[ **De la espalda de Kaguya sale la chica de pelo negro y se esconde de la cámara, y de la espalda de Hinata sale la otra chica de cabello blanco y le agarra los pechos a la Hyūga haciéndola sonrojar. La cámara se alza al cielo.** ]

(Takutsu na nichijou wo uchinuke!/ **¡Dispárale a tus días aburridos!** )

[ **De pronto aparece Naruto volando con diez colas ondeando furiosamente detrás de él, pone sus manos juntas a tiempo que una energía roja se empezaba a acumular hasta formar un bastón de color rojo, lo gira para después liberar una onda de esa misma energía haciendo que todas las nubes cercanas se desintegraran.** ]

 **.**

 **Capitulo 16: Dolor de cabeza.**

En un lugar donde el campo visual solo se reducía a tan solo a metros de distancia debido a la intensa oscuridad, se encontraba la figura de un hombre en sus veinte años con el pelo de color rojo, pero ese no era su rasgo más distintivo, lo que más podría causar impresión eran las cuatro colas de color rojo/naranja que ondeaban en su espalda. Frente a él estaba lo que parecía ser una estatua con un diseño peculiar, además de tener tres cadenas envolviéndola, pero ningún candado se podía ver.

La concentración del hombre al parecer estaba puesta en casi su totalidad en pasar Chakra rojo a la estatua, y por el estado en que se encontraba, daba a entender que llevaba haciendo eso un buen rato, o mejor dicho, días. Pero de pronto, tres colas desaparecieron de su espalda y una cadena de la estatua se empezó a desvanecer hasta que no quedo rastro alguno de ella. Inmediatamente el hombre dejo de suministrar Chakra y se desplomo al suelo.

— **El tercer sello está roto, solo me quedarían dos más** — se limpio el sudor de la frente y se levanto, — **Aunque no sé qué consecuencias traerá para Naruto, ya que a partir de este punto su no me equivoco la personalidad de Ichirō se empezaría a mezclar con él, espero que no le cause problemas** — frunció el ceño antes de voltear y ver la única cola que le quedaba.

— **Kurama-sama, hay problemas** — y como si el Karma no estuviera de su lado, un zorro de cuatro colas apareció.

— **¿Qué clase de problemas?** — le dirigió un poco de instinto asesino al zorro.

— **Akatsuki** **se está preparando para iniciar sus movimientos, ya tienen a sus diez miembros** — Kurama calló y puso una mueca para disimular su molestia.

— **Tsk. ¿Algún rastro de los Jinchūriki de mis hermanos?** — relajo su postura y miro al zorro con calma.

— **Shukaku está encerrado en un niño de Sunagakure, por ahora está a salvo, tanto Matatabi como Gyūki están en Kumo, pero su seguridad es buena, de Isobu no hay que preocuparnos por ahora, ya que su Jinchūriki es el Mizukage, pero su estado mental no es muy bueno por lo que hay que permanecer en alerta, Son Goku está en Iwa y por su seguridad tampoco hay problemas, pero el que me preocupa es Kokuō, su Jinchūriki está muy lejos de su aldea y sin ningún escolta** — Kurama se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar mientras pensaba.

— **¿En qué parte del Continente se encuentra?** —el Kitsune pareció meditarlo un poco.

— **La última vez que fue visto, fue por los alrededores de Yu no Kuni (País de las Aguas Termales), al parecer esta solo de paseo** — el zorro retrocedió un poco al sentir que el Chakra de su amo se empezaba a desbordar.

— **¡Esa idiota sabe lo que está pasando actualmente y aun así deja andar a su Jinchūriki como perro por su casa!** — Libero grandes cantidades de Chakra debido al enfado, pero después se calmo, — **Tengo que hacer que Naruto vaya y se encuentre con él, por ahora manténgalo vigilado y si Akatsuki lo señala como objetivo, protéjanlo lo mejor que puedan** —volteo a mirar a su subordinado.

— **Hai Kurama-sama, si me lo permite me retiro** — y dicho esto, se convirtió en una bola de humo y se fue.

— **En tan poco tiempo dos de ocho Jinchūriki son fieles a Naruto, dentro de muy poco todos los Jinchūriki estarán bajo la misma bandera y "Él" no renacerá, y si las cosas se ponen difíciles, en última instancia convertiremos a Naruto en el Jinchūriki de los nueve Bijū, pero creo que ni aun así seremos capaces de hacerle frente a ese dios loco si llegase a despertar, así que mejor será que me centre en romper los sellos que…** — pero se detuvo abruptamente y un tono rojo adorno sus mejillas, — **No sé porqué estoy hablando solo, me parezco a cierta persona que conozco** ( **¡Hey!** ) — Bufo y se sentó a meditar, — **Hazte fuerte Naruto** — seguidamente cerró los ojos para empezar la recuperación del Chakra perdido.

-_Mundo Exterior_-

En una linda cabaña escondida en un espeso bosque vivía una abuelita quien todos los días recibía a su linda nieta que le llevaba galletas… Alto, nos confundimos de historia, rebobinemos (*Sonidos de una cinta dando marcha atrás*). En una cabaña en un bosque ubicado a las afueras de la Aldea Escondida entre las Hojas, nos encontramos a un rubio durmiendo en una de las habitaciones usando un Futon, cualquiera que lo viera quedaría asombrado por la cara de ángel que tenia al dormir, contrastando completamente con la expresión de extrema seriedad que ponía cuando la situación lo ameritaba.

Pero por azares del destino, el ángulo del sol fue tan perfecto que sus rayos le dieron directamente a sus ojos, por más que trato de evitarlos, ya era muy tarde como para seguir reconciliando el sueño por lo que abrió sus hermosos ojos tan azules como el océano y se quedo viendo en un punto imaginario del techo. Ya habiendo hecho la meditación matinal, se dispuso a levantarse para iniciar el día, pero un pequeño peso en su estomago se lo impidió, ya imaginándose de quien se trataba, vio por debajo de sus sabanas y una pequeña mata de cabellos rubios fue vista.

—Anunciadora-san, ¿Puedo preguntar el por qué estas en mi cama y no en la tuya? — al ser nombrada, la mata de cabello rubio se empezó a mover y alzo su mirada para ver directamente al rubio.

— **Tu cuerpo genera la temperatura correcta** — abrió los ojos y miro al rubio con unos impresionantes ojos color violeta.

—Pero aunque sea te pudiste haber puesto ropa— sintió piel en lugares donde normalmente debía de ir ropa, generando un cierto sentimiento de incomodidad.

— **¿Por qué? ¿Te incomoda?** — Su expresión cambio a una de perversión, — **¿O te excita?** — empezó a acercarse lentamente al rubio a gatas, aunque su cuerpo desnudo quedo a la vista, no se vieron ni la punta de los pezones (Pero si unos pequeños bultos) ni la vagina ( **Para explicar mejor, el cuerpo de un maniquí** ).

—El cuerpo de una niña no me excita anunciadora-san— trato de escapar de ella, pero sin que se diera cuenta ya lo había agarrado por los brazos.

— **Oh, eso no es problema** — y por arte de magia le aparecieron los pechos y estos empezaron a crecer al igual que la apariencia de la rubia hasta detenerse con una apariencia de una mujer de 20 años y unos pechos copa E, — **¿Y ahora?** — se sentó en el abdomen de Naruto y empezó a manosear sus propios pechos.

—Digo que si no te apartas de Naru-kun te mandare al lugar de dónde vienes— una voz proveniente de la puerta desvió la atención de los dos individuos.

— **Hmpt** — y en menos de un segundo recobro su apariencia infantil además de su ropa de siempre, — **Iré al comedor** — se bajo del abdomen del rubio y se desapareció sin más.

—La comida esta lista Naru-kun— el rubio pareció escuchar un poco de molestia en la voz de Kaguya, por lo que se levanto de un salto y se acerco a la puerta.

—Entendido, te espero allá— paso por un lado de la peli-blanca.

—Espera— le agarro la mano antes de que se fuera.

— ¿Qué paso Kagu-chan? — miro curioso como las mejillas de su amiga se teñían de rojo, algo que tenía tiempo de que no pasaba.

—T-Te prometo que mis p-p-pechos crecerán— bajo la mirada y se toco sus pechos casi copa D.

— ¡¿P-Pero q-que dices K-K-Kagu-chan?! — el rubio se exalto ante las palabras del rubio.

—Está claro de que te gustan grandes, y y-y-yo no te voy a defraudar ¡De veras! ( **Iba a poner el tic de Naruto, pero no pegaba e.e** ) — lo último lo dijo alzando la cabeza y en su rostro se reflejaba una expresión de determinación.

— ¿E-Esta bien?, creo que escucho que Karin-chan nos llama, vámonos— y procedió a salir de esa incómoda situación.

—Pero si yo no escuche la voz del Rábano Andante— ladeo la cabeza ante las ocurrencias de su amigo.

El desayuno el cual antes solo lo compartían dos personas, ahora era compartido por un total de cuatro personas, bueno, tres personas y una entidad superior. Debido a que ahora había una persona más, los chicos tuvieron que comprar una nueva mesa para que cuando Hinata se quedara a comer, no estuvieran incómodos, pero gracias al "Botín" que ganaron al saquear el campamento de los bandidos, habían acumulado una pequeña fortuna.

Y hablando de adquirir cosas, la nueva habitación de la casa de Naruto estaba casi completamente amueblada, lo que faltaba era una cama que habían tardado más en conseguirla debido a que los comerciantes no querían atender a Naruto ni a Kaguya, las pequeñas cosas las tuvo que comprar Karin o Hinata, pero gracias a los sellos de almacenamiento se le hicieron muy fácil traerlas a la cabaña.

Los sellos de almacenamiento que había inventado Naruto son mucho más avanzados que los que existen actualmente, además de tener la característica de que su contenido (Ni los sellos mismos) pueden ser robados ni invocados por alguien a menos que fuera el dueño del sello, y eso era porque el sello de almacenamiento que Naruto había inventado tiene la apariencia de un tatuaje, mientras más cosas se almacenan, el tatuaje se va haciendo cada vez más grande, el defecto por ahora era que una vez el tatuaje abarcara todo el cuerpo, ya no podían seguir almacenando cosas, pero eso ya estaba siendo investigado por Naruto en sus días libres. Y otra característica del sello era que se volvía invisible en las áreas que estaban en constante exposición al aire, por lo que las manos y la cara no se veían los sellos.

Actualmente si Naruto se quitara la ropa, se podría apreciar que casi todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por el sello de almacenamiento, pero áreas como el estomago, partes intimas y espalda baja todavía no habían tatuajes. Kaguya y Hinata por otro lado solo tenían tatuajes en los dos brazos y parte del pecho, Karin debido a que aun era nueva, todavía no le habían dado su propio sello de almacenamiento. Y lo mejor de todo, era que no se necesitaba Chakra para invocar algo, solo había que ser capaz de saber en qué lugar del cuerpo había sido colocado e invocarlo con solo pensarlo.

La investigación de Naruto con los sellos se había resumido en un total de tres sellos, el primero era el sello de tele-transportación que ya estaba a pasos de ser completado. El otro era el sello de almacenamiento que como se había dicho anteriormente, estaba en proceso de ampliar su capacidad de almacenaje. Y el último se clasificaría más como un Jutsu que como un sello, pero debido a la complejidad del Jutsu y que aun no había descubierto al elemento al que pertenecía, solo era capaz de usarlo utilizando el sello en el proceso, aunque debido a que solo habían pasado dos días desde que había empezado a trabajar en él, todavía no avanzo lo suficiente.

Y hablando de tiempo, ya se había cumplido una semana desde que Utakata y Hotaru habían llegado a Konoha y de la culminación de la primera misión del Equipo 14, aunque durante ese tiempo habían tenido que cumplir una que otra misión de Rank D, pero dentro de eso también habían hecho otra misión de Rank C, aunque solo había sido llevar una carta al templo del fuego situado a solo unos pocos días de distancia a paso de ninja normal, pero como tenían prisa, se quitaron los sellos de gravedad y habían cumplido la misión en solo un día y medio.

Los chicos actualmente llevaban la siguiente cantidad de peso en sus sellos de gravedad: Naruto 190kg, Kaguya 175kg y Hinata 170kg; desgraciadamente no habían visto a Shino desde ya hace un tiempo, por lo que no sabían el avance del entrenamiento del Aburame. Utakata y Hotaru demostraron que también querían unos sellos de gravedad para ellos, y el rubio con gusto le dio unos a ellos también, Utakata era capaz de llevar 50kg sin mucho esfuerzo, así que no estaba muy lejos de que el peso se le incrementara, Hotaru por otro lado, solo llevaba 20kg y apenas era capaz de moverse.

Terminando de decir las novedades, vemos como Naruto salía de la cabaña y se internaba un poco en el bosque siendo seguido de cerca por Kaguya, se detuvieron en el rio cercano y tanto el rubio como la peli-blanca se quitaron la parte superior de sus prendas y las dejaron a un lado. Por efecto del sello de almacenamiento, por todo el brazo del rubio y el pecho se lograba ver a la perfección una serie de tatuajes que parecían ser líneas al azar, pero que juntas formaban una hermosa obra de arte, a parte de los tatuajes del pecho, también se podía apreciar el buen cuerpo tonificado del rubio, que debido a su vestimenta no se podía apreciar mucho.

Kaguya por otro lado, aun conservaba su sujetador, pero aun así se podían ver una serie de tatuajes con un patrón diferente al rubio que al igual que los de él, parecían ser líneas al azar, pero que juntas formaban una hermosa obra de arte. El cuerpo de la peli-blanca ya parecía estar mostrando signos de crecimiento, ya que las caderas en comparación de la ultima vez, se veían que se habían hecho más estrechas, signo evidente de que la chica estaba adquiriendo sus curvas, en la región de su estomago se podían apreciar unos músculos muy bien trabajados, pero que no influenciaban en nada con la belleza de la chica; y en la zona de los pechos, a pesar del sujetador que cargaba, estos parecían estar a punto de ser liberados, y que el sujetador fuera un poco delgado no ayudaba en nada. Pero aun así, al parecer a ninguno de los dos les preocupo mostrar sus cuerpos semi-desnudos al otro.

—Me hubiese gustado que Hinata-chan estuviese aquí— frunció el ceño pensando en la oji-perla.

—Para cuando podamos, se lo pediremos— le puso una mano en el hombro de rubio.

—Está bien— relajo su expresión y embozo una sonrisa, —Empecemos entonces…— se alejo un poco de la peli-blanca y poso su mano en la región del pecho de la chica.

—Mmmm— un leve gemido salió de la boca de Kaguya cuando el rubio toco su cuerpo.

—No exageres— la vio con ojos entre-cerrados.

—Déjame ser— frunció el ceño y miro a otro lado.

— _Mujeres_ — murmuro para que la peli-blanca no lo escuchara.

No espero más y empezó a canalizar Chakra a través de su mano hacia el pecho de la chica, los tatuajes empezaron a brillar y desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando una pila de cosas aparecieron detrás de Kaguya, desde armas como Kunais y Shuriken, hasta armas cuerpo a cuerpo como espadas y dagas, también aparecieron algunas monedas de oro, Ryos, pergaminos y tinta, algunos libros y ¿Fotos de Naruto saliendo de la ducha?; Naruto se acerco confundido a esas fotos dispuesto a agarrar una de las fotos, pero Kaguya pareció darse cuenta y se la arrebato de las manos.

—Esto es… Un experimento— como un relámpago, agarro el resto de las fotos y las sello, generando unos pequeños tatuajes en ambas manos.

— ¿Está bien? — se volteo y puso su mano en su pecho y procedió a hacer lo mismo que hizo con la peli-blanca.

El porqué Naruto podía sacar cosas del sello de otras personas, era porque él tenía la "Llame Maestra" de los sellos, aunque para usarla debía de entrar en contacto directo con el origen del sello (El pecho) además de tener el permiso del usuario. Cuando el Chakra de Naruto toco los tatuajes, estos brillaron e hicieron lo mismo que los de Kaguya, desaparecieron y frente al rubio aparecieron muchas más cosas que las que tenia Kaguya. Al igual que la peli-blanca, tenía un pequeño arsenal de armas guardadas en los sellos, una pequeña pila de al menos 50 pergaminos, una pequeña pila de monedas de oro, unos cuantos Ryos, tres tiendas de campaña (El viaje de su primera misión le enseño a tener tiendas de reserva), productos de primera necesidad, etc.

—Guarda las cosas inútiles y deja el dinero y las armas— le indico a su compañera.

—Entendido Naru-kun— asintió y se acerco a su pila de cosas.

—Oh, y guarda tú la mitad de estos pergaminos, tengo mucha basura en mis sellos— agarro aproximadamente 20 pergaminos y se los llevo a la chica.

Pasaron aproximadamente unos 20 minutos organizando las cosas y sellándolas de nuevo. Al final dejaron como Naruto había indicado, las joyas y los elementos de oro que tendrían que vender para sacar dinero real y las armas que habían conseguido de los bandidos, aunque la gran mayoría se veían en muy mal estado, por lo que tuvieron que clasificarlas según su apariencia; las oxidadas y feas las pusieron a la izquierda, y las que estaban en buenas condiciones para ser usadas a la derecha.

— ¿Hay alguna en la que te intereses Kagu-chan? — ante esa pregunta la peli-blanca se puso a ver la pila con armas en buen estado.

—Dame este Chokuto y una Kodachi— agarro una espada con un largo de unos 35cm y otra con un largo de 45cm y las sello.

—Entonces déjame el resto— hizo un sello de mano y todas las armas desaparecieron, y por consecuente, el cuerpo de Naruto se lleno de tatuajes, pero comparados con los de hace un rato, esta vez tenía menos cantidad de tatuajes.

— ¿Qué hacemos con estas? — señalo las armas oxidadas.

—No sé exactamente, pero no las podemos dejar aquí— saco un pergamino y algo de tinta de su almacenaje, escribió unas simples palabras en el pergamino y le aplico algo de Chakra para que después las armas oxidadas desaparecieran, —Creo tener la respuesta para aumentar el número de cosas de nuestros sellos— vio con detenimiento el sello de almacenaje que guardaba las armas oxidadas.

— ¿Sellamos las cosas en pergaminos y luego en nuestros cuerpos? — Kaguya hizo la pregunta más lógica.

—Algo así, después con más calma me pongo a poner en práctica mi teoría— sello el pergamino y se acerco al lugar donde tenía su ropa.

— ¿Ya tenemos que volver? — hizo un lindo puchero.

—Sí, aunque Karin-chan y Anunciadora-san se lleven bien, no debemos dejar a esa loca sola junto a Karin-chan— la peli-blanca no debatió la lógica respuesta del rubio.

Cuando llegaron a la casa no encontraron una escena donde Karin este siendo abusada sexualmente por Anunciadora-san ni mucho menos, y para aclarar, Anunciadora-san no ha abusado sexualmente de ningún personaje ( **Eso ni tú te lo crees** ). Naruto y Kaguya anunciaron que se encontrarían con Hinata en la aldea e invitaron a Karin para que los acompañase, pero al parecer la peli-roja quería investigar la aldea por su propia cuenta, y Anunciadora-san simplemente dijo que vendría a la hora de la cena y después se fue.

Cuando los tres llegaron a la salida del campo de entrenamiento se separaron, Karin tomo la ruta más cercana al centro de la aldea y Naruto y Kaguya tomaron la que daría al parque donde habían quedado con Hinata. Desde que se convirtieron en Ninjas, habían dejado de usar el Henge para moverse con facilidad por la aldea, ya que si algún aldeano les atacaba o si algún establecimiento no los atendiera por razones estúpidas, tenían permiso o para aprenderlo o en el peor (Mejor) de los casos matarlo.

Al llegar al parque vieron que todavía la Hyūga no llegaba, por lo que decidieron ir a sentarse en unos bancos cercanos. En ese momento a Kaguya le llamo la atención un puesto ambulante que vendían crepas, le agarro la mano al rubio y prácticamente lo jalo hacia la fila para comprar alguna, el rubio solo suspiro y saco unos cuantos Ryos para pagar por las crepas. Cuando llego su turno se sorprendió de que el vendedor no lo miro de mala manera, así que con una sonrisa decidió ordenar una crepa, pero sintió como alguien lo jalaba desde abajo.

— ¿Uh? — volteo a la dirección donde sentía que lo jalaban y se encontró con una hermosa niña de unos 4 años de pelo azul rizado y ojos verdes que llevaba un vestido de una pieza de color crema.

—Nee Onii-san, ¿Me comprarías una crepa? — la niña lo vio con unos ojos que hicieron que el rubio fuera incapaz de decir "No".

—Mejor anda con tu madre moco…—

—Me da 3 crepas de fresa por favor— ignorando a la peli-blanca, ordeno las crepas.

—Aquí tiene— el vendedor le extendió el pedido.

—Muchas gracias— agarro como pudo las crepas después de pagarle, —Aquí tienes pequeña— le dio una de las crepas con amabilidad.

—Gracias _Naruto_ -Onii-san— tan pronto agarro la crepa se fue corriendo y se perdió entre la multitud.

— ¿Eh? — creyó haber escuchado mal.

— ¿Naru-kun? — su acompañante le paso una mano por delante de los ojos para que reaccionara.

—Oh, aquí tienes la tuya Kagu-chan— recobro sus sentidos y le tendió la otra crepa a su amiga.

—Gracias…— la agarro y empezó a comer.

— ¡Naruto-kun, Kaguya-chan! — ese grito llamo la atención de los chicos.

— ¡Hola Hina…!— las palabras murieron al ver que la Hyūga llevaba consigo a una pequeña.

— ¿Quién es ella Hinata-chan? — Naruto fue el primero en preguntar.

—Ella es mi hermana Hanabi— al ser presentada, la pequeña Hyūga hizo una reverencia.

—Un honor conocerlos Naruto-sama, Kaguya-sama; mi Nee-sama me hablo mucho de ustedes— el extremo formalismo hizo que Naruto y Kaguya se sintieran nerviosos.

—No es necesarios Honoríficos con nosotros Hanabi-chan, somos amigos cercanos de tu hermana, así que no te preocupes— la peli-blanca le acaricio la cabeza de la hermanita de Hinata.

—Perdón, pero sería un insulto hablar sin usar Honoríficos con personas mayores y que además mi Nee-sama tiene en alta estima— volvió a hacer otra reverencia.

—Creo que solo nos llevamos cuanto mucho 5 años Hanabi-chan, así que te pido que no uses Honoríficos— el que hablo esta fue Naruto.

—Esa es razón suficiente como para…—

— ¡Me cabreaste pequeña mocosa, si me vuelves a llamar "Kaguya-sama" o algo parecido te mostrare lo que es el infierno! — la peli-blanca simplemente estallo ante las miradas atónitas de sus amigos.

—Nee-sama— la pequeña Hanabi se escondió detrás de Hinata.

—Obedece lo que ellos digan Hanabi-chan— trato de calmarla usando un todo de voz suave.

—Entonces… ¿Kaguya-shi ( ***1** )? — Nuevamente la ira de la peli-blanca empezó a crecer, — ¿Kaguya-dono ( ***2** )? — miro a Naruto quien le hacía señas de "No" con las manos, — ¿Kaguya-san? — el ambiente pareció relajarse.

—Permitiré que me llame así mocosa— bufo para después seguir comiendo su crepa.

— ¿Y para mi Hanabi-chan? — se inclino para estar a la altura de la castaña.

— ¿Naruto ( ***3** )? — respondió con nerviosismo.

—Me agrada— le acaricio la cabeza haciendo que la castaña sonría y le dio su crepa.

— ¿Por qué la trajiste Hina? — Kaguya se acerco después de haber terminado su dulce.

—Mi Oto-sama me ordeno que saliera con ella para que se relajara después de tanto entrenamiento— frunció ligeramente el ceño.

— ¡¿Hinata enojada?! ¡Es el fin del mundo! — con una expresión exagera, la peli-blanca empezó a dar vueltas como una loca.

— ¿Kaguya-chan? — un tic se vio en el ojo derecho de la oji-perla.

—Vale, vale; me calmo— se detuvo al lado de la peli-azul y la abrazo.

— ¿Cree que soy una molestia? — la niña se dirigió al rubio agarrándolo desde el una parte de su chaqueta.

— ¿Qué cosas dices Hanabi-chan? Siempre hemos querido conocerte— Naruto negó y volvió a acariciar a la hermana de Hinata.

—Y a lo que nos conlleva, tenemos que organizar las cosas en tu sello de almacenaje Hina— Kaguya cambio a una expresión seria.

— ¿Eh? — de inmediato la oji-perla se sonrojo, ella sabía lo que tenía que hacer si iban a organizar su sello.

—Pero eso lo dejaremos para después Hinata-chan, ahora tenemos que hacer unas cosas— escucho como la Hyūga mayor soltó un suspiro.

—Por cierto, ¿Ese de allí no es Shino? — los tres voltearon a la dirección en la que Kaguya apuntaba.

—Tienes razón, ¡Shino! — el rubio se apresuro a llamar al Aburame.

— ¿Naruto? ¿Chicas? — Shino al verlos se acerco de inmediato.

—Mucho tiempo sin vernos viejo amigo— sin contemplación, Naruto abrazo a un incomodo Shino.

—Suéltalo Naru-kun, lo vas a asfixiar— la peli-blanca lo agarro para separarlo del Aburame.

—Veo que sigues igual que siempre Naruto— mantuvo su expresión estoica.

— ¿Cómo has estado Shino-kun? —la atención del Aburame se centro en Hinata.

—Relativamente bien, la sensei que nos toco es muy flexible, aunque no es muy diestra en el Taijutsu y apenas sabe Ninjutsu, pero es muy fuerte y muy buena sensei— un deje de alegría se pudo notar en la voz de Shino.

—Nuestra sensei… me ahorro los comentarios— una gota bajo por la sien de Naruto.

—Anko-sensei debe de ser muy dura— la opinión al parecer era compartida por Shino.

— ¿Ustedes ya tuvieron su primera misión de Rank C? — la peli-blanca pregunto curiosa.

—Todavía no, Kiba se la pasa quejando y se está convirtiendo en una verdadera molestia— esta vez se pudo notar un poco de molestia en la voz neutra del Aburame.

—Me imagino que te llevas bien con los miembros de tu equipo Shino-kun— Shino pareció meditarlo un poco antes de responder.

—Yakumo hace lo que se le dice y es buena ayudando, Kiba por otro lado, solo obedece a Kurenai-sensei y es a regañadientes, le gusta hacer las cosas a su manera— los del Equipo 14 parecieron estar de acuerdo.

—Me compadezco de ti Shino, tener que aguantar a Kiba casi a diario— Hinata asintió estando de acuerdo con el rubio.

—Compadécete del pobre de Sai, tiene de compañero al Uchiha y a la Haruno— todos se mantuvieron en silencio por unos momentos.

—Tienes razón— dijeron todos excepto Kaguya y Hanabi, quien no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaban hablando.

—Nee Shino, ¿Qué te parece un combate de practica? Quiero ver el nivel de tus habilidades— el rubio no perdió la oportunidad de poner a prueba a su amigo.

—Creo que me harías papilla Naruto, el peso de mis sellos de gravedad solo ha aumentado hasta 110kg, y tampoco he tenido mucho entrenamiento de Taijutsu últimamente— Naruto pareció desistir de la idea de retar a su amigo a un combate.

—Será para otra ocasión— tanto Kaguya como Hinata se acercaron al rubio para consolarlo.

—Yo me despido de ustedes, justo ahora me dirigía a un entrenamiento programado por Kurenai-sensei— el Aburame procedió a despedirse de sus amigos.

— ¿Qué te parece si te acompañamos?, tenemos el día libre y no tenemos nada que hacer— sus dos acompañantes femeninas asintieron entusiasmadas, y Hanabi… bueno.

—Me parece bien. Síganme, el entrenamiento de hoy es en el campo de entrenamiento 18— Shino asintió y empezó a caminar siendo seguido por sus amigos.

—Vamos Hanabi-chan, esto te servirá para tu entrenamiento— por primera vez desde que empezaron a hablar con Shino, Hinata se dirigió a su hermana.

—Hai Nee-sama— una sonrisa surco el rostro de la castaña.

Mientras iban caminando rumbo al campo de entrenamiento donde el Aburame se iba a reunir con su equipo, se actualizaron completamente sobre los sucesos ocurridos desde que se separaron al graduarse. Shino se asombro cuando Naruto le dijo que se había hecho amigo de la Jinchūriki del Nanabi, además de que de alguna manera había traído al Jinchūriki del Rokubi a la aldea. Shino también les comento con detalle algunas misiones que habían tenido, denotando claro la poca participación del Inuzuka en esas misiones.

El tiempo pareció correr más rápido mientras estaban hablando, ya que sin darse cuenta ya estaban frente a la entrada del campo de entrenamiento. No tardaron mucho en encontrar al resto del equipo de Shino, en la situación en la que se encontraban era un tanto peculiar. Bajo la sombra de un árbol se encontraba una muy tranquila Yakumo tratando de al parecer conciliar el sueño, pero junto a ella estaba el Inuzuka con una rosa en la mano tratando de al parecer invitar a salir a la chica.

—Llegue— ese simple anuncio fue capaz de llamar la atención de sus dos compañeros.

— ¿Por qué llegas tarde shi…?— las palabras del Inuzuka murieron antes de que pudieran ver luz.

— ¡Naruto-sama! — la castaña se levanto de golpe y miro al rubio con ojos brillantes (?), pero inmediatamente recupero la compostura.

— ¿Me acaba de llamar "Naruto-sama"? — le murmuro a la persona más cercana que tenia.

—Creo que si Naruto-kun— Hinata le respondió con cierto nerviosismo.

—Me entretuve hablando con unos viejos amigos— se excuso perfectamente.

—Hmpt, le voy a enseñar quien es el macho alfa— la presencia de Hinata y Kaguya al parecer llamo la atención de Kiba, ya que se levanto con un aire arrogante y se acerco a la peli-blanca ( **Grave error e.e** ), —Te espero en Burmit's Barbacoa esta noche a las ocho— le hablo directamente al oído.

— ¿Perdón? — la chica se aparto indignada.

—Te invite a una cita, deberías estas alagada de que un macho alfa como yo te invite a salir— se golpeo el pecho orgulloso sin prestar ni la más mínima atención al cambio drástico del ambiente.

—Prefiero quedarme con Naru-kun— agarro el brazo del rubio y lo puso entre sus pechos a propósito.

— ¿Ese perdedor?, mejor ven con un macho alfa de verdad, y la belleza peli-azul también puede venir, entre más mejor— su vista fue a parar en los pechos de la oji-perla, y más de uno juro ver un poco de baba escurriendo desde su boca.

—Vuela…— murmuro Kaguya llamando la atención del Inuzuka.

— ¿Qué hermosura? ¿Aceptas? — sintió como su orgullo creció.

— ¡Que vueles pedazo de inepto! — y de una patada en las *****, mando a volar al pobre Kiba.

—Creo que me dolió hasta a mi— sin percatarse se agarro "Allí" sintiendo un dolor imaginario.

—Estoy contigo— contra todo pronóstico, el Aburame se solidarizo con el Inuzuka.

—Cálmate Kaguya-chan— Hinata junto a Hanabi se apresuro a bajarle los humos a la peli-blanca.

—Ya me calme Hina— respiro profundo y se relajo.

— ¿Hola? — los presentes dirigieron su atención al origen de la voz.

Una joven de unos 16-18 años de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos negros con unos tatuajes en su cara que le recordaban a cierto chico-perro que acababa de ser mandado a volar por la peli-blanca. La joven portaba un chaleco táctico denotando que su rango era Chūnin. Pero lo que más resaltaba de la chica desde el punto de vista de Naruto, era un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos.

— ¿Saben dónde está Kiba? — al no ver al nombrado presente, pregunto a la persona más cercana.

—Esta indispuesto en estos momentos— el rubio vio de reojo a la Uzumaki.

— ¿Entonces podrían entregarle a Kiba su compañero por…?—

— ¡Un perro! — y en menos de un segundo, Naruto le arrebato el bulto que la chica tenía entre sus brazos que resulto ser un perro y lo abrazo con entusiasmo.

—Etto… díganle que su hermana estuvo aquí— con una gota estilo anime bajándoles por la sien, se fue mediante Shunshi.

— ¿Naru-kun? — la peli-blanca miro preocupada a su amigo.

—Pero que linda criatura, es increíble que Kiba tenga un compañero canino tan lindo como tu— ignorando el llamado de Kaguya, Naruto siguió consintiendo al perrito.

—Nee-sama, ¿Qué le pasa a Naruto? — Hanabi llamo la atención de su hermana mayor.

—No lo sé Hanabi-chan— también miraba al rubio un poco preocupada.

—Me duele todo mí… ¿Akamaru? — al escuchar el llamado de su amo, el perrito salto de los brazos de Naruto y fue a donde se encontraba Kiba.

—Oh, llegaste— miro al Inuzuka con una expresión seria, —Mándalo a volar otra vez Kagu-chan— la cara de Kiba perdió el color y se escondió detrás de Yakumo.

—N-No ha-hace falta hacer e-eso— se asomo por encima de uno de los hombros de la Kurama.

—Etto…— la pobre chica miro a la peli-blanca en busca de ayuda.

—Suficiente, nos atrasamos mucho en el entrenamiento— la voz de la razón trato de volver todo a la normalidad.

—Shino-kun tiene razón, ustedes dos vengan— agarro a los dos Uzumaki por la ropa y los empezó a arrastrar lejos del Equipo 8.

Los chicos decidieron sentarse en la sombra de uno de los arboles cercanos para ver el entrenamiento del Equipo 8. Después de un tiempo los tres llegaron a una conclusión, sacando a Shino de la ecuación, el resto del Equipo 8 era lamentable. Yakumo solo se podía salvar por poco, ya que según lo que habían escuchado, su clan se especializa en Genjutsu por lo que era justificable el nivel inferior de Taijutsu, pero en el caso de Kiba; el clan Inuzuka se especializa en cooperación con sus compañeros caninos, pero Kiba al parecer no conocía la palabra cooperación ni estrategia, ya que atacaba ciegamente al que debería ser el peor en Taijutsu de los 3 (Shino).

Pero en de pronto, Naruto noto que algo no andaba bien con la miembro femenina del Equipo 8, sus movimientos cada vez se hacían más lentos y de vez en cuando ponía una mueca de dolor. No se podía ver ningún rastro de herida grave que le cause tanto dolor por lo que la posibilidad de una contusión fue rechazada, presto tanta atención a la chica que Hinata y Kaguya al parecer empezaron a sospechar de él. Las alarmas en su mente se dispararon cuando vio que en un descuido por cerrar los ojos del dolor, Shino le conecto un golpe en el rostro a la chica y la mando directo al suelo no sin antes rodar un poco.

— ¡Maldición! — desactivo los sellos de gravedad y en menos de un parpadeo atrapo a la chica antes de que terminara de moverse.

— ¡¿Qué paso Naru-kun?! — Kaguya fue la primera en reaccionar y se traslado al lado de Naruto.

—Shino, ¿Kurama-san tiene alguna enfermedad medica? — ignoro la pregunta de la peli-blanca y miro serio al Aburame.

—De lo que sepamos no— tanto él como Kiba negaron, —Pero desde hace unas semanas se ha estado quejando por dolores de cabeza— Naruto apretó los labios.

—Los síntomas se me hacen familiar, pero no puedo recordar de don…— inesperadamente el cuerpo de la chica empezó a convulsionar y a expulsar un Chakra naranja, — ¡Maldición! — se alzo la manga derecha y uno de los tatuajes desaparecieron a tiempo que en su mano apareció un pergamino.

— ¿Qué es eso Naru-kun? — los sentidos de la chica se habían disparado al ver la reacción del cuerpo de la fémina.

—Un sello de supresión, llévate a Hanabi-chan de aquí Hinata-chan— Hinata no refuto la orden de Naruto y se aparto junto con Hanabi, — ¡Fūin! — de un rápido movimiento abrió el pergamino y los caracteres escritos en él se trasladaron al cuerpo de Yakumo paralizándola, pero el Chakra no dejo de salir, —Tiene algo sellado en su interior, aunque no quiero decir que sea una Jinchūriki, pero debe de tener algo parecido— los presentes contuvieron la respiración por la declaración.

— ¿Llamamos a un medico? — Kiba lanzo la pregunta más lógica.

—Los únicos que nos podrían ayudar serian los del clan Yamanaka, pero de aquí a que vengan ya será demasiado tarde, creo que no debí de haber pasado por alto el presentimiento que tuve cuando estuvimos en el campamento— lo ultimo lo dijo más para sí mismo que para sus amigos.

—La voy a noquear Naru…—

— ¡Espera! — La voz exagerada exalto a la peli-blanca, —Si ella pierde la conciencia, lo que sea que esté en su interior va a tomar la posesión de su cuerpo— Kaguya asintió y se alejo un poco, — _¿Alguna idea Kurama-nii?_ — decidió recurrir a su último recurso.

— **¿Tanto te interesa esa mocosa?** — No recibió respuesta por parte de Naruto, — **Entonces no te metas en sus asuntos…** —

— _¡¿Tienes una idea sí o no?!_ — su mente se quedo en silencio por unos cinco segundos.

— **Lo que tiene esa mocosa sellado no es un Bijū, eso lo comprobé cuando fue tu compañera en el campamento, todavía me sorprende que hayas asumido que su condición se debía a una interferencia mental** — Naruto apretó los dientes por no recibir una respuesta directa de su hermano.

— _Me pareció percibir un Chakra parecido al tuyo pero menos denso y malvado_ — una gran risa resonó en su mente.

— **Vale, vale. El tiempo transcurre de diferente manera en la mente Naruto, solo te voy a poner llevar ahí durante 5 segundos** — vacilo un poco por lo dicho por su Bijū.

— _¿Tan poco tiempo?_ — solo 5 segundos no serian suficiente si quería saber lo que pasaba.

— **Te dije que el tiempo transcurre de diferente manera idiota. Un ejemplo seria que 5 segundos en el Mundo Real son aquí una hora exacta, pero no sé cuanta será la diferencia en la mente de la mocosa, tal vez sea más o solo diez minutos, ¿Aun estas dispuesto?** — el rubio guardo silencios por unos breves momentos antes de contestar.

— _Adelante_ — dijo decidido.

— **No te podre ayudar una vez estés dentro de su mente, suerte** — y acto seguido, la visión de Naruto se torno negra.

-_Mente de Yakumo_-

Lo primero que vio Naruto al abrir los ojos fue un valle extenso, no había vegetación de ningún tipo creciendo que no fuera el césped, ni tampoco se veían alguna forma de vida inteligente, y el hecho de que el cielo estuviese de noche no lo terminaba de convencer. Empezó a caminar sin rumbo aparente buscando algo que lo llevaría a donde estuviera Yakumo. Según lo que le había dicho Kurama una vez, el Paisaje Mental puede ser modificado a gusto por el dueño, pero él nunca había experimentado con eso.

Después de caminar por un buen rato, logro ver algo de luz a la lejanía, por lo que empezó a correr para poder llegar rápido al lugar. Apenas llego se encontró con una aldea fantasma, examino los lugares en busca de algún indicio de que Yakumo estuviese por ahí, pero no encontró nada. Visualizo lo que de seguro seria la casa del jefe de la aldea, y al contrario de las demás casas, las puertas estaban abiertas, así que se aventuro para seguir investigando.

Se quedo completamente impresionado al ver el interior de la casa a la que había entrado, fácilmente el interior superaba el tamaño de la aldea por dos e inclusive por tres, además de que el ambiente daba a entender de que al parecer se trataba de un mundo aparte. Paso su vista ignorando las decoraciones con **motivos tribales** y se centro en lo que parecía ser una jaula con la capacidad de encarcelar a un oso adulto que además estaba ya ocupada, pero debido a la oscuridad no podía ver quien estaba dentro.

Se fue acercando poco a poco con precaución, pero el sonido de un lamento desvió su atención. No muy lejos de la jaula estaba la figura de la Kurama en posición fetal, cuando se acerco a ella empezó a escuchar una serie de lamentos que carecían de sentido, pero de alguna manera no pudo evitar sentirse identificado. Se acerco lo suficiente como para establecer contacto físico, en el momento en que puso su mano en el hombro, la chica de inmediato volteo a verlo con unos ojos vacios, sin vida alguna; la mirada era tan intensa que hasta le dio miedo y retrocedió sin percatarse.

— ¿ **Q** U **é** H **a** C **e** S **a** Q **u** Í? — con una voz distorsionada, se levanto como si no tuviera huesos ni articulaciones.

—Cálmate Kurama-san, vine a ayudarte— trato de suprimir el miedo que sentía, ya que comparado con estar cara a cara con una entidad capaz de destruir una aldea ninja con un solo ataque la apariencia de Yakumo no le causaba miedo, pero aun así ese sentimiento negó irse.

— **N** O **s** O **t** R **o** S **n** O **n** E **c** E **s** I **t** A **m** O **s** A **y** U **d** A— se fue acercando paso a paso a Naruto mientras que algunas de sus extremidades convulsionaban pero sin entorpecerle el paso.

—Hmpt, creo que tendré que insistir— se alzo la manga izquierda de su chaqueta e invoco un pergamino, —Con esto será suficiente para…—

— ¡ **N** O! — no lo dejo terminar y se abalanzo contra Naruto.

Naruto se sorprendió por la acción de la chica y simplemente se dejo caer e hizo palanca con sus pies lanzando a la castaña lejos. Vio con miedo como en medio del aire esta dio unas vueltas y aterrizo usando las cuatro extremidades, y por si fuera poco, el cuello estaba en una posición imposible para un ser humano haciendo que la cabeza de la chica mirara directamente al rubio. Naruto no espero mucho para que de nuevo la chica se le abalanzara teniendo como objetivo su cuello.

Dio una vuelta hacia atrás justo a tiempo para propinarle una patada en toda la quijada a la chica y de inmediato se apresuro para darle un rodillazo en el estomago impidiendo que se recuperara, procedió a darle un golpe en el pecho, pero la mano de la chica impidió que este tocara ese lugar. Esta apretó la mano de Naruto con tanta fuerza que él hasta sintió que le había roto algunos huesos, por lo que se apresuro a poner distancia entre él y la chica con una patada en el estomago.

Sin embargo esa acción al parecer no surtió el efecto esperado, ya que apenas recupero la compostura, tuvo que esquivar un par de manos que tenían como objetivo su cuello. Volteo hacia donde la chica se tenía que haber dirigido, pero no encontró nada ahí; empezó a buscarla por todos lados y de pronto un agudo golpe en su espalda lo mando hacia el suelo. Se recupero con rapidez y dio unas cuantas vueltas entes de caer con seguridad. Comprendió en ese momento que el estado de Yakumo era tal que ya no podría considerarse humano, y que aunque se encontrasen en la mente de esta, si él llegase a morir, su "Yo" real solo quedaría inconsciente, pero eso también significaba que esta Yakumo saldría al exterior poniendo en peligro a sus amigos.

Relajo su cuerpo en espera de que su oponente se dignara en atacar, pero este no hacía más que mirarlo tal como un depredador mira a su presa antes de atraparla. La Yakumo salvaje no pareció aguantar más y se lanzo a atacar de nuevo a Naruto, este vio dos aperturas en la chica, así que decidió usar una de estas para atacarla. En el último instante antes de que tocara a Naruto, este la esquivo girando sobre su propio eje, y debido a la inercia siguió derecho, o eso hubiese ocurrido si no fuese por un codazo por parte de Naruto que la mando completo al suelo, antes de llegar la recibió con un rodillazo seguido de una patada que la lanzo a una buena distancia.

Naruto procedió a quitarse los sellos de gravedad y a una velocidad que el ojo humano corriente no detectaría, se puso justo en la trayectoria que seguía la Yakumo salvaje, le dio otra patada haciendo que su trayectoria cambiase, después procedió a dar un gran salto y le dio una patada descendente deteniéndola en el acto y generando una nube de polvo debido al impacto. Naruto se alejo un poco y espero a que el polvo se disipara para ver el estado en el que se encontraba la Kurama; había decidido que iba con todo desde el comienzo, ya que sabía que si no hacia eso, lo más probable es que la Yakumo salvaje le terminase matando y por consecuente con sus amigos.

Vio una leve sombra entre el polvo y en ese momento sus instintos le gritaron que se moviera, pero después entendió que había cometido un terrible error en no escucharlos, ya que una Yakumo sin un rasguño se precipicio contra él y lo agarro por el torso. Uso el conocimiento que adquirió cuando las serpientes de su sensei le agarraban de esa manera, así que primero detuvo el retroceso y acto seguido dio un gran salto y cayo de panzazo al suelo haciéndole más daño a Yakumo que a él.

Sin embargo vio con horror como las articulaciones de las manos y pies se acomodaban como si fuese un robot, la cintura de la chica que había acabado en un ángulo imposible para un humano se acomodaba al igual que sus manos y pies, y por último la chica agarro su cuello y se lo giro 180º como tronándoselo. Al terminar de hacer todo eso le dirigió una sonrisa siniestra a Naruto y lo volvió a atacar esta vez en sus dos pies.

Se enfrascaron en una lucha de Taijutsu donde ninguno de los dos parecía tener la ventaja, Naruto no había podido ver ninguna apertura en el estilo de la chica, y le parecía impresionante él como en el exterior ella no parecía tener talento alguno en el Taijutsu, pero aquí su nivel estaría alrededor de un Chūnin alto. En ese momento noto algo que si no se apresuraba lo más seguro es que se convirtiera en su perdición, había empezado a sudar debido al cansancio, y de vez en cuando soltaba uno que otro jadeo, pero la Yakumo salvaje estaba tan fresca como una lechuga.

Se separaron por unos momentos antes de volver a enfrascarse en otra batalla de Taijutsu, pero al contrario que la primera vez, logro ver una ligera apertura en la defensa de la castaña, así que sin pensárselo dos veces decidió aprovecharla. Se dio cuenta muy tarde de su error, ya que ese hueco en la defensa de la Yakumo salvaje fue una trampa de parte de la chica, así que cuando la aprovecho esta le agarro el brazo tan fuerte que sintió que los huesos se le partieron, y le dio una patada en el estomago mandándolo contra la jaula.

— ¡ **S** I! — no entendió la exclamación de alegría por parte de la chica.

— ¿Qué…?— siguió la línea de visión de la Yakumo salvaje y vio como la jaula se abría lentamente, haciendo que el inquilino que se encontraba dentro quien no se había movió ni un centímetro desde que la batalla había iniciado saliera de esta.

— ¡ **S** O **y LIBRE**! — la Yakumo salvaje expulso un Chakra naranja y este fue a parar al inquilino de la Jaula, que al parecer lo absorbió

Si la Yakumo salvaje le daba miedo, la criatura que salió de la jaula sin duda lo dejo aterrado. Tenía puesta la misma ropa que la Kurama, y su cabello parecía ser el mismo, pero el color de la piel era mucho más oscuro, los colmillos eran tan grandes que salían de su grotesca boca y sus orejas parecían ser las de un elfo, pero no en el sentido hermoso. Yakumo al expulsar todo el Chakra cayó inconsciente, pero no toco el suelo ya que Naruto se apresuro a agarrarla.

— **Me vengare, ¡Matare a todo aquel que se me ponga en mi camino!, empezando por ti** — lo señalo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— ¡¿Quién eres?! — como pudo lanzo la primera pregunta que se le vino a la mente.

— **Ido** — su corta respuesta confundió más al rubio, — **Ahora ¡Fuera!** — de pronto sintió como algo invisible lo empezó a arrastrar y sin darse cuenta cerró los ojos.

-_Mundo Real_-

— ¡Mierda! — fue lo primero que dijo al abrir los ojos.

— ¡Naru-kun! ¿Estás bien? — escucho la voz de Kaguya haciendo que abra los ojos de inmediato.

— ¡Todo el mundo apártese! — agarro a la peli-blanca de la mano y se la llevo consigo justo a tiempo para que un Chakra de color Naranja rodeara a Yakumo y esta adquiriera la apariencia de Ido.

— ¡¿Qué le paso a Yakumo?! — Kiba se exalto por la nueva apariencia de su compañera.

— ¡Busquen ayuda en estos momentos! Vamos Kagu-chan— la chica asintió ante las palabras del rubio.

— **Mmm, ¿Así que este es el Mundo Real?** — Ido miro a sus alrededores asombrado ( ***4** ), — **Ahora a matar a aquellos que se atrevieron a sellarme** — soltó un fuerte grito, pero cuando se dispuso a irse, Naruto apareció cortándole el paso.

—Tú no te mueves de aquí—con Kaguya a su lado, se puso a una distancia prudente de Ido.

— **Un simple mocoso. No tengo tiempo para jugar, tengo que matar humanos** — ignoro al rubio y desapareció.

— ¡Maldición! Desactiva los sellos de gravedad Kagu-chan— busco el rastro de Chakra que había dejado Ido.

—Hai— asintió y cumplió la orden de Naruto.

— ¡Busca a Anko-sensei Hinata-chan! — le grito a la Hyūga quien se encontraba lejos escondida junto a Hanabi.

No espero su respuesta y empezó a seguir el rastro de Chakra de Ido junto a Kaguya. Al parecer todavía la aldea no había entrado en fase de alerta, ya que todos los aldeanos caminaban y hacían sus cosas sin ninguna preocupación, el rubio negó por la ignorancia de esas personas. Los dos Uzumaki vieron a Ido a lo lejos, al parecer se había detenido por unos momentos, por lo que decidió atacarlo con una patada voladora.

— ¡Entrada dinámica! — no supo de donde saco ese dialogo, pero lo cierto fue que mando Ha ido a volar hacia lo que parecía ser un campo de entrenamiento, —Vamos Kagu-chan— con eso desaparecieron para luego caer a una distancia segura de Ido.

— **Malditos mocosos, acabare con ustedes para después ir a exterminar al clan Kurama** — no trato de reprimir el enojo que sentía hacia los chicos.

— ¿Por qué nos cuentas tus planes?, bueno no importa— la furia de Ido creció más, —Procedamos Kagu-chan, el nivel del enemigo oscila entre Chūnin alto y Jōnin—y con esas indicaciones empezaron a atacar a ido.

Kaguya fue la primera en atacar, pero Ido la repelió con su brazo; ella se recupero en medio del aire y se limpio la saliva que le había salido como resultado de recibir ese golpe. Intercambio una mirada con su amigo rubio y decidieron que los dos atacarían al mismo tiempo. Ido solo los veía a ambos con una sonrisa burlona, no creía que unos simples mocosos lograran hacerle algo, así que decidió que los mataría para después ir a cumplir con su venganza.

El simple movimiento de Ido fue el detonante para que los dos Uzumaki se lanzaran a atacarlo, Kaguya y Naruto se enfrascaron en un duelo de Taijutsu contra el demonio, pero este los manejaba a ambos con relativa facilidad. Naruto termino de darle una patada en la cara, la cual fue bloqueada en el último momento y uso el impulso generado para apartarse, esto hizo que Ido perdiera el equilibrio por unos momentos dándole la oportunidad a Kaguya para darle un duro golpe en el estomago y procedió a alejarse del demonio al igual que el rubio.

—Fūton: Atsugai ( **Elemento viento: Presión de Daño** ) — con una perfecta sincronización, ambos lanzaron el Jutsu de aire en contra Ido, pero eso no termino ahí.

—Fūton: Kaze no Yaiba ( **Elemento viento: Espada de Viento** ) — inmediatamente Naruto termino de hacer otra sucesión de sellos y de sus dedos salieron unas hojillas de viento.

— **¡Maldición!** — Solo atino a protegerse, pero no salió muy lastimado, — **¡No me subestimen!** — se limpio el polvo y tomo la iniciativa de atacar.

—Kagu-chan— volvieron a intercambiar miradas.

—Hai— empezó a hacer sellos de mano mientras Naruto se protegía de los ataques de Ido, —Fūton: Daitoppa ( **Elemento viento: Devastación** ) — Naruto dio un salto hacia atrás para que el Jutsu no lo afectara a él también.

—Fūton: Kunai no Jutsu ( **Elemento viento: Técnica de Kunai** ) — mientras estaba en el aire, lanzo tres Kunai imbuido en Chakra Fūton.

— **¡Ught!** — debido a la gran penetración de los Kunai, los tres lograron dañar seriamente Ha ido.

—No entiendo, cuando estaba luchando en la mente de Kurama-san era más fuerte— aterrizo al lado de Kaguya.

—Debe de tener alguna limitación— Naruto asintió ante las palabras de la peli-blanca.

— ¡Naruto-nii, Kaguya-nee! — la aparición de la peli-roja asombro a ambos chicos.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí Karin-chan?! — se exalto por la aparición de su hermana.

—Sentí un Chakra maligno cerca, y como también los sentí a ustedes dos vine a ver— la respuesta calmada de la Uzumaki desconcertó más a Naruto.

—No es tiempo para hablar Naru-kun, tenemos que…—

— **¡No…!** — Ido se empezó a agarrar la cabeza mientras se retorcía en el suelo, — **¡Aun no cumplo mi venganza Yakumo, déjame estar más tiempo afuera!** — los presentes miraron confundidos el monologo de Ido.

— ¿Qué le pasa? — Karin puso una mueca de desagrado, —Siento como el Chakra maligno está siendo suprimido Naruto-nii—en ese momento las ideas se aclararon en la mente de Naruto.

— ¡Kagu-chan, inmovilízalo! — de inmediato los dos procedieron a acabar con Ido.

—Go Honbari ( **Aguja de cinco puntas** ) — aprovechando que Ido estaba distraído, Kaguya uso una de las técnicas personales que Hinata había inventado, la cual consistía en tocar con extrema precisión cinco lugares en el cuerpo del oponente para paralizarlo, — ¡Veinte segundos Naru-kun!— una de las debilidades de esa técnica, era que los puntos de presión se relajan después de veinte segundos, y por si fuera poco, para poder usar la técnica se necesitaba que el rival estuviese quieto o que el usuario fuera muy preciso en donde presiona.

— ¡Voy! — se pudo apreciar durante unos segundos un brillo en su pecho y acto seguido un gran pergamino apareció en su mano derecha y en la izquierda apareció un frasco de tinta con un pincel. De un movimiento extendió el pergamino el cual pareció medir uno metros, sorprendentemente pareció quedarse estático en el aire, con su mano libre agarro el pincel y a una velocidad increíble escribió los caracteres suficientes como para cubrir todo el pergamino, — ¡Fūinjutsu: Yottsu no jaakuna ryū ( **Cuatro Dragones Malvados** )! — del pergamino salieron cuatro dragones occidentales de color morado y estos se metieron en el cuerpo de Ido.

— **¡NOOO!** — las características grotescas de Ido empezaron a desaparecer poco a poco hasta que la apariencia de Yakumo volvió a la normalidad.

—Bien— cayó al suelo y volvió a sellar el pergamino junto al frasco de tinta y el pincel.

—Ese sello es nuevo Naru-kun— Kaguya se acerco y sirvió de apoyo a Naruto, el cual sintió que sus fuerzas disminuían abruptamente.

—Es un sello de nivel 5 que aprendí por si algún Jinchūriki se salía de control, serviría para retener al Bijū por un tiempo moderado hasta que se encuentre una mejor solución, pero tratándose de una entidad muy inferior a un Bijū, creo que será suficiente— después de la explicación no resistió más y termino siendo prácticamente cargado por la peli-blanca.

—Tenemos compañía Naru-kun— el aura alrededor de Kaguya se ensombreció.

—Lo siento Naruto-kun— Hinata apareció frente a los chicos, —Anko-sensei los trajo con ella— y seguidamente tres figuras aparecieron.

— ¿Qué paso aquí? — Anko junto al Tercer Hokage y un ANBU con máscara de perro aparecieron.

—Karin-chan, Kagu-chan, Hinata-chan, nos vamos— ignoro la pregunta de su sensei y procedieron a irse.

— ¿Quieres que te tache de insubordinación Naruto? — sin embargo se detuvieron inmediatamente cuando escucharon la voz de Anko.

— ¿Qué quieren escuchar? — Kaguya se volteo para que Naruto viera de frente a los recién llegados.

— ¿Por qué una Kunoichi de la Aldea de la Hoja esta inconsciente? — el siguiente en preguntar fue el Hokage.

—Un demonio que fue sellado por un inepto tomo posesión de su cuerpo, yo solo lo volví a sellar— respondió como si no fuera nada.

— ¿Lo sellaste tu? — Hiruzen no pudo evitar abrir los ojos asombrado.

—Sí, ahora si nos permite, quiero descansar— le dio una seña a Kaguya para que empezara a caminar en sentido contrario al Hokage y compañía.

— ¿Cuál es el nivel de tu Fūinjutsu? — quiso saber antes de que se fueran.

—Nivel 6— y con eso, los cuatro se fueron.

— ¿Paso algo Hokage-sama? — el ANBU de mascara de perro se acerco al Hokage.

—El nivel de crecimiento de Naruto es increíble. Me da dolor de cabeza el solo hecho de pensar que el consejo se entere— un aura de depresión rodeo al Hokage.

-_En algún lugar de Yu no Kuni_-

— ¿Estás seguro de que es por aquí? — un hombre con una tez de piel extremadamente pálida pregunto a su compañero.

—Silencio, según el mapa deberíamos estar a solo unos días de llegar a Yugakure— persona con lo que parecía ser un caparazón y una cola de escorpión saliéndole de la espalda le respondió de mala manera.

Una de las figuras se trataba del mundialmente conocido como Orochimaru de los Sennin, un ninja renegado Rank S de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, mientras que el otro también es un ninja renegado Rank S conocido como Akasuna no Sasori, el maestro marionetista. Lo más destacable de ambos (Exceptuando la apariencia anormal de Orochimaru y el raro cuerpo de Sasori), era una túnica negra con nubes rojas.

—Llevamos persiguiendo al Gobi una semana, y necesito hacer otras cosas— la queja fue ignorada por el Akasuna.

—Silencio, no necesito tus quejas, podrás hacer lo que te plazca una vez capturemos al Gobi— volvió a silenciar a su compañero.

— _Hmpt, solo necesito el cuerpo de Itachi-kun para poder irme de esta organización de puros lunáticos_ — una sonrisa maliciosa paso por su cara.

-_Lugar desconocido_-

— **Muy bien, ahora el siguiente** — en un espacio completamente negro, vemos a Anunciadora-san arrodillada en el "Suelo" con una bolsa de cuero en sus manos, — **Ya quiero ir a comer la cena de Kaguya-chan** — de la bolsa saco una canica con lo que parecía ser el modelo de una galaxia en su interior, — **¡Y allá va!** — y la hizo chocar contra otras tres canicas.

— **Anunciadora-san** — una entidad irrumpió en el espacio de la niña, y por consecuente interrumpió su "Juego".

— **¿Qué quieres Izanagi-chan?** — alzo su mirada para ver al máximo dios de los humanos.

— **Por favor, no juegue con los universos, podría causar una catástrofe multi-universal** — una gota estilo anime bajo por la sien del dios.

— **Fuera de aquí, estoy aburrida** — y de un movimiento de mano expulso al dios de sus aposentos, — **Es tu turno Universo 562** — saco otra canica y la lanzo contra las otras, — **¡Bien!** — Festejo al ver que choco contra una, pero la canica contra la que choco la cual representaba al Universo 726 se partió a la mitad, — **Ups, con ese van cincuenta y dos Universos que se destruyen** — vio con lastima los pedazos de la canica, — **Bueno, la vida sigue. ¡Aquí voy!** — saco otra canica y continuo con su juego.

.

 **Supercell - (Noragami)**

(Kimi no namae nani ga attemo kanarazu yoku kara/ **Sin importar tu nombre, te llamaré** )

[ **Se ve un firmamento de estrellas en una noche sin ninguna nube en el cielo, la cámara baja y muestra a Naruto recostado en el tronco de un árbol con Shiron a su lado dormida y Kurone en su regazo en el mismo estado que su hermana siendo acariciada por Naruto. Se ven unos arbustos moviéndose y de entre ellos sale Kaguya, que al ver a las acompañantes del rubio sonríe cálidamente para después dirigirse hacia el rubio.** ]

(Kimi wagizagiza haato no mochinushi/ **Eres dueño de un corazón irregular y brusco** )

[ **Naruto se levanta de golpe asustando a las hermanas que estaban durmiendo, de sus ojos empiezan a salir lágrimas y sale corriendo ignorando el llamado de Kaguya.** ]

(Fureru mono wa nandemo kizutsukeru/ **Lo que sea lo que te lastima** )

[ **Corre a través del bosque que no parecía tener fin mientras recuerdos felices del pasado lo atormentan haciendo que más lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.** ]

(Sekai no subete wo nira mitsukete/ **Mirando malhumoradamente el mundo que te rodea,** )

[ **Se limpia los ojos pero parece inútil, ya que las lágrimas no dejan de salir, pero eso le da oportunidad de ver un árbol que estaba en su camino y lo esquiva para seguir corriendo sin rumbo.** ]

(Sono me wa iunda boku wa koko ni iru/ **Esos ojos me dicen: "Aquí estoy"** )

[ **Imágenes de Kaguya y Hinata le llegan a la mente haciendo que disminuya su paso hasta prácticamente detenerse.** ]

(Dareka ga waratetta/ **¿Acaso alguien se rio,** )

[ **Pero esas imágenes se rompen y Naruto se agacha y empieza a llorar más suelto siendo los únicos testigos las estrellas del cielo.** ]

(Dakara hiitanda sono kyoukaisen/ **Y es por eso que te retiraste detrás de tu frontera?** )

[ **En su mente se ve una foto donde estaba él junto a sus dos amadas, Kurone, Shiron, Kaori, su madre, Shino y Haku cayendo hacia un intenso fuego, quemándose en el acto.** ]

(Sore nara watashi ga sono te wo hiku/ **Si ese es el caso, déjame tomarte por el brazo** )

[ **De pronto siente como si alguien le tocara el hombro, pero se niega en alzar la mirada.** ]

(Tsureteku kara/ **Vendrás conmigo...** )

[ **Sin embargo, es obligado alzara y se queda hipnotizado mirando unos hermosos ojos color perla pertenecientes a Hinata, aprovecha y voltea hacia su espalda y ve a Kaguya quien se muestra preocupada.** ]

(Ie nai nara kono te wo tsuyoku nigiritte/ **Si no puedes decirlo, tan solo sostén mi mano fuertemente** )

[ **Siente que su mano es agarrada por Hinata, pero no se resiste y se deja guiar a través del bosque, pero de alguna manera se siente feliz.** ]

(Hanasanai de/ **No la dejes ir** )

[ **Kaguya agarra su otra mano y le limpia sus lágrimas con su mano libre sonriéndole en el acto.** ]

(Kimi wa mou hitori ja naindatte/ **Ya no estás solo, nunca mas** )

[ **Llegan a lo que parecía ser el final del bosque y se detienen, a sus dos lados aparecen ambas hermanas quienes le sonríen apoyándolo, y sin más deciden salir del bosque.** ]

(Shitte mo shiin da yo/ **Pensé que deberías saberlo** )

[ **Se asombra cuando ve a todos sus amigos sonriéndoles. Voltea a ver a ambas chicas quienes aun no soltaban sus manos y les dirige miradas de agradecimiento, también dirige su mirada hacia arriba de sus hombros y a sus pies encontrándose a Shiron y a Kurone respectivamente, él solo sonríe, cierra los ojos y los abre para mirar el firmamento estelar a tiempo que un estrella fugaz pasaba.** ]

.

 **Avances:**

 **Los chicos reciben una misión de Rank C que los hace salir de la aldea rumbo al "Paraíso". La llegada a una nueva aldea puede significar muchas cosas, salir de compras, pasear, pasar un rato relajándose o simplemente luchar a muerte. El Equipo 7 conoce a un hombre de "Buena" personalidad y un Caballo amorfo de aparente buen carácter. Akatsuki entra en contacto con el Equipo 14 y el extra generando así un encuentro algo tenso.**

 **Siguiente capítulo: Aguas termales evaporizadas.**

— **Bueno Suin, llego la hora de despedir el cap— Nami le pone una mano en el hombro del autor mientras se aguantaba las risas.**

— **¡Urusai! Sal de mi vista— le dirigió una mirada helada para después empezar a escribir.**

Comenzamos el cap con una escena peculiar que incluye a Naruto y a Anunciadora-san, el cuerpo de Anunciadora-san lo hice así ya que una entidad no necesariamente debería tener órganos reproductores, y más que la apariencia de Anunciadora-san es más un disfraz que otra cosa, y por lo tanto como lo vieron, lo puede alterar a su gusto (7u7).

Explicado y zanjado el tema de los sellos de almacenaje que usa Naruto, la idea no es muy bien de donde vino, así que bueno, puedo ser muy creativo a veces, aunque eso no incluye el pensar exactamente los patrones de los tatuajes de cada uno de los chicos, así que eso se los dejo a su imaginación (Insertar meme de Bob Esponja).

Un encuentro con Shino y con el Equipo 8, la verdad es que ya no encontraba el lugar para meter a Shino, ya que lo he dejado olvidado un poco y mi intensión es hacerlo él deuteragonista, pero no sé si vaya por buen camino a decir verdad. Me pregunto si les habrá gustado la acción de Kaguya en contra Kiba, ya que como sabrán, nuestra querida peli-blanca tiene una personalidad muy volátil (xD).

¿Y la reacción de Naruto cuando vio a Akamaru?, pues déjenmeles decirles que eso se debe a que la personalidad de Ichirō se esta mezclando con la de Naruto, y como dato curioso, a Ichirō le gustaba mucho los animales (Esto se supone que lo dirá alguien cercano a él en el futuro u.u). Yakumo planeo, planeo, planeo… ¡La verdad es que no tengo algo concretamente planeado para ella!, hice esta "Saga" solo por gusto. Bueno, directamente con ella no, pero como habrán imaginado (Eso espero), el Clan Kurama sigue en pie, y que Naruto salvase a la heredera… se los dejo a su imaginación.

Si la pelea de los chicos contra Ido les pareció un poco sosa, eso se debe a que Yakumo se estaba resistiendo, mientras que en la mente, ella estaba totalmente a merced de Ido. Y Naruto no uso Ninjutsu en la mente de Yakumo ya que no la quería herir mucho y también porque no podía usarlo (No lo denote, pero creo que se sobreentiende (Eso quiero creer yo al menos)).

Una leve confrontación entre Naruto y el Hokage, pues como vimos, la hostilidad de Naruto y compañía no disminuyo ni siquiera un poco. La aparición de los Akatsuki llego, y de primeras tenemos a Orochimaru y a Sasori; debido a que no tengo muy en claro en que parte de la historia Orochimaru dejo la organización, y que Han es uno de los Jinchūriki capturados antes de la segunda parte (Según lo que leí), puse que pertenezca a la organización, pero para los eventos de los Exámenes Chūnin la deje.

ALERTA DE SPOILER, LEER BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO:

Como un pequeño spoiler, les dejare el cronograma de los eventos futuros:

Misión a Yugakure.

Misión al País de las Olas como refuerzos.

Inicio de los Exámenes Chūnin.

Sello roto en la Segunda etapa.

Encuentro con Kushina en el descanso entre la Segunda y Tercera Etapa.

FIN DEL SPOILER, PUEDEN SEGUIR DESPUÉS DE AQUÍ.

Aclaraciones:

*1: Significa Señor/a, se usa más en los textos escritos, muy rara vez hablado.

*2: Honorifico arcaico que sugiere que la otra persona está a un nivel igual o ligeramente superior. También puede significar Don/ña.

*3: No usar Honorifico en los nombre hace creer que la persona es cercana o se lleva bien con ella, en el caso de Hanabi, ella llama así a Naruto ya que no cree que le convenga usar el "-san".

*4: Siendo sincero, no sé si Ido es masculino o femenino ya que no vi ese episodio (xD).

ATT: Suin y Nami

Pdta: Cualquier duda, dato, curiosidad o solo quieres dejar tu opinión del capítulo, entonces déjalo en la caja de comentarios, creo que FF lo llama Review.


	17. Aguas Termales Evaporizadas

**¡Hey Distarches a todos mis queridos lectores! ¿Cómo estáis?, espero que bien, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de "Descendiente primordial".**

— **Mmm, primer fallo, eres lamentable— Nami niega mirando al autor.**

— **NOOOOOOOO, tengo una excusa… no perdón, dos escusas y lo sabes muy bien Nami— el autor mira a Nami con una cara pálida.**

— **Entonces explica antes de que te de una buena— le enseña el puño.**

 **Umu… Hola mis buenos lectores, tiempo sin verlos, bueno primero que nada vamos con las excusas (Esta vez son buenas), la primera es la misma de siempre, actualmente he estado encontrando muchas NL muy buenas, y la segunda es… Tenía pensado subir el cap el martes, pero como empecé clases, no lo pude terminar, aunque el problema no radica en las clases ya que ni siquiera hemos conocido a los profesores, el problema es que me tengo que acostumbrar a levantarme temprano otra vez (T_T)… pasando a otro tema, voy a empezar a escribir el prox cap mañana, así que si logro acabarlo de repente lo subiré de martes a miércoles, si no lo subo en esos dos días entonces esperen al fin de semana (nwn). Vayamos a lo que nos interesa.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:** **animebot02** **,** **Bryan** **(Ya te respondo),** **Zafir09** **,** **Trollmemex** **(Ya te respondo .-.),** **CCSakuraforever** **,** **SrGlitch** **(We, me gustaba tu antiguo nombre e.e),** **XeeXe** **y a** **PopCorn01** **, y hago un llamado a mis hermosos lectores para que me dejen su lindo Review y de esa manera me alegran el día.**

 **Review:**

 **Bryan** **: A pos Equis de, y ya espera la reacción cuando sepa el Fūinjutsu "Especial" de Naruto. Eso y mucho más en los próximos capítulos de Descendiente Primordial, no te lo pierdas (O.U). Pobre Izanagi, y eso me recuerda que le dije que me llevara mi ropa a la tintorería, espero que lo haya hecho (nwn).**

 **Trollmemex** **: Primero, loggea we, no seas flojo (xD). Creo que a Kaguya le dio un complejo de inferioridad al ver la forma de Anunciadora-san (XD). La vdd, es cierto, para ella un universo es como una pelota para jugar, aunque puede recrearlo de nuevo, pero no como era antes, hasta los seres súper omnipotentes tienen limitaciones (xD).**

 **Leyenda.**

—Blah, Blah, Blah— personaje hablando **.**

— _Blah, Blah, Blah_ — personaje pensando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah** — Entidad sobre-natural hablando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah—** Entidad sobre-natural pensando.

—Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu ( **Elemento fuego: Jutsu gran bola de fuego** ) **—** técnica y traducción.

 **Disclamer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, solo los posibles Oc's son míos.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 17: Aguas termales evaporizadas.**

 **Black + White - (Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai Kara kuru sou desu yo?)**

[ **Se ven unas canicas que van cayendo en el vació, lo peculiar era que el interior de cada canica se ve como si tuviera una especie de galaxia**.]

(Kono te ni aru unmei.../ **Mi destino está en mi manos** )

[ **Imágenes de Naruto, Kaguya, Hinata y de otras dos siluetas, una de pelo blanco y otra de pelo negro se van mostrando periódicamente. Hasta que al final sale el titulo "Descendiente primordial".]**

(Kakuse shita KAOSU no toki ga/ **El tiempo del caos se levanta** )

[ **Ahora se muestra a Kaguya caminando por las calles de un lugar desconocido mientras llovía con fuerza, la cámara se acerca hasta colocarse frente a ella, tomando como la chica le caían unas lágrimas del rostro.** ]

(Mata shinjitsu wo kakusu/ **Y debo esconder la verdad otra vez** )

[ **La cámara se aleja con rapidez y ahora muestra a Naruto caminando en una calle desolada en la misma situación que Kaguya, la cámara se acerca pero Naruto parece darse cuenta de su presencia y de una ola de Chakra la aleja molesto.** ]

(Kodaku no hate kasuka ni ukabu/ **Flotando en el fondo de la soledad** )

[ **La cámara huye del lugar y encuentra a Hinata sentada en un banco mientras veía el cielo nublado, la cámara se acerca para tomar unas buenas imágenes a tiempo que la chica activa su Byakugan y frunce el ceño.** ]

(Nukumari wa MIRAGE/ **En una calidez fantasma** )

[ **La cámara sale a un sitio rural y visualiza unas siluetas moviéndose a gran velocidad por el bosque. En lo que se acerca logra ver a dos chicas corriendo ignorando completamente el clima, lo que más llama la atención de la cámara es la expresión de esperanza de ambas.** ]

(Kono hoshi wa kami ga tsukutta ibitsu na JIORAMA **/ El mundo no es más que una retorcida maqueta que dios creo** )

[ **Ahora se muestra a Kurama en su forma humana con sus nueve colas ondeando detrás de él. El Bijū alza sus colas y genera una onda de fuego a tiempo que en sus manos crea una esfera de color negro, la comprime y simplemente la elimina.** ]

(Hito wa mina shiawase to iu GIFT wo sagasuno/ **La gente busca un Don llamado felicidad** )

 **[Las imágenes se intercalan mostrando a muchas personas desconocidas, pero entre ellas se logra diferenciar a Kaori y a Akemi. Después se muestra a Kaguya en un fondo negro mientras atrapaba una esfera de color celeste que caía con suavidad del cielo.** ]

(Makiokose yo 1 2 3/ **Haz que suceda 1, 2, 3** )

[ **Se ve a Naruto corriendo mientras una esfera del tamaño de una pelota de Golf de color azul marino se formaba en su mano.** ]

(Noru ka soru ka no Black Or White/ **Es ganar o perder, es blanco o negro** )

[ **La cámara se mueve y muestra ahora a Hinata y Kaguya agarradas de las manos, ambas tienen el Byakugan activado y una energía plateada rodeaba sus manos unidas. Ahora se ven a las dos chicas de cabello blanco y negro entrecruzadas sonriendo a la cámara.** ]

(Kono shunkan yosougai no densetsu ga umareru/ **Una leyenda inesperada ha nacido** )

[ **La escena cambia abruptamente y ahora muestra a Maou-sama en su habitación junto a cuatro siluetas negras con ojos brillantes de color rojo a su espalda. Acto seguido, Maou-sama chasquea los dedos y la cámara se rompe.** ]

(Nerai sadamete 1 2 3/ **Afina tu puntería 1, 2, 3** )

[ **Ahora sale Naruto junto a Hinata y Kaguya a su lado haciendo el símbolo de "Paz" a la cámara.** ]

(Tamerawazu ni bang!/ **Sin dudarlo, ¡Bang!** )

[ **De la espalda de Kaguya sale la chica de pelo negro y se esconde de la cámara, y de la espalda de Hinata sale la otra chica de cabello blanco y le agarra los pechos a la Hyūga haciéndola sonrojar. La cámara se alza al cielo.** ]

(Takutsu na nichijou wo uchinuke!/ **¡Dispárale a tus días aburridos!** )

[ **De pronto aparece Naruto volando con diez colas ondeando furiosamente detrás de él, pone sus manos juntas a tiempo que una energía roja se empezaba a acumular hasta formar un bastón de color rojo, lo gira para después liberar una onda de esa misma energía haciendo que todas las nubes cercanas se desintegraran.** ]

 **.**

 _-_En el Capitulo anterior_-_

 _En el capitulo anterior vimos la funcionalidad del sello de almacenamiento especial que Naruto había creado, además de método de adquisición y de su debilidad. Shino hizo su aparición junto con el resto del Equipo 8 después de tanto tiempo. Kurama logro romper uno de los sellos que Ichirō puso en el poder de Naruto, haciendo que Naruto adquiriera un inusual apego a los animales. Naruto ayudo a Yakumo a resolver cierto problema en su interior además de sellarlo correctamente, haciendo que se ganara el favor del Clan Kurama. El Hokage queda impresionado por la habilidad de Naruto en el Fūinjutsu. Cierto equipo de Akatsuki merodea en Yugakure en busca del Jinchūriki del Gobi. Ahora veremos cómo se desarrollan los hechos en este capítulo._

-_?_-

En una habitación completamente blanca donde solo se podía distinguir una puerta doble hecha aparentemente de madera que seguramente sería la salida de la habitación, en el centro se encontraba un viejo con la barba llegándole a la mitad del cuerpo, pelo canoso y ojos de color azules sentado en lo que parecía ser un escritorio leyendo unos informe. Pero su concentración fue interrumpida por una deformación en el espacio y que de ella salió cierta niña rubia con una expresión feliz.

— **Anunciadora-san, ¿A qué debo su visita?** — el viejo dejo inmediatamente lo que estaba haciendo y le dirigió una sonrisa cálida a la recién llegada.

— **Tanto tiempo sin vernos vejete** — se acerco dando saltitos e hizo aparecer de la nada una silla lo suficientemente alta como para estar a la altura del escritorio y se sentó en ella.

— **Desde que destruiste el Universo 1305 en una de tus rabietas infantiles, y todo porque no te deje jugar con mi trabajo** — en respuesta a esto, Anunciadora-san se puso a silbar como si no pasara nada.

— **Por cierto, a lo que vine** — y como si su actuación anterior hubiera sido una ilusión, puso una expresión increíblemente seria, — **Maou-chan va a renacer en cualquier momento, y a diferencia de sus anteriores tres resurrecciones, esta vez va a nacer con todo su poner** — el viejo abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo al escuchar eso.

— **¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Que d-dices?** — un sudor frio empezó a cubrirle la cara, — **P-Pero sabes las reglas, no podemos intervenir, aun si eso significa la destrucción de unos cuantos Universos** — intento relajar su postura convenciéndose a sí mismo.

— **Mala suerte para ti amigo mío, te tengo a alguien capaz de soportar tu poder** — el viejo vio fijamente a Anunciadora-san como esperando que eso fuese una broma.

— **¿Qué más da?** — soltó un pesado suspiro al darse cuenta de que no era una broma.

— **¡Bien!** — Se levanto de la silla y empezó a saltar, — **Ahora necesito que me ayudes a convencer a tu mejor amigo de toda la vida** — salto al escritorio ignorando el trabajo del viejo y le agarro de la mano.

— **Espera, no te referirás a "Ellos" ¿Verdad?** — una expresión agria adorno su rostro.

— **¿A quién más? ¡Vámonos!** — y sin esperar respuesta por parte del viejo, desaparecieron por una deformación en el espacio.

-_De regreso al tiempo actual_-

Han pasado dos días desde el incidente de Yakumo, y desde entonces los chicos no habían tenido ninguna misión ni nada en particular que hacer. Bueno, eso exceptuando los intentos de los ANBU del Hokage en contactar con Naruto y compañía, llegando hasta a un punto donde ya Kaguya estaba dispuesta en masacrarlos. Pero en un descuido del día de ayer, un ninja fue capaz de contactarlos, aunque el lado bueno fue que no era para que fueran a ver al Hokage.

-_Flash Back_-

Vemos a Naruto y a Hinata caminando por el centro de la aldea buscando algo en específico. La razón del porque Kaguya no se encontraba con ellos era que ella ya se estaba ocupando de unos "Asuntos" de los cuales Naruto ni siquiera quería saber, aunque confiaba en ella de que no hiciera nada que pudiera arrepentirse. Tan absortos estaban los dos caminando sin darse cuenta de sus alrededores, que dos ninjas aparecieron delante de ellos haciendo que se sobresaltaran.

—Uzumaki Naruto, Murakumo-sama desea verlo— uno de los ninjas se postro ante él.

— ¿Quién diablos es ese? — los dos ninjas miraron con incredulidad la respuesta dada por Naruto.

—Naruto-kun, esa no es la manera de responder, y si no estoy mal; Murakumo-dono es el líder del Clan Kurama— una gota estilo anime bajo por la sien de Hinata.

—Oh, el padre de Kurama-san, entiendo— imitando a Hinata, a los dos ninjas del Clan Kurama les salió una gota estilo anime, — ¿Para qué me llama ese vejete?... ¡Ite! — en respuesta, Hinata le dio un golpe seco en la cabeza.

—Murakumo-sama desea expresar su gratitud— el ninja se levanto y se puso al lado de su compañero.

—Ya veo, ¿Para cuándo entonces? —Sin embargo, recibió otro golpe por parte de Hinata, —Me vas a dejar como un idiota Hinata-chan— se quejo agarrándose el área afectada.

—Más de lo que eres lo dudo, déjame hablar a mí— le agarro por el brazo y lo puso detrás de ella, — ¿Qué le parece si tenemos una cena esta noche? — Naruto solo se quedo mirando con la boca abierta por la forma en la que Hinata se expresaba.

—Se lo transmitiremos a Murakumo-sama— ambos ninjas se inclinaron.

—Estaremos felices de asistir— respondió de la misma manera pero menos pronunciada.

—Gracias por su tiempo— y con eso, ambos desaparecieron.

—Creo que no debemos dejar que Kaguya-chan asista a esta cena— pensó en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

— ¿Por qué? — Hinata se puso rígida al darse cuenta de su error.

—Bueno… Etto…— se resigno y suspiro, —Si Kaguya-chan asiste, lo más seguro es que explote o algo parecido— Naruto se tomo de la barbilla y se puso a pensar.

—Buen punto, le voy a dejar una buena tarea— los dos se pusieron de acuerdo y continuaron con su caminata.

Compraron lo que venía siendo condimentos e ingredientes para las misiones que tuvieran afuera de la aldea, se reabastecieron de equipo ninja, entre otras cosas y todo usando el dinero obtenido de vender lo que habían saqueado de la guarida de los Bandido, y he de decir que no era para nada poco, teniendo en cuenta de que habían usado ese dinero para comprar prácticamente un juego de muebles nuevos y todavía les quedaba un poco; pero desgraciadamente, el dinero no es infinito.

Después de comprar todo (Y habiéndolo guardado en los sellos de almacenamiento), los dos fueron a la casa de los Uzumaki. Ahí se encontraron a una muy alegre Kaguya, una traumada Karin y a una entusiasta Deidad omnipotente (Y sus derivados). Para su propia salud mental, no ahondaron el tema y solo se dispusieron a calmar a Karin quien no paraba de murmurar cosas como: "Tijeras", "Gritos" y "Cortaúñas".

Mencionaron el tema sobre la reunión con el líder del Clan Kurama, y claramente Kaguya hizo mención de que los iba a acompañar, pero para la suerte de Naruto y Hinata, esta ultima logro persuadirla de no ir. Como compensación y tratado, habían quedado en ir a comprar ropa nueva, donde el encargado de verificar si la ropa les quedaba bien o mal, era el desafortunado (afortunado) Naruto, quien por más que se quejo, no sirvió de nada; y por si fuera poco, también Karin había decidido unírseles.

Cuando llego la noche, Naruto y Hinata decidieron cambiar su vestimenta por una un poco más formal. Por parte de Naruto, el decidió vestir un Kimono rojo fuego con decorado de llamas (De fuego) naranjas, y un Obi de color negro; decidió que no se colocaría un Hakama. Hinata por otro lado decidió usar un Yukata de color magenta con grabados de flores y Obi del mismo color; se recogió el pelo y se lo ato con un peinado parecido a una cola de caballo con una cinta. Y como es obvio, de calzado se llevaron unas Geta ( ***1** ).

Los dos fueron a paso de tortuga hasta que llegaron al recinto de los Kurama. Los guardias al verlos los dejaron pasar inmediatamente y uno de ellos los guio hasta la mansión principal. Ahí su trabajo fue relevado por una criada quien los llevo hasta el comedor principal. Dentro se encontraron con tres personas, de las cuales solo una conocían. El hombre mayor se levanto y con una cálida sonrisa abrió los brazos para recibirlos.

—Naruto-dono, Hyūga-dono, es un honor tenerlos en nuestra casa— seguidamente se inclino hacia los chicos. El hombre parecía estar a los finales de los treinta o principios de los cuarenta, pelo negro y ojos marrones.

—El honor es nuestro Murakumo-dono— Hinata le imito y se inclino al igual que Naruto.

—Siéntense por favor— les señalo unos cojines frente a ellos ( ***2** ).

—Le agradecemos— esta vez el que hablo fue Naruto y los dos se sentaron.

—Me presento formalmente, soy Kurama Murakumo, líder del Clan Kurama; ella es mi esposa Kurama Uroko— presento a la mujer al lado suyo.

—Un placer conocerlos— la mujer al parecer estaba al principio de sus treinta, cabello negro y ojos del mismo color.

—Y me imagino que ya conocen a mi hija Yakumo— señalo a la susodicha sentada a su izquierda.

—Somos amigos de su hija Murakumo-dono—embozo una sonrisa cálida a Yakumo.

—Ya me lo imaginaba, entonces no esperemos más y comencemos a cenar— y seguidamente aplaudió y de las puertas empezaron a entrar unas cuantas criadas trayendo diversos tipos de comida.

Durante la cena hablaron de cosas misceláneas, como los detalles de las misiones que habían tenido, los entrenamientos y demás cosas; aunque claro, los chicos eran cuidadosos de no revelar información valiosa, solo explicaban muy por encima todo. Por otro lado, Yakumo solo se entrometió en la conversación para hacer unas preguntas, pero del resto se mantuvo callada y se mostraba algo tensa, eso solo fue notado por Naruto quien la miraba preocupado desde hace un rato.

—Bueno, ahora pasemos a la razón del porque invite a Naruto-dono a esta reunión— por algún motivo Uroko puso una expresión tensa al igual que su hija, —Me gustaría agradecerle Naruto-dono por salvar no solo a mi hija, sino a todo el clan, ya que si "Ido" hubiese quedado libre, todo el clan habría pagado las consecuencias— hizo una muy pronunciada reverencia.

—No se preocupe Murakumo-sama, Kurama-san es una amiga y haría lo que fuera por un amigo— por primera vez Naruto sentía que podía hablar con tranquilidad con un adulto que no fuera su sensei.

—He escuchado de mi hija que ustedes fueron equipo en la práctica de la academia— un cierto deje de curiosidad se noto en su pregunta.

—Sí, su hija estuvo conmigo, y he de decir que fue de mucha ayuda— una mentira a medias para que el padre de Yakumo se enorgullezca más de su hija no hacía daño.

—La verdad es que cuando terminaron la practica Yakumo cambio por completo, antes era una niña muy fría y con cierto resentimiento hacia el clan, aunque no sé porque— Naruto vio de reojo si Yakumo reaccionaba de alguna manera, y se sorprendió al ver que miraba con cierta molestia a su padre, —Pero después se empezó a comportar igual que una niña de su edad, y escuche de ella que tú te convertiste en un modelo a seguir para ella, estoy muy agradecido también por eso— volvió a inclinarse y la cara de molestia de Yakumo cambio a un sonroso de vergüenza.

— ¡Oto-san! — trato de ocultar su sonrojo, fallando en el intento.

—Oh, eso sí que no me lo esperaba, pero no tiene porque agradecérmelo, Yakumo puede contar conmigo para lo que sea— se rasco la parte trasera de la cabeza nervioso.

—Y por eso me honra decirle que le ofrezco la mano de mi hija en matrimonio— de golpe el ambiente pareció bajar unos cuantos grados.

Según las tradiciones que se remontan a tiempos antiguos, los matrimonios arreglados por los padres son muy comunes, y normalmente las partes involucradas (Los prometidos) no pueden objetar, pero habían casos en los cuales el hombre personalmente iba a pedir la mano de la mujer de la cual gustaba al padre, y si este aceptaba entonces la mujer no tenia voz ni voto en eso. Aunque claro, con el tiempo esas tradiciones se fueron aminorando poco a poco, pero desgraciadamente hoy en día aun son practicadas por unos pocos clanes ( ***3** ).

Naruto cambio abruptamente sus expresiones a una seria, paso su vista rápidamente por la habitación para ver las reacciones. La madre de Yakumo se notaba algo tensa y lo miraba con algo de resentimiento, Yakumo había bajado la mirada como esperando lo mejor, y Hinata… Su expresión se podría comparar con la de Kaguya, ella prácticamente estaba matando a Murakumo con los ojos. Juro que si Hinata tuviera solo un poco de la personalidad de Kaguya, ya se hubiera lanzado en contra Murakumo. Llego a la conclusión solo segundos después de que le hicieron esa propuesta.

—La rechazo— esas simples dos palabras fueron capaces de calmar el ambiente.

— ¿Q-Qué? — de inmediato Murakumo expreso su incredulidad al igual que Uroko y Yakumo.

—No pienso aceptar propuestas de matrimonio ni nada por el estilo. Disculpa Kurama-san— lo último lo dijo mirando a Yakumo.

—Por favor llámame Yakumo, y no te preocupes— por un momento vio como tanto ella como su madre soltaron unos suspiros pesados.

—Y usted, no debería estar ofreciendo la mano de su hija a alguien de procedencia dudosa— alzo una ceja un poco irritado.

—Bueno… Yo…— Por algún motivo empezó a sudar a mares, pero Naruto estaba seguro de que su esposa con un aura demoniaca rodeándola no era la causante… si, estaba 1000% seguro de que no era ella.

—Si eso es todo de lo que quiere hablarnos, nos retiramos— se levanto y le tendió una mano a Hinata para ayudarla.

— ¡No espere por favor! — miraron fijamente a Murakumo en espera de lo que iba a decir, —Nuestro clan estará en deuda con usted, si tiene algún problema no dude en buscarnos— Naruto solo asintió.

—Está bien, lo tomaremos en cuenta, buenas noches— y con eso desaparecieron, y no mediante Shunshi.

-_End Flash Back_-

Y desde ese entonces no había recibido ningún otro mensaje por parte de los Kurama, aunque no había pasado ni siquiera 24 horas desde que se reunieron. Al llegar a la casa Kaguya lo interrogo sobre lo que había ocurrido, y él le conto solo algunas cosas omitiendo claro la parte donde Murakumo le ofrecía a Yakumo como esposa, y después cada quien se fue a su habitación a dormir; y con decir cada quien es Kaguya con Karin y Naruto con Anunciadora-san (Para molestia de Kaguya).

Trasladándonos al presente vemos a Naruto junto a Karin en medio del campo de entrenamiento que ellos usan para entrenar, el motivo del porque Utakata ni Hotaru se encontraban con ellos era que Naruto le iba a dar un entrenamiento especial a Karin. Naruto al parecer había descubierto que su prima poseía una habilidad muy pero que muy rara, y estaba dispuesto a hacer que la desarrollara a su máximo potencia, y estaba seguro de que si lo lograba, entonces sería imposible tenderle una emboscada o atacar por sorpresa al grupo donde Karin estuviese presente.

—Entonces Karin-chan, ¿Sabes el por qué estás aquí? — Puso sus manos por detrás de su espalda y miro fijamente a Karin.

—No exactamente Naruto-nii— se mostro un poco dudosa.

—Cuando estábamos en aquel incidente pudiste localizarme no solo a mí, sino también a la entidad con un Chakra siniestro, y por lo que leí una vez en la biblioteca me dio a pensar que posees una habilidad muy rara entre los ninjas, o simplemente eres una ninja sensor muy buena, pero eso hoy lo vamos a averiguar— sonrió en su interior al ver la expresión emocionada de Karin.

— ¿Qué debo hacer entonces Naruto-nii? — Naruto se puso a pensar unos momentos.

—En el bosque están escondidas Hinata-chan y Kagu-chan, tu primer ejercicio será encontrar a Hinata quien solo esta suprimiendo solo su Chakra y quiero que me indiques en la dirección en la que esta o llévame a ella— con esa breve explicación, Karin cerró los ojos.

—Esta a casi trescientos metros a mi derecha— apunto a la dirección que dijo.

—Excelente— lanzo un Kunai al aire con un sello atado, y este al alcanzar cierta altura exploto en un fuego azul.

— ¿Qué paso Naruto-kun? — no tardo ni cincos segundos en aparecer.

—Karin-chan paso la primera prueba, eso demuestra que es un sensor— ella en respuesta se sonrojo por ser alagada.

— ¿Ahora? — pregunto en espera de su siguiente paso.

—Kaguya también está escondida en el bosque, pero al contrario que Hinata, ella tiene su Chakra suprimido al máximo, encuéntrala— con esa simple orden, Karin repitió el proceso.

—A casi quinientos sesenta metros hacia allá— se volteo y apunto a la dirección a la que había sentido el Chakra de Kaguya.

—Oh— repitió el proceso anterior y arrojo otro Kunai, solo que este exploto en fuego verde.

— ¿Ya? — Kaguya apareció de pronto al lado de Naruto.

—La siguiente prueba, chicas pido permiso para poder hacer más de diez clones— se volteo para verlas directamente.

—Está bien, esto es para el entrenamiento de Karin-chan— Hinata asintió de inmediato.

—Todo para que el Rábano Andante se haga más fuerte— se cruzo de brazos y volteo el rostro.

—Perfecto, **¡Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!** — Y una cantidad no inferior a mil clones aparecieron abarcando casi todo el campo de entrenamiento, — **Destruye los clones hasta que llegues al original solo detectando su Chakra** — todos los clones hablaron a la misma vez.

—Entendido— cerro los ojos y emitió un ligero suspiro, —Te encontré— murmuro y empezó a destruir clones en línea recta y se detuvo para después colocar la mano en el hombro de uno de los Naruto, —Eres el original— embozo una sonrisa satisfactoria.

—Perfecto— aplaudió y todos los clones desaparecieron, —Y para confirmar, ¿Cómo se siente mi Chakra? — esa pregunta descoloco a las presentes.

— ¿Eh? — Karin ladeo la cabeza no entendiendo la pregunta.

—Solo céntrate, si eres capaz de saber cómo se siente mi Chakra entonces significa que tienes el Ojo de la Mente de Kagura ( ***4** ) — y dicho esto se cruzo de brazos.

—A ver—cerro los ojos y se empezó a concentrar. De inmediato su campo de visión cambio a uno de 360º pero solo veía de color gris, sin embargo frente a ella podía ver la silueta de tres personas de color azul parecido a una llama (De fuego repito), de inmediato supo de quienes se trataban. Se centro en la flama más cercana a ella y empezó a analizarla; al hacer eso un sentimiento de calidad la empezó a embargar, pero también podía sentir un poco de frio, pero eso no evito que inconscientemente se acercara a la flama cálida y la abrazara, —Se siente cálido— y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un Naruto sonriente.

—Lo hiciste bien Karin-chan— como recompensa le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza.

—Gracias Naruto-nii…— pero de pronto una nube de humo roba la atención de los chicos.

— ¿Pero qué? — Kaguya se acerco a la nube de humo y de esta salió una serpiente.

—Debe ser una de las invocaciones de Anko-sensei— los demás asintieron a las palabras de Hinata.

—Y tiene una nota— un objeto extraño en su boca llamo la atención de Naruto, se acerco y al arrebatársela la serpiente se fue.

— ¿Qué dice? — Kaguya se acerco para ver si podía leer también el contenido de la nota.

—Dice: "Mocosos de mierda, dejen de ocultarse como cucarachas y vengan a la Torre Hokage para que reciban una misión si no quieren conocer lo que puedo hacer con las serpientes. Anko" — a todos los presentes les salieron una gota estilo anime detrás de la cabeza.

— ¿Etto…?— sí, todos tuvieron la misma reacción.

—Sugiero humildemente que vayamos a la Torre Hokage— nadie pareció refutar las palabras de Hinata.

—Te encomiendo que sigas entrenando Karin-chan, cuando regrese te haré una prueba— y después de recibir la afirmativa de Karin, los tres desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

-_Torre Hokage_-

—Pase— escucharon apenas tocaron la puerta.

— ¿Nos llamo? — tomando el liderazgo, Naruto fue el primero en preguntar cuando vio a su sensei.

—Estas en lo correcto, es hora que dejen de hacer el holgazán y reciban una misión— la fulminante mirada de Anko logro amedrentar a Naruto y a Hinata, Kaguya por otro lado…

—Hable rápido, no tenemos todo el día— sin leer el ambiente, se cruzo de brazos y entrecerró los ojos.

—Ahem— Hiruzen se aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención, —La misión que les voy a otorgar consiste en entregar una carta de importancia moderada al alcalde ( ***5** ) de Yugakure, como las posibilidades de ser atacados durante la misión son bajas, el rango de la misma es C, pero si tienen mala suerte, el rango puede subir a B. Aquí tienen los detalles de la misión y la carta— de su escritorio saco un sobre y una carta y se la entrego a Anko.

—Salimos dentro de media hora Hokage-sama— los recibió diligentemente y los guardo entre sus ropas ( **No sé como lo hizo con las ropas que tiene xD** ), —Preparen sus cosas mocosos— no hizo falta decirlo dos veces cuando ya los tres se habían ido.

—De alguna manera siento que progreso poco a poco con ellos— El Hokage soltó un suspiro pesado, —Aunque sea Kaguya ya no me mira con frialdad— con una de sus manos se peino el cabello.

—Aunque parezca mentira, Karin ha tenido mucho que ver, la relación de ellas dos es como hermanas, una relación un poco diferente que con Hinata— el Hokage cruzo los dedos de sus manos y se puso a meditar, —SI no tiene nada más que decir Hokage-sama, me retiro— hizo una leve reverencia.

—Está bien Anko, tengan cuidado en esta misión— al decir eso, Anko se retiro de la oficina mediante Shunshi.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

Al salir de la oficina Hokage, cada quien se fue por su lado para comprar lo que le faltaba, ya que como Naruto y Hinata habían salido a comprar suministros previamente no necesitaban muchas cosas. En el caso de Naruto; el fue a comprar unos cuantos papeles para hacer sellos explosivos para atarlos a los Kunai, ya que trocear los pergaminos que tenia para hacerlos lo consideraba un desperdicio.

Y hablando de sellos, tenía que ir al apartamento que habían alquilado Utakata y Hotaru para entregarles una versión mejorada de los sellos de Tele-transporte por si se les presenta algún problema. El apartamento que habían alquilado es uno sencillo según había escuchado de Utakata, pero todavía no había podido ir a visitarlos por temas de trabajo y demás temas que lo había mantenido… Ocupado (En algún lugar en el vasto multi-universo, una existencia con la apariencia de una niña estornudo).

Ingreso al edificio y subió usando las escaleras, fácilmente habría usado la pared de afuera y luego subir al piso en donde se hospedaban, pero eso lo consideraba una falta de respeto así que se suprimió. Al llegar a la puerta que marcaba el papel de direcciones que Utakata le había dado, toco tres veces y una voz femenina respondió del otro lado. No espero ni dos minutos cuando una chica que él conocía muy bien abrió la puerta, pero el problema radicaba en que la chica solo tenía puesto su ropa interior.

— ¡Naruto-sama! — apenas lo vio, se le lanzo encima y enterró su cabeza entre sus pechos.

—H-Hotaru, no respiro— trato por todos los medios para salir de esa prisión, pero por algún motivo Hotaru tenía mucha más fuerza que él.

— ¿Quién es Hotaru? — Escucho lo que sería la voz de su salvación, — ¿Naruto? ¡Idiota! — después un fuerte "Bang" resonó.

— ¡Itte! — cuando sintió que el agarre se aflojo, se libero y respiro una bocaza de aire, — ¡Usted es malo conmigo Utakata-shisho! — soltó una leve risa cuando vio como Hotaru se tocaba un enorme chichón que le había salido, pero aparto la vista al darse cuenta que ella seguía en paños menores.

— ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho ya que no andes así por la casa? — levanto la vista y vio la imagen más surrealista que jamás pensó que habría visto: Un Utakata con un delantal blanco de cocinar, una pañoleta color melón en su cabeza, un cepillo de barrer en su mano derecha y una pala casera en su izquierda.

—Pero hace caloooooorrrrr— se acostó en el suelo con una pose dramática.

—Perdón por esto Naruto— de sus ropas saco el soplador de burbuja e hizo una de un tamaño suficiente como para llevar a Hotaru hacia dentro, —Por favor, olvida lo que viste— se dio cuenta que Naruto le dirigía una mirada extraña por sus vestimentas.

—Con gusto lo hare— sacudió la cabeza y se levanto, —Oh, a lo que vine…— del sello de almacenamiento saco un pedazo de pergamino y se lo entrego a Utakata.

— ¿Y esto qué es? — examino con cuidado el pedazo de pergamino.

—Es un sello de Tele-transporte mejorado— Utakata abrió un poco la boca asombrado, —Déjame explicarte como funciona; si aplicas un poco de Chakra enviara una señal a mis sellos de almacenamiento (Tatuaje), eso significara que estas en problemas y me puedo Tele-transportar, pero en el caso en que estés en serios problemas (En medio de un ataque), aplicas un poco más de Chakra y te Tele-transportaras a mi lado, si agarras a alguien entonces ese alguien también se vendrá contigo— solo atino a asentir después de la explicación de Naruto.

—Creo que sería más fácil usar el manto Bijū si estoy en problemas— lo dijo en tono de broma.

—Jaja, muy gracioso— soltó una risa seca de ironía, —Que les vaya bien, estaremos en una misión que seguramente nos lleve como máximo dos semanas, Karin se quedara así que si quieren pueden pasar un rato con ella dado que no conocen a nadie más en la aldea— se acomodo su chaleco para sacar otra cosa de los sellos.

—Los esperamos entonces— hizo una leve reverencia.

—Nos vemos— lo que había sacado era algo parecido a un reloj, y al ver el contenido (La hora), lo guardo y se fue.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

Llego justo a tiempo al punto de reunión, ahí lo estaban esperando las chicas y su sensei, así que sin más demora salieron de la aldea. El plan era simple, a la velocidad a la que iban les tomaría como máximo cuatro días llegar a Yugakure, y eso sacando los tiempos de descanso, y dado a que la resistencia de los tres se comparaba con la de Anko no necesitarían esos descansos por lo que solo se pararían al medio día para almorzar y luego cuando el sol ya se habría escondido. Si sus cálculos eran correctos, llegarían a Yugakure en tres días aproximadamente.

Cuando llego la hora de cenar, el Equipo 14 se distribuyeron las tareas como siempre, y como siempre, Anko se fue a una rama cercana para vigilarlos. Dado que habían traído las tiendas en los sellos, esta vez no hubo problemas en cuando al lugar en donde dormir (Para total decepción de Hinata y Kaguya), así que Naruto alzo tres tiendas y preparo un poco el terreno. Habiendo terminado sus tareas, invoco tres clones y después de avisarle a Kaguya, quien estaba cocinando la cena, se fue a un lugar apartado.

Llego a un lugar decente e invoco una gran cantidad de pergaminos que fueron distribuidos entre los clones. Había invocado a los clones con el propósito que lo ayudaran a completar/mejorar los sellos avanzados que tenia, así que le otorgo un sello a cada clon. Los clones se encargarían de analizar y mejorar los sellos de Almacenamiento (tenía una versión a escala en un pergamino) para poder almacenar más cosas, el de Tele-transportación para que su utilidad en batalla fuese más eficiente, y el de gravedad para hacerlo más eficiente.

Por otro lado, el había decidido que empezaría a ver un sello un tanto peculiar que le llamo la atención hace algún tiempo cuando comenzaron a vivir en la cabaña. El sello tenía como nombre Asobiba ( **Salón de Juegos** ), un nombre un tanto peculiar para un sello. Paso unos cuantos minutos analizando la estructura del mismo y llego a una conclusión que claramente le asombro. El sello no era exactamente un sello, si no un Jutsu sellado incompleto, y tenía un efecto que no lograba descifrar pero tenía que ver con el Espacio ( **No el Espacio Exterior** ).

Se aparto un poco de los clones por si el Jutsu sellado fuese dañino para su trabajo. Dejo el pergamino en el suelo y trato de liberar el Jutsu, pero absolutamente anda paso. Volvió a levantarlo y se dio cuenta que en una de las esquina estaban una serie de poses de mano que las asocio con los sellos, así que con nuevas evidencias memorizo las poses y volvió a dejar el pergamino en el suelo.

Perro, Rata, Buey, Carero, —Asobiba— al terminar una pequeña sucesión de sellos, sintió como casi todas sus reservas de Chakra fueron vaciadas, pero por un momento vio como una especia de barrera translucida de color morado salió de su cuerpo y se expandió hasta un diámetro de un metro y medio antes de que Naruto decidiera cancelar el Jutsu por sus reservas, — ¡Este Jutsu es un monstruo! — Se arrodillo y empezó a jadear debido al cansancio, —Debe ser por esto que está incompleto, el Chakra necesario es inhumano— se levanto y agarro el pergamino con una mirada de determinación, —No sé lo que haga este Jutsu, pero atrapo mi atención— y dicho esto, se sentó para empezar a analizarlo.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

Después de estar durante media hora viendo el sello no logro avanzar ni un 1%, así que después de que los recuerdo de sus clones avisándole que ya la cena estaba lista le llegaron, recogió las cosas y las sello para luego ir a donde los clones estaban trabajando. Al llegar también sello las cosas y fue al campamento donde lo estaban esperando las chicas junto con su sensei para Comer.

Con lo relacionado con la vigilancia, decidieron que los clones la harían así que cada quien fue a su tienda para dormir. Al día siguiente se levantaron antes de que el sol saliera y se dispusieron a prepararse para seguir con el viaje. Naruto levanto las tiendas, Hinata desactivo las trampas que había colocado y Kaguya se encargo del desayuno; ya se habían puesto prácticamente de acuerdo que esas tareas eran las que cada uno les tocaba.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

Después de dos días más de viaje llegaron a su destino: Yugakure. Lo cierto es que su viaje fue del todo tranquilo, no se encontraron con ningún contratiempo ni nada parecido, aunque el estado de ánimo de Naruto era más bajo que de costumbre, ya que en esos dos días no había avanzado en nada con respecto al nuevo sello, y eso causo que se lo tomara un poco más personal.

Pasaron sin problema por la puerta principal de Yugakure después de que Anko le mostrara los papeles de identificación al guardia. Caminaron por un rato buscando la casa del alcalde de la aldea, pero si seguían la lógica, la casa o edificio más grande de la aldea seguramente le pertenecía al Alcalde, y a lo lejos se veía un edificio que llenaba todo esos requisitos, pero hubo un puesto que llamo más la atención de las chicas que el destino.

— ¿Esas son…?— un extraño brillo había aparecido en los ojos de Hinata.

— ¡Aguas termales! — Kaguya completo la oración de Hinata.

—Esta es la Aldea de las Aguas Termales, creo que debería de tener al menos una— Anko las vio con una sonrisa como disfrutando la emoción de las chicas.

— ¡Naru-kun vamos…!—

—No, tenemos que completar la misión— corto en seco la petición de Kaguya causando que no solo ella se deprimiera, si no también Hinata.

—No se preocupen, les dejare el día libre después de que entreguemos la carta, nos iremos mañana— esas palabras hizo que las esperanza regresara a los ojos de las chicas.

— ¡Sí! — ambas chocaron los cinco entre ellas.

— _Siento que algo va a ir mal_ — un extraño escalofrió subió por la espalda de Naruto.

Y siguieron caminando sin ninguna distracción hacia el destino, aunque los pequeños susurros que Hinata y Kaguya intercambiaban de vez en cuando ponían nervioso a Naruto. El diseño del edificio principal de Yugakure comparado con el de Taki era decepcionante, y no hablar con la Torre Hokage, aunque considerando que Yugakure no es una aldea muy militarizada entonces se compensa.

Debido a asuntos oficiales, Anko fue la única que entro a la habitación donde el Jefe de la aldea la esperaba, así que los chicos se quedaron esperando en la recepción. Naruto solo se cruzo de piernas y cerró los ojos ampliando sus sentidos para ver si captaba algo interesante, ya que ponerse a practicar con los sellos ahí estaba fuera de cuestión. Las chicas por otro lado, seguían hablando sobre las aguas termales, pero Naruto aparto su sentido de la audición de ese punto para no escuchar la conversación.

Después de unos minutos capto un Chakra que de alguna manera se le hacía conocido, pero cuando se disponía a poner toda su atención en ese Chakra, Anko salió de la habitación anunciando que la misión ya estaba completada y que tenían el resto del día libre, y que los estaría esperando en el hotel al sur de la aldea. Para las chicas eso significo una cosa.

— ¡Aguas termales! — y sin dar tiempo a replicar, Naruto fue arrastrado junto con ellas.

No tardaron en llegar a los baños que habían visto con anterioridad, al entrar se percibió un ambiente de relajación además de que la temperatura era un poco superior. Los tres se acercaron a la recepcionista pero primero esperaron en una pequeña fila que estaba formada. Vieron que al parecer también se hacían servicios de masaje, ya que algunos clientes salían con toallas siendo seguidos por hombres y mujeres con uniforme del personal.

—El siguiente— se dieron cuenta que ya era su turno.

—Información por favor— la que tomo el liderazgo esta vez fue Kaguya.

—Como vera proveemos de servicios de Baños de aguas termales, el tiempo dentro es hasta que cerremos aunque no lo recomendamos, y con un pago adicional le asignamos una habitación para hacerles un paquete de masajes. ¿Necesita más detalles? — Kaguya se quedo pensando un poco la información dicha por la recepcionista.

—Queremos el paquete más caro que tenga— la recepcionista abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

— ¿Está segura? Cuesta 15.000ryos— su mirada cambio a una de sospecha.

—Naru-kun, dame dinero— extendió su mano hacia Naruto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Que mas da— del sello de almacenamiento saco la cantidad total de 40.000 ryos.

—Tome— seguidamente se lo dio a la recepcionista.

—Aquí tiene los Tickets— atónita acepto el dinero y le dio a Kaguya tres pequeños papeles, —Atraviesen esa puerta— les señalo un puerta al fondo.

—Entendido, vamos— y dicho esto fueron al lugar indicado.

Al atravesar la puerta se encontraron con una nueva recepción un poco más lujosa, unas jóvenes al verlos se acercaron a ellos y pidieron los Tickets, ellos al entregárselo a las jóvenes fueron llevados cada uno a una habitación diferente. Naruto al entrar a la nueva habitación la cual parecía más un cuarto ya que tenía un armario, su encargada le señalo que se cambiara y que fuera a la habitación que señalaba su Ticket. Vio que en el armario había una pila de toallas blancas, así que se quito la ropa, la puso en el armario y se puso la toalla alrededor de su cintura y salió de la habitación.

Busco la puerta con el mismo número que había en la habitación en la que había estado y entro a la misma. Del otro lado se encontraba otra habitación un poco grande con una atmosfera relajante, en el centro estaba una cama y siguiendo la lógica fue y se acostó boca abajo en ella. No pasó mucho tiempo después de que apareciese la misma joven por la puerta y procedió a hacerle un masaje. Ese día Naruto aprendió lo que era la relajación.

Después de cómo una hora en esa habitación, su tratamiento había terminado, así que la joven le indico que fuera a las aguas termales que se encontraban al cruzar una de las puertas de la recepción principal. Al llegar vio que no estaba solo, había como unos diez hombres más que él, pero ninguna mujer; pero eso era obvio, esas no eran aguas termales mixtas. Y con ese pensamiento en la cabeza se sumergió.

-_En un lugar un poco apartado de la aldea_-

— _Maldición, espero haberlos perdido_ — un hombre de unos dos vestido con una especie de armadura corría por los arboles a una velocidad insana, — _Me esconderé por aquí y esperare que se vallan_ — vio un árbol hueco y se metió en el.

-_A unos kilómetros de distancia_-

— ¿Alguna señal? —el Akatsuki conocido como Sasori le pregunto a su compañero con cierta impaciencia.

—Espera— Orochimaru se agacho y puso su mano en la tierra, unos segundos después una serpiente salió y se poso en su mano, la alzo y la llevo a su oído, —No ha habido señal de que se escapara del perímetro ni que entrara a la aldea, así que debe de estar en este bosque— aplasto la serpiente convirtiéndola en una nube de humo.

—Malditos Jinchūriki, no entienden lo que es el arte. Ya no puedo esperar a convertirlo en una marioneta— soltó una terrorífica risa.

— _Estas personas están locas_ — saco su larga lengua y se lamio los labios, — _Pero los sujetos de experimento que consigo son de primera calidad, así que no me quejo_ — centro de nuevo su atención en su compañero.

—Sigamos, tenemos que capturarlo cuanto antes— y con eso ambos empezaron a moverse por los arboles.

-_Al día siguiente, puerta de Yugakure_-

— ¿Tienen todo listo? — pregunto por tercera vez a sus alumnos.

—Hai— los tres respondieron al unisonó.

—Entonces vayámonos, quiero comer unos Dangos— y después de la señal, los cuatro se empezaron a mover por los arboles.

El día de ayer después de que decidió salir de las aguas termales, se encontró con las chicas esperándolo en la recepción, al parecer ya estaban lo suficientemente satisfechas ya que no habían puesto queja cuando les dijo que se iban, aunque pensó escuchar que Kaguya le decía a Hinata sobre que les falto alguien. Decidió que por su propio bien no preguntaría sobre ese "Alguien" ( **Te quieren violar we** ).

Regresando al presente, si el viaje transcurría como el de venida, entonces llegarían a Konoha en tres días siendo el tiempo total de viaje casi una semana. Durante la primera hora Naruto fue asaltado por un sentimiento extraño, de vez en cuando sentía en el aire un Chakra conocido, pero por más que lo analizaba no lograba determinar a quién le pertenecía. De pronto Hinata se quedo quieta en una de las ramas de los arboles causando confusión al grupo.

— ¿Qué paso Hina? — Kaguya salto de su rama y se coloco al lado de Hinata.

—Siento una concentración densa de Chakra a nuestra derecha— con el Byakugan activado señalo la dirección.

— ¿Qué hacemos Naru-kun? — volteo a verlo.

— **Ve Naruto, este Chakra pertenece a Kokuō, o como ustedes lo conocen: El Gobi** — la voz de Kurama despejo las dudas.

—Vamos a ver lo que pasa— esas órdenes no fueron refutadas por nadie, y Anko solo se limito a observarlos.

Siguieron el camino señalado por Hinata y se dieron cuenta que se veían rastros de que hubo una batalla recientemente. Siguieron los rastros siendo el guía principal Hinata quien logro visualizar gracias al Byakugan a tres personas más adelante, pero que de esas tres una estaba tirada en el suelo prácticamente sin Chakra, así que se apresuraron para lograr llegar a tiempo y salvar a esa persona si se veía oportuno.

— ¿Pero qué? — el paisaje hizo que los tres chicos se quedaran sin palabras.

Parecía como si un Jutsu de elemento fuego y otro de elemento tierra de alto nivel chocaran entre sí, ya que habían árboles quemados por todos lados y la deformación en el terreno parecía sobre-natural. Lograron ver con sus propios ojos a las personas que Hinata había visto con su Byakugan, dos de ellas llevaban una capa negra con nubes rojas mientras que la que estaba en el suelo llevaba una armadura parecida a un samurái.

—Vámonos de aquí— la voz de Anko llamo la atención de los tres.

— ¿Eh? — Naruto siguió la línea de visión de Anko y se dio cuenta que veía a una de las figuras con capa de nubes rojas con un odio indescriptible.

— **¡Ayuda al hombre que está en el suelo Naruto, es el Jinchūriki de Kokuō!** — poso su vista en el individuo derrotado.

—He dicho que nos vayamos, es una orden— agarro las manos de Naruto y Hinata y se dispuso a irse arrastrándolos.

— ¡No! — De un jalón se soltó del agarre, —Hinata-chan, Kagu-chan, hay que poner a salvo al hombre de la armadura— las dos chicas asintieron.

— ¡¿Vas a contradecir lo que digo Genin?! — Fulmino con la mirada a Naruto.

—Esto está fuera de su jurisdicción Anko-sensei, esto ya es algo a que la aldea no le interesa— le devolvió la mirada con la misma potencia, —Vamos chicas, quítense los sellos de gravedad— desvió su mirada de Anko y miro a Kaguya y Hinata.

—Hai— las dos asintieron y seguidamente fueron hacia el campo de batalla.

— ¡Maldición! — se reprimió de soltar un grito más fuerte y siguió a sus alumnos.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

—Este tipo fue duro— Orochimaru se limpio el sudor ganado tras la batalla.

—Es un Jinchūriki después de todo, con su manto de Chakra llega fácilmente al Rank S—el otro se acerco con indiferencia al cuerpo inconsciente del Jinchūriki.

—Llevémoslo entonces a…— pero vio como su compañero salto hacia atrás para esquivar unos Kunai.

— ¿Eh? —vio los Kunai un poco confundido.

— ¿Dónde? — se concentro para encontrar al culpable, pero no tuvo que buscar mucho ya que entre ellos y el hombre inconsciente aparecieron el Equipo 14.

—Yo— Naruto alzo una mano saludándolos.

— ¿…? — los dos Akatsuki se miraron entre sí confundidos.

—Baka— Kaguya le dio un golpe en la cabeza por su idiotez, —Son criminales Rank S, no debemos tomarlos a la ligera— frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos.

—Yare, yare— se sobo el área afectada mientras se encogía.

— ¿Anko-chan? — Orochimaru se dio cuenta de la presencia de su antigua alumna.

—Orochimaru-sensei— al contrario, Anko dijo esas palabras con odio impregnadas.

— ¿Tanto tiempo sin vernos y así me saludas? — una sonrisa maliciosa paso por su rostro, —Y por lo que veo ahora eres Sensei, ¿Le vas a enseñar lo mismo que yo a ti? — se aguanto para evitar soltar una risa.

—Maldito— rechino los dientes contando hasta mil para no saltarle encima.

—Orochimaru, ¿Ese de ahí no es el Kyūbi? —un escalofrió paso por la espalda de Naruto al sentir la intensa mirada del hombre raro.

—Ahora que me doy cuenta así es, la descripción de los rumores indican que es el, además de que viene acompañado de una mujer albina y una Hyūga, no hay duda— distrajo su atención de Anko y la poso en Naruto mientras se lamia prácticamente la cara con su lengua.

—El Líder estará complacido de que le llevemos a dos Jinchūriki— y con eso se puso en guardia.

—Y espero que me dé su cuerpo, servirá muy bien para mis experimentos, aunque la albina me causa más intriga— hasta a Kaguya le dio escalofrió y una sensación de asco por la mirada inquisitiva de Orochimaru sobre ella.

— ¡Primero muerta antes de que le hagas daño a mis alumnos! — y acto seguido se lanzo contra Orochimaru llevándoselo lejos.

—Anda a ayudar a Anko-sensei Kagu-chan— se quedo viendo la dirección que había tomado Anko.

—Hai, cuídense— asintió y fue a apoyar a su sensei.

—Creo que hubiese sido más inteligente de vuestra parte el quedarse juntos— ignoro el hecho que su compañero se fue a luchar contra alguien y se centro en sus dos oponentes.

—Sin contenerse Hinata-chan, un error y estamos muertos— se puso en guardia al igual que Hinata, —Mi estilo principal no funcionara con él, así que estoy en un poco en desventaja— chasqueo la lengua un poco molesto.

—Cuidare tu espalda Naruto-kun— le dirigió una sonrisa cálida antes de centrarse en su oponente.

—Nunca he tenido a un Hyūga en mi arsenal, se oye interesante— sus dos brazos se movieron, — ¡Mueran! — saco dos rollos al parecer de almacenamiento, ya que de ellos salieron dos figuras humanoides que se conectaron con unos hilos azules a las manos de Sasori, —Kuroari ( **Hormiga Negra** ), Komushi— las dos figuras resultaron ser una clase de marionetas que Sasori parecía controlar a voluntad.

Una de las marionetas (Kuroari) a pesar de tener forma humanoide tenía una serie de características que la diferencian de una marioneta humana; su cabeza era más alargada, en vez de dos ojos tenía tres, dos cuernos salían de su cabeza y tres pares de brazos terminaban el diseño. La otra marioneta si tenía una forma más humana, lo que le causo un extraño sentimiento de asco a Naruto y Hinata.

—Lo que temía, marionetas— puso una cara complicada al ver a sus oponentes inorgánicos.

—Quitemos la restricción de los clones, yo me encargo de una y tú de la otra— el plan de Hinata no sonaba muy mal.

—Entendido, **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** — junto a Hinata invocaron unos cuantos Clones, en el caso de él fueron 30, pero Hinata debido a sus reservas solo invoco 10.

—Si logran hacerles un daño a mis marionetas los reconoceré como rivales decentes— empezó a mover sus dedos haciendo que por consecuente las marionetas se muevan.

— ¡No nos subestimes! — y así los dos junto a veinte clones (Diez y diez) fueron a atacar a las marionetas de Sasori.

Se dieron una mirada rápida y se pusieron de acuerdo sobre cual marioneta iban a agarrar. Naruto fue por la que consideraba más fuerte (Kuroari). Lanzo primero tres Kunai y fueron bloqueados con mucha facilidad por la marioneta que de quien-sabe-donde saco unas hojillas parecidas a unas espadas en cada brazo. Entro en pánico y confió en sus reflejos para evitar ser rebanado por esas cuchillas, para su alivio solo un mechón de pelo fue cortado y procedió a tomar distancia.

Echo un vistazo rápido a la pelea de Hinata y sonrió al ver que no le estaba yendo tan mal, pero tenía que tener cuidado con unas agujas extrañas que tenia la marioneta en sus brazos, ya que si su instinto no le fallaba, esas agujas lo más probable es que tengan veneno. Envió a cinco clones para comprar tiempo y del sello de almacenamiento saco un pergamino y tinta y de inmediato se puso a escribir a una velocidad insana. Al terminar se dio cuenta de que justamente el último clon había sido eliminado, así que se acerco con el sello preparado.

— ¡Seigen ( **Restricción** )! — cuando dijo eso los caracteres salieron del pergamino y rodearon a la marioneta deteniendo sus movimientos.

— ¡Eh! — Soltó una exclamación de impresión, —Primera vez que veo ese tipo de Fūinjutsu, pero no te creas que con eso me ganaste— y como si el sello no fuera nada, la marioneta se libero.

—Maldición— tomo distancia y mando los otros cinco clones a atacar.

—La basura a su lugar— e increíblemente, dos de los seis brazos de la marioneta se separaron de su cuerpo y destruyeron a los clones como si no fueran nada, pero no se detuvieron ahí, siguieron su rumbo para atacar también a Naruto.

— ¡No! — saco una Tachi del sello de almacenamiento y empezó a bloquear y esquivar las cuchillas voladoras.

Como pudo empezó a bloquear o a esquivar las láminas de acero de los brazos de la marioneta. Mientras más tiempo pasaba, veía que los embates aumentaban de velocidad hasta que empezó a recibir heridas superficiales. No tuvo otra opción y saco una Kodachi del sello para hacerle más fácil el trabajo de bloquear. De pronto sintió una presencia peligrosa a su espalda y salto hacia un lado justo a tiempo para evitar ser tragado por la ¿Marioneta?

La marioneta en el área del estomago se había formado un espacio lo sufrientemente grande como para meter a un hombre adulto, y al parecer el plan del enemigo era encerrarlo ahí dentro, y por los agujeros que se veían en la marioneta pudo suponer que una vez estuviese dentro, seria empalado por las seis cuchillas.

—Esto no lo había probado ya que no sabía si era afín, pero no tengo opción— lanzo las armas hacia las cuchillas para entretenerlas y empezó a trazar sellos de mano, — ¡Katon: Karyu Enda ( **Bomba del Dragón de Fuego** )! — inhalo su pecho y expulso unas serie de bolas de fuego que destruyeron parcialmente las cuchillas.

—Oh— un ligero grito de asombro salió de su boca, —Debo admitir que sobrepásate mis expectativas— jalo el brazo encargado de manejar la otra marioneta y la puso al lado de la primera.

—Perdón Naruto-kun, no pude ganarle— Hinata se coloco a su lado.

— ¿Estás bien? — la vio con preocupación ya que sudaba a mares y podía apreciar que el cansancio que ella sentía no era normal.

—Creo que en un descuido me hicieron una herida, pero no es nada grave— contuvo el aliento y se enderezo para recuperar la compostura.

—Así que no has caído, el veneno que tiene Komushi es tan potente como para matar a cinco hombres adultos en treinta segundos. Se convirtieron en una piedra en mis zapatos llegados a estas alturas— y dicho esto empezó a mover las marionetas con más rápido, —Lastima que eres muy molesta, te hubiese convertido en una buena marioneta, pero que mas da— sin esperar a que Naruto y Hinata se pusieran en guardia volvió a atacar.

— ¿Cuántos clones te quedan Hinata-chan? — entrecerró los ojos evaluando los movimientos de las marionetas.

—Cuatro, y no tengo suficiente Chakra para hacer más— Naruto chasqueo la lengua al escuchar eso.

—Ganemos tiempo. Ustedes ya saben que hacer— volteo a mirar a los clones que todavía estaban en reserva y después fueron a atacar a las marionetas.

Usaron la táctica de zigzaguear intercambiando posiciones para confundir a las marionetas y hacerles una finta. La estrategia les salió bien a medias, ya que Naruto logro conectarle una patada a Komushi, pero Hinata fue herida por las hojillas de kuroari, menos mal que las hojillas no tenían veneno como las armas de Komushi por lo que en si el corte no fue mortal, pero si se seguía acumulando el daño entonces su vida peligraría.

Cambiaron lugares como si estuvieran sincronizados y Hinata cargo un Jūken con Chakra destructivo y si no fuera por la velocidad de Sasori de controlar la marioneta, esta ya se habría convertido en chatarra inservible, pero en consecuencia de haber fallado el golpe, Hinata siguió de largo y fue víctima de un ataque completo por parte de la otra marioneta; para salvarse de una herida peor tuvo que usar el Kawarimi y sacrificar uno de sus clones.

Naruto por otro lado aprovecho el cambio de objetivo por parte de la marioneta y fue dispuesto a atacar al propio marionetista, pero la marioneta de seis brazos se interpuso en su camino, dando gracias a sus reflejos pudo echar un paso para atrás y así evitar ser picado a la mitad. No tuvo el suficiente tiempo para descansar ya cuando Komushi se le puso en frente e intento apuñalarlo con una de sus armas imbuidas en veneno. Echo un leve vistazo a la pelea de Hinata y justo presencio el como Kuroari la apuñalaba dos veces en el estomago.

— ¡Hinata-chan! — de una patada hizo retroceder a Komushi y usando la velocidad ganada al sacarse los sellos de gravedad evito que Kuroari le diera el tiro de gracia y se aparto un poco.

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué te alejas? — le hablo en un tono burlón.

— ¡MALDITO! ¡YA! — presionando el sitio donde Hinata fue apuñalada miro a los clones quienes ya al parecer habían acabado de escribir.

— ¿Eh? — vio curioso como un rollo de unos treinta metros de largo lo rodeo junto a los clones restantes.

— ¡Sakujo ( **Supresión** )! — los caracteres volaron y se gravaron en tanto en la ropa de Sasori como en las marionetas.

— ¡¿Qué demonios?! — por más que trataba de moverse, su cuerpo ni las marionetas respondían a las ordenes.

— ¡¿Por qué no mueres?! —suprimió una expresión de incredulidad mientras veía a Sasori.

— ¿Morir? — ignoro por un momento su situación al escuchar una palabra curiosa.

—Sakujo es un sello que impide la movilidad de todos los músculos, eso incluye los del corazón, los pulmones y hasta los nervios del cerebro— lo siguiente que escucho fue una fuerte carcajada por parte de Sasori.

—Pequeño mocoso, ¡No sabes lo que es el arte! — Y Naruto abrió los ojos lo más que pudo al ver que los caracteres que se habían grabado en la capa de Sasori se empezaron a agrietar hasta que se rompieron, — ¿Segundo asalto? — y por consecuente, también las marionetas se liberaron de su prisión.

—Tu— llamo la atención de uno de los clones, —Cuídala— del sello de almacenamiento saco un botiquín y se lo dio, —Matare a este desgraciado con mi propia fuerza— al dejar a Hinata en manos del clon, se levanto con determinación y dio tres pasos en dirección a Sasori.

— ¿Matarme?, ven si crees poder hacerlo— su tono burlón creció más, — _Estar demasiado tiempo con ese canalla me hizo daño, en una situación normal no estaría perdiendo el tiempo_ — en sus adentro se podía ver a un mini-Sasori llorando (El verdadero XD).

—Lo lamentaras— cerro los ojos y se empezó a concentrar. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando un Chakra de color rojo lo empezó a rodear y detrás de él se empezaron a formar colas hechas del Chakra rojo, las uñas de sus dedos se alargaron un poco y su rostro tomo unos rasgos más salvajes, —Prepárate— hablando con una voz un poco más gruesa, se puso en posición de batalla.

—Oh, eso demuestra que si eres el Kyūbi, pero yo también tengo mis cartas bajo la manga… Rirīsu: Dai ichi reberu ( **Liberación: Primer nivel** ) — sin poses de mano ni sellos, una cantidad anormal de Chakra rodeo a Sasori, —Ven— tanta fue su confianza que aparto las marionetas.

— ¡NO ME SUBESTIMES! — lleno de ira cargo todo el poder que tenía en un único ataque y salto.

Sasori no hizo ni el más mínimo movimiento en moverse para esquivar el ataque, en su lugar puso su cola de escorpión para interceptar el golpe. En el momento en que Naruto con su puño cargado choco contra la cola de Sasori, se produjo un enorme temblor y una onda de choque que arraso con los arboles cercanos, y si no fuera porque el clon alzo una barrera entonces la onda también hubiera afectado a Hinata. El clon espero paciente a que el polvo se dispersase para poder ver la victoria del original.

Pero se quedo sin palabras cuando vio que Sasori permanecía intacto, pero a su alrededor se había formado un cráter de unos diez metros de profundidad quedando él en una especie de isla en el centro. El Naruto original, quien aún seguía con el puño pegado a la cola, estaba también con los ojos que se le salían de las cuencas, ese golpe tenía el potencial de dejarle un enorme agujero en una montaña, pero ahí tenía a su oponente completamente intacto.

— ¿Eso es todo? — había un deje de decepción en su tono de voz.

— ¿C-C-Como? — por más que buscara la respuesta, no la podía encontrar.

— ¡No me hagas reír! — y acto seguido uso su cola como un bate y mando a volar a Naruto.

—N-No, a-aun puedo— se levanto como pudo, pero al hacerlo el manto de Chakra se disperso haciendo que perdiera la fuerza y se precipitara contra el suelo.

—Lamentable, como muestra de buena Fe, le salvare la vida a tu novia y la convertiré en una marioneta— se acerco a donde Hinata se encontraba y de un golpe disipo al clon.

— ¡N-No la t-toques! — sin fuerzas se arrastro poco a poco hacia Sasori.

—Siempre he querido a una Hyūga— usando su cola la alzo, —Ahora, ¿Dónde estará Orochimaru? Se me acaba la paciencia— empezó a buscar a su compañero con la mirada.

—Suéltala— susurro en un tono de voz apenas audible.

— ¿Perdón? ¿Dijiste algo? — centro su atención en el moribundo Naruto.

—Que la sueltes— alzo un poco el tono de voz, pero todavía seguía siendo inaudible.

—No te escucho, pero bueno; es hora de ir a Guarida— lo ignoro y acerco a Kuroari con el estomago abierto dispuesto a meter a Naruto dentro.

— ¡ **QUE LA SUELTES**! — una explosión de energía hizo que Sasori se apartara.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! — no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, alguien quien debería de estar sin una gota de Chakra expulsaba una energía de color rojo que no era capaz de percibir, pero algo le decía que "esa" energía era sumamente peligrosa.

— **Mmm, ¿Qué es esto?** — Naruto se vio las manos y apretó el puño, — **Se siente bien** — dio unos pequeños saltos y después se fijo en la figura de Sasori, — **Algo me dice que tengo que matarte, así que lo hare** — y al decir eso, de su espalda le salió una cola de color naranja intenso con la punta blanca, dos orejas de zorro del mismo color que la cola le salieron en la cabeza, las marcas de bigotes se hicieron bigotes de verdad, sus ojos se volvieron amarillos y se rasgaron y finalmente sus uñas crecieron hasta los cinco centímetros y parecían tan afiladas como para cortar acero.

— ¿C-Como? — por primera vez en años volvió a sentir un sentimiento que solamente sentía cuando era humano: El miedo.

— **Ahora por favor, muere como se debe** — como por arte de magia, la cola se separo en tres que se empezaron a mover furiosamente, pero a diferencia de cuando era una sola, el color naranja se hizo más pálido, —Rosuto… ( **Barco…** )— pero Sasori puso a Hinata como escudo deteniendo la técnica de Naruto.

— ¡Espera, espera, espera! ¿No querrás matarla a ella verdad? — disimuladamente guardo las marionetas.

— **Infeliz, pero eso no me preocupa… ¡** **Burūkomittā** ( **Comprometedor Azul** ) **!** — La energía roja tomo tintes azules salió disparada de la mano de Naruto tomando forma de lanzas. Estas lanzas pasaron a través de Hinata sin generarle ningún daño y le dieron de lleno a Sasori generando una leve explosión.

— ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH! — un fuerte grito se escucho proveniente del Akatsuki.

— **Tengo que salvar a la chica** — con ese pensamiento en mente se traslado como si se Tele-transportara al frente de Hinata y usando una de sus colas corto la cola de escorpión liberándola en el acto, — **Ahora bien…** — se traslado de regreso a donde estaba antes.

—Maldito— volvió a fijar su atención a donde se encontraba Sasori, pero en vez de ver al raro ser de gran volumen, vio a un adolecente de pelo rojo tocándose la cara mientras veía con furia a Naruto, —Recordare esto— y acto seguido se fue mediante Shunshi.

— **Seguirlo va a ser un fastidio** — le resto importancia el escape del Akatsuki y fijo su atención en la chica que tenía en manos, — **Por el ritmo al que va, si no recibe atención médica en la próxima media hora morirá, ¿Qué se le va a hacer?** — y como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, enterró una de sus colas en el pecho de Hinata, pero el apuñalamiento no le genero una herida, al contrario, las heridas que tenia se empezaron a cerrar a un ritmo extremadamente rápido hasta que no quedo rastro de que alguna vez tuvo una herida en ese lugar, — **Penetro el estomago y parte del hígado, menos mal que estaba aquí… Te dejo el resto a ti** — al terminar de decir eso, todas las características salvajes desaparecieron y acto seguido perdió la conciencia.

-_Tiempo después_-

La cabeza le daba vueltas, los últimos que recordaba era que estaba en una batalla con un sujeto que usaba marionetas, pero después de eso no recordaba nada más. Un momento, algo le vino a la mente, la última vez que vio a Hinata ella se encontraba al borde de la muerte, pero algo le decía que no se preocupara. Y ahora que se daba cuenta, el lugar donde tenía su cabeza apoyada era increíblemente cómodo, si fuera por él se quedaría toda la vida en ese lugar solo para disfrutar de esa comodidad, pero desgraciadamente tenía que despertarse ya.

—Hm…— soltó un quejido mientras abría los ojos.

— ¿Naru-kun? ¿Despertaste? — cierta voz que conocía muy bien lo recibió.

— ¿Kagu-chan? — abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de Kaguya.

— ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido? — se toco la cabeza para aminorar el dolor.

—Estas en el campamento, y estuviste casi cuatro horas dormido— un sentimiento cálido lo rodeo al ver la sonrisa de Kaguya.

— ¿Hm? — en ese momento noto el lugar exacto donde tenía apoyada la cabeza.

—Mm, no te muevas mucho Naru-kun— un sonrojo adorno el rostro de Kaguya.

—Perdón— sep, estaba en presencia del legendario regazo almohada, — ¿Dónde están los demás? — se quedo quieto para no incomodarla.

—Anko-sensei esta vigiando los alrededores, Han-san está arreglando su armadura…— la pregunta repentina de Naruto la interrumpió.

— ¿Han-san? — no recordaba haber escuchado ese nombre.

—Al que rescatamos, se llama Han. Y por cierto, ha querido hablar contigo así que es mejor que lo vayas a ver— Naruto pareció meditarlo un poco, — ¡Mira Naru-kun lo que logre! — la entusiasmada voz de Kaguya interrumpió sus pensamiento y la miro fijamente. Sintió como ella acumulaba Chakra en sus ojos y momentos después las venas alrededor de los dos ojos se marcaron.

— ¡¿Byakugan?! — dejo escapar una exclamación.

—Sí, durante la batalla contra Orochimaru lo logre activar, y gracias a él pudimos defendernos bien contra él— lo desactivo y embozo otra sonrisa.

—Por cierto, ¿Y Hinata-chan? — Kaguya se quedo en silencio durante unos momentos, hasta que decidió hablar.

—Despertó hace casi una hora y media, y desde entonces ha estado entrenando sin parar un poco alejada del campamento— en su tono de voz se podía apreciar un poco de preocupación.

—Voy a ir a verla— haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, se levanto del regazo almohada.

—Debemos hablar primero— una voz masculina le llamo la atención.

—Han-san, me alegra que ya se pueda poner de pie— Kaguya le sonrió al hombre.

—Gracia a su tratamiento Kaguya-dono— el hombre nombrado como Han le hizo una reverencia a Kaguya, —Jinchūriki del Kyūbi, primero que nada gracias por salvarme— hizo una reverencia pero esta vez mirando a Naruto.

—Es natural ayudar a un hermano de armas— le resto importancia al asunto.

— ¿Cómo puedo pagarle? Debido a mi código este acto no puede dejarse así— una gota estilo anime bajo por la sien de Naruto.

—Entonces me gustaría que una fuerzas conmigo, nos esperan tiempos difíciles en el futuro— cambio a un tono de voz serio.

—Sería un honor, yo Han el Jinchūriki del Gobi voy a unir fuerzas con usted, pero lamentándolo mucho estoy haciendo un viaje de auto-conocimiento, así que por ahora no puedo estar con usted— puso una mueca extraña en su rostro.

—No se preocupe…— se acerco a él y saco dos pergaminos del sello de almacenamiento, —Aquí tiene, este es un sello de Tele-transportación, suminístrele un poco de Chakra y el sello me enviara una señal para Tele-transportarme a tu posición, y si le suministra un poco más va a ser Tele-transportado a donde este yo, considérelo como un seguro en caso de que sea atacado por uno de esos tipos en el futuro— Han asintió ante la explicación.

— ¿Y este otro? — agarro el otro pergamino.

—Es un sello que permite la comunicación conmigo, tengo el gemelo aquí— se toco el bolsillo, —Pero por ahora solo puede enviar mensajes de máximo cinco palabras o quince caracteres ( ***6** ), las instrucciones están dentro del sello— le termino de explicar.

—Muchas gracias, lo contactare de vez en cuando— guardo ambos sellos y se volvió a inclinar, —Lamento que nuestro encuentro sea tan corto, pero no puedo seguir abusando de su hospitalidad, si el destino es bueno entonces nos veremos en otra ocasión— se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse.

—Que así sea— y con eso, Han se fue saltando entre los árboles.

—Han-san es un buen hombre, me cayó bien— Kaguya se quedo mirando en la dirección a la que se fue Han.

—Espero que le vaya bien— soltó un profundo suspiro, —Oh, a lo que iba. ¿Dónde está Hinata-chan? — pregunto viendo a Kaguya.

—Por allá— señalo a su derecha.

—Bien, nos vemos luego— y con eso fue en la dirección señalada.

—A preparar entonces el almuerzo— embozo una gran sonrisa e invoco unos clones para que fueran sus ayudantes.

-_Un poco alejado del campamento_-

Llego a un claro cercano a un rio a unos 100 metros del campamento, ahí vio a Hinata entrenando Taijutsu en medio del rio, el cual parecía ser poco profundo, ya que apenas le llegaba a Hinata por debajo de las rodillas y la corriente no era tan fuerte. Se sorprendió al ver que ella se había quitado la chaqueta y la camiseta que llevaba debajo, además de también el pantalón, al parecer para que no se le empapara; lo que la dejaba con un sujetador deportivo color negro que apenas sostenía sus pechos y una licra de color negro.

Tan absorta se encontraba ella en su entrenamiento que al parecer no noto la presencia de Naruto, por lo que el simplemente se sentó en una roca cercana para verla entrenar. Evaluó cada movimiento de Hinata, cada golpe, movimiento de cadera y de pies era perfecto, no hacia movimientos inútiles ni desperdiciaba energía, hasta podría decir que todo en ella era perfecto. Y hablando de perfecto, ahora que se ponía a ver, ciertamente en estos últimos meses el crecimiento de Hinata se había acelerado, actualmente poseía un cuerpo que cualquier hombre querría y cualquier mujer envidiaría, pero lamentablemente lo ocultaba en esas ropas holgadas, pero después se encargaría de que Kaguya la acompañara a comprar ropa nueva.

— ¿Naruto-kun? — sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la angelical voz de Hinata.

— ¿Uh? Me atrapaste— levanto ambas manos mientras sonreía.

—Me alegra que despertaras— salió del rio y se acerco a Naruto.

—Y me alegra también que te encuentres mejor— poso su vista en el estomago descubierto de ella y vio que no había ni rastro de alguna herida.

—Cuando me desperté no tenía heridas— también vio su estomago y se lo toco, pero después puso una expresión triste.

— ¿Qué paso Hinata-chan? — la vio con preocupación.

—En la pelea contra el marionetista fui una inútil, no pude ayudar casi en nada a Naruto-kun y termine dejándole todo el trabajo e incluso resulte ser una carga cuando fui herida debido a un descuido que me pudo costar la vida— Naruto quiso replicar, pero Hinata no lo dejo, —Últimamente tanto Naruto-kun como Kaguya-chan han elevado mucho su nivel, pero en cambio yo no he avanzado prácticamente nada, si no fuera por las variantes del Jūken que cree entonces no podría ni llegarle a las rodillas a ustedes, siento que si esto continua entonces solo les resultare una carga, mi única ventaja la cual era el Byakugan ya no me vale ya que Kaguya-chan despertó el suyo— se mordió el labio quedándose en silencio por unos segundos, —Por eso, ¡Quiero que eleves la dificultad de mi entrenamiento!, ya no puedo soportar ser débil en comparación a ustedes, quiero serle de utilidad a Naruto-kun, ¡Por favor! — y acto seguido hizo una muy pronunciada reverencia.

—Hinata-chan…— se había quedado sin palabras, pero recupero la compostura y se acerco a ella, —Nunca pensare que eres un estorbo— le coloco una mano en el hombro haciendo que levantara la cabeza, —Ten eso en mente— y acto seguido la abrazo colocándole la cabeza en su pecho.

—Naruto-kun…— sintió como su camiseta se mojaba.

—Pero Hinata-chan…— la alejo de su pecho y la sostuvo por los hombros, —Espero que estés preparada, te creare unos sellos especiales para tu entrenamiento— Hinata se limpio las lagrimas y embozo una sonrisa.

— ¡H-Hai! — asintió vigorosamente.

—Volvamos al campamento entonces— recogió las ropas y le extendió el brazo.

—Espero llegar a tiempo para ayudar a Kaguya-chan a cocinar— le acepto el gesto y ambos desaparecieron.

 **Supercell - (Noragami)**

(Kimi no namae nani ga attemo kanarazu yoku kara/ **Sin importar tu nombre, te llamaré** )

[ **Se ve un firmamento de estrellas en una noche sin ninguna nube en el cielo, la cámara baja y muestra a Naruto recostado en el tronco de un árbol con Shiron a su lado dormida y Kurone en su regazo en el mismo estado que su hermana siendo acariciada por Naruto. Se ven unos arbustos moviéndose y de entre ellos sale Kaguya, que al ver a las acompañantes del rubio sonríe cálidamente para después dirigirse hacia el rubio.** ]

(Kimi wagizagiza haato no mochinushi/ **Eres dueño de un corazón irregular y brusco** )

[ **Naruto se levanta de golpe asustando a las hermanas que estaban durmiendo, de sus ojos empiezan a salir lágrimas y sale corriendo ignorando el llamado de Kaguya.** ]

(Fureru mono wa nandemo kizutsukeru/ **Lo que sea lo que te lastima** )

[ **Corre a través del bosque que no parecía tener fin mientras recuerdos felices del pasado lo atormentan haciendo que más lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.** ]

(Sekai no subete wo nira mitsukete/ **Mirando malhumoradamente el mundo que te rodea,** )

[ **Se limpia los ojos pero parece inútil, ya que las lágrimas no dejan de salir, pero eso le da oportunidad de ver un árbol que estaba en su camino y lo esquiva para seguir corriendo sin rumbo.** ]

(Sono me wa iunda boku wa koko ni iru/ **Esos ojos me dicen: "Aquí estoy"** )

[ **Imágenes de Kaguya y Hinata le llegan a la mente haciendo que disminuya su paso hasta prácticamente detenerse.** ]

(Dareka ga waratetta/ **¿Acaso alguien se rio,** )

[ **Pero esas imágenes se rompen y Naruto se agacha y empieza a llorar más suelto siendo los únicos testigos las estrellas del cielo.** ]

(Dakara hiitanda sono kyoukaisen/ **Y es por eso que te retiraste detrás de tu frontera?** )

[ **En su mente se ve una foto donde estaba él junto a sus dos amadas, Kurone, Shiron, Kaori, su madre, Shino y Haku cayendo hacia un intenso fuego, quemándose en el acto.** ]

(Sore nara watashi ga sono te wo hiku/ **Si ese es el caso, déjame tomarte por el brazo** )

[ **De pronto siente como si alguien le tocara el hombro, pero se niega en alzar la mirada.** ]

(Tsureteku kara/ **Vendrás conmigo...** )

[ **Sin embargo, es obligado alzara y se queda hipnotizado mirando unos hermosos ojos color perla pertenecientes a Hinata, aprovecha y voltea hacia su espalda y ve a Kaguya quien se muestra preocupada.** ]

(Ie nai nara kono te wo tsuyoku nigiritte/ **Si no puedes decirlo, tan solo sostén mi mano fuertemente** )

[ **Siente que su mano es agarrada por Hinata, pero no se resiste y se deja guiar a través del bosque, pero de alguna manera se siente feliz.** ]

(Hanasanai de/ **No la dejes ir** )

[ **Kaguya agarra su otra mano y le limpia sus lágrimas con su mano libre sonriéndole en el acto.** ]

(Kimi wa mou hitori ja naindatte/ **Ya no estás solo, nunca mas** )

[ **Llegan a lo que parecía ser el final del bosque y se detienen, a sus dos lados aparecen ambas hermanas quienes le sonríen apoyándolo, y sin más deciden salir del bosque.** ]

(Shitte mo shiin da yo/ **Pensé que deberías saberlo** )

[ **Se asombra cuando ve a todos sus amigos sonriéndoles. Voltea a ver a ambas chicas quienes aun no soltaban sus manos y les dirige miradas de agradecimiento, también dirige su mirada hacia arriba de sus hombros y a sus pies encontrándose a Shiron y a Kurone respectivamente, él solo sonríe, cierra los ojos y los abre para mirar el firmamento estelar a tiempo que un estrella fugaz pasaba.** ]

.

 **Extra: Mini Omake: Rabieta.**

 **Universo 1622, un destino turístico para cualquier dios que quiera pasar el rato, ya que en este universo encontraras la mayor concentración de vida inteligente nunca antes visto, y todo gracias a la ayuda de uno de los dioses que le agarro cariño al universo. Moviéndonos por el infinito espacio de este universo nos situamos en un planeta con una atmosfera parecida a la tierra, pero tanto el color del agua como el tamaño de los continentes es muy diferente. Adentrándonos más profundo en el planeta, vemos una de las muchas ciudades existentes, pero nos concentramos en cierta niña cuyo poder es el más fuerte del todo el Omniverso dejando en ridículo hasta a los dioses de la creación.**

— **Que aburrido es este planeta— Anunciadora-san revisa todo a su alrededor con una mirada aburrida.**

— **Oye, ¿Quieres jugar? — de pronto escucha que una voz infantil la llama.**

— **¿Eh?** **— Se voltea y ve a una niña mucho más pequeña que ella con características de conejo, —Lo siento, ando ocupada— le pone la mano en la cabeza y se la acaricia.**

— **Oh— la niña conejo agacha la mirada triste.**

— **Pero toma— de la nada saca una paleta dulce y se la entrega.**

— **¡Muchas gracias!** **— ella la agarra y se va feliz.**

— **Uh— libera un suspiro de aburrimiento y después respira acumulando el máximo aire posible, — ¡URANO-KUN BAKA!** **— grita con todo su poder llamando la atención de todos los transeúntes.**

— **Disculpa niña, ¿Dónde está tu mama?** **— un hombre con una armadura se acerca a Anunciadora-san con el ceño fruncido.**

— **Este universo es basura— ignora al hombre y empieza a caminar.**

— **Oye…— le coloca la mano en el hombro para detenerla.**

— **¿Me tocaste? ¡¿Me tocaste?!** **— Se voltea de pronto con el ceño fruncido, — ¡ESTE UNIVERSO ES BASURAAAAAAAAAA!** **— Acto seguido empieza a liberar energía generando una potente luz tan potente que hasta ella pierde la visión por un momento, —Umu— cuando abre los ojos ve un espacio totalmente negro sin nada, —Creo que le tendré que dar una compensación a Urano-kun por destruir su universo favorito… mejor no— chasquea los dedos y el espacio se distorsiona a su alrededor Tele-transportándola a sus aposentos, —** **Recrear: Universo 1622** **— en su mano aparece una canica con el diseño de una galaxia en su interior, —Ahora a esperar unos quinientos millones de años para que evolucione— y como si no fuera nada, la tira con el resto de las canicas.**

 **.**

— **Y corte, uff.**

— **Te felicito, creo que a los lectores les encantara el cap— Nami le alza el pulgar.**

— **Eso espero, tuve una duda existencial en la pelea contra Sasori, pero bueno— el autor se truena los dedos para después empezar a escribir.**

 **Bueno, primero que nada, desde capítulos anteriores he tratado de decir esto, pero siempre se me olvida pero bueno. Lo que quiero decir es que los títulos de mis capítulos no siempre son literales y que no siempre pongo todos los sucesos en los avances, ya que se me pueden ocurrir algo que quiera poner (xD).**

 **Ahora si pasamos a los sucesos del cap. Primero tenemos un Flash Back sobre la reunión con los Kurama. Pobre Yakumo, su padre la quería dar como moneda de cambio, pero no piensen mal del pobre hombre, es lo menos que podía hacer después de que alguien no solo salvara a su hija, si no también salvo a todo su clan.**

 **También vemos al entrenamiento de Karin, por ahora ella es demasiado débil, pero bajo la tutela de Naruto va a poder desarrollar todas sus habilidades, y de primeras tenemos al Ojo de Kagura, una habilidad que me gusta un montón (nwn). Y a los chicos se les acabo el juego del escondite (xD), nadie se le escapa a la Dama de las Serpientes (e.e).**

 **Una misión un tanto estúpida, ¿Qué les cuesta usar un águila mensajera?, pero bueno. Naruto encuentra un Jutsu un tanto peculiar, ¿Qué tan potente será que le consume todo el Chakra en un instante?, en el futuro lo verán. Los chicos llegan a Yugakure y las chicas arrastran al pobre Naruto a las aguas termales, aunque si yo estuviera en su lugar me dejaría arrastrar (7u7).**

 **La batalla de Sasori contra Hinata y Naruto comienza… estuve un buen rato pensando sobre el desarrollo de la pelea, ya que Sasori en si no tiene muchas técnicas, y ni tampoco quería que usara sus marionetas más fuertes, además de que no quiero usar los Jutsus de los videojuegos así que me quede muy limitado, espero que les haya gustado. ¿Qué poder será ese que fue capaz de parar un puño potenciado con Chakra Bijū como si no fuera nada?, la verdad les sorprenderá.**

 **Nuestro Naruto se enojo y como consecuencia una clase de personalidad fue liberada, lo bueno fue que casi mato a Sasori como si fuera basura, y tengo que decirle, comparado con el "Naruto" del capítulo 12, este "Naruto" es mucho más fuerte (xD), pero aunque sea respeta la opinión del subconsciente. Ya no puedo esperar a explicar todo esto, y con el pasar de los días hago la explicación más completa, pero sabiendo cómo soy yo, la voy a terminar resumiendo (xD).**

 **La reunión por fin de Naruto con Han. La personalidad de Han en si es cerrada, pero como Naruto le salvo la vida, decidí que con el seria un poco más abierto, espero que no les moleste. Pobre Hinata, tiene un complejo de inferioridad, pero tiene una muy buena base, de los tres ella es la más débil con un amplio margen, pero no se preocupen, su nivel aumentara increíblemente, solo esperen… Oh, y para los que no lo hayan notado, este capítulo lo dedique un poco a Hinata, Kaguya ya ha tenido su momento, aunque todavía me hace falta un momento Lime que tengo tiempo que no pongo (7u7) (xD). Hasta aquí llego, los leemos en el prox cap.**

 **Aclaraciones.**

 ***1:** **Kimono: Traje tradicional Japonés. Yukata: Traje hecho de algodón usado en festivales o en la vida diaria. Obi: Es el cinturón que se usa en los Kimono y Yukata. Geta: Son las sandalias esas de maderas que se ven incomodas.**

 ***2: En el Japón tradicional es común que las personas se sentaran en un tatami (O cojín) y comían en mesas con solo unos centímetros de altura. Me imagino que habrán visto esto de algunos animes.**

 ***3:** **Quise dar una explicación más extensa, pero no lo hice por dos motivos, el primero es que me voy a alargar en algo que ya la mayoría debe saber, y lo segundo es que en lo personal me da rabia esas tradiciones y no me siento cómodo hablando de ellas, pero por el bien de la historia las debo de usar.**

 ***4:** **Lo deje en español ya que me da paja traducirlo.**

 ***5:** **Lo nombre así ya que Feudal no le pega (xD).**

 ***6:** **Recuerden que los japoneses usan Kanji, Hiragana y Katakana, por lo que quince caracteres traducidos al romanji (Español), puede significar mucho.**

 **ATT: Suin y Nami**

 **Pdta: Cualquier duda, dato, curiosidad o solo quieres dejar tu opinión del capítulo, entonces déjalo en la caja de comentarios, creo que FF lo llama Review.**


	18. Niñeras para el Uchiha

— **¿R-18? — Nami mira confundida al autor.**

— **No lean R-18, la trama no avanza mis queridos lectores, ahí solo encontraran musho amour, recomiendo R-15— un aura de sabiduría desciende sobre la cabeza del autor.**

 **Y aquí Suin trayéndoles un nuevo cap de Descendiente P. Debí de haberles traído este cap hace unas horas, pero me entretuve leyendo (Lo normal en mi, ya creo que no es excusa), pero como compensación, en este cap se van a resolver algunos misterios como también se van a crear otros. Y les traigo una mala noticia, a partir de ahora los caps van a ser una semana si, una semana no… Si señores, ¡Empecé clases (T_T)!, bueno, bueno… Y otra mala noticia, creo que mis otras dos historias pueden entrar en Hiatus temporal, ya que la laptop de mi madre se fundió y no podre adelantar caps, y como esta es mi historia principal, tengo que darlo todo en esta, aun si eso significa abandonar las otras… perdón, no es abandono, mi cabeza aun maquina ideas para esas historias, así que abandonadas no van a quedar (Igual ocurre con Un Mundo Irreal, cuando termine el cap lo subo (Obvio nuv)), o y una cosa, no cambien la trama de este capítulo cuando lo estaba escribiendo, absolutamente no la cambie (nwn)… No los entretengo más y disfruten del cap.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:** **Animebot02** **,** **Zafir09** **,** **CCSakuraforever** **,** **PopCorn01** **,** **KetSs** **(Pos guau) y a** **XeeXe** **por sus lindos Review en el capitulo anterior, e invito a todos los lectores de esta historia para que dejen su Review, no les cuesta nada y es GRATIS (nwn).**

 **Leyenda.**

—Blah, Blah, Blah— personaje hablando **.**

— _Blah, Blah, Blah_ — personaje pensando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah** — Entidad sobre-natural hablando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah—** Entidad sobre-natural pensando.

—Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu ( **Elemento fuego: Jutsu gran bola de fuego** ) **—** técnica y traducción.

 **Disclamer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, solo los posibles Oc's son míos.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 18: Niñeras para el Uchiha.**

 **Black + White - (Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai Kara kuru sou desu yo?)**

[ **Se ven unas canicas que van cayendo en el vació, lo peculiar era que el interior de cada canica se ve como si tuviera una especie de galaxia**.]

(Kono te ni aru unmei.../ **Mi destino está en mi manos** )

[ **Imágenes de Naruto, Kaguya, Hinata y de otras dos siluetas, una de pelo blanco y otra de pelo negro se van mostrando periódicamente. Hasta que al final sale el titulo "Descendiente primordial".]**

(Kakuse shita KAOSU no toki ga/ **El tiempo del caos se levanta** )

[ **Ahora se muestra a Kaguya caminando por las calles de un lugar desconocido mientras llovía con fuerza, la cámara se acerca hasta colocarse frente a ella, tomando como la chica le caían unas lágrimas del rostro.** ]

(Mata shinjitsu wo kakusu/ **Y debo esconder la verdad otra vez** )

[ **La cámara se aleja con rapidez y ahora muestra a Naruto caminando en una calle desolada en la misma situación que Kaguya, la cámara se acerca pero Naruto parece darse cuenta de su presencia y de una ola de Chakra la aleja molesto.** ]

(Kodaku no hate kasuka ni ukabu/ **Flotando en el fondo de la soledad** )

[ **La cámara huye del lugar y encuentra a Hinata sentada en un banco mientras veía el cielo nublado, la cámara se acerca para tomar unas buenas imágenes a tiempo que la chica activa su Byakugan y frunce el ceño.** ]

(Nukumari wa MIRAGE/ **En una calidez fantasma** )

[ **La cámara sale a un sitio rural y visualiza unas siluetas moviéndose a gran velocidad por el bosque. En lo que se acerca logra ver a dos chicas corriendo ignorando completamente el clima, lo que más llama la atención de la cámara es la expresión de esperanza de ambas.** ]

(Kono hoshi wa kami ga tsukutta ibitsu na JIORAMA **/ El mundo no es más que una retorcida maqueta que dios creo** )

[ **Ahora se muestra a Kurama en su forma humana con sus nueve colas ondeando detrás de él. El Bijū alza sus colas y genera una onda de fuego a tiempo que en sus manos crea una esfera de color negro, la comprime y simplemente la elimina.** ]

(Hito wa mina shiawase to iu GIFT wo sagasuno/ **La gente busca un Don llamado felicidad** )

 **[Las imágenes se intercalan mostrando a muchas personas desconocidas, pero entre ellas se logra diferenciar a Kaori y a Akemi. Después se muestra a Kaguya en un fondo negro mientras atrapaba una esfera de color celeste que caía con suavidad del cielo.** ]

(Makiokose yo 1 2 3/ **Haz que suceda 1, 2, 3** )

[ **Se ve a Naruto corriendo mientras una esfera del tamaño de una pelota de Golf de color azul marino se formaba en su mano.** ]

(Noru ka soru ka no Black Or White/ **Es ganar o perder, es blanco o negro** )

[ **La cámara se mueve y muestra ahora a Hinata y Kaguya agarradas de las manos, ambas tienen el Byakugan activado y una energía plateada rodeaba sus manos unidas. Ahora se ven a las dos chicas de cabello blanco y negro entrecruzadas sonriendo a la cámara.** ]

(Kono shunkan yosougai no densetsu ga umareru/ **Una leyenda inesperada ha nacido** )

[ **La escena cambia abruptamente y ahora muestra a Maou-sama en su habitación junto a cuatro siluetas negras con ojos brillantes de color rojo a su espalda. Acto seguido, Maou-sama chasquea los dedos y la cámara se rompe.** ]

(Nerai sadamete 1 2 3/ **Afina tu puntería 1, 2, 3** )

[ **Ahora sale Naruto junto a Hinata y Kaguya a su lado haciendo el símbolo de "Paz" a la cámara.** ]

(Tamerawazu ni bang!/ **Sin dudarlo, ¡Bang!** )

[ **De la espalda de Kaguya sale la chica de pelo negro y se esconde de la cámara, y de la espalda de Hinata sale la otra chica de cabello blanco y le agarra los pechos a la Hyūga haciéndola sonrojar. La cámara se alza al cielo.** ]

(Takutsu na nichijou wo uchinuke!/ **¡Dispárale a tus días aburridos!** )

[ **De pronto aparece Naruto volando con diez colas ondeando furiosamente detrás de él, pone sus manos juntas a tiempo que una energía roja se empezaba a acumular hasta formar un bastón de color rojo, lo gira para después liberar una onda de esa misma energía haciendo que todas las nubes cercanas se desintegraran.** ]

 **.**

 _-_En el capitulo Anterior_-_

 _Naruto es invitado a la casa de los Kurama como muestra de agradecimiento, aunque todo resulto como parte de un plan para que el líder otorgara la mano de su hija en matrimonio a Naruto, pero este como es obvio la rechazo. Los chicos salieron en una misión a Yugakure, aunque al principio se veía como una misión pacifica sus planes fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de unos criminales Rank S que buscaban capturar al Jinchūriki del Gobi. Después de una batalla intensa donde Hinata casi pierde la vida, Naruto se alza con la victoria haciendo que el criminal de Rank S huya. El Jinchūriki del Gobi como muestra de agradecimiento se une a las filas de Naruto, haciendo que el número de Jinchūriki Unidos aumente a 4._

-_Aldea de Konoha_-

Los días habían pasado y los chicos habían logrado llegar sin ningún inconveniente a Konoha en el tiempo estimado. Y claro, no desperdiciaron ni un solo momento sin hacer nada durante los descansos, Kaguya se había puesto a entrenar su Byakugan tratando de copiar los Jutsus de Hinata, aunque logro recrear la mayoría de ellos sin ayuda de Hinata, su rango de visión era de apenas 500m, siendo el de Hinata alrededor de 1km, por lo que aun tenía que entrenar para ampliarlo, y eso se le dificultaba en gran medida.

Naruto por petición de Hinata empezó a desarrollar unos sellos especiales para ella, logrando tenerle listo los tres sellos que tenía planeado. El primero se trataba de una degradación del sello de gravedad que los tres tenían, por lo que solo tuvo que trabajar en el durando una hora. El efecto de ese sello era que afectaba nada más las extremidades superiores e inferiores en vez de todo el cuerpo; estas partes tenían programada el doble de peso que el sello normal, por lo que al principio (Y durante todo el viaje) a Hinata se le dificulto hacer sus tareas.

El otro sello también era una degradación del sello de supresión de Chakra, pero en vez de suprimirlo totalmente, lo suprimía parcialmente, haciendo que la tarea de hacer circular el Chakra por los brazos, manos, piernas y pies se dificulte en gran medida. El objetivo de ese sello era que la cantidad de Chakra que Hinata expulsaba sea la absolutamente necesaria y también ayudaría en el control de Chakra. El sello también tenía otro objetivo oculto, mientras pasaba el tiempo, el sello se haría cada vez más fuerte hasta que impediría totalmente la circulación de Chakra para alguien normal, pero para cuando llegase ese momento, ya Hinata estaría acostumbrada y no tendría ningún problema; en conclusión, ella seria inmune a los sellos de supresión de Chakra. Naruto también tenía planeado que Kaguya y el también llevasen ese sello, pero eso sería cuando terminaran su parte del entrenamiento.

Y el último sello seria tal vez el más importante e indispensable de los dos anteriores además del sello de gravedad. Este sello surgió cuando a Naruto le entro la cuestión de que si pasan mucho tiempo sin tener activos los sellos de gravedad, entonces los músculos se atrofiarían y dañarían, pero menos mal que los Uzumaki ya estaban desarrollando un sello capaz de estimular los músculos impidiendo el deterioro, aunque todavía le hacían falta alguna que otra mejora, el sello era completamente funcional y se lo puso a ellos tres para evitar el deterioro de los músculos.

Ya cuando llegaron a la aldea se identificaron en la entrada y de inmediato los dejaron pasar, caminaron con tranquilidad hacia la Torre Hokage y para cuando llegaron tuvieron que esperar un rato, ya que al parecer el Hokage tenía alguna visita importante. Más de una vez Kaguya demostró su descontento y sus ganas de retirarse de ese lugar, pero de alguna manera Anko fue capaz de acallarla; las palabras que uso y el método serán un secreto que el autor se llevara a la tumba. La puerta de abrió y salió un ANBU que solamente le dirigió una mirada a Anko para después irse.

—Equipo 14 reportando— después de que el ANBU se fuera, los cuatro entraron.

—Bienvenidos Equipo 14, espero que no hayan tenido contratiempos en su misión— el Hokage se veía muy estresado por la expresión que tenia, pero ninguno quiso indagar en el asunto.

—Los detalles en la misión están en el informe Hokage-sama— de entre sus ropas, Anko saco un sobre y se lo entrego al Hokage.

—Mas papeleo— un apenas audible susurro salió de la boca de Hiruzen, —Oh, cierto— mostro una cara seria al Equipo 14, —Me acaba de llegar una misión de emergencia y por falta de personal quiero que ustedes la tomen— el silencio reino en la habitación.

— ¿Es en serio Hokage- _sama_? Venimos llegando de un viaje de 3 días y estamos cansados— el primero en demostrar su descontento fue Naruto y de inmediato fue apoyado por Hinata y Kaguya.

—La mayoría de los equipos Chūnin están de misión, los equipos Genin disponibles no son aptos para esta misión y enviar ANBU y Jōnin sería demasiado, así que mi última alternativa son ustedes— un pequeño fuego se encendió en el interior de Kaguya y puso una cara arrogante.

—Si nos lo dice de esa manera, no nos queda de otra más que aceptarla— inflo su pecho y se dio unos golpes.

—Cálmate— un golpe en la cabeza por cortesía de Naruto le bajo los humos.

—La misión consiste en…— ignoro el intercambio entre el Equipo 14 y saco un papel, —El Equipo 7 salió en una misión Rank C esta mañana, sin embargo, durante su camino se encontraron con los Hermanos Demonios, dos Ninjas Renegados y también con el Kirigakure no Kijin Momochi Zabuza, un Ninja Renegado de Rank A, así que inevitablemente la misión subió de Rank C a Rank A y posiblemente a Rank S si se presenta otro inconveniente. Si algo así ocurre, tendré que enviar a ANBU como refuerzos— seguidamente le entrego el papel a Anko.

—Estoy segura que mis estudiantes podrán con esta misión Hokage-sama— le echo un vistazo al informe y se lo guardo.

—Confió en ustedes, salgan lo más rápido posible. Y antes de que se vayan— de entre los cajones saco un sobre, —Aquí tienen el pago de la misión— le entrego el sobre a Anko.

—Hai. Salimos en media hora, preparen todo— guardo el sobre entre sus ropas y se fue en una nube de humo.

—Vamos chicas, tenemos que reabastecernos— las dos asintieron y al igual que su sensei, desparecieron en una nube de humo.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

—Nai wa ( ***1** ), apenas llegamos y el Hokage ese nos envía a otra misión— apenas aparecieron, Kaguya expreso su descontento.

—Por lo menos no tendremos que estar mucho en esta aldea— Naruto alzo una ceja ante las palabras de Kaguya.

—Yo apoyo a Naruto-kun, aunque tuvimos esa dura batalla contra los tipos de capas negras de nubes rojas, el tiempo en las aguas termales sirvió mucho— Kaguya pareció meditarlo un poco.

— ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, mejor me preparo para desquitarme lo que me hizo pasar el princeso la otra vez kukukuku— un aura negra cubrió a Kaguya mientras soltaba una risa malvada.

—Hinata-chan, creo que Kagu-chan se rompió— se alejo disimuladamente de Kaguya y le susurro al oído a Hinata.

—Opino lo mismo Naruto-kun— también se cohibió por el aura de Kaguya.

—Por cierto— y como si nada hubiese pasado, el aura negra se disipo y Kaguya dejo de armar planes malignos, — ¿Buscamos al Rábano Andante? — una gota estilo anime se formo detrás de la cabeza de Naruto y Hinata.

—No lo creo, si Karin-chan siguió con su entrenamiento, ella debería de encontrarnos, si nos vamos y no viene entonces le impondré un castigo— ahora fue el turno de Naruto de rodearse de un aura negra.

Ya habiendo superando los delirios de hacer planes malignos en contra la humanidad (Ok'no), los tres empezaron a comprar lo indispensable para el viaje, aunque por el tiempo que tenían, no iban a ser capaces de comprar todo, por lo que se pusieron de acuerdo para comprar lo faltante en el pueblo. Ya cuando se disponían a ir a la puerta este, una mancha roja paso por las defensas de los tres y fue a parar en el pecho de Naruto.

— ¡¿Pero qué?! — los tres se habían preparado para el posible combate, pero se relajaron al darse cuenta de la identidad de su atacante.

—*Snif* ¡Naruto-nii te extrañe! *Snif*— Karin meneaba su cabeza enterrada en el pecho de Naruto de aquí para allá.

—Calma Karin-chan, ya estamos aquí— puso una mirada comprensiva y le empezó a acariciar la cabeza.

—Relájate un poco Rábano andante, te pareces a un perrito que perdió a su madre— pero se arrepintió de haber dicho esas palabras burlonas al ver el rostro lleno de lágrimas de Karin.

— ¡Kaguya-nee! — se separo de los brazos de Naruto y fue a parar en el abundante pecho de Kaguya.

— ¿Y a esta que le pico? — alzo los brazos confundida mientras miraba a Karin.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

—Pensé que me habían abandonado— los cuatro fueron a un parque cercano ya cuando Karin se había calmado para hablar calmadamente.

—Te haces ideas locas Rábano Andante, no te odio a tal extremo para abandonarte— aparto la mirada de Karin.

—No te vamos a abandonar Karin-chan, ya eres parte de mi familia— y de nuevo le empezó a acariciar la cabeza.

—Naruto-kun tiene razón Karin-chan— secundo Hinata con una sonrisa cálida.

—Entonces, ¿Vamos a casa? Use el dinero que me dejaste para comprar muchos ingredientes— un brillo surgió en los ojos de Karin mientras miraba a Naruto.

—Lo siento Karin-chan, pero tenemos que salir a una misión— Naruto pudo jurar escuchar que algo se rompió.

—Oh, está bien— el brillo se apago y Karin bajo la mirada.

—Tengo una idea— y ante las atentas miradas de las chicas, Naruto se levanto y empezó a acumular Chakra, — **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** — seguidamente a su lado apareció un clon de sombra.

— ¿Y ese clon? — Kaguya miro curiosa al clon de sombra, algo le decía que ese clon es diferente a los normales.

—Es un clon hecho con el 40% de mi Chakra y debería durar más o menos 1 mes— las tres alzaron una ceja como comunicando que no comprendían el porqué lo había invocado, —Te voy a poner un reto Karin-chan, cuando nosotros vengamos de la misión y crucemos la puerta de la aldea, tendrás 5 minutos para ir a recibirnos. Si no nos vienes a recibir pasado los cinco minutos te castigare por no entrenar correctamente— un escalofríos subió por la espalda de Karin al escuchar eso.

— ¿Y para qué es el clon Naruto-kun? — Naruto volteo a ver a Hinata antes de hablar.

—Es para que no haga trampa. El clon debería durar 1 mes mínimo— de nuevo pudo ver como los ojos de Karin habían empezado a brillar.

— ¡Hai Naruto-nii! Durante el tiempo que no estén estaré entrenando— agarro el clon por el brazo y lo atrajo hacia ella.

—Y por ultimo— de los sellos de almacenamiento saco un pequeño saco, —Aquí tienes si estas falta de dinero— le entrego el pequeño saco con una sonrisa.

—Uhm, vale— agarro el saco y se lo guardo.

—Nos vemos en unos días Karin-chan, ya casi se cumple el plazo para encontrarnos con sensei— le acaricio la cabeza y se dispuso a irse.

—Cuídate Rábano Andante— simplemente se giro para seguir a Naruto.

—Entrena mucho Karin-chan— en cambio Hinata se despidió con una sonrisa cálida.

—Adiós Naruto-nii, Kaguya-ane ( ***2** ), Hinata-nee; ¡Cuídense! — y alzando las manos se despidió de los tres.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

—Ya era hora que llegaran— fueron recibidos por una muy enojada Anko.

—Tuvimos unos imprevistos— sudor frio se empezó a formar en los rostros de los chicos.

—No me interesa, ahora escuchen— se aclaro la garganta antes de empezar a explicar, —El Equipo de Kakashi salió esta mañana, así que si seguimos el rastro lo alcanzaremos mañana a más tardar al mediodía— los tres asintieron ante la explicación de Anko, —Ahora dejen de holgazanear y vámonos— y dicho esto salieron de la aldea.

-_El templo, Territorio Yukionna_-

—Oka-sama, una Neko quiere verla— escucho la voz de su hija del otro lado de la puerta.

— ¿Una Neko? Déjala pasar— dejo de leer documentos y poso su mirada en la puerta.

Al abrirse la puerta entro una mujer de unos 25 años de pelo castaño, ojos azules, unos muy bien proporcionados pechos copa D, y de piel ligeramente bronceada. Como el resto de su raza, la mujer presentaba unas orejas de gato triangulares, una cola que la tenia enrollada en su cintura y unos lindos bigotes en su rostro. La mujer entro con pasos cautelosos y se detuvo enfrente del escritorio de Yuko.

— ¿Tu eres? — Yuko se cruzo de brazos mirando a la Neko.

—Anami-nya— la ahora reconocida como Anami se inclino.

— ¿Qué quieres aquí? Habla rápido antes de que te convierta en paleta helada, tu raza me repugna— la temperatura en la habitación empezó a bajar rápidamente causando que Anami se pusiera nerviosa.

—Y-Yo tengo esto— de entre sus ropas saco un sobre y se lo entrego a Yuko.

— ¿Qué es esto? — en lo que recibió el sobre, extrañamente la Neko se arrodillo.

—Ábralo y vera Yuko-sama— sin levantar la cabeza le dirigió esas palabras.

—Hmpt… ¡¿Pero qué?! — Abrió el sobre y se asombro al ver una cresta con la forma de una montaña roja con una luna azul arriba, — ¿Cuántos de ustedes son? — dejo la cresta con sumo cuidado en el escritorio y miro seria a Anami.

—Nuestro numero aumento a 46 Yokai Yuko-sama, con la suma de su clan completaremos para la guerra— Yuko se levanto y se acerco a Anami.

—Buen trabajo, regresa a tu puesto, no queremos que los jefes de otras razas se enteren— Anami se levanto de golpe y se puso rígida.

— ¡Como ordene Yuko-sama! — y con eso se fue.

Y pensar que nos dividiríamos en dos bandos, los Kitsune nunca habrían querido vernos así— soltó un pesado suspiro y se puso a contemplar la cresta como si fuera un hermoso tesoro.

-_De regreso con Naruto y co_-

Desde que habían comenzado el viaje no habían parado en ningún momento para descansar para que pudieran alcanzar al Equipo 7 lo antes posible. Ya muy entrada la noche decidieron armar el campamento debido a que como era luna nueva el bosque se veía muy oscuro y era un caso perdido seguir saltando por los arboles. Pero apenas el sol salió siguieron con el viaje.

— ¿Cuánto crees que hace falta Naru-kun? — una Kaguya con el ceño levemente fruncido se puso delante de Naruto mientras saltaba hacia atrás.

—Según por lo dicho por Anko-sensei, deberíamos alcanzarlos cuanto antes— vio de reojo a Hinata quien tenía el Byakugan activado.

—Aun nada, no hay nadie en 1km a la redonda— libero un suspiro y desactivo el Byakugan.

—Espera diez minutos más antes de volver a sondear la zona Hinata-chan— ante eso Hinata asintió.

—Mou— dio un gran salto y se posiciono al lado de Naruto, — ¿Cómo crees que este la situación con Uchiha-chan y co? — una sonrisa burlona se poso en la cara de Kaguya.

—Lo suficiente como para que pidieran ayuda, Uchiha es demasiado orgulloso como para pedir ayuda, así que hay que estar preparado— después de meditarlo un poco, Naruto soltó una sonrisa.

—Naruto-kun, burlase de otros no es bueno— Naruto tuvo que dar un giro en el aire para esquivar un ataque de Hinata.

—Yare, yare Hinata-chan, si me pegas quedare paralitico— se puso de espaldas mirando a Hinata con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Hn?, si te sigues burlando de mi te dejare sin descendencia— Hinata embozo una sonrisa muy dulce.

—Y-Y-Yo n-no…— pero una rama en el medio del camino lo golpeo en la cabeza.

—Baka—murmuro conteniendo las ganas de burlarse de Naruto.

— ¿Naruto-kun? — abandonando la sonrisa amenazadora, Hinata se acerco preocupada hacia Naruto.

—Estoy bien Hinata-chan— le dedico una sonrisa marca registrada.

—Me ale…— se detuvo y activo el Byakugan, —Detecto cinco firmas de Chakra, de las cuales cuatro coinciden con el Equipo 7 y la otra es de un civil— al escuchar eso, Anko se acerco al grupo.

—Prepárense para suministrar ayuda si la necesitan, el civil es el cliente así que su misión principal es protegerlos— los tres chicos asintieron a las palabras de Anko.

—Kukukuku…— mientras que por la mente de Kaguya pasaban mil y un planes malignos.

-_Con el Equipo 7_-

—Descansemos aquí— Kakashi al ver que el cliente mostraba signos de fatiga decidió que era hora de tomar un pequeño descanso.

—Hmpt— Sasuke solo se cruzo de brazos y se sentó en la base de un árbol.

— ¿Te puedo acompañar Sasuke-kun? — la miembro femenina del grupo se acerco a Sasuke con una melosa atmosfera.

—Haz lo que quieras…— frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos.

— ¡Kyaaa! — y se sentó frente a Sasuke contemplándolo como si fuera una deidad.

—Mn, una mariposa— mientras Sai…

—No me pudo haber tocado un equipo mejor— Kakashi veía todo con una gota estilo anime bajándole por la sien.

—Oe Kakashi-san, ¿Cuánto crees que nos falte para llegar al puerto? Con el desvió que tomamos me desoriente— un viejo se acerco a Kakashi con una expresión cansada.

—Si mis cálculos son correctos Tazuna-san, deberíamos llegar antes del anochecer— Tazuna suspiro satisfecho y se fue a sentar para descansar en la base de un árbol, —Tenemos compañía— de golpe volteo en la dirección en la que sintió las presencias.

— ¿Eh? — sin embargo, todo el equipo tardo un poco en responder.

— ¿Enemigos Kakashi? — Sasuke interrumpió su descanso y se levanto.

—No estoy…—

— ¡Entrada dinámica! — pero de pronto, Sasuke fue golpeado por una patada en el rostro mandándolo en contra un árbol, —Idiota— Kaguya vio con desprecio al inconsciente Uchiha.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! — Sakura fue de inmediato a socorrer a su amado.

— ¿Así que ustedes son los refuerzos? — Kakashi ignoro la escena y volteo a mirar a la recién llegada.

—Espero que no te moleste Kakashi— Anko cayó de un árbol y junto a ella aparecieron Naruto y Hinata.

—No podría ser mejor— el ojo de Kakashi sonrió (?) y se relajo.

—Resume la situación— la expresión de Anko se torno seria.

—Entendido— igual ocurrió con Kakashi.

—Ustedes vayan a organizar al Equipo 7— sus dos alumnos asintieron y fueron a cumplir lo ordenado.

-_En algún sitio lejos de ahí_-

En un pasillo de alguna especie de mansión se encontraba lo que parecía ser una joven de pelo negro largo y rostro de porcelana, pero debido a las ropas que cargaba hacia dejar todo a la imaginación. La joven caminaba en un paso rápido mientras cargaba un cuenco con agua y un paño blanco; al llegar a la puerta destino se detuvo y la abrió con cuidado para no molestar al residente de la habitación.

—Hasta que llegas Haku— un hombre con muchas heridas en su cuerpo volteo a mirar a la recién llegada.

—Lo siento Zabuza-sama— la nombrada Haku se acerco y se agacho al lado de la cama y humedeció el paño para después colocárselo en la frente del hombre.

—Gracias Haku— Zabuza sonrió de medio lado mostrando una dentadura muy extraña.

—No se preocupe Zabuza-sama yo…— pero la puerta se abrió de golpe.

— ¡¿Qué significa esto Zabuza?! — un hombre de baja estatura entro a la habitación molesto.

— ¿Qué significa qué Gato? — le hablo con indiferencia.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, me fallaste Zabuza, me fallaste— el hombrecillo empezó a andar en circulo por la habitación.

—Me confié demasiado y en la información no decía que Sharingan no Kakashi estaría en el grupo de escolta— Gato se detuvo de golpe.

— ¿Así que la falta de información fue la causa de tu derrota? — Zabuza solo ladeo la cabeza confundido, —Entonces… ¡Shiron, Kurone! — grito a todo pulmón haciendo que tanto Haku como Zabuza fruncieran el ceño al escuchar esos nombres.

—Gato-sama— de una sombra generada en la habitación salió una figura envuelta en una túnica con una máscara negra con rayas rojas.

— ¿Llamo? — y de la nada apareció otra figura envuelta en una túnica con una máscara tapándole la cara, pero a diferencia de la otra, esta era de color blanca.

— ¡Aprende a respetarme! — se acerco a la figura de mascara blanca y le propino una cachetada tan fuerte que hasta la máscara se desprendió revelando un rostro infantil con ojos azules y cabello blanco.

—Hai… Gato-sama— agacho la mirada mientras evitaba que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

— ¿Para qué nos necesita Gato-sama? — si no fuera porque cargara una máscara, el tono de desprecio seria evidente.

—Ya habrán escuchado sobre el constructor de puentes ¿Verdad? — ambas asintieron, —Quiero que reúnan información de su escolta y se lo reporten a este inepto a la brevedad— el ambiente se torno ligeramente frio, pero el hombrecillo se mostro ignorante, —Si me vuelven a fallar serán vendidas a un burdel para que me terminen de pagar la deuda que me deben, no me sirven los peones inútiles— y dicho esto se retiro de la habitación azotando la puerta en el proceso.

—Nee-san— la figura de mascara negra se acerco a la peli-blanca y se quito la máscara revelando unos hermosos ojos morados y un cabello que bordeaban ese color.

—No te preocupes Kurone, ese enano no golpea muy fuerte— agarro la máscara del suelo y se la coloco sobre la capucha de la túnica.

—Ya quiero que nos pague por la humillación— Kurone imito la acción de su hermana.

— ¿Estás bien Shiron-chan? — Haku se acerco preocupada hacia Shiron.

—Ya estamos acostumbradas— soltó una sonrisa débil.

—Prometo que cuando terminemos este trabajo, nos iremos de aquí— Zabuza se levanto con cuidado de la cama y se sentó.

— ¿Cómo dice Zabuza-san? — ladeo la cabeza confundida.

—Esto es un secreto, pero ya no importa— embozo una sonrisa irónica, —Sé de su deuda con Gato, así que he estado recolectando dinero suficiente para pagarla, al terminar este trabajo tendré el suficiente— las chicas abrieron los ojos impactadas.

— ¿Así que era por eso que trabajaba sin cesar Zabuza-sama? — Haku no podía sentir más que admiración por su maestro.

—N-Nosotras no podemos aceptar eso Zabuza-san ya que…— los ojos de Kurone se empezaron a aguar.

—…Es nuestro deber pagar por nuestras deudas y…— Shiron bajo la mirada haciendo que la capucha le tapara parcialmente la cara.

—…Si aceptamos, estaríamos dependiendo de usted y no queremos eso…— se limpio las lagrimas salientes y embozo una sonrisa.

—…Así que no se preocupe, nos vamos— y sin dejar oportunidad para que Zabuza replicara, Shiron desapareció en la nada y Kurone se fundió en una sombra.

—Estas niñas si son tercas— soltó un pesado suspiro.

—Me apiado de aquel que se responsabilice de Shiron-chan y Kurone-chan— un escalofrió subió por la espalda de Zabuza.

—No me mires a mí, suficiente estoy contigo como para aguantar a dos mocosas más— pero algo le dijo que nunca debió de haber dicho esas palabras.

—Zabuza-sama, es hora de su tratamiento— de quien-sabe-donde Haku saco una inyectadora para elefante llena de un liquido transparente y se acerco a Zabuza con una sonrisa peligrosa.

—Haku, espera Haku; no sabes lo que estás haciendo, ¿Haku? ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! — un fuerte grito se escucho alrededor de 1km a la redonda.

-_Devuelta con Naruto y co_-

La situación era la siguiente, primero se habían encontrado con dos Ninjas Renegados conocidos como los hermanos demonios, aunque al principio atribuyeron que eso había sido una coincidencia así que le restaron importancia, pero después se encontraron con Zabuza Momochi o mejor conocido como Kirigakure no Kijin. Libraron una gran pelea donde casi Kakashi pierde la vida debido a un descuido, pero gracias al trabajo en equipo de Sai y Sasuke lo lograron liberar de la prisión de agua en donde estaba atrapado. Cuando ya estaban por ganarle, un Cazador ANBU "Mato" a Zabuza y se lo llevo, pero llegaron a la conclusión que todo fue un farol.

Al terminar el relato, prosiguieron con el viaje tomando la formación de un Pentágono alrededor de Tazuna, quedando Naruto como líder (A pesar de las quejas de Sasuke), mientras que los sensei se mantenían en los lados de la formación. Durante todo el camino Naruto tuvo que detener a Kaguya para que no cometiera asesinato, ya que de vez en cuando Sasuke hablaba sobre ser de la "Elite" o "Mejores que ellos"; pero en lo personal, ni Naruto ni Hinata le prestaba atención.

Cuando llegaron a un pequeño puerto tomaron una embarcación y se fueron al País de las Olas. El viaje no duro ni dos horas debido a la velocidad del bote, pero ya cuando habían llegado el sol amenazaba por ocultarse así que fueron deprisa hacia la casa de Tazuna. Una vez llegaron el viejo entro si grito a los cuatro vientos que había llegado, en eso se escucharon unos pasos que se iban acercando y apareció una mujer aun en sus veinte con una cara de preocupación, que se calmo al ver a Tazuna.

—Tou-san, llegaste— la mujer puso una mano en su pecho y libero un suspiro.

—Ya estoy en casa Tsunami, ellos son mis escoltas— señalo a los chicos detrás de él.

—Muchas gracias por traer a mi padre sano y salvo Ninja-sama— hizo una muy pronunciada reverencia.

—Levante la cabeza por favor, le agradeceríamos si nos prepara unas habitaciones, el viaje fue agotador— Kakashi tomo el liderazgo y se acerco unos pasos a Tsunami.

—Uh, pero no creo que…— vio dudosa la cantidad de personas que habían.

—A nosotros no nos importa compartir cuarto— Kaguya paso su mano por encima de los hombros de Hinata y Naruto.

—Entonces está bien— embozo una sonrisa y se giro, —Síganme por favor— hizo señas y empezó a caminar.

Subieron las escaleras de la casa y Tsunami les presento sus habitaciones; Naruto, Kaguya y Hinata iban a compartir habitación, eso también se cumplía para Kakashi, Sasuke y Sai; Anko y Sakura iban a dormir en la habitación de Tsunami y por ultimo Tazuna iba a dormir con su nieto (Quien al parecer estaba en el pueblo). Al terminar de dejar las cosas, bajaron al comedor y mientras Tsunami hacia la cena, Tazuna se disponía a poner al Equipo 14 al corriente de los sucesos del pueblo.

Hace algunos años un magnate puso sus ojos en el País de las Olas, el cual su único medio de vida era la pesca; el magnate se apodero de ese medio y obligo al País a trabajar para él arrebatándole el 80% de las ganancias e impidiendo que se fueran del País. Entonces a Tazuna se le había ocurrido una idea, construirían un puente que conectaría el País de las Olas con tierra firme, sin embargo el magnate (Gato) no estuvo feliz con esa idea, por lo que periódicamente mandaba sicarios a asesinar a Tazuna y este tuvo que recurrir a pedir ayuda a una aldea ninja, pero debido al poco capital que poseía, solo pudo pagar por una misión de Rank C.

—Yare, yare— Naruto interrumpió el relato, ya que el resto era historia.

—A decir verdad, durante el camino a su casa pude ver unos negocios en mal estado y la cantidad de mendigos no era normal— con una cara preocupada, Hinata miro a Tazuna condescendiente.

—Todo es culpa de ese hombre ¿Verdad? — todos prestaron atención a lo que iba a decir Kaguya, —Entonces, ¿Por qué no solo lo matamos y listo? — a más de uno le salió una gota estilo anime.

—Pues, veraz…— cuando Tazuna se disponía a hablar, la puerta de la cocina se abrió revelando a un niño.

— ¡Si ustedes hacen eso van a morir! — Con voz histérica, el niño miro furioso a Kaguya, — ¡Gato es invencible, si peleas contra él vas a acabar como una puta! — El ambiente de golpe se torno tenso, pero el niño siguió hablando, — ¡Déjennos este problema a nosotros ya que ustedes no saben lo que es sufrir…!— pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se dio cuenta que se encontraba a casi un metro del suelo en contra una pared mientras unos ojos de color amarillo lo miraban con rabia.

— ¡Inari! — Tsunami grito por instinto.

—Escúchame mocoso, primero que nada…— señalo a Kaguya quien al igual que el resto se veía asombrada, —No voy a permitir que un niño (Gusano) le hable de esa manera a Kagu-chan— afianzo el agarre haciendo que Inari soltara un gemido de dolor, —Y cuando sufras de verdad, entonces me podrás dirigir la palabra…— levanto su puño dispuesto a golpear a Inari, pero…

—Naru-kun— Kaguya apareció justo a tiempo para parar el golpe.

—Voy al bosque, tú vienes conmigo— agarro a Kaguya por el brazo y ambos desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

— ¿Qué acaba de pasar? — Tazuna balbuceo esas palabras confundido.

—Te metiste con alguien con quien no debes meterte niño, da gracias a Kaguya-chan de que no murieras— en contraste con su siempre carácter cálido, Hinata le dirigió una mirada helada a Inari, —Por su propio bien, no nos busquen si no quieres acabar en un baño de sangre— y dicho esto se fue también en una nube de humo.

—Anko, ¿No piensas ir con tus alumnos? — Kakashi levanto una ceja mientras miraba a una muy calmada Anko.

— ¿Y ser objetivo del desquite de Naruto? Yo me quedo— la respuesta dejo atónito a Kakashi.

— _Maldito Dobe, ese poder que sentí solo debe de estar en manos de un Uchiha ¡Como yo, la elite!, debo hacer que me enseñe lo que sabe_ — vio de reojo a Anko y embozo una sonrisa, — _Tengo una idea_ — cerro los ojos para poder armar su plan.

-_Bosque_-

— ¡Maldición! — lo primero que hizo al aparecer fue destruir el árbol más cercano.

—Cálmate Naru-kun— agarro a Naruto y lo abrazo con fuerza para calmarlo.

— ¿Llegue tarde? — una nube de humo se formo a unos metros de los dos y de ella salió Hinata preocupada.

—Ese mocoso le voy a cortar las cuerdas vocales para que aprenda a quien le habla— nuevamente el ambiente se puso tenso.

—Silencio— de golpe sintió un intenso dolor en su espalda, trato de mover sus extremidades pero no le respondieron.

—Bien hecho Hina— le alzo el pulgar a Hinata, quien respondió con una sonrisa.

—Vale, vale, entendí. Me puedes descongelar Hinata-chan— soltó un suspiro de derrota.

—Si Naruto-kun lo dice— volvió a sentir un golpe en su espalda y recupero la movilidad de sus extremidades.

—Pegas duro Hinata-chan— se agarro los brazos estirándolos.

—Es gracias a los sellos que me pusiste— una sonrisa angelical adorno su cara.

—Aja, lo que digas…— pero de pronto sintió que algo no andaba bien, —Kaguya, Hinata; nos observan— murmuro lo suficientemente bajo para que solo ellas dos escucharan.

— ¿Dónde? — ambas activaron el Byakugan, pero no lograban ver nada.

— ¡Allí Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu( **Elemento fuego: Jutsu gran bola de fuego** )! — apunto hacia un árbol cercano haciendo que explote y de la nada salió una figura con una túnica.

— ¡Kyaa! — debido a la explosión se estrello contra una roca y quedo inconsciente.

— ¡Y aquí! — y desechando todo sentido común, se abalanzo en un espacio vacío, pero al igual que paso con la figura anterior, de la nada se materializo un individuo con túnica y mascara blanca.

— ¡Eh! — la figura de mascara blanca soltó un grito de incredulidad.

— ¡Sometan a la de mascara negra, yo me encargo de este! — Ambas chicas se movieron con sus ordenes, — ¡¿Quiénes son?! ¡¿Qué quieren?! — soltó las preguntas más obvias.

— ¿C-C-Como nos d-descubriste? — una voz infantil salió del otro lado de la máscara.

—Tengo una habilidad especial ( ***3** ), pero eso no es importante ahora, ¿Quiénes son…?— le arranco la máscara y se quedo congelado al verle el rostro, específicamente sus ojos; unos ojos que reflejaban miedo, dolor y odio; pero solo uno de esos sentimientos estaban dirigidos hacia su persona. También se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de una niña mucho menor que él, seguramente de unos 9 años. Un sentimiento extraño surgió en su ser al ver su cara, algo dentro de su ser le decía que las protegiera, —Perdón— y le dio un golpe en el cuello desmayándola.

— ¿Qué hacemos con ellas Naru-kun? — volteo y miro como Kaguya traía a la otra figura que también se trataba de una niña de la misma edad que la que acababa de desmayar.

—Póngalas en el árbol, le voy a poner un sello de restricción— cargo a la que tenía en brazos y junto con Kaguya la puso en la base de un árbol cercano, —Pasaremos aquí la noche, enviemos un clon para avisarle a sensei— ambas asintieron y Naruto creó el clon.

-_Un poco alejado de esa posición_-

—Mmm— una figura sumida en sombras observaba con cautela los sucesos ocurridos cerca de Naruto, —Ya era hora que se reunieran, solo espero que mi influencia sea necesaria para que "Yo" las recoja, no quiero pasar al plan B— soltó un suspiro y simplemente desapareció.

-_Al día siguiente_-

—Uhm, ¿Dónde estoy? — La peli-blanca se despertó desorientada, trato de levantarse pero se alarmo al darse cuenta de que no podía mover ninguna de sus extremidades, — ¿Kurone? ¡Kurone! — volteo y vio a su hermana dormida a su lado.

— ¿Nee-san? — Poco a poco se iba despertando, pero al darse cuenta de su situación también se alarmo, — ¡¿Dónde estamos?! — se empezó a retorcer para tratar de liberarse.

—No lo sé— al ser la mayor, se armo de valor y se calmo para analizar la situación.

—Veo que despiertan— esa voz masculina las alarmo.

— ¡Tu! ¿Qué vas a hacernos? — Shiron entrecerró los ojos mirando a Naruto.

—Cálmate, solo quiero hablar— ignorando las miradas de muerte por cortesía de Shiron, Naruto se sentó frente a ellas.

— ¿Y bien? — por instinto trato de poner a su hermana detrás suya, pero las restricciones se lo impidieron.

—Tienen sellos que impiden sus movimientos, así que no te esfuerces por moverte— la mirada de muerte se afianzó.

—No te vamos a dar información sobre Gato— Naruto abrió los ojos al escuchar eso.

—Oh, ¿Así que ustedes son agentes de Gato? — Shiron se mordió la lengua arrepentida de relevar esa información, — ¿Y qué hacen dos niñas de su edad trabajando para un idiota? — la mayor embozo una sonrisa irónica.

—Pues…—

—Tenemos una deuda con Gato-sama y si no la pagamos nos venderá a un burdel— la menor empezó a hablar mientras soltaba lagrimas, —Así que por favor suéltanos— bajo la cabeza ante la atónita mirada de Naruto y Shiron.

—Kurone, no debiste decir eso— el pánico empezó a asaltarla.

— ¡Lo siento Nee-san! — más lagrimas bajaron por el rostro de Kurone.

—Oe, cálmate— se acerco a ella y la abrazo asombrando a ambas chicas.

— ¿Eh…?— pero fue acallada por las caricias de Naruto.

—Bueno, sus circunstancias las entiendo, pero eso no quita que me estaban espiando— inconscientemente acostó a Kurone en su regazo y le siguió acariciando la cabeza.

—N-Nosotras…— se mostraba reacia a revelar más información.

—De todos modos ya están perdidas— la cruel realidad golpeo de frente a Shiron; Kurone por otro lado…

—ZZZzzzZZZ— se había vuelto a dormir.

— ¡No importa lo que digas, no voy a hablar! — y cerro tanto los ojos como la boca con fuerza.

— ¡Trajimos el desayuno! — un muy buen aroma hizo que abriera un poco los ojos.

—Oh, llegaron justo a tiempo— se volteo y vio a Hinata y a Kaguya trayendo cinco Bentō.

—Despertaron— Kaguya alzo una ceja mientras veía a Shiron.

—Sí, pero no quiere revelar información relevante— una sonrisa diabólica paso por su rostro, —Tengo hambre, dame el mío— con su mano libre agarro el Bentō.

—Aquí tienes Naruto-kun— le entrego su Bentō y se sentó al lado de Naruto.

— ¿Eso es…?— abrió los ojos y se quedo hipnotizada viendo la comida.

— ¿Esto? Es el desayuno, Kurone-chan, despierta— le toco la cabeza a Kurone haciendo que se despierte.

— ¿Eh? — abrió los ojos y le pego el olor a la comida.

—Aquí tienes— recibió un Bentō de parte de Kaguya y se lo dio.

— ¡Gracias! — con ayuda de Naruto se sentó en medio de sus piernas y empezó a comer.

—Y-Yo…— baba empezó a bajar por su boca mientras veía a su hermana comer.

— ¿Quieres? — Hinata le extendió el Bentō extra que tenían.

—S-Si…— pero antes de que llegara a sus manos…

—Antes tienes que decirnos por que nos estaban espiando— al escuchar eso, Hinata le aparo el Bentō.

—P-P-P-P-Pe…— sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas.

—Hagamos algo— alzo su rostro casi empañado de lagrimas para mirar a Naruto, —Te doy comida y a cambio me cuentas lo que pasa— Kurone dejo de comer y miro a su hermana como diciéndole que acepte.

—Y-Y-Yo…— un fuerte ruido proveniente de su estomago la traiciono, —Acepto— suspiro resignada.

—Toma— esta vez Hinata si le entrego en Bentō.

— ¡Itadakimasu! — y al decir eso empezó a comer como si no hubiera un mañana.

— _Lo que no sabe es que el efecto de los sellos ya pasaron, ¿Pero quién soy yo para decírselo?_ — termino de comer su comida y le acaricio la cabeza a Kurone mientras veía a Shiron comer.

— ¡Haa! Gracias por la comida— con la panza llena dejo el empaque a un lado.

—Habla entonces— nuevamente la realidad la golpeo.

—No tiene caso Nee-san— Kurone se recostó en el pecho de Naruto feliz de recibir las caricias.

— ¡Traidora! ¡Nos juramos nunca traicionarnos! — le dirigió una mirada afilada a su hermana.

— ¿Dijiste algo? — Shiron se petrifico al escuchar esas palabras de su hermana menor.

—Me rindo— bajo la cabeza derrotada.

— ¿Y bien? — Shiron volvió a suspirar.

—Gato… -sama nos encomendó que espiáramos a los escoltas del constructor de puentes y que luego le reportáramos los resultados a Zabuza-san— Naruto se quedo pensando lo dicho por Shiron.

—Lo que dijo Nee-san es cierto— Kurone apoyo las palabras de su hermana.

—Bien, entonces solo vayan y díganle información falsa a ese Zabuza y si se ven en problemas usen este sello de Tele-transportación— le extendió a Shiron un pedazo de pergamino.

—Pero…— se mostro renuente en aceptar el ofrecimiento, —Zabuza-san es un buen conocido de nosotras, nos ha protegido desde que entramos a trabajar con Gato-sama, y el traicionarlo no entra en nuestras opciones— declino el ofrecimiento con una mirada triste.

—Entonces debemos suponer que ese Zabuza es bueno ¿Verdad? — Shiron volteo a mirar a Kaguya.

—Zabuza-san ha estado trabajando con Gato-sama para librarnos de la deuda, o eso es lo que nos ha dicho, y al finalizar este trabajo entonces rompería contacto con Gato-sama y nos libraría de la deuda— ahora fue el turno de Kurone de hablar.

—Naruto-kun…— Hinata puso su mano en el hombro de Naruto.

—Bien, esto es lo que haremos…— le hizo señas a Shiron para que se acercara y le empezó a contar el plan.

-_Unas horas más tarde, casa de Tazuna_-

Desde temprano en la mañana se podía apreciar una atmosfera tensa dentro de la casa de Tazuna, ya que los miembros del Equipo 14 no habían vuelto, pero inusualmente la sensei de ese equipo no se mostraba preocupada ni desesperada. Tsunami cocinaba con diligencia lo más rápido posible para satisfacer a sus inquilinos mientras pensaba en la disculpa que le diría a Naruto una vez que llegara; Tazuna por otro lado se encontraba en una charla amena con Kakashi, el trabajo en el puente iniciaba hoy después del mediodía así que no tenia porque preocuparse; y los del Equipo 7 se encontraban aburridos escuchando la charla de adultos, pero el ruido de la puerta abriéndose los puso en alerta.

—Llegamos— la primera en ir a recibir a los recién llegados fue Tsunami.

—Naruto-san, Kaguya-san, Hinata-san; bienvenidos— hizo una profunda reverencia.

—Tsunami-san, esperamos no llegar en mal momento— Tsunami se enderezo y les sonrió los chicos.

—No se preocupen, sus compañeros están en la sala de estar y el almuerzo no tardara mucho— los tres asintieron ante las palabras de Tsunami.

—Entendido, gracias— Kaguya se inclino siendo imitada por Naruto y Hinata para luego ir a reunirse con sus compañeros.

—Uhg, Naruto-san— Naruto se detuvo ante el llamado.

— ¿Si? — se volteo para escuchar lo que Tsunami le iba a decir.

—Pido disculpas por lo que mi hijo Inari dijo anoche— volvió a hacer una muy pronunciada reverencia.

—Ah eso, ya paso— le resto importancia al asunto y se fue dejando a una perpleja Tsunami.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

— ¡Yo! — saludo apenas entro a la sala atrayendo las miradas de todos.

— ¡¿Se puede saber a dónde estabas Naruto-baka?! — un grito agudo casi hizo que quedase sordo.

—No eres mi superior como para que me des órdenes— le dirigió una mirada tan fría que hasta congelaría el infierno.

—Sakura ven— temiendo lo peor, Kakashi llamo la atención de su alumna.

— ¿Novedades? — volteo a mirar a su sensei.

—Nada que reportar—respondió a la pregunta.

—Bien— se levanto del asiento y miro a todos en la sala, —Kakashi, Kaguya y yo iremos a vigilar el puente, el resto puede ir a entrenar— y dicho esto fue a la cocina.

— ¿Quién se cree ella? Ordenándole a un Uchiha de elite— Kaguya al escuchar eso embozo una sonrisa.

—Oh, no me di de cuenta que Uchiha-kun se encontraba aquí, ¿Cómo está tu hermano? — Sasuke crujió los dientes molesto.

— ¡Silencio perra! — Kaguya solo embozo más su sonrisa.

— ¿Toque fibra débil? Eso no te debería de afectar, ya que después de todo eres un Elite ¿Cierto? — se reprimió para evitar soltar una carcajada.

—Tsk— simplemente tomo el mismo camino que Anko.

—Uh, que sensible el Uchiha de elite este— esta vez no reprimió sus risas.

— ¡Oye tu! ¡Deja de burlarte de Sasuke-kun! — Sakura se acerco molesta a reclamarle a Kaguya.

— ¿Y quién eres tú? ¿Su promotor o algo? Porque novia no creo que fueras— un aura deprimente se poso en Sakura.

—Y-Yo…— trato de reclamar, pero se dio media vuelta y se sentó en el suelo.

—Kaguya: 2; Equipo 7: 0— se acerco a Naruto y chocaron las manos.

—Kaguya-san, ¿Le molestaría si la dibujase? Es que el aura que emana me atrae— un escalofrió subió por su espalda al escuchar esas palabras.

—S-Sai, t-tiempo sin ve-verte— su pánico creció al ver la "Sonrisa" de Sai.

— ¿Entonces? — le mostro el cuaderno y lápices, —Si se quita la chaqueta sería mejor— la cara de Kaguya se torno azul.

— ¡Fuera! — y de manera apresurada se fue en una nube de humo.

—Oh, ¿Hice algo para molestarla? — volteo a ver a Naruto.

—No creo— negó con una gota estilo anime bajándole por la sien.

—Sai: 1; Kaguya: 0— Hinata murmuro con una sonrisa torcida.

-_Tiempo después, bosque_-

—Antes que nada— Naruto miro fijamente al Equipo 7, —reconsiderando el rango de la academia y de los Genin, creo que estaría bien que…—

— ¿Y por que tú eres el líder? — Sasuke interrumpió las palabras de Naruto.

—Porque si, ahora escuchar— se aclaro la garganta para evitar escuchar las quejas de Sasuke, — Creo que sería mejor que empezaran con el ejercicio de Chakra de tercer nivel; tráeme las hojas Hinata-chan— Hinata asintió y de su sello de almacenamiento saco tres hojas.

—Ano, si ese es el tercer nivel, entonces ¿Cuál es el primer nivel? — Sakura levanto la mano e hizo una pregunta tímida.

— ¿No lo saben? — Todos e incluso Sasuke negaron, — ¿No hicieron el ejercicio de escalar por los arboles? — tanto Sasuke como Sakura ladearon la cabeza.

— ¿Escalar arboles? Yo puedo hacer eso— Naruto negó entendiendo lo que Sakura querría decir.

—Me refiero escalar arboles sin usar las manos— pudo jurar ver un gran signo de interrogación encima de la cabeza de Sakura, —Son más inútiles de lo que creí— puso su mano en la cara irritado.

—Si te crees mejores que nosotros Dobe entonces enséñanos lo que es ese ejercicio— Sasuke se cruzo de brazos con una sonrisa triunfal.

—Oh, acepto el reto— le devolvió a sonrisa para luego acercarse caminando lentamente al árbol más cercano, puso un pie primero y luego el otro y empezó a caminar por el tronco del árbol, — ¿Celoso? — vio a Sasuke quien tenía el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Cómo hacemos eso? — la más interesada salió a preguntar.

—Solo tienen que acumular Chakra en sus pies, pero si acumulan mucho la corteza del tronco se partirá y caerán, y si acumulan poco Chakra entonces se caerán— de su porta Shuriken saco tres Kunai y se los lanzo a los tres miembros del Equipo 7; alzo una ceja al ver la manera en la que Sai atrapo el suyo, pero lo dejo pasar, —Usen eso para ver sus avances— y con esa última orden, volteo a mirar a Hinata.

— ¿Qué haremos nosotros? — Naruto sonrió un poco.

— ¡Piensa rápido! — y sin ninguna otra advertencia se abalanzo contra Hinata atacándola usando Taijutsu.

Había pasado un tiempo desde que los dos se habían enfrascado en un duelo de Taijutsu tan intenso, ya que el resto de las veces solo habían sido practicas cortas. Aunque si digo intenso, eso solo abarca a que solo se dedicaban a golpear y bloquear, pero a la velocidad a la que iban los espectadores se asombraban de que ningún golpe daba en su objetivo, es más, los golpes bloqueados generaban pequeñas corrientes de aire.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando empezaron a mezclar patadas a su pelea. Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta empezaron también a moverse por todo el campo saltando por los arboles pero siempre evitando involucrar al Equipo 7 en su pelea. Llego un punto en que ambos chocaron ambos puños al mismo tiempo con todas sus fuerzas generando así una gran corriente de viento; se mantuvieron así durando casi diez minutos hasta que Naruto sonrió y relajo su pose.

—Haz mejorado Hinata-chan, apenas puedo seguir tu ritmo— dejo escapar un jadeo.

—Todo gracias a ti— por otro lado, Hinata ni siquiera emitió un jadeo.

—Demando que me enseñen todo lo que saben— ambos miraron al Uchiha quien se acerco con un porte arrogante.

—Déjame pensar… no, sigue con lo que te dije— agarro a Hinata por la mano y se fueron en una nube de humo.

-_Un poco alejado de ahí_-

—Creo que aquí es— vio el lugar donde apareció en busca de algo.

— ¿Por qué no fuimos a la casa de Tazuna-san? — Hinata vio a Naruto confundida.

—Existe la posibilidad de que ese niño estuviese ahí, sin Kaguya no creo poder aguantarme— frunció el ceño, pero sonrió cuando encontró lo que estaba buscando, —Ahí esta— empezó a caminar en la dirección a la que estaba viendo.

— ¿Qué paso…?— pero se quedo muda al ver el hermoso paisaje.

—Cuando mande unos clones a sondear la zona encontraron este lugar— se trataba de una cascada y un pequeño rio que desembocaba al mar dando una vista muy completa y hermosa, —Voy a estar por aquí para estudiar unos sellos por aquí— señalo un árbol un poco alejado del rio.

—Está bien— asintió y se acerco al rio en el proceso quitándose las sandalias y se sentó en la orilla metiendo los pies en el agua, — ¿Esta será agua dulce o salada? — metió ambas manos y agarro un poco de agua para luego probarla, —Sin duda es dulce— se levanto sacudiéndose los pies, —Se que Kaguya-chan me va a recriminar esto, pero debo aprovechar jijijiji— y después empezó a despojarse de su ropa solo quedando en ropa interior y después se metió al rio.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

—Entonces si escribo este carácter aquí y borro este aquí— analizo el pergamino con el Jutsu extraño que había descubierto, pero todavía seguía sin avanzar nada, —Creo que esto requiere un nivel superior— se limpio el sudor de la frente y guardo el pergamino en el sello de almacenamiento, — ¡Qué bien se siente! — se acostó en el césped y se puso a observar las nubes, pero una nube de humo que se formo a su lado le robo la atención.

—Jefe, aquí tiene— un clon apareció con un pergamino sellado.

—Está bien, vete— agarro el pergamino y el clon se esfumo, —Veamos…— abrió el pergamino y leyó el contenido, —Bien, el numero de aliados aumenta, quien diría que esas dos fueran profesionales— embozo una media sonrisa y quemo el pergamino con un pequeño Jutsu de fuego, — ¿Hm? — el sonido de un chapoteo y dirigió su mirada al rio, — ¿Hinata? — después sintió como su conciencia lo dejaba.

— **No puede ser, vamos Naruto no me hagas esto** — sin embargo las suplicas de Kurama no fueron escuchadas.

— ¿Naruto-kun? — Hinata vio como Naruto se acercaba y salió del rio para ver lo que quería, — ¿Ocurrió algo? — pero de golpe sus labios fueron atrapados, — ¡HMHHM! — debido a la confusión se resistió al principio, pero después sintió que todas sus fuerzas la abandonaban y le empezó a seguir el juego a Naruto.

Las manos de Naruto recorrieron cada centímetro del cuerpo de Hinata concentrándose exactamente en las dos áreas sensibles de la chica. Con cuidado le quito el sujetador y hundió su cabeza en los pechos copa D de Hinata haciendo que ella empezara a gemir como si no hubiera un mañana. Bajo su mano hasta llegar a su entrepierna y la deslizo entre las bragas de la chica y empezó a amansar su punto débil.

Retiro su cabeza de entre los pechos de Hinata y se adueño de uno de ellos chupándole la punta como si fuera un bebe mientras que el otro era amansado por la mano libre. Hinata inconscientemente deslizo su mano entre los pantalones de Naruto y llego a cierta parte que se había puesto a dura y la empezó a tocar. Se separaron momentáneamente y Naruto se quito la ropa que tenia quedando solo en la ropa interior y asalto de nuevo los labios de Hinata.

—N-Naruto… Mnm— soltó un leve suspiro al sentir que cierta parte de Naruto se frotaba con su entrepierna.

— **Te amo Hinata-chan** —le susurro al oído para después mordérselo.

— ¡AHHH! — y eso fue suficiente para que liberara su primer orgasmo, pero Naruto no se detuvo ahí.

Naruto bajo poco a poco pasando otra vez por los pechos de Hinata, pero no se detuvo ahí y siguió bajando hasta que llego a sus bragas, las olio y se las bajo de golpe revelando la virgen vagina de Hinata casi sin rastro de vello ( ***4** ) púbico. Paso su lengua por la hendidura haciendo que Hinata arqueara la espalda, pero eso no le importo y le prestó atención a cierta bolita ubicada en la parte superior de la vagina. Uso su lengua para jugar con el clítoris de Hinata hasta que ella tuvo otro orgasmo bañando a Naruto en sus jugos vaginales.

—N-Naruto, y-ya no p-puedo— debido al estimulo saco su lengua para poder respirar mejor.

— **Nn** — se levanto y se termino de despojar la última prenda faltante haciendo que Hinata mirara la virilidad de Naruto con deseo.

—Itadakimasu— se agacho y agarro el Pene con las dos manos estimulándolo un poco antes de metérselo en la boca.

— **¡Se acabo, ya no aguanto más!** — un clon salió de la nada y sus características cambiaron a las de Kurama, — **Ustedes me dan trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo y eso me tiene arto…** — sin embargo vio que Naruto estaba más concentrado haciendo que la cabeza de Hinata se tragara más su pene y ella estaba haciendo diligentemente su trabajo, — **Bien, así son las cosas** — se acerco a ambos y le dio un duro golpe en los cuellos haciendo que pierdan la conciencia, — **Cuando acabe con el sello te las puedes coger tanto como quieras Naruto, pero me estás dando más trabajo** — suspiro al ver los dos cuerpos de los chicos inconscientes, — **Ahora a vestirlos, más trabajo** — puso una cara de irritación.

— **¡Llegue!** — y de la nada salió cierta entidad sobrenatural.

— **¿Anunciadora-san? ¿Qué estaba haciendo?** — Kurama puso una cara de asombro al ver a la niña.

— **Asombroso, ¿Así que esto es un pene humano?** — Sin embargo paso de largo y se quedo viendo cierta "Parte" de Naruto, — **¿Es verdad que si lo toco se estimula?** — Con su dedo índice lo toco pero nada paso, — **Nah, que falso** — hizo un puchero y volteo a mirar a Kurama.

— **Primero tiene que estar despierto y también… Un momento, ¿No eres un ser omnipotente? Deberías saber lo que pasa, ¿Y porque le estoy diciendo esto? ¡AAHH!** — se agarro la cabeza totalmente irritado.

— **¿Me hablabas Kurama-chan?** — Anunciadora-san ladeo la cabeza confundida.

— **Viste a estos dos por favor, tengo que volver a mi trabajo** — dio un largo suspiro antes de regresar al sello.

— **¡Vale!** — cuando se disponía a chasquear los dedos se fijo en Hinata, o más bien en cierta parte de Hinata, — **Mmm y esto se supone que es la vagina humana, que desgracia que no podemos imitar el cuerpo humano a tales extremos** — toco superficialmente la vagina de Hinata haciendo que sus dedos se bañaran de fluidos vaginales, — **Se parece a cierta especie en el universo 31, otro añadido a mi colección** — agarro la cabeza de Hinata e hizo un movimiento de levantarla, pero en vez de levantar el cuerpo de Hinata, una especie de clon exactamente igual se formo, — **¿Qué era lo que Kurama-chan me dijo que hiciera?** — con el clon desnudo de Hinata en mano, se quedo pensando por unos momentos, — **Destruir este universo no era… creo** — descarto parcialmente esa opción, — **Oh, ya** — chasqueo los dedos y tanto Naruto como Hinata desaparecieron solo para aparecer medio segundo después vestidos y lavados, — **Es mi turno de irme ahora** — el espacio de deformo detrás de ella y se fue junto al cuerpo de Hinata 2.

 **-_** Momentos antes con Anunciadora-san, Lugar fuera del dominio de los dioses de los 2000 universos_-

En lo que parecía ser una habitación de un castillo hecho principalmente de una piedra oscura y adornada con calaveras de criaturas desconocidas se encontraba un hombre en sus 40 de cabello negro, piel bronceada y que vestía una túnica con decoraciones de plata (O lo que parecía ser plata). El hombre se encontraba en el centro de la habitación meditando hasta que el espacio frente suyo se deformo y de ahí salieron dos figuras que reconoció al instante.

— **Anunciadora-san, viejo; tiempo sin verlos a ambos** — el hombre abrió los ojos revelando que cada ojo tenía cuatro pupilas dándole un efecto sobrenatural.

— **Lu-chan, siempre tan aterrador** — Anunciadora-san se acerco dando brincos hasta que se detuvo frente al hombre.

— **La existencia no te pega compañero** — el viejo se acerco a paso lento.

— **¿Qué puedo decir? Estar aquí meditando por alrededor de cinco trillones de años da sus frutos** — las pupilas de sus ojos empezaron a girar.

— **Tus ojos siguen dando miedo, me arrepiento el día en que te los otorgue** — chasqueo sus dedos y de la nada se formaron tres sillas y una mesa.

— **Vale, vale; mi tiempo de meditación me obliga a tenerlos** — y en lo que parpadeo, las cuatro pupilas fueron reemplazadas por una sola.

— **Es tiempo de que vayamos al punto Anunciadora-san, te recuerdo que no puedo estar mucho tiempo aquí** — las palabras de viejo golpearon a Anunciadora-san.

— **Es cierto, me extraña que el viejo haya venido a mis dominios** — embozo una sonrisa a lo que el viejo bufo.

— **Entonces dejare los rodeos, Maou-chan va a despertar con Full Power esta vez** — el hombre abrió los ojos asombrado.

— **Y viendo que el viejo esta aquí significa que esta vez nosotros también vamos a participar en esta guerra ¿Verdad?** — se relajo para no entrar en pánico.

— **Estas en lo cierto, si ganamos significaría el fin de Maou-chan y el nacimiento de una entidad un poco inferior a mi** — esta vez ambos dejaron escapar un jadeo de sorpresa.

— **Entiendo, me uno** — al escuchar eso Anunciadora-san se levanto entusiasmada.

— **¡La hora de que Ángeles y Demonios luchen juntos ha llegado! Rafael-chan, Lucifer-chan, vayamos a mi casa a terminar los acuerdos** — y detrás de ella el espacio se deformo.

— **Bien** — Rafael se levanto y dos hermosas alas blancas salieron de su espalda al igual que una aurora encima de su cabeza.

— **Espero que no hallas abandonado tu entrenamiento viejo** — imitando al Ángel, Lucifer se levanto y dos alas de color negro salieron de sus espaldas y también dos cuerdos parecidos a los de una cabra le salieron a los lados de la cabeza.

— **¡Vamos!** **¡Go, go, go, go!** — los agarro por la mano y los arrastro por el portal.

 **Supercell - (Noragami)**

(Kimi no namae nani ga attemo kanarazu yoku kara/ **Sin importar tu nombre, te llamaré** )

[ **Se ve un firmamento de estrellas en una noche sin ninguna nube en el cielo, la cámara baja y muestra a Naruto recostado en el tronco de un árbol con Shiron a su lado dormida y Kurone en su regazo en el mismo estado que su hermana siendo acariciada por Naruto. Se ven unos arbustos moviéndose y de entre ellos sale Kaguya, que al ver a las acompañantes del rubio sonríe cálidamente para después dirigirse hacia el rubio.** ]

(Kimi wagizagiza haato no mochinushi/ **Eres dueño de un corazón irregular y brusco** )

[ **Naruto se levanta de golpe asustando a las hermanas que estaban durmiendo, de sus ojos empiezan a salir lágrimas y sale corriendo ignorando el llamado de Kaguya.** ]

(Fureru mono wa nandemo kizutsukeru/ **Lo que sea lo que te lastima** )

[ **Corre a través del bosque que no parecía tener fin mientras recuerdos felices del pasado lo atormentan haciendo que más lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.** ]

(Sekai no subete wo nira mitsukete/ **Mirando malhumoradamente el mundo que te rodea,** )

[ **Se limpia los ojos pero parece inútil, ya que las lágrimas no dejan de salir, pero eso le da oportunidad de ver un árbol que estaba en su camino y lo esquiva para seguir corriendo sin rumbo.** ]

(Sono me wa iunda boku wa koko ni iru/ **Esos ojos me dicen: "Aquí estoy"** )

[ **Imágenes de Kaguya y Hinata le llegan a la mente haciendo que disminuya su paso hasta prácticamente detenerse.** ]

(Dareka ga waratetta/ **¿Acaso alguien se rio,** )

[ **Pero esas imágenes se rompen y Naruto se agacha y empieza a llorar más suelto siendo los únicos testigos las estrellas del cielo.** ]

(Dakara hiitanda sono kyoukaisen/ **Y es por eso que te retiraste detrás de tu frontera?** )

[ **En su mente se ve una foto donde estaba él junto a sus dos amadas, Kurone, Shiron, Kaori, su madre, Shino y Haku cayendo hacia un intenso fuego, quemándose en el acto.** ]

(Sore nara watashi ga sono te wo hiku/ **Si ese es el caso, déjame tomarte por el brazo** )

[ **De pronto siente como si alguien le tocara el hombro, pero se niega en alzar la mirada.** ]

(Tsureteku kara/ **Vendrás conmigo...** )

[ **Sin embargo, es obligado alzara y se queda hipnotizado mirando unos hermosos ojos color perla pertenecientes a Hinata, aprovecha y voltea hacia su espalda y ve a Kaguya quien se muestra preocupada.** ]

(Ie nai nara kono te wo tsuyoku nigiritte/ **Si no puedes decirlo, tan solo sostén mi mano fuertemente** )

[ **Siente que su mano es agarrada por Hinata, pero no se resiste y se deja guiar a través del bosque, pero de alguna manera se siente feliz.** ]

(Hanasanai de/ **No la dejes ir** )

[ **Kaguya agarra su otra mano y le limpia sus lágrimas con su mano libre sonriéndole en el acto.** ]

(Kimi wa mou hitori ja naindatte/ **Ya no estás solo, nunca mas** )

[ **Llegan a lo que parecía ser el final del bosque y se detienen, a sus dos lados aparecen ambas hermanas quienes le sonríen apoyándolo, y sin más deciden salir del bosque.** ]

(Shitte mo shiin da yo/ **Pensé que deberías saberlo** )

[ **Se asombra cuando ve a todos sus amigos sonriéndoles. Voltea a ver a ambas chicas quienes aun no soltaban sus manos y les dirige miradas de agradecimiento, también dirige su mirada hacia arriba de sus hombros y a sus pies encontrándose a Shiron y a Kurone respectivamente, él solo sonríe, cierra los ojos y los abre para mirar el firmamento estelar a tiempo que un estrella fugaz pasaba.** ]

.

 **Avances:**

 **Shiron y Kurone se convierten en agentes dobles haciéndole llegar información "Falsa" a Zabuza haciéndole que cambie su lealtad a Naruto para derrocar el imperio de Gato. Kaguya se sigue burlando de Sasuke, pero este comete un error que casi le cuesta la vida. La "Batalla" entre Zabuza y los chicos ocurre, aunque debido a un pequeño fallo de planes, no le cuentan el propósito de la batalla a Kakashi. Gato revela sus verdaderos colores, pero una sombra blanca y una luz negra ciegan su vida. Naruto se convierte en padre. El nacimiento del Puente del Día Nocturno.**

 **Siguiente Capitulo: Baja el Enano.**

 **Bueno, quería hacer un Omake sobre las Yukionna pero se me quitaron las ganas (xD). En este cap tuve una duda existencial, no sabía si poner el nombre de Gatō o Gato, pero a la final elegí el ultimo (Espero que no les haya molestado). Habrán algunas veces en las que no ponga la descripción de algún personaje, ya que o ya lo conocen o no es relevante en la historia y me ahorro esas palabras (XD). Y como última cosa he de decir (Estoy que digo esto en caps anteriores, aunque ahora que me pongo a pensar, no sé si ya lo dije, pero bueh), los títulos de mis capítulos no son tan literales, hay veces que los pongo para Jod*r o porque ando aburrido, pero no voy a poner un titulo totalmente ajeno a lo que ocurra en el cap… Habiendo aclarado todas esas cosas, pasemos al resumen.**

 **Bueno, creo que no hace falta decir sobre los sellos, considero esos sellos muy básicos que hasta Naruto los podía hacer en menos de una hora, y sobre el sello que evita que los músculos se atrofien, lo considero el más importantes de todos, ya que lo malo de ser un fisicoculturista es que siempre tienes que estar entrenando los 24/7 (Ok'no) para evitar que tus músculos se atrofien. Habiendo aclarado eso, bien…**

 **Pobre chicos, no tienen descanso después de haber luchado contra criminales Rank S, pero ¿Qué se le va a hacer?, el deber llama. Karin se vuelve cada vez más fuerte, no le falta mucho para que pueda entrenar con todo junto a los chicos, y el reto que le impuso Naruto la va a mantener ocupada durante todo estos días (xD).**

 **¿Qué habrá pasado en El Templo? ¿Conspiración? Se los dejo a su imaginación (xD). Kaguya haciendo súper entradas desde el 2017, y tocando el tema de Kaguya, creo que ya estamos claro que Kaguya es 100% Tsundere con complejo de Yandere… Mmm, así es, Kaguya es Tsundere con complejo de Yandere (nwn).**

 **Mmm, Inari siempre menospreciando a los ninjas, quise dar mi propia versión, pero tomando en cuenta la personalidad de Naruto, le va a valer v*rga la historia del héroe y toda esa mrd, así que me la salte (xD). En la versión original Kaguya era la que se enfadaba con Inari, pero lo cambien para que fuera Naruto, pero eso nadie lo noto, LA VERSIÓN ORIGINAL MURIO, NO EXITE, SE LO DI A ANUNCIADORA-SAN PARA QUE JUGARA CON ELLA MUAJAJAJAJA.**

 **Las hermanas creían que podían espiar a Naruto y co así nada más, pues estaban muy equivocadas (XD), les salió el tiro por la culata. La personalidad de las hermanas quedo de la siguiente manera: Shiron es la orgullosa y que cuesta para que de su brazo a torcer, mientras que Kurone es la sumisa y buena gente, pero si se trata de alguien a quien quiere mucho, entonces no dudara en usar el poder de las sombras contra esa persona… Y como dato curioso, los Jutsus del Clan Nara no funcionan en Kurone (xD).**

 **Espero que les haya gustado la relación que forjo Naruto con las hermanas, y no se confundan con el modo de Naruto consentir a Kurone, no hay sentimiento romántico ni nada parecido, este fic lo dejare en Bigamia y nada me hará cambiar de opinión (Bueno, si me apuntan con una arma a quemarropa lo puedo considerar). Quiero dar un spoiler sobre las hermanas, pero para eso están los avances (Más preciso en las últimas líneas).**

 **Fumu, una escena que tardaba en aparecer, pero lamentándolo mucho Kurama los corto en pleno acto, he de recordarles que cuando ocurre eso, el Youki del sello se descontrola haciéndole el trabajo más difícil a Kurama (xD). Anunciadora-san hizo un clon de Hinata ¡Genial!, y no es cualquier clon, es un clonado perfecto de Hinata (ADN, memorias, memoria muscular, sentimientos, etc), pero eso no va a ser lo último que veamos de ese clon… y como dato curioso, Anunciadora-san ni con sus poderes puede hacer un clon de Kaguya o de Naruto, el porqué se los dejo a su imaginación. Mmm, ¿Ángeles y Demonios?, antes que nada, ellos no son tan poderosos como aparentan, así que tampoco será un poder que rompa la balanza cuando ellos se unan (xD)… Eso es todo, nos leemos para la próxima, Bye.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***1: Si alguien sabe lo que significa esto y sabe en donde sale, déjeme decirle que pertenecemos al culto de adoradores de Shiro-chan (nwn)... Si no saben, es del ingles No Way (No hay manera), no me resistí en ponerlo.**

 ***2: Sep, Karin cambio el modo de dirigirse a Kaguya, y por si no lo saben significa Hermana mayor o estimada hermana mayor (Forma muy formal).**

 ***3: Por si no lo saben (O se olvidaron), Naruto puede sentir los sentimientos negativos.**

 ***4: Se ve raro, pero investigue un poco y cuando se refiere a cabello fino se le dice vello... Yo no sabía eso (Siempre lo ponían como Bello xD).**

 **ATT: Suin y Nami**

 **Pdta: Cualquier duda, dato, curiosidad o solo quieres dejar tu opinión del capítulo, entonces déjalo en la caja de comentarios, creo que FF lo llama Review.**


	19. Baja el enano

**¡Hey Distarches a todos mis queridos lectores! ¿Cómo estáis?, espero que bien, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de "Descendiente primordial".**

 **—Aquí yo— el autor entra entusiasmado.**

 **—Escribe que ya tengo sueño— de pronto una almohada salvaje le pega en la cabeza.**

 **—Vale— desanimado empieza a escribir.**

 **Bueno chicos, me alegra estar con ustedes otra vez, y como prometí, les traigo este nuevo capítulo que como sabrán, debido a que comencé clases ahora solo puedo publicar una vez cada dos semanas. Con respecto a mis otras historias, me temo que voy a escribir Un Mundo Irreal, si tengo tiempo escribo WoT y por ultimo Shōten, pero no es nada seguro. Un consejo que les voy a dar para aquellos que se quedan hasta tarde transcribiendo, haciendo trabajos o escribiendo en Word, no lo hagan con sueño, hubiera subido este capítulo más temprano, pero ayer cuando acabe mi cuota iba a cerrar el Word para mimir, pero en vez de darle en "Si" (Para guardar), le di en "No" así que 2k de palabras se perdieron… Les juro que casi lloro, lo que hice fue cerrar todo, apague la PC y me lance a la cama para pegar un grito y desahogarme, menos mal que todavía recordaba la sucesión de los sucesos y no tuve que hacer muchos cambios. Bueno, no los entretengo más y que disfruten del cap. Por cierto, le hice cambios al Opening, pero solo reemplace los nombres a los de Shiron y Kurone.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a: Animebot02, CCSakuraforever, Zafir09 y a KetSs (¬.¬), y hago un llamado a todos los que leen esta historia para que dejen su Review, no les cuesta nada y es gratis (nwn).**

 **Leyenda.**

—Blah, Blah, Blah— personaje hablando **.**

— _Blah, Blah, Blah_ — personaje pensando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah** — Entidad sobre-natural hablando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah—** Entidad sobre-natural pensando.

—Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu ( **Elemento fuego: Jutsu gran bola de fuego** ) **—** técnica y traducción.

 **Disclamer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, solo los posibles Oc's son míos.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 19: Baja el enano.**

 **Black + White - (Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai Kara kuru sou desu yo?)**

[ **Se ven unas canicas que van cayendo en el vació, lo peculiar era que el interior de cada canica se ve como si tuviera una especie de galaxia**.]

(Kono te ni aru unmei.../ **Mi destino está en mi manos** )

[ **Imágenes de Naruto, Kaguya, Hinata y de otras dos siluetas, una de pelo blanco y otra de pelo negro se van mostrando periódicamente. Hasta que al final sale el titulo "Descendiente primordial".]**

(Kakuse shita KAOSU no toki ga/ **El tiempo del caos se levanta** )

[ **Ahora se muestra a Kaguya caminando por las calles de un lugar desconocido mientras llovía con fuerza, la cámara se acerca hasta colocarse frente a ella, tomando como la chica le caían unas lágrimas del rostro.** ]

(Mata shinjitsu wo kakusu/ **Y debo esconder la verdad otra vez** )

[ **La cámara se aleja con rapidez y ahora muestra a Naruto caminando en una calle desolada en la misma situación que Kaguya, la cámara se acerca pero Naruto parece darse cuenta de su presencia y de una ola de Chakra la aleja molesto.** ]

(Kodaku no hate kasuka ni ukabu/ **Flotando en el fondo de la soledad** )

[ **La cámara huye del lugar y encuentra a Hinata sentada en un banco mientras veía el cielo nublado, la cámara se acerca para tomar unas buenas imágenes a tiempo que la chica activa su Byakugan y frunce el ceño.** ]

(Nukumari wa MIRAGE/ **En una calidez fantasma** )

[ **La cámara sale a un sitio rural y visualiza unas siluetas moviéndose a gran velocidad por el bosque. En lo que se acerca logra ver a dos chicas corriendo ignorando completamente el clima, lo que más llama la atención de la cámara es la expresión de esperanza de ambas.** ]

(Kono hoshi wa kami ga tsukutta ibitsu na JIORAMA **/ El mundo no es más que una retorcida maqueta que dios creo** )

[ **Ahora se muestra a Kurama en su forma humana con sus nueve colas ondeando detrás de él. El Bijū alza sus colas y genera una onda de fuego a tiempo que en sus manos crea una esfera de color negro, la comprime y simplemente la elimina.** ]

(Hito wa mina shiawase to iu GIFT wo sagasuno/ **La gente busca un Don llamado felicidad** )

 **[Las imágenes se intercalan mostrando a muchas personas desconocidas, pero entre ellas se logra diferenciar a Kaori y a Akemi. Después se muestra a Kaguya en un fondo negro mientras atrapaba una esfera de color celeste que caía con suavidad del cielo.** ]

(Makiokose yo 1 2 3/ **Haz que suceda 1, 2, 3** )

[ **Se ve a Naruto corriendo mientras una esfera del tamaño de una pelota de Golf de color azul marino se formaba en su mano.** ]

(Noru ka soru ka no Black Or White/ **Es ganar o perder, es blanco o negro** )

[ **La cámara se mueve y muestra ahora a Hinata y Kaguya agarradas de las manos, ambas tienen el Byakugan activado y una energía plateada rodeaba sus manos unidas. Ahora se ven a Shiron y Kurone entrecruzadas sonriéndole a la cámara.** ]

(Kono shunkan yosougai no densetsu ga umareru/ **Una leyenda inesperada ha nacido** )

[ **La escena cambia abruptamente y ahora muestra a Maou-sama en su habitación junto a cuatro siluetas negras con ojos brillantes de color rojo a su espalda. Acto seguido, Maou-sama chasquea los dedos y la cámara se rompe.** ]

(Nerai sadamete 1 2 3/ **Afina tu puntería 1, 2, 3** )

[ **Ahora sale Naruto junto a Hinata y Kaguya a su lado haciendo el símbolo de "Paz" a la cámara.** ]

(Tamerawazu ni bang!/ **Sin dudarlo, ¡Bang!** )

[ **De la espalda de Kaguya sale Kurone pero luego y se esconde de la cámara, y de la espalda de Hinata sale Shiron y le agarra los pechos a la Hyūga haciéndola sonrojar. La cámara se alza al cielo.** ]

(Takutsu na nichijou wo uchinuke!/ **¡Dispárale a tus días aburridos!** )

[ **De pronto aparece Naruto volando con diez colas ondeando furiosamente detrás de él, pone sus manos juntas a tiempo que una energía roja se empezaba a acumular hasta formar un bastón de color rojo, lo gira para después liberar una onda de esa misma energía haciendo que todas las nubes cercanas se desintegraran.** ]

 **.**

 _-_En el capitulo anterior_-_

 _En el capitulo anterior vimos como el Equipo 14 llegaba a la aldea después de su misión en Yugakure, pero no dieron dos pasos dentro de la aldea ya cuando tuvieron que salir como refuerzos para el Equipo 7 que partieron hacia una misión al País de las Olas. Al llegar se actualizan sobre los sucesos y aceptan cooperar. Durante su estadía en el País de las Olas conocen a las hermanas gemelas Kurone y Shiron y hacen una alianza para arruinar los planes de Gato, un magnate que tomo el control del País de las Olas._

-_De regreso_-

Han pasado cuatro días desde que Kurone y Shiron habían hablado con Naruto y co, desde ese día las hermanas se reunían con Naruto en las mañanas y en las noches para actualizarlo con los movimientos de Gato, y según un rumor que se corre, hoy sería el día en que atacaría finalmente el puente. Aunque también hubo un cambio en las hermanas que puso nervioso a Naruto, Kurone cuando le hablaba lo veía con un brillo en los ojos que hacía pensar que estaba hablando con un superior o alguien a quien admira, en cuanto a Shiron, esta ni le dirigía la mirada a Naruto pero si se notaba un leve titubeo en su voz.

En cuanto al Equipo 7, durante estos días para desgracia de Kaguya les toco entrenar con ellos cuando tenían tiempo libre. El nivel del Equipo 7 de verdad que decepciono a los chicos, así que solo los entrenaron por lastima, aunque Naruto tenía la intuición de que Sai no era todo lo que aparentaba, pero no hizo movimiento alguno durante todo este tiempo; pero Naruto no bajo su vigilancia sobre él.

Y ahí es cuando nos fijamos en el tiempo presente. Actualmente vemos a Naruto entrenando con Hinata para mejorar su Taijutsu mientras Kaguya entrenaba a Sakura para que también mejore su Taijutsu y Sasuke miraba todo con ojos de odio; tanto Sai como los sensei estaban escoltando a Tazuna en el puente y el cambio de turno estaba pautado dentro de una hora, por lo que les daba tiempo de entrenar un poco más para después ir a almorzar en casa de Tazuna antes de ir al puente. Todo iba bien hasta que…

—Khu…— Naruto de pronto se quedo quieto en medio del entrenamiento.

— ¡No Naruto-kun! — cuando noto la inmovilidad de Naruto ya había sido demasiado tarde, un Jūken cargado de Chakra le dio en todo el pecho y lo mando a volar decenas de metros.

— ¡Kaguya-san! — otro grito proveniente del lugar donde Kaguya entrenaba con Sakura se escucho, pero Hinata no le prestó atención y fue a ver como se encontraba Naruto.

— ¡S-Suéltame te-tengo q-que ir a ve-ver a Na-Naru-kun! — Cuando de pronto había perdido la concentración, Sakura le dio un golpe en el estomago haciendo que soltara el aire, aunque extrañamente el golpe le dolió demasiado como para ser dado por alguien como Sakura.

— ¿Naruto-san? — alzo la vista un momento y vio como Hinata corría hacia un inconsciente Naruto.

— ¡Naruto-kun! — apenas llego a donde estaba Naruto, se arrodillo para ver el estado en que se encontraba.

— ¡¿Q-Qué pa-paso Hina?! — con esfuerzo llego a donde se encontraban los dos siendo seguida por una preocupada Sakura y un Sasuke con una mirada recelosa.

— ¡No lo sé, Naruto-kun de pronto se quedo estático y no me dio tiempo de detener mi ataque y así resulto! — la cara de Kaguya cambio de una de dolor a una de preocupación.

— ¿En donde le diste? — se arrodillo al otro lado del cuerpo de Naruto y se puso a tocarlo.

—En el pecho…— sudor frio empezó a bajar por la frente de Hinata al darse cuenta de pronto sobre la gravedad del asunto. El Jūken Hyūga es conocido por destrozar los órganos internos, y uno de los lugares donde no querrías que te golpeara un Jūken era en el pecho donde se encontraba el corazón.

— ¡No! — ignorando el dolor saco un Kunai y rasgo la camisa y chaqueta de Naruto dejando su pecho desnudo causando que Sakura se sonrojara levemente y Sasuke bufara.

— _¿E-Ese es el pecho de Naruto-san? tiene más musculo que Sasuke-kun_ — trato de apartar su mirada lo más que pudo, pero le resulto imposible de alguna manera.

— _Hmpt, maldito Dobe_ — la envidia en su interior empezó a crecer más y fijo su vista momentáneamente en Kaguya, — _Espero que se mejore pronto, sin el cerca no me imaginaria lo que le podría pasar a su querida novia_ — una sonrisa asquerosa adorno su rostro pasando de forma inadvertida por todos.

—Hmm…— apoyo su oreja en el pecho de Naruto y suspiro aliviada, —Sigue vivo— tanto Hinata como Sakura soltaron un suspiro, Sasuke en cambio bufo con el ceño fruncido, — ¿Eh? — cuando toco el pecho de Naruto noto algo extraño.

— ¿Qué paso Kaguya-chan? — la preocupación volvió a Hinata.

—Qué extraño— ignoro la pregunta de Hinata y alzo su mano derecha y la cargo de Chakra.

— ¡¿Qué haces…?!— pero cuando se disponía a parar a Kaguya, ella fue más rápida.

— ¿Eh? — sintió un dolor insoportable en su mano cuando choco contra el pecho de Naruto, pero se mordió la lengua para evitar gritar.

— ¿Kaguya-chan? — ladeo la cabeza confundida por la reacción de Kaguya.

—Su… pecho es… inusualmente duro— de pronto su cuerpo se empezó a sentir sumamente pesado.

— ¿No será mejor que llevemos a Naruto-san a casa de Tazuna-san? — ambas chicas miraron a Sakura.

—Buena idea, ayúdame Hina— levanto a Naruto y puso su brazo derecho por detrás de su espalda.

—Vamos…— cargo a Naruto por el otro lado.

Y con mucho cuidado los cuatro (Más el inconsciente) llegaron a la casa de Tazuna. Fueron recibidos por una alegre Tsunami quien al ver el estado de Naruto de inmediato se fue a la cocina para preparar algo. Las chicas llevaron a Naruto a su habitación mientras Sasuke y Sakura se quedaron en la sala a esperar. Al cabo de unos minutos Hinata y Kaguya bajaron a la sala para reportar lo que iban a hacer a ambos chicos del Equipo 7.

—Al parecer Naru-kun va a tardar en despertar, así que tendremos que ir sin él al cambio de turno— Sakura y Sasuke prestaron atención a las palabras de Kaguya.

—Uchiha-san y Kaguya-chan van a ir a donde los sensei para reportar el estado de Naruto-kun, Sakura-san se quedara conmigo aquí por si ocurre algo— Sakura asintió y se levanto para ponerse junto a Hinata.

— ¿Nos vamos entonces? — miro a Kaguya con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, mientras menos tardemos a reportárselo a Anko-sensei mejor— al igual que Sakura, Sasuke se levanto y se fue acercando a Kaguya.

—Cuídate Kaguya-chan, tus niveles de Chakra están extremadamente bajos, si algo ocurre retírate inmediatamente— Hinata le susurro a Kaguya lo suficientemente bajo para que solo ella escuchara.

—No te preocupes Hina, después cambiaremos turnos— le respondió de la misma manera sin saber que su conversación fue escuchada por Sasuke, quien sonrió mentalmente.

—Vámonos entonces— aparto sus pensamientos y llamo a Kaguya.

—Si eres impaciente, nos vemos luego Hina— le frunció el ceño a Sasuke y se despidió de Hinata.

-_Lugar desconocido_-

— ¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy? — Apenas fue consciente de sí mismo, miro sus alrededores.

Por más que miraba no podía ver absolutamente nada, todo era un espacio en negro hasta donde los ojos llegaban a ver. Empezó a caminar mientras observaba sus alrededores para ver si algo cambiaba, pero nada pasaba así que decidió rendirse. Ahí fue cuando el espacio se deformo delante de él y la figura de Anunciadora-san llego con una cara sonriente, sin embargo su sonrisa se borro cuando vio en ceño fruncido de Naruto.

— **H-Hola Naruto-kun** — de alguna manera la expresión de Naruto la asusto.

— ¿Qué hago aquí Anunciadora-san? O mejor dicho, ¿Qué es este lugar? — Anunciadora-san puso su pequeña mano en su barbilla antes de responder.

— **En términos científicos, este es el centro del Omniverso, y en términos casuales; mis aposentos** — más que sentirse aliviado de que su pregunta fuese respondida, la inquietud creció más.

— ¿Cómo llegue aquí? — al preguntar eso, Anunciadora-san soltó una leve risa.

— **Pues yo te traje, necesito hablar contigo y no me quiero arriesgar que otros dioses escuchen, este es el lugar más seguro de todos los universos, ni un dios puede entrar aquí sin mi permiso** — se golpeo su inexistente pecho llena de orgullo.

— ¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo? — puso una cara de póquer arruinando la atmosfera.

— **Insensible** — un aura deprimente rodeo a Anunciadora-san, pero se le fue de inmediato, — **De algunas cosas, pero siéntate primero** — de la nada salieron dos elegantes sillas y una mesa, — **Y no te preocupes por tu cuerpo, hice que fuera tan fuerte que ni siquiera una supernova lo destruiría ¡Hahahah!** — soltó una risa digna de una hija de un noble mimada.

—Me entro un mal presentimiento…— de nuevo la atmosfera se vio arruinada por el comentario de Naruto.

— **Ehem, a lo que nos corresponde entonces…** — aplaudió sus manos y de nuevo el espacio se deformo al frente de ellos y de la fisura salió ¿Hinata con un vestido de maid?

— ¡¿Hinata-chan?! — fue la primera reacción de Naruto al verla.

—Perdone Naruto-sama, me confunde con alguien— la "Hinata" le respondió con voz robótica.

— ¡¿Eh?! Pero si no eres Hinata, entonces ¿Quién eres? —infinidades de teorías se empezaron a acumular en la mente de Naruto, ya que tratándose de alguien como Anunciadora-san, cualquier cosa se puede esperar.

—Soy solo una existencia sin ego a la cual sería un desperdicio ponerle una etiqueta, y si me disculpa…— en sus manos aparecieron un juego de té y puso las dos tazas con platillos en la mesa y las lleno de un liquido sin siquiera hacer el mínimo ruido y siempre con una pose elegante.

 **— ¿Qué te parece? Tuve que estar durante un minuto y medio jugando con su cerebro para que aprendiera como ser una estupenda maid** — agarro la taza como si nada estuviese pasando y sorbió un poco de té.

— ¿Pero qué? ¿Ella pertenece a otro universo y es una copia de Hinata o qué? — aun se mantenía concentrado viendo a esa Hinata, la cual no tenia expresión alguna en su rostro.

— **Es un clon del alma de tu Hinata, clone su alma hace un tiempo** — soltó una media mentira son preocuparse por la expresión de Naruto.

— ¿Clon de alma? — ese término se le quedo grabado en su cabeza tratando de hallarle respuesta.

— **En pocas palabras es una Hinata a la cual le lave el cerebro** — una gota estilo anime bajo por la sien de Naruto.

—Oh, ya veo…— cerro los ojos y cruzo los brazos y asintió; pero luego… — ¡No comprendí nada! ¿Para qué hiciste eso? — Anunciadora-san quedo aturdida por el repentino aumento en el tono de voz de Naruto.

— **B-Bueno, por dos razones, la primera es para tenerla en mi colección personal de seres que me llamaron la atención (Después te la muestro), y la segunda para que pudieras jugar con ella** — le hizo una seña a la Hinata para que se acercara, — **Cumple todas las funciones que un cuerpo humano normal, eso incluyendo al sistema reproductor humano, pero con la excepción que no puede quedar embarazada, el feto al llegar a los dos días de concebido muere instantáneamente, así que puedes usarla sin preocuparte, además que la ajuste a tus gustos y si tienes uno de los que los humanos llaman "Fetiches" ella lo puede cumplir; y todo por qué la hice como una linda muñequita sin ego. Ahora alábame** — se volvió a inflar su inexistente pecho y se lo golpeo orgullosa de sí misma.

— ¡Idiota! —pero la reacción de Naruto no la vio venir.

— **¡Itta…!** — en respuesta a lo que dijo anteriormente le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

—Pareces una vendedora promocionando su producto, y esa no es forma de usar tus poderes diosa idiota ( **Al escribir esta parte me vino Aqua a mis pensamientos, no sé porque xD** ) — le volvió a dar otro golpe en la cabeza.

— **¡Yaaaa!** — se volvió a agarrar la cabeza mientras sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas.

—Dejas tus idioteces y dime lo que vas a decir… Y sácala de aquí, su expresión me pone nervioso— señalo a la Hinata con cara de robot quien se había quedado en silencio todo el tiempo.

— **Descansa un rato Nº 451** — al decir eso la Hinata se postro.

—Así lo hare— y eso fue lo último que dijo.

—Ahora sí, ¿Qué me vas a decir? — soltó un profundo suspiro y se acomodo en la silla.

— **Vamos con ello entonces** — y al igual que Naruto, Anunciadora-san dejo de beber y puso una expresión seria.

-_De regreso al mundo real_-

— ¿Cómo se encuentra Naruto-san? — al ver a ambas chicas bajar, Sakura se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a ellas.

—Por ahora solo está durmiendo, esperemos que se levante en máximo dos horas o menos— Sakura soltó un suspiro de alivio ante la respuesta de Hinata.

—Pero tenemos que ir a reportarle esto a Anko-sensei— Kaguya atrajo la atención de ambos miembros del Equipo 7.

—En efecto, el plan es que Kaguya-chan y Uchiha-san vayan y avisen— vio de reojo y frunció el ceño al verlo que bufo.

— ¿Qué más da? — se cruzo de brazos y se acerco un poco más a las chicas.

—Vamos entonces— cuando se disponía a irse, Hinata le agarro por un brazo para pararla.

—Recuerda tu estado, tu Chakra está demasiado inestable y por ahora tienes el nivel de un civil, no se sobre-esfuerces— susurro de tal manera que solo Kaguya escucharía.

—No me lo recuerdes— bufo y se soltó del agarre.

— _Interesante_ — sin embargo aun así Sasuke escucho el intercambio y sonrió con malicia.

— ¿Y nosotras que haremos Hinata-san? — pregunto Sakura una vez Kaguya y Sasuke se fueron.

—Estaremos haciendo guardia aquí, según los reportes de los clones de Naruto hoy es el día en que irán a atacar, así que posiblemente esta casa será un objetivo— claro, ella sabía que los clones de Naruto no tenían nada que ver, pero la existencia de las hermanas no debían de ser reveladas a otras personas. Y ahora que recordaba, el Equipo 7 no sabe que Zabuza se había unido a ellos, así que si Kakashi se llegase a enfrentar a él, entonces estarían en problemas; pero confiaba que Kaguya le haría llegar esa información.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

Saltando por los arboles de camino al puente iban Kaguya y Sasuke. Los dos se habían mantenido en silencio durante lo que llevaban de viaje, y la verdad es que ninguno de los dos no hacían ningún esfuerzo en establecer una conversación. Las posiciones eran que Sasuke lideraba mientras Kaguya estaba en la retaguardia, el motivo oculto era que Kaguya no quería que Sasuke viera que ella estaba poniendo un gran esfuerzo en mantener su velocidad, y calculaba que si tardaban más de quince minutos en llegar colapsaría debido al cansancio; desde que Naruto se desmayo tuvo una grave baja de Chakra, aunque Hinata diagnostico que su sistema de Chakra estaba algo descontrolado y que se le pasaría pronto, pero por ahora su nivel estaría a la par de un civil con entrenamiento físico nada más.

— ¿Por qué te detienes Uchiha-san? — aparto sus pensamientos al ver que Sasuke se detuvo de golpe en la rama de un árbol; le siguió el ejemplo mientras ocultaba su falta de aire.

—Note algo extraño en el área— de un salto bajo al suelo.

—Tsk— chasqueo la lengua y con cuidado bajo del árbol, — ¿Dónde? No siento nada. Esto es una pérdida de tiempo— su paciencia llego a cero y se dispuso a seguir con su camino.

—Dije que te detuvieras— antes de que saltara, le agarro el brazo deteniéndola de golpe, — _Mmm, ¿Así que no era mentira?_ — sonrió de satisfacción ante la poca resistencia que tuvo Kaguya, y conociéndola el ya estaría enterrado medio cuerpo por solo hacer eso.

— ¡¿Qué?! — alzo el tono de voz para lograr intimidarlo, pero palideció internamente cuando lo vio con una mirada segura, — _Maldición_ — empezó a buscar con la mirada algo para zafarse de su agarre.

—Creo que en el pasado prometí que me vengaría de todo lo que me hiciste pasar— afianzo el agarre y la atrajo un poco más hacia él.

— ¿Qué dices? Deja de hablar cosas sin sentido y sigamos— poco a poco el sudor frio se iba acumulando, por primera vez se sintió tan indefensa al ver los ojos de Sasuke, unos ojos mucho peores que los aldeanos de la aldea le dirigían a Naruto.

— ¿Crees que dejare pasar esta oportunidad de venganza? — En eso se fijo en un objeto brillante en el pelo de Kaguya, —Oh, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? — acerco su mano a ese objeto brillante tratando de agarrarlo.

— ¡NO! — adivino las intenciones de Sasuke y trato de apartarse, pero no lo logro.

— ¿Uhm? — cuando agarro el objeto brillante sintió una pequeña onda de aire.

— ¡AAAHHHH! — un dolor insoportable azoto a Kaguya que hasta hizo que perdiera la fuerza en sus piernas haciendo que cayera al duro suelo.

— ¿Un mísero broche de cabello? — Vio con aberración el sujetador con diseño de una pluma de plata, —Pensé que se trataba de un objeto con más valor por el modo en que le hacía mantenimiento todas las noches— empezó a analizar el broche en busca de algo.

—N-No, d-dámelo, ese fu-fue un regalo de N-Naru-kun— debido a que el broche le fue quitado, parte de su cabello amenazaba con caerse y si hacia eso, las protuberancias quedarían a la vista, así que en un intento desesperado acomodo su cabello para evitar eso mientras con la otra mano trataba de llegar hacia su broche.

—Jum, ¿Así que esto tiene "Valor" emocional para ti? — Vio el broche con una nueva luz, — ¿Qué pasaría si el Dobe se entera que su querida novia fue mancillada? — esta vez la cara de Kaguya palideció más de lo que normalmente era.

—N-No— cambio de parecer y se empezó a alejar.

—Oh, no; no iras a ningún lado— la agarro por los dos brazos para evitar que se fuera.

Kaguya empezó a entrar en pánico, y por más que trataba de soltarse del agarre de Sasuke, no lograba ni moverse un centímetro. Esta vez sintió que todas sus fuerzas habían sido drenadas y a causa de eso el pánico no dudo en azotarla. Vio su broche en la mano derecha de Sasuke, aunque por más que maquinara un plan del cómo recuperarlo en su cabeza, físicamente por ahora era imposible, y si seguía en ese estado, lo más seguro es que Sasuke haría algo irremediable.

— ¿Quién diría que acabarías a mi merced? Todo lo que me hiciste pasar en el campamento, toda la humillación me la pagaras— la levanto y la lanzo contra un árbol.

— ¡Hmm! — reprimió el gemido de dolor y miro a Sasuke con furia.

—El Dobe se debe de divertir mucho contigo, vamos a ver lo que le pasa a tu orgullo infinito si te humillan— sin vacilación empezó a manosearla por todos lados.

—No… Saldrás vivo… si Naru-kun… se entera… de esto— se resistió inútilmente ante las acciones de Sasuke.

—Sencillamente entonces te tendré que matar— Kaguya recupero su compostura y lo miro con arrogancia.

—Si me matas entonces iras por el mismo camino o hasta peor— sin embargo, Sasuke no se vio afectado por las palabras que ella dijo.

—Entonces "Desgraciadamente mientras íbamos a informar a Anko-sensei sufrimos un ataque por los hombres de Gato y Kaguya Uzumaki fue cruelmente asesinada", si pongo eso en el informe no solo me salvare de la pena capital, sino que también la ira del Dobe se verá dirigida hacia ese magnate— inmediatamente Kaguya perdió su templanza.

—Juro que si de alguna manera salgo de esta, te hare sufrir como no tienes idea— con lo que le quedo de orgullo, le dirigió otra mirada de odio a Sasuke.

—Ya veremos lo que pase— le agarro por la chaqueta y la levanto, —Despídete de tu pureza Hime-sama— pero cuando se disponía a quitarle la parte de arriba de la ropa, un temblor sacudió el bosque haciendo que Sasuke perdiera el equilibrio por no tener un punto de apoyo.

— ¡Lo tengo! — Kaguya aprovecho el desconcierto de Sasuke y recupero su broche.

— ¡Perra! — vio a Kaguya con furia y se dispuso a contraatacar, pero una nueva presencia lo detuvo.

— ¡¿Todo está bien Kagu-chan?! — el peor miedo de Sasuke se hizo realidad.

— ¡Naru-kun! — Kaguya se apresuro a ponerse su broche.

-_Momentos antes, Lugar desconocido_-

— **Y como última cosa, te hago entrega de esto Maker: Universe 2001 (Hacer: Universo 2001)** — y en su mano se formo una canica que seguidamente le la lanzo a Naruto.

— ¿Y esto? — vio curioso la canica.

— **Un regalo, ahora vete, Kaguya parece estar en peligro** — un media sonrisa adorno su cara.

— ¡¿Kagu-chan?! Llévame de regreso— de inmediato se levanto de la silla tumbándola en el proceso.

— **Nº 451** — al decir su nombre, la Hinata se levanto y acomodo la silla, — **Te enviare de regreso, pero no recordaras lo ocurrido aquí hasta que llegue el momento, adiós** — y sin esperar respuesta de Naruto, chasqueo los dedos haciéndolo desaparecer, — **Vayamos con tus hermanas y hermanos Nº451** — se levanto de su silla y volvió a chasquear los dedos haciéndolas desaparecer y también abrió un portal deformando el espacio.

—Hai— fue la simple y llana respuesta de la Hinata.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

— ¿Hum? ¿Dónde estoy? — con cuidado se sentó en el lugar en donde estaba.

Su cabeza le dolía y tenía un gran mareo, pero menos mal que la regeneración que tenia gracias a Kurama ya había empezado a funcionar. Lo último que recordaba era que estaba entrenando con Hinata, y después nada. Cuando se recupero del mareo se alivio al ver que se encontraba en la casa de Tazuna, y sonrió al sentir un Chakra muy conocido acercándose a su habitación.

—Hinata-chan— saludo a la recién llegada.

— ¿Naruto-kun? — Hinata se quedo un momento estática y luego se le tiro encima a Naruto.

— ¿Qué paso después que me desmaye? O mejor dicho ¿Por qué me desmaye? — Hinata se aparto de Naruto un momento.

—No lo sé, de pronto te quedaste estático en el lugar y por error te di un Jūken en el pecho que hizo que te desmayaras— puso una cara desconcertada al explicar.

— ¿Dónde está Kagu-chan? — al buscar la firma de Chakra de Kaguya por la casa no la encontró.

—Oh, ella fue a avisarle a Anko-sensei sobre tu condición, no te preocupes— le dedico una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.

—No, debemos ir a donde esta ella— ignoro la sugerencia de Hinata y se levanto.

— ¡Espera Naruto-kun! No sabemos el motivo del porque te desmayaste, es peligroso si…— pero el sonido de algo rompiéndose en el piso de abajo hizo que los dos alzaran la guardia.

—Vamos— al decir eso Hinata asintió y activo el Byakugan.

—Tsunami-san fue tomada como rehén por dos sujetos desconocidos y tanto Sakura-san como Inari-kun están tratando de negociar con ellos— Naruto medito lo dicho por Hinata.

—Vale, este es el plan— se acerco a Hinata y le susurro unas cosas al oído.

Al terminar de hablar los dos bajaron con cuidado y espiaron la situación con sus propios ojos. Vieron como uno de los sujetos desconocidos apuntaba a Tsunami con una navaja amenazando que si se acercaban más entonces le cortaría la cabeza; el otro exigía que Tazuna le fuera entregado, pero por más que Sakura decía que no se encontraba en la casa, los sujetos se negaban a creerle. Naruto y Hinata se miraron entre si y asintieron, esos dos sujetos tenían menos Chakra que un Genin, así que solo eran civiles por lo que de un rápido movimiento los decapitaron.

— ¿Están bien todos? — después de fijarse que los sujetos estuviesen bien muertos, Naruto volteo a mirar las condiciones de los otros tres.

—Estamos bien, gracias Naruto-san— Sakura se inclino en señal de respeto mientras Tsunami e Inari se abrazaban felices.

—Cambio de planes Sakura-san, vayamos al puente, si estos sujetos vinieron hacia acá significa que no tardan en atacar ese lugar— puso una expresión seria mientras e daba instrucciones.

—Pero… Está bien— iba a refutar sobre el estado de Naruto, pero al verlo con tanta energía se trago su pregunta.

—Ustedes dos refúgiense en un lugar seguro mientras— Naruto vio a tanto madre como hijo, —Vamos— y con esa señal salió disparado por la puerta.

— ¡Espéranos Naruto-kun! — fue a seguirle el paso siendo seguida por Sakura.

Empezó a saltar por los arboles a máxima velocidad en busca de la firma de Chakra de Kaguya, se desvió varias veces debido a que el Chakra que sentía de Kaguya era inusualmente débil, pero un rastro fijo entro en sus sensores y lo empezó a seguir. Debía darse prisa, ya que según la información dada por las Hermanas, ya Zabuza debería de estar llegando al puente, y un fuerte temblor confirmo sus sospechas. Se paro en una rama de árbol y miro extrañado la escena donde Kaguya trataba desesperadamente de ponerse su broche y a un Sasuke enojado.

— ¡¿Todo está bien Kagu-chan?! — Sasuke al escucharlo extrañamente se puso pálido, y Kaguya lo miro con un brillo inusual en sus ojos.

— ¡Naru-kun! — escucho la respuesta mientras se disponía a bajar del árbol.

— ¿Eh? — bajo de la rama y vio con desconcierto la pálida expresión de Sasuke que además se mostraba muy en guardia hacia su persona, volteo a mirar a Kaguya y justamente la vio como extrañamente se ponía el broche que muy rara vez se quitaba, aunque juro sentir una corriente de aire leve cuando ella se lo termino de poner, — ¿Por qué Uchiha-chan esta que se hace en los pantalones? — vio al Uchiha con una expresión burlona.

—No lo sé, pero ¿Sentiste el temblor de hace unos momentos…? ¿Eh?— ignoro la pregunta de Naruto y se fijo de pronto en los recién llegados.

—No te vayas así Naruto-kun… ¿Kaguya-chan?, creí que ya habías llegado al puente— Hinata se acerco a donde estaba Kaguya con una expresión de confusión.

— ¿Estás bien Sasuke-kun? Estas pálido— Sakura por otro lado se acerco a Sasuke.

—Hmpt, deja de molestar— sacudió la cabeza y la ignoro.

—Vayamos entonces al puente antes de que ocurra algo malo— las dos chicas asintieron y se fueron siendo seguidos por un furioso Sasuke y una abatida Sakura.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

Al llegar al puente vieron que la situación estaba más o menos controlable. Kakashi estaba un poco alejado luchando contra el llamado Zabuza, al parecer ninguno de los dos tenía ventaja alguna ya que la pelea parecía estar muy reñida. Más allá estaba Anko peleando contra un sujeto con una gran Zanbatō, esta vez Anko parecía tener la ventaja ya que manejaba a su rival pese a la gran espada. Y más cercano a su posición se encontraba Sai en un combate contra un ANBU que según las explicaciones de las hermanas, se trataba de Haku. No se necesitaba tener un ojo experto para ver que Sai estaba perdiendo contra ese extraño Jutsu de la ANBU. Y si se podían fijar bien, aunque Naruto fue el único en notarlo por ahora, muy lejos se encontraba otro sujeto parecido al que se encontraba luchando contra Anko observando todo sin hacer ningún movimiento.

—Situación— susurro al sentir las presencias de Kurone y Shiron cerca a él.

—El mascara tapada está teniendo una lucha reñida con Zabuza-san, así que a menos que alguno de los dos cometa un error entonces no habrá problemas por ahora. El muñeco está siendo aplastado por Haku-chan, así que recomiendo que le presten ayuda…— reconoció la voz de Shiron cerca de su oreja.

—Los dos raros fueron enviados por Gato, no sabemos muy bien su nivel pero creo que oscilan entre Chūnin y Jōnin, el que está más alejado ha estado así desde el inicio de la batalla y no parece estar preocupado por el constructor— esta vez fue la voz de Kurone la que le hablo.

—Entendido, manténganse junto a mí en todo momento por si ocurre algún imprevisto— volvió a analizar la situación formulando un plan.

—Hai— sintió como Shiron se colocaba pegada a su espalda y un leve peso en su sombra, señal de que Kurone se había metido allí.

—Este es el plan, Hinata y Uchiha-san irán a ayudar a Sai, Kaguya a Anko-sensei y Sakura-san ira a proteger al constructor— los del Equipo 7 asintieron (Sasuke a regañadientes), pero cuando Kaguya se disponía a ir a cumplir con la orden, la voz de Hinata la detuvo.

— ¿Qué hacemos con aquel de allá Naruto-kun? — señalo al enemigo restante.

—Yo me encargo de él— y sin dejar lugar a replica, se traslado a donde se encontraba el sujeto.

— ¿Un niño? ¿Esto es una broma? — se cruzo de brazos al sentir la presencia de Naruto llegar.

— ¿Algún problema? — frunció el ceño levemente.

—No ninguno, solo esperaba un oponente mejor— miro a Naruto hacia abajo mientras se tocaba los sables gemelos que descansaban en su cintura para tratar de asustarlo.

—Espera y veraz que tan buen oponente soy— no se dejo amedrentar por su oponente.

—Me agradas niño, solo no mueras— desenvaino sus sables de golpe y cargo contra Naruto.

—Digo lo mismo— de sus sellos saco una Katana e imito a su oponente.

-_El Templo_-

— _Rápido, tengo que encontrarlo antes de que una de las Sombras llegue_ — por las calles de El Templo caminaba de manera apresurada un hombre rodeando la tercera edad con orejas y cola de mapache.

— ¡Ohohoho! Salim-sama tiempo sin verlo por estos lados— se detuvo de golpe al escuchar que lo llamaban.

—Saru-sama, igualmente— enmarco una sonrisa forzosa al ver al recién llegado. Se trataba de un hombre a mitad o comienzos de los 40 con orejas y colas de mono, aunque basándose en la forma de su cuerpo se podría decir que solo se trataba de un civil por la falta de músculos en todas las partes, pero el aura que exudaba era intimidante.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra su hijo Salim-sama? — se rasco su oreja izquierda mientras ponía una sonrisa idiota.

—La última vez que supe de él se encontraba en la mansión Saru-sama, no lo veo desde hace dos días— empezó a buscar con la mirada una manera de salir de esa.

—Mi hija ha estado buscándolo por todos lados, hasta ya me está volviendo loco HOHOHOHO— soltó una carcajada con muchas ganas.

—Le hare llegar su información Saru-sama, ahora si me permite, tengo cosas que hacer— corto la conversación de golpe.

—Entiendo, entiendo; Salim-sama siempre tan ocupado, pero no se sobre-esfuerce ya que a su edad es muy malo HOHOHO—se acerco a Salim y le dio una palmada en el hombro para después irse.

— _Maldito mono de cuarta, no sabe lo que le conviene a los Yokai_ — miro con odio disimulado al mono; en la última reunión él habían sido unos de los que votaron por dejar a los humanos en paz, y es por eso que le miraba con intenso odio, — _Cierto, debo de seguir con lo que estaba haciendo antes de que lleguen…_ — volteo a todos lados en busca de alguien sospechoso y siguió con su camino.

-_En otra parte de El Templo_-

En la parte más alta del edificio que le daba nombre a la ciudad, se encontraba una figura vestida totalmente de negro con solamente dos agujeros para los ojos. Valiéndose por las características del cuerpo de la figura se podría decir que se trataba de una mujer, ya que en la parte del pecho se podían ver dos bultos apretados además de que presentaba una cintura de reloj de arena. La mujer veía con fascinación la ciudad de El Templo y luego se escucho que frunció el ceño debido a que soltó un bufido.

—Grandes esperanzas tenemos nosotros los Yokai, fuimos divididos en tres facciones ligeramente hostiles una a la otra…— paso su mano por su cara, —Tenemos a aquellos que buscan la supremacía Yokai aun si eso significa aniquilar a la raza humana. Un objetivo ideal para nosotros, pero ya muchos dejaron esa mentalidad y decidieron vivir encerrados aquí…— logro distinguir a lo lejos a un mapache caminando de manera sospechosa, —También aquellos que buscan a Shison-sama solo para que la raza Kitsune renazca; aunque también es un objetivo que nos beneficiaria bastante, pero rebajar a Shison-sama, nuestro jefe por derecho a ser un mero donante de esperma ya es demasiado…— bajo la cabeza y cerró los ojos, —Y por ultimo…— levanto la vista y visualizo una mansión casi a los límites de la ciudad, —Aquellos que buscan la supremacía de Shison-sama e ignoran las otras cosas…— soltó un pesado suspiro, —Todos objetivos muy nobles que nos beneficiarían directa o indirectamente, pero que también causaría nuestra completa aniquilación. Todo lo que nos queda es esperar a que Shison-sama venga y ponga en orden a El Templo— y acto seguido sin preocuparse por la altura, dio un salto directo al vacio.

-_Cueva desconocida_-

— ¿Es aquí? — vio la enorme roca con un tallado.

— **Hai Nami-sama** — la Sombra que la acompañaba asintió.

—Te puedes retirar— al decir eso la Sombra se disolvió en el aire.

Después se puso a contemplar la enorme roca. Había usado muchos recursos que significaba que el renacimiento de su maestro se retrasase, pero al encontrar este lugar también significaba que avanzarían a pasos agigantados hacia su objetivo. Desde que habían renacido había mandado a casi la mitad de las Sombras bajo su control a que buscaran ese lugar, pero siempre era fracaso, hasta este momento.

—Ahora…— alzo su mano y acumulo una energía blanca que hizo reaccionar el tallado de la roca.

Toda la cueva empezó a temblar intensamente, pero Nami no se preocupo por eso, toda su atención estaba fija en la roca; la cual se empezó a mover momentos después como si fuera un mecanismo antiguo. Al terminar de moverse revelo que del otro lado se encontraba la continuación de la cueva, solo que ese lugar se encontraba sumamente oscuro; pero de pronto dos ojos amarillos se lograron ver y en menos de un segundo Nami esquivo una patada que tenía como objetivo su cabeza.

El dueño de los ojos amarillos había salido disparado y empezó a atacar a Nami como si no hubiera un mañana, esta aprovecho y confirmo las características de su atacante. Cabello azul con toques negros, orejas de zorro grises y cola de zorro azul opaco; y viendo su estatura y rasgos faciales daba a entender que se trataba de una mujer a la mitad o final de su adolescencia. Nami volvió a sonreír al identificar a su atacante, ya que se trataba de nadie más ni nadie menos que de Akemi Shigatsu, antigua prometida de Ichirō Kyūme.

Akemi atacaba a Nami con una velocidad que hasta un Kage tendría mucha dificultad en seguir, sin embargo Nami esquivaba todos y cada uno de los ataques como si estuviera en un paseo por un parque. Akemi se puso más furiosa y empezó a usar sus ocho colas que ondeaban salvajemente en su espalda como si fueran lanzas estirándolas de tres a cuatro veces su tamaño normal, pero aun con eso no lograba ni rozar a Nami resultando que las colas se clavaran en el duro suelo dejando un cráter con un diámetro dos veces más grande que el diámetro de la cola que lo genero. Después de un rato Akemi uso dos de sus colas clavándolas en el suelo para hacer palanca y se alejo de Nami.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? — miro con hostilidad a Nami.

—Alguien que quiere formar una alianza contigo— respondió más fresca que una lechuga.

— ¡No mientas! — nuevamente sus colas se movieron salvajemente y se volvió a lanzar contra Nami.

Nami solo soltó un suspiro y volvió a esquivar cada uno de los ataques de Akemi. Pero de pronto vio algo que hizo que alzara una ceja, una de las colas de Akemi se dividió en dos haciendo que el número de colas aumentara a nueve. De inmediato noto la diferencia, ya que Akemi se empezó a mover dos veces más rápido y su fuerza aumento el doble que antes, pero aun así no era rival para Nami. Esquivaba el combo de dos puños, dos piernas y nueve colas en menos de un segundo con tiempo suficiente como para tocarlas y acariciarlas. Pero si tenía que admitir, el Taijutsu de Akemi aunque primitivo y con la ausencia de fintas, era sumamente fuerte y hasta para ella un poco difícil de esquivar, ya que solamente hay una sola entidad viva lo suficientemente fuerte como para llevarla a estos extremos.

—Suficiente— viendo una abertura en la defensa de Akemi, le dio un golpe en el estomago mandándola contra una pared haciendo que pierda completamente el aire, —Si quisiera matarte ya lo habría hecho— la vio hacia abajo mientras se levantaba.

—Escupe lo que tienes que decir, te escucho— sus colas se unieron y bajo un poco la guardia reconociendo la superioridad de Nami.

— ¿Conoces el nombre de Ichirō? — al mencionar ese nombre, un aura negra rodeo a Akemi.

— ¡¿Cómo se atreve tu sucia boca a mencionar el nombre de Ichirō-kun?! — El grito resonó por toda la cueva, — ¡Lo he estado esperando por no sé cuánto tiempo! ¡Sé qué me está buscando y que resolverá todo! Sé que él vendrá y que no me ha abandonado—al principio empezó gritando a todo pulmón, pero su tono de voz fue bajando progresivamente.

—Ichirō está muerto— esas palabras dejaron pálida a Akemi.

—No, ¡No! ¡NO ES POSIBLE! — Debido a un repentino aumento en el aura de Akemi, un leve hueco se formo en sus pies, — ¡Ichirō-kun no está muerto! ¡Él esta buscándome! — dejo de emitir el aura negra, pero la furia aun seguía.

—Ichirō murió cuando atacaron los humanos aquella vez. Los humanos mataron a Ichirō Kyūme— volvió a sentir un aumento en el poder de Akemi sacándole una sonrisa.

— ¿Los humanos mataron a Ichirō-kun? — la cola de Akemi se separo y se empezaron a mover furiosamente.

—Por eso te doy la oportunidad de vengarte de los humanos, pero vas a tener que seguir mis órdenes— las colas de Akemi se detuvieron de golpe.

—Solo si me dejas matar a esos humanos de ojos rojo sangre— la sonrisa de Nami se ensancho más.

—Sigue mis órdenes y te dejare cualquier humano que quieras en bandeja de plata— le extendió la mano.

—Acepto— y acto seguido su apariencia cambio abruptamente, las orejas grises, los mechones negros en su cabello y el color de su cola cambio a un azul mar, además de que su apariencia se volvió como si nunca hubiese estado encerrada en una cueva durante miles de años, —Yo, Akemi Shigatsu la Kurogitsune ( ***1** ) estaré a tus servicios— se acerco a Nami y le agarro la mano.

—Excelente, ahora ven para que conozcas a tus colegas— le soltó la mano y le hizo señas para que la siguiera.

-_De vuelta con Naruto_-

*Clang* *Clang* *Clang*

Esos eran los únicos sonidos que se podían escuchar en la batalla de Naruto contra el usuario de sables gemelos. Desde que habían empezado primero era una batalla para medir el alcance de su oponente y a medida que el tiempo pasaba los movimientos tanto musculares como los de la espada iban en aumento, fue en ese momento en que Naruto comprendió que estaba en desventaja contra su oponente; solo se había mantenido en pie gracias a la mejora de velocidad que ganaba cuando desactivaba los sellos de gravedad, ya que si no fuera por eso hubiera perdido desde hace rato.

Su oponente sin duda era un maestro con la espada, ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de trampas en las que había caído desde que iniciaron, y aun seguía cayendo en las fintas de su rival. Aunque demasiado estaba haciendo contra él, ya que su nivel de Kenjutsu apenas era lo suficiente como para oscilar una espada, prácticamente estaba usando su velocidad mayor a la de su oponente para lograr estar a la par.

—Bien…— tomo un pequeño impulso y se alejo de su oponente.

—Tu técnica en la espada es pésima, pero te mueves más rápido que un conejo niño— emitió un sonido de burla.

—Debo reconocerlo, soy Naruto Uzumaki por cierto— por primera vez desde que empezaron a cruzar espadas se presento.

— ¿No crees que es un poco tarde para presentaciones?, soy parte de los Kumoken, mi nombre no importa ya que no tengo— se volvió a poner en guardia dispuesto a continuar.

— ¿Oh? ¿Crees que voy a seguir usando Kenjutsu? Soy un ninja, usamos cualquier cosa para ganar— hizo desaparecer la Katana y empezó a trazar sellos.

—Oh no lo harás— se apresuro a atacar a Naruto antes de que completara los sellos de mano.

—Muy tarde, Fūton: Kyooryoku na Kaze no Nami ( **Elemento viento: Onda de viento poderosa** ) — de su boca salió una poderosa corriente de aire que mando a volar a su oponente estrellándolo contra una roca cercana, — ¡Golpe final! — saco un Kunai de su porta Kunai y se aproximo a acabar con su oponente.

— ¡Todavía no acabo! — sin embargo se recupero y bloqueo el Kunai, pero de pronto, — ¡Ugah! — un corte apareció en su yugular quitándole la vida inmediatamente.

— ¿Eh? — Naruto quedo desconcertado por lo que acababa de ocurrir, — ¿Qué les dije? — pero se acordó de algo.

—Ya estabas perdiendo el tiempo contra ese tipo— Shiron se materializo cargando un Kunai ensangrentado, —Gracias a tu ultimo Jutsu lo agarre con la guardia baja— sacudió el Kunai para sacarle la sangre y se lo guardo.

—Bueno, si tu lo…— pero una acumulación de Chakra seguido de un ruido que parecía ser un montón de pájaros lo silencio.

— ¡NO! — ante la voz de Kurone, Naruto volteo hacia donde sentía el Chakra.

— ¡Maldición! — vio como Kakashi cargaba su técnica famosa hacia un indefenso Zabuza y se apresuro a ir a ayudarlo.

Imbuyendo sus pies en Chakra Fūton y con los sellos de gravedad desactivados alcanzo una velocidad casi igual a la del sonido o superior; recorrió la distancia que los separaba en menos de un segundo y a causa de esto no maquino un plan para detener el Jutsu de Kakashi, y si este conectaba contra Zabuza significaría su muerte. Volteo un momento al sentir una firma de Chakra que se acercaba y frunció el ceño al ver que se trataba de la ANBU, y viendo su trayectoria estaba claro que se iba a sacrificar, pero para su alivio el llegaría antes que ella. Acto seguido agarro la mano de Kakashi para desviar el Jutsu, pero no sirvió de mucho ya que termino por darle en el hombro izquierdo formándole una gran herida.

— ¡ARGH! — los dos adultos reaccionaron confundidos por la intervención de Naruto.

— ¡NARU-KUN! — escucho apenas la voz de Kaguya a lo lejos.

— ¿Qué significa esto Naruto? — Kakashi bufo al ver la intervención de Naruto, pero después se alarmo al ver la herida.

—Ve-veraz…— intento hablar, pero Hinata llego a su lado junto a Sai y Sasuke; además a lo lejos podía ver a una mortificada Kaguya y a una impasible Anko acercándose también, al parecer ya habían acabado con su enemigo.

—Naruto-kun, se acercan aproximadamente un centenar mercenarios en esa dirección siendo liderados por una especie de enano—Naruto volteo como pudo en la dirección a la que apuntaba Hinata.

— ¡Maldición! — chasqueo la lengua irritado.

— ¿Qué hacemos? — Aunque no había visto todavía el mini ejercito, Sakura empezó a entrar en pánico.

— ¿Estás segura de lo que dices Hinata? — Kakashi le hablo a Hinata con voz seria, esta asintió de inmediato, —Anko, establezcamos un perímetro para proteger el pueblo— ahora volteo a ver a la sensei del Equipo 14.

—A mi ni me metas, yo solo vine de refuerzo para salvarles el trasero, entrare en acción si se están muriendo— Kakashi abrió el ojo al escuchar las palabras de Anko.

—P-Pero…— pero ya ella se había ido, —Maldición, nunca cambia. Sasuke, Sai; protejan el puente, Sakura vigila a Tazuna-san— le ordeno a sus alumnos, —Me imagino que ustedes tampoco intervendrán— vio de reojo a los Genin del Equipo 14.

— ¡¿No estás viendo la condición de Naru-kun ojitos?! por mi se pueden morir— un aura amenazante empezó a salir de Kaguya.

—Silencio Kaguya— Naruto se levanto con ayuda de Hinata.

—Pero…—

—Que te calles— intervino antes de que formulara palabra alguna, —Hinata va a ir con Sai y Uchiha-san, tú vas a apoyar a Kakashi-sensei— Hinata asintió y se soltó de Naruto para ir con los varones del Equipo 7.

— ¿Y tu condición? — señalo la grave herida en el hombro.

—Ya Kurama-nii se está encargando de ella, ve a hacer lo que te dije; estaré preparando un Jutsu para acabar con todos los mercenarios, pero necesitare tiempo— Kaguya asintió a regañadientes y se volteo a mirar a Kakashi.

—Vamos entonces…— con una gota estilo anime en la sien, Kakashi fue a la línea delantera siendo seguido por Kaguya.

—Nosotros los acompañaremos— Zabuza le dirigió una mirada a Haku para después seguir a Kakashi y Kaguya

—Bien, ustedes dos se quedaran conmigo, si la cosa se pone seria me veré en la obligación de revelarlas a ustedes, pero por ahora se quedaran aquí— susurro para que solo las hermanas lo escucharan.

—Como digas…— la voz desinteresada de Shiron le saco una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Hai Naruto-Tou-san— escucho la voz de Kurone desde su sombra.

— ¿Eh?... debo de estar delirando por la herida en mi hombro— creyó haber escuchado algo irrazonable, pero concluyo que fue obra de su imaginación, —Ahora bien, a reunir nubes…— y poco a poco empezó a formar sellos de manos; y si se ponían a ver detenidamente las nubes adyacentes, notarían que se estaban arremolinando alrededor de Naruto, pero eso nadie lo noto.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

— ¿Uh?, no solo Zabuza y Haku me fallaron, sino que también los hermanos Kumoken, eso si no me lo esperaba— un enano regordete vio los cuerpos de los hermanos Kumoken y a Zabuza y Haku junto a Kakashi, —Bueno, no importa; igual no iba a pagarles. Ataquen…— y con esa palabra todos los mercenarios que sumaban más de un centenar se precipitaron a atacar a Kakashi y co.

—Debemos hacer tiempo hasta que Naruto termine con los preparativos— paso su mirada por sus compañeros de batalla.

—Le tienes mucha confianza a ese niño, no me sorprende que la orgullosa de Shiron-chan bajara su cabeza ante él. Vamos con todo Haku— saco la kubikiribōchō y la apunto hacia los enemigos.

—Hai Zabuza-sama— en respuesta saco una gran cantidad de Senbo.

—Y pensar que nos aliaríamos— Kakashi soltó un leve suspiro antes de empezar a trazar sellos de mano, —Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu ( **Elemento fuego: Jutsu gran bola de fuego** ) — y acto seguido escupió una gran bola de fuego matando de golpe a tres mercenarios.

—No fue suficiente, encárgate de la retaguardia Haku, nosotros te cubriremos— y con su arma en mano, Zabuza fue junto con Kaguya a luchar contra los mercenarios.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

— ¿Dónde estarán esas dos putas? — Gato quien se había quedado en la parte de atrás de sus mercenarios busco con la mirada a las hermanas, — ¡Shiron, Kurone! — como última medida grito el nombre de las hermanas.

—No hemos tenido contacto con ellas desde ayer Gato-sama— uno de sus subordinados se le planto al lado.

— ¡Esas malditas perras! Cuando las encuentre las echare a los perros…— esos y más planes asquerosos empezaron a formarse en la cabeza del enano.

— ¡Gato-sama! — de pronto su subordinado emitió un grito de pánico.

— ¡¿Qué quieres idiota?! ¿No ves que estoy en proceso de hacer un plan? — volteo a mirar a su subordinado furioso.

— ¡Mire arriba! — apunto pálido al cielo.

— ¿Cómo que el cielo…? ¡¿Aghhhh?! — cuando miro hacia arriba casi se cae de la impresión debido al movimiento anormal de las nubes.

— ¡RETIRADA! — a pesar de gritar la orden a todo pulmón, ya era demasiado tarde.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

— ¡Yosh! Al fin ya termine de acomodar la atmosfera— dejo de trazar sellos y se levanto, — ¡Llego la hora Kagu-chan! — le grito a Kaguya quien se estaba batiendo en duelo contra dos mercenarios a la vez.

— ¡Entendido!, Nos retiramos— le hizo señas a Kakashi, Zabuza y Haku.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué nos…? ¡¿Pero qué?! — Zabuza al ver hacia el cielo casi se cae del asombro, pero se recupero rápido y siguió a Kaguya al igual que Kakashi y Haku.

— ¿Qué le pasa al cielo? —

— ¿Algún fenómeno raro? —

—Esto no me gusta chicos—

—Será mejor que nos retiremos, se acerca una tormenta—

— ¡Gato-samaaaaaaa! — los mercenarios se detuvieron y fijaron su vista hacia el cielo.

—Muy bien, no me falles ahora…— alzo sus manos y las nubes se detuvieron en seco, —Taiton: Taiki Hakai ( **Elemento Tempestad: Destrucción atmosférica** ) — bajo su mano hacia los mercenarios haciendo que extrañamente se quedaran paralizados desatando gritos de confusión, y acto seguido cerro su mano formando un puño; lo siguiente que ocurrió fue tan desagradable que hasta a Zabuza le entraron ganas de vomitar.

Lo que ocurrió después de que Naruto cerrara el puño fue que todo el cuerpo de los mercenarios explotaron convirtiéndose en solamente un rio de sangre con trozos de huesos flotando. El Jutsu usado por Naruto era uno que secretamente estaba trabajando usando treinta clones en la parte más profunda del bosque. El Jutsu en si no gasta casi nada de Chakra, se podría hasta decir que gasta tanto Chakra como un Jutsu de Rank D ya que solo tiene que imbuir un poco de Chakra en el ambiente para controlar las nubes, y como estas empiezan a girar crean un vacio de aire que se ve potenciado con el Chakra restante; en resumen, el objetivo del Jutsu experimenta una presión mayor a la de estar en el espacio sin traje.

—Creo que con eso será suficiente— se toco el hombro notando que casi no quedaba herida alguna.

—Chico, ¿Eres humano? — escucho la voz de Zabuza acercarse.

— ¡Eso fue impresionante Naru-kun! — de pronto fue embestido por una cabellera blanca.

— ¿Así que este era el Jutsu del que te escuche hablar mientras estabas dormido? — Hinata se acerco con una sonrisa enmarcada en su cara.

— ¿Dormido? — ladeo la cabeza confundido.

—Es cierto Naru-kun, hay veces que hablas dormido. Por cierto, ¿Qué es eso de Gusano de Tierra? — de inmediato la cara de Naruto se enrojeció.

—N-No es n-na-nada, no te p-preocupes— evito el contacto visual volteando a mirar al Equipo 7 que se estaba acercando.

— ¡No mis mercenarios! — un chillido proveniente de más allá del puente llamo la atención de todos.

— ¿Ese es…?—

—Sí, ese es Gato— Zabuza confirmo la pregunta de Naruto.

—Bien, tengo unas cuentas pendientes con él— se deshizo del agarre de Kaguya y se acerco al magnate con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

—Te acompaño Naru-kun— Kaguya comprendió el porqué Naruto se iba a encargar de Gato el mismo, así que decidió que lo acompañaría.

-_Unos días después_-

Después de la masacre en el puente, la situación se había tranquilizado; Zabuza y Haku decidieron unirse a la aldea después de persuadirlos, aunque habían quedado que pondrían a Naruto por encima que la aldea (Algo que a Kakashi no le gusto, pero como Anko se quedo callada entonces no hablo), y con respecto a las hermanas; ellas solo se hacían "Visibles" cuando iban ellos solos a entrenar al bosque, ni siquiera Anko era consciente de su presencia así que estaban bien.

El puente según lo que había dicho Tazuna, estaría listo para el día de mañana, así que ellos vendrían saliendo el día después de mañana. El pueblo después de la muerte de Gato se estaba recuperando poco a poco, y se espera que después de que el puente este construido florezca como nunca antes. Por supuesto, los habitantes del pueblo agradecieron a Naruto y co por terminar con el "Reinado de Gato", pero debido a la pobreza no pudieron hacer un banquete.

Y hablando de Gato, después de su muerte todos los contratados huyeron después de escuchar la masacre que ocurrió en el puente, y gracias a las instrucciones de Zabuza, Naruto y co fueron a saquear la mansión, y he de decir que tuvieron que usar casi veinte clones cada uno para sellar las cosas en pergaminos de almacenamiento, y lo peor era que los tenían que cargar a mano, ya que por ahora era imposible meterlos en los sellos de almacenamiento corporales.

— ¡Vamos Naru-kun! Quiero dar un paseo por el pueblo antes de irnos— ya entrando de noche, Kaguya entro con esa rara demanda.

— ¿Eh? — Naruto quien se encontraba muy ocupado estudiando un pergamino alzo su vista confundido, — ¿Ir al pueblo? ¿Pero no fuiste esta mañana? — ante eso Kaguya inflo sus mofletes.

— ¡Vamos…!— lo agarro por el brazo y lo empezó a arrastrar.

—Ya, ya, ya; yo puedo solo— como pudo se levanto antes de llegar a las escaleras.

—Jum— agarro el brazo de Naruto y lo puso entre sus pechos.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

— ¡Itadakimasu! — y de un trago se comió un pedazo de pulpo.

—Creo que a este paso dejaras sin existencias al pueblo— Naruto vio con una gota estilo anime la pila de platos sucios en su mesa.

—Silencio, déjame ser— y otro pedazo de pulpo acabo en su estomago.

—La cuenta por favor— llamo a un mesero cercano.

—Aburrido— alejo el plato que estaba frente a ella y se cruzo de brazos.

Al pagar la cuenta los dos salieron del negocio y siguieron caminando. El hecho de que Hinata no andaba con ellos era porque Anko le había pedido un pequeño favor, así que Kaguya aprovecho para salir con Naruto a solas, y no es que se esté aprovechando; después le dejaría a Hinata estar a solas con Naruto cuando volvieran a la aldea. Los dos veían con felicidad como las tiendas que antes estaban cerradas, ahora que Gato no estaba las estaban abriendo.

—Nee— Naruto se detuvo al escuchar a alguien llamándolo.

— ¿Eh? — busco el origen de la voz por todos lados.

—Aquí abajo— bajo la mirada y se encontró con una niña extrañamente familiar, —Gracias por salvar el pueblo _Naruto_ -Onii-san— y dicho esto echo a correr.

— ¿Quién era esa niña Naru-kun? — Kaguya se quedo confundida por el comportamiento de la infante.

—Ni idea, pero se me hizo familiar de alguna manera— empezó a buscar en su memoria algo relacionado con esa niña.

— ¡Mira! Un puesto de Takoyaki—y comenzó a jalar a Naruto hacia donde estaba apuntando.

— ¿No acabas de comer pulpo? — una gota estilo anime se formo en su sien.

— ¿Qué importa? Comida es comida— Naruto solo suspiro y se dejo arrastrar.

-_Dos días después, día de salida_-

—De nuevo muchas gracias por todo— del otro lado del puente vemos a Tazuna inclinándose ante Naruto y co.

—No tiene porque agradecernos, era nuestra misión— Naruto soltó una risa nerviosa.

—Hay veces en las que eres demasiado modesto Naru-kun— paso una de sus manos por su rostro.

— ¿Qué se le va a hacer? — imito a su amiga.

— ¿Chicas? — ladeo la cabeza confundido por la actitud de ambas.

—Como recompensa extra, todo el pueblo ha decidido que seas tú el que le ponga nombre al puente— esa declaración sorprendió a todos.

— _Maldito Dobe_ — no pudo faltar el pensamiento egoísta de cierto Uchiha.

—Mmm, déjame pensarlo que no soy bueno para los nombres…— paso su vista por sus compañeros buscando apoyo, pero no lo encontró, —Entonces, "Puente Día Nocturno" ¿Qué tal ese? — Tazuna pareció meditarlo.

— ¡EXCELENTE! — La repentina exclamación de Tazuna sorprendió a los presentes, —No se me pudo haber ocurrido un nombre mejor nombre JAJAJAJAJA— y acto seguido se empezó a reír como un loco.

—Pero si yo fui el que lo dije…— dijo en un pequeño susurro.

—Por cierto Naru-kun…— Kaguya se acerco a hablarle al oído, —Hablando de la noche y el día, ¿Qué paso con las mocosas? No he oído de ellas desde ayer en la noche— vigilo su entorno para evitar que se dieran cuenta de su conversación.

—B-Bueno, veraz…— puso una sonrisa nerviosa y empezó a relatar los sucesos ocurridos esta mañana.

-_Flash Back_-

—Pueden aparecer— al decir eso, frente a él se materializo Shiron y de su sombra salió Kurone.

—Ahora que Gato murió, ¿Qué haremos? — se cruzo de brazos mientras le dirigía una mirada helada a Naruto.

—No seas así Nee-san— Kurone inflo sus mofletes molesta.

—Me acompañaran a la aldea, aunque me preocupa si las llegasen a descubrir por un error mío— una expresión dudosa adorno su rostro.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — lo dicho por Naruto atrapo el interés de Shiron.

—Tienen un Kekkei Genkai extraño, y legalmente no son ninjas así que el maldito consejo puede tomar jurisdicción sobre ustedes— Shiron se puso a pensar en una posible solución al igual que Naruto.

— ¡Yo! ¡Yo! — Kurone empezó a saltar emocionada.

—Sí, Kurone— le permitió tomar la palabra.

— ¿Qué tal si te haces nuestro tutor? Así legalmente estaremos bajo su protección— los ojos de Kurone se iluminaron mientras sugería eso.

— ¿Uh? — ladeo la cabeza por la propuesta.

—Es decir que este idiota se convertiría en nuestro pa-pa…— las mejillas de Shiron se sonrojaron y se altero.

—Oh, entonces acepto si eso significa que no les causara problemas— asintió haciendo que Kurone saltara de alegría y Shiron se alterara aun más.

— ¡Tou-san! — y sin previo aviso se lanzo a abrazar a Naruto.

— ¿Eh? — la confusión creció a niveles insospechados por la acción de Kurone.

—Tra-tratanos bien Oto-sama— pero la tímida voz de Shiron no llego a oídos de Naruto.

-_End Flash Back_-

—Y eso fue lo que paso— por algún motivo sintió su sombra un poco más pesada, además de un sentimiento asesino muy cerca de él.

—Idiota— fue todo lo que dijo antes de alejarse.

— ¡Bien idiotas! Basta de charla y vayámonos, nos espera un viaje largo— y con eso los dos Equipos emprendieron el viaje.

— ¡Adiós, cuídense! —

—Que les vaya bien en su viaje—

— ¡Adiós! —

Y con eso la misión en el país de las olas acabo pacíficamente. ¿Qué otras aventuras les esperara a nuestros héroes? Esta historia continuara…

.

 **Supercell - (Noragami)**

(Kimi no namae nani ga attemo kanarazu yoku kara/ **Sin importar tu nombre, te llamaré** )

[ **Se ve un firmamento de estrellas en una noche sin ninguna nube en el cielo, la cámara baja y muestra a Naruto recostado en el tronco de un árbol con Shiron a su lado dormida y Kurone en su regazo en el mismo estado que su hermana siendo acariciada por Naruto. Se ven unos arbustos moviéndose y de entre ellos sale Kaguya, que al ver a las acompañantes del rubio sonríe cálidamente para después dirigirse hacia el rubio.** ]

(Kimi wagizagiza haato no mochinushi/ **Eres dueño de un corazón irregular y brusco** )

[ **Naruto se levanta de golpe asustando a las hermanas que estaban durmiendo, de sus ojos empiezan a salir lágrimas y sale corriendo ignorando el llamado de Kaguya.** ]

(Fureru mono wa nandemo kizutsukeru/ **Lo que sea lo que te lastima** )

[ **Corre a través del bosque que no parecía tener fin mientras recuerdos felices del pasado lo atormentan haciendo que más lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.** ]

(Sekai no subete wo nira mitsukete/ **Mirando malhumoradamente el mundo que te rodea,** )

[ **Se limpia los ojos pero parece inútil, ya que las lágrimas no dejan de salir, pero eso le da oportunidad de ver un árbol que estaba en su camino y lo esquiva para seguir corriendo sin rumbo.** ]

(Sono me wa iunda boku wa koko ni iru/ **Esos ojos me dicen: "Aquí estoy"** )

[ **Imágenes de Kaguya y Hinata le llegan a la mente haciendo que disminuya su paso hasta prácticamente detenerse.** ]

(Dareka ga waratetta/ **¿Acaso alguien se rio,** )

[ **Pero esas imágenes se rompen y Naruto se agacha y empieza a llorar más suelto siendo los únicos testigos las estrellas del cielo.** ]

(Dakara hiitanda sono kyoukaisen/ **Y es por eso que te retiraste detrás de tu frontera?** )

[ **En su mente se ve una foto donde estaba él junto a sus dos amadas, Kurone, Shiron, Kaori, su madre, Shino y Haku cayendo hacia un intenso fuego, quemándose en el acto.** ]

(Sore nara watashi ga sono te wo hiku/ **Si ese es el caso, déjame tomarte por el brazo** )

[ **De pronto siente como si alguien le tocara el hombro, pero se niega en alzar la mirada.** ]

(Tsureteku kara/ **Vendrás conmigo...** )

[ **Sin embargo, es obligado alzara y se queda hipnotizado mirando unos hermosos ojos color perla pertenecientes a Hinata, aprovecha y voltea hacia su espalda y ve a Kaguya quien se muestra preocupada.** ]

(Ie nai nara kono te wo tsuyoku nigiritte/ **Si no puedes decirlo, tan solo sostén mi mano fuertemente** )

[ **Siente que su mano es agarrada por Hinata, pero no se resiste y se deja guiar a través del bosque, pero de alguna manera se siente feliz.** ]

(Hanasanai de/ **No la dejes ir** )

[ **Kaguya agarra su otra mano y le limpia sus lágrimas con su mano libre sonriéndole en el acto.** ]

(Kimi wa mou hitori ja naindatte/ **Ya no estás solo, nunca mas** )

[ **Llegan a lo que parecía ser el final del bosque y se detienen, a sus dos lados aparecen ambas hermanas quienes le sonríen apoyándolo, y sin más deciden salir del bosque.** ]

(Shitte mo shiin da yo/ **Pensé que deberías saberlo** )

[ **Se asombra cuando ve a todos sus amigos sonriéndoles. Voltea a ver a ambas chicas quienes aun no soltaban sus manos y les dirige miradas de agradecimiento, también dirige su mirada hacia arriba de sus hombros y a sus pies encontrándose a Shiron y a Kurone respectivamente, él solo sonríe, cierra los ojos y los abre para mirar el firmamento estelar a tiempo que un estrella fugaz pasaba.** ]

.

 **Avances:**

 **Al llegar a la aldea Anko de pronto nomina a sus alumnos a los exámenes Chūnin. Numerosos encuentros con personas tanto conocidas como desconocidas hará que Naruto haga nuevas amistades, además de ganarse la amistad de más hermanos. Un mapache antisocial y con tendencias asesinas y una gatita con ganas de violarlo va a hacer que los exámenes Chūnin sea un autentico dolor de cabeza.**

 **Siguiente capítulo: Los dos primeros.**

 **.**

 **Mini Intermisión: Noble desheredada.**

 **Mi nombre es Hitomi Nakamura, soy la hija mayor de dos hermanas. Naci con un pequeño defecto que en lo personal no me afecta mucho, pero sí hizo que algunos niños en mi edad de cuando era niña se burlaban mucho; la mitad de mi cabello es verde y la otra rosa. Según los doctores a los que mis padres me llevaron eso fue porque los genes de mis padres se pelearon y quedaron empatados, aunque esa fue la explicación para mi yo pequeña.**

 **Mis padres eran antiguos nobles de Kaminari no kuni, ya que debido a que se volvieron muy arrogantes terminaron peleando contra otros nobles y ellos terminaron perdiendo la nobleza, pero aun así ellos siguen creyendo que son nobles y por lo tanto compran cosas caras con el poco dinero que nos queda, por eso hace unas semanas empecé a trabajar para poder llevarme a mis hermanas lejos de aquí, ellas no se merecen esta vida. Pero a pesar del tiempo que llevo trabajando, todavía no llevo ni 1/10 de lo mínimo que necesito para irnos a otra ciudad.**

 **— ¡Me voy! — avise cuando llegue a la puerta de salida, quede en reunirme con mi empleador hoy.**

 **— ¿Vas a regresar para la cena Onee-chan? — mi primera hermana menor de ocho años; Noa quien tiene el mismo cabello que mi madre (Rosado) me salió a despedir al igual como lo hacia todos los días.**

 **—Ane-sama te extrañaremos— y detrás de ella apareció Sadako, mi última hermana menor que heredo el cabello de mi padre (Verde).**

 **—Les traeré un poco de comida cuando venga, así que espérenme— me agache y les alborote el cabello para después irme.**

 **Al salir de mi casa me puse una capucha para tapar mi cabello bicolor de ojos extraños ya que no quiero llamar mucho la atención. Me dirigí a los barrios bajos de la aldea en al que vivo, ya que legalmente no soy una Kunoichi porque no fui a la academia y la única manera de ganar dinero es ir a los barrios bajos, aunque he de decir que mi empleador es muy buena gente, no como esas personas raras que se ven caminando por estos lares.**

 **Llegue a una casa que parecía estar abandonada pero tanto tu como yo sabemos que no es así. Me acerque a ella y toque exactamente cuatro veces y después me aleje un poco; se escucharon tres toques y yo volví a tocar la puerta solo que esta vez dos veces y nuevamente el otro lado me devolvió solo un toque y le respondí de la misma manera; ese era una contraseña que mi empleador me había obligado a aprender, ya que los trabajos que hacemos no son muy legales que digamos.**

 **—Soy yo, Hitomi— termine anunciando mi nombre y acto seguido la puerta se abrió.**

 **—Pasa— escuche la voz robusta que pertenecía al guardia de la puerta.**

 **Pase al interior de la casa que tenía una apariencia casi igual que el exterior. Me fije justamente en un escritorio al fondo de la habitación en donde estaba sentado mi empleador. Me acerque a él con pasos seguro, ya que él odiaba a las personas que titubeaban, y si yo lo llegara a hacer lo peor que me podía pasar es que sea vendida en uno de esos burdeles de poca monta, así de peligroso es mi empleador al ver cosas que no le gustan.**

 **—Hitomi-chan, llegas temprano hoy— vi como se cruzaba de brazos mientras se reclinaba en su silla.**

 **—Quiero terminar mi cuota de hoy rápido, quiero pasar tiempo de calidad con mis hermanas— le respondí como si fuera un robot, sin sentimientos.**

 **—Entiendo, entiendo; este es tu trabajo de hoy— saco una pequeña hoja y me la entrego, —La paga esta vez es generosa, 50000ryos; acéptala o déjala, tú decides— se volvió a cruzar de brazos.**

 **—La acepto— dije sin pensármelo dos veces.**

 **—Excelente, te veré a la hora acordada— vi su repugnante sonrisa, aunque no me interesaba.**

 **El trabajo consistía en sabotear la mercancía de un comerciante que salía al medio día del pueblo, lo difícil era que al parecer había ninjas escoltándolo, pero para mí yo actual burlarlos era fácil. La prueba de que complete la misión, el dedo anular izquierdo del comerciante o un pedazo de tela de gusano de Chakra que transportaba. Un trabajo perfecto para alguien como yo, una mujer que se tuvo que convertir en una rata gracia a sus padres, pero qué más daba, todo era por el bienestar de mis hermanas menores.**

 **.**

 **Bueno, no tienen un Omake sobre las Yukionna pero si una mini intermisión, se preguntaran ¿Qué es una intermisión?, bueno, es algo como una escena narrada bajo el punto de vista de un personaje ajeno al prota principal; grábense el nombre de Hitomi, en el futuro aparecerá en la historia principal.**

 **Bueno, empezamos con un ligero problema que involucra a Anunciadora-san y a Naruto. ¿Qué les pareció el papel que le dio Anunciadora-san al clon de Hinata? ¿Qué le habrá dicho Anunciadora-san a Naruto? Y sobre el universo ¿Qué pedo? (XD).**

 **Uff, creo que odian más a Sasuke por lo que le hizo a Kaguya, mejor no le pudo haber salido su plan, aunque a la final le salió el tiro por la culata. ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Kaguya para que no denunciada a Sasuke a Naruto o tomar justicia por su propia mano?, misterios de la vida, o y ¿Por qué el repentino bajo en la cantidad de Chakra de Kaguya? Porque seamos sinceros, Kaguya se cansa de partirle la madre a Sasuke (xD).**

 **Vemos otra vez al Yokai que se unió con las Sombras ¿Qué estará buscando?, por si no lo habrán notado, los Yokai llaman al líder de su clan por el nombre de la raza (Saru=mono), solo hay casos excepcionales que son cuando ambos líderes son amigos cercano. ¿Quién será esa que estaba en la cima de El Templo?, y para que se vayan haciendo una idea, El Templo es tan alto como el Titán Colosal o creo que hasta más (El edificio fantástico del que me base no le conozco las medidas perfectas), en el futuro se sabrá más sobre este edificio.**

 **¿Pero a quien tenemos aquí? Para los que se preguntaban en donde se encontraba Akemi, pues aquí la tienen, más oscura que nunca. Su historia del como acabo ahí la pienso contar cuando Naruto se encuentre con ella. Y no se vayan haciendo ideas de que "Naruto la va a salvar y se va a enamorar de él", pues nop, decidí que ella sería uno de los "Jefes" finales, y por supuesto Naruto la va a terminar matando; ya tengo la pelea casi planeada, pero aun me falta el tiempo cronológico (Antes o después de la invasión de Pain (Si la voy a hacer xD)).**

 **Sobre el Jutsu que uso Naruto, considérenlo como la versión "Fūton" del Kirin de Sasuke, aunque creo que este tiene un efecto de destrucción masiva mayor, pero no se crean que Naruto va a usar este Jutsu siempre, como vieron tarda demasiado en acomodar la presión atmosférica usando las nubes, y que además si un aliado esta en el rango de ataque entonces terminaría muriendo también (No distingue amigos-enemigos).**

 **Ya esa niña ha aparecido mucho, ¿Qué opinan ustedes? ¿Será sospechosa? Yo no lo sé a decir verdad (XD). ¿Qué les pareció el nombre del puente? Aunque ya lo leyeron en el avance del cap anterior. Y bueno, nuestro Naruto se convirtió en padre (XD), o como se diría legalmente "Tutor", pero aun así las hermanas lo consideran un padre (Shiron como típica Tsundere, y mira que se dirige a Naruto como Oto-sama). Ufufuf, con eso terminamos entonces el capítulo de estas dos semanas, nos leemos luego.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **1: Aquí combine un poco para que sonara bonito, pero se traduciría como Zorro negro... La forma correcta seria Kuro Kitsune, pero no me pegaba (XD)... No quiero que me refuten eso, sigue manteniendo la esencia (e.e).**

 **Pdta: Cualquier duda, dato, curiosidad o solo quieres dejar tu opinión del capítulo, entonces déjalo en la caja de comentarios, creo que FF lo llama Review.**


	20. Los dos primeros

**¡Hey Distarches a todos mis queridos lectores! ¿Cómo estáis?, espero que bien, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de "Descendiente primordial".**

— **¡YOOOOOO!— confeti y globos empiezan a llover en la habitación del autor.**

— **Actualizar cada dos semana si que recorta el presupuesto— aparece Nami con anteojos leyendo un libro de cuentas.**

— **¿Presupuesto? ¿Tenemos presupuesto? — el autor mira a Nami confundido.**

— **Sí, y con la reciente rebaja en la cantidad de Review tendremos que hacer los siguientes dos capítulos de menos de 10k si no queremos quedar en banca rota— la habitación se queda en silencio.**

 **Bueno, ya escucharon a Nami chicos, ya no nos queda mucho presupuesto para la historia, así que si son tan amables de donar su Review ayudaran a que la historia siga, ya que si nos quedamos sin presupuesto, ustedes se quedan sin historia, ¡Así que a donar Reviews!... *Cof* *Cof*, dejando las tonterías a un lado; hoy les traigo como ya es habitual, un capitulo nuevo que promete mucho, aunque lo del título solo se cumple al final. Estuve revisando por encima el cap anterior y me di cuenta que cometí un pequeño error en la parte de los avances, y me extraña que nadie me lo hubiera puesto en los Review, pero ya cuando suba este debería de estar resuelto. No los entretengo y vayamos a por él cap.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales por sus donaciones a:** **animebot02** **,** **CCSakuraforever** **,** **XeeXe** **y a** **Zafir09** **. Y hacemos un llamado a los lectores para que no sean malos y donen su Review, ya que se nos acaba el presupuesto (nwn)**

 **Leyenda.**

—Blah, Blah, Blah— personaje hablando **.**

— _Blah, Blah, Blah_ — personaje pensando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah** — Entidad sobre-natural hablando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah—** Entidad sobre-natural pensando.

—Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu ( **Elemento fuego: Jutsu gran bola de fuego** ) **—** técnica y traducción.

 **Disclamer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, solo los posibles Oc's son míos.**

 **Saldo del Fic hasta los momentos: 99 Review (NOOOO, que mala leche chaval, pudimos haber llegado a los 100), 84 Favs y 85 Follow, en verdad muchas gracias a todos.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 20: Los dos primeros.**

 **Black + White - (Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai Kara kuru sou desu yo?)**

[ **Se ven unas canicas que van cayendo en el vació, lo peculiar era que el interior de cada canica se ve como si tuviera una especie de galaxia**.]

(Kono te ni aru unmei.../ **Mi destino está en mi manos** )

[ **Imágenes de Naruto, Kaguya, Hinata y de otras dos siluetas, una de pelo blanco y otra de pelo negro se van mostrando periódicamente. Hasta que al final sale el titulo "Descendiente primordial".]**

(Kakuse shita KAOSU no toki ga/ **El tiempo del caos se levanta** )

[ **Ahora se muestra a Kaguya caminando por las calles de un lugar desconocido mientras llovía con fuerza, la cámara se acerca hasta colocarse frente a ella, tomando como la chica le caían unas lágrimas del rostro.** ]

(Mata shinjitsu wo kakusu/ **Y debo esconder la verdad otra vez** )

[ **La cámara se aleja con rapidez y ahora muestra a Naruto caminando en una calle desolada en la misma situación que Kaguya, la cámara se acerca pero Naruto parece darse cuenta de su presencia y de una ola de Chakra la aleja molesto.** ]

(Kodaku no hate kasuka ni ukabu/ **Flotando en el fondo de la soledad** )

[ **La cámara huye del lugar y encuentra a Hinata sentada en un banco mientras veía el cielo nublado, la cámara se acerca para tomar unas buenas imágenes a tiempo que la chica activa su Byakugan y frunce el ceño.** ]

(Nukumari wa MIRAGE/ **En una calidez fantasma** )

[ **La cámara sale a un sitio rural y visualiza unas siluetas moviéndose a gran velocidad por el bosque. En lo que se acerca logra ver a dos chicas corriendo ignorando completamente el clima, lo que más llama la atención de la cámara es la expresión de esperanza de ambas.** ]

(Kono hoshi wa kami ga tsukutta ibitsu na JIORAMA **/ El mundo no es más que una retorcida maqueta que dios creo** )

[ **Ahora se muestra a Kurama en su forma humana con sus nueve colas ondeando detrás de él. El Bijū alza sus colas y genera una onda de fuego a tiempo que en sus manos crea una esfera de color negro, la comprime y simplemente la elimina.** ]

(Hito wa mina shiawase to iu GIFT wo sagasuno/ **La gente busca un Don llamado felicidad** )

 **[Las imágenes se intercalan mostrando a muchas personas desconocidas, pero entre ellas se logra diferenciar a Kaori y a Akemi. Después se muestra a Kaguya en un fondo negro mientras atrapaba una esfera de color celeste que caía con suavidad del cielo.** ]

(Makiokose yo 1 2 3/ **Haz que suceda 1, 2, 3** )

[ **Se ve a Naruto corriendo mientras una esfera del tamaño de una pelota de Golf de color azul marino se formaba en su mano.** ]

(Noru ka soru ka no Black Or White/ **Es ganar o perder, es blanco o negro** )

[ **La cámara se mueve y muestra ahora a Hinata y Kaguya agarradas de las manos, ambas tienen el Byakugan activado y una energía plateada rodeaba sus manos unidas. Ahora se ven a Shiron y Kurone entrecruzadas sonriéndole a la cámara.** ]

(Kono shunkan yosougai no densetsu ga umareru/ **Una leyenda inesperada ha nacido** )

[ **La escena cambia abruptamente y ahora muestra a Maou-sama en su habitación junto a cuatro siluetas negras con ojos brillantes de color rojo a su espalda. Acto seguido, Maou-sama chasquea los dedos y la cámara se rompe.** ]

(Nerai sadamete 1 2 3/ **Afina tu puntería 1, 2, 3** )

[ **Ahora sale Naruto junto a Hinata y Kaguya a su lado haciendo el símbolo de "Paz" a la cámara.** ]

(Tamerawazu ni bang!/ **Sin dudarlo, ¡Bang!** )

[ **De la espalda de Kaguya sale Kurone pero luego y se esconde de la cámara, y de la espalda de Hinata sale Shiron y le agarra los pechos a la Hyūga haciéndola sonrojar. La cámara se alza al cielo.** ]

(Takutsu na nichijou wo uchinuke!/ **¡Dispárale a tus días aburridos!** )

[ **De pronto aparece Naruto volando con diez colas ondeando furiosamente detrás de él, pone sus manos juntas a tiempo que una energía roja se empezaba a acumular hasta formar un bastón de color rojo, lo gira para después liberar una onda de esa misma energía haciendo que todas las nubes cercanas se desintegraran.** ]

 **.**

 _-_En el Capitulo anterior_-_

 _En el capitulo anterior Naruto tuvo una reunión algo forzada con Anunciadora-san quien le comento algunas cosas que ni el autor sabe de que se trata. Sasuke hizo un movimiento atrevido en contra Kaguya, pero gracias a la interferencia perfecta de Naruto se evito una masacre. Gato muestra sus dientes y ataca con todo lo que tiene a Nami, pero sus planes se vieron arruinado por el nuevo Jutsu de Naruto, que hizo desaparecer su ejército en cuestión de minutos. Como agradecimientos por haberlos salvado, Tazuna le da el honor a Naruto de nombrar el puente, y así da el nacimiento al Puente Día Nocturno. La misión finaliza para el Equipo 7 y 14 siendo acompañados por Zabuza, Haku y en silencio por las hermanas Shiron y Kurone._

-_Lugar subterráneo desconocido_-

— ¿Hum? Este Youki se siente extraño, es casi igual pero más oscuro que el de…— Kaori que hasta hace unos momentos se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, percibió un Youki oscuro y después se conmociono al reconocerlo haciendo que abriera sus ojos de par en par, — ¡Onii-chan está en peligro! ¡NO! — Comenzó a forzar las cadenas tratando de escapar, — ¡¿Quién sería tan idiota como para liberarla maldición! — Casi sin recursos empezó a expulsar Youki, pero nuevamente la palabra "Sello" apareció en su frente inmovilizándola, —Cuídate de ella Onii-chan…— fue lo último que se le escapo antes de que la conciencia se le fuera.

En ese momento la "S" de "Sello" se borro y quedo como si nunca hubiese estado ahí.

-_En algún lugar de los Continentes Elementales_-

Dentro de una profunda cueva ubicada en algún punto de las naciones elementales, vemos sentada en una esquina a una Akemi en posición fetal mientras se balanceaba de un lado para otro. Unos entes de color negro puro que caminaban de aquí para allá la miraban de reojo con una mueca desconcertada, odio y hasta miedo; pero Akemi se seguía balanceando de un lado para otro mientras recitaba una especie de canto.

—Yo asesinare~ a los responsables de la muerte de Ichirō-sama~— presentaba unos ojos vacios cuya vista no estaba fija en ningún lado en concreto, —Los descuartizare~ y los quemare hasta que griten por misericordia~— una sonrisa maniaca apareció en su rostro, —Pero no se las daré~…— y volvió a repetir el cantico otra vez.

—Oe tu mocosa— pero de pronto, Keita apareció frente a ella, —Vamos a… ¡Argh maldita! — acto seguido tres colas se enterraron en su cuerpo como si fuera mantequilla.

—Silencio…— su mirada se oscureció, —Estoy hablando con Ichirō-sama— saco las colas y las unifico de nuevo.

—Maldita loca… Nami quiere verte, será mejor que…— pero cuando se dio cuenta, su cuerpo se encontraba en contra una pared de la cueva.

—Dije silencio…— una única cola cuyo largo superaba los 5m se movía como si fuera la cola de un escorpión, —Estoy hablando con Ichirō-sama— retrajo la cola y retomo con su cantico, — Yo asesinare~ a los responsables de la muerte de Ichirō-sama~— un vago recuerdo paso por su mente.

-_Flash Back, 3 días después de la extinción de los Kitsune_-

En una gran habitación subterránea que parecía una prisión, dos hombres caminaban uno al lado del otro mientras veían las celdas vacías. Después de un rato se encontraron con otro hombre vestido de guardia vigilando una celda en particular, echaron un ojo dentro y vieron a una niña Kitsune en posición fetal balanceándose.

— ¿Qué hacemos con ella? — uno de los hombres le pregunto al guardia.

—Estamos esperando las ordenes de Indra-sama— el guardia le respondió con indiferencia, como si fuera una respuesta automática, —La otra fue entregada a un benefactor de Indra-sama— ambos hombres sonrieron al escuchar eso.

—Que desperdicio de espacio, pero ahora que lo veo…— el otro hombre le dirigió una mirada nada santa a Akemi, —Las Yokai tienen un buen cuerpo— pero cuando fue a agarrar la reja para abrirla, una lanza fue puesta en la boca de la garganta.

—Esperar las ordenes de Indra-sama— el guardia retiro la lanza y retomo su postura.

—Vámonos de aquí— le dijo a su compañero y ambos se fueron.

—Ichirō-sama, ¿Quiere más té? — mientras que dentro de la celda, Akemi hablaba en una voz que era inaudible a menos que estén a menos de un metro de ella, —El te lo preparo Oka-sama especialmente para usted Ichirō-sama, así que tómeselo todo— Akemi dirigía su vista a ningún sitio en particular mientras hablaba, —Y si le gusto se lo podre preparar diariamente cuando nos casemos Ichirō-sama, así que no se preocupe— una media sonrisa adorno su rostro carente de emoción, —No Ichirō-sama, esa tasa es para Kaori-chan, ella dijo que vendrá a tomar el té con Ichirō-sama más tarde— estiro la mano tratando de alcanzar algo, —Usted es gracioso Ichirō-sama, por eso lo amo; ya quiero que cumplamos 14 para poder casarnos…— después de eso no movió ninguna fibra de su cuerpo como si ya la vida la hubiera dejado. La mente de Akemi Shigatsu estaba rota por presenciar la muerte de su amado, tanto que se negaba en aceptar la realidad.

-_End Flash Back_-

—Maldita perra, ya verá cuando me la viole…— Keita ignoro a Akemi y se fue enfurruñando.

—Los descuartizare~ y los quemare hasta que griten por misericordia~— mientras que Akemi seguía cantando

-_Con Naruto y co_-

Han pasado ya unos días desde que el Equipo 7 y 14 habían dejado Nami para regresar a su aldea, durante ese tiempo además de haber avanzado a un ritmo que si los cálculos eran correctos llegarían a la aldea al anochecer, un ambiente tenso rodeaba el grupo, pero los Genin del Equipo 14 ignoraban ese ambiente tenso, o más bien no les importaba en absoluto ya que tampoco les importaba la persona que lo generaba.

Tomaron un breve descanso al medio día para poder almorzar antes de seguir con su camino. Las encargadas de la cocina subieron de ser solo Kaguya a ser Kaguya y Sakura, aunque esta última buscaba aprender de la primera. El resto se encargaba de vigilar los alrededores mientras esperaban que la comida estuviese lista. Al terminar de comer Naruto puso sin que nadie se diera cuente dos Bentō en los sellos de almacenamiento y se levanto.

—Voy a ver si hay un rio cerca, regreso en quince minutos— y sin que nadie se diera cuenta de sus intensiones (Excepto sus compañeras), se encamino al bosque, sin embargo…

—Cuidado— la voz de Zabuza lo distrajo.

— ¿Eh? — volteo a verlo, pero este simplemente aparto la mirada.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

—Ya pueden salir chicas— al llegar a un lugar apartado, Naruto llamo a las hermanas.

—Hai Tou-san— Kurone salió de la sombra de Naruto como si saliera de una piscina.

—Lo que digas— por otro lado, Shiron se materializo y con indiferencia se acerco a Naruto.

—Aquí tienen— con una sonrisa irónica por la manera en la que era tratado por las hermanas, Naruto saco los Bentō.

— ¡Sii! Adoro la comida de Kaguya-sama— con la emoción a flor de piel, Kurone acepto el almuerzo.

—Lo mismo que Kurone— Shiron estiro el brazo para alcanzar el suyo.

—Coman despacio— su consejo fue recibido por un alegre "Hai" por parte de Kurone, y una mueca de molestia por parte de Shiron.

Desde que habían iniciado el viaje de regreso a la aldea, las hermanas se habían mantenido ocultas del resto del grupo, solo conociendo su existencia las compañeras de Naruto, Zabuza y Haku, y para seguirlas manteniendo en secreto, cuando paraban a descansar y comer Naruto les guardaba comida extra que Kaguya hacia y se iban a un lugar apartado. También durante todo ese tiempo Naruto trato todo lo posible para que Kurone lo dejara de llamar Tou-san a pesar que él no era su padre, pero ella se negaba egoístamente y a la final se termino rindiendo; Shiron por otro lado, era sumamente raro que ellos dos intercambiaran más de dos palabras, pero Naruto pensó que con el tiempo se le pasaría.

—Yo me encargo de limpiar los envases Nee-san— de golpe Kurone le arrebato el envase donde hasta hace unos momentos Shiron estaba comiendo para después irse no sin antes guiñarle el ojo a su hermana sin que Naruto se dé cuenta.

—A veces pienso que la personalidad de Kurone difiere con su profesión— y era cierto, Kurone principalmente se muestra entusiasta y con mucha energía a pesar que anteriormente trabajaba como asesina encubierta.

—Te odio…— Shiron soltó un leve murmullo que no fue escuchado por Naruto.

— ¿Dijiste algo Shiron? — le prestó atención para tratar de escuchar lo que iba a decir.

— ¡Que te detesto! — un fuerte grito salió de su garganta haciendo que todo a su alrededor quedara en silencio; cerro los ojos y bajo la mirada mientras apretaba los puños.

—P-Pero Shiron, ¿Por qué me…?—

— ¡Cállate! — Naruto cerró la boca al escuchar eso, — ¡Aun no confió en ti como para que de un momento a otro te autoproclames como nuestro padre! ¡Pero sin embargo Kurone ya te acepta! Y yo…— fue bajando el tono de voz hasta que fue apenas audible.

—Shiron…— se acerco para poner su mano en su hombro.

— ¡No me toques! ¡Definitivamente no necesitamos a una figura paternal en nuestras vidas! — De un golpe aparto la mano de Naruto, — ¡Ni Zabuza-san ocupo ese lugar a pesar que fue el primer hombre en nuestras vidas en quien pudimos confiar! — lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos, —Yo fui la culpable de que termináramos con esa deuda con Gato, quise demostrarle a Kurone que no necesitábamos padres, que podíamos salir adelante sin ellos; trate de tomar ese lugar— se llevo una de sus manos a la cara para limpiarse las lagrimas, —Kurone me lo advirtió, ella siempre ha tenido un sentido especial para las malas acciones y sus consecuencia, pero abuse de mi rol como hermana mayor y la termine involucrando; Kurone termino sufriendo por mi culpa— se agarro el dobladillo de su camisa y lo apretó fuerte.

—Yo…— pero Shiron siguió hablando.

—Pero cuando Kurone te vio esa vez que nos mandaron a vigilarte me dijo "Presiento algo bueno de él Nee-san", no le preste atención y le inste para que siguiera la misión. Pero mientras más pasaba Kurone tiempo contigo te empezó a ver con "Esos" ojos, unos ojos que una vez anhele que me viera, pero yo me seguía negando, mi orgullo como hermana mayor me lo impidió— Naruto se quedo en silencio esta vez para que ella siguiera hablando, —Pero cuando nos dijiste que te convertirías en nuestro tutor, sentí algo cálido en mi interior que hizo que dudara un poco; aun sigo dudando, mi mente se niega en aceptarte, no necesitamos padres, familia, amigos, nada; mientras estemos nosotras dos todo va a estar bien— seguidamente un silencio inundo el lugar.

—Toma también en cuenta los sentimientos de Kurone, ella también quiere lo mejor para ti Shiron— Naruto la vio con una mirada compasiva.

— ¡Y crees que no he tratado! — De golpe abrió los ojos permitiendo que las lagrimas se filtraran con más facilidad, —He estado pensando en dejarlos cuando tuviéramos la más mínima oportunidad, pero si hago eso Kurone no me lo perdonara, se que ella me seguirá, pero no me lo perdonara no importa cuánto pase, por eso cambien mis pensamientos y…— cerro la boca por unos momentos mientras parecía pensar, —Aun con las dudas que tengo, creo que también quiero lo mismo que ella, pero mi orgullo se niega a aceptarlo, algo que se forjo para proteger a mi imoto se niega a aceptar lo que sería mejor para ella… para las dos, y es por eso…— algo pareció quebrarse dentro suyo.

—Protegeré a las dos aun si eso me cuesta la vida, créeme— Shiron alzo levemente la vista para mirarlo a los ojos y luego sin previo aviso se le lanzo encima.

— *Buaaa* ¡Tou-sama! *Buaaa* (Efecto de sonido marca Suinrk) — hundió su cabeza en el pecho de Naruto y empezó a llorar.

—Regre…— Al ver a Kurone llegar, Naruto le dio una mirada rápida señalando a su hermana.

—Aléjate un rato— fue lo que trato de transmitir moviendo sus labios. Kurone comprendiendo lo que Naruto decía asintió y se escondió en la sombra de un árbol.

— ¿Ya te calmaste? — le pregunto cuando sintió que había dejado de llorar.

—H-Hai— se separo de Naruto y se limpio las lágrimas restantes.

— ¿Entonces? — dejo esa pregunta en el aire.

—Estaremos a su cuidado Tou-sama, cuídenos bien— Shiron dio una leve inclinación a Naruto.

—Hare lo imposible para que nada les pase— con una sonrisa le revolvió el cabello.

— ¡Tou-sama! — inflo los mofletes mientras se alejaba evitando que Naruto siguiera con esa acción.

— ¡Nee-san! — Y de la nada salió Kurone quien se le lanzo encima a su hermana para abrazarla, — ¿Ya hiciste las paces con Tou-san? — la cara de Shiron palideció, pero recupero la compostura.

—Ejem, ya hable con este tipo y estaremos a su cuidado, ya le advertí sobre lo que le pasaría si se profazaba con nosotras— su cara retomo su expresión de desprecio hacia Naruto, aunque la atmosfera a su alrededor decía lo contrario.

—Hai— Kurone asintió con una gran sonrisa.

—Regresemos al campamento antes de que empiecen a sospechar— con una enorme gota estilo anime bajándole por detrás de la cabeza, Naruto decidió que ya era hora de irse.

—Lo que digas— la primera en desaparecer fue Shiron.

—Quería pasar más tiempo con Tou-san…— la siguiente fue Kurone que se fundió en la sombra de Naruto con los mofletes inflados.

Al ver que las hermanas ya se habían escondido, Naruto sello los envases vacios y regreso al campamento. Al llegar vio que los estaban esperando así que sin más demora retomaron de vuelta a la aldea. Hinata y Kaguya preguntaron con la mirada sobre lo que había pasado, ya que las dos habían percibido que algo especial le había pasado a las hermanas, Naruto solo les respondió que ya estaban en buenos términos, cosa que las alegro.

Ya cuando estaba atardeciendo, visualizaron las puertas de la aldea a lo que llevo distintas reacciones en los miembros del grupo; los originarios de la aldea suspiraron aliviados de que habían llegado a casa, Zabuza puso una sonrisa que cualquiera que lo viera se apartaría lentamente de él, Haku se puso un poco nerviosa al igual que las hermanas, pero como estaban escondidas solo Naruto se dio cuenta en su cambio de ánimo.

—Anko-san, Kakashi-san, nos alegra que estén de vuelta— uno de los guardias de la puerta los saludó.

—Y ellos, ¿Quiénes son? — su compañero vio con recelo a Zabuza y Haku.

—Unas personas que se van a unir a la aldea, así que si nos dejaran pasar— a Anko ya se le había formado un tic en el ojo.

—Por favor…— en contraste de su compañera, Kakashi les hablo con amabilidad.

—C-Claro, pasen— no quisieron seguir jugando con fuego así que los dejaron pasar.

—Un día de estos les voy a enseñar mis serpientes por detenerme con preguntas estúpidas— su mal humor desapareció instantáneamente y miro a sus alumnos, —Ahora ustedes mocosos…— pero de pronto sintió que algo se iba acercando a alta velocidad a su dirección.

— Tou-sa…/Tou-sam…— ambas hermanas iban a saltar a proteger a Naruto al darse cuenta de que el "Atacante" lo tenía como objetivo, pero Naruto de una seña las paro.

— ¡Naruto-nii! — un borrón rojo lo tacleó con tal fuerza que casi lo arroja contra el piso.

—Karin-chan, cumpliste con lo que te dije— le sonrió mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

— ¡Uhm! — asintió alegre.

—A lo que iba antes de que las Remolachas/Rábanos/Lechugas o lo que sea tu sobrenombre— Anko vio con fastidio a Karin, —Equipo 14 se puede retirar, mañana los quiero a primera hora en el campo de siempre para darle los resultados. Ustedes me siguen— miro a Zabuza y Haku y como siempre sin darles explicaciones extras, se fue en una nube de humo.

—Lo mismo va para el Equipo 7— y siguiendo el ejemplo de Anko, Kakashi la siguió.

—Vámonos chicas— no queriendo estar un segundo más con el Equipo 7, todo el Equipo 14 más Karin y por supuesto las hermanas se fueron mediante Shunshi.

—Vamos Haku, esto se pondrá bueno— vio en la dirección en la que se había ido Anko y Kakashi.

—Hai Zabuza-sama— al recibir la confirmación, los dos siguieron a los Jōnin.

—Sasuke-kun yo…— Sakura se acerco a Sasuke para poder pedirle una cita, pero…

—No molestes…— con los ánimos en negativo, empezó a saltar de camino a su casa.

—Adiós Sakura, nos vemos en otra misión— y siguiendo el ejemplo del Equipo 14, Sai desapareció mediante Shunshi.

—Y ahora yo ¿Qué hago? — y así una Sakura con los ánimos bajos se fue a ver lo que ella sola hacia.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

—Muy bien ahora Karin-chan, quiero presentarte a algunas personas— una vez llegaron al bosque cercano a la cabaña, se detuvieron un rato.

— ¿Quién? — la curiosidad de Karin se encendió.

—Chicas, pueden salir…— al decir eso las hermanas abandonaron su escondite.

— ¡¿Eh?! — y esa fue la reacción de Karin.

—Ella es Shiron…— señalo a la mayor, —Y ella es Kurone…— señalo a la otra, —Ahora ellas van a estar a nuestro cuidado— finalizo la presentación con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Un gusto conocerla... — Shiron dio una leve inclinación.

—… Estaremos a su cuidado— al contrario de su hermana mayor, Kurone le sonrió a Karin.

—Y se completan sus frases…— Karin ya no hallaba que decir.

—Son hermanas mellizas Karin— Naruto le lanzo una mirada de advertencia a Kaguya quien estaba a punto de partirse de risas.

—Oh, ya…— se sacudió la cabeza y se dio unas palmadas en los mofletes, —Bienvenidas Shiron-san, Kurone-san; también estaré a su cuidado— al recuperarse les dio una inclinación a las hermanas.

—Paga— Naruto escucho eso en dirección a donde estaban las chicas, volteo y vio como Hinata le pasaba un billete de 1000ryos a Kaguya.

— ¿Ese no es mi dinero? — recoció fácilmente lo que antes era su dinero.

—Silencio y sigue hablando— Kaguya le dirigió una mirada de muerte que lo hizo callarse.

—La próxima acertare— escucho refunfuñar a Hinata pero decidió ignorarlo.

—Ahora bien, nos detuvimos aquí ya que quiero hacer algo con ustedes dos chicas— fijo su atención a las hermanas.

— ¡Lo que Tou-san diga lo hare! — Kurone respondió con entusiasmo.

—Si te atreves a hacernos algo inculto te quitare lo que tienes abajo Tou-sam… digo Naruto— por otro lado, Shiron lo vio con ojos agudos, pero tenía la misma aura que Kurone.

—Por favor…— se paso una de sus manos por el rostro, —Voy a medir sus capacidades, sé muy bien que se especializan en trabajos de espionaje, pero también necesitan defenderse si las descubren, así que hasta que el sol se oculte vamos a combatir ustedes dos contra mi— al terminar de decir eso tanto Kaguya como Hinata se apartaron de un salto.

— ¿Eh?, ¿Yo también? — Karin vio la acción que tomaron Hinata y Kaguya confundida.

—Después vemos tu progreso Karin, ahora quiero ver a estas dos pelear— Karin asintió y se fue a donde estaban Kaguya y Hinata.

— ¿Qué hacemos entonces? — Shiron se cruzo de brazos y miro a Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

—Atáquenme con todo lo que tengan— en respuesta Shiron alzo una ceja.

— ¿Estás seguro Tou-san? — Kurone se puso nerviosa ante la idea de atacar a matar a Naruto.

—No se preocupen por mí, le aguanto a Hinata un enfrentamiento de Taijutsu— confiado se puso en guardia.

—Después no vengas a llorar, vamos Kurone— por afuera se veía más dura que una roca, pero por dentro también estaba preocupada por Naruto.

—Hai Nee-san— Kurone se puso en posición de Taijutsu.

—Cuando ustedes quie…— no termino de decir la oración ya cuando ambas hermanas habían desapareció a su manera.

Activo sus sensores de Chakra y los puso a máxima potencia, ya que había aprendido que la única manera de localizarlas era mediante la percepción de Chakra. De inmediato cuando empezó a formular su estrategia salto justo a tiempo para esquivar un pincho oscuro que salió de su propia sombra, hizo un clon en el aire para usarlo de apoyo para esquivar un haz de luz que se genero de quien sabe dónde.

—Nee-san, Tou-san sabe lo que hace— escucho la voz de Kurone de todos lados pero a la vez de ninguno.

—Tienes razón Kurone, vamos en equipo— la voz de Shiron si la pudo localizar, así que envió tres Kunai solo para ver cómo eran rechazados.

—Aprende a mezclar tu voz con el ambiente como tu hermana— dirigió esa oración para Shiron, —Y tu…— de nuevo se movió a un lado para esquivar otro pincho oscuro, —No uses la misma técnica dos veces seguidas— y dicho esto empezó a saltar múltiples veces hacia atrás esquivando unos dardos oscuros que provenían de su propia sombra.

Se dio cuenta de inmediato de que había perdido de vista a Shiron, pero no tardo mucho en encontrarla ya que de inmediato de agacho para esquivar otro haz de luz. En uno de los entrenamientos que habían tenido ellas dos y que él había tenido la suerte de verlos, descubrió que ambas poseían Jutsus muy básicos, pero los empleaban como maestros asesinos, lástima que en peleas donde el rival ya tiene noción de su presencia no funcionen sus Jutsus.

Mientras caía vio como Shiron se materializo frente suyo, pero entendió el motivo cuando vio de reojo como Kurone cambiaba a una sombra de un árbol, así que predijo que la aparición de Shiron sería una finta, pero aun así decidió caer en ella. Cayó al piso y de inmediato lo pateo para enfrascarse en una pelea de Taijutsu con Shiron; a pesar de que iba fácil ella lo supo manejar con relativa facilidad, así que empezó a subir la intensidad poco a poco y se olvido de Kurone.

Se dio cuenta ya muy tarde cuando cuatro pinchos oscuros le atravesaron los puntos vitales del cuerpo, pero las dos hermanas chasquearon la lengua cuando vieron que ese Naruto exploto en una nube de humo. Kurone quien había salido de la sombra al ver que su ataque había conectado, se alarmo y decidió volver a una sombra cercana, pero un fuerte dolor en el abdomen la mando contra un árbol, sin embargo antes de chocar, la sombra que proyectaba el árbol la absorbió.

Shiron vio al nuevo Naruto y de inmediato se hizo invisible para realizar un ataque furtivo, pero otro Naruto la agarro por el cuello y la lanzo contra otro árbol. Antes de chocar apareció Kurone y la atajo para evitarle el dolor, y acto seguido ambas volvieron a desaparecer de la vista de Naruto. Este sonrió de medio lado al ver que ninguna de las dos le había infligido ninguna herida ni rasguño.

—Fūton: Kyooryoku na Kaze no Nami (Elemento viento: Onda de viento poderosa) — formo sellos de mano a alta velocidad y de expulso de su boca una potente corriente de aire.

— ¡Kyaaa! — escucho un fuerte *BAM* y volteo al origen solo para ver a una Shiron muy lastimada.

—Pendiente a los Jutsus en área de tu oponente— pateo el suelo para ir a atacar a Shiron, pero se detuvo a medio camino para saltar hacia atrás y luego agacharse esquivando uno y cada uno de los Kunai que Kurone le lanzo desde una sombra cercana.

Sonrió al ver la posición de Kurone que involuntariamente había revelado para proteger a su hermana, sin embargo la ignoro y volvió de nuevo a cargar en contra Shiron, solo para volver a esquivar los proyectiles que Kurone le mandaba desde otra dirección. Uno de los proyectiles los termino atrapando como si fuera un mosquito y se lo devolvió insertándoselo justo por debajo del brazo a Kurone haciendo que ella se paralizara.

Volvió su vista hacia Shiron solo para descubrir que no había nada en ese lugar, en eso sus instintos le ordenaron que se arquera hacia atrás y vio pasar un Kunai con un aura blanca justo por encima de sus ojos; siguió la ruta del Kunai y vio que una sombra lo atrapo y absorbió solo para volver a aparecer en otra sombra situada detrás de él. Y así dos, tres, cuatro, siete Kunai repitieron ese patrón dejándose absorber por una sombra y ser "Escupido" por otra situada en otro lugar.

Naruto se canso de ese círculo vicioso y bloqueo los Kunai y atrapo uno para luego lanzarlo a sus 6:30 escuchando un "Ugh" segundos después señal que había dado en el blanco. Sintió el Chakra de Kurone emerger de su sombra y atrapo una de sus manos que sostenía un Kunai para propósitos malignos. Hizo algo de fuerza y ante la cara atónita de ella, la saco y la lanzo hacia donde había arrojado anteriormente el Kunai.

Al hacer eso, Kurone choco contra el vacio solo para momentos después se descubriera que el obstáculo con el que choco se trataba de su querida hermana. Ambas cayeron una encima de la otra sin fuerzas para levantarse. Naruto se acerco a donde estaban ambas chicas con una sonrisa, ellas al verlo bajaron la cabeza derrotadas, Naruto les hizo señas a Kaguya y Hinata quienes traían en sus manos un Kit de primeros auxilios y comenzaron a socorrer a las hermanas.

—Lo hicieron bien, si tuviera que evaluar su nivel, diría que se encuentran al nivel de un Chūnin común— ese comentario en vez de subirle los ánimos a las hermanas hizo fue bajárselo aun más.

—Tou-san…— los ojos de Kurone se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas.

— ¿Kurone-chan? — Hinata la encargada de socorrer a Kurone se preocupo.

— ¡Perdón por no estar a la altura de tus expectativas! ¡¿Si?! — Shiron le lanzo una mirada aguda a Naruto.

—Deja de moverte idiota— la encargada de Shiron le dio un zape para que se calmara.

—No las estoy rebajando, quiero decir que para alguien que no ha recibido entrenamiento Ninja, sino que ha sido autodidacta es un nivel muy respetable— alarmado trato de corregir su error.

—*Sniff* ¿Enserio Tou-san? — se limpio las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir y le dirigió a Naruto una mirada de perrito abandonado.

—Oh… Bueno… Yo… Nosotras… Creo…— un fuerte sonrojo ataco a Shiron haciendo que evitara el contacto visual con Naruto.

—Lo digo enserio Kurone— se acerco y le revolvió el cabello.

—Me haces más difícil tratarla Naruto-kun— Hinata se quejo al ver que su trabajo estaba siendo obstaculizado.

—Entonces aprendan Ninjutsu Medico— lanzo el Tsukkomi, aunque ambas chicas lo tomaron de otra manera.

— ¡Deja de tratar a mi hermana como un perro! — una venita apareció en la sien de Shiron.

—Tú también cálmate— dejo de revolverle el cabello a Kurone y se lo empezó a revolver a Shiron haciendo que su estado de ánimo de un giro de 180º.

—Ah… Si… Tou-sama— cerró los ojos y disfruto de la sensación.

— ¿ _Tsundere_? — un pensamiento salvaje curso la mente de Kaguya.

—Ahora vamos contigo Karin-chan…— volteo a ver a su prima que aun estaba alejada del lugar.

— ¿Yo? Aquí estoy— de un salto se coloco delante de Naruto.

—Tu prueba es fácil, lo único que tiene que hacer es…—

—El verdadero Naruto-nii está escondido detrás de esos arbustos— antes de que Naruto terminara la oración, lo interrumpió y apunto a sus 10:00.

—Perfecto…— el clon desapareció en una nube de humo.

—Tú también pasas Karin-chan— el verdadero Naruto salió de donde Karin había señalado con anterioridad.

— ¡¿Habíamos estado luchando contra un clon todo el tiempo?! — Shiron exclamo sorprendida.

—Solo la primera mitad— lanzo un boke.

—Luchamos contra un clon y ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta, Tou-sama es increíble— Shiron murmuro de manera que nadie la oyera.

—Terminado aquí…— vio como Kaguya y Hinata terminaron el tratamiento de Shiron y Kurone, —Es hora de volver a casa, tengo hambre— miro hacia arriba solo para ver el cielo de color naranja que anunciaba el anochecer.

—A mí también me está dando hambre— el estomago de Kaguya rugió haciendo que se sonrojara.

—Vamos a casa— todos asintieron a lo que dijo Hinata.

Recogieron todas las cosas y tomaron rumbo hacia la cabaña. Debido a que no estaban muy lejos de la cabaña terminaron llegando a los cinco minutos después; las hermanas se quedaron impresionadas y a la vez emocionadas al ver la casa en donde Naruto y co vivían. Entraron y las hermanas junto a Kaguya fueron a la cocina mientras Hinata y Naruto junto con la ayuda de Karin fueron a desempacar las cosas que no necesitaban.

—Tou-san— Kurone entro a la habitación en donde Naruto estaba acomodando las cosas.

— ¿Qué paso Kurone? — dejo lo que estaba haciendo para prestarle atención a Kurone.

—Kaguya-sama manda a decir que la cena ya esta lista— Naruto asintió y se acerco a Kurone.

—Vamos entonces— le palmeo la cabeza y ambos fueron al comedor.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

—Naru-kun una pregunta— cuando terminaron de comer Kaguya lanzo una pregunta, — ¿Dónde van a dormir Kurone y Shiron? — toda la habitación había quedado en blanco.

Y era cierto, Naruto todavía no había considerado el lugar donde las hermanas iban a dormir; por ahora la cabaña contaba con dos habitaciones habitables, una era ocupada por Karin, Kaguya y Hinata (Cuando se quedaba a dormir), y la otra por Naruto. Anteriormente Naruto había querido volver a ampliar la cabaña, pero con las dos misiones simultaneas se le termino olvidando.

—No se preocupen por mí, puedo quedarme durmiendo en la sombra de Tou-san, es muy cálido su interior— todos excepto Shiron miraron a Kurone con una cara extraña.

— ¿Está bien? — Dijo no muy convencido, —En cuanto a ti Shiron…— Naruto volteo a ver a Shiron.

—Siempre y cuando no hagas nada extraño puedo dormir con Tou-sama— medio aparto la mirada.

—Decidido entonces— Kaguya aplaudió dando por finalizado el tema, —Por ahora Kurone va a dormir en la sombra de Naru-kun (Por más extraño que suene) y Shiron va a dormir con Shiron— emitió una sonrisa radiante.

— ¿No te preocupa que Naruto-nii termine haciéndole algo raro a Shiron-chan? — de nuevo la sala se quedo en silencio.

— ¿Por quién me tomas Karin-chan? — una venita apareció en la frente de Naruto.

—Por un pre-puberte cuyas hormonas están alborotadas— un fuerte Tsukkomi salió de la boca de Karin.

—No le voy a poner una mano encima a una niña de ocho años que además considero una hija— Naruto entrecerró los ojos mientras veía a Karin sin darse cuenta que la cara de Shiron se torno rojo intenso.

—Tou-sama me considera como su hija…— oculto su rostro en el hombro de su hermana mientras murmuraba palabras inentendibles.

—Entonces está decidido, si Naruto-kun le pone una mano encima a Shiron-chan lo castramos— las mujeres mayores asintieron al unisonó.

— ¿No voy a tener un Otouto o Imouto? — La cara de Kurone se puso pálida, — ¡Tou-san…!— Kurone llamo la atención de un muy desconcertado Naruto, — ¡No hagas cosas ecchi con Nee-san! Quiero tener un Otouto o Imouto— miro a Naruto con una expresión intensa.

—Y-Yo… N-No— Naruto no lograba articular palabra.

— ¡PAAARAAAA! — Salió de los brazos de su hermana con una mueca desagradable, — ¡Por ningún motivo voy a dejar que ese sujeto asqueroso me haga cosas ecchi! — apunto acusatoriamente a Naruto, pero segundos después volvió a su estado anterior, —Acabo de insultar a Tou-sama, es intolerable; por favor repréndeme Kurone— volvió a los brazos de su hermana.

—Tranquila Nee-san, tranquila; Tou-san nos debe de dar un Imouto u Otouto de Kaguya-sama o Hinata-sama antes de otra cosa— en ese momento Naruto sintió que su autoridad había sido arrebatada.

—Ya, vámonos a dormir por favor— simplemente se rindió.

-_Al día siguiente_-

Después de que las chicas se apiadaran de Naruto, cada quien se fueron a dormir al sitio en donde correspondía. Naruto trajo a su habitación un Futon y lo puso al lado del suyo, Kurone tal y como había dicho se metió en su sombra y no la volvió a ver hasta el día siguiente, y en cuanto a Shiron, primero se durmió dándole la espalda, pero a media noche sintió un peso en su pecho y al ver quien se trataba, vio a una Shiron chupándose el dedo mientras murmuraba "Tou-sama esto" o "Tou-sama aquello"; cerro los ojos olvidando lo que acababa de ver por el bien del orgullo de Shiron.

Cuando ya amaneció los integrantes de la casas hicieron los deberes correspondientes y como Naruto vio que Shiron era ignorante con respecto a su aptitud cuando dormía, no le comento nada al respecto. Después de desayunar todos excepto Karin salieron de la casa para ir a reunirse con Anko, en el caso de Shiron y Kurone, se escondieron mientras los seguían por si algo salía malo, lo que Naruto no sabía era que ellas dos habían acordado junto a Hinata y Kaguya, que iban a ser los guardaespaldas personales de Naruto cuando las dos últimas no estuvieran cerca.

—Llegan tarde— fue lo primero que dijo Anko cuando los tres (Más dos) llegaron al campo de entrenamiento.

—Pero si llegamos antes de la hora acordada— los tres miraron a Anko con una gota estilo anime bajándoles por la sien.

—Dejen de hablar idioteces, aquí tienen…— de entre sus ropas saco una bolsa de cuero y se lo lanzo a Naruto.

— ¿Qué es esto? — miraron curioso la bolsa.

—Es el dinero de la misión, ya no les debo nada— Naruto sonrió y sello la bolsa.

— ¿Otra cosa de que hablarnos Anko-sensei? — al ver que Naruto sello la bolsa, Kaguya llamo la atención de Anko.

—Oh, necesito que firmen esto…— ahora saco unos papeles y le paso a los tres uno.

— ¿Qué es esto? — Hinata vio el papel que le había dado buscándole el significado.

—Los nomine a los Exámenes Chūnin, necesito que firmen eso para que sea oficial— los tres se quedaron estáticos viendo el papel.

— ¿Sin nuestro consentimiento? — Naruto vio a Anko con una ceja alzada.

—Me vale si lo consienten o no, si no suben a Chūnin les espera un entrenamiento que hará hasta que las bestias con cola teman— puso una cara espeluznante que hizo hasta a Kaguya temblar.

—E-Esto es u-un juego de ni-niños— Kaguya saco un lápiz y firmo de inmediato el papel y se lo paso a sus compañeros.

—Perfecto…— una vez los tres firmaron el papel se lo entregaron a Anko, —La primera etapa empieza después del medio día, buena suerte— y de nuevo sin dar más explicaciones desapareció.

— ¿Escucharon lo mismo que yo? — Por segunda vez en menos de diez minutos los tres se quedaron estáticos.

—Creo que Anko-sensei dijo que nos nomino a los Exámenes Chūnin que empezaran hoy mismo— Hinata empezó a sudar frio.

—Anko-sensei nunca cambiara— los tres asintieron por lo dicho por Kaguya.

— ¿Qué hacemos? — Naruto volteo a ver a las chicas.

—Si no te molesta Tou-sama, queremos ver la aldea— Shiron se materializo por un momento.

—Lo que dijo Nee-san— escucho la voz de Kurone en su sombra.

—Está decidido entonces— Kaguya le robo la palabra de la boca a Naruto, —Vayamos a enseñarle la aldea a las mocosas— y agarro las manos de Naruto y Hinata para luego desaparecer.

— ¿Eh? — Shiron parpadeo un par de veces, — ¡Espérame Tou-sama! — se volvió invisible y luego siguió el rastro que dejaron.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

—La aldea está más animada que de costumbre— fue la primera observación que hicieron cuando llegaron al centro de la aldea.

Y no estaban muy equivocados, se podían ver comerciantes por cantidad vendiendo sus productos aquí y allá, personas que seguramente eran turistas por la forma en que actuaban, además de ninjas de otras aldeas caminando de aquí a allá. Primero se movieron con cautela al darse cuenta de la presencia de ninjas de otras aldeas, pero al ver que sus niveles rondaban el rango Genin bajaron un poco la guardia.

—Debe ser por motivo de los Exámenes Chūnin, escuche de Oto-sama que es un evento muy importante— la sabiduría de Hinata salió a relucir.

—No me digas que nos enfrentaremos con puras papas fritas (Débiles), debe ser una broma— Kaguya puso una cara irritada.

—Cálmate Kagu-chan, creo que la segunda etapa podrás liberar un poco de estrés— una sonrisa maligna adorno la cara de Naruto mientras veía a todas las victi… digo, oponentes.

—Ciertamente, al fin podre actuar sin repercusiones, el estrés acumulado por no matar a la basura es malo para la salud— la misma sonrisa que Naruto tenía en el rostro ahora apareció en el de Kaguya.

—Ustedes dos a veces me dan miedo— por otra parte, Hinata se aparto un poco de Naruto y Kaguya.

— ¿Kaguya-sama siempre es así? — escucho la voz de Shiron a su lado.

—Siempre que Naruto-kun no la está controlando, Kaguya-chan es muy… agresiva, si no fuera porque lo ha demostrado, diría que es cerebro-musculo— una gota estilo anime se formo detrás de la cabeza de Hinata.

—Mmm, tendré cuidado de Kaguya-sama…— luego sintió como Shiron se alejo de su lado.

— ¿Eh? ¿Naruto? — escucharon como alguien los llamaba a sus espadas.

— ¿Quién? — Ante el llamado los tres voltearon, — ¡Utakata, Hotaru! — saludo con entusiasmo al ver quien lo llamaba.

— ¡Naruto-samaaaa…!— pero cuando Hotaru se disponía a lanzarse encima de Naruto, una especie de fuerza invisible la repelió, — ¿Eh? — se quedo confundida sin saber lo que había pasado.

—Tanto tiempo sin verlos chicos— ignorando a la confundida Hotaru, Utakata se acerco a los chicos.

—Espero que en nuestra ausencia no haya habido algún problema— Utakata negó un par de veces.

—Todo ha ido normal, a mi me van a integrar al servicio activo dentro de tres semanas, creo que estar bajo tu cuidado tiene sus beneficios— ante eso todos rieron.

— ¿Nos acompañaría mientras caminamos Utakata-san? — Hinata pregunto con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro.

—Claro, tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Deja de holgazanear y ven Hotaru—lo ultimo lo dijo mirando a la pobre Hotaru que aun trataba de entender lo que había pasado.

Cuando Hotaru se recupero empezaron a caminar por el distrito comercial de la aldea mientras se actualizaban. Naruto le comento sobre la misión en el país de las olas omitiendo claro la parte en donde conocieron a las hermanas; también le comento la parte en donde fueron a Yugakure y conocieron a Han, Utakata se impresiono bastante al saber que Naruto había reclutado a otro Jinchūriki.

Utakata le actualizo sobre los movimientos recientes en la aldea, que debido a los Exámenes Chūnin estaba un poco más activa que de costumbre, algo que a Hotaru por algún motivo le agradaba. Le comento igual que al parecer a Hotaru la van a meter en un equipo Chūnin para que se vaya acostumbrando al trabajo en equipo y al modus operandi de la aldea, algo que a Utakata si le gusto escucharlo, ya que tendría que pasar menos tiempo con ella.

Sin que se dieran cuenta ya habían salido del distrito comercial. Visualizaron a lo lejos una escena que no le gusto para nada a Naruto; a lo lejos vieron a un niño que según las características lo identificaron como el nieto del Sandaime siendo sostenido por el cuello de la camisa por un ¿Hombre con traje de gato?; junto a él estaba Sakura abogando por el nieto del Sandaime.

—Ya verás mocoso, te enseñare a respetar a tus mayores— el tipo raro que también tenía la cara pintada levanto su mano para darle al niño en la cara.

—Kankuro vámonos— escucho la voz de su hermana que apareció detrás suyo, —Si no entonces nos meteremos en problemas— el nombrado Kankuro ignoro la advertencia de su hermana.

—Cálmate Temari, ya voy a terminar— el nieto del Sandaime solo cerró los ojos en espera del impacto.

—Por favor, solo es un niño— Sakura estaba que lloraba de la impotencia.

—Deja de llorique…— pero de pronto sintió que alguien lo agarraba del hombro.

— ¡Hola hombre! — Naruto afianzo el agarre haciendo que el lugar afectado le comience a doler a Kankuro, —Vamos a hacer una cosa, tu dejas al mocoso en el suelo sano y salvo y yo no te parto esa cara que tienes, ya que por lo que veo te tomaste tu tiempo maquillándola— hablo con una voz extremadamente calmada que hizo a Kankuro sudar frio.

— _¡No lo sentí llegar!_ — un escalofrió subió por su espalda al sentir la sed de sangre que expulsaba Naruto.

— ¡Hey tu el de allá! — Dejo de prestarle atención a Kankuro y apunto al árbol que tenía en frente, —Deja de ocultarte que desde Kumo se nota tu escondite— los presentes voltearon hacia donde Naruto apuntaba.

—Hmpt, he de felicitarte por descu…— el que salió del árbol fue Sasuke, quien al verse descubierto salto hacia donde estaban todos y se cruzo de brazos.

—Tú no pendejo, a ti te siento hasta en mi zapato, hablo del chico calabaza— al terminar de decir eso, un Genin de pelo rojo, ojos aguamarina con unas enormes ojeras y una enorme calabaza en la espalda apareció asombrando a todos excepto al Equipo 14.

—G-Gaara— Kankuro soltó al nieto del Sandaime, quien se refugió en la espalda de Sakura, y de inmediato empezó a sudar más debido a la presión que el nombrado Gaara generaba.

—Gaara nosotros…— pero fue interrumpida por el recién llegado.

—Cállate o te mato— ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada, solo se quedo viendo a Naruto fijamente.

Sin que nadie más se diera cuenta, tanto Kaguya como Hinata estaban preparadas para saltar al ataque en cualquier momento al ver la expresión seria de Naruto, pero este no se movía ni un centímetro para transmitirle alguna orden, solo se quedo combatiéndole la mirada a Gaara. A medida que los segundos fueron pasando, el ambiente se tornaba cada vez más peligroso, y como consecuencia, la presión generada al chocar la Sed de Sangre de Naruto con la de Gaara solo hacía que aquellos con voluntad débiles tuvieran problemas para respirar.

—T-Tou-sa-sama— al escuchar la voz ahogada de Shiron Naruto dejo de expulsar instinto asesino.

—Un gusto conocerte Uno— tanto Kankuro como Temari se quedaron rígidos al entender a lo que Naruto se refería.

—Tu probaras mi existencia Nueve— de nuevo esos dos ya no aguantaban la presión generada.

— ¿Esto es una reunión o qué? — todos desviaron su atención hacia la nueva voz.

Una mujer de unos 18 años que por el símbolo de su banda se podría decir que era de Kumo, pelo rubio, y un busto que no le envidiaba a nadie se acercaba a donde estaban ellos. Para un ojo inexperto esa mujer solo sería la típica rubia oxigenada, pero para Naruto y co al verle esos ojos afilados y por la forma en que se movía daba a entender que era una ninja capaz. Pero tanto Naruto, Utakata y Gaara notaron algo familiar en esa mujer, algo muy familiar que reconocieron al instante.

—Uhm, ¿Así que también Dos llego aquí? — Utakata, Kaguya y Hinata abrieron los ojos de par en par.

— ¡No solo eres lindo, sino también inteligente! — y ante la mirada atónita de todos, la nueva se escabullo por la espalda de Naruto y lo abrazo por el cuello aprovechando la brecha de altura y pegándole sus pechos en su cabeza, —Yugito Nii querido, un gusto conocerte— de golpe, un instinto asesino que fácilmente eclipsaba el que Naruto y Gaara habían soltado hace unos momentos apareció.

— ¡SUÉLTAME UTAKATA, A ESTA PERRA LA MATO YO! — más de uno vio a Kaguya siendo sostenido por Utakata usando una llave de lucha libre para evitar que se le lanzara encima a Yugito con una gota estilo anime bajándole por la sien.

—Si hago eso Kaguya, meterás en problemas a Naruto— Utakata había comenzado a usar Chakra de su Bijū para retener a Kaguya, quien por motivos desconocidos tenía una fuerza impropia de su contextura.

—Unm, entonces tenemos a Uno…— Hinata quien al parecer estaba haciendo uso de su autocontrol para reprimir la sed de sangre empezó a contar a los posibles Jinchūriki empezando por Gaara, —Dos…— apunto a Yugito soltando una mueca de desprecio, —Seis… — volteo a mirar a Utakata, —Y Nueve si no me equivoco— por ultimo apunto a Naruto.

—Cuatro Jinchūriki reunidos en un solo lugar, y para colmo de aldeas diferentes, esto sí es raro— con cuidado trataba de liberarse del agarre de Yugito.

—Termina de hablar rápido, que te voy a enseñar lo buena que soy en la cama…— sin tener ni un rastro de pudor, metió su mano entre los pantalones de Naruto… pero medio segundo después.

—Alto…— a una velocidad más rápida que el ojo humano podía captar, Hinata dio cinco golpes precisos en la espalda de Yugito dejándola paralizada.

—Uh, eso no me lo esperaba— al contraste de su situación, Yugito se empezó a reír, —No sabía que tenías tendencias S— Naruto se aparto al sentir la mirada nada santa de Yugito.

— ¿Y este alboroto? — una nueva voz que solo el Equipo 7 reconoció entro en escena.

—Oh mira, otra más— la tumbada Yugito reconoció el aura de la recién llegada.

—Fū-chan— la primera en reaccionar fue Hinata.

Fū quien al parecer venia con su equipo compuesto por además de ella dos chicos se acercaba con la mirada iluminada a donde ellos estaban. Naruto frunció el ceño al ver que los compañeros de Fū la miraban de reojo con desprecio, pero por ahora lo dejaría pasar, no montaría una escena en este lugar donde prácticamente estaba a ojos de todo el mundo.

—Esto ya parece una reunión de Jinchūriki cada vez más— Utakata soltó un comentario irónico.

— ¿Qué les parece si nos vamos a comer a un restaurante? — todos se quedaron mirando a Naruto como si vieran a un bicho raro.

—En este lugar están los Jinchūriki que encierran a cinco de las nueve bestias con cola, ¿Y sugieres ir a comer a un restaurante? — Sakura vio a Naruto con una cara pálida.

—Si ¿Por qué no? — sorprendentemente casi todos asintieron.

—Es buena idea—

—Claro, vamos—

—Primero mato a esa perra—

—Vamos a un hotel Naruto-kun—

—Es mejor ver el potencial de los que probaran mi existencia—

—Temari, creo que nos arrepentiremos de esto—

—Tienes razón Kankuro—

—Buena idea Naruto-kun—

—Vámonos de aquí Konohamaru—

—Conozco un buen sitio, vamos—

— ¿Qué paso aquí? — Hotaru se quedo viendo como todos caminaban hacia quien-sabe-donde sin entender nada.

.

 **Supercell - (Noragami)**

(Kimi no namae nani ga attemo kanarazu yoku kara/ **Sin importar tu nombre, te llamaré** )

[ **Se ve un firmamento de estrellas en una noche sin ninguna nube en el cielo, la cámara baja y muestra a Naruto recostado en el tronco de un árbol con Shiron a su lado dormida y Kurone en su regazo en el mismo estado que su hermana siendo acariciada por Naruto. Se ven unos arbustos moviéndose y de entre ellos sale Kaguya, que al ver a las acompañantes del rubio sonríe cálidamente para después dirigirse hacia el rubio.** ]

(Kimi wagizagiza haato no mochinushi/ **Eres dueño de un corazón irregular y brusco** )

[ **Naruto se levanta de golpe asustando a las hermanas que estaban durmiendo, de sus ojos empiezan a salir lágrimas y sale corriendo ignorando el llamado de Kaguya.** ]

(Fureru mono wa nandemo kizutsukeru/ **Lo que sea lo que te lastima** )

[ **Corre a través del bosque que no parecía tener fin mientras recuerdos felices del pasado lo atormentan haciendo que más lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.** ]

(Sekai no subete wo nira mitsukete/ **Mirando malhumoradamente el mundo que te rodea,** )

[ **Se limpia los ojos pero parece inútil, ya que las lágrimas no dejan de salir, pero eso le da oportunidad de ver un árbol que estaba en su camino y lo esquiva para seguir corriendo sin rumbo.** ]

(Sono me wa iunda boku wa koko ni iru/ **Esos ojos me dicen: "Aquí estoy"** )

[ **Imágenes de Kaguya y Hinata le llegan a la mente haciendo que disminuya su paso hasta prácticamente detenerse.** ]

(Dareka ga waratetta/ **¿Acaso alguien se rio,** )

[ **Pero esas imágenes se rompen y Naruto se agacha y empieza a llorar más suelto siendo los únicos testigos las estrellas del cielo.** ]

(Dakara hiitanda sono kyoukaisen/ **Y es por eso que te retiraste detrás de tu frontera?** )

[ **En su mente se ve una foto donde estaba él junto a sus dos amadas, Kurone, Shiron, Kaori, su madre, Shino y Haku cayendo hacia un intenso fuego, quemándose en el acto.** ]

(Sore nara watashi ga sono te wo hiku/ **Si ese es el caso, déjame tomarte por el brazo** )

[ **De pronto siente como si alguien le tocara el hombro, pero se niega en alzar la mirada.** ]

(Tsureteku kara/ **Vendrás conmigo...** )

[ **Sin embargo, es obligado alzara y se queda hipnotizado mirando unos hermosos ojos color perla pertenecientes a Hinata, aprovecha y voltea hacia su espalda y ve a Kaguya quien se muestra preocupada.** ]

(Ie nai nara kono te wo tsuyoku nigiritte/ **Si no puedes decirlo, tan solo sostén mi mano fuertemente** )

[ **Siente que su mano es agarrada por Hinata, pero no se resiste y se deja guiar a través del bosque, pero de alguna manera se siente feliz.** ]

(Hanasanai de/ **No la dejes ir** )

[ **Kaguya agarra su otra mano y le limpia sus lágrimas con su mano libre sonriéndole en el acto.** ]

(Kimi wa mou hitori ja naindatte/ **Ya no estás solo, nunca mas** )

[ **Llegan a lo que parecía ser el final del bosque y se detienen, a sus dos lados aparecen ambas hermanas quienes le sonríen apoyándolo, y sin más deciden salir del bosque.** ]

(Shitte mo shiin da yo/ **Pensé que deberías saberlo** )

[ **Se asombra cuando ve a todos sus amigos sonriéndoles. Voltea a ver a ambas chicas quienes aun no soltaban sus manos y les dirige miradas de agradecimiento, también dirige su mirada hacia arriba de sus hombros y a sus pies encontrándose a Shiron y a Kurone respectivamente, él solo sonríe, cierra los ojos y los abre para mirar el firmamento estelar a tiempo que un estrella fugaz pasaba.** ]

.

 **Avances:**

 **Los Exámenes Chūnin inician con la primera Etapa, en donde el conocimiento adquirido en toda la carrera ninja desde Genin hasta Jōnin se verá a prueba, pero el problema es que ellos apenas son Genin. La Segunda Etapa promete más y donde el bosque prohibido lo más seguro es que termine cambiando de nombre por acciones de cierta peli-blanca. El Equipo 14 se enfrenta a un enemigo que habían enfrentado anteriormente, pero pierden estrepitosamente; sin embargo en el último momento, el sello se rompe.**

 **Siguiente Capitulo: El Descendiente despierta.**

 **.**

 **Extra: Yukionna**

— **¿Qué hago yo aquí?— de la nada aparece Yuko en el escenario.**

— **Fuiste elegida para protagonizar el Extra sobre las Yukionna— la voz del autor resuena por el escenario.**

— **Oh, entiendo entonces… ¿Por donde empezamos? — Yuko piensa por unos minutos y luego chasquea los dedos haciendo aparecer la pantalla plana.**

 **Nombre: Yukionna**

 **Esperanza de vida: Dependiendo lo frio de su núcleo, la más longeva conocida es la matriarca Yuko.**

 **Características únicas: Presentan miel extremadamente pálida y un aura fría a su alrededor.**

 **Posición dentro de los Yokai: Asiento Num 13 en el consejo Yokai.**

 **Relación Hombre/mujer: exactamente 0:10, no existen hombres dentro de las Yukionna, tienen que relacionarse con hombres de razas diferentes para concebir.**

 **Las Yukionna al contrario de los Kitsune y la mayoría de los Yokai, no pertenecieron desde el principio a esa raza, si no que vivían recluidas en una montaña muy lejos de la civilización humana y Yokai, pero con la guerra a flor de piel los Yokai fueron a pedirles ayuda a las Yukionna para aumentar sus posibilidades para ganar; y el responsable de ir a pedirle alianza fue nadie más que Yakumo Kyūme. Para ese tiempo Yakumo estaba casado con su esposa, pero como requisito para que las Yukionna se unieran a la batalla, Yakumo tenía que tener relaciones sexuales con la matriarca Yukionna y hacer que quede embarazada.**

 **Al principio los Kitsune y demás Yokai se negaron ante las demandas, pero como la guerra estaba en su pleno apogeo, Yakumo termino cediendo ante las demandas de las Yukionna y con eso ellas se unieron a los Yokai (** **He de decir que su esposa Miyu tardo más de un año en perdonarlo** **). Con la adición de las Yukionna al bando Yokai la guerra empezó a fluir hacia el lado Yokai, pero a la final se entro al alto al fuego y los Yokai se fueron a refugiarse al "Templo".**

 **Debido al extenso tiempo de gestación de las Yukionna, el bebe nació diez años después de que la guerra acabo, y así la heredera de los Yukionna nació. La paz para las Yukionna le entro de maravilla, ya que al estar rodeadas de machos hizo que su raza creciera en números, y como siempre los hijos de las Yukionna nacían mujeres y conservaban los rasgos de su raza no tenían de que preocuparse.**

 **Pero de nuevo otra nueva amenaza surgió, y las Yukionna fueron unas de las pocas razas que junto a los Kitsune iniciaron el contraataque contra Maou y sus sirvientes. Con la adquisición del Youki hizo que el hielo que las Yukionna que antes generaban inconscientemente fuera usado como arma para poder avanzar en la batalla contra Maou. Después de años de batalla los Yokai resultaron ganadores gracias a los Kitsune y de nuevo la paz regreso.**

 **Años más tarde el patriarca principal de los Kitsune visito a la matriarca de las Yukionna llevando una caja. Yuko malinterpreto las intenciones de Yakumo y de nuevo lo arrastro para su cama, pero a medio camino se logro recuperar y le explico los verdaderos motivos de su visita. Yuko escucho como recientemente Yakumo tenía unos malos presentimientos, así que le dejo a Yuko una reliquia de la era de los dioses que le fue confiado a él para que ella lo protegiera; Yuko fiel a su amor por Yakumo acepto la encomienda y guardo con recelo la caja.**

 **No paso mucho tiempo antes de que los Kitsune fueran exterminados, y las Yukionna fueron la primera raza Yokai en movilizarse en busca de supervivientes, pero todos sus intentos resultaron en fallos. Yuko se juro a si misma que protegería la caja que Yakumo le había confiado como si se tratase de su propia vida, ya que muy dentro suyo sabia que aun quedaba un Kitsune vivo para poder entregarle la caja.**

— **Mi querido Yakumo, cumpliré con tu promesa— vemos a una Yuko llorando a flor de piel cuando la pantalla se oculto.**

 **.**

— **Y corte—**

— **Vamos rápido que se acaba el presupuesto— Nami le recuerda sosteniendo el cuaderno de cuentas.**

 **Hum, veamos; ya al parecer Kaori percibió el Youki de Akemi y está asustada de lo que le podría pasar a su hermano. Vimos a una muy alegre Akemi y supimos un poco del pasado de ella, por lo menos sabemos cómo termino así, pero todavía no sabemos lo que hizo que quedara sellada en esa cueva. Actualmente estoy planeando sus formas de morir, y la que va ganando es que ella misma se suicide, pero puede cambiar de aquí a allá (e.e).**

 **Tenemos el** **confrontamiento** **de Naruto con Shiron, digamos que la personalidad que no le di a Kaguya se la termine dando a Shiron. Shiron es como decirlo en frases simples, una niña orgullosa que piensa en el bienestar de su hermana, pero muy en el interior se preocupa más por ella misma. Espero que les haya gustado esa parte, ya que quise dejar plasmado ahí a una Shiron confundida que niega aceptar lo que le dice su corazón bajo la influencia de su orgullo.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el enfrentamiento de Naruto con las hermanas, siento que cada día voy mejorando al narrar peleas, aunque si lo admito que me hace falta mejorar mucho en ese ámbito a pesar de lo que me digan, siempre hay que ser humilde (xD). Si vieron que repetí mucho los mismos Jutsus de Kurone y Shiron, pues tienen que saber que prácticamente ese es todo el arsenal de ellas dos; próximamente Naruto les enseñara a dominar más su Kekkei Genkai, el cómo no se (xD).**

 **Y por ultimo y no menos importante, la reunión de los Jinchūriki, no la quise desarrollar mucho ya que desde mi punto de vista no quedaría bien; mi idea es que los Jinchūriki queden del lado de Naruto fielmente, y para hacer eso necesito desarrollarlos de manera individual (Para la 3era etapa le toca a Gaara). Yugito es así debido a la influencia de Matatabi, ya que me pareció gracioso como algunos autores ponen a Yugito como una pervertida… Bueno chicos, eso fue todo por hoy, nos leemos en otro cap; adiós.**

 **Pdta: ¿Les gusto el Extra?, no se me dificulto mucho hacerlo, pero no sé si me quedaría bien.**


	21. El Descendiente Despierta

**¡Hey Distarches a todos mis queridos lectores! ¿Cómo estáis?, espero que bien, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de "Descendiente primordial".**

— **Afufuf— se ve al autor con unas grandes ojeras.**

— **Te dije que dejaras de jugar y terminaras el capitulo— Nami ve al autor con ojos filosos.**

— **Ya, ya; es que tuve una semana difícil— el autor suelta un suspiro pesado.**

— **Pasa con las notas de autor, que tienes clases dentro de unas horas— agarra unas almohadas y se va de la habitación.**

 **Bien, eso de actualizar cada dos semanas está un poco difícil, ya que mi mente no se esfuerza en pensar ideas y se me dificulta escribir el cap; ya quiero que comiencen las vacaciones de navidad para traerles capítulos semanales de nuevo. Y como regalo de navidad, pienso traerles un capítulo de las historias que pause, y con respecto a Un Mundo Irreal, ya casi tengo el capitulo listo, pero debido a que les falto unos detalle lo tendré que subir la otra semana, pero esta vez sí es en serio. Pasando a otras noticias, descubrí FictionPress, así que díganme si quieren que suba una historia original ahí, es una que estoy escribiendo en mis tiempos libres, así que no perjudica a esta historia, cualquier cosa me lo dejan en los Review y si aceptan, en el prox cap les digo el nombre. No tengo nada más que decir, así que disfruten del cap.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:** **Animebot02** **,** **XeeXe** **,** **Zafir09** **,** **CCSakuraforever** **,** **trollmemex** **,** **KetSs** **y a** **Bryan** **. Y hago un llamado mis lectores fantasmas para que me dejen su Review, el presupuesto está un poco estable, pero puede caer de un día para otro (nwn).**

 **Review:**

 **Bryan** **: Gracias a dios mi amigo, ya que los exámenes y expos me tienen azul ya; estoy deseando que terminen (xD). Anunciadora-san todavía tiene mucho que mostrar, y no todo es lo que aparenta mi amigo, Anunciadora-san también tiene su lado oscuro a pesar de ser una existencia suprema. Me alegro que te gustara la reunión de los jinchuriki, pronto todos estarán reunidos en un solo lugar (Sufriré con las rimas de Bee ya que no se rimar u.u). Nos leemos luego.**

 **Leyenda.**

—Blah, Blah, Blah— personaje hablando **.**

— _Blah, Blah, Blah_ — personaje pensando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah** — Entidad sobre-natural hablando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah—** Entidad sobre-natural pensando.

—Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu ( **Elemento fuego: Jutsu gran bola de fuego** ) **—** técnica y traducción.

 **Disclamer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, solo los posibles Oc's son míos.**

 **Capitulo 21: El Descendiente despierta.**

 **Black + White - (Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai Kara kuru sou desu yo?)**

[ **Se ven unas canicas que van cayendo en el vació, lo peculiar era que el interior de cada canica se ve como si tuviera una especie de galaxia**.]

(Kono te ni aru unmei.../ **Mi destino está en mi manos** )

[ **Imágenes de Naruto, Kaguya, Hinata y de otras dos siluetas, una de pelo blanco y otra de pelo negro se van mostrando periódicamente. Hasta que al final sale el titulo "Descendiente primordial".]**

(Kakuse shita KAOSU no toki ga/ **El tiempo del caos se levanta** )

[ **Ahora se muestra a Kaguya caminando por las calles de un lugar desconocido mientras llovía con fuerza, la cámara se acerca hasta colocarse frente a ella, tomando como la chica le caían unas lágrimas del rostro.** ]

(Mata shinjitsu wo kakusu/ **Y debo esconder la verdad otra vez** )

[ **La cámara se aleja con rapidez y ahora muestra a Naruto caminando en una calle desolada en la misma situación que Kaguya, la cámara se acerca pero Naruto parece darse cuenta de su presencia y de una ola de Chakra la aleja molesto.** ]

(Kodaku no hate kasuka ni ukabu/ **Flotando en el fondo de la soledad** )

[ **La cámara huye del lugar y encuentra a Hinata sentada en un banco mientras veía el cielo nublado, la cámara se acerca para tomar unas buenas imágenes a tiempo que la chica activa su Byakugan y frunce el ceño.** ]

(Nukumari wa MIRAGE/ **En una calidez fantasma** )

[ **La cámara sale a un sitio rural y visualiza unas siluetas moviéndose a gran velocidad por el bosque. En lo que se acerca logra ver a dos chicas corriendo ignorando completamente el clima, lo que más llama la atención de la cámara es la expresión de esperanza de ambas.** ]

(Kono hoshi wa kami ga tsukutta ibitsu na JIORAMA **/ El mundo no es más que una retorcida maqueta que dios creo** )

[ **Ahora se muestra a Kurama en su forma humana con sus nueve colas ondeando detrás de él. El Bijū alza sus colas y genera una onda de fuego a tiempo que en sus manos crea una esfera de color negro, la comprime y simplemente la elimina.** ]

(Hito wa mina shiawase to iu GIFT wo sagasuno/ **La gente busca un Don llamado felicidad** )

 **[Las imágenes se intercalan mostrando a muchas personas desconocidas, pero entre ellas se logra diferenciar a Kaori y a Akemi. Después se muestra a Kaguya en un fondo negro mientras atrapaba una esfera de color celeste que caía con suavidad del cielo.** ]

(Makiokose yo 1 2 3/ **Haz que suceda 1, 2, 3** )

[ **Se ve a Naruto corriendo mientras una esfera del tamaño de una pelota de Golf de color azul marino se formaba en su mano.** ]

(Noru ka soru ka no Black Or White/ **Es ganar o perder, es blanco o negro** )

[ **La cámara se mueve y muestra ahora a Hinata y Kaguya agarradas de las manos, ambas tienen el Byakugan activado y una energía plateada rodeaba sus manos unidas. Ahora se ven a Shiron y Kurone entrecruzadas sonriéndole a la cámara.** ]

(Kono shunkan yosougai no densetsu ga umareru/ **Una leyenda inesperada ha nacido** )

[ **La escena cambia abruptamente y ahora muestra a Maou-sama en su habitación junto a cuatro siluetas negras con ojos brillantes de color rojo a su espalda. Acto seguido, Maou-sama chasquea los dedos y la cámara se rompe.** ]

(Nerai sadamete 1 2 3/ **Afina tu puntería 1, 2, 3** )

[ **Ahora sale Naruto junto a Hinata y Kaguya a su lado haciendo el símbolo de "Paz" a la cámara.** ]

(Tamerawazu ni bang!/ **Sin dudarlo, ¡Bang!** )

[ **De la espalda de Kaguya sale Kurone pero luego y se esconde de la cámara, y de la espalda de Hinata sale Shiron y le agarra los pechos a la Hyūga haciéndola sonrojar. La cámara se alza al cielo.** ]

(Takutsu na nichijou wo uchinuke!/ **¡Dispárale a tus días aburridos!** )

[ **De pronto aparece Naruto volando con diez colas ondeando furiosamente detrás de él, pone sus manos juntas a tiempo que una energía roja se empezaba a acumular hasta formar un bastón de color rojo, lo gira para después liberar una onda de esa misma energía haciendo que todas las nubes cercanas se desintegraran.** ]

 **.**

 _-_En el Capitulo anterior_-_

 _La relación de Naruto y las hermanas al fin se resuelve y Naruto queda en "Buenos" términos con Shiron, quien al final lo termina aceptando como un padre. Naruto puso a prueba a las hermanas y termino enseñándole un par de cosas así como unos cuantos consejos. Anko nomina al Equipo 14 para los exámenes Chūnin de manera imprevista sorprendiéndolos. Más de la mitad de los Jinchūriki se reúnen en un solo lugar y para celebrarlo van a un restaurante._

-_?_-

Toda la tierra se veía árida donde solo se veía muerte a donde quiera que se vea, sin ningún signo de vida vegetal ni animal, todo destruido y sin esperanza. Cuerpos de seres humanos sin vida tirados por todos lados, y eso no era nada, algunos cuerpos estaban tan pálidos que cualquiera que los viera dudaría que siquiera fuesen humanos en realidad, y los demás se podía especular que sus últimos momentos no fueron para nada placenteros.

En medio de toda esa área sin vida vemos a un único ser vivo arrodillado sosteniendo entre sus manos el cadáver de una niña de unos 11 años de cabello negro cuyo estado demacrado era demasiado para una vida tan joven, lo inusual eran un par de alas negras que salían de su espalda; y en el suelo, a unos cuantos centímetros de él había otro cadáver de otra niña muy parecida a la que tenía entre manos, solo que ella tenía el cabello blanco y su forma de morir pareció ser la misma que la que levaba en sus manos, y al igual que ella, esta también tenía un par de alas saliendo de su espalda, solo que estas eran de color blanco puro.

— ¡Maldición Kurone...!— su cabello rubio con toques rojos sin brillo alguno dejaban a la vista un par de orejas parecidas a las de un zorro, pero esas orejas parecían no tener vida alguna, — ¡No!— para cuando se dio cuenta, tanto el cadáver que tenia entre brazos y el que estaba cercano se desmoronaron en arena, —Primero Hinata, y ahora ustedes dos...— no hizo ni el menor esfuerzo en atrapar las partículas que se deslizaron de sus manos, ya que no le quedaban fuerza alguna.

— ¿Estas enojado?— una figura se empezó a materializar frente suyo haciendo que se levante furioso.

— ¡Kaguya maldita! ¡Te juro que te matare en venganza de todos!— una, dos, tres, diez colas salieron de su espalda y se movían de acuerdo a sus sentimientos.

—Veamos, mate a mi querida amiga Hina, también mate a Kato (¿Lo recuerdas no? Ese ratón de biblioteca) y por último acabo de matar a Hitomi, esa perra sí que me dio problemas— una mueca de asco curso su inmaculado rostro.

— ¡¿Dónde?! ¿¡Dónde está Nami?!— un aura purpura claro empezó a brotar de su cuerpo.

—Nami-sama no se ensuciara sus manos con la basura— un aura blanca empezó a rodear su cuerpo haciendo que ponga una sonrisa malvada.

—Y pensar que mi hijo estuvo una vez en tu vientre— ese solo recuerdo hizo que su furia se disparara una vez más.

—Mi otra "Yo" era más interesante, y tocando el tema de mi "Hijo". Ni loca tendría un mocoso en este perfecto cuerpo; ahora muere— toda el aura blanca se concentro en su mano derecha, — **Noventa y nueve dioses: Renacer del dios** — y acto seguido todo se torno blanco.

-_Ubicación desconocida_-

—Y este es el futuro numero 11°, Kaguya se deja controlar por Nami y es la causa de la destrucción global; por ahora es el peor futuro, ya que al contrario de los otros dos futuros donde ella también es controlada, Naruto por temor a dañar al bebe no la ataca a matar, y al final sucede eso. Y he de decir, este es el futuro más posible— luego de chasquear los dedos, Anunciadora-san hizo desaparecer la bruma que proyectaba ese "Video".

Frente a ella estaban los líderes de las dos facciones más fuertes de todo el Omniverso, Rafael representante de los seres sagrados, o por su nombre más común: Ángeles. Y a su lado se encontraba un hombre con cuernos de cabra con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera meditando, ese hombre es el representante de los seres demoniacos o como eran mejor conocidos: Demonios.

Aunque siguiendo el conocimiento común, ambas facciones deberían ser hostiles unas a otras, pero eso solo era una superstición de parte de los seres vivos. Ya que ambos en los comienzo de los tiempos fueron creados al mismo tiempo, así que teóricamente eran hermanos, y ambos se tratan como tal; pero debido a que la existencia de uno se debilita cuando no están en sus aposentos, tuvieron que irse cada uno por su lado. Y por cierto, los aposentos de Anunciadora-san están hechos para que cualquier criatura o existencia viva sin problemas.

—Concuerdo contigo Anunciadora-san, la Diosa Conejo era una existencia insignificante que no estaba ni al nivel del Dios más débil, pero al ser inseminada por Ichirō-dono, o como ahora se hace llamar: Naruto. Sus poderes de dios se despertaron a su máximo esplendor— el comentario de Rafael fue bienvenido por Anunciadora-san.

—Y es increíble que esa Diosa Conejo haya podido matar a la Diosa Lunar, la cual se suponía que estaba al mismo nivel que Tsukuyomi-dono— Lucifer abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño.

—Y del futuro 8 al 11 ustedes dos intervinieron, así que esas son las posibilidades, a menos que...— pero Anunciadora-san se quedo cayada por unos momentos.

— ¿A menos que Anunciadora-san?— pero Anunciadora-san negó con la cabeza inmediatamente.

—No puedo romper las reglas que yo misma construí; no me importa morir a manos de Maou-chan, pero me encapriche con ese universo, que le voy a otorgar divinidad a Naruto— sus dos acompañantes se quedaron estupefactos.

— ¡No estarás hablando enserio Anunciadora-san!— Lucifer fue el primero en estallar.

—En ningún futuro Naruto uso Divinidad, y es cierto que se llega a un estado parecido cuando lucha con las Diez Colas de la Soberbia junto a Myuu que tiene Bondad, así que solo le faltaría Divinidad— por otro lado, Rafael evaluó la propuesta de Anunciadora-san.

— ¡¿Tu también Rafael?! Ese simple mortal ya tiene demasiado poder con el Pecado y la Virtud que le vamos a otorgar ¿Y aun así Anunciadora-san le va a otorgar Divinidad?— pero todavía se rehusaba a aceptar esa propuesta.

Y no era menos, la Divinidad era algo que solo los dioses poseían y que les cuadriplicaba su poder original, básicamente eso junto a su otra carta de triunfo era lo único que los hacía más fuerte que un mortal normal, sacando el de la ecuación sus habilidades individuales. Era por eso que otorgarle Divinidad a un mortal era demasiado e impensable. En la historia solo se le ha otorgado Divinidad a alguien que no es un dios, y eso fueron los Kitsune, pero su versión fue comparada con la original demasiado débil.

—Pero ahí radica el problema, Naruto no es un mortal cualquiera— Anunciadora-san embozo una sonrisa juguetona.

-_Konoha_-

—Una última vez Kagu-chan— le dijo Naruto a una Kaguya situada a unos veinte metros de distancia.

—Entendido Naru-kun— asintió y se preparo.

—Si no captas algo esta vez Hinata-chan, nos rendiremos — volteo a mirar a Hinata, quien se encontraba al lado suyo con el Byakugan activado viendo fijamente hasta el más mínimo movimiento de Kaguya.

—Esta vez tengo a tres clones puestos en distintos lugares para tener múltiples perspectivas— respondió sin despegar la mirada de Kaguya.

—Tienes luz verde Kagu-chan— le alzo el pulgar a Kaguya.

—Voy ¡Tō Kamigami: Zero Ika ( **Diez Dioses: Bajo cero** )! — después de concentrar algo de poder en la palma de su mano, golpeo con esta el árbol más cercano haciendo que el tronco se congele instantemente.

— ¿Hinata? — ningún sentimiento se mostro en la expresión de Naruto.

—Nada, el Byakugan no capto nada. Solo vimos como el árbol se congelo, lo que desencadeno eso es desconocido— después de recibir la información de sus clones, Hinata negó y suspiro.

—Bueno, ¡Kagu-chan vuelve, no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo! — le hizo señas para que Kaguya se acercara.

—Tienes razón, dentro de poco inicia la primera etapa de los exámenes Chūnin— de un salto Kaguya se posiciono cerca de ellos con una expresión seria.

—Vámonos antes de que se nos haga tarde— las dos chicas asintieron y los tres desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

Después de que fueron a comer con los otros Jinchūriki, Naruto y co decidieron que irían a entrenar mientras aun tuvieran tiempo antes de que empezaran los Exámenes Chūnin, los cuales no iniciarían sino hasta un poco pasado el medio día. El plan era desarrollar algún as bajo la manga para cualquier imprevisto, pero la actitud arrogante de Kaguya influencio a Naruto y no terminaron haciendo eso.

En su lugar, trataron de desentrañar el misterio de los raros Jutsus de Kaguya, los cuales usaban una energía que no era para nada Chakra, pero sus efectos eran evidentemente superiores a cualquier Jutsu con la misma potencia. El plan a usar era que Hinata usando el Byakugan viera con detenimiento los movimientos de Kaguya para ver si podían desarrollar algo parecido a esos Jutsus, pero lo que hicieron al final fue perder el tiempo, y ya el tiempo se les había acabado, si no llegaban a los Exámenes Chūnin, Anko se pondría muy molesta.

-_Academia_-

Al llegar al lugar donde se suponía se celebraría la primera etapa de los Exámenes Chūnin, se encontraron con una multitud de personas que según la descripción de Kaguya, eran "Mocosos sin futuro que solo sirven de entretenimiento"; pero claro, Naruto ignoro sus palabras al igual que Hinata y entraron al edificio haciéndose paso a través de la multitud, que sospechosamente se acumulaba especialmente en un punto en concreto.

—Kagu-chan, ¿Cuál es el numero del salón que nos dijo Anko-sensei que sería la prueba? — ladeo la cabeza viendo como la multitud trataba de entrar a un salón que estaba siendo protegido por dos Chūnin.

— ¿Me lo preguntas a mi? — Tanto Hinata como Naruto cayeron estilo anime, —Pero estoy segura que ese no es, ya que claramente es un… Oh, no hizo falta decirlo— reprimió un risa al ver a los recién llegados.

—Será idiota— Hinata se palmeo la cara para ocultar la vergüenza ajena.

—Sugiero que nos alejemos, se nos puede contagiar lo idiota— ninguna refuto la sugerencia de Naruto y se fueron al segundo piso.

Momentos antes, el Equipo 7 había llegado a la academia solo para ver la multitud de personas, Sasuke como buena gente que es, se hizo paso empujando a todas las personas que se encontraba en su camino solo para descubrir que el salón a donde se dirigían no era el que Kakashi les había dicho, y el numero que marcaba en el tablero estaba escondido bajo un Genjutsu, así que para demostrar su superioridad revelo el engaño. Y como resultado, la competencia para los Exámenes Chūnin creció exponencialmente.

-_Escaleras del segundo piso_-

—Me sorprende que ese idiota vaya a hacer el examen— mientras iban subiendo las escaleras, discutían sobre lo que acababan de ver.

—Me sorprendería más que no participara, ya que aquí puede demostrar que los Uchiha son la "Elite" — Kaguya soltó una sonrisa burlona.

—Qué raro que no has soltado un comentario mordaz Kaguya-chan, ya creo que es típico de ti ese tipo de comentarios— la sonrisa de Kaguya se borro y fue reemplazada por una nerviosa.

—Por favor Hina, soy una dama; no ando haciendo comentarios mordaces a cualquiera— se aclaro la garganta visiblemente nerviosa.

—Pero aun así los haces, no lo negaste— Naruto le siguió el juego a Hinata para molestar a su amiga.

—Silencio Naru-kun— miro a Naruto con una sonrisa sorprendentemente dulce.

—Yare, yare. Ya sabemos que quieres copiar la personalidad de Shiron-chan— Hinata hizo unos movimientos con su mano como si se abanicara. En ese momento sintieron un instinto asesino muy cerca de ellos, pero decidieron ignorarlo.

—Tú también cállate Hina, no soy una Tsundere como Shiron— el instinto asesino siguió creciendo, pero Kaguya dio un golpe al vacio y se escucho un pequeño "Pow" y el instinto asesino desapareció, —Las mocosas no deberían opinar en conversaciones de adultos— una venita ya se le estaba formando en la sien.

— ¿Sabes que soy yo el que se come las quejas de Shiron luego verdad…?— de pronto sintió como algo se aproximaba a máxima velocidad al igual que sus compañeras, pero sus reflejos fueron muy lentos y se comió una patada en toda la cara.

— ¡Yosh! ¡El poder de la juventud triun…!— un chico con un expandes verde tomo una pose triunfal mientras declaraba su victoria, pero segundos después si cara quedo estampada contra una pared.

— ¡¿Qué te da a ti Lee?! — ahora la vena de Kaguya parecía que estaba a punto de estallar.

— ¿Estás bien Naruto-kun? — se acerco a Naruto y lo ayudo a levantarse.

—Tenía tiempo desde que no recibía una patada de esa magnitud— agradeció al cielo que sus huesos fueran más fuertes de lo normal, ya que sino ya se fuesen convertido en tiza por la potencia de la patada.

—Escucha bien tazón-san, si tu patada hubiese hecho que el rostro de Naru-kun se fuese dañado, te corto lo que te hace hombre y me aseguro que no tengas descendencia— agarro a Lee por la parte superior del traje y haciendo alarde de su fuerza anormal lo levanto del suelo.

—Y-Yo…— el sudor bajaba por la frente del pobre Lee.

—Por favor basta Kaguya-san— escucharon otra voz conocida.

—Tenten— y como si nada hubiese pasado, soltó a Lee y se acerco a la chica con peinado de doble moño.

—Tiempo sin vernos— soltó un suspiro al ver que la ira de Kaguya se había calmado… por los momentos.

—Sí, escuche que ustedes dos habían quedado en el mismo equipo, pero debido a las recientes misiones que hemos tenido no teníamos tiempo para reunirnos— ambas se abrazaron.

—Y nuestro sensei nos tenia haciendo un entrenamiento que… mejor no me hagas recordarlo— un escalofrió subió por la espalda de Tenten, — ¡Oye Lee, no te quedes como idiota y saluda como un humano normal! — grito al ver que su compañero de equipo todavía seguía en trance.

— ¿Eh? Oh si ¡Yosh! ¡Nos volvemos a ver Kaguya-san, Hinata-san, Naruto-kun! — con los mismos ánimos de siempre los saludo a todos.

—Me imagino que estarán aquí para participar en los exámenes Chūnin ¿Verdad? —Un Naruto ya recuperado se unió a la conversación.

— ¡Así es! ¡Y pido disculpa por haberte lastimado, creí que tus Llamas de la Juventud eran tan fuertes como para esquivar mi ataque, pero no fue así! — por más extraño que parezca, los ojos de Lee parecieron haberse encendido.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que significa las Llamas de la Juventud, pero tu velocidad era demasiado rápida como para siquiera esquivar— Naruto se rasco la cabeza nervioso.

—Creo que tendré que subir mi velocidad en las practicas de Taijutsu— el murmuro de Hinata llego a los oídos de Naruto haciendo que un escalofrió subiera por su espalda, ya que él era el que se convertía en su saco de boxeo.

—Hinata-sama— una nueva voz hizo que todos voltearan hacia su origen.

—Neji…— Tenten murmuro nerviosa.

—Neji-nii-san— los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de par en par.

A unos metros del pasillo se encontraba un joven de la misma edad de Lee cuyos ojos eran iguales a los de Hinata (Y Kaguya) demostrando así que pertenecía al clan Hyūga. Su expresión si la tuvieran que comparar, el modelo perfecto seria Sasuke, ya que ambos tenían esa expresión de superioridad permanente en su rostro; pero la de Neji parecía ser más verdadera, y Naruto junto a Kaguya sentían que tenía el poder suficiente para respaldar su actitud, ya que su Chakra y su postura no sugería que fuera un Genin normal.

— ¿Qué quieres Hyūga? — Naruto pregunto con hostilidad en su rostro.

—Hinata-sama, le recomiendo que abdique y se vaya a casa, su destino no es tomar este examen— ignorando olímpicamente la pregunta de Naruto, se acerco más al grupo.

— ¿Cómo siquiera te atreves a ignorar la pregunta de Naru…?— pero algo se interpuso frente a ella como si fuera una pared invisible.

—Silencio Kaguya— Naruto, quien le había hecho señas a Shiron para que detuviera a Kaguya, le hablo con voz seria.

—Tch— chasqueo la lengua y se cruzo de brazos.

—Neji-nii-san, como heredera no tienes derecho a decirme que hacer— en el pasado Hinata se habría amedrentado por la actitud de Neji, pero la Hinata actual era capaz de hacerle frente.

Tanto Lee como Tenten abrieron los ojos de asombro al ver que por primera vez Neji se había quedado sin palabras, ambos sabían que su compañero de equipo era alguien muy orgulloso y no dejaba que ni siquiera su sensei le hablara así; por lo que verlo de esa manera los dejo a los dos sin habla. Neji por otro lado, se quedo sorprendido por esas palabras que su linda y débil prima le había dicho, era cierto que en estos años no habían tenido casi contacto, pero nunca llego a pensar que su personalidad cambiara tanto.

En el pasado recordaba que su prima era alguien con muy baja autoestima que no se atrevía a ver a alguien a los ojos al hablar, y él aun confiaba que su prima aun tenía esa personalidad, y esa por eso que había aceptado la misión de su tío sobre cohibir a Hinata para que no participara en los Exámenes Chūnin, pero ahora tenía que hacer un cambio de planes, y lo más seguro era que todo lo que planease fallara, pero eso era algo que él todavía no sabría.

—Hinata-sama, el destino predijo que usted seria la perdedora, así que por favor; renuncie a participar en los Exámenes Chūnin— se recupero rápidamente y soltó otro comentario mordaz.

—El destino no está escrito Neji, así que da por fallida la misión que mi Oto-sama te haya puesto, ya que no lograras. Vámonos— y dejando a Neji con la palabra en la boca, se fue junto a Naruto y Kaguya.

— _Maldita perra_ — rechino los dientes mientras apretaba los puños.

—Eto… ¿Neji? — preocupada por su compañero, Tenten se acerco temerosa.

—Silencio, vámonos antes que se nos haga tarde para los exámenes Chūnin— ignoro a Tenten y empezó a caminar por el mismo camino por el que el Equipo 14 se había ido.

-_Dentro del Salón en donde se celebraría la primera etapa_-

Cuando finalmente llegaron al salón en donde se celebraría la segunda etapa, fueron recibidos por el instinto asesino combinado de todos los integrantes que se encontraban dentro, pero solo basto una mirada de Kaguya para que inmediatamente voltearan a mirar hacia otro lado. Excepto por un peli-gris con lentes que tenia aproximadamente 16 años que aun con el instinto asesino de Kaguya se seguía acercando a ellos haciendo que levantaran la guardia.

—Les aconsejo que no llamen mucho la atención, el examen pone nervioso a mucha gente— en contraste con el aura que exudaba, embozo una sonrisa.

—Gracias por el consejo, ahora si nos disculpas…— pero antes de que Naruto y co se apartaran del peli-gris, la puerta se abrió revelando al Equipo 7 con Sasuke liderándolos, y al parecer ellos captaron nuevamente la atención del peli-gris, ya que se despidió de ellos y se acerco al Equipo 7.

— ¡Naruto-kun! — Los tres voltearon hacia el origen de la voz y vieron a Fū acercándose, —Enserio vinieron— embozo una gran sonrisa alegre.

—Claro que íbamos a venir Fū— le respondió con el mismo entusiasmo.

—Esperen aquí un momento…— dejando con la palabra en la boca a Kaguya y Hinata, se alejo de ellos.

—Esta Fū-chan— Hinata veía como Fū buscaba a alguien desesperadamente.

— ¿A quién buscara? — pero al parecer encontró lo que buscaba, ya que se emociono y empezó a correr.

—Fū no conoce la palabra peligro— una gota estilo anime bajo por la cabeza de Naruto al ver a quien Fū buscaba.

Las chicas al ver también imitaron a Naruto, ya que una muy feliz Fū traía a rastras a un Gaara con una expresión como diciendo "Los voy a matar a todos". Durante la "Reunión" de los Jinchūriki, los tres habían logrado conocer bien a Yugito y a Gaara, y sabían que este ultimo tenía un severo complejo de psicópata (Aunque Naruto sospechaba que su Bijū tenía algo que ver), y el que Fū lo estuviera arrastrando se veía demasiado surrealista.

—Si no me sueltas en este momento probaras mi existencia— alcanzaron a escuchar antes de que llegaran.

—Silencio Gaara-kun, no seas antipático y únete a nosotros— ignorando el estado de ánimo de Gaara, lo siguió arrastrando hasta que llegaron junto al Equipo 14.

— ¿Y bien? — Kaguya se cruzo de brazos y miro a Gaara con ojos afilados.

— ¿Qué quieres mujer? — sin problemas le combatió la mirada a Kaguya.

—Mmm, tienes la personalidad del Ichibi mezclada con la tuya, debe ser problema con tu sello— poso su mano en su mentón y miro de arriba abajo a Gaara.

— ¡Yo también pensé lo mismo! — Fū embozo una sonrisa de auto-felicitación, —Chōmei me dijo que Gaara-kun se parecía demasiado a su Bijū; ¿Lo puedes arreglar Naruto-kun? — ladeo la cabeza al preguntar. Mientras Gaara veía todo como diciendo "¿De qué hablan?".

—Revisa a Gaara Hinata— le ordeno a su compañera.

—Enseguida— asintió y activo el Byakugan, —Tiene fluctuaciones de Chakra corrupto por todo el cuerpo, y no parece haber una válvula en ningún lado— informo y desactivo su Doujutsu.

—Tendré que preparar el sello de contingencia— de golpe volteo al sentir unas presencias conocidas que venían entrando.

—Shino-kun, Yakumo-chan— la primera en saludar fue Hinata al ver a los recién llegados.

—No me es de extrañar que ya estén aquí— Shino junto a Yakumo (Kiba se alejo al presentir que acercarse ahí era una muy mala idea) se acercaron al grupo.

—Naruto-sama…— Yakumo simplemente inclino la cabeza en forma de saludo.

—Veamos, ya creo que estamos todos los novatos — volteo a mirar a la puerta percatándose que el equipo de Shikamaru acababa de entrar.

—Pero ese tipo de allá me da mala espina— todos voltearon a donde Yakumo apuntaba.

—Siento en él un Chakra siniestro Naru-kun— Kaguya vio de reojo al peli-gris que estaba mostrándole lo que parecía ser unas cartas a Sasuke.

—Mejor estén pendientes con ese, y también con aquella Kunoichi— apunto a una Kunoichi con la banda de Kusa que estaba con su equipo, —Siento el mismo Chakra del cuatro ojos en ella— entrecerró los ojos mirando a la Kunoichi.

—No sé de qué hablan— la única que al parecer no tomaba ni directa o indirecta era Fū.

—Veraz…— pero su dialogo fue cortado por la repentina entrada de un Jōnin.

— ¡Escúchenme bien mocosos de mierda! — La aparición de un Jōnin llamo la atención de todos los presentes, —Mi nombre es Ibiki Morino y seré su sensor en la primera etapa— algunos se pusieron pálidos al ver la apariencia de su sensor, —Ahora todos cojan un numero de la caja de los Chūnin que pasen a su lado— al terminar de decir eso, cinco Chūnin entraron con una caja y empezaron a dar vueltas por el salón entregando números.

— ¿Cuál te toco a ti Kagu-chan? — frunció el ceño al ver el numero que le había tocado.

—Me toco el 41, ¿Y a ti Hina? — volteo a mirar a Hinata.

—59— suspiro notando que las dos habían quedado lejos.

—A mí el 75, si que estamos cerca ¿No creen? — soltó un comentario irónico.

—Ahora bien…— al ver que ya todos tenían su número, volvió a hablar, —Todos siéntense en la mesa con el numero que les toco— al terminar de decir eso, los participantes se organizaron, —Presten atención que no lo voy a repetir dos veces…— los mismos Chūnin que habían repartido los números empezaron a colocar una hoja boca abajo en las mesas de los participantes, —La primera etapa de los Exámenes Chūnin consta de un Examen escrito, pero antes de empezar, voy a enumerar las reglas:

1\. El examen constara de nueve preguntas, la decima se les dará cuando hayan transcurrido 45 minutos de haber empezado el examen.

2\. Cada miembro del Equipo empieza con 10 puntos, si contestan mal una pregunta se le restara un punto, si la responden bien se le sumara. Si el Equipo no tiene acumulado 30 puntos cuando la prueba acabe, quedaran descalificados.

3\. Si se le atrapa copiándose o similares cinco veces, el equipo entero quedara descalificado.

—Ahora bien, ¡Empiecen! — al terminar de decir, los participantes empezaron a responder

— _Veamos, si un ninja esta en el punto A y su objetivo está en el punto B, el ninja lanza un Kunai con un ángulo de 50º a 40km/h a su objetivo que esta a 50m de distancia. ¿Cuántos segundos tardara en llegar y calcule si la herida es mortal?... ¿Esto es una broma?_ — Alzo una ceja al ver la primera pregunta, — _Vamos con la dos para ver si es más fácil. Dos ninjas lanzan al mismo tiempo dos Jutsus, uno de elemento tierra y otro de fuego, el de Tierra tiene una masa de 20kg y el de fuego arde a una temperatura de 600ª. ¿Cuál de los dos Jutsus gana?... No, igual de estúpida, vamos con la tercera… cuarta… quinta… ¿Enserio?_ — todas las nueve preguntas tenía el mismo grado de dificultad. Y no es que él no supiera responderla, pero es de sentido común que un Genin normal no tuviera ni la más mínima idea en responderla.

—Tou-sama— Shiron le susurro a su lado, —Si quiere le digo las respuesta, dentro de los participantes hay Chūnin con las respuestas correctas— al escuchar eso, se le prendió el foco.

— _Este no es un Examen para verificar el conocimiento de los Genin, sino para ver si son capaces de copiarse: "3ra regla;_ _Si se le atrapa copiándose o similares cinco veces, el equipo entero quedara descalificado". Eso es solo un farol_ — embozo una sonrisa de auto-suficiencia, —No te preocupes Shiron— le susurro y sintió como ella se alejaba un poco de él.

Pasó su vista por todo el salón y descubrió que más de la mitad de sus oponentes ya habían averiguado el objetivo del examen o lo estaban poniendo en práctica sin saberlo. Los más ingeniosos que vio fue que Sasuke sorprendentemente usaba Sharingan (No tenía información de que lo había despertado, aunque ni le importaba) para copiar los movimientos de mano de algunos participantes; Hinata, Kaguya y Neji obviamente tenían activado su Byakugan; Fū y Shino usaban insectos para espiar; Gaara usaba su arena de una manera que no entendió muy bien; y Tenten usaba unos espejos estratégicamente colocados en el techo.

— _Bien, ahora a responder… Un momento_ — cuando se disponía a responder, el foco que ya tenía encendido, se reventó por la segunda idea que le llego, — _Cada participante del equipo empieza con 10 puntos, y se necesitan 30 en conjunto para pasar, y en ningún momento ese cara rajada dijo algo sobre no contestar la pregunta_ — una sonrisa retorcida adorno su rostro, — _Imitare a Shikamaru_ — vio de reojo como el susodicho estaba más dormido que oso en hibernación, basta decir que desde hace rato ya había terminado su examen, — _Kagu-chan y Hinata-chan tienen mucho que aprender todavía_ — antes de quedarse dormido vio como tanto Hinata como Kaguya escribían vigorosamente su examen.

Y así el tiempo fue transcurriendo, los guardias que atrapaban a los participantes haciendo trampa se los notificaban y a las cinco infracciones los sacaban automáticamente. Un total de once equipos se terminaron yendo por hacer trampa. Kaguya había captado que Naruto no había hecho absolutamente nada en su hoja por medio de su Byakugan al igual que Hinata, pero al preguntarle solo les hizo una seña para que les restara importancia.

Cuando ya el tiempo para la decima pregunta se acercaba, la tensión aumentaba en aquellos que habían terminado su examen, y no era de extrañarse, ya que teniendo en cuenta la dificultad de las primeras nueve preguntas, ya podían imaginar la dificultad de la decima; y para aquellos que se copiaron de los infiltrados solo se pusieron más nerviosos al ver que ellos no tenían la decima pregunta en su hoja.

— ¡Préstenme atención mocosos de mierda! — la tensión subió aun más al escuchar la voz del sensor.

—Creo que él y Anko-sensei son amigos— murmuro Naruto con algo de gracia.

—Es hora que les de la decima pregunta así que presten atención— el salón se quedo en completo silencio, —Pero antes, he de decirles esto; si aceptan contestar la decima preguntan y fallan en la respuesta, se quedaran como Genin por toda su vida— embozo una sonrisa malvada al ver las caras pálidas de algunos participantes.

— ¿Y si elegimos no aceptarla? — pregunto un Genin al azar.

—Entonces todo su equipo quedara descalificado y tendrán que esperar al próximo Examen Chūnin— algunos no se lo pensaron dos veces y empezaron a levantar las manos.

— _No voy a permitir que la carne fresca se vaya_ — un sentimiento de incomodidad invadió a Kaguya al ver que muchos equipos ya se estaban yendo, —Por favor— se levanto con una actitud arrogante.

— ¿Algo que decir mocosa? — Ibiki vio a Kaguya con un tic en el ojo, había oído hablar sobre ella de su compañera de trabajo Anko, y sabía que esa chica era un dolor de muela.

—Escúchame cara rajada, no voy a permitir que la car… digo, oponentes se rindan por temor a responder una pregunta que seguramente solo está ahí para dar miedo— muchos participantes vieron a Kaguya como si fuera un ídolo, algo que solo le causo nauseas a ella.

—Muy hermoso, me agradas mocosa— por fuera se estaba riendo, pero por dentro tenía ganas de despellejar a esa mocosa insolente, — ¿Alguien más se quiere ir? — pregunto al ver que nadie más levantaba la mano, algo que lo hizo sentir nervioso.

—Ríndete cara rajada, nadie más va a salir, ahora di la bendita pregunta para irnos a la segunda etapa— se sentó en su asiento con los brazos cruzados.

—Está bien…— una sombra oculto su rostro dándole una apariencia tenebrosa, pero de pronto, — ¡Todos pasan! — Casi todos se quedaron anonadados por el giro de acontecimiento, —La decima pregunta nunca existió, como futuros Chūnin tienen que aprender a tomar riesgos que seguramente les cueste la vida a cambio del bienestar de su aldea, y el examen…— pero su explicación fue interrumpida por la llegada de otra Jōnin.

— ¡La gran Anko Miratashi ha llegado! — la ventana se rompió y por ella ingreso Anko y misteriosamente en el salón empezó a caer confeti y una pancarta que decía "La Grandiosa Anko" se extendió sobre ella, —Dos, nueve, once, cincuenta y ocho equipos; te pusiste blando este año Ibiki— le dedico una sonrisa burlona a su compañero Jōnin.

—Es culpa de tu mocosa, si no hubiese hablado más de la mitad de los presentes no hubiese estado— se paso la mano por su cara en señal de irritación.

—Bien, por algo es mi alumna— se inflo el pecho viendo a Kaguya y le guiño el ojo, — ¡Ahora todos, síganme al Campo de entrenamiento 44! No quedaran ni la mitad cuando acabe con todos— y dicho esto, desapareció en una nube de humo.

—Vamos— fue lo único que dijo Naruto y desapareció en una nube de humo siendo seguido por Kaguya y Hinata. Después no tardaron en seguirlo aquellos Genin de elite que sabían en Shunshi como Shino, Gaara y Neji; los demás tuvieron que ir como dios manda.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

Los primeros en llegar fueron obviamente Naruto y co, después fueron llegando los demás participantes y en cinco minutos ya estaban todos presentes. Anko se aguanto unos minutos viendo minuciosamente a cada participante como si buscara sus puntos débiles, luego embozo una sonrisa que a cualquiera le daría miedo de solo verla y se posiciono frente a todos para llamar la atención.

— ¡Todos aquí! — grito para que la notaran, — ¡Este lugar es conocido como "El Bosque de la Muerte", basta decir lo que les espera al entrar a este bosque kukuku— más de uno palideció al escuchar eso, —A continuación se les dará unos papeles para que los firmen— al igual como ocurrió en la primera etapa, un equipo de Chūnin empezaron a repartir papeles, —Eso es para que mi persona no se responsabilice por si algunos de ustedes mueren dentro— algunos dudaron siquiera firmar el papel, —Al entregarlo a un Chūnin, este les dará a cambio de tres constancias (Las de su equipo), un pergamino; puede ser o el de la Tierra o el del Cielo. La segunda etapa consiste ahora si, en que tendrán diez días en "El Bosque de la Muerte" para conseguir la contraparte del pergamino que posean, y cuando hayan conseguido los dos, tendrán que ir a la torre que se encuentra en el centro del bosque— al terminar de escuchar las indicaciones, algunos empezaron a firmar sus constancias, —Las reglas son las siguientes, si abren los o el pergamino antes de llegar, serán descalificados. Todo el equipo tiene que llegar a la torre central, si uno de su equipo muere quedaran descalificados. Tendrán diez días para conseguir los pergaminos y llegar a la torre central, tendrán que conseguir la comida y todo lo demás dentro del bosque y pueden hacer lo que quieran dentro; no se les dará ningún cargo, aun así si matan a alguien— de inmediato al terminar de decir las reglas básicas, se dirigió expresamente al Equipo 14.

— ¿Anko-sensei? — al terminar de recolectar los pergaminos de su equipo, Naruto se percato que su sensei se acercaba.

—Les tengo una tarea chicos— les susurro para que nadie los escuchara.

— ¿Si? — preguntaron.

—Eliminen la mayor cantidad de equipos que puedan, este año el número de equipos es demasiado alto, así que cuento con ustedes— al terminar se fue.

—Kukukukuku— ante la expresión de Kaguya, Naruto y Hinata se alejaron un poco, —Me encargare de eso Anko-sensei— un raro instinto asesino empezó a salir de ella asustando a los circundante.

—Me preocupa Kaguya-chan— Hinata se acerco a Naruto y le susurro al oído.

—A mi también— asintió nervioso.

—Sus constancias por favor— el ambiente alrededor de Kaguya desapareció ante la llegada del Chūnin.

—Aquí están— les entrego las tres constancias.

—Su pergamino— y les entrego un pergamino de color azul.

—Nos toco el del Cielo— se quedo viendo fijamente el pergamino, —Tiene una secuencia de invocación si se llega a abrir, debe ser por eso que saben cuando alguien lo abre afuera de la torre— de un vistazo fue capaz de ver a través del pergamino.

— ¿Quién lo tendrá Naru-kun? — Naruto pareció meditarlo un poco.

—Hinata-chan lo tendrá— se lo extendió a ella asombrándola.

— ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? — lo recibió algo confundida.

—A simple vista pareces ser la miembro más débil del equipo, así que te descartaran si en el remoto caso en que nos emboscaran— Hinata asintió levemente ante la resolución de Naruto.

— ¡Todos por favor! — Nuevamente Anko empezó a hablar, — ¡Ahora se les guiara a una puerta de salida distinta para que empiecen! ¡Y he de decirles que todas las puertas están a la misma distancia del centro, así que les deseo mala suerte a todos! — lo ultimo lo dijo con una expresión de villano de película barata.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

—Ya estamos aquí— los tres vieron la puerta con el numero 42 que se les había otorgado.

— ¿Qué hacemos? — Kaguya soltó un suspiro de aburrimiento

—Repasemos el plan— de golpe su cara se ilumino al escuchar eso.

—Escuchamos Naruto-kun— Hinata se acerco un poco más a Naruto al igual que Kaguya.

—Shiron y Kurone se mantendrán alerta a cualquier enemigo que Hinata-chan y Kagu-chan pasen por alto— escucho un par de "Jum", —Y nosotros nos separaremos el primer día para cubrir el mayor terreno posible, al terminar lo que sea que hagamos y que veamos pertinente, soltaremos dos ondas de Chakra tal y como lo practicamos— ahora fue el turno de las chicas de asentir.

— ¿Alguna limitación para mi Naru-kun? — vio a Naruto con los ojos brillantes (?).

—Solo no exageres— una gota de sudor bajo por la sien de Naruto.

— ¡Dalo por hecho! — levanto el pulgar feliz.

—Entonces…— pero un fuerte ruido lo interrumpió, y seguidamente la puerta se abrió, — ¡Vamos! — ante la señal, los tres desaparecieron en nubes de humo.

Ya al igual como paso con los demás equipos, al escuchar la señal no dudaron en comenzar la prueba, aunque algunos empezaron nerviosos sobre lo que les deparara en la segunda etapa. Cabe decir que no pasaron ni diez minutos ya cuando las primeras víctimas de la segunda etapa empezaron a aparecer, y cada vez su número iba en ascenso. Algunos Genin formularon estrategias sobre acampar en espera de otros para emboscarlos, otros decidieron esperar en las inmediaciones de la torre central.

Naruto una vez se separo de Hinata y Kaguya, empezó a buscar algún equipo para cazarlos y obtener su pergamino, y no tardo en encontrar a un equipo que parecía ser de Kusa que al parecer estaban perdidos, ya que los tres estaban mirando con detenimiento un mapa sin siquiera tener en cuenta sus alrededores. Naruto simplemente saco un Kunai y salto sobre ellos y los asesino antes de que se dieran cuenta de lo que paso.

—Pergamino, pergamino…— busco en la bolsa del equipo y encontró el pergamino del Cielo, —Maldición, es el mismo que tenemos— simplemente lo sello y se levanto sin prestarle atención a los cadáveres, —A seguir…— y acto seguido empezó a saltar.

Durante su paseo por el bosque se encontró más que todo con osos que superaban los cinco metros de altura, serpientes que fácilmente median 40 metros de largo e insectos de tamaño humano; pero él simplemente los mato sin problema usando Jutsus de elemento aire. Al llegar el medio día, trepo hasta la copa del árbol más alto que encontró y empezó a comer el almuerzo mientras admiraba el paisaje ante sus ojos, e irónicamente, a los pies del árbol en el que se encontraba había tres cadáveres de Genin que se había cruzado.

—Percibo que algo anda mal en el bosque— entre cerró los ojos para ver a más distancia, —Nah, solo es mi estomago— justo a tiempo para que su estomago rugiera de hambre, — ¿Huh? — percibió presencias conocidas a lo lejos, —Esa es de Fū, y al parecer ya consiguió el pergamino que le faltaba por lo rápido que van, — sonrió un poco y después volteo a otro lado, —Esa es de Shino y Yakumo, y por lo que veo aun no consiguen el pergamino que les hace falta, si de aquí a mañana no lo consiguen les doy uno de los que tengo— sello el Bentō vacio y se estiro un poco, —Me pregunto ¿Qué estará haciendo las chicas? — y con esa duda en mente, bajo del árbol de un salto.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

—Listo— vemos a una Hinata sacudiéndose las manos frente a un equipo de Genin inconscientes, —Que los deje aquí sin el pergamino los dejaría prácticamente descalificados— de uno de los bolsos saco el pergamino de la Tierra.

Después de separarse de sus compañeros, Hinata empezó a correr con calma disfrutando de la tranquilidad que daba el bosque, pero el que los insectos fueran del tamaño humano y los animales cinco veces su tamaño original le dificulto un poco su deseo. Hasta ahora solo se encontró a dos equipos Genin, y eso que uso su Byakugan para buscar, pero aun así ese era su saldo hasta ahora.

—Me duele la cabeza de solo pensar que Kaguya-chan se vaya a burlar de mi solo porque ella haya matado a más papas fritas que yo— relajo los hombros y empezó a caminar, —Ahora bien…— activo el Byakugan para buscar a otro equipo, — ¿Eh? — Descubrió que a unos 200m se encontraba el Equipo 7 descansando, —Mejor no, Kaguya-chan debe de tener ganas de luchar contra el Uchiha luego— giro hacia el otro lado y vio a dos equipos luchando entre sí, —Siguiente presa descubierta— flexiono las rodillas y dio un gran salto para cubrir distancia.

El método que había empleado Hinata por ahora era noquear a sus objetivos mediante los puntos de presión y luego robarles el pergamino. Ese método tenía dos finalidades, la primera era mejorar su precisión a la hora de hacer ese Jutsu, y el segundo para no tener que matar, ya que al contrario de su compañera de equipo, a ella no le entusiasmaba mucho la idea de matar, pero si tenía que hacerlo lo hacía, era una Kunoichi y tenía que hacerlo.

Sin saberlo reflexiono un poco sobre los pensamientos que Neji había tenido sobre ella. En el pasado ciertamente había sido tímida, y si a esa "Yo" le dijera que matara a alguien, no solo lo negaría, sino que también empezaría a llorar de solo pensarlo; pero después de empezarse a juntar con Naruto y Kaguya esos pensamientos inútiles se borraron de su mente, llámelo mala influencia o no sé, pero su nueva forma de pensar le ha salvado la vida muchas veces.

El solo hecho de pensar que todavía habían Genin que les repugnaba el hecho de tener que matar a alguien más le hacía sentir pena ajena, ya que al que se meta en esta profesión tiene que tener muy bien en claro que algún día se tendrá que ensuciar las manos, y mejor temprano que tarde. Los dos casos en los que ella lucho contra los equipos, dos Genin dudaron por un segundo en tratar de apuñalarla con un Kunai, y ese momento de no saber qué hacer les costó prácticamente la vida.

A veces sin saberlo admiraba a su amiga Kaguya, desde que paso lo que paso en aquel cumpleaños de Naruto, se ha mantenido cuerda y no ha asesinado a ningún aldeano hasta los momentos, aunque ahí entraría también las restricciones de Naruto; pero pensaba que si ella fuese vivido algo así, lo más seguro es que estuviera en una prisión o reclusorio mental por volverse loca y matar en venganza. Además, gracias a ella es que había logrado superar el hecho de que casi fue violada hace unas semanas por ese tipo que supuestamente era su prometido.

—Aun no me mentalizo para matar a sangre fría— vio a sus pies a seis cuerpos convulsionando pero aun vivos, —Al siguiente objetivo— con dos pergaminos del Cielo en sus manos, los sellos y empezó a saltar.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

— ¡Maldición! ¿Dónde tienen el bendito pergamino? — una muy molesta Kaguya buscaba como loca en los bolsos del Equipo de Genin que había matado en busca del pergamino.

Y la escena de Kaguya en ese estado no es para asombrarse, lo que si era para asombrarse era que el antiguo equipo de Genin ahora se había convertido en una montaña de piezas humanas. Piernas y brazos cortados de raíz, el torso picado a la mitad con los intestinos y demás órganos vitales desparramados por todo el terreno, y la cabeza de los tres Genin clavada con un Kunai en un árbol formando una clase de tótem.

— ¡Aquí… esta! — primero se emociono, pero después se le paso al darse cuenta que encontró fue un pergamino del Cielo, —Bueno, próximo objetivo— se resigno y quemo el pergamino como si no le importara. Activo el Byakugan y no tardo en ver a otro Equipo, —Con este es el quinto kukuku— flexiono las piernas y empezó a saltar.

Desde que se separaron, Kaguya había cazado a cada equipo de Genin que se encontraba por delante y los mataba indiscriminadamente, el estado en que acababan los cuerpos dependía del reto que habían presentado para Kaguya; aquellos que les dio batalla solo guindaba sus cuerpos en un árbol cercano para que fuesen comida para osos, y los que les resultaba patético los descuartizaba y clavaba sus cabezas en un árbol para que se convirtieran en comida de gusanos.

Cualquiera que viera a Kaguya y que no la conociera la confundirían probablemente con el diablo en persona, pero para aquellos que la conocían muy bien, sabían que simplemente se desahogaba, ya que desde "Aquel" día no había tenido oportunidad para "Liberar Presión" por las restricciones de Naruto, pero con este examen ella podía hacer lo que quisiera sin que la culparan de algo. Además, sus enfrentamiento no solo fueron para disfrutar de la cara de sus víctimas sufriendo, ya que también le sirvió como entrenamiento para practicar los Jutsus que usaban el Byakugan que no podía usar en aliados, así que todos ganaban (Con todos me refiero a Kaguya).

—Diviértanme un rato— sonrió al encontrarse con el nuevo equipo de Genin.

— ¿Quién? —dijo uno de los Genin.

—Solo es una mujer, obtengamos el pergamino de ella, a lo mejor se separo de su equipo— hablo otro de los Genin.

—Pobre de ella, hagámosle el favor de morir humanamente y no como comida de uno de esos animales— y el otro sonrió sádicamente.

—Idiotas— se trono los dedos y se lanzo al ataque.

Primero hizo parecer que era una simple principiante y ataco indiscriminadamente sin ningún plan, los Genin al ver esto sonrieron seguros de su victoria y atacaron los tres a la vez. Después de intercambiar golpes por unos segundos, Kaguya se aburrió y saco un Kunai del sello de almacenamiento asombrando a los Genin, pero de inmediato se recuperaron del Shock y volvieron a atacar a Kaguya.

Lo siguiente que pasó rozo por completo con las acciones de un maniaco; Kaguya se deslizo por la guardia de uno de los Genin y le corto la yugular matándolo inmediatamente, los otros dos al ver a su compañero muerto entraron en pánico y atacaron a Kaguya con grandes aperturas en sus defensas. Kaguya pateo a uno de los Genin mandándolo contra un árbol, pero el ataque no termino ahí, lanzo el Kunai que tenía en el aire y le dio una patada impulsándolo hacia donde había ido a parar el Genin, y termino dándole sorprendentemente en medio de los ojos.

El Ultimo Genin al parecer perdió todas las ganas de luchar, ya que sus movimientos se volvieron cada vez más lentos y Kaguya lo que hacía era jugar con el hiriéndolo muy superficialmente en distintas partes del cuerpo. Pero de pronto una gran idea le vino a la mente y puso una expresión que le dio una muy mala espina al Genin; rompió su defensa y le dio una patada en la boca del estomago haciendo que caiga al suelo sin aire.

—Muy bien, ahora empieza lo bueno— se acerco peligrosamente al Genin.

— ¿Q-Q-Qué v-va-vas a ha-hacer? — con los nervios a flor de piel, comenzó a retroceder arrastrándose.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? — del sello saco dos Kunai y se los lanzo en las manos haciendo que quedaran clavadas al suelo.

— ¡AAARRGGG! — grito en agonía.

— ¿Qué tenemos aquí? — Se agacho y de un tirón le rompió el pantalón junto a la ropa interior, —Comparado con el de Naru-kun… espera, no lo he visto; y eso significa…— al ver el pene de su objetivo se quedo en blanco, — ¡Eres el primer hombre que he visto desnudo! — Su cara pálida se torno roja de la ira, —Pensaba matarte sin mucha agonía, pero me el resultado es inevitable— se paso la mano por la frente como si fuera una dama en apuro teniendo cuidado de no levantarse el cabello.

— ¿Q-Qué…?— pero su dialogo fue cortado por una mueca de asco de Kaguya.

—Hombres…— vio como su pene se comenzó a poner erecto, —Bueno, como recompensa…— lo agarro y lo empezó a masturbar.

— ¿E-Eh…?— se mordió la lengua para evitar soltar un gemido.

—Ahora siguiente paso…— escupió en la punta y empezó a acercar su cabeza al pene. Vio de reojo al Genin y sonrió al verlo expectante de lo que iba a hacer; se alejo del pene y lo vio con burla, — ¿Creías que ibas a ser mi primera felación? — Juro ver una mueca de decepción, lo que hizo que su rostro se volviera más frio que el hielo, —Sufre— y sin contemplación corto todo el órgano reproductor de su oponente.

— ¡AAAAAHHHHHHH! — un fuerte grito resonó por todo el bosque.

— ¿Lindo no? — le mostro el órgano castrado, —Pero en comparación con el de Naru-kun se debe quedar chico— y como si fuera la cosa más asquerosa del mundo lo arrojo a un lado, —Disfruta tu nueva vida— finalmente, deleitándose viendo el rostro de sufrimiento del Genin, desapareció en una nube de humo.

— ¡EEEESSSPPPEEEERRRAAAAA! — otro fuerte grito resonó por el bosque y eso fue lo último que se supo de él.

—Ya creo que está bien por hoy— apareciendo a unos cientos de metros vio como el cielo se tornaba naranja, señal que ya estaba atardeciendo, —Creo que ya va siendo hora de reunirnos— activo el Byakugan empezó a buscar a Hinata y a Naruto.

-_Al día siguiente_-

—Nuevo día, nuevas victi…— pero antes de que Kaguya terminara su frase, Naruto la callo con un golpeen la cabeza.

—Eliminamos como 10 equipos entre los tres, eso es más que suficiente— ignoro la Kaguya deprimida y se acerco a Hinata quien estaba haciendo ya el desayuno.

— ¿Planes para hoy Naru-kun? — pregunto cuándo lo sintió cerca.

—Ir a la torre, ya hicimos mucho en esta etapa— soltó un suspiro pesado.

Ciertamente, luego de que se reunieran los tres en un punto al azar, hicieron un recuento de lo que hicieron y la cuenta de equipos eliminados había llegado a la decena, y eso era más que suficiente, y en cuanto a la cantidad de pergaminos que tenían en mano, solo poseían cuatro del Cielo y cinco de la Tierra, ya que el resto Kaguya los había destruido (Cabe decir que Naruto le dio una gran reprimenda por eso).

Luego de que los cinco desayunaran, desamaron las trampas que habían colocado y recogieron el campamento para luego retomar el camino hacia la torre central. Iban a paso lento, ya que aun tenían nueve días para llegar a la torre, así que no tenían prisa, y si terminaban cazando a otros equipos de Genin en el camino seria más que bienvenido.

—Naruto-kun— el llamado de Hinata rompió la caminata en silencio.

— ¿Novedad? — volteo a mirar a Hinata.

—Sí, el Equipo 7 está luchando, y llevan las de perder— ante eso Kaguya bufo.

— ¿Qué nos importa? Un equipo menos— llego a tan fácil resolución.

—No es eso, Sai está fuera de acción y contra quien pelean es la misma Kunoichi que Naruto-kun señalo en la primera etapa— esta vez se detuvieron de golpe.

—Esto es malo, vamos a ir a ver lo que sucede— las dos asintieron y fueron a donde se encontraban el Equipo 7.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

La situación era la siguiente, durante su búsqueda del pergamino que les faltaba, Sasuke y co se encontraron con una rara Kunoichi que sin previo aviso empezó a luchar contra ellos. Al principio se confiaron ya que eran 3 vs 1 y sospecharon que ganarían fácilmente; pero la situación dio un giro de 180º cuando la Kunoichi empezó a moverse como un Jōnin de Elite y fácilmente dejo a Sai fuera de combate y a Sakura le rompió las piernas dejando como ultima fuerza de combate a Sasuke.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que tienen? — la Kunoichi se lamio los labios.

— ¡Perra! — con el Sharingan con dos comas en cada ojo, Sasuke se lanzo a volver a atacar a la Kunoichi, pero aun así no pudo hacerle nada.

—Lastima, pero en el futuro serás un muy bien ninja Sasuke-kun— y rayando a lo imposible (O superándolo), el cuello de la Kunoichi se estiro más de cinco metros y mordió el cuello de un muy cansado Sasuke.

— ¡ARG! — rápidamente se alejo más de la Kunoichi, pero un intenso ardor lo empezó a invadir y perdió el conocimiento.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! — una Sakura invalida grito el nombre de su compañero de Equipo desesperada.

—Ahora bien…— pero sus reflejos actuaron y dio un salto para atrás para esquivar tres Kunai.

—Espero que no hayamos llegado tarde— y la esperanza de Sakura llego.

—Naruto-san, Hyūga-san, Kaguya-san— los ojos de Sakura se empezaron a empañar de lagrimas.

—Yo entretengo a esa Kunoichi, ustedes vean lo que pueden hacer— Hinata activo el Byakugan y se llevo a la Kunoichi lejos.

—Veamos, tu ve a ver a Sakura Kaguya— se acerco a Sasuke y lo empezó a examinar.

—Entendido— saco del sello un Kit de primeros auxilios y empezó a atender a Sakura.

— _Un sello de nivel 7… no 8, me sorprende, pero su estructura es más biológica que artificial, además está hecho para corromper al portador_ — visualizo en el cuello de Sasuke una clase de sello y determino su funcionalidad, — _Aunque todavía no he llegado a ese nivel, puedo poner un sello de contingencia, para su desgracia no puedo quitarlo del todo_ — saco el kit para sellos del almacén y empezó a escribir, — ¡Fūin! — Al terminar, los caracteres fueron a parar al sello de Sasuke para luego desaparecer junto al sello que portaba, —Por ahora esta sellado, solo una sobrecarga de Chakra lograra romper este sello— se levanto y fue a ver a Sakura.

—Solo tenía las piernas rotas y dos costillas, ya la cure lo suficiente— antes de que preguntara, Kaguya dio su informe.

—Vamos a ir a ayudar a Hinata enton…— pero un cuerpo volando interrumpió su línea de visión.

— ¡Hina! — Kaguya reconoció el cuerpo que paso volando.

— ¡Hinata! — se acerco apresuradamente a donde Hinata había ido a parar y se sorprendió al verla sangrando y sin poder moverse.

—C-Cuidado— fue lo último que dijo antes de perder el conocimiento.

— ¡Maldición, Kaguya! — solo basto decir eso para que Kaguya se pusiera a curar a Hinata.

—Kukuku, esa niña me dio más pelea de lo que creí— la figura de un hombre increíblemente pálido, pelo negro y ojos color ámbar.

—No puede ser…— al sentir la misma frecuencia de Chakra de la Kunoichi en ese hombre se quedo atónito.

—Orochimaru— Kaguya reconoció inmediatamente al enemigo, ya que anteriormente había luchado contra él.

—Nos volvemos a encontrar Jou-chan— se lamio los labios con una lengua grotesca.

—Cuidado con ese hombre Naru-kun, es un ninja Rank S y le gusta usar las serpientes— aconsejo Kaguya.

—Entendido, cuando termines de curar a Hinata-chan me vienes a ayudar, ustedes no se revelen no importa que— lo ultimo lo dijo para las hermanas, sintió que Kurone salía de su sombra y se oculto un poco lejos junto a Shiron. Kaguya por otro lado asintió y siguió con el tratamiento, —Si no te importa, vamos a un terreno apartado— Orochimaru solo alzo los hombros y ambos desaparecieron mediante Shunshi.

— _Tendré que usarlo, el estado de Hina es muy delicado_ — cerro los ojos en sus manos se empezó acumular una energía blanca, — _Rápido, tengo que ayudar a Naru-kun_ — deseo con todas sus fuerzas que el tratamiento se apresurara.

-_Mente de Naruto_-

— **Falta poco** — vemos a Kurama en su forma humana suministrándole Chakra a la estatua de siempre, solo que esta vez le quedaba una sola cadena que amenazaba con romperse, — **Solo espera un poco más Naruto** — estaba consciente de lo que pasaba afuera, y por eso apresuro más el proceso.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

—He escuchado de ti, eres el chico Kyūbi— una vez aparecieron en un claro, Orochimaru empezó a hablar.

—Y yo he leído sobre ti, eres Orochimaru no Hebi, uno de los antiguos tres grandes Sannin— Orochimaru solo se volvió a lamer los labios.

—Exacto, ahora será mejor que empecemos, quiero ver que tal tú fuerza— y sin previo aviso, empezó a atacar a Naruto.

Orochimaru empezó con la misma potencia que había usado con la Hyūga, pero rápidamente Naruto la igualo y empezó a combatir a la par con él; esto solo causo que el entusiasmo de Orochimaru creciera todavía más y sin darse cuenta empezó a aumentar el poder de sus ataques. Naruto se dio cuenta que su oponente solo estaba jugando con él, pero considerando que se trataba de un Rank S no se sorprendía.

—Fūton Daitoppa ( **Elemento viento: Devastación** ) — se alejo lo suficiente y le lanzo un Jutsu de viento.

—Sorprendente— de sus mangas salieron miles de serpientes y formaron un muro, —Un Genin capaz de usar Ninjutsu, sorprendente— se volvió a lamer los labios, pero esta vez eso causo que Naruto tuviera un escalofríos.

—Maldición— creo unos clones de sombra y rodearon a Orochimaru.

Inicio una estrategia que usaba a sus clones como farol para poder atacar un punto ciego. Esa estrategia le había funcionado una vez con Kaguya y deseaba que funcionara ahora con Orochimaru, pero sus ilusiones se destrozaron cuando Orochimaru saco un montón de serpientes de sus mangas y destruyo a los clones de sombra haciendo que Naruto chasqueara la lengua y se volviera a alejar de Orochimaru para planear otra estrategia.

Pero el problema fue que no lo dejo planear nada, ya que cuando vio que se estaba alejando, corto la distancia de un parpadeo y le dio una doble patada en la boca del estomago haciendo que el aire que tenia dentro se escapara. Rodo unos cuantos metros pero nunca llego a su destino, ya que Orochimaru apareció detrás de él y le suministro otra patada más con intereses incluido y lo hizo estrellar contra un árbol.

Un poco aturdido, trato de levantarse pero luego se fijo que todos sus movimientos fueron restringidos por decenas de serpientes que se enrollaron a su alrededor aprontándolo tanto que el respirar se le dificultaba. Orochimaru se acerco con una sonrisa triunfante y le toco la mejilla; otro escalofrió subió por su espalda al sentir el tacto increíblemente frio de las manos de Orochimaru.´

—Maldito, suéltame— forzó el movimiento de su cuerpo para poder liberarse.

— ¿Te enseño algo? — ignorando la orden de Naruto, Orochimaru puso una de sus manos en el suelo y cuando la levanto salió una Kaguya en el mismo estado que él pero inconsciente y con una apariencia que fue severamente golpeada.

— ¡¿Pero cómo?! — antes de la ira llego la confusión.

—Lo que un clon y el elemento sorpresa pueden hacer— y justo a su lado apareció otro Orochimaru, pero este se disolvió en serpientes que se escondieron después en el suelo.

— ¡MALDITO! ¡SUELTA A KAGUYA! — empezó a moverse más fuerte.

—Lamentándolo mucho, ella se ve muy enferma, creo que no me servirá para mis experimentos— diagnostico que el color de piel de Kaguya se debía a que se encontraba enferma.

— ¿Q-Qué vas a hacer? — abrió los ojos de par en par cuando vio que Orochimaru saco una espada de su boca.

—La matare delante de ti— lamio la hoja de la espada y la acerco a Kaguya.

( **N/A: Tengo tiempo de que no pongo una nota tan larga. Aquí voy a tomar el efecto que la pantalla se "Divide en dos", una parte ocurre en el mundo real (Letra normal), y la otra ocurre en la mente de Naruto (Negritas) al mismo tiempo** ).

— ¡NO! — **Ya casi** — la cadena del sello empezó a ceder.

—Aunque tal vez me llévelos ojos, no se ve que tenga el Sello de Pájaro Enjaulado— se detuvo por unos momentos al notar cierto detalle importante.

— ¡NO LA TOQUES! — **Solo aguanta un poco más Naruto** — la cadena se astillo un poco.

—Vamos, ¡Suplica más! — toco el cuello de Kaguya con el filo de la espada.

—Kagu-chan…— **¡No te rindas Naruto!** — una parte de la cadena al fin se rompió, pero todavía seguía unida a la estatua.

—Oh, pensé que tendría más resistencia por parte de ustedes, pero bueno— quito el filo del cuello de Kaguya, pero apunto ahora al corazón y se dispuso a apuñalarlo.

— _Te falle Kagu-chan, Hinata-chan_ — cerro los ojos rindiéndose, — **No es el momento, perdimos a nuestra amada una vez, no la perderemos dos veces** — escucho una voz diferente a la de Kurama en su mente y luego sintió como si algo de metal se hubiese roto seguido de un brote de poder de su interior.

— ¿Eh? — Se detuvo a medio camino y miro atónito como las serpientes se disolvían al entrar en contacto con la energía que exudaba Naruto, — ¡¿Youki?! — reconoció de inmediato la energía.

El cuerpo de Naruto empezó a cambiar a medida que el Youki salía de su cuerpo, dos orejas de zorro surgieron arriba de su cabeza reemplazando sus orejas humanas, algunos mechones de su cabello rubio se volvieron rojos; sus ojos antes azules se volvieron amarillos con el iris rasgado como si fuera un animal, sus caninos crecieron un poco y sus bigotes se volvieron reales. Las uñas de sus dedos crecieron hasta parecerse a las garras de un zorro y para completar, una cola esponjosa de zorro creció en su espalda baja y luego se dividió en tres.

—Que empiece el segundo round Orochimaru— con sus colas ondeando furiosamente, se preparo para retomar el asalto.

 **Supercell - (Noragami)**

(Kimi no namae nani ga attemo kanarazu yoku kara/ **Sin importar tu nombre, te llamaré** )

[ **Se ve un firmamento de estrellas en una noche sin ninguna nube en el cielo, la cámara baja y muestra a Naruto recostado en el tronco de un árbol con Shiron a su lado dormida y Kurone en su regazo en el mismo estado que su hermana siendo acariciada por Naruto. Se ven unos arbustos moviéndose y de entre ellos sale Kaguya, que al ver a las acompañantes del rubio sonríe cálidamente para después dirigirse hacia el rubio.** ]

(Kimi wagizagiza haato no mochinushi/ **Eres dueño de un corazón irregular y brusco** )

[ **Naruto se levanta de golpe asustando a las hermanas que estaban durmiendo, de sus ojos empiezan a salir lágrimas y sale corriendo ignorando el llamado de Kaguya.** ]

(Fureru mono wa nandemo kizutsukeru/ **Lo que sea lo que te lastima** )

[ **Corre a través del bosque que no parecía tener fin mientras recuerdos felices del pasado lo atormentan haciendo que más lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.** ]

(Sekai no subete wo nira mitsukete/ **Mirando malhumoradamente el mundo que te rodea,** )

[ **Se limpia los ojos pero parece inútil, ya que las lágrimas no dejan de salir, pero eso le da oportunidad de ver un árbol que estaba en su camino y lo esquiva para seguir corriendo sin rumbo.** ]

(Sono me wa iunda boku wa koko ni iru/ **Esos ojos me dicen: "Aquí estoy"** )

[ **Imágenes de Kaguya y Hinata le llegan a la mente haciendo que disminuya su paso hasta prácticamente detenerse.** ]

(Dareka ga waratetta/ **¿Acaso alguien se rio,** )

[ **Pero esas imágenes se rompen y Naruto se agacha y empieza a llorar más suelto siendo los únicos testigos las estrellas del cielo.** ]

(Dakara hiitanda sono kyoukaisen/ **Y es por eso que te retiraste detrás de tu frontera?** )

[ **En su mente se ve una foto donde estaba él junto a sus dos amadas, Kurone, Shiron, Kaori, su madre, Shino y Haku cayendo hacia un intenso fuego, quemándose en el acto.** ]

(Sore nara watashi ga sono te wo hiku/ **Si ese es el caso, déjame tomarte por el brazo** )

[ **De pronto siente como si alguien le tocara el hombro, pero se niega en alzar la mirada.** ]

(Tsureteku kara/ **Vendrás conmigo...** )

[ **Sin embargo, es obligado alzara y se queda hipnotizado mirando unos hermosos ojos color perla pertenecientes a Hinata, aprovecha y voltea hacia su espalda y ve a Kaguya quien se muestra preocupada.** ]

(Ie nai nara kono te wo tsuyoku nigiritte/ **Si no puedes decirlo, tan solo sostén mi mano fuertemente** )

[ **Siente que su mano es agarrada por Hinata, pero no se resiste y se deja guiar a través del bosque, pero de alguna manera se siente feliz.** ]

(Hanasanai de/ **No la dejes ir** )

[ **Kaguya agarra su otra mano y le limpia sus lágrimas con su mano libre sonriéndole en el acto.** ]

(Kimi wa mou hitori ja naindatte/ **Ya no estás solo, nunca mas** )

[ **Llegan a lo que parecía ser el final del bosque y se detienen, a sus dos lados aparecen ambas hermanas quienes le sonríen apoyándolo, y sin más deciden salir del bosque.** ]

(Shitte mo shiin da yo/ **Pensé que deberías saberlo** )

[ **Se asombra cuando ve a todos sus amigos sonriéndoles. Voltea a ver a ambas chicas quienes aun no soltaban sus manos y les dirige miradas de agradecimiento, también dirige su mirada hacia arriba de sus hombros y a sus pies encontrándose a Shiron y a Kurone respectivamente, él solo sonríe, cierra los ojos y los abre para mirar el firmamento estelar a tiempo que un estrella fugaz pasaba.** ]

.

 **Avances:**

 **La pelea de Naruto contra Orochimaru alcanza su clímax y surge un final inesperado. La reunión tan esperada de Ichirō y Naruto sucede. La ronda eliminatoria empieza y Naruto tiene que hacer lo posible para ocultar sus nuevos rasgos Yokai permanentes. Gaara se vuelve dócil a causa del sello de contingencia de Naruto haciendo que los planes de la Arena se vean interrumpidos.**

 **Próximo Capitulo: Un zorro esponjoso.**

 **.**

— **Corte… Oh, es cierto, ya Nami se fue a dormir—** **suspira y continúa escribiendo.**

 **Primero vemos una escena un poco peculiar, no voy a hablar mucho de ella, solo que el ataque que uso Kaguya es tan potente como para borrar la existencia de Izanagi en segundos. Cuando llegue la parte en donde tenga que explicar los poderes y alcances del Chōetsu entenderán todo, y verán lo poderoso que es esa energía (La cual es inventada por mí, no sacada de un comic (No sé porque dije eso, simplemente me salió)). Y la reunión de Anunciadora-san y la facción Sagrada y Demoniaca, digamos que está plagada de spoiler, así que espero que los disfrutaran (Juajaja).**

 **Bueno, y con respecto a Kaguya entrenando y a Naruto y Hinata viéndola; el que Hinata no pueda captar el Chōetsu es algo curioso, lo mismo ocurre con el Youki, creo que el porqué no sienten el Youki ya lo explique, pero de igual manera lo voy a explicar cuando llegue la hora (El "Shippuden" es donde los misterios se van a ir revelando). Oh, aunque es tarde, con respecto a los nombres que Kaguya dijo en la visión del futuro, recuérdenlo… enserio, ya que a mí de repente se me olviden, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza (xD).**

 **Una pequeña reunión de Naruto y co con Lee y Tenten… y Neji claro; ¡Primera aparición oficial de Neji!, ¿Qué les pareció?, he de decirle que su padre sigue vivito y coleando (xD), solo que aun no sale, así que queda la siguiente duda ¿Por qué le tiene tanto odio a nuestra amada Hinata? Estas respuestas y mucho más en siguientes capítulos (*De pronto un sartén le cae en la cabeza*), ya pues; no sigo.**

 **La reunión con Fū y Gaara "X", pasemos a lo que nos interesa. La primera etapa tuvo mucha emoción que digamos, pero si fue necesaria y no me salte porque si nada más. Se vio el intelecto de Naruto al analizar las reglas (Ahora que lo pienso, no hice que Shiron y Kurone aparecieron "Físicamente" en el cap). El canon se fue al demonio, ya voy a hacer las cosas como mejor me parezcan, ya me canso estar yendo a la wiki en busca de referencia (e.e).**

 **Bueno, la segunda etapa y la misión que les puso Anko a los chicos, a que no se la esperaban ¡ANARQUIA!... Naruto actuó neutral eliminando a los equipos Genin, Hinata pasivo tal y como es ella (También un memorándum de parte de ella), y Kaguya… Solo espero que les haya gustado la carnicería, no lo quise hacer muy grafico ya que acababa de comer cuando lo escribí (u.u). Y con la parte de la castración, eso es dirigido a mis lectores hombres para que sepan que los amo mucho 3.**

 **Y bueno, finalmente con la pelea contra Orochimaru, la hice un poco corta ya que el capitulo se estaba alargando más de la cuenta, así que pido disculpa; pero para el próximo capítulo tratare de hacer la batalla un poco emocionante, va a incluir a Orochimaru usando sus mejores Jutsus y demás… Bueno, eso fue todo, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Bye.**

 **ATT: Suin y Nami.**

 **Pdta: Cualquier duda, dato, curiosidad o solo quieres dejar tu opinión del capítulo, entonces déjalo en la caja de comentarios, creo que FF lo llama Review.**


	22. Un zorro esponjoso

**¡Hey Distarches a todos mis queridos lectores! ¿Cómo estáis?, espero que bien, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de "Descendiente primordial".**

— **Ojojojo— se ve a una Nami aplaudiendo.**

— **No necesito halagos Nami— el autor voltea a ver a su amiga.**

— **No te estoy alagando, pase un nivel demon en Geometry dash— le muestra la tablet.**

— **Oh, entiendo; pasemos con el capitulo— sigue escribiendo en el computador.**

 **Buenas chicos, aquí Suin trayéndole un nuevo capítulo de Descendiente P. Tengo malas noticias, me gaste todo el presupuesto para hacer este capítulo, y el que solo 4 personas comentaran el cap anterior no ayudo mucho, así que estoy demasiado justo de presupuesto para lo que tengo planeado para el siguiente capítulo, así que si quieren que el sig cap sea casi igual o mejor que este, será mejor que dejen su Review (nwn). Pasando a otras noticias, informo que me quede sin tarjeta de video (T_T), así que no puedo jugar más del 90% de mis juegos, bueno; eso es malo para mí pero bueno para ustedes, ya que tengo más tiempo para escribir (XD). En este capítulo estuve inspirado, así que les deje una sorpresa que de seguro les gustara mucho, solo no me tiren arena si no les gusto, deje hasta un ojo de la cara para hacer esa escena digerible (T_T). Nos leemos al final del cap.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:** **CCSakuraforever** **,** **Zafir09** **,** **Trollmemex** **y a** **animebot02** **e invito a todos para que mi presupuesto aumente y pueda hacer el siguiente capítulo como dios manda, solo lean los avances para que se vayan dando una idea (Muajajaj).**

 **Leyenda.**

—Blah, Blah, Blah— personaje hablando **.**

— _Blah, Blah, Blah_ — personaje pensando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah** — Entidad sobre-natural hablando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah—** Entidad sobre-natural pensando.

—Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu ( **Elemento fuego: Jutsu gran bola de fuego** ) **—** técnica y traducción.

 **Disclamer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, solo los posibles Oc's son míos.**

 **Capitulo 22: Un zorro esponjoso.**

 **Black + White - (Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai Kara kuru sou desu yo?)**

[ **Se ven unas canicas que van cayendo en el vació, lo peculiar era que el interior de cada canica se ve como si tuviera una especie de galaxia**.]

(Kono te ni aru unmei.../ **Mi destino está en mi manos** )

[ **Imágenes de Naruto, Kaguya, Hinata y de otras dos siluetas, una de pelo blanco y otra de pelo negro se van mostrando periódicamente. Hasta que al final sale el titulo "Descendiente primordial".]**

(Kakuse shita KAOSU no toki ga/ **El tiempo del caos se levanta** )

[ **Ahora se muestra a Kaguya caminando por las calles de un lugar desconocido mientras llovía con fuerza, la cámara se acerca hasta colocarse frente a ella, tomando como la chica le caían unas lágrimas del rostro.** ]

(Mata shinjitsu wo kakusu/ **Y debo esconder la verdad otra vez** )

[ **La cámara se aleja con rapidez y ahora muestra a Naruto caminando en una calle desolada en la misma situación que Kaguya, la cámara se acerca pero Naruto parece darse cuenta de su presencia y de una ola de Chakra la aleja molesto.** ]

(Kodaku no hate kasuka ni ukabu/ **Flotando en el fondo de la soledad** )

[ **La cámara huye del lugar y encuentra a Hinata sentada en un banco mientras veía el cielo nublado, la cámara se acerca para tomar unas buenas imágenes a tiempo que la chica activa su Byakugan y frunce el ceño.** ]

(Nukumari wa MIRAGE/ **En una calidez fantasma** )

[ **La cámara sale a un sitio rural y visualiza unas siluetas moviéndose a gran velocidad por el bosque. En lo que se acerca logra ver a dos chicas corriendo ignorando completamente el clima, lo que más llama la atención de la cámara es la expresión de esperanza de ambas.** ]

(Kono hoshi wa kami ga tsukutta ibitsu na JIORAMA **/ El mundo no es más que una retorcida maqueta que dios creo** )

[ **Ahora se muestra a Kurama en su forma humana con sus nueve colas ondeando detrás de él. El Bijū alza sus colas y genera una onda de fuego a tiempo que en sus manos crea una esfera de color negro, la comprime y simplemente la elimina.** ]

(Hito wa mina shiawase to iu GIFT wo sagasuno/ **La gente busca un Don llamado felicidad** )

 **[Las imágenes se intercalan mostrando a muchas personas desconocidas, pero entre ellas se logra diferenciar a Kaori y a Akemi. Después se muestra a Kaguya en un fondo negro mientras atrapaba una esfera de color celeste que caía con suavidad del cielo.** ]

(Makiokose yo 1 2 3/ **Haz que suceda 1, 2, 3** )

[ **Se ve a Naruto corriendo mientras una esfera del tamaño de una pelota de Golf de color azul marino se formaba en su mano.** ]

(Noru ka soru ka no Black Or White/ **Es ganar o perder, es blanco o negro** )

[ **La cámara se mueve y muestra ahora a Hinata y Kaguya agarradas de las manos, ambas tienen el Byakugan activado y una energía plateada rodeaba sus manos unidas. Ahora se ven a Shiron y Kurone entrecruzadas sonriéndole a la cámara.** ]

(Kono shunkan yosougai no densetsu ga umareru/ **Una leyenda inesperada ha nacido** )

[ **La escena cambia abruptamente y ahora muestra a Maou-sama en su habitación junto a cuatro siluetas negras con ojos brillantes de color rojo a su espalda. Acto seguido, Maou-sama chasquea los dedos y la cámara se rompe.** ]

(Nerai sadamete 1 2 3/ **Afina tu puntería 1, 2, 3** )

[ **Ahora sale Naruto junto a Hinata y Kaguya a su lado haciendo el símbolo de "Paz" a la cámara.** ]

(Tamerawazu ni bang!/ **Sin dudarlo, ¡Bang!** )

[ **De la espalda de Kaguya sale Kurone pero luego y se esconde de la cámara, y de la espalda de Hinata sale Shiron y le agarra los pechos a la Hyūga haciéndola sonrojar. La cámara se alza al cielo.** ]

(Takutsu na nichijou wo uchinuke!/ **¡Dispárale a tus días aburridos!** )

[ **De pronto aparece Naruto volando con diez colas ondeando furiosamente detrás de él, pone sus manos juntas a tiempo que una energía roja se empezaba a acumular hasta formar un bastón de color rojo, lo gira para después liberar una onda de esa misma energía haciendo que todas las nubes cercanas se desintegraran.** ]

 **.**

 _-_En el Capitulo anterior_-_

 _Después de reunirse con los Jinchūriki, Naruto y co van a probar suerte con las técnicas desconocidas de Kaguya, pero no obtienen resultado. La primera etapa de los Exámenes Chūnin pasan sin ningún problema y los tres entran a la segunda etapa y Anko les da una misión un cuanto peculiar. Cuando acaban la misión los chicos se reúnen con el Equipo 7 al ver que eran atacados por un enemigo desconocido, el cual resulto ser nada más ni nadie menos que Orochimaru. Con Hinata inconsciente y Kaguya fuera de combate, el sello de Naruto es liberado y ahora luchara con todo su poder._

-_De vuelta con la historia_-

— _No puede ser, esa apariencia, ese poder, esa energía_ — sudor frio empezó a formarse en la frente de Orochimaru, — _Aun cuando no pueda sentirlo, sé que es Youki, pero ¿Cómo?_ — Dudas y más dudas se empezaron a formular en su mente, — _¿La mocosa esa tendrá esta presencia cuando la libere? Menos mal que tiene el sello "Runa de Supresión" que me dio esa loca, si no lo tuviera dudo mucho que siquiera podría pararla_ — trago seco y se despejo la mente, se encontraba en medio de una batalla y si se distraía seguramente gastaría mucho Chakra en evitar la muerte.

— ¿Acabaste con tu meditación Orochimaru? — y como si le estuviera leyendo la mente, Naruto frunció el ceño.

— ¿Na-Naruto? — ambos oponentes voltearon hacia el origen de la voz.

—Kagu— suspiro aliviado al ver a Kaguya sana y salva, pero se desconcertó cuando esta lo miro con una cara pálida.

— ¡T-T-Tu! — Se sentó de culo y se empezó a arrastrar hacia atrás completamente aterrada, — ¡N-No te me acerques! — el pánico se podía ver claramente en su cara.

—Cálmate Kagu, soy yo; Naruto— le dirigió una mirada cálida para reconfortarla.

— ¿Eh? — aunque el pánico se le acentuó, aun no dejaba de temblar.

— _Primera vez que veo a Kaguya así de aterrada, ¿Por qué será?_ — sacudió su rostro para retirar pensamientos inadecuados, —Shiron, Kurone; lleven a Kaguya junto a Hinata y protéjanlas hasta que se recuperen— ante esas palabras, las hermanas aparecieron frente a Naruto.

— ¿Eh? — Orochimaru alzo una ceja asombrado.

— ¡Vamos Kurone! — Shiron guio a su hermana y juntas se llevaron a Kaguya.

—Bien, ya podemos luchar sin restricciones— se trono los nudillos y se preparo.

—Ya me estaba impacientando— solo atino a poner esa sonrisa repulsiva.

De pronto sus instintos le gritaron que retrocediera, y así lo hizo solo para evitar ser empalado las tres colas de Naruto que salieron de debajo de la tierra como si fueran Gusanos de Tierra; las colas salieron completamente de la tierra revelando que se habían estirado como seis veces su longitud, pero de inmediato volvieron a su longitud habitual y ahí fue cuando Naruto pateo el suelo para acercarse a Orochimaru.

Intercambiaron unos golpes y el Sannin aprovecho ese tiempo para evaluar a su oponente. Su nivel no estaba ni rozándole a un Genin normal, mínimo lo clasificaría como un Tokubetsu Jōnin por su velocidad y exactitud al golpearlo, y el hecho que mantenía su ritmo ya era sinónimo de alabanza, muy pocos Jōnin sobrevivían al nivel en que se encontraba actualmente, pero supo ver a través de Naruto, y sabia que si seguía como iban lo que le esperaba era la derrota a manos de ese niño.

Naruto no parecía adaptarse a ese subidón de poder, ya que el mismo vio que hacia movimientos inútiles, pero eran suficientes para mantener a raya a Orochimaru. Tan alta era su velocidad que ni el mismo lograba ver sus propios brazos y piernas, pero sentía como si algo lo estuviese guiando, y aun cuando no lograra procesar sus propios movimientos, sabia donde golpear y cuanta distancia moverse para esquivar.

Al encontrarse en un punto muerto, comenzó a usar sus colas para atacar como si fueran lanzas filosas, Orochimaru en respuesta aumento sus reflejos para comenzar a esquivar el trió de colas que buscaban convertirlo en carne de serpiente en vara. El esfuerzo que hacía ya se estaba empezando a notar en su rostro, así que dio una patada en el estomago de Naruto, la cual fue bloqueada por dos colas a centímetros de llegar, pero su objetivo no fue dañar a Naruto, sino que uso el retroceso de la patada para alejarse.

—Sen no hebi no Jutsu ( **Técnica de las mil serpientes** ) — puso ambas manos en el suelo y de estas empezaron a aparecer cientos de serpientes, algunas se metieron bajo tierra y otras se quedaron en la superficie, pero todas tenían un solo objetivo en común.

— ¿Eh? — sus orejas se empezaron a mover con entusiasmo y capto hasta el más mínimo movimiento subterráneo y empezó a esquivar las serpientes que lo atacaban sin descanso.

Sus puños se bañaron de Youki y empezó a golpear a las serpientes como si fueran pelotas de Ping Pon mientras usaba sus colas como punto de apoyo y no perder el equilibrio. Cuando acabo con las serpientes, noto que Orochimaru no estaba a la vista; lo busco con la mirada pero sus orejas captaron una señal justamente debajo de él, se hizo a un lado justo a tiempo para evitar ser comido por una serpiente enorme.

La serpiente que media más de diez metros de largo y un metro de diámetro lucia capaz de comerse a un elefante de una sentada desapareció en una nube de humo; de inmediato puso sus tres colas en forma de red arriba suyo para bloquear una patada descendente de Orochimaru. Su oponente sonrió haciendo que se confundiera por su aptitud, pero no paso dos segundos cuando se dio cuenta de la trampa.

Cuatro serpientes de diez centímetros de diámetro se habían amarrado en sus piernas, y como estaba pendiente del reciente ataque de su oponente no se había dado cuenta de la emboscada. Orochimaru salto y cayó a unos cinco metros de él y no lo dejo descansar; aprovechando su inmovilidad volvió a cargar en su contra. Naruto uso dos colas para matar a las serpientes y la restante junto a sus brazos para bloquear los ataques de Orochimaru, pero uno de ellos le dio de lleno haciendo que chocara bruscamente contra un árbol destrozándolo en el proceso.

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Se te acabo tu minuto de invencibilidad? — sonrió burlonamente.

—Maldito— sus colas se volvieron a estirar sobrenaturalmente y fueron derecho a atacar a Orochimaru.

—Tch— cuando una cola lo toco, desapareció en una nube de humo siendo reemplazado por una serpiente pequeña.

— ¿Don…? ¡Guah! — una nueva patada en la espalda lo mando contra otro árbol.

Se reincorporo limpiándose las orejas que se habían llenado de tierra solo para ver como Orochimaru se disolvía en serpientes y estas se escondían bajo tierra. Busco terreno elevado para ver mejor su entorno, pero no le sirvió de mucho ya que miles de serpientes salieron de la tierra directo hacia su persona. Empezó a saltar de árbol en árbol usando sus colas como punto de apoyo para aquellos arboles que quedaban muy lejos; pero cansado de correr se apoyo en uno y acumulo Youki en la palma de su mano.

— ¡Yasei no hi ( **Fuego Salvaje)**! — una llamarada naranja salió de la palma de su mano calcinando a las serpientes.

—¡Doton: Jimen no shitchi ( **Elemento tierra: Pantano de tierra** )! — escucho y acto seguido el árbol en donde estaba apoyado fue absorbido por un pantano de lodo.

—Maldición, este tipo es una plaga…— uso algo de Youki y seco la superficie como para apoyarse y volver a saltar hacia un lugar seguro.

Siguió saltando hasta que llego a tierra firme, acumulo Youki en la palma de su mano y repitió el mismo ataque que uso anteriormente. Las llamas terminaron de quemar a las serpientes que lo seguían y cuando no quedo ni una serpiente empezó a buscar a Orochimaru a través de sus sentidos. No tuvo que buscar mucho ya que Orochimaru emergió de una serpiente gigante y lo miro con curiosidad.

—Qué manera de usar tus colas, quisiera saber cómo funcionan— se lamio los labios con su grotesca lengua causando que a Naruto le subiera un escalofrió.

—Perdón, pero no estoy disponible— salto e invoco de sus sellos cinco Kunai, pero uno de ellos tenía un papel con un sello atado en la parte de atrás. No dudo y se los lanzo todos a la vez hacia su oponente.

— _¿Sello Explosivo?_ — Fue la pregunta lógica al ver el único Kunai con un sello, — _¿Qué querrá lograr?_ — Agarro sus propios Kunai y los lanzo interceptando a los lanzado por Naruto, pero curiosamente el que tenía el sello no exploto, — ¿Eh? — abrió la boca un poco asombrado.

— ¿Creías que ese Kunai tenía un sello explosivo?, pues te digo que no— embozo una sonrisa de victoria, —Ahora déjame enseñarte mi más grande Jutsu hasta la fecha— hizo un sello de mano juntando ambas manos y grito, —Yunitto kanri ( **Gestión de Unidad** ) —pero no paso nada.

— ¿Y? — una misteriosa planta rodadora paso por el campo de batalla sumido en silencio.

— ¡Yunitto Kanri! ¡Yunitto Kanri! ¡YUNITO KANRI! — hizo una y otra vez el sello pero nada siguió ocurriendo.

— ¿Ese gran Jutsu usa Youki?, ya que si me interesaría verlo— los ojos de Orochimaru brillaron de emoción.

— _¿Youki? Pero si este Jutsu usa Chakra_ — se miro las manos y compendio, —Ahora si— aplaudió y pateo el suelo para acercarse a Orochimaru.

Orochimaru vio esto con una ceja alzada pero aun así recibió a Naruto; el tiempo que pasaron discutiendo había servido para descansar y recuperar energía; lamentablemente no tuvo suficiente tiempo para entrar al modo Sabio Serpiente, ya que si no ya la pelea hubiese acabado. Vio con curiosidad él como Naruto seguía sacando más Kunai con ese sello extraño y se los lanzaba, el solo con un Kunai en mano los desviaba, pero aun así no bajo la guardia, ya que el que Naruto los siguiera usando significaba que tenía algo planeado.

Pensó por unos momentos usar el sello que le habían dado en Akatsuki, ya que al usarlo hacia que su poder aumentaba tanto como cuando tenía activado el modo sabio inmediatamente, pero después descarto esa idea de la cabeza; lo tenía que conservar para poder llevar a cabo su plan de destruir Konoha, y gastarlo en un momento como este le daría una gran pérdida. Lástima que no podía replicar el sello, ya que la estructura en si estaba hecha de Runas, maldijo a los Yokai en el momento en que descubrió eso.

Naruto sonrió cuando vio que Orochimaru iba perdiendo interés en los Kunai con sellos que lanzaba, así que siguió haciendo un farol atacándolo intensamente para seguir despintándolo. Llegado un momento unió sus tres colas convirtiéndola en una sola; pero al hacer eso, misteriosamente su poder se redujo drásticamente, dándole oportunidad a Orochimaru de leerlo y contraatacar en el momento justo. Pero a centímetro de golpearlo el solo desapareció.

— ¿Eh? — Orochimaru se quedo viendo el lugar en donde estaba Naruto, solo para sentir una fuerte patada en la espalda, — ¡Guoh…!— se recupero y sintió el Chakra de Naruto a su izquierda, pero cuando fue a bloquear, este volvió a desaparecer en la nada, — _Esto… ¡_ _Hiraishin_ _!_ — abrió los ojos de par en par.

— ¿Te gusta? — Naruto aparecía y desaparecía dando círculos alrededor de Orochimaru, —Es mi Jutsu personal Yunitto Kanri, se podría decir que este Jutsu se creó antes del Hiraishin del Yondaime, pero yo lo mejore a mi antojo, haciendo que el retardo de entre Tele-transportaciones sea instantáneo en contra del retardo de 0.010 segundos del Hiraishin— empezó a moverse cada vez más rápido hasta que parecía que su voz provenía de muchas partes, — ¿Y sabes que es lo mejor?, este Jutsu no gasta Chakra ni fuerza física, solo hace uso del Chakra para identificar el destino, ¿Genial no? — apareció frente a Orochimaru.

—Maldito niño, ¿Tu sabes cuánto llevo tratando de aprender el Jutsu del Yondaime? — una expresión de furia apareció en su rostro.

—No sé y ni me importa— se alzo los hombros despreocupado.

— ¡Maldito! — perdió por completo la cabeza y se lanzo a atacar a Naruto.

—No tan rápido…— se Tele-transporto hacia arriba de Orochimaru.

Le dio una leve patada en la espalda para desequilibrarlo, acto seguido separo su cola en tres y empalo a Orochimaru en tres sitios distintos. Saco las colas haciendo que la sangre empezara a salir a borbotones. En el transcurso de la pelea comprendió la naturaleza de esas nuevas extremidades, aunque sus colas están hechas de hueso, musculo y carne como el resto de su cuerpo, tienen una compatibilidad enorme con el Youki, y como aun no sabía cuál era la cantidad de Youki que poseía solo desparramaba una cantidad al azar a sus colas haciendo que se volvieran extremadamente duras.

También comprendió que al verter Youki en sus colas y desear que se expandieran estas lo obedecía, pero ya a saber el límite de su estiramiento no llegaba, pero especulaba que se estiraban más o menos diez veces su longitud. Sus colas eran prácticamente armas de corto, medio y largo alcance pegadas a su cuerpo, y lo mejor que podía controlarlas individualmente o las tres a la vez, y tenía la destreza de no confundirlas al atacar.

— ¡Gyaaaah! — Grito de dolor, —M-Maldito mocoso…— cayó al suelo y se empezó a arrastrar.

—Muere como el animal rastrero que eres— alzo una de sus colas y la puso como la de un escorpión listo para terminar con su presa.

—Eso piensas tu— Naruto alzo una ceja.

—Muere…— movió su cola para enterrársela en la cabeza. Pero se detuvo a milímetros ya que su alarma interna le advirtió de un peligro inminente, así que de prisa salto hacia atrás para evitar ser comido por una serpiente de unos veinte metros de largo, — ¿Eh? — cuando la serpiente dejo de salir no vio por ningún lado a Orochimaru.

—Me gustaría estar más tiempo jugando pero…— escucho esa miserable voz, alzo la vista hacia la cabeza de la serpiente solo para ver a Orochimaru parado ahí sin herida alguna, —Me tengo que ir— y al decir eso, ambos (Tanto serpiente como ninja) desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

—Se escapo…— chasqueo la lengua y volvió a unir sus colas, —Yo…— pero un terrible sueño lo ataco y cayó sin más.

—Buen trabajo Oto-sama— una muy alegre Shiron apareció al lado de Naruto y se llevo su cuerpo.

-_Mente de Naruto_-

Cuando despertó se encontró con un espacio negro que de alguna manera se le hizo muy familiar, sin tener nada que hacer empezó a caminar sin rumbo mientras trataba de echar memoria. En el camino se encontró con alguna que otra puerta, pero cuando trataba de abrirla descubría que todas estaban cerradas, así que siguió caminando sin rumbo aparente por ese largo pasillo que no se diferenciaba el arriba del abajo.

Voces de dos personas discutiendo se empezaron a escuchar, y por su tono supuso que ambas eran hombres. Acelero el paso hacia el origen de las voces hasta que llego a una puerta un poco más grande que las anteriores, sin mucho entusiasmo trato de abrirla solo para descubrir que al contrario de las otras puertas, esta no se encontraba cerrada, y sin mucho esfuerzo la abrió solo para encontrarse con otro espacio en negro, solo que este era mucho más grande que el pasillo en el que estaba.

En el centro de la habitación se encontraban dos personas, y ambas se le hacían terriblemente familiares. Una tenía el pelo color naranja con cola y orejas de zorro del mismo color que se le hicieron muy familiares, la expresión de esa persona de alguna manera le lleno de paz de solo verla. Por otro lado, la persona con la que discutía se podría decir que era una copia suya, pero este tenía el pelo de color rojo con las orejas y cola de zorro del mismo color, sus ojos en vez de tener el globo ocular blanco lo tenía negro y la pupila amarilla dándole un aspecto terrorífico.

—Oh, pero mira quien llego— su copia lo miro con arrogancia.

—Naruto, bienvenido— el otro le hablo con calma.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? — no se vio con rodeos.

—Tan directo nos salió el niño Kukuku— soltó una risa tétrica.

—Cállate Yami, después seguimos discutiendo— regaño al "Naruto Oscuro", —Soy Ichirō, aunque ya hemos hablado con anterioridad, me complace estar frente a frente contigo Naruto— con voz cálida, se inclino ante Naruto.

—Sí, sí; lo que digas Ichi-baka. Yo soy lo que llamarían "El lado malo de ti mismo", por favor dime Yami— soltó una risa sarcástica al inclinarse.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Dónde es esto? — Yami solo se rio al escuchar la pregunta de Naruto.

—El niño no sabe donde esta, vamos Ichi-baka, cédeme el control del cuerpo, tengo siglos que no me divierto de lo grande— agarro el brazo de Ichirō y lo empezó a zarandear.

—No sé de dónde vino esa pregunta, pero respondiendo a la tuya Naruto; esto es las profundidades de tu subconsciente, y estamos aquí porque de aquí se origina tu poder— más que aclararle dudas a Naruto, lo que hizo fue confundirlo más.

—Pero si hasta hace solo unos momentos estaba luchando contra Orochimaru— los recuerdo de la pelea le llegaron a la mente, —Por cierto, ¿Saben porque tengo estas cosas? — se toco sus orejas y la cola esponjosa, que de algún modo le termino gustando su contextura y la abrazo.

— ¡Yo, yo, yo! — Yami empezó a saltar como un niño de preescolar.

—Silencio Yami, soy el más indicado para explicarle— este simplemente bufo y desapareció en la oscuridad.

— ¿Dónde…?— busco hacia donde Yami se había ido.

—Si tanto me quieres…— apareció misteriosamente detrás de Naruto, —Entrégame a la usuaria de Chōetsu, que a esa yo si me la follo— una sonrisa pervertida apareció en su rostro, —Con esos enormes pechos que solo provoca meterse entre ellos y disfrutar, y por no hablar de su lugar secreto virgen que…— pero de golpe su cara acabo enterrada en el suelo cortesía de Ichirō.

—Deja de hablar así de Kaguya-sama, solo Naruto tiene el derecho de poner una mano encima de ella— una venita apareció en su sien.

— ¿Chōetsu? — solo le prestó atención a la palabra rara que escucho.

—Trascendencia, ahora calla y escúchame— le coloco un pie sobre Yami para evitar que se levantara, —Yo soy un Yokai, una raza parecida a la de los humanos pero con características de animales, y como vez pertenezco a la familia de los Kitsune…— se toco las orejas para enfatizar, —Yo no debía morir, mi destino estaba escrito para que nunca muriera, pero por intervención de un Dios, termine siendo asesinado junto a mi amada (O eso es lo que pensaba), así que los dioses locales agarraron mi "Persona" y la transmigraron a otro cuerpo o algo así, todavía no comprendo mucho la teoría— una gota estilo anime les salió a Yami y Naruto, —En términos simples, tu heredaste mi poder y parte de mi ser, pero ya que como habías nacido humano, tuve que sellar mi poder ya que si lo recibías al 100% morirías de inmediato; el plan era que mi poder se iría liberando progresivamente hasta que tuvieras 14 años, que es cuando un Yokai se hace adulto, pero debido a mi desconocimiento en los sellos que usan los humanos, el poder se había quedado sellado permanentemente. Pero gracias a Kami que tenias a Kurama-san sellado en tu interior y él fue liberando el sello— sonrió riéndose de su propio error.

— ¿Entonces, Yo soy Tu? — presento una de las dudas que tenia.

—No, no, no; tú eres una persona muy distinta, solo que al liberar el sello, mi poder junto a un poco de mi personalidad se mezclo contigo, pero no voy a tomar el control de tu cuerpo o nada parecido; pero él si…— empezó a mover el pie presionándolo cada vez más fuerte contra Yami.

—Maldito, ¡Suéltame ya! — movió sus brazos para tratar liberarse.

—Sigo pues. Los Yokai desarrollaron o se les otorgo una energía muy diferente al Chakra llamada Youki, esta energía no está sujeta a las naturalezas ni nada, el usuario puede aprender cualquier técnica que vea o desarrollar las suyas, ya que el Youki es más flexible y moldeable que el Chakra. Por cierto, no te preocupes de que tengas que aprender a controlar el Youki, en el momento en que se libero el sello las técnicas que había desarrollado se te transfirieron. Y lo otro, tanto el manejo de tus colas como el de tus sentidos Kitsune ya se quedaron grabados en tu cerebro, así que ahórrate practicarlos— hizo una seña despreocupada, —Y hablando de colas, mientras más colas tengas, tu poder será mayor, exactamente con cada cola que saques tu poder se multiplicara x2, y el máximo que se pueden sacar son 10 por si las dudas, pero nadie en nuestra familia ha sacado ese número, mi padre quien era el más fuerte logro sacar creo que 8-9, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo— se rasco la cabeza tratando de recordar.

—Aun no puedo comprender todo lo que me dijiste, ¿Cómo que los dioses agarraron tu poder y la otra cosa y la transmigraron a mí? — ladeo la cabeza confundido.

—Lo comprenderás cuando seas mayor— le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza.

— ¿Está bien? — dijo no muy convencido.

—Bien, lo que nos lleva a la siguiente parte— de pronto, su expresión se puso rígida, —Y explicara él porque estamos aquí. En el momento en que selle mi poder en ti, surgió un pequeño problema…— su rostro se puso nervioso, —Una parte de mi poder se corrompió y la otra tomo vida— se puso a jugar con sus dedos índice tocándolos entre sí.

— ¿Corrompió? ¿Tomar vida? No te estoy entendiendo, ¿Significa que no puedo acceder a todo mi poder?, o mejor dicho ¿Tu poder? — Ichirō bajo la mirada para buscar ayuda en Yami, pero se dio cuenta que todavía tenía medio cuerpo enterrado.

—Veraz, yo represento tu octava cola…— detrás de él ocho colas empezaron a ondear, —Y Yami representa tu novena cola…— apunto al pobre.

— ¡Soy mejor que tu Ichi-baka! — su cola se dividió en nueve.

—Cuando llegues a este punto, inevitablemente tendrás que luchar contra nosotros en este espacio para poder obtener tu octava y novena cola; yo te la daría con gusto, pero el sello me obliga a luchar contigo— bajo la mirada con los ánimos bajo.

—Entiendo— Naruto asintió asombrando a Ichirō.

— ¿Eh? — alzo la voz confundido.

—Solo tengo que ver este poder como si no fuera mío y que tengo que luchar para manejarlo bien— se vio las manos y apretó los puños.

—Kukukuku— Yami se zafó del agarre de Ichirō y se ergio para ver a Naruto con superioridad, —Ni creas que te la pondré fácil Naruto, si llegas a perder, esa usuaria de Chōetsu va a ser mía Kukukuku— un escalofrió subió por su espalda.

—Prometo darles una buena pelea— alzo el puño para enfatizar.

—Eso esperamos, ahora vete; que ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que te dormiste— Naruto pestañeo un par de veces.

—Oh, entonces…— pero no termino de hablar ya cuando todo a su alrededor se tiño de blanco.

-_Mundo Real_-

— ¿Naru-kun? ¡¿Naru-kun?! — escucho la voz lejana de Kaguya.

— ¿Yo? — abrió los ojos poco a poco para acostumbrarse a la luz.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con dos pares de ojos blancos que lo miraban con mucha preocupación, inclino un poco la cabeza y vio otro par de ojos azules también lo veían con cierta preocupación. Se levanto como pudo y de inmediato las dueñas de los ojos blancos se le lanzaron encima para abrazarlo mientras sollozaban; en ese momento vio a una Shiron recostada en un árbol cercano con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados, pero logro ver que por un momento abrió uno de ellos solo para después sonreír.

—Ya chicas, ya desperté— le palmeo la espalda a cada una para calmarla.

—Nos tenía preocupadas, Shiron-chan de repente te trajo inconsciente y con muchas heridas— Hinata se levanto limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

—Y más con "Esas" cosas— imito a Hinata y apunto a "Ciertas" partes de Naruto.

—Oh, ¿Esto? — movió tanto la cola como las orejas.

— ¡Kya!, Tou-san…— escucho la débil voz de Kurone.

— ¿Si? — volteo a verla con ojos cálidos.

— ¿P-Puedo tocarlas? — señalo con timidez sus orejas.

—Etto…— algo dentro suyo le advirtió que eso no estaba bien, pero por alguna razón recordó que ella era su "Hija" y se calmo, —Claro— asintió con una sonrisa.

— ¡Yay! —salto alegre y se acerco a Naruto para empezar a tocarle las orejas.

—Entonces…— paso un vistazo rápido a donde estaba Shiron, solo para encontrarla viendo a Kurone con envidia, pero al sentir que él la estaba mirando cerró los ojos inmediatamente, — ¿Dónde están el Equipo 7? — noto que se encontraban en una especie de campamento improvisado.

—Cuando desperté, trate a Sakura-san y a Sai hasta que ambos despertaron, me dieron las gracias y se fueron junto a Uchiha-san— explico Hinata.

—Fumu, entiendo; ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido? — ambas chicas se quedaron un rato pensando.

—Un poco más de dos horas Tou-san Kyuuu…— soltó una risa tierna mientras jugaba con las orejas de Naruto.

—Vámonos movilizando hacia la torre central, no quiero tener más contratiempos— se levanto ignorando las quejas de Kurone.

—Está bien, estamos a mas o menos una hora de la Torre Central— Hinata saco de quien-sabe-donde un mapa y señalo un punto especifico.

—Yo recojo el campamento— y empezó a recoger las pocas cosas que habían sacado.

—Ustedes ya saben que hacer— miro a Kurone y a Shiron.

—Hai— asintió y se metió en la sombra de Naruto.

—Lo que digas…— suspiro y se hizo invisible.

—Termine Naru-kun— asintió y se giro hacia la dirección hacia donde iban.

—Vamos entonces, ya hicimos nuestra buena acción del día— Hinata y Kaguya lo miraron confundidas.

—Bueno, mate como a cinco equipos, ¿Eso cuenta como buena acción? — puso su dedo índice en su labio inferior y ladeo la cabeza.

—Creo que Naruto-kun tiene sus principios morales invertidos— se paso una mano por la cabeza alisándose el cabello.

—Hinata, Kagu…— un aura negra rodeo a Naruto; las chicas lo ignoraron y empezaron a correr.

-_Torre Central_-

Esquivaron a los equipos que se encontraron por el camino, ya que o les faltaban a un compañero y se veía en sus caras que aun no tenían todos los pergaminos, así que no hacía falta que perdieran el tiempo en ellos. Después de cuarenta minutos corriendo llegaron a su destino, ingresaron a la Torre y en el vestíbulo se encontraron con un anuncio que pedía que abrieran los dos pergaminos.

*Puf*

Una nube de humo surgió y de ella salió Anko, —Uh, ¿No han muerto? Bueno… ¿Qué sigue? — Sus alumnos la miraron con una enorme gota estilo anime bajándole por detrás de la cabeza, —Oh, sí; ¡Felicidades chicos! — Confeti cayo alrededor de ellos, —Ahora pasen, que tendrán que patear más traseros por no hacer bien su trabajo…— frunció el ceño confundiendo a los chicos.

— ¿Cómo que no hicimos muy bien nuestro trabajo? — una venita se había formado en la sien de Kaguya.

—Entre los tres eliminamos como a 10 equipos— Hinata replico indignada.

—Eso, eso— mientras que Naruto las apoyo.

—Lo que pasa es que… Veo que hay algo diferente en alguno de ustedes tres— se inclino hacia ellos y los empezó a ver detenidamente.

—Bueno…— Naruto oculto aun más sus orejas, las cuales las tuvo que acostar y como su cabello rubio era largo, las oculto casi perfectamente; y digo casi ya que si recibe un estimulo estas se podrían mover. Su cola por otro lado, yacía aplastada entre los pantalones ninjas, así que sentarse estaba fuera de discusión.

—Oh bueno, solo les quería decir que aun así muchos equipos aprobaron y habrá una ronda de eliminación cuando acabe el periodo de espera— se alejo de los chicos y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Tantos equipos ya llegaron? — Hinata pregunto sorprendida, ya que solo había pasado dos días desde el inicio de la prueba.

—Se hizo una estimación, y si la mitad de ellos pasan, entonces habrá eliminatorias, así que aconsejo que descansen para que estén descansados en las eliminatorias y no pierdan— sus habitaciones están en el sexto piso, es una habitación por alumno para que sepan— y dicho esto se fue.

—Sensei es un poco difícil de tratar— soltó un suspiro pesado.

— ¿Y ahora es que te vienes dando cuenta Kagu? — alzo una ceja mirando a Kaguya.

—Ya chicos, vámonos a nuestras habitaciones, quiero dormir en una cama de verdad— Hinata puso una cara de somnolencia.

—Bueno, Kurone y Shiron se pueden ir a casa con Karin-chan, no creo que aquí hagan mucho— las susodichas aparecieron ante Naruto.

—Hai Tou-san— Kurone asintió y se fue.

—Toma Shiron…— de sus sellos saco una bolsa de cuero y se la arrojo a Shiron.

— ¿Esto es…?— vio confundida la bolsa.

—Algo de dinero para que lo usen como quieran— una sonrisa ilumino el rostro de Shiron.

—Hai Oto-sama, me retiro— e hizo lo mismo que Kurone.

—Ya nos…— pero cuando volteo a ver a las chicas, ya estas se habían ido, —Bien, me tocara irme solo— suspiro y empezó a caminar.

-_Habitación de Naruto, anochecer_-

Vemos a un Naruto acostado leyendo un libro sobre las diferentes técnicas de espionaje, sin embargo, su mente estaba divagando en la conversación que tuvo con Ichirō y Yami. Todavía trataba de comprender mejor su situación, pero menos mal que tenia los conocimientos de Ichirō lo cual lo hizo más fácil de digerir. Dejo su libro a un lado y paso su mano por sus orejas acariciándolas, en ese momento se le ocurrió una gran idea así que de sus sellos saco un ¿Limpiador de orejas?

—Hay que mantenerlas limpias— y dicho esto empezó a limpiarse sus orejas, —Esto es… relajante— mientras se las limpiaba, una sensación de confort lo conmovió.

Había leído hace un tiempo que a los animales les encantaba que les acariciaran esa parte de su cuerpo, pero nunca llego a imaginar que eso también se le aplicaba a él. Guardo el Kit se limpia orejas y saco un cepillo, agarro su cola y la puso en su regazo. Según los conocimientos de Ichirō, tenía que limpiarse las orejas y acicalar la cola mínimo una vez a la semana, ya que si no sus orejas podrían contraer una enfermedad y los pelos de su cola se podrían volver ásperos.

*Toc* *Toc* *Toc*

—Pase— dejo el cepillo a un lado y oculto sus rasgos Yokai.

—Permiso— escucho una voz conocida del otro lado de la puerta.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, entro una Kaguya vestida con solamente una bata blanca que le llegaba hasta la mitad de las piernas. Su cabello lo traía suelto, algo que nunca hacia ya que muy pocas veces se separaba del broche que le había regalado Naruto, su cabello caía hasta su espalda baja y en la parte delantera se lo había peinado para que no le obstaculizara la vista, pero a costa de eso, se podían ver los pequeños cuernos que le estaban creciendo. Una vez entro cerró la puerta y se quedo parada ahí con las manos juntas y mirando hacia abajo.

— ¿Kagu? — dejo su sonrojo a un lado por ver la apariencia de Kaguya y se levanto a ver lo que le pasaba.

—Yo…— y acto seguido se le lanzo encima a Naruto abrazándolo.

— ¿Qué paso? — la recibió sin problemas y le palmeo la espalda.

—Me alegra que sigas siendo tu— enterró su cabeza en el cuello de Naruto y empezó a olerlo.

—Claro que soy yo tonta, ¿Quién más podría ser? — con su mano libre le acaricio su larga melena blanca.

—Y-Yo… No… Pensé que, al verte con esas orejas y colas habías cambiado, esas dos me traen malos recuerdos— se separo de Naruto y lo miro con ojos llorosos.

—Vamos, esa no es la Kaguya que todos conocemos, la Kaguya de siempre no le importaría insultar al Raikage cara a cara— le pico la nariz mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa burlona.

—Cállate, déjame comportarme así— volvió a enterrar su cabeza en el cuello de Naruto, —Además, eres la segunda persona que me ve comportándome así— Naruto sintió un pinchazo en su orgullo.

—Y, ¿Quién fue el primero? — le pregunto tratando de sonar desinteresado.

—Bueno…— apoyo su mentón en el hombro de Naruto, —Fue Kiba— de pronto, la atmosfera de la habitación se torno helada.

— ¿Me disculpas? Tengo que ir a castrar a un perro…— se separo de Kaguya y fue hacia la puerta.

— ¡Detente ahí un momento! — le agarro por la mano y lo abrazo impidiéndole movimiento.

—Pero…— sin embargo, le cortaron el dialogo.

— ¿Celoso? — filtro una voz burlona.

—No… Yo solo…— empezó a mirar por todos lados buscando ayuda.

—Si estas celoso— volvió a enterrar su cara en el cuello de Naruto respirando su aroma para no olvidarlo.

—Tú y Hinata son mías, de nadie más… olvida eso por favor— su cara se torno rojo manzana.

— ¿Tuyas?, nosotras no le pertenecemos a nadi… ¡Kya! — se detuvo a medio camino al sentir un pinchazo en su cuello.

—Vuelve a gritar así por favor— le sonrió juguetonamente.

—Idio… ¡AAHH! — trato de separarse del agarre de Naruto, pero ambos se enredaron y cayeron al suelo.

Kaguya cayó boca arriba con sus manos apoyada en su pecho, mientras que Naruto cayó justamente arriba de ella siendo sostenido solo por ambos brazos. Ambos se miraron el uno al otro con sus rostros sonrojados. Kaguya bajo su mirada para evitar que Naruto la viera así, pero este usando una de sus manos, agarro el mentón de ella e hizo que lo volviera a ver de frente.

—Kagu…— le acaricio la mejilla.

—Na… Ah…— Naruto se dio cuenta que su pierna había caído en medio de las piernas de Kaguya, y al moverla hizo que tocara sin querer su lugar secreto.

—Kaguya Uzumaki, ¿Quieres ser mi novia? — ante la propuesta, Kaguya abrió los ojos, pero después se le empañaron de lagrimas.

—No sabes cuánto espere para que me dijeras eso— usando una de sus manos se limpio las lagrimas.

— ¿Entonces? — se acerco un poco más a su rostro.

—Pero, ¿Y Hina? — Naruto negó con la cabeza.

—Este momento es tuyo, prometo que después le hare uno parecido a ella— al recibir esa respuesta, Kaguya sonrió tiernamente.

—Entonces, acepto Naru— asintió.

Termino recortando la distancia que los separaba y Naruto le termino dando un profundo beso a Kaguya. Al principio el beso fue inocente y un poco brusco, pero a medida que fueron pasando los segundos el beso se fue transformando a uno más apasionado e intenso. Se separaron unos momentos solo para tomar aire y volver a besarse; Naruto paso su mano por cada línea de su cuerpo captando las curvar de Kaguya, aunque aun ella estuviera en crecimiento, aun así no tenía nada que envidiarle a otras mujeres mayores.

Se separaron y volvió a acariciar su mejilla, subió su mano poco a poco y aparto un poco su cabello dejando al descubierto un par de muñones de lo que parecían ser de huesos de unos dos centímetros de largo y dos de diámetro. Miro un momento a Kaguya a la cara solo para verla con un rostro apenado, la volvió a besar para captar su atención y le dedico una sonrisa cálida.

—No tiene porque avergonzarte de esto Kagu— peino su cabello con su mano.

—Pero, ni siquiera soy humana, esos cuernos señalan que soy un monstruo— cerro los ojos para evitar la mirada de Naruto.

—Vamos, yo los veo lindos— acerco su mano a uno de ellos y los acaricio.

— ¡Hyaaah! — soltó un grito similar como si hubiera tenido un orgasmo.

— ¿Estás bien? — le pregunto preocupado.

—Lo siento, son muy sensibles— desvió la vista con su rostro color rojo cereza por la vergüenza.

— ¿Ah sí? — embozo una sonrisa malvada y empezó a tocar los cuernos sin vergüenza.

—N-N-No… N-Naru… Haaa… Hyaaa…— su voz quedo ahogada por la multitud de gemidos que empezaron a salir de su boca.

Naruto simplemente los ignoro y los empezó a tocar sin reserva. Aunque los cuernos parecían más huesos, tenía un toque de erotismo que no pudo resistir. Kaguya hacia todo lo posible para que Naruto dejara de tocar sus cuernos, movía sus piernas solo para que la situación se volviera "Peor" para ella, ya que cada vez que las movía, la pierna de Naruto tocaba su lugar secreto; y cada vez que trataba de decirle a Naruto que dejara de tocarlos, su voz se ahogaba en sus gemidos.

— ¡GHYAAA! — y de pronto, sintió como todo se aclaro y empezó a respirar entre cortado.

— ¿Qué paso? — curioso dejo de jugar con los cuernos de Kaguya y la miro a la cara.

—Yo… Creo que necesito ir al baño— sus ojos llorosos solo activo más la curiosidad de Naruto.

— ¿Eh? — sintió algo mojado tocando su pierna, volteo a ver lo que era y vio un pequeño charco que se origino desde "Ese" lugar.

—Es tu culpa, te dije que dejaras de tocar mi cuernos…— inflo sus mofletes y aparto la mirada.

— ¿Uhm? Entiendo…— se levanto de encima de Kaguya confundiéndola.

— ¿Naru…?— cuando iba a ver para donde iba Naruto, sintió como agarraban ambas piernas y se la alzaban, — ¡Kyaa! ¿Qué ha…?— quedo muda al ver lo que Naruto estaba haciendo.

—Este lugar *Sniff* esta *Sniff* sucio *Sniff*— agarro las piernas de Kaguya y se las coloco sobre sus hombros y pego su nariz en las bragas blancas de Kaguya, las cuales ya estaban mojadas.

—B-Baka, deja de oler ese lugar— se mordió un labio para evitar soltar un gemido.

—No seas aguafiestas— aparto las bragas dejando al descubierto el lugar secreto de Kaguya empapado de jugos de amor.

Volvió a oler el lugar ignorando las suplicar de Kaguya. Se quedo contemplando su vagina totalmente libre de vello púbico, con si mano libre separo los labios vaginales ignorando el grito que Kaguya había soltado, menos mal que le había puesto a su habitación un sello de aislamiento, ya que si no ya media torre se hubiese enterado; y sin más contemplación, empezó a lamer el centro de todo, solo para que su cara quedara empapada de jugos de amor.

—Y-Y-Yo… N-Naru…— vio por unos momentos a Kaguya, sonrió al ver que tenía la mirada perdida y un ligero rastro de saliva salía de su boca.

—Vamos Kagu, pensé que serias más resistente— al escuchar eso, se recupero inmediatamente.

—N-No… ¡GYAA! — pero en medio de su dialogo, Naruto enterró su lengua en su vagina y la empezó a lamer.

No supo porque, pero encontraba delicioso ese lugar, y al mismo tiempo le emocionaba hacer eso, hacer que Kaguya gimiera y que tuviera un orgasmo detrás de otro, sabía que esa parte suya se había originado por la sangre Yokai corriendo por su sangre, pero no pensó mucho en eso, ya que tenía trabajo que hacer. Se separo de la vagina de Kaguya para dejarla descansar; pero lo volvió a pensar y negó en su mente, así que introdujo un dedo en su lugar secreto.

*Slip*

Entro inmediatamente haciendo que Kaguya soltara nuevamente otro grito de placer; fue metiendo cada vez más el dedo hasta que llego a una pared que conocía muy bien, así que se detuvo hasta ahí, ya que deseaba superar esa barrera usando otro medio. Introdujo otro dedo y lo empezó a sacar y a meter a un ritmo constante hasta que Kaguya tuvo nuevamente otro orgasmo más.

—Kagu…— se acostó arriba de ella y se acerco a su rostro.

— ¿Q-Qué? — respiro profundo y miro a Naruto.

—Prueba— y sin más, la beso haciendo que Kaguya probara sus propios jugos, —Bien…— se volvió a separar de ella pese a sus quejas, —Levántate— asintió y ambos se levantaron.

Nuevamente ambos se consumieron en un largo beso mientras sus manos recorrían cada centímetro de sus cuerpos. Las manos de Naruto se detuvieron en el dobladillo de la bata de Kaguya que se había subido hasta un poco más debajo de la cintura y de un solo movimiento se la quito, revelando la figura perfectamente desnuda de Kaguya con solamente unas bragas muy mojadas. Sus hermosos pechos erectos que cualquier hombre desearía tocar clamaban por atención, la cual Naruto no se las negó.

—Naru…— gimió su nombre cuando Naruto enterró su cabeza en sus pechos.

Se llevo un pecho a la boca mientras que el otro recibía atención de su mano libre, lo chupaba y mordisqueaba con cuidado de no propinarle dolor a su pareja. Kaguya llevo su mano hasta la nuca de Naruto y lo atrajo aun más para que siguiera haciendo su tarea. Cambio de pecho y con su mano libre peino el cabello de Kaguya, la cual aprovecho esta posición para bajar su mano hasta el pantalón de Naruto y empezar a bajarle el cierre.

Cuando ya había finalizado su trabajo, los pantalones de Naruto se bajaron revelando una gran erección, Kaguya se sonrojo aun más y Naruto aprovecho su desconcierto y la cargo estilo princesa y la arrojo en la cama destinada a que una persona duerma, pero aun así demostró que ambos podían caber perfectamente, aunque con el riesgo de que uno de los dos cayera si dormían lado a lado. Naruto se saco el bóxer y Kaguya se quedo embobada viendo el miembro de Naruto.

—Eso ¿Entrara? — sin querer lo había dicho en voz alta.

—No te preocupes, si duele me avisas— le saco las bragas y admiro una última vez el cuerpo de Kaguya.

Su cabello antes perfectamente peinado ahora estaba alborotado y con rastros de sudor, los cuernos que ocultaba recelosamente estaban al aire libre los cuales junto al rostro de ángel de Kaguya le daba un toque exótico. Delineo sus curvas deteniéndose un momento en esos pechos que ahora le pertenecían solo a él, bajo más su vista hasta llegar al lugar secreto, el cual ya Kaguya no trataba de esconder, es más, abrió las piernas como invitando a Naruto para que lo viera; algo le decía que su miembro iba a entrar en la pequeña y linda vagina de su amante.

—Estaré contigo— al ponerse sobre ella, Kaguya puso un rostro nervioso, a lo que Naruto la volvió a besar para calmarla.

—Bien— asintió mordiéndose el labio.

Se fue acostando poco a poco para no hacer sufrir a Kaguya, resultando que el que sufría era él, ya que no aguantaba el ritmo lento que tenia. Cuando ambos genitales se tocaron resistió la tentación de penetrarla de golpe, así que lo fue metiendo poco a poco, primero la punta y después el cuerpo; se detuvo cuando llego a la pared que antes había tocado con sus dedos. Alzo su vista y miro como Kaguya tenía los ojos cerrados mientras pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban con bajar.

—Kagu— la llamo haciendo que abriera los ojos y lo mirara fijamente, —Mírame— le sonrió con ternura.

—Te amo Naru— le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Yo también— ambos se besaron y Naruto sin más rompió la barrera.

— ¡Mnnn! — su grito de dolor fue ahogado en medio del beso, pero aun así la espalda de Naruto no se salvo de ser arañada por las uñas de Kaguya.

—Ya paso todo, avísame cuando me pueda mover— vio de reojo como algunas gotas de sangre empezaron a salir de la vagina de Kaguya, — ¿Kagu? — cuando regreso a verla, se sorprendió al ver que lloraba a flor de piel.

—No imaginas lo feliz que estoy Naru, te amo— lo rodeo con sus brazos haciendo que ambos se abracen.

Se quedaron así por unos minutos hasta que Kaguya le dio el visto bueno a Naruto para que se empezara a mover. Primero inicio con estocadas suaves, las cuales empezaron a subir de intensidad a cada segundo; cada cierto tiempo Naruto capturaba los labios de Kaguya y esta los recibía con gusto. Naruto agarro las piernas de Kaguya y las alzo para estar en una posición más cómoda y aumento el ritmo de cada estocada.

—N-Naru… Ya c-c-casi— sus pechos rebotaban por la intensidad de los embates de Naruto, y para poder respirar mejor había sacado la lengua dándole una apariencia de un perro.

—A-Aguanta— movió su cola y le empezó a hacer cosquillas en los pechos de Kaguya.

—N-No… ¡Hyaah! — ahogo un gemido de placer ante la nueva estimulación.

Kaguya no aguanto más y tuvo otro orgasmo, pero Naruto aun no estaba ni cerca de tener el suyo, así que ignorando el agotamiento momentáneo que tuvo Kaguya al tener el orgasmo, siguió penetrándola sin compasión. Reemplazo su cola por sus manos y empezó a jugar con los pechos de la chica, amansándolos y pellizcando la punta hasta que Kaguya se recupero, y en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea que hizo que Kaguya tuviera un mal presentimiento.

Guio su cola hasta el clítoris de su novia y empezó a jugar con él. El estimulo repentino hizo que Kaguya tuviera nuevamente otro orgasmo, pero este fue en menor escala y puedo recuperarse casi de inmediato. Con una de sus manos empezó a jugar con sus pechos poniéndose en una pose aun más erótica para Naruto y haciendo que Naruto se lamiera los labios, pero en ese momento cerró los ojos con fuerzas y emitió un gruñido profundo.

—Kagu…— le aviso con voz ronca.

—Suéltalo todo dentro de mi Naru— puso sus brazos en "L" hacia arriba y asintió.

—Pero…— pero Kaguya le silencio poniendo uno de sus dedos en la boca de Naruto.

—Vamos…— volvió a acomodar sus brazos y cerró los ojos.

Naruto se empezó a mover cada vez más deprisa llegando hacer que Kaguya involuntariamente empezara a gimotear por la presión, pero más era el placer que sentía que el dolor producido por la brusquedad de Naruto. Por dentro sentía que iba a explotar, pero siguió su intuición y espero un poco más; pero su resistencia no aguanto mucho y liberando un gruñido, se enterró en la profundidad de Kaguya liberando una gran cantidad de su semilla.

— ¡KAGUYA! —

— ¡NARUTO! — y al mismo tiempo que él, Kaguya libero más jugos de amor.

—Te amo Kagu— se acostó a su lado sacando su pene de la vagina de Kaguya haciendo que el exceso de semen se escapara de la vagina de Kaguya.

—Yo también Naru— apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Naruto.

—Descansa mi vida— agarro la sabana de la cama y los cubrió a ambos, y sin más se durmieron.

-_Días después, día de las eliminatorias_-

El día en que las eliminatorias se llevarían a cabo ha llegado, durante todo ese tiempo Naruto había pasado tiempo con Kaguya y Hinata, y para su alivio esta última no sospechaba nada de lo ocurrido en aquella noche. Y hablando de esa noche, Kaguya lo había visitado dos veces más y ambos habían acabado haciéndolo de nuevo, pero esas dos veces Kaguya demostró tener más resistencia y permitió a Naruto que se corriera dos veces más dentro de ella.

Con respecto a los demás equipos, el de Shino había llegado al día siguiente y Naruto había matado el tiempo entrenando junto a Shino, quien para su desgracia, había descuidado un poco el entrenamiento y término besando el suelo un par de veces. El equipo de Tenten y Lee llego dos días después, y aunque Neji demostró un poco de hostilidad en contra Hinata, pero se supo controlar cuando Naruto le suministro un poco de instinto asesino.

Al cuarto día descubrieron que el Equipo de Suna había estado ahí desde antes que ellos, y en ese momento Naruto percibió que el sello de Garra estaba algo más descontrolado, así que empezó a trabajar en una contramedida para contener a su bestia con cola hasta que tenga un sello mejor. Y con respecto al resto de los equipos, solo mantuvieron contacto con el Equipo 10 y con Fū, ya que sus compañeros no le agradaron mucho a Naruto, además, apenas hablaron con el Equipo 7; y por cierto, Sasuke por alguna razón se mostraba hostil con Naruto.

Trasladándonos al tiempo presente, vemos a un Naruto caminando por los pasillos de la torre como perro por su casa, si su mente no le fallaba, las rondas eliminatorias habían comenzado hace unos veinte minutos, pero como no habían pronunciado su nombre no se apresuro en llegar. Visualizo la puerta que daba a la arena, así que la abrió y fue recibido por un Chūnin quien no lo miro con buenos, ojos, pero el solo lo ignoro y se Tele-transporto al lado de Hinata.

— ¿Bien? — le pregunto a Hinata.

—Por ahora solo han pasado Uchiha-san y Shino-kun, ambos ganaron sus respectivos combates— le respondió sin quitar su mirada de la arena.

— ¿Y Kagu? — se dio cuenta que Kaguya no se encontraba en las gradas.

—Justo acaba de ganar su combate— señalo como Kaguya venia subiendo las gradas.

—Genial— sonrió complacido, y en ese momento noto a cierto chico de Suna sentado unos asientos más abajo.

— ¿Qué paso? — volteo a verlo curiosa.

—Voy a hablar con Gaara— Hinata asintió y Naruto se esfumo en una bola de humo.

-_Con el Equipo de Suna_-

— ¡Yo! — saludo cuando apareció.

—Oh, eres tu…— Kankuro se sobresalto, pero después se calmo y frunció el ceño.

—Hola Naruto-san— mientras que Temari lo saludo con más entusiasmo.

—Hola gato cósmico, hola Temari-san— Kankuro bufo ante el sobrenombre, pero sabía que era un caso perdido tener una pelea verbal con Naruto, —Gaara, tengo el sello listo— miro a Gaara serio.

— ¿Eh? — alzo una ceja sin prestar mucha atención.

—Sé que cuando te lo pongas caerás inconsciente por el sueño acumulado, pero puse un mecanismo de defensa para evitar eso, sin embargo, digamos que cuando vayas a dormir parecerás un oso invernando.

— ¿Lo dices enserio? — mostro un poco de emoción ante esa mención.

— _La influencia de Fū es fuerte_ — una gota estilo anime le bajo detrás de su cabeza, si fuera el Gaara de antes, le estaría diciendo esas cosas de demostrar su existencia, —Claro, ahora si me permites, voy a proceder a colocártelo— después de recibir la aprobación de Gaara, Naruto saco el sello del almacén y desenrolló el pergamino.

-_Un poco alejado de las gradas_-

—Maldito mocoso, siempre causándome problemas— una figura negra veía como Naruto le colocaba el sello a Gaara, —Primero impidió que Sasuke-kun se viera influenciado por el sello maldito, frustro mis planes de probar sus capacidades, y ahora sella el arma principal de mi plan— chasqueo la lengua molesto, —Es hora de pasar al plan B— y dicho esto, desapareció.

-_En una cueva desconocido_-

En la cueva en donde los Cuatro Generales residían, vemos a una figura caminando a paso veloz por los pasillos formados naturalmente. La figura fácilmente se reconocía como una mujer con orejas y cola de zorro, pero al contrario como muchos pensarían, la expresión que llevaba la mujer era de mucha tensión y algo de molestia. La mujer se detuvo en frente de una puerta de madera que fue colocada artificialmente y sin tocar entro sin más.

—Quiero que me expliquen lo que acabo de sentir— entro haciendo sonar la puerta estrepitosamente.

— ¿Quién la dejo entrar? — Kaito vio con el ceño fruncido a la recién llegada.

—Oh, nueva modelo— y antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaba vestida con un atuendo de bufón color magenta.

—Te doy diez puntos— un Izayoi aburrido encontró diversión de pronto y sonrió.

— ¡Maldición! — su cola se dividió en nueve y destrozo el traje.

—Boooo— un abucheo por parte de Izayoi la cabreo más.

—Cálmate querida— los cuatro prestaron atención a la nueva voz, —Solo es alguien a quien los dioses le otorgaron el poder de Ichirō— Akemi chirreo los dientes molesta.

— ¿Un usurpador? — Nami asintió, —Voy a matarlo por robar los poderes de Ichirō-kun— giro sobre sus talones y se dispuso a irse.

—Detente ahí querida, todavía no es tiempo, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer— se movió a gran velocidad deteniendo a Akemi.

—Tsk, entiendo— se dirigió a donde estaba Izayoi y se sentó a un lado.

— ¿Jugamos damas? — de la nada saco un tablero y fichas de damas.

— ¿Qué más da? — suspiro resignada.

 **Supercell - (Noragami)**

(Kimi no namae nani ga attemo kanarazu yoku kara/ **Sin importar tu nombre, te llamaré** )

[ **Se ve un firmamento de estrellas en una noche sin ninguna nube en el cielo, la cámara baja y muestra a Naruto recostado en el tronco de un árbol con Shiron a su lado dormida y Kurone en su regazo en el mismo estado que su hermana siendo acariciada por Naruto. Se ven unos arbustos moviéndose y de entre ellos sale Kaguya, que al ver a las acompañantes del rubio sonríe cálidamente para después dirigirse hacia el rubio.** ]

(Kimi wagizagiza haato no mochinushi/ **Eres dueño de un corazón irregular y brusco** )

[ **Naruto se levanta de golpe asustando a las hermanas que estaban durmiendo, de sus ojos empiezan a salir lágrimas y sale corriendo ignorando el llamado de Kaguya.** ]

(Fureru mono wa nandemo kizutsukeru/ **Lo que sea lo que te lastima** )

[ **Corre a través del bosque que no parecía tener fin mientras recuerdos felices del pasado lo atormentan haciendo que más lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.** ]

(Sekai no subete wo nira mitsukete/ **Mirando malhumoradamente el mundo que te rodea,** )

[ **Se limpia los ojos pero parece inútil, ya que las lágrimas no dejan de salir, pero eso le da oportunidad de ver un árbol que estaba en su camino y lo esquiva para seguir corriendo sin rumbo.** ]

(Sono me wa iunda boku wa koko ni iru/ **Esos ojos me dicen: "Aquí estoy"** )

[ **Imágenes de Kaguya y Hinata le llegan a la mente haciendo que disminuya su paso hasta prácticamente detenerse.** ]

(Dareka ga waratetta/ **¿Acaso alguien se rio,** )

[ **Pero esas imágenes se rompen y Naruto se agacha y empieza a llorar más suelto siendo los únicos testigos las estrellas del cielo.** ]

(Dakara hiitanda sono kyoukaisen/ **Y es por eso que te retiraste detrás de tu frontera?** )

[ **En su mente se ve una foto donde estaba él junto a sus dos amadas, Kurone, Shiron, Kaori, su madre, Shino y Haku cayendo hacia un intenso fuego, quemándose en el acto.** ]

(Sore nara watashi ga sono te wo hiku/ **Si ese es el caso, déjame tomarte por el brazo** )

[ **De pronto siente como si alguien le tocara el hombro, pero se niega en alzar la mirada.** ]

(Tsureteku kara/ **Vendrás conmigo...** )

[ **Sin embargo, es obligado alzara y se queda hipnotizado mirando unos hermosos ojos color perla pertenecientes a Hinata, aprovecha y voltea hacia su espalda y ve a Kaguya quien se muestra preocupada.** ]

(Ie nai nara kono te wo tsuyoku nigiritte/ **Si no puedes decirlo, tan solo sostén mi mano fuertemente** )

[ **Siente que su mano es agarrada por Hinata, pero no se resiste y se deja guiar a través del bosque, pero de alguna manera se siente feliz.** ]

(Hanasanai de/ **No la dejes ir** )

[ **Kaguya agarra su otra mano y le limpia sus lágrimas con su mano libre sonriéndole en el acto.** ]

(Kimi wa mou hitori ja naindatte/ **Ya no estás solo, nunca mas** )

[ **Llegan a lo que parecía ser el final del bosque y se detienen, a sus dos lados aparecen ambas hermanas quienes le sonríen apoyándolo, y sin más deciden salir del bosque.** ]

(Shitte mo shiin da yo/ **Pensé que deberías saberlo** )

[ **Se asombra cuando ve a todos sus amigos sonriéndoles. Voltea a ver a ambas chicas quienes aun no soltaban sus manos y les dirige miradas de agradecimiento, también dirige su mirada hacia arriba de sus hombros y a sus pies encontrándose a Shiron y a Kurone respectivamente, él solo sonríe, cierra los ojos y los abre para mirar el firmamento estelar a tiempo que un estrella fugaz pasaba.** ]

.

 **Avances:**

 **Las Preliminares terminan sin ningún problema para el Equipo 14, y ahora tienen que esperar un mes para que la tercera etapa inicie, y mientras tanto tienen ese tiempo libre para entrenar o para divertirse. Pero lo que Naruto no sabe, es que ese mes va a ser muy movido, su madre aparece, descubre que tiene un padrino, sus rasgos Yokai son más difíciles de esconder y tiene otra compañera del sexo; si, un mes muy movido.**

 **Próximo Capitulo: Una Gran Sorpresa.**

 **Bueno, esta vez no tengo muchas cosas que comentar, así que terminemos rápido con esto. Iniciamos con la pelea de Naruto contra Orochimaru, espero que les haya gustado, ya que la intente hacer lo más extensa posible y evitando que Naruto usara muchas técnicas de Youki, y en cuanto al Chakra, digamos que Naruto aun no puede alternar entre una energía y la otra, sobre esto se explicara mejor en el futuro (xD).**

 **Después tenemos la charla entre Ichirō, Yami y Naruto. Para los observadores ya sabrán que Yami fue el que tomo el control del cuerpo de Naruto en el capítulo 12, y para los que no pues se los voy comentando. Oh, en este fic no habrá lucha en la Cascada de la Verdad, en su lugar tendrán la lucha de Naruto contra Yami (e.e), oh, y también la de Ichirō contra Naruto; que esta si será como ver luchar a un humano y su reflejo (xD).**

 **Bueno, bueno, bueno; lo prometido es deuda, espero que les haya gustado ese lemon, y déjenmeles decirles que ese fue el primer lemon que he puesto, así que no sean tan duros criticándolo (T_T), todo lo hice basado en mi loca y retorcida imaginación. Y finalizamos con el inicio de los combate, para el próximo capítulo tendrán los más relevantes (En los que participaran Naruto y Hinata), y serán canon.**

 **Como las notas finales fueron muy cortas, voy a hablarles sobre el potencial de batallas de los Cuatro Generales (e.e) (Aquí se viene lo bueno). Empezamos con Kaito, el es capaz de ganarle a Hagoromo con cierta facilidad, le sigue Roku que en palabras simples, juega con Hagoromo y Hamura juntos; saltamos con Izayoi, el es capaz de ganarle a Kaguya con todo su poder, y finalizamos con Nami… Bueno, con solo decirle que pelea contra Kaguya y el Jūbi juntos y aun así gana sin romper a sudar. Y con respecto a las batallas titánicas que se avecinan, déjenmeles asegurarles que la tierra no será dañada permanentemente, para eso existen las dimensiones de Kaguya Otsutsuki y Kaguya Uzumaki (Me estoy preparando mentalmente para su encuentro (Si, ambas se van a encontrar y van a tener una pequeña lucha)). Bueno, basta de Spoiler porque si no se me emocionan (xD). Nos leemos luego. Bye.**

 **ATT: Suin y Nami.**

 **Pdta: Cualquier duda, dato, curiosidad o solo quieres dejar tu opinión del capítulo, entonces déjalo en la caja de comentarios, creo que FF lo llama Review.**


	23. Una Gran Sorpresa

**¡Hey Distarches a todos mis queridos lectores! ¿Cómo estáis?, espero que bien, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de "Descendiente primordial".**

 **—Apaga la luz, que me duele la cabeza— se ve a una Nami acostada en la cama con una almohada en la cabeza.**

 **—Eso te pasa por pasarte de copas, y ve que ni siquiera me invitaste— el autor entrecerró los ojos.**

 **—Cállate— pateo el aire visiblemente irritada.**

 **—Pasemos a las notas…— suspiro y empezó a escribir.**

 **Bueno, primero que todo… ¡Feliz Navidad Lectores!, aunque un poco atrasadas claro (xD). Este cap lo tengo listo desde anteayer, pero mi familia me puso súper ocupado que si ir a comprar ingredientes para esto y lo otro, ayuda para preparar la casa para la cena, hacer hallacas (No sé si en sus países comerán eso en navidad) y entre otras cosas y perdí mucho el tiempo; espero que esta excusa les haya valido. Para los que siguen "Un Mundo Irreal", me temo que no podre cumplir la promesa de terminar la primera temporada en este año debido a lo antes mencionado, apenas tuve tiempo para preparar este cap y ahorita ando con un dolor de estomago que te cagas (Literalmente xD) y no creo que puedo adelantar mucho. También tenía pensado traerles como regalo de navidad un cap nuevo de las historias que tengo pausadas, pero y tampoco se pudo, a pesar que ya las adelante un poco (u.u). Bueno, no los entretengo más y disfruten del cap (nwn).**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a: Zafir09, CCSakuraforever, Oconner95, animebot02 y a trollmemex por sus Review en el cap anterior… Esta vez como ando de buenas, no voy a pedir que me dejen un Review, pero si quiero que me den de regalo de Navidad sus hermosos comentarios (Eh, dije comentarios no Review e.e), y recuerden que el presupuesto para el Fic se me está acabando (u.u).**

 **Leyenda.**

—Blah, Blah, Blah— personaje hablando **.**

— _Blah, Blah, Blah_ — personaje pensando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah** — Entidad sobre-natural hablando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah—** Entidad sobre-natural pensando.

—Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu ( **Elemento fuego: Jutsu gran bola de fuego** ) **—** técnica y traducción.

 **Disclamer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, solo los posibles Oc's son míos.**

 **Capitulo 23: Una gran sorpresa.**

 **Black + White - (Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai Kara kuru sou desu yo?)**

[ **Se ven unas canicas que van cayendo en el vació, lo peculiar era que el interior de cada canica se ve como si tuviera una especie de galaxia**.]

(Kono te ni aru unmei.../ **Mi destino está en mi manos** )

[ **Imágenes de Naruto, Kaguya, Hinata y de otras dos siluetas, una de pelo blanco y otra de pelo negro se van mostrando periódicamente. Hasta que al final sale el titulo "Descendiente primordial".]**

(Kakuse shita KAOSU no toki ga/ **El tiempo del caos se levanta** )

[ **Ahora se muestra a Kaguya caminando por las calles de un lugar desconocido mientras llovía con fuerza, la cámara se acerca hasta colocarse frente a ella, tomando como la chica le caían unas lágrimas del rostro.** ]

(Mata shinjitsu wo kakusu/ **Y debo esconder la verdad otra vez** )

[ **La cámara se aleja con rapidez y ahora muestra a Naruto caminando en una calle desolada en la misma situación que Kaguya, la cámara se acerca pero Naruto parece darse cuenta de su presencia y de una ola de Chakra la aleja molesto.** ]

(Kodaku no hate kasuka ni ukabu/ **Flotando en el fondo de la soledad** )

[ **La cámara huye del lugar y encuentra a Hinata sentada en un banco mientras veía el cielo nublado, la cámara se acerca para tomar unas buenas imágenes a tiempo que la chica activa su Byakugan y frunce el ceño.** ]

(Nukumari wa MIRAGE/ **En una calidez fantasma** )

[ **La cámara sale a un sitio rural y visualiza unas siluetas moviéndose a gran velocidad por el bosque. En lo que se acerca logra ver a dos chicas corriendo ignorando completamente el clima, lo que más llama la atención de la cámara es la expresión de esperanza de ambas.** ]

(Kono hoshi wa kami ga tsukutta ibitsu na JIORAMA **/ El mundo no es más que una retorcida maqueta que dios creo** )

[ **Ahora se muestra a Kurama en su forma humana con sus nueve colas ondeando detrás de él. El Bijū alza sus colas y genera una onda de fuego a tiempo que en sus manos crea una esfera de color negro, la comprime y simplemente la elimina.** ]

(Hito wa mina shiawase to iu GIFT wo sagasuno/ **La gente busca un Don llamado felicidad** )

 **[Las imágenes se intercalan mostrando a muchas personas desconocidas, pero entre ellas se logra diferenciar a Kaori y a Akemi. Después se muestra a Kaguya en un fondo negro mientras atrapaba una esfera de color celeste que caía con suavidad del cielo.** ]

(Makiokose yo 1 2 3/ **Haz que suceda 1, 2, 3** )

[ **Se ve a Naruto corriendo mientras una esfera del tamaño de una pelota de Golf de color azul marino se formaba en su mano.** ]

(Noru ka soru ka no Black Or White/ **Es ganar o perder, es blanco o negro** )

[ **La cámara se mueve y muestra ahora a Hinata y Kaguya agarradas de las manos, ambas tienen el Byakugan activado y una energía plateada rodeaba sus manos unidas. Ahora se ven a Shiron y Kurone entrecruzadas sonriéndole a la cámara.** ]

(Kono shunkan yosougai no densetsu ga umareru/ **Una leyenda inesperada ha nacido** )

[ **La escena cambia abruptamente y ahora muestra a Maou-sama en su habitación junto a cuatro siluetas negras con ojos brillantes de color rojo a su espalda. Acto seguido, Maou-sama chasquea los dedos y la cámara se rompe.** ]

(Nerai sadamete 1 2 3/ **Afina tu puntería 1, 2, 3** )

[ **Ahora sale Naruto junto a Hinata y Kaguya a su lado haciendo el símbolo de "Paz" a la cámara.** ]

(Tamerawazu ni bang!/ **Sin dudarlo, ¡Bang!** )

[ **De la espalda de Kaguya sale Kurone pero luego y se esconde de la cámara, y de la espalda de Hinata sale Shiron y le agarra los pechos a la Hyūga haciéndola sonrojar. La cámara se alza al cielo.** ]

(Takutsu na nichijou wo uchinuke!/ **¡Dispárale a tus días aburridos!** )

[ **De pronto aparece Naruto volando con diez colas ondeando furiosamente detrás de él, pone sus manos juntas a tiempo que una energía roja se empezaba a acumular hasta formar un bastón de color rojo, lo gira para después liberar una onda de esa misma energía haciendo que todas las nubes cercanas se desintegraran.** ]

 **-** _Hospital subterráneo_-

—Kushina-san— la voz ya conocida del doctor la saco de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué paso Doctor? — volteo a mirarlo con aburrimiento.

—Estuve viendo su desarrollo y evolución desde que despertó y…— ojeo unos papeles que cargaba consigo.

—No tengo ganas de hablar de eso Doctor— un aura amenazante empezó a rodear a Kushina haciendo que el Doctor retroceda nervioso.

—B-Bueno— se aclaro la garganta, —Dentro de cinco días le daré el alta— y de inmediato el aura amenazante de Kushina se esfumo.

—Oh, hubiese empezado por ahí— embozo una gran sonrisa.

—Mañana enviare a una enfermera para que le de unas instrucciones. Nos vemos en cinco días— se despidió y se fue.

—En menos de una semana estaré contigo hijo— en el momento que dijo eso, más de un hombre en la aldea tuvo un muy mal presentimiento.

-_Bosque de la Muerte, Torre Central_-

—Uzumaki Naruto; Inuzuka Kiba, bajen a la arena— la siguiente pelea fue anunciada por el altavoz.

— ¿Contra el perro ese? — Naruto alzo una ceja al escuchar su nombre, —Fūin— aplico el sello que el pergamino tenia haciendo que Gaara se quede aturdido.

—Naru, no juegues mucho con él ¿Quieres? — Kaguya apareció a su lado y lo miro con ojos serios.

—Como digas, terminamos de hablar dentro de cinco minutos Gaara— se despidió de Gaara y de un salto fue hacia la arena.

— ¿Eh? ¿Yo qué? — parpadeo un par de veces aturdido.

— ¿Gaara estas bien? — Kankuro le pregunto con miedo.

—Estoy bien, es solo que…— se toco la boca del estomago como comprobando algo.

— ¿Entonces…?— se coloco frente a Kankuro con una mirada dudosa, — ¿No sientes ganas de matar o algo parecido? — Gaara solo la miro con incertidumbre.

—Estoy… No, me siento tranquilo— por primera vez en años o tal vez en su vida puso una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Yo me voy, los dejo hablando con el loco de su hermano— con una media sonrisa por la acción que Naruto había tomado, se fue junto a Hinata, quien veía con emoción la próxima pelea de Naruto.

— ¡Gaara! — y sin previo aviso, Temari aprisiono a Gaara en un abrazo.

— ¡Nee-chan! — un quejido salió de su boca al sentir los pechos de su hermana presionando contra su rostro.

—Gracias… Naruto— una sonrisa sincera se posiciono en el rostro de Kankuro mientras veía a la arena.

El sello que le había puesto Naruto a Gaara era por decirlo en pocas palabras, la evolución del sello Yottsu no jaakuna ryū que había usado para encerrar el demonio de Yakumo en su interior. Aunque el sello no era capaz de mantener a raya a los Bijū con más de seis colas (Saiken), aun era capaz de mantener prisionero con mucho margen de sobra a Bijū como el Shukaku, el cual era que Gaara tenía encerrado en su interior e influía mucho en la personalidad de Gaara poniéndolo antisocial y con tendencias homicidas para probar su existencia o cosas parecidas.

El sello que habían usado para aprisionar al Ichibi no era más que una evolución de un simple sello de almacenamiento, así que no se puede esperar que ese "Pececillo" sea capaz de retener a un ser vivo, y más una gran masa de Chakra como lo es el Shukaku. Cuando Naruto descubrió el tipo de sello que habían usado en Gaara casi se da contra la pared más cercana mientras maldecía la ineptitud de los encargados de colocar el sello; aunque algo siempre se ha sabido, y es que Suna nunca ha tenido maestros del sellado como lo eran el Cuarto Hokage o el Clan Uzumaki.

La debilidad de ese sello, es que por ser de nivel 7, tenía un proceso de creación demasiado largo, el cual llevaba una hora solo para trazar los personajes, pero con la ayuda de los clones Naruto lo pudo hacer en solo diez minutos, aunque no tenía mucha confianza en hacerlo en medio de una batalla, ya que un solo error en los personajes y podría causar que el Bijū se libere matando al portador en el proceso. Actualmente empezó a trabajar en un sello para poder inhibir o sellar los movimientos de alguien con el poder de un Jinchūriki o de un Jinchūriki junto con su Bijū, algo le decía que en el futuro los va a necesitar.

Con ese plan de estudio, ya van tres sellos en proceso de creación y/o mejorado. Con tantos eventos ocurridos simultáneamente no ha tenido mucho tiempo mejorar sus sellos de almacenamiento y ni tampoco ha podido seguir echándole mano al sello que tantos problemas le había causado; esperaba que después de estas preliminares les dieran un descanso para poder avanzar en sus queridos sellos, pero algo le decía que otras cosas se les iban a acumular y lo más seguro es que si va a querer terminar sus sellos, va a tener que perder la apuesta que hizo con Kaguya y Hinata con respecto a los clones de sombra.

-_Arena_-

— ¿Así que no decidiste esconderte como una niña asustada? — Kiba lo miro con una expresión de superioridad.

— ¿Qué dices? — solo atino a ladear la cabeza confundido por el repentino insulto.

—Solo eres un cachorro comparado conmigo que soy el Alfa, hoy le demostrare no solo a Yakumo, si no a todas las chicas quien es el Alfa— se inflo el pecho lleno de orgullo.

— ¿Hai? — alzo una ceja sin comprender todavía lo que pasaba.

—No sé porque Yakumo te tiene tanta estima, ya que viéndote…— lo miro de pies a cabeza, —No eres para tanto, yo me parezco más a un macho Alfa— se cruzo de brazos y un perro blanco se asomo de entre sus cabellos.

— ¡Guau! — ladro en dirección a Naruto.

— ¿Eh? ¿Olor extraño? — Hizo unos sonidos de olfatear algo, —Tienes razón Akamaru ¡Oye tu!, tu olor es extraño— le llamo la atención a Naruto.

— ¿Ese es tu perro? — ignoro olímpicamente su pregunta interesándose más en Akamaru.

—Si— asintió confundido por la pregunta y enojado por no escuchar respuesta a la suya.

—Te sugiero que lo retires de la pelea, amo a los animales y no me gustaría lastimarlo— se agarro los dedos de la mano y se los trono, —Aunque viéndote, también tu deberías de irte— ahora fue su turno de lanzar bromas hacia Kiba, aunque lo que había dicho Kiba anteriormente no era una broma bajo su punto de vista

— ¡Teme! Te enseñare quien es el macho Alfa— entrecerró los ojos viendo a Naruto enojado, — ¡Vamos Akamaru! — señalo hacia el frente y Akamaru salto y se posiciono frente a Kiba.

—Esta no es una pelea de Monstruos de Bolsillo chico perro— chasqueo la lengua con fastidio.

— ¿Puedo dar la señal de inicio? — el árbitro decidió que ya era hora de ponerle un alto a la discusión.

—Cuando quiera, esta pelea no va a durar ni cinco minutos— con la confianza llena hasta el tope, Kiba se preparo para empezar la pelea.

—Yo igual— alzo la mano en señal de que estaba listo.

—Bien, ¡Hajime! — y dicho esto, dio por comenzado el duelo.

—Tsūga ( **Colmillo Destructor** ) — inmediatamente después de que comenzara el duelo, Kiba lanzo el primer ataque.

—Interesante— analizo con detalle el ataque.

Kiba empezó con uno de los Jutsus característicos de su clan. Giro a una velocidad increíble en el aire moviéndose hacia Naruto pareciéndose a una bala. Naruto analizo la potencia del ataque y suspiro aburrido; espero hasta el último segundo y se hizo a un lado esquivando el ataque. Kiba aun en modo "Tornado", hizo un giro en U para volver a atacar a Naruto. Este hizo un cálculo y ene l momento justo salto sobre Kiba y apoyando un pie en la cabeza dio una voltereta en el aire, y como consecuencia hizo a Kiba comer tierra.

—Fūton: Daitoppa ( **Elemento Viento: Devastación** ) — hizo una pequeña secuencia de sellos de mano y le lanzo un Jutsu de viento que le dio de lleno a Kiba.

— ¡Maldito! — Se limpio la orilla de la boca que la tenia llena de saliva y se levanto, — ¡Vamos Akamaru! — su coloco al lado de su perro y empezó a hacer una secuencia de sellos de mano, — Jūjin Bunshin ( **Clon Hombre-bestia** ) — una nube de humo los rodeo y en lo que desapareció en el lugar habían dos Kiba.

—Excelente, ahora hay dos— miro a los dos Kiba con una expresión de fastidio.

— ¡Gatsūga ( **Colmillo sobre Colmillo** )! — un torpedo más grande de creó cuando los dos Kiba se juntaron y se precipito hacia donde Naruto estaba.

—Fastidio…— volvió a chasquear la lengua y el color de sus ojos cambio de azul a amarillo aunque no fue percibido por nadie. Acto seguido alzo su mano derecha y luego ocurrió algo que hizo que todos en el estadio se quedaran con la boca abierta.

— ¡…! — una exclamación colectiva resonó por el estadio.

El Gatsuga, el que se suponía que es uno de los Jutsus más poderosos del Clan Inuzuka que involucra no solo al Ninja, sino también a su o sus compañeros caninos; un Jutsu capaz de atravesar concreto solido y salir ileso fue detenido en todo su esplendor con la mano desnuda de Naruto. El Gatsuga al verse quieto empezó a perder energía y momentos después los dos Kiba terminaron en el suelo cuando su Jutsu fue cancelado tan abruptamente.

— Henkan ( **Conversión** ) — susurro al final con una media sonrisa.

Lo que Naruto había usado era una Técnica que Ichirō había aprendido y su teoría se consideraba básica entre los Yokai, ya que involucraba el ímpetu y las diferentes energías. En el pasado los Yokai se les consideraron superiores a los Humanos en cuanto a capacidades físicas, y no solo era por la naturaleza de sus cuerpos, sino que también fue que desarrollaron gracias al Youki un método que transformaba las diferentes tipos de energía como la Energía Potencial, Fuerza Cinética entre otras en Youki y viceversa.

Esto causo que los Yokai se pudieran mover a altas velocidades en cuestión de segundos y parar sin problemas, también a saltar hasta grandes alturas sin siquiera esforzarse, algo que solo los usuarios del Chakra podían hacer, pero los Yokai lo llevan a un nivel más allá. Naruto lo que había hecho era transformar todas las energías que Kiba uso en su Jutsu, transformarla en Youki y dispersarlo en la atmosfera, todo en menos de un segundo. Aunque al darle este uso a esta técnica ponía una gran carga en el cuerpo, y si la energía que se desea convertir es más de lo que el cuerpo aguanta, lo que pasaría es que la energía que no se transformo en Youki vaya a parar al cuerpo y por consecuencia… Bueno, el interior del cuerpo va a parecer como si todo su contenido se hubiese centrifugado.

— ¡¿Qué carajo?! — aturdido se levanto y tomo distancia.

—Silencio…— apareció detrás de Kiba y le propino una patada en el rostro mandándolo a volar.

— ¡Guau! — el otro Kiba se convirtió en humo y de él salió un Akamaru muy preocupado por la condición de su amo.

— ¿Bien? — miro al árbitro en espera del veredicto.

— ¿E-Eh?, e-está bien— el árbitro se aclaro la garganta antes de hablar, —El ganador del encuentro es Uzumaki Naruto— sin embargo, solamente tres personas aplaudieron en las gradas.

—Ya— sus ojos volvieron a ser azules y se Tele-transporto a las gradas.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

— ¡Estuviste increíble su~! — fue recibido por una muy emocionada Fū.

—Lo que dijo Fū-chan, aunque creo que fuiste fácil con Kiba— Hinata se acerco a Naruto para felicitarlo.

—Muchas gracias Fū; jugué un poco con él, no creo que lo note… Mucho— embozo una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Naru... — sintió la presencia de Kaguya atrás, — ¿No crees que te pasaste un poco en Ya-Tu-Sabes-Que? — al escuchar eso puso una expresión seria.

—No lo creo Kagu, siempre y cuando no sean capaces de sentirlo no debemos preocuparnos— negó manteniéndole la mirada a Kaguya. Fū al ver el intercambio se sintió curiosa.

—Confió en tu palabra— dejo a un lado su expresión seria y le sonrió a Naruto.

— ¿De qué hablan~?— se asomo por encima del hombro de Kaguya para llamar la atención.

—Siguiente combate: Hyūga Hinata y Hyūga Neji, por favor bajar— antes de que Naruto respondiera, el árbitro llamo para la siguiente pelea.

—Buena suerte Hina— Kaguya puso una sonrisa complicada al ver el oponente que iba a enfrentar Hinata.

—La necesitare, adiós— suspiro resignada y fue a la arena.

— ¿Crees que Hinata esté bien con esta pelea? — Naruto se acerco a Kaguya y le susurro al oído.

—Conocemos la fuerza de Hinata, ni en un millón de años ese tal Neji sería capaz de dañarla, pero me preocupa si Hinata se pone "Intensa" — una mueca complicada paso por su rostro.

—Tendré que estar preparado para saltar y salvarle el pellejo a ese princeso, aunque si sensei también está nervioso— vio de reojo a un hombre con expandes verde que veía la arena con preocupación.

— ¿Y cómo no estarlo?, su alumno peleara contra alguien a quien le tiene un muy severo odio emocional, debe saber lo que le ocurrió a la madre de Neji— volvió a mirar a la arena.

—Por favor Hinata-chan, no lo mates; no quiero lidiar con sangre de princeso— pidió mirando hacia el cielo.

-_Fuera del multi-verso_-

— **Siento como si alguien me pidiera algo** — Anunciadora-san dejo su juego de canicas al sentir algo peculiar, — **Debe ser mi imaginación** — y sin preocuparse por otra cosa siguió con su juego.

-_De regreso a la arena_-

—Hinata-sama, le recomiendo que se retire, he estado entrenando bajo la tutela de uno de los mejores Jōnin del clan y no quisiera lastimarla… Mucho— se cruzo de brazos con el pecho inflado.

—Silencio, el solo hecho de escuchar tu voz me irrita— sin siquiera iniciar la pelea ya se empezó a mosquear.

—Bueno, entonces en nombre de la rama secundaria yo…—

— ¡Cállate! — su grito resonó por toda la arena.

—Pagara por lo que le hizo a mi madre— decidió dejar discursos aparte e ir con el tema central.

— ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir? ¡No tuve nada que ver en su asesinato! — una venita apareció en su sien.

— ¡Mentiras! Usted estuvo ahí Hinata-sama y participo en su muerte, y sabe que es así ya que fue vista por muchos testigos del clan; y todo por estar con el demonio— de pronto, la temperatura empezó a bajar drásticamente.

— ¿Podemos empezar? — se dirigió hacia el árbitro.

— ¿Oh? , sí; ¡Haji…!— no termino de hablar ya cuando Neji estaba enterrado en contra la barrera protectora y en su anterior lugar estaba Hinata con la mano extendida.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer Neji-niisan? — se relajo en espera a que su enemigo se recupera.

— ¡Maldita perra! — Dejando a un lado los modales, maldijo en voz alta, —Lo pagaras— se recupero y limpio la tierra.

Se preparo y pateo el suelo para a atacar a Hinata enfrascándose los dos en un duelo de Taijutsu. Con maestría y destreza, Neji empezó a dominar a Hinata en el duelo, ya que vio con perfección los bloqueos y contraataques que ella efectuaba y empezó a maquinar planes para dejarla noqueada, pero antes se aseguraría de cerrarle todos los puntos Tenketsu, quería verla sufrir antes de ganar su combate, pero sobre todo quería verla pidiendo piedad, aunque le hubiese gustado más que se encontraran en una batalla real donde no se terminara con solo decir "Me rindo".

Desde que inicio en la academia empezó a practicar el Taijutsu de su Clan, ya que con la muerte de su madre no pudo descansar, a pesar de los intentos de su padre de persuadirlo. Había escuchado que su prima entrenaba con un huérfano de mala muerte y decidió que el entrenaría con un mejor maestro para cuando se encontraran demostrarle la clara diferencia entre los dos. Le había dicho a su padre para que le enseñara, pero él se negó rotundamente; aun así no se detuvo ahí, sino que busco a un maestro que le quisiera enseñar y no tardo en encontrarlo.

Hinata se dedicaba solo a bloquear los ataques de Neji usando solo lo más básico que sabia del Jūken, ya que pensaba que Neji no valía la pena para que ella usara el estilo de Taijutsu que siempre usaba contra Naruto. Admitió que Neji si sabía lo que hacía cuando vio como con ese nivel que ella demostraba el sabia como controlarla, y hasta hubo más de una vez en que tuvo que usar sus sentidos mejorados para esquivar un contraataque que casualmente siempre iba a su pecho, específicamente su corazón.

— Hakke Sanjūni Shō **(Ocho Trigramas Treinta y Dos Palmas)** — se alejo de Hinata y preparo su ataque.

— _Ahora si lo reconozco, Neji-niisan sabe lo que hace, aunque me temo que se lo tendré que arruinar_ — vio con detalle cada movimiento que Neji hizo.

Se acerco a Hinata usando de una vez unas de sus cartas del triunfo, ya que según su pensamiento, esta pelea ya se había alargado. Empezó con dos palmas, Hinata no hizo ningún ademan de alejarse o bloquear; siguió con cuatro palmas, Hinata solo se quedo en el lugar; procedió con ocho palmas, una mueca de dolor apareció en el rostro de Hinata; dieciséis palmas y sonrió con autosuficiencia cuando vio que Hinata cerró los ojos; cerro con las treinta y dos palmas y mando a volar a Hinata contra la barrera.

—Arbitro, creo que ya este combate acabo— se alejo confiado.

—Está bien, declaro que…—

— ¡Alto! — más de uno alzo un grito de exclamación al ver la figura de Hinata ilesa salir de entre el polvo generado.

— ¡¿Cómo?! — pregunto consternado.

—Te enseñare lo que es usar el Jūken— flexiono las piernas y estiro los brazos haciendo que uno de ellos rozara el suelo y bajo sus pies apareció el Hexagrama de Adivinación.

— ¡I-Imposible! — entro en pánico y se comenzó a alejar.

—Hakke Rokujūyo Shō ( **Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas** ) — al terminar de decir eso, fue a atacar a Neji.

Se acerco a una velocidad aterradora imposibilitándole el escape e inicio el ataque. Dos; Cuatro; Ocho, la presión y dolor hizo que Neji empezara a flaquear su postura. Sus ojos se abrieron en terror al ver que los movimientos de Hinata eran dos veces más fluidos, rápidos y fuertes que los de él. Dieciséis; Treinta y dos y finalmente Sesenta y Cuatro; con la ultima palma mando a Neji a volar, pero debido a que se encontraba un poco lejos de la barrera rodo un poco antes de detenerse aparentemente inconsciente.

— ¡Médico! — al sentir que los signos vitales de Neji estaban en fase crítica, el árbitro llamo a los Ninjas Médicos.

—Reacciona Neji-niisan, Tou-san te esta lavando el cerebro— le dirigió una mirada de lastima a Neji antes de irse a las tribunas.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

—Ya estaba por ir a detenerte si decidías terminarlo— al llegar fue recibido por una broma de parte de Naruto.

—Si por casualidad quedaba todavía consiente, tenía pensado usar uno de los Jutsus que estoy creando— una sonrisa maquiavélica se poso en el rostro de Hinata.

— *Sollozo* Crecen tan rápido *Sollozo*— se abalanzo hacia Hinata y la abrazo.

—K-Kaguya-chan, no me d-dejas respirar— se apresuro a quitarse a Kaguya de encima.

—Siguiente combate, Fū y…—

-_El Templo_-

En la ciudad de El Templo los Yokai andaban tranquilos haciendo sus quehaceres diarios sin tener ni la menor idea de lo que pasaba, solo se mantenían viviendo sus vidas común y corriente; los soldados encargados del bienestar público se notaban un poco tensos, pero como recientemente hubo algunos niños traviesos que pintaron los pilares de El Templo lo dejaron pasar sin preocuparse.

En la sala del consejo ubicada en lo más profundo de El Templo vemos que casi todos los lugares están ocupados por los representantes de cada raza viviente en El Templo ( ***1** ). No se podía escuchar ni la música de un grillo, todo estaba en sumo silencio como si esperaran a que pasara algo; en ese momento la puerta se abrió haciendo que todos dirigieran su atención hacia ese lugar para ver a un viejo con dos orejas y una cola parecida a la de un León. El Viejo camino por el lugar, subió unas de las escaleras y se sentó en su cubículo.

—Empezamos con el tema de hoy— una voz proveniente de un lugar diferente del que el Viejo León se había sentado resonó en la habitación.

—Tema de hoy por favor— una voz femenina le siguió.

—Se sintió el Youki activo de Shison-sama, sugiero que discutamos futuras acciones— la sala se lleno de murmullos.

— ¡Silencio! — El viejo León azoto su mano contra la mesa calmando los murmullos, — ¿Es cierto lo que dicen? — al decir eso, en el centro de la sala, un sobre apareció en la mesa.

—El Escuadrón Vigilante y Atención junto con el Escuadrón de Youki dio su veredicto— nadie se atrevió a agarrar el sobre que fue puesto en la mesa.

— ¿EVA lo confirmo entonces?, no nos queda de otra; hay que traer a Shison-sama— la sala se volvió a llenar de murmullos.

Muchos han esperado durante años, otros por naturaleza de su raza esperaron durante miles de años para este momento, pero aun así había algunos que se mostraban escépticos ante la idea de que su Shison-sama haya aparecido, y era por eso que habían realizado sus propias investigaciones, pero todas fueron a un mismo resultado. Los concejales empezaron a hablar entre sí discutiendo sobre lo que iban a hacer, ya que la decisión que se tomaría aquí probablemente decidiría el futuro de los Yokai.

—Yo opino que dejemos a que Shison-sama venga a nosotros, no nos debemos arriesgar— toda la atención se centro en una sola persona.

—Estoy del lado de Tori-sama, decidimos en la última reunión que esperaríamos el regreso de Shison-sama voluntariamente— de nuevo la sala se lleno de murmullos de disgustos.

—Yukionna-sama no sabe lo que dice Raion-sama, ella solo desea a Shison-sama para ella por viejos intereses personales— una voz reconocida por Yuko le debatió lo que dijo.

— _Maldito Perro_ — chasqueo los dientes y el área a su alrededor se empezó a enfriar.

—Basta, no revocaremos lo que dijimos anteriormente; dejaremos que Shison-sama venga por voluntad propia, él se verá atraído por el aura de El Templo— una voz diferente a la del viejo León pero con la misma autoridad resonó.

—Replico eso Okami-sama— la atención se centro en otra persona.

— ¿Algo que decir Neko-dono? — la voz de Raion llamo el titulo del representante de los Neko.

—Por fuentes confiables, he descubierto que los humanos se preparan para una guerra — una vez más la sala se lleno de ruido.

—Explícate Neko-dono— Okami acallo a las voces.

—Un grupo Llamado Akatsuki anda recogiendo y capturando a los Bijū, y todos los de aquí sabemos lo que ocurre una vez cuando todos los Bijū estén juntos gracias a los Escritos Sagrados— más de uno aguanto la respiración.

—La barrera que protege a El Templo impedirá que la desgracia llegue a nosotros, el problema es de los humanos; que los humanos lo resuelvan— un fuerte golpe en la mesa afianzo lo que dijo.

—Entonces, la resolución; ¿Quién vota para vallamos a buscar a Shison-sama? — seis luces provenientes de los cubículos privados de los concejales se encendieron.

— ¿Quién vota para que Shison-sama venga voluntariamente? — el resto de las luces se encendieron.

—Decidió, esperaremos pacientemente a Shison-sama—y con eso dicho, se levanto de su asiento siendo seguido por los demás consejeros.

— _Maldición, ahora ¿Qué le diré a "Él"_? — fue el pensamiento del "Traidor" Yokai.

-_De regreso a la arena_-

Los siguientes combates que se efectuaron fueron un poco aburridos, y más cuando dos de esos terminaron en un empate muy patético; uno por que ambos se les acabo el Chakra y se desmayaron al mismo tiempo y el otro porque los dos cayeron en la trampa que se les fue puesta a su oponente al mismo tiempo. El combate de Gaara contra Rock Lee si fue digno de mención, aunque para desgracia de este último, Garra se termino llevando la victoria, y como último combate fue entre Chōji Akimichi contra un tal Dosu Kinuta; terminando por este ultimo en llevarse la victoria.

—Ahora que los combates han acabado, procedo a dar las siguientes instrucciones— el árbitro se paro en medio de la arena para llamar la atención, —Como todos sabrán, los Exámenes Chūnin tienen mucho peso en cuanto a la popularidad de una aldea, ya que dependiendo del desempeño de los competidores dictara la eficiencia de su aldea; así que para la Tercera etapa se efectuara en el estadio central de Konoha, y como tenemos que esperar a que todas las personas reconocidas vengan, se aplazara el torneo durante un mes. Durante este mes son libres de hacer lo que ustedes quieran— más de uno aplaudió feliz, —Pero antes de que se vayan…— un Chūnin le paso una caja y se fue, —Quiero que todos los que pasaron vengan a recoger un numero— al decir eso, los que ganaron sus respectivos combates bajaron e hicieron lo que les fue dicho.

El orden de los números fueron los siguientes:

1-Hinata Hyūga

2-Naruto Uzumaki

3-Gaara Sabaku no

4-Sasuke Uchiha

5-Kankuro Sabaku no

6-Kaguya Uzumaki

7-Shino Aburame

8-Fū

9-Temari sabaku no

10-Shikamaru Nara

11-Dosu Kinuta

Y por lo tanto, el orden de los combates fue el siguiente:

1-Hinata Hyūga vs Naruto Uzumaki

2- Gaara Sabaku no vs Sasuke Uchiha

3-Kankuro Sabaku no vs Kaguya Uzumaki

4-Shino Aburame vs Fū

5-Temari Sabaku no vs Shikamaru Nara

—Como el Concursante Kinuta Dosu quedo sin oponente, el ganador entre Sabaku no Temari y Nara Shikamaru se enfrentara contra él; ahora nos vemos dentro de un mes— y dicho esto, despacho a los Genin.

El trío de Naruto y co se quedo en silencio impactados por los combates preparados para la tercera etapa. Naruto y Hinata se miraron entre sí primero atonitos pero de inmediato cambiaron a una sonrisa retadora. Kaguya por su parte busco al hermano mayor de Gaara solo para encontrarlo con la cara pálida y con grandes gotas de sudor frio bajándole por la frente; su combate lo debió de haber traumado, aunque si alguien ve que le toca pelear contra alguien a quien en su combate doblo las extremidades de su oponente en posiciones que sería de otra forma imposible doblar, pues reaccionaria de esa manera.

—Hinata…— Kaguya volvió a centrar su atención en Naruto y Hinata.

—Naruto…— le devolvió el llamado.

—Oigan ustedes, les prohíbo pelear hasta su combate, quiero verlos luchar con todo ahí y demostrarle a los demás (Gusanos) de lo que están hechos— puso ambas manos en los hombros de ambos.

—Dalo por hecho Kagu— asintió poniendo su mano sobre de la de Kaguya.

—Hai Kaguya-chan— Hinata solo asintió.

—Ahora vamos a casa, no quiero dejar al Rábano Andante un segundo más sola con mi cocina— quito sus manos de los hombros de Naruto y Hinata y en su lugar agarro sus manos y se los llevo.

—No nos arrastres Kagu…— se resistió al arrastre, aunque fallo en el intento.

—Kaguya-chan…— Hinata solo se dejo llevar.

—Naruto— los tres se detuvieron cuando una voz conocida los llamo.

— ¿Qué paso Gaara? — se soltó del agarre de Kaguya y se volteo para encarar a Gaara.

— ¿Qué me hiciste? — le devolvió la pregunta mientras señalaba su estomago. Sus hermanos temerosos se colocaron a sus espaldas.

—Solo te coloque un sello para evitar que el Shukaku tenga influencia en ti— Gaara abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

—Y-Yo… Gracias— hizo una inclinación muy profunda, —En el momento en que me pusiste el sello sentí como mi mente se aclaro y yo… comprendí las acciones que he estado haciendo, y sé que he hecho el mal a causa del Ichibi; perdí a mi madre, mi padre me odia y casi pierdo a mis hermanos, muchas gracias Naruto; no sé cómo pagarte— volvió a hacer una inclinación de 45º.

—Gaara…— Temari puso una mano en su hombro.

—Hay una forma en que me puedes pagar— alzo su vista para mirar a Naruto a los ojos. Temari y Kankuro por otro lado se pusieron nerviosos.

—Hare cualquier cosa— esas palabras hicieron que sus hermanos palidecieran.

—Primero toma…— de entre sus sellos de almacenamiento saco un pequeño pergamino y se lo entrego a Gaara, —Eso es un sello de Tele-transporte, dentro están las instrucciones, llámame o ven cuando te sientas en peligro— Gaara se quedo viendo el pergamino antes de asentir.

—Muy bien, gracias de nuevo— se guardo el pergamino con mucho cuidado entre sus ropas.

—Y lo otro, conviértete en mi amigo— le estiro la mano sorprendiendo no solo a Gaara, sino también a Temari y a Kankuro.

— ¿Enserio? — Dudo un poco, pero Naruto asintió, —Entonces acepto; desde ahora seremos amigos— le dio un apretón de mano finalizando el acuerdo.

—Después seguimos hablando, yo te contacto que nos tenemos que ir— vio de reojo como una mata de pelo verde abrazaba a un chico con lentes con mucho entusiasmo mientras se acercaban a donde ellos estaban, — _Lo siento Shino, te dejo a tu suerte_ — vio de reojo ahora a Gaara, — _A ti también Gaara_ — y acto seguido los tres desaparecieron de la nada.

— ¿Eh? — los tres hermanos alzaron una voz de confusión.

— ¡Gaara-kun…! Oh, ¿Dónde está Naruto? Lo vi hace unos momentos que estaba aquí — al llegar a donde estaban, Fū comenzó a buscar a Naruto por todos los lados, —Bueno… ¡Vamos Gaara-kun, que conseguí a alguien con quien hablar sobre insectos! — agarro a Gaara por la otra mano y se lo llevo.

— _Maldito Naruto_ — fueron los pensamientos de Gaara y Shino hacia Naruto.

-_Casa del Bosque_-

Después de salvarse de Fū, Naruto se Tele-transporto junto a Hinata y Kaguya a su casa. Al llegar ahí tocaron la puerta y esperaron a que alguien abriera, aunque conociendo a Karin ya debería de estar esperándolos en la puerta al identificar la firma de Chakra de Naruto al llegar. Después de cinco largos minutos esperando y una Kaguya un poco cabreada, al fin alguien abrió la puerta, resultando ser una muy feliz Kurone que al ver a Naruto se le lanzo encima a abrazarlo.

— ¡Tou-san! — exclamo a todo pulmón mientras abrazaba a Naruto.

—Hola Kurone— le palmeo la cabeza y se la despego.

—Kurone-chan, me alegra verte— Hinata se acerco y le palmeo la cabeza también.

— ¿Dónde está Karin? Ella debió ser la que nos abriera la puerta— frunció el ceño mirando a Kurone.

—Karin-nee está un poco… Ocupada— jugó con sus dedos nerviosa.

— ¿Cómo que "Ocupada"? — enfatizo la última palabra confundido.

—Bueno…— evito el contacto visual volteando hacia la entrada.

— ¿Kurone? — escucho la voz de su hermana y se apresuro a encontrar refugio detrás de ella.

—Nee-san, Tou-san— señalo a donde se encontraba Naruto.

—Oh, llegaron— puso una mirada de fastidio, aunque el brillo en sus ojos la contradecía.

— ¿Me puedes decir que paso Shiron? — ladeo la cabeza por la repentina pregunta.

— ¿Nada? — devolvió la pregunta con otra.

—Es que le preguntamos a Kurone-chan el porqué Karin-chan no nos había ido a recibir, pero nos evadió la pregunta— Shiron parpadeo un par de veces tratando de comprender.

—Bueno, hace unos minutos llegamos de compras, usamos el dinero que Oto… Digo, Naruto nos dio— Naruto y co miraron a Kurone que se había puesto pálida.

— ¡Lo siento Tou-san! ¡Terminamos usando el dinero que nos diste para esto! — se postro en el suelo mientras se disculpaba.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —Shiron alzo una ceja al ver la acción de Kurone.

— ¿Aun no entiendo…?— fue todo lo que Naruto pronuncio aun sin comprender lo que pasaba.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

— ¿Entonces *Sollozo* ese dinero era *Sollozo* para lo que nosotras *Sollozo* hubiésemos querido? — se limpio las lagrimas que aun quedaban en sus ojos.

—Así es— Naruto asintió.

—Te lo dije Kurone, no tienes porque preocuparte— con una sonrisa compasiva, Karin le acaricio la espalda a Kurone en un acto para reconfortarla.

Después de calmar un poco a Kurone se trasladaron a la cocina donde Karin ya los esperaba con una expresión que decía "Ya me lo temía", ahí hablaron primero sobre lo sucedido en los combates, ya que Shiron y Kurone le había hablado a Karin sobre la primera y segunda etapa, después salió el tema de las compras. Al parecer Kurone creía que el dinero que Naruto les había dado era para emergencia, pero cuando Karin dijo sobre salir de compras, su espíritu feminista salió y gastaron todo, y por lo tanto Kurone se sintió súper culpable.

—Por cierto Naruto-nii, Kaguya-ane, Hinata-nee; mire los que les compre— y de entre sus ropas saco tres boletos.

— ¿Y esto es? — la primera en expresar su duda fue Kaguya.

—Unos pases gratis para las aguas termales durante todo un día— los tres abrieron los ojos de sorpresa haciendo que tanto Shiron como Kurone y Karin sonrieran complacidas.

— ¡Lo que necesitaba! — y de un tirón, Kaguya le arrebato los boletos a Karin.

— ¡Oye! — hizo un mohín cuando Kaguya le quito los boletos.

—Mira Hina— ignorando a Karin, se acerco a Hinata agitando los boletos frente a ella.

— ¿Para cuándo son? — Hinata agarro uno y lo ojeo.

—Para dentro de dos días— las dos chicas suspiraron con tristeza.

—Pensaba que era para mañana— vio que efectivamente los boletos tenían la fecha de pasado mañana.

—Pero aun así…— Naruto agarro el suyo, —Gracias Karin, esto nos ayudara a relajarnos antes de ir a la tercera etapa— le sonrió en agradecimiento.

— ¡Hai! —asintió alegre.

—Por cierto Karin…— Kaguya le llamo la atención, — ¿Nos compraste lo que te mande? — dejo su boleto a un lado.

— ¿Eh? — primero puso una cara desconcertada, pero después asintió con una sonrisa cómplice, —Si, está en la habitación— su sonrisa fue contagiada a Hinata y Kaguya.

— ¿De qué hablan? — el único que no parecía darse cuenta de lo que pasaba era Naruto.

—Cosas de chicas Naruto-nii— le guiño el ojo con una expresión divertida.

—Vamos a hacer la cena, que me muero de hambre— se levanto dispuesta a terminar la discusión.

—Yo te ayudo— Kurone imito a Kaguya y se levanto para ayudarla.

—Iré entonces a bañarme…— con la duda aun en mente, Naruto se levanto y fue al baño.

-_Al día siguiente_-

Después de la cena, Naruto volvió a entrar en el tema sobre el pedido que Kaguya le había hecho a Karin, pero de nuevo las chicas le dieron evasivas así que a la final se resigno y se fue a acostar a dormir junto con las hermanas. Pero en vez de dormir, los tres estuvieron hablando durante un buen tiempo sobre los acontecimientos ocurridos en los exámenes, además que Kurone quería seguir acariciando tanto su cola como las orejas. Después de estar un buen rato hablando, la primera en caer en los brazos de Morfeo fue Kurone, siendo seguida de Shiron y por ultimo Naruto.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

Hinata abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse sola en el cuarto; recuerdos de la noche le entraron a la mente, ella junto a Kaguya y Karin hablaron sobre los exámenes Chūnin hasta que Kaguya se le soltó la lengua y comento que ya lo había hecho con Naruto; y claro, ni ella ni Karin se iban a quedar calladas después de escuchar eso, así que le sacaron todo el jugo posible. Hinata recordó todo eso y se sintió un poco triste, ya que Kaguya ya era oficialmente la novia de Naruto y hasta ya habían hecho el amor, sentía que de alguna manera se estaba quedando atrás.

Vio hacia el closet y se levanto dispuesta a abrirlo, reviso las ropas y atuendos que estaban perfectamente acomodados por ella misma y encontró lo que buscaba. De inmediato cerro el closet con la cara sonrojada al máximo, pero después se palmeo sus mejillas y puso una cara determinada. Esta vez no se iba a acobardar, era ahora o nunca iba a encontrar de nuevo la resolución y la valentía de hacer lo que iba a hacer, así que con la cabeza en alto y el pecho hacia afuera fue a abrir la puerta, pero alguien más se le adelanto y casi terminan chocando.

— ¿Hina? — la silueta de Kaguya aun con sus ropas para dormir entro por la puerta.

—H-Hola Ka-Kaguya-chan— el nerviosismo volvió a atacarla.

— ¿Estás bien?, bueno…— después de poner una cara preocupada, desecho esa expresión y puso una alegre, —Vamos a ir el Rábano Andante, Kurone, Shiron y yo a un día de chicas, ¿Quieres venir? — Hinata pensó en asentir, pero le vino a la cabeza lo que había planeado primero.

—Lo siento Kaguya-chan, tengo algo que hacer— de nuevo su cara se puso roja.

— ¿Eh? — ladeo la cabeza confundida, pero después comprendió lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Hinata, —Ya entiendo, vale; le diré a las chicas— y se fue no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa picara.

— _Bien Hinata, solo actúa normal_ — se dijo mentalmente y salió de la habitación.

Fue primero al baño para hacer sus necesidades mañaneras y luego se dirigió al comedor en donde ya la estaban esperando Karin, Kaguya, Shiron y Kurone; Naruto no se veía por ningún lado, y eso le extraño bastante. Se sentó en la mesa para comer su desayuno, ahí se entero por boca de Shiron que Naruto aun seguía dormido, al parecer tenía mucha fatiga acumulada y que no esperaba que se levantara en la próxima hora.

—Hinata-nee, ¿Vas a venir con nosotras a nuestro Día de Chicas? — al terminar de comer, Karin le hizo la misma pregunta que le hizo Kaguya.

—Yo…—

—Hinata tiene que perfeccionar un Jutsu, ya sabes que su oponente en la tercera etapa es Naru, así que tiene que estar preparada— Kaguya la interrumpió dando una excusa mejor a la que ella tenía planeada.

— _Gracias Kaguya-chan, te debo una_ — sonrió para sí misma aliviada.

—Bueno, Oto-sa… Ese tipo es muy fuerte, así que tienes que estar el doble de preparada— Shiron dio su opinión sobre el tema.

—Igual, solo vamos a estar de compras y a ir a un salón de belleza, esas dos lo necesitan— señalo descaradamente a las hermanas recibiendo un "¡HEY!" de parte de ellas.

—No te preocupes, es mejor practicar antes así cuando falte poco tiempo no estés apresurada— Karin le resto importancia al asunto y se levanto.

—Está bien Karin-chan— volvió a asentir.

Después de acabar con el desayuno y de que Kaguya le dejara la comida a Naruto asegurada, las cuatro se prepararon y salieron despidiéndose de Hinata en el proceso. Ella al ver que las cuatros se habían ido, libero un suspiro y se fue a cambiar para hacer sus prácticas matutinas, calculaba que le daba tiempo de terminarlas antes de que Naruto se levante. Volvió a agradecer a Kaguya mentalmente por darle esta oportunidad, esto le aseguraba que ambas estaban una para la otra.

—Hola Hinata-chan…— al entrar de nuevo a la casa, vio a un Naruto con el plato de su desayuno en una mano, una rebanada de pan en la otra y una más en su boca.

— ¡N-Naruto! — dio un saltito hacia atrás de la sorpresa.

— ¿Dónde están las chicas? Me extraño no ver a Kurone en mi sombra cuando me levante— ignoro el grito de sorpresa de Hinata y vio a sus alrededores confundido.

—B-Bueno, ellas d-dijeron que i-iban a sa-salir hoy— el nerviosismo la ataco de golpe haciendo que su cara se ponga roja.

— ¿Estás bien? Estas roja, ¿Tienes fiebre? — se acerco a ella y le toco la frente.

— ¡Kyaa! — Dio un pequeño chillido y se alejo de Naruto, —N-No me pa-pasa n-nada— negó moviendo la cabeza de un lado para el otro lo más rápido que pudo.

— ¿Bien?, voy al baño a bañarme— dejo el plato en una de las mesas y fue al baño.

— _Bien Hinata, es ahora no nunca_ — puso una cara seria y asintió.

Echo una carrera en dirección al cuarto en donde duerme; entro y cerró la puerta recargándose en ella durante unos momentos mientras recuperaba el aliento. Seguidamente fue al closet y busco entre las ropas hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, lo saco y de inmediato su cara se puso roja de solo ver el atuendo que había sacado, pero volvió a sacudir la cabeza apartando esas ideas de abandonar todo a medio hacer y procedió a cambiarse de ropa.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

— _Bien, hazlo ahora Hinata_ — se coloco frente a la puerta del baño y acerco su mano al pomo de la puerta; podía escuchar el sonido de la ducha del otro lado, indicador de que Naruto se estaba bañando, — _¡Ahora!_ — cerro los ojos y abrió la puerta.

— ¿Hinata? Disculpa pero me estoy bañando, si buscas algo yo…— asomo la cabeza entre la cortina y se quedo impactado al ver a Hinata.

Frente a él se encontraba una Hinata vestida únicamente con un Baby Doll de color azul cielo semi-transparente que dejaba ver parte de la piel en el interior. El Baby Doll de alguna manera resalto sus curvas en su cintura, ya que era un poco ceñido en esa parte, y eso sumado a la blancura y hermosura de sus piernas y al leve color rosáceo en sus mejillas, le daba a Hinata un aire de inocencia y de picardía al mismo tiempo. Inconscientemente, sintió que su mini "Yo" se despertaba.

— ¿Hi-Hinata? — trago seco.

—Sshh…— pus su dedo en sus labios haciendo que su apariencia se volviera aun más irresistible, —Déjame ser yo ahora la que te atienda como te mereces— se acerco a Naruto meneando su cintura.

— ¿Q-Qué vas a hacer? — se hecho un poco para atrás al ver que Hinata se agacho un poco.

—Tú cállate y ve— frunció el ceño y se acerco aun más.

Se arrodillo frente a Naruto y tomo su pene con ambas manos, primero lo miro con detenimiento dando la impresión de que no sabía lo que era esa cosa; lo masturbo un poco y sin pensárselo dos veces, se lo metió a la boca haciendo que Naruto arqueara la espalda por el estimulo que obtuvo de golpe. Hinata degusto el pene de Naruto primero, mojándolo con su saliva antes de empezarle a hacer una felación.

—H-Hinata…— escupió una voz ronca y llevo una de sus manos a la cabeza de Hinata y la insto a seguir con la felación.

Hinata alzo su vista encontrándose con la mirada pervertida de Naruto; este al sentir que ella paro de chupárselo, agarro su cabeza e hizo que se lo tragara hasta la garganta. Hinata tosió un poco pero lo aguanto y siguió haciéndole sexo oral a Naruto sin que él se lo dijera. No sabía si era por la excitación que sentía o es que era de verdad, pero el sabor del pene de Naruto le resulto dulce con un toque amargo también, pero era pasable, por lo que eso la estimulo a acelerar su paso.

Naruto nunca imagino que Hinata se le aparecería así en el baño, y mucho menos que se pusiera a hacerle una felación ahí mismo, teniendo en cuenta la personalidad tímida que aún conserva que aunque frente a Kaguya no la saque a relucir. Desde donde estaba tenía una visión perfecta de los pechos de Hinata, que eran comparativamente más grandes que los de Kaguya, y en ese momento tuvo una idea.

Por mucho que le doliera, le saco el Baby Doll a Hinata empezando por las tiras de los hombros, Hinata se confundió por la acción de Naruto pero enseguida comprendió lo que quería lograr y lo ayudo a quitarse el vestido; después se aseguraría de que él lo apreciara como debía, pero ahora tenía otra prioridad en mente. Al quedar desnuda frente a Naruto por primera vez la vergüenza la ataco de nuevo, pero agarrando de quien-sabe-donde valor, se saco el pene de Naruto de la boca y lo puso entre sus pechos y lo comenzó a masturbar ahí.

— ¡Agh Hinata! — sintió como su interior se calentaba debido al placer.

— ¿Te gusta? — miro a Naruto con inocencia.

—Yo…— en ese momento no lo aguanto más.

Sus sentidos Yokai lo empezaron a dominar, sus ojos se pusieron amarillos y sus orejas se movieron de manera inquieta. Hinata lo siguió mirando con inocencia y confusión a la vez debido al cambio, y eso fue lo que le "Puso la cereza al pastel". Se abalanzo sobre Hinata y le robo los labios dándole un beso salvaje. Ella se asombro primero por la acción que hizo Naruto, pero al estar consciente de lo que paso sorprendentemente tomo las riendas de la acción.

Agarro la cabeza de Naruto y la puso entre sus pechos haciendo que Naruto los chupara como si de helado se tratase. Gemido tras gemido finalmente llego a su primer orgasmo liberando una gran cantidad de jugo de amor haciendo un pequeño charco en el piso del baño. Naruto al escucharla bajo un poco más y empezó a lamer el lugar secreto de Hinata, el cual se encontraba totalmente empapado de Jugos vaginales.

—N-Naruto… ¡Gyaah! — al sentir que lamia su clítoris, soltó un fuerte gemido.

—No lo soporto más Hinata, te deseo— volvió a colocarse sobre Hinata y la beso.

—Y-a…— trato de recuperar el aliento que había perdido, —Métemela pues; métemela tal cual se la metiste a Kaguya— su cara se volvió a poner roja al decir esas palabras.

—Oh no, primero quiero probar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo— se acerco a su oreja y la mordió.

— ¡NARUTOOO! — otro orgasmo la invadió.

Naruto simplemente la ignoro y siguió lamiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de Hinata, paso después a lamerle cada parte del cuello haciendo que Hinata tuviera alguna especie de temblores por todo el cuerpo, pero como soltaba un gemido ahogado de vez en cuando lo dejo pasar. Bajo y lamio con cuidado los pechos de ella y se detuvo en la punta y la chupo como si fuera un bebe tratando de sacar leche, aunque sabía perfectamente que de ahí no saldría leche… Por ahora.

Mientras lamia un pecho, con una de sus manos atendía el restante, en ese momento sintió que Hinata puso su mano sobre su vagina y se empezó a masturbar ella misma, sonrió mentalmente y bajo a lamer y a saborear el estomago de Hinata dejándolo todo lleno de saliva, aunque un sentimiento de auto-suficiencia surgió en su ser cuando vio la apariencia que tenia Hinata en esos momentos.

Con la mirada perdida debido al reciente orgasmo que tuvo, piernas separadas listas para recibir al tan esperado invitado, su mano preparando el terreno y la mayor parte de su cuerpo cubierta por su saliva; si, una vista que cualquiera mataría por ver, y el hecho de que sus pechos se movían cada vez que ella respiraba añadía todavía más el aspecto de erotismo a su apariencia. Hinata centro su mirada en Naruto y la bajo hasta encontrarse con su pene.

—N-Naruto yo… No lo s-soporto… Siento mi interior… caliente— empezó a decir con voz entrecortada.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? — embozo una sonrisa picara.

—Y-Yo…— vacilo un poco, la valentía que tenia se le había ido parcialmente, —Quiero que me la metas— libero esas palabras, sin embargo ya su rostro estaba demasiado sonrojado como para ponerse más rojo todavía.

—Primero di que eres mi puta…— le susurro al odio con voz ronca.

—S-Soy t-tu puta— en ese momento sintió que algo entraba en su interior, —N-Naruto…— se aferro a él en un intento de aliviar un poco su dolor.

—Calma, al principio duele, pero luego se calma— le volvió a susurrar pero esta vez con un tono tranquilizador.

En el momento en que llego a la barrera que demostraba la virginidad de Hinata, Naruto se contuvo y entro lentamente rompiéndola lo más suave posible. Abrazo a Hinata cuando gimió de dolor y soporto cuando ella le clavo las uñas (Que por cierto, las tenía más largas que Kaguya) en su espalda. Siguió un protocolo parecido cuando le quito la virginidad a Kaguya, le arrebato los labios a Hinata y empezó a jugar con su lengua para distraerla hasta que sintió que ella se relajo.

— ¿Ya? — se separo de ella y le pregunto.

—Sí, ya te puedes mover— con los ojos llorosos le asintió.

Y poco a poco empezó a moverse en el interior de Hinata. Tuvo que admitir que su interior era tan agradable como el de Kaguya, sus paredes vaginales presionaban su pene instándolo para que se adentrara aun más y el que estuviera totalmente empapada de Jugos de amor le hizo aun más fácil el trabajo. Se adentro hasta que llego a una segunda pared y se detuvo un momento, vio que Hinata tenía los ojos cerrado y le llamo para que los abriera.

—Hinata, veme— le acaricio la mejilla.

—Naruto… Quiero que le digas lo mismo que le dijiste a Kaguya— le miro con ojos un poco llorosos.

— ¿Lo que le dije a…? Oh, ya entendí— una sonrisa divertida curso por su rostro, — ¿Quieres ser mi novia Hinata? — los ojos de Hinata brillaron de emoción.

— ¡Si, Si quiero! — Y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que el pene de Naruto toque la pared de su útero, —Te amo— le susurro al oído.

—Yo también, pero no tenias que hacer esto para que yo te dijera esto— aguanto una risa al ver la expresión de Hinata.

—Cállate, no soportaba que hayas hecho el amor con Kaguya y conmigo no— desvió la mirada haciendo un mohín.

—Bueno, seguimos— agarro su rostro e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.

—Nn— asintió y Naruto empezó a entrar y a salir de Hinata.

-_Al día siguiente_-

Al terminar la sesión de sexo junto a Hinata, ambos se bañaron juntos para quitarse el mal olor y los restos de fluidos que se habían pegado a su cuerpo y luego pasaron toda la tarde flirteando entre ellos. Cuando llegaron el resto de las chicas tuvieron varias reacciones al verlos, Kurone se puso como colegiala enamorada y se apresuro para no interrumpirlos, Karin solo sonrió y siguió hacia la cocina, Shiron bufo y siguió a Karin, y Kaguya… Se les unió.

Al día siguiente el grupo completo se dirigió a las Aguas Termales que se encontraban en Konoha. Tanto Shiron como Kurone se encontraban muy emocionadas (Aunque la primera lo sabia disimular) ante la idea de meterse en aguas termales, tanto así que se levantaron más temprano de lo normal y apresuraron a Naruto y a Kaguya para que prepararan todo para salir. Al llegar al lugar lo encontraron un poco solo, lo que los animo aun más para entrar.

—Aquí nos separamos— llegado al área en donde los hombres y mujeres se dividen, Karin se paró de brazos cruzados frente a Naruto.

—Ya, cuídense— asintió y se fue por su lado.

— ¡Vamos chicas! — con Karin liderando, las cinco fueron al lado de las mujeres.

Al entrar al lado de las mujeres, se cambiaron en los vestidores y entraron a las aguas termales con solamente una toalla cubriendo sus cuerpos. Dentro de las aguas termales había tres personas además de ellas, pero al parecer ninguna se conocía ya que estaban muy alejadas entre sí. Se quitaron las toallas y se metieron una por una a las aguas exhalando en el proceso por la temperatura y la comodidad. Cuando ya todas estuvieron adentro, se alejaron un poco para poder hablar con tranquilidad.

*Jiiiiiiii…..* (Mirar)

— ¿Pasa algo Shiron-chan? — al sentir la mirada intensa de Shiron, Hinata se sobresalto un poco.

—Nada— simplemente negó.

*Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…*

— ¿Shiron-chan? — por alguna razón, Hinata se empezó a sentir muy nerviosa.

—Maldita sea…— paso su vista por el resto de las chicas y un aura negra apareció sobre su cabeza.

— ¿Nee-san? — también Kurone se preocupo por ella.

— ¿Qué le pasa a ella? — Kaguya frunció el ceño.

De pronto una idea le llego a la cabeza y embozo una expresión malévola. Cuando se metieron a las aguas termales con los cuerpos desnudos significo también que "Cierta" parte quedo al aire libre; Hinata lucia unos hermosos pechos copa D que fácilmente le ganaban a alguien en edad adulta; Kaguya aunque aun su pecho se mantenía en copa C, tenía una mejor forma que los de Hinata; Karin con sus pechos copa B aun en crecimiento demostraba que en el futuro crecerían tantos como los de Hinata; Kurone que a pesar de su tierna edad de 8 años, ya se empezó a desarrollar y el crecimiento de sus pechos ya se empezaba a notar; y Shiron por otro lado… A pesar de ser la hermana mayor, parecía una tabla plana. En ese momento, sin ella saberlo, había generado un sentimiento de inferioridad frente a todas ellas.

— _Venganza_ — fue la palabra que paso por su mente. Uso sus habilidades de infiltración y burlo los sentidos de Hinata trasladándose a sus espaldas y… — ¡Ahí va! — paso sus manos por debajo de sus brazos y empezó a manosear los pechos de Hinata.

— ¡Kyaaaa! — un chillido agudo se escucho por todas las aguas termales.

— ¿Eh? — Kaguya alzo una ceja volteando hacia los bordes de las aguas termales que estaban cercados con bambú creyendo haber escuchado algo, — _Debió de haber sido mi imaginación, pero por si acaso_ — activo su Byakugan y frunció el ceño, — _Acaba con su vida Naru_ — lo desactivo y miro con diversión la función que estaba ocurriendo frete suya.

Shiron de alguna manera había inmovilizado a Hinata y manoseaba sus pechos como si no hubiera un mañana con una expresión retorcida, Kurone trataba de parar a su hermana tratando se escabullirse a su espalda, pero Shiron la burlaba con facilidad esquivándola, Karin solo veía preocupada el desarrollo mientras pensaba que hacer para salvar a Hinata, y Hinata… Bueno, su rostro estaba más rojo que una manzana y debido a que fue inmovilizada por Shiron no pudo moverse ni un centímetro, lo que le quedaba era… No digo nada.

En ese momento hubo una explosión que asusto a las chicas presenten en las aguas termales, pero los gritos que le siguieron les hizo dar una sensación de que su dignidad fue protegida y al mismo tiempo no pudieron evitar agradecer al causante de esa explosión en sus mentes, aunque la única que era consciente de lo que paso solo embozo una gran sonrisa aterradora que hizo parar los intentos de acoso sexual de Shiron a Hinata.

-_Lado de Naruto_-

Después de separarse de las chicas, Naruto paso al lado de los hombre, pero cuando se disponía a cambiarse un grupo de hombres entro haciendo que Naruto se pusiera en alerta; sentía que sus sentidos se disparaban de pronto, pero los hombres solo lo ignoraron, se cambiaron y cruzaron la puerta que daba a las aguas termales para los hombres. Una vez se fueron, Naruto procedió a cambiarse pero noto un detalle peculiar que no se había dado de cuenta hasta ahora.

— ¿Cómo oculto mi cola? — Se vio su cola meneándola mientras pensaba en algo, —Aun no soy bueno en Genjutsu, y los sellos no me ayudaran mucho— puso una expresión complicada, —No me queda de otra— suspiro resignado y recogió sus cosas para luego salir de los vestuarios.

Aunque podía ocultar su cola teniéndola bajo el agua o yéndose a una esquina, pero nada le aseguraba que algún amigo suyo entrara y en un descuido su cola se viera. Las orejas también eran un problema, ya que al mojarse el cabello, se iban a ver aun así estuvieran aplastadas; no se podía arriesgar que descubrieran su identidad por ahora, le causaría muchos problemas y tendría que dar muchas explicaciones, algo que no quería hacer.

Salió del sitio y se dispuso a ir al centro de la aldea para comprar los ingredientes para la cena, pero con sus orejas escucho unos ruidos anti-naturales provenientes de la barrera que protegía el lado de las mujeres, se escabullo a ese lugar y vio un viejo escondido entre los arbustos espiando el baño de las mujeres a través de un pequeño hoyo mientras que escribía a una velocidad increíble en una libreta. Naruto bufo molesto ya que sabía que las chicas se estaban bañando y decidió detener a ese viejo.

—Jejeje, esto esta genial… Oh si, levántate tú…— pequeños ruidos pervertidos salían de su boca.

—Hola— se escabullo hasta llegar a su lado y le saludo casualmente.

—Buenos días a ti también— ni siquiera desvió la mirada.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — trato de ojear la libreta para comprender lo que escribía.

—Recopilando información… Oh, ahora tenemos a un par de lolis…— baba empezó a caer de su boca.

— ¿Sabes que ahora por ver a mis hijas tendrás una vida llena de sufrimiento y dolor? — una gran vena a punto de explotar le salió de pronto en su sien.

—A menos moriré feliz… Momento— dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y volteo a ver a Naruto.

—Hola— le volvió a saludar con una sonrisa que prometía mucho dolor.

— ¡Awawawa! — debido al susto se tropezó y cayó de espaldas.

—Ahora di tus últimas palabras— se agarro las manos y se trono los dedos.

— ¡Espera un momeeeeento! — Alzo sus manos protegiendo su rostro, — ¿No reconoces a mi gran yo? — en un intento de salvarse, decidió presentarse.

—No, y ni me importa, ahora explota…— en su mano se empezó a acumular un poco de Youki.

—Entonces *Ejem*, me voy a presentar— Naruto se quedo atónito por lo rápido que se recupero haciendo que dejara de acumular Youki, —Yo soy el único, el guapo, al que las mujeres no se le resisten; viajo por el mundo impartiendo mis conocimientos sobre mis famosas técnicas de seducción; me conocen por muchos nombres tanto por el lado de las mujeres como por el de los hombres, pero tú me puedes llamar Jiraiya El Galante— y al terminar se cruzo de brazos y un sapo apareció a sus pies levantándolo unos centímetros.

—Enemigo de las mujeres, muere…— volvió a acumular Youki en su mano.

—Esperaesperaespera… Yo, creo que te conozco— Naruto alzo una ceja sin dejar de acumular Youki, y por su apariencia ya estaba casi lista, —Haber, pelo rubio, ojos azules y una expresión de "Muere basura", ¡Eres Naruto Uzumaki! — la expresión de Naruto no cambio.

— ¿Y? — ladeo la cabeza aun sin comprender.

—Bueno, ¡Yo soy tu padrino! — se señalo a sí mismo con una expresión contenta.

Ahora que lo veía bien, el viejo tenía el cabello blanco largo el cual desde su punto de vista no le quedaba para nada bien, unas marcas extrañas en su rostro y una Hitai-ate con el Kanji para "Aceite". Su vestimenta no era muy bonita que digamos, pero lo que resaltaba era un gran pergamino atado a su espalda, además de pequeños rollos atados alrededor de su cintura. Naruto concluyo que ese viejo era más pervertido que el Hokage y por lo tanto debía morir, a pesar de ser su "Padrino".

—Explota Ikkatsu kanri ( **Control de Masas)** — término la técnica y se la lanzo a Jiraiya.

— ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! — fue lo último que escucho antes de irse.

—Termino aquí, ahora a ir a comprar las cosas— se sacudió las manos y se fue.

-_Tres días más tarde, Centro de Konoha_-

Tres días han pasado desde que Naruto conoció a su "Padrino", y desde entonces este lo ha estado buscando sin descanso para hablar con él, pero todas las veces cuando se lo encontraba terminaba mandándolo a volar, ya que como siempre andaba con alguna de las chicas, si se encontraba cuando andaba con Hinata, lo mandaba a volar por tratar de tocarle sus pechos, y si andaba con Kaguya, lo mandaba a volar por tratar de cortejarla.

A causa de esto, se mantuvo la mayor parte del tiempo entrenando o mejorando sus sellos en un lugar donde solo contadas personas saben de su ubicación, y las veces que salía, siempre se llevaba a Shiron o a Kurone para que lo ayudaran. Estas dos por algún motivo habían generado un profundo odio hacia el viejo, Kurone se sentía indignada de solo verlo y Shiron siempre le venía a la cabeza cosas sobre "Este viejo hizo algo que solo Oto-sama puede hacer". Sin darse cuenta, nuestra querida Shiron a parte de generar un complejo de inferioridad frente a las demás chicas, ahora tiene un leve complejo de padre.

Ahora vemos a Naruto caminando por el centro de Konoha junto a Hinata y a Kaguya (También Shiron y Kurone por si las dudas). Habían quedado en reunirse con Shino para entrenar, pero a último momento tuvo que ir a resolver unos asuntos de clan junto a su padre, así que decidieron dar un pequeño paseo para ver si se encontraban con los hermanos de la arena, tenían desde que acabo los preliminares que no los veían, y querían reunirse y hablar con ellos; Naruto en especifico quería ver el estado del sello que le había puesto a Gaara, pero sus planes se vieron interrumpidos por la llegada de un ANBU.

—Uzumaki Naruto— anuncio su llegada llamando a Naruto.

— _Maldición, la cantidad de personas interfirieron con mis orejas y Shiron y Kurone andan pendiente de esos benditos dulces_ — miro de reojo un puesto de Crepes, — ¿Qué? — respondió con indiferencia.

—El Hokage lo necesita con urgencia en su oficina— y dicho esto se fue.

— ¿Urgencia? El Hokage nunca nos ha llamado con "Urgencia" Naru— Kaguya alzo una ceja mientras miraba a Naruto.

—Ya veremos que quiere, pero; "A ciertas chicas les espera un castigo por no estar pendiente de sus alrededores" — al decir eso sintió una perturbación del Chakra de Shiron y Kurone.

—Vamos Naruto, que el Hokage no espera mucho— trato de salvarle el pellejo a las pobres hermanas.

—Tienes razón Hinata, terminemos con esto— les agarro por la cintura y se Tele-transportaron a la Oficina del Hokage.

-_Oficina del Hokage, momentos antes_-

— ¿Y bien Hiruzen? ¿Dónde está mi hijo? — frente a él se encontraba una muy molesta Kushina con los brazos cruzados.

—Ya debe de venir— su rostro tomo una expresión de cansancio, — _Tanta planeación para este día y tuve que mandar a Anko en una misión especial hace una semana, y si mi suerte no fuera mejor, su tiempo de llegada iba a ser mañana_ — sentía que de un momento a otro se iba a desmayar de la presión, y eso que Naruto todavía no había llegado.

Esta mañana cuando fue a hacerla la visita semanal a Kushina, se entero que ya le iban a dar de alta; esa noticia en vez de alegrarlo, lo que hizo fue aumentarle el estrés, ya que había mandado a Anko a una misión y no estaba en la aldea, y si Kushina le daban el alta lo primero que preguntaría seria por su hijo y el plan que tenia era que Anko se la presentara a Naruto, pero debido a ese pequeño error inconveniente, todo se fue al caño.

—Llevo una hora esperando y me dijiste que Naruto está en la aldea— una venita se le formo en la sien.

—Es que tu hijo tiene la manía de esquivar mis ANBU— una sonrisa se asomo por la boca de Kushina.

—Al parecer por ese aspecto salió a mi ¡Hahahaha! — una gota estilo anime bajo por detrás de la cabeza de Hiruzen.

— _Creo que salió más a Minato por su actitud_ — evito soltar un suspiro.

*Toc* *Toc*

— _Llego_ — esta vez no reprimió el suspiro, —Pase— dio la orden de que entrara.

— ¡Yo…!— saludo cuando entro siendo seguido de Kaguya y Hinata, pero…

— ¡Hijo! — solo basto un vistazo para reconocerlo, así que se lanzo encima; pero antes de llegar.

—Alto— se vio forzada a detenerse a medio camino.

Sin que Kushina se diera cuenta ya que sus instintos y sentidos le gritaron que se detuviera, se encontró a dos niñas amenazándola desde por adelante y por detrás; la de pelo blanco la veía con ojos fríos mientras sostenía un Kunai en una mano apuntándole al cuello y un Shokuto en la otra presionando contra su estomago, mientras que podía sentir a la de pelo negro sosteniendo un Kunai contra la parte trasera de su cuello y el filo de un Shokuto pinchándole la columna vertebral.

Y no solo ella fue víctima del ataque repentino, los ANBU que vigilaban el lugar al percibir el peligro, saltaron para proteger al Hokage, pero Kaguya le abrió la garganta a uno antes de que pudiera siquiera estar a cinco metros de Naruto y el otro cayó víctima del Taijutsu de Hinata, dejándolo paralitico tal vez por toda la vida debido a la desintegración de su columna vertebral; Naruto por otro lado se quedo viendo a Kushina con ojos fríos. Todo eso había pasado en menos de dos segundos, Hiruzen solo pudo atinar a levantarse de su asiento impresionado.

— ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Quién es ella? ¿Y por qué me llama hijo? — ni Shiron ni Kurone relajaron la compostura.

—Ella…— soltó un pesado y MUY largo suspiro, —Es tu madre Naruto— las compañeras de Naruto con el incluido abrieron los ojos atónitos.

— ¡¿Eh?! — fue la exclamación colectiva del lugar.

 **Supercell - (Noragami)**

(Kimi no namae nani ga attemo kanarazu yoku kara/ **Sin importar tu nombre, te llamaré** )

[ **Se ve un firmamento de estrellas en una noche sin ninguna nube en el cielo, la cámara baja y muestra a Naruto recostado en el tronco de un árbol con Shiron a su lado dormida y Kurone en su regazo en el mismo estado que su hermana siendo acariciada por Naruto. Se ven unos arbustos moviéndose y de entre ellos sale Kaguya, que al ver a las acompañantes del rubio sonríe cálidamente para después dirigirse hacia el rubio.** ]

(Kimi wagizagiza haato no mochinushi/ **Eres dueño de un corazón irregular y brusco** )

[ **Naruto se levanta de golpe asustando a las hermanas que estaban durmiendo, de sus ojos empiezan a salir lágrimas y sale corriendo ignorando el llamado de Kaguya.** ]

(Fureru mono wa nandemo kizutsukeru/ **Lo que sea lo que te lastima** )

[ **Corre a través del bosque que no parecía tener fin mientras recuerdos felices del pasado lo atormentan haciendo que más lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.** ]

(Sekai no subete wo nira mitsukete/ **Mirando malhumoradamente el mundo que te rodea,** )

[ **Se limpia los ojos pero parece inútil, ya que las lágrimas no dejan de salir, pero eso le da oportunidad de ver un árbol que estaba en su camino y lo esquiva para seguir corriendo sin rumbo.** ]

(Sono me wa iunda boku wa koko ni iru/ **Esos ojos me dicen: "Aquí estoy"** )

[ **Imágenes de Kaguya y Hinata le llegan a la mente haciendo que disminuya su paso hasta prácticamente detenerse.** ]

(Dareka ga waratetta/ **¿Acaso alguien se rio,** )

[ **Pero esas imágenes se rompen y Naruto se agacha y empieza a llorar más suelto siendo los únicos testigos las estrellas del cielo.** ]

(Dakara hiitanda sono kyoukaisen/ **Y es por eso que te retiraste detrás de tu frontera?** )

[ **En su mente se ve una foto donde estaba él junto a sus dos amadas, Kurone, Shiron, Kaori, su madre, Shino y Haku cayendo hacia un intenso fuego, quemándose en el acto.** ]

(Sore nara watashi ga sono te wo hiku/ **Si ese es el caso, déjame tomarte por el brazo** )

[ **De pronto siente como si alguien le tocara el hombro, pero se niega en alzar la mirada.** ]

(Tsureteku kara/ **Vendrás conmigo...** )

[ **Sin embargo, es obligado alzara y se queda hipnotizado mirando unos hermosos ojos color perla pertenecientes a Hinata, aprovecha y voltea hacia su espalda y ve a Kaguya quien se muestra preocupada.** ]

(Ie nai nara kono te wo tsuyoku nigiritte/ **Si no puedes decirlo, tan solo sostén mi mano fuertemente** )

[ **Siente que su mano es agarrada por Hinata, pero no se resiste y se deja guiar a través del bosque, pero de alguna manera se siente feliz.** ]

(Hanasanai de/ **No la dejes ir** )

[ **Kaguya agarra su otra mano y le limpia sus lágrimas con su mano libre sonriéndole en el acto.** ]

(Kimi wa mou hitori ja naindatte/ **Ya no estás solo, nunca mas** )

[ **Llegan a lo que parecía ser el final del bosque y se detienen, a sus dos lados aparecen ambas hermanas quienes le sonríen apoyándolo, y sin más deciden salir del bosque.** ]

(Shitte mo shiin da yo/ **Pensé que deberías saberlo** )

[ **Se asombra cuando ve a todos sus amigos sonriéndoles. Voltea a ver a ambas chicas quienes aun no soltaban sus manos y les dirige miradas de agradecimiento, también dirige su mirada hacia arriba de sus hombros y a sus pies encontrándose a Shiron y a Kurone respectivamente, él solo sonríe, cierra los ojos y los abre para mirar el firmamento estelar a tiempo que un estrella fugaz pasaba.** ]

.

 **Avances:**

 **Después de ser persuadido por el Hokage, Naruto acepta que Kushina es su madre, lo que genera un problema cuando ella se entera de la relación de Naruto y Hiruzen. Jiraiya al fin logra hablar con Naruto, solo para ser cruelmente golpeado y "Castrado" por Kushina. Jiraiya empieza a enseñarle a Naruto el Rasengan, aunque él logra no solo completarlo, si no a hacer una versión usando Youki en menos de un día. La arena logra idear un Plan B, el cual involucra a Yugito y a Utakata. La Tercera Etapa inicial y los Genin que lograron pasar las preliminares se reúnen una vez más para lograr su ascenso a Chūnin.**

 **Siguiente Capitulo: Espiral Rojo.**

 **.**

 **Extra: Chōetsu.**

 **— ¡Hola chicos!— en medio del escenario aparece Anunciadora-san, —Aquí su Diosa Suprema favorita trayéndoles otro Extra como yo mando (¿Entienden?, "Como dios manda"... Bueno, sigo) — se aclara la garganta antes de seguir, —Le tuve que rogar mucho a Suin para que me dejara hacer este Extra, ya que lo que vamos a ver no se desarrollara hasta la segunda temporada, pero después de un pequeño chantaje ( ¡Me tiene amarrado, ayuda!); como dije, un pequeño chantaje, les puedo ahora traer este Extra— se voltea a tiempo para que la pantalla se mostrara.**

 **En los 2000 universos existentes (Y en los que destruí) se puede encontrar un total de 5722 tipo de energía diferentes, cada una con sus ventajas y desventajas que las hace únicas, algunas pueden crear cosas de la nada, otras generan eventos sobre-naturales y otras dan capacidades únicas a sus portadores, pero hay una energía que se destaca de entre todas esas, y es el Chōetsu.**

 **Chōetsu, ¿Qué es el Chōetsu?, el Chōetsu como su nombre lo indica, es una energía transcendental que solo los dioses pueden usar, aunque es bien sabido que tanto en el universo 68 y 11 hay energías que se derivaron del Chōetsu debido a que ciertos dioses de esos universos son muy pervertidos, pero ninguna de esas les llegaran ni cerca al Chōetsu. Se dijo tanto sobre el Chōetsu que aun no se ha dicho sus capacidades y limites, pero ya se va a resolver.**

 **Las capacidades del Chōetsu son literalmente infinitas, al igual que sus límites; un claro ejemplo es mi Chōetsu, con él puedo destruir y hacer universos enteros, PERO... El Chōetsu tiene una limitación, pero no en toda la extensión de la palabra; la limitación consiste en que ningún Dios puede hacer lo mismo con su Chōetsu que otro Dios; si pueden hacer cosas similares como Amateratsu y Helios, aunque los dos pueden controlar el sol y hasta cierto punto el fuego, lo hacen de manera similar pero no iguales.**

 **Ahora se preguntaran, ¿Qué pasa con el Chōetsu de la Diosa Conejo, Alias "Kaguya Ōtsutsuki"? La Diosa Conejo es un Dios recién nacido, por lo que su Chōetsu no se ha adaptado a su representación, en el futuro se espera que su poder tenga que ver con el espacio. Y con respecto a sus técnicas "Dioses", eso representa que su poder no está desarrollado, pero a partir del numero 60 su poder se podrá manifestar correctamente. Por cierto, no voy a hablar por ahora sobre el sello que tiene Kaguya Uzumaki, no me toca decirlo en este Extra.**

 **Con respecto a la Diosa Lunar y Dios Creador... creo que no debo de hablar de ellos... No, espera; Suin-sama me acaba de dar permiso de hablar sobre la Diosa Lunar. Diosa Lunar (Nombre oficial todavía no decidido), Alias "Hinata Hyūga"; la naturaleza de su Chōetsu es similar a la de Tsukuyomi, pero su poder va a dictar sobre las mareas y un poco la gravedad, así que no se ilusionen mucho...**

 **Muy bien, creo que ya finalizamos con el Chōetsu, cualquier otra duda la dejan en los Review, Suin-sama estará encantado de responderla. Ahora como el Extra del Extra, voy a explicar la naturaleza del Youki.**

 **El Youki a diferencia del Chakra, es un poco menos moldeable pero lo compensa por ser más denso y poderoso. El Youki no se rige por el sistema de Naturalezas como el Chakra, en su lugar se rige por los reglamentos y tradiciones de cada clan en cuanto a las enseñanzas de sus técnicas, por lo que se podría decir que se puede hacer cualquier cosa con el Youki; o eso me gustaría decir, pero recordemos que el Youki es más denso y menos moldeable que el Chakra.**

 **—Ahora sí, eso fue Anunciadora-san explicando en este Extra, nos veremos en otro Extra... ¡Chao!— la pantalla se va y Anunciadora-san desaparezca.**

 **Bueno, vamos a resumir el Capitulo (e.e)… Las peleas finales de las preliminares se llevan a cabo, y logramos ver el enfrentamiento canon de Kiba vs Naruto y de Hinata vs Neji; el primer resultado sucedió… Bueno, el resultado fue igual al anime, pero el segundo; nuestra querida Hinata fue la ganadora (Juejue) y Neji fue humillado en el combate ¿Qué más pudo salir mejor?**

 **Una pequeña escena en El Templo donde los patriarcas de las razas hablaron sobre el "Despertad" de su queridísimo Shison-sama (xD). Por cierto, la ciudad se llama El Templo en honor al edificio con el mismo nombre, así que deberán identificar el contexto para que sepan si se está hablando de la ciudad o del edificio en si; pido disculpas por eso, pero eso era algo que tenía planeado con anterioridad.**

 **Se preguntaran ¿Por qué no pusiste más combates? E incluyendo esta pregunta ¿Por qué no pusiste el combate de Kaguya?... Respondiendo la primera, sinceramente me dio flojera y ya el capitulo se iba a alargar demasiado si las ponía; y sobre la batalla de Kaguya, bueno, no querrán ver un combate que solo se llevara cincuenta palabras como máximo (xD).**

 **Bueno, Bueno; tenemos nuestro segundo Lemon, ¿Qué piensan? ¿Estuvo mejor o peor que el anterior?, yo sinceramente necesito mejorar en eso, aun estoy demasiado verde en hacer lemon, así que de ahora en adelante tendrán es Lime hasta que el Fic termine (MUAJAJAJAJA) (No, es en serio; a menos que tenga muchos Review no voy a poner otro Lemon, y si llego a poner, será un 3P 7u7).**

 **Pobre de nuestra querida Shiron, a pesar de ser la mayor ni siquiera tiene pechos. Y entrando a un tema ajeno al Fic, siempre que veo a hermanas así en Anime, siempre la menor tiene unos enormes pechos mientras que la mayor los tiene más pequeño, y bueno, aquí quise hacer ese cliché, o que lo considero cliché no se ustedes (xD).**

 **Naruto conoce a Jiraiya de una manera peculiar, y termina mandándolo a volar con una de sus técnicas (XD), para el próximo capítulo Jiraiya tendrá más aparición, para este no tenía planeado que actuara mucho, pero eso sí, Jiraiya va a sufrir mucho por cortesía de nuestra sádica adicta a la sangre (7u7).**

 **El encuentro tan esperado tendrán que esperar la resolución para el próximo capítulo; al principio pensé poner la resolución en este mismo, pero después me entro el fantasma de la maldad y lo deje en suspenso, solo espero que no me odien debido al peculiar lugar en donde decidí terminar el capitulo (:v)… Bueno, eso fue todo, nos leemos en otro cap; Bye.**

 **ATT: Suin y Nami.**


	24. Espiral Rojo

**¡Hey Distarches a todos mis queridos lectores! ¿Cómo estáis?, espero que bien, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de "Descendiente primordial".**

— **¡SUIIINNN! ¿Qué significa esta tardanza? — Nami ve con ojos asesinos al autor.**

— **Ya, mi mal; pero solo por ser mi cumpleaños ¿No me perdonaras? — el autor ve a Nami con ojos de cachorro.**

— **De primeras, esa mirada no funciona conmigo, y en segunda; ¡Ya no es tu cumpleaños! Ahora ve a las notas principales— se acuesta en la cama y sigue mirando al autor con ojos asesinos.**

 **Bueno Chicos, de primeras ¡Hola y Feliz Año Nuevo! (xD), perdón por traerles este cap súper híper extra mega tarde, pero ya saben… ¿A quién engaño?, les diré el porqué lo traigo tan tarde, no supe administrar bien mi tiempo, pensando que después de terminar las fiestas del 31 tendría tiempo me puse a jugar juegos de estrategias, pero después me llamaron a casa de una abuela para pasar unos días, y como soy un gobernado tuve que ir, y ahí no hay computadora y no pude llevarme ni siquiera la laptop; después con el inicio de clases y como en el primer lapso (No se en sus países, pero aquí en Venezuela tanto primaria y secundaria usa el sistema de Lapsos, los cuales abarcan 4 meses cada uno) tuvimos muchos días sin clases (Los que vivirán aquí y estudien en el liceo sabrán de lo que hablo… supongo), las evaluaciones se nos acumularon, y con solo decirles que si tuve 3 horas de sueño diarios fue mucho… Y eso fue un pequeño resumen, pero ¡Juro que no volverá a pasar siempre y cuando puedo prevenirlo! No dejare más de un mes sin actualizar (Jue, Jue, Jue). Pasando a otro punto, si ven que Hinata está quedando por debajo que Kaguya, pido disculpas, y a la vez no; ya que el que se incluya el personaje de Kaguya no solo como principal, sino también como parte del harem (¡Que es Bigamia carajo, no pienso meter a nadie más! (Lo digo porque cada vez que menciono "Harem" llega un lector y me sugiere a una chica (XD))) hace que involuntariamente me incline más a ese personaje para desvelar sus "Misterios" y el cómo se relacionaría con los demás personajes de la historia, nunca voy a rebajar a Hinata a ser un mero "Extra", y si es por cuestión de poder, por ahora en la 1era Temporada si va a ser comparativamente la más débil de los 3, pero en la segunda va a ser tan fuerte como Kaguya y por medios nada forzados (¿Spoiler?). Con esto aclarado y con ganas de meter más a estas notas pero como ya se están alargando paso, os dejo con el capitulo tan esperado (xD). Nos leemos abajo.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:** **CCSakuraforever** **,** **Oconner95** **,** **Zafir09** **,** **XeeXe** **(Un Perdido :P),** **Animebot02** **,** **truehistoryltda** **(Ya respondo) y a** **trollmemex** **y aprovecho para hacer un llamado a todos los que leen esta historia para que dejen su Review, que si bien tenemos presupuesto para el siguiente cap, puede que no tengamos para el que le sigue (:D).**

 **Review:**

 **Truehistoryltda** **: ¿Qué te puedo decir we? No tenía mucho presupuesto y no pude hacer nada, así que te me quedas calladito con ese resultado (MUAJAJA)… Mentira (xD). Si te soy sincero, fue un duro golpe para mi orgullo como escritor, pero ya me estaba haciendo falta, ya que el solo recibir halagos de parte de mis lectores puede volverme arrogante (Aunque no soy de ese tipo de personas), y recibir una crítica de ese tipo es bien recibida (Ojo, criticas despectivas no, esas directamente las ignoro). Lo siento mucho si el Lemon de Hinata no te gusto, me la jugué mucho creyendo que ya tenía dominado esta categoría y me fui con algo más "Agresivo", aunque el tiro me salió por la culata y el Lemon no me salió igual al anterior; para el próximo (Si es que pongo), tratare todo lo posible para escribirlo con mejor calidad que este. Y tengo algo planeado para que Hinata sea una concubina (Y ojo, no estoy diciendo que lo sea, lee la segunda mitad de las notas principales), ya que para que sea concubina Naruto necesita tener una esposa primero ¿Verdad? (MUAJAJAJA), pero enserio, no quiero que piensen así de Hinata, ella tendrá su propio protagonismo más adelante (Si todo va bien, va a tener su propia mini-saga). Y por último, te digo que soy 100% Naruhina, y estoy haciendo mi esfuerzo para que no se note (Creo que mi esfuerzo fue demasiado xD). Espero que me hagas llegar tu Review con tu cuenta de FF para el prox cap. Nos leemos luego.**

 **PDTA Para Todos Mis Lectores: Cuando me pego a hablar es que me pego a hablar (XD)… Si no quieren que mis respuestas sean así de largas, no hagan que les explique algo o parecidos (e.e).**

 **Leyenda.**

—Blah, Blah, Blah— personaje hablando **.**

— _Blah, Blah, Blah_ — personaje pensando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah** — Entidad sobre-natural hablando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah—** Entidad sobre-natural pensando.

—Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu ( **Elemento fuego: Jutsu gran bola de fuego** ) **—** técnica y traducción.

—… (Blah, Blah, Blah)… — Comentario de la narrativa.

—… ( **Blah, Blah, Blah** )… — Comentario del Autor.

 **Disclamer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, solo los posibles Oc's son míos.**

 **Capitulo 24: Espiral rojo.**

 **Black + White - (Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai Kara kuru sou desu yo?)**

[ **Se ven unas canicas que van cayendo en el vació, lo peculiar era que el interior de cada canica se ve como si tuviera una especie de galaxia**.]

(Kono te ni aru unmei.../ **Mi destino está en mi manos** )

[ **Imágenes de Naruto, Kaguya, Hinata y de otras dos siluetas, una de pelo blanco y otra de pelo negro se van mostrando periódicamente. Hasta que al final sale el titulo "Descendiente primordial".]**

(Kakuse shita KAOSU no toki ga/ **El tiempo del caos se levanta** )

[ **Ahora se muestra a Kaguya caminando por las calles de un lugar desconocido mientras llovía con fuerza, la cámara se acerca hasta colocarse frente a ella, tomando como la chica le caían unas lágrimas del rostro.** ]

(Mata shinjitsu wo kakusu/ **Y debo esconder la verdad otra vez** )

[ **La cámara se aleja con rapidez y ahora muestra a Naruto caminando en una calle desolada en la misma situación que Kaguya, la cámara se acerca pero Naruto parece darse cuenta de su presencia y de una ola de Chakra la aleja molesto.** ]

(Kodaku no hate kasuka ni ukabu/ **Flotando en el fondo de la soledad** )

[ **La cámara huye del lugar y encuentra a Hinata sentada en un banco mientras veía el cielo nublado, la cámara se acerca para tomar unas buenas imágenes a tiempo que la chica activa su Byakugan y frunce el ceño.** ]

(Nukumari wa MIRAGE/ **En una calidez fantasma** )

[ **La cámara sale a un sitio rural y visualiza unas siluetas moviéndose a gran velocidad por el bosque. En lo que se acerca logra ver a dos chicas corriendo ignorando completamente el clima, lo que más llama la atención de la cámara es la expresión de esperanza de ambas.** ]

(Kono hoshi wa kami ga tsukutta ibitsu na JIORAMA **/ El mundo no es más que una retorcida maqueta que dios creo** )

[ **Ahora se muestra a Kurama en su forma humana con sus nueve colas ondeando detrás de él. El Bijū alza sus colas y genera una onda de fuego a tiempo que en sus manos crea una esfera de color negro, la comprime y simplemente la elimina.** ]

(Hito wa mina shiawase to iu GIFT wo sagasuno/ **La gente busca un Don llamado felicidad** )

 **[Las imágenes se intercalan mostrando a muchas personas desconocidas, pero entre ellas se logra diferenciar a Kaori y a Akemi. Después se muestra a Kaguya en un fondo negro mientras atrapaba una esfera de color celeste que caía con suavidad del cielo.** ]

(Makiokose yo 1 2 3/ **Haz que suceda 1, 2, 3** )

[ **Se ve a Naruto corriendo mientras una esfera del tamaño de una pelota de Golf de color azul marino se formaba en su mano.** ]

(Noru ka soru ka no Black Or White/ **Es ganar o perder, es blanco o negro** )

[ **La cámara se mueve y muestra ahora a Hinata y Kaguya agarradas de las manos, ambas tienen el Byakugan activado y una energía plateada rodeaba sus manos unidas. Ahora se ven a Shiron y Kurone entrecruzadas sonriéndole a la cámara.** ]

(Kono shunkan yosougai no densetsu ga umareru/ **Una leyenda inesperada ha nacido** )

[ **La escena cambia abruptamente y ahora muestra a Maou-sama en su habitación junto a cuatro siluetas negras con ojos brillantes de color rojo a su espalda. Acto seguido, Maou-sama chasquea los dedos y la cámara se rompe.** ]

(Nerai sadamete 1 2 3/ **Afina tu puntería 1, 2, 3** )

[ **Ahora sale Naruto junto a Hinata y Kaguya a su lado haciendo el símbolo de "Paz" a la cámara.** ]

(Tamerawazu ni bang!/ **Sin dudarlo, ¡Bang!** )

[ **De la espalda de Kaguya sale Kurone pero luego y se esconde de la cámara, y de la espalda de Hinata sale Shiron y le agarra los pechos a la Hyūga haciéndola sonrojar. La cámara se alza al cielo.** ]

(Takutsu na nichijou wo uchinuke!/ **¡Dispárale a tus días aburridos!** )

[ **De pronto aparece Naruto volando con diez colas ondeando furiosamente detrás de él, pone sus manos juntas a tiempo que una energía roja se empezaba a acumular hasta formar un bastón de color rojo, lo gira para después liberar una onda de esa misma energía haciendo que todas las nubes cercanas se desintegraran.** ]

—Pero ¿Qué estás diciendo? — el primero en salir del estupor irónicamente fue Naruto.

—Es cierto lo que te digo Naruto, esta mujer es tu madre— Kaguya sacudió su cabeza y tomo una posición agresiva.

— ¡¿Qué crees que estás diciendo Viejo Decrepito?! — una gran vena a punto de explotar le apareció en la sien.

— ¿A quién crees que le hablas así jovencita? — Kushina demostró su punto de vista al escuchar como Kaguya se dirigía al Hokage.

— ¡Usted cayese señora! Un movimiento en falso y esas niñas terminaran con su vida— señalo a Shiron y Kurone que todavía no salían de la impresión.

—Basta Kagu; Shiron, Kurone, desaparezcan— ellas al escuchar eso, relajaron su posición y desaparecieron usando sus Jutsus típicos.

—Naruto, ellas…—al ver a las hermanas desaparecer misteriosamente, quiso preguntarle a Naruto.

—No se salga del tema por favor— la que le interrumpió fue la que siempre creyó que era tímida, —Es cierto que esa Oba-san tiene cierto parecido con Naruto, pero aun así, no nos dan suficiente explicaciones— Hinata puso su mano en el hombro de Kaguya y esta misteriosamente se relajo y puso una expresión de dolor.

—Hina…— se quejo pero una sola mirada de Hinata la callo.

La situación en la Torre Hokage se había suavizado solo un poco, con Kaguya dejando de emitir instinto asesino, la desaparición de las Hermanas que lograron inmovilizar a una Jōnin de elite en cuestión de segundos, Hinata tomando la batuta en cuanto al comportamiento de Kaguya y Naruto con un aire de incertidumbre; se podría decir que el Hokage al fin pudo respirar en paz, si no fuera por los cuerpos muertos de sus antiguos ANBU guardias que fueron asesinados al instante por Kaguya y Hinata.

—Hay veces en las que pienso promover a estos tres a Jōnin, me darían menos dolores de cabeza— soltó un leve murmullo que solo fue escuchado por Hinata.

—Entonces, ¿Tú dices ser mi madre? — la mirada de Kushina brillo al ver que Naruto se dirigía a ella.

—Así es hijo mío— se apresuro a abrazarlo, pero fue detenida por la mano de Naruto.

—Hinata, Kaguya, no intervengan— les lanzo una mirada de advertencia a las dos.

— ¿Sochi-kun ( ***1** )? — la voz de Kushina se empezó a quebrar.

—Pero ¿Qué nos dice que es solo un intento del Hokage para que nuestra lealtad a la aldea no decline? — Kushina alzo una ceja al escuchar esas palabras y el Hokage trago duro, —Ya que se me ha hecho extraño que a estas alturas considerando por lo que hemos pasado todavía el Hokage no haya tomado medidas para evitar que desertemos de la aldea— entrecerró los ojos mirando a Kushina.

— ¿P-Pero de q-que hablas? — Balbuceo algunas palabras al no comprender lo que Naruto decía, — ¿De qué habla mi hijo? — volteo a ver al Hokage, quien empezó a sudar frio.

—Fue él quien anuncio mi condición como Jinchūriki, y por consecuencia mí… Nuestro hogar — puso su mano en el hombro disponible de Kaguya, —fue destruido por la basura llamada habitantes y ninjas de la hoja— una mirada de incredulidad se poso en Kushina.

— ¿Hiruzen…?— volvió a voltear a mirar a Hiruzen con el mismo rostro que tenia.

—Eso tiene explicación Kushina— empezó a mover sus manos nervioso.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Por tu culpa ahora la gentuza sabe que Naru tiene a Kurama-sensei! ¡Por tu culpa ahora es odiado por la aldea! Pero eso ya no nos importa, por nosotros esta aldea se puede ir al… ¡Auch! — dejo de hablar de pronto por un fuerte dolor en su hombro.

—Naruto te dijo que te mantuvieras en silencio Kaguya— Hinata le dirigió una mirada amable a Kaguya que hizo que empezara a sudar frio.

La situación había cambiado ahora, Kushina miraba con un cierto deje de odio a Hiruzen que junto a la misma expresión que Kaguya le dedicaba hacia que prácticamente se empezara a hacer en los pantalones. Naruto observaba todo con un punto de vista neutro, todavía no confiaba mucho en los argumentos de esa llamada Kushina y ni tampoco la estrategia del Hokage al presentarla justo antes del inicio de la tercera etapa de los Exámenes Chūnin; todo eso circulaba por su cabeza para tratarle de encontrar sentido.

Podía sentir una creciente ira proveniente de Kushina que iba dirigida al Hokage, aunque se escondía muy bien con la que emitía Kaguya. Si esto se trataba de una especie de actuación para que Naruto creyera que Kushina era en su madre y con eso Naruto se replanteara si abandonar la aldea a futuro y quedarse junto a su madre, pues el Hokage estaba ganando; pero con ese nuevo punto en que apoyarse y sospechar, Naruto se lo replanteo y volvió a tomar una postura agresiva hacia Kushina.

—Habla Hiruzen, ¿Lo que dice mi hijo es cierto? — planteo la pregunta que hizo que Hiruzen casi se desmayara de la presión.

— ¿Podría dejar de llamarme hijo? — Se giro rápidamente a mirar a Naruto, — ¿Qué no nos asegura que esto no se trate más que de una actuación? — tanto Kushina como Hiruzen (Un poco más recuperado por dejar de ser el centro de atención) alzaron una ceja con cierto deje de confusión, —Pongámoslo de esta manera; reconozco que eres mi madre, y como eres una Jōnin de Konoha haría que no pudieras dejar la aldea, y como eres mi madre me apego a usted y por lo tanto a la aldea a la que estas afiliada lo que imposibilitaría que llegue a desertar de la aldea en un futuro cercano o lejano, y al yo quedarme también lo harán Kaguya; Hinata; Karin, la cual es una Uzumaki; Utakata, el Jinchūriki del Rokubi; Hotaru; Zabuza, el Demonio de la Niebla; Haku y las dos niñas que acaban de ver, las cuales poseen un Kekkei Genkai diferente cada una. En resumen, si reconozco a esta mujer como mi madre, no pierden a dos Jinchūriki, un Ninja de Rango A cas Kekkei Genkai, un plan muy astuto por parte de ustedes dos— los dos abrieron los ojos a su máximo por el asombro.

— ¡Pero lo que te digo de que soy tu madre es cierto! — Al recuperar un poco la compostura, Kushina perdió la calma de otra manera, — ¡Es más, puedo decirte el nombre completo de tu padre y mostrarte una imagen para que veas el parecido que tienen ustedes dos! — Kaguya reprimió un insulto hacia Kushina por insistir tanto.

— ¿A si? Entonces habla— se cruzo de brazos en espera de una respuesta.

—Kushina no, tenemos que hablarlo con el concejo— en un acto desesperado por no tener más dolores, Hiruzen trato de detener a Kushina.

—Silencio Hiruzen, tu autoridad acaba aquí, esto ya es asunto de clanes— con ese pretexto acallo a Hiruzen, —El nombre de tu padre es Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage de Konohagakure no Sato, y esa es su imagen— apunto hacia donde estaban alineados los cuadros de los antiguos Hokages, centrándose en la imagen del Yondaime.

—Siempre pensé que Yondaime-sama y tu tenían algún parecido Naruto— Hinata expreso su opinión al ver la foto de Minato y comparar su cara con la de Naruto.

— ¡Patrañas!, eso no nos dice nada si eres o no la madre de Naru, cualquiera cercano a Hiruzen puede saber eso— con aptitud aun escéptica, Kaguya se cruzo de brazos y bufo.

— _¿Lo que dice será verdad o se tratara de una jugarreta tal como dice Kagu?_ — las cosas en su mente se empezaron a arremolinar debido a la nueva revelación.

— ¿Y bien? — Kushina se cruzo de brazos confiada de su victoria.

—Yo…— no pudo encontrar las palabras correctas a decir.

—Naruto, hay una manera muy sencilla de resolver todo esto— Hinata atrajo la atención de todos.

— ¿Y eso sería…?— rompiendo su silencio, Kaguya mostro una expresión curiosa a lo que Hinata iba a decir.

—Bueno, pues…— pero fu interrumpida por una nube de humo rojo que apareció de pronto en el despacho.

— ¡ **Kukukukukuku! Esperen un momento por favor ¡Kukujajajajaja!** — un Kurama muy risueño apareció de pronto en el despacho.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — Hiruzen demostró cierta cautela con el recién llegado.

— ¡¿Tu eres…?!— al parecer, de los que no conocían esa forma de Kurama, la que se dio cuenta de primero fue Kushina.

— **Tiempo sin vernos Cabeza de Rábano** — le sonrió irónicamente a Kushina saludándola.

— ¿Qué haces fuera del sello Kurama-nii? — el que esa mujer y su "Hermano" se conocieran despertó su curiosidad.

— **Estaba viendo todo en primera fila mientras me reía por toda esta mierda que todos están diciendo, sin saber que hay alguien en quien ustedes confían ciegamente, pero al parecer la mocosa Hyūga adivino quien faltaba y decidí aparecer, ¿No es así?** — se limpio una lagrima que le había salido debido a que se rió demasiado.

—Así es Kurama-sensei, entonces lo que dice esta Oba-san ¿Es cierto? — Kurama se puso a pensar agarrando su mentón con una de sus manos.

Tanto Naruto como Kaguya estaban en espera de la respuesta de Kurama, lo que diría probablemente revele si esto es una actuación o no, mientras que Kushina rogaba por todos los cielos que su antiguo amigo no le juegue alguna de sus bromas que le gustaba hacerle cuando ella era su Jinchūriki, y ni que se pusiera a hablar con sarcasmo, ya que viendo cómo era la personalidad de su hijo y más de la joven de cabello blanco que estaba del lado de él, seguramente solo baste que Kurama hable sarcásticamente sobre que ella no era su madre para que se fueran y no crean más en ella.

— **¿Esta mujer?** — se acerco a Kushina y la empezó a examinar.

—Maldito zorro, no te hagas el listo— una venita apareció en las sien de Kushina.

— **Bien, estos chicos me dan mucha diversión y conozco tus circunstancias Cabeza de Rábano** — Kushina no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio al saber que Kurama iba a colaborar con ella.

— ¿Y bien Kurama-nii? — ya Naruto se comenzaba a impacientar por el tiempo que Kurama tardaba en decir un simple "Si" o "No".

— **Silencio** — le dirigió una mirada fría a Naruto por apresurarlo, pero luego relajo su expresión, — **Ciertamente, Uzumaki Kushina fue mi Jinchūriki antes que tu Naruto, y presencie el momento en que te dio luz** — el aire de la habitación se suavizo un poco, pero hubo alguien que no estuvo desacuerdo con la sentencia de Kurama.

— ¡Por favor Kurama-sensei, no puede hablar enserio! ¡¿Qué le prometió esta mujer para que afirmara ese hecho?! ¡Díganoslo! — Kaguya salto y exploto en quejas.

— **Mucho ruido** — se acerco lentamente a Kaguya bajo la atenta mirada de todos en la sala y sorprendentemente le propino una cachetada tan fuerte que la mando a volar hasta chocar contra una pared y quedar inconsciente, — **Esto es por sugerir que alguien como el Gran Yo se deja sobornar por un simple humano** — bufo molesto, — **No quiero que me molesten** — y sin más regreso al sello.

—Bien…— Naruto soltó un suspiro largo, —Hinata, por favor— se cubrió los ojos con las manos y señalo a Kaguya.

—Enseguida— fue a donde yacía la inconsciente Kaguya y la cargo en su hombro como un saco de papa.

—Hijo…— fijo su atención en Kushina, quien lo miraba con deseo ( **No piensen mal :v** ).

—Kurone, anda a casa y dile a Karin que la quiero ver en el Campo de Entrenamiento… 39 servirá— al decir eso, Kushina y Hiruzen sintieron que una firma de Chakra desapareció.

— ¿Entonces Naruto? — Hinata se acerco y espero la respuesta de Naruto.

—Confió en Kurama-nii, y si él dijo que esta mujer es mi madre, entonces debe ser cierto— volvió a soltar un largo suspiro mientras ponía una sonrisa amarga.

— ¿Entonces? — la que dijo eso fue Kushina.

—Hola… Kaa-san— Kushina embozo una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Sochi-kun! — y se le abalanzo encima a Naruto abrazándolo.

—Ni creas que te reconoceré como mi Obaa-san— un murmullo que solo fue escuchado por Hinata sonó un poco molesto.

—Shiron-chan…— también embozo una sonrisa complicada.

—Kaa-san, vámonos de aquí, tengo algunas cosas que preguntarte— trato de separarse del agarre de Kushina, fracasando en el intento.

—Ven que Kaa-san te va a consentir y a recuperar los casi 12 años que no tuve contigo— negándose a separarse de Naruto, avanzaron hasta la salida del despacho y salieron.

—Algo me dice que tendré mucho más papeleo…— su monologo fue interrumpido por una nueva instrucción.

—Por cierto Hiruzen…— la cabeza de Kushina se asomo por la puerta, —Quiero las llaves de la Mansión Namikaze preparadas para esta tarde, y Kami te salve para que no encuentre nada fuera de lugar, adiosito~— y sin más se fue.

—Maldición…— coloco su cabeza entre sus manos para apaciguar el creciente dolor de cabeza que le entro.

-_Lugar Desconocido_-

En el Palacio ubicado en algún lugar del Mundo Ninja donde solo los Dioses tienen conocimiento se encuentra sellado el Dios Maligno destructor de múltiples universos y asesino de un número mayor de Dioses; tanto era su poder que se necesitaron el poder combinado de todos los Dioses del Universo el cual sería su próximo destino a destruir, o eso es la historia que se difundió entre los mismo Dioses, ya que la verdad era más escalofriante (Para los Dioses) y si se llegara a saber, sería el fin de la credibilidad de los Dioses de ese Universo.

Maou no fue sellado solo, si no también junto a la mayoría de sus subordinados, aunque para desgracia de los Dioses responsables del Universo 176 ( ***2** ), entre sus subordinados no se incluyeron sus 4 más fuertes, los cuales después de milenios de estar en un profundo sueño despertaron para poder liberar a su querido señor, aunque lo que no saben ellos es que Maou ya tiene subordinados ajenos a sus 4 Generales que buscar su libertad; además que también andan en busca de su poder, el cual fue sellado apartado de él.

— **Maou-sama, Sorbolo se ha reportado** — una Sombra entro a su habitación diciendo su informe con una voz seria.

— **Excelente, espero que hayan encontrado mi Chōetsu sellado** — dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se acerco a la Sombra.

— **Efectivamente Maou-sama, Sorbolo informo que pedirá ayuda a uno de sus 4 Generales para liberarla** — en respuesta, Maou chaqueo la lengua visiblemente molesto.

— **Esos idiotas; bueno, ¿Qué más me queda?, estoy aislado del mundo exterior** — se alejo mientras pensaba en algo, — **Envía más Sombras y quiero un informe sobre la situación con los Malditos Yokai** — la Sombra asintió y se fue.

Maou dio unas vueltas por la habitación pensando en el futuro de sus planes. Si todo iba como él tenía previsto, sus Generales tendrían los preparativos listos en aproximadamente dos años, y necesitarían otros dos años más para liberar su Chōetsu, ya que sin su energía no podría vivir, y por último, unos meses más para su tan ansiada libertad. Esta vez nada estaría al azar, se encargaría de cualquier molestia que amenace con su reinado y próximamente su ascensión como ser supremo entre los dioses.

La ultima vez unos inmundos mortales que habían recibido la bendición de los Dioses de ese Universo lo habían derrotado y sellado, pero esta vez se encargo de eliminar a la antigua oposición, y la que queda era tan insignificante que no le presentaría ninguna molestia. Aunque todavía quedaba una molestia que conociéndola supondría o un gran obstáculo en sus planes, o bien un simple espectador debido a su naturaleza como Dios, pero tenía un plan de respaldo por si se mete en su camino, y si los vientos están a su favor, hasta la terminaría derrotando y ganando ese tan preciado poder.

— **Prepárate Ceres, ni siquiera tus creaciones te van a salvar de tu destrucción. Pronto conocerás el peligro que era darme vida, Madre** — una sonrisa retorcida adorno su rostro.

-_De vuelta con Naruto y co; Campo de Entrenamiento 39_-

El camino hacia el lugar en donde Naruto le había ordenado a Kurone llevar a Karin transcurrió en un silencio incomodo para Kushina, ya que su hijo Naruto solo hablaba con esa chica cuyo nombre había escuchado era Hinata, y de vez en cuando le salía en nombre de una de las niñas que la había inmovilizado, concretamente la de pelo blanco. De las mujeres que rodeaban a su hijo, las que más les causaban intriga y a la vez molestia eran las niñas que parecían ser hermanas, algo le decía que estas niñas tenían una historia con su hijo; lo que no sabía era que su preocupación debía de estar puesta en Kaguya y Hinata.

Minutos más tarde Kushina deseo que el silencio incomodo hubiese continuado, ya que la chica a la que Kurama había dejado inconsciente recupero poco a poco los sentidos, y como esperaba, esta le empezó a ver tal como una novia veía a la amante de su novio; tenia la leve sospecha que de todas, esta sería la más difícil de convencer de que no era enemigo, aun más difícil que el propio Naruto.

Apenas llegaron al Campo de Entrenamiento 39 se encontraron con una escena peculiar, un Jiraiya en posición fetal sosteniéndose su entrepierna, una Kurone a diez metros de él abrazándose a sí misma con lagrimas en los ojos y un fuerte rubor en las mejillas junto a una Karin quien la estaba consolándose y por último, un Utakata y Hotaru un poco alejados viendo todo con una enorme gota estilo anime bajándole por detrás de la cabeza.

— ¿Qué paso aquí? — el primero en reaccionar fue Naruto.

— ¡Tou-san! — se aparto de Karin y se le lanzo encima a Naruto enterrando su cabeza en su pecho.

— ¿Tou-san? — Kushina ladeo la cabeza confundida por el modo en que Kurone llamo a Naruto.

— ¿Qué paso Kurone? ¿Por qué el pervertido esta en el suelo? — le empezó a acariciar la cabeza para calmarla.

—Y-Yo… E-Él… E-Estaba…— todo lo que salía de su boca eran balbuceos debido a que las lagrimas y el hipo que había adquirido no la dejaban hablar.

—Yo te explico Naruto-nii— Karin se acerco mirando a Kurone con una expresión comprensiva.

— ¿Naruto-nii? — ahora su atención se fijo en Karin.

—Habla Rábano Andante— Kaguya frunció el ceño imaginándose más o menos lo que había pasado.

—Bueno, estábamos…— empezó a relatar desde que se había reunido con Kurone.

—En conclusión, ¿Ese tipo le metió mano a Kurone? — una enorme vena le salió en la sien de Kaguya.

—Etto, algo así…— Karin embozo una expresión nerviosa por el creciente instinto asesino.

— ¡Ya lo…!— cuando iba a comenzar a caminar hacia a Jiraiya para quitarle lo que lo hacía hombre, alguien se le adelanto.

— ¡Esta vez fuiste muy lejos pervertido de mierda! — sus cabellos color escarlata se habían levantado simulando las nueve colas del Kyūbi y se acerco al Jiraiya en posición fetal agarrándolo por la ropa sin ningún problema.

— ¡Yo…! ¿Eh, Kushina? — recuperándose gracias-a-saber-quien se dio cuenta de quien lo había agarrado sorprendiéndose en gran medida.

—Solo muere maldito lolicon…— lo agarro tal y como un olímpico agarra la jabalina y lo lanzo a quien-sabe-donde.

— ¿Quién es ella Naruto-nii? — le susurro al oído de Naruto.

—Ella es mi Kaa-san— Karin solo atino a abrir los ojos lo más que podía al escuchar eso.

— ¿Es cierto lo que dices Naruto? — los otros espectadores se acercaron a Naruto también asombrados por lo que acababan de escuchar.

—Así es Utakata— puso una expresión de fastidio al sentir la sed de sangre de Kaguya.

—Cálmate Kaguya— Hinata puso su mano en el hombro de ella para calmarla como podía.

—Hola, ustedes deben ser los amigos de mi hijo ¿Cierto? — una Kushina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se acerco al ver a los nuevos, pero acto seguido fijo su atención en Naruto, —Explícame ¿Qué significa ese "Tou-san" y ese "Naruto-nii"? — Naruto solo suspiro.

—Vengan a la sombra, ya les explicare— vio a lo lejos un par de arboles que cumplían con sus requisitos y se dirigió a ellos.

— ¡Esperen! ¡Yo también quiero! — a lo lejos vieron a un Jiraiya corriendo a todo dar, pero simplemente lo ignoraron.

-_Una hora más tarde_-

Sobra decir que cuando Naruto explico todo lo que había pasado en la Oficina Hokage incluyendo de que tenía una madre dejo sin palabras a los que no sabían; sin embargo, al contrario de Kaguya ellos terminaron aceptando a Kushina de alguna manera, y también influyo en la aceptación de Naruto hacia Kushina para pesar de Kaguya. Jiraiya (Quien por milagro se había logrado unir a la conversación), quedo intrigado y algo molesto por la información de Kushina en coma en las profundidades del Hospital por parte de su Sensei.

También Naruto le explico a Kushina sobre la historia de Karin y del como la habían salvado cuando fueron a Kusa descubriendo que en realidad ella era su prima; al igual conto la historia de Shiron y Kurone y así como la resolución de ambas de hacer a Naruto su Tutor legal o como ellas le decían, su padre. Kushina se tomo bien y sonrió por la acción de su hijo de rescatar a Karin, pero no estaba muy convencía sobre las dos hermanas, sin embargo se guardo sus pensamientos para hablarlo luego.

— ¿Para qué estás aquí entonces Utakata? — zanjado el asunto de Kushina, Naruto decidió cambiar de tema para no invocar la ira de Kaguya.

—Vimos a Karin persiguiendo a Kurone y preguntamos por ustedes y ellas nos dijeron que las siguiéramos— señalo a ambas chicas mencionadas, —Me preguntaba ¿Si querías seguir con el entrenamiento? — por algún motivo Hotaru le empezaron a brillar los ojos.

—Utakata-Shisho yo pu…—

—No puedes— corto antes que formulara la pregunta que pensaba iba a hacer.

—Bueno, nosotros simplemente íbamos a presentar a Kaa-san a Karin, así que a menos que ella tenga otros planes…— poso su vista en Kushina en espera de una respuesta.

— ¿Por qué le preguntas a alguien como ella? — Naruto solo negó y le hizo señas a Kushina para que ignorara a Kaguya.

—No te preocupes Sochi-kun, yo también estoy curiosa sobre tus habilidades— Kaguya iba a volver a protestar, pero la voz de Naruto la interrumpió.

—Entonces vamos Utakata, tu pones las reglas— se apresuro a hablar antes que Kaguya.

—Etto…— vio nervioso la cara roja de furia de Kaguya, pero retomo su postura, —Vamos a alejarnos un poco, ustedes su quieren se quedan aquí— los espectadores asintieron y Utakata se alejo junto a Naruto.

— ¿Aquí está bien? — usando el Shunshi aparecieron a un poco más de cien metros de donde estaban.

—Sí, vamos a ir con cinco colas; me imagino que habrás practicado— Naruto empezó a sudar frio.

—S-Si, si he entrenado…— desvió la mirada para no parecer sospechoso, pero inevitablemente tuvo el efecto contrario.

—Vale, déjame armar la barrera…— hizo unos sellos de mano y acto seguido puso su mano dominante en el suelo y se levanto con una mirada triunfante, —Listo— se sacudió las manos mientras Naruto lo veía con interrogante.

—No sentí nada…— Utakata embozo una sonrisa irónica.

—Es una barrera especial que utiliza un Jutsu personal— saco de entre su Yukata el soplador de burbujas.

—Me causa interés tus Jutsus, después me dedicare a estudiarlo— cambio su expresión a una seria.

—Empecemos— y sin esfuerzo se rodeo de Chakra rojo con cinco colas hechas del mismo Chakra ondeando a su espalda y un armazón esquelético lo rodeo dándole un aspecto tétrico.

—Calma, no tengo mucha experiencia— al contrario que Utakata, a Naruto le costó un poco más entrar en modo Jinchūriki, pero aun así logro hacerlo en escasos tres minutos sacando cinco colas de Chakra rojo y un armazón de hueso parecido al de Utakata lo rodeo.

—Te concedo el primer movimiento— se coloco en guardia listo para iniciar.

—Entendido— y acto seguido se lanzo en contra Utakata.

Decidió iniciar con un ataque directo, y como es obvio Utakata lo detuvo en seco generando una pequeña onda de aire que fue capaz de mover las hojas de los árboles situados a decenas de metros de donde ellos estaban. Seguidamente hizo un movimiento de cintura para intentar darle una patada, pero al igual que el primer ataque, este fue detenido sin ningún esfuerzo por Utakata; un par de golpes más bloqueados y decidió alejarse un poco, ese pequeño intercambio tuvo un único motivo para Naruto: Comprobar la fuerza de Utakata en ese modo.

Utakata veía a Naruto con cierta curiosidad, no pensaba que empezaría haciendo ataques tan débiles y lentos, por lo que decidió ser él el que se pondría a la ofensiva. Pateo el suelo generando un pequeño cráter en donde antes estaba su pie y medio del aire giro su cadera para agarrar impulso y pegarle una patada a Naruto. Lo siguiente que paso fue tan rápido que Utakata se alegro de tener las cinco colas activadas; Naruto se agacho y se escabullo para esquivar la patada de Utakata, este paso de largo por encima de él y se apoyo del suelo para contraatacarlo, pero Utakata se apoyo con sus colas de Chakra en el suelo liberando el impulso que llevaba, puso su mano en la cabeza de Naruto agarrándola con la Garra de Hierro, hizo una vuelta con el impulso que le quedo y mando a Naruto a volar contra unos árboles.

Se levanto un poco adolorido por la Garra de Hierro que le había hecho Utakata, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en su situación ya cuando Utakata volvió a estar a la ofensiva obligándolo a ponerse a la defensiva esquivando los ataques de Utakata, ya que en lo que bloqueo uno sintió como todos sus huesos vibraran por el impacto, aprendió que de alguna manera Utakata tenía más fuerza que él a pesar que estaban usando la misma cantidad de colas, y por consecuente de Chakra, o eso pensaba él; afilio eso a que Utakata tenía más experiencia y estaba más acostumbrado a usar el Chakra Bijū que él.

Con un poco de esfuerzo Naruto llevo su lucha defensiva a un intercambio de golpes entre él y Utakata, saltaron por todo el perímetro destrozando a los arboles y rocas que se encontraban al apoyarse en ellas para generar impulso y tratar de golpear a su oponente. En unas de esas que Naruto se apoyo de una roca, esta cedió apenas puso un pie en ella, por lo que por un milisegundo perdió la concentración y fue tiempo más que suficiente para que Utakata tomara el control y obligara a Naruto a una lucha defensiva.

Al verse de nuevo en un punto muerto para él, Naruto busco alguna oportunidad para alejarse de Utakata para usar un Jutsu y tal vez tomar ventaja de su pelea, pero Utakata no lo dejaba ni respirar desplegando también el uso de sus colas de Chakra para tratar de golpearlo. Por un momento pensó en usar sus propias colas de Yokai, pero recordó que habían personas presentes a las que tenía que mantener su identidad en secreto, aunque de algún modo u otro terminaría contándoselo a su madre y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Utakata y Hotaru se enterara, pero aun quedaba Jiraiya, quien aun no confiaba del todo.

Descarto la idea de usar sus colas Yokai y volvió a concentrar todos sus pensamientos en la pelea contra Utakata, que debido a que desvió sus pensamientos por dos segundos, este ya lo estaba empezando a arrinconar poco a poco llevándolo hacia un rio que sin que se dieran cuenta se habían acercado. Naruto empezó a sentir ansiedad por la situación en la que se encontró en la pelea, en ese momento, misteriosamente Utakata dio un salto hacia atrás dejándole descansar durante un tiempo.

—No sé si tu Bijū te haya enseñado esto Naruto, pero prepárate— llevo sus cinco colas hacia por encima de su cabeza formando un arco y en su boca se empezó a acumular tanto Chakra azul como rojo formando una bola.

— ¿Eh? — Naruto vio con curiosidad ese extraño Jutsu que Utakata iba a usar.

— **¡Por nada del mundo recibas ese Jutsu Naruto!** — escucho la voz preocupada de Kurama en su mente, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

— ¡Bijūdama ( **Bola de Bestia con Cola** )! — la bola salió dispara de la boca de Utakata en su dirección.

— ¡Maldición! — por reflejo puso las colas de Chakra para protegerse, pero sin querer también salieron sus colas Yokai que formaron una barrera.

Seguidamente una gran explosión sacudió todo el bosque, la onda expansiva fue tan grande de los arboles a casi 1km a la redonda fueron arrancados desde sus raíces, si no fuera por la barrera que había puesto Utakata, toda la aldea se habría puesto en estado de alerta por la gran explosión de Chakra. Los amigos de Naruto y Utakata al presenciar la explosión fueron a ver lo que había pasado, pero Kaguya los interrumpió negando con la cabeza para que no fueran a interrumpir.

— ¿Aun estas vivo? — Utakata se preocupo mucho al ver que Naruto había recibido la Bijūdama de frente sin esquivarla.

—Bijūdama— más esa fue su respuesta.

— ¡Whaa! — reacciono lo bastante rápido como para hacerse a un lado y evitar ser golpeado por la Bijūdama a quema ropa, pero parte de su Yukata fue pulverizado al no poder esquivarla al 100%.

—Viste eso Utakata, logre replicar ese Jutsu con solo verlo— al disiparse el humo, se mostro un Naruto ileso pero ya sin la capa de Chakra.

—Creo que ya fue suficiente— deshizo también su capa de Chakra y soltó un pesado suspiro.

—Bien, ahora a confrontar a ciertas personas— embozo una sonrisa nerviosa al sentir las presencias de sus seres conocidos acercándose.

—Buena suerte, dile a Hotaru que la veré en el apartamento, nos vemos otro día para comer o algo— Utakata sintió algo dentro de sí que le decía que se alejara de ese lugar lo más rápido posible.

—E-Espera…— pero ya se había ido, —No me mates Kagu…— fue su leve monologo antes de ver a sus amigos acercándose.

Cuando Naruto se reunió con el resto, estas le preguntaron sobre lo que había pasado, Naruto sin saber el verdadero peligro en que había estado les respondió exactamente lo que había pasado, excepto claro sus colas de Yokai. Todas se quedaron calladas y la primera en reaccionar fue Kushina quien le propino una cachetada a Naruto dejando sin habla a los presentes, pero antes que las novias de Naruto protestaran explico la naturaleza de la Bijūdama haciendo que las chicas cerraran la boca y Naruto comprendiera el peligro en el que había estado y que si no hubiera sido por Kurama hubiese muerto.

Hinata se acerco a Naruto y le golpeo la otra mejilla que tenia sana mientras le reprochaba su mal genio, Kaguya por primera vez apoyo a Kushina, aunque no lo dijo abiertamente; las hermanas Kurone y Shiron se lanzaron a abrazar a Naruto, aunque a los segundos Shiron se separo mientras bufaba; Hotaru solo mostro leve signos de preocupación ya que no entendió muy bien lo que había pasado y Jiraiya, él se encontraba a unos metros alejado del grupo viendo como se desarrollaba todo.

—Naruto…— las regañías de Naruto fueron interrumpidas cuando Jiraiya decidió acercarse.

— ¿Qué? — sin siquiera mostrar un gramo de respeto, le hablo con voz seca.

— ¿Podemos hablar? — tanto Kaguya como Hinata fruncieron el ceño.

—Etto… Yo me voy— al no poder soportar la presión que los del Equipo 14 generaban, Hotaru decidió irse antes que ocurriera algo peor.

—Utakata te espera en su apartamento— Hotaru respondió con un "Hai" a la encomienda de Naruto.

— ¿Y bien? — volvió a preguntar.

—Yo…—

—Anda a hablar con Jiraiya Naruto-kun— todas dirigieron su atención a Kushina por su inesperada intervención.

—Bien, espérenme aquí, no hagan nada que lamenten… Te hablo a ti en específico Kagu— y se fue siendo guiado por Jiraiya no sin antes dejar una clara advertencia para que no haya problemas.

—Yo debería de estar con Oto-sama…— el murmullo de Shiron solo fue escuchado por su hermana, quien le paso un brazo por detrás de su hombro mientras decía "Yo también".

—Hmpt, iré a dormir debajo de un árbol, me despiertas cuando todo termine Hina— sin esperar respuesta por parte de Hinata, se fue al árbol más cercano.

—Como digas Shikamaru 2.0— se rio ella sola por su propio comentario.

— _Son raras…_ — Kushina vio con miedo las reacciones tan diferente del grupo de mujeres.

-_Con Naruto y Jiraiya_-

Jiraiya guio a Naruto por el bosque hasta llegar a la parte del rio que no había sido destruida por la onda expansiva de la Bijūdama, a lo que recordaba, debía decirle a su sensei que mandara ANBU a arreglar este sitio, tal vez si hacia eso se ganaría puntos con Naruto, pero eso era un tema para otra ocasión. Se detuvo en una roca sobresaliente y se sentó en ella quedando mirando de frente a Naruto.

— ¿Y bien? — sin soportar el breve silencio que había caído entre los dos, decidió que ya era hora de empezar.

—Tan impaciente, saliste a Kushina por esa parte— embozo una sonrisa irónica.

— ¿A qué quieres llegar? — una venita se le asomo por la sien demostrando que estaba llegando al final de su paciencia.

—Fui el sensei de tu padre hace mucho tiempo— eso hizo que el creciente enojo de Naruto se fuera.

—Volveré a preguntar, ¿A qué quieres llegar? — cambio su antigua expresión enojada por una seria.

—Que ahora quiero entrenarte a ti— Naruto se quedo en silencio por unos segundos antes de responder.

—Sales de la aldea sin dejar un mensaje diciendo que tengo un padrino y luego llegas así de pronto haciéndole cosas pervertidas a las chicas, pero aun así ¿Esperas que entrene contigo? — ahora fue el turno de Jiraiya de quedarse en silencio.

—Bueno… ¿Si? — en respuesta, Naruto alzo una ceja como diciendo "¿En serio?".

—Mi respuesta es…—

—Te puedo enseñar Jutsus poderosos como este— en la palma de su mano se empezó a formar una bola de color azul que giraba a gran velocidad, —Se llama Rasengan ( **Bola Espiral** ), lo invento tu padre— Naruto se quedo contemplando el Jutsu impresionado.

—Aun no sé mucho sobre mi padre, no sé lo que opinaba de mi ni en que pensaba cuando encerró a Kurama dentro de mi…— ante las palabras negativas de Naruto, Jiraiya temió lo peor, —Pero aun así lo respeto como uno de los mejores Hokage, y creo que tener un repertorio más amplio me convendría— mostro una sonrisa haciendo que Jiraiya suspirara de alivio.

—Entonces…—

—Empezamos mañana, hoy no tengo ganas; si le haces cosas pervertidas a las chicas, voy a dejar que Kaguya te castre— un grueso escalofrió le subió por la espalda a Jiraiya, de alguna manera supo que esa llamada Kaguya sería peor que la propia Kushina.

— ¿T-Tu no s-sabes quién s-soy yo? — trato de controlar sus emociones, fracasando terriblemente.

—Ero-sennin— y dicho esto, se Tele-transporto.

— ¡¿Hiraishin?! — Se quedo sorprendido por la repentina desaparición de Naruto, —No, el Hiraishin deja un haz amarillo, pero si no es el Hiraishin ¿Qué será? — al final decidió que no se quedaría pensando en algo en lo cual no tendría respuesta no importara cuanto lo analizara, —Voy a recabar información— dibujo una sonrisa pervertida y se fue mediante Shunshi.

-_Centro de la aldea_-

Debido a que Kushina quería pasar más tiempo con Naruto y Karin y así conocer más a esta última, todo el combo se dirigió a un lugar en donde comer, aunque el decidir el lugar en si fue muy complicado, pero por un voto mayoritario de 3/2/2, se decidió que irían a comer a Ichiraku ramen. Y antes que se piensen otra cosa, el voto mayoritario estuvo compuesto por Naruto, Kaguya y Kushina sorprendentemente.

Todo iba muy bien en Ichiraku, el dueño Teuchi se alegro por el regreso de Naruto y co a su establecimiento, ya que desde que se graduaron de Genin no habían vuelto, además de la gran sorpresa de volver a ver a Kushina, la cual se enteraron que fue un cliente regular en el establecimiento de Ramen. Pasado casi una hora, Naruto noto a cierto ex-ninja renegado escondido en un callejón.

—Ya regreso…— y después de recibir una confirmación por parte de todo el grupo, desapareció mediante Shunshi.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

—Te pones más meloso con mi hija y te mato infeliz— fue el único comentario que logro escuchar cuando apareció.

— ¿Zabuza? — pregunto en voz alta llamándole la atención.

— ¿Eh? Oh Gaki, tiempo sin vernos; ahora se buen niño y guarda silencio— poco le importo su repentina llegada y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — se acerco a la pared de la cual Zabuza estaba apoyado para poder ver lo que él estaba viendo.

—Espian… digo, protegiendo a mi inocente Haku— le respondió sin apartar la vista.

— ¿Eh? — al terminarse de acercar, pudo ver lo que estaba pasando.

Sentados en una mesa de un restaurante a unos metros, se encontraban Aburame Shino y Haku ¿Teniendo una cita?, o eso es lo que daban a entender, ya que los dos hablaban muy ociosamente (O lo más ocioso que podía hablar Shino). Al parecer ya llevaban un rato en el restaurante, ya que un par de vasijas usadas se encontraban encimas de la mesa en espera de ser recogidas. La escena poco peculiar causo que el interés de Naruto se disparara a las nubes.

—Oye, ¿A dónde vas? — se aparto de donde estaba Zabuza y decidió ir a donde estaban Shino y Haku.

— ¡Yo! — saludo cuando estuvo al frente de la mesa.

— ¡¿Naruto?! — ambos se sorprendieron y se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo (Se noto un cambio en la tonalidad de la piel de Shino que no estaba cubierta).

—Pasaba por aquí y decidí saludar…— sin esperar invitación, agarro una silla y se sentó junto a ellos, — ¿Y bien? ¿Qué hay de nuevo? — miro a la pareja con una expresión picara.

—Bueno…— tal y como una copia de la antigua Hinata, Haku empezó a jugar con sus índices.

—Estamos celebrando una misión exitosa Naruto…— Naruto se quedo mirando a Shino con una expresión calculadora.

— ¿Enserio…?— Shino asintió, — ¿No deberían de estar aquí el resto de vuestro equipo entonces? — sudor frio empezó a bajar por la frente de Shino empapando sus lentes.

—L-Los demás estaban ocupados…— se distrajo un poco agarrando su vaso y bebiendo de él; esa excusa le hubiese funcionado, de no ser porque el vaso ya estaba vacío.

—A lo que me recuerda, estaba planeando traer a las chicas a este lugar, ya que es un buen sitio para "Parejas" — resalto la última palabra y señalo el lugar.

Y efectivamente, todo el restaurante estaba lleno de parejas tanto jóvenes como no tan jóvenes, habían muy pocas personas comiendo en solitario y aun menos en tríos, pero eso era obvio, ya que ese restaurante es uno de los más conocidos en Konoha por ser excelentes para la primera cita de unos novios primerizos por su ambiente y buen servicio del establecimiento. El rostro de Haku empezó a expulsar vapor por no aguantar la vergüenza y Shino suspiro resignado.

—Ya pues, no puedo discutir contigo ¿Cierto? — Naruto negó con una expresión divertida, —Haku-cha… -san y yo somos cuasi-novios y decidí invitarla a este lugar, ¿Feliz? — busco con su mano derecha la mano de Haku para tranquilizarla, aunque sabía que Naruto le gustaba gastar bromas, y más a sus amigos; estaba seguro que no se aprovecharía de esta situación.

—Entiendo…— de la nada saco una copa llena con un liquido verde claro y empezó a beber, —Pero no entendí la parte de "Cuasi-novios" — ante eso, Haku se aclaro la garganta y decidió hablar.

—Zabuza-sama no quiere que tenga novio, y salimos a escondidas de él…— Naruto suspiro e hizo desaparecer la copa.

—Pues hicieron un muy mal plan, tienen a un observados no deseado que no soy yo, disfruten…— y sin decir más desapareció de la nada usando Yunitto Kanri ( **Gestión de Unidad** ).

— ¿Cómo? — Haku volteo a la última dirección que vio Naruto, y observo la cabeza de Zabuza asomada en una pared.

—No puede ser…— se llevo su mano derecha al rostro irritado.

-_Tiempo más tarde; límites de la aldea_-

— ¡Quiero respuestas en este momento Orochimaru! ¡Ya no podemos usar a Gaara para la invasión! — un ninja de la arena le empezó a gritar al Sannin de las Serpientes enojado.

—Calma, tengo la solución…— y de entre sus ropas saco dos pergaminos de piel de animal.

— ¿Eso es…?— otro ninja de la arena miro los dos rollos con incertidumbre.

—Son Runas, las obtuve al cobrar un favor kukuku— sonrió maliciosamente haciendo que los ninjas de la arena presentes tuvieran un escalofríos.

Debido a que Naruto había estabilizado el sello de Gaara, los planes de la arena junto al sonido de usarlo para detonar la invasión se vieron severamente arruinados, ya que sin el caos que causarían al liberar al Ichibi de golpe en medio de su batalla sus posibilidades de éxitos serian menores al 10%, y eso no entraba dentro de los planes en absoluto; por lo que Orochimaru tuvo que cobrar un gran favor a alguien dentro de Akatsuki y logro conseguir dos pergaminos con Runas.

Los ninjas de la arena no tenían ni la más mínima idea de lo que era esos dos pergaminos, ni mucho menos de lo que eran las Runas, pero si Orochimaru se mostraba tan confiado con el solo hecho de tenerlos, hacia que la confianza hacia el plan de Orochimaru creciera. En ese momento, un ninja distintivo se hizo paso a través de la multitud llamando la atención de Orochimaru y haciendo que su sonrisa se borrara parcialmente.

— ¿Qué son esos pergaminos Orochimaru? — aun se mostraba un poco escéptico hacia los pergaminos que se veían muy viejos por el material del que estaban hechos.

—Estas son Runas, y su función en este caso es desestabilizar los sellos Jinchūriki haciendo que el Bijū presente una liberación forzosa, lamentablemente no mata al Jinchūriki, sino que lo sella en el sello del Bijū; en otras palabras, cambian lugares. ¿Otra duda Baki? — el nombrado Baki abrió los ojos impresionado.

— ¿Piensas usar eso en Gaara? — una gran carcajada proveniente de Orochimaru sobre-salto a todos los presentes.

—Se más imaginativo, claro que no lo vamos a usar en esa sanguijuela— Baki frunció el ceño.

— ¿Y entonces? — se cruzo de brazos impaciente.

—El plan es usarlos en la Jinchūriki del Nibi y el Jinchūriki del Rokubi— ensancho su sonrisa maliciosa produciendo nuevamente escalofríos entre los ninjas de Suna.

— ¿C-C-Como? ¿N-Nibi? ¿Ro-Rokubi? — retrocedió un par de pasos impactado.

—Oh, pensé que ya te lo había dicho, en esta ocasión tenemos el placer de tener en escena a los Jinchūriki de Dos, Seis, Siete y Nueve colas— algunos ninjas de Suna jadearon, —Lamentablemente, los Jinchūriki del Nanabi y del Kyūbi están demasiado protegidos y no podemos acceder fácilmente a ellos— frunció el ceño al recordar lo que inteligencia le había dicho.

Fū, la Jinchūriki del Nanabi el día de la invasión se encontraría en combate, y por consecuente cerca de Naruto, y no confiaba en que este no pudiera detectar las Runas del pergamino, y si las detectaba entonces la mitad del plan se vendría abajo; así que decidió usar a Yugito, la cual no participaría y se encontraría en las gradas rodeada de civiles. Y en cuanto a Naruto, los motivos del porque no lo usaban eran más claros que agua de manantial, por lo que no entraba ni de cerca en la ecuación.

— ¿Cuál sería el plan entonces? — pregunto Baki tratando de mantener en orden su respiración.

—El mismo de siempre, durante el combate de Gaara vs Sasuke activare los sellos; como el primer combate va a ser esa Hyūga Hinata contra Naruto, va a ser obvio que Naruto va a resultar ganador, y como la fuerza de Hinata no es de tomar a la ligera, Naruto quedara cansado después de su combate. Según mis espías, Hatake Kakashi va a entrenar personalmente a Sasuke, y ustedes ya conocerán la fama de llegar tarde de Kakashi, por lo que el combate contra Gaara se pospondrá por intervención del concejo y su fanatismo con Sasuke; y el siguiente combate sería el de Uzumaki Kaguya contra uno de los suyos, hagan que Kankuro pierda, no tiene oportunidad contra Kaguya. Y si todo sale bien, el siguiente combate no presentara ningún inconveniente y dará tiempo para que Kakashi aparezca, y por lo tanto, ahí comenzara nuestros planes— al terminar su explicación, Baki asintió y llamo a uno de sus subordinados.

—Pasa este mensaje a Kankuro— le entrego una carta y el Ninja de Suna se fue.

—Y antes de despedirnos, he de decir los potenciales de guerra de los cuales hay que tener cuidado— la expresión seria de Orochimaru alerto a los Ninjas de Suna, — De último lugar están las Mellizas Kurone y Shiron, estas son las hijas adoptivas de Naruto y presentan el Kekkei Genkai del Meiton y Hiton respectivamente; les sigue Aburame Shino, aunque no lo parezca, estuvo bajo el cuidado de Naruto por un buen tiempo; Uzumaki Karin heredo el Ojo de Kagura y se cree que también tiene las cadenas de Chakra del Clan Uzumaki, es probablemente la mejor Ninja Sensorial de todo el mundo; después Hyūga Hinata, su Taijutsu supera a un Jōnin de Elite; Uzumaki Kaguya presentas Jutsus mortales y desconocidos hasta para mí; y por ultimo Uzumaki Naruto, además de ser el Jinchūriki del Kyūbi, puede mantener una lucha par a par conmigo, además de poseer un gran poder… Eso es todo, no digan que no les advertí— y con eso, se fue dejando a los Ninjas de Suna con duda.

-_De regreso con Naruto y co_-

Una vez terminaron de comer en Ichiraku, Kushina anuncio que tenía que reunirse con el Hokage, y que además era algo que les interesaría a todos. Bajo la palabra de Naruto, decidieron acompañar a Kushina hacia la Oficina Hokage (Pese a las protestas de Kaguya). Aunque durante el camino las más pequeñas del grupo empezaron a hacerle preguntas a Kushina sobre lo que iba a hacer con el Hokage, ya que la aptitud relajada y sonriente de ella les llamo la atención.

—Vamos Kushina-san, dígannos lo que va a hacer en ese lugar— Kurone le agarro la mano derecha y le empezó a sacudir.

—Lo que dijo Kurone…— desvió la mirada tratando de sonar desinteresada.

—Bueno, está bien; voy a buscar las llaves de la Mansión Namikaze— esas palabras causo distintas reacciones.

— ¡¿Mansión?! — tanto Kurone como Shiron abrieron los ojos lo más que pudieron y un fuerte brillo (?) se pudo ver en ellos.

— ¿Espera que? — Kaguya se quedo boquiabierta.

— ¿Tou-san tenia mansión? — ladeo la cabeza confundido, causando un gran impacto en casi todos.

— ¡Ponte serio Naruto-nii! Kushina-kaa-san, ¿Dónde está? — después de darle un golpe en la cabeza a Naruto, agarro a Kushina por las manos y la miro con ansiedad y admiración.

— ¿Hmm? — Hinata por otra parte, decidió mantenerse al margen.

—Por partes…— con cuidado se aparto de Karin con cierto nerviosismo, —Así es Kurone-chan, Shiron-chan; tenemos una mansión— las hermanas se agarraron las manos y empezaron a saltar de la emoción, —Lo que escuchaste Kaguya-san; y Naruto-kun, tu padre era Hokage, por ley debe de tener una mansión— le respondió brevemente a Kaguya y luego le sonrió a su hijo, —Si me siguen podrán saber en donde esta…— y empezó a caminar siendo seguidos por un grupo inusualmente callados.

Se desviaron un poco de la calle principal de Konoha, ya que a Kushina le había empezado a molestar un poco las miradas de sorpresa dirigidas hacia ella y algunas miradas de odio disfrazadas dirigidas hacia su hijo. Después ella se encargaría de arreglar cuentas con los aldeanos de la aldea, y especialmente con Hiruzen y Jiraiya; el primero por revelar información que no debió de haber dicha, y el segundo por no preocuparse en absoluto si su hijo y el de Minato había salido vivo.

— ¿Esa es…?— Kurone abrió tanto la boca como los ojos al ver lo que estaba delante.

—Si es Kurone…— fue imitada por su hermana.

—Genial…— Karin no tardo en unírseles.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal? — se cruzo de brazos frente a la puerta.

— ¿"Que tal"? Creo que es aceptable— observo analíticamente lo que tenía delante.

—Hmpt, prefiero nuestra cabaña— desvió la mirada mientras se cruzaba de brazos, pero de vez en cuando miraba la hacia delante con curiosidad.

Frente a ellos se encontraba una casa… No, un edificio de unos cinco pisos de altura y una superficie que fácilmente llegaba al 1km cuadrado. Poseía una decoración hibrida entre oriental japonesa y occidental de la época de la edad media que convivían entre sí sin causar discordia entre ellas, aunque también la elección de colores plateados, blanco mármol y tonalidades de rojas y verdes ayudaban en ese objetivo.

Los terrenos de la mansión parecían extenderse hasta por detrás de la misma formando un diámetro de unos 100m desde las paredes de la mansión hasta las vallas limitadoras; lo único malo era que por los años en desuso la mala hierba había crecido hasta lograr llegarle a Naruto por el pecho; aparte, tanto las paredes de la mansión exterior como las vallas que delimitaban a la calle estaban desgastadas, al parecer nadie les habían hecho mantenimiento desde que el Hokage murió y su esposa quedo en coma.

—Entremos…— Kushina introdujo la llave y sonó un leve "Click".

— ¿Barrera? — por unos momentos, se vio una cúpula azul cielo semitransparente que tan rápido como se mostro, se desvaneció.

—Fue colocada por Minato, la barrera es capaz de resistir una Bijūdama de frente— se inflo el pecho orgullosa.

—Me encantaría analizarla— empezó a buscar por los lares los sellos de la barrera.

— ¡Entremos Tou-san! — Kurone agarro la mano izquierda de Naruto y lo empezó a jalar.

—No te quedes en la entrada, estorbas Oto-sama— agarro la mano libre de Naruto y también lo empezó a jalar.

—Si se ve así en el exterior, no me quiero imaginar el interior— Kaguya bufo, pero fue empujada por Karin y Hinata para que caminara.

—Vamos Kaguya-chan, no seas aguafiestas— una gota estilo anime empezó a bajar por la sien de Hinata.

—Kaguya-ane-sama, estate feliz que viviremos en una mansión— ante el entusiasmo de Karin, Kaguya bufo con más fuerzas pero empezó a caminar por sí misma.

—Perdón por decirlos a estas alturas, pero ¡Bienvenidos a la Mansión Namikaze! — Y abrió la puerta principal de una patada haciendo que caiga en seco, —Oh…— embozo una cara horrorizada al ver lo que había hecho, y más aun por el estado de la mansión interior.

—Sí, nos espera mucho trabajo…— Kaguya suspiro irritada. El resto… Bueno, solo quedaba rezarle a Kami para que no tuvieran mucho trabajo.

-_Un Mes Más Tarde_-

Durante el resto del mes los chicos se habían visto más ocupados de lo que pensaban que estarían. La primera semana se la dedicaron a arreglar la Mansión Namikaze para que se volviera habitable, aunque a medio camino perdieron la ayuda de Hinata, ya que se había ausentado durante mucho tiempo en su clan y fue llamada por Hiashi, pero aun así tuvieron éxito en "Habitar" la multitud de habitaciones de la mansión. Con ayuda de una decena de clones mudaron las cosas de la cabaña hacia la mansión, dejando un sello para que Naruto se pudiera Tele-transportar a la cabaña por si acaso.

La Mansión contaba con unas 30 habitaciones (Fue el conteo final de Kurone, se cree que haya más), 10 baños, una cocina de unos 50m cuadrados, tres estudios, una biblioteca, dos almacenes llenos de pergaminos tanto limpios como llenos de sellos, una armería con herramientas oxidadas, por lo que no servían para nada así que simplemente desecharon las que no valdrían nada y las que estaban hechas de algún material un poco más valioso las fundirían y venderían los lingotes.

Los almacenes fueron llenados por los objetos que habían saqueado de la mansión de Gato, pero aun así el espacio no fue suficiente para meterlos todo, y más que la mayoría era muebles de oro y ornamentos parecidos, aunque esos los distribuyeron por la mansión reemplazando los muebles que ya habían sido comidos por termitas e insectos come madera, ya que los muebles estaban hechos en su mayoría de madera finamente tallada, algo que sinceramente frustro a Naruto, consideraba que fue un desperdicio (Que los muebles se hubiesen dañado).

Debido al espacio inutilizado, ya que cada quien se había adueñado de una habitación en el segundo piso (Para frustración de las hermanas (Shiron lo oculto con un bufido) que dormían todos los días con Naruto), y el orden quedo de la siguiente manera: Kushina, Kurone, Shiron, Kaguya, Naruto, Hinata y Karin; contrataron a cinco sirvientas que fueron recomendadas por Hiruzen (Para pesar de los chicos) para que le hicieran mantenimiento a la Mansión y no se sintiera tan solitaria.

En cuanto al jardín, también contrataron a una pareja de jardineros para que los mantuvieran (Un par de Jutsus Fūton fueron más que suficientes para podar); Kurone y Hinata se convirtieron en las principales manejadoras de lo que se iba a plantar y como. En la entrada se colocaría un par de setos y fuentes para adornar, y en el jardín de atrás se plantarían tanto flores ornamentales como árboles y plantas frutales para ser auto productivos. Las paredes exteriores se pintaron con la ayuda de diez clones combinados de Naruto, Kaguya y Hinata.

Después de terminar los asuntos de la mansión, Naruto se decidió por fin ir a entrenar con Jiraiya, no sin antes mandar un par de clones a la biblioteca para que investiguen sobre el Kekkei Genkai de Shiron y Kurone para poder entrenarlas luego. Al reunirse con Jiraiya se llevo una primera mala impresión de su sensei (Borrando las anteriores); solo les puedo decir que por azares del destino ( **O del Autor** ), Kushina pasaba por ahí y Jiraiya termino con medio testículo menos.

Le enseño primero las bases del Rasengan, un Jutsu que junto al Hiraishin le dio fama al Yondaime Hokage. Durante el proceso Jiraiya le advirtió a Naruto que le tomaría tiempo para dominar el Rasengan, y le dio unos consejos para manejarlo; pero los consejos quedaron en el olvido cuando en menos demedia hora Naruto logro crear el Rasengan usando solamente una mano y a una velocidad mayor que la del propio Jiraiya, y eso no acabo ahí; Naruto descubrió un gran potencial en el Rasengan.

-_Flash Back_-

— ¿Con que este es el famoso Rasengan? — miro la esfera hecha de Chakra en la palma de su mano.

—Me impresiona mucho que lo hayas dominado tan pronto Naruto… A mí me costó más de un mes, ahora…— pero su explicación fue interrumpida por la voz de Naruto.

—Si se le agrega Chakra Fūton pasa esto…— el Rasengan se torno un poco más pálido y anillos como cuchillas empezaron a girar a su alrededor.

—I-Imposible…— se quedo estupefacto por lo que estaba presenciando.

— ¿Y si…?— una idea loga le llego a la mente.

Con cuidado sacando tres colas y activando la circulación de Youki sin cancelar el Rasengan, le empezó a imbuir Youki al Jutsu. El Rasengan se fue tornando de un color morado sangre ( ***3** ) y su tamaño se hizo más pequeño, pero no solo por ser pequeño era menos poderoso; si no estaba mal, la concentración de energía tanto Chakra como Youki combinada dentro del Rasengan era ¾ de la energía total de la Bijūdama que Utakata había usado en su enfrentamiento. En ese momento se le ocurrieron miles de usos para el Rasengan.

— ¿Dices que este Jutsu no estaba completo? — deshizo el Rasengan morado sangre y miro a Jiraiya con un brillo en los ojos.

—N-No— todavía no se recuperaba del Shock de ver el Rasengan completado.

—Perfecto…— embozo una sonrisa maligna que le hizo dar un escalofrío a Jiraiya.

-_End Flash Back_-

El resto del entrenamiento "Oficial" con Jiraiya fue de sin importancia para Naruto, ya que este le enseño Jutsus de su repertorio que incluían unos Jutsus de aceite que no se animo a recordar, uno que hacia crecer tu cabello que no le encontró importancia, y el de hacerse invisible el cual ni siquiera practico por verlo demasiado inmoral por el uso que el Sannin le había dado. En uno de sus entrenamientos, Jiraiya lo invito a que firmara el contrato para invocar sapos, pero en lo que le comento la propuesta a Kaguya y Hinata, la respuesta fue obvia. Además, el motivo oculto tras el entrenamiento ayudo a Jiraiya en ganarse no solo la confianza de Naruto, sino también la de Hinata, Kurone y Shiron; Kaguya desconfiaba del Sannin todavía por ser un pervertido.

Después de haber terminado (Dejar de ir) el entrenamiento con Jiraiya, Naruto empezó a entrenar a Shiron y Kurone. Si bien en los libros no salía nada muy relevante sobre el Meiton y Hiton, si salió los conceptos básicos de esos dos Kekkei Genkai y cómo manejarlos, por lo que basándose en ese conocimiento Naruto les empezó a enseñar Jutsus inventados a Shiron y Kurone y algunas ideas para que ellas mismas crearan sus Jutsus.

Kurone con su Meiton aprendió a manejar las sombras a un nivel diferente al del Clan Nara, llevando a crear púas, pinchos, tentáculos ( **Muy bien, eso sonó Hentai xD** ), y hasta clones de oscuros; también decidió usar la naturaleza del Meiton de absorber cosas y elementos para hacer Jutsus parecidos a los Sellos de Almacenamientos, pero en vez de mantener las cosas almacenadas, las expulsaba casi al instante.

Shiron se fue más por el camino de crear armamento usando el Hiton, creando tanto Lanzas como Hachas de Guerra que pulverizaban las armas normales por su alto calor. También no se confió mucho y aprendió Jutsus del tipo proyectil como flechas y algo parecido a guijarros que viajaban literalmente a la velocidad de la luz, aunque su potencia y poder de ataque fuese inferior a lo que imaginaba. Al igual que Kurone, uso a su favor la naturaleza de su Hiton de reflectar cosas y creo algunos Jutsus que le ayudarían con ese propósito.

Y finalmente entreno los días que le quedaban con Kaguya para ayudarla a manejar mejor el Byakugan, ya que recientemente se le había tornado mucho más difícil el solo hecho de mantenerlo activo; Hinata no podía ayudar mucho ya que ella tenía su propio entrenamiento privado, y no era menos, ya que se enfrentaría en la primera ronda y pelea contra Naruto, así que decidieron que ella se dedicaría a su entrenamiento privado y que ellos no la molestarían.

Justamente el ultimo día libre que tenían, Naruto recordó que tenía que buscar a Gaara para hablar de Jinchūriki a Jinchūriki, pero a la final se le termino olvidando y ya a estas alturas no tendría caso buscarlo. Durante sus entrenamientos con Jiraiya tanto Fū como Utakata como Hotaru lo habían visitado, pero al encontrarse ocupado se fueron a hablar con Hinata o Kaguya, la que estuviera acompañando a Naruto en esa ocasión, haciendo que el contacto con alguien excepto con los habitantes de la mansión fuese casi nulo.

Se había enterado por boca de Kaguya que Zabuza tuvo que terminar aceptando la relación entre Shino y Haku, algo que le resulto gracioso y se prometió ir a visitarlos y felicitarlo por su noviazgo. La relación de Kushina y Kaguya había avanzado un… Pero qué demonios, Kaguya ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada a Kushina, y no importaba cuantas veces Naruto la persuadiera, esta simplemente se negaba a aceptar a Kushina, pero Hinata había prometido darle un curso a Kaguya para que aceptara a Kushina… Naruto sintió que en ese momento no debía de estar en la aldea por algún motivo.

-_Día de la Tercera Etapa_-

— ¡Wow! Si hay gente— Kurone vio con curiosidad todos sus alrededores.

—No te vayas a perder Kurone— le regaño y agarro su mano para que siguiera al grupo.

—Si Nee-san— bajo la mirada al ser regañada, pero no tardo en volver a mirar a sus alrededores con el mismo entusiasmo.

—Los Exámenes Chūnin atraen a muchas personas cada vez que se realizan— Kushina aporto parte de su conocimiento.

—Aquí nos separamos Kaa-san, quedamos de reunirnos con Hinata en las gradas— al ver que llegaron al lugar en donde los participantes, se despidió de Kushina al igual que de Kurone, Shiron y Karin quienes los acompañaban.

—Suerte y mándame saludos a Hinata-nee-san— Karin los despidió con su mano.

—Adiós chicos, véanme ganar…— con una mirada confiada, Kaguya arrastro a Naruto al interior del lugar.

—Mou, Kaguya-sama no dejo que despidiera a Tou-san— se cruzo de brazos frustrada.

—No seas infantil Kurone— le dio un zape a su hermana, — _Maldita, no dejaste que le deseara suerte a Oto-sama_ — un pensamiento maligno paso por la cabeza de Shiron.

—Vamos chicas, necesitamos conseguir buenos lugares— alejando a Shiron de sus malos pensamientos, Kushina empezó a guiar al grupo.

La Tercera Etapa de los Exámenes Chūnin está por comenzar, combates, derrotas y victorias acompañaran a nuestros personajes; ¿Qué pasara con los planes de Orochimaru sobre invadir Konoha?, me temo que eso quedara para otra ocasión.

 **Supercell - (Noragami)**

(Kimi no namae nani ga attemo kanarazu yoku kara/ **Sin importar tu nombre, te llamaré** )

[ **Se ve un firmamento de estrellas en una noche sin ninguna nube en el cielo, la cámara baja y muestra a Naruto recostado en el tronco de un árbol con Shiron a su lado dormida y Kurone en su regazo en el mismo estado que su hermana siendo acariciada por Naruto. Se ven unos arbustos moviéndose y de entre ellos sale Kaguya, que al ver a las acompañantes del rubio sonríe cálidamente para después dirigirse hacia el rubio.** ]

(Kimi wagizagiza haato no mochinushi/ **Eres dueño de un corazón irregular y brusco** )

[ **Naruto se levanta de golpe asustando a las hermanas que estaban durmiendo, de sus ojos empiezan a salir lágrimas y sale corriendo ignorando el llamado de Kaguya.** ]

(Fureru mono wa nandemo kizutsukeru/ **Lo que sea lo que te lastima** )

[ **Corre a través del bosque que no parecía tener fin mientras recuerdos felices del pasado lo atormentan haciendo que más lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.** ]

(Sekai no subete wo nira mitsukete/ **Mirando malhumoradamente el mundo que te rodea,** )

[ **Se limpia los ojos pero parece inútil, ya que las lágrimas no dejan de salir, pero eso le da oportunidad de ver un árbol que estaba en su camino y lo esquiva para seguir corriendo sin rumbo.** ]

(Sono me wa iunda boku wa koko ni iru/ **Esos ojos me dicen: "Aquí estoy"** )

[ **Imágenes de Kaguya y Hinata le llegan a la mente haciendo que disminuya su paso hasta prácticamente detenerse.** ]

(Dareka ga waratetta/ **¿Acaso alguien se rio,** )

[ **Pero esas imágenes se rompen y Naruto se agacha y empieza a llorar más suelto siendo los únicos testigos las estrellas del cielo.** ]

(Dakara hiitanda sono kyoukaisen/ **Y es por eso que te retiraste detrás de tu frontera?** )

[ **En su mente se ve una foto donde estaba él junto a sus dos amadas, Kurone, Shiron, Kaori, su madre, Shino y Haku cayendo hacia un intenso fuego, quemándose en el acto.** ]

(Sore nara watashi ga sono te wo hiku/ **Si ese es el caso, déjame tomarte por el brazo** )

[ **De pronto siente como si alguien le tocara el hombro, pero se niega en alzar la mirada.** ]

(Tsureteku kara/ **Vendrás conmigo...** )

[ **Sin embargo, es obligado alzara y se queda hipnotizado mirando unos hermosos ojos color perla pertenecientes a Hinata, aprovecha y voltea hacia su espalda y ve a Kaguya quien se muestra preocupada.** ]

(Ie nai nara kono te wo tsuyoku nigiritte/ **Si no puedes decirlo, tan solo sostén mi mano fuertemente** )

[ **Siente que su mano es agarrada por Hinata, pero no se resiste y se deja guiar a través del bosque, pero de alguna manera se siente feliz.** ]

(Hanasanai de/ **No la dejes ir** )

[ **Kaguya agarra su otra mano y le limpia sus lágrimas con su mano libre sonriéndole en el acto.** ]

(Kimi wa mou hitori ja naindatte/ **Ya no estás solo, nunca mas** )

[ **Llegan a lo que parecía ser el final del bosque y se detienen, a sus dos lados aparecen ambas hermanas quienes le sonríen apoyándolo, y sin más deciden salir del bosque.** ]

(Shitte mo shiin da yo/ **Pensé que deberías saberlo** )

[ **Se asombra cuando ve a todos sus amigos sonriéndoles. Voltea a ver a ambas chicas quienes aun no soltaban sus manos y les dirige miradas de agradecimiento, también dirige su mirada hacia arriba de sus hombros y a sus pies encontrándose a Shiron y a Kurone respectivamente, él solo sonríe, cierra los ojos y los abre para mirar el firmamento estelar a tiempo que un estrella fugaz pasaba.** ]

 **.**

 **Avances:**

 **Las peleas transcurren sin ningún inconveniente, quitando claro la tardanza de Kakashi y Sasuke; pero en medio de los Exámenes Chūnin, Yugito y Utakata pierden el control de sus Bijū causando un gran alboroto y por consecuente cancelando los exámenes, pero no solo ellos empezaron a causar alboroto y a arruinar los Exámenes, tanto el Sonido como la Arena se aliaron e iniciaron una invasión hacia Konoha. ¿Qué hará Naruto? ¿Se mantendrá neutral y dejara que la aldea perezca? ¿O Ayudara a defenderla?, en medio de su dilema, descubre una verdad que estaba en frente de sus narices que lo hará arrepentirse de sus acciones pasadas.**

 **Siguiente Capitulo: La música del desierto.**

— **Bien, muy bien; te felicito… Ahora acaba el capitulo— sigue mirando al autor con ojos asesinos.**

— **¿Cuándo tendremos una charla normal en las notas? — suspira y sigue escribiendo.**

 **Primeramente, tenía planeado un Extra para este capítulo, concretamente otra Intermisión, pero no iba a ser de Hitomi, sino del OC Protagonista que falta por aparecer… Muy bien, eso fue un Spoiler feo… Sobre estos OC Protagonistas explicare su función cuando aparezca el primero (Va a ser Hitomi por cierto… Otro Spoiler ¡Rayos!). Otros términos los explicare con más calma cuando llegue el momento clave, no se desesperen.**

 **Iniciamos tal cual lo dejamos en el capitulo anterior, cabe decir que a mitad de la discusión se me ocurrió una idea mejor que la que tenía planeada, y es por eso el punto de inflexión tan diferente tal como lo puse en los avances del cap anterior, me disculpo por eso de antemano, pero no me van a negar que ese final fue mejor que el que había predicho (e.e).**

 **Después vemos otro enfrentamiento de Naruto contra Utakata, quiero que me digan cuanto he mejorado desde el anterior; no sean malos conmigo (T_T). Oh, sobre la aptitud de Kaguya hacia Kushina, eso va a durar un buen tiempo (Creo que hasta que Tsunade vuelva), así que váyanse acostumbrando (e.e).**

 **Bien, la relación de Shino y Haku quiero la verdad ¿Quién se la esperaba?, y antes que digan, esa fue la principal razón por la que hice a Haku mujer (Creo que lo explique en los primeros caps, pero me da lala releerlos xD). Zabuza comportándose como padre celoso ya lo hemos visto en otros Fics, y siguiendo la tradición, decidí incluir esa personalidad aquí también (xD), espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Sobre la mansión, creo que no tengo nada que comentar en este punto. Sobre el porqué Naruto y co usan tan pocos clones… Creo que se me ha olvidado ponerlo, pero créanme, es por una razón súper estúpida, para el próximo lo pongo sin falta como un mini Flash Back. El entrenamiento tanto de Naruto como el de Kurone y Shiron no lo puse para no alargar mucho el Fic, los Jutsus de Kurone y Shiron se verán en la invasión, ya que ellas dos van a estar de manera activa ayudando.**

 **-Spoiler a Partir de Aquí-Falta ya poco para que acabe esta temporada, tengo pensado para que sea alrededor del cap 30 más o menos, y al hacerlo… Me tomare un descanso de unos dos meses para adelantar las historias que tengo pausadas, así que voy avisando; de todos modos volveré y explicare mejor cuando la temporada acabe, que por cierto, tendrán unas especies de OVA's (Capítulos especiales) donde narraran el viaje de Naruto (Les encantaran especialmente la tercera e.e… Como titulo tiene "El Templo Y Yokai", ya se irán haciendo una idea (MUAJAJAJA).**

 **Nos leemos en el sig cap. Bye.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***1: Hijo. Kushina se referirá a Naruto así en situaciones específicas.**

 ***2: Es el número del Universo en donde se desarrolla la historia, lo tome de cuando un amigo y yo estábamos hablando sobre su historia… Así que como compensación, sugiero que le den una oportunidad a la historia de Kevin4491, es nuevo en esto de escribir (._.U)**

 ***3: Como referencia, es ese morado que toma la piel cuando la sangre se coagula.**

 **ATT: Suin y Nami.**


	25. La musica del desierto

**¡Hey Distarches a todos mis queridos lectores! ¿Cómo estáis?, espero que bien, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de "Descendiente primordial".**

— **Creo que se nos paso el tiempo Suin** — **Nami vio por novena vez el calendario para confirmar la fecha.**

— **Creo que debemos de llevar uno de esos siempre, si nos ocurre otra vez nuestros lectores se enojaran mucho— extendió la mano para agarrar el calendario de Nami.**

— **Voy a hablar con tu madre para que nos compre uno— y sin más salió de la habitación.**

 **¡Hola mis lectores! Tiempo sin leernos por aquí, pero más que no tener tiempo para escribir, este pequeño retraso se debe a que pensé que había subido el cap anterior la semana pasada; mi intensión era traerles este una semana luego que el anterior, pero mi sentido del tiempo se rompió totalmente, así que bueno, esa es mi excusa de esta tardanza. Pasando a otras noticias, durante toda esta semana he sentido que mis habilidades como escritor se han ido deteriorando, ya que actualmente esta es la única historia que estoy escribiendo, y como la estoy actualizando cada dos semanas prácticamente, creo que me está afectado; así que voy a restarle horas a jugar videojuegos y a leer (¡NOOOO T_T!) y voy a empezar a actualizar mis otras historias. Y hablando de historias, si de verdad te gusta él como yo escribo, te invito a que me apoyes en proyectos originales que subiré dentro de la semana que viene o la otra, de todas maneras cuando suba el prox cap avisare, y si se preocupan de que esas historias perjudiquen estas, pues déjenmeles decirles que la inspiración para esas viene de otra fuente (No sé si me entienden e.e). No los entretengo más, y pasemos a lo que nos interesa.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:** **truehistoryltda** **(ya te contesto),** **Oconner95** **,** **CCSakuraforever** **,** **Zafir09** **,** **trollmemex** **y a** **shigoda-san** **e intivo a mis queridos lectores a que dejen su Review, que es cierto que tenemos suficiente presupuesto es mejor que sobre a que falte.**

 **Review:** **Truehistoryltda:** **jajaja, vale, vale; no considero tu Review como unos de los mejores que he recibido, ya que me ayudo a tomar conciencia sobre lo que hacía inconscientemente (Frases muy contradictorias). Fue un error mío, ya no me pongo a experimentar en "Vivo" (Atrapado e.e), mejor escribo cosas que no estén dentro de mi campo de experiencia y se las mando a unos de mis beta (Decir "Beta" me refiero a esos csm que les tengo que jalar bola para que me den su opinión), pero espero que el intercambio de este cap te agrade, y si no eres libre de mostrar tu desconté, y si es posible hare a Kaguya puta y a Hinata santa… ok'no, no llegare a ese extremo (xD). Yo también he jugado VN y hasta me empalaga el romance que hay, lamentablemente no se me pega ni un poco, será porque tengo un corazón de piedra que no el martillo de Thor puede romper (xD). OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, ¡Tú no sabes lo que sufro cuando veos SasuHina en las historias nuevas! También voy a meter el NaruSaku (Perdón para los Fans de esta pareja, es solo mi opinión personal, espero que no les moleste), me encantaría escuchar el nombre de lo que tu usas (nwn).**

 **Bueno, no falta mucho para que Kushina se le quite lo que tiene con Kushina, parte va a influenciar la verdad que Naruto va a descubrir aquí, y un buen "Castigo" que le tengo preparado (No va a ser lemon, si no un pequeño lime). Mi idea principal es que tanto Fū como Haku sean pareja de Shino, pero como lo he estado dejando de lado pues se me va dificultando, si llego a recuperar a Shino lo hago, si no entonces solo le dejo a Haku… No siempre lo que uno tiene planeado se le va a cumplir, pero bueno. Esto no lo tendría que decir, ya que mi integridad como escritor se puede ver afectada, pero voy a aprovechar que saque el tema sobre ideas re-planteadas (e.e); el Clan Uchiha, si eres observador sabrás que todo el clan no fue exterminado, pero ¡NO HE ENCONTRADO ESPACIO PARA METERLO! (¡Maldita sea!)… *Suspiro* Ya me calme, pero voy a ver cómo le hago (Si me arrepiento al final, voy a eliminar esta información para conservar mi integridad como escritor). Espero que disfrutes del cap. Nos leemos luego. Bye.**

 **Leyenda.**

—Blah, Blah, Blah— personaje hablando **.**

— _Blah, Blah, Blah_ — personaje pensando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah** — Entidad sobre-natural hablando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah—** Entidad sobre-natural pensando.

—Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu ( **Elemento fuego: Jutsu gran bola de fuego** ) **—** técnica y traducción.

—… (Blah, Blah, Blah)… — Comentario de la narrativa.

—… ( **Blah, Blah, Blah** )… — Comentario del Autor.

 **Disclamer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, solo los posibles Oc's son míos.**

 **Capitulo 25: La música del desierto.**

 **Black + White - (Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai Kara kuru sou desu yo?)**

[ **Se ven unas canicas que van cayendo en el vació, lo peculiar era que el interior de cada canica se ve como si tuviera una especie de galaxia**.]

(Kono te ni aru unmei.../ **Mi destino está en mi manos** )

[ **Imágenes de Naruto, Kaguya, Hinata y de otras dos siluetas, una de pelo blanco y otra de pelo negro se van mostrando periódicamente. Hasta que al final sale el titulo "Descendiente primordial".]**

(Kakuse shita KAOSU no toki ga/ **El tiempo del caos se levanta** )

[ **Ahora se muestra a Kaguya caminando por las calles de un lugar desconocido mientras llovía con fuerza, la cámara se acerca hasta colocarse frente a ella, tomando como la chica le caían unas lágrimas del rostro.** ]

(Mata shinjitsu wo kakusu/ **Y debo esconder la verdad otra vez** )

[ **La cámara se aleja con rapidez y ahora muestra a Naruto caminando en una calle desolada en la misma situación que Kaguya, la cámara se acerca pero Naruto parece darse cuenta de su presencia y de una ola de Chakra la aleja molesto.** ]

(Kodaku no hate kasuka ni ukabu/ **Flotando en el fondo de la soledad** )

[ **La cámara huye del lugar y encuentra a Hinata sentada en un banco mientras veía el cielo nublado, la cámara se acerca para tomar unas buenas imágenes a tiempo que la chica activa su Byakugan y frunce el ceño.** ]

(Nukumari wa MIRAGE/ **En una calidez fantasma** )

[ **La cámara sale a un sitio rural y visualiza unas siluetas moviéndose a gran velocidad por el bosque. En lo que se acerca logra ver a dos chicas corriendo ignorando completamente el clima, lo que más llama la atención de la cámara es la expresión de esperanza de ambas.** ]

(Kono hoshi wa kami ga tsukutta ibitsu na JIORAMA **/ El mundo no es más que una retorcida maqueta que dios creo** )

[ **Ahora se muestra a Kurama en su forma humana con sus nueve colas ondeando detrás de él. El Bijū alza sus colas y genera una onda de fuego a tiempo que en sus manos crea una esfera de color negro, la comprime y simplemente la elimina.** ]

(Hito wa mina shiawase to iu GIFT wo sagasuno/ **La gente busca un Don llamado felicidad** )

 **[Las imágenes se intercalan mostrando a muchas personas desconocidas, pero entre ellas se logra diferenciar a Kaori y a Akemi. Después se muestra a Kaguya en un fondo negro mientras atrapaba una esfera de color celeste que caía con suavidad del cielo.** ]

(Makiokose yo 1 2 3/ **Haz que suceda 1, 2, 3** )

[ **Se ve a Naruto corriendo mientras una esfera del tamaño de una pelota de Golf de color azul marino se formaba en su mano.** ]

(Noru ka soru ka no Black Or White/ **Es ganar o perder, es blanco o negro** )

[ **La cámara se mueve y muestra ahora a Hinata y Kaguya agarradas de las manos, ambas tienen el Byakugan activado y una energía plateada rodeaba sus manos unidas. Ahora se ven a Shiron y Kurone entrecruzadas sonriéndole a la cámara.** ]

(Kono shunkan yosougai no densetsu ga umareru/ **Una leyenda inesperada ha nacido** )

[ **La escena cambia abruptamente y ahora muestra a Maou-sama en su habitación junto a cuatro siluetas negras con ojos brillantes de color rojo a su espalda. Acto seguido, Maou-sama chasquea los dedos y la cámara se rompe.** ]

(Nerai sadamete 1 2 3/ **Afina tu puntería 1, 2, 3** )

[ **Ahora sale Naruto junto a Hinata y Kaguya a su lado haciendo el símbolo de "Paz" a la cámara.** ]

(Tamerawazu ni bang!/ **Sin dudarlo, ¡Bang!** )

[ **De la espalda de Kaguya sale Kurone pero luego y se esconde de la cámara, y de la espalda de Hinata sale Shiron y le agarra los pechos a la Hyūga haciéndola sonrojar. La cámara se alza al cielo.** ]

(Takutsu na nichijou wo uchinuke!/ **¡Dispárale a tus días aburridos!** )

[ **De pronto aparece Naruto volando con diez colas ondeando furiosamente detrás de él, pone sus manos juntas a tiempo que una energía roja se empezaba a acumular hasta formar un bastón de color rojo, lo gira para después liberar una onda de esa misma energía haciendo que todas las nubes cercanas se desintegraran.** ]

.

Los Exámenes Chūnin, un evento que es considerado como uno de los más importantes en todo el Continente Elemental, allí es donde Genin de todas las aldeas Ninjas van con la intensión en convertirse en Chūnin y estar a un paso más cerca para lograr sus sueños. Para los civiles, los Exámenes Chūnin no eran más que un festival para distraerse, otros como los comerciantes aprovechaban y hacían grandes ganancias por la cantidad de personas que asistían a dicho evento, y para los mandatarios de las aldeas, esta es una oportunidad de presumir su poder militar frente a otras aldeas.

Con todo lo anterior ya bien sabido, no era raro que los asientos del escenario en donde se celebrarían se llenaran hasta una hora antes de iniciar, y este hecho perjudico en gran medida a este grupo compuesto por Kushina Uzumaki, Karin Uzumaki, Shiron y Kurone (Aun no toman el nombre del Clan); puesto que habían llegado un poco tarde al evento y ahora no encontraban en donde pudieran sentarse las cuatro juntas sin quedar separadas y si era posible, en un lugar donde tuvieran buena vista para las batallas que se aproximaban.

— ¡Te lo dije Nee-san, no debimos de pararnos a comprar helado! — se quejo por octava vez mientras sostenía un cono de helado de menta.

—Tú no hables Kurone, fuiste la más entusiasmada de nosotras— giro su cabeza hacia otro lado, pero debido a esta acción casi hace que su cono de helado de vainilla casi se cayera, —Uf…— suspiro al recuperar el equilibrio.

—Pero si no hubieses apuntado hacia el puesto de helados entonces no me hubiera antojado de uno— inflo los mofletes llamando la atención de los hombres (Y algunas mujeres) por su apariencia tierna.

—Nunca pensé que nos tomaría tanto tiempo Kurone, ya supéralo— compartió la atención que recibía su hermana al cruzarse de brazos (Teniendo cuidado con su helado) y frunciendo el ceño.

—Etto… ¿Niñas? Estamos llamando la atención un poco— actuando de intermediaria, Karin se acerco a ambas con una expresión nerviosa mientras trataba de calmarlas.

— ¿Eh? — ambas vieron a sus alrededores y se encogieron al mismo tiempo que un fuerte sonrojo adorno sus mejillas.

—Síganme, creo que por aquí vi unos puestos vacios— la atención de las tres fue tomada por las palabras de Kushina, quien no se quiso meter en la pequeña discusión de las hermanas, pero si seguían comportándose así entonces no dudaría en pararlas.

— ¿Dónde? — Karin se coloco al lado de Kushina mientras ponía la palma de su mando en su frente para evitar que el sol le diera en los ojos.

— ¿Karin, Kushina-san? — ambas voltearon a ver quien las llamaba.

— ¡Utakata! — la primera en reconocerlos fue Kurone, quien se apresuro a saludarlo.

— ¿Y cómo no? Pero si también están la pequeña Kurone y Shiron— le sonrió al tiempo que le revolvía el pelo a Kurone.

—Oigan, por aquí les guardamos unos lugares— la persona que se encontraba acompañando a Utakata, Hotaru, señalo unos asientos vacios a su derecha.

—Muchas gracias Utakata-san, Hotaru-san— se sentó en el asiento más próximo a Utakata y Hotaru y les agradeció.

—Vimos a Shiron-chan y a Kurone-chan en el puesto de helados y nos imaginamos que tendrían problemas luego para encontrar lugares— Kushina no pudo hacer más que suspirar al escuchar las palabras de Hotaru.

—Naruto-kun las consiente mucho, no he visto todavía que él les niegue algo— una gota estilo anime bajo por detrás de la cabeza de Utakata al ver el estado lamentable de Kushina.

—Bueno, Kaguya está para reprenderlas, pero al ser todavía niñas…— vio por unos momentos a una emocionada Kurone y Shiron (Esta última lo ocultaba) mirando la arena antes de volver a su conversación con Kushina, —Creo que es normal— termino embozando una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Pero eso no impide nada, Naruto-kun y Kaguya deben criarlas con mano de hierro… No quiero que en el futuro pongan en vergüenza a mi hijo por su comportamiento— algunos mechones de su pelo se empezaron a levantar emulando las nueve colas del Kyūbi.

—Pero tampoco…—

—Disculpe que me entrometa…— la voz seria de Karin interrumpió las palabras de Utakata, —Pero usted no tiene porque opinar en la educación que Naruto-nii le da a Shiron y a Kurone, usted no ha visto él como Naruto-nii se acuesta tarde enseñándole a ellas dos a leer y a escribir y hasta modales en la mesa y sociales; no tiene voz ni voto en lo referente a la educación de _mis_ sobrinas, cuando usted no estuvo con Naruto-nii en ningún momento de su vida— dicho esto, Karin volvió a ver la arena en espera del comienzo de los combates.

—Tch…— apretó los puños y agacho la cabeza lo suficiente como para que su largo cabello cubriera sus ojos.

— ¿Sabes que Naruto te regañara si se entera de lo que ocurrió? — Utakata le dedico a Karin una expresión fría.

—No voy a retirar lo que dije— le respondió sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

— _La influencia de Kaguya es fuerte_ — solo atino a dejar escapar un suspiro de resignación.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué paso? — muchos signos de interrogación aparecieron encima de la cabeza de Hotaru.

-_Oficina Hokage_-

En la oficina del líder de Konoha, vemos al dueño de ese lugar sentado detrás de un escritorio mientras que encima de esta se encuentran apiladas cuatro pilas de papeles de alrededor de un metro de altura cada unas. El movimiento de mano de Hiruzen, el cual consistía en agarrar un papel, leerlo un poco, firmarlo y luego colocarlo en una cesta al lado de su escritorio parecía más ser hecho por una maquina que por un ser humano; pero para alivio de esta pobre alma, la puerta de su oficina se abrió dando paso a un hombre con un espandex verde y un peinado de tazón.

— ¿Hokage-sama? Ya es tiempo que vaya al Estadio, la Tercera Etapa de los Exámenes Chūnin no puede comenzar sin usted— el Jōnin miro a su jefe con una expresión de consolidación.

— ¿Ya es hora? — alzo la vista sorprendiendo al Jōnin al ver que los ojos de Hiruzen se encontraban sin vida.

—S-Si…— el entusiasmo que le había empezado a invadir fue borrado por esos ojos de Hiruzen.

—Bueno…— parpadeo un par de veces haciendo que la vida regresara a sus ojos y haciendo que el Jōnin suspirara aliviado, —Por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí Gai? — le pregunto mientras acomodaba las pilas de papeles para que no se mezclaran.

—Vine por los rumores…— Hiruzen se detuvo inmediatamente escucho eso.

—Ya veo, pues si quieres saber la verdad, anda a comprobarla al estadio— siguió con su trabajo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

— ¡Yosh! ¡Entendido Hokage-sama, las Llamas de la Juventud en usted todavía no se han extinguido! — en los ojos de Gai apareció un misterioso fuego reemplazando sus pupilas.

—Ya entendí, ahora vete— suspiro por la personalidad de uno de sus mejores Jōnin.

— ¡Como ordene Hokage-sama! — de una patada abrió la puerta de la oficina y se fue corriendo.

—Danzō… ¿Qué planeas? — recordó por un momento el informe de uno de sus ANBU sobre las actividades sospechosas que Danzō había estado haciendo recientemente.

-_Guarida secreta de Akatsuki_-

En una cueva ubicada en alguna parte Kawa no Kuni (País del Rio), se encuentra una de las múltiples bases de Akatsuki, pero se preguntaran; ¿Qué tiene esta base de especial?, la respuesta es que en estos precisos momentos los miembros de esta organización se encontraban reunidos en espera aparentemente de su líder, ya que ninguno se atrevía o no quería decir alguna palabra para iniciar una conversación.

La cueva en si sería como las demás cuevas comunes y corrientes, pero la altura de esta y el tamaño en general no la incluía en una cueva común y corriente, y más que en el centro se encuentra una estatua humanoide con nueve ojos en total, pero esos nueve ojos se encuentran todos cerrados. Las manos de la estatua que tiene los dedos estirados, fueron destinadas a ser de apoyo para los miembros de Akatsuki, ya que en cada dedo se encontraba una figura solo faltando dos de estas para completas las diez.

Y si digo "Figuras de los Miembros de Akatsuki", no es que me refiera a sus "Figuras" físicas, ya que la gran mayoría de los presentes parecían ser como una especie de hologramas, solo dos personas estaban presentes físicamente, una parecía ser un ser humano con partes de su cuerpo cocidas mientras que el otro lo que más se le destacaba era la enorme guadaña de tres filos que sostenía como si fuera nada más que papel. La atención de todos se vio atraída por la aparición de dos hologramas más; lo más curioso, eran los ojos morados anillados de uno de los dos hologramas recién llegados, mientras que el otro tiene la apariencia de una mujer.

—Por lo menos estamos todos— el de ojos anillados fue el primero en hablar rompiendo el silencio sepulcral.

— **Líder-sama, ¿Para qué nos llamo?** — unos de los hologramas con la apariencia de un tiburón le siguió la palabra.

—Es con respecto a la invasión que tanto Suna como Oto van a realizar contra Konoha— ninguno de los hologramas ni los dos hombres presentes dijo nada; hasta que…

— **¿Qué nos interesa lo que les pase a esa aldea de inútiles?** — otro holograma con la característica de tener un solo ojo hablo con arrogancia.

— **Silencio Deiadara, lo que sale de tu boca son puras patrañas** — el holograma con la apariencia de un hombre redondo en jorobado lo regaño.

— **Vamos Sasori, ¿O estas de parte de esos gusanos?** — en respuesta, Sasori solo bufo.

— **Dejen de pelear los dos, estamos en presencia de Líder-sama** — otro holograma que tenía los ojos cerrados decidió parar la mas que asegurada pelea entre Deidara y Sasori.

—El tiempo es dinero Líder-sama, por favor vayamos al tema principal— el que se parecía a un muñeco cocido frunció el ceño por la evidente pérdida de tiempo.

—Tú y tu maldito dinero Kakuzu, Jashin-sama no te recibirá de buena gana— el hombre con la enorme Guadaña embozo una sonrisa demente mientras afianzaba el agarre en su arma.

— **Silencio Deidara** — la voz del Líder-sama hizo volver el silencio sepulcral, — **Según nuestros espías, cinco de los Nueve Jinchūriki se encuentran dentro de Konoha en estos momentos** — algunos de los presentes exhalaron de la impresión.

— **¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?** — el holograma que tenía los ojos cerrados los abrió de la impresión revelando unos ojos rojos con tres tomoe en cada uno.

— **Para evitar que alguno de estos Jinchūriki mueran por culpa de Suna o Oto, necesitamos actuar; pero la mayoría de ustedes están muy lejos de Konoha, por lo que le pedí ayuda a nuestro "Colaborador"** — al terminar de decir eso, una figura apareció de golpe en la cabeza de la gran estatua.

—Akatsuki, mucho tiempo sin vernos— el recién llegado se bajo de la cabeza de la estatua y cayó en la palma derecha de la mano.

— **Dejemos las presentaciones para otro momento Izayoi, ¿Qué planes tienes?** — una fina luz llego hacia el recién llegado revelando un reluciente pelo rubio y una expresión de diversión.

—No tienes porque preocuparte Pain, ya mande a unas moscas para vigilar a tus Jinchūriki, ninguno va a resultar muerto; y si en verdad llegaran a morir los podemos revivir antes que el Bijū escape— Izayoi se cruzo de brazos embozando una sonrisa triunfal.

— **¿Ese es todo el Plan?** — ni se inmuto por la personalidad de Izayoi; total, era en vano molestarse con él.

—Así es Pain, de todas formas estaré vigilante de lo que pase… Sin más que decir, ¡Que comience la diversión! — y un rayo cayó en donde estaba él parado y en lo que se disipo revelo que ya se había ido.

— **¿Cómo llego un rayo en esta cueva?** — más de un Akatsuki quiso matar a Deidara por hacer una pregunta estúpida, pero se contuvieron.

— **Quizás no tuvimos que habernos aliado con ellos, pero lo hecho, hecho esta** — por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Pain soltó un suspiro de irritación; esos tipos son hasta más irritantes que el propio Obito en su papel como Tobi, — **Hidan, Kakuzu; ustedes encárguense del Nanabi, tendrán su oportunidad cuando ella salga de Konoha** — dicho esto, desapareció junto a la mujer que tenia al lado.

— **Buena suerte Kakuzu** — Deidara se despidió sin antes burlarse de Kakuzu.

— **Hmpt** — el de ojos color sangre solo resoplo antes de desaparecer junto a su compañero.

— **Vámonos Deidara, tenemos que ir a buscar nuevos lienzos** — tanto Sasori como Deidara también desaparecieron.

— **Si necesitan ayuda** — **Cuenten conmigo** — el holograma que parecía una aloe vera le hablo a Hidan y Kakuzu antes de también irse. ( ***1** ).

—Vamos Hidan, el tiempo es dinero— y sin importarle si su compañero lo seguía o no, Kakuzu se dirigió a la salida de la cueva.

—Kakuzu maldito ¡Espérame! — se apresuro a alcanzarlo mientras lo amenazaba con su Guadaña.

-_Área VIP del Estadio_-

—Kazekage-sama, perdón por llegar tarde— apenas entro al balcón destinado a los Kages y lideres de aldeas, Hiruzen noto la presencia de su homologo de Suna.

—No se preocupe Hokage-sama, yo también acabo de llegar— el Kage de Suna le devolvió el saludo restándole importancia.

El Kage de Suna vestía el típico atuendo que usaban las personas en el desierto, un abrigo delgado que le cubría las manos, un turbante que parecía una bufanda y un sombrero con el Kanji para "Viento" que tenía una especie de velo que le cubría el rostro. Pese a su apariencia delgada, no se podía juzgar un libro por su portada, Hiruzen sabia por rumores que el Kazekage era tan fuerte como él, además de poder manejar un muy raro Kekkei Genkai como lo es el Elemento Imán.

— ¿Tiene todo listo Kazekage-sama? Ya es tiempo de que los Exámenes Chūnin empiecen— Hiruzen se preparo para levantarse y dar por inicio la Tercera Etapa.

—Efectivamente Hokage…—

— ¡Yo! — de golpe entro una tercera persona sorprendiendo a Hiruzen y al Kazekage.

— ¡Raikage-sama! ¿Qué hace aquí? — grito sorprendido al reconocer al recién llegado.

El Raikage entra tanto en la definición como en la imagen mental cuando se imagina al ninja más fuerte de la aldea; con su cuerpo tonificado (Teniendo en cuenta que tenía el área del pecho y estomago al descubierto) y músculos bien formados, el Raikage si era la representación de un Kage fuerte. Su vestimenta solo consistía en unos pantalones un poco desarreglados, la capa de Raikage sin nada abajo y el sombrero de Kage con el Kanji para "Relámpago"; a diferencia del sombrero del Kazekage, este no tenía un velo.

— ¡Cualquier excusa es factible para escapar del trabajo! Ó no ¿Hokage-sama? — en contraste con su apariencia física, el Raikage embozo una sonrisa boba mientras le palmeaba la espalda a Hiruzen.

— ¡Raikage-sama compórtese por favor! — uno de sus guardaespaldas le llamo la atención.

—Hmpt, tú no sabes lo que es estar cuatro días sin dormir debido al papeleo— su sonrisa boba fue borrada como si nunca hubiese estado y se sentó en una silla traída por otro de sus guardaespaldas, — ¿Cuándo inicia esto? — se cruzo de brazos y miro con aburrimiento la arena.

—Ya iba a dar la señal para que iniciara, si me permiten…— recupero la compostura y se levanto para dar inicio a la tercera Etapa.

— _Maldición, con el Raikage A aquí el plan puede verse afectado, pero eso no impedirá que te mate sensei_ — oculto debajo de su disfraz, el "Kazekage" miro a Hiruzen con rabia pura.

-_Lugar de los Participantes_-

—Uzumaki Naruto y Hyūga Hinata, por favor estén atentos— un examinador subió las escaleras y llamo a los que pelearían en breve.

—Vamos Hinata, demos un buen espectáculo— Naruto se levanto y le tendió la mano a Hinata.

—Hai Naruto-kun, pero no creas que te la dejare fácil— le mostro una sonrisa depredadora.

—Eso espero— le devolvió el gesto feliz y contento.

—No se vayan a matar entre los dos, y tampoco destruyan la arena; aun tengo que luchar yo— a diez puestos lejos de ellos, Kaguya con un calamar frito en su mano derecha y una bebida carbonatada en la izquierda les advirtió.

—Escucha a Kaguya-san, Naruto— el más cercano de sus amigos, Shino, apoyo lo que Kaguya había dicho.

—Lo que ustedes digan— resoplo al verse privada de parte de su diversión.

—Vamos Naruto-kun, aun podemos demostrar de lo que estamos hecho— le puso su mano izquierda en el hombro para animarlo.

— ¡Primer combate, Hyūga Hinata contra Uzumaki Naruto! — cuando el Hokage termino de dar su discurso, el examinador llamo a los primeros combatientes.

—Vamos— agarro a Hinata por la mano y de un salto aterrizaron en la arena.

-_Balcón Hokage_-

— ¿Una Hyūga? — A abrió los ojos impresionado por los participantes del primer combate.

— ¿Quién es el otro Hokage-sama? — el "Kazekage" fingió ignorancia y apunto hacia Naruto.

—Lo único que puedo decirles es que esta tal vez sea una de las mejores batallas de todo la Tercera Etapa— se inflo el pecho de orgullo.

—Pero un Uzumaki, ¿No se suponía que se habían extinto? — Hiruzen fijo su atención en A.

—Hace mucho tiempo firmamos un acuerdo con el Clan Uzumaki, por lo que uno de sus miembros se vino a vivir a Konoha, y ese es su descendiente— los dos Kages soltaron una leve exhalación de sorpresa.

-_Gradas de los Espectadores_-

— ¡Tou-san va a luchar! — una muy emocionada Kurone casi salta de su asiento si no fuese por Shiron que la agarro y la volvió a sentar.

—Cálmate Kurone, no debemos dejar en vergüenza a Oto-sama en su turno— aunque su expresión exterior era más fría que el hielo, por dentro también se sentía igual que su hermana.

—Buena suerte a ambos— Karin junto sus manos y elevo un rezo al cielo.

-_Al otro lado de las Gradas de los Espectadores_-

— ¿Así que esa es mi Prometida eh? — un hombre con una sombrilla que impedía verle el rostro completo alzo una voz de asombro, —Sin duda una belleza de primera, pero primero tendré que deshacerme de ese tipo— chasqueo la lengua y presto atención al combate que ya iba a iniciar.

-_Arena_-

— ¿Están listos? — el réferi miro a Naruto y Hinata, que estaban posicionados en lados opuestos de la arena.

— ¡Hai! — respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Hajime! — y dicho esto se retiro de la arena.

El clamor de los espectadores se encontraba a su máximo esplendor por el inicio del primer combate, pero poco a poco fue bajando en potencia al ver que ni Naruto o Hinata hacían movimiento alguno, ambos ni se encontraban en posición de pelea, solo se veían mutuamente con una expresión extremadamente seria. Para un ojo inexperto esto solo se veía como dos individuos viéndose fijamente sin ningún propósito en particular, pero para muy pocos Genin y Chūnin y Jōnin en general podían observar que el propósito de Naruto y Hinata de hacer eso era para evaluarse mutuamente.

Los experimentados sabían, más que todo los Jōnin, que el primero en hacer un movimiento en ese tipo de circunstancias era el que saldría perdiendo; así que al menos que ambos se movieran al mismo tiempo por decisión propia o que un tercero diera una determinada señal, ninguno se iba a mover de su lugar. Naruto observaba a Hinata en buscar de alguna debilidad, pero ella al no ponerse en su pose básica poco podía hacer, Hinata por otro lado estaba más nerviosa que Naruto, pero lo sabia aparentar, ya que sabía que a pesar que Naruto no tuviera ninguna pose de pelea, este no tenía ningún agujero en su defensa que no se tratase de una trampa, y más con el conocimiento que Naruto poseía ese estilo de Taijutsu raro.

Pasado algunos minutos y la tensión en la arena podía verse en el aire y era captada por Chūnin y Jōnin, pero los aldeanos y comerciantes que no tenían la habilidad para manipular el Chakra eran ignorantes de eso, por lo que ya aburridos de tanta espera empezaron a abuchear a Naruto y a Hinata para que empezaran con su combate; aun así ninguno de los dos mostro signos de moverse. En eso, un pájaro que se había detenido a descansar en el balcón de los Kages alzo el vuelo dejando caer una de sus plumas a la arena, y justo cuando la pluma toco el suelo es que comenzó.

— ¡Fūton: Kuchiku-kan ( **Elemento viento: Destructor** )/Suiton: Ikari no nami ( **Elemento Agua: Ola Furiosa** )! — ambos hicieron sellos de mano a alta velocidad y terminaron sus respectivos Jutsus al mismo tiempo.

Una enorme corriente de aire y una ola de cuatro metro de ancho y dos de alto fueron el resultado de los Jutsus de Naruto y Hinata. Ambos Jutsus se encontraron justo en medio de la arena y se eliminaron entre sí generando una cortina de tierra que dificulto la vista de los civiles y Genin menos experimentados, pero los Jōnin lograron ver que justo cuando ambos Jutsus chocaron, Naruto y Hinata se acercaron mutuamente con intensión de intercambiar golpes, y acto seguido, una corriente de aire producido por el choque de las manos de ambos disperso la cortina de tierra.

En ese momentos empezó la verdadera pelea; Hinata hacia uso del Taijutsu heredado por su Clan, el Jūken, mientras que Naruto sabiendo los efectos que causaría si alguno de esos golpes le llegara a dar en alguno de sus Tenketsu o en su corazón, contrarresto los embates de Hinata con total precisión dispersando el Chakra acumulado en las palmas de ella para que sus manos no se vieran perjudicadas. La precisión con la que Naruto dispersaba el Chakra y bloqueaba los ataques de Hinata impresiono a los que se dieron cuenta de la técnica y complejidad que estaba demostrando.

Lo que para muchos les parecía el clímax del combate, para Naruto y co que sabían de sus las capacidades de cada uno no les fue más que el comienzo. Hinata todavía no había hecho uso de algún Jutsu de su Clan de mayor nivel, ni tampoco demostró el resultado de entrenar sola durante un mes; Naruto por motivos casi obvios no podía usar sus colas Yokai, pero ideo una medida para no depender de ellas en estos combates, y esas eran los Jutsus y estilos aprendidos durante su entrenamiento contra Jiraiya.

La velocidad con la que ambos se enfrentaban empezó a aumentar cada vez más hasta llegar a un punto que los Jōnin corrientes no podían seguirles el ritmo, y ni hablar de los Chūnin y Genin; solo muy pocas personas podían ver con detalle el intercambio de golpes entre Hinata y Naruto. Naruto notando el aumento de velocidad de Hinata, empezó a preocuparse, ya que sabía que Hinata empezaría a usar su superioridad en Taijutsu para dejarlo atrás, y si seguía a ese ritmo, no duraría ni veinte minutos más.

Intento alejarse de Hinata usando el retroceso provocado por dispersar el Chakra acumulado en la palma de Hinata, pero ella leyó lo que iba a hacer y se impulso hacia adelante para evitar el escape de su oponente y empezó a usar un Jutsu propio que había diseñado inspirado en un Jutsu que había visto en las eliminatorias hace un mes. Naruto noto el peligro inminente que le esperaba, pero no importa lo que hacía, Hinata lo estaba abrumando en Taijutsu, pero lo que lo mantenía con esperanza era que el uso del Jūken consumía Chakra, y él en comparación a Hinata, tenía prácticamente el triple de Chakra que ella.

—Jūken: Kyūin no Jutsu ( **Puño suave: Técnica de succión** ) — escucho esas palabras en un leve susurro por parte de Hinata y le dio un muy mal presentimiento.

— ¡No! — grito al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría.

Cuando intercambiaban ataques, el Chakra usado en las palmas de Hinata era el de él, ya que cuando chocaban en vez de que el Chakra se dispersara, este circulaba por la palma de Hinata y atraía parte de su propio Chakra reemplazando el usado en el Jūken, por lo que el Chakra que él dispersaba era el suyo, y podía sentir que las reservas de Hinata se volvían a llenar poco a poco, si es seguía así; tarde o temprano iba a perder, así que no tuvo que tomar medidas desesperadas para momentos desesperados.

—Fūton: Bunsan ( **Elemento viento: Dispersión** )— haciendo sellos con una sola mano (Copiando a Haku), genero una corriente de viento que fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para alejar a Hinata.

— ¡¿Cómo?! — impactada por lo que acababa de ocurrir, Hinata alzo su voz incrédula.

—Escuche que Haku podía hacer Jutsus con una sola mano, así que intente probarlo; lamentablemente solo puedo hacer ese— y efectivamente, ese Jutsu solo requería tres de los sellos más sencillos y su categoría es F, por lo que es uno de los Jutsus más fáciles si no es que el más sencillo del Elemento Viento.

—Ni creas que con eso te vas a salvar— se volvió a colocar en posición del Jūken y se preparo para retomar con la batalla.

—Ahora yo hago las reglas; Fūton: Kamikaze ( **Elemento Viento: Viento Divino** ) — exhalo un tornado de unos cinco metros de alto que fue directo hacia Hinata.

—Maldición, ¡Kaiten ( **Rotación Celestial** )! — estiro los brazos y abrió las palmas para luego girar a alta velocidad emulando un tornado. Cuando el Tornado generado por Naruto choco contra el Kaiten de Hinata, se disperso inmediatamente.

— ¿Con que este es el famoso Kaiten? Probemos sus límites Fūton: Reppūshō ( **Elemento viento: Palma de viento violento** ) — dio un golpe con la palma abierta al aire y genero una corriente de viento con tanta presión que se vio la silueta de la palma de Naruto.

— ¡Kaiten! — volvió a girar sobre sí misma logrando dispersar la corriente de viento.

—Fūton: Nagare Ryūkaze ( **Elemento Viento: Flujo de Dragones de Viento** ) — sin dejar de hacer sellos de mano, invoco cinco dragones occidentales de viento de dos metros de largo que fueron a atacar a Hinata.

— ¡Puedo durar todo el tiempo que quieras así! ¡Kaiten! — los Dragones, que atacaron por distintos flancos, fueron dispersados como si no fueran nada.

— ¡Pero bajaste la guardia! — Hinata alzo la vista encontrándose con Naruto finalizando otros sellos de mano, — ¡Fūton: Kaze no misairu **(Elemento Viento: Misil de Viento** )! — Y de su boca salieron dos corrientes de aire que tomaron forma alargada y le dieron de lleno a Hinata, —Lo que pensé…— aterrizo a decenas de metros de donde debería de estar Hinata, —No puedes hacer dos Kaiten seguidos… ¡Ught! — su oración fue interrumpida por un fuerte golpe de Hinata que lo mando a estrellarse contra la pared de contención.

—Primera sangre Naruto-kun— una Hinata ilesa tomo el lugar en donde había estado Naruto y se preparo, —Tentai gazō: Hyaku no hishizora ( **Cuadro Celestial: Cien Estrellas Fugaces** )— todo el cuerpo de Hinata empezó a brillar y en menos de cinco micro-segundos ya se encontraba junto a Naruto.

Los puños de Hinata brillaron en color azul y de un golpe lanzo a Naruto hacia el cielo, pateo el suelo para seguirlo y se posiciono justo por debajo de él y acto seguido le dio que para muchos les parecieron solo dos golpes, pero para el ojo experto de los Tokubetsu Jōnin, ANBU y Kages fueron en realidad cien golpes exactos. El último ataque fue tal, que genero una onda de presión y mando a Naruto estrellarse contra el suelo haciendo que una gran cortina de humo se elevara.

—No termino aquí, Tentai gazō: Chikyū no batsu ( **Cuadro Celestial: Castigo de la Tierra** ) — se volvió a lanzar contra Naruto, que se había levantado tambaleándose, acumulando tanto Chakra en su mano derecha que el grosor alcanzo los diez centímetros.

Naruto la espero con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que tanto por su nariz como por su boca bajaba sangre debido al Jutsu anterior de Hinata, y antes que pudiera reaccionar, Hinata golpeo su abdomen con la palma sobre-cargada de Chakra generando no solo una onda de choque que llego hasta los espectadores, si no que volvió hizo rebotar a Naruto hasta que llego a la barrera de contención opuesta incrustándose en ella en posición de cruz.

—Debo… De a-admitir…— cayó al suelo y en lo que se levanto escupió un gargajo de sangre, —Has mejorado… Mucho— se limpio la boca y abrió los ojos de par en par al ver a Hinata de nuevo a centímetros de él.

—Ahora con lo clásico Hakke Hyakunijūhachi Shō ( **Ocho trigramas Ciento Veintiocho palmas** ) — continúo sin piedad su ataque.

Comenzó dándole dos palmas a Naruto, siguió con otras cuatro haciendo que este escupiera otro gargajo cayendo justo sobre su ropa, pero poco le importo; continuo con ocho y Naruto produjo un gemido de dolor, llegando a las dieciséis Hinata vio con asombro como Naruto embozo una de sus sonrisas marca registrada, pero ya estaba segura de su victoria. A las treinta y dos no noto que Naruto hiciera algún movimiento, por lo que sus preocupaciones se fueron disipando, a las sesenta y cuatro ya estaba casi cien por ciento segura de su victoria, ya que Naruto mostro signos de perder la conciencia; pero llegando a las ciento veintiocho, la situación cambio.

—Fūin— abrió los ojos de golpe y golpeo el estomago de Hinata deteniendo el Jutsu en seco.

— ¿Q-Que? — se tambaleo un poco antes de caer al suelo sin poder moverse.

—Tengo que… Admitir, si hubieses… Terminado con tu Jutsu ya… Estaría perdido— se limpio la sangre que salía de su boca.

— ¿Qué me hiciste? — trato de ponerse de pie, pero ninguno de sus músculos les respondieron.

—Deje que me usaras de bolsa de boxeo para ir dejando pequeños sellos en tu cuerpo, y al ponerlos todos se completo el sello Kin'niku mahi: ( **Parálisis Muscular** )— se acerco a ella y se agacho, — ¿Creías que dejaría que me usaras de saco de boxeo así como así? — Le golpeo la frente con el dedo índice, —Creo que es mi victoria— Hinata solo suspiro resignada.

—Ya creía que todo era demasiado fácil, ¡Me rindo! — sin embargo, no se escucho absolutamente nada.

Todo, absolutamente todo el estadio desde las gradas de participantes, la de los espectadores hasta los balcones para personas importantes se encontraban sumidas en un profundo silencio. Naruto levanto a Hinata usando el estilo princesa y se acerco al árbitro encargado de controlar su encuentro, pero hasta él se encontraba con la mirada perdida viendo a la nada. A Naruto se le formo una vena en la sien y aguanto las ganas de patearle la cara al examinador; pero para alivio de este último, al parecer logro recuperar su ego antes que sufriera heridas permanentes.

— ¡El ganador del encuentro es Uzumaki Naruto! — al anunciar eso, uno a uno los espectadores comenzaron a reaccionar y a aplaudir generando una reacción en cadena que acabo con una gran ovación en todo el estadio, — ¡Ahora pasemos al siguiente encuentro! — le señalo a Naruto la salida de la arena y se apresuro a decir los siguientes combatientes.

-_Balcón de los Kages_-

—Hiruzen… ¡Esos dos son unos monstruos!, ¿No serán unos ANBU o algo parecido haciéndose pasar por Genin? — el primero en reaccionar de los Kages fue A.

—Para nada… Ellos dos se graduaron de la academia hace menos de medio año— sudor frio empezó a aparecer en la frente de Hiruzen al analizar la fuerza usada por Naruto y Hinata.

Pudo suponer inmediatamente que ambos no habían luchado usando sus máximos poderes, ya que tenía conocimiento que Naruto manejaba parte del Chakra del Kyūbi, y que Hinata al entrenar casi todo el tiempo con él habría ganado un poder parecido al de Naruto, así que el solo hecho de imaginarse los verdaderos alcance de los poderes de ambos hacia que su cabeza le empezara a doler. Fijo su mirada en cierta chica peli-blanca en las gradas de los participantes que miraba la arena con aburrimiento y un sentimiento de temor creció en su interior.

Hizo bien al revelarle a Kushina a Naruto, ya que el solo hecho de pensar que él se convirtiera en un Ninja Renegado hacia que tuviera un pre-infarto, y para completar, no solo él se iría, si no también Hinata y Kaguya; la primera había demostrado una fuerza que dejaría en ridículo a los Jōnin más fuertes y era más una afirmación decir que Kaguya era más fuerte que Hinata. Los tres catalogaban fácilmente como Ninjas de Rango S casi sin ningún esfuerzo; el solo hecho de hacerlos Chūnin al finalizar este examen sería un insulto para ellos, pero poco podía hacer; si tan solo ocurriera algo para que ganaran logros y así poder recompensarlos con un rango superior.

— ¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¿Qué programas de entrenamientos le estas aplicando a tus Genin? — si no fueran Kages, ya A estaría zarandeando a Hiruzen en busca de respuestas.

—Pues, digamos que ellos tres son la excepción dentro de la excepción— A levanto una ceja ante lo dicho por Hiruzen.

— ¿Cómo que tres? ¿Hay otro más? — su expresión se había endurecido.

—La otra peleara en el tercer combate— su homologo de Kumo solo atino a volverse a sentar en su silla.

—Después de estos exámenes, firmemos una alianza— un gotón estilo anime bajo por detrás de la cabeza de Hiruzen al escuchar eso.

— _¡Imposible! Esos mocosos soy monstruos ya, ¿Cómo pueden ser tan fuertes?_ — El "Kazekage" no había participado en el intercambio entre A y Hiruzen por su conflicto interior, — _Naruto no era tan fuerte cuando nos enfrentamos en el Bosque de la Muerte… Y no uso ninguno de los Jutsu ni tácticas que uso contra mi… ¿Se estaría conteniendo?... Imposible_ — pero un pequeño rayo de esperanza le vino de pronto, — _Los dos quedaron muy lastimados en este combate, por lo que lo más probable es que no puedan luchar con todas sus fuerzas, el plan seguirá tal cual_ — embozo una sonrisa imperceptible para A o Hiruzen.

-_Gradas de los Participantes_-

—Regre…—

—Baka— fue recibido por un duro golpe en la cabeza por cortesía de Kaguya.

— ¿Ahora que hice? — después de dejar a Hinata en un asiento vacío, se acaricio el lugar afectado.

—Te dije que no exageraras; a ti no te golpeo por tu estado— le dedico la misma mirada fría a Hinata.

—Relájate Kaguya-chan, solo quería probar mis limites, pero termine confiándome mucho— aun inmóvil, Hinata empezó a reír con nerviosismo.

—Hmpt, no tiene caso seguir re…—

—Silencio— Naruto le calló robándole sus labios.

Aprovechando que Kaguya se encontraba con la guardia baja, Naruto aprovecho y le capturo sus labios; al principio Kaguya se sorprendió y sintió unas inmensas ganas de golpearlo por idiota, pero poco a poco se dejo llevar por el momento y se entrego a Naruto. Naruto llevo una de sus manos y acaricio el pecho derecho de Kaguya por sobre la tela de la ropa haciendo que Kaguya empezara a soltar gemidos, que fueron silenciados por sus labios. Desgraciadamente, su momento fue interrumpido por un aura de muerte muy cerca de ellos.

—Estoy aquí ¿Saben?, que este inmovilizada no significa que pueden hacer lo que se les venga en gana— Hinata miro a ambos con una expresión más fría que el polo norte.

—Ejem…— se recupero del creciente miedo, —Eso es para que dejes de decir cosas innecesarias— aparto a Kaguya de un ligero empujón y se acerco a Hinata.

Tomándola desprevenida, ya que ella nunca se imagino ser el siguiente objetivo, Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par, pero al contrario que Kaguya, se entrego inmediatamente a Naruto, lamentablemente poco podía hacer debido a su estado de cero movimiento, por lo que se convirtió en un buen objetivo para que Naruto se aprovechara. La levanto y la sentó en sus piernas y con una mano empezó a acariciar sus muslos y la otra se adueño del pezón derecho de ella, y debido a que Hinata se encontraba prácticamente inerte, esto ayudo a que no perdiera el equilibrio al inclinar todo su peso en el pecho de Naruto.

— ¿Naruto? — la voz de Shino los saco de su mundo rosa.

— ¿Qué sucede Shino? ¿No ves que estoy ocupado? — le dedico una mirada aburrida a Shino sin dejar de manosear a Hinata. ( **Este dialogo me causo risa, no se a ustedes :v** ).

—Están llamando la atención— señalo a sus alrededores, y efectivamente, casi todas las personas cercanas a él y las que lo podían ver estaban atentos mirando la interacción desvergonzada entre él y las chicas.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Ellas son mías y puedo hacer lo que quiera con ellas cuando quiera? — sus ojos se volvieron amarillos y liberando el muslo de Hinata, agarro a Kaguya y la sentó en su pierna derecha después de hacer un espacio y de inmediato le empezó a manosear sus pechos mientras le daba un apasionado beso intercalando entre ella y Hinata.

—No se para que me molesto— suspiro resignado y volvió a su lugar, — _Ojala Haku estuviese aquí, estos tres me dan celos…—_ pensamientos impuros inundaron la cabeza de Shino donde él y cierta chica pelo-negro y usuaria del Hyōton eran los protagonistas.

—N-Naruto… Basta…— Kaguya logro articular esas palabras entre sus incesantes gemidos.

—N-Nos… E-Estas ave-avergonzando— y por último las palabras de Hinata lograron regresar a Naruto a sus sentidos.

—Lo siento chicas— libero a Kaguya de su agarre, la cual de inmediato se levanto con la cara toda roja y con un comportamiento extremadamente tímido se sentó en el asiento al lado de Naruto y se quedo viendo a sus pies como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo.

— ¿Por qué sigo aquí? — habiéndose recuperado un poco, noto que Naruto la había acomodado mejor en sus piernas para que no sintiera molestia.

—Es tu compensación por dejarte así; estarás inmóvil por unos diez minutos más— agarro la cabeza de Hinata y la puso en su pecho, claro, como pago siguió jugando con su grandes pechos pero no tan descaradamente como antes.

—Creo que necesito más "Compensaciones" como estas— sonrió con ironía y se relajo mientras escuchaba los latidos de corazón de Naruto.

-_Gradas de los Espectadores_-

— ¡Esos tres! — siendo testigo de las acciones de Naruto contra Kaguya y Hinata, Kushina estuvo a punto de ir y detenerlos por ella misma si no fuese por el agarre de Utakata.

—Cálmate, así es la juventud hoy en día Kushina-san— con una gota estilo anime bajándole por la sien, Utakata trato de calmarla.

— ¡Yosh! — Hotaru dio su visto bueno alzando su pulgar, pero unos sospechosos papeles que cubrían sus fosas nasales hacían dudar de sus gustos.

—Oto-sama baka, ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer "Eso" en medio de toda esta gente? — una venita apareció en la sien de Shiron.

— ¿Tou-san va a hacer bebes con Kaguya-san y Hinata-san aquí? — Kurone le pregunto con una mirada inocente a una pobre Karin.

—Claro que no Kurone-chan…— empezó a soltar una risa nerviosa mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Kurone, — _¿Quién diablos les habrá enseñado sobre "Eso"?_ — En eso, en algún lugar de Konoha, un viejo pervertido escritor de la mundialmente famosa novela Icha Icha estornudó con fuerza, — _Juro que cuando lo averigüe se lo voy a decir a Naruto-nii para que lo castre_ — en su mente, una Chibi Karin empezó a golpear un saco de boxeo que tenía una la foto de un anónimo ( ***2** ).

-_En otra parte de las Gradas de Espectadores_-

—Impresionante, sinceramente impresionante, creo haber visto suficiente— se levanto de su asiento y se fue fundiéndose con la multitud.

-_Arena_-

— ¡Siguiente combate! ¡Sabaku no Gaara y Uchiha Sasuke por favor bajar! — al escuchar el nombre de Sasuke los espectadores explotaron en ovaciones.

-_Balcón de los Kages_-

— ¿Dónde está el Uchiha? — solamente Gaara se había mostrado en la arena, pero Sasuke no se veía por ningún lado.

—A este paso quedara descalificado— Hiruzen chasqueo la lengua irritado.

— ¿El sensei de Uchiha Sasuke es Hatake Kakashi o me equivoco? — el Kazekage hablo después de un buen tiempo.

—Así es— afirmo lo que había dicho.

— ¿Con que Hatake eh?, es bien conocido sus retrasos crónicos, así que ya no estoy impresionado— se cruzo de brazos mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Entonces está decidido, descalificaremos al Uchiha— cuando se iba a levantar para dar la señal, el Kazekage le llamo la atención.

—Me interesa ver la pelea del Uchiha contra mi hijo, así que si es posible posponga su combate un lugar— Hiruzen pareció meditarlo un poco.

—Entendido, se pospondrá un lugar— hizo una seña y un ANBU apareció a su lado, le susurro unas palabras al oído y luego se retiro, —Esta hecho— volvió a sentarse en su lugar.

-_Arena_-

— ¡Uchiha Sasuke! ¡Ultima…!— en ese momento apareció el ANBU a su lado, —Entendido…— asintió al recibir la información, — ¡La pelea entre Sabaku no Gaara y Uchiha Sasuke se pospondrá luego de esta siguiente pelea, lamentamos los inconvenientes! — Gaara solo se alzo de hombros y regreso a su lugar, — ¡Ahora, Sabaku no kankuro y Uzumaki Kaguya bajar a la arena! — llamo a los siguientes combatientes, pero…

— ¡Me rindo! — Kankuro se levanto y anuncio su declive.

— ¡Baka! — una peli-rubia a su lado le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza tumbándolo al suelo.

— ¡Por rendición, Uzumaki Kaguya gana! — la multitud se mostro confundida por los recientes acontecimientos, — ¡Ahora, Sabaku no Gaara y Uchiha Sasuke bajar! De nuevo— esto último lo dijo en voz baja.

-_Balcón de los Kages_-

— ¡Mucho tiempo gano ese Uchiha! — soltó un comentario irónico mientras sonreía.

—No nos queda de otra, tendremos que descalificar a…—

—Espere Hokage-sama, mire— el "Kazekage" apunto a la arena.

-_Arena_-

— ¿Oh? ¿Llegamos a tiempo? — por medio de Shunshi, Kakashi apareció junto a Sasuke.

—Llegan justo a tiempo, su pelea está por comenzar— el examinador soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver la llegada de ellos dos.

—Hmpt, anda vete Hatake— miro con insistencia a su futuro oponente.

—No te sobre-esfuerces, ese sello no durara mucho— le apunto a su cuello.

—Lo que digas— apretó los dientes al recordar lo lamentable que se debió de haber visto cuando Naruto le coloco ese sello.

—Adiós— y de un Shunshi se retiro.

— ¡Están listos los dos! — cuando Kakashi se fue, el examinador decidió dar por iniciada la pelea; ambos combatientes asintieron, — ¡Hajime! — y al hacer eso, la pelea dio inicio.

-_Gradas de los Participantes_-

—Naruto-kun— la voz de un conocido desvió la atención de Naruto.

— ¿Sai? ¿Qué haces aquí? — vio confundido a su amigo y dejo de hacerle cariño a Hinata (Quien ya se había quedado dormida).

—Necesito hablar algo contigo, ¿Me acompañas? — embozando su eterna sonrisa falsa, le propuso a Naruto.

—Vale…— incapaz de sentir buenas o malas intensiones de Sai debido a la máscara tan profesional que tenia, asintió, —Cuida de Hinata, Kagu— con cuidado de no despertarla, dejo a Hinata en su lugar.

—Ten cuidado, y regresa pronto, que conociendo los combates siguientes, pelearas muy pronto— con aun la cara sonrojada, le participo antes que se fuera.

—Entendido— y sin más, comenzó a seguir a Sai.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

Siguió a Sai hasta que salieron de la Arena y se internaron en las profundidades del estadio pasando a través de una multitud de habitaciones. Durante el camino Naruto pudo sentir una multitud de presencias que lo estaban observando, pero al no sentir ninguna hostilidad hacia su persona las pasó por alto por ahora. Finalmente se detuvieron frente a una puerta que se veía un poco ostentosa, Sai toco un par de veces y un "Pase" fue anunciado del otro lado haciendo que Sai obedeciera y abriera la puerta para que ambos entraran.

—Lo he traído tal y como usted me dijo Danzō-sama— Sai se arrodillo para sorpresa de Naruto.

—Buen trabajo Sai, puedes retirarte— al recibir su nueva orden, Sai se levanto y se fue.

— ¿Tu eres? — ignorando momentáneamente el inusual comportamiento de su amigo, Naruto fijo su atención en la persona que tenía en frente.

—Mi nombre es Danzō Shimura, y soy unos de los concejales de Konoha— al escuchar la identidad de Danzō, Naruto dio media vuelta para irse, pero un par de ANBU con máscaras que nunca había visto cortaron su paso.

—Aléjense de mi camino— sin embargo, los ANBU no respondieron.

—Lo siento Naruto-kun, pero ellos no se moverán hasta que escuches lo que te tengo que decir— moviendo rítmicamente los dedos de sus manos contra la madera del escritorio, Danzō embozo una sonrisa perspicaz.

—Fastidio…— se acerco a uno de los muebles más cercanos y se sentó.

—Te lo preguntare, ¿Quieres unirte a mi? — Naruto alzo una ceja ante la proposición.

— ¿Unirte a ti? ¿Estás de broma viejo tuerto? — ante el insulto, Danzō ni se inmuto.

— ¿No te gustaría vengarte de los aldeanos que destrozaron tu casa, de los aldeanos que miraron con ojos asesinos a alguna de tus chicas, a esos aldeanos que se vieron influenciados por el gobierno suave de Hiruzen? — Naruto solo miro con tranquilidad a Danzō.

—Entonces, ¿Estas pidiendo que mate a Hiruzen a tu nombre? — poniendo una expresión de aburrimiento, Naruto solo se quedo quieto sin inmutarse por las palabras de Danzō.

—Odias a Hiruzen tanto como yo, usa ese odio para algo que nos beneficie, si la aldea cae en mis manos la hare un lugar mejor, dominaremos a todos y nadie te volverá a despreciar; piénsalo— le tendió la mano para que aceptara.

—Amarra tu caballo viejo tuerto, es cierto que odio a Hiruzen, pero no hasta llegar a matarlo; solo lo odio por revelar mi condición como Jinchūriki— se cruzo de brazos haciendo que Danzō frunciera el ceño.

— ¿Crees que Hiruzen fue el verdadero maestro tras esa verdad que tú crees que es cierto? — una voz que no conocía resonó en la habitación.

— ¿Quién? — se levanto de golpe al no sentir la nueva presencia.

— ¡ANBU! — ocho ANBU aparecieron rodeando a Danzō para protegerlo.

—Mis disculpas…— en medio de la habitación apareció cierto hombre de pelo-rubio.

— ¿Quién eres? — esa persona para Naruto era prácticamente un fantasma, si no fuera porque lo estaba viendo con sus propios ojos dudaría que siquiera existiera, ya que no podía sentir absolutamente nada en el lugar en donde se encontraba el recién llegado.

—Mi nombre es Izayoi, y tengo que decirte Naruto-kun que el que esparció el rumor sobre tu condición como Jinchūriki fue este humano— Danzō chirrió los dientes de rabia al ver a Izayoi.

— ¿Eh? — esa declaración llamo la atención de Naruto.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí maldito?! ¡¿Cómo entraste?! — lleno de furia, le grito a Izayoi exigiendo respuestas.

—Estúpido humano, solo porque son una raza inteligente se creen mejores que los demás— le resto importancia a las preguntas de Danzō.

—Lo que dijiste, repítelo— imitando la resolución de Izayoi, Naruto priorizo sus propias preguntas.

—Hiruzen después de haber sido reintegrado como Hokage sufrió un cambio severo, su corazón se hablando tanto que hasta sería capaz de dudar en matar a un subordinado suyo al descubrir que cometió traición, ¿Por qué crees que decidió dejarles la decisión al concejo sobre el destino de los Uchiha?, Hiruzen es incapaz de revelar información que ponga en peligro a alguien allegado a él, y más cuando ese alguien es el hijo de su sucesor— de la nada hizo aparecer una silla y se sentó en ella mientras embozaba una sonrisa de diversión.

— ¡Maldito! ¡ANBU, mátenlo! — les ordeno a sus subordinados.

—Molesto— chasqueo los dedos y los ocho ANBU, más los dos de la entrada se convirtieron en carne picada, — ¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas? — fijo su mirada de nuevo en Naruto.

—Pero… Si no fue Hiruzen, ¿Quién lo hizo? — sintió como si todas las fuerzas se le iban.

— ¿Pues quien más? Tu respuesta tiene un ojo menos— señalo a Danzō mientras miraba hacia otro lado y silbaba.

— ¿Fuiste tú? — le pregunto sin ningún sentimiento.

— ¡Maldito! ¡Mi plan era perfecto y lo arruinaste así como así! ¡Un plan de cinco años de preparación arruinados por tu cul…!—

—Molesto…— volvió a chasquear los dedos haciendo que Danzō perdiera el aire de sus pulmones, —Ahí tienes tu respuesta— volvió a mirar a Naruto dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Y-Yo…— recuerdos sobre el trato que había recibido de Hiruzen pasaron por su mente; el día que recibió las llaves de la casa, cuando empezaron a recibir su mesada, cuando le dijo sobre su plan de asistir a la academia y este solo le deseaba lo mejor; esos y muchos más recuerdos inundaron su mente, —Y-Yo… ¡Te matare! — sacando las tres colas Yokai, se lanzo contra Danzō, pero…

—Calma…— cuando menos se dio cuenta, Izayoi lo sostenía por su camisa.

— ¡¿Por qué me detienes?! ¡¿No estás de mi lado?! — exigió respuestas.

—No estoy del lado de nadie— lo lanzo contra la pared más cercana y se volvió a sentar en su silla.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué haces esto? — recuperando la compostura, miro a Izayoi con curiosidad.

—Para obtener diversión, cuando se está aburrido lo más lógico sería buscar diversión… Lo que me recuerda— miro hacia el techo y cerró los ojos, —Es hora del Show, me retiro— y desapareció junto a la silla.

— ¿Cómo que hora del…?—

— **GROOOAAAARRRHHH** — un fuerte rugido lo alerto.

— ¡Chicas! — olvidándose de un inconsciente Danzō, se apresuro a dirigirse a la Arena.

-_Balcón de los Kages, momentos antes_-

—Al fin veremos el combate del Uchiha, ¿Qué tan bueno será? — A se encontraba con cierto entusiasmo al presenciar el duelo entre Sasuke y Gaara.

—Solo queda ver, Sasuke es alumno de Kakashi, así que se espera mucho— por otra parte, Hiruzen no se mostraba muy entusiasmado.

— _Danzō hizo su movimiento, así que creo que es hora_ — viendo como Naruto desaparecía por la puerta que daba al interior del estadio, el "Kazekage" se levanto llamando la atención del Hokage y Raikage.

— ¿Paso algo Kazekage-sama? — vio confundido la repentina acción del Kazekage.

—Sí, paso algo sensei— y acto seguido chasqueo los dedos y unos gritos provenientes de las gradas para los espectadores alarmaron a los Kages.

— ¿Eh? — A llevo su mirada en buscar del origen y miro con horror lo que sucedía, — ¡Yugito! — uno de sus Jinchūriki se vio poseído por el Chakra de su Bijū y comenzó a causar estragos en las gradas.

— ¿Utakata? — vio como el Jinchūriki del Rokubi también era poseído por el Chakra de su Bijū y empezaba al igual que Yugito, a causar estragos.

— ¡¿Qué significa esto Kazekage-sama?! — exigió respuesta a su homologo de Suna.

—Esto, es una invasión mis queridos Kages— y de un movimiento se quito la vestimenta revelando su verdadero rostro.

— ¡Orochimaru! — Hiruzen lo reconoció al instante e instinto asesino empezó a salir de su cuerpo.

—Mucho tiempo sin verlo sensei— se lamio los labios con su larga lengua.

-_En las Gradas de los Espectadores_-

— ¡¿Utakata?! — Hotaru se alarmo al ver que su shishio se vio envuelto en el Chakra de su Bijū y se volvía loco.

— ¡Aléjate de ahí Hotaru-san! — usando su destreza como Kunoichi, Kushina agarro a Hotaru y la alejo de Utakata.

— ¿Esto…?— Karin vio curiosa como unas raras plumas blancas caían del cielo.

— ¡Genjutsu! — lo reconoció al instante y se apresuro a disiparlo, pero ya muchos civiles, Genin y Chūnin menos experimentados habían caído víctima del Genjutsu.

— ¡Nos invaden! — la voz de un Jōnin se escucho por todo el estadio a tiempo que numerosos ninjas con la banda de Suna y Oto aparecían y empezaban a combatir contra los Ninjas que aun se encontraban consientes.

— ¡Shiron, Kurone, Karin, tenemos que…!— pero antes de terminar su dialogo, vio que las tres se encontraban arriba del estadio viendo los combates, — ¡Estas mocosas! — se apresuro a aparecer donde estaban ellas.

— ¡Ustedes! ¿Han visto a Naru? — justo cuando Kushina apareció, Kaguya y Hinata (Que ya se encontraba mejor) también aparecieron junto a Shiron y Kurone.

—No lo hemos visto— Shiron respondió con total tranquilidad mientras se sentaba en la cornisa.

— ¿Pero que hacen? Tenemos que dar apoyo a la aldea— una vena apareció en la sien de Kushina al ver la aptitud de las chicas.

—Sin ordenes de Naruto-kun no nos moveremos, esta aldea se puede ir a la mierda— Hinata miro a Kushina con frialdad.

— ¿C-Como puedes decir eso? —quiso decir algo más, pero sabía que sería una pérdida de tiempo.

—Si es por Utakata-san, cuando Tou-san llegue, lo sabrá controlar, el resto puede por su cuenta; por algo son Ninjas ¿No crees? ; Oh mira, un Ninja de Konoha menos— señalo el resultado del combate entre un Jōnin de Konoha contra un Ninja de Oto, resultando como ganador este ultimo.

— ¡Pero…!—

—Ya dijimos, sin órdenes de Oto-sama no nos moveremos para defender esta aldea— Kushina busco ayuda en Hotaru, pero esta estaba muy ocupada mirando con preocupación el estado de su Shishio.

— **GROOOAAAARRRHHH** — un fuerte rugido proveniente de Utakata resonó por toda el área y acto seguido tanto él como Yugito tomaron su forma Bijū demoliendo todas las gradas y matando a los rezagados.

—Miren, en verdad que los Bijū son intimidantes— Kurone vio con curiosidad a los dos Bijū que empezaron a causar desastres; menos mal que el estadio era lo suficientemente alto, pero aun así pronto tenían que cambiar de sitio.

—Kurama-sensei es mucho más grandes que esos dos— todos fijaron su atención en Hinata.

—Tienes…—

—Shiron, Kurone; prepárense para recibir órdenes— de golpe Naruto apareció junto a ellas.

— _¿_ _Hiraishin_ _?_ — Kushina se quedo muda por la súbita aparición de su hijo.

— ¿Dónde estabas Naruto? — este ignoro la pregunta de Hinata y siguió con su dialogo.

—Eliminen toda resistencia de Suna y Oto y protejan a los heridos que se encuentren por el camino— las hermanas al principio se mostraron sorprendidas, pero recuperaron la compostura inmediatamente.

— ¡Hai! — y acto seguido, Kurone se fundió en la sombra de Naruto y Shiron se volvió invisible.

—Karin, tu misión será rescatar a los heridos— miro a Karin, quien asintió inmediatamente.

—Como digas Naruto-nii— y de un salto bajo a las gradas que todavía se encontraban intactas.

—Hinata tú te encargaras de proporcionar apoyo a los Ninjas de Konoha— la susodicha asintió y se fue.

—Sochi-kun…— pero fue ignorada por Naruto.

—Hotaru, tú y Kagu irán conmigo a detener a esas bestias, ¿Entendieron? — ambas chicas asintieron, aunque Hotaru se veía un poco indecisa.

— ¿Yo que hago Sochi-kun? — Naruto solo negó con la cabeza.

—No tengo jurisdicción sobre ti, no te puedo ordenar nada. Vamos— y los tres saltaron yendo hacia el Nibi, el cual se encontraba más cerca.

-_A cientos de metros de Konoha_-

—Esto se pondrá muy divertido— suspendido en el cielo, se encuentra Izayoi mirando hacia abajo con una sonrisa de genuina diversión, —Aunque las colas de ese Yokai se me hicieron familiar— la imagen de Naruto paso por su cabeza.

 **Supercell - (Noragami)**

(Kimi no namae nani ga attemo kanarazu yoku kara/ **Sin importar tu nombre, te llamaré** )

[ **Se ve un firmamento de estrellas en una noche sin ninguna nube en el cielo, la cámara baja y muestra a Naruto recostado en el tronco de un árbol con Shiron a su lado dormida y Kurone en su regazo en el mismo estado que su hermana siendo acariciada por Naruto. Se ven unos arbustos moviéndose y de entre ellos sale Kaguya, que al ver a las acompañantes del rubio sonríe cálidamente para después dirigirse hacia el rubio.** ]

(Kimi wagizagiza haato no mochinushi/ **Eres dueño de un corazón irregular y brusco** )

[ **Naruto se levanta de golpe asustando a las hermanas que estaban durmiendo, de sus ojos empiezan a salir lágrimas y sale corriendo ignorando el llamado de Kaguya.** ]

(Fureru mono wa nandemo kizutsukeru/ **Lo que sea lo que te lastima** )

[ **Corre a través del bosque que no parecía tener fin mientras recuerdos felices del pasado lo atormentan haciendo que más lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.** ]

(Sekai no subete wo nira mitsukete/ **Mirando malhumoradamente el mundo que te rodea,** )

[ **Se limpia los ojos pero parece inútil, ya que las lágrimas no dejan de salir, pero eso le da oportunidad de ver un árbol que estaba en su camino y lo esquiva para seguir corriendo sin rumbo.** ]

(Sono me wa iunda boku wa koko ni iru/ **Esos ojos me dicen: "Aquí estoy"** )

[ **Imágenes de Kaguya y Hinata le llegan a la mente haciendo que disminuya su paso hasta prácticamente detenerse.** ]

(Dareka ga waratetta/ **¿Acaso alguien se rio,** )

[ **Pero esas imágenes se rompen y Naruto se agacha y empieza a llorar más suelto siendo los únicos testigos las estrellas del cielo.** ]

(Dakara hiitanda sono kyoukaisen/ **Y es por eso que te retiraste detrás de tu frontera?** )

[ **En su mente se ve una foto donde estaba él junto a sus dos amadas, Kurone, Shiron, Kaori, su madre, Shino y Haku cayendo hacia un intenso fuego, quemándose en el acto.** ]

(Sore nara watashi ga sono te wo hiku/ **Si ese es el caso, déjame tomarte por el brazo** )

[ **De pronto siente como si alguien le tocara el hombro, pero se niega en alzar la mirada.** ]

(Tsureteku kara/ **Vendrás conmigo...** )

[ **Sin embargo, es obligado alzara y se queda hipnotizado mirando unos hermosos ojos color perla pertenecientes a Hinata, aprovecha y voltea hacia su espalda y ve a Kaguya quien se muestra preocupada.** ]

(Ie nai nara kono te wo tsuyoku nigiritte/ **Si no puedes decirlo, tan solo sostén mi mano fuertemente** )

[ **Siente que su mano es agarrada por Hinata, pero no se resiste y se deja guiar a través del bosque, pero de alguna manera se siente feliz.** ]

(Hanasanai de/ **No la dejes ir** )

[ **Kaguya agarra su otra mano y le limpia sus lágrimas con su mano libre sonriéndole en el acto.** ]

(Kimi wa mou hitori ja naindatte/ **Ya no estás solo, nunca mas** )

[ **Llegan a lo que parecía ser el final del bosque y se detienen, a sus dos lados aparecen ambas hermanas quienes le sonríen apoyándolo, y sin más deciden salir del bosque.** ]

(Shitte mo shiin da yo/ **Pensé que deberías saberlo** )

[ **Se asombra cuando ve a todos sus amigos sonriéndoles. Voltea a ver a ambas chicas quienes aun no soltaban sus manos y les dirige miradas de agradecimiento, también dirige su mirada hacia arriba de sus hombros y a sus pies encontrándose a Shiron y a Kurone respectivamente, él solo sonríe, cierra los ojos y los abre para mirar el firmamento estelar a tiempo que un estrella fugaz pasaba.** ]

.

 **Avances:**

 **Tanto la Arena como el Sonido inician su plan de invasión contra Konoha, sin embargo; Konoha no se va a defender sola, sorprendentemente el Raikage hace una alianza con el Hokage y de inmediato lanzan una contra-ofensiva. Con la intervención de Naruto y co, las posibilidades de victoria de Konoha aumentan en gran medida. La lucha contra los dos Bijū deja un gran saldo de muerte de todas las partes, pero la balanza se inclina a favor de Konoha y aliados; sin embargo, las cosas están muy difíciles para el Hokage, quien no solo tiene que luchar contra Orochimaru, sino también con los anteriores dos Kages y dos invitados sorpresa.**

 **Siguiente capítulo: Regresar los Favores.**

 **¡Bueno! Mucho que comentar, creo que me pase un poco con los cambios de escena en este cap, pero ya va siendo hora que le dedique tiempo a otros personajes como lo son los que Akatsuki y dejar a Naruto a un lado. Con respecto a la intermisión que les prometí, debido al motivo que explique en las notas iníciales no lo pude escribir, pero prometo que para el próximo cap lo tendrán y conocerán al último OC Protagonista (¿Spoiler?), y no sé, tal vez hasta suba el siguiente cap la semana que viene (e.e).**

 **Iniciamos con una pequeña introducción de Kushina y co entrando al estadio, voy a tratar de meter comedia en la historia, ya que si bien hubieron momentos cómicos en capítulos anteriores, todos fueron metidos inconscientemente, y ahora voy a tomar la iniciativa de colocar uno que otro dialogo o narrativa de humor, así que no sean duros conmigo (T_T). Con respecto al desacuerdo que tuvieron Karin y Kushina (No lo llamaría desacuerdo, pero bueh), creo que para los que tengan hijos les irritara que alguien venga y les diga como criarlos, aun así fuera su madre (Ojo, yo no tengo hijos e.e, apenas soy un niño nwn).**

 **Akatsuki hace su aparición "Completa" por decirlo de alguna manera, y para los observadores (Por los Review que he recibido, solo dos o tres lectores si prestan atención a los pequeños detalles), no se habrán impresionado cuando Izayoi hizo aparición, ya que se rebeló anteriormente que él era el encargado de manejar Akatsuki, y también es el que está detrás del gran poder de Sasori y de la carta de triunfo que Orochimaru no quiso usar contra Naruto (Pero la va a terminar usando igualmente e.e); no sigo diciendo más, no quiero hacer mucho spoiler.**

 **¿Qué les pareció la pelea de Naruto y Hinata? En mi opinión personal me gusto mucho, no fue ni tan corta para que piensen que la victoria de Naruto fue forzada o que Hinata es demasiado débil (Como creo que deberán de pensar la mayoría de mis lectores), ni tan larga como para que revelaran sus Jutsus más fuertes; tengan en cuenta que Naruto no uso sus Colas Yokai ni Hinata el Byakugan (Así es, Hinata no uso el Byakugan ¡Observadores iluminen! e.e), solo voy a decir; va a ser un dolor de cabeza cuando comience a narrar las peleas "Intensas", pero mi meta va a ser que una pelea dure como mínimo 5k o un capítulo entero, pero eso ya se verá (xD).**

 **La aparición del Raikage la decidí a último momento, pero no me perjudico en nada, al contrario, me ayudo a complementar algunas escenas. Creo que ya va siendo hora de decirles los niveles de los chicos… Mejor lo dejo para el siguiente cap para que vean a Karin, Shiron y Kurone en acción (e.e). No se ustedes, pero si yo fuera el Raikage, también buscaría formar una alianza con Konoha, pero no todo será tan fácil (e.e).**

 **Bueno… Tenemos un pequeño Lime, tiempo que no metía uno de estos, para el próximo quiero hacer uno más extenso, pero estoy indeciso para elegir entre Hinata o Kaguya, creo que simplemente lanzare una moneda y que la suerte elija… O mejor, ¡Hago un Lime con ambas al mismo tiempo! ¡MUAJAJAJA! Si soy inteligente (e.e)… *Ejem*, dejando a un lado mis delirios, sigamos.**

 **Danzō hizo por fin su jugada y todo le hubiese salido a pedir de boca si no fuera por Izayoi que intervino justo en el momento crucial, y ahora Naruto sabe que Hiruzen no fue el que revelo su condición de Jinchūriki (Pese a los intentos de este de defenderse, pero bueh; los jóvenes tenemos la mente caliente), ¿Qué pasara de ahora en adelante? ¿Será tarde para disculparse?, pues esperen el prox cap. Sobre él como Izayoi sabe esa información, pues las Sombras no solo sirven para adornar (xD), su red de información es más grande que la de Zetsu, pero tienen una gran debilidad… Que no se las diré por ahora (xD).**

 **Bueno, es bien sabido la aptitud que tomarían Kaguya y co al ver que la aldea culpable de las desgracias que sufrieron es de golpe invadida, pero se vio una vez más que ninguna refuta las ordenes de Naruto, pero no crean que iré tan allá como los subordinados de Ainz de Overlord (xD); preguntas sobre las sus acciones de parte de las chicas le esperan a Naruto cuando la invasión termine. Creo que eso fue todo, nos leemos en el siguiente cap. Bye.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***1: No se si usar singular o plural con Zetsu, si me quieren ayudar con esta decisión son bienvenidos.**

 ***2: Ya sabe, esa imagen con figura masculina que tiene un signo de interrogación en la parte de la cabeza.**

 **ATT: Suin y Nami.**


	26. Regresar los Favores

**¡Hey Distarches a todos mis queridos lectores! ¿Cómo estáis?, espero que bien, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de "Descendiente primordial".**

— **Ya no puedo esperar el día en que nos vayamos a vivir a otro lado Suin—Nami se tira a la cama cansada.**

— **No digas eso, pero ya pronto me independizare— toma una pose decidida.**

— **Prosigue con lo planeado, que andamos muy tarde— agarra una revista y se pone a ojearla.**

 **Bueno chicos, primeramente Hola; y seguidamente pido disculpas por traer este cap a estas fechas, tenia pronosticado traerlo el miércoles de la semana pasada o a más tardar el sábado, pero problemas familiares graves me dejo con la cabeza caliente (No sé si me entenderán) y no quería pagarla con los personajes; como para que se hagan idea de lo grave que fue, casi corto relaciones con mi madre (u.u), y lo que es pero… ¡Mi cabello se está cayendo del estrés!., pero bueno, ya se enfrió todo, menos mal. En otras noticias, en referente a lo que dije en el cap anterior, a partir de mañana me podrán buscar en Wattpad con el mismo nombre que tengo aquí, y la imagen será la misma para que puedan apoyarme en las historias que subiré ahí (Que por ahora serán 2), y bueno, le daré una última oportunidad a Wattpad, ya que ese sitio se la hecha de la gran cosa y no me agrada, pero como FF no tiene ese sistema de subir historias personalizadas (Una pag paralela a FF si es posible, pero no es muy famosa), así que intentare, pero si no reciben apoyo volveré a borrar la cuenta y regresare a full con FF (XD).**

 **Y por cierto, he recibido algunas críticas con respecto a que exijo el apoyo de mis lectores para continuar con las historias, pero es que soy el tipo de personas que mejora cuando se le halaga, y si no recibo ese apoyo pues me desanimo y no importe cuanto me guste algo, lo termino dejando (Algo así está pasando con el resto de historias, no he actualizado por no recibir Review e.e). Y una Última cosa, hace un tiempo recibí un PM de un lector pidiéndome mi opinión sobre sus historias, pero por falta de tiempo no pude leerlas, y la semana pasada estuve buscando ese PM para ver si les hecho un ojo pero no lo encontré, si ese Lector aun sigue interesado, me puede mandar un PM para echar un ojo; y eso también va para cualquiera que quiera que les eche un ojo a sus historias, desempeño un papel como Beta Reader (Un Beta Reader necesitando de otro Beta Reader para sus historias, que ironía xD) y soy bueno dando consejos, no sé, solo dejo esto por aquí (XD). No os entretengo más y disfruten del cap.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:** **Shigoda-san** **,** **CCSakuraforever** **,** **Oconner95** **,** **Zafir09** **, truehistoryltda (Ya te respondo,** **PopCorn01** **(¡Bienvenido!),** **trollmemex** **y a** **animebot02** **(Wow, esta vez si hubieron muchos Review, lo agradezco desde el fondo de mi estoma… digo, corazón), y hago un llamado a mis amados lectores para que dejen su Review, el presupuesto extra ayuda para hacer los Extras e Intermisiones que faltan antes de que acabe la primera temporada.**

 **Review:**

 **Truehistoryltda: Tio, ya tus Review me están doliendo, no tenias piedad con mi pobre ser (xD). Me alegra mucho que te gustara el cap, y bueno, en este Hinata si activo su Byakugan, y bueno, que puedo decir; oh, tal y como se lo dije a un lector, no dejo casi nada al azar, solo algunas cosas que se me pasan como lo fue con el Clan Uchiha, que dedicare parte de un cap en explicar lo que paso, aunque su participación activa en la historia está en duda por ahora. Guardare eso y revisare cuando tenga tiempo (e.e). Bueno, no es primera vez que Naruto se comporta de esa manera, así que no sé cómo responderte y sobre el cap, en si el cap ocupo 11k de palabras (Quitando las notad de autor) considerando que el promedio de mis caps son de 8k, fue largo; este cap si fue corto (7,3k). La verdad es que tuve problemas a la hora de redactar (No sé porque me pongo a contar detalles que no deberían salir al ojo público) la pelea, ya que por un lado la quería alargar pero eso significaría revelar más técnicas, y tampoco los quería asustar con tanta narrativa, y a la final quedo así (e.e). Tratare de sacar los caps semanales o que no tarden más de las dos semanas, ya que ahora vivo con mi padre y aquí está la computadora que uso para escribir, pero aun así no prometo nada, pueden salir inconvenientes como el que conté en las notas que me impidan sacar el cap a tiempo. Que disfrutes del cap.**

 **Leyenda.**

—Blah, Blah, Blah— personaje hablando **.**

— _Blah, Blah, Blah_ — personaje pensando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah** — Entidad sobre-natural hablando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah—** Entidad sobre-natural pensando.

—Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu ( **Elemento fuego: Jutsu gran bola de fuego** ) **—** técnica y traducción.

—… (Blah, Blah, Blah)… — Comentario de la narrativa.

—… ( **Blah, Blah, Blah** )… — Comentario del Autor.

 **Disclamer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, solo los posibles Oc's son míos.**

 **Capitulo 26: Regresar los Favores.**

 **Black + White - (Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai Kara kuru sou desu yo?)**

[ **Se ven unas canicas que van cayendo en el vació, lo peculiar era que el interior de cada canica se ve como si tuviera una especie de galaxia**.]

(Kono te ni aru unmei.../ **Mi destino está en mi manos** )

[ **Imágenes de Naruto, Kaguya, Hinata, Shiron y Kurone y otros personajes de interes se van mostrando periódicamente. Hasta que al final sale el titulo "Descendiente primordial".]**

(Kakuse shita kaosu no toki ga/ **El tiempo del caos se levanta** )

[ **Ahora se muestra a Kaguya caminando por las calles de un lugar desconocido mientras llovía con fuerza, la cámara se acerca hasta colocarse frente a ella, tomando como la chica le caían unas lágrimas del rostro.** ]

(Mata shinjitsu wo kakusu/ **Y debo esconder la verdad otra vez** )

[ **La cámara se aleja con rapidez y ahora muestra a Naruto caminando en una calle desolada en la misma situación que Kaguya, la cámara se acerca pero Naruto parece darse cuenta de su presencia y de una ola de Chakra la aleja molesto.** ]

(Kodaku no hate kasuka ni ukabu/ **Flotando en el fondo de la soledad** )

[ **La cámara huye del lugar y encuentra a Hinata sentada en un banco mientras veía el cielo nublado, la cámara se acerca para tomar unas buenas imágenes a tiempo que la chica activa su Byakugan y frunce el ceño.** ]

(Nukumari wa mirage/ **En una calidez fantasma** )

[ **La cámara sale a un sitio rural y visualiza unas siluetas moviéndose a gran velocidad por el bosque. En lo que se acerca logra ver a dos chicas corriendo ignorando completamente el clima, lo que más llama la atención de la cámara es la expresión de esperanza de ambas.** ]

(Kono hoshi wa kami ga tsukutta ibitsu na jiorama **/ El mundo no es más que una retorcida maqueta que dios creo** )

[ **Ahora se muestra a Kurama en su forma humana con sus nueve colas ondeando detrás de él. El Bijū alza sus colas y genera una onda de fuego a tiempo que en sus manos crea una esfera de color negro, la comprime y simplemente la elimina.** ]

(Hito wa mina shiawase to iu GIFT wo sagasuno/ **La gente busca un Don llamado felicidad** )

 **[Las imágenes se intercalan mostrando a muchas personas desconocidas, pero entre ellas se logra diferenciar a Kaori y a Akemi. Después se muestra a Kaguya en un fondo negro mientras atrapaba una esfera de color celeste que caía con suavidad del cielo.** ]

(Makiokose yo 1 2 3/ **Haz que suceda 1, 2, 3** )

[ **Se ve a Naruto corriendo mientras una esfera del tamaño de una pelota de Golf de color azul marino se formaba en su mano.** ]

(Noru ka soru ka no Black Or White/ **Es ganar o perder, es blanco o negro** )

[ **La cámara se mueve y muestra ahora a Hinata y Kaguya agarradas de las manos, ambas tienen el Byakugan activado y una energía plateada rodeaba sus manos unidas. Ahora se ven a Shiron y Kurone entrecruzadas sonriéndole a la cámara.** ]

(Kono shunkan yosougai no densetsu ga umareru/ **Una leyenda inesperada ha nacido** )

[ **La escena cambia abruptamente y ahora muestra a Maou-sama en su habitación junto a cuatro siluetas negras con ojos brillantes de color rojo a su espalda. Acto seguido, Maou-sama chasquea los dedos y la cámara se rompe.** ]

(Nerai sadamete 1 2 3/ **Afina tu puntería 1, 2, 3** )

[ **Ahora sale Naruto junto a Hinata y Kaguya a su lado haciendo el símbolo de "Paz" a la cámara.** ]

(Tamerawazu ni bang!/ **Sin dudarlo, ¡Bang!** )

[ **De la espalda de Kaguya sale Kurone pero luego y se esconde de la cámara, y de la espalda de Hinata sale Shiron y le agarra los pechos a la Hyūga haciéndola sonrojar. La cámara se alza al cielo.** ]

(Takutsu na nichijou wo uchinuke!/ **¡Dispárale a tus días aburridos!** )

[ **De pronto aparece Naruto volando con diez colas ondeando furiosamente detrás de él, pone sus manos juntas a tiempo que una energía roja se empezaba a acumular hasta formar un bastón de color rojo, lo gira para después liberar una onda de esa misma energía haciendo que todas las nubes cercanas se desintegraran.** ]

.

—Vamos Nee-san, debemos movernos más rápido para demostrarle a Tou-san el resultado de nuestro entrenamiento— se coloco frente a su hermana mientras inflaba sus mofletes en seña de reproche.

—Hmpt, ¿Qué le interesa a ese hombre nuestro avance? — Aparto la mirada bufando molesta, —Y es más, ¿Por qué tenemos que ayudar a esta mugrosa aldea? — embozo una mueca de asco al ver los edificios.

—Ordenes de Tou-san, él tendrá sus motivos— de un salto se coloco de nuevo a la par que Shiron.

— ¿Me puedes repetir él porque seguimos ordenes de un hombre (Insecto) como ese? — detuvo su avance en la cornisa de un edificio.

—Porque Tou-san es Tou-san— fue la simple respuesta de Kurone.

—Hmpt, todavía no me convence, pero no soy quien para reprochar, ¿O tal vez si? — en su cabeza empezó a maquinar ideas bizarras, pero fue detenida por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de su hermana.

—El enemigo está atacando Nee-san, no debes divagar en pensamientos estúpidos— señalo hacia adelante donde se estaba librando una batalla campal entre los ninjas de Konoha contra los ninjas de Suna y Oto.

—Te dejo a ti la Primera Sangre— se sentó en la cornisa viendo aburrida la masacre que estaba ocurriendo.

— ¿Qué Aneue ( ***1** ) deja que su pobre y santa Imouto ( ***1** ) se convierta en una asesina de sangre fría? — agarro el corazón fingiendo estar dolida.

—De santa no tienes nada mi amor— agarro un guijarro y se lo tiro, —Apúrate, no tengo todo el día— volvió a fijar su atención al centro de batalla.

—Bien, pero cargaras con el pecado de hacer que tu pobre Imouto se convierta en asesina… Aunque ya he matado a más de cientos de personas— se sumió levemente en sus pensamientos tratando de recordar la cara de sus víctimas, —Solo me acuerdo de ese gordo feo que me miro con lujuria… *Brrr*— al recordar un mal momento involuntariamente tembló, —Pero ya…— comenzó a trazar sellos de mano a una velocidad moderada, —Meiton: Anemone no sekai ( **Elemento Oscuridad: Mundo de Anemonas)** — coloco ambas manos en la cornisa del edificio.

Retrocedamos un poco al pasado. Durante uno de los enfrentamientos finales de la Tercera Etapa de los Exámenes Chūnin tanto la Arena como el Sonido bajo el mando de Orochimaru se aliaron para atacar a Konoha; estos al verse sorprendidos por un ataque sorpresa contraatacaron como pudieron, pero no solo el peligro eran los recursos humanos, sino que también los Bijū de Utakata y Yugito se descontrolaron y terminaron saliendo de sus cuerpos causando más caos. La misión principal de Shiron y Kurone consistía en eliminar a todo ninja de Suna y Oto que se encontraran y en ayudar a los heridos que se encuentren.

Regresando al tiempo presente, cuando Kurone toco el suelo con sus manos, su sombra se empezó a expandir hasta cubrir toda un área de casi 3km cuadrados. Los combatientes de los dos bandos al ver el fenómeno extraño detuvieron sus peleas confundidos, y en ese momento empezó el verdadero ataque. Del territorio oscuro empezaron a salir unas especies de tentáculos que agarraban a los Ninjas de Suna y Oto por igual, algunos tentáculos los exprimían hasta que destrozaban la medula espinal de su objetivo o triturara sus órganos mientras que otros se peleaban por el mismo objetivo y terminaban partiéndolo a la mitad solo para volver a agarrar otro a su alcance.

—Los que escapan Nee-san— retiro sus manos del suelo y la sombra regreso a ella.

—No me tienes que repetirlo dos veces inepta…— se levanto con aburrimiento y empezó a trazar sellos de mano, —Hiton: Shinpan no Hashira ( **Elemento Luz: Pilares del Juicio** )— sintió como su Chakra era drenado a gran velocidad.

Los enemigos que huían sintieron curiosidad por un brillo extraño que empezó a emitir el cielo, pero pronto esa curiosidad se convirtió en horror cuando pilares de dos metros de alto por diez centímetros de diámetro empezaron a aparecer justo sobre sus cabezas aplastándolos uno por uno. Si algún espectador veía esa escena desde lejos, lo único que veía era algo parecido a una lluvia de flechas, ya que los pilares caían a una velocidad cercana a los 50km/h dejando solo una estela a su paso.

Tanto el Meiton: Anemone no sekai de Kurone y el Hiton: Shinpan no Hashira de Shiron son Jutsus de área de Rango A que aprendieron bajo la tutela de Naruto. Ambos Jutsus permiten acabar con múltiples enemigos de un solo golpe, pero también poseen unas desventajas que tienen que considerar al usarlos. El Meiton: Anemone no sekai de Kurone tiene como requisito primordial que tenía que ser de día para usarlo, ya que si no la oscuridad que proveía la noche haría que el Chakra se dispersara demasiado y entonces las "Anemonas" no se podían formar, y otra desventaja que tenia, era que solo puede afectar un área en concreta y se mantiene funcional mientras el usuario mantuviera el contacto con el suelo, lo que dejaba al usuario totalmente desprotegido a cualquier ataque sorpresa.

El Hiton: Shinpan no Hashira por otra parte, además de drenar una cantidad anormal de Chakra del usuario, también se tenía que usar de día debido a que los pilares condensan los fuertes rayos del sol para formarse, y otra desventaja que tenia, es que solo se puede usar una vez cada diez minutos y cada vez que se volvía a hacer el poder de los pilares se volvía menor debido a que absorben demasiada luz solar para formarse. La parte buena de usar este Jutsu es que los rayos del sol se vuelven menos nocivos para la piel y para la atmosfera de la tierra por la falta de rayos UV.

— ¿Están todos bien? — de un salto cayó frente a los ninjas de Konoha.

—Vean que hacerme hacer ese Jutsu, sí que son patéticos— Shiron la siguió de cerca y empezó a mirar a los ninjas de Konoha como si fueran insectos.

— ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! — un ninja de Konoha al ver que las hermanas no tenían un Hitai-ate las confundió con el enemigo.

—Tranquilo paisano— escupió a los pies del ninja, —Somos…—

— ¡Nosotras somos la Sombra y Reflejo de Uzumaki Naruto! — Atrajo a su hermana hacia atrás y tomo una pose parecida a las de los Power Ranger, —Vamos Nee-san, no me dejes hacer esto sola— le susurro a su hermana, mas esta no se movió.

—Ni creas que hare esa pose ridícula— y se volvió invisible para no pasar la misma pena que su hermana menor.

— ¡Nee-san! — se desespero al ver que Shiron desapareció de la vista, más aún seguía ahí.

— ¡Ustedes…!— otro ninja de Konoha se empezó a acercar a las hermanas, pero se detuvo debido a la aparición de un tercero.

—Shiron, Kurone, ustedes…— Naruto apareció de pronto sorprendiendo a los presentes.

— ¡¿Tou-san/Oto-sama?! — de golpe Shiron volvió a hacerse visible por la aparición de Naruto.

—Por lo menos están cumpliendo con lo que les ordene; aquí tienen para que no tengan problemas— comprendió la situación y de la nada saco dos Hitai-ate de Konoha y se las tiro a ambas.

— ¡Gracias Tou-san! — Kurone la recibió feliz y se la puso en su brazo izquierdo.

—Por lo menos eres inteligente— coloco su Hitai-ate en su brazo derecho mientras refunfuñaba.

—Y una última cosa…— de pronto su expresión hizo un cambio radical y libero una gran cantidad de instinto asesino, —Las dos están en graves, pero muy graves problemas— y desapareció en una nube de humo revelando que se trataba de un clon.

—Estamos…— se quedo sin palabras por las últimas palabras de Naruto.

—En graves problemas— cayó al suelo de rodillas debido al instinto asesino que había sentido del Clon de Naruto antes de que desapareciera.

—N-No h-hay que p-preocuparse N-Nee-san, s-solo necesitamos demostrarle a Tou-san lo útiles que somos— se recupero del nerviosismo y se apresuro a pasarle sus ánimos a su hermana, pero se detuvo al ver el estado en que ella se encontraba.

—Moriremos Kurone, moriremos Kurone, moriremos Kurone; Oto-sama nos matara Kurone, nos hemos portado mal y Oto-sama nos matara Kurone, Oto-sama no admite errores Kurone…— sus ojos habían perdido el brillo y temblaba sin parar mientras se agarraba las rodillas en posición fetal.

—Creo que estas exagerando Nee-san— una enorme gota de sudor se formo en la sien de Kurone al ver el estado de su hermana,

-_Mientras tanto en otra parte de la aldea_-

—Hakke Rokujūyon Shō ( **Ocho Trigramas sesenta y cuatro palmas** ) — activo su Byakugan y se sumergió en el mar de atacantes.

Un batallón completo de ninjas de Oto que tenían como objetivo asaltar la Academia Ninja fue erradicado en cuestión de segundos por la danza mortal de Hyūga Hinata. Hinata cuya misión otorgada por Naruto fue el de apoyar a los Ninjas de Konoha, en primera instancia esa orden no le gustaba para nada, pero aun así si Naruto le ordenaba eso tendría que tener algún motivo y por lo tanto estableció su mirada en unos de los puntos estratégicos de la aldea. Sabía que Karin estaría circulando por el Hospital y tanto la Torre Hokage como los cuarteles ANBU estarían protegidos, por lo que el punto clave restante seria la Academia Ninja.

Por el camino había visto multitudes de peleas entre los locales contra los invasores, pero se engaño mentalmente con la idea de que ellos no necesitarían ayuda. Hyūga Hinata podría ser a vista de todo como alguien de personalidad pasiva y que seguía ciegamente a Naruto además de ser amable con personas que no conocía, pero para los que la conocían de verdad sabían que esa Hinata se había ido ya hace muchos años. En el pasado había dado indicios de ese cambio, pero aun su fama como la "Tierna y Dulce Heredera Hyūga" la atormentaba hasta hoy en día, y justo aprovecharía esta oportunidad para dejar en claro que podía ser tan sanguinaria como lo es Kaguya.

—Tentai gazō: Kurimuzondansu ( **Cuadro Celestial: Danza Carmesí** ) —por algún extraño motivo las palmas de sus manos se torno roja y siguió con su ataque.

Durante el tiempo que estuvo en la Mansión Hyūga no solo se la dedico a entrenar para los Exámenes Chūnin, también estudio la historia y antiguos usuarios del Jūken, y descubrió que el Jūken posee un potencial que el Clan Hyūga no se había dedicado a desarrollar. Desde tiempos antiguos el Jūken se especializo en dañar los Tenketsu y órganos internos del objetivo con la intensión de matar con un golpe, pero ¿Y si usáramos el mismo principio del Jūken para fortalecer el resto del cuerpo y no solo las palmas de las manos?

Con esa idea en mente, Hinata desarrollo ese nuevo estilo del Jūken, que aunque no se notara, distribuía el Chakra por todo el cuerpo para poder responder cuando tuviera las manos ocupadas, lamentablemente aun no lograba lograr el mismo efecto característico del Jūken en el resto del cuerpo, por lo que por ahora aun trabaja con las manos. Decidió nombrar este nuevo estilo Tentai gazō y Kurimuzondansu ponía a prueba el potencial del Jūken diseminado por el cuerpo desde las palmas de las manos hasta la planta de los pies.

Comportándose casi igual a una gimnasta uso a los ninjas de Oto como puntos de apoyo para moverse y a su paso les sellaba los Tenketsu mientras que con las palmas de las manos tocaba al enemigo más cercano, aunque eso fuese un simple toque, por algún extraño motivo el área afectada explotaba haciendo que el enemigo se desangre. Y así lo que antes era un batallón de ninjas de Oto se convirtió en una pila de cuerpos con huecos por todo el cuerpo y cuerpos totalmente tiesos.

Otra característica de Kurimuzondansu era que usaba los Tenketsu del enemigo a su favor introduciendo su Chakra dentro y forzando a que el Chakra de los Tenketsu respondiera con fuerza haciendo que no solo los Tenketsu estallaran por la sobrecarga de Chakra, la piel al no soportar la prensión no tardaba en seguirlos y romperse haciendo que el objetivo comenzara a desangrarse. Sin embargo, Kurimuzondansu posee dos desventajas muy graves que el usuario tiene que tener en cuenta, la primera era que solo se puede usar en objetivos cuyo control de Chakra fuese pobre, ya que los que tengan un gran control de su Chakra como los Ninjas Médicos notarían el descontrol de su Chakra y lograrían contener la destrucción de sus Tenketsu a tiempo (Basta decir que los que reciben de lleno este Jutsu preferirían estar muertos a pasar el resto de su vida sin poder usar Chakra), y la otra desventaja era…

— ¡Maldición! — se vio sus manos que sangraban sin control.

— ¡Hyūga-sama! ¿Estás bien? — un Ninja de Konoha que reconoció a Hinata se acerco preocupado al ver el estado en que se encontraba.

—No tiene que preocuparse…— trato de ser lo más neutral posible.

—Pero sus manos— vio con preocupación el estado de las manos de Hinata.

— ¡Que estoy bien con un demonio! — Dejo salir una pulsación de Chakra para intimidar al Ninja de Konoha, —Tenemos de algo de qué preocuparnos— frunció el ceño al ver los refuerzos enemigos acercándose.

—Cierto, ¡Todos…!— pero un aumento de Chakra repentino de Hinata lo callo.

— ¡Suiton: Sen hari ( **Elemento Agua: Mil Agujas** )! — de una alcantarilla cercana salió una gran cantidad de agua y se empezó a acumular en el aire.

El agua se comenzó a diseminar por el aire y se junto formando millones de pequeñas agujas del largo de un dedo. Tanto enemigos como aliados se quedaron hipnotizados por el fenómeno que Hinata había generado, pero esta no permitió que lo siguieran contemplando, ya que de un movimiento impulso las agujas hacia los enemigos convirtiendo a los Ninjas de Oto en alfileteros humanos y por lo tanto murieron en el acto.

— ¡Tsk! Mandando Carne de Cañón, un simple Jutsu Rank B acabo con todo un grupo ¿En qué piensan estos invasores? — viendo el grupo que acababa de matar con asco simplemente paso de largo y se acerco al grupo de Konoha.

— ¡Hyūga-sama, esto! — los ninjas de Konoha simplemente estaban absortos por lo que había ocurrido.

—Ustedes…— de pronto un fuerte temblor sacudió el lugar y un clon de Naruto apareció a su lado.

—Hinata, la situación se complico un poco, quiero que vayas los terrenos de la arena y ayudes con la resistencia enemiga— y con ese simple pedido, el Clon se esfumo.

— ¿Está bien? — Se quedo un poco sorprendida por la repentina aparición de Naruto y del modo en que se fue, —Vuelvo dentro de unos minutos para ayudarlos— y con eso se alejo del lugar.

Salto de edificio en edificio en dirección a la arena donde anteriormente se estaban celebrando los Exámenes Chūnin para responder con el pedido de Naruto. Por el camino aprovecho y acabo con la vida de los Ninjas de Suna y Oto que se encontraban, aunque había algo que la tenia desconcertada, ¿De dónde salían tanta mosca?, cada vez que mataba a dos ninjas enemigos salían otros cuatro, si mataba a esos cuatro salían diez más y así sucesivamente, pero no indagaría mucho en el tema, mejor se lo dejaba a Shiron y Kurone para que lo investiguen.

—Kakashi-sensei, ¿Necesita ayuda? — reconoció al sensei del Equipo 7 y se acerco a preguntar usando un lenguaje un poco más familiar.

—Oh, eres tu Hinata— por un momento el ojo de Kakashi brillo, —Desde que los Bijū se descontrolaron la situación se descontrolo, pero hace unos momentos Naruto con un poco de ayuda los aparto de aquí y apenas pudimos controlar de nuevo esta área— vio que apenas quedaban fuerza invasora en los terrenos de la arena.

—Si no le molesta Kakashi-sensei, voy al otro lado de la arena para sondear la zona antes de volver a mi puesto— vio un leve destello al otro lado de la arena.

—Está bien, de todas formas gracias por venir aquí a ayudar— y de golpe se tumbo al suelo apenas manteniendo la conciencia.

—Descanse Kakashi-sensei— vio como Kiba Inuzuka se acercaba por lo que se retiro.

Al llegar al otro lado de la arena vio que ese lugar se había convertido en el campo de batalla de los Bijū, por lo que no había ningún enemigo que ella se pudiera encargar por lo que decidió volver a la Academia Ninja para proteger el lugar. Pero le dio curiosidad él como Naruto y Kaguya estarían manejando a los Bijū, ya que no todos los días se veía una batalla contra un Bijū. Se traslado al punto más alto para poder tener una mejor vista y a la vez no verse involucrada en la batalla, pero la escena en vez de causarle emoción de alguna forma le partió el corazón.

La forma en la que Naruto se movía usando su Yunitto Kanri ( **Gestión de Unidad** ) para esquivar las zarpas del Nibi o la baba del Rokubi era muy admirable y por lo que podía ver aun no usaba su modo Yokai pero por la dirección que tomaba el encuentro no tardaría mucho en usarlo; pero lo que la conmociono no fue eso, si no el modo en que Kaguya complementaba a Naruto al ayudarlo con algunos ataques y hasta en proporcionarle opciones para el escape, y del mismo modo, Naruto la usaba a ella para mover los Kunai con el sello para facilitar su movimiento.

Ambos usaban los mismos Jutsus al mismo tiempo para doblar su efecto y atacaban un punto en especifico para causar más daño, el trabajo en equipo de los dos era sencillamente perfecto, un tercero seguramente diría que ese trabajo en equipo era el resultado de haber practicado durante muchos años, ya que literalmente ninguno de los dos estorbaba al otro, sencillamente su trabajo en equipo estaba a un nivel en que Hinata nunca aspiraría a lograr, o eso es lo que ella pensaba en ese momento.

Ella siempre había tenido un complejo de inferioridad con Kaguya, ya que ella siempre fue la más cercana a Naruto, lo conocía desde que eran niños, fue la primera amiga y confidente de Naruto y hasta vivían juntos desde hace años. No solo eso, según su criterio, Kaguya es más hermosa, fuerte e inteligente que ella, Hinata sabia en lo más profundo de su corazón que si Kaguya no le hubiera sugerido a ella sobre compartir a Naruto, tenía la absoluta confianza que Kaguya sería la que terminaría siendo la elegida por Naruto, y a pesar de que hoy en día ya ambas son las novias de Naruto, sentía que Naruto le ponía más atención a Kaguya que a ella misma.

—Creo que a la final no me necesita— y con ese pensamiento en mente se retiro.

-_Terrenos del Hospital_-

— ¡Aquí hay otro herido! — puso a un civil herido en la tienda de emergencia.

—Gracias por sus servicios Karin-san— un Ninja Medico le agradeció bajando la cabeza.

—No se preocupe Asawa-san, solo estoy recibiendo ordenes— hizo una leve inclinación antes de regresar a sus deberes.

La orden que había recibido de Naruto era que tenía que ayudar con los civiles, y que mejor lugar que en los terrenos del Hospital de Konoha, el cual no solo estaba hasta la medula de heridos, sino que también era uno de los puntos estratégicos que el enemigo tenía que destruir para lograr su cometido, así que con la presencia de Karin en ese lugar no solo cumpliría con las ordenes de Naruto, también ayudaría a repeler al enemigo por si decidiera atacar este sitio; afortunadamente aun no habían recibido ningún ataque.

— ¿Karin-san? — el llamado de alguien conocido la alejo de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Quién…? Oh, son solo ustedes— después de ver quienes la llamaba dejo a un lado su interés.

— ¿Cómo que "Oh, son solo ustedes"? — su acompañante se mostro indignada.

—Estoy ocupada Haruno-san, Yamanaka-san— paso a en medio de ambas chicas para seguir con sus deberes.

Karin había conocido a Sakura y a Ino un día que quiso ir de compras y en medio de estar eligiendo el artículo que quería llevar en una tienda de ropa, Sakura quien pasaba por ahí junto con Ino reconocieron a Karin como alguien cercano a Naruto y se acercaron a ayudarla. Al principio Karin se mostro un poco enojada porque su día de compras en solitario se convirtiese en un día de compras en grupo, pero con el pasar del tiempo se fue acostumbrando a ambas y se podría decir que las dos son amigas de Karin.

—Kakashi-sensei nos ordeno que viniéramos a brindar apoyo al Hospital, así que te vamos a ayudar— uso su mano para detener el avance de Karin.

—Déjanos ayudar— Karin no pudo hacer más que suspirar por las peticiones de las dos.

—Entiendo, síganme que escuche de un derrumbe a unas calles de aquí— les hizo señas y sin esperar respuesta de las dos, comenzó a dirigirse al lugar en donde estaba el derrumbe.

Al llegar se encontraron con una multitud de Ninjas ayudando a levantar los escombros de un edificio; los indicios de daños alrededor y los cuerpos de hombres desconocidos afirmaron el hecho de que ese lugar anteriormente fue un campo de batalla, y como era obvio, los Ninjas de Konoha habían ganado el enfrentamiento. De inmediato las tres se pusieron manos a la obra para rescatar a los civiles y Ninjas que aun se encontrasen enterrados bajo los escombros.

Haciendo alarde de unos de los motivos del porque Naruto la había enviado a esa tarea, Karin activo su Ojo de Kagura para empezar a buscar heridos. Después de un poco de entrenamiento, Karin había llegado a ser capaz de determinar la cantidad de Chakra que poseía la persona por la intensidad del color azul que veía, además de diferenciar entre Chakra u otra energía; por ejemplo, ella veía a Kaguya de un color Cian, a Hinata de color Azul Cielo y a Naruto de un raro color Morado Claro ( ***2** ).

Identifico un total de seis personas entre los escombros, dos debían ser Ninjas del nivel Chūnin por la intensidad del color, mientras que las otras cuatro personas serian simples civiles. Señalando el lugar exacto en donde estaban enterradas las personas, empezó a ayudar a desenterrar a todos. En cuestión de diez minutos ya había terminando la jornada de ayudar a los heridos, por lo que Karin, Sakura e Ino con ayuda de otros Ninjas llevaron a los heridos al Hospital.

— ¿No te quedaras a ayudar a curarlos? — esa pregunta hizo que Karin se detuviera en seco.

—Y-Yo…— un mal recuerdo le vino a la cabeza e hizo que se abrazara a sí misma como reflejo.

Recordó el motivo por el que tanto ella como su madre habían sido capturadas, el verdadero motivo por el que tanto ella como su madre habían sido capturadas era por una habilidad rara que había heredado de su madre, una habilidad que según sus captores era tan valiosa que sin duda ellos ganarían mucho con ella si la usaban correctamente. Cuando fue rescatada por Naruto tuvo miedo de contarle acerca de esa habilidad por si él también empezase a pensar como sus captores y la decidiera usar para su beneficio, pero comprendió que no fue así y durante las últimas semanas se estaba debatiendo sobre contarle sobre esa habilidad.

Su habilidad consistía en que cuando alguien la mordiera en cualquier parte del cuerpo, absorbería su Chakra que después se usaría para curar las heridas de esa persona; durante su periodo de captura varios hombres la mordieron en los brazos para comprobar su habilidad por lo que varias marcas fueron dejadas en sus brazos, pero con los Jutsus y sellos recuperativos que Naruto tenía a disposición esas marcas habían sido borradas. Como excusa le había dicho a Naruto que esas marcas eran signos de haber sido casi abusada, cosa que enojo mucho a Naruto a un estado de querer ir y liberar a Kurama en el centro de la aldea, pero fue persuadido por Hinata, y desde ese entonces no se hablo más del tema.

—I-Iré a ver si encuentro a más heridos— y salió del hospital bajo la mirada de curiosidad de Sakura e Ino.

Al salir del Hospital le entro la necesidad de ir a ver a Naruto, pero considerando la situación en la que se encontraba sería difícil tener una charla con él, Kaguya también sería difícil, ya que por un lado aun ella siente algo de hostilidad hacia su persona y ella se encuentra junto a Naruto, por lo que también sería imposible; Hinata no tenía ni idea de donde se encontraba, pero estaba segura de que si usaba su Ojo de Kagura la encontraría rápido; y las mellizas, había visto el Jutsu de Shiron al oeste de su posición, por lo que se deberían de encontrar cerca…

—Karin-san, nos acaban de informar que necesitan ayuda en el escuadrón 21 situado al este de Konoha, por favor bríndanos asistencia— un Ninja se acerco a donde estaba ella y le hizo esa petición.

—Está bien, ayudare— asintió y se dejo guiar por el Ninja.

-_A más de 1000 metros de altura en un lugar que no es la Tierra_-

Volando más alto que las propias nubes se podía ver una figura que llevaba una túnica con capucha. La figura veía con firmeza hacia el suelo que debido a la altura los individuos se veían como pequeñas hormigas. La figura se quito la capucha revelando un lacio y perfecto cabello azul marino y una mirada que helaría el corazón del mismísimo diablo en persona; Nami canalizo un suspiro y volteo a su espalda.

— ¿Qué quieres Kaito? — y como si fuera adivina, el espacio en el punto que estaba mirando se deformo y apareció el susodicho.

—Te estaba buscando, no me extraña que te encuentres en este planeta— vio sorprendido el lugar en donde se encontraba.

—Hay un total de 104 planetas en este universo con el ecosistema estable, un total de 4677 planetas con atmosfera habitable y 1.535.973 planetas con agua; ¡Y todavía no encuentro a esos Ōtsutsuki! — el espacio tembló ante la ira de Nami.

— ¿Por qué buscas con tanta insistencia a unas formas de vida inferior? — alzo una ceja curioso de las intensiones de su líder.

—Su simple existencia es una aberración para los dioses mismos, unos simples semi-dioses no deberían existir; el Chōetsu es un arma que solo los dioses deberían manejar, no simples semi-dioses— frunció el ceño viendo a las pequeñas figuras.

El paisaje que cabía en su campo de visión era sumamente hermoso, el color predominante del suelo era de un morado intenso, el agua rebosaba de un color rojo fuego y el cielo era una mezcla del mismo rojo del agua y de un color índigo. Si un habitante de la Tierra viniera a este mundo lo primero que se le vendría a la cabeza era "Hermoso". Debido al tamaño del planeta, el cual era aproximadamente cuatro veces el de la Tierra, había más del quíntuple de formas de vidas existentes y cinco de esas eran tan inteligentes como para formar civilizaciones y vivir en armonía entre ellas

—Vamos, Izanagi e Izanami son los que controlan este Universo, si ellos dejan vivir a esos semi-dioses es porque no hacen daño; además, ¿Qué nos interesa a nosotros esto? — un aura negra empezó a cubrir a Nami causando que Kaito retroceda un poco.

—La simple existencia de los semi-dioses es una aberración para nosotros los dioses— se toco el hombro derecho con cierta melancolía, —Debo seguir buscando, ustedes encárguense de sus tareas; si no me equivoco Izayoi está en una misión ¿Verdad? — Kaito asintió y se volvió a acercar a Nami.

—Roku está investigando sobre las posibilidades de evolucionar a las Sombras, en unos días terrestres debería de tener avances— ante esas palabras, Nami sonrió.

—Excelente, el resurgimiento de nuestro señor esta cerca…— coloco la palma de su mano mirando hacia arriba y una multitud de esferas negras con un diámetro menor a 1cm empezaron a aparecer flotando alrededor de su mano, —Y ni siquiera Anunciadora-san nos podrá detener, o mejor dicho; Anunciadora-san no nos puede detener Hōkai ( **Desintegración** ) — de un chasquido el millar de esferas negras comenzaron a caer.

—Ya solo quedan 103 planetas…— Kaito suspiro y se volvió a ir distorsionando el espacio.

—Los mortales deberían desaparecer— al igual que Kaito, el espacio se distorsiono a su alrededor, pero un efecto de "Onda" le siguió cuando despareció.

Planeta #9.736.153, un planeta de más de veinte millones de años con una vida un poco más desarrollada que los humanos y con un ecosistema único y uno de los más estables del universo termino desapareciendo sin siquiera dejar atrás una explosión, su desaparición fue tal así que pareciera que nunca hubiese existido en primer lugar, y todo en menos de dos segundos. Este hecho causo que los administradores (Dioses) del universo enloquecieran, pero poco podían hacer

-_Konoha_-

— ¿Cuántos llevas Nee-san? — se coloco en la espalda de Shiron mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

—43 ¿Y tú? — su estado no era muy diferente que el de su hermana.

—41, es que tus Jutsus son de Múltiples Objetivos, yo tengo que hacer más esfuerzos— hizo un puchero a lo que su hermana respondió con un bufido.

—Vale, vamos juntas— le sonrió a su hermana y esta le correspondió el gesto.

—Meiton: Yoru no Aki ( **Elemento Oscuridad: Caída de la Noche** ) — en su mano derecha se formo una lanza oscura de dos metros.

—Hiton: Barukirī no mō kōgeki ( **Elemento Luz: Embestida de la Valquiria** ) — al igual que Kurone, en su mano derecha se formo una lanza amarillo sol de dos metros de largo.

Ambas hermanas se alejaron y procedieron a arrojar las lanzas hacia donde se encontraban los enemigos, la de Kurone atravesó a dos y termino siendo repelida por un tercero mientras que la de Shiron solo atravesó a uno antes de ser repelida. De inmediato repitieron los sellos de mano para volver a formar las lanzas y volver a arrojarlas. El ataque siguió hasta que los enemigos se dieron cuenta de donde provenían los ataques y fueron a detenerlas.

—Hiton: Esutera ( **Elemento Luz: Estela** ) — el cuerpo de Shiron comenzó a emitir un gran brillo casi segador.

Se movió hacia los enemigos que venían a atacarla iniciando una batalla de Taijutsu; algunos enemigos simplemente no tenían oportunidad y morían de dos golpes mientras que otros parecían ser más competentes y le daban algo de batalla. El movimiento de Shiron de enemigo en enemigo era tal rápido, que solo dejaba tras de sí una estela amarilla; aunque su Taijutsu para peleas a largo plazo no estaba muy bien desarrollado, por lo menos podía mantenerle una pelea a Karin por más de media hora, y eso fue lo que la ayudo en esa batalla, ya que su estilo se especializaba en matar de un golpe.

—Doton: Idō shitchi ( **Elemento Tierra: Pantano Movedizo** ) — de pronto el terreno donde ella estaba parada se volvió inestable y perdió el equilibrio haciendo que el Jutsu se cancelase.

— Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu ( **Elemento fuego: Jutsu gran bola de fuego** ) — y para rematar, una bola de fuego de un metro de diámetro le dio en la espalda.

— ¡Nee-san! — Se apresuro a socorrer a su hermana, —¡Meiton: Naitomantoru **(Elemento Oscuridad: Manto Nocturno** )! — el cuerpo de Kurone se cubrió de negro y por donde pasaba dejaba una leve estela de sombras.

Rescato a su hermana y la llevo a un sitio apartado, se dio cuenta que estaba inconsciente por el golpe de la Bola de Fuego; era cierto que ambas eran asesinas famosas en el pasado, pero su tarea era eso, reconocimiento y asesinar evitando participar en batallas, ya que la resistencia de ambas era muy limitada, y a pesar del entrenamiento que tuvieron con Naruto, poco pudieron hacer en arreglar esa debilidad. Kurone ubicó a los atacantes que dañaron a su hermana y con furia en los ojos fue a hacerles pagar por dejarla en ese estado.

Por supuesto que los atacantes no iban a dejar que Kurone se acercara sin poner trabas en el camino, y por el porte que tenía debían tratarse de un grupo de elite, al contrario de los que estaban luchando todo este tiempo que no eran más que alevines. Los enemigos le lanzaron Jutsus de Tierra y Fuego a Kurone con el objetivo de detenerla, pero esta usaba los cuerpos que se encontraban en el suelo como punto de apoyo para evitar los Jutsus; al estar a una distancia determinada, comenzó a trazar sellos de mano, pero de pronto se dio un trompazo contra el suelo.

— ¡¿Eh?! — sintió una presión en su pie izquierdo y vio una especie de grillete.

—Doton: Rokku no tejō ( **Elemento Tierra: Esposas de Roca** ) — escucho a uno de sus atacantes.

—Maldita mocosa, pagaras por arruinar los planes de invasión— un Ninja de Oto se acerco a Kurone con una mirada lasciva en su rostro.

—Así es Taichō, debemos hacerla pagar por la muerte de nuestros compañeros— el que parecía ser su compañero lo apoyo.

— ¡Maldi…!— otros dos grilletes de roca se enroscaron en sus manos impidiéndole hacer sellos.

—Nunca he violado a una niña menor, pero he escuchado que son muy apretadas, veamos y es verdad— saco un Kunai y se dispuso a cortarle la ropa a Kurone.

— ¡ _Tou-san!_ — cerro los ojos mientras lagrimas empezaron a bajar de estos.

— ¡Katon: Hi no misairu ryū ( **Elemento Fuego: Dragón Misil de Fuego** )! — y unas pequeñas bolas de fuego se llevaron por delante a sus atacantes.

— ¡¿Pero qué?! — volteo y vio la silueta de un dragón occidental hecho de fuego que después desapareció.

—Perdón por llegar tarde querida, espero que no hayas pasado un mal rato— la voz de una mujer desconocida que por algún motivo le dio calma apareció a su lado.

La mujer parecía estar en sus treinta años, un pelo negro que hacia contraste con su hermosa cara le daba una apariencia que 9 de 10 hombres dirían que se aprecia a una diosa, su cuerpo que a pesar de estar vestido con el uniforme reglamentario de los Jōnin aun se podían ver sus curvas que cualquier hombre querría tocar; sus pechos copa D le dieron a Kurone un sentido de inferioridad momentáneo pero lo que más impacto a la joven, fueron los ojos de la mujer, unos ojos de un rojo intenso con tres tomoe que giraban en el sentido de las agujas del reloj.

— ¿Una Uchiha? — fue todo lo que logro formular.

—Mi nombre es Mikoto Uchiha, actual matriarca del Clan Uchiha, y hemos venido para apoyar— al decir eso, junto a ella aparecieron una multitud de ninjas cuyas características en común además de su color de cabello negro, eran sus ojos rojo intenso, aunque algunos poseían solo uno o dos tomoe en cada ojo.

—G-Gracias— se seco las lágrimas en sus ojos con las mangas de su traje y Mikoto uso un Kunai para cortar los grilletes.

—Recibí información de Naruto-kun, ¿No se supone que te puedes fundir en la sombra? — esa declaración impacto a Kurone.

— ¡¿Conoces a Tou-san?! — Mikoto solo sonrió por la reacción de Kurone.

—Me encontré a un clon de él por el camino y me pidió ayuda, estaba muy preocupado por la condición de ustedes— lagrimas volvieron a bajar por sus ojos, pero a diferencia de las anteriores, estas eran de felicidad.

—M-Muchas gracias… Oh, solo puedo fundir mi cuerpo, objetos extraños me impiden y no me puedo fundir en mi propia sombra— Mikoto asintió y volvió a fijar su atención en los enemigos que ya se habían reagrupado.

—Prepárate, esto aun no acaba; al menos este es el último batallón invasor— uno de los miembros de su clan le entrego un pergamino, Mikoto lo leyó y sonrió.

—Está bien… Meiton: Naitomantoru — su cuerpo se volvió a cubrir de sombras.

El Sharingan de tres tomoe de Mikoto empezó a cambiar y en su lugar apareció una flor de cuatro pétalos, Kurone vio este fenómeno sorprendida, si no estaba mal ese nuevo ojo recibía el nombre de Mangekyo Sharingan, el cual era una evolución aun más poderosa que el Sharingan. Vacio los pensamientos innecesarios de su cabeza, habían muchos enemigos delante y su hermana mayor aun no se recuperaba de su estado, por lo que era su responsabilidad como hermana menor protegerla, y además debía recuperarse del fallo que sufrió no hace poco, todavía le quedaba mucho camino por recorrer si quería estar a las expectativas de su Tou-san.

 **-_** De vuelta a los Terrenos de la Academia_-

Hinata se limpio el rastro de lagrimas que aun tenía en su rostro y se centro en su misión, los pensamientos innecesarios en momentos como estos solo la conducirían a la muerte, y eso era algo que no se tenía que permitir, debía demostrar su utilidad y además de mostrar los frutos de su entrenamiento si quería dejar el Clan Hyūga tal y como lo tenía planeado. Pero en ese momento, una especie de tornado apareció en el lugar donde debía encontrarse la academia, por lo que se apresuro a llegar al lugar temiendo lo peor.

— ¿Shino? — al llegar se encontró con un rostro familiar.

—Hinata, ¿Has estado llorando? —Hinata se toco la cara para verificar si aun tenia lagrimas, pero no encontró ninguna, —Tienes los ojos rojos— ella bajo la mirada avergonzada.

—Más importante, ¿Qué haces aquí? — sacudió la cabeza quitándose esos pensamientos.

—Me mandaron a cubrir este lugar— fue la simple respuesta.

— ¿Y ese tornado recién? — señalo hacia el lugar donde había estado el tornado.

—Fue un Jutsu de mi clan, un batallón enemigo vino a atacar este lugar— Hinata asintió al escuchar eso.

—Hyūga-sama, Aburame-sama, un equipo aliado de Kumo llego a apoyarnos, pero avisaron que dos batallones enemigos se dirigen a nuestra posición— un Ninja que sabia las habilidades de Hinata y había presenciado el poder de Shino llego a pedirle ayuda.

—Estuvimos un buen tiempo sin entrenar juntos, ¿Qué te parece si recordamos los viejos momentos? — le tendió la mano a Shino.

—Solo espero que no me confundas con un enemigo y termines apaleándome— soltó unas pequeñas risas.

— ¡¿Un Aburame riendo?! — el Ninja que aun estaba con ellos se desmayo de la impresión.

— ¿Qué le paso a este? — pateo al Ninja con la suficiente fuerza como para mandarlo a volar a diez metros.

—Hinata, son aliados— le regaño golpeándole la cabeza.

— ¡Itta!, eso duele Shino-kun— un pequeño sonrojo se vio en la parte descubierta de su cara (Aunque no era mucha).

—Vamos— del cuerpo de Shino empezaron a salir muchos insectos haciendo que Hinata retroceda asustada.

—Lo que digas— una expresión de asco apareció en su rostro y activo su Byakugan.

En ese momento Ninjas con la banda de Kumo aparecieron y tras de ellos vinieron dos grupos de Ninjas hostiles, unos con la banda de Suna y otros con la de Oto. Las fuerzas aliadas se organizaron como pudieron y arremetieron contra las fuerzas hostiles ( **Me siendo raro escribiendo esto** ). Hinata y Shino se colocaron en frente liderando y fueron los primeros en hacer contacto. Los Jutsus y cuerpos volando no tardaron en aparecer y a pesar de que las fuerzas aliadas estaban en desventaja numérica, no tardaron mucho en darle la vuelta a la situación.

— ¡Ahí te va Hinata! — Shino le dio una patada a un Ninja de Oto y se lo mando a donde estaba Hinata.

—Tentai gazō: Renzoku keishō ( **Cuadro Celestial: Golpe Sucesión** ) — recibió al Ninja con cinco golpes en distintos puntos en el cuerpo, —Tentai gazō: Tān( **Cuadro Celestial: Giro** ) — dio una media vuelta y le propino una patada cargada que le partió la columna vertebran, — ¡Kaiten ( **Rotación Celestial** )! — giro en su lugar para bloquear un Jutsu que la iba a atacar.

—Hijutsu: Konchū no nami( **Técnica Secreta Ola de Insectos** ) — los insectos de Shino se juntaron y cargaron contra los enemigos, —Konchū no taka-sa ( **Elevación de Insectos** ) — alzo su mano y los Insectos formaron un pilar de muchos metros de altura llevándose consigo una gran cantidad de Ninjas enemigos, —Aburame no Hijutsu: Konchū no hitsugi ( **Técnica secreta de los Aburame: Ataúd de Insectos** ) — comprimió sus manos y los insectos que habían formado el pilar se abalanzaron contra los Ninjas que habían caído y los aprisionaron hasta la muerte, — ¡Kiku ( **Crisálida** )! — su cuerpo se cubrió de una especie de caparazón blanco que lo protegió de un Jutsu de Fuego.

—No has perdido tu toque Shino— Hinata se puso a su espalda y lo alago.

—Lo mismo digo, aunque estoy a años de alcanzar tu nivel— se noto un deje de entusiasmo en su voz.

—Pues únete de nuevo a nuestros entrenamientos, así conoces a Shiron-chan y a Kurone-chan y Naruto estaría encantado de tenerte de regreso— Shino se mantuvo en silencio por unos momentos.

—Cuando acabamos aquí te doy mi respuesta— sus brazos se cubrieron de insectos.

—Estaré esperando tu respuesta— se volvió a colocar en posición de pelea.

La batalla defensora de Konoha estaba ya en su clímax, y a simple vista se podía ver ya a los ganadores de esta contienda; las fuerzas de Konoha eran tan fuertes que ni la alianza entre Suna, una de las Cinco Grandes Aldeas, y Oto pudieron hacerle frente. A ojos de Orochimaru, el plan era infalible, pero no conto con seis variables que fueron las causantes de que su plan fallara inevitablemente, pero aun le quedaba un as bajo la manga que no le podía fallar.

-_En la Azotea de un Edificio Cercano a la Arena_-

— ¿Barrera? — Naruto miro con curiosidad la pared que bloqueaba su camino.

Si no estaba equivocado, esta barrera se trataba de una Barrera Triangular de Cuatro puntos, la cual era una evolución directa de una Barrera de Cuarto Nivel. Por un momento elogio a Orochimaru por preparar tal barrera, ya que esta Barrera era capaz de aguantar una Bijūdama de frente, pero aun así no estaba al nivel de Naruto; una simple Barrera de Sexto Nivel no lo detendría de ir a apoyar al Hokage.

—Ahora…—

— ¡El Estúpido de ahí, vete de aquí! — un insulto salvaje lo detuvo momentáneamente.

— ¡Vete a jugar a otro lugar niño! — y otra voz de otro punto también llego a sus orejas.

—Cierto, se necesita mantener esta Barrera estable, así que…— volteo al lugar en donde había escuchado el insulto y vio a una joven peli-roja que lo paralizo.

— ¡¿Qué me vez Marica?! ¡¿Te gusto o qué?! — Naruto sacudió su cabeza para salir del transe.

—Después me encargo de ti, Ana ( **Agujero** ) — desplego un pergamino el cual brillo antes de desaparecer y frente a él se abrió una puerta en la barrera permitiéndole el paso.

— ¡I-Imposible! — la peli-roja quedo impactada por lo que acababa de suceder.

—No queda mucho tiempo— comenzó a correr hacia donde sentía la concentración de Chakra.

Al llegar a su destino se encontró con una escena peculiar, Hiruzen se encontraba peleando dos hombres, uno peli-blanco con una especie de armadura samurái azul y otro hombre peli-negro con una armadura samurái roja, el Hokage evidentemente se encontraba en desventaja y su derrota en el enfrentamiento era inminente. Un poco más allá vio a Jiraiya luchando contra un hombre de pelo rojo y de ropas ligeras y una mujer de igual color de cabello que se le hacía familiar. Y observando todo se encontraba Orochimaru con una sonrisa complaciente en su cara.

— ¡Yo! — al decir eso las peleas se detuvieron de inmediato.

— ¡¿Naruto?! — tanto Jiraiya como Hiruzen exclamaron sorprendido por la llegada de Naruto.

— ¿Cómo entraste? — Orochimaru solo abrió los ojos sorprendido de que Naruto lograra pasar por la barrera.

—Sencillo, solo abrí una puerta— le sonrió mostrando los dientes haciendo que los ojos de Orochimaru se crisparan.

— ¿Cómo está la aldea Naruto? — se deshizo de la duda que lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

—Pues, ya me deshice de los Bijū y mande a Kagu para limpiar los restos, no sé como irán en otros sectores, pero Hinata, Karin, Shiron y Kurone están ayudando— Hiruzen suspiro aliviado.

—Muchas gracias Naruto, en verdad te lo agradezco— inclino levemente la cabeza.

—No se preocupe viejo, usted ha hecho mucho por mi y se lo he regresado con amenazas e insultos, llego el momento de pagar por los favores— le sonrió con calma.

—Tu…— Hiruzen abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—Pero basta de charla, ¿Bailamos? — se coloco en pose de batalla.

—Ese niño me recuerda a mi rival/amigo, me gustaría conocerlo— el hombre de la armadura samurái roja le sonrió a Naruto.

—Eres una piedra en mi zapato Naruto, ¿Sabias? — Orochimaru lo miro con desprecio.

—Soy una piedra en el zapato de muchas personas— le dirigió una expresión burlona.

 **Supercell - (Noragami)**

(Kimi no namae nani ga attemo kanarazu yoku kara/ **Sin importar tu nombre, te llamaré** )

[ **Se ve un firmamento de estrellas en una noche sin ninguna nube en el cielo, la cámara baja y muestra a Naruto recostado en el tronco de un árbol con Shiron a su lado dormida y Kurone en su regazo en el mismo estado que su hermana siendo acariciada por Naruto. Se ven unos arbustos moviéndose y de entre ellos sale Kaguya, que al ver a las acompañantes del rubio sonríe cálidamente para después dirigirse hacia el rubio.** ]

(Kimi wagizagiza haato no mochinushi/ **Eres dueño de un corazón irregular y brusco** )

[ **Naruto se levanta de golpe asustando a las hermanas que estaban durmiendo, de sus ojos empiezan a salir lágrimas y sale corriendo ignorando el llamado de Kaguya.** ]

(Fureru mono wa nandemo kizutsukeru/ **Lo que sea lo que te lastima** )

[ **Corre a través del bosque que no parecía tener fin mientras recuerdos felices del pasado lo atormentan haciendo que más lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.** ]

(Sekai no subete wo nira mitsukete/ **Mirando malhumoradamente el mundo que te rodea,** )

[ **Se limpia los ojos pero parece inútil, ya que las lágrimas no dejan de salir, pero eso le da oportunidad de ver un árbol que estaba en su camino y lo esquiva para seguir corriendo sin rumbo.** ]

(Sono me wa iunda boku wa koko ni iru/ **Esos ojos me dicen: "Aquí estoy"** )

[ **Imágenes de Kaguya y Hinata le llegan a la mente haciendo que disminuya su paso hasta prácticamente detenerse.** ]

(Dareka ga waratetta/ **¿Acaso alguien se rio,** )

[ **Pero esas imágenes se rompen y Naruto se agacha y empieza a llorar más suelto siendo los únicos testigos las estrellas del cielo.** ]

(Dakara hiitanda sono kyoukaisen/ **Y es por eso que te retiraste detrás de tu frontera?** )

[ **En su mente se ve una foto donde estaba él junto a sus dos amadas, Kurone, Shiron, Kaori, su madre, Shino y Haku cayendo hacia un intenso fuego, quemándose en el acto.** ]

(Sore nara watashi ga sono te wo hiku/ **Si ese es el caso, déjame tomarte por el brazo** )

[ **De pronto siente como si alguien le tocara el hombro, pero se niega en alzar la mirada.** ]

(Tsureteku kara/ **Vendrás conmigo...** )

[ **Sin embargo, es obligado alzara y se queda hipnotizado mirando unos hermosos ojos color perla pertenecientes a Hinata, aprovecha y voltea hacia su espalda y ve a Kaguya quien se muestra preocupada.** ]

(Ie nai nara kono te wo tsuyoku nigiritte/ **Si no puedes decirlo, tan solo sostén mi mano fuertemente** )

[ **Siente que su mano es agarrada por Hinata, pero no se resiste y se deja guiar a través del bosque, pero de alguna manera se siente feliz.** ]

(Hanasanai de/ **No la dejes ir** )

[ **Kaguya agarra su otra mano y le limpia sus lágrimas con su mano libre sonriéndole en el acto.** ]

(Kimi wa mou hitori ja naindatte/ **Ya no estás solo, nunca mas** )

[ **Llegan a lo que parecía ser el final del bosque y se detienen, a sus dos lados aparecen ambas hermanas quienes le sonríen apoyándolo, y sin más deciden salir del bosque.** ]

(Shitte mo shiin da yo/ **Pensé que deberías saberlo** )

[ **Se asombra cuando ve a todos sus amigos sonriéndoles. Voltea a ver a ambas chicas quienes aun no soltaban sus manos y les dirige miradas de agradecimiento, también dirige su mirada hacia arriba de sus hombros y a sus pies encontrándose a Shiron y a Kurone respectivamente, él solo sonríe, cierra los ojos y los abre para mirar el firmamento estelar a tiempo que un estrella fugaz pasaba.** ]

.

 **Avances:**

 **La invasión termina como victoria para los Ninjas de la Hoja, pero las pérdidas fueron enormes.**

 **Siguiente Capitulo: Descenso.**

 **Intermisión: El secreto del Bibliotecario.**

 **Mi nombre es Tensei Aohito, y desde que tengo memoria siempre me ha gustado leer cualquier clase de libro, desde libros infantiles para niños de dos años hasta a pesar de lo que pensara, libros para adultos de +18. Mi ascendencia es algo complicada, soy por así decirlo un Hijo Bastardo, mi Madre fue una esclava del que se hace llamar mi Padre y él la violo día y noche hasta que mi Madre quedara embarazada de mi; mi Padre al enterarse de eso, inmediatamente la arrojo a los Barrios Pobres de la ciudad para que se valiera por su cuenta.**

 **Mi Madre a pesar de eso, aun así quiso tenerme y me cuido con el máximo amor posible, pero para mi pesar naci con los rasgos de mi Padre, desde su cabello hasta su color de piel, lo único que herede de mi Madre fu su "Origen". A pesar de que vivíamos en los Barrios Pobres, mi Madre hizo todo lo posible para mantenerme sano y alejarme de todo lo malo, y ahí fue cuando me compro mi primer libro que hasta el día de hoy lo sigo conservando, un libro que siempre he atesorado por ser el más preciado recuerdo de mi Madre y en el que están concentrados todos sus sentimientos de amor hacia a mí.**

 **Un día, cuando tenía cinco años, mi Madre fue asesinada.**

 **Acababa de volver de ayudar a un señor anciano que tenía un puesto de frutas y a cambio él me daba una pequeña paga, vi mi casa (Si es que se le puede llamar casa a eso) y descubrí a mi Madre tendida en medio de la casa en un charco de su propia sangre y junto a ella un hombre al que yo conocía muy bien, ya que él fue el que le tendió una mano a mi Madre cuando acabamos en este lugar. Ese hombre al verme solo sonrió y se acerco a mí y solo me dijo: "Buena Suerte Campeón". Ese día me prometí que nunca olvidaría esa sonrisa; esa frase; ese hombre, y que no importara cuando me llevase, algún día lo mataría con mis propias manos.**

— **Tensei-kun ¿Me ayudarías a clasificar estos libros? — vi llegar a unas de las personas a las que más valoro después de mi Madre.**

— **Por supuesto Higa-san— asentí y fui a ayudarla con una pila pesada de libros.**

 **Conocí a Higa-san después de dos años de la muerte de mi Madre, estaba yo deambulando por los profundos callejones de la ciudad buscando algo que comer, y vi a una señora mayor cargando un par de bolsas con mucha comida y se me ocurrió una idea; esa señora ya se veía muy mayor, por lo que me sería muy fácil arrebatarle esas bolsas y luego correr y escaparme. Para mi mala fortuna, se trataba de una ninja retirada por lo que el evitarme y luego noquearme no fue mucha tarea para ella.**

 **Luego de que desperté, me encontré en un lugar desconocido y a la misma señora a la que intente robar frente mío con un bol de sopa; ahí ella me pregunto: "¿Te gustaría trabajar para mí en mi biblioteca?". En ese momento nada circulo por mi cabeza y fue cuando ella saco de entre sus ropas el libro que mi Madre me había regalado y me hizo otra pregunta: "¿Te gustan los libros?". Sentí como mis ojos se me iluminaron y le conteste con mis ánimos en alto: "¡Sí! ¡Si quiero!". Desde ese momento comencé a trabajar en la biblioteca que ella administraba y a vivir en la misma casa y tres años después me comenzaron a llamar "El Bibliotecario" por mi gran afición por los libros.**

— **Creo que con eso terminamos hoy Tense-kun— luego de limpiarse el sudor, Higa-san me coloco su mano derecha en mi hombro.**

— **Pero Higa-san, todavía tenemos que terminar los registros— señale un libro en la mesa de la recepción.**

— **Yo me encargo, tu anda a entrenar; tienes una venganza que cumplir ¿Verdad? — abrí los ojos de la impresión, pero después asentí decidido.**

— **¡Eso hare Higa-san! — di media vuelta dirigiéndome hacia la salida de la biblioteca.**

 **He leído sobre "Venganza" en libros, y sé como acaban los que la añoran, y por eso he decidido servir bajo la tutela de Higa-san, ya que sé que al mantener un vinculo emocional tan fuerte no caeré en la oscuridad, así que por más odio que sienta, por más ganas de matar que tenga no caeré en la oscuridad, no mientras tenga un vinculo emocional con Higa-san; pero aun así tengo este sentimiento en el fondo de mi corazón, matare a ese hombre que nos apuñalo por la espalda, matare a ese hombre que violo a mi madre, vengare a mi Madre no solo por mí, si no vengare a mi Madre por el bien de mi raza.**

— **Llegue…— vi el árbol que marcaba el centro del lugar en donde yo siempre entrenaba.**

 **Este lugar era el único en toda la ciudad donde puedo sentirme perfectamente seguro y donde podría revelar mi verdadera forma. Aplaudí causando que una pequeña onda de Youki dejara mi cuerpo, en ese momento un par de orejas de gato de color azul reemplazaron mis orejas humanas, una de gato del mismo color de mis orejas tan larga que rozaba el suelo se materializo en mi espalda baja, unos pequeños bigotes se formaron en mis mejillas y aunque no lo viera, mis ojos se volvieron más afilados.**

 **No conozco muy bien la historia, pero de alguna manera mi Madre fue capturada cuando estaba recolectando hierbas medicinales y llego a manos de mi Padre; ella según lo que me había contado pertenencia a la Raza Yokai específicamente al clan de los Ao Neko (Gatos Azules) que a su vez era un sub-clan dentro de los Neko. Cuando fui consciente de mi mismo, mi Madre me enseño esta técnica de los Yokai para esconder mis rasgos, pero aun así, prefería mil veces tener estos rasgos animales que poseer el horrible cabello rojo y ojos azules de mi padre; aunque era cierto que tal combinación de rojo y azul se veía muy exótica para un tercero.**

— **Es el momento— agarre un libro que había traído y lo abrí, —Cobra vida— le suministre un poco de Youki al libro y de él salió un tigre de un metro y medio de alto, un Elefante y un Dragón Oriental, —Ahora puedo invocar bestias Mitológicas, estoy avanzando— sonreí para mí mismo y me prepare para mi entrenamiento, ya que para la venganza uno nunca se está lo suficientemente preparado.**

 **.**

— **Y corte.**

— **Espero que todos quedes satisfechos con el cap— Nami deja la revista a un lado y se levanta de la cama.**

— **Roguemos a nuestro señor… ¿A quién le rezan los ateos?— voltea a ver a Nami.**

— **No me preguntes, iré a buscar algo de comer— se alza de hombros y se va.**

 **Bueno chicos, vayamos entonces con los resúmenes. Empezamos primero con una escena de Shiron y Kurone, como lo prometí se rebeló un poco sobre las habilidades de ambas, pero por desgracia, para mantener el balance de la historia en cuanto al poder, tienen algunos deméritos usar esos Jutsus, pero para la segunda temporada esperen Jutsus de destrucción masiva que el único inconveniente va a ser el gasto de Chakra, así que no se desesperen (xD). Aunque ya lo deben de saber, aun así lo voy a recalcar, Shiron también posee su lado tímido tal y como vimos, pero ¿Tendrá complejo de padre? ¡Averígüenlo más adelante!**

 **Saltamos a una escena de Hinata, que tal y como dije en el cap anterior, esta vez demostró un poco más su arsenal de Jutsus y se explico un poco sobre su desarrollo, y tengan en mente, que la serie "Cuadro Celestial" va a tener mucha importancia en cuanto al arsenal de Hinata en el futuro. Para los que decían que me inclino más por Kaguya (Y no sé porque sigo poniendo cosas que el público en general no debe saber), volví a meter el tema del complejo de inferioridad que Hinata sentía (O siente), y si son lectores perspicaces, habrán notado indicios de este "Complejo" en caps pasados, pero no se preocupen, que esto se arregla de una manera Muy Fácil (¡Party Hard! xD), y viene con un extra para los que creen que Kaguya debería de conocer su lugar en relación a Kushina, solo digamos que le espera un "Castigo" (e.e).**

 **Pasamos a una escena única de Karin donde revelo un poco sobre las habilidades de ella, aunque en sí no tuvo un desarrollo muy detallado, pero como ya le dije a dos lectores, no dejo nada al azar, si pongo algo es por un motivo, y Karin no va a ser del todo "Inútil" tal y como se ve; un ejemplo de eso sería que su comprensión de las Runas va a ser superior al de Naruto… Y eso fue un spoiler, pero eso es para que mis lectores vean que los quiero y amo (*-*). Y si se estarán preguntando sobre la habilidad de Karin de curar a quienes la muerdan, ahí está el motivo del porque no se ha revelado, de mi decidirá si le sacare provecho a esa habilidad, ya que la "Base" de esta es muy mundana, si tan solo también recuperara Youki o Chōetsu… Solo digo (xD).**

 **Seguimos con una escena sin importancia para algunos, pero vuelvo a decir y no sé porque sigo colocando este tipo de escenas, si realmente siguen el hilo de la historia, encontraran esta escena como la más valiosa del cap, y para los que no siguen el verdadero hilo de la historia, en la segunda temporada revelare TODO los secretos así que no se me enojen. Y para dar una leve referencia, entre Nami y Bill, gana Nami en cuanto a poder destructivo, Bill le podría ganar en artes marciales, pero en poder destructivo no… Solo para aclarar (Adiós arena!)**

 **Volvemos con Shiron y Kurone y se revelan nuevos Jutsus de parte de ellas, estos Jutsus no son tan destructivos como los otros, pero por su facilidad de uso pueden ser utilizados en batalla muchas veces, su poder seria como el Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego más o menos a pesar que no les puse rango. Para los que tenían el presentimiento ¡Mikoto sigue viva! ( ¡Banzai!), y bueno, tiene el Mangekyo y nada más, ella no sé si le dé un papel activo en el futuro, pero la dejare en el cajón de "Ideas" (xD).**

 **De nuevo con Hinata pero esta vez acompañada de Shino, aquí revelo otras habilidades de Hinata y de extra también vieron a Shino. Esta escena es uno de mis intentos de recuperar el personaje de Shino (¡Ya, no voy a poner más información que el público no debería saber!), y bueno, quiero que le den la bienvenida de nuevo a nuestro mudo y taciturno Shino, el cual como se pudo ver, adopto una personalidad relajada al lado de Hinata, ya deberán saber el porqué adopto esa personalidad.**

 **Y acabamos finalmente con una escena de Naruto, pero no se me asusten, si voy a narrar la parte de la lucha de los Bijū, solo quiero tener presente el "Misterio" e "Incertidumbre" además de dejarlos con las ganas (xD). Sobre Tayuya, estoy en un debate mental si rescatarla o no, si la rescato no va a tener papel activo, pero bueno; a lo mejor me pongo a jugar con las cartas de Tarot para ver si la rescato o no (xD). Sobre el desconocido (La otra es Mito por cierto), es un Oc asique no se pongan a hacer teorías (xD), y sobre su poder, es más fuerte que Mito. Y bueno, con este capítulo finalizamos la primera parte de la invasión y con el extra cerramos la presentación de los Oc's prota, ellos tomaran un papel activo en la segunda temporada. Eso fue todo, nos leemos en otra ocasión y no se les olvide pasarse por Wattpad para que den su opinión. Bye.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***1: Para los ignorantes (No lo digo como término despectivo), Aneue es "Hermana Mayor" muy formal, mientras que Imouto es "Hermana Menor".**

 ***2: Les dejo a su imaginación esas combinaciones de colores, con las pistas que he dejado ya deberán saber las energías presentes (e.e).**

 **ATT: Suin y Nami.**


	27. Descenso

**¡Hey Distarches a todos mis queridos lectores! ¿Cómo estáis?, espero que bien, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de "Descendiente primordial".**

 **Hola a aquellos lectores que aun después de casi dos meses sin actualizar siguen siendo fieles de este loco lector; debido a que todos sabemos lo que vendrá a continuación me saltare las disculpas y explicare el porqué no había actualizado. Durante estos dos meses la he estado pasando mal tanto en la escuela como en mi casa, como ya deberán suponer, estoy en mi último año antes de salir de la secundaria, y en este año los directivos se han puesto muy toca pelotas (xD) que hacen que me suspendan por ir a discutir con la directora; actualmente si queremos graduarnos nos ponen dos mil peros y además tenemos que hacer servicio comunitario… En fin, y en mi casa no todo está muy bien, tuve algunas peleas con mi madre y con unos tíos y eso afecto muy seriamente mi situación familiar; hasta les puedo decir que por el estrés casi me estoy quedan sin cabello (T_T), pero ya empecé un tratamiento (:D), así que en esa condición si les hubiese traído este cap no tendría ni la mitad de su calidad.**

 **Dejando mis problemas aparte, estoy muy decepcionado, en este cap tenía planeado que fuese de mínimo 13-15k para abarcar la pelea contra los Bijū y contra los revividos, pero debido a la seria falta de Review decidí poner solo una pelea, para mi es que al leer lo que había puesto en el cap anterior se pusieron de acuerdo y no me dejaron Review, pero la verdad es la verdad y tendré que aplicar lo de El palo y la zanahoria; en este cap tendrán un extra muy especial donde revelare información que no iba a revelar sino hasta la segunda temporada como disculpa por tardar tanto, para el próximo cap si llegamos a la misma cantidad de Review que siempre hemos mantenido les traeré un extra del que ustedes quieran siempre y cuando no sea de información específica (Como el Sello de Kaguya), pero si leen este cap puedo suponer lo que van a pedir (xD), pero si la cantidad de Review es la misma que tuvo el cap pasado entonces se quedan sin extra; la longitud del sig cap será de solo un máximo de 7k (Quitando las notas) debido a que ese cap iba a estar unido a este y no lo tenía pensando separar, eso si no se podrá cambiar, pero para el que le siga si van a regresar a la longitud de 9-10k de siempre… Siempre y cuando no tenga que aplicar la del Palo (xD).**

 **Por Último, Wattpad me ha puesto muchas trabas, no sé que tiene esa pag conmigo, pero no me ha dejado ingresar y ni hablemos de actualizar, y como soy de mecha pequeña mande todo al carajo, veré si subo esas historias en la pag paralela de fanfiction dedicada a las historias originales, avisare cuando haga ese avance así que esperen por favor. Por último, ya he decidido y escrito el Opening y Ending de la segunda temporada, en ellos verán pequeños spoiler sobre cómo se desarrollara la trama, y si son de mente abierta entenderán y resolverán por si solos los grandes misterios de este Fic; el Opening que use es "Alones de Bleach" y el Ending que use es "In my World de Ao no Exorcist", recomiendo tanto esos anime como también el escuchar esas dos canciones, sin muy buenas. Creo que ya he informado todo lo que iba a informar, no los entretengo más y pasemos al capítulo que tanto me esmere en hacer (:D).**

 **Agradecimientos especiales (Muy agradecido en verdad) a:** **CCSakuraforever** **,** **Zafir09** **y a** **trollmemex** **. Esta vez no voy a decir más nada, queda de parte de ustedes si quieren ese extra (:P).**

 **Leyenda.**

—Blah, Blah, Blah— personaje hablando **.**

— _Blah, Blah, Blah_ — personaje pensando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah** — Entidad sobre-natural hablando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah—** Entidad sobre-natural pensando.

—Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu ( **Elemento fuego: Jutsu gran bola de fuego** ) **—** técnica y traducción.

—… (Blah, Blah, Blah)… — Comentario de la narrativa.

—… ( **Blah, Blah, Blah** )… — Comentario del Autor.

 **Disclamer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, solo los posibles Oc's son míos.**

 **Capitulo 27: Descenso**

 **Black + White - (Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai Kara kuru sou desu yo?)**

[ **Se ven unas canicas que van cayendo en el vació, lo peculiar era que el interior de cada canica se ve como si tuviera una especie de galaxia**.]

(Kono te ni aru unmei.../ **Mi destino está en mi manos** )

[ **Imágenes de Naruto, Kaguya, Hinata, Shiron y Kurone y otros personajes de interes se van mostrando periódicamente. Hasta que al final sale el titulo "Descendiente primordial".]**

(Kakuse shita kaosu no toki ga/ **El tiempo del caos se levanta** )

[ **Ahora se muestra a Kaguya caminando por las calles de un lugar desconocido mientras llovía con fuerza, la cámara se acerca hasta colocarse frente a ella, tomando como la chica le caían unas lágrimas del rostro.** ]

(Mata shinjitsu wo kakusu/ **Y debo esconder la verdad otra vez** )

[ **La cámara se aleja con rapidez y ahora muestra a Naruto caminando en una calle desolada en la misma situación que Kaguya, la cámara se acerca pero Naruto parece darse cuenta de su presencia y de una ola de Chakra la aleja molesto.** ]

(Kodaku no hate kasuka ni ukabu/ **Flotando en el fondo de la soledad** )

[ **La cámara huye del lugar y encuentra a Hinata sentada en un banco mientras veía el cielo nublado, la cámara se acerca para tomar unas buenas imágenes a tiempo que la chica activa su Byakugan y frunce el ceño.** ]

(Nukumari wa mirage/ **En una calidez fantasma** )

[ **La cámara sale a un sitio rural y visualiza unas siluetas moviéndose a gran velocidad por el bosque. En lo que se acerca logra ver a dos chicas corriendo ignorando completamente el clima, lo que más llama la atención de la cámara es la expresión de esperanza de ambas.** ]

(Kono hoshi wa kami ga tsukutta ibitsu na jiorama **/ El mundo no es más que una retorcida maqueta que dios creo** )

[ **Ahora se muestra a Kurama en su forma humana con sus nueve colas ondeando detrás de él. El Bijū alza sus colas y genera una onda de fuego a tiempo que en sus manos crea una esfera de color negro, la comprime y simplemente la elimina.** ]

(Hito wa mina shiawase to iu GIFT wo sagasuno/ **La gente busca un Don llamado felicidad** )

 **[Las imágenes se intercalan mostrando a muchas personas desconocidas, pero entre ellas se logra diferenciar a Kaori y a Akemi. Después se muestra a Kaguya en un fondo negro mientras atrapaba una esfera de color celeste que caía con suavidad del cielo.** ]

(Makiokose yo 1 2 3/ **Haz que suceda 1, 2, 3** )

[ **Se ve a Naruto corriendo mientras una esfera del tamaño de una pelota de Golf de color azul marino se formaba en su mano.** ]

(Noru ka soru ka no Black Or White/ **Es ganar o perder, es blanco o negro** )

[ **La cámara se mueve y muestra ahora a Hinata y Kaguya agarradas de las manos, ambas tienen el Byakugan activado y una energía plateada rodeaba sus manos unidas. Ahora se ven a Shiron y Kurone entrecruzadas sonriéndole a la cámara.** ]

(Kono shunkan yosougai no densetsu ga umareru/ **Una leyenda inesperada ha nacido** )

[ **La escena cambia abruptamente y ahora muestra a Maou-sama en su habitación junto a cuatro siluetas negras con ojos brillantes de color rojo a su espalda. Acto seguido, Maou-sama chasquea los dedos y la cámara se rompe.** ]

(Nerai sadamete 1 2 3/ **Afina tu puntería 1, 2, 3** )

[ **Ahora sale Naruto junto a Hinata y Kaguya a su lado haciendo el símbolo de "Paz" a la cámara.** ]

(Tamerawazu ni bang!/ **Sin dudarlo, ¡Bang!** )

[ **De la espalda de Kaguya sale Kurone pero luego y se esconde de la cámara, y de la espalda de Hinata sale Shiron y le agarra los pechos a la Hyūga haciéndola sonrojar. La cámara se alza al cielo.** ]

(Takutsu na nichijou wo uchinuke!/ **¡Dispárale a tus días aburridos!** )

[ **De pronto aparece Naruto volando con diez colas ondeando furiosamente detrás de él, pone sus manos juntas a tiempo que una energía roja se empezaba a acumular hasta formar un bastón de color rojo, lo gira para después liberar una onda de esa misma energía haciendo que todas las nubes cercanas se desintegraran.** ]

.

-_A cientos de metros de Konoha_-

En la posición en la que Izayoi se encontraba se podía ver perfectamente el proceso de invasión, aunque más se debía que sus ojos no eran como los de un ser humano normal que a otra cosa. Se deleito desde el momento en que Konoha había lanzado una contra-ofensiva con un poco de ayuda de Kumo, desde hace mucho tiempo que no se había divertido tanto viendo como seres inferiores se mataban entre sí; llego a la conclusión que ayudaría a ese tipo Obito en ese plan suyo de hacer una guerra total, eso sonaba muy interesante.

—Esto debería de verlo también Nami-sama, aunque siendo ella destruiría esta aldea antes de que la diversión empezara— examino los pro y contra de llamar a su superior para que lo acompañara.

—Veo que te estás divirtiendo Izayoi-chan— el espacio se distorsiono a su espalda y apareció cierta niña.

—Anunciadora-san, mis más sinceros saludos— se levanto de su asiento e hizo una reverencia a Anunciadora-san.

—Han estado muy ocupados recientemente— al igual que Izayoi, hizo aparecer una silla y se sentó.

—El sello que le pusieron a Maou-sama es muy complicado, creemos que tardaremos unos cinco años más, pero si Roku y Nami-sama se apresuran, tal vez tardemos menos— una bandeja con una tetera y dos tazas apareció de la nada.

—Los Yokai de ese tiempo fueron Mortales muy competentes— ante esas palabras, Izayoi frunció el ceño un poco.

—No me lo recuerde por favor, aun los andamos buscando para devolverles el favor— una sonrisa peligrosa apareció en su rostro.

—Déjame decirte que los Kitsune fueron aniquilados por los descendientes del hijo mayor de la Diosa Conejo— cansada de esperar, Anunciadora-san agarro la tetera y derramo el contenido en las dos tazas para luego agarrar una, —Así que parte de vuestra venganza está destruida— se llevo la taza a la boca.

—Lamentable entonces, pero en alguno de los 2000 universos debe de haber una raza parecida a los Kitsune, cuando Maou-sama destruya este universo le pediremos que el siguiente objetivo sea un universo donde se encuentre esa raza— imito a Anunciadora-san y se llevo la taza a la boca tomando su contenido con gracia.

Los pensamientos de Izayoi podrían verse simples y hasta podría ser un sujeto fácil de leer, pero en realidad su inteligencia llegaba a ser mayor que la de Nami, por lo que Anunciadora-san sabia que engañar a alguien como Izayoi era un desperdicio de esfuerzo, por lo que tendría que andarse con cuidado si no quería ser engañada por el Segundo General de Maou. La prueba de la inteligencia de Izayoi se demostró durante la conversación, a pesar de estar frente a la Suprema Regente del multiverso ( ***1** ), revelo sus planes con mucha facilidad, y no era porque Izayoi mirara hacia abajo a Anunciadora-san, sino que Izayoi sabía perfectamente las limitaciones que esta sufría.

De las fuerzas de Maou en el Antiguo Periodo, durante la Guerra de Universos, la habilidad de liderazgo del Segundo General de Maou hizo que el simple hecho de que su nombre fuese pronunciado en el campo de batalla hacía temblar a las tropas enemigas; su inteligencia solo podía ser comparado con Minerva y eso ya era decir mucho. Anunciadora-san en el pasado durante el Cuarto Periodo y el Quinto Periodo ayudo a los Dioses Zeus del Universo 1000 y Odín del Universo 500 para destruir la armada de Maou que para ese tiempo se había adueñado del Universo 1801, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano por los planes de este sujeto que tenia al frente. Y claro, con decir "Ayudar" se refería a que ella solo les advirtió sobre algunos planes de Maou, más que eso estaba prohibido.

—Sigo pensando que deberías unirte a mi sequito en vez de servir a Maou-chan— Izayoi solo sonrió.

—El Gran Sequito de Anunciadora-san capaz de destruir por si mismos unos cuatro universos en menos de una semana terrestre, sin duda sería un gran honor para mí ser su general, pero hay un problema…— tomo otro sorbo de su bebida, —Le debo todo mi ser a Maou-sama, y me temo que ni siquiera la oferta de Anunciadora-san me haga cambiar de opinión— se expresión se relajo y se hundió más en su asiento.

—El Sexto Periodo, un Periodo en donde pensé que todo cambiaria, lamentándolo mucho resulto así— libero un suspiro pesado, —He estado pensando iniciar otra vez el multiverso…— Izayoi casi se atraganta con su bebida, pero lo disimulo muy bien, —Pero también he pensado que soy muy vieja para este trabajo, los tiempos cambian, el tiempo es algo abstracto cuyo significado es muy profundo para los Mortales, pero para nosotros los Dioses no significa nada, pero yo si sé lo que significa, y eso es "Cambio". El tiempo no es algo que solo afecta a los Mortales; algunos Dioses tendrán la mente estrecha, pero hasta los Dioses cambian de ideales y son afectados por el fenómeno abstracto llamado Tiempo. Un ejemplo de esos serian los Dioses del Universo 1792 y 1793, ambos Universos eran aliados en el pasado, pero ahora se odian a muerte. Seré la Creadora de Todo, hasta recibo el nombre de "Suprema", "Diosa Superior", "Predicadora", "Gran Reina", "Regidora Universal" y hasta en mi propio Universo me conocen no por mi nombre, sino por "Anunciadora-san"; pero hasta yo puedo cambiar, si tan solo pudiera morir en este momento ó que alguien pueda matarme ó tener la capacidad de suicidarme todo sería mejor, el proceso iniciaría nuevamente, otro "Supremo" aparecería del "Huevo" y tal vez no cometa los mismos errores que yo cometí. Te voy a decir algo Izayoi, no como Diosa o como algo parecido, si no como antigua amiga tuya, los Dioses cometemos errores a pesar de ser seres etéreos, nuestros pensamientos son estrechos e inflexibles, debido a que nos creemos muy poderosos no tomamos en cuenta los consejos de nuestros subordinados, pero ahí es donde todos los Dioses nos equivocamos. Pensaras que estoy loca al hacer esta declaración al subordinado directo de aquel que a pesar de ser quien es busca matarme, pero quiero que tengas eso en cuenta y lo analices, ni siquiera "Yo" soy perfecta, y ni mucho menos lo son mis creaciones— se levanto de su asiento y se fue.

—Anunciadora-san siempre elije las palabras correctas para conmover los corazones de terceros, lo admito, puede que estés en lo cierto; pero la deuda de vida supera mi apego por los 2000 Universos, si es el deseo de Maou-sama destruir todo lo que construiste, entonces ese también es mi deseo, lo siento por pensar así Ceres—cerro los ojos para disfrutar de la tranquilidad.

-_Konoha, Dentro de la barrera_-

—Habla, ¿Qué paso con los Bijū? Estoy seguro que ni siquiera tu los pudiste derrotar— al escuchar eso, Naruto relajo su pose y todos los presentes alzaron una ceja.

—Muy fácil, los volví a sellar— su tono de voz fue tan relajado que parecía que estuviera hablando del clima.

— ¡¿Cómo?! — solo Orochimaru conocía los alcances del "Sello" que había usado para liberar los Bijū, por lo que al escuchar eso dudo que sus oídos estuviesen limpios.

—Aunque la verdad es que tenían unas escrituras raras, pero con un poco de Chakra los borre— parte de esas palabras fueron mentira y parte fueron verdad.

— ¡…! — retrocedió un paso del shock.

— ¿De qué hablan? ¿Hay algún Bijū aquí? — el hombre de armadura roja mostro una expresión confundida.

—Pues verán…— empezó a recordar la batalla contra los Bijū.

-_Flash Back_-

— ¡Kagu, Hotaru, vamos! — al ver que las chicas se habían ido, Naruto fue el primero en tomar la iniciativa.

— ¡Hai! — no tuvo que escucharlo dos veces para seguir a Naruto.

— ¡E-Espérenme! — con el nerviosismo a flor de piel, Hotaru siguió a Naruto y Kaguya.

Al principio había decidido que no haría nada para tratar con la invasión, y sabía que sus compañeras compartían su punto de vista y tampoco se moverían, pero todo cambio cuando escucho la verdad de ese tipo extraño y la corrobación de Danzō. A decir verdad, Kurone y Shiron habían averiguado que la Arena estaba actuando extraño durante todo estos días, pero como no le importaba sus movimientos mientras no le afectara, así que les dijo a las hermanas que dejaran de investigar.

Sabía que después de que esta invasión terminara tendría que rendirles cuentas a todas, más que todo a Kaguya, la cual era la que más rencor le guardaba a Konoha, y sabía que le resultaría un poco difícil para que cambiara su forma de pensar por su personalidad. La revelación de la inocencia parcial de Hiruzen también termino de despejar sus dudas con respecto a Kushina, después se encargaría de tratarla correctamente como su madre.

—Bien, primero…—

—Espera Sochi-kun, ¿Qué hago yo? — la voz de Kushina lo interrumpió.

—Etto…— un sentimiento de incomodidad lo ataco al ver la mirada hostil que Kaguya le dirigía a Kushina.

—Si quiere se puede ir a tomar un descanso mientras nosotros trabajamos, a ver si así le clavan un Kunai en la garganta y nos libramos de usted— la enemistad que Kaguya sentía hacia Kushina pareció subir un nivel más.

— ¡¿Eh?! — hasta Kushina se sorprendió por el obvio deseo de Kaguya.

—Silencio Kaguya— al ver que iba a abrir la boca una vez más, Naruto la reprendió, —Kaa-san, usted y Hotaru vayan a entretener al Nibi, he escuchado que los Uzumaki eran buenos con los sellos así que confió que sabrás manejarlo— ante eso, Kushina sonrió a más no poder.

— ¡Déjamelo a mí Naruto-kun! Por nada casi logro ser clasificada Rank S cuando estaba de servicio— inflo su pecho lleno de orgullo por su casi logro.

—De todas maneras, ten esto…— saco cinco pergaminos y se los dio a Kushina, —Son pergaminos en blanco que te permitirán hacer Sellos de nivel 5 en adelante sin dificultad— Kushina asintió un par de veces cuando recibió los pergaminos.

— ¡Hai! En verdad que te pareces a tu Padre— embozo una sonrisa melancólica.

— ¡Ahora vamos! ¡No perdamos el tiempo! — y con eso el grupo se dividió en dos.

El Rokubi o mejor dicho Saiken; un Bijū que ocupaba el Cuarto lugar entre los Bijū de alto rango, se trataba de nada más ni nada menos que de una babosa gigante con seis tentáculos que hacían la función de "Colas". Naruto y Kaguya sabían que a pesar de tener un nivel muy superior a cualquier ninja normal de Konoha, no era ni un aperitivo para un Bijū de esa magnitud, pero había algo en que ellos dos superaban al Bijū, y eso era en estrategia y trabajo en equipo.

—Este es el plan Kagu; lo entretendremos hasta que acabe con un Sello de constricción— Kaguya lo pensó por un momento antes de asentir.

—Vale, cuidado de que no nos maten— ante el comentario sarcástico, Naruto solo sonrió.

—Kage Bunshin no Jutsu— creo dos clones y le cedió a cada uno un pergamino, —Ya saben que hacer— los dos clones asintieron y se fueron.

—Sé que puedo sonar pesimista Naru, pero ¿Lo lograremos? — por primera vez en mucho tiempo Kaguya experimento lo que era el miedo solo viendo la figura estática del Rokubi.

—Si no lo logramos por nuestros propios medios, liberare a Kurama— Kaguya abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—Si liberas a Kurama-sensei estarás en coma por un mínimo un mes, ¿Estás seguro de usar ese plan? — de inmediato trato de persuadir a Naruto de hacer ese movimiento.

—Consideremos eso como el plan G, tengo siete planes aparte de ese— una sonrisa confiada adorno su rostro.

Era cierto que Naruto había abusado de esa amenaza de liberar a Kurama en medio de la aldea, pero la realidad era que si lo hacia la sobrecarga era tal que quedaría postrado en cama por más de un mes, aunque comparado con las consecuencias que corría un Jinchūriki corriente al liberar a su Bijū completo, la penalización de Naruto era más una bendición. Aunque el daño se ligero un poco luego de que liberara el Youki, así que tenía la esperanza de luchar lado a lado con Kurama en un futuro cercano sin penalización.

Al llegar a estar cerca del Rokubi, este los detecto y determino que ambos se trataban de una amenaza a nivel de moscas, por lo que asumió que lo más fácil para matarlos era aplastarlos con una de sus colas; movió dos de sus colas y aplasto las moscas que impedirían que hiciera sus movimientos, pero un par de explosiones a ambos lados de su rostro lo sorprendieron, aunque esos golpes no eran más que una fuerte brisa, no sintió la presencia de nadie.

Naruto antes de llegar a estar al alcance del Rokubi había lanzado un par de Kunai a dos puntos estratégicos, y en lo que vio que el Rokubi se disponía a aplastarlos como si fueran hormigas, Uso el Yunitto Kanri ( **Gestión de Unidad** ) se movió junto a Kaguya y al dejarla se Tele-transporto al otro lado para luego entre los dos lanzar una Bola de Fuego al Rokubi, más este ataque no le pareció causarle ni cosquillas al Bijū, en su lugar solo logro molestarlo aun más causando que lanzara baba con sus colas.

— ¡¿Pero qué es esto?! — una mueca de asco apareció en el rostro de Kaguya al ver el ataque del Bijū.

— ¡Cuidado Kagu, es Acido! — en ese momento vio como en los lugares donde la baba caía empezaba a aparecer humo y la tierra se empezaba a derretir.

— ¡Esto es trampa! — se apresuro a esquivarlo.

— ¡Cuidado! — apareció detrás de ella, la agarro y se volvió a Tele-transportar evitando que más de diez litros de baba cayeran sobre Kaguya.

—Eso sí estuvo cerca— vio que en el lugar donde antes estaba solo quedaba un enorme hueco dejado por el acido.

—Me gustaría liberar a Kurama para acabar con esto de una vez— al decir eso, Kaguya se libero de su agarre y lo miro con sorpresa.

— ¿Estás seguro? Quedaras en coma por mínimo un mes— Naruto se rasco la cabeza nervioso.

—Ese sería el Plan G, tengo otros siete planes; pero si nos quedamos sin opciones tendré que recurrir a por la ayuda de Kurama— cambio su expresión a una seria.

A pesar de haber amenazado innumerables veces con liberar a Kurama en medio de la aldea, si Naruto llegase a hacer eso quedaría en coma por mucho tiempo. Aunque ese ya era un gran logro teniendo en cuenta que si los demás Jinchūriki liberasen a su bestia lo mejor que pasaría es que quedasen moribundos. Con la ayuda del Youki que recientemente había dominado a medias, redujo las consecuencias de sacar a Kurama de su sello temporalmente, pero aun así las consecuencias eran demasiado altas como para la situación actual.

—Maldición, si solo Kurone y Shiron hubiesen captado la anormalidad de Utakata esto se hubiese evitado— chasqueo la lengua para luego hacer el sello de los Kage Bunshin, — ¡Ahora! — Invoco veinte clones, los cuales se mantuvieron a la espera, —Creo que Hinata gano la apuesta Kagu— embozo una sonrisa irónica.

—Ahora que lo dices…— imito a Naruto e invoco veinte clones, —Conozco un buen restaurante para llevarla a comer… Si es que todavía sigue en pie— se cruzo de brazos mientras fruncía el ceño.

— ¡Ya saben que hacer! — al decir eso, los clones se dispersaron en dos grupos; uno de cuatro y otro de dieciséis.

— ¿Por qué se fueron cuatro por un lado? — le dio curiosidad la movida de Naruto.

—Uno lo mande a hacerle un recado a Shiron y Kurone…— embozo una sonrisa malévola, —Otro a avisarle a Hinata para que venga a apoyar las afueras de la arena, con la aparición de dos Bijū este sitio debe de estar como un pandemonio, otro lo envié a vigilar a Karin y el ultimo para que buscara a los Uchiha— Kaguya abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo al escuchar eso.

— ¡Oh…! Bueno, si el resto de los Uchiha no son como Uchiha-san, entonces esta Invasión la ganaríamos nosotros sin dudar— al principio iba a replicar, pero vio el lado bueno y sonrió convencida.

—El resto fueron a hacer un perímetro, vamos a mandar a estos dos Bijū a las afueras de la aldea— vio que el Rokubi no hacía nada para atacar o moverse, parecía estar esperando el momento indicado.

— ¡Ustedes vayan a proveer apoyo a Hotaru así como también a los clones de Naru! — con un fuerte "¡Hai!", los clones de Kaguya fueron a cumplir con lo pedido.

—Ahora viene la parte complicada inicial, aguantar durante unos 15 minutos a que el sello termine, Tele-transportar dos grandes bestias lleva tiempo— Kaguya asintió ante el plan de Naruto.

— ¡Vamos! — y con eso se volvieron a lanzar a atacar.

Kaguya se fue acercando al Rokubi saltando por los pedazos de escombros que estaban en el camino mientras Naruto usaba el Yunitto Kanri, y como era obvio, el primero en llegar al Rokubi fue Naruto. Hizo cuatro clones y los situó en distintos flancos del Rokubi y luego entre los cinco lanzaron un gran tornado; el Rokubi en respuesta solo abanico sus colas eliminando a los clones de sombras y se centro en la nueva amenaza que había vuelto a aparecer, pero un golpe tan fuerte que lo hizo tambalearse proveniente de la parte trasera de su cabeza lo desconcentro.

Naruto aprovecho esta oportunidad y saco cuatro colas del Chakra de Kurama y formo una pequeña Bijūdama para luego lanzársela al Rokubi, inmediatamente se Tele-transporto al lado de Kaguya y arrojo un Kunai al cielo lo más fuerte que podía y segundos antes de que la Bijūdama golpeara al Rokubi, se Tele-transportaron a casi 100 metros del suelo. La Bijūdama al impactar contra el Rokubi hizo que todo su cuerpo se tambaleara y cayera al suelo; la onda expansiva fue tal que altero el ángulo de aterrizaje de Naruto y Kaguya, pero solo se volvieron a Tele-transportar a tierra para evitar el impacto.

Apenas tocaron tierra los dos se dirigieron a ambos lados del Rokubi que aun no se había reincorporado y crearon cinco clones los cuales usaron para establecer una base de apoyo. Con cinco Kunai Especiales en mano, Naruto se los lanzo a los clones de Kaguya y se Tele-transporto al lado de la original, la toco y la llevo al frente de la cabeza del Rokubi; la dejo ahí y rápidamente se Tele-transporto al primer clon donde empezó a trazar sellos de mano.

— ¡Fūton: Nagare Ryūkaze ( **Elemento viento: Flujo de Dragones de Viento** )! — y cinco grandes Dragones hechos de viento se precipitaron contra el Rokubi.

— ¡Jūroku Kamigami: Shinkū atsuryoku ( **Quince Dioses: Presión del Vacio** )! — del otro lado Kaguya expulso una esfera negra de su mano en dirección al Rokubi.

El impacto de ambas técnicas no solo levanto una gran nube de humo, sino que también hizo que el Rokubi emitiera un gran grito de dolor. Naruto despejo la nube de humo con un Jutsu de viento y vio horrorizado como el Rokubi se había reincorporado y tenía un aura de furia a su alrededor. Su horror creció aun más al ver que empezó a formar una Bijūdama en su boca juntando sus colas, así que junto a Kaguya volvieron a atacarlo para que no completara el Jutsu.

Usando una combinación de Kunai, Tele-transportación, Kunai; lograron llegar a la parte superior del Rokubi, este libero una de sus colas para espantar a las pulgas que se le habían subido haciendo que el proceso de formar la Bijūdama se ralentizara significativamente, a lo que Naruto y Kaguya pudieron suspirar de alivio por los momentos. Se deslizaron del ataque del tentáculo del Rokubi con relativa facilidad usando el Yunitto Kanri de Naruto, el cual con la ayuda de Kaguya fueron capaces de escapar de una situación donde lo más seguro es que fueran picados por la mitad o en el mejor de los casos, estrangulados hasta la muerte.

— ¡Naru! ¿Puedes formar otra Bijūdama? — Naruto lo pensó por unos momentos y luego asintió.

— ¡Una más es mi limite! — en respuesta, Kaguya le devolvió la afirmación.

A pesar de ser capaz de crear Bijūdama, con la cantidad de Chakra de Kurama que actualmente podía controlar limitaba a solo dos Bijūdama, si trataba de crear una tercera entonces el sello que mantenía en cautiverio a Kurama reaccionaria causando que el flujo de Chakra de Kurama se viera cortado por un tiempo; ese era el sistema de seguridad más molesto y a la vez el más fantástico que el sello que Naruto poseía, nunca creyó que su padre fuese un Maestro de los sellos de tal nivel.

— ¡Forma una Bijūdama y juntos vamos a atacarlo para cancelar la Bijūdama que él está formando! — Naruto entendió el segundo motivo por el que Kaguya le sugirió ese plan y sonrió complacido.

— ¡Entonces llamaremos este el "Plan C", poco a poco vamos llegando al "G"! — con el comentario algo sarcástico, empezó a formar una Bijūdama. Aunque la Bijūdama de Naruto era mucho más débil que las de un verdadero Bijū, el tiempo en que estaba lista era hasta cuatro veces más rápido.

— ¡Jūyon Kamigami: Hoshi no aki ( **Catorce Dioses: Caída de la Estrella** )! — en el cielo se formo una gran roca de unos 5m de diámetro y de un movimiento de mano de Kaguya, este se precipito contra el suelo.

La combinación de la Bijūdama de Naruto y la técnica de Kaguya fue suficiente como para romper la concentración del Bijū haciendo que la Bijūdama que estaba formando se cancelara y explotara en su boca causando que el Rokubi recibiera un daño considerable. Tanto Naruto como Kaguya se Tele-transportaron a tierra firme con una mirada satisfecha en sus rostros; pero el Rokubi se recupero a un ritmo anormal y de todos los poros de su piel comenzaron a salir montones de burbujas.

— ¡¿Eso es…?!— abrió los ojos de la impresión al reconocer el Jutsu que el Rokubi estaba usando.

— ¡Son las burbujas de Utakata!— al igual que Kaguya, Naruto libero una exclamación de asombro.

Las burbujas que salían de los poros del Bijū podrían parecer inofensivas y frágiles a simple vista, pero tanto Naruto como Kaguya habían presenciado los letales que podían ser estas "Inofensivas" burbujas, por nada eran el Jutsu característico de Utakata y solo él sabía usarlas a su máximo potencial, pero el Rokubi parecía saber usarlas a un nuevo nivel. Las primeras burbujas que salieron se precipitaron hacia el piso por efecto de la gravedad, pero en el momento en que tocaron la tierra, estas explotaron afectando un radio de 10 metros a su alrededor.

Y lo peor no fueron esas burbujas, algunas al tocar el piso se convirtieron en una especie de liquido que corroía tanto tierra como piedra dejando un enorme hueco, otras absorbían los escombros que tocaban y estos desaparecía en su interior sin dejar rastro, algunas otras tenían efectos similares a las nombradas anteriormente lo que le daba la vuelta a la situación que Naruto y Kaguya pasaban, ya que si alguna de esas burbujas los tocaban, morirían casi de inmediato.

— ¡Naru! — el grito de advertencia de Kaguya alerto a Naruto, lo que hizo que volteara en la dirección que ella apuntaba.

Las "Nuevas" burbujas que salían del Rokubi parecían ser totalmente diferentes a las primeras en cuanto a su movilidad, ya que estas parecían no ser afectadas por la gravedad y prueba de ello era que un grupo de cinco se dirigían hacia Naruto como si este fuese su objetivo; y no solo esas cinco, otros diez grupos de entre cuatro y seis burbujas habían corregido su trayectoria y se precipitaron hacia Naruto y Kaguya.

—Fūton: Tanjun'na nami ( **Elemento Viento: Onda Simple** ) — hizo un "Corte" en el vacio con la palma de su mano liberando una ráfaga de Chakra que destruyo varias Burbujas.

—Jūnana Kamigami: Dīpudāku ( **Diecisiete dioses: Oscuridad Profunda** ) — en su mano se genero una pequeña esfera negra de unos 4cm de diámetro, y al ser disparada se subdividió en miles de pequeñas esferas que no superaban los 7mm de diámetro; las miles esferas chocaros contra las burbujas lo que produjo una gran explosión, pero al contrario del Jutsu de Naruto, se necesitaron varias esferas para romper una burbuja, aunque esa deficiencia fue compensada por la cantidad.

— ¡Si nos toca una de esas burbujas Kagu saldremos malheridos en el mejor de los casos! — se Tele-transporto al lado de Kaguya para protegerla.

—Lástima que Hina no estuviese aquí, con sus Jutsus de área esto sería un juego de niños— chasqueo la lengua con fastidio.

—Ahora que lo pienso, sentí el Chakra de Hinata hace unos momentos, ya la situación a las afueras debe de haberse calmado— se vio un deje de alivio en la expresión de Naruto.

—Dilo por ti, el Nibi ha estado muy ocupado— una expresión amargada surco el rostro de Kaguya mientras miraba hacia su derecha.

—Bueno… Konoha es una aldea prospera— ante la impotencia solo pudo soltar un comentario en broma.

Comparado con su situación actual, el Nibi a pesar de ser más débil que el Rokubi estaba causando más daño a la aldea, ya que al ser de proporciones gigantescas, ninguno de los dos Bijū pueden estar a menos de 100m uno de otros sin entorpecerse así que el Nibi se había alejado del área de la Arena y estaba causando destrozos en el área residencial más cercano. El lado bueno era que la cantidad de ANBU más una maestra en sellado era suficiente como para mantener el daño al mínimo, pero aun así el daño alcanzaría los millones de Ryu en el mejor de los casos.

—Tal vez si te sale del alma podrías ayudar al Hokage a financiar las reparaciones— la cara de Naruto se torno pálida de golpe.

—Le deberé mucho a Hiruzen, pero eso no equivale a más de un millón de Ryu, ni loca te atrevas a mencionarle algo sobre eso— rápidamente negó con la cabeza, si bien tenía una pequeña fortuna pero la necesitaría para sus planes a futuro.

—Mi silencio tiene un precio…— embozo una sonrisa coqueta.

— ¡Maldición! — lamento su mala (¿Buena?) suerte sin preocuparse por las consecuencias.

— ¡Uzumaki Naruto, te tirare personalmente a una de esas burbujas que vienen hacia nuestra posición sin que nosotros hagamos nada para evitarlo! — primero empezó a hablar con un tono de voz enojado, pero cuando se dio de cuenta de su situación cambio dramáticamente a uno de pánico.

— ¡Maldita sea mujer! — agarro a Kaguya por la cintura y se fueron a otro punto, — ¿Feliz? Casi haces que nos convirtamos en parte del ambiente por tus locuras— una venita apareció en la sien de Naruto.

— ¡Silencio donante de esperma! Tu tan solo paga, no seas tacaño— coloco su mano derecha en su cintura y recrimino a Naruto.

— ¿Qué quieres que page? Te mantengo, compro tus cosas, pago tus necesidades, te guio en tu entrenamiento, si pides algo te lo consigo… ¿Qué más quieres de mi? — no se inmuto por el aura intimidante de Kaguya.

— ¡Tacaño! ¿Le estas sacando las cosas a tu mujer? — retrocedió un par de pasos asombrada.

— ¡Solo tú te pones a discutir sobre estas cosas en un momento como este! — la volvió a agarrar para cambiar de posición. Segundos después apareció un gran hoyo en el lugar donde estaban.

— ¡Oh! ¡Ahora me estas culpando por discutir en este momento! ¡No sabía que hombres como tu eran tan desconsiderados con sus mujeres! — volvió a atacar a Naruto con más poder.

—Sigo diciendo: ¡Te mantengo mujer, si fuera por mí ni siquiera tendrías que mover un dedo para obtener algo! — su paciencia estaba ya llegando al límite de lo que aguantaba.

— ¡Y aun…!—

— **¡SILENCIO PAR DE DESCEREBRADOS! ¡ESTÁN EN UNA SITUACIÓN DE VIDA O MUERTE Y SE PONEN CON SUS ESTUPIDAS PELEAS DE AMANTES QUE LO QUE HACES ES DARME DOLOR DE CABEZA! ¡ASÍ QUE O SE CALLAN O SALGO DEL SELLO PARA QUE CONOZCAN A SU PADRE CREADOR!** — la voz de Kurama hizo que los dos casi se hicieran en los pantalones.

—Ejem, creo que Kurama-nii tiene razón— se aclaro la garganta para recuperarse.

—T-Tienes razón, me retracto de lo que dije— apenas se acababa de liberar de la presión momentánea que Kurama había liberado.

—Tenemos que deshacernos de esas burbujas— su expresión al igual que la de Kaguya había vuelto a ser seria.

—Bien— asintió al mismo tiempo que se preparaba para el siguiente asalto.

Durante el tiempo en que habían estado discutiendo, las burbujas del Rokubi se habían acumulado y al menos habían diez mil burbujas., pero ni aun con esa cantidad fue suficiente como para mantenerse al día con Naruto y Kaguya, ya que ambos de un par de Jutsus las habían eliminado. En eso un clon de Naruto apareció a su lado y le susurro unas palabras causando que Naruto sonriera complacido.

—El Sello de Tele-transporte está listo, podemos proceder al "Plan D" — Kaguya reprimió las ganas de golpear a Naruto por el dialogo que había hecho.

—No pierdas tiempo entonces, no creo que "Esa" persona sea capaz de contener al Nibi por si empieza a hacer una Bijūdama— claramente se refirió a Kushina, pero Naruto solo la ignoro y procedió con el plan.

—Prepárate, experimentaras un mareo dos veces mayor al que sentiste cuando use el Yunitto Kanri en ti— y dicho esto, hizo el sello del carnero para luego, —Ōkibo yunitto kanri ( **Gestión de Unidad Masivo** ) — acto seguido sintió como algo lo succionaba y el paisaje a su alrededor cambio.

A Diferencia del Yunitto Kanri, el Ōkibo yunitto kanri tiene la capacidad de Tele-transportar no solo a personas, sino también a entidades como los Bijū, aunque esto supone un gasto de Chakra igual a las reservas de un Chūnin medio, pero si comparamos con el Yunitto Kanri que no requiere Chakra, esta versión consume demasiado Chakra. El retraso entre un punto y el otro era exactamente igual al del Yunitto Kanri: Instantáneo, sin un leve retraso de tiempo.

—Creo que voy a…— se apoyo en un árbol cercano y expulso el contenido de su estomago.

—Si no me equivoco, estamos a unos 40 minutos de Konoha— ignoro el estado de Kaguya y vio a sus alrededores.

Hasta donde la vista alcanzaba era todo bosque, y a su alrededor solo se encontraban Kaguya y el Rokubi, quien se veía un poco confundido, pero si se concentraba podía sentir a unos 10 minutos de distancia los Chakra de su madre, Hotaru y del Nibi; por lo pasivo que se encontraba el Chakra del Nibi podría suponer que su madre lo había inmovilizado con algún sello y si tenía suerte, ella tendría el conocimiento como para devolver al Nibi al Sello y así evitarle perder más tiempo.

—Kagu, ahora si hay que ponernos serios, pasemos al plan… ¿F?, ya perdí la cuenta— una gota de sudor le bajo por la sien mientras ponía una expresión nerviosa.

—Naru-baka— soltó un suspiro de resignación.

—Bromas aparte, es hora de ver quién es más fuerte, un Kitsune de tres colas o un Bijū de seis colas— el Youki empezó a fluir por su cuerpo y de su espalda salió la cola que tenia escondida y seguidamente se dividió en tres.

—El Rokubi tiene el doble de colas que tú, ¿Por qué no completas las colas que te hacen falta con el Chakra de Kurama-sensei? — Naruto se quedo paralizado por unos momentos mientras pensaba que responder.

—Aun no sé cómo usar el Youki y el Chakra al mismo tiempo…— se guardo el comentario sarcástico y solo atino a golpear a Naruto en la cabeza.

— ¿Para que tuviste el entrenamiento entonces? — una migraña le había empezado a dar en la cabeza por las idioteces de su pareja.

—Nunca imagine que tuviera que luchar contra un Bijū— dejo su cara de despreocupación al ver que el Rokubi regreso en sí y volvió a notar a Naruto y Kaguya, —Ahora…— se preparo para retomar el ataque.

—Solo puedo estar veinte minutos en esta forma— Naruto volteo a ver a Kaguya y se quedo hipnotizado por su nueva apariencia.

Un aura de color blanco rodeo a Kaguya lo que le daba un cierto aire divino, sus cuernos crecieron hasta medir 5cm, su cabello creció un poco llegándole un poco más debajo de su trasero y los rasgos de su rostros se definieron aun más lo que la hacía más hermosa. En ella pudo sentir una energía que no era ni Chakra ni Youki, esta energía se parecía a la que tenia Anunciadora-san, además pudo inmediatamente enlazar esa sensación con lo que sentía cuando Kaguya ejecutaba esas técnicas raras que no usaban ni Chakra ni Youki.

—Hermosa… ¡No! — Se golpeo las mejillas para centrar su atención, —Solo tenemos que distraerlo y debilitarlo un poco, el grupo de clones encargados de elaborar los sellos esta por acabar— Kaguya asintió comprendiendo lo que Naruto trataba de comunicar.

—Entonces hagámoslo— se trono los dedos y salto en dirección al Rokubi.

Para su desgracia, no calculo muy bien la cantidad de fuerza que tenia y termino haciendo una parábola por encima de la cabeza del Rokubi, Naruto al ver esto negó con la cabeza y usando su capacidad aumentada salto para salvar a Kaguya; una vez en el aire, volvió a su forma humana y lanzo un Kunai en dirección al Rokubi pero este lo repelió con una de sus colas haciendo que Naruto no tenga más opción que volver al lugar donde había estado momentos antes ya que ese Kunai fue lanzado demasiado lejos.

La desventaja de transformarse a su modo Yokai era su imposibilidad de usar Chakra, por lo que si quería usar el Yunitto Kanri tendría que volver a su forma humana y usarlo. Su entrenamiento anterior se enfoco más en aumentar su fuerza que en su control de Chakra y Youki, por lo que por ahora le era imposible usar ambos al mismo tiempo, y no era porque si usaba Chakra mientras estaba en su forma Yokai o si usara Youki si estaba en su forma humana le trajese consecuencias, sino que literalmente no había Youki circulando en su cuerpo mientras estaba en su forma humana o al revés si se encontrase en su forma Yokai.

Apenas piso tierra volvió a lanzar un Kunai en dirección al Rokubi y antes de que este lo repeliera se Tele-transporto, uso la cola del Rokubi como punto de apoyo y salto lo suficientemente alto como para estar a la altura de la cabeza del Rokubi. Una vez ahí, volvió a su forma Yokai y uso sus colas para generar un punto de apoyo en el cuerpo del Rokubi y aterrizo de forma segura; elevo sus colas y por muy sorprendente que sonara, logro repeler el contraataque por parte del Rokubi y de inmediato se empezó a mover para atraer su atención.

Después de fallar estrepitosamente a la hora de saltar, Kaguya puso un poco menos de fuerza y se elevo a una altura aceptable y aprovechando que Naruto tenía controlado al Rokubi le dio oportunidad para atacarlo. Sintió como una oleada de conocimiento la empezaba a invadir y nombres de técnicas y el cómo hacerla le llegaron a su cerebro, y de esa infinidad de técnicas eligió la que más pensó que convendría para esta situación a pesar que con su poder actual le tomaría unos segundos tenerla lista.

Naruto sintió un aumento en el poder de Kaguya y comprendió que ella se preparaba para atacar al Rokubi con una técnica muy destructiva, y al mismo tiempo sintió como los movimientos del Rokubi se hacían más lentos, como si estuviera siendo retenido por algo, pero atribuyo eso a que los sellos de supresión preparados por sus clones ya estaban haciendo efecto. En ese momento se le vino una increíble idea a la cabeza, pero para ponerla en funcionamiento tuvo que esperar a que Kaguya atacara al Rokubi con la técnica que estaba preparando.

Una extraña energía incolora se empezó a formar en las manos de Kaguya, segundos después esta energía cambio de no tener ningún color a un marrón intenso con toques de verde. Aterrizo en la cabeza del Bijū y noto que este ya se había percatado de su presencia, pero antes de que las colas del Bijū la atacasen, su técnica ya estaría lista. Cerró los ojos y repaso por última vez los pasos que debía seguir para activar esta técnica, ya que esta seguramente era una de las más poderosas que poseía actualmente y un solo error en su preparación haría que la energía que tenia acumulada explotase matándola en el proceso.

—Jūkyu Kamigami: Toge no janguru ( **Diecinueve Dioses: Jungla de Espinas** ) — elevo ambas manos al aire liberando la energía que tenía acumulada.

Apunto esa energía hacia el Rokubi y en cuestión de segundos cientos o sino que miles de ramas de árboles empezaron a salir de la mano de Kaguya, las ramas se extendieron con una rapidez excepcional y en cinco segundos rodearon e imposibilitaron al Rokubi privándolo de todo movimiento, pero las ramas no fueron el principal elemento clave de esta técnica; por cada metro de rama había cinco espinas de 5cm.

Las espinas eran tan duras que ni siquiera al chocar contra la piel del Rokubi se rompían, lo cual ya era increíble de por sí, teniendo en cuenta que si se atacaba con un Kunai a la piel de un Bijū, el Kunai solo se rompería apenas se hiciera algo de fuerza. Estas espinas no solo impidieron los movimientos del Rokubi, sino que también se le clavaron profundamente causándole un daño considerable a lo que el Rokubi solo pudo gemir de dolor.

—Vamos Naru, no desperdicies esta oportunidad— se impulso para saltar de la cabeza del Rokubi a una distancia considerable.

— ¡Esta bien, Hachi-Ten seigen ( **Restricción de Ocho Puntos** )! — dibujo un pergamino y de él salieron múltiples caracteres que paralizaron aun más al Rokubi, —Jūryoku no hōkai ( **Caída de Gravedad** ) — se elevo lo más que pudo en el aire y preparo su puño derecho.

El Youki se empezó a circular por su brazo derecho y pronto alcanzo el punto en que era visible a simple vista, la densidad aumento drásticamente y en pocos segundos ya había una capa de unos 4cm de Youki denso rodeando el brazo de Naruto y una capa de 6cm rodeando su mano. Anteriormente se había elevado a más de 50 metros sobre el Rokubi y su velocidad de caída rondaba los 5m/s, pero esa velocidad aumento a 10m/s y restándole el tiempo que tardo la técnica en estar lista le quedo solo 3s para el impacto.

El Rokubi definitivamente se dio cuenta que la técnica de Naruto era una gran amenaza hasta para un Bijū como él, pero las restricciones que tenía en su cuerpo eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para mantenerlo quieto por otro minuto más, ni siquiera su órgano más fuerte y el más confiable, sus colas, estaban libres, por lo que solo le quedo recibir esa técnica sin la más mínima resistencia confiando en la vitalidad que tenía su cuerpo y de su condición como Bijū, el cual como ya era bien sabido, eran masas de Chakra sin cuerpo físico.

En el momento en que Naruto choco contra el Rokubi se produjo una fuerte explosión derivada del impacto, y subsecuente a eso se produjo una onda expansiva que arranco los arboles en un radio de al menos 1km desde su posición, la fuerza fue tal que el cielo levemente nublado a su alrededor se despejo dejando un perfecto circulo de cielo azul. El Youki y el Chakra chocaron con fuerza y pelearon por el dominio de la onda expansiva, pero el Youki al ser más denso consumió al Chakra en cuestión de minutos y fue el responsable del daño a su alrededor.

El Youki naturalmente al ser más denso que el Chakra lo convertía en un veneno para todo aquel cuerpo que tuviera Chakra al tratar de absorberlo, por lo que la condición de Bijū del Rokubi como ente de Chakra se convirtió de su salvación a su perdición. El impacto le había absorbido la mayor parte de su fuerza física y cayó en un estado muy debilitado; si Naruto hubiese golpeado al Nibi o al Ichibi con ese golpe, inmediatamente el Bijū se habría destruido desapareciendo temporalmente del Continente Elemental.

Pero el daño físico no fue lo que determino se creciente debilidad, sino que fue la propiedad del Youki de ser más denso que el Chakra convirtiéndolo en un agente corrosivo que devoraba y eliminaba el Chakra, y como un Bijū era un ente compuesto casi sino en su totalidad de Chakra, parte del Youki de la técnica de Naruto, Jūryoku no hōkai, se había internado en el interior del Rokubi dañando seriamente su Chakra al absorberlo y eliminarlo; si Naruto lo atacara con otra técnica de esa magnitud estaba seguro que sería destruido.

Para fortuna del Rokubi, Naruto no podría hacer de nuevo el Jūryoku no hōkai ni aunque quisiera, la cantidad de Youki que uso en esa técnica fue tal que una de sus tres colas se había hecho semi-transparente además que tendría que esperar casi una semana para volver a recuperar el Youki necesario para ejecutar esa técnica sin la amenaza de perder una completamente una cola. Actualmente su conocimiento sobre esos Kitsune y sobre su habilidad innata de tener más de una cola era severamente limitado, por lo que no sabía lo que pasaría si esa cola que debería de estar hecha de Youki pero que se sentía como una parte de su cuerpo desaparecía, así que no se quería arriesgar.

Además, si el Rokubi no hubiese estado restringido por sus técnicas, habría fallado en golpearlo, ya que Jūryoku no hōkai al ser un ataque con una obvia trayectoria lo hacía extremadamente fácil de esquivar; el Rokubi solo necesitaba moverse unos cinco metros para evitar el golpe directo, lo que equivaldría evitar más del 80% del daño, y lo único que tendría que soportar seria la onda expansiva lo cual ni siquiera le haría cosquillas por la poca cantidad de Youki que tenía ese resultado.

— ¿Ahora qué Naru? Ya no me quedan mucha fuerza— Kaguya aterrizo a su lado teniendo una expresión de cansancio severo.

—No te preocupes, en ese estado solo es cuestión de tiempo para que acabemos con él— él no estaba en mejor estado que Kaguya, pero sus reservas de Chakra estaban prácticamente llenas y su mar de Youki estaba un poco menos por la mitad, si bien no podía hacer una técnica de destrucción masiva como la que había hecho anteriormente, todavía podía mantener una pelea decente.

—Espero que los sellos estén listos— se preocupo al ver que las ramas que mantenían al Bijū cautivo se estaban debilitando por la pérdida de energía.

—Si no me equivoco, el sello…— en ese momento miles se caracteres empezaron a rodear al Rokubi.

— ¡Jefe, el sello de contención está listo, solo esperamos su orden! — un Clon apareció a su lado informándole causando que una sonrisa creciera en su rostro.

— ¡Bien! — Volvió a su apariencia humana, — ¡Fūin: Chijō no saiken( **Sello: Ataduras Terrenales** )! — de inmediato los caracteres brillaron con gran intensidad.

El Rokubi grito en agonía y se empezó a mover con más vigor causando que las ataduras que tenia impuesto se rompieran, pero aun así no fue una amenaza para Naruto o Kaguya ya que el sello entro en vigencia lo que impidió al Rokubi moverse a pesar de haberse liberado de sus anteriores ataduras. El Chakra que lo componía se empezó a poner loco y se fue saliendo del control del Rokubi y por consecuente su poner disminuía a gran velocidad haciendo que su tamaño se hiciera más pequeño.

El sello de Naruto Chijō no saiken tenía un efecto tan simple que lo clasificaba como un sello de segunda rango, y ese efecto era que hacía que el Chakra de su objetivo se dispersase regresándolo al ambiente, y eso para un Bijū era fatal, pero mientras más grande fuese el cuerpo de la víctima, más tiempo llevaría al sello estar listo y era por eso que había tardado tanto. Naruto pensó al principio que este sello no sería de mucha ayuda, pero nunca llego a adivinar que el efecto sería tan instantáneo.

En cuestión de segundos el Rokubi perdió su tamaño y regreso finalmente al sello de Utakata dejando el cuerpo de su contenedor increíblemente agotado y apenas consiente en el suelo. Naruto se preparo para lo peor cuando vio al Bijū ser liberado del sello de manera abrupta, pero se relajo al ver que su buen amigo y sensei se encontraba sano y salvo, quitando claro su cansancio extremo y su rostro extremadamente pálido. Naruto se acerco para comprobar su condición y encontró algo muy particular en su vientre.

— ¿Qué es esto…?— al estar lo suficientemente cerca logro ver que en el vientre de Utakata habían unas extrañas escrituras, pero al querer tocarla estas inmediatamente se borraron sin dejar rastro.

— *Coug* *Coug* Naruto… me alegra que *Coug* *Coug* me detuvieras…— usando un increíble esfuerzo, transmitió su agradecimiento a Naruto.

—No te muevas, no estás en condiciones; cuídalo Kaguya, iré a tratar con el Nibi, ya los clones encargados han terminado con ese sello— le hizo señas a Kaguya para que se acercara y le explico cómo iba a proceder.

—Entendido, me ocupare de Utakata-san— asintió y se arrodillo para tratar a Utakata con los primeros auxilios.

—Termine con una babosa ahora vamos a por él gatito— se sacudió el polvo y de un salto fue hacia donde se encontraba el Nibi.

-_End Flash Back_-

—Y así fue como acabe con los Bijū— al terminar de explicar, todo el lugar había sucumbido a un silencio espectral.

 **Supercell - (Noragami)**

(Kimi no namae nani ga attemo kanarazu yoku kara/ **Sin importar tu nombre, te llamaré** )

[ **Se ve un firmamento de estrellas en una noche sin ninguna nube en el cielo, la cámara baja y muestra a Naruto recostado en el tronco de un árbol con Shiron a su lado dormida y Kurone en su regazo en el mismo estado que su hermana siendo acariciada por Naruto. Se ven unos arbustos moviéndose y de entre ellos sale Kaguya, que al ver a las acompañantes del rubio sonríe cálidamente para después dirigirse hacia el rubio.** ]

(Kimi wagizagiza haato no mochinushi/ **Eres dueño de un corazón irregular y brusco** )

[ **Naruto se levanta de golpe asustando a las hermanas que estaban durmiendo, de sus ojos empiezan a salir lágrimas y sale corriendo ignorando el llamado de Kaguya.** ]

(Fureru mono wa nandemo kizutsukeru/ **Lo que sea lo que te lastima** )

[ **Corre a través del bosque que no parecía tener fin mientras recuerdos felices del pasado lo atormentan haciendo que más lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.** ]

(Sekai no subete wo nira mitsukete/ **Mirando malhumoradamente el mundo que te rodea,** )

[ **Se limpia los ojos pero parece inútil, ya que las lágrimas no dejan de salir, pero eso le da oportunidad de ver un árbol que estaba en su camino y lo esquiva para seguir corriendo sin rumbo.** ]

(Sono me wa iunda boku wa koko ni iru/ **Esos ojos me dicen: "Aquí estoy"** )

[ **Imágenes de Kaguya y Hinata le llegan a la mente haciendo que disminuya su paso hasta prácticamente detenerse.** ]

(Dareka ga waratetta/ **¿Acaso alguien se rio,** )

[ **Pero esas imágenes se rompen y Naruto se agacha y empieza a llorar más suelto siendo los únicos testigos las estrellas del cielo.** ]

(Dakara hiitanda sono kyoukaisen/ **Y es por eso que te retiraste detrás de tu frontera?** )

[ **En su mente se ve una foto donde estaba él junto a sus dos amadas, Kurone, Shiron, Kaori, su madre, Shino y Haku cayendo hacia un intenso fuego, quemándose en el acto.** ]

(Sore nara watashi ga sono te wo hiku/ **Si ese es el caso, déjame tomarte por el brazo** )

[ **De pronto siente como si alguien le tocara el hombro, pero se niega en alzar la mirada.** ]

(Tsureteku kara/ **Vendrás conmigo...** )

[ **Sin embargo, es obligado alzara y se queda hipnotizado mirando unos hermosos ojos color perla pertenecientes a Hinata, aprovecha y voltea hacia su espalda y ve a Kaguya quien se muestra preocupada.** ]

(Ie nai nara kono te wo tsuyoku nigiritte/ **Si no puedes decirlo, tan solo sostén mi mano fuertemente** )

[ **Siente que su mano es agarrada por Hinata, pero no se resiste y se deja guiar a través del bosque, pero de alguna manera se siente feliz.** ]

(Hanasanai de/ **No la dejes ir** )

[ **Kaguya agarra su otra mano y le limpia sus lágrimas con su mano libre sonriéndole en el acto.** ]

(Kimi wa mou hitori ja naindatte/ **Ya no estás solo, nunca mas** )

[ **Llegan a lo que parecía ser el final del bosque y se detienen, a sus dos lados aparecen ambas hermanas quienes le sonríen apoyándolo, y sin más deciden salir del bosque.** ]

(Shitte mo shiin da yo/ **Pensé que deberías saberlo** )

[ **Se asombra cuando ve a todos sus amigos sonriéndoles. Voltea a ver a ambas chicas quienes aun no soltaban sus manos y les dirige miradas de agradecimiento, también dirige su mirada hacia arriba de sus hombros y a sus pies encontrándose a Shiron y a Kurone respectivamente, él solo sonríe, cierra los ojos y los abre para mirar el firmamento estelar a tiempo que un estrella fugaz pasaba.** ]

.

 **Avances:**

 **La Invasión de la Arena y el Sonido acaba en una miserable derrota.**

 **Siguiente Cap: La canción del Desierto acaba**

 **Extra: El Templo**.

 **El Templo no es más que una ciudad construida por los ya extintos Kitsune, su importancia para los Yokai es tan alta que morirían antes de revelar su ubicación a los humanos, además de que se convirtió en símbolo de todo Yokai. El edificio situado en el centro de El Templo no pierde importancia para los Yokai, hasta se podría decir que el edificio es más importante que la propia ciudad ya que sin ese edificio, la barrera que protege a los Yokai se derrumbaría lo que conllevaría a la aniquilación eventual de los Yokai.**

 **El Templo inicio como una simple ciudad destinada a resguardar a los Yokai afectados por las todas esas Guerras que los habían afectado, inicialmente solo había una población de pocos miles de Yokai que habitaban en El Templo, pero actualmente ese número sube a Centena de Miles de Yokai que viven en El Templo, aunque comparado con el pasado, la ciudad de El Templo ha crecido y prosperado a un ritmo alarmante en comparación con otras Ciudades.**

 **El Templo podría considerarse un sitio lleno de misterios, los Yokai en El Templo reverencian y tratan a los Kitsune como dioses por el solo hecho de haber creado esta Ciudad, y sobra decir que el descubrimiento de un Kitsune vivo causo conmoción en toda la ciudad, pero gracias a los líderes de las Familias se pudo evitar una conmoción mayor. Aunque se desconoce los detalles precisos sobre el cómo la Ciudad ha prosperado durante tantos años, si se sabe una cosa.**

 **El principal culpable de que esta ciudad prosperase durante tantos años es nada más que el edificio que actúa como ayuntamiento y que recibe el mismo nombre que la Ciudad: "el Templo". El Templo fue el primer edificio que los Kitsune construyeron usando el poder combinado de varias Familias Yokai, pero no fue hasta que obtuvieron la tan anhelada por todos "Divinidad" que mejoraron el Templo a un nivel totalmente diferente, el edificio mismo se podría considerar un "Artefacto Divino".**

 **El Templo como edificio que fue mejorado con el Chōetsu divino de los dioses hizo que la tierra alrededor de toda el área que cubría fuera totalmente rica en nutrientes, tanto así que comparado con la cosecha humana normal, la cosecha Yokai era de dos a tres veces más abundantes. Pero no todo es tan grandioso, el propio edificio fue alabado por incluso los dioses de los Universos cercanos por ser un lugar donde ellos podrían descender sin penalizaciones, por lo que los Kitsune asustados de que los Yokai comunes entraran en contacto con dioses, ya que el temperamento de esos dioses era de lo peor y un simple desliz haría que el dios se enfurezca, sellaron la gran mayoría de instalaciones dentro del Templo dejando solo las áreas indispensables para la administración de la Ciudad.**

 **Después de la desaparición de los Kitsune, El Templo se sucumbió al caos hasta los cimientos, todas las Familias Yokai que tenían alto estatus en El Templo no encontraban que hacer, ya que desde los principios los gobernantes de El Templo habían sido los Kitsune, así que con su desaparición eran prácticamente un León al que se le había cortado la cabeza. Este caos duro durante casi una década donde cada Familia de alto estatus en El Templo lucharon por el poder cegados por la codicia; esta pequeña riña causo que la población de El Templo decreciera casi un 30%.**

 **A la final, la Familia de Lobos Albinos y la Familia Leones formaron una alianza y con su poder combinado dieron fin a esta pequeña riña que había tomado vida de casi 1/3 de la población. Ambas Familias construyeron lo que hoy se conoce como "El Gran Consejo" donde todas las cabezas de las Familias podían ejercer su poder de manera equitativa y liderando este consejo se encontrarían la cabeza de la Familia Lobos Albino y Leones. A pesar de que el caos de El Templo había terminado, el gran misterio sobre el Templo todavía carcomía los corazones de los Yokai, ningún Yokai desde la desaparición de los Kitsune ha podido poner un pie después del Cuarto piso del Templo, y esta restricción sigue hasta hoy en día.**

.

 **¡Bueno, pero que tenemos aquí! Como verán no hay mucho que comentar esta vez así que pasemos a los hechos impactantes. La mayoría de cosas se explicaron en el cap así que no es necesario desviarse del camino explicando lo obvio, nos ahorramos mucho en este apartado al deshacernos de esas cosas, lo que quedaría entonces es explicar el trasfondo levemente, creo que nos llevara solo dos párrafos, así que ¡A darle caña!**

 **Para mí el más impactante del cap fue esta escena donde están Izayoi y Anunciadora-san, ya que la información sobre de donde vinieron estos es muy limitada y al tratar de limitarla y a la vez tratar de informar a mis lectores lo más posible fue muy difícil, tuve que borrar muchas cosas donde incluía cosas sobre la identidad de Maou (Que como deberán saber ó suponer ó pensar ó…) no es su verdadero nombre, y ni tampoco Anunciadora-san es su verdadera identidad. A la final quedo tal y como lo vieron, y en cuanto a lo último, creo que me arrepentiré de dejar ese nombre ahí (xD). En cuanto a los Periodos, así es como los Dioses miden el tiempo, actualmente la historia se desarrolla en el Sexto Periodo. Los misterios sobre Anunciadora-san quedaran parcialmente descubiertos si llego a traer las dos partes del Extra sobre los Periodos, pero solo tienen hasta que esta temporada acabe si quieren saber secretos que no estarán disponibles hasta que lleguemos a la segunda temporada (No sé lo que pasa por mi mente cuando me invento estas cosas xD).**

 **En cuanto a la pelea de Naruto y Kaguya contra el Rokubi, tome en cuenta muchos factores a la hora de su combate, no subestime para nada el poder del Rokubi ni el poder de Naruto y Hinata actualmente, el porqué esos Bijū no causaron mucho destrozo ni porque fueron tan débiles ya deberán saberlo por las explicaciones en el cap, pero si todavía no lo saben tendrán que esperar a máximo dos capítulos cuando Naruto se reúna con Utakata y Yugito. En cuanto a las técnicas de Kaguya, sabrán lo poderosas que son actualmente, y creo que los hechos ocurridos en el capítulo 12 fueron demasiado nobles, subestime el nivel de las técnicas de Kaguya en ese cap, pero en el futuro tendré eso en cuenta, así que no se preocupen. Eso creo que fue todo, si tienen alguna duda o pregunta con respecto a este cap y crean que la puedo responder, déjenlas en la caja de Review, tal vez ustedes me recuerden de algo que haya pasado por alto (e.e). Nos vemos.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***1: Cambie Omniverso por Multiverso, ya que la palabra Multi englobaría los 2000 universos que existen en mi historia, espero que les quede en claro.**

 **0*: Aclaración, de ahora en adelante cuando me refiera a Familias de los Yokai, me estaré refiriendo a su raza individual como lo son las Yukionna o los Okami, espero que comprendan y que en futuros capítulos no haya confusiones.**

 **ATT: Suin…**


	28. La Canción del Desierto Acaba

**HOOOOOLAAAAAA A MIS LECTORES, TIEMPO SIN QUE ME PASE POR ESTA PAGINA (xD).**

 **¿Razón? Un loco iba todo borracho y choco contra el poste (No sé cómo lo llamaran en su país) y las líneas telefónicas se cayeron, lo bueno fue que el tipo ese se mato en el proceso (JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, eso te pasa por dejarme sin internet por casi un mes infeliz de mierda, ojala te pudras en el infierno), y como sabrán los que viven en Venezuela, y como vivo en un pueblito de mierda, tuvimos que ir casi todo el sector a reclamar para que nos arreglaran la vaina esa para recuperar el internet… No sabrán por lo que tuve que pasar este mes sin internet.**

 **Pasando a otras noticias, hare una pequeña actualización a más tardar mañana a mi historia World of Tournament, que debido a mi evolución como escritor ya esa historia no me satisface, pero sabrán todos los detalles cuando lean la Nota. Otras noticias, ya nos estamos acercando al final de la primera temporada, y para los que se sentían mal porque me iba a tomar un descanso pues les traigo buenas noticias, debido a mis muchas ausencias, no me tomare vacaciones de esta historia (u.u). Otras noticias, dejare de dejar trozos de misterio en mis capítulos o tratare de no dejarlos, ya que por lo que veo no tuvieron mucho impacto en mis lectores (Y yo que disfruto de adivinar el rumbo de las historias con solo saber como el escritor escribe sus historias xD). Una noticia que después de pensarlo mucho decidí que lo iba a hacer, así que a partir de hoy busco a algún lector que esté interesado en ser mi Beta, puede mandarme un MP para que obtenga más información; si por casualidad de la vida más de uno me manda un MP (Cosa que dudo, es más, dudo que alguien le preste atención a esto, pero aun así lo escribo), elegiré al azar a quien me parezca más prometedor… Y pendiente con los Troll, no me agradan mucho ese tipo de gente cuando estoy hablando en serio. Y finalmente, ¡Seré papa!... ok'no (xD), no enserio, dejare de escribir notas de autor, a partir del siguiente solo verán el capitulo y solo en situaciones extremadamente estrictas las pondré, y dentro de eso están tanto las notas principales como las finales, ya que he visto que prácticamente me ignoran… Si quieren que las sigan poniendo pues al final del sus lindos Review escriban el nombre de Nami, solo con eso sabré si les paran bola a estas letras (XD). No los entretengo más y disfruten del cap.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:** **TavoXPX** **,** **CCSakuraforever** **,** **Zafir09** **,** **Oconner95** **,** **truehistoryltda** **(Ya te respondo u.u) y a** **trollmemex** **por ser tan leales (Excepto el primero, a ese le doy la bienvenida xD) a esta historia y a pesar de mis tardanzas injustificadas (Ya que eso deberán pensar las mayoría de lectores) siguen apoyando mi historia, muchas gracias.**

 **Review:**

 **Truehistoryltda** **: Primero que todo, aun me siguen doliendo tus Review no sé porque (xD). Quiero que sepas que después de leer tu Review lo estoy contestando solo por cortesía, ya que no tengo esperanza que lo leas a corto plazo, pero aun así tus Review son el "Limón en un dulce de fresa" (xD). Se de mis tardanzas, y hasta llegue a comparar mi capacidad de recordar cosas con la tuya, pero no tengo el derecho de reclamarte, solo puedo decir "Disfruta lo que hay"… Escribí unas palabras que podrían sonar que estoy molesto así que las borre (Ni se él porque estoy escribiendo esas palabras e.e). Sé que esto es una promesa sin sentido, ya que muchos escritores la hacen a sus lectores y la terminan rompiendo, pero aun así la voy a volver a hacer, tratare en todo lo posible de terminar esta historia, la única manera que la deje la pondré al final, y espero que cuando mi historia tenga el Tag de "Completado" dejes tu Review en algunos capítulos a pesar de estar terminada. Momento con eso, releí el capitulo como dos veces pero no vi ninguna "Inconsistencias" de las que dices, es muy raro que se me pase por alto algo, solo los primeros cinco capítulos tendrán esos errores, pero estos no; en cuanto a lo de Naruto, lo puse para que quedara en claro que todas esas amenazas que hizo era simplemente un farol, el nunca liberaría a Kurama a menos que sea su única carta que le queda, y en cuanto a los "Planes", fue solo para darle un poco de comedia al cap, nunca me los tome en serio, pero aun así te tomare la palabra ya que este tipo de critica valen la pena que se les eche más de un ojo. Espero tenerte pronto por acá.**

 **ESTO ES PARA TODOS MIS LECTORES: Si llevo más de dos meses sin actualizar es por dos cosas, o me paso algo o me quede sin computadora, alguna de esas dos, agradezco su atención momentánea.**

 **Leyenda.**

—Blah, Blah, Blah— personaje hablando **.**

— _Blah, Blah, Blah_ — personaje pensando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah** — Entidad sobre-natural hablando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah—** Entidad sobre-natural pensando.

—Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu ( **Elemento fuego: Jutsu gran bola de fuego** ) **—** técnica y traducción.

—… (Blah, Blah, Blah)… — Comentario de la narrativa.

—… ( **Blah, Blah, Blah** )… — Comentario del Autor.

 **Disclamer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, solo los posibles Oc's son míos.**

 **Capitulo 28: La Canción del Desierto Acaba.**

 **Black + White - (Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai Kara kuru sou desu yo?)**

[ **Se ven unas canicas que van cayendo en el vació, lo peculiar era que el interior de cada canica se ve como si tuviera una especie de galaxia**.]

(Kono te ni aru unmei.../ **Mi destino está en mi manos** )

[ **Imágenes de Naruto, Kaguya, Hinata y de otras dos siluetas, una de pelo blanco y otra de pelo negro se van mostrando periódicamente. Hasta que al final sale el titulo "Descendiente primordial".]**

(Kakuse shita KAOSU no toki ga/ **El tiempo del caos se levanta** )

[ **Ahora se muestra a Kaguya caminando por las calles de un lugar desconocido mientras llovía con fuerza, la cámara se acerca hasta colocarse frente a ella, tomando como la chica le caían unas lágrimas del rostro.** ]

(Mata shinjitsu wo kakusu/ **Y debo esconder la verdad otra vez** )

[ **La cámara se aleja con rapidez y ahora muestra a Naruto caminando en una calle desolada en la misma situación que Kaguya, la cámara se acerca pero Naruto parece darse cuenta de su presencia y de una ola de Chakra la aleja molesto.** ]

(Kodaku no hate kasuka ni ukabu/ **Flotando en el fondo de la soledad** )

[ **La cámara huye del lugar y encuentra a Hinata sentada en un banco mientras veía el cielo nublado, la cámara se acerca para tomar unas buenas imágenes a tiempo que la chica activa su Byakugan y frunce el ceño.** ]

(Nukumari wa MIRAGE/ **En una calidez fantasma** )

[ **La cámara sale a un sitio rural y visualiza unas siluetas moviéndose a gran velocidad por el bosque. En lo que se acerca logra ver a dos chicas corriendo ignorando completamente el clima, lo que más llama la atención de la cámara es la expresión de esperanza de ambas.** ]

(Kono hoshi wa kami ga tsukutta ibitsu na JIORAMA **/ El mundo no es más que una retorcida maqueta que dios creo** )

[ **Ahora se muestra a Kurama en su forma humana con sus nueve colas ondeando detrás de él. El Bijū alza sus colas y genera una onda de fuego a tiempo que en sus manos crea una esfera de color negro, la comprime y simplemente la elimina.** ]

(Hito wa mina shiawase to iu GIFT wo sagasuno/ **La gente busca un Don llamado felicidad** )

 **[Las imágenes se intercalan mostrando a muchas personas desconocidas, pero entre ellas se logra diferenciar a Kaori y a Akemi. Después se muestra a Kaguya en un fondo negro mientras atrapaba una esfera de color celeste que caía con suavidad del cielo.** ]

(Makiokose yo 1 2 3/ **Haz que suceda 1, 2, 3** )

[ **Se ve a Naruto corriendo mientras una esfera del tamaño de una pelota de Golf de color azul marino se formaba en su mano.** ]

(Noru ka soru ka no Black Or White/ **Es ganar o perder, es blanco o negro** )

[ **La cámara se mueve y muestra ahora a Hinata y Kaguya agarradas de las manos, ambas tienen el Byakugan activado y una energía plateada rodeaba sus manos unidas. Ahora se ven a Shiron y Kurone entrecruzadas sonriéndole a la cámara.** ]

(Kono shunkan yosougai no densetsu ga umareru/ **Una leyenda inesperada ha nacido** )

[ **La escena cambia abruptamente y ahora muestra a Maou-sama en su habitación junto a cuatro siluetas negras con ojos brillantes de color rojo a su espalda. Acto seguido, Maou-sama chasquea los dedos y la cámara se rompe.** ]

(Nerai sadamete 1 2 3/ **Afina tu puntería 1, 2, 3** )

[ **Ahora sale Naruto junto a Hinata y Kaguya a su lado haciendo el símbolo de "Paz" a la cámara.** ]

(Tamerawazu ni bang!/ **Sin dudarlo, ¡Bang!** )

[ **De la espalda de Kaguya sale Kurone pero luego y se esconde de la cámara, y de la espalda de Hinata sale Shiron y le agarra los pechos a la Hyūga haciéndola sonrojar. La cámara se alza al cielo.** ]

(Takutsu na nichijou wo uchinuke!/ **¡Dispárale a tus días aburridos!** )

[ **De pronto aparece Naruto volando con diez colas ondeando furiosamente detrás de él, pone sus manos juntas a tiempo que una energía roja se empezaba a acumular hasta formar un bastón de color rojo, lo gira para después liberar una onda de esa misma energía haciendo que todas las nubes cercanas se desintegraran.** ]

 **.**

— ¡Mentira! ¡¿Cómo un simple mocoso como tu ha logrado vencer a dos Bijū?! — la paciencia de Orochimaru había alcanzado un límite de lo que podía aguantar.

—Niño, dime tu nombre— el hombre de armadura de color roja lo miro con una expresión seria tratando de desentrañar los misterios que rodeaban a Naruto.

—Uzumaki Naruto, a sus servicios— dio una leve inclinación al presentarse.

—Oh, mira Uzukage-sama, Mito, un Uzumaki logro vencer a dos Bijū, en verdad que les tengo envidia— el mismo hombre miro a las dos personas que tenia a sus espalda con una sonrisa boba.

—Mito-chi, ¿Lo conoces? — el hombre que lleva por título "Uzukage" miro a Mito con incógnita.

— ¿Cómo esperas que lo conozca idiota? Hace más de cincuenta años que morimos, creo ni conozco a sus padres— la nombrada como Mito le dio un golpe al Uzukage en la cabeza.

— ¿Con que usted es Mito-san? Muchas gracias por la herencia que dejaste en la cabaña, me sirvió mucho en mi entrenamiento— tanto Mito como el hombre de la armadura roja abrieron los ojos de la impresión.

—Tu…— las palabras no salían de la boca de Mito.

— ¡Uzumaki tenias que ser! — una fuerte carcajada salió de la boca del hombre de armadura roja, —Mi nombre es Hashirama Senju, Shodaime Hokage de Konoha, mucho gusto— alzo su mano en señal de saludo.

— ¡Shodaime! — de inmediato la guardia de Naruto se alzo.

Ahora que se ponía a analizar el rostro de Hashirama podía ver que efectivamente se parecía a los retratos que había en la Oficina Hokage, y si Hashirama estaba ahí entonces el hombre de la armadura azul con la mirada de "Soy Mejor que Tu" debía ser Tobirama Senju, el Nidaime Hokage. La situación para Naruto había empeorado hacia niveles astronómicos, Orochimaru había usado un Jutsu de resurrección llamado Edo Tensei que si no estaba mal, revivía a los muertos y los ataba al mundo material mediante un sello y sus cuerpos actuales son indestructibles y su Chakra ilimitado, la única forma de liberarlos es sellando sus almas.

Había leído algo sobre el Edo Tensei en la biblioteca de la Mansión Namikaze, pero solo decía sus características, pero si a eso le combinamos la fuerza de tres Kage (Contando al Uzukage), Mito Uzumaki que no solo tenía una fuerza que casi llegaba a ser Rank S, sino que también era maestra en sellado (E intuía que el Uzukage también estaba diestro en el Fūinjutsu) y a Orochimaru que también tenía la fuerza de un Rank S daría como resultado un mal momento para Naruto y co aquí presentes.

—Ver a un Uzumaki todavía vivo después de tantos años, me alegra que nuestro clan no se haya extinto— uso su mano para limpiar una lagrima imaginaria.

— ¡Cállate idiota! Tu solo sirves para beber y jugar con mujeres— agarro al Uzukage por el cuello y lo empezó a ahorcar, —No sirves para nada, en los sesenta años que llevamos muertos no has hecho nada bueno por la patria— y usando una llave de lucha libre, lo lanzo por encima de sus hombros mandándolo a volar a unos 10 metros de distancia.

—Mito-chi eso duele… ¿No habías dicho que moriste hace cincuenta años? — en la sien de Mito se formo una gran vena que amenazaba por explotar.

— ¡¿Te atreves a señalar los errores de una dama?! Te voy a enseñar lo que sucede cuando me contradices— se acerco al cuerpo del Uzukage que aun no se había levantado y le pateo la entrepierna.

—Amor de mi vida, ¿No crees que eres muy ruda con Uzukage-sama? — todos los hombres presentes se agarraron sus partes nobles por instinto, incluido Orochimaru.

—Tu cállate si no quieres una parte del pastel— le dirigió una mirada asesina a Hashirama haciendo que se callara de inmediato.

—Por eso es que nunca me case— Tobirama suspiro aliviado.

— ¡Basta! — El rugido de Orochimaru resonó por todo el campo, —Se acabo el juego, maten a todos— hizo un sello de mano haciendo que todos los revividos dejaran su postura relajada y se prepararan para atacar.

—Naruto, encárgate del Uzukage, que aunque no lo creas, es el más débil de los cuatro; Jiraiya y yo nos encargaremos de mi maestro y los demás— Naruto asintió y se acerco al Uzukage.

—Cuidado niño, en mis tiempos me conocían como el Maestro de las Matrices— una mirada de lastima había aparecido en su rostro al ver que Naruto sería su oponente.

—No se preocupe viejo, acabo de darle una paliza a un Bijū, enfrentarte no será tan difícil— le dio el visto bueno al Uzukage con una sonrisa.

—Bien, entonces ven a atacarme…— no adopto ninguna pose de batalla, solo se quedo quieto ahí.

—Hmpt, usted no me engaña Uzukage-dono…— Naruto sonrió reconociendo el plan del Uzukage; como Uzumaki, el Uzukage debió de haber dominado el Nanashi a un nivel muy superior al de él, —Aunque mi he dejado de practicar ese estilo debido a que no pega con mi "Yo" actual, no me he olvidado de él— adopto la misma pose del Uzukage.

—Te lo estoy advirtiendo niño, en mis tiempos mate al Gobi yo solo, no lo selle— bufo al ver que lo miraban hacia abajo, —Pero no te preocupes, no puedo usar mis Jutsus de destrucción masiva en este lugar— abandono la pose y se preparo para iniciar el ataque.

—No me subestimes anciano— frunció el ceño un poco molesto con el Uzukage por devolverle la provocación.

—Déjame decirte que fui el último usuario que mejoro el Nanashi, así que conozco sus debilidades, y si quieres usar ese estilo, abstente a las consecuencias— y pateo el suelo iniciando el ataque.

Naruto se preparo leyendo la trayectoria que tomaría el Uzukage, sonriendo al que el Uzukage solo lo abordaría de frente así que de golpe doblo las rodillas y se preparo para hacer el contraataque correspondiente, en eso vio un leve cambio en los músculos del brazo izquierdo y de la pierna derecha del Uzukage en el último minuto, señal que cambiaria el rumbo de su ataque por lo que se lleno de confianza e intento hacer una finta, pero a milisegundos de completar el ataque, el Uzukage hizo un giro que bajo el ojo común ignoro todas las leyes de la física y en vez de hacer un ataque por la izquierda lo hizo por la derecha agarrando a Naruto completamente sin guardia y mandándolo a volar.

Rodo unas cuantas veces antes de hacer un torque con sus manos y caer de pie, solo para ver que a solo unos centímetros de distancia se encontraba la pierna del Uzukage listo para rematarlo, lo único que pudo hacer fue abrir los ojos del asombro antes de llevarse el golpe de su vida y volver al aire. Esta vez su cerebro no se recupero a tiempo por lo que no recupero el equilibrio hasta que el impulso acabo, se intento levantar pero sintió un intenso dolor en su lado derecho y el responsable fue otro ataque del Uzukage que nuevamente lo mando a rodar por unos cuantos metros.

En menos de un minuto ya había recibido más daño del que el Rokubi le había dado durante toda su pelea. Se intento levantar escupiendo una gran cantidad de sangre en el proceso, alzo su mirada y vio al Uzukage a unos seis metro de distancia cruzado de brazos con una gran sonrisa en su cara, sintió un terrible mal presentimiento que lo insto a mirar al suelo solo para ver una serie de sellos tallados en el suelo que rápidamente reconoció, ya que esos mismos sellos se usaban para los Kunai Explosivos, pero su terror fue mayor al ver que esos no eran los únicos sellos, todo a su alrededor en un diámetro de tres metros habían distintos sellos con efectos variados que se conectaban entre sí.

Ese tipo de sellos era conocido por los Uzumaki como Matrices, y se formaban al combinar cinco o más sellos de modo que estén en armonía. Al contrario de lo que se imaginarían, hay infinidades de sellos y encontrar sellos que estén en armonía con otro era extremadamente difícil, ya que un sello podía estar conectado con dos sellos en plena armonía, pero el sello que estaba conectado con su hermano podría hacer conflicto con el primer sello causando que la matriz se arruinara, así que los expertos en sellos que quieran construir matrices no solo tenían que ver la coexistencia de un solo sello con respecto a otro, sino que tenían que estar pendiéndote de que todos los sellos dentro de la matriz estén en concordancia; todo se resumía a que la matriz tenía que ser igual a una palabra, que tenga sentido; no podrías escribir la palabra "Hacer" con "Haser" simplemente.

Naruto en el pasado había tratado de hacer Matrices, pero por algún motivo los sellos no se quedaban quietos en el lugar… Leyeron bien, los personajes del sello flotaban al igual que lo hacían normalmente cuando terminaba un sello, pero para su alivio estos desaparecían en el aire (Ya que había practicado con sellos explosivos, eléctricos, etc), así que a la final se rindió al tratar de hacer una Matriz y eso se convirtió en una mancha negra en su historial de aprender nuevas técnicas para su repertorio.

El horror en su rostro no podía ser descrito con ninguna palabra, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no había estado en ese aprieto que ponía en peligro su vida a tal nivel. Trato de usar el Junitto Kanri ( **Gestión de Unidad** ) para salir de ese aprieto, pero se dio cuenta que en ningún momento había lanzado uno de sus Kunai especiales, así que lo que pudo hacer al instante fue rodearse de Chakra para amortiguar el impacto. El Uzukage inmediatamente activo la Matriz haciendo que todos los sellos brillaran y milisegundos después se produjo una gran explosión que por algún motivo no genero ninguna onda expansiva.

—Veo que eres más difícil de tratar de lo que imagine— sonrió al ver una silueta reflejada en el humo.

—Debo admitir, solo Kagu me ha infligido esta cantidad de daño, y fue cuando no le quise comprar un conjunto de ropa— de entre el humo generado salió un Naruto todo ensangrentado con el pelo chamuscado y cojeando de una pierna, menos mal que Kurama ya lo estaba curando sino hubiese muerto por la pérdida de sangre.

—Esa "Kagu" me imagino que es tu novia, y si es así debe ser peor que Mito-chi, me apiado de ti— embozo una sonrisa amarga haciéndose una imagen mental de esa tal "Kagu".

—Me gustaría seguir jugando contigo, pero ya creo que me diste una gran paliza, y en lo personal no soy masoquista— acto seguido su cuerpo se empezó a rodear de Youki sorprendiendo al Uzukage, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver las dos orejas de zorro, la cola de zorro y los rasgos faciales nuevos de Naruto.

—Yokai…— murmuro sorprendido, — ¡Genial! ¡Sinceramente genial! — un atisbo de locura empezó a mostrarse en sus ojos, — ¡Al fin me encuentro con un Yokai! Ahora podre enseñarles a esos malditos animales que los sellos son mejores que sus inmundas Runas— su cara cambio a una seria, —Ahora si no te importa, te propongo un reto: Sellos contra Runas, el mejor gana— de quien-sabe-donde (Tal vez de algún sello de almacenamiento) saco un pergamino junto con un pincel.

—No sé que son esas Runas de las que hablas— ladeo la cabeza confundido.

—Oh, perdón, es verdad que naciste rodeado de humanos y no sabes lo que son las Runas, y yo que pensé que después podría vengarme después de mi muerte, pero mi mal… Continuemos entonces— no dejo que Naruto se pusiera en guardia y pateo el suelo para atacarlo.

Solo atino a usar su cola para bloquear el golpe, y lo logro con apenas 0.05 milisegundos de sobra; el golpe aunque no genero una onda de viento por el impacto, no significo que le doliera, y como su cola era ya prácticamente parte de su cuerpo, le dolió bastante. Retrocedió unos metros y dividió su cola al máximo de sus capacidades actuales (3), y usando la característica que permitía extender sus colas, ataco al Uzukage por múltiples flancos; en respuesta, el Uzukage saco tres pequeños pergaminos y los activo al mismo tiempo que sus colas entraron en rango generando tres pequeñas explosiones que desviaron a sus colas y de paso causándole daño.

Retrajo sus colas y decidió él mismo ir a atacarlo de frente, sabía que por la experiencia acumulada del Uzukage lo hacía inmune a la mayoría de artimañas que conocía, y más si la mayoría se basaban en técnicas y Jutsus de los Uzumaki. Se acerco al Uzukage e iniciaron una batalla de Taijutsu que rápidamente le dio la ventaja a Naruto por las tres extremidades extras que permitían atacarle por múltiples flancos, aunque eso no necesariamente fue una ventaja para él, ya que no había practicado mucho el uso de sus tres colas en un combate de esta magnitud, por lo que después de que su ventaja llego a la cima, de inmediato empezó a declinar por la pérdida de concentración de sus ataques.

Lo peor de todo era que los daños que le había infligido al Uzukage se curaron en cuestión de minutos, esto sin duda era por efectos del Edo Tensei, por lo que un combate por desgaste era simplemente un suicidio por parte de Naruto, los efectos y daños de todos sus ataques eran simples rasguños para alguien resucitado por el Edo Tensei e incluso si más de la mitad del cuerpo era destruido por algún ataque, según los pergaminos que había leído, el cuerpo del resucitado simplemente se regeneraría hasta estar completamente intacto.

Si quería derrotar a los resucitados por el Edo Tensei, tenía que idear una forma de liberar las almas que estaban selladas dentro de los cuerpos. En ese momento una gran idea se le vino a la cabeza; las almas estaban selladas dentro del cuerpo artificial, por lo que la manera más eficaz de liberarlas era simplemente retirando el sello o crear un sello para contrarrestar el sello que mantiene a las almas dentro del cuerpo. Con esa idea en la mente sintió que la batalla había tomado un giro de 180º en su cabeza y de inmediato se tomo un segundo y creo tres clones que se encargarían de crear esos sellos.

El Uzukage ignoro a los clones recién creados ya que no tomaron acciones ofensivas hacia él, y en cambio empezó a hacer movimientos erráticos por el campo de batalla lo que desconcertó a Naruto haciendo que le sea mucho más difícil contrarrestar la estrategia o de leer los movimientos del Uzukage. Por cada segundo de batalla adicional sentía que su energía mental disminuía a un ritmo progresivo, controlar tres extremidades que no estaba acostumbrado a usar muy bien era simplemente extenuante, calculo que solamente podía mantener ese ritmo por otra media hora antes de claudicar.

Dejar de usar sus colas era por otro lado algo que no podía evitar hacer, la maniobrabilidad y oportunidad de bloquear ataques extras era ya parte de su estilo de batalla cuando estaba en ese modo a costa de ser más extenuante para su cerebro, cambiar a su modo humano era una acción que bien le daría más energía para una batalla a largo plazo pero le restaría poder de ataque lo que conllevaría a su periódica derrota. En ese momento se juro que practicaría más su modo Yokai para dominarlo completamente, sabía que con sus acciones el día de hoy su identidad como Yokai había quedado expuesta, pero eso ya no le importaba, era mucho más fuerte que su "Yo" anterior así que cualquiera que se quisiera aprovechar simplemente lo mandaría a volar.

Llego un punto en la batalla que le entro un mal presentimiento que aturdió un poco sus sentidos, dio un vistazo a las otras batallas y vio que tanto Jiraiya como Hiruzen manejaban muy bien a sus rivales mientras que Orochimaru se centraba en esa batalla ignorando la suya, así que no pudo evitar preguntarse el porqué sus sentidos le advertían de algo que iba a pasar pero que no sabía de dónde provenía. En cuanto al ritmo de la batalla, después de un pequeño esfuerzo había por fin alcanzado el patrón de ataques y movimiento del Uzukage, aunque debido a que algunos movimientos del Uzukage eran simplemente sin sentido, quedaba atrapado en esa clase de movimiento pero lo que resultaba en una gran finta que le aseguraba un duro golpe.

De golpe el Uzukage se quedo quieto a unos diez metros de Naruto causando que la batalla se detuviera totalmente para curiosidad del segundo, podía jurar que si el Uzukage seguía por unos minutos más seria completamente su perdida, a lo que Naruto tendría que acudir inevitablemente a las Técnicas Yokai que conocía actualmente, y eso sería anunciar que perdía en Taijutsu contra alguien que se especializa en sellos, lo que conllevaría a una pequeña humillación y si Kaguya o Hinata, especialmente esta última, se enteraran se convertiría en una burla.

—Debo admitir, a pesar de tu edad puedes mantener el ritmo de un Kage, solo eso es digno de mención, pero para tu desgracia, no soy un Ninja especializado en Taijutsu así que es pasable— esa sola oración hizo a Naruto sentir una especie de humillación, pero en el exterior su rostro no cambio.

—Entonces una de mis chicas fácilmente te patearía el trasero, ella es mucho mejor en Taijutsu que yo— embozo una sonrisa burlona para molestar al Uzukage.

— ¿Quieres que te diga algo? Todas las Katas que hice durante nuestro encuentro fueron todas improvisadas, solamente al principio emplee el Nanashi para iniciar. No lo puedo evitar, soy y fui el Uzukage y tal vez unos de los Kage con el nivel más bajo de Taijutsu, pero tengo una forma de compensarlo, y sabes ¿Por qué? — una sonrisa el doble de burlona apareció en su cara.

—Por favor gran Uzukage, ilumíname— por alguna razón, se sentía muy inquieto por dentro.

—Si tanto suplicas por tu derrota, pero antes tengo que decirte que lo siento mucho si llegas a morir en nuestro encuentro, no es mi intensión matar a uno de los pocos Uzumaki sobrevivientes, pero estoy bajo control de este Edo Tensei, así que…— alzo sus manos y aplaudió, — ¡Ten'nen essensu no haretsu ( **Ruptura de las Esencias Naturales** )! — Naruto empezó a sentir una gran concentración de Chakra que se dirigía a sus pies.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! — bajo la mirada y se encontró justo en el centro de una gran Matriz, y dicha Matriz había empezado a brillar, — ¡Maldición! — usando la velocidad que tenía en su modo Yokai, trato de salir de la Matriz, pero una barrera impidió que saliera.

—Ni lo intentes, ni siquiera una Bijūdama a todo poder del Hachibi podría romper esa barrera. Lo siento pero esto significa mi victoria— una muesca de lastima apareció en su mente.

— ¡NO! — con todo su poder golpeo la barrera, pero ni siquiera eso logro hacerle ni el más mínimo rasguño.

Trato de hacer algo más, pero la Matriz se había activado y de inmediato todo a su alrededor se lleno de un humo inodoro de color violeta. Algo en su interior le decía que por ningún motivo aspirara ese humo violeta, pero no pudo aguantar más la respiración e inhalo parte del humo violeta haciendo que esta extraña sustancia entrara a su cuerpo y no solo a sus pulmones y lo que paso a continuación fue simplemente increíble.

Sintió un inmenso dolor en todo su cuerpo, un dolor tan intenso que lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, tanto era el dolor que no pudo articular palabra alguna, ni siquiera le permitió gritar. Sentía que todas sus venas y arterias explotaban una y otra vez, sus órganos internos se retorcían y su corazón paraba de latir por unos segundos solo para volver a la vida segundos después y después detenerse otra vez y así sucesivamente. Su cerebro le empezó a enviar imágenes irreconocibles que solo hizo que sintiera aun más desesperación.

No paso mucho tiempo para que empezara a botar todo el contenido de su estomago, pero eso no acabo ahí, también empezó a vomitar sangre y pudo sentir que por los seis orificios restantes de su cabeza (Ojos, nariz y orejas) empezaba a salir sangre. Se vio las manos y por sus dedos también se empezó a filtrar sangre por lo que también pudo suponer que en sus pies pasaba algo similar, pero simplemente no pudo articular palabra alguna y sus pensamientos se volvieron caóticos dejándolo vulnerable en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Por cada segundo que pasaba sentía que su vida se escapaba de sus manos, simplemente las Matrices Uzumaki son terroríficas, ser capaz de hacer una Matriz de esta magnitud sin que Naruto se diera cuenta hacia que su opinión sobre las habilidades del Uzukage se elevaran a otro nivel, tuvo que haber ido desde el principio usando todo su potencial, su pelea previa con el Rokubi lo hizo un poco arrogante y subestimo gravemente a su oponente y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias.

En el momento en que ya no pudo mantener su conciencia activa, sintió una gran calidez que sacudió toda su alma, abrió los ojos y vio que el humo violeta se disipaba y que la Matriz dejara de brillar, dio un vistazo y vio al Uzukage que lo veía con incredulidad. Se levanto con mucho esfuerzo vomitando sangre de nuevo en el proceso. Se tambaleo un par de veces hasta que su sentido del equilibrio se nivelo y usando sus colas como punto de apoyo se quedo estable de pie.

—I-I-I-Imposible… No importa cuánta sangre Yokai tengas en tus venas, aguantar a que mi - expirara es algo sobre-humano, ni siquiera un Kage duraría más de diez segundos antes de tener una muerte dolorosa, pero tu aguantaste 30 segundos y aun así tienes las energías para levantarte de nuevo… Estoy sin palabras— una expresión de admiración apareció en su rostro.

—No… Estoy… Para… Halagos…— arrastro las palabras un poco, su garganta y en especial sus cuerdas vocales no estaban recuperadas todavía.

—No son halagos, es la simple realidad— dejo su postura anterior y volvió a entrar en modo batalla, —Pero debido a mi estado, no puedo ser indulgente contigo, perdóname— se preparo para arremeter de nuevo contra Naruto.

—Maldición, creo que perde…— en ese momento le llego una confirmación de los clones encargados de hacer los sellos, —Perfecto— su expresión cambio totalmente a una de felicidad.

— ¿Por qué estas feliz? — una mirada desconcertada apareció en su rostro.

—No es nada, es solo que ya esta batalla termino— y a su lado apareció un clon con un pergamino.

—Un Clon no es suficiente para derrotarme y lo sabes— bufo con molestia.

—Oh no, este clon es todo lo que necesito— le hizo una seña a su clon haciendo que asienta y desplego el pergamino.

— Fuketsuna tamashīnokaihō ( **Liberación del Alma Impura** ) — los personajes se despegaron del pergamino y rodearon al Uzukage.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! — Quedo atónito al ver que los caracteres se había desprendido del pergamino y lo rodeaban, — ¡Los sellos Uzumaki no pueden hacer eso! ¡Es imposible! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! — los caracteres que lo rodeaban se adhirieron a su cuerpo haciendo que empezara a brillar intensamente y segundos después se evaporizo.

—Uff…— soltó un gran suspiro de alivio, —Vayan a resolver las otras bata…— volteo a mirar las batallas de Hiruzen y Jiraiya y se horrorizo con lo que vio.

El otro clon que le quedo junto con tres pergaminos que tenían el mismo sello que había usado para liberar el alma del Uzukage se había acercado a la pelea de Jiraiya y Hiruzen y uso los sellos para liberar las almas de los otros revividos, Orochimaru al ver eso hizo que su furia se disparara a niveles celestiales así que de su boca saco una especie de Katana (Escucharon bien, de su boca) y aprovechando el desconcierto que genero la repentina desaparición de sus oponentes, Hiruzen y Jiraiya bajaron la guardia así que de un movimiento instantáneo apuñalo a Hiruzen con su Katana en la boca del estomago.

— ¡Hokage-sama/Sensei! — los gritos de Naruto y Jiraiya resonaron por todo el lugar.

—Si no puedo matarlos a los dos, entonces solo me llevare uno— levanto el pie y de una patada tumbo a Hiruzen haciendo que de la herida que le hizo la Katana empezara a salir sangre a borbojones.

— ¡MALDITO! ¡Mori no kaen ( **Llamas del Bosque** )! — el Youki se condenso en su mano y un torrente de llamas verdes salieron y envolvieron a Orochimaru.

— ¡AAAARRRRRGGGGGG! — el dolor que sintió era tal que el dolor de ser quemado vivo por fuego normal lo haría sentir como si estuviera en el cielo.

— ¡MUEREEEEEE! ¡Rosutobōto **(Barco Perdido** )! — de golpe un fuerte poder exploto en su interior.

Un enorme poder en su interior lo hizo sentir extasiado, sus anteriores tres colas se rodearon de Youki para que luego una nueva cola apareciera aumentando el número de colas para tener un total de cuatro y usando ese nuevo poder adquirido acumulo una cantidad anormal de Youki en su mano y lo disparo hacia Orochimaru. Este al ver ese cumulo de Youki sintió un muy mal presentimiento, y de uno de sus bolsillos saco una piedra con un patrón muy extraño que de alguna forma hizo fruncir el ceño a Naruto inconscientemente.

— ¡Tenkū no ware - fūin no kaijo ( **Grieta Celestial – Liberación del Sello** )! — y acto seguido un inmenso poder rodeo a Orochimaru impactando a todos los presentes.

El poder liberado se alzo hasta los cielos y por la naturaleza que tenia Naruto comprendió que se trataba de Youki, cosa que lo sorprendió mucho. Cuando el cumulo de Youki choco contra Orochimaru, ambos, tanto ataque de Youki como aura de Youki se dispersaron y nuevamente Orochimaru cayó en un estado de debilitamiento, la parte buena para él era que el fuego verde ya se había apagado, pero los daños aun persistían a lo que orillo a que tomara una decisión definitiva.

— ¡Retirada! — y antes de que Naruto o Jiraiya hicieran algo, la tierra alrededor de Orochimaru se volvió blanda y fue tragado, y como si eso fuese una señal, la barrera que los rodeaba también desapareció.

—Naruto…— con el peligro ya resuelto, Jiraiya pudo apreciar los nuevos rasgos de Naruto quedando impactado.

— ¡No es tiempo para explicaciones! — de un movimiento instantáneo apareció al lado del Hokage.

— ¡Cierto; Sensei! — no tardo en comprender a lo que Naruto se refería y se apresuro a estar junto a Hiruzen.

—Daño masivo interno, estomago cortado a la mitad, hígado perforado, intestinos dañados y los pulmones se están corroyendo con un liquido extraño— confiando en su instinto, uso una de sus colas y atravesó al Hokage, pero lo extraño fue que la cola no dejo ninguna herida en el cuerpo.

— ¿Lo puedes curar? — al escuchar lo que Naruto había dicho, Jiraiya pensó que Naruto era un Ninja Medico especial.

—Imposible, el líquido extraño ya devoró casi la mitad de los pulmones, y por si fuera poco solo le queda unos segundos de vida… ¡Maldición! — dio un golpe al suelo agrietando la superficie.

—Sensei…— los ojos de Jiraiya se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas.

—Iré a reunirme con Kagu, con la retirada de Orochimaru la invasión debió de haber acabado…— con el corazón en la mano se retiro del lugar.

No quería ver morir al Hokage, que si bien nunca se llevo bien y hasta le deseo la muerte muchas veces, él simplemente le seguía tratando con cariño y le había dado muchas cosas. Desde ahora y por siempre va a tener un punto negro en su corazón, el cual significa la desconfianza y el odio irracional que le tenía al Hokage por "Revelar" su secreto; pensó que al ayudarlo a tratar con Orochimaru borraría ese sentimiento, pero no solo dejo escapar a Orochimaru, sino que también dejo que lo matara; por el bien de su cordura mental lo mejor era alejarse de ese lugar e ir a ver los resultados de la invasión.

-_Horas Después_-

El saldo de la invasión fue el siguiente, las fuerzas de Konoha disminuyeron casi un 20%, las fuerzas enemigas fueron prácticamente aniquiladas y solo escaparon un mísero 4%. El daño a infraestructura fue el peor, casi el 60% de los edificios residenciales y el 40% de los edificios militares fueron parcial o totalmente destruidos, las bajas civiles solo fueron menos del 2% del total así que podían estar tranquilos por ese lado. Los directivos de Konoha estipularon que tardarían casi 1 año recuperarse de este golpe, y en cuanto a Suna y Oto; la primera sufrieron un muy duro golpe que disminuyo sus fuerzas casi un 70% mientras que la segunda sus cifras eran desconocidas.

Además la muerte del Hokage sacudió la aldea aun más e hizo que el ambiente se tornara tenso; el Raikage fue personalmente a presentar sus respectos y juro que ayudaría a Konoha a salir de esta calamidad en compensación por la destrucción y el miedo que el Nibi había infringido al salir del sello, y hasta hizo un acuerdo con los directivos de Konoha que cuando eligieran un nuevo Hokage firmarían una alianza de ayuda mutua. Los corazones de los habitantes de Konoha se tranquilizaron un poco al escuchar esas noticias, una luz había aparecido en el oscuro túnel en el que estaban.

Mientras que con los compañeros de Naruto, habían desempeñado un papel activo en la aldea y junto a los demás Ninjas que fueron elemento clave en la invasión fueron condecorados con distintos premios, para los que todavía eran Genin fueron promovidos a Chūnin, los que eran Chūnin recibieron una medalla de honor junto a los Jōnin. En cuanto a Kaguya, Hinata, Shino y las hermanas fueron promovidos a Tokubetsu Chūnin, y Naruto fue promovido directamente a Jōnin, lo que lo clasifico como uno de los Jōnin más jóvenes de la historia de Konoha.

Debido a su papel activo en la invasión, las hermanas no tuvieron más opción que salir de las sombras y presentarse ante los directivos de Konoha, pero debido a su identidad como hijas adoptivas de Naruto no las entretuvieron mucho o les causaron muchos problemas. En cuanto al Clan Uchiha que se presento en un momento crucial, la confianza de la aldea hacia el Clan Uchiha creció exponencialmente, y esto sin duda alegro a Mikoto por muchos motivos y no pudo evitar agradecer a Naruto por darle esa oportunidad al Clan Uchiha de limpiar un poco su nombre después de que uno de sus miembros masacrara medio Clan, aunque debido a que Naruto se encontraba un poco ocupado no pudo agradecerle personalmente.

Las relaciones entre Suna y Konoha sin duda se habían roto después de esto, y no solo eso, sino que también habían logrado capturar al Jinchūriki del Ichibi y mantenerlo cautivo, eso sin duda haría que no solo Suna recibiera un muy duro golpe, sino también hasta la descalificaría de ser incluida como una de las 5 Grandes Aldeas Shinobi. Resulto que Gaara había sido sedado y oculto por los de la arena, pero gracias a sus hermanos lo pudieron encontrar aunque momentos después los ANBU de Konoha los rodearon y lo pusieron bajo custodia.

-_Con Naruto y co_-

—Y eso cubre nuestra cuota— se seco el sudor con la manga de su camisa.

—Silencio, hiciste trampa al usar tus clones— frunció el ceño al ver a docenas de Naruto trabajando moviendo escombros.

—Soy tu superior Kagu, tienes que respetarme— señalo el chaleco que lo distinguía como un Jōnin.

—Hmpt, tus humos son superiores a los míos, de eso estoy más que claro— volteo la mirada para concentrarse en su trabajo.

—Naruto, los concejeros de Konoha quieren verte— Hinata cayó frente a Naruto y lo miro con una expresión seria.

—Bueno, justo acabo de terminar, suerte con todo chicas— y acto seguido desapareció.

— ¿Para qué crees que lo querrán esos ancianos? — frunció el ceño mientras se sentaba a descansar.

—Algo me dice que tiene que ver con sus rasgos Yokai— al igual que Kaguya, Hinata se sentó en un escombro cercano.

Después de que la invasión acabara, Naruto no había hecho nada por ocultar sus rasgos Yokai lo que causo que toda la aldea quedara atónita por la apariencia de Naruto, lo que inevitablemente atrajo la atención de los altos mandos de Konoha pero debido al estado de la aldea no podían hacer más que promocionar a Naruto, así que esperaron a que la situación de la aldea se equilibrara un poco antes de llamarlo; o eso fue lo que tanto Hinata como Kaguya pensaron que pasaría.

—Vámonos a la mansión, el almuerzo ya debe de estar listo— se levanto de donde estaba sentada e invito a Kaguya a seguirla.

—Tendré que ver a esa "Perra", pero ya tengo mucha hambre— y justo en ese momento su estomago rugió causando que su rostro imitara a un tomate.

—Mejor vámonos…— no pudo evitar reír un poco y las dos se fueron en dirección a la mansión donde residían.

 **Supercell - (Noragami)**

(Kimi no namae nani ga attemo kanarazu yoku kara/ **Sin importar tu nombre, te llamaré** )

[ **Se ve un firmamento de estrellas en una noche sin ninguna nube en el cielo, la cámara baja y muestra a Naruto recostado en el tronco de un árbol con Shiron a su lado dormida y Kurone en su regazo en el mismo estado que su hermana siendo acariciada por Naruto. Se ven unos arbustos moviéndose y de entre ellos sale Kaguya, que al ver a las acompañantes del rubio sonríe cálidamente para después dirigirse hacia el rubio.** ]

(Kimi wagizagiza haato no mochinushi/ **Eres dueño de un corazón irregular y brusco** )

[ **Naruto se levanta de golpe asustando a las hermanas que estaban durmiendo, de sus ojos empiezan a salir lágrimas y sale corriendo ignorando el llamado de Kaguya.** ]

(Fureru mono wa nandemo kizutsukeru/ **Lo que sea lo que te lastima** )

[ **Corre a través del bosque que no parecía tener fin mientras recuerdos felices del pasado lo atormentan haciendo que más lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.** ]

(Sekai no subete wo nira mitsukete/ **Mirando malhumoradamente el mundo que te rodea,** )

[ **Se limpia los ojos pero parece inútil, ya que las lágrimas no dejan de salir, pero eso le da oportunidad de ver un árbol que estaba en su camino y lo esquiva para seguir corriendo sin rumbo.** ]

(Sono me wa iunda boku wa koko ni iru/ **Esos ojos me dicen: "Aquí estoy"** )

[ **Imágenes de Kaguya y Hinata le llegan a la mente haciendo que disminuya su paso hasta prácticamente detenerse.** ]

(Dareka ga waratetta/ **¿Acaso alguien se rio,** )

[ **Pero esas imágenes se rompen y Naruto se agacha y empieza a llorar más suelto siendo los únicos testigos las estrellas del cielo.** ]

(Dakara hiitanda sono kyoukaisen/ **Y es por eso que te retiraste detrás de tu frontera?** )

[ **En su mente se ve una foto donde estaba él junto a sus dos amadas, Kurone, Shiron, Kaori, su madre, Shino y Haku cayendo hacia un intenso fuego, quemándose en el acto.** ]

(Sore nara watashi ga sono te wo hiku/ **Si ese es el caso, déjame tomarte por el brazo** )

[ **De pronto siente como si alguien le tocara el hombro, pero se niega en alzar la mirada.** ]

(Tsureteku kara/ **Vendrás conmigo...** )

[ **Sin embargo, es obligado alzara y se queda hipnotizado mirando unos hermosos ojos color perla pertenecientes a Hinata, aprovecha y voltea hacia su espalda y ve a Kaguya quien se muestra preocupada.** ]

(Ie nai nara kono te wo tsuyoku nigiritte/ **Si no puedes decirlo, tan solo sostén mi mano fuertemente** )

[ **Siente que su mano es agarrada por Hinata, pero no se resiste y se deja guiar a través del bosque, pero de alguna manera se siente feliz.** ]

(Hanasanai de/ **No la dejes ir** )

[ **Kaguya agarra su otra mano y le limpia sus lágrimas con su mano libre sonriéndole en el acto.** ]

(Kimi wa mou hitori ja naindatte/ **Ya no estás solo, nunca mas** )

[ **Llegan a lo que parecía ser el final del bosque y se detienen, a sus dos lados aparecen ambas hermanas quienes le sonríen apoyándolo, y sin más deciden salir del bosque.** ]

(Shitte mo shiin da yo/ **Pensé que deberías saberlo** )

[ **Se asombra cuando ve a todos sus amigos sonriéndoles. Voltea a ver a ambas chicas quienes aun no soltaban sus manos y les dirige miradas de agradecimiento, también dirige su mirada hacia arriba de sus hombros y a sus pies encontrándose a Shiron y a Kurone respectivamente, él solo sonríe, cierra los ojos y los abre para mirar el firmamento estelar a tiempo que un estrella fugaz pasaba.** ]

.

 **Avances: La baja autoestima de Hinata sale a la luz, pero Naruto logra consolarla para que no se sienta inferior sobre Kaguya. Los problemas en la Mansión Namikaze entre Kaguya y Kushina alcanzan nuevos niveles, por lo que Naruto toma cartas en el asunto y decide "Castigar" a Kaguya. La matriarca Uchiha se reúne con Naruto y discuten diversos temas de interés. Los hermanos de la arena quedan en libertad pero con una condición que ellos aceptan sin pensarlo dos veces. Naruto es llamado para que se le asigne su primera misión como Jōnin.**

 **Próximo Capitulo: Luego de la Paz viene la Calma… O eso dicen (El titulo es intencional, no cometí ningún error sin querer).**

 **Bueno, bueno… Les había dicho que tendrían un Extra, pero hubo un pequeño contratiempo… ¡No sé donde carajos puse el archivo que tenía el Extra!, así que simplemente se jodieron (xD). Como verán, este cap tenía planeado juntarlo con el anterior, pero debido a que aplique la del palo lo dividí en dos, y si quieren la zanahoria entonces tendrán que portarse muy bien (xD).**

 **Pasando al cap, no quise hacer el capitulo muy profundo ni abarca tanto, este es solo un "Intermediario" para lo que viene, así que si se sintieron "Vacios" al leer el capitulo, pues me disculpo. La muerte de Hiruzen fue muy fría por diversos motivos, el principal es que no soy muy dramático y escribir drama se me dificulta y es por eso que casi todos mis protagonistas los creo con corazones un poco fríos, y eso incluye a este Naruto y espero que con la explicación que di en el capitulo queden satisfechos, y si no entonces vayan a leer historias dramáticas (xD).**

 **La pelea entre Naruto y el Uzukage estuvo pareja fue porque el Uzukage era muy débil en Taijutsu, y debido al orgullo de Naruto (Que viene de su lado Yokai), no quiso usar ninguna técnica y las consecuencias fueron que casi es derrotado (xD). No puse las peleas de los demás porque los considere relleno y sé que todos aquí quieren ver los alcances de Naruto, pero ahora se quedaran con las ganas ya que nuestro querido zorrito gano una cola más, y en cuanto a Kaguya, dentro de poco tendrá "Esos" ojo (Spoileeeeeeeeeerrrr xD).**

 **Lo de las Matrices, si a alguien no les quedo claro su apariencia o son muy malos para imaginar, solo vean los Círculos Mágicos de cualquier Anime de magia y quédense con esa imagen, así me imagine las Matrices en mi cabeza (xD). Para los que están impacientes, pues les alegrara saber que se acerca el momento de que una loli zorrita llegue a la vida de Naruto y también cierta chica de pelo blanco generara complejo de padre (Aunque ya deben de haber predicho eso xD). No los molesto más y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Bye.**

 **ATT: Suin… No está Nami (e.e).**


	29. Después de la Paz viene la Calma…

**Hola a mis lectores, aquí Suin trayéndoles el capitulo 29 ver 2.0… Así es, este capítulo 29 es la versión 2 del original, y se preguntaran la razón, lo que puedo decir es que FF me la volvió a jugar, subí el cap original y cuando lo fui a buscar no estaba, y lo peor de todo es que el Word donde había escrito el cap se daño, la razón todavía la estoy buscando. Denle gracias a dios (Y eso que soy ateo) de que soy responsable, porque tenía tanta rabia de perder el cap que casi dejo esta historia, y tan bien que me había quedado, pero a la final lo re-escribí desde 0, algunas cosas obviamente quedaron diferentes, pero si me ponen a elegir entre subir el viejo o este elegiría el viejo por buenas razones que explicare al final, pido disculpas y a partir de mañana empezare a escribir el sig cap para así poder subirlo de lunes a martes.**

 **En otras noticias, como ya habrán visto, decidí seguir con mis notas de autor, pero las tratare de hacer más cortas, Nami no está conmigo en estos momentos, me está ayudando a hacer un proyecto del liceo y está bastante ocupada, y aprovechando eso hice este cap un poco 7u7 (xD). Ya nos estamos acercando al final de esta primera temporada, como mucho quedaran de 3-4 capítulos para acabarla, pero como dije antes, no me tomare vacaciones (u.u). Aprovecho para invitarlos a leer mi nueva historia (Que reemplazo a WoT) llamada Twilight Galaxy, denle una oportunidad y no los va a decepcionar. Y por último, solo quedan 2 caps para que aparezca nuestra querida Loli legal, para los que pregunten quien es, pues adivinen (xD). No los entretengo más y disfruten del cap.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:** **Oconner95** **,** **CCSakuraforever** **,** **Jose2002Davif** **,** **Zafir09** **y a** **Trollmemex** **y espero que el apoyo a esta historia siga de esta manera, pronto esta historia tendrá 1 año de haberse subido y quiero hacer una doble actualización ese día, pero solo la hare si el apoyo sigue constante (nwn).**

 **Leyenda.**

—Blah, Blah, Blah— personaje hablando **.**

— _Blah, Blah, Blah_ — personaje pensando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah** — Entidad sobre-natural hablando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah—** Entidad sobre-natural pensando.

—Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu ( **Elemento fuego: Jutsu gran bola de fuego** ) **—** técnica y traducción.

—… (Blah, Blah, Blah)… — Comentario de la narrativa.

—… ( **Blah, Blah, Blah** )… — Comentario del Autor.

 **Disclamer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, solo los posibles Oc's son míos.**

 **Capitulo 29: Después de la Paz viene la Calma… O eso dicen.**

 **Black + White - (Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai Kara kuru sou desu yo?)**

[ **Se ven unas canicas que van cayendo en el vació, lo peculiar era que el interior de cada canica se ve como si tuviera una especie de galaxia**.]

(Kono te ni aru unmei.../ **Mi destino está en mi manos** )

[ **Imágenes de Naruto, Kaguya, Hinata y de otras dos siluetas, una de pelo blanco y otra de pelo negro se van mostrando periódicamente. Hasta que al final sale el titulo "Descendiente primordial".]**

(Kakuse shita KAOSU no toki ga/ **El tiempo del caos se levanta** )

[ **Ahora se muestra a Kaguya caminando por las calles de un lugar desconocido mientras llovía con fuerza, la cámara se acerca hasta colocarse frente a ella, tomando como la chica le caían unas lágrimas del rostro.** ]

(Mata shinjitsu wo kakusu/ **Y debo esconder la verdad otra vez** )

[ **La cámara se aleja con rapidez y ahora muestra a Naruto caminando en una calle desolada en la misma situación que Kaguya, la cámara se acerca pero Naruto parece darse cuenta de su presencia y de una ola de Chakra la aleja molesto.** ]

(Kodaku no hate kasuka ni ukabu/ **Flotando en el fondo de la soledad** )

[ **La cámara huye del lugar y encuentra a Hinata sentada en un banco mientras veía el cielo nublado, la cámara se acerca para tomar unas buenas imágenes a tiempo que la chica activa su Byakugan y frunce el ceño.** ]

(Nukumari wa MIRAGE/ **En una calidez fantasma** )

[ **La cámara sale a un sitio rural y visualiza unas siluetas moviéndose a gran velocidad por el bosque. En lo que se acerca logra ver a dos chicas corriendo ignorando completamente el clima, lo que más llama la atención de la cámara es la expresión de esperanza de ambas.** ]

(Kono hoshi wa kami ga tsukutta ibitsu na JIORAMA **/ El mundo no es más que una retorcida maqueta que dios creo** )

[ **Ahora se muestra a Kurama en su forma humana con sus nueve colas ondeando detrás de él. El Bijū alza sus colas y genera una onda de fuego a tiempo que en sus manos crea una esfera de color negro, la comprime y simplemente la elimina.** ]

(Hito wa mina shiawase to iu GIFT wo sagasuno/ **La gente busca un Don llamado felicidad** )

 **[Las imágenes se intercalan mostrando a muchas personas desconocidas, pero entre ellas se logra diferenciar a Kaori y a Akemi. Después se muestra a Kaguya en un fondo negro mientras atrapaba una esfera de color celeste que caía con suavidad del cielo.** ]

(Makiokose yo 1 2 3/ **Haz que suceda 1, 2, 3** )

[ **Se ve a Naruto corriendo mientras una esfera del tamaño de una pelota de Golf de color azul marino se formaba en su mano.** ]

(Noru ka soru ka no Black Or White/ **Es ganar o perder, es blanco o negro** )

[ **La cámara se mueve y muestra ahora a Hinata y Kaguya agarradas de las manos, ambas tienen el Byakugan activado y una energía plateada rodeaba sus manos unidas. Ahora se ven a Shiron y Kurone entrecruzadas sonriéndole a la cámara.** ]

(Kono shunkan yosougai no densetsu ga umareru/ **Una leyenda inesperada ha nacido** )

[ **La escena cambia abruptamente y ahora muestra a Maou-sama en su habitación junto a cuatro siluetas negras con ojos brillantes de color rojo a su espalda. Acto seguido, Maou-sama chasquea los dedos y la cámara se rompe.** ]

(Nerai sadamete 1 2 3/ **Afina tu puntería 1, 2, 3** )

[ **Ahora sale Naruto junto a Hinata y Kaguya a su lado haciendo el símbolo de "Paz" a la cámara.** ]

(Tamerawazu ni bang!/ **Sin dudarlo, ¡Bang!** )

[ **De la espalda de Kaguya sale Kurone pero luego y se esconde de la cámara, y de la espalda de Hinata sale Shiron y le agarra los pechos a la Hyūga haciéndola sonrojar. La cámara se alza al cielo.** ]

(Takutsu na nichijou wo uchinuke!/ **¡Dispárale a tus días aburridos!** )

[ **De pronto aparece Naruto volando con diez colas ondeando furiosamente detrás de él, pone sus manos juntas a tiempo que una energía roja se empezaba a acumular hasta formar un bastón de color rojo, lo gira para después liberar una onda de esa misma energía haciendo que todas las nubes cercanas se desintegraran.** ]

 **.**

—Kurone, acelera más que escuche que Oto-sama estaba cerca del Hospital— los Ninjas y Civiles cercanos solo lograron ver a un borrón blanco seguido de uno negro.

—No soy tan rápida como tu Nee-san…— la pobre Kurone hacia todo lo posible para mantenerle el ritmo a su hermana.

—Tenemos que encontrarnos con Oto-sama, todavía no nos ha felicitado por lo que hemos hecho— hizo oídos sordo a las quejas de Kurone.

—Nee-san, ¿Me estas escuchando? — cerro los ojos y hablo un poco más fuerte para llamar la atención de Shiron.

—Si tan solo esa perra no hubiera llegado estaríamos en un nivel más alto y Oto-sama estaría orgulloso de nosotras, aunque yo controle un poco mejor a los enemigos— ahora parecía que las palabras de Kurone no le llegaban.

— ¡Nee-san, una pared! — Gracias a esa advertencia, logro evitar quedar estampada contra la pared, —No sabía que Nee-san se preocupara tanto por la opinión de Tou-san— aprovechando que Shiron había bajado la velocidad, se posiciono al lado de ella y la miro con curiosidad.

— ¡Ejem! ¿Quién dijo que yo me preocuparía por lo que ese hombre (Insecto) piense de mi? — tosió un par de veces y su expresión cambio a una de arrogancia, sin embargo un ligero rubor había aparecido en sus mejillas.

—Al menos debes ser un poco más natural Nee-san— negó con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa.

Luego de que la Invasión acabara y que Shiron y Kurone recibieran su promoción, fueron enviadas a ayudar a recoger escombros y a supervisar el trabajo de unos equipos de Genin, así que no se habían podido reunir con Naruto desde entonces y tan pronto terminaron con sus misiones corrieron a toda velocidad a donde habían escuchado que se encontraba Naruto; aunque era más sencillo simplemente esperarlo en la mansión, pero ambas lo querían ver lo más pronto posible.

Lo último que habían escuchado era que Naruto junto a Kaguya y Hinata se encontraban cerca del Hospital, y para desgracia de las dos, el Hospital estaba prácticamente al otro lado de la Aldea por lo que tuvieron que correr por durante media hora antes de poder llegar. En los alrededores del Hospital aparte de las tiendas donde atendían a los heridos, no se encontraban ningún Ninja que reconocieran, aunque la apariencia actual de Naruto sin ocultar sus rasgos Yokai lo haría muy llamativo, no pudieron encontrarlo.

— ¿Shiron-san? ¿Kurone-san? ¿Qué hacen aquí? — un joven al que reconocieron inmediatamente apareció a sus espaldas.

—Shino-san, venimos porque supimos que Tou-san se encontraba por aquí—mientras le respondía seguía buscando con la mirada en cualquier rincón.

—No te esfuerces Kurone, ese hombre (Insecto) no se ve por aquí— frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos, más sus ojos no dejaron de moverse.

—Hace unos minutos vi que Hinata-san hablaba algo con Naruto y después él se fue, de ahí no he sabido más— por culpa de las vestimentas de Shino no pudieron determinar la expresión que tenia.

—Tsk, ahora ese hombre nos deja plantadas… Vamos a la mansión Kurone— dio media vuelta y se alejo.

—Lo siento Shino-san, mi Nee-san es un poco fría en algunos casos— vio a Shino con una expresión de disculpa.

—No se preocupe Kurone-san, digamos que ya he tratado con gente así— alzo la mano para detener las disculpas de Kurone.

—Entiendo, entonces sí de casualidad te encuentras con Tou-san, dile que lo estamos esperando en la Mansión Namikaze— dio una leve inclinación y se dispuso a irse.

—Le hare llegar tu mensaje a Naruto— no pudo evitar sonreír debajo de su máscara por la preocupación de ambas, aunque a Shiron no se le notaba.

-_Sala del Concejo_-

Después de que la Invasión terminara, el Consejo se había convertido en la máxima autoridad en ausencia del Hokage por lo que fueron los responsables de ascender a los Genin que participaron en la batalla en base de sus logros. Anteriormente el Consejo había querido hablar con Naruto sobre unos asuntos, pero debido al estado de caos y alerta de la Aldea desistieron en esa idea, y ahora que la situación de Konoha se ha estabilizado un poco decidieron que era el momento de actuar.

En la mente de la mayoría del Concejo estaba en caos, no solo los Jinchūriki del Nibi y del Rokubi se habían salido de control, siendo uno un Jinchūriki de Kumo mientras que el otro era un Jinchūriki bajo la bandera de Naruto, sino también que Naruto había derrotado a ambos Bijū y que además resulto que Naruto no era totalmente humano. Todos los Concejeros aun estaban formulando teorías sobre lo que le había pasado a Naruto, aunque la más popular era una en específica.

—Estimados Concejeros, ¿Me llamaron? — entro a la gran sala y de inmediato atrajo la mirada de cada persona que se encontraba dentro.

—Así es Uzumaki Naruto, te hemos llamado para aclarar algunas cosas que nos han incomodado— el Patriarca del Clan Yamanaka miro a Naruto con ojos analíticos.

—Tus meritos en la Invasión han sido muy reconocidos por todos en la Aldea, hasta por nosotros mismos, pero aún quedan cosas que deben ser explicadas— ahora fue el turno del Patriarca Hyūga de hablar.

—Si quieren decirme algo, díganlo rápido que todavía hay cosas que tengo que resolver— entendió de inmediato a donde se dirigía esta conversación haciendo que su expresión se torne aburrida.

— ¡Insolente! — un viejo con una venda que le cubría un ojo se levanto azotando la mesa.

—Silencio…— su cola se erizo y miro a Danzō con ojos asesinos.

— ¡Basta! Este lugar no es para pelear— el patriarca Aburame tuvo que intervenir antes de que la situación vaya a peor.

—Shibi-sama tiene razón, y también apoyo el punto de vista de Uzumaki Naruto, comencemos con la reunión— al parecer el único que apoyaba un poco a Naruto era la Matriarca Inuzuka.

—Lo primero es lo primero Uzumaki Naruto, ¿Qué significa eso? — apunto a su cola que se movía rítmicamente en su espalda.

— ¿Esto? Es solo una cola— la agarro y acaricio antes de soltarla.

—No me refería a eso…— una gota estilo anime bajo por detrás de su cabeza.

—Responde, ¿Eres realmente humano? — casi todos los Concejeros alabaron a Tsume Inuzuka por realizar la pregunta que tanto esperaban.

—Es algo un poco complicado— aunque ya sabía que los Concejeros le iban a preguntar eso, aun no formulaba una respuesta que los satisfacerla sin revelar mucha información.

—Entonces, ¿No eres hijo de Uzumaki Kushina? — la expresión de Naruto cambio de inmediato.

— ¿Qué están insinuando? — su voz helada erizo los cabellos de más de uno de los presentes.

—Solo digo, Uzumaki Kushina es humana, y tú aunque pareces humano tienes rasgos de zorro, así que no te debe de molestar que llegáramos a esa conclusión— se apresuraron a explicar su argumento anterior.

—Mmm…— se cruzo de brazos y cerró los ojos.

—Pero si en verdad eres hijo de Uzumaki Kushina, entonces solo significaría que ella le fue infiel a su esposo y tuvo una relación con otra persona… ¿Tal vez el Kyūbi? — dos Concejeros se quedaron atónitos por las palabras dichas por Hiashi Hyūga.

— ¿Eh? — La cola de Naruto se dejo de mover y se le erizo, — ¿Qué acabas de decir? — sus orejas se crisparon y su cola volvió a moverse solo que a más velocidad.

Es bien conocido que los animales que poseen cola reflejan parte de sus sentimientos por el movimiento de sus colas haciéndolos un poco más fáciles de leer que los humanos; Naruto aunque no era un animal todavía era un Yokai que no solo tienen rasgos animales, sino que también tienen sus instintos animales más desarrollados que los humanos. La furia que sentía Naruto en este momento era tal, que el Youki había empezado a escapar poco a poco de su cuerpo y su cola no tardo en dividirse en cuatro.

— ¿Puedes repetir lo que acabas de decir "Suegro"? — los colores dejaron el rostro de Hiashi.

— _Mis insectos no se atreven a acercarse a Uzumaki Naruto, pero eso sin duda no es el Chakra del Kyūbi_ — aunque frio por fuera, en su interior había empezado a entrar en pánico.

— ¡De nuevo basta! — esta vez el que se levanto fue Inoichi Yamanaka.

Este joven frente a ellos que apenas estaba entrando en la pubertad era tan poderoso que podía hacerle frente al Rokubi sin recibir ayuda, por lo que sabían que si este joven quisiera matarlos solo le tomaría un par de movimientos y todos estarían muertos, y eso sumado a su estatus como el Jinchūriki del Kyūbi y que tiene al Jinchūriki del Rokubi como un amigo cercano lo hacía ver más intimidantes; es más, sabía que en toda la aldea solo habían cuanto mucho dos personas que pudieran detenerlo, más no vencerlo.

—Veo que todavía hay personas sensatas en este lugar— el Youki que rodeaba a Naruto se disipo y sus colas se volvieron a unir.

—No sacaremos este tema nunca más Uzumaki Naruto, con que sigas protegiendo a Konoha no nos importara tu ascendencia— más de uno logro respirar en paz después de que la presión se disipara.

—Entonces pasemos al siguiente tema que nos tiene intrigados— Naruto supo en ese momento que lo que venía a continuación sería tan molesto como lo que habían "Hablado" anteriormente.

— ¿Bien? — se volvió a cruzar de brazos mientras veía a los Concejeros.

—Es con respecto a esas niñas tuyas, ¿Cómo es que se llamaban? — al escuchar la palabra clave, Naruto frunció el ceño.

—Se llaman Shiron y Kurone; Shiron y Kurone Uzumaki para ser exactos— resalto la palabra "Uzumaki" para dar más énfasis.

—Correcto, nos enteramos que ellas dos tienen en su poder un Kekkei Genkai muy particular, el Hiton y el Meiton respectivamente— una expresión codiciosa apareció en la cara del anciano Homura.

—Y hemos estado hablando y decidimos que si hacemos que ellas dos se casasen con un miembro de la Rama Principal del Clan Hyūga y tuvieran descendientes, serian una gran adición a Konoha, solo imagina: Un usuario del Hiton y Meiton que tenga el Byakugan, seriamos la envidia de otras aldeas— ahora fue el turno de la anciana Koharu en mostrar su codicia aunque un poco más disimulada que la de su compañero.

—Déjame pensarlo un momento…— disimulo que estaba meditando lo que Koharu le había dicho haciendo que un par de Concejeros se emocionaran, pero para los que sabían leer las expresiones faciales de Naruto más los movimientos de su cola temieron de inmediato lo peor, — ¡Absolutamente NO! ¡Si alguno de ustedes o algún miembro de alguno de sus clanes se atreves a tocarle un mechón de cabello a Shiron o Kurone, borrare a dicho clan de la historia de Konoha! ¡Me voy! — su ira fue tal que de un golpe pulverizo la mesa y sin esperar respuesta se Tele-transporto de la habitación.

— ¡Esto es demasiado! ¡Ese niño se le subieron los humos por el simple hecho de haber sido promovido a Jōnin! — uno de los Concejeros de inmediato estallo de ira.

—Voto porque su rango baje a Genin y que se le sellen los Tenketsu— otro Concejal hablo y alzo la mano, más solo dos apoyaron su decisión.

—Creo que deje a mi Clan mucho tiempo solo—

—Sufrimos muchas pérdidas materiales, me tengo que ir—

—Los perros de mi Clan deben de estar muy ansiosos, los voy a ir a calmar—

—Algunos de mi Clan tuvieron problemas con sus insectos, tengo que resolver ese problema—

Poco a poco todos los Concejales que a la vez eran los lideres de sus respectivos clanes se fueron yendo uno a uno hasta que solo quedaron Hiashi, Homura, Koharu y Danzō. Estas tres personas sabían el porqué los demás del Concejo rechazaron la votación, sabían del poder y alcances de Naruto y no estaban dispuestos a ir en su contra, por lo que decidieron que lo apoyarían en secreto y no conspirarían contra él, pero lo que no sabían era que estas cuatro personas no conocían la palabra "Peligro".

—Tenemos que encontrar y explotar su punto débil— frunció el ceño después de haber sido ridiculizado en frente de todos los Concejeros.

—Ese mocoso no debe de ser omnipotente, debe de tener alguna debilidad— los cuatro empezaron a pensar en una solución.

—…— Danzō por otro lado, eligió no hablar y simplemente maquino algunos planes, que fueran efectivos era otra cosa.

—Creo saber por dónde podemos atacar a Uzumaki Naruto— la voz de Hiashi llamo la atención de los otros tres ancianos.

-_Mansión Namikaze_-

Naruto se había Tele-transportado directamente a su habitación de la Mansión Namikaze, sabía que si se quedaba unos segundos más en esa habitación sin duda mataría a todos los presentes sin dudarlo, pero eso haría que se convirtiera en el Enemigo Publico numero 1 de Konoha, que aunque no le importaba mucho la aldea, todavía tenía algunas cosas que resolver antes de abandonar la aldea y no se podía dar el lujo de matar a la autoridad suprema temporal.

—Maldición, si hubiese sabido que hablaríamos de esos temas ni siquiera me hubiese molestado en ir…— de un salto aterrizo en su cama y cerró los ojos, —Si tan solo…— en ese momento, escucha que alguien toca su puerta.

— ¿Naruto? ¿Ya llegaste? — la inconfundible y tierna voz de Hinata sonó del otro lado de la puerta.

—Pasa Hinata— levanto su cuerpo para quedarse sentado en la orilla de su cama.

—H-Hola Naruto-kun… ¿Cómo te fue en la reunión? — en el momento en que Hinata entro, bajo la mirada y se sentó en la cama de Naruto pero un poco alejada de él.

—Bueno, creo que nada fuera de lo normal— alzo la mirada un poco nervioso.

—Pero no debieron de haber hablado nada importante, ¿Verdad Naruto-kun? — vio de reojo a Naruto con cierto pesar.

—No, pero…— miro a Hinata por unos momentos y de un rápido movimiento la tumbo a la cama y se coloco encima de ella.

— ¡Kyaa! ¡¿Naruto-kun?! — su reacción fue de esperarse al ser atacada de esa forma.

—Mírame a los ojos... — en vez de obedecerle, le evito la mirada, — ¿Qué tienes Hinata? — la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos usando sus manos.

—N-Nada Naruto-kun…— aun seguía tratando de evitar mirar a Naruto.

—Mentira, y tu sabes cómo odio que me mientan— la presión cardiaca de Hinata creció y se preparo para ser regañada por Naruto, —Sin duda tienes algo, ya habías dejado de llamarme con el "-kun", y sabes que ya somos pareja, pero ahora me llamas por el "-kun", ¿Por qué? — apretó un poco más su agarre en Hinata, pero al ver que sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas aflojo un poco su agarre alarmado.

—Una pregunta Naruto-san…— al escucharla hablar así sintió como si estuviera de nuevo en la Matriz del Uzukage, — ¿Para ti soy un juguete? — se quedo aturdido por unos momentos al escuchar esas palabras.

— ¿Juguete? ¿A qué te refieres Hinata? — frunció el ceño desconcertado.

—Solo mírame, es claro que para ti soy un juguete para saciar tu lujuria, el hecho de que me te refieras a mí como tu pareja es solo una tapadera, no me puedo comprar a Kaguya-san— Naruto solo atino a abrir los ojos asombrado.

—Hinata yo…—

—Solo responde… ¿Soy o no un juguete para ti? — la habitación quedo en silencio por unos segundos.

—Claro que no Hinata, a ti te amo— rompió rápidamente el silencio cuando termino de digerir las palabras dichas por Hinata.

—Mientes, comparada con Kaguya-san soy una simple ramera; Kaguya-san es más bonita que yo, es más fuerte y su resolución es más firme que la mira, en comparación con Kaguya-san soy solo un cero a la izquierda— finalmente las lagrimas abandonaron sus ojos.

—Yo en ningún momento las he comparado entre ambas, las dos son especiales a su manera; son tan especiales para mí que no pude elegir entre las dos para que sean mi pareja y opte por tomarlas a ambas, así que saca esa idea de la cabeza de estarte comparando con Kagu— volvió a fruncir el ceño y la empezó a regañar.

—Entonces dime un punto en que sea mejor que Kaguya-san— lo reto con sus ojos, a lo que Naruto solo pudo suspirar.

— ¿Te lo digo o te lo enseño? — Hinata ladeo la cabeza confundida por esa pregunta.

— ¿Cómo que me lo dices o me lo…? ¡Kyaa! — volvió a soltar un pequeño grito cuando Naruto rompió sus ropas superiores dejando sus pechos al aire libre.

—Tus pechos son muchos más grandes que los de Kagu, he escuchado decir a Kagu en secreto sobre arrebatarte el secreto para que tus pechos crezcan tantos, pero esto es cuestión de genética así que nunca vas a ser superada por Kagu en este ámbito— la vergüenza ataco el rostro de Hinata, — ¿Pero por que te sonrojas? Ya yo he jugado con este par de traviesos muchas veces— le guiño el ojo en broma.

— ¡Idiota! — inmediatamente le saco la lengua, pero su rostro se puso aun más rojo.

—Además, tu belleza es muy diferente a la de Kagu, ella es del tipo de belleza agresiva que no le importa las consecuencias de sus actos, mientras que la tuya es una belleza tierna e inocente que se preocupa por todos… Así que Hinata— se inclino hacia su rostro y lo beso, —No te compares con Kagu— le dio un pequeño beso.

—Ya entendí, ahora ¿Puedes soltarme? —su respiración se había empezado a calmar un poco.

— ¿Soltarte? Tengo una mejor idea— usando la ventaja que tenía su postura, subió su rodilla y la froto con la entrepierna de Hinata.

— ¿N-Naruto? — su respiración se volvió un poco pesada.

—Shhh— la silencio poniéndole su dedo índice en su boca.

Y de inmediato reemplazo su dedo índice con su boca dándole un tierno beso que asombro a Hinata; por unos momentos ella no reacciono pero en lo que se dio cuenta de lo que pasada de inmediato le respondió el gesto a Naruto. La lengua de Naruto toco sus labios pidiendo permiso para entrar y ella rió internamente y abrió su boca iniciando una batalla de lenguas para decidir a la ganadora.

Mientras eso ocurría, la mano de Naruto bajo por el vientre de Hinata y se interno entre sus ropas hasta llegar a su zona prohibida, acaricio su punto sensible haciendo que emitiera un gemido que fue ahogado por el beso de Naruto, siguió estimulando ese lugar y por cada segundo que pasaba hacia que el cuerpo de Hinata temblara cada vez más, pero ella se negaba a tener un orgasmo.

De alguna manera Naruto entendió lo que Hinata estaba pensando y embozo una sonrisa demoniaca en su mente e introdujo dos dedos dentro de ella. Hinata no pudo aguantar la acción repentina de Naruto y una serie de fluidos vaginales salieron de su interior manchando no solo sus ropas, sino también la cama de Naruto. Ella se libero del beso de Naruto y vio el desastre que había causado haciendo que se sonrojara a más no poder.

—N-Na-ruto, y-yo…— se cubrió los ojos evidentemente avergonzada.

— ¿Y ahora porque te avergüenzas? — embozo una sonrisa de burla hacia Hinata.

—T-Tu s-sa-sab-bes c-co-mo s-soy— no lo aguanto más y se escondió en el pecho de Naruto haciendo que sus dos grandes colinas presionaran contra su pecho.

—Pero sabes que no me puedes dejar así ¿Verdad? — le palmeo la cabeza haciendo que Hinata lo mirara y luego apunto hacia abajo.

— ¿Eh? — volteo y vio un gran bulto en las ropas inferiores de Naruto y su sonrojo se intensifico más, —B-Bue-Bueno, s-si así son l-las co-cosas…— tímidamente se arrastro hasta llegar a la parte baja del cuerpo de Naruto y saco su armamento ( **XD, no me aguante** ), —Solo n-no te burles— masturbo un poco el pene y después se lo llevo a la boca.

— ¡Hinata! — la voz de Naruto se volvió ronca y no pudo tragarse el gemido.

Desde que lo habían hecho la primera vez Hinata había mejorado mucho en sus técnicas, aunque todo había sido de auto-aprendizaje, las había perfeccionado hasta estar casi al nivel de una mujer madura. De vez en cuando ella y Kaguya se reunían secretamente y discutían los gustos favoritos de Naruto en ese aspecto, intercambiando ideas para poder hacer más feliz a Naruto y sin duda habían tenido mucho éxito.

Aunque antes o después de que Naruto y Kaguya lo hacían, ella le decía a Naruto que hiciera algo por ella, porque como es lógico, para tener un buen servicio debe de dar un buen pago; Hinata por otro lado, no era tan extravagante como Kaguya pero aun así le pedía a Naruto algún gusto que ella quería darse. La última vez tanto ella como Kaguya habían querido ir a un salón de belleza que recientemente había abierto en Konoha, pero por falta de fondos tuvieron que chocarle a Naruto y digamos que la fortuna de Naruto se redujo sustancialmente.

—Tú lo pediste— le acaricio la cabeza a Hinata y no se restringió más.

— ¡…! — su boca se lleno de un liquido caliente casi haciendo que se atragantara.

— ¿Oh? ¿Era mucho? — la miro con picardía.

— ¡C-Cállate! — Apenas recupero la capacidad de hablar recrimino a Naruto, —Siempre te he dicho que avisaras antes de venirte— se limpio la comisura de sus labios.

— ¿A dónde fue tu vergüenza? Veo que solo hace falta un poco de esto para calmarte— de inmediato Hinata comprendió a lo que se refería y se volvió a sonrojar.

—Y-Yo…— pero antes de que siguiera hablando, sus labios fueron nuevamente capturados.

Una nueva batalla se desarrollo en las bocas de Naruto y Hinata, pero eso no significo que las manos de ambos se quedaran tranquilas, las manos de Naruto se deslizaron y con maestría le quito la prenda de ropa que le faltaba a Hinata dejando su cuerpo casi completamente desnudo, mientras que Hinata simplemente le termino de quitar los pantalones de Naruto sintiendo como su miembro se volvía a poner duro y no pudo evitar agarrarlo y masturbarlo un poco, Naruto en venganza introdujo tres dedos en la vagina de Hinata y la exploro un poco.

—N-Naruto… Ya no… Lo aguanto…— su respiración ya se había vuelto entrecortada y llena de deseo.

—Vale…— embozo una sonrisa pervertida y sin esperar más, penetro a Hinata.

— ¡Hyagh! — apretó los dientes al sentir que su interior era invadido.

Por más que se intentaba acostumbrar a esta sensación de ser invadida, todavía le causaba algo de miedo y ansiedad, pero una vez que lo "Peor" haya pasado sentía que sus temores eran borrados y reemplazados por un placer indescriptible. Debido a que su cintura siembre había sido más estrecha en comparación a la de Kaguya, su interior lógicamente era más estrecho y eso causaba que sintiera aun más al intruso que profanaba su cuerpo.

Abrazo a Naruto con todas sus fuerzas y le clavo sus uñas en su espalda, pero Naruto en vez de quejarse solo le mordió el lóbulo de su oreja. Podía sentir a flor de piel todo el recorrido del pene de Naruto en su interior y finalmente mordió el hombro de Naruto al sentir que el miembro de Naruto había llegado al final de su recorrido cuando toco su útero. Naruto se detuvo para darle oportunidad a Hinata para que se recuperara, sabía que el interior de Hinata era más sensible que le de Kaguya, y se volvió aun más sensible después de que le arrebatara su virginidad hace un tiempo.

—Vamos a detenernos aquí por un momento— le susurro al oído con suavidad.

—Lo siento, en el futuro cuando crezca podremos hacer más cosas ecchi sin estas molestias— con un tono de disculpa enterró su cabeza en el cuello de Naruto.

—No piensen en eso, tu eres unas de las personas más importantes de mi vida, odiaría hacerte sufrir— le dio un beso en la cabeza y la palmeo.

—Ahora puedes moverte— la suave voz de Hinata fue una dulce melodía en sus oídos.

Los suaves movimientos de Naruto no se hicieron esperar, empezó a entrar y salir del interior de Hinata a una velocidad suave y constante, Hinata se mordió el labio inferior ahogando los gemidos que amenazaban por salir y clavo sus uñas en la espalda de Naruto, menos mal que la regeneración de Naruto era anormal, porque sino ya las heridas causadas por las nada cortas uñas de Hinata lo hubieran desangrado.

Conforme los segundos fueron pasando, los movimientos de Naruto fueron cada vez más bruscos y rápidos hasta llegar a tal punto en que Hinata no pudo ahogar más sus gemidos y sin preocuparse de que alguien más los escuche, empezó a gemir sin restringirse. Naruto se levanto y alzo las piernas de Hinata poniéndolas en sus hombros para facilitar su entrada y salida del interior de Hinata, y no conforme con eso, bajo una de sus manos y empezó a jugar con el clítoris de Hinata.

El orgasmo por parte de ella no tardo en llegar, pero por desgracia para Hinata, Naruto no le dio tiempo de descansar y siguió en su movimiento brusco y rápido. Con su mano libre manoseo los pechos de Hinata concentrándose en las coronillas de los dos grandes montículos; al ser inundada por esa gran cantidad de diferentes sensaciones, Hinata sintió que estaba en los cielos y cerró los ojos para concentrarse en esas dulces sensaciones.

Volvieron a cambiar de posición solo que esta vez Hinata se coloco arriba de Naruto y agarrando su ya grueso pene lo introdujo con cuidado en su vagina que ya estaba derramando muchos fluidos y de golpe lo enterró hasta lo más profundo y se empezó a mover tal cual como si estuviera montando un caballo. Naruto por otro lado no se preocupo por el peso de Hinata, en su lugar la agarro por la cintura para empujarla hacia abajo en cada movimiento.

Esta vez Hinata sentía que cada vez que el pene de Naruto se enterraba en su interior y tocaba su útero, un mar de placer la invadía y con cada minuto que pasaba sintió que un nuevo orgasmo estaba por venir. Pero su plan de venirse sola no logro cumplirse, ya que el pene de Naruto se había puesto un poco más grueso causando que la incursión dentro de su interior se dificultara un poco.

Para Naruto esta sensación era indescriptible, adoraba hacer el amor más con Hinata que con Kaguya debido a esto, el interior de Hinata simplemente era demasiado estrecho y la sensación de poseerla era muy gratificante, lo malo era que no podía ser demasiado agresivo por temor a dañar su interior, pero eso no impedía que no disfrutara esta sensación. Sintió como la vagina de Hinata succionaba cada momento más su pene indicando que estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo, y decidió que los dos iban a venirse juntos.

Los movimientos de arriba y abajo de los dos fueron cada vez más agresivos hasta que Hinata no lo aguanto más y se dejo caer encima de Naruto y libero una gran cantidad de fluidos vaginales y justo en ese momento sintió una sensación ardiente que se filtraba hacia su útero causando que abriera los ojos a más no poner y para ahogar sus gemidos mordió a Naruto en el cuello.

—Oye, eso duele ¿Sabes? — le dio unos suaves golpes en la cabeza para llamar su atención.

—Cállate, no comprendes que todavía no puedo soportar esta sensación de calor en mi interior— hizo un mohín haciendo que la cara de Naruto se enterneciera.

— ¿Qué? ¿Esto? — bajo su mano hacia la vagina de Hinata e introdujo el dedo índice y medio y empezó a sacarlo y meterlo rápidamente.

— ¡N-Naruto! ¡Hyagh! — cerro sus piernas, pero eso no detuvo la aventura de la mano de Naruto.

—Ahora…— saco sus dedos y los puso frente a la cara de Hinata.

—Ah…— dudo un poco pero a la final abrió la boca y chupo los dedos.

— ¿Qué tal? ¿Otra ronda? — la cara de Hinata se sonrojo a más no poder, pero antes de contestar un fuerte ruido de afuera los saco de su atmosfera rosa.

*Crash*

—Maldición, ¿Ahora qué pasaría? — se levanto lo más rápido que pudo y se puso solo la ropa interior y el pantalón y salió de la habitación dejando a una Hinata tendida con una sustancia blanca saliendo de su vagina.

Por el origen del sonido Naruto inquirió que provenía de la cocina, así que camino lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar ahí. Más la escena que se encontró lo hizo suspirar muy pesado. En la cocina se encontraban en estos momentos tres personas: Kaguya, Kushina y Karin ( **Las tres "K" e.e** ), y las dos primeras al parecer se encontraban en sus típicas discusiones, solo que esta vez habían roto unas piezas de porcelana.

— ¡Viste lo que hiciste mujer! ¡Esta pieza de porcelana perteneció al padre de Naru! — sostuvo lo que parecía ser el agarre de una taza mientras que el resto estaba roto en pedazos en el suelo.

— ¡¿Quién fue la que los saco para celebrar?! — no se dejo intimidar y respondió con la misma firmeza.

— ¡Las piezas de porcelana se hicieron para momentos especiales mujer, no para agarrar polvo! ¡Además, fuera de mi cocina que estas estorbando! — arrojo el agarre y señalo la salida.

— ¡¿Tu cocina?! ¡Maldita mocosa, yo ya estuve aquí incluso antes de que nacieras, así que esta no es tu cocina! —emitió un bufido y se cruzo de brazos resaltando sus pechos.

— ¡Claro que es mi cocina, esta mansión pertenece ahora a Naruto que le fue heredada de su padre! — también se cruzo de brazos resaltando más sus pechos, pero perdió en cuanto al tamaño.

— ¡Resulta que el padre de Naruto-kun es mi esposo, así que esta Mansión también me pertenece! — al ver las acciones disimuladas de Kaguya sonrió con audacia.

— ¡Yo soy la Esposa de Naruto, y tengo mucho más derecho sobre esta Mansión que usted mujer! — su rabia creció aun más al notar la expresión de Kushina.

— ¡¿Esposa?! ¡Muéstrame el anillo entonces! — eso causo que la cara de Kaguya se pusiera roja, pero no de la vergüenza.

—Tou-san, ¿Qué pasa aquí? — Kurone se acerco viendo todo el espectáculo con aburrimiento.

—Es solo la pelea típica de Kagu y de mi madre— exhalo un largo suspiro.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? Hay tanta… ¡¿Qué haces sin camisa Oto-sama?! — volteo y vio a una muy sonrojada Shiron que lo veía con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Estaba preparado para entrar al baño, pero escuche el alboroto; ¿Hay algún problema Shiron? Soy un hombre así que es normal que no tenga nada arriba— vio con diversión la respuesta física de Shiron.

—N-No, n-na-nada…— ella simplemente aparto la mirada sin que su sonrojo se atenuara.

— ¿Mi Nee-san tiene complejo de padre? — murmuro por debajo, pero debido a la audición sobre-desarrollada de Naruto logro escuchar lo que Kurone había dicho.

— _Más problemas que tengo que tratar a futuro_ — suspiro internamente y se acerco al problema principal.

— ¡Y también…!— pero antes de que pudiera seguir discutiendo, sintió que alguien la agarraba por el brazo.

—Tú te vienes conmigo— ignorando el hecho de que Kaguya se había caído, la arrastro hacia la salida de la cocina.

— ¿Hacia dónde Naruto-nii lleva a Kaguya-nee? — la que se había mantenido todo el tiempo como espectadora inocente se extraño por las acciones de Naruto.

—Ni idea, pero espero que Naruto-kun pueda disciplinarla, su aptitud me empieza a molestar mucho— Kushina no se preocupo mucho por el destino de Kaguya, solo deseaba que su hijo hiciera algo al respecto con su aptitud hacia ella.

-_Habitación de Naruto_-

—Entra— abrió la puerta y lanzo a Kaguya dentro.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa Naru?! — aun no se había recuperado de la impresión de ser arrastrada por Naruto.

—Quiero que cambies con respecto a mi madre, ella ya es prácticamente tu suegra y debes tratarla como tal— ella abrió los ojos lo más que pudo del asombro por las palabras de Naruto.

— ¡¿Tratar mejor a esa mujer?! ¡Ella solo se quiere aprovechar de ti Naru! — sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas, su intensión siempre ha sido proteger a Naruto, y más desde ese día en que perdieron su casa.

—Gracias a Kurama-nii tengo una habilidad que me permite sentir los sentimientos negativos Kagu, y mi madre no alberga ningún sentimiento negativo hacia a mí, así que puedes estar tranquila— Kaguya bajo la mirada seguramente pensando un poco en lo que iba a decir.

—Pero…—

—Suficiente Kaguya, Kushina-kaasan es de fiar, eso lo sé— la nueva voz alerto a Kaguya.

— ¿Eh? ¿Hina? — al ver a la tercer inquilina se asombro, y más al verla desnuda y sentada en la cama de Naruto.

—Hola— sus mejillas se sonrojaron al darse cuenta en la situación que se encontraba.

—Naru, esto…— pero en ese momento sus labios fueron capturados por Naruto.

Naruto se le lanzo encima causando que ambos caigan al suelo y que Kaguya suelte un gemido de dolor, pero las acciones de Naruto no se detuvieron, sus manos vagaron por cada centímetro del cuerpo de Kaguya y saco un Kunai para que de un tajo cortar toda la ropa de Kaguya con una gran maestría. Kaguya simplemente estaba aturdida por las acciones repentinas de Naruto, pero al fin se recupero de la impresión.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Esta ropa costó mucho dinero! ¡Solo tenías que decir que me la quitara y así evitar dañarla! — las acciones de Naruto simplemente no las comprendía.

—Silencio— llevo una de sus manos a la Cabeza de Kaguya y agarro firmemente uno de sus puntos débil: Su cuerno.

— ¡NO! — De inmediato todo su cuerpo se crispo y quedo a merced de Naruto, —P-Por favor Naru, no lo aprietes mucho— unas pequeñas lagrimas se empezaron a formar en la comisura de los ojos de Kaguya.

—Me temo que debes ser disciplinada, y como tu Esposo es mi deber tratar a mi mujer— apretó aun más el agarre en el cuerno de Kaguya.

— ¡Por favor, Naru no! — por más que intento mover su cuerpo, este no le respondía.

Unas de las cosas que Naruto descubrió al explorar el cuerpo de Kaguya, era que sus cuernos eran anormalmente sensibles al tacto ajeno, lo más seguro es que miles de nervios estén conectados a esos cuernos y que por su posición estos vayan directamente al cerebro, pero lo cierto es que si Naruto quería dominar a Kaguya, lo primero que tenía que hacer era agarrar uno de sus cuernos y ella ya no se podría mover.

—No te he tocado en un buen tiempo, démosle a Hinata un buen espectáculo— le sonrió y acaricio el otro cuerno de Kaguya.

— ¡Hina! ¡Por favor dile que suelte mis cuernos! — miro a Hinata implorándole.

—Ni lo sueñes… No quiero que Naruto se desquite conmigo— sintió que su cuerpo se calentaba al ver las acciones de Naruto y Kaguya e inconscientemente llevo una de sus manos y empezó a jugar con su vagina.

—Naru, juro que cuando me liberes me vengare, ¡Tenlo por seguro! — volvió su mirada a Naruto.

— ¿Oh? ¿Así que te vengaras? — embozo una sonrisa de burla y apretó su agarre en el segundo cuerno de Kaguya.

— ¡Kyaa! — soltó un gran grito y una moderada cantidad de fluidos salieron de su vagina, esta era una buena manera de lograr que Kaguya tuviera un orgasmo cuando estaba excitada.

— ¿Ahora te vengaras? — le dio un beso rápido en los labios y le volvió a preguntar.

—Eres… Cruel… Naru— con voz entrecortada y con el espíritu perdido, Kaguya renuncio a sus intentos por salir de esta.

— ¿Con que ahora soy cruel? — acerco su boca a uno de sus cuernos y lo empezó a lamer.

— ¡NARUTO! — su cuerpo se volvió a crispar y su capacidad de hablar normal casi se perdió.

—Bien, te dejare de torturar, pero si sigues haciendo riñas con mi madre por cosas inútiles entonces no seré bueno contigo, ¿Entiendes? — le lamio los tiernos y rojos labios de Kaguya y libero sus cuernos y en su lugar puso sus manos en la vagina de Kaguya y en uno de sus pechos respectivamente.

—Hmpt, no cambiare muy fácilmente mi resolución— su cuerpo se relajo cuando Naruto libero sus cuernos de su tiranía.

—Bien, parece que tenemos trabajo Hinata— volteo y vio a una Hinata muy ocupada masturbándose, —Mejor te dejare en el mismo estado que Hinata— suspiro y volvió a centrarse en Kaguya.

-_Al día siguiente_-

— ¡Maldición! — su dulces sueños fueron interrumpidos por los rayos solares que se filtraban por la ventana.

Se disponía a levantarse pero sintió que sus dos brazos estaban siendo prisioneros de alguien, bajo la mirada y vio a las dos chicas con quienes había pasado una noche agradable. Paso un vistazo rápido por la habitación y logro ver uno de sus Kunai especiales así que con solo canalizar un poco de Chakra se Tele-transporto liberándose del agarre de ambas chicas; ellas solo se movieron inquietas al sentir que su principal fuente de calor había desaparecido, pero no se despertaron.

—Por lo menos estarán cansadas hasta el mediodía— dio un último vistazo y empezó a recoger la ropa tirada y se puso la suya propia.

— ¿Tou-san? — una dulce voz se escucho del otro lado de la puerta.

—Espera un momento Kurone— se termino de vestir y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con una Kurone soñolienta y aun en pijamas, — ¿Te acabas de despertar? — le pareció un poco gracioso las fachas de Kurone.

—Nn, hay alguien en la puerta que te busca Tou-san— dio media vuelta y con pasos torpes se fue.

— ¿Quién me buscara? — se empezó a imaginar quien sería su invitado, pero no se le venía nadie a la mente que lo visitara tan temprano, y si hubiese sido un ANBU Kurone lo hubiera reconocido.

Se termino de arreglar la ropa para verse algo decente y se dirigió a la entrada de la Mansión. Al parecer aun era muy temprano, ya que nadie se había levantado, excepto claro Kurone que lo había llamado. Al llegar a la puerta puedo sentir una leve presencia que no reconoció y con firmeza abrió la puerta, del otro lado se encontró con un Chūnin de unos 20 años de pelo negro y ojos de igual color, su apariencia solo era promedio, pero lo curioso era que cuando este Chūnin lo reconoció, sus ojos emitieron un leve brillo.

— ¿Usted es Uzumaki Naruto? — fue lo primero que pregunto.

—Correcto, ¿Y usted? — su cola se movió con cautela y Naruto empezó a dirigirle un poco de instinto asesino para ponerlo a prueba.

—Y-Yo soy un Mensajero del Clan Uchiha, nuestra Matriarca desea tener una reunión con usted Uzumaki Naruto— al principio se mostro nervioso, pero logro asimilar el instinto asesino y se calmo.

—Entiendo, iré entonces— salió de la Mansión pasando por un lado del Chūnin.

— ¿Eh? ¿En este momento? — una expresión de sorpresa apareció en su rostro.

— ¿Algún problema con eso? — levanto una ceja sin inmutarse.

—N-No, sígame entonces…— para mantener su rostro, lidero el camino para Naruto.

Las reparaciones de los edificios de Konoha parecían ir por buen camino, se calculaba que en un mes ya la aldea regresaría a su antigua gloria, pero las pérdidas que sufrieron no se podían recuperar a corto plazo, tendría que trabajar duro si querían mantenerse como la número 1 de las Cinco Grandes Aldeas, pero menos mal que Kumo decidió firmar una alianza cuando Konoha tuviera un nuevo Hokage, eso sería una aldea menos de que preocuparse; Suna sufría aun más perdidas por lo que mantendría un perfil bajo y Kiri estaba envuelta en una guerra civil según inteligencia, la única aldea que podría darle pelea a Konoha en estos momentos seria Iwa, pero Kumo sería un buen despiste.

Naruto solo vio de reojo el trabajo duro de los Ninjas y civiles por igual para reconstruir los edificios, él ya había cumplido con su parte así que no tenía nada que ver con reparaciones, en su lugar se centro en los problemas futuros, tenía que matar a Orochimaru no solo por la muerte de Hiruzen, sino también porque sería una piedra en el zapato en el futuro, además de que el Sannin de las serpientes tenía mucho conocimientos, tal vez el sabía algo sobre los Yokai en sus registros.

Se detuvo al ver una gran reja de hierro, al parecer recién había sido restaurada; junto a la reja habían dos Ninjas haciendo guardia, estos Ninjas al ver al Chūnin y a Naruto llegar se pusieron nerviosos, pero aun así abrieron la reja para permitir su entrada, al aparecer ya fueron informados de la visita de Naruto. El Chūnin guio a Naruto por los terrenos Uchiha de camino a la Mansión principal. Algunos Uchiha miraban a Naruto con curiosidad, había pasado algún tiempo de que un extraño viniera a su clan.

—Aquí está la Mansión Principal, nuestra Matriarca lo espera en la habitación central, hasta aquí lo puedo acompañar— toco dos veces la puerta y una joven apareció.

Su edad rondaba los 16-17 años, su pelo negro caía hasta la mitad de su espalda y sus ojos del mismo color miraban a Naruto con reverencia; sus características faciales eran perfectas para alguien de su edad, un rostro sin ninguna mancha y eso sumado a su cuerpo de reloj de arena daba la idea de que ella era una simple civil. Sus ropas consistían en el uniforme de una criada cualquiera solo que el área del pecho se acentuaba un poco resaltando sus pechos copa C.

—Usted debe ser Naruto-sama, Mikoto-sama lo espera, sígame por favor— dio una reverencia y le dio una seña a Naruto para que entrara.

La Mansión Principal no tenía nada muy interesante que ver, las decoraciones eran las comunes solo que de vez en cuando había retratos de hombres y mujeres que al parecer habían hecho algún acto meritorio. Después de entrar a una nueva habitación la decoración cambio un poco, ahora se veían jarrones y vasijas de cerámicas que hasta bajo un ojo inexperto se veían caras, Pero a Naruto eso no le importo y en su lugar siguió con seriedad a la criada.

— ¿Por qué no hay personas aquí? — desde que había entrado, no había visto a nadie salvo a la criada.

—Desde el suceso desafortunado que ocurrió, Mikoto-sama ha prohibido la entrada a esta Mansión solo a un pequeño grupo de criadas, ni siquiera el heredero Sasuke-sama puede entrar sin permiso a esta Mansión— le respondió con mucha calma y sin perder la compostura.

—Entiendo…— parecía que esta chica era del tipo que a menos que le sacaras algún tema de conversación ella no iniciaría uno por sí misma.

—Mikoto-sama lo está esperando del otro lado— al final se detuvieron en una puerta hecha de papel de arroz tradicional, la criada la abrió y entro.

—Pasa por favor— una voz diferente sonó del interior de la habitación.

Dentro se encontraba la Matriarca Uchiha: Mikoto Uchiha y a sus espaldas estaban dos criadas en espera de órdenes. Mikoto vestía lo que parecía ser un Kimono tradicional con decoración de copos de nieve en alusión al invierno; el Kimono resaltaba su cuerpo maduro y la hacía parecer que tenía menos de 25 años a pesar de que debería de tener la misma edad de Kushina. En el momento en que Naruto entro se encontró con un par de ojos color sangre perteneciente a la Matriarca que lo miraba con seriedad.

— ¿Debo tomar esto como una amenaza? — no necesito haber hecho su tarea para saber que la Matriarca Uchiha tenía el Sharingan activo.

—No— las criadas a sus espaldas se crisparon nerviosas.

— ¿Y bien? Soy un hombre ocupado, vaya directo al grano— no espero que lo invitaran y se sentó en el cojín frente a Mikoto.

—Gracias— y contra todo pronóstico, Mikoto se inclino casi haciendo dogeza, y no solo ella, sino también las criadas a sus espaldas la imitaron.

— ¿Eh? — su rostro cambio a uno de incredulidad.

—Gracias por darnos una oportunidad Uzumaki Naruto— a pesar de haber dicho el porqué daba las gracias, Naruto seguía confundido.

—E-Explica— el que una mujer mayor se estuviera inclinando hacia él lo hizo sentir nervioso.

—Creo que debió de haber escuchado algo sobre la Masacre Uchiha ¿Cierto? — el rostro de Naruto volvió a cambiar a uno serio.

— ¿No fue su hijo mayor el que asesino a medio clan? — Mikoto libero un suspiro y su aura cambio a una soléenme.

—Eso es cierto, pero…— bajo la cabeza y apretó los sus manos casi haciendo que sus uñas se clavaran en sus palmas, — ¡Todo fue una trampa puesta por esos malditos del concejo, engañaron a Itachi-kun diciendo que el Clan Uchiha iba a hacer una rebelión y lo obligaron a eliminar a su propio Clan, se aprovecharon del sentido de Justicia de Itachi-kun y de su lealtad absoluta hacia Konoha para hacerle cometer esa acción! — lagrimas de desesperación empezaron a caer de los ojos de Mikoto, —Pero cuando Itachi-kun estaba por darle el golpe final a Fugaku, comprendió que todo había sido una farsa, así que decidió detenerse; pero los altos mandos de Konoha lo adivinaron y aun así lo tacharon de traidor y lo exiliaron de Konoha, y no basta con eso aprovecharon este incidente y nos aislaron del resto de la aldea, fuimos degradados a casi ser el paria de la aldea— alzo su mirada revelando unos ojos rojos con un patrón de flor de cinco pétalos que giraba en sentido de las agujas del reloj.

—Pero Sasuke es muy bien recibido por la aldea— el Chakra de Mikoto se empezó a escapar debido a la rabia.

—Sasuke es el único varón del linaje principal del Clan, haciendo que su Sharingan sea mucho más fuerte que el del resto del clan; ellos no son tontos, quieren tener a Sasuke de su lado para tener el Sharingan más fuerte y ese estúpido hijo mío se dejo influenciar por la miel que le ponían— finalmente la sangre empezó a salir de sus palmas.

—Ya veo, pero me interesa un frijol la desgracia de tu Clan, explica el porqué me agradeces, solo les pedí ayuda a su Clan en la invasión para no sufrir muchas bajas; vi que el Clan Uchiha no había hecho movimientos y me confundí y por eso los llame— aunque prácticamente los había insultado, Mikoto no expreso ningún enojo.

—Es gracias a eso que te agradezco, con nuestro historial en vez de ser recibidos como aliados lo más seguro es que nos atacaran y luego el concejo aprovecharía eso y nos terminaría de aniquilar, pero gracias a que nos viniste a buscar pudimos ayudar en tu nombre; eres famoso en toda la aldea, y debido a que el Hokage no se atreve a levantar la voz en tu contra tu posición en los corazones de los Ninjas de Konoha es casi igual al del Hokage; gracias a ti pudimos usar esta oportunidad y limpiar un poco el nombre de mi Clan— cerro los ojos y cuando los abrió regresaron al color negro profundo que caracterizaba a los Uchiha, —Pero no creo que el motivo de que nos llamaras sea porque no hayamos hecho un movimiento, eres astuto Uzumaki Naruto, tienes al Jinchūriki del Rokubi casi como subordinado, eres amigo cercano del a Jinchūriki del Nanabi y los Jinchūriki del Ichibi y Nibi son tus amigos, y ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez ya hayas hecho contacto con el resto de los Jinchūriki— Naruto no pudo quedar sorprendido por la mente deductiva de Mikoto.

—A decir verdad, actualmente solo hay dos grupos que pueden amenazar a los Jinchūriki, y mi meta es que los nueve estemos bajo la misma bandera así que tengo que tratar con las amenazas más serias, y uno de esos grupos es tu Clan Uchiha— chasqueo la lengua al ver que Mikoto no tenía ninguna reacción, —Según las leyendas, Madara pudo controlar al Kyūbi con su Sharingan, y de ahí salió el rumor de que los Uchiha pueden controlar a los Bijū, rumor que se confirmo en el ataque a Konoha hace doce años; así que decidí, o pongo a los Uchiha de mi lado o los aniquilo, la segunda opción era la más rentable, pero ocurrió la Invasión y…— pero la interrupción de Mikoto le robo el habla.

—El Clan Uchiha es tuyo— le dijo tranquilamente.

—… No podía dejar… Espera… ¡¿Qué?! — en medio de su explicación dejo de hablar y se quedo anonadado.

—Que el Clan Uchiha es tuyo— le volvió a repetir.

— ¿Sabes la magnitud de tus palabras? — no creyó mucho en las palabras de Mikoto.

—El Clan Uchiha está a centímetros de ser aniquilado por esos viejos, solo necesitan una excusa para hacer un movimiento, y más para Danzō, bajos sus ojos somos como un tesoro andante debido a nuestro Sharingan, pero si estamos bajo tu bandera no se atreverán a tocarnos, viendo que no estás siendo controlado por ellos debido a eso…— apunto a su cola y a sus orejas, —Quiere decir que tienes un buen respaldo, solo pienso en el futuro de mi Clan, Konoha ya nos ha traicionado, y ahora que el Hokage está muerto temo por mi Clan; todo lo que dije es por permitirle un futuro a mi Clan, y ese futuro es estar bajo tu mando y seguro entonces estaré encantada de darte el Clan Uchiha— de nuevo Naruto se quedo sin palabras.

—Perdón si no creo tus palabras, no creo que la Matriarca Uchiha entregue su Clan así como así, ¿Sabes que quizás en el futuro le daré la espalda a Konoha? ¿Qué harás cuando suceda eso? — alzo una ceja en espera de la respuesta de Mikoto.

—Mi mentalidad regreso a cuando el Clan Uchiha todavía no se había establecido en Konoha, la supervivencia del Clan esta antes de todo, Konoha no se merece a los Uchiha así que no tenemos porque luchar por la aldea si nuestro benefactor decide darle la espalda a Konoha— Naruto medito un tiempo las palabras de Mikoto, ella al ver que Naruto no respondía sintió un poco de pánico y se apresuro a decir, —Ella es la criada que te recibió ¿Cierto? — apunto a la chica que se había mantenido al margen un poco alejada.

— ¿Si? — se confundió por la pregunta de Mikoto.

—Ven…— le hizo señas para que se acercara y con pasos temblorosos se detuvo a menos de dos metros de Mikoto, —Su nombre es Shizuka y pertenece a la Rama secundaria, más concretamente es mi sobrina y prima de Sasuke— Naruto no comprendió la finalidad de la presentación de la criada.

— ¿Para qué me la presentas? Es solo una simple criada— frunció el ceño para ocultar su confusión.

—Lo que quiero decir, es que después de Sasuke, ella es la sangre Uchiha más pura, y para que veas que lo que digo es cierto te la entrego— hizo un simple gesto con la mano y la chica se volteo a mirar a Naruto de frente.

—Espero poder servirle Naruto-sama— se llevo las manos a sus espaldas y soltó el lazo de su uniforme de criada y en menos de cinco segundos el uniforme cayo dejando a la chica en ropa interior.

— ¿Y bien? Sé que en comparación con Hyūga Hinata y Uzumaki Kaguya palidece, pero tiene un buen cuerpo— Naruto volvió a alzar una ceja sin inmutarse a la presencia de una mujer casi desnuda.

— ¿Cuánto es la fuerza del Clan Uchiha actualmente? — ignoro a Shizuka y volvió a mirar a Mikoto.

—Solo tenemos a 10 Jōnin y a aproximadamente 40 Chūnin, el resto son civiles; yo en lo personal solo tengo la fuerza de un Jōnin pero gracias a mi Mangekyō Sharingan mi nivel se elevaría a Tokubetsu Jōnin, ¿Qué te parece? — miro nerviosa a Naruto en espera de una respuesta.

—Bien…— agarro la mano de Shizuka y de un tirón la sentó en su regazo, —Si me llegan a traicionar no romperé a sudar para eliminarlos, y el Clan Uchiha será una buena adición a mis fuerzas— movió sus manos y con una amanso uno de los pechos de Shizuka mientras que con la otra bajo hasta llegar a su vagina, los gemidos ahogados de la chica no se hicieron esperar, —Creo que sabes acerca de Uzushiogakure ¿Cierto? — los ojos de Mikoto revelaron algo de impresión.

—No me digas…— su mente trabajo a todo poder y no tardo en comprender el plan de Naruto.

—Si me es posible en el futuro, quiero reconstruir Uzushio, y tu Clan Uchiha puede ser los primeros residentes—lagrimas empezaron a bajar de los ojos de Mikoto.

— ¡Gracias de nuevo! — volvió a inclinarse ante Naruto.

—Ni lo menciones, pero ahora he notado algo— dejo de jugar con Shizuka y se levanto dejando a la pobre chica recuperando el aliento, —Tu Chakra alrededor de tus ojos es un poco delgado cuando no tienes el Sharingan activado— puso una mano en la cabeza de Mikoto y sintió la red de Chakra de su cuerpo.

—Eso se debe al Mangekyō Sharingan, cuando los Uchiha los desbloqueamos es solo cuestión de tiempo para que quedemos ciegos—el pánico apareció en sus ojos creyendo que cuando Naruto escuchara eso ya no los necesitaría.

—No me sirven si van a quedar ciegos— su cola se dividió en dos y se precipito hacia la cabeza de Mikoto.

— ¡NO! — temió lo peor, pero no sintió dolor.

—Aquí está el problema, cuando desbloqueas el Mangekyō Sharingan los canales de tus ojos se desarrollan más que los otros, y debido a eso el Chakra no circula bien lo que hace que los nervios de tus ojos se sobrecarguen cuando lo activas y eso es lo que los deja ciegos— Mikoto abrió los ojos y vio algo que la dejo anonadada.

— ¿C-Como? — una de las colas de Naruto había penetrado en el medio de su frente mientras que la otra estaba en su corazón, sin embargo no había ninguna herida ni sentía dolor.

—Ya lo arregle, ahora puedes usar el Mangekyō sin restricciones, ¿Hay otro Uchiha que tenga el Mangekyō desbloqueado? — saco ambas colas del cuerpo de Mikoto y las volvió a unir.

—Solo dos Jōnin tienen el Mangekyō debido a las estrictas condiciones para desbloquearlo, pero tenemos a tres Jōnin que fueron dados de baja debido a que quedaron ciegos por el uso constante— aun no creía las palabras de Naruto sobre de eliminar la desventaja del Mangekyō, pero aun así le respondió.

—Entiendo, ¿Cuáles son esas condiciones? — sabia sobre el Sharingan y del Mangekyō, pero nunca leyó sobre las condiciones para desbloquear el segundo.

—B-Bueno, para evolucionar al Mangekyō primero se tiene que tener un Sharingan de 3 tomoes— activo su Sharingan y tres tomoes aparecieron girando en el sentido de las agujas del reloj, —Luego el Uchiha tiene que experimentar una situación que le dé mucho dolor emocional como la muerte de su mejor amigo o de algún familiar para desbloquearlo— Naruto asintió un par de veces analizando lo que Mikoto había dicho.

—Al tener el la ultima evolución del Sharingan base hace que sus conductos de Chakra en sus ojos sean un 20% más grandes al igual que pasa con los Hyūga, y en el momento en que experimentan ese dolor emocional sin querer rompen momentáneamente las restricciones de los puntos Tenketsu y hacen circular el Chakra de sus ojos más rápido lo que hace que sus conductos de Chakra en sus ojos sean un 50% más grandes, lo que desencadena la evolución al Mangekyō Sharingan; interesante— agarro su cola y la acaricio.

— ¿Eh? ¿20%? ¿50%? ¿Qué significa eso? — no entendió ni media palabra de lo que Naruto había dicho.

— ¿Ella tiene el Sharingan evolucionado a tres tomoes? — apunto hacia Shizuka que ya se había recuperado y veía a Naruto con deseo.

—S-Si, desde pequeña ha participado en entrenamientos y ya tiene su Sharingan evolucionado al igual que una de estas chicas, pero después de la desgracia decidí que servirían aquí para evitar que el concejo les ponga una mano encima— apunto a la criada de su derecha.

—Esto no te va a doler— esta vez usando solo la única cola le atravesó la cabeza haciendo que por reflejo Shizuka cerrara los ojos.

—Increíble— esta vez vio de primera plana el como la cola de Naruto atravesó la piel de Shizuka sin dejar herida o marca, además de que la chica no grito de dolor, — ¿Cómo lo haces? — vio a Naruto con curiosidad.

—No lo sé, simplemente se cómo hacerlo, mi cola cuando hago esto inyecta una pequeña cantidad de Youki para sondear todo el cuerpo, lo que puedo hacer por ahora es curar cualquier herida grave y sondear el cuerpo, aun no comprendo el cómo funciona exactamente y el porqué no deja marca— la respuesta de Naruto desilusiono un poco a Mikoto.

—Que desgracia, si comprendieras lo que puedes hacer con tu cola serias un buen doctor— le lanzo una broma.

—Bromas aparte— se quedo callada al escuchar la orden de Naruto, —Lo que supuse, los canales son un 20% más grandes en comparación con el resto, voy a liberar las restricciones de los tres Tenketsu más cercanos a los ojos y a guiar el Chakra para ver si puedo desbloquear el Mangekyō— un aura roja rodeo la cola de Naruto lo que indicaba que hacia circular Youki a través de su cola.

— ¡DUELEEEE! — en ese momento Shizuka empezó a gritar de dolor y sus ojos empezaron a salir lagrimas de sangre.

— ¡¿Qué está pasando?! — el pánico apareció en el rostro de Mikoto al ver el sufrimiento de Shizuka.

—Mi error, guie muchos Chakra y sus conductos de lastimaron, pero ya los cure. Solo soporta unos segundos más ese dolor— la frente de Naruto se lleno de sudor, ese pequeño error aunque no lo había dicho, casi le cuesta la vista permanente a Shizuka, ya que ni usando ese poder de su cola podrá regenerar un par de globos oculares.

Ella solo asintió un poco y apretó los dientes para evitar gritar, el Youki de Naruto la había rodeado formando una pequeña capa, pero gracias al control de Naruto sobre el Youki impidió que entrara y vagara por el cuerpo de Shizuka, ya que si permitía eso las consecuencias serian muy graves. Pasado casi un minuto Naruto saco su cola de la frente de Shizuka y cayo sentado con la respiración agitada.

—Puedes abrir los ojos— le indico mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

—B-Bien…— con cuidado abrió los ojos y se adapto a la luz ya que su vista se había hecho más nítida.

—No puedo creerlo…— no solo Mikoto, sino también las criadas a sus espaldas se quedaron sin palabras.

— ¿Qué paso? — miro como su Matriarca y sus compañeras la miraban con asombro.

—Mira tus ojos— le pasó un espejo de mano para que se viera el rostro.

— ¡EEHH! — un patrón parecido a la de una tela de araña se gravo en sus ojos mostrando que había desbloqueado el Mangekyō Sharingan.

—Felicidades, no solo tienes el Mangekyō, sino que también arregle los nervios de tus ojos y no quedaras ciega por el uso constante— revelo una sonrisa cálida.

—G-Gracias… ¡Muchas gracias Naruto-sama! — de inmediato hizo dogeza frente a Naruto.

—Naruto-san, ¿Puedes hacer lo mismo con el resto del clan que tiene el Sharingan completo? — se apresuro a preguntarle.

—Claro que puedo, hasta puedo intentar sanar la vista de aquellos que se quedaron ciegos por el uso constante— asintió haciendo que Mikoto casi saltara de felicidad, su Clan estaba de camino a recuperar su antigua gloria.

—Entonces va…— pero en ese momento sintió una presencia que aparecía de golpe en la habitación y la sombra de Naruto se alargo y de ella salió una niña.

—Tou-san… ¿Dónde está esto? — miro todo a su alrededor y en especial a las cuatro mujeres con curiosidad.

— ¿Que paso Kurone? Sabes que al usar ese Jutsu pierdes por un tiempo la mitad de tu Chakra— fingió enojo por la acción de ella.

—Lo siento Tou-san, es solo que no sabíamos a dónde estabas y un ANBU apareció en la Mansión diciendo que tienes que ir a la Torre Hokage con urgencia— Naruto frunció el ceño tratando de adivinar lo que esos del Concejo querían.

—Está bien— asintió con pesadez, —Mikoto-san, cuando tenga tiempo terminamos en lo que quedamos— miro de reojo a Mikoto antes de darse media vuelta listo para irse.

— ¡Claro! ¡El Clan Uchiha tendrá ahora una deuda de gratitud por lo que acabas de hacer! — negó con la cabeza y le sonrió con entusiasmo.

— ¿Qué paso Tou-san? — las acciones de Mikoto confundieron a Kurone.

—Nada importante, regresa a casa, voy a ver lo que quieren estas personas— y sin decir más nada, desapareció.

—Bien— se acerco a la sombra más cercana y también se fue.

-_Prisión de Konoha_-

En una de las múltiples celdas de la prisión de alta seguridad de Konoha se encontraban tres individuos, que por su tamaño se trataban de tres jóvenes. Esos tres Jóvenes eran nadie más ni nadie menos que los hermanos de la arena, que momentos después de que la Invasión iniciara se rindieron ante los Ninjas de Konoha y terminaron en la prisión. Ellos nunca habían estado a favor de ese plan y más cuando Gaara se hizo "Amigo" de Naruto, el Jinchūriki del Kyūbi, así que para hacer que la aldea crea en ellos no se resistieron a quedar encerrados aquí hasta que alguien los saque.

—A ver, celda 225, celda 225; esta es la 223, la que le sigue es la 224 entonces esta es la 225 ¡Bien! — la voz de una niña saco a los tres de su meditación.

— ¿Quién? — la primera en hablar fue Temari, pero no vio a nadie afuera.

—Oh, lo siento; hay muchos guardias aquí— y de la nada apareció una niña albina.

—Tu… Creo que te he visto en compañía de Naruto— Kankuro se sorprendió al ver a Shiron.

—Por supuesto, él es mi Oto-sama— se toco el pecho de orgullo, pero como que después se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y bajo la mirada, —Tengo que seguir a ese hombre todo el tiempo porque si no Kurone me pega— su expresión cambio a una arrogante.

— ¿Qué quiere Naruto? Tú eres una de su gente, es raro que vengas a este lugar sombrío— manteniéndose en su lugar y con su vista pegada al techo, Gaara hablo con una voz casi inentendible.

—Oto-sama quiere que te conviertas en su socio— los tres hermanos de la arena se paralizaron en el acto.

— ¿Socio? ¿Cómo se come eso? — soltó una carcajada burlándose de las palabras de Shiron.

—Cállate baka— le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza arrojándolo al suelo.

— ¿Por qué Naruto quiere hacerme su "Socio"? — se levanto de su cama y se acerco para ver a Shiron más de cerca.

—Oto-sama quiere poner a los 8 Jinchūriki bajo su bandera, y ya tiene a 2 casi 3; solo faltan 5— le mostro los cinco dedos de su manita, — ¿Qué opinas? Si aceptas Oto-sama te sacara de aquí y serás libre— esa condición hizo a Temaria tragar duro, ya habían estado por casi dos días encerrados aquí, y por cómo va la situación estarían por mínimo un mes si no aceptaban.

—Ese Naruto, no solo arreglo mi sello, también quiere que me una a él— por más extraño y bizarro que parezca, Gaara embozo una sonrisa, —Dile que acepto— asintió al final haciendo a su hermana suspirar aliviada.

—Espera noticias a más tardar dos días— y dicho esto desapareció.

—Confías en ese "Naruto" — miro a su hermano menor con desconcierto.

—Naruto también es un Jinchūriki, si no confió en uno de los míos entonces no confió en nadie— dio media vuelta y volvió a acostarse en la cama de prisión.

—Espero que estés en lo correcto— un rastro de esperanza brillo en sus ojos por un momento.

-_Sala del Consejo_-

Naruto apareció directamente en la Sala del Concejo al sentir que uno de sus Kunai especiales se encontraba dentro, y para su sorpresa el que lo poseía era Jiraiya que al verlo sonrió satisfecho. Volteo a mirar a los concejeros y descubrió que todos tenían una atmosfera complicada, los Patriarca de clanes tenían sonrisas nerviosas mientras que los Ancianos y el Patriarca Hyūga tenían en ceño fruncido.

— ¿Me llamaron? — decidió romper el silencio de una vez por todas.

—Así es Uzumaki Naruto, estas aquí ya que te vamos a asignar tu primera misión como Jōnin de Konoha— el que respondió del Concejo fue Shibi Aburame.

—Oh, ¿Y cuál sería esa misión? — un rastro de emoción se vio en sus ojos.

—Rastrear, buscar y traer a Tsunade Senju para que sea la Godaime Hokage de Konoha— los ojos de Naruto se abrieron un poco debido al asombro.

 **Supercell - (Noragami)**

(Kimi no namae nani ga attemo kanarazu yoku kara/ **Sin importar tu nombre, te llamaré** )

[ **Se ve un firmamento de estrellas en una noche sin ninguna nube en el cielo, la cámara baja y muestra a Naruto recostado en el tronco de un árbol con Shiron a su lado dormida y Kurone en su regazo en el mismo estado que su hermana siendo acariciada por Naruto. Se ven unos arbustos moviéndose y de entre ellos sale Kaguya, que al ver a las acompañantes del rubio sonríe cálidamente para después dirigirse hacia el rubio.** ]

(Kimi wagizagiza haato no mochinushi/ **Eres dueño de un corazón irregular y brusco** )

[ **Naruto se levanta de golpe asustando a las hermanas que estaban durmiendo, de sus ojos empiezan a salir lágrimas y sale corriendo ignorando el llamado de Kaguya.** ]

(Fureru mono wa nandemo kizutsukeru/ **Lo que sea lo que te lastima** )

[ **Corre a través del bosque que no parecía tener fin mientras recuerdos felices del pasado lo atormentan haciendo que más lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.** ]

(Sekai no subete wo nira mitsukete/ **Mirando malhumoradamente el mundo que te rodea,** )

[ **Se limpia los ojos pero parece inútil, ya que las lágrimas no dejan de salir, pero eso le da oportunidad de ver un árbol que estaba en su camino y lo esquiva para seguir corriendo sin rumbo.** ]

(Sono me wa iunda boku wa koko ni iru/ **Esos ojos me dicen: "Aquí estoy"** )

[ **Imágenes de Kaguya y Hinata le llegan a la mente haciendo que disminuya su paso hasta prácticamente detenerse.** ]

(Dareka ga waratetta/ **¿Acaso alguien se rio,** )

[ **Pero esas imágenes se rompen y Naruto se agacha y empieza a llorar más suelto siendo los únicos testigos las estrellas del cielo.** ]

(Dakara hiitanda sono kyoukaisen/ **Y es por eso que te retiraste detrás de tu frontera?** )

[ **En su mente se ve una foto donde estaba él junto a sus dos amadas, Kurone, Shiron, Kaori, su madre, Shino y Haku cayendo hacia un intenso fuego, quemándose en el acto.** ]

(Sore nara watashi ga sono te wo hiku/ **Si ese es el caso, déjame tomarte por el brazo** )

[ **De pronto siente como si alguien le tocara el hombro, pero se niega en alzar la mirada.** ]

(Tsureteku kara/ **Vendrás conmigo...** )

[ **Sin embargo, es obligado alzara y se queda hipnotizado mirando unos hermosos ojos color perla pertenecientes a Hinata, aprovecha y voltea hacia su espalda y ve a Kaguya quien se muestra preocupada.** ]

(Ie nai nara kono te wo tsuyoku nigiritte/ **Si no puedes decirlo, tan solo sostén mi mano fuertemente** )

[ **Siente que su mano es agarrada por Hinata, pero no se resiste y se deja guiar a través del bosque, pero de alguna manera se siente feliz.** ]

(Hanasanai de/ **No la dejes ir** )

[ **Kaguya agarra su otra mano y le limpia sus lágrimas con su mano libre sonriéndole en el acto.** ]

(Kimi wa mou hitori ja naindatte/ **Ya no estás solo, nunca mas** )

[ **Llegan a lo que parecía ser el final del bosque y se detienen, a sus dos lados aparecen ambas hermanas quienes le sonríen apoyándolo, y sin más deciden salir del bosque.** ]

(Shitte mo shiin da yo/ **Pensé que deberías saberlo** )

[ **Se asombra cuando ve a todos sus amigos sonriéndoles. Voltea a ver a ambas chicas quienes aun no soltaban sus manos y les dirige miradas de agradecimiento, también dirige su mirada hacia arriba de sus hombros y a sus pies encontrándose a Shiron y a Kurone respectivamente, él solo sonríe, cierra los ojos y los abre para mirar el firmamento estelar a tiempo que un estrella fugaz pasaba.** ]

.

 **Avances:**

 **Naruto junto a Kaguya y Jiraiya salen de Konoha en busca de Tsunade sin saber que su viaje no va a ser para nada tranquilo. Orochimaru busca a Tsunade para que sane las heridas hechas por Naruto y le promete algo que no poda rechazar a cambio de sanarlo. La batalla estalla cuando Naruto y Orochimaru se encuentran, pero a la final este huye a una de sus guaridas, sin embargo Naruto logra rastrearlo solo para descubrir un secreto que lo dejara atónito. El Clan Ōtsutsuki se empieza a extinguir.**

 **Próximo Capitulo: Encontrando el Pasado.**

 **¡Bueno! Así finalizamos este cap, ahora empezare a señalar los cambios que tuvo en relación con su versión original, la primera escena de Shiron y Kurone no existía, también había puesto un Lemon de Kaguya, la escena de los Uchiha no estaba tan desarrollada y la escena de los hermanos de la arena estaba más extendida; si me pongo a analizar, el cap original es mejor un 20% en relación a este, además de que el original tenia 12k mientras que este tiene 10,7k; pero bueno.**

 **¿Les gusto el Lemon? En lo personal voy a hacer mis Lemon un poco discretos y sin pronunciar muchas palabras obscenas, se reirán de mí, pero no me siento cómodo escribiendo palabras como "Pene" o "Vagina" (xD). Lo de Kaguya, tengo que aclarar (No se si dije esto en su momento), sus cuernos son como huesos, y como apenas son jóvenes están muy sensibles, es como cuando un diente nuevo nos crece (Por lo menos mi boca sufre cuando mis dientes permanente crecían). Esperen un cambio radical en la aptitud de Kaguya hacia Kushina en el futuro (xD).**

 **La parte de los Uchiha, creo que casi nadie se esperaba de ese resultado, llevo planeando esto desde el cap 2 y todavía no había encontrado una excusa razonable para hacer que el Clan Uchiha pertenezca a Naruto, pero como ven ahora si la tengo. Ya sabemos parte de lo sucedido en la noche en que Itachi masacro al Clan, y como habrán imaginado, este Danzō no tiene tantos Sharingan a su disposición, pero aun conserva el Ojo de Shisui.**

 **Sobre la razón por la que el Mangekyō deja ciegos a sus usuarios, solo se me ocurrió esa explicación ya que no he leído muchas teorías sobre eso y no sé, me pareció muy convincente sobre el hecho de que debido al Chakra los nervios oculares se dañen ocasionando la ceguera. Y el misterio de la cola de Naruto que se mete en el cuerpo de las personas y no solo no deja heridas sino que también puede sanar a las personas y todo eso; cuando aparezca Kaori se va a explicar un poco la naturaleza de los Kitsune, y cuando lleguen a El Templo estaré resolviendo dudas. Bueno, eso fue todo, nos leemos en otra ocasión.**

 **ATT: Suin.**

 **Pdta: Lléguense a Twilight Galaxy nwn.**


	30. Encontrando el Pasado

**Buenas a todos, después de mucho tiempo al fin les traigo un capitulo a tiempo, aunque es un pelín más corto que los demás, actualmente estamos a finales de año y los profesores nos están llenando de evaluaciones, así que no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, pido perdón; pero si todo va bien, el siguiente capítulo va a ser un poco más largo y les podre traer el Extra que les prometí hace unos cuantos capítulos (e.e).**

 **Tenias unas palabas que decir aquí, pero se me olvidaron totalmente, tal vez las anote y las ponga en el sig cap. Queda poco para que acabe esta temporada, y con ello se resolverán algunos misterios y vendrán otros, y en este cap en especial se verá que los Ōtsutsuki tienen algo en especial, aunque no ahondare mucho en su historia, algunos si aparecerán en el futuro, y sobre si reconocerán a Kaguya, eso los dejo a vuestra imaginación. El capitulo anterior no tuvo mucho apoyo, denle gracias a Kami que ando de buen humor, porque si no hubiera cortado este cap, pero no los entretengo más, disfruten del cap.**

 **Agradecimientos muy especiales a:** **CCSakuraforever** **,** **Zafir09** **y a** **Oconner95** **por dejar sus Review, siempre los aprecio mucho y espero que sigan apoyando la historia.**

 **Leyenda.**

—Blah, Blah, Blah— personaje hablando **.**

— _Blah, Blah, Blah_ — personaje pensando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah** — Entidad sobre-natural hablando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah—** Entidad sobre-natural pensando.

—Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu ( **Elemento fuego: Jutsu gran bola de fuego** ) **—** técnica y traducción.

—… (Blah, Blah, Blah)… — Comentario de la narrativa.

—… ( **Blah, Blah, Blah** )… — Comentario del Autor.

 **Disclamer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, solo los posibles Oc's son míos.**

 **Capitulo 30: Encontrando el pasado.**

 **Black + White - (Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai Kara kuru sou desu yo?)**

[ **Se ven unas canicas que van cayendo en el vació, lo peculiar era que el interior de cada canica se ve como si tuviera una especie de galaxia**.]

(Kono te ni aru unmei.../ **Mi destino está en mi manos** )

[ **Imágenes de Naruto, Kaguya, Hinata y de otras dos siluetas, una de pelo blanco y otra de pelo negro se van mostrando periódicamente. Hasta que al final sale el titulo "Descendiente primordial".]**

(Kakuse shita KAOSU no toki ga/ **El tiempo del caos se levanta** )

[ **Ahora se muestra a Kaguya caminando por las calles de un lugar desconocido mientras llovía con fuerza, la cámara se acerca hasta colocarse frente a ella, tomando como la chica le caían unas lágrimas del rostro.** ]

(Mata shinjitsu wo kakusu/ **Y debo esconder la verdad otra vez** )

[ **La cámara se aleja con rapidez y ahora muestra a Naruto caminando en una calle desolada en la misma situación que Kaguya, la cámara se acerca pero Naruto parece darse cuenta de su presencia y de una ola de Chakra la aleja molesto.** ]

(Kodaku no hate kasuka ni ukabu/ **Flotando en el fondo de la soledad** )

[ **La cámara huye del lugar y encuentra a Hinata sentada en un banco mientras veía el cielo nublado, la cámara se acerca para tomar unas buenas imágenes a tiempo que la chica activa su Byakugan y frunce el ceño.** ]

(Nukumari wa MIRAGE/ **En una calidez fantasma** )

[ **La cámara sale a un sitio rural y visualiza unas siluetas moviéndose a gran velocidad por el bosque. En lo que se acerca logra ver a dos chicas corriendo ignorando completamente el clima, lo que más llama la atención de la cámara es la expresión de esperanza de ambas.** ]

(Kono hoshi wa kami ga tsukutta ibitsu na JIORAMA **/ El mundo no es más que una retorcida maqueta que dios creo** )

[ **Ahora se muestra a Kurama en su forma humana con sus nueve colas ondeando detrás de él. El Bijū alza sus colas y genera una onda de fuego a tiempo que en sus manos crea una esfera de color negro, la comprime y simplemente la elimina.** ]

(Hito wa mina shiawase to iu GIFT wo sagasuno/ **La gente busca un Don llamado felicidad** )

 **[Las imágenes se intercalan mostrando a muchas personas desconocidas, pero entre ellas se logra diferenciar a Kaori y a Akemi. Después se muestra a Kaguya en un fondo negro mientras atrapaba una esfera de color celeste que caía con suavidad del cielo.** ]

(Makiokose yo 1 2 3/ **Haz que suceda 1, 2, 3** )

[ **Se ve a Naruto corriendo mientras una esfera del tamaño de una pelota de Golf de color azul marino se formaba en su mano.** ]

(Noru ka soru ka no Black Or White/ **Es ganar o perder, es blanco o negro** )

[ **La cámara se mueve y muestra ahora a Hinata y Kaguya agarradas de las manos, ambas tienen el Byakugan activado y una energía plateada rodeaba sus manos unidas. Ahora se ven a Shiron y Kurone entrecruzadas sonriéndole a la cámara.** ]

(Kono shunkan yosougai no densetsu ga umareru/ **Una leyenda inesperada ha nacido** )

[ **La escena cambia abruptamente y ahora muestra a Maou-sama en su habitación junto a cuatro siluetas negras con ojos brillantes de color rojo a su espalda. Acto seguido, Maou-sama chasquea los dedos y la cámara se rompe.** ]

(Nerai sadamete 1 2 3/ **Afina tu puntería 1, 2, 3** )

[ **Ahora sale Naruto junto a Hinata y Kaguya a su lado haciendo el símbolo de "Paz" a la cámara.** ]

(Tamerawazu ni bang!/ **Sin dudarlo, ¡Bang!** )

[ **De la espalda de Kaguya sale Kurone pero luego y se esconde de la cámara, y de la espalda de Hinata sale Shiron y le agarra los pechos a la Hyūga haciéndola sonrojar. La cámara se alza al cielo.** ]

(Takutsu na nichijou wo uchinuke!/ **¡Dispárale a tus días aburridos!** )

[ **De pronto aparece Naruto volando con diez colas ondeando furiosamente detrás de él, pone sus manos juntas a tiempo que una energía roja se empezaba a acumular hasta formar un bastón de color rojo, lo gira para después liberar una onda de esa misma energía haciendo que todas las nubes cercanas se desintegraran.** ]

 **.**

A más de 1 millón de años luz del Mundo Ninja, nos encontramos un planeta cuya atmosfera hace que el cielo se vea de color verde, sus aguas son una mezcla de azul y violeta y más del 70% de sus plantas son de un color rojizo. Este planeta cumple con todos los requisitos para albergar vida inteligente, y la albergaba, pero ahora lo único que se ve en ese planeta son ciudades en ruinas, cráteres de miles de kilómetros de diámetros y cuerpos muertos tirados por todos lados.

A casi 2 mil metros de la superficie se encontraba una con un tarro en la mano cuyo contenido era un líquido de color amarillento. La figura veía toda la destrucción sin emociones, lo peor de todo es que esa figura había sido la única causante de toda la aniquilación de la vida en ese planeta, y ahora se encuentra mirando todo su trabajo duro; si le preguntaran cuanto tiempo duro para matar a todo ser inteligente en el planeta, la figura le respondería que solo tardo un total de 20 horas en terminar su trabajo.

— ¡Al fin te encuentro Ojou-sama! — un muy despreocupado Izayoi salió de una grieta en el espacio, —Me costó mucho encontrar tus coordenadas y… ¿Dónde es esto? — se dio cuenta del extraño lugar en el que estaban.

—Una colonia del Clan Ōtsutsuki, los acabo de exterminar— le respondió sin inmutarse.

—Oh, ¿Tienes el Ichor ( ***1** )? — vio con curiosidad el tarro que Nami traía entre sus manos.

—Esta es la sangre del Emperador de esta colonia, pero no es lo suficientemente pura, voy a buscar las otras dos colonias a ver si consigo Ichor más puro— le lanzo el tarro a Izayoi.

—Solo tú puedes viajar entre planetas con facilidad— el tarro desapareció entre sus manos misteriosamente, —Pero este Ichor debería fortalecer a las Sombras, no se va a desperdiciar— vio con aburrimiento el planeta, — ¿Ahora qué? — volteo a mirar a Nami.

—Destrúyelo por si queda algún Ōtsutsuki vivo— una grieta en el espacio se abrió y se trago a Nami.

— ¡Yosh! No me gusta que la Ojou-sama me deje el trabajo sucio… Pero como es mi jefa— una energía blanca rodeo su puño y se dejo caer hacia la superficie.

Se puso en posición de modo que en el momento en que llegue al suelo, su puño lo golpeara con todas sus fuerzas. Y cuando eso sucedió genero una onda expansiva tal que hasta las nubes a miles de metros de altura se desintegraron en un radio de no menos 1.000 kilómetros de diámetro, una grieta se formo en el suelo y se expandió a una velocidad alarmante. Izayoi se levanto y flexiono las rodillas para luego saltar.

Su salto fue tan alto que fácilmente salió de la atmosfera del planeta y lo siguiente que sucedió fue impactante. Una gran grieta apareció en el planeta y se agrando hasta que abarco todo el planeta, acto seguido el planeta se separo causando que el núcleo quedara expuesto y por lo tanto no tardo mucho tiempo para que el planeta se convirtiera en una supernova destruyéndose totalmente. Lo insólito fue que Izayoi no se vio arrastrado por la increíble gravedad de la supernova ni quemado por su alta temperatura.

—Me falta práctica, en mi mejor momento destruí un planeta del tamaño del Sol del sistema del planeta en donde nos estamos quedando en menos de un parpadeo, mejor busco de nuevo a la Ojou-sama, no me quiero perder el espectáculo cuando encuentre otra colonia de los Ōtsutsuki— sonrió y una grieta en el espacio se abrió a sus espaldas y se lo trago.

— ¿Qué diablos están haciendo Izanami-chan e Izanagi-chan? — Justo cuando Izayoi desapareció, otra grieta se formo y salió Anunciadora-san, —Esos idiotas están destruyendo planetas a lo loco y los administradores de este universo no actúan… Tendré que arreglar su desastre— extendió su mano y una energía blanquecina la rodeo.

La supernova experimento un extraño cambio, antes la supernova se estaba expandiendo pero ahora era como si algo la empujara y encogiera, los restos de rocas que habían sido dispersados por la explosión se vieron atraídos por la supernova y luego todo pareció haber dado marcha atrás. Las rocas se fueron uniendo reconstruyendo poco a poco el planeta, el núcleo volvió a quedar cubierto y todo volvió a ser como si Izayoi nunca hubiera destruido el planeta.

—La vida deberá volver en 1,5 millones de años— vio sin emociones el planeta reconstruido, —Volveré a ver a Naruto-kun, tengo tiempo que no veo sus avances— una grieta en el espacio apareció detrás de ella y se metió dentro.

-_En algún lugar del Continente Ninja_-

En el medio de un bosque frondoso vemos un gran lago que abarca aproximadamente 1km de diámetro, este lago parecía ser la desembocadura de un rio, ya que no se veía por donde el agua escapaba. En el medio del lago se encontraban tres figuras en pose Zen sentadas sobre rocas sobresalientes del lago. Las tres figuras parecían estar muy concentradas en su meditación, pero una en particular parecía estar pasándosela mal.

Y no era de menos, ya que las tres figuras se trataban de mujeres que solo vestían con ropa interior; la mayor que no parecía tener más de 15 años ( ***1** ) tenía un conjunto de encaje verde, la que estaba a su derecha traía un top de color rosa con estampado de flores y unas bragas color pastel, mientras que la ultima solo traía unas bragas amarillas, el por qué no traía un sujetador era simple, aun no lo necesitaba.

— ¿Me pueden explicar de nuevo el porque estamos haciendo esto? No comprendí con tu primera explicación Kaguya-sama— la que solo vestía unas lindas bragas frunció el ceño pero aun no abría los ojos.

—Esto es parte esencial de su entrenamiento, sus Kekkei Genkai los hace capaces de manejar elementos intangibles e insensibles, así que tienen que trabajar en poder sentirlos para avanzar en ellos— una venita había aparecido en la frente de Kaguya, esta era la tercera vez que esa mocosa le había hecho la misma pregunta.

—Lo que pasa es que mi Nee-san esta celosa de ser la única sin sujetador— la broma de Kurone termino de romper la atmosfera.

—Silencio Kurone— la venita de Kaguya no hacía más que crecer.

—Hmpt, ¿A quién le gustaría tener un par de bolas de grasa que lo único que hace es entorpecer los movimientos? — su cara se volvió roja, aunque no se sabía si era de vergüenza o de ira.

—Escuche que a Tou-san les gusta los pechos; ya no puedo esperar a que los míos crezcan para que me alague— inflo su pecho de orgullo, pero su acción no paso desapercibido por Shiron aunque tenía los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Quién te dijo que me interesa la opinión de ese tipo? — Trato de volver al entrenamiento que hasta hace unos momentos refutaba, —Pero aun lo digo, no me siento segura haciendo este entrenamiento sabiendo que tenemos a un Pervertido en el equipo— finalmente se canso y abrió los ojos.

—No te preocupes Shiron, ni Orochimaru podrá entrar en el perímetro sin que los Sellos de Naru lo repelan, así que puedes estar segura. Además, Naru lo ato y sello su Chakra con una copia del Sello que uso para privar al Ichibi de Gaara— aun con esa explicación, la expresión de Shiron se veía turbia.

—Pero entonces, ¿Qué hace él ahí? — apunto hacia la orilla.

A tan solo unos metros del agua se encontraba un Naruto en la misma pose que las chicas, su mente estaba en un profundo trance tratando de encontrar la iluminación necesaria para avanzar en su entrenamiento, en su espalda además de sus cuatro colas de Yokai también habían otras cuatro colas hechas de Chakra rojo; de esa misma forma, un aura de dos tonos de rojo lo rodeaba, el tono más oscuro era la que más pegada a su cuerpo estaba y la de un rojo más claro estaba unos dos o tres centímetros más alejada que la roja oscura.

Lo que él estaba buscando en ese entrenamiento era poder usar tanto el Chakra como el Youki al mismo tiempo, algo que era fisiológicamente imposible debido a las propiedades de cada energía, pero hasta los momentos esto era lo más cerca que había llegado. El Chakra de Kurama era tan espeso como el Youki, por lo que los dos se fusionaban casi a la perfección, lo malo era que para lograr ese avance Naruto tiene que estar con la concentración al máximo, un solo movimiento fuera de eso rompería el enlace de las dos energías.

— ¡Tou-san! — apareció en su sombra y se sentó en su regazo como si le perteneciera.

— ¡Kurone! — de igual forma, Shiron apareció de golpe frente a ambos y regañando a su hermana.

— ¿Qué haces Kurone? — abrió los ojos con calma y vio a la pequeña loli en su regazo solo vistiendo su ropa interior.

—Te veías tan concentrado, y están tan concentrado te puede volver viejo rápido— se dio media vuelta y abrazo a Naruto por el cuello.

—Los Uzumaki se supone que tenemos una larga longevidad, además que por lo que tengo entendido, los Kitsune viven más de 1.000 años, así que no te preocupes porque me haga viejo— le sonrió mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

— ¡Pero aun así! No me ayudas en mi entrenamiento, no entiendo lo que Kaguya-sama me quiere decir— libero su abrazo e hizo un mohín inflando sus mofletes.

— ¡Kurone, aléjate de ese tipo! — al ver que la estaban ignorando, Shiron frunció el ceño y volvió a regañar a su hermana.

— ¿Por qué me tengo que alejar de Tou-san? — vio a su hermana con confusión.

— ¿Aun me preguntas? Estas en ropa interior y él es un hombre, es simple lógica— sintió ganas de golpear a su estúpida hermana en ese momento.

—Pero Tou-san es Tou-san, aun así estuviera desnuda no me importaría abrazarlo— como si estuviera retando las ordenes de Shiron, abrazo aun más fuerte a Naruto pegando sus cuerpos, —Además, tu estas en peor estado que yo y sigues delante de Tou-san— le vio con una expresión picara.

— ¿Eh? — Bajo la mirada y los colores invadieron su rostro, — ¡No mires Baka! — se puso en posición fetal tratando de ocultar su cuerpo.

—No tienes nada que no haya visto— una gota de sudor bajo por detrás de la cabeza de Naruto.

—Si sigues en esa posición con Kurone-chan empezare a creer que eres un Lolicon— Kaguya llego caminando muy tranquilamente por el agua y al ver la escena que se estaba desarrollando sonrió un poco.

—Esa es tu meta Kurone— le golpeo la cabeza a Kurone para que prestara atención y luego apunto a los pechos de Kaguya.

— ¿Ah? — No comprendió a lo que Naruto se refería, pero unos pocos segundos después volvió a mirarlo con determinación, — ¡No hay que pensar tan bajo Tou-san! ¡Kurone promete que los tendrá más grandes que los de Hinata-sama! — hizo una pose ganadora haciendo sonreír a Naruto.

—Esa es mi niña, ya quiero verme en el futuro ahuyentando a esos hombres que quieran separarme de mi niña— esta vez tomo la iniciativa y abrazo a Kurone.

— ¡Solo elegiré a un hombre que sea capaz de derrotarte Tou-san! — en algún lugar en la Aldea de las Hojas, un peli-rojo dio un fuerte estornudo.

— ¿Por qué me siento insultada? — más que conmoverle esa escena de "Padre-hija", se sintió ofendida y no sabía el motivo.

—Pero Tou-san, ¿Qué hay con mi hermana? — apunto a Shiron quien aún seguía en posición fetal.

— ¿Yo qué? — al escuchar que era mencionada, levanto su rostro, solo para que los colores volvieran y regresara a su posición anterior.

—Está claro, Shiron como es la mayor su pretendiente debe de cumplir con requerimientos más estrictos… Digamos que para que le pueda tomar de la mano él me debe de dejar en un estado moribundo, y si quiere casarse; Mmm, debe de vencer a Anunciadora-san— ahora en algún lugar del Continente Ninja, un joven de rasgos animales tuvo un fuerte escalofríos.

— ¡Tou-san es tan cruel! — volvió a abrazar a Naruto.

—Ustedes dos, dejen de planear cosas que no van a suceder en estos momentos y mejor regresemos al campamento, tenemos que partir al siguiente pueblo antes de que perdamos la pista de esa tal Tsunade— saco unas ropas y se las lanzo a Shiron y a Kurone.

—Gracias Kaguya-sama— agarro sus ropas y de inmediato se hizo invisible para no ser vista por Naruto.

— ¡Gracias! Los esperamos en el Campamento, voy a ver si puedo molestar a ese pervertido— y se fundió con la sombra de Naruto desapareciendo.

— ¿Y bien? — Kaguya se quedo mirando a Naruto como esperando algo.

— ¿Tus pechos crecerán más en el futuro? — no comprendió para nada lo que Kaguya quería de él.

— ¡Baka! — saco una muda de ropa y se fue a los arbustos molesta.

— ¿A dónde vas? — se Tele-transporto a su espalda y la abrazo pasando sus manos por debajo de sus pechos.

—Suéltame Naru…— hizo el ademan de querer zafarse, pero en su interior sabía que no lo quería.

—Hay veces en que tu personalidad es igual a la de Shiron— le susurro al oído y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — se mordió el labio para evitar soltar un gemido.

—Frías para no demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, aunque Shiron lleva eso más allá— sus manos se volvieron traviesas y se metieron bajo el sujetador.

—Shiron es un caso especial, de entre las dos ella es la que más te respeta y teme tu rechazo, pero debido a que siempre tuvo que ser dura no lo demuestra— trato de desviar su atención a la conversación seria que tenían, pero las acciones de Naruto le dificultaron la tarea.

—La aptitud de Shiron no me importa, pero hare que no se guarde todo para sí misma. Pero tú, veo que no te guardas nada—bajo una de sus manos hacia la entrepierna de Kaguya para descubrir que sus bragas se habían mojado.

—Cállate— agarro la mano que estaba en su entrepierna y la lamio.

—Tengo muchas ganas de empujarte aquí mismo, pero…— la volteo y de un tirón le quito el sujetador haciendo que sus pechos rebotaran, —Las niñas pueden volver si tardamos mucho— se llevo uno a la boca mientras que con una de sus manos amansaba el otro.

— ¿Sabes? Siempre he querido enseñarle a Hinata como se hace, tal vez si te portas bien tengas a dos grandes bellezas en tu cama— le dio un ligero empujón y se acomodo el sujetador.

— ¿Sabes? La última vez recuerdo que alguien me imploraba que parara ¿Me pregunto lo que habrá generado eso? — le acaricio la cara a Kaguya y muy disimuladamente subió sus manos en dirección a su frente.

— ¡NO! — Esta vez lo empujo con más fuerza, —Me pueden tocar en cualquier lugar, pero ahí no, está prohibido— se cubrió la frente con una expresión de horror.

—Te estaré esperando en el Campamento— embozo una sonrisa burlona y se Tele-transporto.

—Algún día encontrare tu Talón de Aquiles y me vengare— vio el lugar a donde hasta hace unos momentos Naruto había estado con resentimiento, —Hina debe saber algo, ella es un poco más intima con Naruto que yo; envidio su armamento— soltó un suspiro y se empezó a vestir para luego irse.

Anteriormente el Concejo le había asignado la Misión de buscar a la Sannin Tsunade Senju junto a Jiraiya para que esta se convirtiera en la Godaime Hokage, pero en lo que informo a Kaguya y Hinata que iba a salir, decidieron ir con él; lamentablemente Hinata aun tenía que resolver algunas cosas en su clan, por lo que se tuvo que quedar. Las Gemelas tuvieron una reacción igual a la de las chicas, pero ellas usaron la excusa de que siempre tenían que estar con Naruto y se terminaron auto invitando.

La información sobre la ubicación de Tsunade era muy confusa, ya que ella no quería ser encontrada por nadie, pero según unos testigos habían visto partir a una mujer rubia de grandes pechos que coincidía con la descripción que Jiraiya les había dicho a Naruto. Aun así con esas pistas tardaron casi 1 semana en encontrar el rastro de Tsunade, y era mejor seguirlo antes de volverlo a perder.

-_En algún lugar de una Pequeña Aldea_-

— ¡Y tenemos a otra ganadora! — se escucho el grito celebrador de un hombre seguido del de muchas personas.

—Con esta ya van nueve seguidas…— una mujer rubia con una gran delantera agarro el saquito con monedas y lo guardo.

— ¡Tsunade-sama, al fin la encuentro! — una joven de pelo negro cargando a un cerdito se abrió paso entre las personas y miro a la mujer con desesperación.

La mujer con gran delantera se llama Tsunade Senju, aunque es mejor conocida como una de los Grandes Sannin, o también conocida como la Legendaria Perdedora. Este ultimo apodo se debe a que no importa la apuesta que haga, siempre ha terminado perdiendo; esto hizo que adquiriera una no pequeña cantidad de deudas, pero a pesar de su gran fama como perdedora, ella siempre seguía jugando; pero el día de hoy ella había roto esa racha y había establecido una racha de victoria de más ni menos que de nueve victorias seguidas.

— ¿Qué quieres Shizune? — vio a su ayudante con el ceño fruncido.

—H-He visto a Orochimaru por la Aldea— al decir eso, Tsunade conecto los puntos con facilidad.

—Llevo una racha de nueve victorias, ya sabía yo que no me esperaba nada bueno— la expresión de Shizune palideció, su Maestra siempre perdía, y si ganaba significaba que algo malo iba a pasar, y la llegada de Orochimaru a la Aldea cumplía con esas suposiciones.

— ¡Tsunade-sama, tenemos que huir! — su cerdito "Hablo" indicando que estaba de acuerdo con lo que Shizune decía.

—Huir no servirá de nada, vayamos a la posada— terminó de recoger su botín y bajo la mirada de muchas personas, ambas mujeres se fueron.

Las dos salieron del casino y sin prisa pero sin pausa caminaron hacia la posada en donde se estaban quedando. A tan solo unas docenas de metros de llegar a la posada, Tsunade sintió dos presencias poderosas dentro, una de ellas la conocía muy bien así que se preparo mentalmente para lo que venía. Lo que la tenía un poco cautelosa era la segunda presencia, si no estaba mal esa presencia estaba a nivel de un Jōnin llegando a casi ser un Tokubetsu Jōnin. Sabía que si una lucha llegara a estallar, ella apenas podría contra Orochimaru, mientras que la otra presencia se encargaría de Shizune, quien apenas estaba al nivel cercano a un Jōnin, haciéndola un objetivo fácil; tenía que tener cuidado.

Al entrar a la posada confirmo con sus ojos lo que había sentido; sentado en la barra se encontraba dos hombres, uno con la piel extremadamente pálida mientras que el otro parecía ser un joven común y corriente. El primero lo reconoció con solo mirarlo, lo que le llamo la atención fue que sus brazos estaban vendados; el joven cercano a él sin embargo no lo reconoció, lo que la hizo sentir cautelosa.

—Mantente cerca de mi Shizune— asintió y se oculto en la espalda de Tsunade.

— ¡Me sorprende que vengas personalmente a verme Tsunade! Cuanto tiempo— cuando volteo "Casualmente" hacia la entrada, ensancho su sonrisa al ver a su antigua compañera de equipo.

—Sabes que no ando para juegos Orochimaru, ¿Qué quieres? Si me estas buscando significa que quieres algo de mí— no cayó en la "Calurosa" bienvenida de Orochimaru y se sentó en la barra con un banco de diferencia.

—Supongo que habrás escuchado sobre la invasión a Konoha ¿Verdad? — Tsunade alzo una ceja ante el tema de conversación que Orochimaru saco.

—Las noticias vuelan rápido, y esta Aldea queda cerca de Konoha, así que ya escuche hablar de eso— aprovecho y llamo al cantinero para pedir un trago.

—Pero ya sabrás que yo fui el autor de esa invasión, así que eso me ahorra algunas explicaciones— ignoro la mirada de indiferencia de su compañera.

—Es raro verte andar con rodeos, casi siempre eres directo— agarro la copa y empezó a beber.

—Entonces te alegrara saber que mate a Sensei— instantáneamente la copa se rompió por la fuerza bruta de Tsunade.

— ¡Tsunade-sama! — se alarmo al pensar que su maestra iba a tomar una acción.

—Ya me imaginaba eso, tu enemistad con Sensei siempre fue fuerte, pero te dejo un buen regalo de despedida ¿Eh? — señalo sus brazos con burla.

—Sensei no me hizo esto— frunció el ceño de solo recordar lo que había pasado.

— ¿Entonces fue el Pervertido? Escuche que también estaba en la Aldea cuando eso paso— la expresión de Orochimaru parecía como si hubiera tomado un vaso de vinagre.

—Ese idiota tampoco me lo hizo, fue un maldito mocoso— al escuchar eso, Tsunade casi estalla en risa.

— ¡¿Un mocoso te causo esas heridas?! Has caído aun más bajo Orochimaru— disimulo un poco su risa tapándose la boca.

—Ese mocoso no es común y corriente Tsunade, a parte que es el Jinchūriki del Kyūbi también tiene un poder que rivaliza con el Bijū que tiene encerrado— la expresión de Tsunade se volvió seria.

—Escuche un poco sobre ese mocoso, ¿Se llama Uzumaki Naruto?; escuche que fue uno de los favoritos en los Exámenes Chūnin y que fue muy activo en la Invasión. Pero nunca imagine que fuera capaz de herirte a tal grado— nuevamente aguanto las ganas de reír, el solo hecho de pensar que su antiguo compañero la paso mal por causa de un mocoso no tenia precio.

—Me hizo una clase de Jutsu raro que ni siquiera yo conozco, y ahora tengo los brazos inválidos— la sorpresa brillo por unos momentos en los ojos de Tsunade.

—Orochimaru, sabes que ya yo no soy Doctora, deje ese camino hace mucho tiempo así que no te puedo ayudar— de inmediato supo la razón por la cual Orochimaru la buscaba.

—Pero te tengo un trato que no podrás rechazar— se mostro escéptica ante la proposición de Orochimaru, no creía que nada lo que él ofreciera le valdría para algo.

—No tengo tiempo para tonterías, nos vamos Shizune— se dispuso a levantarse, pero Orochimaru hablo antes de que lo hiciera.

— ¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que puedo traer de regreso a Nawaki y a Dan? — se detuvo abruptamente y apretó los puños casi haciendo que sus uñas se le enterraran en las palmas, —Vendré a por tu respuesta en dos días— hizo una seña para que el joven lo siguiera y se fueron de la posada.

— ¿Tsunade-sama? — vio a su maestra con nerviosismo.

—Voy a estar en mi habitación Shizune, no quiero que nadie me moleste— fue en la dirección contraria que Orochimaru directo a su habitación. Sabía que Orochimaru podía ser de todo, pero nunca diría cosas que no fuera capaz, y si decía que podía traer de vuelta a su hermano y novio debía ser cierto por más escéptica que parezca, pero todavía no estaba segura.

-_Horas Después, Entrada de la Aldea_-

— ¿Es aquí entonces? — vio a la aldea con cierto escepticismo.

—Según la información que Shiron y Kurone recabaron, vieron a una mujer con las características de Tsunade partir a esta aldea— Kaguya también vio la aldea con una mirada escéptica.

Y no era poco, la Aldea parecía estar constituida por solo casinos, bares y tabernas y algún que otro sitio de placer que a pesar de ser de día estaban abiertos. Tanto Naruto como Kaguya no creían que una mujer con los títulos más sorprendentes del mundo vendría a esta aldea plagada de la escoria entre la escoria. Pero Jiraiya en vez de mostrarse decepcionado, su expresión se ilumino.

—Busquemos aquí— fue el primero en entrar a la aldea y tomo el liderazgo.

— ¿Estás seguro? Esta aldea no me convence mucho— cuestiono las palabras de Jiraiya, si se le diera la opción elegiría salir de esa aldea en ese momento.

— ¿No has oído el nombre de la Legendaria Perdedora? — las expresiones de Naruto y Kaguya se iluminaron también, fueron inteligentes y conectaron la información.

—Yo si la he oído— apareció frente al grupo con el ceño fruncido, —Una vez fue mi objetivo, pero a último momento mi cliente cancelo la orden; y ahora que sé quien es me alegra— puso una expresión complicada y volvió a desaparecer.

—Bueno, ustedes dos encuéntrenla, tienen hasta el final del día— aunque nadie le respondió, sintió como los Chakra de Shiron y Kurone se alejaban a gran velocidad.

—Ahora que Kurone-chibi y Shiron-chibi son las encargadas de buscar, voy a recabar información— y antes de que Naruto o Kaguya pudieran reclamar, ya se había ido.

—Tenemos hasta el final del día para hacer lo que queramos… ¿Qué quieres hacer primero? — se acerco a Kaguya con la intensión de manosearla.

—También vamos a buscar, no debemos dejarles esa tarea a Shiron y Kurone— aparto la mano de Naruto y empezó a caminar dejándolo atrás.

—Aguafiestas— chasqueo la lengua y camino en la dirección opuesta de Kaguya.

Después de unos minutos de estar caminando llego a una especie de mercado, por primera vez desde que llego a la aldea veía un sitio donde no había nada relacionado con los juegos de azar o con alcohol. Si veía un poco más allá también sería capaz de ver el comienzo del área residencial que también tenía una que otra posada, por lo que sería un buen lugar para empezar a buscar a esa Tsunade.

Si era sincero, odiaba que le hubieran asignado esta misión, aun tenia cosas que hacer en Konoha como hablar con los Jinchūriki que aun estaban en la aldea y tratar las cosas con el Clan Uchiha; sabia que el Clan Uchiha no se iba a ir a ningún lado, pero tanto la Jinchūriki del Nibi como la Jinchūriki del Nanabi no pertenecían a la aldea, así que quería cambiar notas con amabas, sobre todo con Fū que tenía tiempo que no la veía.

Levanto la cabeza y vio a una linda pelinegra con un cerdito entre sus brazos comprando lo que parecía ser unas frutas; al principio no le prestó atención a esa chica, pero cuando la vio mirar a todos lados con una expresión de sospecha hizo que su atención se fijare en ella y sin saber empezó a seguirla. Si bien era bueno en ocultar su presencia, todavía no podía ganarle a las nuevas Kurone y Shiron, así que le había pedido algunos concejos a ambas y con eso pudo seguirla a plena luz del día.

La joven pelinegra a menudo miraba a sus espaldas como si sintiera que alguien la estaba siguiendo, pero como Naruto se sabía mover entre la multitud logro pasar desapercibido bajo la mirada de la joven. Unos escasos minutos después la joven llego a una posada y luego de ver a ambos lados entro, Naruto también se disponía a entrar, pero una presencia familiar que apareció cerca de él lo alerto y en su lugar entro al bar que estaba en frente.

— ¿Qué paso Shiron? — se sentó en la mesa más alejada y Shiron apareció sentada frente a él.

—La posada en la que ibas a entrar, ahí se encuentra una mujer con las características de esa tal Tsunade— vio el lugar con el ceño fruncido y decidió centrarse en Naruto.

— ¿Qué hay de la chica pelinegra que estaba siguiendo? su aptitud es sospechosa— Shiron lo pensó por unos momentos antes de responder.

—Justo cuando salí, vi que esa mujer iba a entrar en una conversación con la que se parece a esa tal Tsunade— la respuesta de Shiron confundió a Naruto.

—Algo pasa aquí, contacta a Kurone y estén alerta, sentí un ligero olor a serpiente en el aire— la expresión de Shiron se volvió seria.

—Entendido, buscaremos a Orochimaru— asintió y desapareció.

—No me sorprende, leí que Tsunade fue una de las mejores Ninjas Médicos en el mundo, y como deje a Orochimaru casi lisiado sería lógico que viniera a buscar su ayuda— pero en vez de mostrarse preocupado, su rostro mostro arrogancia, —Si supiera que el Youki no se puede deshacer con Chakra— y se levanto antes de que el mesero viniera a pedir su orden.

Salió del bar y salto al edificio más cercano a la posada y se sentó en el techo borrando su presencia en el proceso, decidió que esperaría a que Kaguya o Jiraiya vinieran para entrar a hablar con esa mujer, temía que Orochimaru tuviera alguna trampa preparada para él, aunque sabía que podía darle pelea a Orochimaru, no confiaba en esa mujer que no sabía si se iba a poner de su lado o en el lado de Orochimaru así que prefirió nadar en aguas seguras.

No espero mucho, ya que momentos después apareció Kaguya al lado suyo, pero por la débil presencia que salía de su cuerpo supo que se trataba de un clon, le hizo unas señas y el clon apunto hacia una tienda a unos dos edificios y con su buena vista logro ver a la verdadera Kaguya comiendo un pedazo de pastel; le asintió al clon y apunto a la posada donde antes la joven pelinegra había entrado y sin decir más nada el clon se esfumo.

Justo en ese momento, Kaguya se termino de comer el pastel de un solo bocado y pago la cuenta para luego salir, la información del clon le había llegado con éxito y se apresuro a seguir con los planes, después encontraría un tiempo libre para comer algunos pasteles o postres, y tal vez invite a Hinata y a Tenten, no creía que Naruto no le daría dinero para invitarlas, y si es de pedírselo por otros medios, estaría muy feliz de atarlo y quitarle su cartera.

— ¿Eh? — tanto Naruto como Kaguya vieron una cabellera blanca que se disponía a entrar a la posada.

— ¿Cuándo apareció este? — de un salto aterrizo en la puerta y Kaguya también apareció a su lado y los dos se dispusieron a entrar en la Posada.

— ¡Tsunade, tanto tiempo! — fue lo que escucharon cuando entraron.

— ¿Jiraiya? — al contrario del entusiasmo de Jiraiya, Tsunade lo vio aturdida.

Ella estaba muy asombrada, hasta no hace mucho había estado en su habitación pensando en la oferta de Orochimaru, y también se estaba preguntado cómo le haría Orochimaru para revivir a sus seres amados una vez que aceptara; pero su estomago rugió y decidió bajar a comer algo, ¿Quién iba a pensar que se encontraría con su otro antiguo compañero de equipo?, y que además de él vino un mocoso rubio y una mocosa que por su apariencia debía ser una Hyūga con una piel pálida.

— ¡El Galante! — Shizune lo miro como si viera a un bicho asqueroso.

—Estás perdiendo el tiempo, será mejor que regreses— su aptitud cambio de golpe y lo ignoro.

— ¿Pero qué dices? Los viejos amigos deberían de tomar unos tragos y recordar los viejos momentos— atrajo a un banco y se sentó junto a Tsunade.

— ¿Viejos momentos? Por eso fue que me fui de Konoha— frunció el ceño por la invitación de Jiraiya.

— ¿Usted es esa tal Tsunade? — ignoro la conversación de los dos viejos y se acerco a preguntarle a la mujer.

— ¿Quién eres tu mocoso? — miro hacia abajo cuando el mocoso rubio que acompañaba a Jiraiya se le acerco.

—Uzumaki Naruto, llevamos un buen tiempo buscándola, ahora volvamos a la aldea— la boca de Tsunade no pudo evitar abrirse por dos motivos.

— ¿Así que tú fuiste el que lisio a Orochimaru-baka? — ese nombre hizo que la expresión de Jiraiya y Naruto se oscurezcan.

— ¿Así que ya te busco? — bajo la cabeza tratando de controlarse.

—Así es, me pidió que curara sus brazos, pero yo ya no estoy en ese negocio; pero a cambio me prometió un favor muy difícil de rechazar— Kaguya se acerco y miro a Tsunade con un rostro serio.

—Nos enviaron a buscarla, no volveremos a Konoha sin usted— le apunto con el dedo haciendo que Tsunade se ofenda.

— ¿Qué dices mocosa? Con un solo golpe te puedo mandar a conocer a tu creador— azoto su puño contra la barra formando unas grietas.

—Tsunade, nosotros…—

—Nos hace las cosas muy difíciles, Fūin— saco un rollo y los personajes que estaban dentro volaron y se adhirieron a Tsunade paralizándola.

— ¡¿Qué demonios?! — se alarmo al sentir su cuerpo rígido.

— ¡Tsunade-sama! — Shizune, quien se había quedado en silencio, se apresuro a tratar de ayudar a su maestra.

—Tu igual, Fūin— del mismo sello salieron otros personajes que se internaron en el cuerpo de Shizune y la paralizaron.

— ¿Qué hiciste Naruto? — vio asombrado como su antigua compañera y su alumna quedaron completamente paralizadas, y más Tsunade que era conocida por su gran fuerza física.

—Paralice los músculos de Tsunade-san y el sello actúa como un anzuelo, mientras más luche el sello se hace más fuerte, mientras que a la pelinegra le desactive los nervios responsables del movimiento, no podrá moverse por al menos dos horas si somos optimistas— se acerco a Tsunade y la cargo como si fuera un saco de papa, —Encárgate de la pequeña— apunto hacia Shizune.

—Claro— asintió y cargo a Shizune igual a como Naruto cargaba a Tsunade.

— ¡Suéltame maldito mocoso! ¡Si me llego a liberar desearas no haber nacido!— lucho para poder moverse, pero su cuerpo no le respondía.

—…— Shizune no podía ni hablar debido al sello.

—Debí de haberle puesto el sello de esta joven a la tetona para que no hablara— ignoro las amenazas de Tsunade y bajo la atónita mirada de Jiraiya se dispuso a salir, pero en la salida se encontraban dos hombres tapándola.

— ¿Oh? Pero mira a quienes tenemos aquí, no me imagine que rechazarías mi trato Tsunade— Orochimaru vio la situación con cierta burla.

— ¡¿Orochimaru?! ¿Qué haces aquí de nuevo? — dejo de amenazar a Naruto ante la llegada de Orochimaru.

—Orochimaru-sama, también están Uzumaki Kaguya, Uzumaki Naruto y Jiraiya de los Sannin— el joven con lentes a su lado le recordó a su maestro las amenazas.

—No te preocupes Kabuto, tengo un pequeño plan— no se preocupo por la presencia de los tres de Konoha.

— ¿Orochimaru? ¡¿Dónde demonios están Kurone y Shiron?! ¡Les ordene que estuvieran pendientes de ese tipo! — la cara de Naruto se volvió roja de la ira, esas dos Gemelas no se escaparan fácil del castigo, aunque tuvo un mal presentimiento que después de decir eso todavía no había sentido el Chakra de ambas cerca.

— ¿Hablas de esas dos niñas con muy buenas habilidades de espionaje? Aquí las tienes— el suelo templo y una serpiente de 10m de largo y de cómo 10cm de gruesa apareció; la serpiente abrió la boca y vomito a dos personas.

— ¡Shiron! — reconoció a una de sus hijas de inmediato.

— ¡Kurone! — Kaguya también reacciono al ver a Kurone al borde de la muerte, en el mismo estado se encontraba Shiron, solo que con un poco más de heridas.

— ¿Creían que yo era tan fácil de espiar? Ni en sus sueños— mostro una mueca burlona.

— ¡Maldito! — arrojo a Tsunade y su cola salió de entre su ropa que de inmediato se dividió en cuatro y se dispuso a cargar contra Orochimaru.

—Espera Naruto— Jiraiya lo detuvo poniéndole una mano en el hombro, —Hay muchos inocentes aquí— vio a su alrededor refiriéndose a los inquilinos de la posada que veían la escena con curiosidad.

— ¡Maldición! — vio a ambas niñas con impotencia, aunque no le importaba sacrificar unas vidas con tal de salvar a ambas, todavía tenía algunos principios morales que le impedían actuar.

—Ahora, entrégame a Tsunade y te dejare llevarte a estas dos mocosas— su larga lengua salió y lamio sus labios.

— ¡Yo no soy un bien de intercambio maldición! Ya verán ustedes dos, los hare papilla luego de que los castre— las amenazas de Tsunade cayeron en oídos sordos.

— ¿Sabes qué Orochimaru? Hasta el más inofensivo conejo puede morder si se ve acorralado ¡Yunitto Kanri ( **Gestión de Unidad** )! — hizo sellos con sus manos y siete clones aparecieron al lado de cada persona en el lugar y luego desaparecieron en conjunto.

Los movimientos de Naruto fueron tan rápidos que ni siquiera Orochimaru pudo anticiparlos y en menos de lo que tardaría en parpadear el escenario había cambiado a un valle verde y las niñas que hasta hace menos de un segundo estaba a menos de un metro de su posición habían llegado a manos de Naruto. Había visto este extraño Jutsu de Naruto en una de sus peleas, pero nunca llego a pensar que pudiera Tele-transportar a un tercero.

—Shiron, Kurone; estarán bien, lo juro— dos de sus colas penetraron los cuerpos de las Gemelas y les empezó a inyectar Youki.

—O-Oto-sama, l-lo si-siento— abrió los ojos por unos momentos, pero luego los cerró.

—No hables Shiron— le acaricio la cabeza con preocupación.

— ¿Dónde estamos Naru? — aunque se sintió curiosa de su nuevo campo de batalla, todavía no bajo la guardia contra Orochimaru.

—A casi 1km de la aldea, puse un Kunai especial en caso de emergencia— dejo descansar a los cuerpos de Kurone y Shiron y miro a Orochimaru con odio.

— ¿Ahora qué vas a hacer Orochimaru? — suspiro aliviado al ver que Tsunade ni Shizune estaban cerca, tal vez Naruto las había llevado a otro lugar.

—Maldito, mi carta de triunfo no funciono… Kabuto, encárgate de la mocosa, su nivel debe ser el mismo que el tuyo, yo me encargo de los otros dos— le dio instrucciones a su subordinado en voz baja.

—Entendido Orochimaru-sama— el cuatro ojos se preparo para atacar cuando su maestro le diera la señal.

—Debo de decir, nunca imagine que me encontraría en esta situación, pero no me dejan opción, ¡Los voy a matar! — y cargo contra los dos.

— ¡Naruto muévete! — tomo la delantera para recibir el ataque de Orochimaru.

—Llévalas a un lugar seguro— un clon apareció y agarro a las Gemelas para luego iré de nuevo.

—Idiota— bajo su centro de gravedad y agarro a Jiraiya por sorpresa y lo pateo con mucha fuerza; y en ese momento en la misma trayectoria que había tomado, en el lugar donde iba a caer apareció una serpiente mucho más grande que la anterior y se trago a Jiraiya, —Es tu turno— volteo hacia Naruto.

—Kagu, encárgate— ella asintió y se alejo del campo de batalla con Kabuto siguiéndole.

—Hubiéramos tomado el camino fácil, pero eres muy terco— vio a Naruto con burla.

—Sin tus brazos no eres nada— ignoro la provocación y señalo sus brazos lisiados.

—El verdadero Ninja solo necesita moverse para matar— y como si fuera el agua de un rio, se movió hasta llegar a centímetros de donde estaba Naruto.

— ¡Maldición! — inclino tanto su cuerpo que pareció que no tuviera una columna vertebral para esquivar la patada de Orochimaru.

Pero de nada le sirvió ya que Orochimaru uso su otra pierna para golpearle la cabeza haciendo que comiera un poco de tierra, no descanso y se volvió a levantar solo para ver como Orochimaru volvía a atacarlo. Los movimientos de Orochimaru parecían ser mucho más fluidos que antes, sus brazos ni siquiera se tomaban en cuenta cuando atacaba y aprovechaba la inercia de los mismos para aumentar su velocidad de giro.

Lo bueno era que como no tenía la capacidad para usar sus brazos no podía formar sellos y por lo tanto no podía usar Jutsu; pero aun así la capacidad de combate de Orochimaru no disminuyo mucho, su titulo de Sannin no era solo para mostrar y lo demostró poniendo a Naruto en contra las cuerdas con solo Taijutsu. Uso los conocimientos que aprendió de su pelea contra el Uzukage y fue con todo desde un principio, y gracias a eso pudo mantener el flujo de la batalla en un semi punto muerto.

En medio de la pelea trato de hacer tiempo para lanzar un Jutsu, pero Orochimaru entendió sus pensamientos y actuó en su contra impidiéndole la oportunidad para que formara sellos, por lo que tuvo que empezar a usar sus colas como medio ofensivo. Esta vez Orochimaru se sintió presionado, las colas de Naruto lo atacaban por todos lados con un poco mejor maestría que su último combate, y con dos miembros fuera de acción, sus movimientos se vieron obstaculizados.

Vio como una de las colas de Naruto iba a hacer un ataque descendente y retrocedió un poco causando que la cola golpeara un lugar vacio; Orochimaru aprovecho esa oportunidad y se alejo de Naruto para luego dividirse en miles de serpientes que se empezaron a ir en todas las direcciones. Naruto vio la acción de Orochimaru y se quedo asombrado por unos momentos, pero luego vio de reojo la pelea de Kaguya contra Kabuto y entendió las acciones de Orochimaru.

Kaguya desde un principio había dominado la pelea contra Kabuto, ya que usando su Byakugan podía prever los ataques de Kabuto y entendió lo que pasaba cuando atacaba. Los tendones que fueron cortados los unió usando Chakra neutralizando la técnica maestra de Kabuto, y ni hablar de cortar los músculos, el bisturí de Chakra había quedado completamente inútil a menos que cortara a Kaguya de frente, cosa que era imposible debido a la elasticidad de la chica que rivalizaba con la de Hinata.

El combate no debía durar mucho más, y menos cuando Kaguya empezó a usar el Jūken como su estilo de lucha, poco a poco pero sin pausa sellaba los Tenketsu de Kabuto dejándolo cada vez con menos Chakra. Orochimaru al ver que la pelea de su subordinado contra esa mocosa iba de mal en peor decidió retirarse como buen general; si esa mocosa le ganaba a Kabuto y lo mataba no solo perdería a un gran peón, sino que también eso causaría que ella se uniera a su pelea contra Naruto y lo pondrían contra las cuerdas en menos de lo que imaginaria, y también sentía que Jiraiya estaba por liberarse del estomago de la serpiente, por lo que eso afirmo su resolución de una retirada.

Naruto ignoro al millar de serpientes que trato de morderlo y en su lugar busco la presencia de Orochimaru, y la encontró pocos segundos después. Se asombro al sentir que el hombre ya se encontraba a un poco más de un kilometro de donde estaban, debía admitir que las técnicas de escape de Orochimaru eran sorprendentes. Miro a Kaguya y chasqueo la lengua al ver que su pelea había terminado y que Kabuto escapo junto a Orochimaru, hizo un clon y fue a donde se encontraba Kaguya.

—Lo siento Naru, lo deje irse— miro apenada a su novio.

—No te preocupes, este clon te guiara a donde esta Tsunade-san, la joven junto con Shiron y Kurone; espera a que el Pervertido escape y vayan, yo voy a perseguirlo y a matarlo— y antes de que Kaguya le refutara, Naruto desapareció.

—Comprendo, seré una carga— miro al clon con enojo.

—Fue idea del jefe, no te desquites con un pobre clon— de inmediato perdió sus colores al sentir la intensión asesina de Kaguya.

— ¡Cállate y vamos a donde están Shiron y Kurone! — levanto su mano dispuesta a golpear al clon, pero después desistió.

—Pero ¿Y Jiraiya? — busco rastros del Pervertido, pero no lo encontró.

— ¡Ya fue digerido por una maldita serpiente! ¡Vamos! — el clon asintió y desapareció seguida de Kaguya.

-_Con Naruto_-

—Aquí acaba el rastro— vio una cueva que daba acceso a una pequeña montaña.

El rastro de Orochimaru, aunque tenue, lo había guiado hasta ese lugar. Lamento no tener a Shiron o a Kurone a su lado, ambas serian capaces de decirle lo que hay dentro, pero el pequeño olor a serpiente afirmo su teoría de que ahí se encontraba Orochimaru, o aunque sea ese era uno de sus guaridas. Aunque no pudiera matarlo, destruiría una de sus guaridas y con ello su preciada investigación, eso sería un fuerte golpe para la serpiente.

— ¡Vamos! — reunió su resolución y se interno en la cueva.

-_A cientos de metros bajo tierra_-

— ¿Onii-chan? — una muy malversada Kaori levanto su rostro haciendo sonar las cadenas que la ataban, — ¡Es Onii-chan! — De inmediato su expresión cambio a una de esperanza, —Sálvame Onii-chan— pero sus energías se terminaron y volvió a caer en sueño profundo.

 **Supercell - (Noragami)**

(Kimi no namae nani ga attemo kanarazu yoku kara/ **Sin importar tu nombre, te llamaré** )

[ **Se ve un firmamento de estrellas en una noche sin ninguna nube en el cielo, la cámara baja y muestra a Naruto recostado en el tronco de un árbol con Shiron a su lado dormida y Kurone en su regazo en el mismo estado que su hermana siendo acariciada por Naruto. Se ven unos arbustos moviéndose y de entre ellos sale Kaguya, que al ver a las acompañantes del rubio sonríe cálidamente para después dirigirse hacia el rubio.** ]

(Kimi wagizagiza haato no mochinushi/ **Eres dueño de un corazón irregular y brusco** )

[ **Naruto se levanta de golpe asustando a las hermanas que estaban durmiendo, de sus ojos empiezan a salir lágrimas y sale corriendo ignorando el llamado de Kaguya.** ]

(Fureru mono wa nandemo kizutsukeru/ **Lo que sea lo que te lastima** )

[ **Corre a través del bosque que no parecía tener fin mientras recuerdos felices del pasado lo atormentan haciendo que más lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.** ]

(Sekai no subete wo nira mitsukete/ **Mirando malhumoradamente el mundo que te rodea,** )

[ **Se limpia los ojos pero parece inútil, ya que las lágrimas no dejan de salir, pero eso le da oportunidad de ver un árbol que estaba en su camino y lo esquiva para seguir corriendo sin rumbo.** ]

(Sono me wa iunda boku wa koko ni iru/ **Esos ojos me dicen: "Aquí estoy"** )

[ **Imágenes de Kaguya y Hinata le llegan a la mente haciendo que disminuya su paso hasta prácticamente detenerse.** ]

(Dareka ga waratetta/ **¿Acaso alguien se rio,** )

[ **Pero esas imágenes se rompen y Naruto se agacha y empieza a llorar más suelto siendo los únicos testigos las estrellas del cielo.** ]

(Dakara hiitanda sono kyoukaisen/ **Y es por eso que te retiraste detrás de tu frontera?** )

[ **En su mente se ve una foto donde estaba él junto a sus dos amadas, Kurone, Shiron, Kaori, su madre, Shino y Haku cayendo hacia un intenso fuego, quemándose en el acto.** ]

(Sore nara watashi ga sono te wo hiku/ **Si ese es el caso, déjame tomarte por el brazo** )

[ **De pronto siente como si alguien le tocara el hombro, pero se niega en alzar la mirada.** ]

(Tsureteku kara/ **Vendrás conmigo...** )

[ **Sin embargo, es obligado alzara y se queda hipnotizado mirando unos hermosos ojos color perla pertenecientes a Hinata, aprovecha y voltea hacia su espalda y ve a Kaguya quien se muestra preocupada.** ]

(Ie nai nara kono te wo tsuyoku nigiritte/ **Si no puedes decirlo, tan solo sostén mi mano fuertemente** )

[ **Siente que su mano es agarrada por Hinata, pero no se resiste y se deja guiar a través del bosque, pero de alguna manera se siente feliz.** ]

(Hanasanai de/ **No la dejes ir** )

[ **Kaguya agarra su otra mano y le limpia sus lágrimas con su mano libre sonriéndole en el acto.** ]

(Kimi wa mou hitori ja naindatte/ **Ya no estás solo, nunca mas** )

[ **Llegan a lo que parecía ser el final del bosque y se detienen, a sus dos lados aparecen ambas hermanas quienes le sonríen apoyándolo, y sin más deciden salir del bosque.** ]

(Shitte mo shiin da yo/ **Pensé que deberías saberlo** )

[ **Se asombra cuando ve a todos sus amigos sonriéndoles. Voltea a ver a ambas chicas quienes aun no soltaban sus manos y les dirige miradas de agradecimiento, también dirige su mirada hacia arriba de sus hombros y a sus pies encontrándose a Shiron y a Kurone respectivamente, él solo sonríe, cierra los ojos y los abre para mirar el firmamento estelar a tiempo que un estrella fugaz pasaba.** ]

.

 **Avances:**

 **Naruto investiga la guarida de Orochimaru y encuentra cosas que le atraerán la atención así como también cosas muy asquerosas. Orochimaru se entera de la incursión de Naruto a su guarida y activa a sus experimentos para que lo ataquen. Después de una larga lucha Naruto llega a los pisos más profundos solo para descubrir que Orochimaru escapo, pero dejo una cosa, o mejor dicho, una persona muy peculiar. Naruto y co regresan a Konoha junto a Tsunade que de alguna forma Kaguya la persuadió. Naruto corre al rescate de Fū.**

 **.**

 **Bueno, bueno. La escena al principio no tiene necesidad de explicación así que me la saltare. Debo hacer una aclaración, la relación de Naruto con las Gemelas es puramente "inocente", lo que pasa es que ellas nunca tuvieron un familiar como Naruto y no saben muy bien cómo tratarlo y en su lugar buscan maneras de llamar su atención, y digamos que usan el mismo método que Kaguya y Hinata. Decidí que voy a hacer unas escenas ecchi de Naruto con otras chicas (Así como también con Shiron y Kurone), pero no van a pasar a más de unas caricias (No imaginen cosas +18 donde Shiron y Kurone sean protagonistas, los matare…)**

 **Cambie un poco lo que pasa en el anime aquí, Itachi no se encontró con Naruto y Jiraiya, pero eso no significa que no fue a Konoha, y en cuanto a Sasuke… Esperen a que llegue el capitulo. Los Generales de Maou se mueven cada vez más rápido, pero no se preocupen, aun no van a tomar en consideración a Naruto.**

 **Si extrañan a nuestro Yokai "traidor", lo verán de nuevo cuando Naruto vaya a El Templo. Sobre las parejas que les voy a dar a Shiron y Kurone; la de Kurone ustedes la conocen bien, queda de parte de ustedes adivinarla, aunque para el próximo cap se hará obvio, y en cuanto a la de Shiron; tendrán que esperar a que Naruto vaya a El Templo (Ahora que estoy pensando, quiero abarcar muchos temas en ese cap, pero mejor para ustedes ya que eso significa que el capitulo va a ser muy largo xD).**

 **Sobre el final, se acerca el momento de reunión de "Hermano y Hermana", aunque Kaori se va a desilusionar un poco al ver que Naruto no se parece a Ichirō, pero aun lo va a tratar como su hermano. Orochimaru es peor que una cucaracha y todos lo saben, así que por ahora no va a morir, tal vez en el futuro Anunciadora-san le meta un asteroide por el culo y a ver si muere (XD). No los entretengo más, nos leemos en el prox cap. Bye.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***1: Es Sangre de los Dioses aunque no me crean y se supone que es Amarillo/Naranja.**

 **ATT: Suin**


	31. ¿Hermana?

**Bueno, bueno… Creo que no voy a decir nada, solo déjenmeles decirle que ando de buen humor y no corte el cap, y que además no deje lugar para cortarlo, ya que sino esta semana hubieran tenido un cap de 4k… Iba a subirlo el viernes, pero quise esperar un poco más, pero fue en vano, en fin… Disfruten del cap.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales:** **CCSakuraforever** **,** **Zafir09** **y a** **trollmemex** **… Si quieren que los cap sean completos, dejar Review, se los agradecería mucho.**

 **Leyenda.**

—Blah, Blah, Blah— personaje hablando **.**

— _Blah, Blah, Blah_ — personaje pensando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah** — Entidad sobre-natural hablando.

— **Blah, Blah, Blah—** Entidad sobre-natural pensando.

—Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu ( **Elemento fuego: Jutsu gran bola de fuego** ) **—** técnica y traducción.

—… (Blah, Blah, Blah)… — Comentario de la narrativa.

—… ( **Blah, Blah, Blah** )… — Comentario del Autor.

 **Capitulo 31: ¿Hermana?**

 **Black + White - (Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai Kara kuru sou desu yo?)**

[ **Se ven unas canicas que van cayendo en el vació, lo peculiar era que el interior de cada canica se ve como si tuviera una especie de galaxia**.]

(Kono te ni aru unmei.../ **Mi destino está en mi manos** )

[ **Imágenes de Naruto, Kaguya, Hinata y de otras dos siluetas, una de pelo blanco y otra de pelo negro se van mostrando periódicamente. Hasta que al final sale el titulo "Descendiente primordial".]**

(Kakuse shita KAOSU no toki ga/ **El tiempo del caos se levanta** )

[ **Ahora se muestra a Kaguya caminando por las calles de un lugar desconocido mientras llovía con fuerza, la cámara se acerca hasta colocarse frente a ella, tomando como la chica le caían unas lágrimas del rostro.** ]

(Mata shinjitsu wo kakusu/ **Y debo esconder la verdad otra vez** )

[ **La cámara se aleja con rapidez y ahora muestra a Naruto caminando en una calle desolada en la misma situación que Kaguya, la cámara se acerca pero Naruto parece darse cuenta de su presencia y de una ola de Chakra la aleja molesto.** ]

(Kodaku no hate kasuka ni ukabu/ **Flotando en el fondo de la soledad** )

[ **La cámara huye del lugar y encuentra a Hinata sentada en un banco mientras veía el cielo nublado, la cámara se acerca para tomar unas buenas imágenes a tiempo que la chica activa su Byakugan y frunce el ceño.** ]

(Nukumari wa MIRAGE/ **En una calidez fantasma** )

[ **La cámara sale a un sitio rural y visualiza unas siluetas moviéndose a gran velocidad por el bosque. En lo que se acerca logra ver a dos chicas corriendo ignorando completamente el clima, lo que más llama la atención de la cámara es la expresión de esperanza de ambas.** ]

(Kono hoshi wa kami ga tsukutta ibitsu na JIORAMA **/ El mundo no es más que una retorcida maqueta que dios creo** )

[ **Ahora se muestra a Kurama en su forma humana con sus nueve colas ondeando detrás de él. El Bijū alza sus colas y genera una onda de fuego a tiempo que en sus manos crea una esfera de color negro, la comprime y simplemente la elimina.** ]

(Hito wa mina shiawase to iu GIFT wo sagasuno/ **La gente busca un Don llamado felicidad** )

 **[Las imágenes se intercalan mostrando a muchas personas desconocidas, pero entre ellas se logra diferenciar a Kaori y a Akemi. Después se muestra a Kaguya en un fondo negro mientras atrapaba una esfera de color celeste que caía con suavidad del cielo.** ]

(Makiokose yo 1 2 3/ **Haz que suceda 1, 2, 3** )

[ **Se ve a Naruto corriendo mientras una esfera del tamaño de una pelota de Golf de color azul marino se formaba en su mano.** ]

(Noru ka soru ka no Black Or White/ **Es ganar o perder, es blanco o negro** )

[ **La cámara se mueve y muestra ahora a Hinata y Kaguya agarradas de las manos, ambas tienen el Byakugan activado y una energía plateada rodeaba sus manos unidas. Ahora se ven a Shiron y Kurone entrecruzadas sonriéndole a la cámara.** ]

(Kono shunkan yosougai no densetsu ga umareru/ **Una leyenda inesperada ha nacido** )

[ **La escena cambia abruptamente y ahora muestra a Maou-sama en su habitación junto a cuatro siluetas negras con ojos brillantes de color rojo a su espalda. Acto seguido, Maou-sama chasquea los dedos y la cámara se rompe.** ]

(Nerai sadamete 1 2 3/ **Afina tu puntería 1, 2, 3** )

[ **Ahora sale Naruto junto a Hinata y Kaguya a su lado haciendo el símbolo de "Paz" a la cámara.** ]

(Tamerawazu ni bang!/ **Sin dudarlo, ¡Bang!** )

[ **De la espalda de Kaguya sale Kurone pero luego y se esconde de la cámara, y de la espalda de Hinata sale Shiron y le agarra los pechos a la Hyūga haciéndola sonrojar. La cámara se alza al cielo.** ]

(Takutsu na nichijou wo uchinuke!/ **¡Dispárale a tus días aburridos!** )

[ **De pronto aparece Naruto volando con diez colas ondeando furiosamente detrás de él, pone sus manos juntas a tiempo que una energía roja se empezaba a acumular hasta formar un bastón de color rojo, lo gira para después liberar una onda de esa misma energía haciendo que todas las nubes cercanas se desintegraran.** ]

.

—Que sistema de cuevas tan complicado— con una evidente cara de cansancio se derrumbo en el suelo.

Desde que había entrado en la Guarida De Orochimaru se encontró con la grata sorpresa que se trataba de una especie de Laberinto hecho artificialmente; y logro averiguar que fue hecho por el hombre por unos simples detalles cuando investigo las paredes buscando algún interruptor oculto. Esta Guarida obviamente le pertenece a Orochimaru, y Naruto no creía que esa serpiente traicionera ponga la entrada a la Verdadera Guarida en un lugar obvio.

Pero ya había pasado casi 1 día yendo de arriba abajo, izquierda derecha y todavía no encontraba nada que le indicara que eso era un interruptor o una puerta. Menos mal que había dejado un Kunai en la entrada, ya que viendo cómo va este Laberinto, ni siquiera tiene confianza de poder salir en poco tiempo. Aunque lo peor no era el Laberinto en sí, lo que le molestaba profundamente era ese olor repugnante que inundaba todo el ambiente en la cueva, si lo pusieran a adivinar el origen de ese olor, lo más seguro es que respondiera que ese olor provenía de cadáveres en descomposición.

—A ver… Fui por aquí y mis clones cubrieron esta parte…— saco un pergamino y en lo que lo abrió se mostro un mapa del sistema de cuevas que fácilmente abarcaba más de 100km hacia los 6 lados ( ***1** ).

A las dos horas de haber entrado, decidió empezar a hacer un mapa con la poca cartografía que sabía, lástima que no hubiera tomado esa decisión antes para poder ver dónde está la entrada. Pasadas otras cuatro horas empezó a invocar clones para que exploraran las bifurcaciones, y cuando estos llegaban a un punto muerto los deshacía y dibujaba el área que abarco el clon. Solo fue mediante este método que alguien como él pudo haber hecho un mapa de esas dimensiones.

—Solo me queda el área sur… Pero este cuadro negro de aquí me incomoda— cuando termino de dibujar las partes que exploraron sus clones, vio un punto negro que no fue explorado, —Si no estoy mal, mi clon murió por tropezarse con una roca, pero ese lugar es sospechoso, voy hacia allá— guardo el mapa y fue a donde estaba el punto negro.

-_Misma cueva, Laboratorio_-

—Orochimaru-sama, el protocolo para cambiar de cuerpo está listo— Kabuto entro con una carpeta llena de informes.

—Nunca pensé usar este cuerpo, lo quería guardar cuando le lograra sacar los ojos a Itachi, pero no me queda de otra— en el mismo estado en el que había dejado la batalla con Naruto, Orochimaru yacía en una camilla medica.

—Pero Orochimaru-sama, informes indican que Uzumaki Naruto se encuentra en el sistema de cuevas, y no va a tardar mucho en encontrar la Verdadera Guarida— frunció el ceño mientras ponía los informes a un lado.

—Encárgate de borrar todo cuando terminemos, estos experimentos ya no me sirven, tengo otros iguales en otras Guaridas, pero me preocupa nuestra "Inquilina"— por su expresión parecía que se hubiera comido una cucharada de insectos.

Esta era una de las decenas de Guaridas de Orochimaru dispersas por todo el Continente Ninja, y aunque no era una de las más importantes ya que solo experimentaba con Civiles, lo que la hacía especia era esa "Inquilina" que siempre ha tenido en los pisos más bajos, pero como nunca ha podido hacer nada con ella, no valía la pena poner en peligro su vida como para traerla consigo, lo bueno es que logro salvaguardar unas muestras.

—Lo más importante, asegúrate de llevar con nosotros el Ovulo de esa niña, lo demás se puede quedar, PERO el Ovulo no— miro a su subordinado indicándole que si olvidara esa célula sin dudar lo mataría.

—Aquí lo tengo conmigo Orochimaru-sama— saco un tubo de ensayo lleno de un liquido verde, y dentro se podía ver un pequeño punto rojo flotando.

—Me intriga el cuerpo de esa niña, a pesar de aparentar tener alrededor de 8-9 años ya su cuerpo está listo para dar a luz, lástima que los espermatozoides humanos no soporten la presión de su Ovulo, ya que de otra manera tendría decenas de sujetos de experimentos cuasi-perfectos— embozo una sonrisa perversa mientras miraba el tubo de ensayo con codicia.

—Orochimaru-sama, ¿Procedo a hacer el cambio de cuerpo?— guardo el tubo de ensayo y se puso guantes quirúrgicos y una máscara de enfermero.

—Si Uzumaki Naruto no llena aquí por al menos tres horas, podremos escapar a salvo. De todas maneras, liberas a los experimentos fallidos si se acerca mucho al Laboratorio— Kabuto asintió y procedió a suministrarle anestesia a Orochimaru, este cambio de cuerpo no era ordinario, iban a usar un cuerpo que para los estándares de Orochimaru era Perfecto.

-_En otra cueva_-

—Gusano ¿Estás aquí?— entro en una de las miles de habitaciones que había en la cueva donde vivía.

Y la escena que se encontró al entrar fue tan sorprendente que abrió los ojos del asombro. Casi todas las habitaciones en esa cueva por algún motivo eran gigantescas, y aunque Akemi no había salido de esa cueva aun podía decir que el lugar donde se encontraba esa cueva sin duda no era normal, pero el contenido de esa habitación fue totalmente diferente al de resto de habitaciones, tanto así que aunque la habitación tenía casi 1km de diámetro y casi 200 hacia arriba todavía estaba casi llena.

Lo que encontró dentro se trataba de cubículos de 5x5x4 apilados y ordenados por números, pero no se impresiono por los cubículos, sino por su contenido. En cada cubículo había de 2-3 mujeres cuyas edades rondaban los 13-20 años solo vistiendo ropas menores, pero al menos la temperatura dentro de la habitación estaba regulada por algún medio para que esas mujeres no se resfriaran. Las mujeres dentro de los cubículos al parecer ya no le importaba su situación, ya que algunas hablaban entre si y otras jugaban algún juego que hubieran inventado.

Akemi supuso que esas mujeres llevaban tiempo aquí, pero como no le importaba mucho la vida humana no sintió lastima por ellas, solo las veía como animales encerrados. Vago con su mirada por la habitación y vio al ser que estaba buscando, que al parecer estaba ocupado. Kaito se encontraba de pie frente a una silla donde se encontraba una joven de unos 17 años sentada desnuda con las piernas abiertas, él al parecer hurgaba un poco en su entrepierna usando sus propias manos con guantes quirúrgicos puestos, además que detrás de él se encontraba una pequeña fila de otras 5 mujeres con caras nerviosas.

—Siguiente— jalo a la que se encontraba sentada por los cabellos y la levanto, la siguiente joven que parecía tener 15 años empezó a temblar y por si misma se quito las pocas ropas que tenia y se sentó en la silla en la misma posición que la que estaba antes; la joven que se levanto se puso su ropa interior y voluntariamente fue a unos de los cubículos y se encerró dentro para luego comenzar a hablar con sus compañeras.

— ¿Ahora te interesaste en las mujeres humanas? Y veo que tienes un harén completo aquí— se acerco a Kaito y se burlo de su "Pasatiempo".

—Cállate perra, sabes que mi tarea es buscar vírgenes para la resurrección de Maou-sama, y si alguna de ellas perdió su sangre virgen mi destino será peor que la muerte, por eso las reviso periódicamente—ignoro a Akemi y siguió con su tarea.

—Pero me intriga la tranquilidad, muchas veces había ido a la prisión en el lugar donde los Yokai vivían y ni siquiera los presos de miles de años estaban tan tranquilos— demostró curiosidad hacia las prisioneras.

—Nami-sama lavo sus mentes y borro las emociones "Miedo", "Temor" y "Ansiedad" así como otras más para que se quedaran tranquilas, y como bono también les borro "Pudor" para poder hacer mi tarea más fácil— se levanto e hizo un ademan, inmediatamente dos Sombras aparecieron y las chicas (Con la que estaba sentada) fueron guiadas a sus celdas, —Lastima que "Nervios" no podía ser eliminado a menos que sus mentes quedaran destrozadas— frunció el ceño viendo como las mujeres regresaban a sus cubículos.

—Y esos métodos de entretenimiento me gustan, tal vez le pida a una Sombra que me consiga unas de esas "Cartas" o eso "Tableros" de juegos— su cola se dividió en cuatro y las uso de apoyo para sentarse.

—Hay veces que se revuelcan entre sí haciendo que mi trabajo se dificulte, tuve que matar a tres ayer debido a que se emocionaron mucho y perdieron su sangre virgen— volteo y miro a Akemi con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué me ves Gusano?— frunció el ceño por la mirada que Kaito le dirigía.

—Es raro que me vengas a visitar— embozo una sonrisa burlona.

—Esa perra de Nami no está, Izayoi anda haciendo de las suyas y ese payaso no lo encuentro por ningún lado; hablar con las Sombras es una pérdida de tiempo y ni siquiera me permiten salir, ¿Qué quieres que haga?— Kaito se esforzó por no reír.

—Cambiando de tema, ¿Eres virgen?— esa pregunta casi hizo que Akemi se cayera.

— ¡PERO QUÉ DICES MALDITO GUSANO! — sus cuatro colas se convirtieron en nueve cuando su enojo exploto.

—Solo pegunto, ahora soy capaz de diferenciar a una virgen de una que no lo es por su olor, pero para estar seguros tengo que revisar…— la expresión de Akemi decía "Aja ¿Y?", —Por tu olor creo que eres virgen, pero muchas veces cuando voy a tu habitación te encuentras ocupada metiendo esa cola tuya en lugares que no debería— esta vez el enojo de Akemi se convirtió en vergüenza.

— ¡Claro que soy virgen, este cuerpo le pertenece a Ichirō-sama! ¿Cómo podría yo arrebatarme lo que debería ser de Ichirō-sama?— su rostro cambio a indignación y mostro como si fuera obvio lo que decía.

—Como digas, sigues con tus delirios con tu Ichirō-sama, por eso es que gritas tanto su nombre cuando haces esas cosas que hacen los organismos sexuales— saco la lengua para demostrar asco.

—No tengo tiempo para hablar contigo…— volvió a unir sus colas y se fue.

— ¿Pero no fue ella quien me busco en primer lugar?— ladeo la cabeza confundido, —A seguir con lo mío… Cubículo 53, 61 y 69— tres Sombras aparecieron y fueron a los cubículos dichos por Kaito.

-_Guarida de Akatsuki_-

En otra cueva más localizada cerca de la frontera de Kaze no Kuni, vemos a un hombre rubio acostado en el borde de la cabeza de una gran estatua de modo que su cabeza quedara guindando hacia abajo. Su expresión era de serio aburrimiento, había estado ahí por menos de un día y solo había escuchado hablar al tipo ( ***2** ) ese con delirios de ser dios y al tipo ese con personalidad infantil. Aunque al principio pensó que esta tarea iba a ser la más divertida, nunca pensó que solo tendría que ayudar a estos tipos a vencer a otros tipos para poder obtener a unos perritos y revivir al perro mayor… Preferiría viajar por el Universo buscando a los Ōtsutsuki junto a Nami.

— ¿Izayoi-sama?— una mujer de pelo azul con la misma vestimenta que todos los tipos aquí apareció a su lado.

—Estoy pensando si destruir esta estatua o no… Tal vez así me libre de hacer esta tarea— la expresión de la mujer se contrajo y empezó a sudar.

— ¿Algo le incomoda señor?— al lado de la mujer de pelo azul apareció una especie de grieta espacial igual a la que ellos usaban para ir de un lugar hacia otro pero más débil, y de ella salió un hombre con una máscara roja en espirar con la misma vestimenta que la mujer.

—Estoy aburrido tu… ¿Cómo es que te llamas? Ya ni me interesa— hizo señas para que se fuera.

—Tu…— su voz mostro algo de resentimiento, pero no dijo nada más, sabía que este "Hombre" podía matarlo de un toque, y ni siquiera el Izanagi podía salvarlo, ya que destruía la existencia misma.

— ¿Sabes que podría saciar mi aburrimiento?— esas palabras trajeron esperanza a las dos personas

— ¿Qué?— aunque con dos tonos distintos, los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo.

—Mírenme, tengo la forma de esta especie inferior llamada "Humano", si pudiera tomar mi verdadera forma seria feliz; soy conocido en el Multiverso como el "General Estratega", participe en la destrucción de no menos de 10 Universos y lidere las tropas de Maou-sama para situar otros 32 Universos; puedo decir que ni siquiera las ofertas de Anunciadora-san, la cual es infinitamente más poderosa que Maou-sama, pudieron despertar esa emoción llamada "Codicia", pero este cuerpo hace que sea más susceptible a esas emociones de seres inferiores y…— se detuvo cuando vio que las dos personas que lo acompañaban se perdieron en su discurso, —En fin, en esta forma soy como cualquier otro humano solo que no puedo morir por medios normales ni anormales de este Universo, así que quiero "Asistencia". Lástima que Nami sea mi superior y no pueda ni siquiera pensar en esa forma en que los Humanos "Liberan" estrés si no quiero sufrir de la peor forma posible— la primera en comprender las palabras de Izayoi fue la mujer de pelo azul, la cual con cuidado fue retrocediendo dispuesta a irse.

—Entiendo, haz lo que quieras, solo no destruyas la estatua ni vayas en contra de nuestros planes por favor; para ustedes esto sería un juego de niños, pero para nosotros es la forma de hacer las cosas— fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer del mismo modo en que apareció.

— _La mentira que les dijo Nami-sama si dio resultado, esos idiotas creen que dejaremos este Universo intacto cuando Maou-sama reviva_ — volteo a mirar a la mujer de pelo azul quien ya estaba casi que bajaba de la cabeza de la estatua, —Konan ¿Cierto?— se detuvo en seco y asintió.

—Ese es mi nombre— trato de sonar lo más seria posible.

—Ven, quiero ver lo que son esos "Placeres" que tanto disfrutan esos humanos— la expresión de Konan se quebró, ahora que ese "Hombre" había demostrado interés en ella no podía hacer nada, ese "Hombre" estaba en una posición que ni siquiera Nagato o Tobi pensarían en ir en su contra.

—Pero Izayoi-sama, si quiere le consigo otra mujer mejor que yo…— aunque sabía que era imposible, aun así pensó en esa opción.

—Estoy aburrido en este momento, y si haces eso tendré que esperar por 1 hora, 36 minutos y 49 segundos como mínimo para que vuelvas, y tu ya estas a menos de 5 segundos de distancia, así que eres la mejor opción— esas palabras que sonaron lógicas para Izayoi pero no para Konan hizo que su expresión fuera irreversible.

—Entendido— se resigno y se preparo para lo peor.

—Actúas como si fueras la mejor, ten en cuenta que si comparamos con los estándares humanos, ni siquiera le llegarías a los pies a mujeres como Nami-sama o Anunciadora-san maldita humana— frunció el ceño y de un jalón le rompió la ropa.

— _¿Por qué aceptamos la ayuda de alguien como ellos?_ — si no fuera por su pasado, ya Konan habría empezado a llorar.

-_De vuelta con Naruto_-

Aunque Naruto sabia el lugar donde el clon había desaparecido eso no significaba que podría llegar a ese lugar tan rápido, ya que ese clon estaba en la undécima tanda de clones que hizo y eso fue alrededor de hace 5 horas, lo que hacía que entre donde estaba antes y donde el clon había desaparecido hubiera una distancia de no menos de 5km, y eso era si se trazaba una línea recta, aun tenía que cruzar todo el laberinto y sospechaba que el recorrido total era de 5 veces más que el método directo.

Le tomo casi una hora recorrer esa distancia, ya que gracias a su gran velocidad y sistema de desplazamiento pudo recorrer ese laberinto que ya lo tenía muy cansado. Cuando finalmente llego al lugar si noto que las paredes eran un poco más pálidas, y mientras más avanzaba más el camino se hacía más estrecho hasta que llego al final de camino. Pero en vez de lamentarse lo que hizo fue sonreír de autosatisfacción, ya que ahí se encontraba una puerta de metal sin cerradura.

—Esta puerta se debería de abrir gracias al Chakra de Orochimaru, pero no hay barreras que la protejan, así que bueno…— hizo unos sellos de mano y como si fuera magia, la puerta de metal se empezó a derretir, —Esto…— pero en ese momento un intenso olor llego a sus fosas nasales.

El olor era tal que casi termino vomitando la poca comida que le quedaba en el estomago, fácilmente ese olor era 10 veces peor que el olor de la cueva misma, y podría asegurar que debido a ese lugar era que la cueva tendría ese olor. Cruzo la puerta y se sorprendió por la infraestructura del interior, las pareces, techo y hasta el suelo estaba cubierto por acero, además que había estantes llenos de papeles y libros por toda la habitación, y justo al final se encontraba una puerta de madera.

—Estos son inútiles— reviso algunos libros y frunció el ceño al ver que esos libros hablaban sobre la historia del Continente Ninja y algunas anécdotas.

Ahogo sus ganas de quemar todo y simplemente siguió por la puerta de madera, del otro lado se encontraba un largo pasillo con un total de cuatro puertas de madera negra y al final se encontraba otra puerta pero hecha de un metal negro. Naruto decidió primero buscar en las puertas de madera negra y ver lo que se encontraría. Sabía que en estos momentos Orochimaru se estaría recuperando de sus heridas, pero la razón por la que había llegado a esta Guarida era destruirla, matar a Orochimaru en estos momentos era muy difícil por todos sus Jutsus de escape; a menos que pueda matarlo de un golpe ni siquiera lo pondría en su lista negra.

En la primera puerta había una habitación un poco más pequeña que la primera que visito, y dentro se encontraban cuatro grandes tanques de vidrio con un liquido verde en su interior además que dentro también se encontraba una figura humanoide deformadas. Se acerco a unos informes y suspiro resignado al ver que esos tanques solo eran experimentos fallidos para hacer homúnculos, así que simplemente los podrían ignorar y seguir.

En la siguiente habitación encontró exactamente lo mismo, solo que las figuras humanoides estaban todas destrozadas, seguramente este experimento salió peor que el anterior. Pero Naruto se intereso en leer los registros, ya que estaban un poco más detallados que el anterior. En estos hablaban sobre las posibilidades de éxitos de estas formas de vida si hubieran sido un éxito, Naruto pudo adivinar que estos homúnculos se convertirían en una especie de cuerpo extra de Orochimaru o algo así.

Paso directamente a la habitación de al lado y se sorprendió al ver su contenido; no solo también habían cuatro tanques con figuras humanoides atrofiadas, pero uno de ellos estaba drenado y la figura humanoide estaba en una camilla medica con el estomago abierto. Lo curioso era que a pesar que se veía que ese cuerpo llevaba mucho tiempo muerto, no tenía signos de descomposición por ningún lado. Al lado del cuerpo disecado había un registro que decía que ese cuerpo era uno de los mejores hasta los momentos, pero que solo estaba un 10% listo; y Naruto podría afirmar eso, ya que ni siquiera tenía sexo.

Y finalmente llego a la última habitación con la puerta de madera negra. El interior también era similar a las demás, solo que 1 tanque estaba lleno del líquido verde con una figura humanoide, las otras figuras humanoides de los otros 3 tanques se encontraban al igual que la de la otra habitación, en una camilla medica con sus estómagos abiertos. Agarro los registros que estaban al lado y alzo una ceja al leer que estos cuerpos estaban un 21% completados, pero que faltaba algo para que rompieran esa barrera.

Vio con detenimiento esos cuerpos y no que al contrario que el cuerpo anterior, estos poseían ya sexo, siendo dos hombres y el otro mujer, pero además de eso nada. Se Acerco al cuerpo que aun estaba en el tanque y vio que era igual que los otros, solo que este aun estaba "Vivo", y en cuanto a los registros, ese también estaba completado un 21%, en cuanto al sexo, ese era mujer. Naruto comprendió en ese momento que esta Guarida de Orochimaru al parecer estaba hecha para las investigaciones de vida artificial.

Ya había visto vida artificial, y ese era el clon que Anunciadora-san había hecho de Hinata, pero Anunciadora-san era el ente más poderoso en todos los universos, para ella crear vida era tan fácil como respirar, pero para un mortal como Orochimaru si era un desafío, y eso se puede observar con esos experimentos fallidos. Pero Naruto pensó, tal vez lo que a Orochimaru le haga falta es Youki o incluso la energía que usan los dioses, si se puede llevar ese cuerpo que aun está intacto y le pide a Anunciadora-san que le dé un poco de su energía y con la ayuda de estos registros pueda hacer lo que Orochimaru no pudo y crear vida artificial.

Creo cuatro clones y les ordeno que vaciara todas las habitaciones con registros y cuerpos fallidos incluidos, y como los cuerpos aun no estaban vivos en toda la extensión de la palabra podía guardarlos fácilmente en un sello de almacenamiento. Ya quería ver la cara de Orochimaru cuando viera que él (Naruto) pudo crear lo que él (Orochimaru) no pudo; solo por eso es que quiso tratar de crear un homúnculo.

Salió de esa habitación y se acerco a la puerta que le faltaba, la abrió con facilidad puesto que ni siquiera estaba cerrada y del otro lado vio que se encontraba el verdadero laboratorio. Una habitación dos veces más grande que la primera que visito llena de tanques de experimentos pero vacios y registros llenos de cosas que ni siquiera Naruto entendía además de herramientas quirúrgicas y otras cosas se encontraban por todo el lugar.

— ¿Qué es esa puerta? — ignoro otra puerta de metal negro y se acerco a una reja de metal reforzado.

-_Laboratorio Principal_-

—Uzumaki Naruto llego al Laboratorio Secundario— sintió la presencia de Naruto cerca de ahí.

—Libera a los experimentos fallidos, todo este sitio puede venirse abajo, solo hace falta una hora— Orochimaru abrió los ojos mientras se acostumbraba a su nuevo cuerpo. Se encontraba dentro de uno de esos tanques lleno de ese líquido verde, y ahora su nuevo cuerpo se veía muy diferente que el anterior, y lo curioso era que en su cabeza sobresalían unas orejas triangulares y en su espalda baja ondeaba una cola de lobo.

—Como diga Orochimaru-sama— asintió y presiono un botón rojo.

-_Con Naruto_-

— ¿Eh? — Noto que justo antes de que llegara a la reja de metal, esta se abrió por sí sola, — ¿Por qué…? ¡¿Qué demonios?! — y vio que a través de ella salió una criatura grotesca.

La criatura era una mezcla de un hombre, un cerdo y aparentemente una vaca, media aproximadamente 2,50m y era extremadamente gordo, tanto así que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por salir. Pero las cosas no acabaron ahí, de la reja salieron un total de 3 criaturas grotescas que parecían la mezcla de humanos con más de un animal, y lo peor de todo es que todas esas criaturas habían perdido su racionalidad y veían a Naruto como si fuera comida.

—No sé lo que son, pero si me quieren comer tendrán que trabajar duro— vacio su mente de todos los pensamientos basura y dividió su cola en 4.

Supo casi de inmediato que esas criaturas eran más fuerte que un Jōnin ordinario, y que por sus características raciales las hacia aun más fuerte de lo que aparentaba, así que si quería tener una oportunidad para derrotarlas tenía que ir con todo desde el principio, no cometería el mismo error que con el Uzukage. Su teoría se confirmo cuando la primera criatura que salió tomo la iniciativa de atacarlo y alzo su brazo dispuesto a aplastarlo, Naruto lo esquivo con tiempo de sobre, pero el lugar donde había caído el puño quedo una pequeña abolladura.

Sabía que el material con el que construyeron este sitio era extremadamente duro, con solo pisar el suelo sabia que ni siquiera él podía dañar el piso con su fuerza bruta, así que al saber que esa criatura había hecho tal daño hizo que temblara inconscientemente. Si de por casualidad fuera aplastado por ese golpe, ni siquiera usando sus colas podría detenerlo, e hizo una nota mental de no dejarse ser aplastado por ese puño.

Otra criatura escapo de su percepción y apareció detrás de él, su gran velocidad lo asombro, esa criatura solo era un poco más lento que él, y eso que su nivel ya estaba por encima de un ANBU con sus cuatro colas. Hizo uso de dos de sus colas como punto de apoyo para esquivar el golpe. En el momento en que llego al suelo su sexto sentido le grito que corriera, así que le hizo caso justo a tiempo para evitar haber caído presa de otra criatura que se había hecho invisible.

Se canso de estar a la defensiva y se centro en la criatura más cercana, parecía ser un humano con una espalda increíblemente ancha, pero como hasta ahora no había hecho ni el más mínimo movimiento decidió que ese sería su primera presa. Se movió a máxima velocidad y uso tres de sus colas y con la otra de apoyo y se preparo para matar a esa criatura de un solo golpe. Pero su decisión fue puesta a prueba, ya que en el momento en que sus tres colas chocaron contra la espalda de la criatura, estas rebotaron.

— ¡Maldición! —sintió un dolor muy agudo en sus colas, por primera vez se encontraba con algo que ni sus colas podían atravesar, —Es hora de ponerse serios entonces— su expresión se oscureció y se rodeo de un aura roja.

El total le llevo más de 30 minutos matar a las cuatro criaturas, la más fácil fue la veloz, ya que su defensa era tan débil que cuando una de sus colas le atravesó el pecho fue como cuando un cuchillo caliente cortara mantequilla, y usando otra cola destrozo el cuerpo a la mitad. El que le siguió fue la criatura que podía borrar su presencia tan bien que prácticamente se hacía invisible, a esa solo la pico por la mitad usando una de sus múltiples armas. Acabar con ambas criaturas le llevo menos de 10 minutos

La siguiente que murió de forma trágica fue la criatura con una gran defensa, para esa uso la particularidad de sus colas de extenderse y doblarse a voluntad; atrajo la atención de esa criatura e hizo una finta para que le mostrara su espalda, y justo antes de golpearla con sus colas la bordeo y atravesó el cuerpo blando del otro lado de esa especie de caparazón. Naruto se atrevía a decir que ese caparazón era tan fuerte que podría absorber de frente una Bijūdama, lástima que en lo que la criatura murió todo su cuerpo se desintegro.

Y finalmente quedo la criatura con la fuerza sobre-humana; matar a esa criatura si fue un dolor de cabeza, ya que de las cuatro esta parecía ser la que más inteligencia poseía, ya que esquivaba los ataques de Naruto y cuando tenía oportunidad lo agarraba por una de sus colas y lo azotaba contra las paredes y suelo. A la final Naruto tuvo que atacarla usando Jutsus y Técnicas con Youki hasta que al final la criatura bajo su defensa y pudo matarla.

—Hasta que acabe— vio con satisfacción los restos de las criaturas, —Al menos no tendré que destruir nada aquí— vio el desastre que había resultado de su pelea, prácticamente todo el lugar estaba hecho trizas, —A seguir entonces…— se sacudió las manos y se acerco a la puerta que faltaba.

La abrió y el olor a serpiente llego a su nariz, se preparo para una posible emboscada de Orochimaru pero no sintió a nadie cerca, echó un vistazo al lugar y vio que todo había sido saqueado, y que había numerosos indicios de que alguien había estado aquí recientemente. Naruto maldijo en su interior, sabía que Orochimaru y su subordinado estaban aquí recuperando las heridas del primero, pero debido a que había tardado mucho escaparon.

—Bueno… Eso ya me lo temía— frunció el ceño e invoco cinco clones, —Pongan sellos destructivos en todo el lugar y detonen a mi señal— los cinco clones asintieron y se fueron, —Aquí no hay nada, lo único que queda es…— vio un estante un poco fuera de lugar y se acerco con curiosidad, — ¿Una salida secreta? — Lo hizo a un lado y vio una especie de pasadizo, —Esto es peor que un hormiguero— dio un último vistazo al Laboratorio 2 y entro al pasadizo, — ¿Alguien me llama? — cuando puso un pie dentro, sintió una presencia familiar pero que no reconocía, y que esa presencia lo estaba llamando.

El pasadizo consistía en una escalera de piso que bajaba, Naruto no lo pensó dos veces y empezó a bajar por la escalera son cuidado. Sabía perfectamente que Orochimaru no había escapado por este lugar, ya que no había rastros de que alguien haya estado por aquí en mucho tiempo, pero esa presencia hizo que abandonara la idea de seguir a Orochimaru, y no era que la sintiera familiar, era porque lo que sentía no era Chakra, sino Youki.

No importa por cuánto tiempo haya bajado esas escaleras, todavía no podía ver el final del recorrido, y podía sentir que con cada paso que daba la presión en el aire era mayor y el rastro de Youki crecía. Esta era la primera vez que Naruto sentía Youki en el aire, ya que el Chakra es el que predomina, y no importa cuán denso sea el Youki, no podría vencer a tanto Chakra reunido e ir más allá del alcance de su fuente (Usuario).

Después de 20 minutos bajando finalmente llego al final del recorrido, una puerta que a simple vista se veía sumamente frágil fue lo único que estaba al final, pero a los ojos de alguien como Naruto podría ver que esa puerta no era todo lo que se suponía. Había un fuerte sello en la puerta, tan fuerte que el sello que retenía al Kyūbi quedaba como un niño, y lo que hizo que Naruto se interesara más era que el sello no tenia Chakra, lo que tenia era Youki y los caracteres que estaban grabados en la puerta no los podía leer.

—Lo que sea que encierre este sello al otro lado, es más fuerte que Kurama-nii— toco la puerta con su mano y sintió el poder de ese sello, — ¿Cómo cara…?— pero antes de que pudiera hablar, la puerta hizo "Click" y se abrió, — ¿Eh? — quedo perplejo cuando vio que la puerta se abría.

—Onii-chan… Llegaste— una suave voz hizo que despertara de su sorpresa y entrara en otra.

Entro y se encontró con una especie de prisión, en el centro se encontraba la única celda que estaba hecho de un metal tan resistente que el sello mismo, pero lo más impresionante era que en el centro de la celda se encontraba una niña de cómo la misma edad de Kurone y Shiron completamente encadenada de pies a cabeza, cualquiera que la viera pensaría que sus crímenes fueron atroces como para tenerla así de encadenada.

Pero lo que sorprendió aun más a Naruto era que cada cadena tenía una versión simplificada del sello de la puerta y que todos esos sellos obtenían energía de otro sello que se encontraba en al frente de la chica, la cual si no estaba equivocado, ese Kanji significaba "Sello" pero estaba a punto de desaparecer por lo que se podría decir que solo quedaba la "S" de toda la palabra. La niña abrió los ojos y miro a Naruto como si estuviera mirando a un dios.

—Tu…— pero los ojos de la niña revelaron decepción, — ¿Quién eres tú? — pregunto con amabilidad.

—Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto, ¿Y tu nombre? — podía sentir un leve instinto asesino provenir de esa niña.

—Kyūme Kaori, ¿Por qué tienes la esencia de mi Onii-chan? — el instinto asesino se hizo más grande.

— ¿Onii-chan? Un momento…— el apellido "Kyūme" se le hizo familiar de algún lado, — ¿Te refieres a Ichirō, Kyūme Ichirō? — su sorpresa creció aun más.

—Él es mi Onii-chan, ahora dime él porque tienes su misma aura— Naruto sentía que si no fueran por las cadenas y múltiples sellos, esa loli ya lo hubiera estrangulado.

—Soy por así decirlo la Encarnación, Reencarnación o algo así de Ichirō, en pocas palabras soy Ichirō pero con otra personalidad— rezo por Anunciadora-san que esta loli le creyera, podía ver que esa loli tenía tanto poder que podía eliminarlo de un golpe si quisiera.

— **Yo puedo afirmarlo Kaori-chan** — el espacio se deformo a las espaldas de Naruto y salió Anunciadora-san.

— ¡Anunciadora-san! — ambos se asombraron por la repentina aparición de esta deidad.

—Tanto tiempo sin vernos Anunciadora-san, la última vez fue cuando los Kitsune fueron finalmente eliminados— bajo la cabeza triste.

— **Estaba un poco ocupada, eliminar y crear universos además de administrarlos es un trabajo duro** — hizo el gesto de limpiarse el sudor.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Anunciadora-san? — vio confundido la repentina aparición de Anunciadora-san.

— **Quería verte, tanto tiempo trabajando y me di unas vacaciones para venir a este Universo** — voló y abrazo a Naruto en la cabeza.

—Anunciadora-san, lo que dice este tipo es cierto, ¿Es mi Onii-chan? — se despego de la cabeza de Naruto y vio a Kaori como si estuviera viendo una muñeca.

— **Ya lo dije, este ser es Kyūme Ichirō de aquel tiempo** — los ojos de Kaori se volvieron a iluminar.

— ¡Bien! — festejo gritando feliz.

—Un momento Anunciadora-san, si ella es la hermana menor de Ichirō, ¿Cómo sigue viva? — Kaori vio a Naruto como si hubiera hecho una pregunta tonta.

— **El cuerpo de los Kitsune es cuasi-inmortal, solo mueres si sufren heridas graves; la vejes no le afecta si ellos no quieren, no sufren enfermedades y solo pueden ser heridos por armas especiales, Youki, Chakra y Chōetsu más fuertes que ellos… Sin duda ocupan el cuarto lugar de las especies más fuertes de todos los 2000 Universos, si solo tuvieran mejor fertilidad fueran el 1er lugar** — lo dijo como si estuviera haciendo un anuncio publicitando un producto.

—Entonces si eres conocida de Kaori-san, ¿Podrías ayudarme a liberarla? — Kaori vio a Naruto con una expresión complicada y Anunciadora-san empezó a reír.

— **Ni lo intentes, no te voy a ayudar, por mi ella se puede quedar ahí** — se "Acostó" en el aire flotando alrededor de Naruto.

—Entonces dime ¿Cómo elimino los sellos? — frunció el ceño ante la negativa de Anunciadora-san.

— **Ya te dije, no…** — hizo aparecer una paleta y la empezó a comer.

—No lo intentes Onii-chan, Anunciadora-san no puede intervenir en el mundo material— le advirtió para que dejara de intentarlo.

— **Solo andaba de paso, cuando llegues a Konoha volveré para comer de la comida de Kaguya…** — borro la paleta y el espacio alrededor de ella se quebró.

— ¡Espera! — se apresuro a detenerla.

— **Ya te dije Naruto-kun, no voy a ayudarte** — aunque aun tenía una expresión de diversión, su voz se notaba un poco cansada.

— ¿Me puedes dar entonces un poco de la energía que usas? — las cejas de Anunciadora-san se alzaron y Kaori lo miro confundido.

— **Bueno** — extendió su mano y se formo una pequeña pelota de cristal y se la dio a Naruto.

— ¡QUE! — Fácilmente había más de 10 veces de energía que la que tenia Kurama a su máximo poder, —Si no puedes intervenir, ¿Por qué me das esto? — aunque pensó que Anunciadora-san no le daría esa energía, aun así lo intento y se asombro por los resultados.

— **Ese es solo el Chōetsu que libero sin querer, así que no puede ser usado ni para atacar o defender, solo es energía pura por lo que no me interesa darla; simplemente cristalice el Chōetsu de mi aura, tu también podrías si aprendieras a controlarlo** — per Naruto no presto atención a lo último que dijo, se quedo atónito cuando escucho lo primero.

—Pero si esta es la energía que liberas sin querer, ¿Cuan fuerte eres? — los ojos de Kaori se hicieron pelota por la pregunta de Naruto.

— ¡Onii-chan, eso no se pregunta! — se apresuro a regañar a su hermano.

— **En tu estado actual Naruto-kun, si yo liberara e hiciera visible el 0,5% de poder, todos tus órganos se harían trizas y dejarías de existir en 2 segundos, así de fuerte es mi poder** — se burlo por la cara de incredulidad de Naruto y se fue.

—Qué bueno que no es mi enemiga…— suspiro aliviado, la idea de tener un enemigo tan fuerte como Anunciadora-san le daba escalofríos… Es más, tener un enemigo 100 veces más débil que Anunciadora-san ya sería un dolor de trasero.

—Onii-chan, me gustaría seguir hablando contigo y conmemorar todo lo que nos hemos perdido, pero ¿Me puedes liberar? — salió de su estupor se centro en Kaori.

— ¿Cómo lo hago? — siendo sincero, Naruto no creía que ni que se ponga a analizar ese sello lo comprendería a tiempo.

—No tienes que hacer nada, solo abre la reja; en todos estos 1000 años he ido acumulando poder y cuando sentí que apareciste empecé a romper el sello, solo hace falta que abras la puerta y el sello se romperá como si fuera una copa de cristal— asintió sin tratar de comprender lo que Kaori le había dicho y abrió la reja de la prisión con mucha facilidad.

— ¡Maldición! — justo cuando la abrió una gran ola de Youki se libero haciendo que fuera mandado a volar contra una pared y vomitara fácilmente casi un litro de sangre. Sus costillas en su interior se rompieron y la mitad de sus órganos se hirieron.

— ¡Onii-chan! — Salió de la celda rompiendo las cadenas como si estuvieran hechas de papel y corrió a ayudar a Naruto, — ¡Lo siento! ¡Trate de suprimir mi poder lo más que podía! — Naruto casi vuelve a vomitar sangre, pero esta vez fue culpa de lo que dijo Kaori, si eso era su poder suprimido, ¿Cómo sería el real?

—No te preocupes Kaori-san, mis heridas sanan rápido— se limpio el rastro de sangre que le quedaba y vio con asombro nueve colas ondeando en la espalda de Kaori, —Si que eres fuerte— le acaricio la cabeza haciendo que la loli cerrara los ojos para disfrutarlo.

—Deja de llamarme con el "San", ya que aunque no me reconozca como tu hermana, aun así soy hermana de Ichirō y tu eres Ichirō— hizo un pequeño mohín haciéndola ver aun más linda, —Y aunque tenga el límite de nueve colas para un Yokai, entrare en un estado debilitado por al menos 3 años, acumule Youki por más de 1000 años mis tanques de Youki se sobrecargaron y explotaron, solo soy una Yokai con nueve colas sin poder de pelea— suspiro derrotada, había pasado todo ese tiempo acumulando Youki que hasta había llegado al pico de los Kitsune, y ahora no podía ver cómo se siente ese poder.

—Bueno, tengo a algunas personas que presentarte Kaori, y no creo que quieras seguir en este lugar— ella negó demostrando que quería irse, —Agárrame la mano entonces— guardo la esfera de cristal que Anunciadora-san le había dado y le extendió esa misma mano a Kaori.

— ¿Está bien? — estaba un poco dudosa de las acciones de Naruto, pero aun así lo obedeció.

— ¡Ahí vamos! — y desapareció, segundos después toda la prisión así como la guarida de Orochimaru se vinieron abajo.

-_Mundo Exterior_-

Cuando salieron a las afueras de la cueva Kaori quedo muy impresionada, pero con una breve explicación de Naruto pudo comprender lo que había pasado haciendo que admirara más a su hermano. Habiendo terminado de comprobar de que no haya quedado nada que fuera de utilidad para Orochimaru dentro, se dispusieron a regresar a donde Naruto había puesto el ultimo marcador, ya que por algún motivo no podía localizar el marcador de Kaguya, pero cuando aparecieron en el marcador que Naruto había dejado más cercano a la aldea donde habían encontrado a Tsunade logro localizar el Chakra de Kaguya por lo que no se preocupo.

Decidió caminar con calma, ya que emitió un pulso de Chakra indicándole a Kaguya de que ya estaba a salvo. Durante el camino tanto él como Kaori intercambiaron datos, Kaori le hablaba sobre su pasado y de cómo era Ichirō en ese tiempo haciendo que Naruto sonriera con nerviosismo, desde que había "Despertado" su personalidad cambiaba poco a poco y se empezó a parecer a la de Ichirō; él por otro lado le hablo sobre sus amistades cercanas para que pudiera estar al corriente.

Quedo un poco aturdido por la mirada de adoración cuando le dijo a Kaori que tenía 2 parejas además de 2 hijas adoptivas. Por lo que había escuchado de Anunciadora-san, los Kitsune no eran muy fértiles, así que no era raro que tomaran dos o más parejas, pero su padre eran unos de los pocos Kitsune que solo tenía una sola pareja, y aunque casos como esos eran muy raros aun se veían; hasta Kaori le dijo una historia de la 7ma cabeza de los Kitsune tenía un harén de hombres, y aun así nunca tuvo un hijo.

Otros de los datos curiosos que a Naruto le sorprendió, fue que literalmente los Kitsune así como muy pocas razas Yokai pueden decidir si envejecer o no; los Ancianos de los clanes así como las cabezas de las familias y los que tenían hijos decidían envejecer para indicar estatus o que ya están comprometidos, pero la cabeza de del 5to clan de los Kitsune aun seguía con la apariencia de un niño a pesar de tener más de 700 años y 5 esposas pero ningún hijo.

—Y así es como se diferencia las edades de los Kitsune— con un aire de profesora, Kaori le termino de dar la última lección a Naruto antes de llegar a la aldea.

—Entonces, mientras más pelo blanco o rojo tenga, más edad tiene…— vio el cabello de Kaori y parte las puntas eran rojas con una pequeña parte siendo blancas.

—El rojo son de décadas a siglos, y el blanco son de siglos a milenios muy fácil de entender, otras razas les cambia sus esqueletos o su pelaje en general— trato su cabello con mucho aprecio, los Kitsune son unas de las pocas razas a las que no les importa la edad.

—Entonces yo…— vio sus pocas puntas rojas en su cabello sin ningún signo de blanco.

—Eso es porque apenas tienes un poco más de una década, tus puntas blancas empiezan a aparecer a los 101 años, en cuanto a lo que pasa si llegamos a más de los 10.000 años o 100.000 años… No lo sé— se rasco la cabeza con nerviosismo.

—No te preocupes Kaori-chan, ya me enseñaste mucho sobre mi mismo— le acaricio la cabeza alborotándole los cabellos.

— ¡Onii-chan! — hizo un mohín y se volvió a peinar los cabellos.

—Ahora quiero saber el funcionamiento de las colas, ¿Por qué se dividen y se estiran? — y como para poner un ejemplo, la cola de Kaori se dividió en 9.

—Nuestras colas…—

— ¡Tou-san! —

— ¡Oto-sama! — dos sombras, una blanca y otra negra embistieron a Naruto asustando a los dos hermanos.

— ¿Shiron? ¿Kurone? ¿Están bien? — reconoció a ambas figuras con solo un vistazo y le empezó a acariciar la cabeza.

—Estábamos muy…—

—… Preocupadas Oto-sama— y como buenas Gemelas, no falta que se complementen una a la otra.

—Naru…— levanto la vista y vio a Kaguya al borde de las lagrimas.

—Regrese— se levanto pero aun las Gemelas seguían pegadas a él.

-_Más Tarde_-

—Entonces ¿La abuela decidió acompañarnos? — media hora más tarde, todo el equipo incluyendo a Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune y Kaori se encontraban en un bar (Tanto Kaori como Naruto ocultaron sus rasgos Yokai).

—Maldito mocoso, deja de decirme abuela— trato de golpear a Naruto, solo para terminar pegándole al aire.

—Además de que ya está curada de su hemofilia— al decir esa última palabra, a Tsunade le ataca un gran escalofrió y su rostro se puso morado.

— ¿Cómo le hiciste? — pregunto con curiosidad, a lo que Tsunade le insistió con la mirada a Kaguya para que no lo dijera.

—Hi-mi-tsu— llevo su dedo índice a su boca mientras deletreaba.

—Entiendo, entonces ¡Misión Cumplida! Regresemos— se levanto y cuando estaba a punto de agárrale las manos a todos para Tele-transportarse, Kaguya le lanzo una mirada severa y se volvió a sentar.

—Uzumaki Kaguya, soy la novia de Naru, mucho gusto— paso su mirada a Kaori que por algún motivo se había puesto muy tímida.

— ¡K-Kaori desu! — se inclino tanto que casi le pega su cabeza a la mesa.

—Cálmate Kaori, los únicos extraños son la abuela y el pervertido ese— le acaricio la cabeza en un intento de calmarla.

Después de eso, Kaori junto a Naruto le explicaron a Kaguya y al resto el cómo se encontraron (Reencontraron), además que también Kaori dijo como había quedado atrapada en primer lugar; digamos que el odio de Kaguya y de las demás mujeres al Clan Uchiha creció exponencialmente, tanto así que Naruto tuvo que intervenir diciendo que ahora el Clan Uchiha estaba bajo su control, ya que si no lo hacía entonces el Clan Uchiha tendría su segunda masacre.

También Kaori y Kaguya aprovecharon e intercambiaron datos sobre la infancia de Naruto en sus dos "Cuerpos", y a ambas les impresiono que los dos tuvieran personalidades tan distintas. Al rato también Kurone y Shiron se unieron a la conversación dejando a los adultos y a Naruto y Shizune al margen; se mantuvieron así hasta que se hizo de mediodía y el bar tuvo que cerrar para que el dueño descansara.

—… Y entonces Naru uso sus colas para llegar a la cabeza del Rokubi, fue increíble…— cuando presto atención, se dio cuenta que estaban hablando sobre su pelea con Kaguya contra el Rokubi en la Invasion.

— ¡No te preocupes Kaguya-tan ( ***3** )! ¡Le enseñare a Onii-chan a usar sus colas apropiadamente! A todos los niños de la raza Kitsune nos enseñan a usarla cuando cumplimos 5 años— saco su cola e hizo unos trucos con ella.

— ¡Hecho! — extendió su mano y Kaori se la acepto dándose ambas un buen apretón de manos como buenas hermanas.

—Tou-san, Kaori-sama es muy amable— Kurone salió de su sombra y se monto en sus hombros.

—Kaori-sama no se parece en nada a ti, ella si es linda— la otra hermana se puso a su lado y le hablo en voz lo suficientemente alta como para él escucharla.

—Ustedes son mis hijas ¿Saben? Les puedo castigar por hablar mal de su padre— le dio a Kurone un golpecito en la frente y a Shiron un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, —Ustedes dos y ustedes tres, es hora de irnos; llegaremos más rápido si nos Tele-transportamos— llamo a Kaguya y Kaori que iban al frente y a Jiraiya, Shizune y Tsunade que estaban por detrás.

— ¡Ya quiero ver tu Jutsu de Tele-transportación! Escuche que es mejor que el Hiraishi— en menos de un parpadeo, Jiraiya se puso al lado de Naruto.

— ¿Pero tú ya no lo viste? — vio a Jiraiya como si viera un bicho raro.

— ¿Escuche bien? ¿Dijiste Hiraishi? — tanto Tsunade como Shizune también se acercaron a Naruto con curiosidad.

—Solo tóquenme en alguna parte… Ahí no Kaguya— ella alzo sus manos demostrando que era inocente y agarro una de sus manos, — ¡Vamos Yunitto Kanri! — y solo dejando una mota de polvo, todos desaparecieron.

-_Konoha_-

Aparecieron a cinco metros de la entrada de Konoha asustando tanto a los porteros como a los transeúntes, pero cuando los primeros vieron que se trataba de Naruto se calmaron y en cuanto a los transeúntes, solo miraron con curiosidad las tres nuevas caras. Tanto Tsunade como Shizune quedaron extasiadas y de inmediato le quisieron preguntar a Naruto si ese era el Hiraishi, ya que a pesar de ser una SAnnin, los Jutsus Espacio-Temporales son tan raros que se pueden contar con la mano, pero en ese momento Naruto coloco una expresión seria.

— ¿Qué paso Naru? — ella sabía que Naruto se ponía serio en situaciones peligrosas o especiales.

—Fū me mando una señal, tengo que ir; volveré— y sin darle tiempo a que Kaguya le refutara, se Tele-transporto a donde había sentido la señal.

-_Momentos antes, con Fū_-

— ¡Vamos Fū, puedes correr más rápido que esto! — con su cuerpo ensangrentado pero con sus heridas sanando debido a su Bijū, Fū saltaba de rama en rama con una expresión de terror.

Momentos antes ella junto a su equipo estaban muy tranquilos caminando en camino a su aldea, ya que hasta ayer es que la situación en Konoha se había balanceado y les permitieron la salida, pero dos hombres extraños que vestían unas túnicas negras con nubes rojas aparecieron de golpe matando a uno de su compañero y casi decapitándola a ella si no hubiese sido por sus habilidades inherentes de Jinchūriki.

Al principio ella se confió pensando que con su Bijū podía matarlos, pero no importaba cuantas veces mataba uno de los hombres que portaba una gran guadaña de tres filos, él nunca moría y como resultado su otro compañero murió a manos del otro hombre que parecía una momia remendada, y sin otra opción decidió correr, pero las heridas de su cuerpo ya le estaban pasando factura.

— ¡Espera! ¿Cómo es que se activa el sello que me dio Naruto-kun? — saco el papel que le había dado Naruto y le infundió Chakra, pero en ese momento…

—Te alcanzamos…— una guadaña salió de la nada y corto en dos el árbol que le era de punto de apoyo como si fuera mantequilla y gracias a la gravedad cayó al suelo.

—Maldita sea Hidan, termina rápido que tengo que ir a cobrar una recompensa en la aldea vecina— reconoció la voz del otro tipo que parecía una momia remendada.

—Cállate Kakuzu… Esta chica va a ser un buen sacrificio para Jashin-sama una vez le saquemos el Bijū— y el dueño de la voz junto a su compañero cayeron frente a Fū dejándola sin salida.

— _¡Naruto-kun, sálvame!_ — y como si sus pedidos hubieran sido escuchados, frente a ella apareció Naruto en su modo Yokai viendo a los dos hombres raros con furia.

— ¿Se atrevieron a maltratar a Fū? ¡Ahora les espera la muerte! — y de golpe desato su aura de Youki haciendo que ambos hombres empezaran a sudar inconscientemente.

 **Supercell - (Noragami)**

(Kimi no namae nani ga attemo kanarazu yoku kara/ **Sin importar tu nombre, te llamaré** )

[ **Se ve un firmamento de estrellas en una noche sin ninguna nube en el cielo, la cámara baja y muestra a Naruto recostado en el tronco de un árbol con Shiron a su lado dormida y Kurone en su regazo en el mismo estado que su hermana siendo acariciada por Naruto. Se ven unos arbustos moviéndose y de entre ellos sale Kaguya, que al ver a las acompañantes del rubio sonríe cálidamente para después dirigirse hacia el rubio.** ]

(Kimi wagizagiza haato no mochinushi/ **Eres dueño de un corazón irregular y brusco** )

[ **Naruto se levanta de golpe asustando a las hermanas que estaban durmiendo, de sus ojos empiezan a salir lágrimas y sale corriendo ignorando el llamado de Kaguya.** ]

(Fureru mono wa nandemo kizutsukeru/ **Lo que sea lo que te lastima** )

[ **Corre a través del bosque que no parecía tener fin mientras recuerdos felices del pasado lo atormentan haciendo que más lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.** ]

(Sekai no subete wo nira mitsukete/ **Mirando malhumoradamente el mundo que te rodea,** )

[ **Se limpia los ojos pero parece inútil, ya que las lágrimas no dejan de salir, pero eso le da oportunidad de ver un árbol que estaba en su camino y lo esquiva para seguir corriendo sin rumbo.** ]

(Sono me wa iunda boku wa koko ni iru/ **Esos ojos me dicen: "Aquí estoy"** )

[ **Imágenes de Kaguya y Hinata le llegan a la mente haciendo que disminuya su paso hasta prácticamente detenerse.** ]

(Dareka ga waratetta/ **¿Acaso alguien se rio,** )

[ **Pero esas imágenes se rompen y Naruto se agacha y empieza a llorar más suelto siendo los únicos testigos las estrellas del cielo.** ]

(Dakara hiitanda sono kyoukaisen/ **Y es por eso que te retiraste detrás de tu frontera?** )

[ **En su mente se ve una foto donde estaba él junto a sus dos amadas, Kurone, Shiron, Kaori, su madre, Shino y Haku cayendo hacia un intenso fuego, quemándose en el acto.** ]

(Sore nara watashi ga sono te wo hiku/ **Si ese es el caso, déjame tomarte por el brazo** )

[ **De pronto siente como si alguien le tocara el hombro, pero se niega en alzar la mirada.** ]

(Tsureteku kara/ **Vendrás conmigo...** )

[ **Sin embargo, es obligado alzara y se queda hipnotizado mirando unos hermosos ojos color perla pertenecientes a Hinata, aprovecha y voltea hacia su espalda y ve a Kaguya quien se muestra preocupada.** ]

(Ie nai nara kono te wo tsuyoku nigiritte/ **Si no puedes decirlo, tan solo sostén mi mano fuertemente** )

[ **Siente que su mano es agarrada por Hinata, pero no se resiste y se deja guiar a través del bosque, pero de alguna manera se siente feliz.** ]

(Hanasanai de/ **No la dejes ir** )

[ **Kaguya agarra su otra mano y le limpia sus lágrimas con su mano libre sonriéndole en el acto.** ]

(Kimi wa mou hitori ja naindatte/ **Ya no estás solo, nunca mas** )

[ **Llegan a lo que parecía ser el final del bosque y se detienen, a sus dos lados aparecen ambas hermanas quienes le sonríen apoyándolo, y sin más deciden salir del bosque.** ]

(Shitte mo shiin da yo/ **Pensé que deberías saberlo** )

[ **Se asombra cuando ve a todos sus amigos sonriéndoles. Voltea a ver a ambas chicas quienes aun no soltaban sus manos y les dirige miradas de agradecimiento, también dirige su mirada hacia arriba de sus hombros y a sus pies encontrándose a Shiron y a Kurone respectivamente, él solo sonríe, cierra los ojos y los abre para mirar el firmamento estelar a tiempo que un estrella fugaz pasaba.** ]

.

 **Avances:**

 **Naruto pelea contra Hidan y Kakuzu, aunque la pelea se vuelve un poco más complicada de lo que imaginaba. Gaara y sus hermanos se unen al grupo, pero alguien se interesa en Gaara haciendo que Naruto libere su ira. Sasuke traiciona a la aldea y Naruto lo deja ir sin importarle lo que le pase. El Clan Uchiha le jura lealtad a Naruto. Tsunade se instala como Hokage. Inicia el entrenamiento para luchar contra Akatsuki. La existencia de Akemi así como la de los Generales es revelada a Naruto y co. Naruto Nace.**

 **Siguiente capítulo: Inmortal vs Inmortal.**

 **.**

 **Y con eso tenemos los avances, no sé si se habrán dado de cuenta, pero no pongo en los avances escenas sobre los Generales o planes de Maou (Aunque llevo tiempo sin que aparezca), y eso es para que sea una sorpresa. Muchas cosas ocurrieron en el cap, pero como nadie le interesa los misterios que pongo, no les doy pistas en las Notas de Autor, solo tendrán esperanza si dejan sus dudas en los Review o esperar a que llegue el momento de revelarlo. Otra cosa, como habrán visto en los avances, muchas cosas van a ocurrir en el próximo capítulo, y eso es porque estoy considerando cortarlo si ocurre lo mismo con este… Sin más, nos vemos.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***1: Derecha, Izquierda, Adelante, Atrás, Arriba, Abajo; esas son las 6 direcciones, sé que tienen otro nombre pero quise ser simple.**

 ***2: "Tipo" por si no lo saben es como decir "Hombre" o parecido, y en esa parte se narra como si fuera desde la perspectiva de Izayoi y esa es la forma por la que se refiere a los humanos.**

 ***3: Por si no lo saben, "Tan" es una forma infantil de decir "Chan".**

 **ATT: Suin y Nami.**


	32. Nota

**Hola a todos mis lectores de Descendiente Primordial, vengo dejando esta nota porque tengo que dejar algo en claro, a partir de este momento esta historia entra en una pausa cuasi hiatus por motivos que voy a señalar a continuación.**

 **Yo tengo un Pendrive que mi computadora no lo lee, así que entre en la consola de comando, exactamente en Diskpart para tratar de arreglarlo… PERO NO SE QUE LE DIO A MI ESTUPIDA COMPUTADORA QUE SE CAMBIO DEL DISCO EXTRAIBLE A LA PARTICION DEL DISCO DURO Y TERMINO DEJANDOLO SIN FORMATO…**

 **En fin, ya se imaginaran lo que paso, hasta nuevo aviso perdí ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO, y hasta que no lleve mi computadora al técnico para ver si pueden recuperar el disco (Ya que no lo quiero ni tocar), estaré en una depresión muy severa… En ese disco tenía prácticamente cinco años de información, respaldo de varios programas y proyectos…**

 **Algunos se preguntaran "¿Suin, por que no respaldaste el disco?" Y yo les respondo mis amigos… ESE ES EL PINCHE DISCO DE RESPALDO… bueno, estoy muy enojado conmigo mismo y no tengo muchos ánimos de escribir. Si llego a recuperar la información, subiré el cap a medio hacer que tenía ahí, sino… tendrán que esperar a que la inspiración me llegue.**

 **Lo siento mucho, sé que es un fallo mío como escritor que me pase esto, pero por error humano (En realidad fue de la computadora) termine no solo perjudicándome a mí, sino a ustedes también. De todos modos, cuando recupere la información y el capitulo, borrare esta nota y actualizare, hasta entonces agradecería que estuvieran pendientes aunque sea una vez a la semana.**

 **Sin más que decir, nos vemos pronto (Eso espero).**


End file.
